


Raywood Prompts

by VideoPlay5178



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 134
Words: 518,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoPlay5178/pseuds/VideoPlay5178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be where I put all of my short requested prompts from my Tumblr. Feel free to suggest anything! </p><p>There will not be Major Character death every prompt and the death normally ends with ghosts and an happy end still.</p><p>Tumblr: http://goddamnitraywood.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters prompt: shy ryan being very self conscious about his and ray's first time having sex and being nervous about spending the night and how ray would see him in his glasses and might not like him so much after having slept with him and maybe he was a bed hog or something and ray being comforting to his poor boyfriend

            Ray’s back arched beautifully when Ryan removed the younger man’s boxers and started to fist him. Ryan hovered above Ray, smiling at how beautiful Ray looked. Ray’s face was a light shade of red, his lips swelled slightly from kissing. His eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure. It was beautiful.

This was their first time having sex, Ray was staying at his home for the weekend and he was determined not to mess this up. Ryan had never been with another man before so he had done some extensive Googling. He even read a few of those fanfics that were about them and had to stop because how the hell were those fourteen year olds writing this shit? Regardless, he knew what he was doing now and he wanted nothing more than to make this amazing for Ray. He couldn’t fuck this up.

            _But._ That tiny voice that had nagged at Ryan all his life started. _What if you’re a bed hog? I mean, you have no idea what you’re like when you’re sleep. What if he laughs at how stupid you look in glasses? What if you don’t know what you’re doing and he just doesn’t like it at all? What if he leaves you for it? You’re not a really worth it, huh?_

            Ryan froze, stopping all movements. What if that voice was right? No, no. He was determined to do this and he would. When his eyes focused back on Ray, the younger man was looking at him curiously while panting and Ryan forgot entirely what he was doing. How did he have sex with a man again? He couldn’t remember. His heart started to race and he knew he was panicking. God damnit, why was he so stupid?

            “So uh, are you going to keep going or is this it?” Ray asked, more curious and concerned than anything. He sat up a bit to look at Ryan, his glasses on the bedside table. He saw the panic in Ryan’s eyes and frowned. “Rye?”

            Ryan let Ray’s dick go, realizing that he was still holding it. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Ryan frowned and tried again. “I-How does one function?” He asked stupidly, groaning at his own words and dropping his head onto Ray’s shoulder.

            “What?” Ray said, confused. He placed his hands on Ryan’s cheeks and made the older man look at him. “Are you okay?” He asked.

            Ryan bit his lip mentally cursing himself because he already fucked everything up. “I looked this shit up and I forgot everything and I look stupid in glasses and you’ll probably not like having sex with me and I think I’m a bed hog and snore when I sleep and I don’t know what I’m doing and-and I suck.” He said in a rush. He hid his face in Ray’s shoulder again, blushing. Why did he have to be so awkward?

            Ray was stiff for a moment but then he laughed and moved them so that they were laying down. He pulled his boxers back on before maneuvering Ryan’s arms to be around him. He cradled Ryan’s head to his chest and gently stroked Ryan’s hair. “It’s alright Rye.” Ray chuckled.

            Ryan frowned and buried his head into Ray’s chest. He held the younger man tightly and sighed. “We don’t have to do it yet if you’re not ready.” Ray continued, surprising Ryan. “It’s different being with a man but you’ll be fine. I’m a clingy sleeper so being a bed hog is fine and you don’t snore, you’ve fallen asleep on my couch enough times for me to know that. And you look cute in glasses.”

            Ryan looked up at Ray and had to smile. Ray was smiling gently at him and he saw nothing but love in the younger man’s eyes. How Ray had understood anything that he had said was beyond Ryan but that just made Ray more amazing. “You’re amazing.” Ryan sighed, snuggling into Ray’s chest again. “Why the hell are you dating me?”

            Ray laughed and played with the messy strands of Ryan’s hair. “Because you’re an adorable dork.” He smiled, kissing Ryan’s head. “And I love you.”

            Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s jaw. “I love you too.” He sighed, holding Ray tighter. “Tomorrow, I promise.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. They fell asleep wrapped around each other. Ryan kept his promise in the morning and it was the best sex Ray had ever had, even if Ryan was still a bit hesitant.


	2. The First Shot is Always the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: gta raywood comfort with ryan terrified of an almost death experience and ray comforting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan prided himself on getting out of heists and jobs completely unscathed. In all of his years of being a mad man criminal, he had never once been shot. He had no idea how he managed it. Even when he joined the Fake AH Crew he still made it out unhurt, often taking care of the others when they were shot or otherwise wounded.

            Then Ray came along. Geoff had a bad habit of bringing in strays and Ray was one of them. Geoff usual made them grunts or section leaders of their vast empire but Ray was different. He was the best shot out of all of them. He never missed so they made him the crew’s sniper.

            Ray kept them safe millions of times, always taking out the bastard who was just about to shoot one of them. Ryan thought nothing of the younger man at first, he was a new interesting member of the crew. He should have realized what was happening when he classified Ray as interesting. He was always drawn to interesting and deadly things both of which were Ray.        

            It had started out simple enough. A few late nights playing games and barely talking. Then one of them started asking questions and they started to play a game. Ray would ask a question, Ryan would answer honestly then ask his own question. Ray would answer honestly then they would stop talking.

            One round games turned into knowing each other inside and out. It turned into cuddling on the couch early in the morning because they were too lazy to go to bed. It turned into Ray doing Ryan’s face paint for him. It turned into Ryan keeping Ray from getting addicted to the drugs he sold. It turned into longing smiles and keeping each other company when the others were drunk off their asses.

            Ryan’s police for no injury suddenly included another person and he wasn’t terribly inclined to change that. They had never specifically said they were anything to each other but they didn’t really need to. They talked without words, knew the each other easily. Ray often used Ryan as a seat. The only thing they hadn’t done was say the words on their tongues and kiss.

            Ray was a sniper so he was hardly ever in the moment of battle. However, heists were always unpredictable. Something had gone wrong and now Ray was on the ground with them, trying to keep the police at bay.

            They were down a man, Michael had been shot in the shoulder and was in their getaway van. There were too many police on the ground for Ryan to handle alone so Ray was called in. They were holding their own well then Ryan say an officer sneaking up on Ray. His chest heaved and he reacted without thought.

            He felt the bullet enter his shoulder but he didn’t care. His policy suddenly changed to one person again and that person wasn’t him. Anything to keep Ray alive. Anything to keep him safe. Anything to tell him he loved him before he died.

            Ryan tackled Ray to the ground, putting a hole in the officer’s head. Ray gasped and yelled at him and then Ryan saw the blood. Red life poured from his shoulder and he felt sick. Others blood was just fine, his own blood? He was going to puke.

            “Get Ryan into the van, now!” Geoff screeched over the coms as Ryan vomited onto the ground, seeing nothing but red.

            Ray did as he was told, pulling Ryan into the van and cradling him close to his chest. Ryan’s chest heaved and his eyes were wild. He felt like he was falling apart and he screamed. His shoulder burned while his stomach flipped. He was hot and cold all at once and his muscles twitched violently worsening his pain.

            “What the fuck is happen?!” Jack gasped as he started to drive. Only Geoff and Ray knew about Ryan’s lack of scars. Neither of them knew he would react like this however.

            “Just drive!” Geoff ordered, looking back at them. “Calm him down before he hurts himself!”

            Michael groaned beside him, no longer bleeding. He scowled at Ryan and held his injured shoulder. “It’s just a fucking bullet.” He scowled.

            Ray sneered at Michael before pulled Ryan’s mask off. He cupped Ryan’s cheeks and made him look into his eyes. “Rye, shhhh it’s okay.”

            Ryan’s chest heaved as tears slid down his face, gathering at Ray’s fingers. He had never had a panic attack before and god was it awful. Ray was talking to him gently and he couldn’t make out the words until Ray was counting. Not really understanding consciously, he started to breath to Ray’s count. Hold for seven, out for seven, hold for seven, in for seven. Over and over again until his stomach stopped flipping.

            Ray continued to count, pressing his jacket into Ryan’s shoulder and smiling gently at him. The car jolted with a bump and Ryan’s world spun. He closed his eyes and clung to Ray desperately. Ray continued to count and the rest of the world turned into white noise.

            Ryan was aware that Ray was patching up his shoulder but he couldn’t remember why. Words and thoughts spun into his head and he ignored all of them. His head pounded with the force of the words he couldn’t understand. There was only Ray’s counting and his breathing.

            The thoughts stopped when his head was rested on Ray’s chest and he could hear the younger man’s heart beat. Ray stopped counting at Ryan breathed in time with his heart. Ryan was starting to think that he would never get shot again for anything or anyone until he heard the blood flow through Ray’s body. He would do anything to hear the sound for the rest of his life.

            He couldn’t remember if he fell asleep or was just not with reality when they pulled him out of the van and had the doctor patch him up. Sometimes it felt like he remembered the entire thing but other times he felt like maybe he was dreaming. Either way, when he woke up it was to silence.

            Ryan cracked his eyes open and winced. His head thundered and his limbs felt heavy. He eventually sat up after a few tries. He was in his room at the penthouse but he couldn’t hear the usual ruckus of the others.

            Frowning, Ryan stood on wobbly legs and wondered out of his room. There was no one in the apartment except for Ray who was playing Halo. Ryan’s stomach growled and his body protested being vertical as he leaned against the wall and watched the back of Ray’s head for a moment.

            “Ray?” He croaked, wincing at how sore his throat was.

            Ray jumped and turned around. He smiled and paused his game, getting up and quickly moving to Ryan’s side. He pulled him off the wall and let him lean heavily against him. “Morning Rye. How are you feeling?” He asked, leading Ryan to the couch and making him lay down.

            “Like shit.” Ryan chuckled awkwardly. He held onto Ray before the younger man could pull away. “My shoulder?”

            “You’ll be fine Rye.” Ray smiled, squeezing the hand still fisted in his jacket. “Please never get shot again.”

            “You were going to get hurt.” Ryan frowned, weakly tugging on Ray’s sleeve. “I couldn’t let it happen.”

            Ray frowned then smiled, leaning down to kiss Ryan’s forehead. “I never want to see you have a panic attack again.” He said gently, not moving away from Ryan’s face. “You looked so broken.”

            Ryan frowned and put his good hand on the back of Ray’s neck. He pulled him into an awkward kiss that the younger responded to eagerly. They pulled apart panting and smiling.

            Ryan’s head spun and he let Ray go, too tired and weak to do much else than to ask for food. Ray laughed and made Ryan a sandwich. They sat and talked quietly, Ryan’s head resting in Ray’s lap. Ryan eventually fell asleep with his nose buried into Ray’s stomach.

            The younger man smiled, playing with his hair. He would say the words he had been biting back for months when Ryan was better. Their plans to remain unharmed always consisted of two people. 


	3. What do you Speak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language teachers who compete to see who can make the other the most flustered infront of their class in the other language au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave prompts at my tumblr goddamnitraywood

            Ryan loved being a professor. It was significantly better than being a high school teacher. His students cared about actually learning German and he could have random conversations with students in the hallways or, in some cases, the grocery store. He had loved the German language since he had gone to Germany with his family years back. It came to him naturally and it was easy enough to get multiple degrees in the subject. He taught the German speaking and literature classes in an American university after being a high school teacher for so many years. Paying back his debts and doing what he loved, it was perfect.

            He smiled as he dismissed his class, a few of the students pausing to wish him a good day before leaving. He gathered his things then left the classroom, heading for one not far away. There was an added bonus working here. The Spanish language and literature professor was adorable and amazing. He was in charge of showing Ryan around when he first arrived at the college and they had become fast friends.

            Ray was younger than Ryan, which surprised him until he learned that Ray had gone straight into teaching once he graduated from the college. Things had started out as innocent as they came, he and Ray were friends and would play video games together in the weekend. Then Ryan realized that everything Ray did was adorable, he was handsome, and just generally an amazing person.

            He hadn’t jumped off the cliff until Ray suggested that they teach each other their languages. Hearing German slip from Ray’s lips did strange things and it took all of his will power not to kiss the younger man right then.

Ryan found Ray’s classroom, students still filing in. Ray was talking animatedly with a student in Spanish and Ryan chuckled and slid into the room unnoticed, by Ray at least. The students saw him and smiled, waving at him discreetly so they didn’t give him away. This was surprisingly normal for them.

            Ray got class started, having not noticed Ryan in the back of the classroom. Ryan waited for the perfect moment, watching Ray’s eyes light up when a student answered a question correctly. He talked with his hands and moved quickly back and forth in front of the class. Ryan smiled, watching Ray’s every move, understanding the majority of what he was saying.

            Ray had just told the class to divide into groups when Ryan decided that was the perfect moment. As students stood to rearrange their desks, Ryan sat up a bit to be heard. “ _Una rosa no puede igualar su belleza!_ (A rose can't match your beauty).” He called over the din of the students.

            The students all laughed as Ray blushed a bright red, his eyes scanning the crowd, finding Ryan in the back of the class. Ryan waved at Ray with a shit eating grin. They had a competition between them to make the other more flustered in class started. When it started, neither of them knew.

            Ray laughed, still blushing. “ _Levántate aquí, imbécil_ (Get up here, asshole).” He told Ryan as the students settled into their seats again and laughed at him. They were used to these exchanges by now. If anyone wanted them to finally get together, it was them.

            Ryan snickered and stood, walking to the front of the class. “ _Ja?_ (Yes?)” He asked, ruffling Ray’s hair.

            Ray laughed and swatted at Ryan’s hands, his face still bright red. “ _Gut gespielt_ (Well played).” He said, smiling at Ryan. “ _Ich habe nicht einmal sehen, kommen Sie ins Spiel_ (I didn’t even see you come in).”

            “ _Usted estaba distraído, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad_ (You were distracted, I had to take the opportunity).” Ryan chuckled. “ _Me tienes la última vez. Tuve que devolver el favor_ (You got me last time. I had to return the favor).”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. They talked back in forth in each other’s languages before Ryan had to leave so Ray could teach. With a promise to have lunch together, Ryan left with a wave.

            Their shenanigans went back and forth. They kept trying to out-do each other. Whoever made the other more flustered won. Although, the unspoken rule was that the game would end when one of them finally had the courage to ask the other out.

            Ryan was still blushing from Ray’s declaration that; _Sein Arsch war die beste Arsch in der Mall of America_ (His ass was the best ass in all of America), while they talked as his class did exercises together.

            One of Ryan’s students, a hot tempered computer science major there only for the distribution grade, watched them with an annoyed look. “God fucking damnit!” He groaned, startling the class. “Just fuck already.”

            Both Ray and Ryan blushed as the class laughed and nodded in agreement. Ray tried to come up with some response, bouncing between English, German, and Spanish gibberish. Ryan glanced at Ray before smiling and taking his hand.

            “ _Me encantaría que lo lleve a una cita, mi rosa_ (I would love to take you on a date, my rose).” Ryan told Ray, kissing the back of his hand.

            Ray blushed a deeper red and the class watched him with anticipation, the students who knew Spanish translating for the others. Ray smiled awkwardly and nodded. “ _J-ja, Sie romantische Bastard_ (Yes, you romantic bastard).”

            Ryan smiled brightly and the class cheered. They knew better than to think this would end their competition, if anything, it made it worse. 


	4. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to go camping together and share a sleeping bag although we are complete strangers" au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray glared at Gavin as the Brit ran ahead of him to chat up some curly headed man with a temper. Why did Gavin drag him camping? Just fucking why? He was not an outdoorsy person. He was a ‘sit on my ass and play nothing but video games until I need food’ sort of person.

            Gavin had begged and whined for Ray to join him on this stupid camping trip. He needed his X-Ray to act as his wing man, or something. Michael was the one Gavin had been trying to date for weeks, he invited Gavin to join him on this trip with his friend.

            Ray huffed and glared at the mountain path they were walking up. His feet already ached and he was sweating in his hoodie. His backpack weighed heavily on his shoulder and he was tempted to pick up a stick to beat Gavin with.

            Ray sighed and looked around him. The woods in the middle of spring wasn’t too bad, but Ray really didn’t want to be there. “You were dragged along too, huh?” A deep voice startled Ray and he looked at Michael’s friend, Ryan.

            “Oh uh. Wait, wasn’t this your idea?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow at the older man. According to Gavin, Michael and Ryan were already going on this trip and he and Gavin were just invited to tag along.

            “Oh hell no. I like nature as much as the next guy, but this was all Michael’s idea.” Ryan sighed, glaring at the two ahead of them. “He wanted to ask that guy out, but fucked up doing so.”

            “Are you serious?” Ray groaned, throwing his hands up. “We’re here ‘cause he fucked up asking Gavin out?”

            “Yep.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. “I complained about being stuck with them so I think that’s why you were dragged along, sorry.”

            Ray snorted, searching around for a stick. “I don’t know who I should blame more, you or Michael then.”

            “Oh definitely Michael.” Ryan smiled, watching Ray pick up a long, thick branch. “Please tell me you’re going to smack them with that.”

            “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Ray smiled devilishly at Ryan before turning the branch into a walking stick. “As soon as we stop.”

            Ryan laughed and Ray blushed at how pleasant the sound was. “Tired already?”

            “I weigh all of eighty pounds and don’t get off my ass for most of the day, I’m fucking exhausted.” Ray sighed, leaning a bit on the stick as he walked. He could feel the blisters rising on his skin.

            “Well if you’re only eighty pounds, I could carry you the rest of the way.” Ryan offered, smiling at the younger man.

            Ray blushed darker and focused on the ground in front of him. “No, I’m good.” He said awkwardly.

            “The offer still stands.” Ryan smiled, focusing on the path ahead of them again.

            They talked awkwardly for a while until the topic of video games came up. While Michael and Gavin flirted ahead of them, Ray and Ryan grew completely comfortable with each other. They enjoyed the others presence for more than someone else to be a lonely bastard with. Ryan had amazing and strange stories while Ray could talk about any game. Ray forgot entirely about his aching feet and his plans for attacking Gavin and Michael with his walking stick until they finally stopped at the first camp site.

            “You didn’t bring sleeping bags?” Ryan groaned, rubbing his temples as Michael held up his while Ryan held his own. “Seriously?”

            “I don’t go out much!” Ray argued, folding his arms. “Gavin was supposed to bring an extra.”

            “I forgot both.” Gavin said sheepishly, giving Ray an apologetic look. “I have two tents through.”

            “Fucking fantastic.” Michael sneered halfheartedly. “Gav and I will share this one and you two can share Ryan’s.”

            Ray and Ryan frowned and glanced at each other. Ray wasn’t going to complain about sharing a sleeping bag with a very good looking and nice guy, but he barely knew Ryan. It would be unbelievably weird.

            “Fine. That works.” Ryan sighed, holding his hand out for Gavin to give him one of the tents. “We’re staying in our own tent.”       

            “Agreed.” Ray huffed, hoping Ryan wouldn’t make him help set the tent up. “It’s bad enough that we’ll hear you two fucking, I don’t want to see it.”  
            Gavin squawked, blushing brightly, while flicked him off with a devilish spark in his eyes. Ryan snorted and laughed, shaking his head and making Michael and Gavin set up their tent on the other side of the empty camp site.

            Ryan made Ray set up their gas stove after realizing that Ray was only making it harder for him to set up the tent. They boiled the potatoes Ryan had the forethought to bring as well as the jerky Michael had. They talked around the fire pit, the only food contribution Gavin had being marshmallows.

Ray would catch the marshmallows on fire and blow them out before offering them to Ryan who happily ate them while looking over the map of the trail they were on. Michael and Gavin argue-flirted across from them. Ray and Ryan decided to turn in for the night when Michael tackled Gavin to the ground and the Brit’s squawks were cut off by Michael’s lips.

            Ryan let Ray have the tent to himself to change while he went into the woods to piss. Ray pulled on the massive t-shirt he liked to sleep in along with his shorts. He traded with Ryan when the older man came back, feeling eyes on his back as he disappeared a short distance into the woods.

            When he re-entered the tent, Ryan was shirtless but wearing baggy sweatpants. Ray’s face heated up and he tried his hardest not to stare. He looked anywhere but Ryan, eyes landing on the still rolled sleeping bag. He was going to die if he had to squeeze into the bag with a shirtless Ryan.

            “I have an idea for that.” Ryan said when he realized what Ray was looking at. He unrolled the bag and unzipped it the full way. He had laid out thin foam mattresses while Ray was gone and laid the sleeping bag on top of them. “There, it’s less awkward that way.”

            Ray nodded in relief. Now if he had an awkward boner in the morning he didn’t have to wiggle away from Ryan in order to take care of it. He curled up under the sleeping bag, as far from where Ryan was sitting as he could. He felt bad because he looked like he detested Ryan at this point, but the reality was that he was embarrassed and didn’t want to do or say something stupid.

            Ryan either didn’t notice, didn’t like Ray, or just wasn’t going to comment. He got under the sleeping bag and went to bed without a word. Ray sighed and tried to will his loud thoughts to sleep.

            Ray woke up warm and pressed against something soft and comforting. At first he thought he was home, his blankets bunched up next to him. Then strong arms tightened their grip around him and his eyes popped open. He looked up at Ryan who was still fast asleep, his arms draped around Ray who was pressed tight into his chest.

            Ray blushed and tried to squirm away, but Ryan held him tighter. It was still relatively dark so Ray doubted Ryan would wake up any time soon unless Ray shook him. Ray almost woke Ryan up, but he took one look at the peaceful expression on the older man’s face and thought better of it.

            Instead he cuddled more into Ryan with a deep blush and fell asleep easily. Ray woke up again a few hours later to the sun in his eyes and his position moved. His back was now pressed into Ryan’s chest, an arm draped around his waist and using Ryan’s arm as a pillow.

            Ray stayed perfectly still, wondering if Ryan was awake. After what felt like an hour, Ray leaned back into the warmth and closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep. Ray judged that Ryan woke up a few minutes later, the arm around him tightening before suddenly hovering over him awkwardly. The muscle under his head tensed before relaxing again, the arm resting hesitantly on his waist again.

            He smiled and pretended to blink awake. Ryan’s warmth quickly left him, his head thudding against the foam mattress. He looked at Ryan who was looking anywhere, but at Ray with a light blush.

            Ray smiled and chuckled, grabbing his clothes before pulling his shoes on. “It’s fine.” He told Ryan before going into the woods to change and piss. They had to shake Michael and Gavin’s tent to wake them, Gavin complaining about his hips and ass hurting the entire time.

            Ray made great efforts to keep things between him and Ryan from getting awkward. He didn’t bring up how they woke up and neither did Ryan. They just talked like they had the day before and tensions melted away.

            They spent a week walking and camping, at the last campsite, Geoff would pick them up and drive them home. Every single time, Ray would wake up before Ryan, snuggled into the man in different ways. He didn’t mind, Ryan was warm and as they talked and got to know each other, he felt less uncomfortable by it. Ryan stopped caring as well, multiple times holding Ray tighter when the younger man made to get up, mumbling about staying for a few more minutes.

            The last night in the tent, Ray started out with his back pressed to Ryan’s chest. He hadn’t gotten much choice in the matter. Michael and Gavin had started sex earlier that night and Ryan picked Ray up and took him to their tent. They changed into their bed clothes, but when Ray came back, Ryan pulled him close and was now playing with his hair.

            Ray smiled gently, leaning more into Ryan as they talked quietly about game nights every Friday. Ray’s eyes started to droop and he turned in Ryan’s arms to curl into his chest. Ryan chuckled and rubbed Ray’s back.

            “You look cute in that shirt by the way.” Ryan said, his fingers carding through Ray’s hair.

            “You’re hot as fuck without a shirt.” Ray countered, blushing. “Like seriously, how is this possible?” He asked, running his fingers over Ryan’s abs.

            Ryan chuckled and shivered under Ray’s touch. “I go to the gym, what a concept.”

            “I prefer being lazy.” Ray huffed with a smile.

            Ryan shook his head and curled a bit around Ray to bring him closer. They sat in silence for a moment, realizing that the other tent had gone silent. Then Gavin’s moans filled the night yet again and Ray and Ryan both groaned.

            “They fuck like rabbits.” Ryan sighed, tracing circles into Ray’s back. “I’m tired of Gavin complaining about his hips hurting too.”

            Ray snorted and looked up at Ryan. “At least you don’t live with Michael. I’ll have to hear this from now on.”

            “I’m so sorry for you.” Ryan sighed, actually sounding sorry. “Or well, you could stay with me when they start.”

            “That would be every night.” Ray laughed, wishing he could accept that offer.

            “I wouldn’t mind.” Ryan smiled resting his forehead on Ray’s. “As long as you don’t mind sharing a bed.”

            “I don’t mind now.” Ray laughed, blushing a light pink. “Does your couch suck or something?”

            “No, I just think I’m going to miss sleeping next to you.” Ryan smiled triumphantly when Ray blushed brighter and searched for words.

            “Asshole.” Ray finally decided, making Ryan laugh. Ray smiled and kissed Ryan when the older man calmed down. Ryan froze for a moment before kissing back, pressing his hand into the small of his back to keep him close.

            They pulled apart smiling. They talked a little afterwards, keeping close and Ryan insisting on a proper date when they got home. They fell asleep excited and happy, dreaming of each other.

            Ray cheered when they saw Geoff’s car. He collapsed into Geoff, thanking him for being such a good friend and saving them. Geoff laughed and tried to push him off, Ryan wrapping his arm around Ray and pulling him to his chest instead.

            Geoff raised an eyebrow as Ray and Ryan talked, Ryan’s arm never leaving Ray’s waist. “Did those two get together or something?” He asked Michael and Gavin who just shrugged. They had been too wrapped up in each other to notice how close Ray and Ryan were getting throughout the trip. They didn’t even realize that they had been holding hands for the majority of their walk to Geoff’s car.

            Ray feel asleep curled into Ryan’s side as soon as the car started to move. Geoff would drive them back to where they started and they would get their cars and go home. Ryan offered to take Ray home for Gavin and Michael mainly because Geoff had to keep yelling at them to stop being handsy in the car.

            He kept his arm around Ray as he slept, smiling and planning out their first date. 


	5. The Bartender Who Never Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartender AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray _hated_ working at his father’s bar. He hated dealing with unruly drunks and serving drinks he would never drink himself. He sighed when two regulars stumbled into the bar already drunk. A tall muscular man followed quickly behind them with an annoyed scowl.

             “X-Ray!” Gavin slurred, leaning over the bar to try and tug Ray into a hug over the tall wood.

            “Hello Gavin.” Ray said politely, pulling Gavin off of him and nodding at Michael who was giggling at them. “Get kicked out of another bar again?”

            “Fuck yeah, two beers!” Michael said, slamming his open palm onto the bar with a laugh.

            Ray’s smile faltered for only a moment before nodding. Michael and Gavin were Ray’s friends from his day job at the GameStop. Michael worked with him and Gavin visited constantly. Ray was pretty sure that they were dating although they never actually said as much.

            He looked at their companion, whom he hadn’t seen before. Usually it was just Michael and Gavin, occasionally a lazy man with a mustache who was also drunk off his ass. This tall blond was a new face and not a bad one either.

            “Anything for you?” He asked the man with as much of a charming smile as he could manage with Michael and Gavin trying to talk to him.

            “Rum and Coke without the rum.” The man sighed, sitting heavily next to Michael.

            Ray blinked at the man before laughing and nodding. “Two beers and a coke it is.” He said, smiling at the man before getting their order.

            The bar was surprisingly quiet that night, granted it was a Wednesday. Ray stayed near Michael, Gavin, and the man for the most part, taking others orders when they wobbled up to the bar.

            “DD?” Ray asked the man once Michael and Gavin finished trying to tell him a story he couldn’t understand past Michael’s cursing and Gavin’s squawks.

            “That and I don’t drink.” The man sighed, looking into his half empty glass of coke. “They dragged me along to see what I’m like drunk.”

            “And they got too drunk to actually do it.” Ray nodded with a chuckle. “They did the same to me.”

            “You don’t drink either?” The man asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. “You’re a bartender.”

            “A damn good one.” Ray nodded, flipping a shot glass in the air before catching it to prove his point. “But I hate alcohol.”

            The man snorted and shook his head. He glanced at Michael and Gavin before offering his hand. “I’m Ryan.”

            “Ray.” The bar keep smiled, taking Ryan’s hand. “How do you know these two morons?”

            “Gavin and I work for the same advertisement company.” Ryan said, shaking his head at Gavin’s squawking at something Michael said. “Are they just regulars here?”

            “Yes and I work at GameStop with Michael.” Ray said with a shrug. He held his hand out for Ryan’s glass, refilling it when the older man handed it to him. “I’m cutting them off. How many bars was it tonight?”

            “No idea.” Ryan sighed, taking the glass back from Ryan. “They were already pretty buzzed when they dragged me out with them.”

            “No arguing with one drunk, much less two.” Ray nodded, wincing when glass shattered on the floor and a shouting match started. “Damnit.”

            Ryan looked like he was going to say something, but Ray was already out from behind the bar, helping the waitress try to separate the two drunk men screaming at each other. Ray tried to get between them, only for one of the bigger men to grab him and throw him into a table.

            Ray groaned, hissing when his back ached when he tried to stand. The waitress rushed to his side and one of the fighting men pulled back his fist. Ray and the waitress watched in amazement as he was stopped dead in his tracks by a very annoyed Ryan.

            Ray figured the older man was strong based off of the muscle showing from his t-shirt, but he didn’t know he was strong enough to completely stop a punch.

            “You’re leaving.” Ryan growled, letting the man’s arm go. “Now.”

            Ryan’s glare was enough to terrify both men. They threw their money at Ray who was being helped up by the waitress, and left.

            Ryan made sure they left before frowning worriedly at Ray. “You alright?” He asked, as Ray brushed himself off.

            “I’m fine.” Ray smiled, stretching and wincing at the ache in his spine. “Thank you for the help.”

            “No problem.” Ryan smiled. “I’m just glad nothing too bad happened.”

            Ryan insisted on helping to clean up, although both Ray and the waitress said he didn’t have to. The floor cleaned up, Ray returned to his job and Ryan had to drag Michael and Gavin home.

            “See you!” Ray called after Ryan who was struggling to pull the two morons out of the bar.

            Ryan paused and smiled back at Ray. “Yeah.” He chuckled before leaving.

            Ray thought he wouldn’t see Ryan again, but the next night the older man appeared awkwardly at the busy bar and smiled sheepishly at Ray. “Just a coke?” Ray asked with a bright smile when Ryan nodded.

            The bar was busy for a Thursday but Ray managed it just fine. He felt eyes on him as he worked and would occasionally glance at Ryan just to see the older man hurriedly look away. He smiled with a light blush.

            He lost track of people and time, not realizing it was an hour to closing until he looked at the clock. The bar was nearly empty, but Ryan was still sitting at the bar watching Ray. He didn’t look away when Ray caught his eye.

            “Hey, are you free tomorrow?” Ryan asked awkward when Ray came over to him.

            “Yes?” Ray asked with a curious smile. “Did you wait until closing to ask me on a date?”

            “Maybe?” Ryan said sheepishly with a light blush. “Will you?”

            Ray blushed, not actually expecting that. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” He said laughing when Ryan brightened up.

            They traded numbers, Ryan promising to give him the information tomorrow at some point. Ray chuckled and watched the man leave the bar with a dopey smile on his face. His smile was the same apparently, the waitress poking fun at him until he left.

            Ray added Ryan’s number to his phone and was nearly too excited to sleep when he got to his apartment. 


	6. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were both working late in the office but got snowed in au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Snow. _Snow._ Mother fucking snow. Since when did it snow in Texas? God fucking damnit.

            Ryan glared at the powdery white substance falling from the sky that was turning the roads to ice. It was too dangerous to drive this late at night in this weather.

            Ryan groaned and slammed his forehead into the glass door of the office. This was just his fucking luck. Stuck in the office until someone with sense realized that the roads needed plowed. Considering it rarely snowed in Texas, who knows how long that would take.

            “It’s snowing?!” A voice groaned from behind Ryan. He glanced back at Ray, who had been working late with him. He was going to take Ray home so he didn’t have to walk this late, but now that wasn’t happening.

            “Yes.” Ryan sighed, leaning off the door. “We’re stuck here until it stops or the roads are plowed.”

            “Ug, fuck no.” Ray scowled, pushing the door open. “I’ll just walk.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled Ray back into the building. “Ray, you’re only wearing a t-shirt and shorts.” He scolded, shaking his head. “It’s too cold for you to walk.”

            Ray pouted and threw his arms up in defeat. “Fine. I’m going to sleep on the couch then. Tell me when it stops.”

            Ryan sighed and followed the younger man back to the Achievement Hunter office. Ray’s day had been shitty, games crashing and footage lost. He was grumpy and Ryan understood that. He wanted to go home too.

            Ray flopped onto the white couch and groaned into the fabric. Ryan chuckled and sat in his desk chair and spun back and forth. He watched Ray’s breathing even out and was amazed that he actually managed to sleep with his face pressed into the couch.

            Ray suddenly sat up and looked at Ryan, his glasses crooked on his nose in a cute way. “It’s cold.” He said when Ryan just gave him a questioning look.

            Ryan snorted and rolled his eyes. “And you thought you would be able to walk home.” He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “We only have AC in the building, remember?”

            Ray scowled and sat properly on the couch. They sat in silence for a long moment before the quiet got to Ray. “Can you teach me how to throw knives?” He asked, glancing at the throwing knives a fan sent Ryan.

            “I can, as long as you don’t use them on anyone.” Ryan said, smiling. “That’s my job.”

            Ray snorted and smiled, standing and picking up the knives. “Yeah, I know, you creepy asshole.”

            Ryan smiled and stood as well. He took one of the knives form Ray and explained how to hold the knife and mocked throwing it a few times. “And if you do it right.” He started, throwing the knife and smiling at the satisfying thunk it made when it dug into the wall. “It’ll work out fine.

            Ray nodded and held the knife as Ryan instructed. He did a few mock throws like Ryan had, feeling like he was doing it right. Once he felt confident enough he threw the knife and it buried itself into Gavin’s picture.

            Ray and Ryan stared blankly at the knife for a long moment because neither of them thought Ray would get it on his first try.

            “Holy shit.” Ray laughed, smiling brightly up at Ryan. “I did it!”

            Ryan blinked a few times to shake his shock before chuckled and ruffling Ray’s hair. “Yeah you did. I’m sensing my next challenge for verses.”

            “Wanna go?” Ray smirked, holding a knife out to Ryan. “Whoever hits closer to my knife wins?”

            “You’re on.” Ryan smiled crookedly, taking the offered knife and taking only a moment to aim. The knife sunk into the wall right beside Ray’s and he gave the younger man a smug look. “Your turn.”

            Ray gapped at the knives before snorting. “Show off.” He said before taking the remaining knife and throwing it. It hit the wall, about two feet from where he was aiming.

            Ray’s jaw dropped in shock and Ryan doubled over laughing. “Well done.” The older man gasped out between laughs. “Right on the money.”

            “Shut up!” Ray laughed, pushing Ryan lightly. “Not all of us are Mr. Crazy.”

            “I’m not crazy, I just know a lot of shit.” Ryan defended, smiling at Ray.

            “A lot of weird shit.” Ray countered, smiling loosely.

            “College is a weird place.” Ryan shrugged before collecting the knives. “Go again?”

            “I will get this.” Ray said, taking one of the knives and throwing is as the bench mark.

            By the time they grew bored of throwing knives, Ray’s aim had improved and Ryan had won all bets. Ray rolled his eyes as Ryan counted his winnings and stuffed the twenty five dollars into his pocket with a smug grin.

            “Asshole.” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan. His eyes were drooping and he was curled up in Ryan’s jacket. He complained about it being cold long enough for Ryan to throw his jacket at the younger man and insist that he wear it.

            “I’m just good at throwing knives.” Ryan shrugged, smiling at Ray. The younger man looked absolutely adorable in his oversized jacket. It was nearly too much for him. He had always liked Ray, he was a good guy and easy to get along with. He didn’t drive Ryan up a wall like the others did.

            Ray shook his head and yawned, kicking his shoes off and curling up under the jacket more. Ryan smiled and stretched, tired himself. He forgot all about driving home and the snow.

            Ray watched Ryan for a moment before suddenly tackling Ryan to the couch and curling up on his chest with a blush. Ryan yelped and blushed as well. He smiled fondly at Ray and pet the younger man’s hair.

            “Why?” Ryan asked as Ray made himself comfortable.

            “I’m still cold.” Ray mumbled, sleep heavy in his voice.

            Ryan didn’t have time to reply before Ray was fast asleep on his chest. He chuckled and held the younger man loosely, his eye lids falling closed.

           

            Geoff walked into the office and had to do a double take at the couch. Ray was pressed between Ryan’s chest and the back of the couch, swimming in the older man’s jack. Ryan’s arms were locked tightly around Ray, their feet hanging a bit off the couch as they slept.

            He blinked at them and snorted, shaking his head. He knew the two of them had been dancing around each other for weeks, but this was just ridiculous.

            As he set his backpack on his chair he heard a groan from the couch and turned to see Ryan awake, fond smile on his face and fingers carding through Ray’s hair.

            Geoff smiled at the morons before shaking his head. “As long as you didn’t fuck in the office, do whatever the hell you want.” He whispered before disappearing from the office to get a beer, Ryan blushing after him. 


	7. Keeping Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious” au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray groaned at the large crowds of people in the convention. There were thousands of fans and workers covering the convention floor. He hated crowds, not to mention that he was shorter or equal in height to a lot of people so his co-workers often lost track of him. He also had an ‘oh-shiny’ problem and would wonder off if he wasn’t thinking straight.

            Taking a deep breath and preparing himself to enter the large crowd of people, he jumped when a warm hand slid into his. Looking from their clasped hands to the person holding his hand Ray tried to will himself not to blush.

            Ryan smiled at Ray, bumping their shoulders together. “Won’t lose you this time, like at the last convention.” He chuckled, pulling Ray after their friends who were already braving the crowds.

            Ray blushed bright red the instant that the older man looked away. He trailed after Ryan, unable to focus on anything other than Ryan’s hand being really warm and comforting in his. Ryan let go once they made it to their booth on the other side of the convention floor – seriously? The other side of the floor? – and Ray was a bit disappointed, but he kept it out of his face.

            Ryan smiled at him and ruffled his hair, turning to talk to Barbra. Ray watching Ryan’s back for a long moment, long enough for Michael and Gavin to stop flirting and realize he was staring.

            “Finally got the guts to tell him, X-Ray?” Gavin snickered, resting his arm on Ray’s shoulders.

            “Stop undressing him with your eyes. We all already know you have a boner for Ryan.” Michael snorted with a teasing smile.

            Ray rolled his eyes, blushing brightly again. “Shut up, I wasn’t undressing him with my eyes. I didn’t tell him anything, there’s nothing to tell.”

            “You two were holding hands!” Gavin squawked with a puzzled frown. “I saw it!”

            “You were.” Michael snickered before Ray could deny it. “It was so cute it was gross.”

            “He was just making sure I didn’t get lost, like last time.” Ray snapped, glaring at Michael and Gavin. “I blame you two for that.”

            “It’s not our fucking fault that you have the attention span of a fish.” Michael snorted, although it was really their fault. They were heading for a panel and they were too distracted with each other to realize that Ray had been caught up with some fans and was too awkward to separate from them. Burnie nearly ripped their heads off when they rushed to find him.

            “Shut up and do your job.” Ray snorted, pushing Gavin and Michael toward the growing number of fans around their booth.

            Shaking his head, Ray turned to help the others set up before he was allowed to wonder the convention floor while he waited for his shift to start. Once they were unpacked, Ray was about to leave the booth when a hand caught his.

            “Where are you headed?” Ryan asked as he pulled Ray from the booth and into the crowds.

            Ray blinked at the older man, glancing at their clasped hands before looking around. “I was just going to wonder around actually.”

            “I’ll come with you.” Ryan smiled at Ray.

            They wondered the convention as if holding hands was normal for them, which it wasn’t, but Ray wasn’t about to fight it. They talked and laughed, meeting with fans and rarely letting go. When it was their shift at the booth, they separated and did their job.

            Any chance Ryan got, he was holding Ray’s hand in the crowds. He kept claiming it was so they didn’t have a repeat of last time, but everyone was starting to get suspicious of that.

            However, the only times Ryan took Ray’s hand was when they were in the crowds. Then they were in the nearly empty lobby of the convention talking to some fans that stayed late to catch them.

            Ryan had been helping clean up the booth and joined their conversation. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Ryan took Ray’s hand and they stood there like that. Everyone noticed, although no one commented.

            Ray sure as fuck noticed and was trying not to blush. There was only five people in the room. Them. That was is it. _Five._ Why the fucking hell was Ryan holding his hand? Even worse, why the hell wasn’t he fighting this? Oh, right. He had a thing for Ryan. Riiiiight.

            The fans left soon after, giving Ray thumbs up when Ryan wasn’t looking. Ray blushed then and tried to hide in his hoodie. Ryan held his hand the entire walk to the hotel and until they had to part for their separate rooms.

            By the last day of the convention Ryan was just casually holding Ray’s hand whenever he could get ahold of it. Ray was suspicious. Very suspicious.

            The last day had dwindled down to only a few people wondering the convention. It was only Ray and Ryan in the booth, the others were off doing fuck knows what. Ray knew that was their way to get them alone.

            They were talking lazily, smiling and tired. Ray shifted to be closer to Ryan subconsciously, and their hands were suddenly holding each other. What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Ray just stopped caring. As much as this was driving him up a wall, it was nice.

            “Why?” Ray asked out-loud and instantly wanted to suck the word back into his mouth.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. “Why what?” He asked innocently, squeezing Ray’s hand almost teasingly. He knew exactly what.

            “Why do you keep holding my hand? The ‘so last time doesn’t happen again’ excuse was lame the first time you used it.” Ray’s mouth decided to say. What if Ryan never held his hand again? What a stupid thing to be worried about.

            Ryan chuckled awkwardly and shrugged. “Yeah, I kind of figured.” He said sheepishly, smiling at Ray. “I just, want to. Is that okay?”

            It was fucking fantastic. “Its fine, I was just wondering.” Ray said looking forward, but awkwardly shifting their hands so their fingers interlocked. “Just do it right.”

            Ryan snorted and chuckled, squeezing Ray’s hand. He shifted their hands again and kissed the back of Ray’s hand. “You’re too cute.” He sighed.

            Ray blushed and sputtered a half-assed response that just made Ryan laugh. They didn’t really talk about it after that, not until they were home and Ryan dragged Ray out to a surprise date.

            Gavin and Michael cheered when they told the guys they were finally dating. They spent the next few weeks having condoms thrown at them randomly, as well as warnings to not fuck in so-and-so’s office, but everyone else’s was fine.

            They just laughed it off, smiling to each other. Any time they stood next to each other, their fingers would be intertwined.


	8. Blank Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid, soulmate au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan picked at his feathers nervously. They fluttered as he waited for something to happen. Something _was_ supposed to happen, wasn’t it? He had done what he was told and he was where they told him to be. Wasn’t someone supposed to come here, threaten him with a gun, and then leave? He had no idea what importance he had to some big shot gang.

            Two well-known criminals, a ram by the name Geoff and a lion named Jack, had showed up to his house and told him to come to the crew’s warehouse alone. They had guns and Ryan wasn’t really interested in arguing. So he did what he was told and came to the warehouse alone, but no one was there. Maybe they were going to kill him, God he was dumb.

            “Hello?” Ryan called out into the empty building, his feathers dragging slightly against the ground as he looked around. The only down side to being the biggest bird of flight in the world was that his wings were massive and he was a vulture. People were terrified of him.

            “You what?!” A young voice snapped and Ryan jumped, wings curling protectively around himself. A young man with velvet rabbit years poking out of his head stormed into the warehouse, glaring at Geoff.

            “Ray, calm down. Someone else would have found him and then meeting him would have sucked ass.” Geoff said, smiling nervously at Ryan. “You don’t want to end up like Michael and Gavin, do you?”

            “Seriously? Gavin at least was in our line of work!” Ray groaned, rubbing his temples. “I didn’t want to find him anyway!”

            Ryan frowned and watched the two men in confusion. Find him? Why would the best sniper in the world be looking for him? He was just a college professor. Something clicked in Ryan’s head and he subconsciously gripped his right wrist.

            “Too bad, you’ve found him. James Ryan Haywood.” Geoff snapped at Ray, gesturing to Ryan. “Now make nice while I make sure no one else can find him.”

            Ray glared after the ram until he left the building. Sighing, the rabbit looked at Ryan with an awkward smile. “I-sorry. Geoff likes to do things without asking the rest of us first.” He said, kicking the ground awkwardly.

            Ryan just stared at Ray with torn eyes. Should he tell him? It would probably help the entire situation. “It’s fine.” He sighed.

            “No, it’s not. Having a criminal for a soul mate sucks. I mean, I’m not that great either.” Ray chuckled awkwardly, tugging at his ears. “I cover up the tattoo so no one would ever find out, now Geoff’s going to make you go to a safe house and-”

            “I don’t have a tattoo.” Ryan interjected before Ray could talk himself into an awkward hole. “I just have a bad scar on my wrist.”

            Ray stared at Ryan blankly, fingers curling around his own wrist. “What? I, you don’t have one?”

            Ryan shook his head and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. He held out his wrist, wincing internally at the pink scar marring his skin. “When the tattoo was supposed to show itself on my wrist, this happened instead.” He explained, remembering the searing pain on his wrist on his sixteenth birthday.

            Ray stared at Ryan’s wrist for a long moment before holding his wrist out. Ryan’s name was neatly printed on his wrist, but it wasn’t in Ryan’s hand writing.

            Ryan chuckled awkwardly and pulled his wrist away. “That’s not my hand writing.” He admitted, pointing at Ray’s wrist. Soul mate tattoos were an unexplained phenomena in their world. The name of the person people were destined to be with appeared on their wrist in their soul mates handwriting.

            Ray blinked blankly at him then at his wrist. “Oh, well. That makes life easier for you, doesn’t it?” He chuckled awkwardly, fingers curling around his wrist again. “I-I need to go talk to Geoff.”

            Ryan watched the rabbit basically flee the room and sighed. Sometimes people just didn’t have tattoos. They would gain scars instead of names. Sometimes someone else would have their names and sometimes, as it appeared to be in Ryan’s case, they just didn’t have soul mates.

            It didn’t surprise him that there was someone else in the world that had his name exactly. He supposed that was why the names appeared in the person’s handwriting. He had hoped for a moment, when he say his name on Ray’s wrist, but it wasn’t his handwriting.

            Ryan sighed and looked up when the door entered again and Geoff smiled sheepishly at him. “Hey, sorry about all of this.” The ram said, patting Ryan’s shoulder and leading him out of the warehouse. “We’ll make sure that the people know that you’re not Ray’s soul mate because there’s bound to be someone to make the same mistake.”

             Ryan inwardly cringed at the word ‘mistake’. He had been called that all his life and sometimes he was inclined to believe it. “It’s fine, next time you try this shit though, tell the person what the fuck you’re doing.”

            Geoff chuckled and patted Ryan’s shoulder. “That’s a good point.” He said, gesturing to a chrome car. Ryan had taken a taxi there. Now that he thought about it, that was stupid as fuck. He didn’t have a car though, so he didn’t have a choice.

            Geoff drove Ryan home and left as soon as Ryan shut the door. Sighing, Ryan entered his apartment, his wings pressed tightly against his back. His feathers were puffed up and agitated so he sat on his couch and preened them as the news droned on in the background.

            He was so close today. So close to being somewhat normal. His thoughts drifted to Ray and he wondered what he was like, besides being a criminal. His mind lingered longer than it should on Ray nervously tugging on his ears, it just seemed too cute.

            Ryan groaned and leaned back on his couch, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes. He had fallen in and out of love of people never meant for him all of his life and here he was doing it again. He was an extra, someone the universe could randomly throw into the mix in case someone died.

            Ray’s James probably went by his first name. He was probably some big shot criminal that could match Ray step for step. Ryan was just, Ryan. He was an engineering professor who spent his free time playing video games. He was nothing to sneeze at.

            Ryan took a couple deep breaths before preening his feathers again. He needed to stop thinking about it. He needed to forget any of it ever happened. If someone came looking for him he would just show them his wrist and send them on their way. His apartment shook with an explosion and his heart clenched.

            He looked at the news and scowled at the coverage of a gas station explosion two blocks from his house. Two members of the Fake AH Crew were running out of the burning store, a duffle of money on the short one’s back.

            Ray and Geoff had mentioned something bad happening between the two men on screen. Ryan stopped the question of what happened when it started and focused on the news caster. Did he have to evacuate? He probably should.

            _Residents are asked to stay in their homes._ The women said, voice slightly panicked but yet strangely neutral. Alright, so he won’t leave.

            Ryan wouldn’t be able to keep up with Ray anyway. It would drive him mad knowing that the younger man was always in danger. Ryan sighed and ran his fingers through soft feathers. He had papers to grade, that might put his mind at ease.

            He got through five papers before being so disappointed in his new students that he turned to videogames. He kept coverage of the explosion on in the background in case something bad happened.

            He played well into the night, jumping when there was a knock on his door. He narrowed his eyes at the dark wood and felt his feathers puff up as his heart pounded. Ray said no one knew, didn’t he? People weren’t after his ass already, were they?

            Sighing, Ryan stood and went over to the door. He glanced into the peep hole, hand hovering over the bat in his umbrella stand. His eyes went wide when he saw that Ray stood on the other side of the door.

            Frowning, Ryan opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the rabbit. “Did something happen?” He asked.

            Ray looked at Ryan shocked for a moment, tugging on his ear. “I-to be honest, I realized you would probably be asleep.” He said, studying Ryan’s face. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

            “Tomorrow is Sunday and I don’t have work?” Ryan asked, hand still hovering over the bat. He didn’t want to be suspicious, but nothing was really blaming him. “What are you doing here?”

            “I-I don’t really know?” Ray offered with a sheepish laugh. “I just, I don’t know. Are you sure it’s not your handwriting?”

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his temple. It was bad enough that this had already happened once in his life time, it didn’t need to keep happening. He didn’t need to be reminded that he was broken. “I’m sure.” He said, inching his door closed.

            Ray frowned, lost in thought for a moment until he realized Ryan was closing his door. “Wait! I’m asking because that doesn’t feel right.” He said, biting his lip at the confused look Ryan gave him. “I mean, I couldn’t stop thinking about you when you left and it felt kind of right thinking that you’re my soul mate. Kind of what they tell you in school?”

            Ryan frowned and considered Ray for a moment. He was right, he felt the way they had told them in health class in high school. Attachment, restlessness when apart, and constant thought about the other person. However, they all had been taught that their minds can simulate those feelings if they wanted to feel them.

            Ryan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t remember the word for it, but you’re probably experiencing simulated feelings. I’ve had them all my life and it’s normal when you think you’ve found your soul mate.” He said, looking Ray over again. The rabbit looked less nervous and more determined now. “I thought you didn’t want to find your soul mate anyway.”

            “I wasn’t going to put any effort into finding them.” Ray corrected, frowning. “I mean, I’m not the ideal life partner.”

            “You’re someone’s ideal partner.” Ryan scowled, shaking his head. “Unlike me.”

            Ray frowned, but didn’t respond for a long time. Ryan could tell he was trying to come up with some response to his words. Shaking his head, Ryan finally felt tired and he wanted this conversation to end. “Look, you don’t actually like me. That’s fine. It happens. Go home and do whatever the fuck it is that you do. I’m going to bed.”

            Ryan started to shut the door, but Ray’s hands slammed into the wood, struggling to keep it open. “Hold on a second there, I can’t just ignore the fact that I want you to be my soul mate!”

            Ryan groaned and hit his head against his door. “Yes, you can. You don’t know me, I don’t know you. You’re experiencing simulated feelings, and that’s it.”

            “You play games?” Ray asked suddenly, startling Ryan. He was weaseling his way into his apartment, eyes locked on his flat screen. “Please tell me you’re good.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and tried to push Ray back out of his home. “Yes I play games and I’m semi-decent.” He said, giving Ray a stern look. “Please leave. I’ve had a rough enough day as it is.”

            Ray frowned, although it seemed more like a pout to Ryan, and stood his ground, half in and half out of his apartment. “Let’s play. Want to be friends?” He asked, giving Ryan a hopeful look.

            Ryan shouldn’t have caved. He should have pushed Ray out of his home and shut the door – although Ray could probably pick locks – and moved on with his life. Instead, he let him in and they played until the sun rose in the sky.

            Ray was really good at games, terrifyingly so. Ryan was determined to beat him at least once at something. That ended up being a trivia game where Ray knew the answer to only two questions.

            “I’m a high school dropout, what do you want from me?” Ray laughed, shaking his head at Ryan’s dancing character on screen.

            “I suppose it’s not exactly fair since I’m a professor.” Ryan chuckled, looking through his games for what they could play next.

            Without meaning to, they both started sharing their lives with each other. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Ryan wasn’t supposed to be this comfortable around a wanted criminal. It was just so natural. It was so easy for him to talk to Ray and joke with him.

            _It’s like you’re made for each other, it’ll feel so natural you don’t even know what you’re doing until you’ve talked ‘till the sun went down and came back up again._ His mother always told him that. She told him that every day since he got his scar, hoping that he had someone.

            In their case, they talked until the sun came up and went back down again, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that this shouldn’t be happening. Ryan wasn’t Ray’s soul mate, he wasn’t the _James Ryan Haywood_ tattooed to the younger man’s wrist. They shouldn’t feel anything toward each other.

            Yet there they were, eating the pizza Ryan ordered and Ray insisted on paying for. They were debating the world and smiling at each other. They were memorizing the other’s nervous habits or subconscious movements like they had been doing so for their entire lives.

            Ryan had never heard or felt simulated feelings like this before. It made him wonder if they were actually simulated, but they had to be. Ryan wasn’t anything to anyone.

            Their time together ended when Geoff called Ray and the younger man had to leave. He promised to come back as soon as he could and Ryan was excited for the moment he would. He didn’t realize what had happened until half way through his shower when he was almost finished cleaning one of his wings.

            It felt so easy to him. It felt so natural to him, but Ray probably just liked him as a friend. They might not be soul mates, but they could be friends and that was all Ray was probably thinking. Ryan had fooled himself into thinking everything was fine, but it wasn’t.

            Ryan went to bed curled up in his feathers and miserable. He had to teach in the morning and he could fill his head with something other than the rabbit that decided to mess with his life. He dreamed about waking up with Ray in his arms, gently kissing velvet ears fondly, and being happy.

            He woke to reality and an empty bed. Ryan fought to get his suit on and left for work without eating anything. He wasn’t interested in trying to feed his flipping stomach. Teaching his classes helped him to relax and he did eventually eat lunch between helping students with projects.

            He didn’t hear from Ray in weeks. He figured that he was right and Ray hardly thought of him at all. He probably wasn’t restless, unable to focus on anything, but day dreams. Ryan somehow finished grading papers while distracted and itching to see the rabbit again.

            He convinced himself more and more that his feelings were simulated, but they refused to leave him. They refused to clear form his mind and leave him alone like they usually did. He may never hear from Ray again, the rabbit would find his actual soul mate and Ryan wouldn’t even matter.

            Five weeks after meeting Ray, Ryan was woken but a horrible pain in his wrist. He growled in pain, squeezing his wrist to try and stop the pain. His wings thrashed, losing a few feathers as he contorted in agony.

            He was drenched in sweat when the pain finally subsided. He was limp in his bed, squeezing his wrist tightly. Hands shaking, Ryan looked at his wrist and just started at the letters tattooed there.

            In messy scrawl, faint letters showed against the scar on his wrist. _Ray Narvaez Jr._ was written on his wrist and he couldn’t believe it. He ran his fingers over the slightly raised letters. That was Ray’s full name, he knew it. He couldn’t believe it.

            Ryan drifted through his apartment in a daze. He didn’t have any work, few papers to grade, but he could do it after he adjusted to the new weight on his arm. Ray disappeared in time for him to gain a tattoo after fourteen years of thinking that he was nothing.

            He jumped when there was a rapid knock on his door. Ryan stared at his door before wondering over to it. His hand hovered over his bat and he glanced through the peep hole. He was dazed, but not stupid.

            His eyes went wide and he threw the door open. Ray was panting, hands on knees. The younger man, smiled, standing up right again. “Hey Rye.” He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry I haven’t been around, our heist went to shit and I had to hide out for a while.”

            Ryan stared at Ray for a long moment, making the younger man get uncomfortable and tug at his ears. “I uh, I mean. I couldn’t really leave without getting shot at so I had to. And I couldn’t text you or anything because I didn’t have your number. And even if I did, I couldn’t tell you because people could trace the signal and-“ Ray rambled until Ryan held his hand up to stop him.

            Ryan’s fingers shook as he held his right wrist out and showed Ray the letters on his wrist. Ray stared at his own name for a long time. His fingers wrapped around his own wrist. “What?”

            Ryan’s brain seemed to hate him and he realized how this looked. “Before you say anything, I’m not one of those people who go out and get their tattoo changed or made to be the person I want to be soul mates with. I wouldn’t do that, it just started burning last night and when it stopped your name was there and I don’t really know wh-“

            Ray stopped Ryan’s ranting with his lips. Ryan was frozen where he stood, Ray’s arms around his shoulders. Ray kept kissing him until Ryan’s eyes slipped closed and he kissed Ray back, his hands resting on his hips.

            His heart beat hard in his chest as they kissed. Something just seemed so fucking right about them kissing. Like puzzle pieces falling together perfectly.

            They parted and smiled at each other. Their foreheads rested together and Ryan’s arms wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist, his wings in casing them, and he laughed mainly to himself. “What?” Ray chuckled, squeezing Ryan’s shoulders.

            “I never thought I would find you.” He sighed, memorizing the light in Ray’s eyes. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

            Ray smiled and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his head into his neck. “I told you we were.” He sighed.

            Ryan’s heart sank and he held Ray tighter. “It’s not my name.” He frowned and he rested his head on Ray’s shoulder.

            “When did you’re wrist start to hurt.” Ray asked, pulling away slightly. Ryan kept a tight grip on Ray’s waist, watching him with confusion.

            “Around three or four last night?” He said after a moment of thought.

            “That’s when mine started to hurt.” Ray smiled, showing Ryan his wrist. The name hadn’t changed, but the handwriting did. The letters were now in Ryan’s messy half-cursive writing.

            Ryan stared shocked at Ray’s wrist as the rabbit chuckled at him. “So we match.” He smiled, squeaking cutely when Ryan suddenly picked him up with a joy filled laugh.

            His feathers ruffled and fluttered around them as he kissed Ray again, the rabbit’s feet inches from the ground. He kicked his door closed and took Ray to the couch, collapsing onto it, with Ray straddling his lap.

            They parted panting and smiling. Ryan gently petted Ray’s ears, loving how soft they were. He cooed happily when Ray gently thread his fingers through his feathers.

            “Holy shit that was cute.” Ray smiled, awkwardly preening Ryan’s feathers.

            “And you squeaking wasn’t?” Ryan chuckled, showing Ray how to properly preen his feathers. He cooed softly at the feeling, nuzzling his head into Ray’s neck. “Ah, that feels nice.”

            Ray laughed and continued straightening Ryan’s ruffled feathers. “They must be hell to clean.”

            “You have no idea.” Ryan chuckled, sighing. “What now?”

            “What now, what?” Ray asked with a fond smile.

            “Didn’t Geoff bring me to the warehouse for a reason?” Ryan asked, cupping Ray’s cheek to get his attention.

            Ray paused in his movements and scowled. “Fuck, I forgot about that.” He sighed, studying Ryan’s face. “You’ll need to be moved to a safe-house.”

            “It can’t be too far from the college, I don’t own a car.” Ryan pecked Ray on the lips and smiled reassuringly at him.

            Ray snorted and kissed Ryan’s cheek. He started preening his feathers again. “I own ten cars with no license. You can use one of them.”

            Ryan stared at Ray shocked for a moment before chuckling. “I forget that you’re part of the Fake AH Crew sometimes.”

            “I don’t know how, my face is always on the news.” Ray smiled smugly. “We’ll work something out.”

            “As long as you’re with me.” Ryan sighed, petting Ray’s ears again. “You don’t have a cotton tail by chance?”

            Ray blushed and rolled his eyes. “Maybe.” He smiled, standing and pulling Ryan to his feet. “We’ll worry about that later. Right now we should go talk to Geoff.”

            Ryan chuckled and quickly pulled Ray’s shirt up, smiling at the squeak he heard. A fluffy tail poked out from under Ray’s shirt and Ryan cooed loudly. “That’s so fucking cute.” He smiled, nuzzling Ray’s head.

            Ray blushed and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, asshole.” He laughed, a quiet purr rumbling through his chest.

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s temple before running into his room to change into more public worthy clothes. Things wouldn’t be the same ever again, but that was alright with him. New life, new people. He could live with that. 


	9. That Weird Gray Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid Slave AU where Ray, a human, is gifted a Bull hybrid Ryan for his birthday and at first Ryan is super hostile, but slowly falls in Love with Ray when he realizes there is more to this human and he sees how kind and adorable Ray is. Then suddenly hybrid uprising where the Hybrids attack the humans and Ryan decides he WILL protect Ray no matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stared wide eyed at the bull hybrid glaring at him from behind his friends. “Michael? Gavin?”  He said, voicing shakingwith something he couldn’t place.      

            “Happy Birthday Ray!” Gavin said happily, hugging Ray tightly. “I know you said that you can manage the Gardens just fine, but we thought we would get you a slave to help out!”

            “This was the strongest one they had.” Michael chuckled, tossing the rope tied around the hybrid’s wrists over to Ray. The royal gardener fumbled to catch and hold the rope.

            Ray stared at the rope in shock, fingers shaking. “Why the hell would you do this?!” He snapped at his friends. Both men winced but the hybrid just snorted, giving Ray a curious look. “I can barely talk to normal people! I hate seeing other beings as slaves!”

            Michael rolled his eyes and patted Ray’s shoulder. “I don’t understand how your brain works.” He sighed, gesturing to the bull. “Look at it this way, he could have gone to some fucker who’s abusive.”

            “Instead, he’s with you!” Gavin said, smiling sheepishly a Ray. “We know you don’t like it, but you need the help.”

            Ray groaned and pressed his fingers into his forehead. “Fine, fine.” He growled, looking at the rope in his hands then at the hybrid. What Ray could see of his arms were covered in scars and fresh wounds. The rope looked like it was burning his skin.

            Scowling, Ray quickly untied the rope and looked the bull’s hands over. The hybrid stood completely still, watching Ray with hard eyes. “Right, well. Happy birthday, Ray. Don’t forget that we’re coming with a feast tonight.” Michael chuckled, patting Ray’s shoulder before walking back toward the castle with Gavin trailing behind him.

            _Some Birthday._ Ray thought bitterly, scowling after his friends before looking up at the hybrid. The bull’s long horns were shaved down to keep them from being used as weapons. His ears were clipped and scabbed over. His hair was long and matted with blood. He was wearing the garb of the castle slaves, a white silk shirt and brown pants. Blood was seeping through the shirt and pants in random places.

            “What’s your name?” Ray asked, gently pulling the bull into the maze of flowers and trees.

            The hybrid’s face shifted for only a moment, not long enough for Ray to catch what he was feeling. “Whatever you want.” The bull’s voice was deep and gravelly, either from screaming or not using it.

            “I want _your_ name.” Ray smiled gently at him. He walked them into a small house that was falling apart. It served as Ray’s home and storage for the garden.

            The bull huffed, sitting on the bed when Ray instructed him to. “Ryan.” He said, watching Ray search through shelves and jars.

            “I’m sorry you’re here, Ryan.” Ray sighed, placing jars of salves and ointments on his small work bench. He provided medicine for the castle from the herbs he planted near the shack.

            Ryan snorted and tensed when Ray turned toward him with rags in his hand. He gave the young man a weary look, but took off his shit when he was told to.

            Ray frowned at the amount of scars and cuts covering Ryan’s body. Shaking his head, he went to work, cleaning and mending the wounds on his upper body. He did what he could for Ryan’s legs. The bull was somewhat glad Ray never asked. Never asked why or how he got a bruise, cut, or scar. He still didn’t like being touched, but he learned to just deal with it. Ray was completely unlike any human Ryan had ever dealt with.

            “When was the last time you ate anything?” Ray asked, putting the jars and rags away.

            Ryan stared blankly at the human for a long moment. “I don’t know.” He frowned.

            Ray frowned and nodded. “Alright, stay right there. I’ll be right back.” He said, disappearing from the dilapidated shack.

            Ryan watched Ray leave then looked around the one room home. Ryan was sitting on the only bed, which meant he would be sleeping on the floor. There was a bucket in the corner full of freshwater that made Ryan’s mouth dry. A chamber pot was near the door. The walls were lined with shelves filled with jars.

            Wooden gardening tools leaned against the wall on the other side of the door. Most looked worn and had multiple repairs. The small table next to the bed had three books stacked on top of it, along with many scattered papers. A dirty quill pen sat next to an inkwell, black ink spilling from the sides.

            It was a shitty home for the only gardener of a grand castle. Ray had rather heavy bags under his eyes and the bed was pretty lumpy from where Ryan was sitting. Why hadn’t he demanded a better living space? His friends were high officials, they could probably get him comfortable living.

            Ryan’s head snapped toward the door when it opened, it was crooked, nearly falling off of its hinges. Ray smiled a Ryan, a heavy metal tray dipping awkwardly from one hand. In another he was dragging a mattress.

            Ryan stood to take Ray’s burden. “Sit.” Ray laughed, quickly setting the trap on the table having dropped the mattress in the doorway. “I’ve got it.”

            Ryan frowned and hesitantly sat again. He watched Ray skeptically, trying not to stare at the tray of food begging him to eat. Ray dragged the mattress into the room, dusting it off once it was in the middle of the floor. There were a few places where hay stuck out of the covering holding them together. Blankets were folded on top of the end of the bed.

            Ray grabbed the blankets, setting one next to Ryan before unfolding the other. He glanced at Ryan and raised an eyebrow. “The food is for you, eat.” He said, smiling gentle at him.

            Ryan stared at Ray wide eyed, glancing at the food that made his mouth water. He looked back at Ray who nodded at him. Ryan hesitantly reached out and took some of the bread. He watched Ray cautiously, as if the gardener would take the food away any second.

            Ray just chuckled and focused on wrapping the blanket around the mattress. Ryan took the chance and devoured the food. They hadn’t starved him, couldn’t sell him for being strong if they did that. The food was just so good.

            Ray had taken the second blanket and placed it on the bed, taking one of his pillows and setting it next to the still folded cotton. When he turned around, the tray was empty of food and Ryan looked completely satisfied.

            “I’m glad you liked it.” Ray chuckled, taking the tray and setting it next to the door. He picked up the water bucket, struggling under its weight for a moment before bringing it over to Ryan. “Drink.”

            Just as with the food, Ryan hesitantly drank the water until Ray turned his back. He drank greedily, not knowing how kind Ray would actually be. Ray moved the bucket back to its corner when Ryan was finished.

            “Alright, you need to rest.” Ray said, looking over his tools before picking a few up. Sleep on either bed, they suck about the same.”

            Ryan stared blankly at Ray as the young man chuckled awkwardly to himself and left. He was just left to his own devices. Ray didn’t want him to do any work. He just, left. Ryan snorted and rubbed his face. He pushed his hair out of his face before laying down on the bed Ray had brought. He couldn’t escape, not from a castle. Ray didn’t seem too bad, maybe everything would be alright.

            For weeks, Ray never forced Ryan to work. He didn’t even suggest that he needed to do anything at all. He just made sure he was well fed and he was healing well. Ryan spent his time not talking to Ray because he didn’t have to. He generally avoided the gardener.

            Ray would sometimes just talk, he wasn’t expecting Ryan to answer. The bull listened regardless. Ray was always kind, never losing patients with Ryan.

            One evening, Ray was writing at his desk and Ryan was sitting next to Ray’s tools, looking them over. The bull looked over when Ray groaned and stretched, raising his arms above his head.

            The Gardener looked back at Ryan, the bull just staring back at him blankly. Ray sighed, hanging his head. “I know you don’t like me, or want to be here.” Ray sighed, turning back toward his desk. “I can’t free you, I would have already if I could.”

            Ryan frowned, shifting nervously. Ray dipped the tip of his feather into the ink. “I know of a reserve though, someplace safe. I can send you there, if you want.”

            Ryan frowned and studied Ray’s back. He had heard about such places, he didn’t trust them. He studied the ground and picked at a stray piece of hay. He wouldn’t have a choice if Ray decided to send him there anyway, but he rather stay in the shack where he knew he was safe.

            “I know you’re not happy here either, I don’t blame you.” Ray laughed, turning around and standing. “I’d rather you be safe and happy, then stuck here with me.”

            Ryan frowned and studied Ray’s face. He had a feeling that no one stayed very long. Ray seemed used to having people in and out, the mattress he had dragged in was apparently at the ready all of the time. He had mentioned a few times that paid workers or Gavin would stay sometimes. Ryan doubted that they stayed for long. He wondered how long Ray had been completely alone.

            “I want to stay.” Ryan said after a moment when Ray had started to turn toward his bed. His voice had gotten much better, more smooth stone than gravel.

            Ray froze and looked at Ryan. “Are you sure?” He asked hesitantly. “It’s alright, I’m not going to make you do anything.”

            Ryan frowned and nodded. “I want to stay.” He insisted.

            Ray studied Ryan and chuckled. “Alright, I’m glad.” He said, sitting on his bed.

            Ryan bit his lip, pushing his hair out of his face with an annoyed huff. “I-I want to help you.”

            Ray blinked and looked back at Ryan. He had thought the conversation was over. “Oh, well. Only if you want to.”

            Ryan nodded and huffed at his hair falling into his face. They were never allowed to touch anything remotely sharp. Ray laughed and stood. He searched his shelves for a moment. “We should probably cut your hair. Oh! Do you know how to use a grinding stone? For your horns?”

            Ryan stared at Ray wide eyed. What was wrong with this human? Ray looked at him expectantly, holding sheers in his hand. “I, I do. Why would you want to do that?”

            “Do what?” Ray asked, grabbing some rags and gesturing for Ryan to sit on his bed.

            “Let me sharpen my horns.” Ryan frowned slowly standing and sitting where Ray had pointed.

            “Would you feel more comfortable if they were sharp?” Ray asked, standing behind Ryan and pulling his hair gently.

            “Well, _I_ would.” Ryan huffed, holding still. Somehow, he trusted Ray to point sharp objects at him. He didn’t fear what the young man would do. “I have no other way to maintain them.”

            “Then that’s all that matters.” Ray chuckled, the sheers snapping closed. “We should wash out your hair while we’re at it.”

            “Why?” Ryan asked after a beat of silence. Hairs floated past his face, some blond, some maroon.

            “Why what?” Ray asked and Ryan huffed at the gardener. Ray chuckled and set the sheers down, picking up the water bucket. “I’ve never liked the idea of slaves.” He said, showing Ryan his bare arms. Scarred rope burns cut across the man’s skin.

            Ryan looked up at Ray shocked. He was human wasn’t he? Ray chuckled and let his sleeves down. “I wasn’t a slave, but I was a serf. I was once tied to the lands my family worked. My mother and father were killed for a reason I don’t recall and I was hog tied and taken to the castle as a prize.”

            Ryan huffed and frowned. Ray chuckled and dipped his hand into the water, combing his fingers through his hair. “The men who had taken me were horrible. They treated me like the hybrid slaves they had with them. Those hybrids were the kindest people I had ever met.” He sighed, sadness in his voice. “But because I was human, I was given to the gardener. Michael and Gavin were noble’s children and they played with me a lot. I never had it as bad as you, but I tasted the pain.”   

            Ryan frowned and leaned into the hands massaging his head and cleaning his now short hair. He stared at the tools lining the wall and he suddenly wondered how old they were. How long had Ray used broken equipment, unable to get new ones?

            “There, much better.” Ray chuckled, drying Ryan’s hair with a rag. He gathered up the rags that caught his hair and shook them out over the chamber pot. “I’ll try to get a grinding stone tomorrow.”

            Ryan watched Ray and felt something he hadn’t felt for a very long time. He caught the gardener’s wrist when he passed. He gave Ray a weak smile which was happily returned. He slept peacefully that night. Dreaming of when he was a child and happy. That was the feeling. Happiness.

            The next morning Ryan woke up to the shack already empty. He frowned and quickly cleaned up his mattress, setting it on top of Ray’s so that they would have room to walk. The tools were still in their neat line so Ray wasn’t in the garden.

            Ryan huffed at himself. He meant to get up early to help Ray work. He had no idea how to navigate the garden, it was a complete maze when Ray led him through it the first day. He hadn’t left the shack since.

            He jumped when the door opened. He turned and frowned when Ray nearly stumbled under the weight of the grinding wheel in his hands. Ryan caught the wheel easily with one hand, steading Ray with the other.

            “Oh, thanks!” Ray laughed, turning away and attempting to drag the stand the grinder sat within into the shack. “The blacksmith, fuck, had an extra grinder he gave me.” He was panting, red faced and sweating. How far had Ray dragged the heavy metal all by himself?

            Ryan frowned, setting the wheel aside and picking up the stand with ease. Ray blinked up at him and laughed. “Sorry, thank you.”

            Ryan snorted and set the stand next to the tools. It was his favorite space to sit and the machine fit. Ryan took the wheel and set it into the notches in the stand. “Thank you.” He said gently when he turned and Ray was watching him.

            “No problem!” Ray panted, shaking his head. “Take your time to use it, I’m just going to check the garden.”

            “I’ll come with you.” Ryan said, standing up right. “I’ve gone a long time without sharpening my horns, I can go a few hours more.”

            Ray paused and smiled at Ray. “Alright, come on then. I’m afraid I made the gardens a bit of a maze.”

            Ryan snorted and followed Ray through the gardens. The gardener smiled and inspected every plant, bush, and tree they passed. His fingers would ghost over petals and leafs, palms pressing into the bark of trees. It was like Ray was communicating with them somehow. He would know what a plant needed – more water, better soil, more space – at just a glance.

            Ryan felt his demeanor relax and his eyes soften. He caught himself snickering at the jokes Ray would produce at random. He enjoyed working in the garden. He felt himself smiling more and more as the days passed as he helped Ray care for the flowers.

            It was quiet, just the two of them. Someone would deliver their food at the mouth of the garden. It was often a hybrid. Ryan got their food once, and couldn’t stomach it when he returned. The rabbit hybrid was shaking like a leaf, bleeding from a new cut on their chest.

            Ray hugged him, gently petted his hair and told him that it might not be alright. It might never be alright, but he was safe. It helped more that it should. He wrapped his arms around Ray and just held him tightly.

            Other than the hybrid that brought them food, no one else bothered with the gardens. Ryan thought it was a shame. Ray worked so hard on ever plant, made sure every flower was as beautiful as it could be. Yet no one came.

            “It’s mainly for when nobles come to visit.” Ray explained when Ryan voiced his thoughts. He had been watching Ray write his notes, reading the words out-loud. Ryan had asked and Ray had happily taught him how to read. “I usually don’t leave the shack. They’ll come out here and a man will romance a women and then they’ll break a bush trying to fuck.” He sighed bitterly.

            Ryan scowled and snorted. “Do they even look at the work you’ve done?” He asked. He had worked just as hard as Ray had. He had watched Ray’s smile and love for the garden. He had felt himself heal and smile for the first time since he was a child.

            “No, that’s not the point.” Ray sighed, drying the tip of his quill. “They know the garden is beautiful, they know I’ll just repair whatever mess they make. All without looking at the garden, without ever seeing it.”

            Ryan frowned and studied Ray’s face. He did that a lot, just to memorize every expression, just to know the man that saved him better. His face was neutral. He cared, it hurt him to care, but he did it anyway.

            Ryan leaned forward on the stool Ray had brought him. He gently nuzzled Ray’s temple and huffed lightly. Ray froze before chuckled and leaning into Ryan. The bull smiled and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist. It was instinct, to smell, hold, comfort. Ray didn’t have the same instinct, but he took comfort in Ryan’s actions never the less

            Weeks later, Ryan was able to wonder the garden alone without getting lost. Ray was never far, but he could leave Ryan alone without the fear of having to go find him because he took a wrong turn.

            “Hey, bull.” A voice, he recalled shouting prices into the air with a crowd of disgusting humans, called out.

            Ryan snorted and looked at Michael as he approached him. He had been with Ray for nearly a full year and Michael hadn’t visited until then. “Yes?” Ryan asked, full of confidence and a lack of caring for what humans could do to him now.

            “Where’s Ray, I need to talk to him.” Michael said, glancing around for Ray. “Wait, are you out here alone?”

            “Ray went back to the house to repair his shovel.” Ryan sighed, picking up the small plough he was using.

            Michael scowled at Ryan, looking him up and down. He wasn’t wearing the slave clothes anymore, Ray had asked for better, more comfortable clothes. They were even in Ryan’s favorite color. “Why aren’t you in uniform?” Michael sneered. “Are your horns sharpened?”

            Ryan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, I’ll lead you to the house.” He said, turning and heading into the garden.

            Michael muttered something Ryan didn’t care to hear before following him into the garden. Ray was just leaving the house when they approached.

            “Oh, Michael. It’s been awhile.” Ray smiled as Ryan ducked into the house.

            “Ray, why the fuck isn’t he in uniform?” Michael spat, glaring after Ryan. “You let him sharpen his horns?”

            Ray rolled his eyes and set his shovel down. “Those clothes aren’t really made for working in the garden and of course I did. They’ll grow out of control otherwise.”

            “Is that what he told you?” Michael snorted, shaking his head. “Come on, he’s just looking to escape.”

            “From a castle full of guards?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. “Right. Really Michael, Ryan has free range of the gardens and doesn’t want to leave. Just let it go.”

            “I don’t want to see that fucker rip you to shreds the first chance he gets!” Michael growled, glaring at Ryan as he reemerged from the house. “Because I know he will.”

            “Well, if you were so worried about that, you would visit for more than business.” Ray snapped, picking up his shovel and smacking Michael in the side with it. “Now, what do you want?”

            Michael scowled and sighed, rubbing where Ray had hit him. It wasn’t hard, just enough to get the point across. “Alright, fine. We’re holding a ball soon. Make sure the garden is as beautiful as it can be, Gavin’s words, not mine.”

            “Alright, I’ll handle it.” Ray sighed, glancing back at Ryan. The bull was staring Michael down, nostrils flaring. “Hey, Rye. Can you find that list I made yesterday?”

            Ryan glanced at Ray, eyes softening. He pulled the exact list out of his pocket and handed it to Ray. “I’ll get back to work.” He sighed, ruffling Ray’s hair before grabbing their tools and heading back to where they were working.

            Ray smiled after Ryan, shooting Michael a glare when he snorted at them. “Stop treating him like a thing.” He spat, storming toward the entrance of the garden.

            “Stop thinking he’s something more than that.” Michael hissed. “He’s a hybrid, an animal.”

            “He can read!” Ray swatted the hand Michael was about to place on his shoulder. “He can think. He asked me about the recent laws and when I told him, he figured out your plan for the future, in a minute.”

            “And?” Michael sighed, rolling his eyes.

            “And.” Ray spat, pushing the paper into Michael’s chest and forcing him out of the garden. “He’s a being capable of thought and feeling. He’s not a thing, or a bull, or a hybrid. His name is Ryan and he’s been a better friend to me than you have.”

            Michael flinched at Ray’s words, but didn’t have the gull to look hurt. He was right. Michael sighed and left without another word, paper in hand.

            Ray scowled after him, jumping when he turned and Ryan was standing behind him. “Are you alright?” Ryan asked, smiling gently at him.

            Ray smiled back and nodded. “Yeah, I-you didn’t hear all of that, did you?”

            “No, I heard all of it.” Ryan chuckled, smiling at Ray. “Thank you.”

            Ray sighed and shook his head. “It’s true.”

            “I know.” Ryan snorted, wrapping an arm around Ray’s waist and nuzzling his head. “But still, thank you.”

            Ray laughed and moved out of Ryan’s grasp. “Come on, we’ve got work to do.”

            Ryan smiled after Ray, following after him. They worked in silence, stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Ryan knew a while ago that he had feelings, he thought he would never feel, for Ray. It warmed his chest and made him smile like a moron for hours after noticing.

            Ray’s words bounced around in his head and made his stomach bubble with a giddy excitement. He knew the way humans mated was different from hybrids in certain ways, but he also had some idea of the similarities. After hearing Ray’s thoughts, he knew that he really did want to try and court Ray.

            That night, after he had finished using the grinding stone, he wondered over to Ray at his desk and placed his head on top of Ray’s. The gardener laughed and leaned back against Ryan. The bull smiled and wrapped his arms around Ray’s middle. They stayed like that for a long time, Ray shifting to get more comfortable and Ryan gently rubbing circles into Ray’s stomach.

            It was simple and nice, warming the both of them. It was easier to convince Ray that they only needed one bed than Ryan thought. As soon as it was suggested, Ray gave him a smile that made red rise to Ryan’s cheeks and agreed. Maybe he was better at courting than he recalled.

            Ray thought it was cute. Ryan’s tail would act like a dog’s sometimes. He always knew when Ryan was trying to flirt with him. The bull would stumble over his words, but his tail would swing rapidly behind him. When Ray returned the flirting, his tail would move faster. Sometimes, when they were standing close enough together, his tail would wrap tightly around his leg.

            Ray knew he had something for Ryan. He hadn’t lived many places, hadn’t interacted with enough people, and hadn’t been with his mother long enough, to know exactly what his feelings were. He knew he loved the warm feeling in his chest every time Ryan smiled, or started on one of his long rants.

            They both danced around it for days. Then Ray agreed to take out the extra mattress. It was awkward at first. They were trying not to touch each other on such a tiny bed. Eventually they were tired enough to stop caring.

            Ray rolled over and curled into Ryan’s side, head resting on the bull’s chest. Ryan subconsciously wrapped an arm around Ray’s waist and they finally fell asleep. Waking up wasn’t as awkward as either of them thought. They hadn’t moved much of the night, Ray waking up first then Ryan shortly after.

            Ray looked up at Ryan and smiled tiredly. A low purr rumbled in Ryan’s chest and he smiled because Ray just looked too cute. They got up and went about their day as if it was normal for them. Neither of them minded if it did become normal.

            The days leading up the ball were awful. Nobles constantly walked the gardens, small children pretending to be adults pulled at the flower and tore their stems. Petals and leafs covered the ground. Ryan had never seen Ray more destroyed.

            They worked fast and hard, cleaning up the mess and replanting the bushes to cover up when they had to remove. Ray worked like clockwork, a broken look in his eyes. The first night with the nobles there, Ray curled up on Ryan’s chest and tried not to cry.

            Ryan sighed and nuzzled Ray’s head puffing into his hair. Ray buried his face in Ryan’s chest and breathed slowly. Ryan drew patterns into his back, pressing light kisses into his hair. Ray relaxed into him and smiled gratefully at him.

            Ryan chuckled and smiled back, freezing when Ray kissed him on the lips before curling up again. He blinked at the ceiling for a moment before huffing a laugh and tipping Ray’s head up again. He kissed him properly, the gardener happily kissing back.

            Ray pulled back and rest their foreheads together. Ryan chuckled and gently ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. “I’m not sure how this works.” Ray whispered.

            Ryan laughed and nuzzled Ray’s cheek. “One day at a time.” He sighed, smiling. “Mates?”

            Ray chuckled and kissed Ryan’s cheek. “Mates. Whatever that means.” He nodded, resting his head on Ryan’s chest.

            Ryan smiled and played with the wild strands in Ray’s hair. “It means marriage, in a way. Mates are two people who love each other and don’t want other’s trying to gain their attention, sort of. It’s uh, well.” He huffed and Ray snickered, kissing his cheek and giving him an encouraging look. “I’ve never had it properly explained, but basically, two people never want to be parted, they can’t think of anyone else.”

            Ray nodded, thinking Ryan’s words over. “Is there something you have to do, or is just stating it enough?” He asked.

            “I honestly don’t know.” Ryan sighed, rubbing Ray’s back. “I know that sex is involved and there’s a claiming process, I’ve just never been taught.”

            “Maybe we can ask another hybrid.” Ray said, yawning and snuggling into Ryan’s chest. “But, for now, we’re mates.”

            Ryan smiled and curled around Ray, purring loudly. “We’re mates.” He sighed. Ray laughed and snuggled more into Ryan’s chest, loving the feeling of his purrs.

            As the week progressed, more and more nobles toured the gardens, sometimes with the guidance of servants, but more often than not, alone. Ray and Ryan were constantly on the look-out for lost nobles. They barely had time for anything else, much to Ryan’s disappointment. He wanted nothing more than to stay right next to Ray, figure out what being mates really meant, but they often took turns leading people out of the garden.

            People were terrified of Ryan. They would follow at a distance, nervous of his horns and hard eyes. Ray was much better at handling them, Ryan just plain hated them. Especially the old fools who came to the garden specifically to get lost and have Ray find them.       

            They were old coots who had harassed Ray when he was younger as well. They remembered the gardener and came to try and corner him.

            When Ryan saw Ray with one of them, the men with their hands all over Ray, he would stand and wrap an arm around Ray and snort at them. He would lead them out of the garden, making sure they saw how sharp his horns were.

            Ryan was worried sometimes when Ray wouldn’t return right away. He would go to the entrance and most of the time he would find something adorable. Many times Ray was giving a bright red rose to the hybrids waiting for their masters to return from the gardens.

            One small bird hybrid, servant to a noble child, looked beaten and bloodied, flinching at anyone who came near her. Ray smiled gently at her and kneeled down. While the nobles were distracted with each other, Ray got the little girl’s attention and made a rose appear from nowhere, even from where Ryan was standing. The girl cooed quietly at him, taking the rose with a bright smile.

            Ray gently hugged her, whispering something, before letting go and seeing them off. Ryan smiled fondly at Ray, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. He wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist from behind and kissed his head.

            Ray laughed and turned in his arms, pecking him on the lips. When they were further into the garden, Ray explained that he told the girl how to hide the rose so she wouldn’t get in trouble for it.

            “I always love to give them something.” Ray said as they worked in a rare moment of peace. “Something to brighten their days.”

            Ryan smiled and leaned onto Ray until they fell to the ground. Ray laughed, pushing on Ryan, complaining that he was heavy. Ryan laughed and peppered his cheeks with kisses. “You are amazing.” He sighed into Ray’s hair. “You are beautiful and amazing. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.”      

            Ray froze, tracing the loving smile Ryan was giving him. He smiled and kissed the bull gently. “Thank you, Rye.”

            Ryan smiled and pulled them upright. They went back to work, their sides pressed together. Neither wanted anything more, both were happy if their world consisted of only the garden.

            By the time they turned in for the night, they were exhausted, collapsing onto their bed. Ryan would curl around Ray and card his fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. Ryan would watch Ray sleep with a soft smile.

            The first night of the ball was the worst. After a long day, they were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to return to their home, but they had to stay awake and make sure no one got lost in the gardens.

            As Ray had said, noble men would lead women into the gardens, they would spew some shit about eternal love, and then they would roll around in the roses where they would be pricked by thorns.

            Ryan’s hearing helped them greatly. They sat on the only bench in the garden, a marble carving with roses as the legs. It was in the center of the garden, anything that happened among the flowers would reach Ryan’s ears.

            When they weren’t tracking down people, Ryan’s arm was wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist. Ray was leaned against his side, laughing when Ryan would puff into his hair. They talked quietly, groaning when they could both hear some foolish couple that hurt themselves. Ryan had wondered why Ray had increased the number of roses in the garden. It wasn’t for their symbol, but for their thorns.

            Every time a couple needed to be escorted out of the garden, they would take turns. Ray could barely contain his laughter when he would hear the shrill scream of a women. They were terrified of Ryan in the daylight, they were petrified of him at night. The bull would always returned annoyed until Ray kissed his cheek and told him a story the gardener had told him when he was younger.

            Twice they heard a distress scream. They would both rush to find where it was coming from. Both times they stumbled upon a man trying to force himself onto a hybrid. Ray would scowl and Ryan would charge, knocking the human away from the hybrid.

            Ray would lead the man away while Ryan brought the hybrid to their home. He would patch them up, offer them food and water, then let them sleep in the house until they were ready to leave.

            “It’s horrible.” Ryan was glaring at the ground, squeezing his fingers into fists. “I hate it.”

            Ray frowned and kneeled in front of Ryan. He took his hands, smiling when they relaxed instantly. He pressed Ryan’s palms to his cheeks and smiled up at Ryan. “I know, we’ve done what we can. We can’t cause a revolution, but we can offer them some comfort.”

            Ryan sighed and pulled Ray to stand. He pressed his face into Ray’s chest, holding him tightly. Ray played with his hair and hugged his shoulders, careful of his horns.

            When the night was over, the hybrids reluctantly returned to their owners, Ryan laid in bed as Ray slept. If only all humans were like Ray, if only they could realize that hybrids were just as human as they were. They were a little different, but that didn’t make them thoughtless animals.

            Ryan sighed and drifted into restless sleep. They both woke up tired. The ball would go on for four nights, then the nobles had weeks to leave again. It was too much stupidity.

            The worst night was the last. They were both tired and annoyed at anyone that entered the garden. Ray was better at hiding his emotions than Ryan, however.

            They had four hybrids that night. When Ryan brought in the fourth one, the other three were fast asleep.

            “Three, already?” The deer hybrid Ryan was leading into the house asked, frowning at the three females sleeping on the spare bed.

            “It’s been a long night.” Ryan sighed, getting the medical supplies from the shelves. He pointed to the stool in front of the desk. “Sit, I’ll do what I can.”

            The deer sat, his once great rack cut down to just nubs. “Thank you.” He whispered, looking around the house.

            “It’s not a problem.” Ryan smiled at the deer, kneeling in front of him and dipping a rag into a jar of ointment. “We do all that we can.”

            “That human, he’s your master. Right?” The deer asked, wincing when Ryan pressed the rag into a badly healing cut.

            “Mate.” Ryan corrected, scrubbing the wound as gently as he could. “I’m free to leave, although it wouldn’t be wise to do so.”

            “He’s your mate?” The deer gaped at Ryan, watching the bull wrap his arm. “But, he’s human!”

            “The kindest human you’ll find.” Ryan huffed, giving the deer a warning look. “Ray’s a good man. Believe me, I wouldn’t be mates with him if he wasn’t.”

            The deer looked at Ryan shell shocked for a moment, barely flinching as he scrubbed the next wound. “You’re lucky.” He said eventually, pulling his shirt off when Ryan asked him too. “I-I should warn you then.”

            “Warn me?” Ryan frowned, scrubbing at a light cut on the deer’s chest.

            “There’s a revolution coming.” The deer said, eyes dark. “We’re going to storm the castle, killing or capturing whatever humans we cross.”

            Ryan tensed and looked at the deer. He bit his lip before returning to his work. “Who’s the leader? When are you attacking?”

            “A ram named Geoff is leading us. We’ll attack in two weeks.” The deer said, hissing when Ryan pressed too hard into his cut. “We have a few human helpers, they’re letting us into the castle. If I tell him about you and your mate he’ll probably spare him. Hell, he’ll probably recruit him.”

            Ryan considered the deer for a moment, handing him his shirt back. “Please, let him know about us. I’ll talk to Ray, maybe we can help.”

            “If you can help, then you’re both safe.” The deer nodded, standing. “Thank you.”

            “Thank you.” Ryan nodded, gesturing to his and Ray’s bed. “Sleep before you go back. Relax. No one will come looking for you yet.”

            The deer thanked him again before curling up on the bed. Ryan wondered out of the house in a daze. They were going to invade the castle? What if this Geoff didn’t protect Ray like the deer said he might? Ryan had to make sure Ray was safe.

            “Rye? Are you okay?” Ray asked, standing from the bench. Ryan blinked and stared at Ray, he had just been standing there. staring.

            “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m sorry, my rose.” Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around Ray, nuzzling his temple. “I learned something interesting.”

            “What? From the deer?” Ray asked, hugging Ryan tightly before leaning back to look at his face. “Is something wrong?”

            “Well, there’s a revolution coming.” Ryan sighed, holding Ray tighter. “Hybrids are going to storm the castle and taking control.”

            “What?” Ray said, eyes going wide. “H-how soon? W-we, what do we do?”

            “In two weeks.” Ryan frowned, studying Ray’s face. He looked scared, nervous, worried. He kissed Ray’s cheek. “The deer is going to tell the leader about how we’ve helped him and others. He said he may spare you.”

            “Spare me?” Ray frowned, confused, trying to understand. “A-are they going to kill everyone?”

            “No, no. Rose.” Ryan sighed, nuzzling Ray’s head. “Calm, they’re not going to kill everyone. They’re just tired of being controlled, of being slaves. I don’t blame them.”

            Ray was silent for a long time. Ryan gave a low, worried whine. Ray’s eyes were glazed over in thought. “We have to help them.” He finally said and Ryan released the breath he had been holding. “We have to do something.”

            “I was hoping you’d say that.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s forehead. “I don’t know what we could do.”

            “I know.” Ray smiled brightly at Ryan. “I know exactly what we can do.”

            Ray didn’t explain anything more than that to Ryan until they returned to their home that night. The hybrids left, Ryan passing the message to the deer.

            “I’ll be back tomorrow for whatever you have to offer.” The deer whispered before disappearing into the castle.

            Ray spent the night writing and drawing. Ryan shook his head at the map he was holding. “You know the exact lay out of the castle?” He asked Ray as he wrote at the desk.

            “Yep.” Ray said simply. “The old gardener knew it and taught it to me. ‘You’ll need it one day.’ He said.” Ray mocked an old man voice and Ryan snorted. “Old fool was right.”

            Ray wrote multiple lists, one right after another. It took Ryan ten pages to realize that it was all the same list. “Are these names?” He asked, his literacy still a bit shaky.

            “Of every human in the castle, as many as I know anyway.” Ray said, handing Ryan an eleventh paper. “Now, I need to specify if they should be kept alive of not.”

            “How do you know all of this?” Ryan asked, handing the papers back.

            “You hear a lot of gossip in the garden.” Ray smiled, placing check marks to a few of the names. “People like to talk to trees too.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled at Ray. By the time Ray finished his list, adding a twelfth page, Ryan was fast asleep and Ray was exhausted. He chuckled at the bull, setting the papers aside. He glanced at the first page, Gavin and Michael’s names front and center. Their names were checked. Ray wondered if he should have them hide in their house.

            Shaking his head, Ray joined Ryan on the bed, curling into the older man’s side. He had only an hour to sleep, the sun would be rising soon. He just wanted to relax for a moment. He watched Ryan sleep, lips parted and tail wrapped around his own leg. Ray smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the bull’s cheek.

            He closed his eyes for a moment and woke up much later in the day, alone. A note was on his desk, written in Ryan’s messy handwriting. The bull had let him sleep, handing his lists over to the deer, and taking over their work for the day.

            Ray smiled at the note, Ryan’s hand writing was still bad, but it was getting better. Ray took his time, eating and relaxing before wondering out into the garden. He searched for Ryan, coming to the entrance.

            “Ray!” Michael growled, catching Ray by the arm once he was within reach.

            “Ow, fuck.” Ray scowled, trying to pull his arm out of Michael’s grasp. “What?”

            “What is this?” Michael demanded, shoving Ray’s lists into his face.

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he held onto them tightly. “Where did you get these?” He said, searching around for the deer. The hybrid was slumped against the entrance of the garden, arms bound behind him. He was bleeding from his cheek, eye purpling.

            “This piece of shit.” Michael sneered, kicking the deer’s leg. “I saw ‘Ryan’ hand something to him and thought it was suspicious. I caught him trying to leave the castle without his master’s permission.”

            Ray glared at Michael and yanked his arm free. He kneeled at the hybrid’s side, setting the papers in the deer’s pocket before trying to untie him. He was watching Ray wearily. “So you punched him?”

            “Fuck yeah I punched him. Took those papers thinking that bull was putting your reading lessons to use, and I find that it’s in your handwriting.” Michael growled, pulling Ray away from the deer by his shirt. “What the fuck?”

            Ray frowned, trying to think of the best way to explain it. The best lie. “Michael, listen. Wait, no. Fuck that.” He said, pulling away from Michael. “You’re over reacting!”

            “Am I?” Michael asked, getting in Ray’s face. “Am I really?”

            “Yes, you fucking are.” Ray snapped, pushing Michael away. “He did have his master’s permission. I talked to them last night when they were drunk off their asses. So they probably don’t remember. I was asked to send a list of the castle staff to their waiting party. He was pretty cryptic about what he was doing, but it sounded like a gift to the castle.”

            Michael froze and frowned. That wasn’t unusual. People often sent the castle staff gifts, it was a time of peace. “Oh.”

            “Oh.” Ray mocked, kneeling next to the deer again. “He was chosen to carry the list. The check marks are important officials, before you ask.” He untied the deer’s arms and looked his face over, gently wiping away the blood with a rag. The deer gave him a knowing smile and Ray returned it with a tired one. “He wanted it today so I spent all night writing it. Ryan was just letting me sleep and handed it over for me.”

            Michael frowned, watching Ray help the hybrid up with a guilty look. Ray made sure the deer had everything, including the lists, before sending him on his way. “I-sorry.” Michael sighed, rubbing his arms. “I just, I know that bull is going to bring you into some shit and I don’t want you to be hurt.”

            Ray’s glare softened and he sighed. “I know Michael. But I’m going to be fine.” He lied again.

            Michael sighed and nodded, leaving to make sure the deer got out of the castle alright. Ray sighed and rubbed his temples. He hoped that Michael would be alright. That instead of fighting back, he would do the smart thing and run.

            Ray turned back into the garden and found Ryan easily. The bull smiled at Ray, frowning once he got a look at his face. “Rose? What’s wrong?” He asked, holding Ray tightly when he crashed into him.

            “Michael almost found out.” Ray sighed, pressing his face into Ryan’s chest. “I lied to him. The deer got out of the castle, but I don’t know if I did the right thing.”

            Ryan frowned and sighed, pressing his cheek onto Ray’s head. “I don’t know either, my rose. I don’t think anyone does.”

            They were tense for the rest of the day. The deer came back three days before the invasion to tell them that they were safe.

            “Geoff’s really excited to meet you.” He told Ray and Ryan, hugging them tightly. “Thank you.”

            They hugged the deer back, Ryan more enthusiastically than Ray. He was betraying his kind. Although, maybe he wasn’t. He wasn’t sure anymore. He didn’t know who was right or wrong, he just wanted the peace of his garden with Ryan at his side.

            The day of the invasion was quiet. Eerily quiet. Ryan insisted that Ray stay in their home until everything was over. Ray fought it, but Ryan eventually won when the shouting began.

            “Don’t let them burn it.” Ray squeezed Ryan’s hand.

            Ryan smiled at Ray and kissed his head. “I won’t let them burn the garden, I promise.” He said before running out of their home.

            Guards and hybrids were fighting at the garden entrance. Ryan roared and attacked anyone who got too close to the garden. Hybrids took one look at him and moved on. One pressed a sword into Ryan’s hand when they passed.

            The garden was nearly burned twice. Ryan managed to chase off the torch barriers in time to stop them.

            “Don’t burn the garden!” Ryan’s head snapped up at the familiar voice. The deer was leading a ram with grand horns toward the garden. “Our allies can take refuge there!”

            Immediately, there were armed hybrid’s guarding the entrance of the garden. Ryan lowered his sword and eyed and deer and ram.

            “So you’re Ryan?” The ram, Geoff, said, offering Ryan his hand. “Thank you, and you’re mate, for your help.”

            Ryan smiled and took Geoff’s hand. The hybrids were invading the castle now, the grounds around it already covered in bodies. “It’s not a problem. Thank you for stopping them from burning the garden.”

            “It’s the least we can do.” Geoff chuckled, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “You can help us some more.”

            “Ray knows medicine.” Ryan nodded, heading back into the garden. “I’ll get him, bring in humans and hybrids.”

            Geoff considered Ryan as he ran to get Ray. “You’re right, Kidn, he’s interesting.”

            The deer snorted, shaking his head. “They’re both interesting.”

            Geoff wasn’t disappointed. As soon as Ray was presented with wounded humans and hybrids, he was giving orders. Anyone capable of helping listened to Ray without question. Geoff was rather impressed with how the young man could make humans and hybrids work together.

            Ryan was always on Ray’s tail, carrying a giant crate of jars and rags. He never seemed to tire. The invasion took three days, only because the royal guard locked the king into his throne room and refused to budge.

            They were nearly too easy to starve out. Geoff considered Ray’s list when deciding what to do with the people that were with the King. Two advisors, Michael and Gavin, they were marked as ‘keep alive’ on Ray’s list, however, they were also noted on a note from Ryan. It took Geoff awhile to understand Ryan’s messy letters, but he requested that they be sent to the garden. If they didn’t want to stay there, they should be allowed to leave.

            Geoff looked the men over. The shorter one, Michael, was staring intensely at the papers in his hands. He remembered Kidn’s story about how Michael nearly found out if it wasn’t for Ray.

            “He’s just saved your asses.” Geoff informed the man. “I’m going to offer for you two to keep your jobs, think it over while you’re in the garden.”

            Ray had just finished mending a broken arm on one of the old guards when Gavin tackled him to the ground. Ryan chuckled, keeping an eye on Michael when he slowly approached them. Gavin was talking a mile a minute, about staying with the king, Geoff’s words.

            Ray laughed and hugged Gavin back. “Are you going to do it? Take his offer?” He asked, looking at Michael. He knew whatever Michael decided to do, Gavin would follow.

            “Yeah. We will.” Michael sighed, smiling at Ray. “You were right. Thank you.”

            Ray smiled at his friend and hugged him tightly. “Of course.” He said, shooing them into the garden to relax.

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s cheek. “Okay?” He asked him.

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” Ray chuckled, turning back to help the injured.

            Geoff became king, Michael and Gavin became his advisors to keep hybrids from oppressing humans and vice versa. They couldn’t end the oppression and hatred, but they were fighting it. Ray and Ryan both became consultants, but they were mainly left to their own devices in the garden.

            The garden became a focal point for most hybrids. They could think easily there and they all loved the work Ray had done. The tools he hadn’t been able to replace in years were bought again, better and easier to use.

            Right or wrong thing to do, Ray was happier than he ever was. Geoff was a good king, even the humans couldn’t argue that. Ray and Ryan couldn’t care less. They were happy, just the two of them in a slightly better shack. At peace in the garden.


	10. Thrilling Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapters 114, 172, and 185; The battle between the Fake AH Crew and a possessed Joel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Geoff had better plans. There was no lying; he had better thought out and well done plans. This was not one of them. The copter went down before it could even get to the fight. Gavin was controlled by Joel immediately, although no one was surprised.

            The Fake AH Crew wasn’t the best because of good plans, however. They were good because they were quick thinkers. Ryan ran head first into the mess, tackling Joel out of the magic circle he was using to fight them. Jack managed to get a jet and was firing rockets at the wizard. Geoff and Michael were able to keep the creepy minions that Joel summoned from attacking Ray, who was stuck standing in the center of the chaos chanting in Latin. What looked like blood was slowly edging out for Ray’s feet in complicated patterns.

            Before starting the summoning, Ray performed an on-the-spot spell on Tina, turning the cat into a monster towering over them. She was keeping the bigger minions at bay while the crew regrouped. Her brown fur was now black, eyes glowing white. She was as tall as a three story building.

            Joel made Gavin pull Ryan off of him, entering his circle again. Tina was struggling with some minions until Jack exploded some with missiles. Ryan easily freed himself from Gavin and rushed over to Michael and Geoff.

            “We need more firepower!” Ryan said, reloading his gun.

            “I’ve got an idea,” Michael said, pulling out his phone and moving a bit away from the chaos.

            “He’s calling a tank,” Geoff guessed, glancing at Joel. “I’ll head into the mess, take a second and keep Ray safe.”

            “Be safe,” Ryan nodded, watching Geoff run into the mess. Joel’s main concern was Jack and Tina. Geoff was supposed to be in the copter with Jack, but that hadn’t panned out. The jet was working better than they thought; it was moving too quickly for Joel’s minions.

            Ryan kept an eye on the fighting, glancing back at Ray every so often. Joel seemed to know they were coming, and he already had an army of minions waiting for them. When Ray had started the summoning, the wizard flipped his shit and started attacking them.

            Michael broke into the fighting in a tank, making Ryan snort and smile. This was going better than they thought, even with the mess ups. He looked at Joel and frowned. Something was off about the wizard. He may not have known Joel, but Ray had mentioned that the wizard wasn’t the same after a spell that just seemed to blow up in their faces.

            “He was kind of awesome before,” Ray said the night before they decided to attack the wizard. “He was a great teacher and a better friend, but he changed after that spell. I knew something was wrong, but we had to send him away before I figured out what.”

            Now that he was watching Joel, Ryan could see something nearly inhuman about him. His movements were jerky and awkward, as if his mind didn’t know how to work his body. When he had tackled him, he noticed that his eyes glowed red for a moment. Even Ray admitted that nothing’s eyes should ever turn red.

            “Uh oh,” Geoff said over the coms. Ryan tensed and searched the chaos for his boss. He spotted him shortly after Joel did, the mustached man’s amulet that prevented them from falling to mind control glowing on the ground.

            Ryan cursed, aiming his gun at the wizard as Joel picked up the amulet and exploded it with magic. He easily stopped the bullets Ryan fired at him, smiling crookedly.

            “So that’s how you’re doing it,” The wizard said. That was the first time he had spoken since they arrived, his voice even had multiple undertones. “That makes things easy.”

            Ryan cursed and grabbed onto the amulet hanging around his neck. Minions rushed him, but every time he put a bullet into their head, they turned to dust. Michael cursed over the coms, his tank being pulled apart.

            Tina just managed to save him, curling protectively around the tank. Geoff and Gavin were firing at Jack, trying to shoot the jet down. Ryan cursed and glanced back at Ray.

            The wizard’s eyes were glowing white, the circle surrounding him almost complete. Ryan just needed to hold out for a little longer. He kept firing at the minions, leading them away from Ray. Joel scowled and tried to move past his circle, but stopped just at the edge. If he left the circle he would run out of energy and he would be at a disadvantage. That was the only saving grace they had at the moment.

            Michael was out of the tank, the vehicle useless now. He was riding on Tina, firing at the smaller minions while the cat crushed the larger ones under her paws. Jack was cursing that the jet was beeping, but he kept firing rockets.

            Ryan looked at Ray, frowning when the soul lantern he had taken only a day to fill spun rapidly around him. The circle was complete, orange light bursting from the ground. The Earth around where Ray was standing fell away and the wizard’s clothes fluttered in a sudden heat wave coming from the ground.

            “NO!” Joel screamed, eyes glowing red once again.

Time froze for the minions and Jack. Just as the jet was about to come in for another rocket launch, it froze in the air. The minions froze for a moment before disintegrating into dust. Gavin and Geoff dropped to the ground, groaning and standing again slowly. Joel’s circle stopped glowing and Tina returned to her normal size, dropping Michael to the ground with a thud.

            As Jack parachuted out of the jet, Gavin ran to help Michael while Geoff ran over to Jack. Tina howled, leaping at Joel who was walking toward Ray. Ryan got between Joel and Ray as a thick pink fog covered the ground.

            Joel pulled Tina off of him and threw her at Ryan. The mercenary winced when he caught the cat, her claws digging into his skin past his jacket. “What a powerful little wizard,” A voice sighed behind Ryan.

            He turned and his eyes went wide. A massive lizard like beast towered over Ray. It had two heads, one looked like a snake and the other like a goat. Neither head’s mouth moved when the demon spoke. “What do you desire?”

            Ray’s eyes were still glowing and he stood completely still. He shouted something in a language Ryan didn’t recognize and pointed at Joel.

            The older wizard hissed, his tongue forked like a snakes, eyes bright red. “You want me to bring him back to his original state?” The demon sighed, the goat head on one side of Ray and the snake on another. “It would be more fun to just kill him.”

            “Hey, I make the rules,” Ray snapped, eyes no longer glowing. He was panting hard and looked ready to fall over. “I summoned you.” He grabbed the lantern from where it was spinning rapidly around him. “In exchange, you get this lantern of innocent souls.”

            “How many souls?” The demon purred, the snake head inspecting the lantern. Ryan wanted to laugh, Ray was treating the demon like a rude customer.

            “I don’t remember, Rye!” Ray said, looking at him. The demon’s heads snapped to look at him, the goat head detached from the body to float around him.

            “This is an interesting one. Yours, wizard?” The demon asked, inspecting Ryan.

            “There’s two hundred souls in there.” Ryan said, chills shooting down his spine despite the humidity pumping off of the demon. The others were watching nervously, Geoff and Jack keeping Joel still with pistols pointed at his head. Tina hissed at the goat head, swiping at it when it got too close.

            “Their blood is on your hands,” The demon purred, the goat head determined to stay just out of Ryan’s sight. “Much more blood is on your hands. You would make a good demon, want to make a deal?”

            “Hey!” Ray spat, throwing a ball of energy at the snake head. “Your current deal is with me.”

            The snakehead opened its maw and hissed at Ray. The wizard was completely unfazed, throwing another ball of light at it. “Yeah, yeah. You’re really scary. Shut the fuck up and do what I’ve asked,” He huffed.

            The goat head moved back and reattached to the body. The snake head hissed at Ray again, looking offended. “You’re an interesting one,” The demon growled, heads snapping toward Joel. “A low level demon processes that one, I shall rid him of it in exchange for two hundred and one souls.”

            “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Ray snapped, making the demon chuckle.

            Ryan didn’t even think about it, he spotted an innocent by standard standing off to the side, watching the entire thing in horror. He aimed and fired, getting the women right between the eyes.

            The demon watched the body fall, the soul – a bouncing ball of blue light – zipped towards them, entering the lantern. “Ah.” The demon sighed, annoyed. “Can’t take my words back.”

            “Damn right you can’t.” Ray growled, eyes glowing once again. “You’ve made your oral contract, complete the task.”

            The demon huffed and raised up from where it was bent over to look at Ray. “Move!” Tina howled at Ryan.

            The mercenary didn’t wait a second, running away from the exchange. Geoff and Jack ran for Michael and Gavin, getting them behind an overturned car. Ryan held onto Tina, diving behind a lifted piece of the road just as the demon roared.

The fog suddenly rushed toward Joel, the heat getting unbearable. Tina’s claws dug into Ryan’s jacket as he felt like all of the air was being sucked in towards the older wizard. The Earth shook violently, the building that had taken damage from the fighting collapsing into rubble. Joel gave a shout and the demon roared one more time before it was all over.

            The heat left them with a cool breeze and the fog was gone. Ryan scrambled from behind where he was hiding. Ray was wobbling where he stood, the lantern dropped at his feet empty. Joel was in a heap where he was standing.

            Ryan ran for Ray, letting Tina go to catch the wizard before he could fall. The rest of the crew peaked out from behind the car, eyes wide. Geoff and Jack ran for Joel, guns drawn. Gavin helped Michael over, the shorter man’s leg broken from falling off of Tina. Ray shook in Ryan’s arm, panting heavily against the older man’s neck when he scooped him up into his arms. Joel groaned from the ground, looking up at Geoff’s and Jack’s guns with wide, scared eyes.

            “W-what the?!” Joel gasped, falling away from the guns. “What’s happening? Ray?!” He looked around, spying Ray in Ryan’s arms as Ryan walked over to them.

            “Hey Joel,” Ray smiled weakly, nearly completely limp in Ryan’s arms. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

            “Remember?” Joel said dazed, looking at everyone nervously. “I remember talking to you while we were waiting for a spell we were testing to settle. I was just about to tell you what would happen when it failed, and then…fuck. It failed, didn’t it?”

            “Yeah, it did,” Ray laughed as Geoff and Jack hesitantly put their guns away. Tina jumped onto Ryan’s shoulder and inspected Joel.

            “Wait, what the fuck happened?” Michael panted, sitting down next to Gavin.

            “T-the spell. If it failed, a demon would be able to possess someone,” Joel frowned, looking down at himself. “That ended up being me.”

            “So, what?” Geoff asked, holstering his gun. “He’s harmless now?”

            “Basically,” Ray sighed, nuzzling his head into Ryan’s chest. “Can we work it out later?”

            “Sounds fucking fantastic to me,” Michael sneered, leaning heavily against Gavin.

            Ryan, Geoff, and Jack looked nervously at each other, but agreed. They brought Joel with them, locking him in a room as a precaution. Ray slept for twenty four hours before waking up. Ryan stayed beside him the entire time, making sure he was alright. Michael’s leg was fixed, Gavin doing anything he wanted.

            When Ray woke up and ate, Geoff and Ryan accompanied Ray into the room Joel was locked in. Once the door opened, Joel nearly tacked Ray in a hug.

            “I realized I could have hurt you!” The wizard gasped, holding Ray tightly as the young man laughed. “And you’re fucking old!”

            “You’re old,” Ray snorted, hugging Joel back. Geoff and Ryan shared looks, Ryan shifting nervously on his feet. “Come on, we need to talk.”

            Ray told Joel everything he had missed. He had been possessed by the demon for nearly ten years. Joel was a good man, just from the way he talked. He seemed a bit put out that Ray and Ryan were dating, but he smiled and congratulated them anyway.

            “Thank you.” Joel sighed when he was caught up.

            “It’s no problem,” Ray smiled at his former teacher, hugging him again. “I’m just wish I had known sooner.”

            “Its fine, I just can’t believe you summoned a level ten demon.” Joel snorted, smiling at Ray. “And argued with him.”

            “I’ve seen uglier faces around town,” Ray snorted, smiling crookedly. “Turned each one into snails too.”

            Joel laughed and Ryan smiled. Geoff didn’t stay for the entire talk, he was just happy Joel wasn’t a threat. Ryan smiled as Ray and Joel started talking again. He wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist and half listened to them.

            “You can stay with me,” Ray smiled, Ryan tuning back in. “Until you get everything sorted of course.”

            Joel smiled brightly and nodded. “Thank you. That would help a lot.”

            Ray smiled happily and nodded. As he talked about his apartment and where Joel would probably end up sleeping, Ryan gave him a warning look. Joel raised an eyebrow at Ryan and just smiled.

            Ray eventually got up to go to the bathroom. Joel and Ryan stared at each other for a long moment, sizing each other up.

            “You hurt him, you’re dead.” Joel said, folding his arms and giving Ryan a stern look. “I will rip you to parts.”

            Ryan looked Joel over. He was a fairly powerful wizard, even though Ryan knew a few tricks. “If I hurt him, please kill me,” He sighed after a moment, glancing at his mask resting on the bed. He had worn it into the room, taking it off when he grew comfortable.

            Joel’s glare softened and he held his hand out. “We’ll get along just fine,” He decided.

            Ryan chuckled and shook Joel’s hand. They were both extremely protective, but if there was anyone they trusted enough for it to count, it was Ray. They could manage just fine.


	11. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat gets kidnapped and Ryan losses his cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “I don’t see him!” Michael shouted over the coms and the words haunted Ryan. They echoed over and over again.

            “What do you mean you can’t find him?” Someone yelled, probably Geoff, maybe Jack. Ryan didn’t care. All he heard was the blood rushing in his ears.

            Ray was gone. The best sniper on their team, the sarcastic bastard that never failed to make everyone smile. The one person Ryan put before the crew and himself. The one person who understood and loved Ryan for some unknown reason.

            “Ryan?” Someone was shaking him and he lashed out. His eyes focused on Gavin, he had the Brit by his neck. He was clawing at Ryan’s arm, struggling to free his throat. He could just stop Gavin from breathing. He could crush his throat and watch the life drain out of him. He could do it.

            _Rye! Think!_ Ray’s voice burst in his head and he dropped Gavin. The sound was near deafening. Ryan suddenly couldn’t breathe. Would he revert back to what he once was? Would he turn into that monster without Ray? No, no he wouldn’t forget his friends and the love of his life just to turn into a mad man again. They called him the Mad King now, they wouldn’t be able to handle the real Mad King.

            “Gav?! What the fuck happened?” Michael was at Gavin’s side, looking at the bruises already beginning to form on the Brit’s neck. “Did you try to kill him?!”

            Ryan’s hands shook. Yes, he really wanted to kill Gavin. He didn’t now. No matter how annoying Gavin could be, he didn’t want to kill him. “I’m sorry.” He croaked. “Where’s Ray?”

            “I don’t fucking know!” Michael spat, getting between Ryan and Gavin. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

            “Michael.” Gavin grabbed Michael’s arm as he stood.

            Michael didn’t calm down, but he didn’t go after Ryan like he probably wanted to. He just glared at the older man as Jack and Geoff ran over to them.

            “We can’t find him.” Jack sighed, shaking his head. He held out Ray’s sniper out to Ryan. “This is all we could find.”

            Ryan took the pink gun with shaking hands. He couldn’t breathe through his mask be he was terrified to take it off. Ray was gone. Someone took him. He was _gone._

            “What the fuck happened to you?” Geoff’s voice broke his mental panic attack. He was looking worriedly at Gavin.

            “It’s nothing.” Gavin said, smiling like he always did.

            “Like fuck it’s nothing!” Michael spat, glaring at Ryan. “Ryan tried to choke him!”

            “Jesus Christ.” Jack mumbled as all of them turned to look at Ryan.

            Ryan gripped the gun tightly, never more grateful for his mask. “I have to find him.” He said, turning from the group and walking away. He knew of multiple gangs he could check in the city. One of them must have had the gull to take Ray in the middle of a heist.         

            “What? Ryan. We’ll find him.” Geoff grabbed Ryan’s arm and the mad man froze. “Let’s just go back to the ap-“

            Ryan’s fist moved before he was really thinking about it. His eyes were burning when he looked at Geoff holding his bleeding nose. “You’re going back to the apartment.” He said darkly as Jack rushed to Geoff’s side. “You’re not going to come after me, or help me. Understand?”

            “What? Ray’s our friend too you piece of shit!” Michael snarled, rushing to fight Ryan. Before anyone could stop him, he pulled his fist and threw it.

            Ryan easily caught his wrist and squeezed until Michael growled in pain, his bones creaking under his fingers. “Go!” Ryan snarled, releasing Michael’s hand.

            “Come on.” Geoff said around his hand, patting Michael’s shoulder. “He’ll tear apart the city for Ray, you know that.”

            “Micoo.” Gavin took Michael’s hand and gently lead him away from Ryan’s retreating form. “He’s just keeping us safe.”

            “By strangling you and punching Geoff?” Michael snapped, following along anyway. “What the fuck is his problem?”

            “Ryan isn’t the Mad King.” Jack sighed, herding his friends into a waiting car. “Well, he is, just not all the time.”

            “He’s got two personalities.” Geoff snorted at Jack’s roundabout explanation. “There’s Ryan, the fucking moron we know, then there’s the Mad King. Ryan punched me and stopped himself from killing Gavin because he cares. The Mad King would have snapped our necks the moment we met.”

            Michael scowled, but didn’t argue. He was tired and worried and annoyed. Ryan was always really fucking weird, this just added to the pile.

            “The only person I think the Mad King won’t hurt is Ray.” Jack said as he started to drive.

           

            Ryan walked into the warehouse of the Fake AH Crew’s biggest rival. His eyes were dull and lifeless behind the mask as the gang members in the building stood. They were yelling at him and cursing. Ryan didn’t flinch, didn’t think.

            He found himself laughing. The gang had gone silent as Ryan laughed, deep and maniacal. His eyes were alight with an old fire and he could only see red.

            “Please, oh God, please.” The man whimpered. Ryan was dazed for a moment. His clothes dragged, soaked in red. His hands were shaking like a nervous druggy. He couldn’t go two steps without stepping on a dead body.

            He watched the only living man left in the warehouse curiously. What happened? He couldn’t remember. He remembered laughing, but nothing else. _Worry about that later._ A voice in his head snapped. _We have to find him._

“Where’s Ray?” Ryan’s voice was monotone and didn’t fit right in his mouth.

            “I-I donno where BrownMan is!” The man scrambled away from Ryan, shaking and wide eyed.

            _Lier._

            Ryan frowned, the man was screaming in pain. He was holding the man still with a knife in his shoulder. When had he done that?

            “Where’s Ray?” He asked again, he sounded angry. It felt wrong. “If you didn’t do it, who did?”

            “I don’t know!” The man wailed. Crying now. He looked horrified. “I don’t know anything!”

            _Useless._

Ryan remembered pulling the trigger that time. He was conscious when he stole the gang’s weapons and ammo. He walked out of there, making a mental map of the next group he could check. He knew what he was doing, but he felt like he wasn’t in control.

            _Just let me handle getting to him._ The voice was so calm and smooth. Ryan knew he shouldn’t be listening to it. _You just use this big brain of ours to figure out where he could be._

He went on for two days like that. Enter a group's hideout, forget what would happen for a couple of hours, question the one man alive, get some sort of lead, kill him, and then leave. He didn’t stop, didn’t eat or sleep. Just kept going.

            _This better be the one._ The voice growled as he walked toward a warehouse. _If it’s not, I’m done doing things the nice way. I’ll rampage the city if I have to._

Ryan was in a daze, he felt horribly sick. He just wanted to close his eyes and wake up with Ray in his arms in their personal apartment. He had forgotten what so much death and blood looked like. It made him sick.

            He had to bust the door down. He slammed his body into it twice before the rusted hinges gave way. When he stumbled into the warehouse, his eyes focused right in on Ray.

            The younger man was tied to a chair. His face and chest were covered in blood, he was slumped over. His arms were tied to the arms of the wooden chair with barbed wire. His legs were covered in horrible burns in the shape of a knife blade.

            Two men stood over Ray, one was holding a red hot knife, while the other was just picking up pliers from a metal table. Time froze for Ryan, Ray was looking up at him with a faint smile. The two men were looking at him wide eyed.

            He was suddenly very aware of everything he had done to get to this point. He remembered every hour he had been missing and realized he was literally dripping blood. The voice _roared_ , animalistic and venomous.

            Ryan consciously launched forward, grabbing the man with the knife and throwing him to the ground. He took the knife from his hand, burning himself slightly, before stabbing the man repeatedly.

            He was hit in the head with something hard and metal. It was the first wound he had sustained. He felt the blood ooze from his head as he paused mid stab. The man under him was well past dead, eyes lifeless and staring at the ceiling.

            The other man was standing over Ryan holding a metal bat. He scrambled back when Ryan turned around and looked at him. He slammed the knife into one of the dead man’s eyes before slowly standing.

            The man with the bat was shaking as Ryan towered over him, the table of torture tools blocking his escape.

            “You shouldn’t have done that.” Ray chuckled weakly. “Now he’s going to do twice what you did to me.”    

            Something in Ryan snapped. He was given permission. Ray let him lose his mind, told him it was perfectly okay for him to take this man and destroy him. He didn’t remember what happened, but he knew that he didn’t want to know.

* * *

 

            Ray hadn’t watched. He stayed perfectly still and listened to Ryan torture the man who had kidnapped him. He knew Ryan wasn’t consciously doing it, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see a man be skinned alive then have his muscles slowly and methodically pulled off of his bones, just so the Mad King could laugh.

            He just knew he was sitting there for a long time before it finally got quiet. “I’m surprised.” Ryan’s voice was no longer his own, gravely and seemed unnatural. “You let me.”

            “Well, you know.” Ray said, looking the Mad King in the eyes. “I don’t like being tortured.”

            The Mad King laughed and stood. He carefully cut the barbed wire holding Ray’s arms and gently removed them. “Are you alright?” He asked, his voice not changing. Ray knew he cared regardless.

            “I’ve been better.” Ray sighed as the Mad King untied his legs. “Not going back yet?”

            “He’s pretty useless right now.” The Mad King shrugged, gently picking Ray up bridal style. He pulled the mask off and dropped it on the ground. Ryan’s face was completely neutral, even his eyes didn’t betray any emotion. “I want to talk anyway.”

            “Talk away.” Ray sighed, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. He was completely safe, the Mad King was never gentle with anyone else.

            The mad man chuckled, his face still not changing. He gently kissed Ray’s head before walking out of the warehouse. “Don’t disappear again.”

            Ray smiled at the fondness somehow creeping into the Mad King’s voice. “I can’t help that.” He sighed. “You probably enjoyed your day out.”

            “We feel sick.” The Mad King spat, holding Ray tighter. “We can’t handle you disappearing again. He almost let me kill them.”

            “But you didn’t.” Ray said calmly. “Remembered what we talked about?”

            “He doesn’t remember.” The mad man sighed. “He shouldn’t anyway. Never disappear again.”

            “You’ll make sure of it?” Ray chuckled, closing his eyes. He was tired and he wanted to talk to Ryan.

            “Well, there’s at least ten less gangs in the city now.” The Mad King snorted, kicking in a car window and unlocking the door. He set Ray down in the passenger seat.

            “I’m glad you love me.” Ray smiled at the mad man.

            The Mad King studied Ray for a moment, kneeling down and taking his hands. “I wished you loved me.” He whispered before retreating back into Ryan’s mind.

            Ryan looked dazed for a long moment before he focused on Ray. His eyes went wide and he hugged Ray tightly. “Thank God.” He whispered and Ray chuckled. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

            “Thank you for saving me.” Ray sighed, weakly hugging Ryan back. “Are you okay?”

            “I feel like shit, but I’ll dwell on that later. I need to get you to Jack.” Ryan said, standing up and getting into the driver’s seat. He didn’t question what happened and Ray was glad for that. He didn’t think he could tell him if he tried.


	12. Sprained Ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please put me down, it's just a sprained ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray hissed as he tried to stand. He had managed to twist his ankle jumping off of the fire escape of the building next to him. It was a little higher than he thought it was. His ankle wasn’t broken, Ray had checked the bone, but it was definitely sprained.

            His ankle was swollen and his shoe was suddenly way too tight. Sighing, he managed to get to his feet, putting all of his wait on his left foot and hovering the right above the ground. They weren’t even doing a heist, he was just doing some recon.

            Ray groaned and tried to take a step. Even putting a little weight on his foot hurt like hell, but he had been shot before. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he slowly hobbled out of the alley. The others were going to have a field day with this.

            Michael and Gavin would laugh their asses off, Geoff would make snarky remarks while Jack fixed his foot with a snicker. He was not looking forward to that. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the alleyway and started to hobble toward the penthouse.

            “Ray?” A voice he knew all too well startled him. He hissed when jumping made him put weight on his foot. He turned and smiled sheepishly at the officer looking at him worriedly.

            “Oh, hey Ryan.” Ray said, shifting around while holding his right leg in the air to face Ryan. “It’s been awhile.”

            “It has, are you alright?” Ryan asked, looking at Ray’s swelling ankle. “What happened?”

            “I tripped.” Ray shrugged, gently setting his foot on the ground. “I think I sprained it, no big deal.”

            “A sprain can lead to a break if you stress it out too much.” Ryan said, studying Ray for a second before suddenly scooping him up into his arms bridal style. “It looks really bad, you should probably go to the hospital.”

            “Ryan!” Ray gasped, holding onto the detective’s shoulders. “I’m fine! It’s just a sprain!”

            “You never know.” Ryan chuckled, clearly enjoying himself with a spark in his eyes. “It’s not far from here.”

            “Please put me down.” Ray groaned, going limp in Ryan’s arm as they started walking in the complete opposite direction of the penthouse. “It’s just a sprained ankle.”

            “Nah, I’m good.” Ryan laughed. Ray rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling. Ryan was their crew’s unknown informant. He thought Ray was just a flower shop owner who knew the Fake AH Crew. He had no idea Ray was actually the crew’s sniper.

            Ray did actually own a flower shop and ran it. Being a sniper was actually his side job. He had met Ryan during a heist he wasn’t part of. The others were using his shop in case they needed to hide or as a quick get away. Gavin ended up diving into Ray’s store and Ryan ran in after him.

            Ray acted like he had no idea that Gavin was a crook. He pretended that Gavin was just a friend that visited sometimes. It distracted the detective long enough for Gavin to slip away. However, he earned Ryan’s trust, somehow. After that, Ryan came back to the shop and asked Ray to act as an inside man with the crew for the police. Of course, Geoff jumped all over that and Ray feed Ryan misinformation while getting info on the police from the detective.

            Somewhere along the line, Ray had developed a crush on Ryan and convinced Geoff to give him less and less information to give the detective. By this point, Ray barely told Ryan anything and the detective still came to the shop to see him. They were good friends, but moments like these, Ray wondered if his feelings might be returned.

            “So, how’s the shop?” Ryan asked as they ignored the people giving them strange looks.

            Ray snorted and smiled up at Ryan. “Good, business has been up since it’s almost prom.” He said, his employees had been making pins and corsages for weeks. “How’s the station?”

            “As insane as usual.” Ryan chuckled, walking toward the walk-in doors of the hospital. “Sorry I haven’t visited, we’re still trying to piece together the murder of that gang leader.”

            Ray nodded a bit sheepishly. He had murdered that gang leader, but because of their crew’s connections and Gavin’s tech skills, Ryan would never find that out. “I heard it was a sniper.” He said.

            “Yeah, we’re not sure who, though.” Ryan sighed before smiling at Ray. “Don’t worry about it.”

            “I’m not.” Ray smiled, slightly relieved when Ryan set him down in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room. He was not used to being carried. “You’ll figure it out.”

            Ryan smiled brightly at him. “I hope so.” He said before going over to the front desk to sign him in.

            Ray groaned and rubbed his cheeks. They avoided hospitals for a reason, doctors were all quacks, even the ones they used for any injuries they sustained in heists. Hopefully he wouldn’t run into anyone he recognized here.

            Ray sighed, closed his eyes then opened them again. His eyes instantly met with a familiar pair. Caleb was the doctor that helped their team out. He owed Geoff a debt from some event the mustached man still hated him for.

            Caleb instantly looked panicked, walking quickly over to him. “What are you doing here?” He hissed.

            “I sprained my ankle and Ryan brought me here.” Ray sighed, glancing around for the detective. “He doesn’t know I’m not supposed to be here, remember?”

            Caleb groaned and glanced around. “Alright, look. I’ll take you back now, before you’re on our records.”

            Ray nodded, he winced as he slowly stood, careful of his foot. “Ray?” Ryan asked, coming back over with a clipboard in hand.

            “Oh, Ryan.” Ray smiled awkwardly, elbowing Caleb and giving him a look. The doctor acted far too nervous. “I know Caleb, he’s used to come to my shop a lot.”

            Caleb shot Ray a glare. He hated lies, he wasn’t very good at them. “Right, I was just going to take Ray back and give him a hand.”

            “Ah, good.” Ryan smiled, glancing down at the clipboard in his hands. Before he could say anything, Caleb hastily took the paper work.

            “I’ll take care of it.” Caleb said in a rush when Ryan looked at him curiously.

            Ray rolled his eyes and pushed Caleb forward. “Let’s get going, thanks for the help, Rye.” He said, smiling at the detective.

            Ryan blinked and nodded numbly, watching them disappear behind swinging doors. Caleb grumbled the entire time he fixed up Ray’s foot, shaking his head. “What the hell happened? This damage is pretty bad.”

            “I jumped from a fire escape.” Ray shrugged, watching Caleb wrap his foot.

            “You’re lucky you didn’t break something.” Caleb sighed, shaking his head. “Anyway, I know you have some pain killers at the penthouse. Try to take the weaker ones.”

            “I’m not Michael.” Ray snorted, taking the Advil Caleb held out to him and swallowed it dry. “Thanks Caleb.”

            “You owe me.” Caleb snorted, smiling at Ray anyway. “I’m surprised that detective even bothered with you. I know the arrangement and shit, but still.”

            “Ryan’s a nice guy.” Ray said, smiling fondly just thinking about Ryan.

            Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You’re as bad as Lindsay when she first met Michael.”

            “Am not.” Ray frowned, dropping to his feet. Pain shot up his leg but it was manageable. He pulled out his wallet and thrust a few thousand dollars into Caleb’s hands. “See you in a few days.”

            Caleb stuffed the money into his pocket and nodded. “See you then, you’re just sniping from the roofs right? You should be fine.”

            “Yeah, I am.” Ray said, walking normally over to the door. His foot hurt, but not enough for him to limp. “Then I’m getting in the copter with Jack, so I’ll be off of it for the entire thing.”

            “If Gavin doesn’t fuck up.” Caleb laughed, leaning against the examination table.

            “That’s asking too much.” Ray snorted, waving to the doctor. He pulled the sliding door open and froze. Ryan was standing in front of him, an unreadable look on his face. Caleb squeaked from behind Ray, already mumbling some sort of explanation.

            “Ready to go?” Ryan asked, voice monotone.

            Ray nodded nervously, glancing back at Caleb before following Ryan out of the hospital. “I thought you went back.” He swallowed hard. How much had Ryan heard?

            He didn’t get a response and took a deep breath. Ryan finding out hurt more than Ray thought it would. The detective would try to arrest him, now. However close they had gotten since meeting meant nothing.

            As soon as they were out of the doors, Ray bolted. Ryan called out after him, but Ray ignored him and the pain shooting up his leg. He dodged through crowds of people, glancing behind him. Ryan was hot on his tail and Ray couldn’t make out the emotion on his face.

            Ray stumbled, foot protesting every step. He had to lose Ryan, and fast. Trying to take a sharp turn into an alleyway, Ray’s foot gave out with a sickening snap and he went crashing to the ground. He growled in pain, curling around his leg.

            Ryan easily caught up to him, panting slightly. Ray looked up at him and was surprised to see only worry in his face. “Ray? Shit that’s not good.” Ryan hissed.

            Ray followed the detective's gaze and felt nauseous. His foot was in an unnatural angle. He squeezed his eyes shut, yelping when he was picked up once again.

            “Where?” Ryan panted with a worried frown.

            Ray squirmed in his arms. “Ryan, put me down.” He begged, eye pleading. “I’ll be fine, just. Put me down and leave. You’ll never have to see me again.”

            Ryan’s face hardened and he turned on his heels. He started walking back to the hospital. He ignored Ray entirely, going straight up to Caleb who was chatting with the nurses. Caleb looked at them nervously, frowning a Ray’s leg.

            Ryan stayed in the room as Caleb snapped his foot back into its proper position. Ray bit down on his sleeve, squeezing Ryan’s hand in pain. He had insisted on no painkillers and Ryan had offered his hand.

            Caleb put his leg in a cast and watched Ryan carry him out of the hospital worriedly. He called Geoff as soon as they left the building.

            Ray was completely out of it as Ryan walked. The detective hadn’t said a word since bringing Ray back to the hospital. He had no idea where they were going, but he was pretty sure it was jail. Pain resonated throughout his body and he couldn’t move.

            All he could do was look up at Ryan and admire his once friend. He was really happy with how things were, flirting with Ryan, being friends. It was nice, it was normal. Ryan liked Ray for himself, not how well he could shoot.

            Now Ryan was going to put him in the electric chair and there was nothing Ray could do about it. Well, he did recognize the sound of that car horn, and those shouts. Ryan was suddenly holding him tighter and running.

            Ray struggled to see over the detective’s shoulder, his crew was hot on their tail, Geoff and Jack looked worried while Gavin and Michael just looked pissed. They knew Ray’s feelings, they probably knew what was going on in his mind.

            Ray glanced at the determined look in Ryan’s eyes and mouthed the apology Ryan wouldn’t ever see. He started to struggle, trying to knock them off balance. Ryan started to sway, then gasped.

            Instead of letting go of Ray, he held on tighter. They crashed to the ground, Ryan keeping Ray from smacking his head on concrete. He was up again and trying to position Ray so he couldn’t do that again when the others caught up.

            “Let him go.” Geoff growled as all of them pointed guns at Ryan. The detective scowled, but didn’t let Ray go.

            Ray frowned and struggled again. Ryan held on for a long moment before giving in and setting Ray down. Jack instantly caught Ray who wobbled on his feet for a moment before falling forward. Not taking the pain medication was worse than taking it, apparently.

            “Shoot him.” Geoff told Michael and Gavin as Jack hoisted Ray over his shoulder.

            “No!” Ray gasped, head spinning, but struggling anyway. “Geoff!”

            He heard Geoff sighed and guns were put away. They were running back down the alley, leaving Ryan who was watch them leave. The detective looked broken hearted, but Ray probably saw wrong.

            He was bedridden for weeks. Geoff, being the worried fatherly figure he was, moved Ray’s shop for him and made sure all traces of that day were erased, although, there was nothing to erase. Caleb kept the hospital from making documents about it and the station didn’t have any either.

            When Ray was finally able to get back to his shop, he was slightly depressed that Ryan would probably never show up there again. His employees were happy to see him, but it wasn’t the same. He did care about them, not to sound like an ass, but he wasn’t hard core crushing on any of them.

            Work went on as usually until lunch. Ray usually let his workers go get lunch while he manned the shop. It wasn’t like he ate much anyway. He was pretty bored until the bell above the door rang.

            He smiled at the customer, then recognized the face. Ryan looked just as surprised as he did. Had the detective really searched for him? After not making a report?

            “Ray.” Ryan managed to say. “I-fuck. I finally found you.”

            Ray frowned, confused, standing up slowly. “Wha-“ He started to say, but then he was scooped up into Ryan’s arms in a tight hug.

            “I’ve been searching for you for weeks!” Ryan laughed, as Ray held onto him, noticing the bags under the older man’s eyes. “I thought I lost you completely when your store moved.”

            Ray stared at Ryan in shock. “You, you did what?” He asked, completely shocked. This was not at all how he thought this would go. He had nightmares about them meeting again.

            “I’ve been looking for you.” Ryan laughed, studying Ray’s face. “I heard what you and that doctor were talking about. I knew I couldn’t turn you in when you ran. I just, I know what they would have done and I can’t let that happen.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he stared at Ryan in complete shock. The words snapped together in his mind and he laugh, hugging Ryan tightly. “You’re a moron.” He said.

            Ryan smiled and kissed him softly. Ray happily kissed back, tangling his fingers in Ryan’s hair. They parted smiling.

            “Hey Rye?” Ray said softly, kicking his legs in the air.

            “Yeah?” Ryan asked, clearly out of this world and floating around on cloud nine.

            “Can you put me down?” Ray laughed. Ryan blinked confused before blushing and setting Ray down with a sheepish smile. Ray chuckled and kissed him again.


	13. Bookmarked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray works as a librarian usually to read comics and laze around in a chill place, and Ryan works over in the tattoo store/cafe/coffee shop next door and comes to “check out books” when he’s honestly just checking out Ray and trying to get the courage to ask him for his number and to go out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray actually really enjoyed being a librarian. It was a quiet, easy job that came with free reading material he could access any time. Granted, he mostly read game based novels and comics, but that wasn’t important.

            Plus, not many people came to libraries anymore which meant that he, and his anti-social self, could sit at the front desk with stacks of books and read the day away. Or, if he wasn’t feeling up to books, he could play on his DS.

            His boss was just as bad, if not worse. None of the librarians really cared what he did and he didn’t poke around what they did. He was pretty sure Michael and Gavin disappeared into the private rooms just to bang each other. They claimed they weren’t dating, but he had a feeling that they were lying.

            Part of the fun was helping people who had clearly never been to a physical library before. They couldn’t even find the clearly labeled kids section. Ray always found how confused they were by common sense amusing. No one was a constant repeat, except for one very handsome man that owned the coffee shop next door.

            Ryan – Ray may or may not have memorized his name from his library card – came every day around two, when business was slow. He would peruse the books, picking out a few before coming to the desk and checking them out without saying a word.

            Normally, Ray wouldn’t care. As long as Ryan turned his books back in and didn’t cause a problem, he wouldn’t pay attention to him no matter how hot he was. However, recently, he noticed something interesting.

            Out of boredom, he started watching Ryan wonder the library. He set himself up to look like he was reading, but his eyes were trained on the handsome man that somehow always managed to look nervous.

            He didn’t expect Ryan to continually glance in his direction. The older man even out right stared at him for a long time, a goofy as fuck smile plastered to his face. Ray wasn’t really sure what to make of it. Ryan hardly spoke to anyone, let alone flirt with Ray. Yet there he was, giving him that love struck puppy dog look that made Ray’s stomach do weird things.

            Since then, Ray watched Ryan every time he visited, trying to figure out his game. He considered talking to the older man, but that always made him nervous. If there _was_ something there, he would probably fuck it up. Although, he wasn’t getting anywhere by watching Ryan. Maybe he should just pull up his big girl pants and talk to him.

            Ray was still debating what he would actually say to Ryan when the man himself arrived. Like always, Ryan approached the desk with a bright, but nervous, smile, setting the book down in the return before wandering off, glancing at Ray.

            Ray smiled and waved, words dying on his tongue. Cursing himself, he grabbed the book from the return and raised an eyebrow at the paper sticking out from between pages. Maybe Ryan had forgotten his book mark.

            Ray slipped the paper free and froze, nearly dropping the book. In messy handwriting there was a number and a; _Will you go on a date with me?_

            Ray stared at the paper for a long time. Was this Ryan’s handwriting or someone else’s? Had someone asked Ryan out and the older man used it as a bookmark to not forget, but ended up forgetting anyway? There was no name, so it could be Ryan’s number, but Ray doubted it.

            He quickly looked around for the older man, spotting him among the books in the science section. Ray quickly rushed to put the book still in his hand in its proper place, the paper tight in his sweating palms. What should he do? He should probably give it back to Ryan. There was no way it was meant for him, if it was, that was a stupid way to give it to him. He figured Ryan was smart considering all of the non-fiction he read. If he actually read the books he barrowed.

            Ray paused before re-entering the main desk. He glanced at Ryan, still looking over the science books. The older man was more focused on the books than Ray had ever seen him. Perhaps the looks meant nothing, maybe Ryan hadn’t even been looking at him. He knew that he was always one to remember something funny and laugh out loud at it, perhaps Ryan was the same. He had his hopes up for nothing.

            Ray glanced at the paper and sighed. He slowly walked over to Ryan and pulled at his sleeve. This was just like any other time someone forgot their book mark. Shove it into their hands and then walk back with a few quick words. He could do this, even with a defeated heart.

            Ryan heard him coming, looking over at him and smiling nervously. “Yes?” He asked, glancing at the paper in Ray’s hand.

            “You forgot this in the book.” Ray rushed out, basically throwing the paper at Ryan before turning tail and nearly running back to his desk. His chest was tight and it was hard to breathe for a moment.

            He collapsed in his chair and grabbed the nearest book. He buried himself in words to keep himself from looking at Ryan. He felt so dumb. Why the fuck would someone like Ryan look at Ray and want anything to do with him? He wasn’t very good looking, he wasn’t strong or interesting. Hell, they had never really spoken more than a few words to each other.

            Ray nearly jumped a mile when he heard someone clear their throat. Ryan was giving him an awkward smile. Ray swallowed hard and glanced at the book in his hands. It was open to a random page and he honestly had no idea what any of the words meant.

            He quickly closed it and checked Ryan out, avoiding looking him in the eyes. He pushed the book over to the older man and frowned when Ryan didn’t move.

            “I, uh.” Ryan sighed, placing the paper on the desk. “I didn’t forget it.”

            Ray blinked at the paper then looked up at Ryan. The older man’s cheeks were dusted pink. He was rocking right to left, glancing around the library before focusing on Ray with a determined look.

            Ray opened and closed his mouth twice before looking at the paper with wide eyes. After the message there was a scribble that looked like _Ryan_ if he squinted. The lines were crooked and shaky.

            “Oh.” Ray managed lamely. “I-uh. I. Yes.” He said, looking up at Ryan and smiling sheepishly.

            Ryan stared at Ray confused for a moment, tilting his head to the side. “Yes?” He asked, brows furrowing.

            “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.” Ray clarified, chuckling as realization lit up in Ryan’s eyes.

            Ryan smiled brightly and slid the paper over to Ray. “Really? Great! I uh, how about this Friday?”

            Ray took the paper and folded the blank space. He neatly ripped the paper along the fold and grabbed a pencil from the cup resting on the corner of the desk. “That works for me.” He chuckled, writing his number down before holding it out to Ryan.

            The older man took the paper excitedly, reading over the numbers before folding the paper neatly and putting it into his pocket. “Alright, I’ll text you the details then.”

            Ray nodded, taking his half of the paper and holding it tightly. “Alright, see you then.”

            Ryan smiled brightly, waving and turning to leave. He remembered his book at the last second and turned, grabbing it from the desk. “Ha, right.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. “You’re a fucking dork.”

            “Thank you.” Ryan chuckled, waving again before actually leaving, book tucked under his arm and a skip in his step.

            Ray smiled to himself, looking over the number that was actually meant for him. Just from that interaction he could tell that the date, whatever it ended up being, would be great. He was only half surprised when he got a text from the number on the paper. He was less surprised when they spent the rest of the day texting each other between rushes.


	14. What a Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is the adopted son of the Narvaez family, He was groomed and bred to be the future CEO of Narvaez industries and future heir, well until Ray was born. Now that his adopted father has a blood related heir suddenly Ryan is pushed back in favor of Ray. Ryan gets jealous at first and it doesn’t help that everyone treats him like shit now, but as Ray grows older he latches on to Ryan his first words were even Ryan’s name and slowly Ryan falls for Ray not knowing that Ray loves him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was surprised that anyone wanted him. He had already been in the orphanage for three years. He didn’t think that anyone wanted him. Then the Narvaez’s came to see him.

            The father was strict and the mother was a little spacey, but they wanted him. They couldn’t have a child of their own so they adopted Ryan instead. He was overjoyed, someone wanted him.

            Maybe it was just because he was smart, maybe it was just because he could complete advanced topics. Maybe he himself didn’t matter, just what he could do. That was alright. The mansion was better than the orphanage and he was pretty happy.

            The lessons he learned were relatively interesting, although the work was intense. Even when he was sick, he had to work. He had to complete his projects and work in record time. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he didn’t; he never wanted to find out.

            They were grooming him to be the heir of his adoptive father’s company. They wanted him to be the best there was, so he tried his hardest. Anything to please them. His parents rarely told him that he was doing a good job, but something they would have small smiles and bright eyes. He lived for those looks.

            He thought he was happy. For three years, since he was adopted at six. Then Ray was born. Somehow his adoptive mother became pregnant and nine short months later, a baby was screaming at all hours of the night.

            At first, Ryan didn’t think anything about it. He would have a little sibling. They could study and play together. It would be wonderful.

            However, as his mother’s stomach grew, the less they even looked at him. He hardly saw them to begin with, but they stopped caring about his education entirely. The smiles disappeared and he didn’t matter. He could track mud all over the house and only the servants would scold him.

            He would try even harder at class, passing out or panicking multiple times just to do the harder work, to do more. His parents didn’t even spare him a glance. All they did was go on and on about the baby, if it would be a boy or a girl. How smart they would be. What a great heir they would be. Wasn’t that why they had Ryan? Why was he being replaced? He was there first.

            As Mrs. Narvaez’s stomach grew, Ryan stopped thinking of them as his parents. He had never really thought of them as that. He thought he did, but he really didn’t. He was just a placeholder, a Guinea pig for their real son.

            Somewhere along the line, the head servant started raising him. Geoff would ruffle his hair and tell him everything would be alright. He helped around the mansion, forbidden from taking lessons anymore. His adoption papers were given to Geoff and he was official no longer part of the family. He didn’t see why they just didn’t send him back to the orphanage. According to Geoff, it was because they couldn’t, but neither of them doubted that they didn’t try.

            When Ray was born, Ryan hated him. His old room was turned into the baby room, he started sharing a room with Geoff. Ray would cry all night long and everyone gave him their undivided attention, even Geoff sometimes. Ryan would just watch on the side lines. He didn’t even want to see the kid that took everything away from him. Just the thoughts about the baby made him sick and hide in the crawl space he found in the cellar.

            Curiosity got the better of him in three months. He snuck into the baby’s room one night and peaked into the crib. Ray was sound asleep, little fists tucked under his chin. Ryan wanted to hate him. He really, really did, but just watching the baby sleep made his hatred soften. He gasped when Ray’s big brown eyes slowly opened. Tears were welling and Ryan panicked. He couldn’t be caught in the room if he cried. People would come running and they might kick him out of the mansion entirely.

            “No, no, no,” Ryan whispered, reaching through the bars and gently taking Ray’s hand. He remembered Geoff mentioning that babies were really, really breakable. “Don’t cry.”

            Ray stared at Ryan with curiosity before smiling brightly at him. He waved his arms around and tried to grip onto Ryan’s hand. He giggled and wiggled on the bed. Ryan’s eyes widened and he felt his heart melt. No matter how much he wanted to hate Ray, he just couldn’t.

            Ray eventually went back to sleep and Ryan slipped out of the room. The next morning, Ray was wailing loudly. Everyone in the mansion could hear the little baby scream. No one could make him stop, then Ryan managed to make his way through everyone’s feet.

            Ray caught sight of Ryan through his tears and instantly stopped crying. He giggled and reached out for him. The entire house was shocked, looking at Ryan making silly faces at Ray. The baby giggled more and struggled in his mother’s arms to try and get to the older boy.

            From that day forward, Ryan’s job was to keep an eye on Ray. He was to protect him and keep him out of trouble. Geoff told him that he was a bodyguard now. Ryan didn’t like the term. He preferred to just be Ray’s friend, even if he was a baby.

            Ryan was the first one Ray crawled to. He was the first one Ray would walk for. His first word was Ryan’s name. He was Ray’s first teacher and friend. He was the one Ray clung to when they went anywhere. If Ryan wasn’t there, sometimes they wouldn’t be able to stop Ray from crying.

            Somehow, Ryan was sure that Ray’s parents hated him. They hated that he was the one Ray loved most. Somehow, Ryan couldn’t find it in himself to care. Even from a young age, he was a bit maniacal. It served them right for throwing Ryan away like he was nothing. Geoff called him his little madman; Ryan just thought he was being logical.

            When Ray was three, they forced him to start lessons. At first, they didn’t want Ryan there distracting him, although he was the one who taught Ray how to speak. They found that Ray wanted nothing to do with the tutors. He would throw tantrums that only Ryan walking into the room could calm. Even if Ryan was just in the room, Ray would try harder at his lessons. Geoff said it was because Ray was like a duckling. He was attached to Ryan and was scared to try anything without his safety net there.

            So Ryan’s schooling continued. He was taught the advanced subjects so he could help Ray. They all thought that they would drift apart as they got older, that Ray would just view Ryan as another servant. Instead, they got closer.

            Ryan was Ray’s first real friend and they both wanted to keep it that way. Even when Ryan started high school to be able to continue to be Ray’s tutor, they stayed close. Ryan would come home to make sure Ray finished his homework and then they played.

            Neither of them found their age difference weird. Ryan was still a child at heart and Ray was extremely good at video games for someone so young. By the time Ray was in high school, Ryan was finishing graduate school with multiple degrees.

            He still lived in the mansion, although Geoff had long since retired. The Narvaez’s paid for his schooling, mainly because of Ray. He was never far, being there for Ray if he needed him.

            “Hey, Rye?” Ray peaked into Ryan’s room around the door. Ryan was at his desk, doing research for his final paper.

            “Yeah, Ray?” Ryan said, leaning back in his chair and smiling at his friend. “What’s up?”

            “I fucking suck at math.” Ray smiled sheepishly, coming into the room with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

            Ryan laughed and waved for Ray to come over and sit at the chair he always had next to his desk. “Alright, what are you doing?”

            “AP Calc.” Ray sighed, sitting heavily in the chair and digging his stuff out. “When we’re done, can we play Halo or something?”

            “Fuck yes. I need a break.” Ryan chuckled, glancing over the problems in Ray’s book. He didn’t mention that he knew Ray could do these problems. He didn’t mention the fact that the only time they were really supposed to interact was when Ray needed help with homework. They both knew, neither cared.

            Ryan was pretty sure he started to fall when Ray started high school. He had come home exhausted, collapsing on Ryan’s bed and groaning. Ryan had laughed and sat down on his bed with his text book. Ray’s head rested in his lap while Ryan read while carding his fingers through Ray’s hair.

            When he finished reading, he looked down to find Ray fast asleep. Ryan smiled fondly at Ray, his heart beating hard. He would do anything for Ray. He had done a lot of things for Ray. He always wanted to see him smile and happy. They had been such good friends for so long. He really did love him. He didn’t realize until later in that year how deep that love was.

            As far as he was concerned, they had been friends since Ray was old enough to form complete sentences. Childhood friends since Ray was born. He hadn’t thought further than that until that moment. He hadn’t been interested in girlfriends or boyfriends all his life until that moment.

            He had to admit, he panicked. He dated the first person to ask him on a date. He wasn’t sure what to do when Ray glared at him and didn’t see him for weeks when he found out. He ended up really liking the girl, but not in the same way.

            They broke up on good terms, but Ryan wanted to test something. He pretended to be sad when he told Ray, granted, he kind of was. He watched Ray’s eyes light up before being sympathetic. Ray had hugged him tightly and Ryan was confused by what he saw.

            His brain was telling him a million things, and he knew that at least half were right, he just refused to accept it. There was no way Ray actually liked him. He was just a teenager and teenagers were all horny and dumb. It wasn’t real, he just had to wait it out.

            Waiting got harder when he became a stay at home novelist. He was free when Ray was at school, but once he was home, he spent all of his free time in Ryan’s room. Somehow, it made the entire situation worse. Everything Ryan knew about Ray was suddenly adorable and he started to panic.

            It was illegal, wasn’t it? He was old, wasn’t he? Ray should be with kids his age, not some old fart – he wasn’t _that_ old, although he felt like it at times – that lived in his house. This was bad, but he couldn’t escape it.

            When Ray graduated, he convinced his parents to send him to a school far from home. Naturally, Ryan was sent to live with Ray in a shared apartment. He was screwed, this was worse than living together in a massive house. The space was smaller and closer.

            Of course, it wasn’t technically illegal anymore, but it was still weird. The nine year difference never seemed stranger to Ryan. Granted, Ray’s own parents were thirteen years apart so he wasn’t that biased, but still.

            He thought he was safe when Ray started talking about one of the friends he made at college. Hurt, but safe. Michael was a good kid, he visited a lot. Ryan made a habit of disappearing when he was over. Not just because it hurt, but it was clear to him that Michael was trying his hardest to make a move and Ryan was just in the way.

            _Anything to make Ray happy,_ He reminded himself when he managed to slip out of the apartment. Michael did make Ray happy, so Ryan abandoned everything just for the smile he saw spread on Ray’s face.

            He never went far, his job was to protect Ray. His family’s company had gotten into some trouble so Ryan was literally a body guard. They even made him take lessons in self-defense. So he sat in the building's lobby, watching everyone that went in and out of the building.

            Twice he caught a pedophile sneaking into the building, just because they looked sketchy. He was well known and pitied throughout the building. It seemed that telling the landlady, a sweet old women, about his troubles lead to the entire building knowing his heartache. Every time they saw him in the lobby, he would get pats on the shoulder and hugs. It was embarrassing. He had been harboring this crush for so long, he didn’t need to be reminded about it.

            One day when Michael was over, Ryan was in the lobby, just aimlessly wandering around and watching the people come and go. Then Ray came running out of nowhere and smacked right into Ryan.

            Ryan stumbled, but kept his footing. He frowned down at Ray who was shaking in his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and rubbed his back.

            “Ray? What happened?” Ryan asked softly.

            Ray looked up at him with terrified and watery eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when Michael burst into the room. He yelped and clung to Ryan tighter, hiding his face in his chest.

            “Ray, god fucking damnit.” Michael sighed in relief, coming over to them. He looked both flustered and exhausted. “Look, hey. I’m sorry.”

            Ray didn’t move and Ryan frowned. “Wait, what happened?”

            Michael sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I tried to kiss him,” He admitted, “He freaked and ran.”

            Ryan frowned and sighed, gently running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “I-it’s best if you leave for now.”

            Michael bit back an argument and nodded. He left the building and Ryan picked Ray up and carried him back to the apartment. He set Ray on the couch and kneeled in front of him.

            “Hey, it’s alright.” Ryan smiled, reaching up and brushed a tear away from Ray’s eyes. “It’s okay, what happened?”

            Ray sniffed and tried to calm himself. “D-do you remember the tutor we fired?” He asked nervously, squeezing Ryan’s hands.

            Ryan did remember the fucker. He tried to assault Ray, luckily, Ryan kicked him in the balls and punched him in the face before he could. Ray had nightmares for weeks after that. “Yeah, I do,” He said gently, seeing where this was going.

            “I- I remembered,” Ray shuddered, more tears falling. “Fuck, I’m lame.”

            “Hey.” Ryan said sternly, wiping the tears away. “You’re not lame. You were traumatized. It’s alright.”

            Ray smiled and leaned into Ryan’s hand, squeezing his hands tightly. “Thank you. I didn’t think Michael felt that way.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and sat next to Ray, pulling over a tissue box and holding it out to him. “Are you serious? He was kind of obvious.”

            “Excuse me for trying to get your attention since I was ten,” Ray snorted, somehow managing to look mischievous past all of the tears. He took a tissue and blew his nose as Ryan’s jaw dropped.

            Ryan sputtered unintelligently for a long time. “I- you- that’s why- oh my fucking god.” He groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

            Ray laughed and set the tissue box aside. He nudged Ryan. “You’re dumb.”

            “I’m in denial,” Ryan sighed, looking up at Ray. “Look, I’m old-“

            “You’re twenty eight.” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes.

            “That’s not the point, I’m too old- mph.” Ryan was cut off by Ray’s lips on his. Eyes wide and shocked, he was frozen in place not sure what to do. Give in, don’t give in?

            _Fuck it._ His brain hissed and he kissed back, angling Ray’s head better. It was very clear that Ray had never done this before. Ryan, however, had enough partners to know what he was doing. Ray only knew about the one.

            Ray melted against him, fingers curling in his shirt. They parted, flustered and a little out of breath. Before either could really think about it, they were kissing again. Ryan’s arm wrapped around Ray’s waist while the younger man’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers tangling in his hair.

            When they parted again, they were both smiling. There wasn’t a single care in their head. “We’re idiots.” Ray huffed a laugh, resting their foreheads together.

            Ryan laughed and closed his eyes. “I don’t blame us.”

            “Me either.” Ray chuckled, hugging Ryan tightly. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

            “Good thing I do.” Ryan snorted, hugging Ray back. “Ten, huh?”

            Ryan could feel Ray’s blush before he saw it. The younger man pulled away, cheeks completely red. “Okay, fuck you.”

            Ryan laughed and smirked. “No, I want to hear about this.”

            “No, it’s weird!” Ray groaned, shaking his head.

            “Come on, out with it.” Ryan smiled, poking Ray’s sides.

            Ray squirmed, cursing his ticklish nature. “I told Geoff I wanted to marry you, okay?” He groaned, hiding his head in his hands. “He still won’t let me live it down.”

            Ryan paused, eyes wide. He imagined tiny Ray proclaiming proudly to Geoff that he was going to marry Ryan while Geoff tried not to outright laugh. “Oh my god, you’re adorable.” Ryan gushed, pulling Ray closer and kissing his head.

            “No I’m not!” Ray defended, glaring half-heartedly at Ryan. “I was ten!”

            “You were adorable when you were ten.” Ryan chuckled, ruffling Ray’s head. “Sorry to break this to you, but I didn’t have any deeper feelings until you hit puberty really.”

            Ray snorted and leaned into Ryan. “When you got that girlfriend?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “The first one, yeah.” Ryan shrugged, Ray was going to find out eventually.

            “The first one?!” Ray gapped, glaring fully at Ryan now. “How many people have you dated?”

            “Six.” Ryan chuckled, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “Three female and three male, before you ask.”

            Ray just stared at Ryan with his jaw dropped. “Are you fucking serious?!” He groaned, slapping Ryan’s shoulder lightly.

            Ryan chuckled and nodded. “Yep, you reacted poorly to the first one so I didn’t want to mention the others.”

            Ray almost pouted, almost. “You’re an asshole.”

            “Hey, I said I was in denial,” Ryan defended with a laugh. “I didn’t think you liked me like that anyway.”

            Ray snorted and kissed Ryan again, clearly done with the conversation. Ryan chuckled and kissed him back. Ray melted once again, leaning heavily against Ryan. They were simple kisses, but they really got to Ray.

            “Fuck it.” Ray huffed when they parted. “You’re a fucking good kisser because of them.”

            “Am I?” Ryan asked, rubbing Ray’s sides.

            “Fuck yeah. I’ve only kissed some kids from high school and they sucked.” Ray snorted, eyes darting between Ryan’s eyes and lips.

            “Wait, what?” Ryan asked, reeling slightly.

            Ray raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I didn’t know about your exes and you didn’t know about mine.”

            Ryan’s jaw dropped then he laughed. “Asshole,” He said shaking his head. “How many? Because clearly none of them could kiss.”

            “They couldn’t.” Ray laughed, leaning forward and resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “Only two.”

            Ryan nodded and carded his fingers through Ray’s hair. “Not too bad.”

            Ray shrugged and kissed Ryan’s cheek. “Unlike you, playboy.” He smiled, poking Ryan’s cheek.

            “If you think I’m a playboy, you need to spend more time on the internet.” Ryan snorted, pulling Ray closer. “So now what?”

            “We date?” Ray chuckled. “What else, Rye?”

            “I meant about your parents.” Ryan sighed, holding Ray tighter. “You know they already dislike the gay community, and me.”

            Ray thought for a moment, nuzzling his head into Ryan’s neck. “I’ll let them pay for my schooling then tell them.” He decided, sitting up and smiling at Ryan. “If they kick me out of the house, so be it. I’ll get a job and you already have one.”

            Ryan smiled and chuckles, kissing Ray’s head. “Not a bad plan.” He said, thinking it over in his head. “Visits home will be interesting.”

            “We’ll wing it.” Ray smiled, settling down on his shoulder again, arm wrapping around his waist. “I vote we tell them by making out in front of them.”

            “I don’t want to die.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “I’m supposed to protect you, remember?”

            “You are.” Ray smirked, squeezing him gently. “And you’ll be fucking me.”

            Ryan blushed and closed his eyes. “Let’s hold off on that for a bit.” He suggested, smiling when Ray laughed.

            “Yeah, yeah. I know. You don’t hug me unless you ask first,” Ray said, leaning into the hand rubbing his side.

            Ryan shook his head and leaned his head back against the couch. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

            “You’ve said that basically all my life.” Ray laughed, moving closer to Ryan. “And I’m proud of it.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled. So his life didn’t turn out how he ever thought it would. Nothing ever seemed to be working for him except his career and now his love life. Nothing really made him happier, really. Eventually everything would fall perfectly into place.


	15. Charity Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fainted during the dissection and you're the one who caught me" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray wasn’t squeamish. He greatly enjoyed the blood physics in most games. However, there seemed to be a difference between video game graphics and dissecting a worm.

            A _worm._ Not a frog or even the lamb eye. The worm they did to weed out the kids who couldn’t handle dissections. The creepy crawly thing that littered the sidewalk after a good rain. An insect was making Ray’s stomach twist and his head spin. It didn’t even smell bad.

            His group partner was a girl who hated bugs anyway, so Ray was the one stuck with the scalpel and pins. He stared at the dead worm for a long time, blade in hand and directions in front of him. He could do this, it was just a fucking worm.

            Taking a deep breath, he held the worm with one finger and started cutting it open with the scalpel. He was fine until he had to pull the flesh back and pin it to the board. At that point, his mind decided to show him images from cop shows, where corpses were cut up, muscle and skin flopping to the sides of the chest. Except, this time the bodies were alive and screaming as their organs went everywhere.

Ray suddenly felt nauseous and he started to sway. He tried to push the thoughts away, but the more he concentrated on the idea, the worse it got. Blood was gushing everywhere and organs were littering the ground.

            As his partner talked to her friends and the teacher started to talk, flipping the lights out abruptly. Ray’s vision suddenly went black and the last thing he heard was the scalpel hitting the counter.

            When he blinked awake, the ceiling was moving above him and he was really warm. Frowning, he looked at his feet and realized that they weren’t on the ground. He gasped and struggled, flailing his arms and legs until whoever was carrying him dropped him.

            The air was sucked right out of him when he landed on his ass. He laid completely still on the floor for a moment, eyes squeezed shut as the tingling feeling faded away.

            “God dammit. Are you alright?” Someone sighed above him.

            Ray cracked his eyes open and squinted at the most popular boy in the school. Ryan’s face was a few inches from his, the older student crouched next to him. He gasped and scrambled to sit up, smacking their foreheads together.

            Ryan cursed, falling back and holding his forehead as Ray laid back, cracking his head hard against the ground. He groaned and curled on his side holding both aching parts of his skull. His body was still tingling from the initial fall and he still felt a bit nauseous.

            “Fuck you have a hard head.” Ryan hissed, rubbing his forehead. “Are you alright?”

            Ray looked up at Ryan and blushed, focusing on the ground. “Y-yeah, sorry. I just sort of panicked.”

            “I figured that one out.” Ryan snorted, getting to his feet again. “Come on, you should still probably go to the nurse.”

            Ray uncurled and sat up slowly this time. “What? No. I’m fine.” Ray said, struggling to get onto shaking legs. “I’m really fucking sorry.”

            Ryan frowned and took his hands, helping Ray to his feet. “This isn’t even about passing out anymore, you cracked your head really hard there.”

            “I’m fine.” Ray insisted, despite the pain still resonating from the back of his skull. “Really, thank you.”

            Ryan huffed, letting Ray go and watching him wobble dangerously where he stood. “Yeah, no. You’re going to the nurse,” He said, gently taking Ray’s arm and making him lean against him.

            Ray blushed bright as they walked slowly down the hallway. Like everyone else in the school, he had a crush on Ryan. He would never act on it, he was way beneath Ryan’s league. He was surprised the older student was actually helping him to the nurse’s office.

            “Squeamish, huh?” Ryan said suddenly, breaking the silence surrounding them.

            “Huh?” Ray blinked, trying to focus on the ground. It was a little hard when it was tilting so much. “Oh. No I’m not.”

            Ryan raised a skeptical eyebrow and snorted. “Sure about that? You passed out dissecting a worm and fell on me while I was walking by. You’re lucky I caught you.”

            Ray blushed brighter, wallowing in his shame. “Wait no, hold on.” He groaned, trying to make the floor stop moving like the sea. “It wasn’t the worm, I just happened to think of living people being dissected and running around screaming.” That sounded horrible. Even in his head.

            Ryan gave him a concerned look and walked a bit faster. “Are you okay?” He asked, nearly picking Ray up again.

            “Fuck, I don’t know.” Ray sighed, his stomach suddenly spinning faster than a tilt-a-whirl. “Oh shit.” He gasped, stumbling away from Ryan to grab onto one of the trash cans left in the hallway by the janitors.

            He heaved into the foul smelling can, gagging on the bile burning his throat. He must have cracked his head harder than he thought. That or smacking his head so soon after passing out was just plain bad.

            A warm hand gently rubbed his back as he spit out the bile still in his mouth. “Shit, you really smacked your head.” Ryan said, he sounded a lot more worried than Ray thought he would. “Can you walk?”

            “Y-yeah?” Ray rasped, slowly straightening up.

            Ryan frowned, but nodded anyway. He helped Ray into the nurse’s office. He explained what happened to the nurse who made Ray lay down before placing a bucket next to him.

            “I’m calling your mother.” The nurse sighed, shaking her head at Ray. “Could you go get his things?” She asked Ryan.

            “I don’t have a mom.” Ray rasped, closing his eyes at the awkward silence filling the room. “Geoff can’t pick me up.”

            “Who’s Geoff?” The nurse asked with a condescending worried tone. As if she just found bruises all over Ray’s body.

            “The guy who owns the orphanage.” Ray sighed, tired of this treatment already. Big whoop, he was an orphan. “My friends can drive me back once school’s over.”

            No one said anything. He actually had to crack his eyes open to make sure there were people still in the room with him. Both Ryan and the nurse were gaping at him in shock.

            Ryan recovered first, shaking his shock away. “I- I have a free period next. I could drive you home,” He offered.

            Ray blinked surprised before closing his eyes for good. “Sounds good to me.”

            “Oh, I. Very well.” The nurse managed out. “Tell, Geoff, that he’s fine. He just needs some rest after passing out and hitting his head,” She told Ryan.

            Ryan nodded and quickly left the room to get their things. Ray put his arm over his eyes to block out the light. He woke up in his own bed, familiar voices talking above him. He kept his eyes closed, but he could feel that he was home.

            “A worm? He passed out over a fucking _worm_?” Geoff was struggling not to laugh, the small noises of the newest baby, Jeremy, laughing for him.

            “He said something about thinking weird things, but basically, yeah,” Ryan said awkwardly and Ray suddenly really wanted to go back to sleep.

            “Alright, then what happened?” Geoff asked, far too amused. Ray wanted to wipe the smirk he knew was there off of his caretakers face.

            “Well, I caught him and volunteered to take him to the nurse. As I was carrying him he woke up and struggled, making me drop him,” Ryan said and Ray resisted groaning out loud. “When I asked him if he was okay, he smacked our heads together and he hit his head hard on the ground.”

            “And that’s why he vomited,” Geoff said. Ryan didn’t say anything so Ray assumed he nodded. “Well, thanks for helping the moron.”

            “It’s not a problem,” Ryan said, hesitating for a moment. “If you don’t mind me asking. How long has Ray lived here?”

            “All his life,” Geoff answered simply. “A prostitute couldn’t afford an abortion and didn’t want him so she gave him to me.”

            Jeremey was the only one making any sound for a long moment. Geoff was probably bouncing the kid in his arms, smiling at the tiny arms trying to grab his mustache. Ray had no idea what Ryan was doing, he didn’t know the older student well enough to guess.

            “And no one…” Ryan trailed off awkwardly.

            “Adopted him?” Geoff finished, the floorboards creaking as he placed Jeremey in his crib. It was in Ray’s room so someone other than Geoff could be the first responder at night. “It wasn’t from lack of trying.”

            Ray somehow managed not to scowl. It wasn’t his fault no one wanted him. “I- so he’s just always lived here?”

            “Works here too.” Geoff sighed, his back popping. “He takes care of the little ones a lot.” Like he had a choice in the matter.

            “I can’t believe that no one- he’s a good kid,” Ryan talked as if he knew Ray. He didn’t, they had spoken all of two times because of projects.

            “I’m not saying he isn’t.” Geoff snorted, moving around the room, knees creaking every time he bent down to pick something up. “I’m just saying that parents don’t adopt as much as they used to. And if they do, they want a baby. Not a teenager with a mouth on him.” Wonder where he got that from.

            Ryan didn’t respond. Ray felt eyes on him, but he refused to open his own. He just wanted to go to sleep and pretend this conversation never happened. He didn’t need pity from the person he had a crush on.

            “Anyway, thank you again for helping his sorry ass,” Geoff said, moving over to the door. Ray could only tell this because the loudest floor board was in front of the door. “Don’t you have to go back to school?”

            Ray wasn’t conscious for Ryan’s answer. He woke up a few times after that, but only briefly. He must have slept for a long time because the sun was just rising in the window when he finally woke up.

            He was starving and Jeremey wasn’t in his crib. Geoff must have taken him to keep him from disturbing Ray’s sleep. He slowly stood, shuffling out of his room and wondering downstairs. There was no way he was going to school today.

            “Hey, welcome back to the world of the living,” Geoff joked as Ray entered the kitchen. Lindsay and Matt were in their high chairs as Geoff bounced Jeremey on his leg. Kdin was sitting quietly at the table, sipping at his apple juice. Caleb was nowhere to be seen, but when Ray glanced at the clock, he realized that middle school had already started.

            Ray groaned in response, grabbing some crackers and sitting down heavily next to Kdin. “I feel awful.” He sighed, nibbling on the saltines.

            “No shit.” Geoff snorted, wiping the baby food dribbling down Jeremy’s chin. “You’ve been asleep since that Ryan kid brought you home.”

            Ray nodded slowly, standing to get himself water before sitting down again. Kdin gave him a warm smile that made him feel slightly better. Then Lindsay threw applesauce at him, ruining the feeling.

            Ray never got a chance to sleep until afternoon. The kids were being extra bad that day and Geoff couldn’t manage it on his own like he used to. Once the kids were off to afternoon school, Ray collapsed on his bed and slept until the next morning again.

            Geoff woke him for school and he went, even if he still felt like shit. He drifted through his day, ignoring the kids teasing him. Kids were horrendously bad at name calling. Worm Fainter wasn’t exactly insulting. It actually sounded like he had the ability to make worms faint, which, if it was anything other than worms, would sound pretty awesome.

            When he got to his science class, the teacher threw his makeup work at him as the other kids laughed. He didn’t even glance at Ryan, there wasn’t a point. The older student probably stopped caring the instant he left the orphanage.

            Ray did his makeup work as the teacher lectured. It was all easy and in the textbook if he was really struggling. He turned in the work sheets by the time class ended, shuffling out of the class with the other students.

            He frowned when someone gently grabbed his arm. “Ray,” Ryan said coming to walk beside Ray, letting go of his arm. “How are you feeling? You weren’t at school yesterday.”

            “I felt like shit.” Ray shrugged, focusing on the ground. “I slept all day.”

            “Oh,” Ryan said, as if he should have known that. “But, are you okay? You look really pale.”

            “I’m always pale.” Ray countered, not really wanting to answer the question. He was sensing that Ryan only cared out of pity. “It doesn’t matter.”

            “Doesn’t- of course it does!” Ryan frowned, grabbing Ray’s arm and stopping them dead in the hallway. “I was worried. You looked horrible when I took you home.”

            “I’m fine.” Ray sighed, studying Ryan’s face. He couldn’t see any pity or sympathy, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there. “Thanks for helping and shit, but I’m fine. You can stop worrying about me.”

            “I won’t,” Ryan insisted, frown deepening. “Seems like someone has to.” He mumbled under his breath.

            Ray’s eyes widened then narrowed. He clearly wasn’t supposed to hear that, but he had. He ripped his arm from Ryan’s grasp and stormed away. So he was a charity case now? Fuck that. He didn’t get that as a kid, he certainly wasn’t going to get it now.

            “Hey, wait a second!” Ryan called after him, rushing to keep up. “That’s not what I meant.”

            “Oh?” Ray snapped, glaring at Ryan. “Then what did you mean? I’m not some fucking charity case. I don’t need you thinking that I need help anyway. I’m fucking fine!”

            Ryan winced and people were staring, but Ray didn’t care. He was already the school freak. He scoffed at Ryan, storming away once again.

            “I- Ray!” Ryan said, struggling to catch up again. “I don’t think you’re a charity case.”

            “Then why the pity? The sympathy?” Ray demanded, whirling around to glare at the older student. “I heard what Geoff told you. Don’t pity me just because no one thought I was worth adopting!”

            He was panting, face probably red and stomach churning. Ryan looked extremely guilty while the onlookers mainly looked shocked. Some gave him pitying looks while others looked guilty for calling him shitty names. Ray sneered at all of them and stormed through the crowd, some kids parting and others staying in the way. This time, Ryan didn’t follow him. Ray kept telling himself he didn’t care, but he ended up silently crying in the bathroom anyway.

            He was so tired of being pitied. He skipped his last class and Geoff didn’t question him. He took one look at Ray’s red eyes and hugged him tightly.

            He spent the day with the kids when they got out of school. All of them knew something was wrong and were abnormally nice. Damn Ray loved all of these kids. Even Caleb and his moody middle school self was playing video games with them, trying to make him smile.

            Geoff was cooking diner, Jeremy on his hip as Ray watched the kids play on the Wii. Kdin was in his lap and Matt was leaning against him, both half asleep. Lindsay and Caleb were golfing on screen. Then there was a knock on their door.

            Geoff called for Ray to get it, so he untangled himself from the kids, redid the strap on Lindsay’s arm, before heading for the door. He pulled it open and was shocked to find Ryan standing on the other side.

            The older student shifted from side to side with a sheepish smile. Ray frowned, but didn’t slam the door in Ryan’s face like he really wanted to. “Yes?”

            Ryan’s smile fell and he sighed. “I- Ray. I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I pitied you or wanted to make you a charity case. I was genuinely really worried about you.”

            Ray’s frown softened and he relaxed his stance. “Thank you.” He sighed after a moment. “But really. I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

            “Ray!” Lindsay squealed, running to the door and crashing into Ray’s legs. “I wo- who are you?” The little girl went from excited to defensive in nearly zero seconds.

            Ryan blinked confused at the red heard for a moment before finding his voice. “I- I know Ray from school. I’m Ryan.”

            Lindsay narrowed her eyes and held on tightly to Ray’s leg. “Are you the one that hurt Ray?”

            Ray winced and looked anywhere, but Ryan. Damn these perceptive kids. As Ryan grasped for words, the situation got worse. The other kids heard Lindsay and were streaming from the living room.

            Kdin tugged on Ray’s shirt with a worried look while Caleb ran upstairs yelling that he was going to get his Frisbee of death – an ordinary Frisbee that had a shark on it. Matt clung to Ray’s other leg and glared at Ryan, not with as much intensity as Lindsay, but still a glare.

            Ryan blinked at all of the kids as Ray picked Kdin up. “I- I didn’t mean to hurt him.” He finally managed, looking to Ray for help.

            Ray just smiled crookedly. Ryan was on his own here. “But you did!” Matt chirped as Caleb thundered back downstairs, Frisbee in hand.

            Ryan opened his mouth and shit it again. He glanced nervously at Caleb who was in position to throw the white disk at his face. “What did you say?” Kdin asked innocently, a fire behind his calm eyes. “Because if you know, you don’t ever say it again.”

            Ryan looked at Kdin then at Ray. He smiled gently at him before kneeling down and just missing the Frisbee launched at his head. Caleb gasped as if his plan was fool-proof and ran upstairs to get another Frisbee.

            “I assumed Ray was worse off here,” Ryan admitted, Ray’s heart tensing. The kids all glared, even Kdin. “But I was wrong. Very wrong and I should have never assumed that.”

            The kids glares softened and they all looked at Ray. Caleb reappeared, but hid his Frisbee behind him until the moment offered itself.

            Ray relaxed, biting his lip to contain his smile. “You still owe me,” He halfheartedly snapped.

            “I know I do,” Ryan said, standing. “Would a date to the movies suffice?”

            Ray’s jaw dropped and the kids all started giggling, he even heard Geoff’s signature laugh from the kitchen. “I- make that a video game date and you’ve got it,” He said, blushing bright pink.

            Ryan smiled brightly and nodded. “Even better,” He said, digging his phone out as Ray set Kdin down and made the kids go back to the living room. “They love you.”

            “Well, I raised them,” Ray said awkwardly, rocking side to side. “I- look you’re not making this up with one date.”

            “I know,” Ryan said, holding his phone out to Ray. “I didn’t think I could make it better. I always took notice of you in school, and now I have the chance to really know you. I don’t want to mess it up again.”

            Ray smiled gently, taking Ryan’s phone and putting his number in. “You’d better not. You only have two lives left,” He joked, holding the device back out.

            “I can work with that,” Ryan said, taking his phone and quickly sending Ray a text. They both heard Ray’s phone buzz in his pocket. They shared soft smiles. “I’ll text you a date tonight.”

            Ray nodded and pulled his flip phone out, fiddling with the flip part. “Okay, great.”

            Ryan nodded and leaned forward, gently pecking Ray on the cheek before walking away from the house, waving to Ray.

            Ray blushed and smiled like an idiot, waving back and watching Ryan get into his car and drive off. He closed the door, jumping when the entire house was behind him giving knowing smiles except Jeremy, he just drooled a bit.

            “So, got a date?” Geoff drew out the words, smirking under his mustache.

            “Ray’s got a boyfriend!” Lindsay squealed, starting a chant of ‘boyfriend, boyfriend’ among the younger kids.

            Caleb gave Ray a sympathetic smile as he groaned and hid his face in his hands. “I hate all of you!” Ray declared, looking down at Kdin when he tugged on his shirt.

            “Okay?” Kdin asked him, holding his arms out to Ray.

            Ray smiled and picked Kdin up, resting him on his hip. “You’re getting too old for this.”

            “No I’m not.” Kdin said smugly as Lindsay, Matt, and Caleb went back into the living room, still chanting. Geoff snorted, shaking his head with a fond smile before going back to the kitchen.

            Ray smiled and followed the kids into the living room. He got a text just as he was falling asleep trying to do his homework, asking him if he would like to go on a date that Saturday. Ray smiled brightly, but nervously and said that he would.

            He accidentally fell asleep on Ryan somewhere near one in the morning, his phone resting on his chest as the charger cable snaked off of his bed. He woke up to a sweet message wishing him good night.


	16. Lying Strip of Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets pregnant by Ryan (on accident), and when he finds out he is too scared to tell Ryan and only confides to Jack for help. Still too scared, he disappears without telling anyone. Jack finally crack and tell about ray being pregnant. Ryan never gave up looking for Ray, and finally tracks him down, a few months later, to owning a flower shop in another town. However when he gets to the shop to confront Ray, the store is destroyed and Ray is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is probably my favorite one. It's just amazing.

            Ray’s fingers were shaking. Nope. This wasn’t happening. Nope. Just no. This strip of plastic lies. It’s a demon in disguise, trying to trick him into thinking things that couldn’t possibly happen, happen. He was taking hormones. He was a _man._

This wasn’t happening.

            Yet there it was, two little red lines telling him the part of his body he hated the most was still working. He was going to be sick, and he really hoped that morning sickness didn’t start this soon.

            How? Just fucking how? This was the first time they had ever fucked. The first fucking time. How. Fucking how. They used a condom, it must have had a tare. Oh god. How was he going to tell Ryan?

            Wait, no. How was he going to carry a child? He was a man. He was a shitty human being, there’s no way he could be a father. Oh god, oh fuck. Fucking universe for birthing him in the wrong body in the first place. Now this? Why did everything hate him so much?

            What was he going to do? He could get an abortion. He had the money. He knew it was his choice to get one. However, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was almost aborted. Granted, he’s generally hated himself since he was born, but he was alive and with people who cared.

            Something deep down within him really wanted to have this baby. Ryan’s baby none the less. Ryan might be a madman, but he really did love Ray. He was so gentle, but he never said anything about a family. Marrying Ray, sure, but a family? Not in their lives.

            God, what the fuck was he going to do? He couldn’t stay. Not with the lives they lived. He was shaking something horrible. How was he supposed to act when pregnant anyway? It’s not like he did drugs or anything, but wasn’t there other stuff?

            He didn’t have breasts anymore, how was he going to feed this kid? Fuck, how was he going to survive nine months of willingly carrying around a parasite using his body? Alright, now he really felt sick. He’s glad he did, or else he never would have checked.

            There was a heavy knock on the door and Ray nearly jumped out of his skin. “Rose? You okay?” Ryan sounded worried and Ray’s heart sunk. He couldn’t tell the world’s number one madman he was going to be a father. Ray barely wanted to accept it.

            “I’m fine,” Ray said with more composure than he thought he had. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

            “Alright,” Ryan said, heavy boots thudding away from the door. Ray rapidly incased the test in toilet paper and stuffed it into his hoodie pocket. There was only one person he could ask about this.

            He burst from the bathroom and rushed down the hall, past Ryan. “I need to talk to Jack!” He called over his shoulder before Ryan could ask.

            He didn’t see the older man’s face, he was probably wearing his mask anyway. Ray burst into the only female member of their crew’s room, panting with crazed eyes.

            Jack blinked blankly at Ray, only in a bra and black dress pants. “Yes Ray?” She said calmly. She was sadly used to this.

            Ray’s heart was going a mile a minute as he slammed the door shut and pulled the test from his pocket. He shoved it into Jack’s hands and dropped onto her bed, curling into himself.

            Jack made a confused noise, unraveling the test. The room was completely silent, not even Michael yelling at Gavin in the main room disturbed it.

            “It’s Ryan’s.” Jack said softly, statement, not a question. Ray nodded anyway. “Are you going to tell him?”

            Ray sniffed, already feeling overly emotional. “How?” He snapped, pulling at his hair. “How can I tell him he’s going to be a father?”

            Jack bit her lip and didn’t answer. Neither of them had any idea how Ryan would react to the news. He never talked about making a family. “I don’t know.” She sighed, rewrapping the test and setting it on her night stand. “What do you want to do?”

            “As fucked up as it is, I want to have this kid.” Ray sobbed, hugging his stomach and rocking slowly. “God, I’d be such a fuck up of a parent.”

            “No. Don’t think that.” Jack frowned, sitting next to Ray and wrapping her arm around him. “You’d be a wonderful father.”

            Ray cried into Jack’s shoulder, shaking horrible when he stopped. He did and didn’t believe Jack. He was still no closer to being calm about the entire situation. He chose to ignore it for now.

            He acted normally, pretending it never happened. Jack tried to talk to him a few times, but Ray always managed to weasel out of it. Ignoring the problem became extremely difficult when Ray started vomiting in the morning.

            The first time Ryan was in a panic when Ray leaped out of their bed to vomit. He didn’t relax when Ray said it was nothing, spoiling him a bit for the rest of the day. Eventually he just started sneaking out of their bed, making it all the way over to Jack’s bathroom before vomiting his guts out.

            Jack tried to talk him into tell the others a few times, especially when he started to get a bump. He chalked it up to eating more to Ryan (which was true because he was craving everything and anything), but the bigger it got, the harder it would be to explain.

            “Ray, you need to tell them. Ryan at least!” Jack sighed as he rubbed Ray’s back one morning as he gagged into the toilet. “You can’t keep this up.”

            “You’re right.” Ray panted, shaking horribly. “I really can’t.”

* * *

 

            “Jack, have you seen Ray?” Ryan asked as he stood helplessly behind the couch. His mask was off and his face paint was smeared in his rush to take it off. “I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

            Jack frowned, looking back at Ryan as the others played Halo. “Not at all?” She asked, getting a sinking feeling.

            Ryan shook his head, glancing around as if Ray would just appear. “He was acting really weird this morning.” He rocked back and forth, fiddling his fingers. He was a nervous man when it came to those he cared deeply for. Especially without his mask on. “He normally tells me, or texts me when he goes out.”

            Jack frowned and pulled out her phone, checking for messages she may have missed. She had nothing. “Did you text him?” She asked, looking back at Ryan.

            “Twice,” Ryan said, pulling out his phone. “Private and burner.” Jack frowned, standing slowly, she glanced around the room. “I’ve already scanned the entire building,” He added.

            Jack opened her mouth to reply when Ryan’s phone buzzed with a message. The mad man never looked at the device faster. Jack relaxed then tensed again when Ryan’s eyes went wide.

            “Ryan? What is it?” Jack asked, edging forward and glancing at Ryan’s phone. The madman was completely still, staring at his phone with a terribly broken look.

            Jack’s eyes widened as she read the message letting Ryan know that Ray’s private phone number no longer existed. He went off the grid. He fucking ran away from his problems. This was not good.

            “Ryan?” Jack tried again, slipping the phone from Ryan’s grasp and rubbing his shoulder.

            “He’s gone,” Ryan croaked out, arms dropping to his sides. Jack saw an old light burn behind Ryan’s eyes, one she hadn’t seen since Ryan fell for Ray.

            “Ryan.” Jack warned, but she was ignored.

            Ryan pushed past her and into his and Ray’s shared room. He reemerged, mask on and Ray’s sniper strung over his back. He stalked over to the TV and pulled the plug, nearly growling when the others complained.

            All of them stiffened at the old Ryan returning. He was terrifying and angry. “Ray’s gone.” He snarled at them. “We have to find him.”

            Gavin squawked in shocked, frowning worriedly. “What? I saw him this morning!”

            “Calm the fuck down Ryan,” Michael dared, eyeing Ryan with some nerves. “He probably just went out.”

            Jack sighed and passed Ryan’s phone around, the message still on screen. Gavin and Michael quieted, eyes wide with worried. Geoff weighed the phone in his hands before scowling. “We need to check the gangs in town.”

            Ryan tensed, not quite used to his old self yet. Jack groaned and wondered what she should do. This was Ray’s secret to tell, but if she didn’t do anything they would tear the city apart for their friend that probably wasn’t even in the state anymore.

            “Hold it!” Jack snapped over the fast moving plan to destroy the city looking for Ray. “There’s no need to do that.”

            “What the fuck are you talking about?” Michael glared at Jack. “Ray’s fucking gone! Unless you know where he is.”

            The others looked expectedly at Jack while Ryan’s eyes were have worried and half hurt. Jack sighed and held a finger up. She stormed from the room, grabbing the pregnancy test from her nightstand where it never left.

            She came back in and walked over to Ryan, holding the mess of paper towels out to him. “This is Ray’s,” Jack said simply, folding her arms.

            Ryan’s eyes frowned as he curiously unrolled the paper. The others watched with curiosity. The madman finally got to the pregnancy test, the two red lines still propionate on the test strip.

            Ryan nearly dropped the test in his shock, looking at Jack then back at the test. “Well? What is it?” Gavin asked, frowning at the strip of plastic. Even Michael and Geoff didn’t recognize the test by sight, Jack silently cursed them all.

            The three other men started to whine when Ryan didn’t say anything for a long time. Jack tried to read Ryan’s face, leaning down to catch his eyes. She was shocked, but happy with what she found.

            “I’m going to be a dad?” Ryan nearly whispered and the others went ballistic.

* * *

 

            Ray struggled to pick up the clippers he had dropped. He held his back and groaned, cursing his uncomfortably large stomach. He managed to curl his fingers around the clippers, slowly standing again.

            Today was one of those days he wished he had just bucked up and told Ryan he was pregnant. He felt abandoned and lonely, although he did this to himself. By this point, he had completely stopped caring about the others would think, but it was too late now to turn back.

            He was halfway across the country and, according to the doctor he was regularly seeing, who was understanding of the fact that he was a man, planes were a no go at this point. On the plus side, the baby was healthy as fuck. Probably going to be a cute little madman, just like his other father.

            Ryan nearly fell over with an unplanned sob at the thought of Ryan. Ray was pretty sure he was never going back to the crew now. They couldn’t raise a kid in Los Santos, no matter how powerful they were. They wouldn’t want a sniper weighed down by a kid anyway.

            He was honestly surprised they hadn’t found him yet. Granted, he used his every resource to make sure they couldn’t, but still. Maybe they didn’t care about him as much as he thought they did. Or they just took him for dead. He wasn’t really sure which idea was worse at this point.

            Ray took deep breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He wiped his tears away and continued cutting the stems off of the flowers he was going to put out. He had decided that the best cover while not being stressful was owning a flower shop. Which wasn’t far from the truth, no one suspected the pregnant man who sold flowers for a former criminal. They were too busy admiring his flowers and thinking he’s disgusting. The job wasn’t labor intensive either, minus the few dropped flowers or tools.

            Being pregnant fucking sucked, but he was eight months in at this point. No turning back, he abandoned that when he disappeared from Los Santos.

            Ray sighed and focused on the flowers, putting the clipped ones into a tall vase with about six inches of water at the bottom. He didn’t hear the men sneak in, but he did feel something heavy smack him in the head. He just managed to hear a man exclaim in shock and confused that he was pregnant before passing out.

* * *

 

            Ryan was driving the speed limit for once, Jack was impressed. He was mask free and smiling brightly. He turned off the highway and into a small town in New York.

            They had been searching for Ray for months. The younger man had used a surprising amount of resources to cover his tracks. Jack and Ryan, since the madman insisted that the others not help (Jack forced him to let her help), had spent months picking them apart, following false leads and searching every city they could think of.

            Finally, they discovered that Ray had used one of his common fake names to buy a shop in the city they were in. They had finally found him after eight months of looking. Ryan hadn’t been this happy since Ray had disappeared. Sometimes he would have nightmares of Ray and the baby being dead. It was rough on him.

            Jack smiled softly as Ryan sped a little faster the closer to the shop they got. It was a flower shop, neither of them were very surprised. Ryan basically leaped out of the car when he stopped, racing to the glass door as Jack laughed and slowly followed him. She frowned when Ryan was stalk still in front of the window, completely tense.

            Suddenly he burst into the shop, Jack following closely behind him. The shop was destroyed, displays were overturned and vases were broken. There were spots of blood everywhere.

            Jack knew, without looking at Ryan, that he was thinking that his nightmares were coming through. However, when they searched the shop, there was no sign of Ray. There was a note left for whoever found the mess.

            Jack didn’t get a chance to read the ransomed note before Ryan crushed it in his hand. He was shaking, eyes ablaze with rage. Before Jack could even ask what was going on, Ryan pulled his mask from his pocket, pulled it on, then ran to the car and took off down the road.

* * *

 

            Ray watched the idiots that had kidnapped him with an amused smile. He wasn’t tied up or even being forced to stay there at that point. He just couldn’t get up because of his belly. He gently ran his fingers over his tight double extra-large t-shirt, knees tucked up as far as they could go to protect his stomach. His head throbbed from where they hit him, but other than that, he was fine.

            The three men who took him were staring at him in confusion. “He’s pregnant,” One of them finally managed.

            “Very pregnant,” The second nodded, holding a towel over the fingers bleeding from knocking over a vase.

            “What the fuck,” The third groaned rubbing his temples. “Was this why they said he’d be easy to kidnap?”

            “But how?” The first man asked, tilting his head to the side. “He’s a man.”

            “Can men get pregnant now?” The second gasped, holding his stomach. “I don’t want to get pregnant man!”

            “Oh my god.” The third man pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes while Ray tried not to laugh.

            “No you dipshit!” The first man rolled his eyes. “You don’t take it up the ass, you’re fine.”

            “Oh really?” The second asked, relaxing. “Oh thank god.”

            “He’s transgender!” The third snapped at the other two, looking down at Ray. “Oh fuck, we kidnapped a pregnant person.”

            “So?” The first man asked, shrugging. “That means they’ll try twice as hard to get him back, won’t they?”

            “Is now a good time to mention that no one in town likes me?” Ray interjected before the third man could speak. “Because now seems like a good time.” He smiled amused.

            All three men stared at Ray then simultaneously groaned. “Well fuck, now we’re just assholes.” The second man frowned, folding his arms. “Now what?”

            “I really don’t care what you do.” Ray said, swallowing the nausea fighting its way up his throat. “But you might want to get me a bucket, unless you want me to puke everywhere.”

            The first and second man gasped and rushed around the warehouse for a bucket, both providing Ray with equally disgusting options. There had been something organic sitting in these buckets for a while. Ray honestly didn’t care at this point. He was used to the smell of vomit.

            He chose the one with the cleanest lip and retched into the metal bucket a few times before spitting out bile. All three men were watching in disgust, the third man having to plug his ears and looking away.

            Ray, satisfied that he wouldn’t actually puke, set the bucket aside. “Crisis over.” He chuckled, shaking his head. These men had no idea who he was and he was happy to keep it that way.

            “That’s horrible.” The first man shook the disgust from his face.

            “What’s it like being pregnant?” The second man asked curiously, trying to get a good look at Ray’s stomach from a respectable distance.

            “It fucking sucks.” Ray snorted, glancing at the third man, clearly the smartest on there. “What’s the plan boss?” He smiled crookedly.

            The first and second man looked at the third expectedly. The third sighed and offered Ray his hand. “We’re letting you go. We don’t actually want to hurt anyone, especially not someone so heavily pregnant.”                  

            Ray smiled and took the man’s hand, struggling to get to his feet. “Sorry this didn’t pay out. If you three need jobs, I have openings.”

            “Seriously?” The second man gasped, bouncing where he stood.

            “You’d do that?” The first marveled, looking at Ray like he was the best thing in the world.

            “After we kidnapped you?” The third man asked, grabbing Ray’s forearm to get him to his feet.

            “Yeah I would, I know what it’s like to be in the gutter,” Ray said, glancing over the rags all three men were wearing. He figured out why they had kidnapped him right away.

            The third man opened his mouth to speak, Ray finally on his feet, but he had yet to let go, when the warehouse doors burst open.

            They all looked at the door, the three men cowering under the gaze of the man in the skull mask glaring at them. Ray froze, pulling his arm free in a futile attempt to hide his stomach. Ryan all but roared as he charged into the room, going tight for the third man.

            “Ryan!” Ray gasped as Ryan punched the man in the jaw, knocking him out flat. The other two men gasped, picked up their friend and backed away from Ryan as Ray wobbled to get between them.

            Ryan’s eyes snapped from the men to Ray and they instantly softened. “I’m okay. Shit. I can’t believe you’re here,” Ray gasped, scared of what Ryan would do, of what he was thinking.

            Ryan reached up and pulled his mask off. He wasn’t wearing any face paint, tears welling in his eyes and a soft smile on his face. Ray’s eyes widened in shock, jumping when Ryan snuck to his knees.

            He reached out and gently slid his fingers then palms over Ray’s stomach. Ray stood completely still, the men silent behind them. Ray could feel the baby kick, Ryan’s eyes lighting up in pure joy when he felt it.

            Ryan smiled up at Ray, eyes sparkling with childish glee. Ray’s eyes were wide in confusion and shock. He watched Ryan lean forward and place a gentle kiss on his stomach before slowly standing and taking Ray’s hands and kissing his palms before kissing his forehead.

            “R-Rye?” Ray gasped, dizzy and trying not to cry. Somehow, he knew this was how Ryan would react. He couldn’t figure out why he was so afraid.

            “Oh, rose.” Ryan sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “Ray.” He smiled reaching up to cup Ray’s cheeks. “I’m so happy you’re alright.”

            Ray broke then, sobbing hard and clinging to Ryan’s hands. The mad man pulled him close, eyeing the two conscious men watching them in confusion and fear. He smiled down at Ray, kissing his hair and sighing content. “We’re going to be fathers,” He said, absolute joy in his voice.

            Ray laughed and fisted his fingers in Ryan’s jacket. “Yeah, Rye.” He sniffed, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

            The three men ran away while they could, reappearing at Ray’s shop a few days later. It was completely clean, and Ray was there to greet them. He gave them ownership of the shop and all money he had made since he opened it.

            Jack scolded him as soon as they found her in a hotel in town. Ray took the words while Ryan growled at Jack to let up some.

            “Quiet!” Jack snapped at Ryan, effectively shutting the madman up.

            “It’s okay, Rye.” Ray said gently, rubbing the arm protectively around him. “I need to hear it.”

            Ryan frowned, but was quiet for the rest of the lecture, nuzzling Ray’s hair and kissing his temple. They drove slowly back to Los Santos, Ryan and Jack updating Ray on what he missed.

            When they stopped at hotels, it was like Ryan was there for the entire pregnancy. He knew a bunch of shit and spoiled Ray rotten. Jack rolled her eyes fondly at them, smiling softly as Ray nearly cried at the attention. He spent the entire pregnancy up until that point miserable and alone. Now he had someone to make everything a little easier.

            When they returned to the penthouse, Gavin tried to tackle Ray, being stopped by Ryan. Geoff ruffled his hair and Michael smiled and punched his shoulder lightly. Gavin was eventually allowed to hug Ray, but it was only for a split second.

            There was already a baby room ready, a gift from Geoff. It was right across the hall from Ray and Ryan’s room and was completely furnished.

            Ray was grateful for his friends, wondering why he left at all. They all tried to spoil him, but he could only take that from Ryan and yelled at them to stop.

            He went into labor, right when he should have. He was rushed to an actual hospital, one that was very well paid. All of them went into the room with Ray, all of them eventually left, but Ryan. Ray was spitting fire at anyone and everyone. Ryan took every insult and crushing grip on his hand with a fond smile. They all called him mad, he was just happy.

            They had a healthy baby boy. Bright blue eyes to rival Ryan’s and a smile just as dazzling as Ray’s. Ryan cooed to the baby when he was able to hold him. Smiling when his son giggled and waved his tiny arms.

            Ray watched them fondly, exhausted, but happy. The others came in, waving off Ray’s apologies. Each of them help the baby once before he went back to Ray. Ryan was sitting half on his bed, arm around Ray’s shoulder and watching his son drift to sleep.

            “What’s his name?” Gavin asked, still rubbing his nose from where the baby smacked him.

            “Not Edgar!” Ray said when Ryan opened his mouth.

            The madman frowned at Ray who just smiled victoriously. “I wasn’t going to say that.”

            “Sure you weren’t.” Ray chuckled, smiling as the others laughed along.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and kissed Rays head. “I _was_ going to say James.”

            Ray froze as the others considered the name. He looked at Ryan who was smiling softly. “If I’m not going to use it, he can,” He whispered to Ray.

            Ray smiled and nodded, the only one who knew Ryan’s birth name. “I like James,” He said gently, watching his son sleep.

            The others smiled and nodded and the name was set. They weren’t sure how they were going to function with a baby in the penthouse. Heists would be harder and generally raising a kid was going to be hard, but none of them cared.


	17. The King and the Peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate King!Ryan AU where Ryan the Mad King found his soulmate in a forgotten corner of the castle/kingdom without really meaning to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “You need a Queen, my King,” Ryan’s advisor said probably for the millionth time that day. “Soulmate or not.”

            Ryan narrowed his eyes at the man and snorted. “I will handle it, leave,” He said, waving the man away from his desk. It was too late at night for this. He was tired and still had work to do.

            The advisor huffed, but did as he was told. No one wanted to anger the famous Mad King too much, if they favored their head anyway. The door slammed shut and Ryan groaned, dropping his head to his desk.

            He wanted to sneak out into the Kingdom tonight, but he was so tired. He took a deep breath and sat upright again. All of the paper work laid out before him could wait until tomorrow. He had a duty to his people, so he stood and entered his chambers.

            He changed into common clothes and left through the secret passages. Emerging from the outside of the wall protecting his castle, he slipped into the crowds of people still awake this late at night.

            The bars were packed and the common people were all joyful. Ryan smiled under the hood covering his face, searching for a quieter bar. He enjoyed going out into the kingdom and sitting at bars, listening to the people talk and sometimes complain about his rule. It told him what he was doing well and what still needed improvement.

            As Ryan walked, he turned down a less crowded street, freezing at the sight in front of him. A young man was curled up tightly on the ground, three very drunk men laughing and spitting on him, occasionally kicking the man’s stomach and sides.  

            “What a worthless little street rat,” One of the drunk men spat, kicking the man in the stomach. “Oh? What’s this?” He said, leaning down to pull at the homeless man’s wrist. “Boy’s! Look at this!”

            “What is it?” A second man asked, looking at the man’s wrist. “Shit!”

            “The King’s his soulmate?” The third gapped, looking down at the whimpering man at their feet.

            Ryan was going to step in anyway, it was only right. Then he heard those words. Was the name on that man’s wrist really his own? Ryan charged forward, the name on his own wrist burning.

            “Hey!” He snarled, the three men turning to look at him. He pulled his hood free and smirked when it seemed as if all three men had pissed themselves. “Leave.”

            All three men nodded, bowing awkwardly as they ran away. Ryan scowled after them, rushing to the young man’s side.

            Brown eyes peaked out at him past swelling bruises. Black hair was matted with blood, multiple cuts covering the man. He had no shirt, his pants nearly ripped to shreds. Ryan’s heart clenched and he pulled his cloak off, wrapping the man tightly in it.

            “Ray,” Ryan whispered quietly when the man struggled. He stopped and stared at Ryan, panting and battered. Ryan smiled gently, picking up his soulmate and holding his close. “Sleep, you’ll be alright.”

            Ray was unconscious before Ryan had even finished his sentence. He held the younger man tightly, racing back to the castle through back alleys to avoid causing chaos. He entered through the secret passage, taking a few different turns and ending up in the doctor’s room.

            “Jack, wake up.” Ryan shook his friend, holding Ray with one hand. “I need your help.”

            “Wha happened?” Jack slurred, blinking up at Ryan then at the man in his arms. “Your Ma-“

            “If you call me ‘Your Majesty’ one more time, I swear.” Ryan huffed, holding Ray a bit tighter. “Please, he really needs your help.”

            Jack frowned and nodded, not bothering to change into day clothes. He had Ryan set Ray on his bed as he pulled out his equipment. Ryan pulled the cloak off of Ray so Jack would have an easier time checking on him.

            They were silent as Jack worked, mending broken bones and bad cuts. Ryan sat at Ray’s head, gently cleaning the blood and bugs from his hair. He had a handsome face once the swelling had gone down. A burning rage still festered in Ryan’s stomach and he made a mental note to send guards out to find the men who did this.

            “Christ, Ryan.” Jack gasped, holding Ray’s wrist. Ryan had forgotten to even look. His name was scrawled into Ray’s wrist, the ink was blood red. Ryan’s wrist burned and he glanced at the black cursive name.

            Ryan sighed and smiled weakly at Jack. His friend shook his head and sighed, finishing patching Ray up. Once done, Ryan wrapped Ray up in his cloak again and wished Jack a good night, slipping into the secret passage and into his chambers.

            He set Ray on his bed, searching around for old clothes that might fit the younger man. Everything was far too big, but it was better than the rags he was wearing now. Ryan slipped the oversized pants and shirt onto Ray and frowned.

            Ray was skinny, too skinny. He was probably ill, according to Jack, and he was badly injured. Ryan quietly went over to the small desk he had in his room and wrote out a note. He needed to have someone make Ray new clothes as well as have the kitchen make food that would help Ray heal.

            Jack should probably check up on him once a day, and those men no longer needed their heads. Ryan wrote out three separate descriptions, noting to give them to his head guard tomorrow.

            He glanced back at Ray, the younger man curled into a ball on his bed, fast asleep. Ryan smiled gently, looking down at this wrist and running his fingers over the black letters. The Kingdom was going to have their Queen, and Ryan had his soulmate.

            He moved his desk chair over to the bed, sitting next to Ray and gently running his fingers through the younger man’s hair. Ray whimpered in his sleep, leaning into Ryan’s fingers. He shivered and Ryan pulled the blankets around him.

            A terrified screech woke him the next morning. He jumped out of his chair with a gasp, looking wildly around for the danger. A heavy thud and a pained groan from the other end of his bed caught his attention.

            Ryan rushed over and frowned at Ray, the younger man lying on the floor, holding his head. “Are you alright?” He asked, going over to Ray’s side.

            The younger man gasped and scrambled away from him, pulling his knees to his chest and covering his head with his hands as if he was about to be beaten. Ryan watched Ray with wide eyes, his heart burning.

            “Ray?” Ryan asked gently, the younger man jumping and looking at Ryan from between his arms. “I’m not going to hurt you, I could never hurt you,” He said, holding his wrist out for Ray to see.

            Ray frowned at Ryan’s wrist, staring at it confused. Ryan then realized Ray probably couldn’t read and cursed himself. “It’s your name,” He said gently, pulling his wrist back and rubbing the letters. “You have mine.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide, curling more in himself. Ryan could see his chest heave with panic. Perhaps this wasn’t the smartest course of action. He frowned and held his other hand out. “It’s okay,” He said, smiling at Ray. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help.”

            Ray’s eyes darted between Ryan’s hand and his eyes, then the door. Ryan didn’t have time to react as Ray launched himself from the ground and at the door, throwing it open. The guards just outside gasped in shock.

            Ray squeaked and ran, the guards frozen. Ryan cursed and raced after the younger man, nearly losing him in the turns of the castle. Ray eventually came to a dead end, shaking like an earthquake. Ryan panted as Ray curled up protectively again.

            “Ray, please,” Ryan panted, holding his hand out to the younger man. “I truly don’t want to hurt you.”

            Ray looked at Ryan, wheezing and shaking. He glanced around him and didn’t seem to find any other options. He hesitantly reached out and took Ryan’s hand, eyes scared of what would happen.

            Ryan smiled and gently squeezed Ray’s hand. “I’m going to embrace you, okay?” He said softly. Ray looked confused, but didn’t move away when Ryan gently hugged him. “It’s okay, you’re safe here.”

            Ray was stiff in his arms for a moment before leaning against him. He let Ryan pick him up and carry him back to his room. The guards didn’t question their king, although they shared concerned looks.

            Ryan set Ray on the bed again, summoning Jack and his head guard. He closed his door and walked slowly over to Ray. He kneeled in front of him and held his hands out again. Ray hesitantly placed his hands in Ryan’s, eyeing him suspiciously.

            “A good friend of mine is going to make you feel better,” Ryan said gently, squeezing Ray’s hands. “He’s going to help heal your cuts and broken bones.”

            Ray nodded cautiously, biting his lip. Ryan wondered why Ray didn’t speak but wasn’t going to push the issue. He just kissed the back of Ray’s hands and smiled at him. Ray looked confused and scared, still shaking. He was terrified of Jack for a while, although the doctor was nothing, but kind and gentle, telling Ray everything he was going to do before doing it. Geoff was instantly cautious of the entire situation, but the head guard did as he was told, taking Ryan’s descriptions of the three men.

            Ryan summoned a tailor next. Jack stayed for the entire process because Ray seemed to trust him more and because Caiti was his wife. The seamstress took Ray’s measurements, acting similar to Jack, putting Ray at ease.

            Ryan stayed back, knowing he made Ray nervous. His heart weighed heavily in his chest. He felt ashamed that he made Ray fear him. He was also annoyed that Jack and Caiti had so easily won him over.

            When Jack made to leave with Caiti, Ray made a small scared noise, freezing the both of them. Although it made Ryan’s heart ache, he smiled at Jack and Caiti. “Why don’t you take him with you? For now?”

            Jack pursed his lips to keep from arguing, looking at his wife. Caiti smiled and went over to Ray, offering her hands. Ray quickly took them, not sparing Ryan a glance when they all left. Ryan’s room felt eerily empty for the first time since he started living within it.

            He shook his feelings and went to work. He visited Jack and Caiti in their room as often as he could. Ray avoided him the entire time. It stayed like that for weeks. Jack would smile sympathetically at Ryan and pat his shoulder.

            Away from Ray, Jack would tell Ryan how he was doing. He was healing nicely and eating more. He had yet to talk, but he was very expressive. Caiti was teaching him how to read and write.

            “He seems to really like the garden,” Jack said as he and Ryan walked through the castle’s halls. “Especially the roses.”

            Ryan nodded, requesting the gardener to plant more roses. The day the new plants came in, planted and healthy, he watched Caiti take Ray to the garden. He smiled gently at the younger man’s obvious excitement.

            Ray’s gently ran his fingers over the flower’s petals. There was such a happiness in Ray’s eyes that Ryan ached for. Ray still avoided him when he visited, sparing him nervous glances. Ryan eventually stopped visiting, relying on Jack’s updates instead. He wanted Ray to be comfortable.

            He would send roses and new clothes with flowers sewn into them. He was beside himself with joy when he learned that one of the jackets he had sent was one of Ray’s favorites and that every rose he sent was still alive and well taken care of.

            “He doesn’t seem to believe the gifts are from you,” Jack admitted one evening. “Since he’s been communicating with us through paper, he always asks if the notes you send are actually from you.”

            Ryan’s heart burned again, but he ignored it. “I’m glad he likes them,” He said instead of the million things he wished were true.

            Jack frowned and nodded, letting Ryan know that Ray’s lessons were nearly complete and that the younger man enjoyed helping Jack and Caiti in their work. Ray even liked Geoff more than he did Ryan.

            It hurt, Ryan couldn’t even lie about it. His heart burned and his wrist was on fire sometimes. His advisors often stated that Ray wasn’t worth his time, but they stopped after one of them had their head removed.

            He watched Ray from his office window, smiling pained as Ray smiled at the flowers and chatted with the gardener through paper. Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he should just give up, Ray clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

            “Ryan?” Jack asked, poking his head into the room. “I have something you should see.”

            Ryan frowned and sat at his desk again. “What is it?” He asked, taking the papers Jack held out to him after entering the room.

            Ryan glanced at the pages, noting the extremely messy handwriting as Ray’s from the few conversations Jack had showed him. Ryan went to ask Jack what the papers were, but the doctor had already left.

            Ryan furrowed his brow, looking back down at the ten pages in his hands. He sighed and began to decipher Ray’s handwriting.

            _You and Jack are soulmates and really happy. So are Griffon and Geoff, but I’m still scared of mine. It’s not, It’s not his fault and I’m really happy he brought me here, it’s just…My parents were soulmates, but my father was evil. He killed my mother when I was very young and he beat me every day. The reason I can’t talk is because he broke my voice._

_I always thought soulmates were a joke. I’ve always been afraid that mine would be cruel, just like my father. And he’s the King. The Mad King. What if I do something wrong? He chopped that advisors head off two days ago, and it’s still on the battlements! I’ve heard the stories, isn’t he just as cruel?_

Ryan only got through seven of the pages. The writing was front and back, but Ray’s writing was oversized and messy. His heart felt shattered. He didn’t even need to do anything for Ray to hate him. His legacy, Ray’s life.

            He sort of hated himself. He glanced at the remaining three pages and wondered if he should bother. Taking a deep breath, he continued to read.

            _You say he’s really kind. And, I’m beginning to believe it. I just get so nervous when he’s around. I hated when he visited before, but, now, I kind of want it to be him to deliver these gifts. I know he was the one to make the garden mostly roses. I want to look at them with him. I- I want him to prove that he’s not the monster from the stories._

Ryan stared at the pages for a long time. Sadly, he really was the monster form the stories, but not to his own people. The advisor didn’t die just because he was annoying. He was also a traitor. He had slaughtered thousands, of an invading army.

            He jumped at the knock on his door. He blinked a few times, folding the papers and putting them in his pocket. “Yes?” He called, taking a few calming breathes.

            The gardener opened the door, a bouquet of flowers in hand. “Your Majesty.” She bowed, holding the flowers out. “Here is the bouquet you asked for, is it alright?”

            Ryan looked at the flowers, bright white roses were surrounded by a blue flower he couldn’t name. It was a beautiful bunch, normally he would tell the gardener to send them to Ray with a note attached. Instead he stood he took the flowers and smiled at the gardener. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

            The gardener looked at him surprised before giving him a knowing smile and bowing. “Thank you, your Majesty,” She said.

            Ryan nodded, heading for Jack’s and Caiti’s room. He tried to think of what to say, but couldn’t come up with anything. When he finally knocked on the door, he decided to just wing it, tensing up when it was Ray who opened the door.

            Ray looked up at Ryan in shock, then nervously. Ryan took a deep breath and smiled. “Here,” He said gently, holding the flowers out to Ray. “I’m glad you’re happy here.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide, looking between the flowers and Ryan. He hesitantly took them and gave Ryan a nervous, but dazzling smile. Ryan’s heart pounded hard and he smiled back.

            Ray looked over the flowers, jumping with an idea and gesturing at Ryan to wait a moment. Ryan blinked in surprise as Ray disappeared into the room, coming back a moment later, still holding the flowers.

            He held parchment out to Ryan with a nervous smile. He hid behind the flowers a bit as Ryan took the note and read it.

            _Thank you, would you like to walk the garden with me?_ Was written in print that was trying to be neater.

            Ryan smiled dazed and nodded at Ray. “I would love to,” He said, chuckling when Ray brightened up and disappeared into the room again. He had work to do, but that could definitely wait.

            Ryan caught a glimpse of Ray placing the flowers in a vase before grabbing a leather bound book and a piece of graphite. He smiled nervously at Ryan when he came back out, nodding in the direction of the garden.

            Offering his arm, Ryan nodded and smiled gently at Ray. The younger man hesitantly placed his hand on the crook of Ryan’s elbow and followed him outside and into the garden. Ryan didn’t want to say anything, slightly afraid to break the new peace around them.

            Ray was looking at the flowers, smiling brightly and holding on tightly to his book. Ryan watched him and smiled gently. They didn’t communicate at all until they came to a marble bench Ryan didn’t even know was in the garden.

            Ray sat down and instantly started scribbling in his book as Ryan sat next to him. Ray showed him the book when he finished. _Thank you so much for the gifts and the roses in the garden._

Ryan smiled and looked at Ray. “I wanted to make you comfortable here.”

            Ray smiled and wrote again. _I really like it here. Thank you._

“I’m glad,” Ryan said softly, his heart burning for a different reason. This was the closest he had gotten to Ray since he came to the castle.

            They talked about simple things for a short time, Ray asking about certain elements of castle life he didn’t understand and Ryan tried to logically explain the best he could. The visit was short since a guard, in a panic, found Ryan and told him he was needed urgently.

            Ryan sighed and nodded, offering Ray his arm again. _No, it’s alright. I’m going to stay here for a bit._ Ray wrote, smiling nervously at Ryan.

            Ryan didn’t have time or want to argue so he nodded and smiled. “Don’t think you’ve caused me to miss work,” He told Ray, waving the panicking guard off. “I will always have time for you.”

            Ray blushed, hiding a smile behind his book. He nodded and Ryan followed the guard into the castle. He was giddy the rest of the day, not nearly as harsh with his advisors as he normally was.

            He visited Ray once a week at first. Not wanting to overwhelm the younger man. However, Jack handed him more papers during one of their meetings and left without saying anything, just smiling.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and read the papers. They were letters specifically for him from Ray. They told him about his week since they last met, and an interesting story with a wounded knight.

            Ryan wasn’t sure what to do with himself when he finished reading. He couldn’t visit more than once a week at the moment, but he could spare a little time. He quickly, but neatly wrote a responding letter back to Ray, sending it with a guard.

            They continued sending letters for weeks. Walking the garden as they always did. Ray taught him all of the different kinds of flowers. On days where Ryan was stressed, Ray asked him to tell him what was wrong so he did. He complained about the advisors and the problems.

            Ray listened closely, asking for explanations to anything he didn’t understand. Sometimes he would listen to Ryan then ask him to tell him a story about the stars with a cute smile. Ryan would laugh and do exactly that, feeling better. They both knew Ray couldn’t help, but the younger man knew that letting Ryan rant then distract him with something else always helped.

            On a calmer day, Ryan was in his office finishing up his paperwork. If he was lucky, he would be able to see Ray for a short time before diner. He mentally groaned at the knock on his door, it just meant more work.

            “Come in.” Ryan sighed, glancing up from his paperwork when the door opened.

            Ray stood nervously in the doorway. He was glancing around uncomfortably, and looked – probably felt – extremely out of place.

            “Ray?” Ryan asked, standing and coming around his desk. “Is something the matter?”

            Ray smiled nervously up at Ryan, opening his book with shaking fingers. It was almost full, Ryan had given orders for a new one to be made with a removable cover that had roses painted onto it.

            _I wanted to see you and Jack said you weren’t too busy today._ The book read. Ryan looked at Ray and smiled as the younger man.

            “I still have a bit of work to do,” Ryan admitted, glancing at his desk. “But you can sit in the window and we can talk if you want.” He said before Ray could begin to look disappointed.

            Ray smiled brightly and nodded, hesitantly entering the room. Ryan chuckled, closing the door and offering Ray his hand. The younger man didn’t even hesitate in taking Ryan’s hand this time. It made Ryan’s heart flutter.

            Ray sat in the window, looking at the courtyard between writing to Ryan. The older man slowed down working, reading Ray’s notes and talking to him. He eventually did finish and sat next to Ray. He sat on the other end of the window to give Ray his space.

            He was surprised when Ray smiled at him and moved to sit pressed into his side. _Are you done?_ Ray wrote.

            “I am.” Ryan smiled, resisting the urge to put his arm around Ray. “It was a peaceful day, thank you for joining me.”

            _This was nice._ Ray agreed, writing slowly and neatly. He was getting better. _Can I do this again?_

Ryan smiled and looked at Ray. “Of course, we might not be able to talk, but you are welcome to be here.”

            Ray smiled and nodded, sighing as he leaned more against Ryan. He didn’t move to write anything, just seemed content to sit there. Ryan’s heart pounded hard and he eventually gave into his desire and hesitantly put his arm around Ray’s waist.

            Ray tensed for a moment and Ryan nearly took his hand away, but Ray placed his hand over Ryan’s and relaxed again. Somewhere along the line, their fingers tangled in the comfortable silence.

            Ray came when he could, just sitting in Ryan’s window and being a comfortable presence. The advisors refrained from saying anything for a while. They were sure it wouldn’t last. However, when Ray started throwing his opinion in and Ryan actually listened to it, they decided that they had to say something, despite Ray’s thoughts being highly intelligent.

            “Your Majesty!” An advisor huffed as Ryan read the note Ray had passed him. “That’s enough of this foolishness!”

            Ryan looked over the paper, eyes dark. “Enough of what?” He asked, Ray frowned at the tone Ryan was using, glancing warningly at the advisor.

            “This, this street rat,” The advisor growled, glaring at Ray. “Has no business here, he shouldn’t even be in the castle! He can’t even speak!”

            Ryan set the paper down, forgetting that he was showing the side of himself that he was sure Ray was afraid of. “This street rat,” He spat, standing slowly, “is my friend and I highly respect his opinion. If anyone knows what it’s like in the kingdom, he does. You will not insult him again, am I clear?”

            The advisor narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. “That mongrel should have died the day you found him,” He spat.

            Anger shot through Ryan and he had the man by the throat in seconds. The advisor gasped and struggled, clawing at the King’s hand. He looked pleadingly at Ray and Ryan stiffened.

            He glanced at the younger man and was surprised to find that Ray actually managed to look bored. He was writing in his new book, roses beautifully painted on the leather. He showed the advisor the book, eyes amused.

            _What do you want me to do? I should be dead. Remember?_ Was written on the page and the advisor made a strangled sound. Ryan smiled and looked back at the man.

            “You have crossed lines,” Ryan hissed, releasing the man and pushing him away. “Watch you do not cross them again.”

            The advisor nodded, gasping for air and holding his throat. He ran from the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Ryan huffed and looked at Ray.

            The younger man was smiling at Ryan, as if nothing ever happened. Ryan’s heart fluttered hard against his ribs and he came to kneel in front of Ray. He took the younger man’s hands and kisses his gray stained fingers.

            Ray stared at Ryan confused before smiling and laughing. He took his hands back and pulled out a graying cloth. He found a clean space and wiped at Ryan’s lips, he must have gotten the graphite on him.

            He chuckled and held still for Ray, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the cloth on his dry lips. His eyes snapped open and soft lips met his own. Ray’s eyes were squeezed shut, his cheeks bright pink.

            Ryan melted, cupping Ray’s cheeks and kissing him back. Ray’s fingers curled into Ryan’s shirt, neither of them caring of the gray stains on his white shirt. They parted and rest their foreheads together.

            Ray was smiling so adorably, Ryan just had to kiss him again. “I love you, my rose.” Ryan sighed when they parted, pressing their foreheads together.

            Ray looked away to quickly write in his book. Ryan smiled at the messy _I love you too._ He kissed both of Ray’s cheeks and picked him up.

            Ray laughed and held onto Ryan, nuzzling his head into his neck. Ryan abandoned his work, he would make it up tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted to do was lay in bed and hold Ray close. The younger man seemed to agree, setting his book aside once they were in Ryan’s room.

            Ryan removed his crown and shoes, sliding into the bed. Ray followed his lead, snuggling close to his chest. Ryan held him tightly, pressing loving kisses into his hair. They ignored anyone searching for them, Ryan asking if it was dire. Since nothing was dire, he sent them away.

            It took a few more months, and Ray leaving his things in Ryan’s chambers, before Ray permanently slept in Ryan’s bed. Jack and Caiti were sad to see him go, but he preferred helping them then dealing with politics.

            Ryan honestly didn’t blame him, happy to let Ray do what made him comfortable. The advisors never complained again. As long as Ray kept Ryan happy, he was slightly easier to work with.

            Ryan collapsed onto their bed when he was finally free from work. He was going to go into the kingdom, but felt too tired to even bother. Ray had already been in bed, reading a book about flowers Geoff had given him.

            The younger man jumped and blinked at the older man collapsed over his legs. He laughed and set his book aside. He gently ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair and took his crown. He eased Ryan out of his boots before kissing him deeply.

            Ryan hummed, cupping Ray’s cheek and moving to lay them down. Ray rubbed at the knots in Ryan’s back. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Ryan asked as he kissed along Ray’s jaw.

            Ray laughed, relaxing a rather large knot. Ryan moan in relief, kissing Ray’s neck gently. The younger man shuddered under him, tugging his hair to kiss him again. Ryan kissed him, rubbing circles into Ray’s hips.

            Gentle kisses turned heated, but Ryan would never do anything Ray didn’t want. They hadn’t done more than kiss before, but when Ray shifted to have Ryan’s leg between his own, grinding up against it with tiny moans, Ryan was a bit shocked and lost for a second.

            He hesitantly pressed back against Ray’s crotch, smiling as the younger man moaned louder, desperately trying to get some sort of friction.

            “May I touch you?” Ryan asked, laughing lightly when Ray grabbed his hand and pressed his palm against his stiffening cock.

            Just like everything else between them, sex was gentle and sweet. Ray made quiet, sinful noises that drove Ryan mad. A few times he swore that Ray was somehow managing to say his name. They weren’t sure what happened to his voice, but he could only manage small noises at best.

            When they finished Ray was curled up happily against Ryan’s chest. Ryan smiled and played with the younger man’s hair, holding him tightly. “I love you.” He sighed into black hair.

            Ray shifted closer, pressing his lips into Ryan’s shoulder. Ray mouthed the words back against his skin and Ryan smiled. He traced shapes into Ray’s back, eyes heavy with sleep. He nuzzled Ray’s head and closed his eyes.

            When he woke in the morning, Ray was still in his arms and the day was bright. Ryan smiled and watched Ray sleep for a short while before he had to get up. He tried to slip out of bed without waking Ray, but the younger man was a light sleeper.

            Ryan chuckled as Ray sat up, rubbing his eye as he watched Ryan get changed. He pressed a kiss to Ray’s head. “Go back to sleep, I’ll see you later.”

            Ray smiled and grabbed Ryan’s hand. He pecked him on the lips before nodding and curling up on the bed again. Ryan chuckled and ruffled Ray’s hair before slipping out of the room.


	18. The Story of Persephone and Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone!Ray & Hades!Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Being the ruler of hell was the best existence. Ryan was rather happy with himself. Fairing lost souls, damning the cruel and dumb, cursing all others. He loved his life, although he disliked being the only living thing in hell. Granted, it wasn’t that important.

            He was just arising from hell to mock his brothers. Jack’s watery kingdom had claimed some lives recently and he would be more than happy to rub it into the bearded man’s face. Then there was Geoff; he wondered how Griffon was dealing with him now. It would be amusing to watch.

            Smirking and keeping his head high, Ryan stepped into a blossoming field. The flowers wilted under his feet and he chuckled.

            Before he could begin his journey to Mount Olympus, someone caught his eyes. A handsome man was among the flowers, gathering up bunches of different flowers. His eyes were soft and glowing, smile beautiful and soft.

            Ryan’s jaw went slack before trying to shake himself. He blinked at the young man, the godly glow that showed off of all of them surrounded him. He wondered if the man was one of Geoff’s children, although he most likely was.

            Ryan’s heart clenched and he couldn’t even think of what he would say to the young man. So he did the next thing he could think of. He wished himself to Mount Olympus and nearly tackled Geoff to the ground.

            “Ryan? What the fuck are you doing here?” Geoff asked, sipping at the wine in his goblet.

            “That young man,” Ryan said, conjuring an image of the man in the field, “is he one of yours?”

            Geoff smiled fondly at the image and nodded. “Yeah, that’s Ray. Why?”

            “I was thinking it was time I took a husband,” Ryan said, making the image disappear. “I would be very happy if it was him.”

            Geoff rubbed his chin, considering Ryan for a moment. “I think Ray might actually like you. Go home and I’ll see what I can do,” he said, patting Ryan’s back.

            Ryan nodded happily, wishing himself home. As he waited for Geoff’s actions, he treated his souls slightly better than normal. Ray, what a fitting name. He was beautiful, he couldn’t get the image of the young man in the field out of his head.

            He nearly jumped when Caleb, Geoff’s messenger, arrived in his humble hell. “Geoff wishes to tell you to be ready to catch,” the man with winged sandals said. “He said you would know what that meant,” he added before disappearing.

            Ryan frowned in confusion, looking upward when the Earth’s ground shook. The ground cracked open and he saw someone _living_ rushing downward. He rushed to catch the being; living and being in hell is a horrible experience.

            He caught the falling form and pulled them close, quickly moving over to his own dwellings. His eyes were wide in shock as he set the young man down. Ray was shaking horrible, looking up at Ryan in fear.

            Ryan opened and closed his mouth multiple times before realizing he should probably say something. “I- you shouldn’t be here.” Smooth.

            “I- I’m sorry. The ground just opened under my feet and- I.” Ray’s shaking got worse, he pulled at his tunic. “Please don’t kill me, Lord. I- I just want to go home.”

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his temples. This was not what he wanted. “I’m very sorry,” he sighed, kneeling down, “this is partially my fault. Although it’s most Geoff’s.”

            “W-what?” Ray asked, moving further away from Ryan.

            “I asked Geoff to see if you would like to be my husband.” Ryan sighed, standing and backing away. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

            Ray pulled his legs to his chest, hugging them tightly. “I- I want to go home,” his voice shook and his eyes never left Ryan, fear raging in them.

            Ryan sighed and nodded. “Of course,” he said softly, offering a gentle smile. He stood and summoned Caleb.

            “Yes?” Caleb asked, looking rather bored.

            “Tell Geoff to be ready to receive his son.” Ryan huffed, annoyed. He might be the King of Hell and Mischief, but he had no desire to make Ray as afraid and uncomfortable as he was.

            “Alright,” Caleb said, disappearing. Before Ryan could go over to tell Ray, Caleb was back. “Not possible.”

            Ryan blinked confused at Caleb. “What?”

            “Geoff says that you need to grow a pair and get Ray to fall in love with you,” Caleb said with a shrug before disappearing.

            Ryan stared at the empty space in front of him in shock. Leave it to Geoff to be an asshole. Sighing, he rubbed his temple and went back over to Ray. Ray flinched when Ryan drew close, watching the King of Hell with weary eyes. “I’m very sorry,” Ryan said, biting his lip and wondering how to go about this, “Geoff requests that you stay here. I promise I’ll try to get you home as soon as possible.” Ray frowned and pulled more into himself. Ryan sighed and smiled softly at Ray. “Make yourself at home.”

            Ray nodded nervously, focusing on his hands on his knees. Ryan frowned and left again, willing a plate of food and plenty of wine on the table for the young man. He tried to keep his distance, sending message after message to Geoff. He always got the same response, get Ray to love him, get Ray to fall.

            Ryan huffed a sigh and checked on Ray. He didn’t let the young man know about his presence, he just wanted to make sure Ray was eating and drinking. He smiled softly as Ray wandered through hell a little, watching the souls. Ray seemed so fitting there in hell.

            Ryan sighed and frowned, trying to think of a solution. He really did want Ray to be happy here, preferably with him. Ryan remembered where he first saw Ray and smiled. He entered Earth and gathered as many flowers as he could without killing them.

            He returned to hell, keeping them pristine and alive. He created a multitude of arrangements and strings of flowers, hoping it was enough. He smiled fondly at Ray as the younger man slept. He placed the flowers all over the room before slipping away again. He watched from a distance as Ray awoke, eyes wide and amazed at all of the flowers. The young man smiled brightly, looking over each flower. Ryan took a deep breath and entered into the room.

“I’m glad you like them,” he said, startling Ray. “I wanted to make things more comfortable for you while you’re here.”

            Ray stared at Ryan in shock before looking around him. “You did this for me?” he asked, actually surprised. He had seen a few monsters and demons prowling around, he was surprised that they weren’t the ones doing Ryan’s bidding.

            “Of course,” Ryan chuckled, glancing at the monsters lurking all around them, “they aren’t exactly the most caring creatures.”

            Ray smiled and pulled a flower free from an arrangement. He hesitantly went over to Ryan and placed the rose in his hair. “Thank you,” he said softly, eyes trying to maintain Ryan’s.

            Ryan blinked in surprised before smiling at Ray. He gently reached up and took a few flowers from around them, gently placing them in Ray’s hair. “They look much better on you.” He chuckled.

            Ray blushed and stepped away, reaching up and fiddling with the petals. “Thank you.” He laughed, turning back to his flowers.

            Ryan smiled and backed away. He pulled the rose from his hair with a bright smile and giddy heart. He gave Ray his distance for now, he would take this step by step.

            Every so often, Ryan would come to Ray, offering different types of flowers. The younger man would be ecstatic, adding the flowers to his collection. The room was a garden, flowers thriving and living brightly in the darkest part of hell. It amazed Ryan to no end.

            The King of Hell was shocked, but excited when Ray asked if they could take a walk around hell. He happily obliged, offering the young man his arm. Ryan tried to resist his urge to cause misery. However, his job and nature wouldn’t allow him. Ray didn’t seem to mind at all, watching Ryan send souls along with a mystified curiosity.

“I wouldn’t mind staying,” Ray said suddenly as Ryan pushed a boat through the seas of the dead.

            “What?” Ryan asked, shocked. Ray smiled up at Ryan, fiddling with the rose he had settled into his hair before they left.

            “I want to stay,” Ray said, glancing around them. “It’s not nearly as bad down here as I thought. And you’re not as evil as they say.”

            Ryan’s eyes were wide, heart pressing hard against his ribs. He smiled at Ray, sitting across from him and offering his hands. Ray smiled nervously and took Ryan’s hands. Ryan smiled and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss to Ray’s lips. The younger god happily returned the kiss, slipping his hands from Ryan’s to wrap them around his neck.

            Ryan pulled back with a smile, resting his hands on his hips. “I would be very happy if you stayed.”

            Ray laughed and pressed their foreheads together. They nearly capsized the boat when Caleb appeared next to them, making them jump. Ryan pulled Ray to his chest, glaring at the messenger as he steadied the boat. “Yes?” he nearly growled, rubbing Ray’s back to calm him, although he was shaking mainly with laughter.

            “Geoff and Gavin request your presence at Mount Olympus.” Caleb sighed, smirking at them.

            Ray tensed and Ryan frowned confused. “Gavin?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “Why does he want to see us?”

            “He’s my mother, technically,” Ray said nervously, smiling sheepishly at Ryan. “He’s probably worried.”        

            Ryan blinked at Ray then groaned, dropping his head onto the younger god’s shoulder. “Very well.” He sighed. Caleb nodded and disappeared. Ryan frowned and moved the boat back to their home. He pulled Ray tightly to him once they were out of the boat. “Hold on.” Ryan smiled at Ray, kissing the god’s head when he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

            He wished them to Mount Olympus, tensing when Ray was suddenly ripped from his arms by a very angry farming god. He glared at Gavin, kept at bay by the pleading look Ray was giving him.

            “Sorry.” Geoff patted Ryan’s shoulder, shaking his head at Gavin fussing over Ray. “Couldn’t hold him back much longer.”

            Ryan frowned and glared at his brother. “You wouldn’t have had to if you had just bothered to do things properly the first time!” He snapped.

            “What? Are you two still not together?” Geoff snorted, shaking his head and sipping his ever present wine.

            “Actually.” Ryan growled, waving Geoff’s hand away. “We were just together when this happened.”

            “You’re never going back there!” Gavin’s squawk interrupted Geoff’s no doubt sassy response. Both gods looked at Gavin and Ray, the older of the two glaring at Ryan.

            “What?!” Ray gapped, trying to push away from Gavin. “Like fuck I’m doing that!”

            Ryan’s heart ached for a moment, a worried frown pulling at his lips. Geoff snorted and rolled his eyes. “He’s fine, Gav,” he told the farming god, patting his shoulder.

            “After you two forced him to hell!” Gavin snapped, slapping Geoff’s hand.

            Ray scowled at Gavin, pushing away and going over to Ryan. The King of Hell froze for a second when Ray hugged him tightly, but he happily wrapped his arms around the younger god. Gavin squawked angrily, Geoff trying in vain to calm him down. Ryan pursed his lips and pet Ray’s hair as the young god held into him tighter in retaliation.

            “How about this,” Ryan said slowly, Gavin actually quietly while Geoff and Ray looked at him curiously, “For six months a year, Ray will be here with the living.” Gavin frowned while Ray looked like he wanted to protest so Ryan continued before he could. “The rest of the time, he stays with me in the Underworld as my husband.”

            The other gods pondered the option. Ryan smiled reassuringly at Ray, kissing his head and holding him tightly. Ray smiled back and pressed his face into Ryan’s shoulder, refusing to let go.

            “Very well.” Gavin huffed, glancing at the snow covered grounds of Earth. “You have six months from the day he was taken.” He nodded, glaring at Geoff, he wasn’t hearing the end of this.

            “Great, great.” Geoff huffed as Ray and Ryan smiled at each other. “Let’s get you two married then.”

            Marriage was an ordeal all on its own. Every god and goddess had to help or fight with each other. Ray and Ryan were unfortunately caught in the middle of everything, torn apart then pushed together again.

            They were more than relieved when they returned to the Underworld. They collapsed on Ryan’s bed, glad to be free from the other Gods. Ray was curled up against Ryan’s side, head resting on his chest. Ryan’s arms were around the younger god and his eyes were closed. The wedding wasn’t complete without their time in bed, but neither had the energy.

            “When we wake up?” Ryan offered, opening an eye to glance at Ray.

            The Queen of the underworld smiled at his husband, pecking him on the lips. “That’s a wonderful idea.” He sighed, snuggling back into Ryan.

            Ryan chuckled and pulled Ray closer. He pressed soft kisses to black hair, smiling when Ray fell asleep. He followed shortly after, dreading the end of their months, but knowing his Queen would return to him.


	19. Arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finds Ryan huddled in the shower shaking? Reason? There is a giant spider on the shower door and he is terrified of spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was a lot of things. A terrifying madman that wore a skull mask and liked to hum happy church hymns while pouring gasoline on some poor soul. A gigantic teddy bear that would hold Ray close and kiss his cheek and tell him a million times that he loved him. A highly intelligent man who would probably have a degree in engineering if he had stayed in college.

            Ray, of course, knew all of these things because he was the only man alive that Ryan truly, completely, and utterly cared about. He cared about the crew, but he couldn’t live without Ray. The sentiment was always returned because Ryan knew everything that Ray was.

            However, this was new. Ray never thought he would see the day where Ryan was cowering away from something. Specifically the rather large inch-in-diameter spider that was clinging to the outside of the shower door in their apartment.

            Ray looked between Ryan and the spider that just seemed just as afraid of the large human. Ryan had whimpered out Ray’s name and the sniper had rushed into the room thinking Ryan was somehow hurt.

            “Rye?” Ray asked slowly, keeping an eye on the spider.

            “Please, kill it,” Ryan whimpered, his towel over his head and covering him completely. He was shaking like a leaf, curled up smaller than Ray thought possible.

            “It’s okay, Rye,” Ray said gently, reaching down and pulling his shoe off. With planned ease, Ray slammed his shoe down on the spider, goo splattering the rattling the shower doors. Ryan yelped and shook impossible more, holding himself together with the towel. Ray scowled at the mess on the door and his shoe. Shaking his head, he dropped the shoe and slipped the other off to feel some balance.

            “Rye, the spider’s dead,” Ray said softly, going over to Ryan and pulling him as close as he could without getting into the bathtub himself. Ryan peaked out from under the towel, latching on tightly to Ray. He nodded quickly, letting Ray pull him from the shower and into their room. Ray handed him a pair of pants, making Ryan sit still once they were on.

            Ryan’s arms were tight around his waist as Ray gently towel dried his blond hair. The sniper would press soft kisses to Ryan’s head occasionally, smiling when the older man’s shakes slowly calmed.

            “It’s okay, Rye,” Ray said again softly, setting the towel aside and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s head and shoulders. “I’m right here.”

            Ryan nodded numbly, letting Ray guide him to lay down. His head was pressed into Ray’s chest, thin fingers smoothing out his hair. Ray didn’t think much of it. Everyone was afraid of something, even them. They were human after all. Sometimes Ray was afraid of his own fingers and what they could do. Until then, he hadn’t though Ryan was afraid of anything other than losing what was important to him.

            He doubted it would come up again, spiders were a rarity in Los Santos. Just in case, Ray sprayed repellent everywhere he could think to. Ryan didn’t need to know, he just needed to forget such creepy crawls existed.

            They both forgot about the ordeal, Ray by choice and Ryan out of embarrassment. Then Gavin got a pet.

            “Look at him!” Gavin gushed, holding up a cage that had a massive tarantula within.

            Ray frowned and tried not to wince as Ryan’s grip on him was near bone breaking. To the older man’s credit, he wasn’t wearing his mask and managed to look indifferent.

            “Yeah, that’s great Gav.” Ray sighed, pushing the cage away. “Just make sure you take care of it. And keep it in its cage.”

            “I’ll name her Shelia!” Gavin cooed at the spider, running off to show the rest of the crew.

            Ray shook his head after the Brit, pulling Ryan’s hand off of his hip and let him latch onto his forearm, something he was much less likely to break.

            “We’re never sleeping here again,” Ryan said through tight lips, stock still. His eyes were unfocused, but staring straight ahead.

            “Agreed.” Ray sighed, sitting up and pressing kisses to Ryan’s hair and face until the older man calmed.

            They forgot about the spider. Ryan forced it from his memory, making confused noises whenever Gavin mentioned the spider by name. Ray just patted his head and told him it wasn’t important. He was understanding of Ryan’s fear, just wanting him to be comfortable, but the others had their mocking habits.

            So they forced it from their memory. What Ray should have remembered was that Gavin was forgetful and not a very good pet owner. The Brit looking around worriedly right before their meeting should have been his first clue.

            The meeting was fine. Gavin was as fidgety as he always was, Michael was generally amused, Jack was calm, Geoff was drunk, and Ray and Ryan were really the only ones paying attention.

            They had finally stopped joking around enough to get down to business when the girliest shriek ripped through their scariest member. Ryan bolted from the room, knocking over his chair.

            Gavin yelped and smiled in delight at his spider sitting on the table, seeming rather confused as to what happened along with the rest of them.

            Ray snapped out of it first, cursing and standing to follow Ryan when Geoff started to laugh.

            “Is he scared of spiders?” Geoff laughed, folding in half and holding his stomach.

            “Must be.” Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

            Gavin and Michael had no words between their laughs. Ray’s eyes burned for a moment, his fist slamming down on the table. Everyone was silent, even the spider was scared.

            “Not one word.” Ray hissed, giving all of them, especially the spider, a good glare. “No jokes, no pranks.”

            All of them slowly nodded, Gavin retrieving his pet before Ray decided to take his anger out on Shelia. Ray nodded and raced off to find Ryan.

            He was in the room they used to use, the blankets pulled tightly over him. Ray would have mistaken him for a small dog afraid of a thunderstorm.

            Ray sighed and gently rubbed what he was sure was Ryan’s back. The older man froze then relaxed, arms shooting out from under the blankets to wrap around Ray. Face pressed into his stomach, Ray ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair and rubbed his back.

            “It’s okay, it’s not going to get you,” Ray said softly, kissing Ryan’s head. Ryan nodded numbly, pressing his face so close that Ray was impressed he was breathing. It didn’t take as long as the last time, but Ryan was shaking for some time.

            When he eventually shook himself to exhaustion, Ray untangled himself from the sleeping madman and found the crew in the living room.

            “Bad phobia?” Jack asked when he saw Ray.

            Ray nodded, giving each of them a fresh glare. “Not a word,” he told them.

            “We get it,” Geoff scoffed, drinking his whisky, “we won’t bring up spiders.”

            “I’ll keep Shelia in her cage!” Gavin smiled determined.

            Ray smiled at the Brit, the looks Michael and Geoff were sharing making him unease. They would face his wrath if they did anything, and that was not something to want.

            When Ryan woke up, Ray pulled him from the apartment. They collapsed into their own bed, Ryan curling up against Ray and sleeping his fears away.

            Nothing happened for weeks, long enough for Ryan to forget. Not long enough for Ray to not suspect Michael and Geoff’s plotting. He knew something was coming, he just didn’t know when and what.

            Rather lamely, it ended up being a spider on a string swinging into Ryan’s face when he went to enter their planning room. It was an oversized spider with nearly one too many legs. The string was bright white and tied poorly around the fake arachnid.

            Ray’s eyes widened in rage and shock, Jack and Gavin shared worried looks while Michael and Geoff started snickering. Ryan just stared. The spider had hit him straight in the face and was now handing inches from his mask. It suddenly dropped to the ground with a hollow thud. The apartment quieted completely, all eyes on Ryan. The madman looked up from the spider and at his crew.

            “What the fuck?” Ryan asked confused, kicking the spider away.

            Ray relaxed, taking Ryan’s hand and smiling when he wasn’t crushing his fingers. Michael and Geoff were basically pouting, wandering off to plan something else. Jack smiled, relieved, and did away with the fake spider. Gavin happily started talking about anything and everything.

            Ray left Ryan with Jack and Gavin, wondering off to find Geoff and Michael in the oldest gent’s room. “What did I say?” Ray said calmly, making both men jump.

            “Uh.” Geoff winced, smiling nervously at Ray. Michael was holding his ground, but just barely.

            “What did I say?” Ray asked again, coming further into the room.

            “No messing with Ryan about the spider thing.” Geoff gulped, scowling when Michael hid behind him. It was rare that Ray was angry.

            “And what did you do?” Ray asked, pulling a switchblade Ryan had given him and started flipping it casually. He smiled at the rose designs carved into the swiftly moving blade.

            “Tried to mess with him.” Geoff’s voice cracked at the word mess. Michael was peaking over his shoulder, glad he had a meat shield.

            “Yep,” Ray said casually, blade snapping closed. “What should I do with you?”

            Geoff cowered away, smiling nervously and raising his hands in surrender. “Hey now.” He said glancing around for a weapon, forgetting that he always carried one on him. “It was just a joke! And he’s fine!”

            “What if he wasn’t?” Ray asked calmly, taking steps towards his friends. “What if you made him have a panic attack?”

            Geoff forced Michael back with each step Ray took toward them. Soon enough they were pressed against the far wall, Michael having to step from behind Geoff to avoid having the older man crush him in his efforts to back pedal.

            “Look, we’re sorry.” Michael tried to be brave. That ended him with a knife to his throat.

            “What did I say?” Ray nearly hissed, face going emotionless. His eyes were piercing, daring either of them to challenge him.

            Michael swallowed hard, glancing at Geoff for help. The gent was frozen in place, not wanting to breathe in case Ray decided he shouldn’t be. “No messing with Ryan, won’t do it again.”

            Ray pressed closer, studying the both of them with an unchanging face. Then suddenly the knife was gone and Ray was at the door. “It better not.” He smiled happily at his friends before wandering back over to Ryan.

            The older man raised an eyebrow as Ray snuggled into his side. He didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arm around him. He smiled behind his mask when he saw Geoff and Michael reappear, both nearly chalky white and avoiding Ray’s eyes.

            “You didn’t have to do that, Rose,” Ryan said later when they had returned to their apartment.

            “Of course I did,” Ray said, dropping onto their couch and pulling out his DS, “they didn’t listen to what I said.” Ryan laughed and pulled his mask off, kissing Ray’s forehead and making sure to smudge some paint there. Ray snorted and laughed, wiping the paint off before following Ryan into the bathroom. “So, what happened?” Ray asked as Ryan sat on the toilet seat. He pulled a wash cloth from under the sink and soaked it in water.

            “It was obviously plastic.” Ryan snorted, watching Ray with a soft smile. “It hit me right in the face.”

            Ray chuckled, wringing out the cloth before wiping the paint from Ryan’s face. “Well, they won’t try anything ever again.”

            “Thank you,” Ryan said, closing his eyes and placing his hands on Ryan’s hips. “It’s rare that you get angry.”

            “I will for you.” Ray smiled, kissing the cheek he just cleaned. “They were being absolute assholes.”

            Ryan laughed, cracking his clean eye open and smiling at Ray. “Still, thank you. For understanding.”

            “Ryan, I’m afraid of my own hands.” Ray sighed, wiping the paint from the older man’s other eye. “I know where you’re coming from.”

            “Such beautiful hands,” Ryan mumbled, catching Ray’s hands and kissing his wrists. “I love you,” he said, smiling up at Ray from between his captured hands.

            Ray smiled and leaned down to kiss Ryan. The older man released his hands, replacing his own on the younger man’s hips. Ray dropped the cloth in the sink, Ryan’s face most clear of paint. He let Ryan pull him into his lap, his legs straddling Ryan’s. He tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair, opening his mouth when the older man licked his lips. The kiss was slow and loving, fingers gently pressing into sore muscles. They parted smiling, Ray pulling Ryan up and into their bedroom.

            Ryan laughed, kissing Ray’s neck as soon as he could. He was happy with the change in location and Ray was happy he managed to get Ryan out of the bathroom before he noticed the spider making a web over their toilet. He would take care of that later.


	20. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A helping person B undress after an injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray pulled Ryan into their bathroom, away from the rest of their badly injured crew. All of them were bleeding from bullet and knife wounds. The others had watched them curiously, but no longer confused. They always disappeared after injuries, they just assumed it was one of those weird things Ray and Ryan maintained from when they were working together.

            Ryan was shaking, trying to keep his shredded jacket together. He had fought someone with a knife barehanded. He had managed to avoid getting badly stabbed, but his jacket and undershirt had been shredded.

            Ray quickly pulled a first aid kit from under the sink while Ryan sat on the toilet seat. He was shaking like a leaf, trying to hold everything together. Ray smiled at his boyfriend when he turned around. He pressed a kiss to his head then kneeled in front of him. Ryan smiled nervously back at Ray, unfolding his arms and letting Ray pull his jacket and shirt off. The bandages wrapped around his chest were barely holding together.

            Ray slowly unwrapped them, sighing at the state of Ryan’s chest. “You need to wear a binder on missions, Rye,” he said, tossing the bandages to the side, onto the piled up clothes.

            “They’re uncomfortable,” Ryan argued, refusing to look at himself as Ray started cleaning his wounds with a disinfectant wipe. His breasts were hanging from his chest, scars from rips and bruises from too tight bandages covering them. He had always meant to transition, but never had the time between pissing off and hiding from the cops.

            “They’re safer.” Ray sighed, sitting up to try and catch Ryan’s eyes. “Rye.”

            “I’m okay,” Ryan insisted, eyes focused on the mirror across from them. The only thing Ryan could see from what he was sitting was his own face.

            Ray sighed and turned his focus back to patching Ryan up. “At least put one on until you’ve healed.”

            Ryan looked at Ray that time. His smile was hesitant, but he nodded, leaning forward to rest his head on top of Ray’s. “Okay, I can do that.”

            Ray smiled and finished wrapping Ryan’s arms and moved to his torso and chest. Ryan bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to believe that his body was male.

            Ryan frowned as his eyes focused on a bad wound on Ray’s back. “Where did you get that?” He scowled, feeling nervous.

            “Get what?” Ray asked, not even bothering to look at the long, deep cut running from his left shoulder blade to his hip. It wasn’t bleeding; the skin burned and bubbling.

            “You know what.” Ryan scowled, pulling Ray’s hoodie back with shaking fingers. “Who?”

            “They’re dead, Rye.” Ray sighed, somewhat glad that his slight mess up was distracting Ryan from his mind. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll just get Caleb to look at it.”

            “That needs taken care of, now!” Ryan nearly snarled, pushing Ray back slightly, just before he could finish wrapping Ryan’s waist.

            Ray sighed and moved Ryan’s arms away to finish what he was doing. “In a minute, Rye,” he said, standing to check Ryan’s back for anything too bad. The older man was lucky, he didn’t get hit full on by any bullets. Ryan scowled, holding still. He knew Ray wouldn’t get himself help until Ryan was taken care of and calm. He took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. His normal panic at being exposed was easily pushed aside with worry. Ray always did this and he hated it.

            “Rose,” Ryan said, voice soft, “I can take care of the rest, I’ll wear the binder. You need to get that looked at.” He took Ray’s hands and pressed the palms into his cheeks.

            Ray blinked at Ryan in shock before giving the older man a pained smile. His back was starting to burn now that the adrenaline was calming down. “Okay,” he rasped, legs shaking slightly, “I’ll be right back.”

            Ryan doubted that, but he smiled and nodded at Ray. He stood easily and pulled one of the many binders Ray had gotten him over the years. His favorite, a blue binder that looked like a sleeveless undershirt.

            He helped Ray back over to the others, the younger man leaning heavily against him, back burning horribly. Caleb dropped everything and left the rest of the crew to Lindsay when he saw the burn.

            Ryan took care of the small cuts and grazes on his legs while Caleb cleaned and patched Ray up. It was mainly to keep his promise and so Lindsay didn’t drag him out by his ear for still being injured.

            “I’m right here, Rose,” Ryan said softly, not even flinching when he heard his fingers snapping and creaking under the tight grip Ray had. Ray let a pained whimper past his lips, squeezing his eyes shut. Caleb gave a warning smile before turning on a high powered hose to clean the wound for a final time. Ray screamed with pressed lips, nearly breaking Ryan’s hand. Ryan carded his fingers through Ray’s hair and kissed his temple.

            Ray’s eyes cracked open and he gave Ryan a shaky smile. “There.” Caleb sighed, setting the hose aside and pressing medical patches to Ray’s back. “He’ll be alright. I’ll leave the rest of his wounds to you?” Ryan nodded, shaking his hand when Ray finally let it go. Caleb ran off to help Lindsay, leaving his medical kit behind for Ryan. Ray hadn’t gotten too many wounds. A few knife nicks and one bullet graze to his leg.

            Ray fell asleep once the pain killers were in him. Ryan got Ray into some of his old clothes, a shirt he stole from Ryan that was way too big and old sweat pants that Ray had since they met nearly seven years ago.

            He picked Ray up and carried him into their room. He pulled the binder off, Ray’s voice reminding him to never sleep in it. He pulled Ray close to him once he was in his night shirt and pants. The younger man was sleeping peacefully, avoiding sleeping on his back despite being fast asleep.

            He watched Ray sleep, feeling unbelievably lucky that he had the younger man. Ray wasn’t even fazed when Ryan revealed that he was trans. The only change that happened was the random binders he would find all over their apartment. Ryan always hated binders. They were uncomfortable and strange. He had been using bandages for years and always felt safer with them on. Ray just wanted him to be safe, and nothing had made him happier.

            Ryan didn’t trust anyone more than he did Ray. Only Ray knew about his past, not even Geoff knew and he had met the mustached man first. Ray was everything to him. He couldn’t imagine life without the younger man beside him, even if they eventually fell out of love with each other. Granted, he doubted he ever would.

            He ran his fingers over the bandages covering Ray’s torso and scowled. If whoever did that to his rose was still alive, he’d pull them apart limb from limb. How did that even happen? He couldn’t recall anyone with a burning hot knife blade.

            They had been running from the police after robbing a bank and they ended up running right into another gang’s territory. They were small fries, not much to them other than having a lot of people. They were a bit over run, but they managed to break away from the fighting when the police arrived.

            Ray’s fingers fisted into his shirt and he sighed. He pressed soft kisses to the younger man’s head, pulling him closer. He’d worry about who had hurt Ray later. Right now he should probably sleep and recover.

            The rest of the crew was pretty bad off. They had bullet wounds and burns from grenades. Geoff had even gotten a knife to the side. They all needed the rest. Ryan kissed Ray’s head one more time before closing his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep. He never dreamed unless he was stressed and he dreamed that Ray was dying in his arms.

            Ryan sky rocketed awake, panting hard and rather glad he wasn’t wearing a binder or bandages. He had sweated straight through his clothes, his hair was sticking to his face, nearly flat against his skull. He was shaking like an earthquake, wrapping his arms around himself to hold everything together.

            “Rye?” Ray mumbled, sitting up rubbing his eyes. They had drifted apart in their sleep, although they always woke up tangled together again.

            Ryan slowly looked at Ray, studying his face for any signs that he was looking at a ghost. “Rose,” he whispered, nearly tackling Ray to the bed in a crushing hug. “Oh thank god.”

            Ray grit his teeth in pain, but refused to let it seep into his voice or actions. He hugged Ryan back, petting his soaked hair and ignoring the smell. “It’s okay Rye. It was just a dream.”

            Ryan’s breath hitched with a sob, but he didn’t cry. He was awake, Ray was alive, and everything was alright. Ray kissed his head and slowly edged out of bed, pulling Ryan with him. Ryan didn’t let go as Ray filled their tub with water and stripped them down to their bandages.

            Ray eased them into the bathtub, leaning back against Ryan. He slowly pulled Ryan from his fear haze and got him to slowly wash his own body then Ray’s. It was a way to reassure Ryan that everything was real and to distract him from his thoughts.

            Once finished, Ray drained the water and blanketed them in the fluffiest towel he could reach from the tub. Ryan wrapped them up and they just sat in the tub for a long while, Ryan drawing shapes on Ray’s back and sides as the younger man pressed soft kisses to his jaw.

            “Thank you,” Ryan whispered into Ray’s drying hair.

            “For what Rye?” Ray asked, looking up at the older man.

            Ryan smiled back, kissing Ray’s forehead. “For being here. For understanding.”

            “We’ve known each other for seven years.” Ray snorted, settling back against Ryan’s chest. “And we didn’t kill each other, the only other option was to understand each other.”

            Ryan laughed, hard and loud without meaning to. He nuzzled Ray’s cheek and held him as tightly as he could without hurting him. “I love you.” He sighed.

            “I love you too.” Ray smiled, kissing Ryan.

            Ryan happily kissed back, pulling Ray to sit up more as the younger man’s fingers threaded through his hair. They never went past kissing. Neither was interested. They just focused on well explored heat and being as close as physically possible. They parted breathless and smiling. Ryan pulled them from the tub and into proper clothes.

Sleeping tangled together, they didn’t wake up for twelve hours. The rest of the crew greeted them with the land of the living when they eventually wandered out of their room. Battered and bruised, nothing could keep the Fake AH Crew down for long.


	21. My Boyfriend's a Cat?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is a wizard, but accidentally turns himself into a cat and Ryan has to find a way to break the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Fuck.” Ray hissed, struggling to find his way out of his robes. His day was rotten to begin with. Geoff was too drunk to properly teach him transformations, Jack wasn’t home and Michael and Gavin were still being assholes about him dating a non-magical man.

            It didn’t help that he forgot Geoff’s warnings about the dangers of self-teaching in magic and tried to turn a plank of wood into a cat. Instead, he turned himself into a cat, in his apartment he shared with said non-magical man.

            Of course, Ryan knew Ray was a wizard, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he turned himself into a fucking cat and now he couldn’t get himself out of the robes that were supposed to keep this from happening.

            Ray let loose a kitty war cry and just shredded the robes. He huffed once free of the black fabric. The book of transformations was sitting on the table he had been leaning over. He ignored the now black and white world, leaping onto the table and struggling to read the book. The letters seemed mixed up, as if the letters were switched around.

            Ray scowled and hissed at the pages. His back arched and ears laid flat against his skull. No wonder cats hadn’t taken over the world yet, they couldn’t read human languages. Puffing angrily, Ray glance around the room for anything that might help.

            He didn’t have thumbs to look at more books he couldn’t read. Hell, not having thumbs was stumping him entirely here. He hadn’t memorized the reversal spell either. He could either send an audio message to his fellow apprentices which would lead to a lot of embarrassment and jokes, or his teachers which lead too much of the same.

            Scowling, he jumped from the table to his desk where a mirror rested against the wall. The mirror was better than Skype, especially when he wanted to communicate with the few magical beings he knew.

            The only option he really had left was Ryan because no one else would be decent about his mistake. Not like he could call anyone else because that required knowing how to spell. He just wanted to see what he looked like.

            He sat in front of the mirror, his dark brown and white tail tapping angrily against the wooden desk. His face, and stomach were white along with his two front paws which had white socks that colored to brown. His nose was a light pink and there was rings of black fur around his eyes, almost like his glasses. Even as a cat he couldn’t escape them.

            The brown fur started above the black, darker brown patterns followed the length of his back within the lighter brown and cascaded down his sides. His hind legs were completely brown. His eyes were still brown, but now they still had flecks of gold and green in them, his pupils were massive at the moment.

            How the hell was he going to explain this to Ryan? _Hey babe, I’ve turned myself into a cat and I need you to read me the spell to turn me back. Don’t worry about not being able to read the language, just the general sounds should work._ Yeah, no. Although, he didn’t have a choice at this point.

            Ray sighed and jumped to the floor. He padded over to the door to his work room, glad he had left it ajar. He slid his paw between the door and the jam. He pushed it open and slid through.

            He huffed as he walked through the apartment. Everything looked so much bigger, it was strange and annoying. His ears twitched when he heard pots click in the kitchen. He ran over, well, more like pranced, but he refused to admit that, and found Ryan at the sink filling a stalk pot with water.

            Ryan turned and saw him before he got the chance to say anything. The older man had set the pot down and was holding him faster than Ray thought possible. “Well aren’t you cute.” Ryan cooed at him, holding him comfortably and rubbing his head. Ray blinked at Ryan in shock. Was Ryan cooing at him like he was a baby? He knew Ryan was really just a giant teddy bear, but really? Was this actually happening?

            “Such a pretty boy, are you one of Lindsay’s?” Ryan cooed, walking Ray toward the door. Ah, that was it. Lindsay, their crazy cat lady neighbor Ryan was friends with.

            “If I was anyone else, I would use this against you.” Ray would smirk if a cat could.

            Ryan froze mid step, looking at Ray in shock. “Ray?” he asked, eyes wide. Ray wished he could see color, he liked Ryan’s eyes.

            “That’s me.” Ray chuckled nervously, wiggling in Ryan’s arms.

            There was a beat of silence before Ryan was laughing, setting Ray on their kitchen table to keep from hurting him. Ray frowned, a growl that sounded too high pitched and cute to actually mean anything rumbling through him.

            Ryan laughed harder, holding his stomach and covering his eyes with his hand. Ray huffed and turned his back on Ryan, his tail wiping back and forth. “Asshole.” He huffed.

            “Sorry, sorry,” Ryan said between calming laughs. “It’s just, fucking hell this is funny.”

            “Well, you’re not a cat!” Ray hissed, trying to smack Ryan with his tail. He just managed to hit him in the leg. “I need your help turning back.”

            Ryan took a few deep breaths. He stopped laughing, although he was still smiling, and wiped the tears from his eyes. “What do you need me to do?” he asked, gently petting down Ray’s back. “You’re really soft.”

            Ray leaned into the touch, hating the soft purr that vibrated his ribs. “I just need you to read me the reverse spell. I can’t read like this,” he said, turning and bumping his head against Ryan’s hand.

            Ryan made a strange noise and picked Ray up. “You’re so cute.” He cooed, scratching Ray behind the ears and under his chin.

            Ray purred louder, closing his eyes. “Shut up,” he said with very little bite.

            Ryan smiled and walked toward Ray’s workroom. He let Ray climb onto this shoulder and picked up the book on the table at Ray’s instruction.

            “Alright, it should be the spell at the bottom of the left page,” Ray said, squinting at the book.

            Ryan nodded and read the words over, frowning slightly. “I have no idea how to pronounce any of this.”

            “Just, try, I’ll figure it out from what you say.” Ray sighed, rubbing his head against Ryan’s.

            Ryan smiled and nodded. He started reading the spell, the words awkward in his mouth. Ray had him read the spell a few times in order to decode Ryan’s butchered words. Once he was sure he got the spell, he jumped onto the table and spoke the words properly.

            Ryan winced at Ray howled in pain. Transforming in the first place wasn’t painful, but going back was. His bones cracked and shifted, fur disappeared and hair reappeared. His skin shifted and grew until he was sitting naked on the table, holding himself tightly.

            “Oh no.” Ryan frowned, picking up Ray’s robes from the ground and wrapping him tightly in it.

            “What?” Ray slurred, trying to focus on Ryan’s face. Everything was still in black and white and the apartment seemed strangely loud. Ryan pulled him from the table and carried him into their room.

            Ray frowned as he felt his ears twitch. That wasn’t right, human ears didn’t move. Reaching up, Ray’s fingers met smooth skin where his ears should have been. His chest tightened in panic as he reached further up and his fingers brushed velvet fur.

            Ryan struggled to hold onto Ray as he struggled with a frail cry. “Ray!” He held on tighter, placing the wizard on their bed. “Calm down, you just have the ears and tail, it’s okay. We can figure this out.”

            “Tail?!” Ray gasped, reaching behind him and tugging too hard on the sleek tail attached to him, just above his ass. He hissed in pain, leaping up and straight into Ryan.

            The older man held Ray tighter and petted his head until he calmed down. “Ray, please. Calm down. It’s alright.” Ray’s heart was pounding hard as he tried to control his breathing. He clung tightly to Ryan, his ears flattening against his head. He leaned into Ryan’s hand and began to purr. Ryan smiled as Ray calmed, still clinging to him. He made Ray sit again, petting his hair. “Alright?” Ryan asked, kneeling down to look Ray in the eyes. His irises were massive, his pupil dilating quickly, taking up a large portion of his eyes. There were barely any whites in his eyes.

            “No!” Ray pouted, gently stroking his tail nervously. “I’m still part cat!”

            “It might have to deal with the spell, just stay here and I’ll get the book,” Ryan said gently, petting Ray’s head again. “Okay?”

            “Okay.” Ray huffed, watching Ryan leave. He pulled his robes tighter around himself, glaring at the claw marks in the fabric.

            Ryan came back a moment later with the book in his hands. He placed it in Ray’s lap before sitting next to him and petting his head. Ray purred without realizing, reading over the effects of the spell.

            Ryan sighed when Ray hissed at the book, pupils going wide again. “I’m stuck like this for a week!”

            “That’s alright.” Ryan soothed, petting the length of Ray’s back from his head to the tip of his tail. The wizard instantly calmed, his purr getting louder. “It’ll eventually go away, right? Like a side effect?”

            Ray huffed and nodded, leaning into Ryan’s hand as he continued to pet him. “I hate this.” He growled, ears going flat. “I have to hide this from the others.”

            “Wear your hood.” Ryan smiled, kissed Ray’s cheek. “Your robes are big enough to hide your tail.

            Ray tried to resist the urge to crawl in Ryan’s lap and rub their heads together. It was a strange impulse he found hard to ignore. His tail whipped behind him in annoyance as he gave in and straddled Ryan’s lap, much to the other man’s surprise.

            He pressed his nose into Ryan’s cheek, rubbing their heads together. “Fucking hate being a cat.” He huffed, tail curling tightly around Ryan’s leg.

            Ryan hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ray, trying to keep himself calm. This was just too adorable. He knew that the head rubbing and the tail were ways cats showed affection. Ray didn’t seem to have the urge to groom him, which Ryan was glad for, but he was being over affectionate.

            Ray’s ears tickled his jaw as the wizard buried his face in Ryan’s neck. The older man took a deep, calming breath and rubbed Ray’s back. “You’ll be alright,” he said, smiling when Ray’s purring got significantly louder.

            “Fine.” Ray huffed, his tail tightening around Ryan’s leg. “I still don’t like it.”

            Ryan sighed and smiled, kissing Ray’s temple. He pet Ray’s hair, massaging his head behind his ears. Ray fucking _mewed,_ pushing his head back into Ryan’s hand. It took all of Ryan’s willpower not to call Ray adorable at that point, the younger man’s cheeks were already bright red. Instead, he just continued to scratch behind his ears, loving the mews and purrs leaving Ray.

            Ray eventually fell asleep like that, tail loosening and ears twitching every so often. Ryan chuckled and placed Ray on their bed, watching with a fond smile as the younger man curled up into a ball on the spot Ryan had been sitting.

            Ryan was honestly surprised he didn’t tackle Ray to their bed within the week the wizard was part cat. Ray’s tail always found a way around his leg and soft hair was always brushing his chin and jaw. Ray would meow if he wasn’t paying attention, his purr a constant soft rumble against Ryan’s side. He knew Ray would be uncomfortable if he did suggest they do anything while he was like this, so he was just satisfied with petting his hair, back, and tail. If he wanted to be mean, mainly to himself, he would scratch behind Ray’s ears.

            Ray got more or less used to being a cat. The upside was that he could get revenge on Ryan for laughing by being cute. The downside was that if he contacted anyone, he had to hide under a hood.

            The week was almost over when Michael and Gavin decided to drop in unannounced. In fact, they literally dropped in because Michael let Gavin perform the transportation spell.

            They hit the ground behind the couch where Ray was half curled up on Ryan’s lap, half asleep. He jumped awake with the thud, clinging tightly to Ryan who had wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man protectively.

            “You fucking piece of shit!” Michael yelled, standing and pulling Gavin up with him. His words held no bite, he was laughing too much.

            “But Micoo!” Gavin smiled, brushing himself off. “I didn’t land us on the roof this time!”

            Michael’s response was cut off by the low whine that ripped through Ray’s throat as he scrambled off of the couch and ran for his room. Michael caught him by his hoodie with a worried frown. “Ray? What the fuck-“ Michael started to ask, gasping when he saw Ray’s ears and tail. “Are you a fucking cat?!”

            “Ryan!” Gavin squawked, swatting Ryan’s shoulder. “I didn’t know you have a cat kink!”

            Ray and Ryan both cringed and scowled. “I don’t have a cat kink!” Ryan snapped, standing and pulling Michael off of Ray. The younger man clung to him instantly, fond of the flight instincts of his cat self. He really didn’t, Ray was just really fucking adorable.

            Michael barked a laugh, shaking his head. “Are you sure?” he snorted, reaching out to tug what he thought were fake ears. Ray yelped when Michael pulled to hard, hissing at his friend. His pupils turned to slits as he glared at Michael. Both Michael and Gavin’s jaws dropped. “Wait, are you actually a cat?” Michael frowned as Ryan gently pet Ray’s head to calm him. “How the fuck did that happen?”

            “I tried to teach myself the transformation spell.” Ray huffed, resisting the urge to lick his hand before rubbing his ear. “I turned myself into a cat and when I turned back I looked like this. It goes away after a week.” Michael and Gavin blinked at Ray in shock before bursting out laughing. Ray huffed, as Ryan sighed and squeezed him reassuringly. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up assholes,” he hissed.

            “I can’t fucking believe it!” Michael laughed, shaking his head. “This is fucking great.”

            “You’re so cute X-Ray!” Gavin stifled a laugh, reaching out to stroke Ray’s ears.

            Ray’s ears folded flat and he tried not to hiss. “His ears are sensitive,” Ryan explained when Gavin pouted.

            “I bet they are.” Michael smirked, trying to wiggle his eyebrows.

            Ryan scowled and Ray tried to kick him in the crotch. Eventually Michael and Gavin stopped their constant teasing, although neither of them missed the opportunity to tease him randomly.

            Ryan should have known something was up when they both disappeared at the same time. Ray got up to go find them, only to be suddenly pulled into conversation by Gavin. Neither he nor Ray noticed Michael coming up behind the younger man.

            Ryan flinched when a pained howl bounced around the apartment. He wiped around, watching as Ray hissed and hit Michael hard before running off, tail in his hands. Gavin was at Michael’s side instantly, looking rather guilty.

            “What happened?” Ryan scowled, glaring at them. He knew that howl well, it filled his gut with guilt. He heard it the few times he had accidentally stepped on one of Lindsay’s cat’s tails. He never wanted to hear it from Ray.

            “I pulled his tail,” Michael huffed, rubbing his jaw, “I was curious to see what would happen.”

            “What did you think would happen?!” Ryan snapped, turning to go find Ray. “It would just fucking fall off?!”

            He didn’t stay for the response. He just rushed into their room and found Ray under the covers of their bed. He sighed and gently sat next to the shaking bundle. Ray emerged when Ryan gently pet what he guessed was his back. Ray’s ears unfolded as he slipped from the covers and curled up mostly on Ryan’s lap, holding his tail close. Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s head, gently petting his hair.

            “Alright?” Ryan asked softly after Ray relaxed and let his tail swing freely.

            “Yeah, it just really hurt,” Ray rasped, voice recovering from howling so suddenly and loudly.

            Ryan nodded, rubbing Ray’s side. Michael and Gavin were gone when they reemerged. They had the decency to not bother them while both Ray and Ryan were angry with them. They left an apologetic note in their place.

            After two more days, Ray woke up ear and tail free. Human ears and eyes in their correct places. Ryan smiled at Ray’s joy at the change. He eventually learned the spell correctly and was rather proud of his ability with transformations.

            Ray still maintained some feline qualities, although he would never tell the younger man. Ray still purred or curled up on Ryan’s lap. The spot on Ray’s head where Ryan had scratched before still produced a similar effect. He found the new traits endearing, although he would probably never tell Ray that.


	22. The King and the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notorious Cat Burglar Ryan is caught attempting to steal from the royal treasury of Rose Queen Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan knew something was wrong when he easily slipped into the castle vault. There was no way there wasn’t something going on. There were no guards, inside or out of the vault. No locks; nothing to avoid. His gut clenched, but he gathered what money he could. The sack made out of sewed together rags strained under the weight, but Ryan knew it would hold. His hands shook as he closed it off and silently strung it over his shoulder.

            “That’s going to break,” an extremely calm voice said casually.

            Ryan’s heart entered his throat and made a home there as he looked toward the door. A young man with a charming smile was leaning against the door frame, arms folded. Ryan hadn’t had to kill anyone during his multiple thieving attempts, there was a first time for everything. “Please don’t make me kill you,” he said stiffly, trying not to look like he had nearly pissed himself.

            The man barked a laugh, shaking his head. “You won’t. Here,” the man tossed Ryan two well-made leather bags, “might as well fill those up as well.”

            Ryan caught the bags, eyes wide and shocked. “W-what?” he asked, looking at the bags then at the man.

            “There’s plenty of money here,” the man said, gesturing to the small bags of hundreds in gold coins. “Someone must need it.”

            Ryan looked at the bags then rushed to gather what money he could. With this much money, the orphanage wouldn’t have to worry about taxes and food for months. He couldn’t contain his smile as he filled the bags, the man’s eyes on his back.

            “Need a hand?” The man asked, holding his hand out while Ryan struggled with situating the bags on his back. “Not that you look like you need it.”

            Ryan blinked at the man for a moment, frowning skeptically. “Why are you helping me?” he asked, suddenly nervous that he had walked into a trap he wasn’t about to get out of. The man shrugged, smiling at him. Ryan shifted on his feet before placing one of the bags into the man’s hand. “Follow me,” he said, moving to go past the man.

            “I know a better way.” The man smiled, grabbing Ryan’s arm and pulling him toward the far wall. He pressed on the wall, the white wood spun revealing a dark tunnel.

            “What?” Ryan asked, blinding following the man into the tunnel. There were specks of light coming in from other doorways. Ryan couldn’t follow where they were going at all, focusing only on not losing the man’s crisp white shirt.

            Who was this man anyway? He looked young, beard well-trimmed and hair neat. His shirt was tucked into black pants, shoes not making a sound as he walked. He must be a noble, but then, why was he helping Ryan instead of turning him in? Had he been waiting with the bags? This was only the second time Ryan had stolen from the castle, the first time had been expensive candle sticks from the hallway when he discovered guards at the vaults doors.

            There was no way this noble knew about that, so what was going on? He felt sick. He was walking into a trap, he was sure of it. With that thought, he was rather surprised when no one was pointing a sharp, pointy object at him when the man opened a door and they were outside the castle wall.

            “How?” Ryan asked, dazed. The man laughed and handed Ryan the bag he was holding as he dropped to the ground.

            “Secret passages, feel free to use them any time,” the man said, pulling himself back up. “And please, visit me next time. Such a handsome guest would be a wonderful change.”

            Ryan blushed and looked at the man with wide eyes. “W-what?”

            “You’ll find me in the King’s room.” The man chuckled before leaning down to kiss Ryan’s cheeks. “You’re welcome in my home any time.”

            Ryan’s jaw dropped as the man closed the secret door, the seams melting into the wall. The King just helped him still from the royal treasury. The great Rose King, protector of the kingdom and most powerful man just let Ryan steal from him and invited him to do so again.

            Ryan wandered away from the castle wall slowly and in confusion. He felt nauseous; what if the royal guard arrested him tomorrow? What if they shut down the orphanage? Maybe this was still a trap. Nothing to do about it now.

            Taking a deep breath, he ran home. He shoved the bags into Geoff’s hands as soon as he was through the door. The man who raised him laughed in shock and the sheer amount of gold they had, ignoring the important questions. Ryan squeezed his eyes closed on his bed. When they came for him, he would take the fall. Anything to keep the orphanage safe.

            Nobody came for months. There wasn’t even a word about the theft in the market place. Maybe the King was honestly trying to help him. Eventually he relaxed and forgot all about the King out of preservation of his sanity.

            Then the King came knocking on his door.

            He and Geoff had shared tired smiles. They were sure it was another child to add to the growing pile playing upstairs. Geoff opened the door and turned green.

            “Hello.” The King smiled politely, advisors and guards behind him. “A young man named Ryan lives here, correct?”

            Geoff’s eyes nearly fell out of his head as he nodded. “Ryan!” he called, voice cracking.

            Ryan’s heart stopped when he came to the door. The King smiled brightly at him, his armor was on, a rose pressed into the chest plate. His cape was an elegant red, a crown of gold roses was nestled in his hair. Geoff was looking at Ryan in fear, not wanting to lose the son he never thought he would get. Ryan’s throat refused to work, heart pounding hard. “Y-your Grace,” Ryan managed after a moment, awkwardly bowing.

            The King chuckled and shook his head. “Please, relax. I came to escort you.”

            “Escort, your Grace?” Ryan stood, jaw going ridged. So he was going to be arrested. Geoff looked like he wanted to defend Ryan, but stayed silent with a look.

            “Yes, you and whoever lives here,” the King said, looking at Geoff. “I wish to offer you a home in the castle,” he added before Ryan could leap to defend the orphanage.

            Geoff’s jaw dropped while Ryan’s was already on the floor. “W-what?” Ryan gasped.

            The King laughed and waved for his advisors and guards to back up. “I want to help you. I know the taxes are rough for orphanages. While this one has escaped my notice, we’ve helped others. As an apology for neglecting you, I would like to offer homes and families for your children and places of authority for the two of you.”

            “Fuck yes!” Geoff recovered before wincing at his own words. “Ah, I mean.”

            The King shook his head and paused Geoff’s apology. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, smiling charmingly at them, specifically at Ryan. “Do you need any help moving anything?”

            “We don’t actually own anything.” Geoff shrugged, heading for the stairs. “Let me get the kids.”

            Ryan tensed, wishing he had Geoff’s sense of ease for everything. He smiled nervously at The King, swallowing hard. “Er, thank you, Your Grace.”

            “Ray, please.” The King chuckled, glancing around. “None of you own anything of importance?” he asked, frowning.

            Ryan shrugged. “Well, the kids have toys they like,” he said, trying to remember if he ever cared about anything. “Geoff and I, well. We don’t even own this house.”

            Ray frowned and glanced at the stairs. “Are you and Geoff-“

            “No!” Ryan said quickly, shaking his head and wrinkling his nose. He hated how many people assumed that. “I was left on the doorstep when I was very young. Geoff raised me before this place was an orphanage. He’s my father.”

            Ray blinked shocked before laughing sheepishly. “I see, I’m sorry I assumed.”

            “It’s perfectly fine.” Ryan sighed, shifting from foot to foot. He wished Geoff would come back down already. “I- thank you, you- Ray.”

            “What for?” Ray asked, giving Ryan a soft smile.

            “For not arresting me.” Ryan gestured toward the house. “For helping us.”

            “Of course,” Ray said, eyes studying every detail on Ryan’s face. “This is my fault for letting this place slip through the cracks. Are you not registered as an orphanage?”

            “We have to register?” Ryan asked, furrowing his brows. “To be honest, children kept appearing at our steps and we took them in.”

            Ray blinked shocked then laughed. “Well, that explains a lot,” he said, folding his arms behind him.

            Ryan nodded, glancing at the stairs again. “I’ll ju-“ he started to speak then a tiny ball of energy barreled down the stairs and slammed into his legs.

            “Rye-Rye!” Gavin squeaked, smiling up at Ryan with his dinner plate eyes. “We’re going to the castle?!”

            Ryan smiled fondly at the five year old. He leaned down and picked Gavin up. “Yes, we’re going to the castle.” He chuckled when Gavin wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

            “Incoming Ryan!” Geoff shouted before six other small children were clinging to Ryan’s legs. Michael was demanding to be picked up while Lindsay was glaring at Ray. Matt and Jeremy were hiding behind his legs while Kdin was trying to be as defiant as Lindsay, although he was hiding behind the little girl. Caleb, the oldest of the children, was clinging to the edge of Ryan’s shirt.

            Ryan smiled sheepishly at Ray who laughed and kneeled down. “Hello!” he said happily, looking right at Lindsay. “What are your names?”

            “I’m Lindsay!” the little girl declared, puffing out her chest as Geoff came down the stairs, Mica, the youngest, in his arms.

            Kdin tried to mimic Lindsay, although he definitely looked more afraid. “I’m Kdin!”

            “I-I’m Matt, that’s Jeremy,” Matt said, holding his brother’s hand. Jeremy nodded before hiding behind Ryan’s leg again.

            Michael was clinging to Ryan’s arm, having climbed up himself. “I’m Michael!” he exclaimed, clinging to Ryan’s shirt once he was cradled in Ryan’s arm, “I’ll fuck you up!”

            “Micoo!” Gavin squawked, frowning at his friend. “That’s not how you talk to a king!”

            “I don’t care!” Michael pouted, glaring at Ray, “don’t hurt no one!”

            “Michael.” Ryan sighed tiredly, glad Ray was still smiling. Geoff laughed and ruffled Michael’s hair.

            “He’s all bark,” Geoff told Ray, shifting the one year old in his arms. “That’s Gavin,” he added as Michael and Gavin started arguing.

            Ryan kept them apart and started herding the kids from behind him. Caleb and Matt instantly clung to Geoff’s shirt, Jeremy still holding Matt’s hand. Lindsay and Kdin held onto Ryan as all of them looked at Ray for direction.

            The King smiled and shook his head. “This way then.” He chuckled, leading them to a well-guarded carriage just big enough for all of them. “I didn’t know how many of you there would be,” Ray said as the kids tried their best to behave although they were all excited. “I’m glad we all fit.”

            “We would have found a way.” Geoff shrugged, smiling at Mica. He suddenly frowned and looked at Ray. “I would rather not be separated from them,” he said, smiling down at Caleb who gave him a worried look.

            Ray smiled gently and nodded. “Of course. They’ll need places within the castle, training to become advisors, knights.”     

            “I wanna be a knight!” Lindsay declared from her argument with Michael and Gavin.

            “Me too!” Michael said, not to be out done.

            “Advisor?” Gavin tilted his head like a puppy. “What’s that?” He looked at Ryan.

            “You help make decisions,” Ryan said, a pro at simplifying.

            “I’ll do that!” Kdin said excitedly.

            “We’ll do anything,” Matt said for Jeremy and himself. Jeremy was trying to hide in his brother’s side. “He’d like to be a knight though.”

            “Advisor seems fun,” Caleb said shyly, moving closer to Geoff.

            Ray smiled and nodded at the kids. “That’s settled rather easily.” He chuckled, looking at Matt. “Would you like to stay with your brother?”

            Matt smiled and nodded, patting Jeromy’s head. “Yeah.”

            “I’ll make it so.” Ray nodded, looking at Geoff and Ryan. “And you two?”

            Geoff shrugged. “I don’t do much to be honest,” he said, glancing out the window and waving to someone he knew, which was probably the entire street.

            Ray watched him curiously then smiled. “I think I could use someone that knows the people better than I do. Would you like to be my personal advisor?”

            Geoff paused, letting Mica play with his fingers. “I- sure.” He chuckled, smiling at Ray. “Don’t know how much help I’ll be.”

            Ray nodded then looked at Ryan. “And you?” he asked, mischievous smile catching Ryan off guard.

            “Rye-Rye should be a knight!” Gavin said excitedly, tugging on Ryan’s pants. “Cause he always protects us!” All of the children nodded solemnly, Geoff covering a snicker at the blush dusting Ryan’s cheeks. Ray laughed and smiled at Ryan.

            “Knight it is then,” the King said, folding his hands in his lap. “Even better, my personal guard.”

            The kids all spoke excitedly at once, Geoff looked back out the window with an amused smile. Ryan’s eyes were locked with Ray’s. Somehow, he felt as if the position held something more than what was being said.

            He didn’t get much of a chance to think about that greater meaning. They were whisked into the castle in a fury of words and people. They couldn’t separate them from the kids, so they divided them between Ryan and Geoff and got them all new clothes.

            They were placed into a room with multiple side rooms. The kids were paired together and placed in rooms, Lindsay and Mica taking the room closest to the room Geoff and Ryan were sharing.

            As soon as it was settled, Ryan was dragged out by a few servants and taken to the blacksmith. He helped them design his armor and sword then he was forced into the barracks where Ray was waiting for him in the practice ring.

            “Dazed?” the King asked with an amused smile.

            “Extremely.” Ryan chuckled awkwardly, catching the wooden sword tossed to him.

            “We don’t have that much time to teach you.” Ray sighed, placing one foot back and lowering his stance. One hand stayed behind him as he held the sword up with the other. “So I wish to see how you fight and then I’ll teach you myself.”

            Ryan’s eyes went wide, then he shook his head. He widened his own stance, weighing the sword in his hand. “Very well.” He smiled, already getting used to the King’s strange habits. Ray smiled and darted forward.

            Ryan was a good fighter. As Gavin declared, Ryan had protecting them from thieves and crooks. Geoff had his father’s sword that Ryan would use, although it broke a number of years ago.

            Nothing was like fighting with Ray. The King moved fluidly, spinning and blocking before attacking from nowhere. It took Ryan a moment to get used to the difference in average thugs and someone who was taught, but once he had the rhythm, he was easily blocking attacks and landing some of his own.

            Their styles clashed. He was rough, strong. Hitting hard and standing his ground. Ray flowed and backed away. Their fighting turned to dancing, neither landing blows until they changed something. Eventually they just moved in sync, always knowing where the other would eventually hit.

            They stopped when they both sensed the others blows were weakening. They were smiling, panting hard. It was clear to both of them that they hadn’t had a good fight in a long time.

            “Sloppy in the beginning, but you’re good. Very good,” Ray said, waving for Ryan to follow him.

            Ryan placed his sword in the stand with Ray’s and shrugged. “Had to learn,” he said, following the King back into the castle.

            “I suppose you did.” Ray sighed, shaking his head. “I have chosen a good guard.”

            Ryan shrugged, smiling awkwardly. “I honestly don’t think you really need one.”

            Ray laughed and led Ryan back to his rooms. “There will probably be a bath waiting for you. This time tomorrow we shall duel again,” he said, folding his arms behind him. “Spend your free time exploring the castle and learning it well.”

            “I will, you- Ray.” Ryan smiled, bowing to Ray when they got to his door.

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek when he straightened. “Don’t bow,” he said before continuing down the hall. Ryan watched him with a confused, but interested haze. The King’s hips had a purposeful swing that caught Ryan off guard for a moment. Shaking his thoughts, Ryan entered his room to a mad house.

            The children were running wild with new clothes and toys. Geoff smiled tiredly from his bad, waving toward the bathroom. “We’re not going anywhere,” he said. Ryan sighed and smiled at the kids, promising to tell them where he was when he returned. Although he felt bad for Geoff, he enjoyed his bath for as long as it was warm.

            He easily memorized the castle’s layout. The challenge was the secret tunnels. Twice Ray had to come find him because he got lost and was late to their duel. The King never scolded him; he was actually glad he was bothering to study the castle inside and out.

            Sometimes Ryan would walk around with the kids, helping them memorize their way. Although, most of the time that he had the children, he would go to the garden and let them explore. He liked the gardens, they were beautiful.

            Once he found Ray among the roses holding his head. Frowning, he made sure the kids were close by and within sight before moving over to the king.

            “Ray?” Ryan asked worriedly, placing a hand on Ray’s shoulder, “are you alright?”

            Ray jumped and looked up at Ryan, hand over his heart. “Ah, Ryan.” Ray relaxed, smiling sheepishly. “I’m alright, just tired.”

            Ryan frowned and glanced at the roses. He smiled and sat beside the King, gathering up loose flowers and cutting the thorns off. “If you don’t have time for our duels, leave them to someone else, I should learn other styles,” he said, twirling the stems together.

            “I enjoy our duels.” Ray sighed, glancing at the children and smiling. “Although, you’re right.”

            “Don’t do what you don’t have to,” Ryan said, remembering the day Gavin showed him how to make a flower crown. For a three year old, he was very good with his hands. “You need the time more than any of us.”

            Ray chuckled and jumped when Ryan placed the crown on his head. He picked it up and looked at it shocked before laughing. “I used to remember how to make these,” he said, replacing it on his head, “my mother taught me.”

            “Gavin could teach you.” Ryan smiled, glancing at the kids. “He’s better at it than I am.”

            Ray smiled and nodded. They sat in silence for a long moment before Ray sighed and stood. “I do feel better. Thank you,” he said, smiling at Ryan, “please come to my office when you get the chance.” Ryan nodded, standing and watching Ray walk back to the castle wearing the crown. He chuckled and looked down when he felt a tug on his leg.

            “Is Ray okay?” Gavin asked with a worried frown. The King had made a point of being close to the kids since they arrived.

            “He’s just tired,” Ryan said, ruffling Gavin’s hair. “He has a hard job.”

            Gavin frowned and thought for a moment. He suddenly smiled, running over to the other kids. Ryan smiled and went to follow until they all rushed him.

            “Rye-Rye,” Gavin said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and tugging at his fingers, “can we make Ray a flower cape?”

            Ryan blinked at the kids, all of them looking excited at the idea. He smiled and crouched down. “Alright, everyone go into the garden and gather up a few of your favorite flowers. Make sure not to take too many,” he said.

            The kids managed to make the entire cape before Ryan and Geoff switched watching them. Geoff was learning how to read and write, so until the kids were old enough, he and Ryan switched duties watching them.

            The kids entrusted Ryan to deliver the gift, Geoff and multiple other servants in the castle gave him knowing smiles. He would be embarrassed if he wasn’t used to walking around a crowded market in multiple flower crowns.

            Ray was rather shocked when Ryan entered with an arm full of flowers. “What’s this?” he asked, waving his advisor away.

            “The children saw that you were tired and wanted to make you something.” Ryan chuckled, gently letting the cape out to its full length. “So they made you a flower cape.”

            Ray stared at the well woven cape in shock before laughing and standing from his desk. “It’s beautiful. I’ll make sure to thank them later,” he said, coming over and examining the cape.

            Ryan smiled and put the cape around Ray’s shoulders, hooking the stems on the hooks on Ray’s jacket for his normal cape. “There.”

            Ray’s eyes were on Ryan’s, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you.” He sighed, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s cheek.

            “Of course.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s cheek back and smiling at the small blush he caused.

Ryan couldn’t remember ever falling in love before. His family had always filled up all of his time. Then there was Ray and Ryan didn’t mind falling for the King. He was a kind man with a sweet smile and a strong mind. They got along well and he was wonderful with the kids. Geoff had nothing, but good to say. He was sure there was no way the love would be returned. Ryan was just happy protecting Ray. Granted, he had never been good with courting behaviors.

            He had no idea multiple women from the court were trying to flirt with him until Geoff pointed it out. How strange it was. Women looking at him. He didn’t like it. It made his skin crawl.

            He much preferred staying at Ray’s side and ignoring the advances. “Not going to dance with anyone?” Ray asked at one of the balls he was holding. Ryan had been asked a few times, but never accepted. He stayed at Ray’s side the entire night.

            “Not interested.” Ryan shrugged, noting that Ray just refused a dance himself. “I don’t know how to, either.”

            “It’s easy.” Ray smiled, turning and taking Ryan’s hands suddenly. “Come.”

            “What? Ray.” Ryan frowned nervously, noting the light in Ray’s eyes that never boded well for him.

            “It’s fun!” Ray insisted, placing Ryan in the men line. “You’ll catch on,” he said, joining the female line across from Ryan.

            Dancing was a giant coordinated action. Men and women moved around and with each other. Somehow, when it came time to switch partners, Ryan always had Ray in his arms.

            “See?” Ray chuckled, pressing closer to Ryan. “Easy.”

            Ryan smiled at Ray and something clicked in his mind. “Very,” he said, pulling Ray from the dance and out into the garden. He pulled the King close again and they dance to their own music. “You’ve been flirting with me.”

            “Since I caught you in the treasury two years ago, yes.” Ray laughed, rolling his eyes. “Took you long enough.”

            “I’m not good at these things!” Ryan defended with a laugh, pulling Ray closer. “How did you catch me?” He had never asked; he had honestly forgotten.

            “I saw you the night you stole the candle sticks.” Ray smiled, squeezing his shoulder. “I was curious, I heard about the string of thefts and I didn’t think you would try to steal from the castle.”

            Ryan smiled sheepishly. “We were despite,” he said, relaxing when Ray laughed.

            “I know, that’s why I waited. You know how my sleeping habits are.” Ray sighed, shaking his head. “I stood guard at the vault, and then there you were.”

            “I’m glad,” Ryan said, holding Ray tighter, “otherwise we wouldn’t have met.”

            Ray smiled and leaned up. Ryan met him halfway, rather happy that kissing Ray was softer than he dreamed. His armor was a bit in the way, but they made do. Ray’s fingers tangled in his hair as Ryan hid them among the rose bushes.

            They parted smiling, taking in each other’s eyes before kissing again. Ryan spent the night in Ray’s room. He ignored Geoff’s smiles and the kid’s questions the next morning when he saw them.


	23. Dragon Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon rider AU where Ray and his dragon get in a fight with a feral dragon and when his dragon almost gets killed in a panic he jumps to protect his dragon and gets hurt. Ryan finds him and nurses them back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray was never good at being a Dragon Rider. He wasn’t the strongest or the best at fighting. He and Tina, his dragon partner, were the smallest in his village but excellent at long range firing. They were absolute shit at head on battles, but they were clever, winning their battles the ‘coward’s’ way.

            “Fuckers,” Ray huffed, leaning forward in his saddle. They were walking slowly through the woods surrounding his village, just exploring the world around them. The other Dragon Riders in the village had mocked them for their last battle. Ray had jumped in front of Tina to protect his friend.   

            _Don’t let them bother you,_ Tina said happily, sniffing the air. The connection between dragons and their riders had to be strong or they couldn’t work together. Ray and Tina had the strongest connection; they could hold long conversations with each other that no one else could understand. Other Riders could only understand snippets of their dragon’s words.

            “I know.” Ray sighed, sitting up and stretching. The spikes on Tina’s back lift slightly with her breathing, her natural pink color bright against the lush green around them. She was small, only twice Ray’s height when standing. That was including her tail. Other dragons were massive, nearly twenty times the height of their Riders in some cases.

            Tina smelled a bright purple flower and sneezed. Her scales instantly switched to match the world around them. Ray’s saddle changed color as well, made from Tina’s shed scales; the saddle was transparent.

            “Bless you.” Ray laughed as Tina turned back to being pink, although the edges of her scales were bright red.

            _Shut up,_ Tina huffed, moving forward again. Her long claws dug into the Earth, speeding her forward easily. She was long and thin, sleek and sly. Her wings were folded over Ray’s legs, thin and bat-like. Ray chuckled and looked around them as Tina slithered along. His cross bow was tight against his back, a full quiver hanging off of his hip. He had the best aim in the village, but of course, that didn’t amount to much.

            Tina suddenly paused, the spikes along her back standing on end. She hissed low and long at the brush in front of them, her snake tongue darting out between long, sharp teeth.

            “What is it?” Ray asked quietly, pulling his crossbow into his hands, grabbing an arrow.

            _Dragon._ Tina growled, backing away slowly. A large, green muzzle poked out of the brush, green slime oozing between rotting teeth. Clouded, glowing yellow eyes narrowed at them, the large dragon slipping out from the brush.

            Two times the size of Tina, the dragon had massive pores, slime oozing out of each one. The tail whipped back and forth angrily, destroying a few trees. Ray frowned as he watched the slime melt the ground and leaves around the dragon.

            “We should go,” he said calmly, leaning low in his saddle. “Now.”

            _Already on it._ Tina snarled, backing away slowly.

            The dragon roared, its small wings spreading. Ray winced when some of the slime landed on his shoulder. It ate straight through his white shirt and was biting at his skin. He hissed in pain, brushing it away with his gloved hands.

            _Okay?_ Tina asked, backing away faster.

            “Just get us out of here.” Ray sighed, holding onto her saddle.

            Before Tina could turn and get them far from the dragon, the bigger beast swatted at them with its massive claws. Tina howled in pain as the claws dug past her scales, deep cuts running up her side.

            They were knocked away, Ray slipping from the saddle and rolling on the ground. Tina skidded further than he did, smacking into a tree. Ray pushed himself to his feet and ran over to his dragon.

            “Shit, are you alright?” Ray asked, staying out of the way of Tina’s wings as she spread them.

            _Just get on,_ Tina huffed, glaring at the dragon.

            Ray frowned and got back into the saddle. Tina’s wings flapped hard against the ground, lifting them slowly. The dragon roared again, rushing toward them. Ray reached for his crossbow, cursing when he realized he had dropped it and left it on the ground. He pulled arrows from his quiver, holding them tightly in his hands. Tina dodged another swipe at them, Ray burying an arrow into the dragon’s paw.

            The beast howled, hissing angrily at them. Its entire body swayed, tail smacking against the ground hard enough to create a ditch. Tina glided around the dragon, Ray managing to bury an arrow in its eye before they were knocked out of the air.

            The dragon bit down on Tina’s tail, whipping them to the ground. Tina hissed in pain, the slime slowly eating at her scales. She lifted up a bit so that Ray could free his leg from under her. They were both covered in slime from getting too close. His skin was screaming as the slime ate through.

            The dragon slowly stalked toward them. Ray looking around them, spotting his crossbow a few feet away. He glanced at the dragon before bolting for his crossbow. The beast roared angrily and charged.

            Ray was halfway towards his crossbow when he realized the dragon wasn’t going for him at all. It was going straight for Tina. He slid as he changed directions, diving in front of Tina in time to be smacked aside. Luckily, only one claw dug into him, breaking ribs and just missing anything important. Tina whined as Ray hit the ground hard. She managed to scurry over to him, wrapping protectively around her Rider. She hissed at the dragon as it approached them slowly.

            The dragon snarled, then flinched when a much louder roar tore through the air. The beast’s head whipped around before it scampered off into the woods. Ray slowly sat up, leaning against Tina’s side. They tensed as the black back of a massive dragon slowly walked their way, trees crashing to the ground.

            Ray scowled as Tina curled more around him, hissing at whatever was coming. A dark form loomed towards them. They were both surprised when a human emerged from the brush first.

            “Holy shit,” the man gasped, rushing over to them, “are you alright?”

            “Well, I’m bleeding everywhere,” Ray said, tensing and sitting up more. His arm was trying to hold his side together. “So no. Who the fuck are you?”

            “My name’s Ryan,” the man said calmly, stopping a bit away from them. The head of the dragon poked out from the brush. The head alone was twice the size of Tina, Ray dreaded seeing the rest of that monster. “I want to help you. We heard the Venenosa and came to see what was going on.”

            “The what now?” Ray asked, head moving from side to side slowly. The world was spinning.

            “You need help.” Ryan sighed, moving forward to look at how badly Ray was injured. He yanked his hands away with Tina snapped at him, hissing loudly. The massive dragon growled at her, but she wasn’t backing down.

            “Tina,” Ray rasped, just managing to pet her muzzle, “it’s alright.”

            Tina whined and huffed, lowering her head and letting Ryan get close. She continued to growl as he looked over Ray’s wounds. “I’ll do what I can here, but you need more help. I’m going to take you to my home, alright?”

            Ray just managed to nod before passing out. Blood had been gushing out of him and the burn on his skin from the slime was making him nauseous.

            “OW! Fuck!”

            Ray was startled awake by the worlds, his eyes snapping open. He groaned when the bright light flooding into the room from the window above the bed burned his eyes.

            _You’re awake!_ Tina said happily, her long nose nuzzling his cheek. _I thought you were going to die!_

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Ray chuckled, slowly sitting up. Tina purred loudly, dropping her head into Ray’s lap.

            “Good, you’re awake.” Ryan smiled sheepishly at Ray, his hand bleeding. “I thought you would be out for much longer.”

            Ray gently pet Tina’s head when she growled slightly. “Thank you,” he said, frowning at the older man, “what happened?”

            Ryan chuckled and ran his good hand through his blond hair. “Your dragon snapped at me when I tried to clean her wound.”

            Ray frowned and gave Tina a disapproving look. The dragon huffed and nuzzled more into him. “I’ll do it, that’ll be the only way it’ll happen.” He sighed, smiling sheepishly at Ryan. “Thank you for your help.”

            “It’s not a problem.” Ryan chuckled, wrapping his hand in a cloth. “It’s not often we get guests,” he said, nodding to the massive dragon head resting in the open door way. The dragon’s orange eyes watched them lazily, smoke slipping out the door from his nose.

            Ray nodded and slowly slipped off of the bed. With Ryan’s instruction, he was able to clean Tina’s wounds up. Once done, she wrapped herself tightly around Ray.

            “My name’s Ray, by the way.” Ray chuckled, offering Ryan his hand. Tina watched the older man from Ray’s lap, purple eyes narrowed.

            “It’s nice to meet you.” Ryan smiled, shaking Ray’s hand. “Are you a Rider?”

            “I am.” Ray nodded, petting Tina’s head. He didn’t have a shirt, his torso and shoulders covered in gauze. “So, what’s the damage Doc?”

            “Nothing too important was damaged, although you have a few broken bones and acid burns.” Ryan chuckled, pulling out a chair from a paper covered table and sitting down. “Your dragon is the same, a few missing scales that will grow back and a few deep cuts. You should probably stay here until your ribs heal.”

            Ray nodded and leaned gently back against Tina. “I don’t want to impose.” He sighed, wincing when expanding his chest hurt. “But you’re probably right,” he wheezed.

            “It’s not a problem,” Ryan said, getting up suddenly and going over to a cauldron hanging over a pile of burnt wood. “Like I said, Edgar and I don’t get many visitors.”

            The dragon, Edgar, huffed smoke into the room, most of it hovering above them before slipping through the hole in the ceiling. Tina huffed a small ring of white smoke, smiling smugly at the larger dragon who just rolled his eyes.

            “Well, thanks.” Ray smiled, eyeing the purple sluge Ryan brought over to him in a wooden bowl. “What’s that?”

            “It’ll help with the pain.” Ryan said, handing Ray the bowl. “It tastes awful.”

            “Oh great, thanks.” Ray deadpanned, smiling when Tina snickered at him. He pinched his nose and downed the sluge, gagging on the texture and taste.

            Ryan took the bowel when he finished, dropping it into the cauldron. “So, why were you in the woods?” he asked, sitting down again.

            “We were just exploring,” Ray said, trying to breathe through his mouth to get rid of the horrible taste. “This was the first time we’ve run into another dragon.”

            “Ah, the Venenosa have been hanging around a lot more recently.” Ryan said with a nod. “Just be glad it wasn’t a Lava Breather like Edgar.”

            “What the fuck is a Venenosa?” Ray asked, eyeing Edgar nervously. “Wait, Lava Breather?”

            Ryan frowned and twisted in his chair and digging through the papers on the table. “Do they not tell you about the type of dragons anymore?”

            “No, they tell us how to fight.” Ray sighed, smiling down at Tina when the dragon nuzzled his stomach gently.

            Ryan sighed and shook his head. “Well that’s foolish.” He sighed, pulling out a stack of papers. “If they told you the types, you would have known that your Talpa disappearing would have confused the Venenosa until it ran away. Venenosa are easy to confuse and are easily scared by anything bigger than it.”

            Ray frowned and sighed. “Well, shit.” He smiled crookedly. “Now we know. What are these names that you’re using?”

            “They’re Latin.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. “Venenosa means poisonous and Talpa means chameleon. I’m a researcher. Edgar and I live out here to study dragons.”

            “Oh,” Ray said, taking the paper offered to him. There was a detailed drawing of a dragon that looked familiar to Tina, cursive writing beside the picture.

            “This is the first time I’ve seen a Talpa,” Ryan continued, slipping a blank paper from a pile. He pulled a feather pen from an ink well. “Anything you can tell me about her? They normally don’t chose Riders.”

            “Really?” Ray asked, looking down at Tina who shrugged awkwardly. “Well, Tina’s really affectionate and I made her saddle out of her scales.”

            “Really?” Ryan asked, quickly scribbling on the paper.

            “Yeah, it’s see through.” Ray said, rubbing Tina’s neck. “She eats fish and cabbage, but that’s about it.”

            _And cheese, don’t forget about cheese,_ Tina purred, closing her eyes.

            “And cheese.” Ray chuckled, rubbing her head. “Can’t forget about the cheese.”

            Ryan paused in his writing, watching them closely. “Can you understand her completely?” he asked, glancing at Edgar and smiling at the dragon.

            “Yep, sometimes I apparently talk like a dragon.” Ray shrugged, smiling tiredly. Suddenly his eyes felt heavy and his limbs were dragging.

            “I’ve been told the same.” Ryan chuckled, setting the paper aside and taking the one he had given Ray. “Edgar and I are close as well.”

            “That’s awesome,” Ray slurred slightly, eyes dropping, “I’ve never met anyone as close to their dragon as Tina and I are.”

            Ryan smiled softly, draping a blanket across Ray’s chest. Tina raised her head, situating the blanket on Ray’s lap gently before resting her head back down. “Go to sleep,” Ryan soothed, heading over to Edgar, “you need it.”

            Ray nodded slowly, closing his eyes just as Ryan closed the door. When he woke up, the older man was hovering over the cauldron, a fire roaring quietly under it. Edgar’s head was resting in the doorway again, orange eyes slowly blinking.

            Tina was still wrapped around him, although she was sleeping now as well. Ray felt better, sitting up slowly not to disturb Tina.

            “Feel up to eating?” Ryan asked when he turned and saw Ray awake.

            “Fuck yes,” Ray rasped with a tired chuckle. Ryan snickered and came over with a bowl of sweet smelling soup. Ray didn’t bother with the spoon, just downing the food. Ryan laughed quietly, sitting in his chair and eating much slower.

            They talked quietly, Ryan tossing Tina a fish when she woke up. Ryan had some of the best stories Ray had ever heard. He had seen and done a lot. Ray knew a lot about dragon’s behavior. He spent a lot of time just watching other Riders and their dragons.

            “Your village has a lot of rare dragons.” Ryan said, setting the paper he had been writing on aside.

            “You’ve never been?” Ray asked, rubbing Tina’s head between her ears where she liked it. “What do you do for goods?”

            “We make everything.” Ryan shrugged, leaning down and gently petting Edgar’s head. The dragon’s neck was long, as far into the room as he could fit. “We have a farm and hunt. Well, Edgar hunts, I prepare the food.”

            Edgar huffed at that, purring loudly. Tina huffed at the much large dragon. They had been talking to each other as much as Ray and Ryan had. Ryan eventually settled on his bed after Ray refused to take it.

            In the morning, Ryan was out of the house, although Edgar still darkened the house. Ray slowly stood, Tina following beside him. They found Ryan in the small farm he owned, tending to the small plants.

            “Do you need any help?” Ray asked, one of the older man’s shirts on. His own shirt completely ruined from their fight with the Venenosa.

            “You need to rest.” Ryan chuckled, standing from where he was pulling weeds. “But I have a feeling you’ll pester me until I give you something to do.”

            “Probably, yeah.” Ray smiled, leaning against the fence around the farm.

            “Then you can go to the river and get some fish.” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s just behind the house.” Ray nodded and walked toward the river, Tina running ahead. She loved bodies of water, disappearing just to reappear again to scare people.

            Ryan wasn’t surprised at all when they returned with bucket loads of fish. Tina ate a surprising amount for being so small.

            As Ray and Tina healed, Ryan brought them on his explorations into the woods. He rode on Edgar’s back as Tina and Ray flew around them. The smaller dragon flew laps around Edgar just to annoy the massive beast who couldn’t fly.

            Ryan loved seeing them fly. Ray seemed to come alive in the air, helping Tina perform tricks. They offered to let Ryan go for a ride, but he declined.

            “I have no idea what I’m doing,” Ryan complained when Ray made him get onto Tina’s saddle anyway.

            “It’s easy.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “Tina will do all of the work.”

            Ryan frowned, but nodded. He held on tightly to the saddle. Ray and Tina had been staying with them for two months by that point and he trusted the both of them. Sometimes he could swear he could hear what Tina was saying, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid of flying.

            Ray smiled and ran over to Edgar, sitting on the dragon’s head. Edgar never trusted anyone other than Ryan, but the dragon seemed to love Ray and Tina just as much as he did Ryan. “We’re here for you!” Ryan smiled nervously, yelping when Tina lurched forward. He heard the small dragon laugh before taking off into the air. He held on for dear life as they soared slowly around Edgar. “Wooh!” Ray laughed, watching them from atop of Edgar’s head, the larger dragon watching closely.

            Ryan slowly sat up a bit, looking around as they flew. He started to laugh, relaxing and trusting Tina. The dragon flew nice and easy, nothing fancy like she did with Ray. When they landed, he stood on shaky legs, laughing when Ray tackled him in a hug.

            “See? That wasn’t so bad.” Ray laughed, hugging Tina when the dragon demanded attention.

            Edgar pressed his head against Ryan, huffing calmly when he hugged his head. He watched Ray and Tina talk for a moment, Ray’s speech garbled and strange for only a moment. For the first time he could understand both Tina and Ray perfectly.

            _I really wanted to do a roll._ Tina purred, wrapping around Ray.

            _He would have died._ Ray laughed, shaking his head. _It’s a good thing you didn’t._

 _I can understand you,_ Ryan said suddenly, shocked that it felt like talking to Edgar. His dragon whined, nudging him.

            _I can as well,_ Edgar huffed.

            All of them froze, looking at each other in confusion. “What the fuck?” Ray asked after a tense moment.

            “I-I guess we all bonded,” Ryan said, laughing shocked, “like any Rider and their dragon. Just, with each other.”

            “That’s possible?” Ray asked, hugging Tina’s neck and head.

            “Apparently.” Ryan laughed, running his hand through his hair. “This is amazing!”

            _He’ll be at this for a while,_ Edgar warned with a fond huffed.

            Ray laughed and shook his head. He walked over to the massive dragon and gently hugged his head. Tina trilled and ran over, curling up on Edgar’s head. Ray and Ryan shared looks and smiles as Edgar huffed and laid down, letting Tina rest on his head.

            They completely forgot about Ray going home. He and Tina returned to gather their personal things and then came back. Sometimes they went to town to get the few things they couldn’t make themselves, but Ray just stayed out with Ryan. The house was big enough and no one insulted Ray there. He knew more about dragons than he ever would in the village.

            _Ray, be careful,_ Edgar warned as Ray slipped off of his head and onto the ground, _there’s Venenosa slime everywhere._

            “I’ll be alright, Edgar.” Ray chuckled, pulling out the gloves Ryan had given him from his bag. Ryan and Tina were out chasing after a rare feathered dragon while Ray and Edgar were out to gather slime. Ray had found a glass jar at the village that shouldn’t melt under the acid.

            _You say that,_ Edgar huffed good-naturedly, _but you’re still afraid of them._

“Wouldn’t you?” Ray snorted, carefully scooping up some of the slime and putting it into the jar. He smiled happily when nothing happened.

            _I’m the largest dragon in existence._ Edgar chuckled, holding still when Ray climbed back on his head. _I’m not afraid of anything._

“Well that’s good for you.” Ray snorted, holding onto the dragon’s horns as Edgar raised his head and started walking home.

            Being bonded with not only another dragon, but also a human was strange but nice. Without anyone speaking, he could know what Tina, Edgar, and Ryan wanted. As far as Ryan’s research covered, no one had ever been as close to multiple dragons as Ray and Ryan were to Edgar and Tina.

            Ray discovered something else about bonding. He figured out months ago he was in love with Ryan. While the older man wondered why they were all so close, Ray already knew. They were so close that their dragons related to both of them the same. As cliché as it was, it was because they were in love. Although, Ray would never admit that out loud. Even if he was sure Ryan returned his feelings, he was too afraid that he wouldn’t. He liked living out in the woods. He didn’t want to ruin it. Tina and Edgar both thought he was being foolish, but he kept his mouth shut. No need to rush into anything at all.

            They were half way home when Tina nearly flew right into them. _Ray!_ She shouted, flying up to him, _Ryan’s hurt!_

“What?” Ray gasped, holding on tighter as Edgar started to run. “What happened?”

            _The Volans attacked him! I got him out of there as quickly as I could,_ Tina said, flying ahead.

            They were home within minutes. Ray jumped off of Edgar’s head, dashing into the house.

            Ryan was lying on the bed, bleeding badly from his shoulder. He was unconscious, face ashen and damp with sweat. Ray cursed and went to work. He cleaned and stitched together Ryan’s shoulder. He smeared a healing salve on the wound before wrapping his shoulder tightly in gauze. Tina moved over slowly, whining quietly.

            Edgar was as far into the room as he could get, his purr shaking the ground. “It’s okay.” Ray sighed, smiling as Tina nuzzled Ryan’s head. “He’ll be alright.”

            The dragons watched over Ryan closely as Ray made them dinner. Ryan didn’t wake up until the next morning. He didn’t find out until Tina pounced on him in her excitement.

            _He’s awake!_ Tina trilled, running over to the bed where Ryan was sitting up.

            Ray blinked over at him then smiled. Edgar’s tail knocked down a few trees, his purr shaking the entire house. Ray stumbled over to Ryan, nearly falling into him.

            “Glad you’re alright.” Ray laughed, hugging Ryan tightly.

            Ryan laughed, and gently hugged Ray back before hugging Tina and standing and collapsing on Edgar’s head. Ray laughed and shook his head. “You’re probably hungry.”

            “A little, yeah,” Ryan said, smiling when Edgar helped him to stand.

            “Alright, just give me a second,” Ray said, wandering over to the cauldron.

            Ryan sat heavily on the bed again, watching Ray the entire time he made them breakfast. He thought as he watched, his last thought before passing out plaguing him. He had thought about the younger man. He was afraid he wouldn’t see him again.

            He frowned and looked at Edgar and Tina who were watching him knowingly. He smiled and slowly stood. With Tina’s help, he made it over to Ray.

            “Ryan? Are you alright?” Ray asked worriedly setting down the carrots he had been cutting up.

            “I’m perfectly fine.” Ryan smiled, wrapping his arms around Ray. He had figured out why they had bonded to each other’s dragons a long time ago. He just hoped Ray knew as well. He kissed Ray softly, ready to move away if he was unwanted.

            He smiled happily when Ray eagerly kissed him back. Tina trilled behind them, Edgar’s purring shaking the house. They parted laughing, Ray holding Ryan up slightly.

            “We should have done that sooner.” Ryan sighed, nuzzling Ray’s temple.

            “We should have.” Ray laughed, pressed his face into Ryan’s good shoulder. “I guess you know why we all bonded now.”

            “I’ve known for a while.” Ryan chuckled, holding Ray tighter. “I love you, Ray.”

            “I love you too, Rye,” Ray said, kissing Ryan again.

            Although it was awkward at first, Ray and Ryan shared the bed that night. Ray wouldn’t admit it later, but it was so much better than sleeping on the floor leaning against Tina.


	24. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole’ AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Being a waiter was not the best job in the world. People were generally assholes, rich bastards wouldn’t give a tip if their lives depended on it and snotty middle class idiots were always in a rush, high school hooligans made a mess of everything. It was a horrible job, but it helped pay the bills so really, Ryan didn’t have that much room to complain.

            He smiled, stayed polite, and tried not to take anyone’s head off. At the end of the day, he had more tips than the rest of the wait staff and then he went to his second job. Today was like any other, to him at least.

            The business man at table three was being a dick, the family of four at table six was making a mess and their kids would _not_ stop crying. Nothing new, not much to remember until a cute younger man walked into the restaurant and was seated in Ryan’s section.

            He flipped through the menu, another across from him. When he looked up at Ryan, his smile was polite, nervous, and adorable. His black hair was an organized mess, like he tried to brush it out and only managed to make half of it obey. His brown eyes were bright, but nervous.

            “Would you like to order your drink or wait for whoever you’re meeting?” Ryan asked, notepad in hand. He hoped his smile was reassuring, the man looked like he could use the confidence.

            “Uh, just a Sprite, please,” the man said, before nodding to the empty seat, “I have no idea what he’ll want.”

            “I’ll bring it out right away,” Ryan said, not even bothering to write the order down. He quickly ran off, clearing plates from table six and smiling politely when the business man finally left.

            When he set the glass on the young man’s table, whoever he was waiting for hadn’t come yet. The man was looking nervously out the window, menu closed in front of him. He tug at the sleeves of his oversized hoodie, one of the purple strings in his mouth.

            “Want to wait still?” Ryan asked when the men smiled at him and picked the drink up, moving it closer to the window.

            “Yeah, he’s just running a bit late,” the man said, tugging off one end of the straw packaging. He stared at the revealed straw for a second and Ryan knew he was thinking of shooting it.

            “That guy at the table in front of you is really a dick,” Ryan whispered, trying to look busy with his notepad, “just saying.”

            The man blinked up at Ryan then smiled brightly. With calculated aim, he managed to hit the guy in the back of the head, place his straw in his drink, and then go back to looking out the window, all before the man turned around.

            Ryan kept back bubbling laughter, picking up the wrapper and reassuring the man that he didn’t see anything at all. The young man smiled happily at him as he headed off to wait on another table. It’s shitty when some stands you up, he was glad he could make the man feel a little better.

            Ryan returned twice more and the younger man’s date had still not arrived. He looked downcast the next time Ryan came up to him.

            “I’ll just order, I guess.” The man sighed, smiling sadly up at Ryan. “Might as well.”

            Ryan smiled reassuringly at the young man, pulling his pad from his apron. “What’ll you have?” he asked, pen at the ready.

            “Just the specialty cheeseburger.” The man sighed, gathering both menus and holding them out to Ryan.

            Ryan quickly jotted down the order and took the menus. He paused before leaving, glancing at the clock hanging over the kitchen door. His break was officially in half an hour, but his boss was pretty relaxed. If he took it now and worked while everyone else went on break there wouldn’t be a problem.

            “I, uh.” Ryan said, getting nervous when the younger man looked at him curiously. This was going to sound weird, wasn’t it? “Well, my break’s soon. I could-“

            “Ray!”

            They both looked at a disheveled man with messy blond hair and wild green eyes. Ray seemed more nervous now. “Hey, Edgar?” he asked, biting his lip.

            “That’s me!” the man said with an awkward laugh. “Sorry, I overslept.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, he could point out that it was thirty minutes till one in the afternoon, but that would probably be in poor taste. Instead he tossed aside his previous idea and gestured for Edgar to sit, placing a menu in front of him.

            “What would you like to drink?” Ryan asked with a forced smile. Ray was shifting awkwardly, taking a deep breath and trying to sit up a bit more.

            “Up for some good drinks, Ray?” Edgar asked, smiling in what Ryan supposed was charming.

            “It’s noon,” Ray deadpanned, shaking his head, “I don’t drink, remember?”

            “Oh, that’s right. A beer for me then.” Edgar shrugged, glancing at the menu. “And whatever the special is.” He nearly tossed the menu at Ryan.

            Ryan just managed to catch the menu, trying not to scowl. He reminded himself that it’s all for the tip and quickly scribbled the order. “Right away.” He tried to smile, walking away.

            He glanced back and noticed that Ray was watching after him with a helpless look. Ryan frowned and sighed, putting the meal ticket in to the kitchen before going over to the bar to get Edgar’s drink. He watched the pair out of the corner of his eye.

            Edgar was saying something, looking rather obnoxious while doing so. Ryan couldn’t hear him, but considering Ray looked like he wanted to melt into the chair he was sitting on, he could only guess.

            “…fucking dumb, huh? So what if she’s pregnant? It’s her fucking job to show up to work.” Edgar snorted and Ryan tried not to wince. He set the man’s beer down and gave Ray a sympathetic smile.

            The younger man looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, a little green around the edges and a fire in his eyes. He was slumping in his chair, playing with the strings of his hoodie. Ryan sighed and moved away again, keeping them in the corner of his eye.

            After helping another waitress, Lindsay, take the orders of a massive party, Ryan found that Edgar was tapping away on his phone, Ray nowhere to be seen. With a worried frown, he headed toward the kitchen to check on their meal when the younger man came out of the bathrooms.

            “Oh wait,” Ray said, catching the sleeve of Ryan’s shirt, “you have to help me.”

            “What?” Ryan frowned, raising an eyebrow. Ray quickly let go of his sleeve and shifted on his feet.

            “Listen, I met Edgar on a dating website because my Mom ‘wants grandkids,’” Ray said, mocking an old woman's voice poorly. He smiled when Ryan snorted and tried to cover a laugh. “And he was nice online, but now he’s just a dick.”

            Ryan nodded, glancing thoughtfully at the man engrossed in his phone. “Well, there’s not much I can really do,” he said, smiling when Ray gave him a desperate look, “but if I so happen to trip with his refill and it lands on him.”

            Ray laughed and relaxed slightly, dropping the strings of his hoodie, the plastic tip covered in teeth marks. “That would be awesome. He’d probably storm out.”

            “Probably.” Ryan nodded, shaking his head. “You can also tell him you want to end the date.”

            “I already tried.” Ray scowled, tugging on his sleeve now. “He got really creepy after that. I went to the bathroom to get away from him for a moment.”

            “Creepy how?” Ryan frowned, glancing around for his boss. None of them stood for people being cruel or creepy to others, not even if they were paying.

            “Well, he mentioned knowing where I live and where I work,” Ray said, hugging himself, “and how he couldn’t wait to see my apartment when we leave.”

            Ryan frowned and caught Geoff’s eye. He waved his boss over before looking seriously at Ray. “Alright, there’s more we can do than just dump his drink on him in that case,” he said, noticing the pair of eyes on them. “Go back to the table and just say you were telling about substituting your order or something, I’ll talk to my boss and we’ll get this sorted out.”

            Ray swallowed hard then nodded. “O-okay. Thanks,” he said with a shaky smile before heading back over to the table. Edgar brightened up, shooting Ryan a short glare before listening to Ray’s excuse.

            “What’s up buddy?” Geoff asked, following Ryan’s stare to the table.

            “Creepy guy stalking the cute one,” Ryan said, pointedly looking away.

            “That guys been obnoxious since he walked in here.” Geoff snorted, shaking his head. “I won’t say anything if you happen to trip before I can find anything out about him.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded. He went off to the bar while Geoff went into his office. Geoff knew a few detectives at the local police station. They came in every day for dinner. He’d probably call them and ask them about anyone with Edgar’s description.

            Quick to pour out a new glass of beer, Ryan waved Lindsay over. “You see that guy over there?” he asked her nodding toward Edgar.

            “You mean the obnoxious asshole who nearly knocked my tray over walking in here?” Lindsay asked, nodding. “Yeah, you’ve been staring at his date all day.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes at his friends knowing smile. “Right, well. Geoff’s doing a background check and no one is going to say anything if he gets beer dumped on him.”

            “And the reason you’re not doing this is because?” Lindsay asked, taking the glass already.

            “No one can dump a full glass of anything on anyone with complete purpose and get everyone on their side like you can,” Ryan said with a crooked smile.

            Lindsay smirked and nodded, walking over to their table. Ryan watched with an amused smile as the redhead winked at Ray before faking a trip. Edgar was soaked in seconds, dropping his phone and standing.

            Lindsay apologized over and over again with a convincing innocent look as Ryan hurried over. “Get off bitch,” Edgar hissed when Lindsey tried to dab his shirt with a napkin.

            Ryan winced and wrapped an arm around Lindsay before she launched herself at the man. The family at the table beside them scowled and covered their kid’s ears while even the grumpiest customer glared at Edgar.

            “So sorry about this,” Ryan said, sending Lindsay off to see what Geoff had found before she tackled Edgar to the ground and made more of a mess.

            “Are those the type of people you hire?” Edgar spat, pressing the cloth napkin into his shirt. “Dumb bitches that fall all over themselves?”

            Ryan scowled and had to hold himself back. Even Ray, who looked like he was eighty pounds soaking wet, seemed to want to beat the shit out of him.

            “I suggest you leave within the next two minutes,” Geoff said suddenly from beside Ryan. He was holding his cell at the ready, “if you don’t I will call the cops and I think you know why.”

            Edgar scowled, but didn’t argue. He nearly ran out of the door. Ray looked overly relieved and a few people clapped before returning to their business. Geoff shook his head and waved over one of the kids that bussed the tables.

            “Move him to a clean table and take your break.” Geoff smiled at Ryan, nodding towards Ray.

            Ryan chuckled and smiled at Ray. “Come on, there’s a clean table waiting,” he said, waving for Ray to leave his glass. “I’ll get a new one.”

            “Thanks,” Ray said awkwardly, following Ryan to a clean table in the corner. He sighed when he was seated. “Wasn’t calling the cops too much?”

            “If Geoff threatened that, it was called for,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. “I’ll be right back.”

            Ryan quickly got a tray, Ray’s drink, food, and Edgar’s order, he liked the special here, thankfully. Ray’s eyes were wide when Ryan sat down across from him after setting the food on the table.

            “I’m on my break?” Ryan shrugged, smiling sheepishly. He had a water bottle in hand, crinkling it nervously.

            Ray blinked in surprised before laughing. “Thanks,” he said quietly, picking up the ketchup bottle. “This’ll go better than the last guy?”

            “I’m hoping.” Ryan smiled, sipping his water and relaxing. “I don’t have any outstanding warrants for one.”

            Ray laughed and squirted ketchup on his plate. “That’s a good start, how about a name since you didn’t introduce yourself earlier.”

            Ryan coughed a laugh, a sheepish blush on his cheeks as he offered Ray his hand. “I’m Ryan,” he said, giving Ray’s hand a firm shake.

            “It’s nice to meet you.” Ray smiled, picking up his burger. “So, what do you do with your free time?”

            Ryan smiled and unrolled his silverware. “I play video games,” he said, nodding to Ray’s Twitch hoodie. “I don’t watch, but I do play.”

            Ray’s smile brightened and he started talking about the new games scheduled to come out. Ryan was happy to find they had something in common and was happy to find that they could talk about anything with ease.

            By the time Geoff had to sadly point out that Ryan had a job to do, Ray left after they exchanged numbers and with the promise of a game date later that night. Ryan went through the rest of this day with a spring to his step.


	25. A Mad man, a Ghost, and the Zombie Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s the sole survivor of his group and he’s living in a cabin. Ray’s a ghost following him around and trying to keep him safe. Although Ryan thinks Ray’s his conscious, he talks to him out loud. Ray tries his best to keep Ryan from doing anything dumb or too insane, but by this point even the zombies are afraid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            They weren’t exactly dead. Their minds were taken over by a parasitic fungus that made the human inside die, but the body live on. However, that didn’t mean the fungus couldn’t use the brain that was there.

            They were every human’s nightmare, intelligent zombies. They could think, not really feel, but they could talk to each other. They were easy to fall into a mob mentality and they could only feel anger, fear, and hunger. Nothing like the human previously using the body, they wandered the world looking for food.

            None of them knew about the fear until a certain man started living alone in the woods. The real story was that all of his friends had died some way or another, leaving him all alone in his cabin. He had good defenses, multiple weapons, impressive walls, and plenty of food. He was a normal man going a little mad being all alone.

            The zombies knew him as the Satan spawn that talked to himself and sang while slaughtering them by the masses. He was a legend, stories floated around mobs of zombies. Some said that if he died, the Earth would open up and swallow everything. Others thought he would kill every single one of them one day.

            No matter what the story was, every zombie was certain that if anything would happen to the man, the world would end. The fungus, being a creature whose major goal was to survive, greatly feared the man and made sure any new zombies wandering in the area knew not to mess with the man.

            “Why are we going around this house?” a female zombie asked the male next to her. She had ambled down all the way from New York and would love to have something to eat.

            “You didn’t hear? There’s a madman living there,” the male said, their language a garble of moans, groans, and a little bit of drool.

            “So? I’ve eaten a man who ate other humans before,” the female said, eyeing the house.

            “No, you don’t understand,” the male said, bumping into the zombie next to him, neither noticed nor cared, “this guy’s different.”

            “How? Food’s food.” The female would roll her eyes if they weren’t glued in place from the pus coming off of the fungus consuming her face.

            “They say he’s a monster. Created by the creature that lives under our feet that our bodies once feared to keep us all in line,” the male said. “He talks to his creator and kills with this twisted smile. He makes these horridly happy tunes from his throat as he slaughters us. Not one of us has ever managed to _touch_ him. He was with others, but he murdered them all.”

            “He’s never been over run?” The female gasped, her jaw always hanging open. “Not once?”

            The male nodded, scowling at the house. “A mob tried once. They had the walls torn down and the house broken apart. He murdered every single one. You see those sticks?” He asked, waving his arm with little control toward the sharp sticks on the top of the dirt and concrete wall.

            “Yeah, what about them?” the female asked, shuffling away from the house.

            “He put the mob on them! Some were still alive, flailing around and wailing.” The male shook his head, following the female. “No one is allowed to touch him, the world will end if we do.”

            “That’s terrifying!” the female said, shuffling slightly faster. “But I need to eat, is there a town nearby?”

            “Yeah, this way,” the male said, taking off running toward the small town. “There’s a tiny group there.”

            Ray smiled as he watched the mob of zombie run off. He had been floating easily above them, glad being a ghost allowed him to understand any sort of language. Listening to the zombie’s stories about Ryan was his favorite pass time. They always came up with the wildest stories. That was the tamest one he had heard.

            Drifting back toward the house, he pondered the real story. Ryan, and their other four friends had come to that cabin at the beginning of the infection. Geoff had died first, falling into the pit they had dug around their house. Then Jack, shot by a lone human running around. Michael died trying to save Gavin from a mob, which lead to Gavin dying as well. Ray himself had died right at the beginning, he had gotten bit and he ran into the woods to keep from killing his friends when he turned.

            He couldn’t really remember what happened after that. He just remembered standing over his body, a ghost. After drifting aimlessly, he found the cabin again and found Ryan all on his own, blaming himself for all of their deaths, especially for Ray getting bit.

            Ray couldn’t stand to see him tearing himself apart about it. They were both shocked when Ryan actually heard Ray talk, but couldn’t see him. Ryan thought Ray was his conscious, why, Ray had no idea, but it didn’t really matter.

            Ray tried his hardest to keep Ryan safe, warn him about mobs approaching and of lone humans that were out for blood. They talked all of the time, of course. No one other than Ryan could hear the reply and the zombies had no idea what to make of it. At first they just shrugged and attacked Ryan, but after multiple mobs being blown up by Ryan’s traps, they started avoiding him.

            Ray had noticed right away, although Ryan hadn’t. He was amused to discover that the reason was because the zombies were afraid of the lone man talking to himself. When he was bored, he drifted out among the infected and listened to them tell each other about the man in the cabin. They might be smart zombies, but somehow they seemed dumber than others.

            Ray floated into the house, smiling when he saw that Ryan was still sleeping. It was early in the morning. Sometimes Ray wished he could sleep.

            Sighing, he settled down on the bed next to Ryan, frowning when his transparent fingers slipped through Ryan’s hair as if it wasn’t even there, well, more like he wasn’t really there. He hated being dead. Although he was no longer afraid of dying, he couldn’t do anything.

            Ray stood and floated through the house aimlessly. He hadn’t seen the others, he had searched for a few days. Only he was still on Earth in a sense.

            “Ray?” Ryan called, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. Ray smiled softly and floated over to Ryan.

            “Yeah Rye?” Ray asked, settling next to the older man.

            “What are we doing today?” Ryan asked, smiling at nothing as he stood and grabbed his guns.

            “Well, you have plenty of food and the defenses are good, I just checked,” he said, never mind that the defenses were always good because no zombie ever touched them.

            “So nothing.” Ryan chuckled, glancing into the bathroom mirror. He wandered into the room, pulling his knife from its sheath.

            “Basically,” Ray said, floating after Ryan. “What are you doing?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Shaving.” Ryan shrugged, turning on the faucet. He had redone the plumbing so it still worked without power.

            Ray chuckled and shook his head, fazing through the floor and waiting downstairs for Ryan. When the older man came down the stairs, he was clean shaven and bleeding from a nick to his cheek.

            “What did you do?” Ray snorted, floating around the medical kit Ryan had under the sink.

            “I just nicked myself.” Ryan shrugged, pulling out rubbing alcohol. “I thought I heard something and jumped.”

            “Nothing is in the house, but us.” Ray rolled his eyes, floating on his back. “There’s no reason to be paranoid.”

            “It’s a little hard when most of the world is trying to kill me.” Ryan chuckled, dabbing the alcohol on the rag against his cheek and wincing at the sting.

            “I keep telling you, Rye. Even the zombies are terrified of you.” Ray said, stretching a bit.

            “Somehow I don’t believe you,” Ryan said, placing a patch on his cheek. “Anyway, we should go hunting today anyway.”

            “Oh, going to brave the forest are we?” Ray smiled, floating toward the door.

            “As long as you’re there to help me,” Ryan said smiling at nothing again.

            Ray frowned then forced a smile Ryan would never see. “Of course. I’m your consciousness.”

            Ryan laughed and headed out of the house. They slowly walked through the woods. Ryan stalked a deer, hitting it in the ass with a crossbow bolt before getting another bolt through its neck.

            Ray smiled at all of the zombies rushing to move around them. He almost didn’t hear the zombie rushing right at them. Maybe Ryan was right to be paranoid. He did hear the other zombies shouting for something to stop, that it wasn’t worth it.

            A big zombie, a weight lifter in a previous life, was running right for them. His jaw was slack and his entire head was a fungus. The way he was running and the moans and groans that were just that told Ray that he was starved, fallen into the complete hunger that made him lose his mind.

            “Ryan!” Ray gasped, reaching out for the older man and sliding right through him.

            Ryan jolted to his feet from where he was kneeling, skinning the deer. He saw the zombie too late. Ray rushed after Ryan as he flew through the woods, slamming into a tree. The zombie had swiped at him.

            Ryan groaned, eyes spinning. “Rye! Come on!” Ray cried, trying to touch Ryan, move him. “You’ve gotta focus!”

            Ryan’s brow furrowed and he squeezed his eyes shut. The zombie charged at them again and Ray tried to throw himself in front of Ryan, but the zombie’s arm when right through him. Ryan was being held up and the zombie’s teeth sunk into his neck before he could even begin to realize that he couldn’t do anything.

            Ryan screamed into the air and then there was nothing. Ray knew he was dead, but he couldn’t accepted it. He tried over and over again to pry the zombie off of him. He was crying without tears, his entire body shimmering.

            “Ray?”

            Ray froze. He could have sworn he heard Ryan. Was this how Ryan felt? Just a voice from nowhere talking to him?

            “Ray, what the fuck just happened?” Ryan asked and Ray whipped around.

            Ryan was standing behind the zombie devouring his body. He was looking at his transparent hands.

            “Rye!” Ray gasped, tackling the older man to the ground. “Fuck, I thought I lost you.”

            Ryan stumbled like he was still human, hugging Ray tightly. “What?” he said, dazed.

            “You’re dead, a ghost.” Ray laughed, pulling back and smiling at the older man while still shimmering. “Like me.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray in shock before gently reaching up and running his fingers over Ray’s cheek and hair. “We’re ghosts?” he asked.

            Ray nodded and hugged Ryan tightly again. “We’re ghosts.”

            “You’ve, always been a ghost?” Ryan asked, hugging Ray back.

            “I told you I was.” Ray laughed, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder.

            Ryan was silent for a moment before he started laughing. He hugged Ray tighter, pressing his face into his hair. “God, I thought I was going mad and I just missed you so I made you up.”

            Ray laughed and pulled back. “Seriously? I’m just dead.”

            Ryan snorted and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “That’s not helping. I missed you.”

            “I missed you too, Rye.” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan.

            Ryan froze for only a moment before kissing Ray back, holding him tighter. “Now what?” He sighed when they part, soft smile on his lips.

            “You have to hear this.” Ray laughed, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him over to the zombies. The mobs were in a panic.

            “He _killed_ him!”

            “The Earth’s going to split apart!”

            “The one under the Earth is going to destroy us!”

            “We’re all going to die!”

            Ryan was caught up in the fact that zombies were talking for only a moment. “Wait, they were _afraid_ of me?” he asked, looking at Ray.

            “I told you!” Ray laughed, pulling Ryan closer as they floated over the zombies. “They think you’re a Satan spawn.”

            Ryan’s jaw dropped. “You mean I could have run out of my house screaming and they would have run away from me?”

            “Yes.” Ray nodded, chuckling.

            “I missed out on that opportunity?!” Ryan groaned, flopping to float on his back. “Are you fucking serious? God damnit!”

            Ray laughed and shook his head, looking back at the panicking masses. A few of the zombies were on the ground, hands raised to the sky begging the powerful sky one for help. Others were screaming that the end was coming. Others were making a run for it, fleeing for their lives.

            Ray and Ryan spent the evening laughing at the zombies freaking out. They floated above them, Ray resting on Ryan’s chest while the older man had his arms tight around him. They talked quietly between influxes in the panic.

            “So you haven’t found the others?” Ryan asked as the floated away from the mob. He regretted leaving the house he worked so hard on, but it wasn’t useful to him anymore.

            “Not at all.” Ray sighed, pressing his face into his shoulder. “I’ve tried looking at where they died, but I haven’t seen them at all.”

            Ryan hummed, looking around them. “Wait, what’s that?” he asked, pointing at a faint blue glow in the distance.

            Ray blinked and followed his point. “I swear to god if you found them I’m making you zombie bait.” He laughed, pulling away and floating toward the glow.

            “That doesn’t work when I’m already dead.” Ryan smiled, holding on tightly to Ray’s hand. They were in the city now, panicked zombies were running around screaming.

            “Gavin!” Michael’s voice screamed. “What the fuck did you do?!”

            “I didn’t do anything!” Gavin squawked. “They started panicking all on their own!”

            “Gavin! Michael!” Ray shouted, flying toward them. “Where have you assholes been?”

            “Ray?” Michael gasped, looking at them. “Where have you been?”

            “X-Ray!” Gavin cheered, flying right into Ray and hugging him tightly.

            “Ryan? You’re here too?” Michael asked, smiling at the older man. “Where the hell have you guys been?”

            “I was alive until a few hours ago.” Ryan shrugged, hugging Michael then Gavin when the Brit tackled him. “We’ve been at the cabin.”

            “We couldn’t find the cabin after we died,” Gavin said, pulling away and smiling as Michael and Ray hugged. “We found each other, but haven’t found Geoff or Jack.”

            “Well, let’s look for them.” Ryan chuckled, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist. “Because apparently Ray didn’t look very well.”

            “Shut up asshole.” Ray snorted, smacking his shoulder. “I was more worried with keeping you alive.”

            “And you did so well at that.” Michael snorted, smiling at them.

            “He outlived the rest of us, didn’t he?” Ray asked, shaking his head.

            “He was already going to outlive all of us,” Gavin pointed out, drifting through the panicking zombies.

            “When was that decided?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. All of them drifted after Gavin, watching the Brit float through zombies while the rest of them floated above them.

            “When fungus started growing out of people’s heads.” Michael snorted, shaking his head at Gavin. “And we’ve looked everywhere and we haven’t seen Geoff and Jack anywhere.”

            “They have to be around here somewhere,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s temple.

            They found their remaining friends on the other side of the lake near the cabin and town. They were arguing about why the zombies were in a panic. None of them believed Ray when he said that it was Ryan they were freaking out over until he made them listen to what the zombies were saying.

            They weren’t sure what they were going to do now that they were together again and undead. Although, they figured out rather quickly that they could mess with the remaining humans. They were perfectly happy seeing the world and messing with the living.


	26. Father of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray becomes pregnant again and Ryan is determined to be the best father he can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was rocking from his heel to his toes, smiling brightly at the white door of the bathroom. He had no idea what to do with his hands, stuffing them in his sweat pants pockets, then folding his arms, then letting them hang at his sides, then one hand in a pocket, then repeat.

            He was nearly leaning against the door, lucky that it didn’t swing outward or else he would get a door to the face. Heart pounding hard, a stone of bubbled excitement driving him mad. How long did it take to pee on a strip of plastic?

            Ryan’s heart leapt into his throat when the door opened. Ray was smiling at him from the other side, one of Ryan’s shirts draped on his shoulders, the edges of his boxers poking out. Without a word, he tossed the test at Ryan, running his hands through messy black hair.

            Ryan fumbled with the test for a second before focusing on the two little red lines. He looked up at Ray with wide eyes. His husband nodded and Ryan’s face broke into a giant grin. He had Ray in his arms in a second, the test dropped to the ground.

            Ray laughed and held on tightly to Ryan’s shoulders. “We’re going to be dads!” Ryan cheered, spinning Ray around.

            “We’re already dads, Rye,” Ray said, kissing Ryan when the older man stopped spinning them.

            “I love you.” Ryan sighed when they parted, setting Ray back down. “I’ll be here for you this time.”

            Ray smiled softly and kissed Ryan again. “We still need to go talk to a doctor,” he said, laughing when he was picked up again, “just to make sure.”

            “Later.” Ryan purred, going straight for their room. “Right now I want to remind you how awesome you are.”

            Ray rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. In the kitchen, Jack and Geoff shared smiles as their door closed. James was sitting on Geoff’s shoulders, trying to climb over him to get to the sugary cereal he already had way too much of.

            “Looks like you’re going to get a little sibling,” Jack told the three year old, taking the cereal box from Geoff and putting it into a high shelf.

            “Really?” James asked, holding onto Geoff’s head.

            “Really.” Geoff laughed, pulling James from his head and resting him on his hip. “You’ll have to be a good big brother.”

            “Okay!” James giggled, wiggling in Geoff’s arms. “Where’s Papa and Daddy?”

            “They’re in their room, they’ll be out soon,” Jack said, taking James from Geoff and heading over to the living room. “How about a game of Tetris until they come out?”

            “Okay!” James said, waiting patiently while Jack set up the game and handed him the controller. Geoff smiled at them, nodding to Michael as he wandered into the kitchen.

            “What’s going on?” Michael slurred, scrubbing his face.

            “Ray’s pregnant again,” Geoff said, nodding towards the eerily quiet bedroom. Neither Ray nor Ryan were very loud.

            “Another knife throwing little brat is going to be running around?” Michael asked, smiling crookedly.

            “I’m not a brat!” James said from the couch, glaring at Michael halfheartedly. The distraction did nothing to affect his game, he was still playing perfectly.

            “No, of course not.” Jack smiled, distracting James again. She rolled her eyes at Michael’s snicker before turning back to the games as well.

            “Ryan’s seems happy,” Geoff said, pouring himself a small glass of whisky. Since James was actually born, he had cut down on his drinking habits. The kid didn’t need a drunk Uncle laying around.

            “Do you remember when he found out the first time?” Michael snorted, pulling out the cereal Jack had just put away. “He was giddy as fu-sh-cr-he was giddy.” He sighed, shaking his head. If he didn’t want a plastic knife to the chest or head, he had to watch himself. “He was bouncing around the penthouse for weeks before realizing he really needed to find Ray.”

            Geoff nodded in agreement, snickering at Michael’s efforts to censor himself. “Finally learning?”

            “After dying for the hundredth time, I think I can take a hint Geoff.” Michael smiled, pouring milk into the cereal filled bowel and grabbing a spoon. “Gavin’ll be excited.”

            “He fu-dging loves being an uncle.” Geoff just managed to catch himself, shooting a glare at Jack laughing at him.

            “When they learn to drive, he’s not teaching them,” Jack said, smiling when Michael nearly choked on his breakfast trying to laugh. “Actually, I don’t think any of us should teach them.”

            “Are you kidding? James already throws knifes,” Michael said, jumping when a plastic knife hit the wall next to him. “Hey!”

            “It didn’t hit you!” James smiled innocently, blue eyes having long since mastered the cute puppy look.

            Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head. “He’s definitely one of us and he’s still in diapers.”

            “Hey! I can use the potty!” James declared, pausing the game without looking and standing tall on the couch.

            “And we’re all very proud of you.” Jack laughed, pulling James into her lap and tickling his sides. James squealed a laugh, struggling to get away.

            Michael and Geoff shared smiles as Gavin wandered into the kitchen. “What’s going on?” he asked, smiling at Jack and James.

            “Ray’s pregnant,” Michael said, kissing Gavin’s cheek as he passed him to get a bowel and the cereal box.

            “Again?” Gavin smiled, waking up fully. “That’s great! Where are they?”

            “Wrestling!” James panted from the couch with a knowing tone, having finally escaped Jack. All of them froze then accepted that James probably knew that it wasn’t wrestling at all, that’s just the word he had for it. He was a smart kid who had the nation’s best criminals as parents, uncles, and aunts.

            “They’ll be done soon,” Geoff added after the pause, filling his empty glass with water. “They don’t take forever like you two do,” he said, looking pointedly at Michael.

            Michael nearly choked on his cereal again and glared at Geoff. “We should tell Lindsay!” the Brit chirped, either having not heard Geoff or ignoring him. “She’ll be ecstatic!”

            “Well, let’s keep it between all of us until Ray goes to the doctor,” Jack said, ruffling James’s hair as he returned to his game, “then we’ll know for sure.”

            Ray and Ryan emerged from their room half an hour later. Ray laughed when James ran right to them. “Am I really going to be a big brother?” he asked, bouncing on his toes and holding his arms up to Ray.

            “Hopefully.” Ray smiled, picking his son up and resting him on his hip. “I still need to go see a doctor.”

            “Yuck.” James stuck out his tongue, wrapping his arms around Ray’s neck.

            “Doctors aren’t bad.” Ray sighed with a fond smile. He did shoot Ryan an accusing glare. James inherited more than his father’s blue eyes.

            Ryan smiled sheepishly and kissed both of their heads. “I’m guessing everyone knows?”

            “Yep!” James said, reaching out and holding onto Ryan’s shirt. “Is it going to be a girl?”

            “We don’t know yet,” Ray said, handing James over to Ryan, “we’ll find out later.”

            “Okay!” James said, snuggling into Ryan’s shoulder. His parents shared fond smiles before going into the kitchen.

            “Congratulations!” Gavin said, nearly tackling Ray to the ground. Ryan instantly caught them before they could fall, chuckling at Gavin.

            “Thanks Vav.” Ray laughed, hugging Gavin back before pushing him off.

            “I already called Caleb,” Jack said, smiling at them from the bar. Geoff was next to her, looking at something on his iPad. “He’ll be here tomorrow.”

            “Thanks Jack,” Ray said, opening the fridge and looking around for something to eat. Ryan leaned against the counter, rubbing James’s back. Gavin was bouncing all over the room until Michael caught his waist.

            Gavin and Ryan were both more excited the next day when Caleb confirmed that Ray was pregnant. Ryan had both Ray and James in his arms, parading around the living room while the others laughed and shook their heads.

            Ryan promised Ray over and over again that he would be there this time. Even if it was Ray who left, Ryan still felt some guilt for making Ray think he had to leave. James was just ecstatic to have a sibling.

            Ryan had Ray and James in his lap, his son leaning heavily against Ray. They were both listening to Ray read James’s favorite book. He had his eyes closed, arms tight around them both. James was already asleep, but Ray kept reading anyway. If he stopped, James would wake up and Ryan wouldn’t have nearly as easy of a time sleeping.

            When he finished, he gently shut the book, gathering James in his arms and making Ryan lay down. He padded into James’s room, laying him on his dinosaur themed bed and tucking him in. He smiled as his son snuggled into his pillow, tiny arms naturally reaching out for his stuffed creeper that Gavin gave him at his birthday. He kissed his forehead before slipping from the room, closing the door. James wasn’t at all afraid of the dark. He was afraid of spiders, however.

            Ray slipped back into their room, leaving their door open a crack. Ryan’s eyes were half open, smile lazy. He held his arms out and Ray happily slid into them. Ryan pulled him close to his chest, fingers running through his hair, another hand rubbing gentle circles into his stomach.

            “I love you.” Ryan sighed, eyes finally slipping closed.

            “I love you too,” Ray said, squeezing the hand on his stomach. Ryan slipped into sleep easily, soft smile glued to his face. Ray watched him fondly, shifting when he sure Ryan was asleep. He moved around until he had Ryan’s head on his chest, his upper body lying mostly on top of him. He always slept better this way.

            When he went to sleep, he was woken two hours later by their door creaking open. Ryan was already awake, stalk still, hand under the pillows and holding the gun hidden there.

            “Papa? Daddy?” James sniffed, waddling over to their bed and curling his chubby fingers in the blankets.

            Ryan insistently relaxed, sitting up and picking their son up. Ray took him, turning on his side to curl around the shaking boy. “Nightmare?” he slurred, eyes half open. He smoothed out James’s messy black hair.

            James nodded as Ryan pulled them both close, kissing Ray’s then his son’s head. “It’s okay.” Ryan sighed, voice gruff. “We’re here.”

            “I know.” James sniffed, rubbing his eyes. Ray smiled at him, brushing his tears from his cheeks. “It’s just, _spiders._ ”

            Ryan and Ray shared tired smiles. “There aren’t any spiders in here,” Ryan said softly, rubbing James’s back.

            “I know.” James giggled, snuggling into Ray’s chest. He yawned and curled into a ball, little fists under his chin.

            Ryan pulled them both closer, closing his eyes and easily falling back to sleep. James fidgeted for a few moments before settling down on his back. Ray watched over them both until his mind finally quieted and he fell asleep.

            He woke up alone in bed the next morning. Yawning, he sat up and stretched. He pulled on one of Ryan’s hoodies and a pair of his own sweat pants before leaving. It was early enough in the morning for none of the others to be awake.

            Ray found Ryan and James at the bar. Ryan was sitting on one of the stools, James sitting on the counter next to him. Ryan didn’t have a shirt, but he was wearing baggy sweat pants. James had on the space themed pajamas that Geoff had gotten him.

            “How many, now?” Ryan asked, holding out his hand to James. He had a bowl of dry cereal in front of him, a spoon abandoned next to it.

            James furrowed his brow. He had four fingers held up on his right hand. He stared hard at the cereal pieces in Ryan’s hand. Slowly, he raised a finger as he counted. “Ten!” he said, holding the hands up.

            “Good!” Ryan laughed, taking one of the cereal pieces and eating it.

            “Hey!” James laughed, taking a couple and eating them.

            Ryan chuckled and poked James gently on the nose. “Boop.” He smiled as James giggled. The boy looked at his hand again and frowned for a second before smiling.

            “Now there’s five!” James said, pointing at the pieces. “Cause you ate one and I ate-“ He paused, trying to remember how many he actually ate. “Four!”

            “That’s right.” Ryan smiled proudly, letting James eat the rest of the cereal. “You’re getting a lot better.”

            James giggled, smiling brightly when Ray came over to them. “Papa! I can add!”

            “I heard.” Ray smiled, kissing James’s head before pecking Ryan on the lips. “You’re going to be the smartest kid at school.”

            “Yeah!” James laughed, reaching for the bowl and eating a handful of the cereal.

            Ryan chuckled and ruffled James’s hair. Ray got out the pancake mix and turned on the stove. He wasn’t the best cook in the crew, that was probably Jack and Geoff, but he could make pancakes at least.

            He set the box down next to James before getting out everything he needed. “Can you read the instructions for me?” he asked James, the boy already picking up the box and studying the words on the side of the box.

            James read the instructions the best as he could, Ryan helping him when he was really struggling. He would wait until James would huff in annoyance before saying anything. They both knew that James would eventually get it, even if it took him a moment.

            As Ray finished up the pancakes, the others wandered into the kitchen. Gavin gave James his phone, resting his chin on his head and helping him with the spelling and math game. Jack and Ryan were talking about how they were going to manage heists for the next few months. Michael was setting the dining table that they had bought when James was two while Ray finished the pancakes and started making bacon at the other’s insistence.

            “We should buy a house,” Geoff said suddenly, making everyone, but James pause.

            “What? Why?” Gavin asked, tilting his head to the side.

            “Well, there’s going to be another one of us and the kids should have their own rooms.” Geoff shrugged, gesturing around them with the water bottle he had in hand. “And this place is barely big enough for all of us anyway.”

            “What house would we even buy?” Michael asked, shaking his head. “We’re not exactly neighborhood people.”

            “There’s a few houses in the countryside,” Jack suggested, eyes lighting up. She had been talking about getting a house for a long time. “They’re nice and big and definitely not the first place the police would look.”

            “That’ll be a little far for school, wouldn’t it?” Ryan asked with a frown. “I don’t even know how far out the busses run.”

            “It’s not like we do much.” Ray snorted, handing Michael the plate of pancakes. “One of us can drop James off.”

            Ryan considered that for a moment before nodding. “Fair enough.” He said with a sheepish smile.

            “We’ll look at houses then!” Jack said, smiling brightly. She linked arms with Geoff who looked a little confused.

            “Why me?” Geoff frowned, yelping when he was dragged closer to Jack.

            “Because it was your idea and you’re buying.” Jack smiled pleasantly. The rest of the crew quickly hid smiles. That was the look Jack gave people when she was daring them to argue with her.

            “But, ug. Fine,” Geoff huffed, although his tone was light.

            They all discussed what they would want in a house over breakfast, James chiming in with slides instead of stairs and a ‘super awesome fun playground’. They smiled and Geoff promised they would do what they could, but told him not to get his hopes up.

            Jack and Geoff came back to the apartment that evening, keys to a three floor farm house with eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, a basement that could turn into their work room, and a nice sized garage for their ‘legally’ acquired vehicles.

            They were moved in within the month; they didn’t have many personal effects. The crew only had the things they could carry on short notice. James actually had the most things out of all of them.

            “Papa?” James padded down the stairs from his room. The house was completely empty except for Ray sitting in the living room.

            “Yes, James?” Ray asked, tilting his head back and smiling at James. “Want to come play Kingdom Crashers with me?”

            “Yeah!” James smiled brightly, running down the stairs and jumping onto the couch. He giggled, settling himself close to Ray, taking the controller held out to him. “Where is everybody?”

            “They’re at work,” Ray said, kissing James’s head before switching from Halo to Kingdom Crashers, “they’ll be back soon.”

            “Why didn’t you go?” James asked, focused on the game but paying attention to everything Ray was saying.

            “I’m showing,” Ray said, smiling down at James. “It’s not safe for me to go anymore and your father would have a heart attack if I went.”

            “Showing?” James asked, looking up at Ray with curious eyes. “What’s that mean?”

            “It means I’ve got a baby bump,” Ray said, pausing the game and pulling his hoodie up. His stomach was sticking out more than normal. Usually his stomach was completely flat.

            “That’s going to be my sister?” James asked, so insistent that the baby was going to be a girl.

            “After a couple of months, yeah,” Ray said, gently taking James’ hand and placing it on his stomach. He shivered at their cold hands, but he could ignore it.

            “That’s awesome,” James said, smiling happily. Ray was never more happy when James didn’t ask where babies came from. Instead they just returned to their game. The crew returned late, bringing dinner with them.

            Ryan went right over to Ray and James. He picked up his son who had absolutely no fear of his skull mask. He pulled his mask off and let James pull it on his own head as Ryan pecked Ray on the lips.

            As the months went on, heists became less and less. If the crew did heist, Ray and Ryan both stayed home with James. Without needing to be told, he knew there was a very important reason that his parents stayed home, but he didn’t push the issue. He knew they were happy to be there with him, even if they did love going on heists.

            James pushed open the door of his parent’s room early one morning. Ray was laying on his back, fast asleep. His stomach was much bigger now, a large mound under the sheets. Ryan was curled as close as he could get to Ray.

            “James?” Ryan slurred, sitting up. They were both early risers, even if Ryan was still half asleep.

            “Morning Dad.” James smiled, padding over to Ryan’s side of the bed.

            “Morning kiddo.” Ryan smiled, pulling gently away from Ray and getting out of bed. He picked James up and quietly went into the kitchen.

            “Hey Dad,” James said as Ryan set him down on the counter.

            “Yeah, little rose?” Ryan asked as he pulled the cereal out.

            “When will sissy be born?” James said, bouncing where he was sitting.

            Ryan smiled and kissed his son’s head. Both Ray and Ryan were shocked to find out that James was right, the baby was going to be a girl. “In a month,” he said, setting the bowl down and then pouring the cereal into it.

            “That’s so long!” James groaned, leaning against his father. “Why does it take forever? Uncle Gavin said the stork would come sooner!”

            Ryan snorted and laughed, smiling at James. “You know Uncle Gavin likes to tell stories,” he said, dropping some pieces of cereal on the counter.

            “Awww,” James pouted, folding his arms, “I fell for it again.”

            “You’ll get there,” Ryan said, pushing the pieces over to James. “How many ways can you make ten?”

            James lit up at the challenge, quickly moving the pieces around. He loved math and reading. He was very smart for a three year old. James paused in the middle of making groups of cereal. Ryan raised an eyebrow, dropping some of the cereal into his mouth. “What’s her name gonna be?” he asked, looking up at Ryan, his piles all in order.

            “Ray’s going to name her and he’s still thinking about it,” Ryan said, checking over James’s work, “I named you so it’s his turn.”

            “You named me?” James asked, eyes wide with excitement. “Really?”

            “Yep.” Ryan smiled, ruffling his hair. He paused then smiled softly at his son. He might not remember this, but he wanted to tell him anyway. “I’m going to tell you a secret.”

            James stared at Ryan wide eyed for a moment before smiling brightly. “Okay!”

            Ryan chuckled and took a deep breath. “James used to be my name,” he said, smiling at James’s eyes getting wider. “When I met your Uncle Geoff, I changed my name to Ryan.”

            “Why?” James asked, bouncing where he sat, and eating the cereal like it was popcorn.

            “Because I wasn’t the same person anymore.” Ryan sighed, studying his son’s face. “I wasn’t James, I was Ryan.”

            James frowned, folding his arms and contemplated what Ryan said. “Was it like Papa not being Rachel anymore?” he asked.

            “No, it’s different.” Ryan chuckled, trying to rethink how to explain it. “More like, James was someone I was pretending to be. James isn’t your Dad, he doesn’t even know your Papa.”

            James furrowed his brow, then nodded. “I don’t get it,” he admitted, smiling at Ryan. “But when I’m older, I will,” he said, hugging Ryan tightly. “Promise.”

            “I know you will.” Ryan chuckled, hugging James back. “Now, you did well with ten, but how about eleven?”

            James laughed and turned back to his cereal, rearranging pieces slowly. Ryan watched his son fondly, wondering if James would ever really understand.

            The last few weeks of the pregnancy was actually the hardest on Ray. He hated not being able to move around much. Ryan wasn’t too bad with babying Ray, but as moving got more difficult, Ryan fluttered around him constantly.

            Gavin and Michael decided to take James to the park while Geoff and Jack had left to go do whatever they wanted. Ray and Ryan were in their room.

            Ray was struggling to get comfortable on the bed, everywhere he sat was either painful or strange. Ryan came back in from the bathroom a lukewarm towel in his hands. He smiled fondly at Ray, handing him the towel and pulling him to sit on the edge of the bed.

            Ray laughed as Ryan settled in behind him, pulling him to lean back against him. He took the towel and gently placed it on his stomach. Once he was sure it wouldn’t fall off, he gently started messaging Ray’s back.

            “How the fuck did I survive this without you the first time?” Ray sighed, final comfortable.

            “I don’t want to think about it,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s temple. “Better?”

            “Much.” Ray sighed, leaning back into Ryan’s hands. His fingers ghosted over his covered stomach, the slight heat comforting. He pulled it off after a minute or so, covering his hands with it.

            Ryan smiled and pressed against large knots in his lower back. Ray moaned and leaned his head back against Ryan’s shoulder. “Have you picked a name?” Ryan asked, smiling when the knots relaxed.

            “I was thinking Rosa,” Ray said, setting the drying towel aside and running his fingers over his stomach.

            “Why am I not surprised?” Ryan laughed, kissing his temple. “Not Rose?”

            “That would have been too obvious.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “I just like the name. It’s sweet enough to hide the badass fighter she’s going to be.”

            Ryan laughed hard, dropping his forehead to Ray’s shoulder. “That’s a wonderful reason.”

            “Isn’t it?” Ray smiled, jumping when he felt a tiny hand pressing against his own. “Ah, she’s awake.”

            “Really?” Ryan gasped, quickly sliding his hands under Ray’s. He smiled brightly when he felt the baby’s tiny fingers.

            Ray smiled at his husband when he nearly giggled with joy, running his hands over Ray’s stomach to follow the baby’s hands. “She’ll be beautiful.” Ryan sighed, taking Ray’s hands and kissing his fingers.

            “She will.” Ray laughed, squeezing his hands.

            Ryan smiled and nuzzled Ray’s jaw. “Did the doctor say how long you’d have to wait before transitioning?” he said, fingers ghosting over Ray’s stomach.

            “At least a year to bring my hormones back into balance and so everything heals,” Ray said, relaxing against Ryan, “then I can take hormones again and get on track.”

            Ryan nodded and sighed, drawing patterns into his stomach. “Are you happy?”

            “Much happier than the first time,” Ray said, reaching up and tilting Ryan’s head to look at him. “You know I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t want to.”

            “I know, I’m just checking.” Ryan smiled softly, kissing him. Ray kissed back then rest his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck as the older man returned to massaging his back.

When Michael, Gavin, and James came back, they found Ray and Ryan fast asleep in their room, Ryan leaning back against the headboard, Ray leaning back against him. James smiled at his parents before climbing up and slipping under Ryan’s arm. Michael and Gavin smiled at each other and left the family be. Ryan subconsciously pulled James closer, smiling in his sleep.

            When Ray went into labor, it was late at night and Ryan was woken by a sudden wetness on the bed.

            “Ray, rose,” Ryan said, wide awake when his mind processed what the wetness meant. “Your water broke.”

            Ray mumbled incoherently for a second then tensed with a contraction. “Fuck, okay, I’m awake.” He panted, shaking horrible as he tried to sit up.

            Ryan scrambled out of bed, pulling on a sweatshirt and shoes before helping Ray out of bed and into pants and shoes. “Geoff!” he called into the house as they slowly made it over to the stairs.

            “What?” Geoff growled, poking his head out of his room.

            “Ray’s water broke,” Ryan said, not even flinching when Ray nearly crushed his fingers when another contraction hit.

            “Oh, shit.” Geoff frowned, diving back into his room. “Hold on, I’ll come. Tell Jack.”

            Ryan nodded, smiling when the woman opened the door to her room a moment later. “Good luck.” She smiled, yawning. “We’ll come by at a better hour.”

            “Thanks.” Ryan nodded, helping Ray down the stairs. Geoff trailed quickly after them, holding doors open.

            There weren’t any complications, thankfully. The doctors said over and over about what a natural mother Ray was and Ryan was glad Ray was far too out of it to understand them. He would probably lecture them on how being able to give birth and gender meant nothing.

            Geoff stayed until Ray started actually giving birth. He bailed with an ashen face. Ryan was completely calm, running his fingers though Ray’s hair and letting the younger man squeeze his forearm.

            The others arrived sometime in the middle, James a ball of excitement for the first hour. Then they lost the boy to Gavin’s phone. When they were allowed in to see Ray and Ryan, the younger man was still out of it. They were both tired, but happy everything had gone well.

            James sat on the bed next to Ray, as they talked quietly about how everything went. They had the hospital paid off well, and the staff never minded seeing a gentler side to the city's notorious crew.

            “Sissy!” James whisper cried when the nurse brought the baby in. He bounced where he sat as his sister was passed to Ray. “Can I hold her?”

            “Very carefully,” Ray said softly, smiling at the sleeping baby. “In a moment.”

            “Okay,” James said happily, watching his sister closely.

            The others smiled happily, maybe two little murderous kids running around wouldn’t be so bad after all. At least, they all thought that at the moment.


	27. Skyping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was skyping my internet friend from across the world and you show up in the background and start trying to do things to impress me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray had met Michael on X-box. They weren’t that far from each other, New York and New Jersey were pretty close, but neither of them could afford to meet the other in person, so they talked on skype

            Ray waited on his bed, computer on his lap. His headphones were over his ears, mic down. Skype was sitting open, waiting for Michael to call him once he got off of work. They had just plain conversations every Friday before playing games until someone passed out.

            He nearly jumped a mile when the skype call tone started. Taking a deep breath, he clicked the green phone and smiled when Michael’s face lit up.

            “Hey man.” Ray said, tossing a chip into his mouth. He had gotten a bowl of Doritos before sitting down. “What’s up?”

            “I finally got a fucking roommate.” Michael huffed, heavy bags under his eyes. “We spent all fucking day moving him in.”

            “Shit, seriously?” Ray asked, sitting up a bit straighter. “At least you finally got someone.”

            “Yeah, at least he’s a gamer, but a prude.” Michael huffed, rubbing his eyes.

            Ray snorted, raising an eyebrow when a very handsome man appeared in the camera. Although he was a little blurry, Ray could make you bright blue eyes and smooth blond hair. The man raised an eyebrow at Michael before seeming to notice Ray.

            They stared at each other for a few minutes, studying each other. Michael didn’t notice, going on and on about his poor back without looking at the camera. The man was studying Ray’s face closely, and he subconsciously whipped away any chip dust that might be on his face.

            The man suddenly smile, a half crooked, half charming grin that made Ray’s heart pound. Ray smiled sheepishly back, feeling a little put out when he disappeared from frame.

            “-you should see his game collection though. It’s fucking massive!” Michael snorted, shaking his head.

            Just as Michael said that, the man came back in, holding up a game that hadn’t even come out yet. One Ray had been wanting to get. Ray tried not to squeak, scowling at the man.

            “He works for a game company, he’s an animator.” Michael continued, the man smirking in the background before disappearing again.

            “So he gets new games?” Ray asked, trying to focus on Michael again, but the man was back with a pad of paper.

            _I’m Ryan._ The man held the pad up, large dark letters written with a heavy hand. _You’re Ray, right? Michael mentioned you._

Michael kept complaining about work and moving boxes. Ray glanced at his friend before giving Ryan a small nod. The older man smiled and started writing again.

            “I had a fucking horrible day.” Michael huffed, rubbing his face. “What about you, asshole?”

            “Huh?” Ray’s eyes snapped back to Michael, ignoring Ryan pouting in the background. “Oh, same old same old.” He shrugged.

            “No stories from GameStop today?” Michael asked, shifting to block out Ryan from his view. “No assholes today?”

            “Well, there was this one women.” Ray said, trying to ignore Ryan’s head poking around Michael’s. “She came in with a shit ton of games in a bag, her fucking twenty year old son balling behind her.”

            “Seriously?” Michael snorted a laugh. Ryan popped out from behind Michael’s head on one side, making a face. Ray nearly choked on a laugh, trying to ignore Ryan. “You okay?”

            “Fine.” Ray managed out between bubbles of laughter. “Anyway, she wanted to motivate him to leave the house so she was selling all of his games.”

            Michael and Ryan made similar faces of disgust and horror, Ray had to laugh that time. “Fucking serious?” Michael asked, Ryan shaking his head in the background. “What a bitch.”

            Ray nodded, smiling at them both. “Right, because apparently he was playing games all day and doing nothing else. I mean, we do that, but we go out and do jobs sometimes.”

            “Sometimes.” Michael nodded. Ryan had disappeared again and Ray was looking around his friend’s head to see the older man. “So what happened?” He asked after too long of a pause.

            “Oh, right.” Ray shook his head and focused on Michael again. “I just did my job, the guy crying over everything. Then the women asks if we have job openings.”

            “Please tell me you said no.” Michael snorted, smirking at Ray.

            “Well, my boss came out and now I have a cry baby for a co-worker.” Ray sighed, eating a few more Doritos. Ryan reappeared with the pad of paper again.

            _Do you ever visit?_ Was written on the paper. Ray managed a small head shake while listening to Michael.

            “I’m thinking of coming up there.” Michael said absently, freezing both Ray and Ryan. “Ryan has a car.”

            Ray blinked in shock before smiling brightly. “That’d be fucking awesome.” He said, eyes flickering to Ryan.

            The older man was smiling happily, disappearing behind Michael’s head again before reappearing with a cheese hat that had curling cow horns coming out of it. Ray coughed a laugh and couldn’t stop.

            Michael raised an eyebrow and turned to see what Ray was looking at. Ryan had the hat off and hiding somewhere, trying to look bored. “Oh, hey Rye.” Michael said, snorting at Ray’s continued laughter. “What are you doing?”          

            “Nothing.” Ryan smirked, his voice was deep and shot straight down Ray’s spine. “So this is Ray?”

            “Yep.” Michael snorted, shifting over so Ryan could kneel next to him and still be in screen. “Ray, this asshole is Ryan.”

            “I know.” Ray snickered, nodding at Ryan. “He was doing shit behind you.”

            “Nothing bad.” Ryan defended when Michael shot him a glare. “What was I supposed to do when you’re talking to someone cute?”

            “Fuck off and not flirt with them!” Michael groaned, rolling his eyes as Ray blushed. “What were you doing anyway?”

            “Just writing messages.” Ryan shrugged, the game appearing over the ledge of the desk. “And bragging.”

            “How the fuck do you even have that game?!” Ray said, narrowing his eyes at Ryan. “It’s not even finished yet!”

            “It’s the beta.” Ryan aid happily while Michael rolled his eyes. “I’m testing.”

            “Damnit.” Ray groaned, letting his head fall back. “I’d kill to beta that.”

            “Well, if Michael’s serious about coming up to visit, we could all test the multiplayer.” Ryan said, glancing at Michael.

            Michael looked between Ryan and Ray and groaned. Ray’s eyes were wide and pleading, equivalent to a cat begging for something to fulfil their evil plans. “Fucking fine.” He chuckled, shaking his head at them.

            Ray threw his fists into the air, careful of the bowl. Ryan laughed and sauntered out of the room, grabbing his hat on the way. Michaele rolled his eyes at him and turned back to Ray. “He’s a fucking dick.”

            “He’s a good looing dick.” Ray countered, smirking.

            “Ah, I’m not being a third wheel when we meet.” Michael snapped, glaring at Ray. “I will end the both of you.”

            “You won’t.” Ray promised with a laugh.

            Michael and Ryan couldn’t come done for a couple of weeks. Therefore, the calls continued and Ray tried not to laugh at Ryan making faces and wearing the dumbest hats. Ray was basically bouncing at his door when he got a text from Michael saying they were almost to his apartment.

            When the knock came he threw the door open and smiled brightly at the friend he always had, but never met and the man he never thought would give him the time of day. “Hey asshole!” Michael snorted, shoulders dragging and eyes tired.

            They hugged tightly before Ray let them into the apartment, closing the door. Ray and Ryan smiled awkwardly at each other, choosing to shake hands. They eventually got more comfortable, getting a quick glance around where Ray lived before settling on his couch and playing games.

            The beta game Ryan brought was fun, only because the physics were horrible. They were holding their stomachs laughing as body parts flying away only to reappear minutes later.

            Michael went to the bathroom, still laughing, leaving Ray and Ryan pressed together on the couch. Ray had sat between the other two, his couch not large enough to give them any decent amount of space.

            “This is fucking great.” Ray snorted, leaning back with his controller in his lap.

            “It is.” Ryan nodded, smiling at Ray. They sat their studying each other for a long moment, amazed at the detail video left out. Ryan’s eyes were a beautiful sky blue, brighter in certain lightening. Right at the moment, they nearly glowed.

            Both of their eyes flickered to each other lips, jumping apart when Michael groaned loudly behind them. “Are you shitting me?” He snorted, plopping down next to Ray again.

            “Sorry Michael.” Ray said sheepishly, glancing at Ryan and smiling when the older man quickly looked away, blushing just as badly as he was. “Didn’t notice.”

            Michael snorted and rolled his eyes. “You can have tomorrow. Tonight, we fuck around some more then sleep.”

            The next day, Michael declared that there was someone else he was going to see and Ray just smirked. A few times, Ray had his friend Gavin over during a call. Much like with what Ryan had done, Gavin had distracted Michael while being in the background.

            “Who?” Ryan asked when Michael left.

            “My friend Gavin.” Ray shrugged, wondering over to his couch. “Games?”

            “Sure, just one thing.” Ryan said, catching Ray’ hand and kissing him gently.

            Ray froze for a second, eyes wide as Ryan rushed to pull back. Ryan started to babble an apology, looking away and letting go of Ray’s hand. The younger man’s head caught up and he surged forward, kissing Ryan again and squeezing his hand.

            They parted smiling sheepishly. “Been wanting to do that since we got here.” Ryan admitted, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re just too adorable.”

            “I am not.” Ray laughed, blushing. “You’re too fucking hot!”

            Ryan snorted and shook his head, pulling Ray to the couch. “What about those games?”

            Ray smiled and booted up Left 4 Dead. They happily played for hours, rolling their eyes when Michael texted them that he would be staying with Gavin that night.


	28. My Boyfriend's a Cat, Again?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin are dicks and turn Ray into a cat again, but this time it’s a little different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “I’m going to kill you!” Ray roared, launching from the table and sinking his claws into Michael’s face and shoulders.

            “AH! RAY!” Michael gasped, trying to get ahold of the furry beast that was once his human friend. “LET GO!”

            Gavin was of no help, folded in half in his seat laughing. Michael managed to get ahold of the scruff of Ray’s neck and yank him off, elongating the scratches already on his face. He was bleeding badly as he threw Ray away.

            The cat easily landed on his feet, sliding on the stone floor silently. “You fucking assholes!”

            “It’s funny X-Ray!” Gavin gasped out, holding his stomach. “You’re so cute!”

            “Shut up Gavin!” Michael snapped, scowling at his bloodied hands. “You’re not covered in scratches!”

            “You fucking idiots!” Ray spat, back arching and tail the size of a dusting wand. “You used the wrong spell!”

            “What the fuck are you talking about?” Michael sneered, pressing the sleeve of his robe into his cheek.

            “This book!” Ray howled, running over to the table and jumping up. “It’s a book of _permanent_ transformations!”

            Gavin stopped laughing and Michael’s eyes went wide. Ray’s claws dug into the wood of the table, all of his hair fluffed out and teeth bared. “What?!” Gavin squawked, wincing when Ray hissed at him.

            “There’s no way to fix this?” Michael asked, biting his lip and looking incredibly guilty.

            Ray huffed, slowly sitting down. His fur stayed fluffed and angry. “There is a way, I can be cursed to be able to switch between being human and a cat whenever I want. The only problem is that I keep the ears, tail, and eyes!”

            “Oh.” Gavin frowned, standing slowly. “We’ll find a way to fix you completely!” he declared. “We’ll do that for now though.”

            “You’d better fix this!” Ray was standing again, feet close together, but back arched. “I’m not spending the rest of my life as a cat!”

            “We’re on it,” Michael huffed, healing his cuts, “just tell us how to curse you.”

            Ray puffed air, pupils massive. “Get the purple curse book.”

            When Ray returned home, his eyes were slits, tail still whipping around behind him, still bushy. His ears were flat against his head and he hissed at Gavin and Michael if they got too close. Ryan wasn’t sure what to make of the sight.

            “Ray? What’s wrong?” the older man asked cautiously, tensing when Ray hugged him tightly. He gently put his arms around him and narrowed his eyes at Michael and Gavin. “What happened?”

            “We, uh. It was an accident!” Gavin squawked, fidgeting with his robes and shifting his feet.

            “We accidentally permanently turned Ray into a cat and the only way to fix it at the moment is to curse him to be both human and a cat.” Michael sighed, faint scars still visible on his face. “We’re going to find a way to break it and return him to normal.”     

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and he held Ray tightly, gently petting the younger man’s hair. “Why the fuck did you do that?” he nearly growled.

            “It was an accident!” Gavin said, eyes begging for some mercy. “We’ll figure it out!”

            Ryan sighed, rubbing down Ray’s back and trying to get his tail fur to lay flat. “You’d better or you’ll have a very angry cat on your ass.”

            “Don’t remind me,” Michael mumbled, rubbing his cheek. “We’ll be back when we get this shit sorted.”

            Ryan watched them enter Ray’s work room again, disappearing as soon as they crossed the threshold. “They’re going to die,” Ray hissed once they were alone.

            Ryan laughed lightly and picked Ray up, the younger man burying his head into the crock of his neck. “They’ll get everything figured out,” he said softly, walking over to the couch and sitting down with Ray in his lap. Ray started to purr, tail wrapping around Ryan’s leg. He pet his hair until he calmed and slowly fell asleep. Since Ray maintained a lot of cat-like qualities since the last time he was a cat, Ryan knew exactly how to keep him calm.

            What was new was that Ray would turn into a cat without noticing. Often times, Ryan would jump a mile when a cat suddenly jumped onto his shoulders and made himself at home there. The first time it happened, he almost spilled hot oil on himself from the dinner he was making.

            “Ray?” Ryan asked, taking a breath and checking to make sure he didn’t burn himself or get anything on his clothes.

            “Yeah?” Ray yawned, rubbing his head against Ryan’s.

            “You do know you’re a cat, right?” Ryan asked, continuing to cook.

            Ray tensed and looked down at himself, hissing and growling lightly. “No, I didn’t,” he huffed, tail whipping the back of Ryan’s head. “I’m not changing back now, I’m too tired.”

            “So you’ll turn into a cat if you’re tired?” Ryan asked, dropping meat into the oil.

            “Probably,” Ray huffed, licking his paw and washing his ears, “human isn’t my default form anymore.”

            Ryan frowned and kissed the cat’s head before focusing on cooking again. “It’ll be alright, rose.”

            “It’d better be,” Ray mumbled. He stayed on Ryan’s shoulder until dinner was finished, then it was an effort to turn back. He just pulled on one of Ryan’s hoodies, too lazy to put on other clothes since he’d just turn back at some point.

            It did nothing for Ryan’s heart. Ray was cute enough without needing help, but now there was the cat features and the fact he was only wearing one of his own hoodies. It was killing him.

            “What?” Ray asked as Ryan’s head dropped onto the table.

            “You’re too cute,” Ryan groaned, taking a deep breath and focusing his brain, “it’s killing me.”

            Ray’s ears twitched and he blushed, scowling at Ryan. “I am not!”

            “Yes, you are.” Ryan chuckled, smiling at Ray’s tail angrily smacking the chair legs. “You always are when you wear my shirts.”

            Ray blinked and blushed deeper, smirking at Ryan. He hated his cat features. “Your clothes are comfy,” he said, eating again, “and warm, and smell like you.” He mumbled the last part, but Ryan heard it anyway.

            Ryan’s head hit the table again and Ray laughed, patting his head. “You’re killing me.”

            “My evil plan is working then,” Ray said, smiling when Ryan sat upright again and focused on his food.

            “You fiend!” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. Ray snorted and laughed, pulling the hoodie closer around him.

            No sooner that the dishes were done and Ryan was sitting on the couch, was Ray in his lap kissing him. He rest his hands on Ray’s hips, kissing back and keeping him close. His tail was wrapped tightly around his leg, ears twitching.

            Ryan reached up and petted his head, right behind his ears. Ray let out a small gasp, purring loudly and turning to jelly against him. “Unfair.” He breathed against his lips.

            “How so?” Ryan asked, rubbing his back down to his tail, making the younger man’s back arch into his fingers.

            “Everything is more sensitive now,” Ray whined, tail twitching.

            Ryan paused then smirked. “Is that so?”

            “Asshole,” Ray snapped, kissing Ryan again because he was pretty sure he didn’t want to hear whatever shitty joke he was about to make.

            As they were laying on the couch, Ray curled up on top of Ryan, a blanket draped over them, Ray suddenly sat up. “Can I go into heat?” he asked, tail twitching nervously.

            “You’re male.” Ryan chuckled, pulling Ray to lay down again. “You don’t go into heat.”

            “Ah, okay.” Ray sighed, nuzzling into Ryan’s neck again before shooting up again. “What if those idiots gave me female parts?”

            “I just checked.” Ryan smiled as Ray snorted. “You don’t have a vagina.”

            Ray laid down again, silent for a moment. Ryan closed his eyes and was just drifting off when Ray shot upright again. “What if I’m female when I’m in the cat form?”

            “I checked.” Ryan sighed, pulling Ray down and placing his hand on his head to keep him down. “You’re male, not neutered. You’re fine.”

            “What if I smell a female in heat?” Ray whined, tail whipping back and forth, ears flat on his head. He reached up and tugged at them nervously. “I’m a cat now!”

            “Lindsay’s cats are all spayed and neutered,” Ryan said, turning them so Ray was trapped between him and the couch. He pulled the blanket over their heads, petting Ray’s hair. “You’re still yourself, even if human isn’t your default.”

            Ray cling to Ryan tightly, slowly relaxing. His tail slowed to a tap, a soft purr rumbling through his chest. “Sorry Rye,” he whispered.

            “It’s alright.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s head. “You have every right to be worried.”

            Ray was silent for a long moment, head tucked under Ryan’s chin. He felt better hiding from the world, closed off and warm. “What if they can’t change me back?” he whispered, not expecting an answer.

            “It doesn’t change anything to me,” Ryan whispered, words dragging and eyes closed, “I will always love you.”

            Ray relaxed against Ryan completely, pressing impossibly closer. “I love you,” he purred before falling asleep almost instantly.

            Ryan chuckled and slowly drifted off, hoping that they could fix this mess for Ray’s sake. This was unlike the first time Ray was part cat. He had some small cat traits, but was otherwise very human. Now he was more cat.

            The first time Ray started walking around with lettuce hanging from his lips had Ryan doing double takes. “Ray?” he asked, following the younger man from the kitchen to the living room, “are you feeling okay?”

            “I’m fine,” Ray said, tilting his head to the side slightly, nibbling on the lettuce. “Why?”

            “You’re eating lettuce,” Ryan said, frowning when Ray just stared at him, “you hate lettuce that’s not on a sandwich.”

            “I was hungry for it?” Ray shrugged, sitting on the couch and picking his game back up. Ryan blinked at Ray before nodding slowly and going back to making his lunch.

            He jumped a mile when a soft meow came from behind him. Ray smiled at him before opening the fridge. Ryan blinked at the younger man pulling out another leaf of lettuce before leaving the room again.

            Ray _hated_ mewing. Ryan frowned and finished his lunchmeat only sandwich, bringing the turkey meat with him into the living room. Ray was eating the lettuce without hands, legs tucked up under him.

            Ryan sat down next to him, setting the lunch meat on the coffee table. The younger man’s nose twitched and he zeroed in on the lunchmeat. Mewing deep in his throat, Ray took some of the meat and ate it with the lettuce.

            Ryan watched him carefully, slowly eating his sandwich. Ray usually liked food with something, mainly some type of bread. His tail was wrapped around him and he was curled up in Ryan’s hoodie, mewing every so often.

            By this point, Ryan was sure Ray had no idea what he was doing and Ryan didn’t really know either. He set his plate on the coffee table, next to the empty lunchmeat tin. When he sat back, putting his arm around Ray, the younger man purred loudly.

            Ryan watched Ray wiggle his way closer, rubbing his head against any part of Ryan he could reach. He tensed when Ray _licked_ him under the chin during a cut scene. Alright, that was adding onto the weird shit pile.

            Ray wasn’t exactly an affectionate person. He’d cuddle, yes, but not to this extreme. Not to mention, he was still meowing, a low sound getting higher then low again in between purrs. Ray fell asleep, in his cat form on Ryan’s lap, not much longer after that.

            Ryan silently paused the game and gently moved Ray off of his lap and onto the discarded hoodie. Ray was a purring circle, tail tapping lightly and ears twitching as he slept. Ryan left Ray a note before rushing over to the apartment across from theirs.

            “Lindsay?” he called, knocking on the door. She would know everything he ever wanted to know about cats.

            “Ryan? I thought Ray was home,” Lindsay said when she opened the door with a sly smile, “you never visit when he’s home.”

            “We got a cat.” Ryan smiled tiredly. “Ray sent me to ask you a bunch of questions.”

            “Really?! Where is the little guy?” Lindsay gasped, looking around Ryan’s feet for the technically nonexistent cat.

            “He’s sleeping,” Ryan said, shifting on his feet.

            “Aw, well. You should bring him some time,” Lindsay said cheerfully, letting Ryan into her apartment. Four cats pattered up to him, rubbing against him. One of the males hissed at his scent and scurried away.

            “I’m guessing he’s not neutered?” Lindsay chuckled, leading Ryan into the kitchen.

            “How do you know?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Dragon’s very hostile towards cats that aren’t neutered. They smell different.” Lindsay shrugged, sitting at her kitchen table. “So what do you want to know?”

            Ryan sat down heavily and gave Lindsey a tired smile. “Everything.”

            Apparently Ray was just scenting him and showing affection. He was just a happy cat, according to Lindsay. He also had to be careful of Ray trying to pee on everything, but he was pretty sure his boyfriend had enough humanity left to not do that.

            Lindsay also brought up something he hadn’t considered and really wanted to try. He liked laser pens. He had a bunch of them. Luckily for him, Ray didn’t know what he was doing until it was too late.

            Ryan stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Ray was laying on the floor, holding himself up on his hands, legs stretched out behind him and back arched. He bit his lip and aimed the laser at the ground in front of Ray.

            Ray’s pupils dilated, focusing on the dot. His jumped and brought his legs to crouch under him. His tail moved slowly back and forth, lower end wiggling slightly. Ryan tried not to laugh, moving the dot slowly away from him.

            Ray gasped and shot after the dot, clamping his hands down on it. He puffed when it moved away from him. He scrambled after it, slapping his hands down on it every chance he got.

            Ryan’s hands were shaking with his efforts not to laugh. When Ray let out a kitty battle cry, he lost it. Ray’s ears went flat and he scowled at Ryan, pulling his tail close and curling into a ball.

            “You’re an asshole,” Ray hissed as Ryan calmed down.

            “I’m sorry, rose,” Ryan said, coming over and gathering Ray up into his arms, “I just wanted to see what would happen.”

            Ray pouted at him, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck. “You’re still an asshole,” he huffed, purring despite himself when Ryan set him down on the bed and scratched behind his ears.

            “Love you too.” He chuckled, pecking Ray on the lips. Ray mewed softly, pulling Ryan down to lay on top of him. He snuggled into Ryan’s chest, purring loudly and rubbing his head against Ryan. The older man chuckled and rubbed Ray’s sides and back.

            It took Michael and Gavin a month to come back to their apartment. When they arrived, Ray was a cat, relaxing on Ryan’s shoulders. “About time assholes,” Ray hissed at them.

            “We’ve got something.” Michael sighed, rubbing his eyes, heavy bags under them.

            “We need to turn you into a dog.” Gavin smiled sheepishly, rocking on his feet.

            “What? Why?” Ray whined, tail whipping back and forth. “I just got used to being a cat!”

            “The spell we found works on dogs, but not cats. If we turn you into a dog you’ll be fine,” Michael said, pulling his wand out.

            “Wait, stop!” Ray gasped, jumping down, but it was too late. Michael’s spell hit Ryan right in the chest, the older man dropping to the floor. “God damnit!”

            Ryan blinked in confusion. Everything was a strange shifted color wheel. What he knew to be yellow was green. What was red was brown. He shook himself with a huff, freezing when he felt the shake go through his entire body.

            He looked at himself and yelped at seeing green paws. His claws tapped against the tile, and he accidentally sat on his tail. He yipped and whined, shaking horrible, tail between his legs. He flinched when Ray was beside him in his human form.

            “Shh, Rye,” Ray said softly, gently petting Ryan’s head, “it’s alright.”

            Ryan whined and pressed himself into Ray, blinking confused at Michael and Gavin. “Why the fuck did you do that?!” Michael snapped.

            “I’m cursed!” Ray hissed back, frowning when Ryan whimpered again. “You can’t change what you’re cursed to be!”

            “Oh.” Michael frowned, jumping when Gavin pushed past him.

            “Ryan’s so cute now!” The Brit chirped, offering the once human yellow lab his hand.

            Ryan snarled at the strangely colored fingers, snappy strong jaws at them. Gavin pulled his hand away just in time, frowning.

            “Change him back,” Ray ordered, rubbing Ryan’s head, “this is harder for him than it is for us.”

            “Alright, alright.” Michael sighed, shaking his head.

            Changing into a dog was painless, changing back was excruciating. His bones cracked and shifted, skin and muscle ripping and repairing. Fur disappeared and hair reappeared. Ryan shook in pain, vision back to normal, but his tail wagging back and forth, ears flopped sadly against his head.

            Ray smiled at him, rushing from the room and reappearing with a blanket in hand. He wrapped Ryan up, petting his head as the older man rest his head against his shoulder in exhaustion.

            “Well, that was useless.” Michael sighed, rubbing his eyes and heading back toward the work room. “We’ll be back in a week.”

            Ryan groaned and scrubbed his face when they left. “I feel awful,” he said with a shaky smile.

            “Transforming does suck.” Ray chuckled, kissing Ryan’s forehead. “Come on, you need to sleep.”

            Ryan nodded tiredly, standing slowly and following Ray on wobbling legs. He leaned against the younger man, collapsing on their bed. Ray laughed and laid next to him, petting his ears. “Your ears are so soft.” He purred.

            Ryan peaked at Ray and smiled, sitting up slowly. “Thanks,” he huffed, nuzzling Ray’s head and jaw. “You smell fantastic.”

            “I guess your sense of smell stayed.” Ray laughed, pushing Ryan to lay down. “Relax Rye. You need to sleep.”

            “You’re staying then,” Ryan huffed, pulling Ray close, sniffing and nuzzling his hair. Ray laughed and snuggled into Ryan, smiling at the sound of the older man’s tail thumping against the bed.

            Ryan was extremely easy to excite for the week he was part dog. His tail would wag and his ears would perk up. He would follow Ray around and nuzzled his head every chance he got. Ray found that he really liked being petted, especially just above his tail. Sometimes his leg would tap against the ground while his tail smacked Ray’s arm.

            Sometimes he would be up early in the morning, nearly tackling Ray to the ground when he woke up. He slept in when he returned to being entirely human, exhausted from the magic and change to his body.

            When Ryan finally woke up and was sitting at their kitchen table with a cup of coffee, Ray curled up in his lap, Michael and Gavin came into the house. “We’ve done it!” Gavin said cheerfully, coming over to them and patting Ray’s head.

            Ray hissed at the Brit, glaring at them. “About fucking time!” he snapped, letting Ryan pick him up. “No turning anyone into dogs.”

            “Not this time.” Michael smiled, wand out. “Set him down Ryan so we don’t hit you again.”

            “Done and done.” Ryan chuckled, setting Ray down on the ground and going into the living room for a blanket.

            When he returned to the room, Ray was groaning in a ball on the floor. He didn’t have his cat features, although he looked like he was in pain. He quickly wrapped Ray in the blanket and gathered him up in his arms.

            “Did it work?” Ray asked, brown eyes back to normal.

            “Yes, it did.” Ryan chuckled, looking at Michael and Gavin. “Well done you two.”

            “There, we fixed our fuck up.” Michael sighed, rubbing his eyes. “We’ll see you two later then.”

            “By X-Ray!” Gavin said, following Michael toward the work room.

            “Hold it!” Ray snapped, sitting up in Ryan’s arms a bit. He smirked when his friends turned around. Both of their eyes went wide when Ray started mumbling under his breath.

            Ryan snorted a laugh when they dropped to the ground as different furry beasts. Gavin squawked in shock, flapping his feathers in panic. Michael hissed at his scaly arms and body, suddenly cold.

            Ray smiled and leaned heavily against Ryan, mumbling under his breath again. Michael and Gavin turned human again, their robes back on their bodies. Ray was the master at transforming, making sure clothes stayed part of the body.

            Brown wings fluttered from Gavin’s back, eyes completely black. Michael had slits for eyes, a lizard tail heavy against the ground. “Ray!” Michael snarled, glaring at the younger man, bits of scales on his jaw and temple.

            “Pay back.” Ray smirked, eyes half closed. “You’ll be fine in a week.”

            “I’m a bird, Micoo!” Gavin chirped, smiling at Michael. “Look!”

            “Get your feathers out of my face!” Michael hissed, pushing Gavin’s wings away from him. “Go through the fucking door!”

            Gavin and Michael disappeared through Ray’s work room door. Ryan shook his head and walked to their bedroom.

            “Are you going to be alright?” Ryan asked, setting Ray down on their bed.

            “I’ll be fine, just tired.” Ray yawned, holding onto Ryan’s arm when he went to stand. “You’re tired too.”

            Ryan smiled and crawled into bed with Ray, holding him close. The younger man fell asleep first, head tucked under Ryan’s chin. His eyes drifted close, glad that everything was finally back to normal.


	29. The FAKE's go to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan are injured and someone needs to go pick up Rosa from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            The heist had gone horribly. They were all injured, Michael had a few bullet holes, and Gavin broke three fingers. Geoff had some road burn from flying off of his bike, Jack nearly died when his copter crashed. Ray and Ryan had the worst of it. Ryan had dived into Ray’s flower shop when the fighting got too close to home. Without a second through, the police launched grenades into the store.

            They survived, but just barely. At least Jack could walk, Michael and Gavin had to carry Ray and Ryan to safety. Now they were laid on a bed, completely unconscious from whatever Caleb had given them when he patched them up.

            “Had to give them something strong,” Caleb told Geoff as he stood in the doorway, medical bag packed and the rest of the crew patched up, “or else they would have insisted on going to pick up Rose.”

            Geoff stared at Caleb for a long moment, long enough for the younger man to get uncomfortable and offer a confused goodbye before nearly running out of the penthouse. “Fuck!” Geoff hissed, slamming the door shut.

            “What’s wrong?” Jack asked, rubbing his eyes. He was covered in gauze and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

            “Someone has to go get Rosa.” Geoff sighed, scrubbing his face.

            Jack scowled and glanced back at Michael and Gavin who refused to get up. After about thirty minutes of arguing and a phone call from Rosa asking nervously where they were, all of them rushed to the garage and took off toward the school.

            Although Rosa was in Middle School now, this was the first time Ray and Ryan weren’t able to pick her up. They had been injured before, but never knocked unconscious for their own good. They were always careful, but shit happens.

            Rosa was one of the last kids sitting in front of the school. She was talking to a few others, none of which the crew recognized, but didn’t doubt Rosa had told them about. When she saw the old fashioned car pull with the Fake AH Crew’s logo on the hood, she frowned and ran over.

            “Uncle Geoff?” Rosa said when she got to the open driver’s window. “Why are you here? Are Dad and Papa okay?”

            “They’re fine kiddo.” Geoff gave Rosa a tired smile. “We’ll tell you on the way.”

            “Okay.” Rosa frowned, glancing at the school. “Just, next time don’t bring a crew car?”

            Geoff blinked at her for a moment before groaning and smacking his head against the wheel. “Yeah, sorry. Get in.”

            Rosa laughed lightly before crawling over Gavin to take the middle seat in the back. Gavin ruffled the girl’s hair, asking her about her day. Michael tried to look bored, but he was smiling softly, listening to what the girl was saying.

            “How did you get a knife into the school?” Jack asked with a worried frown. “I thought Ray checked you before you left every morning.”

            “He does,” Rosa said triumphantly, “but he doesn’t check my backpack.” She paused, realizing that, without a doubt, one of her Uncles would tell her fathers. “Don’t tell Papa!”

            “We would never.” Geoff smirked, glancing back at Rosa through the rear view mirror. She pouted at him, and crossed her arms, making all of them chuckle.

            Surprisingly, it took them thirty minutes to drive back to the penthouse. Geoff chose to go at normal speeds, following nearly all traffic laws. “Did this always take this long?” Geoff mumbled.

            “Not when you’re driving on the sidewalk,” Jack huffed. All of them were getting fidgety, unused to slow speeds and laws. Rosa had to remind them of some traffic laws and none of them doubted that she knew them to remind Ryan.

            “Are my dads okay?” Rosa asked when they finally got to the penthouse.

            “They’re alright,” Gavin said cheerfully, “they’re just unconscious!”

            Rosa paled and the rest of the crew glared at the Brit who realized what he said and how he said it. “The heist today went a little sour.” Jack sighed, giving Rosa a reassuring smile. “Your Dad went to save your Papa and they got hurt. They’ll make a full recovery, don’t worry.”

            “Is Papa in danger now?” Rosa asked quietly, after following her Uncles out of the car and taking Michael’s hand. “I know they were worried about that.”

            The crew exchanged looks and wondered if they should be the ones telling her this. “He might,” Geoff finally admitted as they stepped into the elevator. “We’re going to keep him safe though, alright?”

            Rosa smiled tiredly at Geoff, hugging him. “Thank you!” she said cheerfully and they all decided that it wasn’t fake. She was a strong kid, she had to be.

            When they got into the penthouse, Rosa rushed to the extra room they stayed in when her and her Papa visited for the weekend. Jack rolled his eyes when they all looked at each other to see who would be following. He went after the girl, smiling softly when he found her looking over their bandages.

            “What happened?” She asked Jack without looking at him.

            “The police threw grenades into the shop.” He sighed, coming over and kneeling down next to Rosa. “They just managed to get out.”

            Rosa’s lips were pressed thin, small hands clenched into tight fists. She had a hatred for the police that rivaled Geoff’s. Instead of cops, she would go to men loyal to Ryan for help, sometimes just to talk to them and offer candy. Nearly the entire community of criminals watched over Rosa and kept her safe. None of them were ever worried about her getting hurt.

            “They’ll be alright,” Jack said softly, hugging her tightly. “Come on, you should get to your homework.”

            “I did it in class,” Rosa said, turning and hugging Jack back. “Can I braid your beard?”

            Jack laughed and stood, picking Rosa up and making the girl giggle and kick her legs. “Of course,” he said, walking out of the room with Rosa hanging from his neck. He was sore and probably shouldn’t be lifting her like that while injured, but he would never left her know that.

            Once in the living room, Jack set Rosa down and sat heavily on the couch. The girl stood in front of him, combing his beard with her fingers before carefully breading thin strands. The rest of the crew didn’t comment, used to seeing Rosa braid Ryan’s hair with bright pink flowers woven in between.

            Rosa hummed happily as she worked, pulling flowers and hair ties from her pockets. Although her hair was short, she loved styling over people’s hair. She used to make an impressive profit, cheating other kids into over paying her for simple hair styles. Geoff had never been so proud when she came to the penthouse after being suspended.

            Jack’s eyes drooped, the song Rosa hummed was a lullaby all of them had heard Ray sing every so often. Her thin fingers gently maneuvering his hair were gently and rhythmic. The pain medication was just reaching his brain and he fell asleep.

            Rosa giggled as Jack started to quietly snore, humming a bit softer to not disturb him. When she finished the three smaller braids, she braided them together with flowers woven in, happy with her handiwork, she wandered over to Geoff and tugged on his sleeve.

            Geoff had been drinking his after heist whisky, mentally going over what went right and what didn’t. Clearly the police knew they were coming, which was bad. When there was a tug at his sleeve, he jumped and looked at Rosa with a raised eyebrow.

            “Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Geoff said, downing the rest of his whisky. He didn’t normally drink when Rosa was around, but he felt like he needed at least one glass.

            “Uncle Jack fell asleep,” Rosa said, rocking on her heels.

            “Bored?” Geoff asked, chuckling when the girl nodded. “Don’t you have homework or something?”

            “I finished it at school,” Rosa said, pulling herself up onto the stool next to Geoff. “What were you thinking about?”

            “Nothing much,” Geoff said, ruffling Rosa’s hair, “don’t worry about it.”

            “You had your serious face though!” Rosa laughed, waving his hands away.

            “My serious face?” Geoff raised an eyebrow, nudging his glass around on the counter.

            “The face you make when you’re planning,” Rosa said, snatching the glass and holding it to her lips. She mocked a scowl, using a finger to represent Geoff’s mustache. He was rather impressed when she managed to furrow her brow just right and make her eyes glass over. “It’s like this.” She grumbled before dropping the act and smiling at Geoff.

            “Not a bad impression.” Geoff laughed, taking the glass back when it was held out to him. “It’s still nothing.”

            “Papa calls it your worried face. Dad says it’s nothing too,” Rosa said, looking over at Michael and Gavin laying on each other, talking quietly as Jack continued to sleep. “I know you don’t want me to worry, but I’m not a kid throwing plastic knives anymore.”

            “Yeah, now you’re a kid throwing real knives.” Geoff snorted, shaking his head. Ray caved when Rosa was ten and allowed her to throw real knives. She still had to wait to shoot a gun. “You’re right, I don’t want you to worry.”

            “Well, I don’t want you to worry alone,” Rosa said, crossing her arms and huffing at Geoff. “Dad and Papa tell each other everything. Papa says not knowing is worse than knowing.”

            Geoff pursed his lips and tried not to smile. “Of course Ray would make you a smart ass,” he said, laughing when a tiny fist actually hurt a little bit as it connected with his arm.

            “Swears!” Rosa giggled, shifting in her seat. “I say sharing worries makes them smaller.”

            Geoff raised his eyebrows and smiled, ruffling Rosa’s hair again and chuckling when she carefully straightened it out. “Hungry?”

            “Yep!” Rosa said, rocking back and forth and swinging her legs as she turned and watched Geoff get sandwich material out of the fridge. “You have your barbeque sauce?” She gasped, nearly bouncing out of her chair.

            “Knew you were coming.” Geoff winked at Rosa, setting the bottle down before grabbing the lunch meat. The girl loved his cooking and was always thrilled when he cooked during the weekends.

            “Yay!” Rosa cheered, rocking the stool back and forth on its legs. Geoff would be worried if Rosa couldn’t do that for hours without getting close to falling once. He wondered what her teachers did with her.

            “Set up was easily,” Geoff said, smiling when Rosa stayed silent except for the clicking of the stool, “that went smoothly. The first part of the heist, perfect.”

            “Like always.” Rosa nodded, watching Geoff carefully.

            “Like always.” Geoff chuckled, smearing mayonnaise and barbeque sauce on the slices of bread. “But then the police showed up.”

            “That quickly?” Rosa asked, tilting her head.

            “Too quickly.” Geoff nodded, knowing that Rosa analyzed each of their heists from what information she could gather from all of them. She would make a good criminal one day, maybe too good of one. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

            The clicking stopped and Rosa hummed her thoughts. She slid from her stool and tapped over to the fridge, eyes focused, but not seeing anything around her. She tapped her fingers against the fridge handle for a second before opening it and grabbing a water bottle and a bag of carrot sticks Ryan insisted they have for her (she was convinced that the more she ate the less likely she would have to wear glasses like her Papa).

            “Papa knows an officer,” she said, setting the water and carrots on the bar before climbing back up on the stool, “he comes every Tuesday to the store.”

            “Joel?” Geoff asked, frowning when Rosa shook her head. Joel was one of their contacts with the police, he was just thinking of calling him when Rosa came over.

            “It’s a women,” Rosa said, struggling with the water bottle for a second before managing to get it, “with really red hair, it’s pretty. She let me braid it once.”

            Geoff frowned and brought the finished sandwich over, setting it in front of Rosa before sitting down himself. “Lindsay?”

            Rosa nodded. “She’s not an officer,” she said, inspecting the sandwich before smiling happily and digging in. “Right?”

            “What makes you say that?” Geoff asked, smiling at the girl. “If she wears the clothes.”

            “But she can’t walk the walk!” Rosa said after swallowing. “I always look for it, just like you taught me.”

            Geoff smiled and ruffled her hair. “Good job Kiddo,” he said, thinking for a moment. “Does your Papa know?”

            “I heard him and Dad talking about it.” Rosa shrugged, swinging her legs again. Unlike most kids, she loved that her feet couldn’t touch the ground. “She never looked for the cameras or asked about Dad though.”

            “What did she ask about?” Geoff asked, already making plans.

            “If we knew someone named Kerry, mostly.” Rosa shrugged. “I got worried so I have a trap set up if Kerry ever shows up.”

            “Knives hiding in the walls?” Geoff smiled when Rosa nodded happily, taking a bit out of the sandwich and humming happily.

            “Don’t tell Papa.” Rosa giggled when she swallowed.

            “Secret’s safe with me.” Geoff smiled, shaking his head. “Can you do a job for me?”

            “Of course!” Rosa gasped, sitting straight and giving Geoff an intense look.

            Geoff smiled softly and gently ordered her hair. “Get Lindsay to tell you more about Kerry and report back to me, alright?”

            “You got it!” Rosa said, setting the sandwich down to salute before dissolving into giggles. Geoff smiled and patted Rosa’s back. She was the best informant they had.

            “What else do you have to report?” Geoff said as she went back to eating.

            Rosa smirked and took a gulp of water. “The gang on the west side really likes my candy,” she said cheerfully.

            “Well done.” Geoff laughed. None of them had asked her, but she made friends with their rival gangs anyway. It was surprising how much adults wanted the candy from their childhoods, sometimes they’d do anything for it.

            Rosa smiled proudly before finishing her meal. “Thank you!” she said, after gobbling down a few carrots. She quickly cleaned up her mess before Geoff could and skipped into the living room. Geoff smiled and filled his glass with water, pressing it to his lips and getting lost in his thoughts, scowling slightly.

            Rosa went over to Michael and Gavin, standing in front of them for a few minutes and smiling when she wasn’t noticed. Making sure Geoff was lost in his worried face and Jack was still asleep, she rushed off to her Uncle’s room and dug through the drawer they said she always had access to.

            She mulled over her options for a few moments before deciding and rushing back into the living room. She peaked at Michael and Gavin over the back of the couch, very slowly putting the giant plastic spider on Michael’s head.

            Neither noticed, even when the fake arachnid was firmly tangled in Michael’s hair. Rosa rushed around and cleared her throat twice before they looked at her.

            “Hey Rose!” Gavin smiled, reaching out and hugging the girl tightly. “Jack fall asleep on you?”

            Rosa made her eyes go wide as she stared at Michael, tense and stiff. “Uncle Michael?” she whispered, voice shaking just enough.

            “What’s wrong?” Michael asked worriedly, Gavin turning to look at him. The Brit only glanced at the spider firmly in Michael’s hair before squawking and flailing to get away.

            Jack gasped awake, looking around rapidly while Geoff stayed in his own world, eyes unfocused. Michael tensed and reached up, fingers just brushing the fake furry body. His eyes went wide and he screeched, unsure if it was a spider or a rat, either was horrible.

            He grabbed it and threw it, taking some hair as well. It bounced on the ground a few times before coming to a stop upside down, showing its hollow underside. All of them stared at the fake spider, Gavin falling on the floor when he stop trying to keep his balance.

            Rosa broke the silence laughing, folding in half and covering her mouth. All of them looked at her flabbergasted. Jack recovered first, laughing lightly, shaking his head. Michael blinked at the girl and the spider for a moment before groaning and covering his embarrassment with his hand. He smiled and shook with silent laughter. Gavin was the last to catch up, blinking owlishly for a long moment before tackling Rosa and tickling her sides.

            “Uncle Gavin!” Rosa laughed, struggling to get away.

            “She really got you.” Jack snorted, shaking his head. He glanced down, confused for a moment before smiling softly and examining his beard.

            Michael laughed and watched as Rosa wiggled away from Gavin before wrestling with the Brit for a moment, gaining the upper hand and returning the tickles. Gavin squawked and struggled, careful not to let Rosa to get hurt.

            “Stop!” Gavin gasped, laughing and hugging Rosa when she stopped tickling him.

            “You really fucking got us.” Michael chuckled, ruffling Rosa’s hair. He didn’t even jump when a plastic knife hit him in the chest. “Where do you keep getting those?”

            “Secret!” Rosa smiled, untangling from Gavin before sitting next to Michael. Gavin sat on her other side, leaning back and eyeing the spider. “Can we play a game?”

            “What are you bad at playing again?” Michael asked, standing and grabbing three controllers, Jack shaking his head at the offer.

            “Nothing.” Rosa smirked, rocking back and forth. She had Ray’s skills and Ryan’s brains.

            “Oh, that’s right.” Michael snorted, sitting back down and handing out controllers. They drifted between games, avoiding the more violent ones. Rosa bested them at all of them, although it was close. She needed to be a hermit for a few more years. She was getting closer to beating Ryan. After that it was just to beat Ray.

            They played for a couple of hours, Jack watching at first and then passing out again an hour later. Michael made it his goal to beat Rosa just once, keeping his rage in check the entire time. Gavin just settled for making things harder on Michael like he always did. Rosa was sure if Gavin wasn’t playing, Michael would have won more than once.

            Geoff eventually finished the phone calls he had and started cooking dinner. Rosa smelled the food and quickly ran into the kitchen to help. Michael and Gavin played together as Geoff and Rosa worked around the kitchen while Jack continued to sleep.

            Rosa gently shook Jack awake when dinner was ready, a little put out that she might not be able to wake her parents. They ate loud enough to wake the dead and they didn’t wake up for that, they probably weren’t getting up until tomorrow.

            An hour before her normal bedtime, she padded into the room her fathers were resting in after letting Michael win one game, but just barely. Her Uncle was still celebrating when she closed the door.

            Geoff had taken her home to get an overnight bag that she sat beside the bed. She quickly changed into her pajamas, brushing her teeth while her Papa’s voice echoed in her head to do it for two minutes.

            When she went back over to the bed, alarm set for getting ready for school tomorrow, she grabbed her favorite book before climbing on the bed to sit between her parents. This was the tenth time she had read through the novel, sometimes one of her parents reading to her, sometimes silently reading to herself.

            Tonight, she cracked the book open to where she last left off and began reading aloud. It didn’t matter if no one could hear, she liked to think he fathers were seeing the words anyway, acting it out in their minds like they did when she was younger.

            Ryan was the monster, of course, strong and terrifying. Ray was always the badass queen who fell for the monster’s gentler side. She loved it because it was the only fair tale she could relate to. All of the others were too close to something normal.

            At the end of that chapter, she yawned and marked the page. She leaned over Ray to set the book on the nightstand before sliding under the covers and curling up into a ball. It took her longer than normal to fall asleep, listening closely to the rise and fall of her father’s chests.

* * *

 

            Ryan slowly blinked awake, limbs still heavy and eyes burning from the light streaming in from the window. His head ached dully, although the rest of him was pretty numb. He remembered diving into the store, grabbing Ray as the first explosion went off, diving under the counter and trying to protect the younger man.

            Then an explosion blew their cover away while another threw shrapnel their way. They just managed to get through the back door before being blown to pieces. He remembered being hauled up on Michael’s shoulder. Being thrown into a car and weakly wrapping his arms around Ray, the younger man still unconscious and bleeding badly.

            He remembered struggling to argue with Caleb, trying to get out of bed. They had to get Rosa. They promised they would always be there for her. Ray was mumbling about going, eyes heavy and head spinning. Caleb stabbed him in the arm with a needle and the world started to fade. Ray got the same and then he blacked out.

            _Rosa._ His mind hissed and he sat upright as quickly as he could. His head was spinning as he got to his feet and fell to his knees immediately. He groaned and leaned heavily on the nightstand, shaking to his feet.

            Ray groaned behind him, eyes prying open and fingers twitching. “Geoff!” Ryan called weakly, voice gravel.

            He scowled at the door when it opened, eyes widening when his daughter’s head poked into the room. “Dad!” Rosa gasped, rushing into the room.

            Ryan sunk to his knees again, hugging Rosa tightly as she gently slammed into him. “Little rose,” he breathed, relieved beyond belief.

            “I’m so glad you’re awake!” Rosa said, pulling back to smile at her father. “Uncle Geoff looked like he was going to die when he took me to school this morning.”

            “This morning?” Ryan asked, brow furrowing.

            “Ryan?” Ray groaned behind them, struggling to sit up. “What happened?”

            “Papa!” Rosa said, rushing over to the bed and climbing up. She gently hugged her father, kissing his cheek. “You’re okay!”

            “Rosa?” Ray asked, dazed. He hugged the girl back, squinting at Ryan. “What’s going on?”

            Ryan smiled softly, crawling back onto the bed and pulling both of his roses close. “I’ll tell you when we’re not as out of it,” he told Ray softly, kissing his head.

            “I’ll go tell the others!” Rosa said, rushing off of the bed and out of the room.

            Ray and Ryan leaned heavily against each other, drained and weak. “Ten bucks says they picked her up in the Crew mobile,” Ray rasped, tired smile on his lips.

            “I’m not making that bet.” Ryan chuckled, ignoring the pain it caused. Rosa ran back into the room, cuddling up to her parents once again as the others came in and congratulated them for waking up.

            After Geoff explained what happened, making sure they drank and ate at least a little bit, they were left alone. Rosa told them all about school and her Uncles showing up in a crew car. Ray and Ryan shared smiles, relaxing and listening to their daughter.

            “Did you dream?” Rosa asked suddenly, cutting herself off.

            “I don’t recall,” Ray said, furrowing his brow. He was having a hard time, this was his first time being that injured and being held under by such strong drugs. He was still a little out of it, brain a massive fog.

            “I think I did,” Ryan said, trying to pull any dreams from his memory. “It was kind of like your book.”

            Rosa’s eyes went wide and she bounced where she sat. “It worked!” She squealed.

            “What worked?” Ray chuckled, gently combing his fingers through her messy hair.

            “I read to you last night,” Rosa said, playing with her Dad’s uninjured fingers, “I thought some nice dreams would help.”

            Ryan smiled softly as Ray laughed and hugged their daughter, tickling her sides. She always knew when he had nightmares, claiming that she had her own and would insist on sleeping with them, hugging him tightly. Even now that she was older, she still knew. He ruffled her hair, smirking at Ray’s groan and kissed both of their heads. “Thank you.” He sighed, resting his head on Ray’s shoulder.

            Rosa smiled brightly at him, hugging his arm before playing with his fingers again. “Of course!” she said cheerfully, leaning against the both of them. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

            “So are we,” Ray said, straightening out her hair again, “we’ll always be here for you.”

            “I know,” Rosa said, leaning up to kiss her fathers’ cheeks, “so are my Uncles.”

            Ryan snorted and held back a hard laugh. Ray rolled his eyes and bit back his own laugh. Rosa giggled enough for all of them.


	30. Sex Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just got turned into an incubus or a succubus and I’m like the least smooth and most self-conscious person on the planet so I’m literally starving because I don’t know how to seduce people”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            His skin itched, too tight like a suit that didn’t fit. He fidgeted where he sat, pupils dilated with flicks of red in deep brown. His lungs felt like they were being squeezed and his dick felt like it was shriveling up and retreating into him. There was a bump just above his ass, hurting more the more as his nails grew longer and sharper. He was literally starving. Being an incubus fucking sucked.

            It wasn’t that he wasn’t attractive, even if he was, people would see the type of man they thought was attractive anyway, it came with the job. People were naturally drawn to him, there was nothing he or they could do about that. The trouble came when he opened his mouth.

            He didn’t have a bad personality, he just didn’t know what he was doing. Sure he had sex before, but those times were with people he was dating and they suggested it first. An angry wizard may have decided to turn him into a demon designed to seduce, but that didn’t mean he was any better at these things. When people came over to him now, his first instinct was to get to know them, not flirt, seduce, fuck, and leave. The people attracted to him just wanted a one night stand and that wasn’t the type of guy he was.

            He was picky, and honestly preferred men which meant his natural seduction didn’t work nearly as well unless the man was any shade of gay. However, at this point, if he didn’t have sex soon, he would start to stick his dick in anything that breathed. Human food could only sustain him for so long.

            Now, he was regretting coming to a bar. He should have stayed home and let himself rot, he was a monster now anyway. However, he didn’t actually want to die so there he was, shaking on a bar stool, willing anyone to come up to him. With how he was feeling, he doubted he would talk at all, just grab and fuck in the bathroom.

            Tonight was a slow night, unfortunately. There were only a few people in the bar and most of them were with someone else. People were staring at him wishfully, but couldn’t get away from whoever they were with.

            Ray whined in the back of his throat, tugging his sleeves over his hands to hide his slowly forming claws. He had to do something, quick. He could always hire a prostitute and trick them into thinking he paid them, but then he would feel guilty and actually pay them with money he couldn’t afford to lose.

            “Hey, are you alright?” A voice startled Ray. He looked at the man with soft blond hair and striking blue eyes. “You look sick.”

            Ray smiled, letting instincts take over. He took the man’s hand and pulled him out of the bar as his eyes glazed over. Normally, he would be too awkward to touch the person and let his magic control them. Now, he needed to feed before he caused a scene.

            He considered the bathroom, then decided that he would probably being going at this for a while and pulled the man from the bar. The human followed along obediently, a strange smile on his face.

            Ray purred softly and the smile grew. “What’s your name?” he asked softly, spotting his apartment building in the distance.

            “Ryan.” The man sighed, eyes focusing on Ray slightly. “Who are you?”

            Ray smiled apologetically. “I’m Ray, I’m sorry about this.”

            “’bout what?” Ryan asked, voice slurring.

            “I guess you’ll find out in the morning.” Ray sighed, pulling Ryan into his apartment building. The instant they were in his home, he sat Ryan on the couch and straddled his lap. His skin was already starting to feel better as Ryan rested his hands on his hips.

            The man looked ready to do whatever Ray wanted, but what morals Ray still had held him back. He bit his lip and pulled away, forcing his magic from the man.

            Ryan blinked a few times before gasping and tensing. He looked at Ray wide eyed, the younger man trying to hold himself together. “You should leave.” Ray croaked, wincing as his tail burst from his back, twitching and soaking his coffee table in blood.

            “What the hell?” Ryan said, dazed. He stood slowly, backing away from Ray. He paused, looking Ray over as his fingers turned to claws and his eyes glowed red. “What’s going on?”

            “I’m an incubus.” Ray gasped in pain, falling to the floor and curling into a ball. “You need to leave.”

            “What’s wrong with you?” Ryan asked, taking a step forward.

            “I’m starving.” Ray panted, wrapping his arms around his legs to keep himself from doing anything. “You need to leave before I do something awful.”

            Ryan froze before taking a few more steps forward. “You used magic on me?” He kneeled in front of Ray, hesitantly reaching out. Ray hissed at Ryan, teeth razor sharp. Ryan pulled his hand back, keeping them up beside his head. “You need to have sex to live, right?” he asked, frowning when Ray nodded. “Why didn’t you just. Well, that’s awful, but still.” Ryan shook his head. “Why didn’t you just have sex with me?”

            “Because it’s not right,” Ray spat, struggling to focus. “You were, you didn’t. I just couldn’t.” He pressed his forehead against his knees, shaking horribly.

            Ryan frowned and gently reached out and pulled Ray close. Unable to really struggle, the demon tackled the older man to the ground, kissing his neck and rutting against him. Ryan gasped and was tense for only a moment before wrapping his arms around Ray. “How?” He breathed.

            “Don’t care.” Ray gasped, reaching down and squeezing Ryan through his pants. “Just somehow.”

            Ryan moaned and easily flipped them. Ray squirmed under him, just wanting to be fed already. The first time was extremely quick and rough. The second was equally as fast, but not nearly as rough. The third time Ryan was barely able to do anything so Ray took control. By the fourth time, Ray had enough to regain control of himself and clean them up.

            When Ryan woke up, he was wrapped up tightly in a soft comforter on a strange bed. He blinked a few times, sitting up and scrubbing his face. He was completely naked, his clothes from the night before sitting on the nightstand, more or less neatly folded.

            He remembered what happened, except for how he got there, although he figured that was Ray’s doing. He ran his hand through his hair and glanced around the room. It was slightly messy, but in an organized way. Everything was relatively easy to find.

            Ray wasn’t in the room, but Ryan could hear the demon curse through the cracked open door. He slowly climbed out of bed, muscles sore. He vaguely remembered the sex after the second go, but he was pretty out of it.

            He grabbed his clothes and figured out where everything was in the bathroom. Although he was already pretty clean, he felt like he should shower anyway. When he came out, dressed in his clothes from the day before, Ray was sitting on the edge of the bed nervously, one hoodie string in his mouth while he played with the other.

            Ryan couldn’t help smiling as Ray’s mouth dropped open, the string falling free. “I uh. I’m really fucking sorry,” he said, dropping his head.

            Ryan blinked in surprise before frowning and walking over to Ray. “It’s alright, are you feeling better at least?” He asked, glancing behind the younger man and relaxing when he didn’t see his tail, although part of him remembered what Ray could do with his tail and he suppressed a shudder. His eyes were back to being brown and his nails were short and dull.

            “I’m much better, thanks.” Ray said standing suddenly and keeping space between them. “I still shouldn’t have-“

            “It’s alright,” Ryan said, stopping Ray with a raised hand. “I wanted to do it, there’s no reason for you to feel guilty.”

            Ray bit his lip and nodded, pulling at the bottom of his hoodie. “I-thank you.” He coughed an awkward laugh. “If you hadn’t, I probably would have attacked anything to feed.”

            Ryan winced at the idea. Ray seemed too sweet, doing that would break him in a million pieces. “Why didn’t you feed before starving?” he asked worriedly.

            “Er, that’s a long story,” Ray said, shifting from foot to foot. “I can tell you over breakfast, if you want to stay.”

            Ryan smiled softly at the younger man. “I’d love some breakfast,” he said, chuckling when Ray gave him an adorable wide eyed look.

            “Okay, this way then,” Ray said with a small smile. He lead Ryan to the kitchen and had him sit as he pulled freshly made (and a few burnt) pancakes from the oven. Ryan flinched when he just picked up the hot plate without any gloves, but the younger man didn’t seemed fazed.

            Ray gave Ryan a class of orange juice upon request and set syrup on the table. Once given a plate, fork, and napkin, Ryan pulled some of the pancakes onto his plate and drowned them in syrup.

            Ray gave him a small smile and did the same when the bottle was handed to him. They ate in silence for a long time. Ray finished his first plate before getting another. Half way through that plate, he awkwardly cleared his throat.

            Ryan looked at him from where he was getting his second helping. Ray looked both embarrassed and ashamed so Ryan gave him a reassuring smile.

            Ray smiled tiredly back before taking a deep breath. “A friend of mine is an apprentice of a wizard,” he said, poking at his pancakes, “he introduced me to him, and well. Apparently something about me pissed the guy off.” He laughed awkwardly, scowling at his plate. “Something I did really made him mad, I don’t know what, and he turned me into, _this._ ”

            Ryan frowned as Ray gestured to himself before staring sadly at his hands. “That’s awful.”

            “That was two months ago,” Ray said, voice and eyes distant, “that means I can probably go a month half fed.” He scowled and curled his fingers into fists. His hands dropped into his lap and he kept his head bowed. “I- thank you for yesterday. You don’t have to see me ever again.”

            Ryan leaned back, feeling physically pushed by Ray’s words. “Well, maybe this is the magic talking, but what if I want to see you again?” he asked, frowning. “I mean, you need to feed off of someone, right?”

            Ray looked at Ryan horrified, hugging himself tightly. “What? No!” he said, bit his lip. “I can’t- no. I’ll be fine.”

            “Not if you’re planning on starving yourself again.” Ryan pressed, leaning forward. “I want to help you.”

            “No!” Ray snarled, eyes flashing red for a moment. He froze, eyes wide, when Ryan flinched and leaned back again. He scowled and curled into a ball on the chair. “I-I’m sorry. Just. You shouldn’t- please leave.”

            Ryan stayed perfectly still, biting his lip and watching Ray worriedly. It must be the magic talking, there was no reason he should be this worried about a demon. He slowly stood, bidding Ray a good day and left. The demon didn’t even breathe until the door was closed.

            Ryan figured out his way home, shaking all thoughts of Ray from his head. He was just a demon. He’d lure some other sap in and that was that. He shouldn’t care if Ray starved himself, it was just the magic talking.

            It was just the magic when he returned to the same bar every night since leaving, hoping to see Ray. It was just the magic when he found himself walking toward the demon’s apartment building. It was the magic making him research every detail about incubus. He was pretty sure it stopped being the magic when he kept the habits up. As it approached nearly one month since seeing Ray, he started to get nervous.

            What if Ray actually did starve himself? He seemed to be such a sweet and interesting person. It wasn’t his fault he ended up an incubus. Ryan went to the bar yet again, fidgeting nervously. His eyes were glued to the doors, willing Ray to slip through.

            He stayed until closing, staring in the direction of the demon’s apartment when he was finally kicked out. He couldn’t blame the magic now, the effects never lasted more than three days, according to Wiki.

            Biting his lip, Ryan forced himself toward the apartment building, nearly running when he got to the building. There was a horrible stone sitting in his stomach as he took the stairs two at a time. He still remembered the apartment number, knocking rapidly.

            He frowned when there wasn’t an answer. Did Ray go out and grab a random human? Was he dying? He knocked again, harder that time.

            “Please, go away,” a weak voice begged, muffled by the door.

            Ryan’s heart leapt into his throat. “Ray? It’s me, Ryan. Please open the door.” He winced when a horrible scratching noise vibrated the door and it opened a crack.

            Gently pushing it open, he found Ray slumped on the floor, breathing hard. His tail was weakly twitching on the floor, eyes glazed over. He looked to be covered in blood and claw marks. His claws were long and slick with blood. Ryan hurriedly closed the door, grimacing at the deep claw marks in the wood.

            “Ray? Shit, Ray?” Ryan said, gently shaking Ray’s shoulders. The demon’s head lulled to the side, dull, dried blood eyes looking at him lazily. The demon gave him a broken smile and Ryan’s heart pounded hard. He picked Ray up gently and rushed to the bedroom. Should he wrap Ray’s wounds, or would having sex with him fix that issue? “Ray?” Ryan said, trying to brush red soaked hair from the younger man’s eyes. “Ray? What should I do?”

            Ray blinked slowly at Ryan, reaching up with a shaking hand and taking his. “Need to feed,” he rasped, closing his eyes.

            Ryan scowled and quickly pulled his clothes and what remained of Ray’s off. He hovered over the younger man and bit his lip. “Ray? Is this- er alright?”

            Ray’s eyes slowly opened and he gave Ryan a crooked smile. “Yep.” He laughed brokenly.

            Ryan frowned and went to work. Half way through, Ray started clinging to him. By the time Ray’s wounds healed themselves and his demonic features retracted, they had had sex seven times and whatever magic that was pouring off of Ray kept Ryan going.

            He was exhausted when he realized he could finally stop, dropping onto the bed next to the younger man. Ray’s eyes were still glazed over, although they were brown again. He blinked a few times before looking at Ryan with confusion. “Why?” he rasped.

            Ryan smiled tiredly, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man, pulling him to his chest. “In the morning,” he mumbled, “you need sleep.”

            Ray was very still in his arms for a long moment before snuggling into his chest. Ryan fell asleep quickly, glad to wake up with Ray still in his arms when the morning light flooded in from the window.

            The younger man had faint scars Ryan hadn’t noticed before. They completely covered him, ranging in size and length. He frowned and gently traced them. Ray was probably doing everything he could think of to stop himself.

            Ryan held him tighter, gently carding his fingers through Ray’s hair. The demon purred softly, pressing closer. Ryan smiled gently, closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

            When he woke up the second time, Ray was cleaning him up with a wash cloth, a faint blush on his cheeks. “How are you feeling?” Ryan asked, sitting up and stretching.

            Ray jumped and smiled sheepishly at Ryan, holding the cloth out. “Still hungry, but I’m alright,” he said, looking at his feet and blushing more when he realized he was still naked. “Uh, I’ll just-“

            Ryan set the cloth aside and quickly pulled Ray into his lap, kissing him gently. Ray froze for a long moment before kissing back, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. “Still hungry?” Ryan asked when they parted.

            “I’m fine.” Ray breathed, shuddering when Ryan kissed his neck, focusing on bruised hickies. “Ryan, you don’t-“

            “I want to,” Ryan said, holding Ray tighter. “I thought I would stop caring, your magic can’t affect me for too long, right? Well, I was wrong. I was so worried about you,” he said, resting their foreheads together.

            Ray breathed a tired laugh, shifting to get comfortable on Ryan’s lap. “I’m a monster.”

            “No, you’re an adorable man who ran out of luck.” Ryan smiled, wrapping his arms around the demon’s waist. “I would like to get to know you more.”

            “Kind of skipped that part, didn’t we?” Ray said, chuckling. “Shouldn’t we do that now then?”

            “Once you’re no longer in danger of starving,” Ryan said, kissing along Ray’s jaw, “I don’t want to see you like that ever again.”

            Ray shivered, relaxing into the gentle fingers tracing his scars. “That might take a while.”

            “We’ll talk in between?” Ryan said, gently kissing along a scar on his shoulder. “How about a date after this?”

            “That would be nice,” Ray said, gasping when Ryan’s fingers pressed into the sensitive skin over where his tail should be.

            “Let’s do that then.” Ryan smirked, lips ghosting over Ray’s. “Okay?”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray breathed, kissing Ryan. His tail burst from his back, although it wasn’t a bloody mess this time.

            Ryan knew, after so many times, just how to work Ray until he was a moaning mess. Once they finished, Ryan took Ray to the movies and then to his own apartment for a long game night.

            Ray smiled as Ryan slept on his chest. He straightened out his messy hair and listened to his soft heartbeat. He might not be completely healthy again for a few months, spending time with Ryan trying to repair the damage he had done, but he didn’t mind if Ryan wanted to be with him.

            The older man sighed and snuggled into his chest, head tucked under his chin. Ray smiled when Ryan stopped fusing when his ear was over his heart. He wrapped himself tightly around the older man, running his fingers through his hair.

            Being an incubus fucking sucked, but it sucked less when someone was there to care about him. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, a spark of something he wasn’t ready to name added an extra beat to his heart. 


	31. Stage Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is the lead role in the schools play and Ray is doing all the backstage work. But one day Ryan's love interests gets sick and Ryan volunteers Ray to help out with the lines. Long story short they have to kiss on stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan read over his lines for the millionth time. He had them memorized, but a little extra reading could never hurt. They were going through the school play, the entire thing, with scripts in hand.

            Ryan was the lead hero, mainly because this was his last year and he was a school favorite. The main female lead was in the same position. They had done countless plays together and the school was dead set on them dating. Too bad they were both good friends and very gay for someone else.

            A blur shot past the corner of his eye and he smiled. He looked up and watched the younger student get the next background scene set up. Ray was a junior and head of the tech department. He was shorter than Ryan by a head and had soft looking black hair. He had never tested _that_ theory, but he and Ray did talk a lot.

            “Ryan, you’re on.” Lindsay, the stage manager giggled, pushing him toward the stage.

            Ryan blinked and smiled, clearing his head and heading out onto the stage. He didn’t even glance at his script once throughout the entire scene, although he needed to readjust his actions a few times.

            When they finished, he stood off stage again, watching the other kids perform and readjust. Lindsay came to bounce nervously next to him. “Something the matter?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

            “Your princess is sick and isn’t coming,” Lindsay huffed, folding her arms. Her brow was furrowed and she was clutching her phone in her hand. Unlike Ryan, Meg had at least told her crush.

            “I can still practice my lines with a stand in.” Ryan shrugged, glancing around. There were multiple interactions between himself and the princess. He caught Ray out of the corner of his eyes again and smile. “I know just the person.”

            Lindsay followed Ryan’s gaze and smirked. “Do you want to do the kissing scene first or last?” she asked, chuckling at Ryan’s blush.

            “I wasn’t thinking of taking it that far.” Ryan huffed, shaking his head.

            “First it is.” Lindsay cackled. “Hey Ray!” she shouted, heading over to the younger student before Ryan could say anything.

            Ryan groaned and hid his face in his hands. He knew he shouldn’t have told Lindsey about his feelings. “Good news lover boy,” Lindsay smirked as Ray was dragged toward the other side of the stage by some of the other tech kids, all of them grinning, “he agreed.”

            “That doesn’t look like agreeing.” Ryan frowned, watching Ray try to pull away, face flushed.

            “He did, they’re just teasing.” Lindsay laughed, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “I’ll go tell Burnie that we’re doing the kissing scene now.”

            “Lindsay!” Ryan growled, sighing as she danced away with an evil smirk. He scrubbed his face then looked across the stage at Ray. The tech kids were shoving a script in his hands, telling him what to do. When they finally left him alone, their eyes met. Ryan offered an apologetic smile that was awkwardly returned.

            “Alright, go for it,” Lindsay said, pushing Ryan suddenly toward the stage. Both he and Ray stumbled into the light, the younger shooting glares behind him. Ryan quickly composed himself and went right into his lines, mind going blank except for the words flowing through his head.

            Ray was looking at him in awe, clutching the script to his chest. The language was flowery and flirtatious, leaving a soft dusting of red on Ray’s cheeks. Ryan had fallen easily into character, but how adorable Ray looked right then nearly made him break it.

            As he approached the end of his lines, he took Ray’s hand and glanced repeatedly between the younger student’s eyes and the script. Ray caught on after the second look and got ready to read.

            Ryan smiled at Ray’s shaky line reading, his eyes glued to the script. He paused awkwardly when Ryan bowed and kissed his knuckles, a little off script, but considering the high pitch squeals he got from the meager audience of band players, it was welcome.

            Ray finished his lines and Ryan easily did his, arm wrapping around Ray’s waist. At the end of his last word, he twisted Ray, making sure he wouldn’t fall, and pressed their heads together to make it look like they were kissing.

            Ray’s eyes were wide, shaking slightly in Ryan’s hold. He was hugging the script with one hand, the other curled in Ryan’s shirt to keep from falling. Ryan softly counted under his breath, smiling softly at Ray.

            After a count of ten, he straightened them out and took a step back. Burnie and the others started clapping, Ray squeaking and pulled into himself. Ryan chuckled and set his hand on Ray’s shoulder. “You did fine,” he said, looking at Burnie when he started giving him directions.

            “Alright, that was good, but let’s do it once more,” Burnie said, giving Ray an encouraging smile, “without pausing this time, alright?”

            “Fuck,” Ray breathed, earning him a few chuckles. He relaxed considerably, smiling at Ryan as he scurried back off to his side of the stage.

            Ryan smiled after him, going backstage and getting ready. They ended up doing the scene twice more, Ray gaining slightly more confidence each time. He even managed to act a little bit although he looked beyond embarrassed while doing so.

            The last time, just as Ryan moved them into the pretend kiss, he heard a soft ‘sorry’ before gently lips he had only dreamed about met his.

            Ray’s eyes were squeezed shut, the hand on his shirt tight. Ryan’s eyes were wide, half in character, he kissed back for the proper amount of time before straightening them. However, he didn’t let go, arm tight around Ray, staring at him in shock.

            Burnie was already moving on to the next scene, ignoring them standing on the stage for the moment as the background changed. “Uh, Ryan?” Ray said nervously, eyes focused on Ryan’s chest. “Are you okay?”

            Ryan blinked a few times before laughing and picking Ray up. The younger student squeaked and clung to Ryan for dear life as he walked them off stage. “I’m far better than okay!” The older student laughed, spinning Ray once they were backstage.

            Ray laughed and held on tight, blushing when the other students cheered for them. The actors for the next scene rushed out with fond smiles as Ryan set Ray down.

            “You have at least a minute,” Lindsay whispered, passing Ryan his plastic sword, smirking at them.

            Ryan nodded and quickly pressed a kiss to Ray’s cheek. “How about a videogame date tonight?” he asked, squeezing Ray gently. “My house?”

            “That would be fucking awesome.” Ray laughed, breathlessly. “There had better be a date after that kiss.”

            Ryan laughed and hugged Ray tightly. “Oh definitely.” He pulled away just as it was his cue, stepping onto the stage and entering his character as the lights hit his face.

            He caught Ray’s eyes on him far more than before, the younger student pausing for a few moments to actually watch the play rather than rush around and make sure everything was alright. He was there when Ryan walked off, pressing kisses to his cheek when he had a short break.

            At the end of the line reading, Ryan offered Ray his arm and walked him to his car. “Sorry for them forcing you to help with the lines,” he said, squeezing Ray’s hand, “I think Lindsay just wanted to meddle.”

            “I was fine until they said it was the kissing scene,” Ray admitted, shrugging, “I agreed, but the tech crew has been shipping us for months.”

            “Wait, seriously?” Ryan laughed, unlocking his car and opening it for Ray with a bow.

            Ray snorted and ruffled Ryan’s hair. “Still in character?”

            “Maybe just a little.” Ryan shrugged, closing the door once Ray was in, rushing around to the other side. “So, my parents probably won’t be home for supper, what do you want to eat?”

            “We can just order pizza or something.” Ray shrugged as Ryan pulled out and started driving.

            “So romantic.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “But significantly less effort.”

            “You know me, the lazy man’s way is the best way.” Ray chuckled, stretching slightly. “Except for when it comes to tech crew.”

            “That’s why you’re the captain.” Ryan smiled, glancing at Ray. “The background looks amazing by the way.”

            “Thank the art department for that.” Ray shrugged, playing with the strings to his hoodie. “I just made sure they did it on time.”

            “And the lights have never been brighter,” Ryan continued, coming to a stop at a traffic light.

            “Do you know how old those things are? I’m surprised they even work!” Ray said, glancing at Ryan’s hand as it came to rest of the gear shift. He reached over and hesitantly took Ryan’s hand. “They’re rusted too, there was a leak in the roof at one point.”

            Ryan glanced at Ray, then at their hands with a gentle smile. He interlaced their fingers, squeezing the younger student’s hand before looking back at the light. “Really? I’m really surprised they work then.”

            Ray smiled happily, squeezing Ryan’s hand back. “It took us two weeks to clean all of the rust off of them.”

            “You did a beautiful job.” Ryan chuckled, driving at the green light. “It’ll all pay off soon.”

            Ray nodded glancing at Ryan with a soft smile. “You did really well today. How do you memorize those lines so quickly?”

            Ryan shrugged, turning off into his neighborhood. “I have no idea.” He laughed, pulling into his driveway.

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes. They ordered pizza, talking in the kitchen until it arrived. They ate in relative, comfortable silence, sharing smiles over the box. When they got to actually playing games, like they did every other night, they sat with their sides pressed together.

            “Finally!” Ryan gasped after their tenth match in halo. He won by just a point. “Were you just aiming for me?”

            “You had a massive target on your back.” Ray smirked, gasping when Ryan tackled him to the couch. “Ryan!” He laughed as the older student started tickling him.

            “Not so high and mighty now, are we?” Ryan smiled, pinning Ray’s legs under him and artfully avoiding Ray’s hands trying to push his away.

            “Ryan!” Ray struggled, breathlessly laughing. “I can’t breathe!”

            “If you’re talking you’re breathing!” Ryan laughed, stopping for Ray to catch his breath. His face was flush and smile infectious.

            “Fucker.” Ray breathed, smiling up at Ryan, his glasses skewed.

            Ryan studied his face, smile growing soft. He leaned down and kissed the younger student, with a little more force than the first time. Ray’s fingers found their way into his hair as his held himself up so he didn’t crush him.

            Ryan pulled back and sat up, pulling Ray with him. The younger student laughed as he settled in Ryan’s lap, their foreheads pressed together. His hands rested on his shoulders, eyes glued to Ryan’s.

            “You have beautiful eyes, you know that?” Ryan said reaching up and running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “And you’re hair _is_ soft.”

            Ray laughed and shifted closer, eyes bright. “They’re just brown.”

            “They’re not just brown,” Ryan scoffed, cupping Ray’s cheek. “They’re the same color that trees are when they get wet in the rain. I’ve always loved that color, it’s calming.”

            Ray blushed and snorted a laugh. “You are definitely a theatre kid.”

            “Is that a bad thing?” Ryan asked, slipping his hand to Ray’s neck to tilt his head.

            “Not at all,” Ray breathed, kissing him.

            The next day, they walked around the school with their fingers intertwined. The majority of the school congratulated them or met them with a loud groan of ‘finally’. Meg was thankfully better by the next practice, hugging them tightly with a squeal.

            When they did the kiss scene, Ray was pushed out onto stage first by Meg. Giving his boyfriend a break he wrapped him up in a bear hug to hide the younger student’s embarrassment.

            The night of the show, Ray caught Ryan’s hand just before the first scene, giving him a quick kiss and a fond smile before letting go. Ryan walked toward the stage with a goofy smile, getting into character the moment the light hit him.

            The show went perfectly, the large audience enjoying every minute. Ryan stayed to help clean up, driving Ray to his house for a night and day together before the next show.

            After multiple video games, they were lounging on the couch, Ray lying on top of Ryan. The older student watched the younger breath in his sleep, face pressed into his chest, head tucked under his chin. He smiled softly, arms tight around him. “I’ll have to think Lindsay later,” he mumbled, kissing Ray’s head and closing his eyes.


	32. Switched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul mates AU where when you meet your soul mate you switch bodies with them for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray never wanted to meet his soulmate. He didn’t want to ever experience it. It sounded awful and invasive and all sorts of wrong. He hated his own body, why would he want anyone else in it?

            Michael and Gavin just solidified his hatred for the entire thing. They would bounce back and forth and it was more than a little confusing. They would do it just to mess with people, Gavin sometimes forced Michael to switch with him to calm him down. It just sounded and looked awful.

            The idea was that there was no way to be closer to someone other than to walk in their shoes for a day. It was supposed to be romantic, sharing bodies, preventing all barriers. The ability to know someone completely.

            He thought it was disgusting, creepy, and unsettling. He didn’t want to share his body with anyone, it was _his_ damnit. Even if it was a little wrong.

            So he was perfectly happy not finding the person that would forcibly remove his soul from his body and shove him into theirs. He’d happily die alone one day; he didn’t want his death being caused by someone else’s stupidity, especially in their line of work. They were famous criminals for fucks sakes. They nearly died every day; he couldn’t understand how Michael and Gavin did it.

            He was honestly hoping his soulmate was either hundreds of miles away or already dead. Anything to keep from meeting them. He hated meeting new people because of this. What if it was them? God, he’d kill them himself, with their body.

            So when Geoff announced they were having someone new joining the crew, he tried to get out of meeting them. Geoff, of course, didn’t fold, knowing exactly what Ray was doing.

            “Relax.” Geoff snorted as he went to get the door. “I know you hate new people, but there’s no way this guy is your soulmate.”

            That didn’t make him feel any better, because with his luck, that meant they were. However, Jack, Michael, and Gavin were blocking all exits, he was stuck.

            “Ryan!” Geoff said cheerfully when he opened the door. “About time you showed up, asshole.”

            “Geoff.” A deep voice chuckled, stepping into the apartment.

            Ray had a moment to take in the tall, muscular man wearing a skull mask with piercing blue eyes before he felt a horrible ripping sensation. He felt himself clinging to his body desperately, but the forces pulling him away were much stronger than he was.

            When he could see again, he was looking at himself. He stumbled and looked at his hands through the masks eye holes. “I’m going to be sick,” he mumbled, grabbing a hold of the wall and rushing for the kitchen. The voice wasn’t his, it sounded horribly wrong and he _hated_ it.

            “What the fuck?” Geoff said behind him as he got to the sink, pulling the mask up and retching into the metal.

            “Who is this kid?” he heard himself say and that just made him sicker. This man he didn’t know was in his body. He wouldn’t understand what he was feeling, but he would soon. Even now Ray felt the difference and as nice as it actually was, it was weird as hell.

            “Ryan?” Geoff asked cautiously as he looked between Ray still trying not to vomit and Ryan now in a much smaller body that had horrible abdominal cramps.

            “Yes?” Ryan said, scowling at the new voice. He looked at his body which was shaking violently.

            Geoff paled. “Oh, shit.”

            “X-Ray?” Gavin said cautiously, looking at Ryan.

            Ryan scowled and folded his arms, something was squeezing his chest tightly and he couldn’t tell if that was normal or not. “Who?”

            “Ray? Hey, you need to calm down,” Jack said, rubbing Ray’s back, “can’t have a panic attack in this body.”

            Ryan tensed and looked at his body then down at his new one. It clicked in his head then, why he felt so strange and why his body was having a panic attack. He was at Ray’s side in an instant, pulling him away from the sink. “Bathroom, now,” he snapped at Jack who gave him a worried look.

            “Uh, Ray’s room has one,” Jack said, pointing down a hallway, “it’s the last door.”

            “Wait, why the fuck is he having a panic attack? He should be fine.” Michael snorted, eyeing the two of them. “We were fine.” He wrapped his arm around Gavin.

            “Just go.” Geoff ushered them toward the room, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder. “I’m the only one that knows and if you hurt him, you’re dead.”

            Ryan narrowed his eyes, but didn’t comment. Instead, he pushed his body toward the room. He winced when Ray took off running, straight to the private bathroom. It made him slightly nauseous to hear himself vomit, but he kept it together. This was not his plan. He didn’t think he had a soul mate.

            “What’s your name?” Ryan tried after closing the bedroom door. His body was hunched over the toilet, gagging on bile. Unlucky or not for the poor man, he hadn’t eaten or drank anything yet today.

            Ray looked at himself wide eyed and shaking. He couldn’t fucking breathe, even without anything binding his chest. He felt right, but wrong at the same time. This wasn’t his. He didn’t want it to be his. Looking at himself, he wondered if his hips curved too much, waist too small, it made him nauseous all over again.

            “Hey, if you want to switch back you need to calm down.” Ryan pressed, disliking the look on his face. He felt like he would hate it more if it was on the body he was wearing. “I don’t like it either.”

            Ray gave a broken sob, throwing the mask away. He hugged the toilet and tried to focus on breathing. Numbers shook in his head as he tried to breathe to a count. He sobbed again when he was pulled to a familiar chest, thin fingers carding through blond hair. His voice whispered soft numbers and his mind snapped into focus.

            As he calmed, body aching and stomach spinning, he remembered the question. “Ray.” He croaked, going limp against himself.

            “Ray,” his voice said which just sounded horribly wrong, “we’re going to be stuck like this for one day, you know that, right?”

            He nodded numbly, squeezing his eyes shut. “You know,” he hissed.

            “I don’t care.” Ryan sighed, leaning back against the wall of the bathroom. This was not in the plan. He had always thought about what he’d do if he did find his soulmate, but none of his ideas were coming to him. All he wanted was to calm Ray down and get him back into his body where he was slightly more comfortable. The rest could come later.

            Ray gave a shaky sob and clung to Ryan, for lack of anything better to do. He didn’t want to move, couldn’t breathe. He just wanted to be back in his body where he knew what was going on.

            Ryan continued to thread his fingers through his own hair, biting his lip. What exactly was he supposed to do again? They had classes in high school about what to do when they found their soulmate. He could remember that they would be in each other’s bodies for a day then switch back. They were supposed to talk or something, but he wasn’t exactly a people person and Ray was still trying to breathe.

            One thing he was sure of, he wanted this to work out. Although, everything would be on Ray’s terms and they were not switching bodies ever again. From the way Michael and Gavin talked, it sounded like they switched bodies a lot. Ryan couldn’t remember if that was healthy.

            “Ry-an?” Ray croaked, startling him. He blinked in confusion a few times, trying to understand why he was hearing himself.

            “I’m right here,” Ryan said when he remembered what and who he was. Ray was looking up at him skeptically, still a little green. He was panting hard, like he was the one still wearing a binder.

            “Sorry,” Ray mumbled, shifting to sit beside him. “You’re going to be in a lot of pain in a second.”

            Ryan frowned at the other man. “What do you mean?” he asked, looking down at himself to make sure Ray wasn’t in any way injured, if so, the instant he got his body back, he’d tear apart who had done it. He wasn’t sure if being protective so quickly was healthy either.

            “The painkillers will be wearing off,” Ray huffed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

            Ryan furrowed his brow, trying to understand what the other man was talking about when he suddenly felt like he was being punched in the gut. He folded on himself, hissing in pain. “What the fuck?” He groaned, hugging his stomach.

            “I get really bad cramps.” Ray sighed, sounding slightly better, although, he still looked sick. “Two Advil in about half an hour should help.”

            Ryan blinked up at Ray – not at all used to being the short one – and scowled. “How do you live with this?” He winced when he tried to sit up right which just hurt more.

            “You get used to it.” Ray shrugged. He reached over and pressed his fingers into his stomach, gently massaging where the pain was the worst.

            Ryan relaxed, finally able to stretch out from where he had curled in on himself. “No hormones?”

            “Don’t trust doctors,” Ray huffed, eyes still closed. Ryan watched himself for a moment before looking forward again. He had only seen a brief glance of Ray when he came in. Now he wanted to look in a mirror.

            “We should probably talk,” Ryan said after a long silence.

            “I never wanted to find my soulmate,” Ray said softly. “You can see why.”

            “I didn’t think I had one.” Ryan shrugged, looking at the mirror above the sink. The question was, could he look in it without crumbling in pain? “Not with my reputation.”

            “The Vagabond, right?” Ray asked, rubbing his face. “You’re going to be so sick when we switch, sorry.”

            “It’s fine.” Ryan chuckled, studying Ray’s hands. They were smaller than his own, thin and rough. “I am the Vagabond.”

            “BrownMan.” Ray slipped his eyes open to study Ryan’s hand. It was big and covered in scars.

            “I’ve heard about you. Best sniper in the country.” Ryan nodded, spotting cuts and stains from cleaning and using guns. They all had them, but Ray had an excess.

            Ray grunted and closed his eyes again, pulling his hand from Ryan’s stomach. The other man winced as the pain came back, but it wasn’t as sudden as last time. “Not going to ask?”

            “Ask about what?” Ryan said, trying to mimic what Ray had been doing.

            “Why I’m trans,” Ray said unsure what to do with his hands. The jacket pockets weren’t comfortable and there was no way he was putting anything in his lap.

            Ryan was silent for a long moment, cramps screaming. “I don’t care,” he decided. “I don’t think I’d understand, but you’re a man. That’s all I need to know.”

            Ray opened his eyes and tried not to smile; he really did. Seeing himself smile was strange, but it wasn’t his smile. It was distinctly Ryan’s. He wouldn’t be able to copy it, even when he got his body back.

            “I don’t know how to handle this,” Ray said after a moment, tilting his head back and closing his eyes again. “I never paid attention.”

            “High school was a long time ago.” Ryan chuckled, slowly standing. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but he did waddle over to the sink. “Painkillers?”

            “Only two Advil,” Ray warned, pointing to one of the cabinets without opening his eyes. “You’ll only feel worse with anything stronger.”

            “God this is awful,” Ryan huffed, finding the marked bottle. He took two of the round pills dry before putting it back and sitting down again. “I think we’re supposed to talk about ourselves. Any ticks with our bodies, what to do when we switch back.”

            “We’re never switching ever again,” Ray said, giving Ryan a hard look. He had never seen the look he gave people he didn’t like, but it was intense. Although there was something distinctly fluffy and _Ray_ about it, but it was still an intimidating look.

            “Agreed.” Ryan nodded, relaxing when Ray looked away again. “I do want to try and make things work.”

            Ray pursed his lips and sighed. “Alright,” he said, rubbing his face, “I’m not exactly good at these things and I shut people out.”

            “That makes two of us,” Ryan said with a weak smile. “We can work it out.”

            “We are made for each other.” Ray droned, monotone and tired.

            “People say that to you a lot?” Ryan asked, glancing at himself. He didn’t remember ever looking that tired.

            “Especially when I say I didn’t want to find you.” Ray huffed, face no longer as green although he was still pale.

            Ryan smiled and nodded, trying to think. He didn’t do much with his life other than kill and play video games. “Play video games?” He tried because there really wasn’t much else to lose.

            “Every day.” Ray was smiling. “I have no other life.”

            “Other than killing.” Ryan chuckled, relaxing. “Good.”

            Ray snorted and they were silent for a moment until Ray brought up upcoming games. They sat on the bathroom floor and talked until Ray felt well enough to stand.

            Ryan made him lay down on his bed regardless, sitting beside him and playing with his own hair. It was weird, but Ray seemed to find it soothing so he did it anyway. They continued to talk, glad the rest of the crew was leaving them alone.

            Jack came in a few times to make sure they were alright. He explained that when they switched back Ryan would be introduced to the rest of the crew. Until then, he brought them food, water, and Ray’s DS upon request.

            “You’re fingers are slow,” Ray whined as he tried to play his game. He was leaning against Ryan who just realized his body either weighed too much or Ray just didn’t have a lot of strength. “And big.”

            “Matches my dick,” Ryan deadpanned as he watched Ray play. The other man’s humor easily rubbed off on him.

            Ray smirked, eyes never leaving the game. He was doing well, despite what he considered a handicap. “I can feel your dick. I’m not impressed.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed, shaking his head. Ray was still smirking, snickering to himself. “Bigger than yours,” Ryan said, shaking his head.

            “Hey, I took a test, mines at least six inches long,” Ray said, pausing the game to shift around, tongue poking out from his lips. Ryan found it weird to see his face doing that, but he was sure it would be unbelievably cute on Ray’s. “And you’re feels like, what, four inches?”

            “It’s six.” Ryan scoffed, chuckling.

            “What, you fucking measured?” Ray laughed, smiling at him.

            “No, I’m just good at estimating!” Ryan snorted, ruffling Ray’s hair. “Focus on your damn game.”

            Ray laughed and unpaused his game, easily falling into the groove again. Ryan watched with a soft smile. The cramps were mostly gone and it was easier to breathe now that he had gotten used to the binder. Ray no longer looked as sick, although he paled if he stood or ate too much.

            The real test, however, was when they had to go to the bathroom. “How do you use this thing?” Ray complained through the bathroom door.

            “You have to aim.” Ryan laughed, leaning against the door. “You are standing, right?”

            There was a short pause and the sound of moving clothes. “Shut up.”

            Ryan laughed again and waited, unable to tell if he had to go to the bathroom or just cramping badly. Ray said he’d feel better after peeing, so he trusted his word.

            Ray waited against the door when it was Ryan’s turn. “You have to sit. You _cannot_ aim,” he warned through the door.

            “I know that,” Ryan huffed, making him smile, “there’s just so much blood.”

            “You might need a new pad.” Ray chuckled, trying to remember where he had them. “Peel that one off and wrap it in toilet paper. There should be some under the sink, grab a purple one, they’re the big ones.”

            “I have to touch it?” Ryan groaned, although Ray heard the rip of the pad pulling off of his boxers.

Ray could hear the smile in the other man’s voice and chuckled. “You’re a cold blooded killer and you can’t handle a fucking pad? That’s weak man.”

            “I’m just impressed,” Ryan said, the cupboard door squeaking open.

            “It’s only four tablespoons,” Ray said, taking a deep breath. His stomach was still protesting standing, but it was better than before.

            “That’s it? It feels like a fucking waterfall,” Ryan said, the plastic of the pad echoing loudly through the room. “Why the fuck aren’t these things quiet?”

            “Because they were made by stupid men.” Ray snorted, before trying to contain laughter. “Are you done?”

            “Yeah, give me a second,” Ryan huffed, the toilet flushing and the sink running. “God this is awful.”

            “Uncomfortable?” Ray asked, smirking.

            “It feels like a diaper,” Ryan said, opening the door. Ray stumbled slightly, smiling sheepishly at Ryan when he caught him, “there has to be a better way to do this.”

            “There’s tampons.” Ray shrugged, righting himself. Being tall was so fucking weird. “But if you’re not careful with those you can get infections.”

            Ryan scowled and shook his head, going back over to the bed. “That’s horrible.”

            “Not to mention expensive,” Ray said, following. “Plus, imagine not knowing your period is coming and then suddenly everything is bloody.”

            “That sounds like a murder gone wrong.” Ryan snorted, shivering at the idea. He always had a lot of respect for anyone with a vagina, now he had twice that plus the desire to make a company run by a woman for vagina people. He had the money to do it.

            “Basically.” Ray laughed, sitting down and picking his DS up. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. “It’s four in the morning.”

            “It is?” Ryan asked, struggling to look over Ray. Was he always this bulky? What a pain. “We should sleep, especially you.”

            “Insomnia.” Ray shrugged, blinking when Ryan forced him to lay down.

            “Yes, but I don’t. Now sleep.” Ryan said with a soft smile.

            Ray blinked up at him and smiled back. He closed his eyes and waited for his mind to insist on staying awake to think. However, that seemed to stay behind, or at least, Ryan’s body’s natural habits demanded sleep.

            Ryan watched Ray fall asleep a few moments later, feeling more awake than he was used to. He eventually passed out from being mentally exhausted. He was woken up by smaller hands shaking him.

            Blinking a few times, he scowled at the face above his. Soft brown eyes and jet black hair attached to an adorable face loomed over him. Seeing Ray with his own eyes was so much better. “We’re back!” Ray laughed, smiling down at him.

            Ryan blinked and pulling his hands to his face. They were his, large strong, covered in scars. He pulled a strand of his hair to find that it was blond. He smiled and looked at Ray who looked more at peace than during their best moments the day before.

            Ryan sat up and cupped Ray’s face. In short moments in the bathroom, he had looked himself in the mirror, squishing Ray’s cheeks. It had felt like doing such to himself. Now, he could feel Ray’s skin under his. Enjoy the younger man’s warmth.

            They met halfway in the kiss. Soulmates were made for each other. Even if switching bodies was their least favorite thing to do. They parted smiling, Ryan pulling Ray tight against him.

            Ray laughed and snuggled into his chest, breathing a content sigh. He played with the younger man’s hair, feeling so much better. “No more switching.” He sighed, kissing Ray’s hair.

            “Agreed.” Ray huffed, smiling up at him. His eyes suddenly light up and he launched off of the bed.

            Ryan shook his head in amazement, knowing Ray was probably in pain. How he had the energy to do something other than shuffle along was extremely impressive. A moment later, Ray came back out with Ryan’s mask in hand, pressing it into his hands.

            Ryan blinked in surprise then smiled softly, taking the mask and pulling it on. He explained to Ray that he liked having it, liked scaring people with it. Few people knew what his face looked like and when Jack came in those few times, that was the reason he was in a rush to hide first Ray’s then his own face. He felt naked without it.

            He wrapped Ray up in a tight hug once the mask was in place. The younger man hugged him back just as tightly. He took his hand when they parted, pulling him out of the room and into the living room.

            The crew was all there, playing a game. Ray rolled his eyes, tugging Ryan into the kitchen. They watched the others play for a while before Ray rushed over and vaulted over the back of the couch to land in Michael and Gavin’s lap.

            Ryan frowned at how they switched bodies out of fear, Michael yelling with a British accent while Gavin squawked with a deep voice. Ray laughed while Geoff and Jack relaxed from the initial shock. It wasn’t healthy to switch like that, Ryan was sure of that.

            “So, everyone back to normal?” Geoff asked, looking between Ray and Ryan, ignoring Michael and Gavin’s complaints.

            “Yep,” Ray said, sitting next to the other lads.

            Ryan nodded and moved to join Ray, sitting close enough that they were touching. He still felt a bit nauseous from Ray’s panic attack, but he would live.

            “Good!” Geoff smiled, standing and waving to Ryan. “Vagabond is officially joining our crew.”

            Michael tensed while Gavin and Jack smiled at Ryan and welcomed him. Ray tensed beside him, and nudged his side.

_Careful._

The word wasn’t spoken, but they both knew Ray was saying it to Ryan. The older man frowned at the glare Michael was giving him. Part of him wanted to offer the fight the man was looking for, another part wanted to make sure Ray was safe.

            “The Vagabond?” Michael snapped, glaring at Geoff. “You brought that psycho path here!”

            “He’s an old friend.” Geoff shrugged, sitting down next to Jack again.

            “It’s alright Micoo,” Gavin cooed, smiling nervously at Ryan. Although he was trying not to look scared and be inviting, he was nervous. They all knew what the Vagabond could do, but the only ones not that worried was Geoff and Ray. Even Jack was a little apprehensive, but there was some trust in Geoff’s decision.

            Michael, on the other hand, had little to no trust of anyone with Ryan’s record and that made Gavin nervous. He glared at Ryan before grabbing Ray’s arm and pulling him away.

            Ray yelped and tried to pull free. Ryan instantly felt Ray’s panic then anger. When he was pulled away, it was like a part of him was being ripped and taken away from him. He was on his feet in seconds, towering over Michael.

            “Michael!” Ray snapped, yanking his arm free. “What the fuck?”

            “I don’t care if this guy is your soulmate!” Michael snarled, standing. “We can’t trust him!”

            “Michael,” Geoff warned, eyes narrowed, “sit down.”

            “No!” Michael snapped, glaring at Ryan again. “He’s going to destroy us. He’ll hurt Ray.”

            “Michael.” Gavin tried to pull Michael to sit, frowning nervously. It wasn’t helping.

            “Hey!” Ray forced Michael to sit, eyes blazing. Ryan could feel his anger and took a step back. It felt a little unnatural coming for him. It burned and blazed with complete control. He felt a bit of himself in the flames and he realized they were sharing emotions. It just came down to who acted on them first. “Calm the fuck down.”

            Michael’s eyes were wide, shocked at the anger. Ray hardly got angry, and if he did, it was the quiet seething anger that would eventually cool off. Ray was never explosive angry. Ryan reached out and wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist, pulling him to his chest. They both felt the anger course through them before snuffing out.

            Ray relaxed and Ryan smiled, pushing his mask up to kiss his head. “If I wanted to destroy you, I already would have,” Ryan said, looking right at Michael. “I want in on this crew and I promise you, if I hurt Ray, please beat the living shit out of me.”

            The crew looked at him shocked before he was met with four identical smirks that made even him nervous. “Done and done,” Geoff huffed before the smiles were gone and controllers were in hand again, although Michael still didn’t look happy. “Let’s play until we want to kill each other!”

            Ryan sat down, keeping an arm around Ray. The younger man smiled at him and pushed his mask up to kiss his cheek. They shared a quick smile before focusing on the game that was starting. Although it became a competition to see who could actually beat Ray, Ryan easily fell into the crew. This was where he belonged. In his own skin with generally enjoyable people and his soulmate leaning against his side.


	33. To Sell a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is a lonely person and sells his soul to Satan (Ryan) to be their friend. And Ryan just rolls with it until he realizes at the time of their death he genuinely likes them. Since he can’t go back on the contract he takes Ray to Hell and puts him in a high position of power. Demons hardened by millennia of torture now have to answer to a shy, self-conscious, quiet, depressed, lonely person who has unintentionally become Satan’s #1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “So this book just shows up in your box?” Tina sounds skeptical and Ray completely agrees with her.

            “Basically, it’s addressed to me and everything,” Ray said, phone on speaker, resting on the counter. He looks the ratty old book over. The leather binding is torn and crumbling. There’s faded black ink on the cover, he can’t tell if they’re showing words or a picture. The pages were yellow, black fading text in some strange language. “Maybe someone is using my name or something?”

            “For black market books? Really Ray?” Tina laughed as Ray flipped through the pages. “What language is it in anyway?”

            “I donno, what does this sound like?” Ray said, pausing on a page. He read the strange letters, the words not fitting in his mouth. They dropped from his lips like stones he had been trying to chew.

            “Gibberish.” Tina snorted when he finished. “What does it look like?”

            “They look like English letters.” Ray frowned, scanning the text to see if any of the words made any sense. “But it’s not old English or something.”

            “Weird, maybe you should take it to the museum or something to see what its worth.” Tina suggested, not quite hearing Ray mumble the rest of the page.

            “Yeah, right. I’ll just do that.” Ray snorted, picking his phone up. “Tina, I can barely call you.”

            “Fair enough,” Tina said and Ray could almost see her shrug, “I don’t know what to tell you then.”

            Ray sighed and tensed. The book started to glow, floating from his fingers. “Uh, Tina? I’m going to have to call you back,” he said shakily, jumping when the book burst into flames.

            “Alright, talk to you later Ray,” Tina said before hanging up. Damn her and not reading the fear in his voice.

            Ray’s eyes were wide as he watched the book slowly spin, the flames turning blue. Voices whispered around him and he stumbled back as a summoning circle burned into his floor. He yelped and dived under his table.

            The circle blazed blue, as the book stopped spinning. Ray squeezed his eyes shut, tensing when the voices abruptly stopped. Ray cracked his eyes open and stared in shock at the man standing in the center of the circle. The book floated down into his hand.

            “It’s been awhile since I’ve been summoned.” The man chuckled, flipping through the books pages. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and comfortable jeans. His feet were bare and hair blond. His eyes were a striking blue. He looked up from the book, furrowing his brow when he didn’t see anyone.

            Ray squeaked in fear when the man slowly looked around the kitchen before his eyes land on him. “Uh Hi?” Ray managed, slowly climbing out from under his table.

            The man tilted his head slightly before smiling crookedly. “You’re the one who summoned me?”

            “I guess?” Ray said awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. “Who are you?”

            The man blinked at Ray slowly before laughing, snapping the book closed. “My name’s Lucifer, but I’ve found people are less terrified when I tell them to call me Ryan,” he said as the book disappeared in a puff of blue flames and smoke. “Now, what do you want?”

            Ray’s jaw dropped. “I summoned Satan?” He gasped out, eyes wide.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Yes? Now what do you want?”

            Ray shook his head. This had to be some clever magic trick. He was being punked. Any moment the host would come out and post the cameras to him. That explained the random appearance of the book. “I donno, a best friend?” Ray snorted, rubbing his eyes.

            Ryan blinked slowly at Ray before laughing. “What an interesting human you are,” he purred, stepping past the circle. It disappeared as he held his hand out to Ray. “I’ll be your friend for your soul, how’s that?”

            Ray jumped when Ryan’s hand lit up in red flames. He scowled at the man, playing with his hoodie strings. “Wait, what?” he asked, taking a step back. “This isn’t some trick?”

            “Well, I’m not exactly trustworthy.” Ryan shrugged, smirking at Ray. “But this isn’t some game show.”

            Ray’s eyes were wide and he looked at Ryan’s hand nervously. Sure he didn’t have many friends that lived close by. They all actually lived pretty far from him. Sure he got lonely and had a hell of a time doing anything because of his social anxiety, but his soul to be best friends with Satan?

            “You won’t just kill me right away, will you?” Ray asked, wondering what the hell he was doing.

            “We’ll be friends until the day you die like it was planned,” Ryan said, glancing at the clock above Ray’s head. He only had about a year and a half left. He could last that long, this human seemed entertaining anyway. “Deal?”

            Ray hesitated before cautiously taking Ryan’s hand. “Deal,” he said, gasping when the flames shot up his arms. He tried to pull away, but Ryan kept a hold of him.

            “All part of the contract.” Ryan chuckled as Ray panicked. The flames consumed him, but didn’t burn. As quickly as it all happened, the flames were gone and Ryan had let go of his hand.

            “Holy shit.” Ray gasped, wobbling slightly. Ryan politely moved one of the chairs out for Ray to collapse into.

            “I’ll be back in a few hours to set some things up down below,” Ryan said, patting Ray’s head, “just relax, making the deal took some energy out of you.”

            Ray jumped as Ryan disappeared without a puff of smoke or anything. He sat in the chair for a long time, exhausted and confused. Eventually he pulled his phone out and called Tina again.

            “Hey Ray, already done whatever you were doing?” Tina said when she picked up after the first ring.

            “Tina, I just accidentally became best friends with Satan,” Ray said slowly, the world spinning almost too quickly.

            Tina was quiet for a long moment before bursting out laughing. “Ray? You okay?” Ray was silent for a long time, just staring at the floor where the summoning circle had been. “Ray?”

            “I- the book. I accidentally summoned Satan!” Ray gasped, holding his head. “Holy shit.”

            “Wait, Ray. Slow down,” Tina said and Ray tried to breathe. “What happened?”

            Ray told Tina everything that happened, down to every detail. By the time he was done, he was shaking horribly. Satan was coming back. He was coming back and Ray was going to die, what the fuck was he thinking?

            “What the fuck were you thinking?!” Tina groaned after a long pause when he finished. “You don’t make deals with demons!”

            “I don’t know! He seemed kind of nice and not like he was going to eat me and, having someone around physically would be nice and I don’t know!” Ray groaned, pulling at his hoodie strings. “What have I done?”

            “You fucked up!” Tina hissed as Ray groaned. “He said something about letting you die naturally, right?”

            “Like it was planned,” Ray recounted, rubbing his face. “I don’t know what that means.”

            “It means that I will not kill you,” Ryan purred from behind Ray.

            Both Tina and Ray yelped at the new voice, the young man flailing off of his chair as the demon laughed. “Was that him?” Tina gasped as Ray rubbed his lower back.

            “Yes.” Ray groaned, glaring up at Ryan who was smiling crookedly at him.

            “Are you alright?” Ryan snickered, coming around the chair, offering his hand. “I supposed as a friend I should be worried?”

            “Don’t you hurt him!” Tina huffed over the phone as Ray stood, ignoring he offered hand. “I will kill you.”

            “You’re just a human.” Ryan snorted, taking his hand back. “I doubt that.”

            “Don’t you doubt me!” Tina snapped and Ray groaned.

            “I’ll be alright Tina.” Ray sighed, turning away from Ryan. “I’ll call you later.”

            “But Ray!” Tina said before sighing. “Alright, just be careful, okay?”

            “I will, talk to you later.” Ray smiled, hanging up after Tina said her goodbyes. When he turned around, Ryan was watching him with interest.

            “Why do you need a friend if she is a perfectly good one?” Ryan asked, blinking slowly at Ray. If he had a tail and ears, Ray could swear he was a cat.

            “Tina lives across the country,” Ray said, dropping his phone into his pocket, “all of my good friends do.”

            “Ah, I see.” Ryan chuckled, glancing around the kitchen. “Humans need physical contact, right?”

            “Uh, sure.” Ray shrugged, edging away from Ryan. “So uh, how is this going to work?”

            Ryan shrugged and sat at the table, resting his head in his hand. “I have no idea. I’m sure how humans interact with friends is much different than what demons do.”

            “Right.” Ray sighed, sitting heavily in the other chair. “Great.”

            Ryan smirked and watched Ray for a moment. He could just dig around in the young man’s head to see what he was thinking, but that was a common evasion of privacy among humans, wasn’t it? He knew enough to know that he had to be kind to Ray.

            “Don’t you do anything?” Ryan asked, maybe a little too harsh than he thought he meant.

            “I play video games.” Ray shrugged, getting nervous when he and Ryan just stared at each other. “You do know what video games are, right?”

            Ryan shrugged and gave Ray a bored look. Ray frowned, waving for Ryan to follow him. It was strange teaching Satan how to play video games, so Ray tried to forget Ryan was Satan and taught him like he was a person. Neither method seemed to work until Ryan realized he could kill people in GTA and then Ray had lost him.

            “Now I see why you like these things,” Ryan purred, destroying everything he could with a rocket launcher.

            “There are other reasons.” Ray laughed nervously, staying on the complete other end of the map. “Some games have really good stories.”

            “Stories?” Ryan asked, pouting when he died and had to wait to respond. Ray willed the thought that Ryan looked cute away. Satan was not cute. Satan was a fallen angel that could kill him at any moment if he so chose.

            “Yeah, like Last of Us,” Ray said, running around in circles, “it’s an awesome game.”

            “Show me,” Ryan said, turning to stare at Ray.

            Ray smiled awkwardly and quickly set the game up. They took turns playing, although after dying so many times, Ryan insisted that Ray play. Ryan became completely engrossed in the story. He even whined when Ray paused the game to get something to eat.

            “Do you eat?” Ray asked as Ryan followed him into the kitchen.

            “I don’t need to, but I can,” Ryan huffed, watching Ray dig through the fridge. “Don’t you humans need to eat healthy?”

            “Yeah, but I’m too lazy for that shit,” Ray said, pulling out an old pizza box. Ryan snorted at him, but didn’t comment. He didn’t accept the offer of food either. He just stared at Ray as he ate.

            “Right, so games.” Ray coughed awkwardly, tossing the box away when he was done.

            Ryan brightened and rushed into the living room, sitting excitedly. Ray smiled slightly, amused by the demon. It was late by the time they finally finished the game. Ryan looked physically distressed by the ending.

            “No wonder you humans are so easy to sway,” Ryan huffed, narrowing his eyes at the TV. “You’re already evil.”

            Ray snorted and set the controller on his coffee table. “Can’t argue there.” He shrugged, stretching.

            Ryan glanced at Ray then at the time on the TV box. “Don’t you need sleep?” he asked, looking back at Ray.

            “I don’t sleep that much,” Ray said, standing and glancing through his games. “I have happier games if you want to play those.”

            Ryan frowned and stood, slowly walking over to Ray. As the human glanced through the games, Ryan gently touched his head. Ray dropped like a stone, Ryan just managing to catch him. The human was fast asleep, snuggling into Ryan as the demon picked him up and carried him to his bedroom.

            “You humans can’t take care of yourselves either.” Ryan snorted as he set Ray down on his bed. “You’re interesting though. I don’t think being with you will be too bad.”

            Ray smiled in his sleep, snuggling into his pillow. Ryan chuckled and pet his hair gently before disappearing. He kept Ray in the back of his mind, checking in on the human every so often.

            He frowned when the human woke up and rushed around. He didn’t even eat before leaving for his work. Did humans just not know how to take care for themselves? Why did it take them so long to die then? Ryan huffed and shook his thoughts. He didn’t actually care about this human, it was just another deal.

            So when Ray skipped lunch as well, Ryan didn’t appear at the GameStop and dragged Ray to go to lunch with him. Nope, he really didn’t. He wasn’t currently sitting across from a very shaky and awkward human who looked like Ryan would kill him if he even breathed.

            Ryan huffed and went into Ray’s head, just a little bit. Past his terrified thoughts, Ryan found some games that peaked his interest. “What’s this Call of Duty game?” He asked.

            Ray jumped and blinked at him. “Oh, it’s a first person shooter,” he said, sighing when Ryan just blinked at him. “It’s like- I donno, you’re playing as someone else completing military missions from the past and present, sometimes the future.”

            “Interesting,” Ryan said before smiling at Ray, trying not to make it too evil, “do you have the game?”

            “I have all of them.” Ray nodded, blinking back at Ryan when the demon just started at him again. “Oh, there’s multiple games.”

            “Ah.” Ryan nodded, smiling crookedly at the waiter when he set their food in front of them. The man looked into Ryan’s eyes and then wobbled away. “We should play them.”

            “Right.” Ray frowned after their waiter. “What did you do?”

            “Nothing big.” Ryan shrugged, poking at the food with a small scowl. He had just chosen something at random. “Just pushed him to do what he desired.”

            “And that is?” Ray asked, picking up his burger.

            “A murderer that one.” Ryan smirked, watching Ray eat for a moment. He looked back down at his food with a confused scowl.

            Ray nearly joked on his food. “What?!” He gasped, scowling at Ryan. “Why did you do that?!”

            “It’s my job, Ray.” Ryan snorted, trying to figure out how to eat his meal. There were bits of pasta and shellfish. “How do I eat this?”

            Ray groaned and glanced worriedly back at their waiter who had a permanent glare on his face now. “With your fork.”

            Ryan frowned and looked up at Ray who raised the utensil. Ryan glanced at his place setting and picked the fork up. He stared at it and shook his head. “What is this, a discount trident?”

            Ray snorted and nearly choked on his food again. Ryan frowned at him, wondering what he had done now to upset him. He was shocked to find that Ray was laughing, giving him a smile that he found he wasn’t likely to forget.

            Ray shook his head at him, calming down as Ryan blinked at him. The young man didn’t try to explain anything to him, he just went back to eating with an amused smile. Ryan looked down at his food and fork and carefully analyzed the mind of the man two table from them. He found the memory of how to use a fork and took it.

            He tried a few times to get Ray to smile like that again, to hear the laugh again. However, his sense of humor seemed too suddenly harsh or gruesome. He tried to get a few people to trip over themselves, but Ray would snort or looked worried when the fall was a bad one.

            When Ray was back at work, Ryan went back to hell, but more of his mind was focused on watching Ray, trying to figure out how to make him laugh. Ray gave customers humorless laughs or uncomfortable smiles when someone tried to flirt with him (Ryan made sure those people had a bad day for no particular reason).

            He found that Ray had a surprisingly boring day. Just as he was about to appear to see if he could try again, Ray called someone.

            “Hey Michael.” Ray sighed, headphones on.

            “Hey asshole,” a good humored voice said when Ryan listened in. Ray smiled slightly and started doing something on his game system.

            “How are you?” Ray asked as he waited for a game to load.

            “Eh, bored as fuck. I fucking hate being an electrician,” Michael huffed. “You?”

            “You will not believe the day I had yesterday,” Ray said before telling Michael everything as he started to play a game.

            Ryan watched with a small frown, listening to Ray and Michael talk. Michael seemed rough around the edges, cursing and yelling. He didn’t believe Ray, but was convinced that all he needed was a good game night.

            Ray was laughing every time he killed Michael on screen and Michael’s curses got dumber and dumber. Ryan huffed as he listened. He doubted a similar tactic would work for him. As Ray and Michael played, a few other people started joining them and it was a clusterfuck of voices and laughter. Ray was quiet, but there was that smile again.

            Ryan frowned and considered the things being said. Some were amusing, but none of them would work for him. He huffed and watched Ray’s life for weeks, trying to find something that might work.

He would appear when Ray avoided eating at any point, making sure the human at least ate. Every time they were together, he would try a different method of making Ray laugh. All demon jokes were out of the question. After Ray nearly puked after seeing a severed head, he gave up on those.

            Instead he tried human joke books, gaining some laughs. His right hand, Geoff, offered up some stories that Ryan decided were either too dumb or too complicated. He tried telling Ray a few stories of the souls he collected. Some of them were just ridiculous.

            Ryan smiled happily as Ray folded over laughing. Ray slowly calmed down, smiling at Ryan. “Are you serious?”

            “Completely,” Ryan said, watching Ray snicker and shake his head. He had convinced Ray to go to dinner with him before they played games until Ryan made Ray sleep.

            “That’s fucking amazing.” Ray rubbed his eyes, their empty plates were still on the table, a few people giving them glares.

            “I thought so.” Ryan chuckled, watching Ray closely. He liked his laugh, loved seeing him smile. He loved watching him talk about the things he cared about. It had only been three months and Ryan was already strangely attached. Wait. That wasn’t in the plan.

            Ray blinked at Ryan, frowning worriedly when the demon just froze, eyes wide. “Ryan? You okay?” he asked, leaning forward to wave his hand in front of Ryan’s face.

            Ryan blinked and smiled at Ray as if nothing had happened. “I’m fine, ready to go?” he asked, waving the waiter over. He might have looked into how to be more human.

            “Uh, yeah,” Ray said, following the demon out of the restaurant after the demon insisted on paying. Although Ryan still did some strange things, he had gotten used to the demon’s presence, even enjoyed it.

            Ryan was stiff the rest of the night, although he eventually relaxed the longer they played. Ray caught him just staring at him a few times, but that was relatively normal, although Ryan hurriedly looking away when Ray caught his eye was new.

            He groaned when he woke in the morning. Ryan liked to knock him out before it got too late. Shaking his head, he slowly got ready for work, freezing when he entered his kitchen and a breakfast was laid out, a crown of still bleeding bones sitting on a clean note.

            Ray paled and cautiously removed the paper, slipping it out from under the crown without touching it. _You never have breakfast. – Ryan_ was written on the note along with a crudely drawn heart.

            Ray looked back at the crown then at the steaming pancakes before scrambling for his phone. “Tina, help,” he hissed when his friend picked up.

            “He did what?!” Tina gasped after Ray had explained what was on his table. He had left without touching the food. He had never seen Ryan cook before and there was a chance it was accidentally poisonous. Instead he bolted for the door and headed toward work.

            “Breakfast and a bleeding crown of bones,” Ray mumbled, smiling awkwardly at the women that gave him a strange look. “How many time are you going to make me say that?”

            “And there was a heart on the note?” Tina asked.

            “Yes.” Ray groaned, entering the GameStop. “It looked kind of demented.”

            “Well he’s Satan.” Tina snorted. “Just be glad you didn’t get an actual heart.”

            “Oh god.” Ray groaned, dropping his head onto the counter. “What is going on? I just got used to him!”

            “Maybe this is how demons treat good friends?” Tina said as Ray slowly picked himself up. “That or he’s courting you.”

            “Courting me?” Ray blushed despite himself. “There’s no way. Why would he be interested in me like that? I’m just some human he has to be friends with. He’s going to take my soul!”

            All the way down in hell, Ryan face palmed and groaned out loud. He overdid it, just a little bit. Plus, Ray didn’t think it was possible for him to like him, at all, as anything. He sighed and rubbed his face, tuning out the rest of the conversation. Tina was just reassuring Ray that it was nothing anyway.

            “You okay?” Geoff smirked at him, leaning against his throne.

            Ryan glared at Geoff and waved away the image of Ray getting to work. “What do you want?” He growled.

            “You’ve been flaking work recently.” Geoff said, pushing off of the chair to walk toward Ryan. “What’s your problem? That kid really that interesting?”

            Ryan frowned and turned away from Geoff. “That’s none of your concern.”

            “I know you like the kid.” Geoff snorted, folding his arms. “You were not as sneaky with those kills as you think. A human killed by a demon tends to leave a blip on the radar you know,” he said, snapping his fingers.

            Ryan scowled as the image of Ray working appeared in front of him. “I already messed it up, just let it go.”

            “You can salvage it, if you go about this like a human.” Geoff snorted, rolling his eyes at Ryan. “That means no more bleeding crowns.”

            “Then what do you suggest I do?” Ryan huffed, watching Geoff walk away from him. He snarled when Geoff waved for him to follow.

            They entered the human world next to a flower shop. “You really want to woo him?” Geoff said, looking pointedly at Ryan. “Then we start with flowers.”

            Ryan furrowed his brow and followed Geoff into the shop. “Flowers?” he asked, glancing at the plants. “But they die.”

            “Then make them live forever.” Geoff rolled his eyes, glancing at the bouquets. “What do you think he would like?”

            “Roses,” Ryan said without skipping a beat, “definitely roses.” He smiled softly at the exact flower.

            Geoff shook his head at Ryan before going to the counter. He ordered a beautiful bouquet with Ryan’s stubborn insistence on the flowers in it being red and white. “Now, pick him up for lunch and give these to him,” Geoff said when they got the bouquet. “Try not to do anything demonic or extra weird.”

            Ryan huffed at Geoff, but nodded. Ray’s face was flush when Ryan gave him the flowers. It was absolutely adorable when he peaked over the flowers to look at Ryan, almost like he was hiding behind them.

            “Uh, thanks.” Ray said, smiling nervously at Ryan. “What’s the occasion?”

            “Just, wanted to,” Ryan said, scrambling for what he was supposed to be doing. Geoff had said not weird, what was that? “Ready for lunch?”

            “Oh, sure,” Ray said, heading toward the back room. “Just let me put these away.”

            Ryan nodded and tried to relax. He smiled after the young man, jumping when someone cleared their throat. He looked over at Ray’s boss, a large man with a well taken care of beard.

            “So, are you Ray’s boyfriend?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

            “What, oh. Uh. No.” Ryan sighed, shifting nervously. He had no idea what he was doing.

            The man pursed his lips. “Do you want to be?” he asked, scrutinizing Ryan.

            “Yes?” Ryan said, before sighing. “He’s, adorable and interesting.” He smiled fondly at the feel of Ray’s spirit in the backroom. He was talking to Tina again who was telling him that maybe Ryan was courting him. He decided to count that as a victory.

            The man relaxed and smiled at him, patting his shoulder. “Well, I think you might have a chance. This is the happiest I’ve seen him.”

            “Really?” Ryan asked, feeling a bit better about his chances, especially with how much Ray was blushing in the backroom. “Well, I’m glad.”

            The man nodded and Ray finally hung up and came out. When they went to lunch, Ryan forgot about what Geoff had said after the first few awkward seconds of him not knowing what to do with himself. Instead he just acted like normal and Ray seemed relieved.

            Ryan did notice that Ray was smiling more than when they first met. He laughed and joked. He looked happy. Ryan wanted nothing more than to make sure Ray stayed happy.

            He followed Geoff’s advice for months, listening in to Ray and Tina’s conversations. Apparently the women was giving Ray advice on the fact that Ryan was flirting with him and what to do about it.

            “Hey Ryan?” Ray said as they were playing Halo.

            “Yes?” Ryan asked, looking over at Ray.

            Ray paused the game and turned to face Ryan with a faint blush. “I- you. Why are you, uh, courting me?”

            Ryan blinked and smiled at Ray. “Because I like you. Has the definition of courting changed over the years?” he said, trying to remember if it had.

            “Ah, no. It hasn’t.” Ray fidgeted, pulling at his hoodie strings. “It’s just, why me?”

            Ryan looked at Ray and smiled softly, reaching up to cup his cheek. “You’re adorable and handsome. Intelligent and funny. I have yet to meet a human that’s interested me for so long. You met me by accident! Everyone around you loves and worries about you. It’s impossible not to love you.” he said, leaning a bit closer. Geoff had stressed the importance of Ray being comfortable and Ryan wanted nothing more. “I didn’t intend to fall for you, but I have and I don’t regret it at all.”

            Ray flushed and smiled at Ryan. It was that cute one, Ryan’s favorite. Ryan smiled and gently ran his thumb over Ray’s cheek bone, Ray’s hand coming up to squeeze Ryan’s hand. “You’re a romantic bastard.” Ray laughed lightly, smiling up at Ryan. “Thank you for not bring more bloody things.”

            “No problem. I was told that wasn’t the best way to go.” Ryan chuckled sheepishly, letting their foreheads rest together. “Are you alright with being courted?”

            Ray smirked at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m perfectly okay with that,” he sighed.

            Ryan froze, eyes wide before he smiled and kissed Ray again. That night, as a movie droned in the background, Ryan laid awake, Ray curled up on top of him sleeping. He played with the younger man’s hair, jumping when the young man’s clock blared at him.

            They had a day. Ray was dying tomorrow. Ryan’s heart stopped beating – not that he needed it – and his lungs clenched. He’d have to take his soul, watch him die and there was nothing he could do about it. He’d have to take Ray away from his friends and family. Even if he could make Ray a demon and give him a life in hell, he couldn’t bring all of his friends down. Even he had rules.

            Ryan curled around Ray and cried for the first time since he fell. He was there when Ray woke up, smiling at the young man as he made him breakfast and walked him to work. Six hours.

            He came for lunch and was glad Ray enjoyed the meal and the soft kiss they shared before he went back to work. Three hours.

            Ryan watched Ray leave his work. Watched him walk down the street and enter the crosswalk. Ten seconds. Ryan held back his tears as the seconds ticked by and the car slammed into Ray.

            “Oh, my rose.” Ryan sighed as he picked up Ray’s ghost from his body, cradling it close. “I’m so sorry.”

            He returned to hell and went to work, making Ray a new body, calling all of Ray’s friends to let them know. Michael and Tina were the worst, threatening Ryan’s life. He told them what he was doing, told them that when Ray was well enough he’d be able to visit.

            It took him a long time and a lot of pestering from Geoff, but he eventually made Ray’s new body. It looked nearly exactly like his old one, but stronger and less needy. He set Ray’s soul into the body and smiled when brown eyes flickered open.

            “Rose?” Ryan purred as Ray sat up, holding his head.

            “Ryan? What happened?” Ray asked, frowning at Ryan. “Where am I?”

            “You were hit by a car,” Ryan said softly, cupping Ray’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “I had to take your soul, but I gave you a new body. Gave you powers that nearly match mine.”

            Ray tensed before the news hit him and then he crumpled, sobbing into Ryan’s shoulder as the demon pulled him close. “I’m sorry,” Ryan whispered, petting Ray’s hair, “I’m so sorry.”

            Ray just sobbed harder, clinging to Ryan. When he calmed down, Ryan told him about the things he could do, that he could visit his friends at any time if he wanted. That made it a little better for him. However, adjusting to hell was hard.

            Ryan made him an official and advisor. Lower level demons answered to him and he had no idea what to do with that power. Geoff would show him what to do, laughing when Ray tried to handle something on his own.

            Ryan was rather proud of Ray as he settled into his job. He wrapped his arms around him as lower level demons left their home. “How are you feeling?” he asked, kissing Ray’s temple.

            “Tired.” Ray laughed, leaning back against Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and turned Ray’s head to kiss him. “I have a surprise for you,” he breathed when they parted. “Close your eyes.”

            “Alright.” Ray smiled, turning in Ryan’s arms. He closed his eyes, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder.

            The demon smiled and teleported them to a certain women’s home. Tina jumped a mile as Ryan winked at her, letting Ray go. “Ray!” Tina gasped, tackling Ray.

            “Tina?!” Ray stumbled, holding onto his friend tightly.

            “You fucker!” Tina cried, holding him tightly. “I thought I lost you forever.”

            Ray slowly hugged Tina, looking at Ryan who just smiled softly at them. He smiled and held Tina tightly, sighing in relief.


	34. Zero to Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            When the world was young, great monsters known as Titans roamed the earth creating havoc and destruction. Tornadoes ravaged the land while earthquakes tore open the Earth and volcanoes never slept. They ruled the Earth, striking fear into the inhabitants.

            Then the King of the Gods, master of the sky and storm, Geoff, used his lightning to defeat the Titans and locked them away. Without the Titans, the Gods and Goddesses could enter the Earth. They made their home on the top of Mount Olympus where there was peace and celebration.

            Among the celebrations, Geoff’s wife, Griffon, bared the weight of a child. At the child’s birth, the Gods and Goddesses celebrated once again. They baby boy was strong like his father, the fates insisting that he would also be a bright boy.

            All of the Gods and Goddesses were ecstatic to see the little baby, but one. Geoff’s brother and ruler of the underworld, Jon, watched the festivities with hatred. Of all of the land and world they had gained, he was given the underworld. The land of the dead and whining.

            “Ah look at the little bundle of crying.” Jon snorted as he leered over his nephew. The baby gave him a curious look, entranced by the curling fire that made up his Uncle’s hair.

            “Risinger.” Geoff rolled his eyes, folding his arms. “Surprised you decided to grace us with your presence.”

            Jon glanced at Geoff and smiled crookedly. The other Olympians were silent, watching the brothers as their eyes fought. Jon had always wanted to have Geoff’s power, however, when the Titans attacked, he was the first among them to be a coward.

            “I wouldn’t miss this for anything!” Jon laughed, throwing his arm around Geoff’s shoulders. “This is my nephew after all.”

            “Right.” Geoff sneered, lifting Jon’s arm away with pinched fingers. “Don’t cause trouble. Just get drunk and go home like the rest of us.”

            “Of course.” Jon smiled and moved away from the crib, narrowing his eyes at the tiny child.

            He didn’t stay long, watching as Geoff gifted the boy a horse with wings. “James.” He snorted, returning to his domain. “What a strange name.”

            The river Styx was nothing but glowing souls, waiting for their turn to paradise. The souls of the damned and cursed clung to his boat as a demon ferried him toward his tower home. Jon sneered and shook them off with blasts of fire.

            His two attendants were waiting for him when he reached the blackened shore. “Hey Boss!” Gavin said cheerfully, waving enthusiastically at the king of the underworld. “How was the party?”

            Michael had the gull to look bored, nodding to Jon as he stepped off of his boat. “See the kid?”

            Jon scowled fondly at the two, heading for the stairs of his tower. “Are the Fates here?” he asked, his boy’s trailing behind him.

            “Just arrived!” Gavin said, smiling up at Jon. They were short human-like creatures. Gavin was tall and thin, blue horns curling from light brown hair.

            “They’re at the top,” Michael added, shorter red horns poking from curly red hair. He was shorter than Gavin, and on a far shorter fuse.

            Jon nodded, smiling to himself. At the top of the tower he smiled at the fates. The three hooded young women were studying his map of the Earth. The Titans were marked in their prison, Olympus towering over the towns.

            “Barbara! Meg! Ashley!” Jon smiled at the women, bowing to them. “I’m so sorry I’m late.”

            “We knew you would be.” Barbara shrugged, picking up a block of wood Jon bothered to make his figurines out of. It was soothing.

            “We see everything!” Meg laughed, walking around the table.

            “Past.” Ashley nodded.

            “Present!” Meg chuckled.

            “And future.” Barbara leaned toward Gavin. “Space colonies are going to be big!”

            “Right.” Jon tried not to sigh. “I was at this party and-“

            “We know,” all three women interrupted him.

            “I know,” Jon hissed through clenched teeth, “I know you know.”

            The women smiled at him, unafraid and knowing. Michael and Gavin started to get nervous, Gavin more so. Jon was never pleasant when he started getting annoyed.

            “Anyway,” Jon huffed, trying to calm himself, “my oh so wonderful brother had a-“

            “Bouncing baby boy,” the women interrupted again. “We know.”

            “I know you know!” Jon roared, his hair blazing brighter, shooting to the ceiling. “I get the concept.” He scowled, calming down slowly. “I just want to know if this child is going to screw up my plans.”

            “Well.” Meg tilted her head to the side, rolling the wood in her hands.

            “Oh no!” Ashley scolded, snitching the wood from Meg. “We’re not supposed to reveal the future.”

            “Couldn’t hurt this once!” Meg pouted, trying to take the wood back.

            “I don’t think it could change anything,” Barbara said, taking the wood from Ashley, holding it up. In a moment it turned into a carriage, baby James nestled inside.

            “Please, ladies.” Jon purred, smiling sweetly at them. “My fate is in your hands.”

            Meg and Barbara looked hopefully at Ashley who huffed and sighed. “Oh, alright,” she said. Barbara smiled brightly, letting the figurine float between the three of them. The women closed their eyes and Jon watched with a scowl as images appeared around the wood.

            “In eighteen years precisely,” Meg said, the images inverted, “the planets will align ever so nicely.”

            “Oh great, verse.” Jon huffed, rolling his eyes.

            “The time to act will be at hand,” Ashley continued, “unleash the Titans, your monstrous band.”

            “Alright, sounds good so far.” Jon nodded, studying the images.

            “Then the once proud Geoff will finally fall,” Barbara said, the image of Geoff bleeding and broken falling making Jon smile, “and you, Jon, will rule all!”

            “Yes!” Jon laughed, his fires burning to the ceiling again. “Perfect!”

            “A word of caution to this tale,” Barbara said, raising her hand.

            Jon tensed, fires – except for his hair – going out. “Excuse me?”

            “Should James fight, you will fail,” Barbara finished, the images disappearing. The cradle dropped into her hand. All three women smiled at him before disappearing in the blink of an eye, the cradle clattering to the ground.

            “WHAT?!” Jon roared, making Michael and Gavin dive behind a long wooden seat. His fires shot wildly to the ceiling. “I’m cool, I’m cool,” Jon recovered, smoothing out his flaming hair, “I can fix this.”

            Michael and Gavin glanced at each other, slowly coming out from behind the seat. “Boss?” Gavin asked nervously, hiding behind Michael when Jon whipped around to look at them.

            “Boys, I have a job for you.” Jon smiled sweetly, picking up the cradle. “I want you to go to Olympus and give James this,” he said, pulling a vial from thin air.

            “What is this shit?” Michael asked as he took the vile and studied the blue liquid.

            “It’s an elixir to make a God mortal,” Jon said, setting the figurine on the table. “You must make sure the boy drinks all of it. Every. Last. Drop.”

            “You’ve got it Boss!” Gavin said, standing tall and saluting Jon. He blinked a few times before relaxing slightly. “What do we do after that?” Michael groaned and pressed his hand into his face.

            Jon felt his eye twitch and tried not to lose his cool. “It’s really simple Gav,” he purred, raising his fist and slamming it down on the figurine, splintering the wood. “You kill him!”

            Michael and Gavin flinched as wood chips hit them before clattering to the ground. “You’ve got it!” Gavin gasped, hiding behind Michael again.

            “Wonderful, now go!” Jon roared, trying to control his flames as his minions ran off.

            As the Gods and Goddesses slept, Michael and Gavin slipped into the baby’s room and tried to take him without waking him, but the baby woke the moment they touched him. The boy’s pegasus, Edgar, whinnied at them, rushing off to get Geoff and Griffon.

            The demon’s cursed and panicked, grabbing the child and fleeing from the mountain. James kicked and screamed as they carried him to the Earth, only quieting when the lip of the vile hit his lips.

            Gavin struggled to hold the baby as Michael made sure there weren’t any beings around in the alley they were hiding in. “Come on Gav!” he hissed, glaring at him.

            “He has to drink all of it!” Gavin squawked, trying to get the child to chug the elixir. The glowing light that surrounded all gods was slowly fading.

            Michael growled, tensing when footsteps stopped at the mouth of the alley, a shadow reaching out toward them. “Anyone there?” a voice called and the demon’s panicked.

            Gavin dropped both James and the bottle, the baby crying loudly. Michael hissed as the human rushed into the alley, finding the human looking child. “Oh you poor thing,” they cooed, picking the child up. On the ground, the last drop of the elixir fell to the Earth.

            James calmed as the human bounced him, smoothing out the small tuft of hair on his head. He smiled and giggled, the human smiling softly at him. “Let’s get you some place safe,” they said, turning away.

            Michael and Gavin shared panicked looks before rushing to stop the human. They turned into snakes, Michael snapping at the human’s legs. They stumbled back with a gasp, yelping when Gavin hissed at them.

            Michael leapt at James, gagging when the baby grabbed him in a crushing grip. Gavin leapt at them, suffering a similar treatment. The human gasped in shock as James giggled and tied the two snakes together.

            The human stumbled away as James tossed the demons aside, running away from the alley, the baby secure in their arms. Michael and Gavin took a long time to untangle themselves.

            “What should we do?” Gavin was shaking as he tell away from Michael “Jon’s going to kill us!”

            “Not if he doesn’t know!” Michael said, picking Gavin up, making the taller demon look at him. “He’s mortal! He’s no danger to the plan. We just won’t tell Jon and it won’t be a problem.”

            Gavin squawked worriedly, but nodded. He followed Michael back to the underworld, his stomach turning to stone. This was going to end so badly for them.

            The feeling only got worse when Jon congratulated them, smiling devilishly. He laughed loud and long, flames blazing. The plan would go as planned without an interruption. He had suffered in silence for too long.

            Eighteen years was too short for a god. Somewhere around sixteen years, a young man was foolish enough to ask him for help.

            “So, let me get this straight.” Jon was struggling not to laugh. A young man with bight, determined brown eyes stared at him, fluffy black hair was a horrible mess from stress. The man’s beard was a close trim, well maintained and just a bit scruffy. “You want to sell your life to me so this dead beat bastard you’ve fallen for lives? Are you kidding me?” Even he didn’t need the fates to know what would happen.

            “He’s not a dead beat!” The man scowled, glaring at him. “And yes!”

            Jon burst out laughing, holding his stomach. “You know what kid, sure. I’ll help you out here.” He smiled, offering the man his hand. “I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

            Just as he suspected, Ray’s boyfriend dumped him for some model the moment he could. The poor man was devastated. Jon let him cry his heart out for a few days before putting him to work. He sent him out to find creatures long since hidden away. The kid got smart and strong fast.

            Ray had only been working for him for two years and he was already the best minion he had ever had. Sure Michael and Gavin had their one success with James, but other than that they were useless idiots. He made getting ready for his time of power much easier.

            “Ray! Welcome back!” Jon smirked at the young man. “How did convincing the Centaur go?”

            “Got interrupted by some asshole with a sword.” Ray snorted, still shaking water from his shoes. “Fucker’s not even from the century.”

            Michael and Gavin froze from where they were wrestling. They looked at Jon who was moving his figurines around on his map. “Did you need to be saved? Mr. I’m manly as hell?” He chuckled at Ray, flicking a likeness of the young man at the original.

            “I didn’t need saved.” Ray rolled his eyes, catching the figurine for a change. “He just inserted himself. Called me a fucking damsel too. He had a Satyr with him.”

            “Jack? Haven’t heard from him in years.” Jon sat up, leaning on the edge of the table. “I thought he gave up training heroes.”

            “Guess not.” Ray shrugged, chucking the figurine back at Jon, wincing when it burst into flames and turned to ash before getting to him.

            “Nothing to worry about.” Jon chuckled, picking up Michael’s figurine. “We’ll just kill him off. Who is this wonder boy?”

            Michael and Gavin shook their heads rapidly at Ray. The younger man blinked slowly at the demon’s, raising a confused eyebrow. “Some guy named James, goes by Ryan or something though.”

            Jon froze, Michael and Gavin diving behind a rock. “James?” he said slowly, gripping the figurine tightly.

            “Yes?” Ray said, backing away slowly. “That’s what he said his name was, had a pegasus named Edgar with him and Jack.”

            Gavin whimpered and Michael pulled the other demon closer as the figurine burst into flames, Jon’s hair and face turning red. Ray groaned and rushed to hide behind a rock. “MICHAEL! GAVIN!” he roared, melting the rock the demons were hiding behind.

            Michael glared at Jon, staying between him and Gavin. “Yes boss?” he asked, using that bored tone once again.

            Jon’s flames burned a hole in the roof as they blazed bigger and brighter. “WHY IS JAMES ALIVE?!”

            Michael shrugged, gasping as Jon grabbed a hold of him and threw him. Gavin squawked, wincing when a flaming hand yanked him back when he went to go to Michael’s side. “We tried to kill him, but a human came and he was still really strong and a human came and grabbed him and we thought it would be fine because he was mortal!” The demon rushed out.

            Ray scrambled away as the rock he was hiding behind started to melt. He had to get pretty far away before he was able to breath. Jon was screaming curses, nearly throttling Michael and Gavin. If they weren’t immortal, Ray would be more worried. Being friends with the demons was the best part of this.

            “We have to kill him.” Jon hissed, Michael and Gavin charred little monsters in the background as Ray slowly came back over. The table and figurines were back, like they hadn’t just evaporated.

            “That shouldn’t be hard.” Ray sighed, poking Michael and Gavin with his toe. “He seemed pretty idiotic. He just charged right into trying to beat the shit out of the Centaur.”

            Jon smiled at Ray, ruffling his hair as he created a figurine from a puff of smoke. “Good to know. Michael, Gavin,” he hissed, glaring at the demons, “turn into human children, we’re going to trick Geoff’s boy.”

            The plan was simple. Ryan couldn’t resist saving two innocent boys trapped under a rock. Ray would lure him over, the Hydra was already in place. He was even going to watch the death of the hero. It’s all he needed to make his day better.

            “Ryan!” Ray called out, catching the man’s hand. Jon raised his eyebrows at the boy. His hair was blond, eyes electric blue. He was well built but not obnoxiously so. He had a hard jaw line and handsome features. He had an innocent smile that was incredibly gentle when it was directed at Ray.

            “Ray? What’s wrong?” Ryan said, following Ray toward the construction zone. The city’s people were watching with interest.

            “There are some kids trapped under some rubble!” Ray said, pulling Ryan along. Jack and Edgar stayed back, letting Ryan handle this. Jon smiled when he could just hear Jack’s thoughts that this was an easy job.

            Ryan frowned and rushed forward. Ray just let Ryan go, disappearing into the crowd. Jon smiled and snapped his fingers, teleporting Ray to his side on the balcony of the nearby building, it was the perfect view.

            “Well done!” Jon chuckled, watching Ryan talk to Michael and Gavin as the people stayed on the edge of the construction zone, watching.

            Ray shrugged and watched, face indifferent, but Jon could see the worry in the young man’s eyes. He shook his head and watched with baited breath.

            As Ryan freed Michael and Gavin, the ground shook. The people yelled in panic as the Earth parted and the Hydra raised its head from the ground. Jon smiled, teleporting Michael and Gavin to them.

            Ryan pulled his sword, backing away as the city watched with baited breath. Jack was shouting instructions to Ryan, Jon just laughed. “This’ll be good.” He smirked.

            The Hydra snapped at Ryan, the young man jumping back. He stumbled back, when the Hydra bit into the Earth. He threw his sword, groaning when he had lost it again. “He needs a Wii strap.” Ray snorted.

            Jon laughed and leaned over the railing. “This is why I like you kid,” he told Ray, laughing as Ryan threw steel beams at the monster.

            Ray snorted, hands clutched in his pockets. The Hydra snapped the beams in half as Ryan ran for his sword. The monster tried to devour Ryan with a single bite, the young man just managing to catch the beast’s teeth with his hands.

            He threw the head aside, grabbing his sword just in time for the Hydra to catch his foot and toss him up. Ryan fell into the monster’s waiting jaw with a yell. The crowd was silent, backing away from the monster. Jon laughed and leaned back.

            “He only made it through one head!” Jon smiled, shaking his head.

            Ray sighed, chest tight. Michael and Gavin patted his shoulder and offered nervous and shaky smiles. Jack looked devastated, Edgar nearly having a heart attack.

            Just as the beast started going for the crowd, it paused, looking sickly. Every gasped as Ryan’s sword burst from the beast’s neck, slicing it clean off. Jon raised an eyebrow as Michael and Gavin tensed and looked at him nervously. Ray smiled for only half a second as Ryan stumbled away from the Hydra’s body, crowd cheering.

            “B-boss?” Gavin shook as he turned to look at Jon.

            Jon smirked at the demon, focusing on the hero again. “I told you, he only made it through one head.”

            The demons shared looks before looking back at the construction site. The Hydra’s body started moving again, heads bursting from the neck. Three heads appeared from the stump of one.

            “That’s some alien shit right there.” Ray snorted, folding his arms.

            Jon laughed and snapped his fingers, a stone throne appearing behind him. “Take a seat boys. It’s only half time.”

            Ryan and Jack stared at the monster in shock and fear, the Satyr shoving the hero’s sword into his hand before running off. Ryan ran away from the snapping jaws chasing him. He whistled a command and Edgar swooped in to pick Ryan up.

            Ryan clung to the Pegasus’s body with his legs, slashing at the heads as they followed and snapped at him. Every head he cut off made three more appear. Eventually the beast was nothing but heads.

            “Will you forget about the head cutting thing!?” Jack shouted, making Jon laugh.

            Ryan and Edgar flew up, trying to dodge heads, but one head slammed into them, separating them. The hero fell into the nest of heads, the crowd gasping with tight chests.

            The heads fought over devouring Ryan, foiling each other’s plans as the hero slipped through the mess. Jon smirked as the beast pinned Ryan to a wall. Michael and Gavin relaxed, hoping this success would save their immortal lives. Ray held his breath, just wishing life was easier.

            “Here it is.” Jon smiled, hugging the demons. “My favorite part of the game. The blood, the guts!”

            Ray rolled his eyes and focused on Ryan as the heads reared back and went to strike. Ryan quickly slammed his hands into the half built building towering over them. The building shook and collapsed, steel beams shot into the monster, slipping through skin. Concrete dropped onto heads, crushing them.

            As the dust cleared, the crowd held their breaths, the only part of the monster visible was a single clawed paw. Edgar gasped and dived toward the rumble, Jack trying not to cry. Ray looked at Jon with a tired look.

            Jon leaned back, folding his arms. “There, problem solved.” He chuckled.

            The crowd gasping drew their attention. Ray’s eyes went wide as the paw started moving before bursting open. Ryan stood in the monster’s paw, wobbling and covered in scratches and bruises. His clothes were torn and bloody.

            Jon’s face was frozen in a smile as the crowd cheered, Jack and Edgar rushing to Ryan. Michael and Gavin shook in terror, looking up at Jon. Ray smiled softly, shaking his head. “Well done asshole,” he mumbled.

            Ray winced when Jon exploded into flames, Michael and Gavin clinging to each other, mainly Michael protecting Gavin. “Well, looks like we’ll have to try harder,” he said as Jon grabbed Michael and Gavin and started throttling them again.

            “You!” Jon snarled, glaring at Ray. “No sass from you!”

            Ray laughed and looked back at the parade of people carrying Ryan from the mess. Jon snapped his fingers, taking them back home. Michael and Gavin dragged Ray away, fleeing for their lives.

            Jon waved his hand, figurines filling his table. He dug threw them, throwing away the flaming figures when he couldn’t use them. He came up with a handful of creatures he could use. “I swear,” he hissed, glaring at the figurines, “if these don’t kill him. I’ll do it myself. Ray!”

            “Sup, Boss?” Ray said, wondering into the room, eyes glued to his DS.

            “I need you to go convince some monsters to our side,” Jon said, throwing the wood at Ray’s head. The young man didn’t even blink, focus on his game.

            “Yeah sure, just tell me who,” Ray said, placing his foot on the figurine.

            Jon huffed. It always amazed him how Ray would seem so calm about working for literal Satan. “The Lion.”

            “Done.” Ray shrugged, shutting his game and picking the figurine up.

            Jon huffed and snapped his fingers, sending Ray to where the beast was hiding. He looked back down at his table, picking up a block of wood. He began to carve the wood, trying to contain his anger. He’d track down Michael and Gavin later, for now, he had to plot.

           

            Jon was fuming. He could barely breathe. Ryan shot the bore with an arrow, killing it and feeding the city. He punched the lion to oblivion. The Stymphalian was caged and put into a zoo. Ceto was barbequed. Monitor, Griffon, and Medusa subdued with a couple punches. Volcano eruption disrupted with a _rock._

            The bastard had a line of clothing, toys, shoes, fucking video games! He was a rich fucker that had men and women alike clawing for his attention. He lived in a fucking mansion and Ray was playing his game while Michael and Gavin collected his toys and Jon was ready to explode.

            Jon was shaking, hair burning his table. His head was nestled in the burning wood. He was going to explode, going to rip everyone in the underworld limb from limb. He couldn’t breathe.

            “Boss?” Gavin said cautiously, peeking over the table.

            “Don’t fuck with him Gavin!” Michael hissed trying to pull Gavin away.

            Jon raised his head, the demon’s freezing. He smile crookedly and they ran for their lives, hiding behind Ray who was playing that fucking game again, the music blaring.

            “Are you trying to make me want to kill you?” Jon growled, slowly walking over to them.

            “Maybe.” Ray smirked up at Jon, putting his DS away. “What’s the plan now, Boss?”

            Jon scowled and turned away, pacing angrily in a rut he had long since made. Michael and Gavin watched worriedly as Ray turned away and stepped onto the balcony. They had gotten an apartment so Ray could join them in planning how to kill Ryan. He couldn’t go to the underworld while alive.

            Below them, the city was having a parade for Ryan, the cheering grating on the headache Jon had been suffering from since the Hydra. He glared at Ray, freezing as he watched the younger man smile fondly down at the crowds.

            Narrowing his eyes, he smiled and came over, Michael and Gavin sharing worried looks. “I’ve thrown everything at him," Jon said slowly, coming to stand beside Ray.

            “He’s pretty indestructible,” Ray said, face neutral once again.

            Jon smirked. “Perhaps I’m throwing the wrong things," he said, grabbing Ray’s face to make him look at him. “You need to seduce him.”

            Ray blinked slowly at Jon before snorting and laughing. Jon let go of Ray in shock, raising an eyebrow. “Are you kidding me? I’m awkward as fuck! The only reason the last fucker wanted me was because I was useful.” Even Jon felt a little bad at the broken smile Ray gave him. “How the fuck do you expect me to seduce anyone?”

            Jon hummed in thought, glancing down at the parade. “Maybe you’re right," he said before smirking, “I’ll come with you!”

            Michael and Gavin shared looks while Ray started laughing again. “What, you’re going to play cupid or some shit?” Ray asked, shaking his head.

            “Not at all, you’ll ask him to show you around, catch up," Jon said, walking around Ray. “Introduce me as your friend and while you distract him, I’ll kill him.”

            Ray tensed, eyes wide. “Wait, what?!” He stumbled back as Jon grabbed him again.

            “You don’t have a choice.” Jon hissed, lifting Ray up by the collar of his shirt. “I own you.”

            Ray scowled as Jon dropped him and stalked back into the apartment. He left Ray to look sadly down at the parade as Michael and Gavin attempted to comfort him. Jon smirked, changing himself to look more human.

            “This is going to be interesting.” Jon smirked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair wasn’t on fire, skin no longer blue. His old robes traded out for a comfortable white shirt with a blue vest on top. He copied Ray’s skinny jeans and vans, rather proud he managed to look from that century.

            He grabbed Ray and dragged him from the apartment. Scowling at the gates around Ryan’s home, they started to stalk around the property just in time for Ryan to dive past them hiding from his fans who stormed past them.

            Jon was still spinning from the sheer amount of people when he heard Ray and Ryan talking. “You alright there?” Ray asked, as he pulled Ryan from the trash cans he was hiding behind.

            “Just fine.” Ryan laughed sheepishly. “I’m not used to the attention.”

            Ray smiled and shook his head. “You’re pretty famous now," he said as Ryan dusted himself off, "what’s it like being a hero?”

            Ryan’s smile faltered and he looked down. “I’m not exactly a hero.” He sighed.

            Ray frowned worriedly and Jon hid a smile. He rested his elbow on Ray’s shoulder, leaning against the young man, stifling a laugh when he stumbled under the weight. “Going to introduce us Ray?”

            Ray scowled at Jon as Ryan plastered a fake smile to his face. “I’m Ryan," the hero said, offering his hand.

            “Oh, I know that," Jon said, taking Ryan’s hand, “I’m Jon, Ray here is a friend of mine.”

            “Best of friends," Ray deadpanned, shoving Jon off. He scowled at the pointed look Jon gave him before smiling tiredly at Ryan. “I wanted to see if you wanted to take a break from the fans and just fuck around for a few hours.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray and smiled. “Sounds good to me," he said, glancing at his home. “Have any suggestions?”

            “Yeah, I don’t live that far from here," Ray said, nodding for Ryan to follow.

            Jon smirked, trailing behind them as they spoke. Maybe Ray was better at seducing than he thought, Ryan looked pretty taken. Either way, he glanced around the alley they were walking down. He made a knife appear in his hand and got closer to Ryan.

            He raised the knife, stumbling at the last second on the legs of a homeless man. He bumped into Ryan, sending him right into Ray.

            “You okay there?” Ray laughed as Ryan just managed to catch them before they crashed to the ground.

            “Sorry.” Ryan smiled, stepping back with a light blush. “I’m clumsy.”

            “No problem," Ray said, blushing as well, “come on.” He took Ryan’s hand, pulling him towards the apartment Jon set up before they set out.

            Jon stared after them, completely forgotten. Scowling, he ran after them, making the knife disappear. They had all day.

            “I can’t believe you have all of these.” Ryan smiled at the game options sitting on the shelf Ray had Jon teleport to the room.

            “I love playing.” Ray shrugged with a sheepish smile. “I literally do nothing else.”

            Jon stared at the controller Ray had shoved into his hands as they talked it up by the shelf. They were playing video games. If Ryan didn’t seem to be a nerd, this wouldn’t be working at all.

            Jon glanced at the two who were still talking happily then back at the controller. How long had it been since he’d been on Earth? Since people worshipped him. That was a long fucking time ago. He didn’t even know what a floppy disk was until Ray came along. He needed to kill that bastard before Ray actually made him play.

            Jon slowly stood, turning to look at the two mortals. He froze and rushed to sit again as they turned, a game in Ray’s hands. Internally groaning, he watched Ray put the game in as Ryan sat on the other end of the couch, leaving Ray to sit between them.

            Jon scowled as Ray sat, the game starting up. “How do I play?” he whispered, leaning closer to Ray.

            Ray smirked at him, but didn’t say anything. Jon glared at him as the game started and he flail around, his camera going everywhere because he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out which joystick did what.

            Ray was cackling every time he killed him in the game. Ryan just smiled and they played civilly while Jon’s controller started smoking in his hands. Eventually the torture ended for the time as Ray stood to call for a pizza.

            Jon had half the mind to tackle Ryan and strangle him, but he had a feeling he’d be launched through the wall before that actually worked. They were sitting in awkward silence as Jon stewed over what to do and Ryan was just awkward. The good news, those two were hitting it off so if all else failed, he could use that against him.

            Jon made a knife appear in his hand again, wondering if he could dig it into Ryan’s eye before being thrown, when Ray came back. They started talking and Jon smirked, leaping at Ryan, knife at the ready.

            He sailed right past the hero as he stood and followed Ray toward the kitchen. His face smacked into the armrest, knife buried into the material. His hair began to smoke as he sat up and glared at Ray who was smirking.

            The entire day was spent with Ray and Ryan flirting endlessly as Jon tried to kill the hero. He was foiled by either fate or Ray. Twice he shoved Ray into Ryan and groaned loudly when they would do that weird shocked, blushing, they both wished they could kiss face for about ten minutes.

            Ryan left without a scratch on him, Ray tagging along. As soon as the door closed, Jon exploded into flames. “Okay, I’m cool.” He snuffed his flames, snapping his fingers to watch over the two love birds.

            “I had a great day.” Ryan smiled at Ray, pulling a rose from a nearby shop, the owner smiling brightly at them. “Thank you, I needed that.”

            “No problem, being famous must suck,” Ray said, blushing when Ryan tucked the rose behind his ear. Jon gagged and glared at them.

            “It does sometimes.” Ryan shrugged before taking Ray’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “I’ll see you around? I’d better get back before Jack worries anymore.”

            “Alright, see you.” Ray blushed, waving as Ryan ran for his home. Neither looked like they wanted to part and Jon rolled his eyes.

            “So, that went horribly," Jon hissed, appearing next to Ray. “But we got something out of it.”

            Ray glared at Jon, shaking his head. “No way, I’m out.” He snapped, tensing when Jon plucked the flower from his hair.

            “You don’t get a choice.” Jon hissed, the flower going up in smoke. “You sold your life to me, remember?”

            Ray scowled, biting his lip. “Hold on, if you want me to actually woo him, I need a few more days.”

            Jon considered Ray for a moment before making an hourglass appear. “Well. The planets align in about three weeks," he said, walking around Ray, “you have two.”

            Jon watched over the lovebirds, Ray insisting that he didn’t need his help. It was so sweet he could gag.

            Ryan was a gentleman if nothing else, taking Ray out on only one fancy dinner before they both decided it wasn’t for them. They ended up at family diner, bantering and flirting. It was sickening.

            After every date, Ray would come home dreamy eyed. Jon always had to pop his cloud with the reminders of the plan. Nearing the end of the two weeks, Jon watched as Ryan asked Ray to make things official. The younger man didn’t hesitate.

            He smirked as panic rose in Ray’s eyes as they shared their first kiss. He was lucky Ryan had to leave. Jon appeared beside the younger man, smirking. “Well, haven’t we stepped into a pile of dog shit?”

            Ray looked down, chest heaving and nose turning red. He wiped his eyes, turning away from Jon. “I can’t.”

            “You have too,” Jon cooed, tilting Ray’s head up to dap a hanky at his wetting eyes. “It’s your fault you fell in love.”

            Ray glared at him before tensing and looking down. Jon smirked, snapping his fingers to bring them back to the apartment where Michael and Gavin were sleeping. “I have a new plan," Jon said, lighting Michael’s ass on fire to wake him.

            Michael screamed in pain, leaping off of Gavin, trying to put the flames out. Gavin squawked and chased after Michael. Jon turned toward Ray, smirking at the downcast look on the human’s face.

            Grabbing Ray’s jaw to make him look him in the eye, he pulled him toward the balcony. “And that means you’re going to bring Mr. Hero out where I can finally kill him. I’m done being nice.”

            Ray looked sick to the stomach, but he didn’t say anything. Jon smiled and let him go, going out into the balcony. “The planets will align and I’ll free the Titans. When that happens, I will end Ryan and will claim my rightful place.”

            Michael and Gavin shared looks as Ray held back tears. He walked away from Jon, trying to be as emotionless as he had trained himself to be. It wasn’t working.

           

            Jon watched Ray give Ryan pained smiles, pulling him from his home to a garden. The older man slipped a rose into his hair and Ray started to cry. Jon glanced at the planets, smirking as they slowly aligned.

            He turned back to the two love birds, waiting for the Titans to raise from their prison. As the Earth began to shake and Ray rushed to tell Ryan everything, Jon snapped his fingers. The Greek pillars towering over the two started to crumble and fall.

            “Ryan!” Ray shouted, pushing Ryan out of the way as the pillar crashed into him.

            “Ray!” Ryan gasped, running toward the pillar, lifting it off of the younger man.

            Jack and Edgar watched worriedly, having come to tell Ryan that the Titans were free. “I’ll stay with him," Jack said, pushing Ryan toward Edgar, “you need to save Olympus!”

            Ryan was reluctant to leave, but he did, climbing onto Edgar’s back, Ray smiling weakly at him. Jon chuckled darkly, teleporting to his chariot, riding above the Titans.

            “Titans!” he shouted, getting their attention, “I’ve freed you from your prison, now help me to destroy Geoff!”

            The Titans roared and started toward mount Olympus. The monsters grabbed the Gods and Goddesses, handing them off to Jon’s minions to enslave. Geoff was struggling to fight off both an ice and lava Titan, being consumed by their power.

            Jon summoned a throne and sat happily, smirking at his new Kingdom. “Ah, home sweet home.” He laughed, tensing when he heard a certain whinny and shout.

            Ryan rode through, breaking the chains on the Gods and Goddesses. Jon was alight. “Get him!” He shouted at the Titans.

            The monsters, missed the hero as he flew through, hitting Jon instead. “You dumb fucks!” Jon roared as Ryan freed Geoff.

            “Well done my boy.” Geoff smiled at Ryan as Jon groaned.

            “Why me? Why does the world hate me?” Jon sighed, glaring at his brother and nephew.

            Geoff quickly destroyed the Titan’s, sending them running back to their prison. Nothing Jon said calmed them as they fled. He roared with anger.

            As Geoff made the monsters flee, Ryan grabbed the bottom of the tornado and sucked up the other Titans. He threw them into the sky where they exploded of their own accord. Jon groaned and rubbed his face. He was going to rip Gavin and Michael apart over and over again.

            Climbing back into his chariot he took off, cursing when Ryan saw him and gave chase on Edgar. “I hope you didn’t love him too much!” he shouted behind him with a cruel smile. “I own his soul anyway!”

            Ryan’s eyes nearly fell out of his head from how wide they went. He rocketed off toward Ray as Jon laughed into the sky.

            Barbara, Meg, and Ashley watched Ray suffer in pain with half smiles. Barbara held the string of life as tight as she could as Meg raised the scissors. Ryan was a moment too late, the string was cut and Ray’s soul gone from his body before Edgar’s hooves touched the ground.

            Jack stepped away as Ryan slowly approached, dropping to his knees. He cried silently, gently picking Ray up, cradling him close. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, holding the younger man tightly.  

            Jack rested his hand on his shoulder and Ryan felt a boiling rage fill his chest. Jon could feel it all the way in hell. It made him smile. He waited on his throne, only slightly nervous. There was no way Ryan was getting into his domain.

Geoff just let him down. Oh.

Well, he wasn’t getting past Cerberus. He heard his hound howl and smiled, relaxed. Then he heard a pain whimpered and tensed. A moment later the hound appeared, Ryan riding his head.

            “Ryan! Nephew!” Jon smiled awkwardly, standing. “How are you doing? You don’t visit enough!”

            Ryan grabbed Jon by his robes and pulled them to be face to face. “Let. Him. Go.” The hero snarled.

            Jon smirked and rolled his eyes. “Get a grip! Come on, let me show you something,” he said, leading Ryan to the river Styx. “Ah, look at that.” He pointed to Ray’s soul floating among the dead.

            “Ray!” Ryan gasped, dropping to his knees, trying to grab the young man. He jumped back when his hands began to wrinkle and age.

            “Ah, ah, ah!” Jon laughed, smirking at Ryan’s horror. “Don’t touch! You see, Ray’s with a new crowd and not a very lively one.”

            Ryan watched Ray’s soul. “I-I’ll take his place!” he said, turning to glare at Jon.

            “My idiotic brother’s son’s soul trapped forever in a river of death.” Jon purred, smirking at Ryan. “I’ll make you a deal.” Ryan relaxed and he looked down at the pool. “You get him out, he goes, you stay.”

            Ryan nodded, not even hesitating before diving in, even as he heard Jon call after him that he’d die before he could leave. He didn’t care.

            Ryan swam, aging quicker and quicker as he grabbed Ray’s soul. The fates pulled Ryan’s string tight.

            Meg slammed the scissors down on Ryan’s live over and over again. “Why won’t it break?” she huffed.

            “It’s glowing.” Barbara smiled softly, showing the other two the string.

            Ryan’s arms wrapped around Ray and he started to swim up. His body reversed aging as he pulled them from the pool. He was glowing, Ray’s soul draped in his arms.

            Jon’s heart stopped. He was a God. He turned into a God. “No, No!” he shouted, bursting into flames. “Stop! Our de-“

            Ryan’s fist slammed into Jon’s face and he flew back, holding his face. Actual blood dripped from his face and he was suddenly never happier to be a God.

           

            Back in the overworld, Ryan gently placed Ray’s soul back in his body, smiling as the younger man’s eyes opened once again. “Ryan?” Ray whispered, looking up at Ryan with tired eyes.

            “Ray.” Ryan breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray.

            Ray blinked in shock, slowly wrapping his arms around Ryan. The hero’s face was pressed into his shoulder, tears soaking his clothes. He laughed and started crying himself, hugging Ryan tightly.

            Geoff smiled softly at them, slowly coming to stand beside them. “Son,” he said as the two slowly stood, “you’ve done well. You’re a God now.”

            Ray and Ryan looked at Geoff shocked before smiling at each other. “I want to stay here,” Ryan said suddenly, looking determined at his father.

            Geoff tensed, leaning back in shock before smiling softly. “A God can’t live on Earth.”

            “Then I chose to be mortal,” Ryan said, taking Ray’s hand, smiling softly at the younger man.

            Geoff looked between them as Ray smiled back, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “So be it,” he said, reverting Ryan back to what he was before, “well done, my son.”

            Ryan smiled and hugged Geoff tightly, not letting go of Ray’s hand. As he had all of his life, Geoff watched over his son as he and Ray continued life on Earth. Ryan remained a hero, Jack staying with them, acting as a spy for Geoff. Jon barely left the underworld, it was safer there. His nose was forever crooked. The only good thing was that he could no longer smell, the scent rotting corpses got tiring anyway.

            There was nothing better to Ray or Ryan than staying together, never leaving the couch for hours to play games.


	35. Demon Dorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and the Demon Dorito - Gravity Falls AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Are you sure you know where we are?” Ray asked peeking over Ryan’s shoulder. “That map looks pretty shitty.”

            Ryan bit his lip, trying to figure out if the landmark was actually a rock or a very strange house. “Do you want the honest answer?” he asked, glancing back at Ray.

            Ray groaned and dug around in his hoodie pocket, pulling the journal they had found out in the woods. “I don’t think this thing has a map.”

            “Well, then we’re lost.” Ryan sighed, carefully folding the map. It was old, something his own grandfather had made when he was a boy. Certainly times had changed greatly since then, but he was hoping that they might still be able to use it.

            Ray quickly flipped through the pages of the journal, scowling at the blank pages in the back. The journal was the third in the series, as noted by the six fingered hand with a three in the center pasted to the front. Inside was everything he might ever want to know about the supernatural of Gravity Falls.

            He had thought that his summer with his Grunkle Geoff would be boring, but since he found the book, it was anything but. There was also the nice added bonus of meeting Ryan. A native of the town, Ryan had agreed to going on a few dates with him and now they were a thing. It was fucking amazing. Not only was Ryan hot, but he was kind and nerdy. How Ray deserved someone as amazing as him, he had no idea.

            “Nothing,” Ray hissed, snapping the book closed, “I have no idea where we are.”

            “Great.” Ryan sighed, looking up through the tree branches. Ryan’s map had an X over an area in the forest. They were hoping it might be a map to either another journal. If not, it might just be something cool.

            Ray pulled his phone out, scowling at his lack of bars. “Shit,” he said, trying to open the map app, “I’ve got nothing.”

            “The forest is kind of a dead zone.” Ryan nodded, slowly turning. He was looking between the trees and the sky. “If we can just find flowing water or a path, we’ll be fine.”

            “We walked off the paths hours ago.” Ray groaned, glancing around. “Can’t we retrace our steps?”

            “Which way did we come from?” Ryan asked, pausing in his spinning to give Ray a confused look.

            “Well, since I haven’t moved since we stopped,” Ray said, jerking his thumb behind him. “That way.”

            “Well, let’s do that then,” Ryan said, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist. Ray snorted and walked backwards for a few feet before turning, leaning into Ryan’s side.

            “They’ll send a search party, right?” Ray asked nervously, frowning at how similar all of the trees looked.

            “My parents probably will,” Ryan said, trying to keep them in a straight line. “But most people find their way eventually. Usually before night. It’s kind of like the forest shoves us out.”

            “Well that’s creepy.” Ray snorted, moving closer to Ryan. “As long as we don’t run into the gnomes.”

            “They’re on the complete other end of the forest,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s temple, “don’t worry about them.”

            Ray smiled, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s cheek. They walked on for another hour before coming across anything either of them recognized.

            “Is that?” Ray began before Ryan was picking him up and running.

            “The gnomes, yes,” Ryan said calmly, trying to run away as quietly as possible, “this shouldn’t be possible.”

            “Did we walk that far?” Ray asked, paling as he saw one of the gnomes, one of the dumber ones, Smegulock? Something like that.

            “No!” Ryan cursed when the gnome started shouting into their home, other gnomes coming running.

            Ray winced as the gnomes started to form their monstrous machine. “Wait, if we’re this close to the gnomes,” he said, twisting around to see where Ryan was going. “Oh shit, Rye!”

            “What?” Ryan stumbled to a stop in a clearing. At the very center, there was a massive nest, branches and dead leaves making up the outer rim. Inside were three giant eggs, twice the size of an ostriches.

            “The Griffon’s nest!” Ray gasped as the mother Griffon’s shadow shot over head. “Run run run!”

            Ryan darted across the field, just as the Griffon landed in her nest and the gnomes caught up to them. The beast noticed them, but considered the gnomes a much greater threat. Ray just saw the beginning of a fight, gnomes flying toward razor sharp claws, before they were sliding down an embankment.

            “Okay, okay. This is bad.” Ryan panted, gently setting Ray down in the long ditch. They had hid in there before, after stumbling upon the Griffon the first time. “There’s no way we could have been that close to the gnomes.”

            “We’ll worry about that later.” Ray sighed, grabbing Ryan’s hand and pulling him toward the other side of the ditch. “We at least know how to get back to the Shack from here.”

            Ryan nodded, helping Ray up the steep dirt. Ray hulled him up after him before they started toward where they knew the Shack was. Instead, they had made it to the growth crystals and shared concerned looks.

            “This is nowhere near the gnomes or where we were to begin with,” Ryan said as Ray picked up one of the crystals. “What the hell is going on?”

            “Maybe the forest is just being a dick.” Ray shrugged, pocketing the crystal. “Either way, we need to get out of here.”

            “I know, why did you pick that up?” Ryan said, narrowing his eyes at Ray. “Remember what happened last time?”

            “Yeah, that weirdo Giddon made us tiny, I know,” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s arm and pulling him toward the path, “but I have a flashlight and if anything big tries to attack us, I can shrink it.”

            “Or make it massive.” Ryan sighed, taking Ray’s hand and tangling their fingers.

            “And then make it tiny, I’ve got this,” Ray said, smiling at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled back before looking up at the sky, relaxing slightly. “It’s almost dark, that means the forest will most likely spit us out somewhere in town soon.”

            Ray snorted and shivered, shaking his head. “Can you use a different word than spit? That just makes me think the trees are teeth and we’re going to be thrown from the woods covered in spit.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and bumped their shoulders. “That’s disgusting and I’ll try to avoid it.”

            “Thank you.” Ray smiled and laughed, leaning against Ryan as he chuckled.

            They walked for hours, the sun slowly setting. The sky was bright pink and they were no closer to being out of the woods than they had when they started trying to go back. Ray was tense, phones dying and not a bar to be found. Ryan was getting nervous, worried about what could come out at night.

            They stopped when Ray had to pull out his flashlight so they could clearly see the ground in front of them. “What the fuck is going on?” Ray asked, clinging to Ryan’s hand. “Why can’t we get out of here?”

            “I feel like we’re being led in circles,” Ryan said, glancing around them. “We’ve passed the gnomes three more times now.”

            “Fucking woods,” Ray hissed, glaring up at the branches of the tree he was leaning against. “What does it want from us?”

            Ryan opened his mouth to respond when the world turned gray scale, the breeze running through the trees freezing. “What the hell?” Ryan said, coming protectively closer to Ray.

            “Oh fuck.” Ray groaned, dropping his head into his hand. “Not him.”

            “What?” Ryan frowned, jumping when a bright gold light sparked in front of them before a small golden triangle with noodly arms and legs appeared. A top hat floated over the top point of the triangle, a bow tie under the single eye.

            “Video Game!” the triangle said, voice strangely annoying, multiple tones making it painful on the ears. The glow around the triangle increased and dimmed with every word. “Looks like you’re in need of some help.”

            “Fuck you Bill,” Ray hissed, glaring at the triangle. “This is your fault, isn’t it?”

            “What the hell is going on?” Ryan asked before the triangle could respond. “Why is there a talking triangle?”

            Ray and Bill looked at Ryan for a moment before the dream demon started laughing and Ray sighed. “Rye, remember what I told you about the demon that went into Grunkle Geoff’s head?”

            “Yeah.” Ryan nodded slowly, looking Bill over. “You didn’t say it was a fucking Dorito.”

            Ray snorted a laugh as Bill just stared at him, arms hanging at his sides. He blinked once before images flashed over his body, ending on a Dorito commercial. “I am not a Dorito!” Bill huffed, folding his arms. “I’m Bill Cipher, powerful dream demon!”

            “Who was foiled by a couple of kids,” Ray said, smirking at Bill.

            “Do you really think you can defeat me?” Bill snorted, glowing slightly red. He looked back at Ryan. “Look at what I can do!” He raised his hand and a deer floated over to them from the woods. He removed the teeth, letting them spin, hovering over his hand.

            Ray rolled his eyes while Ryan’s widened. “Wait, wait, wait. Can you do that with the entire skeleton?” he said, tensing when Bill and Ray stared at him blankly. “What?”

            “Oh, I like you.” Bill suddenly laughed. The teeth went back into the deer’s head before the entire skeleton came out of the animal’s mouth.

            Ray groaned when Ryan’s eyes lit up. “Can you do the muscle?” Ryan asked, inspecting the skeleton. “This is amazing!”

            Bill laughed and with a snap of his fingers the muscles appeared next to the skin and bones. “I have to say, Video Game, you have wonderful taste in men.”

            “Oh, no. Stop.” Ray wrinkled his nose, glaring at Bill. “Never say that again.”

            Ryan was poking the muscle, snickering when blood squirted out at him. “How are you doing this?” he asked Bill, turning to the dream demon. “Can you do it with other creatures?”

            “Magic.” Bill spread his arms in an arch, a rainbow appearing between them before fading away. “Ever wanted to see your own skeleton?”

            “NO!” Ray got between Ryan and Bill, glaring at the triangle. “No. We’re just going to go home and you’re going to stop messing with us.”

            “Last time I checked, Video Game,” Bill said, clapping his hands. As he separated them, a black cane appeared between his palms. He spun it with his right hand before poking Ray in the forehead with it. “You’re lost.”

            “Actually,” Ryan said, glancing around, “I know how to get back from here, the forest just keeps shifting.”

            “It’s not the forest, it’s him!” Ray said pointing at Bill with a hot glare. “The fucker _wants_ us to be lost.”

            “What? Why?”  Ryan asked, looking between Bill and Ray who were glaring at each other.

            Bill looked at Ryan, the corners of his eye turning up in something like a smile. “Want to make a deal?” He said, offering Ryan a hand engulfed in blue flames.

            “Uh, no thank you,” Ryan said, folding his hands behind him, “that looks like a horrible idea.”

            “It is!” Ray huffed, grabbing Ryan’s arm. “We’re leaving!”

            Bill watched them for a moment before hurriedly floating after them. “Hold on a moment, Video Game!” he said, appearing in front of them. “If you don’t let me help you out of here, then something is probably going to eat you.” A massive shadow raised from the ground behind Bill, white eyes glowing at them.

            Ryan instantly pulled Ray behind him, eyes dark. Bill paused, the image falling into wisps of smoke. Ray frowned, looking over Ryan’s shoulder as he relaxed. Bill started spinning his cane again, humming quietly.

            “What’s your deal, Cipher?” Ray asked, still hiding behind Ryan. If anyone had a chance against a dream demon, it was Ryan. There were monstrous creatures in Gravity Falls that were petrified of Ryan.

            “You know what? I like you Bull,” Bill said, pointing his cane at Ryan, “that murderous glint in your eyes, the desire to destroy. A man after my own heart.” Snapping his fingers, a human heart floated beside him, beating hard before disappearing again. “I’ll help you out, for free.”

            Ray’s jaw dropped as Ryan’s brow furrowed. “Bull?” he asked before snorting a laugh. “I mean, I get why you call Ray Video Game, but Bull? Really?”

            “What? It suits you,” Bill said, turning and floating between trees.

            Ryan snorted and followed Bill as Ray stared after them, jaw toward the ground. “What the fuck is going on?” Ray demanded after his brain caught up with his feet.

            “What?” Ryan said, taking Ray’s hand and pulling him along.

            “We’re just getting along Video Game.” Bill snickered, twirling the hook of his cane on a finger. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

            “No? Yes? No!” Ray groaned, holding on tightly to Ryan’s hand. “I don’t like you doing anything.”

            “There’s nothing to worry about, Rose,” Ryan said, pulling Ray to his side, slipping his hand from Ray’s to wrap his arm around his waist. “I won’t make any deals.”

            “And I won’t offer any,” Bill said, bringing them to the edge of the forest, right next to the Mystery Shack where Geoff was about to rush out of the building. “See? Home sweet home.”

            “What’s your game, Cipher?” Ray narrowed his eyes at the triangle, keeping distance between he and Ryan.

            “Nothing!” Bill laughed, floating away from them, bright blue light encasing him from behind. “Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold. Bye!”

            With a bright flash, Bill was gone and the world was colored again. “Well that was interesting,” Ryan said with that goofy smile that made Ray’s heart pound in both a good and bad way.

            He didn’t have time for a reply as Geoff ran over and nearly tackled them. He made Ryan call his parents to let them know he was staying at the Shack for the night. They were lectured on the dangers of the forest at night before being allowed to go to bed.

            Ryan took up most of the room on the small bed Ray had in the Shack’s attic. Ray didn’t complain, enjoying being pressed between Ryan and the wall. Already fast asleep, Ryan breathed slowly, arms tight around Ray.

            He smiled softly, watching the peace relax Ryan’s face. Ray always had a hard time sleeping, normally he would read the journal, committing the contents to memory. Ryan would keep him from doing that tonight, so he settled for pressing his head into his chest, listening to his heart.

            Bill was rather impressed that Ray actually fell asleep, pressed into Ryan like that. They were what human’s considered courting, right? That was adorable and Bill was only slightly annoyed at admitting that.

            In fact, he wasn’t even thinking about using either of them at the moment. He was actually thinking how terrifying Ryan would be if given proper training with a sword. How cute it would be if Ryan was to give Ray a crown of bloody bones or a beast’s teeth or skull. How unstoppable they would be if Ray used that magic potential he had.

            Maybe he could use them after all. As much as he hated to admit it, he did rather like these two. Maybe super powered minions was exactly what he needed. He wouldn’t try mind control yet, he’d try the human way first.

            Bill floated over, sitting on the headboard. He carefully patted both of their heads, rather glad that Ray was sleeping for a change. He’d be more agreeable well rested.

            Ryan had to return home in the morning, getting a second lecture from his parents. Ray was stuck working the shop all day and he was exhausted. Lounging on his bed, he was studying the map, trying to figure out what all of the landmarks were.

            He didn’t notice when the world turned grayscale and Bill appeared beside him. The triangle stared as Ryan completely ignore him and groaned, loudly. Why were all of the interesting human’s annoying to deal with?

            “Earth to Bull!” Bill huffed, summoning his cane. He smacked the human with his cane when he continued to ignore him. “I demand to be paid attention to!”

            Ryan yelped and flailed for a moment, shooting upright. “Bill?” he said, rubbing his forehead. “What are you doing here?”

            “I want to offer yo-“ Bill began, flashing red when Ryan interrupted him.

            “Nope.” Ryan said, folding his arms.

            “It’s not a deal,” Bill hissed, narrowing his eye and folding his arms, “I want to help you.”

            “Completely for free?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. “Why do I not believe that?”

            “I have no idea.” Bill sighed, letting his arms drop. “But you’re smart not to.” Snapping his fingers, he opened a small black hole portal beside him. He laughed when Ryan jumped before putting his hand in and pulling out a massive, long sword.

            Ryan’s eyes widened as the portal closed and Bill set the tip of the sword against the ground, leaning against the handle. The blade was black with glowing purple carvings running along the length of the blade. The guard was silver, the grip on the handle was soft black rope with glowing purple strands woven in. The base of the hilt was a perfectly round, glowing purple stone.

            “I made this special, just for you,” Bill said, floating away from the sword and gesturing for Ryan to take the blade. “Able to cut through anything.”

            Ryan didn’t move, taking in every detail of the sword. “What’s the catch?” he said slowly, eyes shifting to Bill. “Why are you giving me this?”

            Bill shrugged, floating from side to side. “Like I said, I like you. You’re a murderous human; more so than I’ve ever seen before.”

            Ryan frowned, eyeing the sword again. “I don’t understand,” he said, standing. The sword was about a foot shorter than him. “What does that have to do with anything?”

            “You want to protect Video Game, don’t you?” Bill asked, snapping his fingers. A sheath for the sword appeared in his hands. It was mainly black leather, the thread and straps were glittering silver.

            “More than anything,” Ryan said without hesitation, narrowing his eyes at Bill offering him the sheath. It would fit along his back comfortably.

            “Then I’ll teach out how to use this sword here. Completely for free,” Bill said, floating closer.

            “I won’t have to owe you anything?” Ryan said, fingers twitching. His resolve was crumbling. Bill knew starting with Ryan was a good idea.

            “Nothing at all,” Bill said, not aware that he actually meant that.

            Ryan bit his lip before taking the sheath, hurriedly pulling it on. With a smile that was completely insane while bordering completely evil, he took the sword’s handle. Bill shuddered at the shock wave that shot through the room, although Ryan looked empowered by it.

            Ryan held the sword comfortably in his hands, juggling it between them before settling for holding the hilt with both hands, the hold comfortable. Bill watched Ryan with shock as a maniacal laugh left Ryan’s lips.

            Bill laughed hard and long as Ryan slid the sword into its sheath. “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” he said, snapping his fingers. The world resumed color, but he was a faint ghost visible within it. “Come on, let’s get started. And while we’re at it, you’re courting Video Game all wrong.”

            “Oh?” Ryan said with a lopsided smirk. He started through his home, making sure he knew where his parents were before slipping from the building, telling his parents he was going to see Ray over his shoulder.

            Bill waited for them to be free from the house before speaking again. Mainly because other humans could hear him, maybe not see him, but they could definitely hear him. “Yeah! No bleeding crowns? Animal skulls? What are you doing, Bull?”

            Ryan laughed and headed for the Shack. “I was doing things the human way?”

            “We both know you’re not very human in there,” Bill said, tapping Ryan’s head with his cane, although it just slid through him. “Where are we going?”

            Ryan snorted, but purposefully pushed Bill’s comment out of his head. “I’m going to tell Ray what we’re doing.”

            “What?!” Bill tensed, eye shifting back and forth. “No! We can tell him later!”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at Bill. “No way, he’ll want to know about this right away.”

            “He’ll make you stop, won’t he?” Bill groaned. Ray was going to be the difficult one here.

            Ryan shrugged, smiling as the Shack came into sight. “He’ll be worried, but he won’t stop me since there’s no strings attached.” He gave Bill a pointed look the triangle pointedly ignored. “He knows it’s my choice and I want him to know.”

            Bill puffed, narrowing his eyes at Ryan. Human courting was so strange, so equal. There was a possessive spark in Ryan’s heart, but he loved Ray too much to let that direct him. How strange humans were.

            Ray was _furious._ Well, Bill thought he was. Ryan seemed pretty calm for his boyfriend nearly tearing his head off. However, once Ray stopped ranting, Ryan took his shoulders and calmly explained everything. It seemed to calm Ray slightly. When they left, Ray wasn’t happy, at all, but he wasn’t nearly as angry either.

            Ryan said it would have been worse if he hadn’t told him right away, but Bill wasn’t completely convinced. Either way, they were free to train.

            “We’re going to hit two birds with one stone,” Bill said, leading Ryan through the woods. “You’ll start with deer and work up.”

            “What’s the other bird?” Ryan asked, sword pulsating slowly. It was already reacting to him, he had more to him than Bill thought.

            “You’ll get parts to make Video Game his courting crown,” Bill said cheerfully, snapping his fingers. An image as see-through as he was appeared next to him. It was the hip bone of a deer, carved with strange markings. Bleeding teeth were attached along the edge of the cut bone with strips of muscle. On top was the deer skull, muscles keeping it on tight. The entire thing was coated in blood.

            “I don’t think Ray would like that.” Ryan chuckled, studying the image. “Well the blood part anyway.”

            “Really? What a party pooper!” Bill huffed, folding his arms. The image disappeared. “But very well. No blood.”

            Ryan chuckled, looking around the clearing Bill led them to. The grass was short and bright green, tiny flowers floating in the breeze. It was surrounded with massive trees. Bill insisted on starting Ryan out with basic strokes and actions before simple sparing that very suddenly got very harsh and deadly because the damn triangle got bored.

            “You’re a natural Bull!” Bill said happily, floating around Ryan.

            Ryan laughed lightly, panting hard and pink in the face. He was laying on the ground, the soft grass acting like a pillow. The handle of the sword was lying in the palm of his hands, his fingers twitched, aching from gripping the rope so tightly. He was sweating, but not too much, just enough to feel gross. His muscles were already sore, he hated to imagine how they would feel the next morning.

            “Now we need to find a deer,” Bill said, looking around.

            “Yeah, I’m not moving,” Ryan said, closing his eyes. “I’m exhausted.”

            “Come on Bull!” Bill huffed, poking his cane through Ryan’s cheek. “This is the last thing you have to do. I’ll even make the crown!”

            Ryan sighed and opened his eyes. Bill was floating inches from his face, still poking him. The triangle was rather surprised when Ryan wasn’t. The human just laughed and slowly got up, not minding that Bill slipped through his body.

            “Alright, alright. Let’s get going then,” Ryan said, using his sword as an aid. He wobbled on his feet before turning to Bill. “Well?”

            Bill blinked at Ryan twice before the corners of his eye tilted up. “I’ll make it real easy on ya,” he said, snapping his fingers. A deer appeared in the clearing, ears straight up and body heaving.

            Ryan frowned, but shrugged and raised his sword. Bill was shimmering with excitement as Ryan easily cut the scared stiff deer. He chopped the head right off, blinking as blood squirted out of the stump as the body collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud.

            There was a moment of silence before Ryan was laughing, shaking his head. Bill watched with some shock as Ryan studied the blood on his sword with a strange smile, running his fingers through the red to clear out the purple carvings still faintly pulsating under the blood.

            “I like you Bull,” Bill said with his own type of smile. He snapped his fingers and the dear body was gone, a clean courting crown in its place. Ryan was clean of blood as well, that smile still on his face. It was somewhere between the fond look he gave Ray and a look Bill had never seen on a human face before, even Giddon’s. It was the good kind of insane.

            Ryan picked up the crown and they went straight for the Mystery Shack. By the time they got there, the smile was gone and Ryan was back to normal, although they were discussing how to dispose of a body which Bill was pretty sure was not normal for a human.

            Ray was waiting for them on the roof when they emerged from the woods. He smiled at them, relieved, waving them up. Geoff gave Ryan a blank look when he came in with the sword on his back and a crown of bones in his hands. Ryan stared back for a moment before silently going up the stairs.

            “Are you alright?” Ray asked, looking Ryan over. “He didn’t control you or anything, right?”

            “I’m fine.” Ryan chuckled, hiding the crown. “Tired, but fine.”     

            “Good.” Ray sighed, smiling up at Ryan. He leaned up and pecked him on the lips, tensing when something was placed on his head.

            “We made you that,” Ryan said, the strange smile on his face again. Bill floated around them, watching. He was sure, nearly one hundred percent certain, that Ryan’s current smile would be the one he would own all of the time if he was human.

            Ray slowly reached up and pulled the crown off, inspecting it with wide eyes. Bill waited for the explosion, the yelling, what he thought Ray’s reaction would be. Instead, he started to laugh.

            Ray laughed, putting the crown back on and kissing Ryan again. “Thanks,” he said, hugging Ryan tightly, being careful with the crown.

            “Glad you like it,” Ryan said with a chuckle and fond smile, hugging Ray back.

            Bill stared at them in wonder. What were these humans? Why hadn’t he considered the possibilities before? They were already mad in the head. What could they do given the power, the control? He could use some other sad excuse for a meat sack for a body, these two were too useful as they were.

            So lessons continued. Ryan was a natural with the sword. He was fast and smart, graceful and deadly. Bill would be terrified if he wasn’t a demon. Before night fell, they would return to the Shack with a courting gift for Ray. Necklaces and crowns made out of the bones of the creatures Ryan defeated.

            Somewhere along the line, Bill would disappear when the gift was given, watching excitedly as they talked and kissed and held each other close. It was a soap opera and Bill was hooked. He didn’t realize he was viewing them as other demons who were mating.

            When Ryan came back with an injury, Bill knew it was the right time to get to Ray. Ryan wasn’t that injured, just a small wound from the jackalopes they were hunting. One managed to get him in the shoulder with their antlers.

            Ray, however, fretted around him, cleaning the wound that was deeper than Bill and Ryan thought, and getting it patched up. Bill watched Ryan calm Ray down, pulling him to lay on the bed. Ryan pressed Ray to his chest, carding his fingers through his short black hair as Ray hugged him to death.

            It was a little heart breaking. In the front of Bill’s mind, he was going to use this to get Ray to learn magic. In the back, he knew he wanted to give Ray the ability to protect Ryan. Give him the peace of mind and the power to do what he wanted. He’d seen Ray’s dreams, he knew what was going on back home. A little magic could hurt anyone, and that was exactly what Ray needed.

            “No,” Ray hissed at Bill. Ryan was at home resting after weeks of training so Bill decided to start convincing Ray. Luckily, there was no one in the Shop at the moment.

            “Come on Video Game!” Bill huffed, floating around to be in the human’s vision. “I know you want to!”

            “Why would I want you to teach me magic?” Ray snapped, glaring at Bill.

            Bill paused and hummed, the reason already in his mind. “You know, you’re pretty powerful.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and turned away, pressing the drawer button on the cash register a million times mainly because he knew Bill hated the noise. It grated on his angles.

            “Powerful enough, say, for a healing spell that can bring the recent dead back to life,” Bill continued, trying to keep his cool. That bell was so obnoxious.

            That had Ray pausing. He looked sideways at Bill, eyes narrowed. Bill glowed a bit brighter as the register drawer was slammed shut and was not opened again.

            “Powerful enough,” Bill continued, hand under his eye, but over his bowtie, “to make a golem. To make a shield spell. To keep Bull alive.”

            Ray tensed and bit his lip, looking unsure at Bill. “I could do that?”

            “You have the power in you,” Bill said, floating away, hands behind his back. “You just need the proper guidance. With that kind of power, you could see anything in the forest, know more than that silly author ever could.” Glancing back, he saw that Ray’s eyes had glazed over, a smile pulling at his lips. “And Bull would be safe.”

            Ray’s eyes snapped back into focus, eyes bright and determined. “Fine. You can teach me magic.”

            Bill’s arms dropped to his sides and he turned to face Ray. “Wait, what?” he asked, floating closer. He thought for sure he would have to work on Ray for a while before he got him to agree to anything at all.

            “You can teach me magic,” Ray huffed, folding his arms. “No strings attached?”

            Bill blinked at Ray three times before laughing. “No strings at all, Video Game!”

            Now Ray joined Bill and Ryan in the woods. Ryan would sit on the edge of the clearing, sword in his lap as he cleaned it. He would watch Ray try and fail at spells before finally getting them with a cheer.

            Ray had more power in him than Bill thought. He could go an entire day doing increasingly more complex spells and never grow tired. Of course, untapped magic was hard to gage, he couldn’t really blame himself for that one.

            The first time he saw them battle a creature together made him realize where he went wrong. They worked beautifully together, a dance that was both deadly and beautiful. Ryan would attack, Ray against his back spewing protective and offensive spells.

            The vicious dragon they were fighting went to swipe at Ryan and they spun, a glowing purple shield sprouting from Ray’s forearm. Still chanting a spell, Ryan’s sword glowed brighter and Bill was stunned. How had they done that? The sword was not only responding to both of them, but was also allowing Ray to add modifications to its purpose? Even Bill couldn’t do that. He hadn’t even thought to teach them that.

            Ryan touched the tip of the sword to the ground, launching into the air. Ray threw multiple shields in front of Ryan as the dragon tried to melt him with its white flames. Ryan rocketed toward the beast, raising his sword above his head.

            Bill floated over as the flames died and the purple light subsided. Ryan stood between the steaming head of the dragon, the beast neatly cut in half. He was covered in orange slime as Ray ran over and tackled him in a hug. They were laughing and cheering, holding each other close.

            Bill watched them with a smile. He wasn’t thinking about how to use them. He wasn’t thinking how easy they would eventually be to manipulate. He was thinking about how good they were, how proud he was of them, how glad he was that they were alright.

            Bill froze, eye wide. Ray and Ryan watched him with worried frowns. Worried, for him? What was going on? “WHAT ABOUT MY PLAN?!” He gasped before disappearing from reality entirely.


	36. A Game of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Geoff and Jack are both demons in human guise; Ryan’s also a demon new to Earth that Geoff takes in and hires. Here’s the kicker. He can’t earn a human form until he earns the affections of a human and returns them genuinely and truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Boys, this is Ryan!” Geoff said happily, gesturing to the demon behind him. “He’s the new asshole.”

            Ryan scowled at Geoff, pointed tail swishing angrily behind him. The men in the room turned to look at him. One of them, a bearded man with kind eyes just oozed demonic powers, just like Geoff and himself. The other three were overly human. The tallest reminded Ryan of a bird with how he squawked at him. The shortest had his eyes narrowed and a protective stance as he stood. The last blinked lazily at him with a tired smile.

            Jack smiled and stood, coming over to offer Ryan his hand. “Welcome!” he said cheerfully as Ryan took his hand. “New arrival?”

            “Found him on the side of the road.” Geoff snorted, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “Doesn’t even have a human form.”

            “I’m here because I was curious,” Ryan said before Jack could ask. “Not because I grew fond of some human.”

            Jack frowned at Ryan before smiling again. “Well, you’ll be fond of one eventually, it’s inevitable once you’re here.”

            Ryan shook his head and folded his arms. He was one of hell’s most feared demons. The human realm was nothing to him. He just wanted to see what it was like and maybe because he wanted to prove he was the better demon. All demons were hesitant about anything from Earth because if they grew fond of any human, they would end up losing their immortality and place in hell, by _choice._ If he could live on Earth and return to hell at any time he wanted, well, he was stronger than nearly every demon in hell.

            “Wait, if he doesn’t have a human form, what are we going to do about AHWU and shit?” Gavin frowned, glancing at the camera crammed into the small corner of the room. Their office was way too small for all of them.

            “We can’t just bring on another demon!” Michael growled, glaring at Ryan. “Definitely not one that’s all high and mighty and shit.”

            “Where the fuck is he going to sit?” Ray said, glancing back at the game he had been playing.

            Ryan glanced over the humans, an amused smile threatening to spread at Ray. “That’s a good question,” he said, looking at Geoff before glancing around the room. “All I see is that couch over there.”

            “That’s the plan, buddy.” Geoff snorted, nodding to the white couch. “Try not to scorch it?”

            Ryan rolled his eyes, but nodded. Jack helped him move extra equipment into the room and onto a table in front of the couch. He had to climb over the armrest to get to his seat, but he didn’t mind. Once he was settled, tail wrapped tightly around his waist, he looked at the others.

            Michael and Gavin were still complaining about the fact that Ryan was a demon, asking how they were going to do anything live action. Geoff just shrugged and said they would figure it out when they got there, which didn’t satisfy the humans at all. Jack was ignoring all of them, focusing on his work.

            He didn’t expect Ray to be looking at him. The human seemed more interested in his games. Instead, he was smiling at Ryan from across the room. “Welcome to the real hell,” he said before turning back to his computer.

            Ryan blinked slowly at the human before smiling. “Thanks,” he said before interrupting the growing argument. “So, what should I be doing?”

            Editing was worse than hell. A lot fucking worse than hell. Ray was right. This was fucking hell. There were hours upon hours of footage and stupidity. He spent hours trying to piece it all together perfectly, making sure the audio matched the video. And then, sometimes, it wouldn’t fucking save or freeze halfway through and he would have to start all fucking over again.

            Despite his best efforts, he did end up putting a few burns into the couch, but he was sitting on them and promised Geoff to repair it with magic later. No one was the wiser, except the entire Achievement Hunter office which was its own hell. Michael was always tackling Gavin because the Brit annoying him and squawking. Geoff was drunk off his ass, even for a demon, and Jack always found some way to build a house or win if Ray wasn’t playing.

            Then there was Ray. Ryan greatly enjoyed it when it was just the two of them. Ray was quiet for the most part, playing or editing. He had his headphones on twenty four seven. Most people had learned to throw something at him before talking. There was actual quiet in the room for a few hours and it was marvelous.

            Despite all of that, he enjoyed nearly every minute. Their humor was on par with his own, and Gavin deserved to be tackled sometimes. When a video came out right, it was the best feeling in the world. Video games were more addictive than they had any right to be and because Geoff had a plethora in his home, Ryan spent a lot of his time outside of work playing whatever he could get his hands on.

            The first video he did with the others was just as much fun to do as he thought it would be _and_ he wasn’t the one editing it. He didn’t even notice he was going soft. All demons did. They started to relax and calm the longer they stayed on Earth. They became more human, and they never noticed until it was too late.

            “Ryan!” Gavin smiled down at him, a drunken and plotting glaze to his eyes.

            “Yes?” Ryan said slowly, narrowing his eyes at the human. His tail twitched, pupils dilating.

            “The fans want to know what you look like,” Gavin said with a growing smile.

            “Too damn bad?” Ryan said, sighing when Michael appeared beside Gavin with Lindsay’s bag in his hand, a shit eating grin being sent his way.

            “Wrong answer asshole,” Michael said, placing the bag on the ground. “Time for your first AHWU.”

            Ryan opened his mouth to protest when Ray poked his head into the room. He was wearing his favorite purple hoodie, the plastic ends of the strings chewed slightly. Ryan didn’t even realize he had focused on that detail often, especially when Ray was focused on work.

            “Shit, are you guys going to make Ryan look normal?” Ray said when he looked between his friends then at the bag lying on the ground.

            Ryan frowned and opened his mouth again, but Michael was pulling his computers away, his mouse still in his hands. Gavin plucked his headphones from his head as Ray took a seat at Geoff’s desk, spinning in the chair excitedly. Ryan really tried not to think that was cute, this time.

            After a bit of arguing, he eventually let Gavin put makeup on him. He closed his eyes and held still as Gavin smeared gooey substances all over his face and arms. Michael started helping once his face and arms were a pale cream color.

            “Stand still you baby, it’s only a contact!” Gavin snickered, trying to move a thin, round plastic bowl into his right eye. The first contact had been hell, he couldn’t help flinching out of instinct.

            “Come on, Rye-bread, we’re almost done,” Michael said, putting the blush he had used to make Ryan look less dead away.

            “Hey, is Ryan normal looking yet?” Ray said, putting his DS away. Half way through the process he had gotten bored and started playing games. Now he was peaking over Gavin’s shoulder.

            Gavin slipped the contact into Ryan’s eye and backed away, smiling brightly. “Okay! I think we’re finished.”

            Ryan blinked at them slowly, trying to get used to the contact. His eyes were blurry for a moment before the lads were clear again. They were all smiling at him, studying his face closely. “Hold on,” Michael said, dropping a red hat onto Ryan’s head, hiding his horns. “Better.”

            “Shit dude.” Ray laughed as Ryan held his tail nervously. “You clean up nice.”

            “Yeah, Gavvy. We did a pretty good job,” Michael said, nodding proudly.

            Ryan smiled sheepishly, rubbing at a thick patch of makeup that felt like an exoskeleton. “These contacts feel weird,” he huffed, blinking his eyes again. He could feel them in his eyes, an extra layer that he would have to get used to.

            “You’ll get used to them,” Gavin said, basically bouncing.

            “Just don’t get angry.” Michael snorted placing more things into Lindsay’s bag. “All that shit will melt off.”

            “I’m perfectly calm.” Ryan snorted, glancing around for anything he could use as a mirror.

            Ray chuckled and pulled out his phone, turning on the camera. He held it out to Ryan and smiled when he stared at himself. His eyes were bright blue, skin pale. His face had some color thanks to Michael. His hair poked out from under his hat, his horns keeping it a little up off his head.

            “You guys really didn’t do too badly,” Ryan said, nodding in thanks to Ray. He jumped when the shutter snapped.

            Ray snickered and pulled his phone away, looking at the picture he had taken. “So we can recreate it when we have to!” he said when Ryan glared at him. Ryan couldn’t understand it, Ray was the only one not fazed by Ryan’s glares. Even Geoff and Jack shied away sometimes.

            “You won’t have to.” Ryan huffed, folding his arms. “I’m perfectly calm.”

            “Hey Ryan?” A mop of black hair poked into the room and Ryan’s shoulders twitched up. “I just wanted to show you the new shirt design,” Jon said, looking down at the gray fabric in his hands. This wasn’t their first meeting, but Ryan was normally wearing heavy, baggy clothes to hide under.

            Ryan narrowed his eyes at Jon as he turned the shirt around and he read the text. “Does that say Haywood dairy?” he said slowly, tail swishing angrily behind him.

            “Ryan no!” Gavin squawked, trying to pull at Ryan’s arms. “He’s not worth it!”

            Jon smirked, shaking the shirt slightly. “Awesome, right? I was hoping you would model it for me.”

            Gavin groaned as Michael tried not to laugh. “All of our hard work, ruined,” the Brit whined as Jon went on about Ryan modeling and the demon tensed.

            Michael pulled Gavin back just in time as smoke erupted from Ryan’s skin before he was engulfed in flames, the hat flying off. The makeup and contacts were nonexistence as the flames licked off of his skin and eyes shined against his blood red skin. His clothes were thankfully fire proof for this reason.

            Jon paled as he stared at Ryan, shrinking away and shaking. He had that effect on most humans – minus Ray. Ryan was a demon, a monster. He was terrifying by default.

            “What the Fuck!?” Jon gasped, backing away while clutching the shirt to his chest.

            As Ryan focused on trying not to kill Jon and Michael calmed a squawking Gavin, Jon backed right up into Ray who had a frying pan of all things. Ryan’s fire went out and Michael and Gavin went silent as Jon fell to the ground, knocked out.

            They all looked down at Jon then at Ray who was holding the frying pan still. “I panicked.” Ray shrugged, tossing the pan onto the couch.

            Michael burst out laughing as Gavin whined about redoing the makeup, clutching the red hat to his chest. All of them ignored Jon for the moment as Ryan stared at Ray in shock before smiling. “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” he nearly purred.

            Ray snorted and smiled at him. “You owe me one,” he said before jogging out of the room to get someone who would actually help poor Jon. Ryan watched after him, calming down completely.

            Michael wiped the tears from his cheeks as he elbowed Gavin, eyes on Ryan. “Gav,” he hissed, smirking. “Want to make a bet?”

            Jon didn’t even have a concussion, thanks to Jack knowing healing spells, although it took him awhile to wake up. Geoff scolded Ray with an amused smile as Michael and Gavin re-did Ryan’s makeup, Lindsay having to run out to get more contacts.

            AHWU was much more fun to be in than to watch. Everything was a mess and it was fun messing with whoever was talking. Although Ray stayed out of the way, for the most part, Ryan had fun making him laugh. Neither noticed the looks they were getting, the knowing smiles from Geoff and Jack and the greedy ones from Michael and Gavin.

            Ryan did notice when the others would run out of the office whenever they could, leaving just the two of them. He glanced over his computers, watching Ray work. The end of his hoodie string was in his mouth, being held up by his teeth.

            Ryan smiled, watching Ray’s face, memorizing his focused eyes and tiny smiles. One hand hovered over his keyboard while the other clicked away with the mouse. His long fingers were sticking out of his sleeves what were pushed over his hands.

            He knew the image well, had memorized it maybe a million times. Ryan shook his head and stood, stretching slowly. He slipped from the room unnoticed, heading for the kitchen. He didn’t actually need to eat or drink, but he did find that some things were tasty enough for him to make an effort.

            He pulled a diet coke from the fridge, raising an eyebrow at Geoff who stood on the other side of the door as he closed it. “Yes?”

            “Listen,” Geoff said, leaning against the counter, “if you’re going to keep working here, you need to have a human form. The makeup is getting to be a pain in the ass.”

            “I can’t obtain a human form unless I fall for a human.” Ryan snorted, cracking open the can. “I’m not stooping to that.”

            Geoff rolled his eyes. “It’s not that bad you know,” he huffed, pushing off of the counter. He was happily married and loved every day of his new life. “I don’t care how old you are.”

            Ryan frowned and sipped at his drink. “I’m not going to give up hell and immortality for some human.”

            “When’s the last time you went to hell?” Geoff narrowed his eyes, folding his arms. His eyes flashed yellow.

            “Yesterday.” Ryan smirked. “I’ll start doing the makeup.” He shrugged, taking a long gulp.

            “If you don’t have a human form soon, you’re fired.” Geoff deadpanned, snickering when Ryan choked on his drink.

            “What?” Ryan couched twice before glaring at Geoff.

            “That’s the deal buddy.” Geoff smirked. “Maybe you don’t even need to be the one to fall, I don’t care. Just get a human form.”

            Ryan glared after him as he walked away, sighing and staring at his can. The rules were clear that they couldn’t use magic to get a human to fall for them, although it never stated that the love had to be mutual. How was he going to get a human to fall for him anyway? He knew next to nothing about human mating rituals.

            Sure, he had watched Michael, Lindsay, and Gavin before. Even Geoff and Jack and their humans, didn’t mean it made any more sense to him. He would have to start with people that already knew him. That narrowed it down to people he actually could stand dealing with which was only one person.

            “Hey Ryan,” Ray said as he passed him on the way to the fridge, “did the can offend you or something?”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Ray before smiling crookedly. “I was just thinking,” he said carefully, watching Ray pull a Red Bull from the fridge, “we’ve never really had the chance to compete against one another.”

            “Yeah, and?” Ray said, cracking the can open. “I don’t think you could beat me, demon or not.” He smirked, chugging a bit of the drink.

            “I’ve gotten pretty good.” Ryan snorted, setting his own can on the counter. “We should have a game night, just the two of us.”

            Ray nearly choked on his Red Bull, looking at Ryan with wide eyes. The demon smiled, detecting a slight blush on the human’s cheeks. This might be easier than he thought.

            Ryan wasn’t surprised when Ray agreed to a game night at his apartment. Ryan teleported them there and followed Ray around as he got them ready with snacks and what games they wanted to play. He was even less surprised when Ray beat him at nearly every game they played except for a trivia game he had insisted on.

            “Fuck this!” Ray laughed when he got another question wrong. “I graduated high school, what do you want from me?”

            “I’m surprised I know half of these pop culture references.” Ryan chuckled, grabbing the coke can he had been holding with his tail. “How are you doing this badly?”

            “I said I graduated, I didn’t say I did well.” Ray snorted, grabbing another handful of Doritos. “All I do is play games all day, I live under a fucking rock.”

            “Technically.” Ryan hummed, placing the can back into his coiled tail. “There are rocks on your roof, so yes, you do live under a rock.”

            Ray groaned and laughed, smacking Ryan’s shoulder. “Shut the fuck up. You’re immortal, of course you know most of this shit.”

            “I live under a bigger rock than you do.” Ryan snorted, reading his next question. “I should not be doing this well.”             

            Ray snorted and laughed, nearly choking on a chip. Ryan frowned worriedly, answering the question and not even paying attention if he had it right. He gently patted Ray’s back, relaxing when he coughed, spitting out what was in his mouth into the now empty bag, before laughing again.

            “I just got that.” Ray croaked, smiling at Ryan. “Hell’s underground.”

            “Took you that long?” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. He ruffled Ray’s hair before turning back to the game.

            “It’s three in the morning!” Ray snorted, waving Ryan’s hand away. “I’m tired.”

            Ryan glanced at the time on Ray’s TV box. “I forgot humans are affected by time.” He snorted, setting his controller down. “You need to sleep.”         

            “I’m not _that_ tired,” Ray said, answering his question and throwing his hands into the air when he got it right. “I still need to beat your ass at this.”

            Ryan smiled and grabbed his controller again. He was a little surprised when Ray slumped against him a few moments later, fast asleep. He stared at the messy black hair for a moment before smiling fondly. He carefully turned everything off before picking Ray up and carrying him to his room.

            The human snuggled into his bedding the moment he could, a peaceful smile on his face. Ryan chuckled quietly, straightening out Ray’s hair before disappearing from the apartment. He returned to Geoff’s house where the slightly older demon was waiting for him.

            “Geoff?” Ryan said, sitting cautiously on the other end of the couch. “You sleep.”

            “Needed to make something clear,” Geoff said, voice slow and slurred, heavy bags under his eyes, “when I said you needed a human form, I did not mean go after Ray.”

            Ryan frowned and glanced at the TV where some confusing cartoon was on screen. “He’s the easiest to trick.”

            “Don’t you fucking dare,” Geoff hissed, eyes bright yellow and skin red. His tail snapped out behind him, horns long and curled. “He’s one of my boys and I swear, if you hurt him, you’ll won’t have to worry about your immortality anymore.”

            Ryan tensed and tried to shrink away. He had never seen Geoff honestly angry before. His age and power was showing, the world melting around them into blackness until it was only them. “What else am I supposed to do?” he hissed, trying to growl.

            Geoff snarled, no longer tired. “I don’t care what you do. You will not hurt him.”

            Ryan dropped his head in defeat. The world returned to color and Geoff slowly walked into his room, silently closing the door behind him. He stayed on the couch, staring at his hands, tail twitching on the cushion beside him.

            He scowled and balled his hands into fists. He was a demon for fucks sake. Geoff was an old man getting older with an attachment to humans. What should he care about one human’s feelings? That’s how demons got trapped on the Earth.

            Quickly setting up the most violent game Geoff had, Ryan played until Geoff dragged him to work. Ray smiled brightly at him when he came in, pausing at the couch to talk about another game night. Ryan ignored the glare Geoff shot him when he agreed.

            “What did I tell you?” Geoff snarled when the office was empty of everyone but them. “Do not push me Haywood.”

            “You’re an aging demon.” Ryan rolled his eyes, folding his arms as he lounged on the sofa. “You’re all talk.”

            Geoff hissed, eyes narrowing. “Do you really think you could do that to him? It’ll destroy him.”

            Ryan shook his head. “So? I’m a demon. I’m what you’ve forgotten. I don’t care.”

            Geoff’s glare fell to a tired look. “You’re still a moron.” He sighed, shaking his head. He turned away and went back to work as Ryan frowned at him.

            Geoff didn’t threaten Ryan again, although he found crosses under the couch a few times and the older demon would glare at him every time he and Ray talked about going to lunch or dinner together. The game nights continued, more often than even the ones Michael, Lindsay, and Gavin had.

            Ryan could see Ray’s feelings for him grow with every action the human made. The bright smiles and trusting words. Faint blushes and far too many innuendoes to not be on purpose. Wearing skinny jeans that Gavin gave him that looked absolutely amazing on him. Eyes on him that would look away quickly when he looked up. He had this all on control.

            “Congradu-fucking-lations,” Geoff spat in the kitchen as he passed Ryan, “you’ve got him wrapped around your finger.”

            “And I’m not even dead yet.” Ryan smirked, watching Geoff get out more beer. “What happened to the all-powerful Ramsey?”

            Geoff scowled at him, searching for the bottle opener. “You haven’t hurt him yet. Just get it over with so I can rip your fucking head off.”

            “I’m just doing what you wanted.” Ryan snorted, balling up the plastic that had held his rare lunch. Ray had gotten it for him when he went out with the other lads, it made him smile.

            “This isn’t what I wanted!” Geoff snapped, eyeing how Ryan was smiling at the trash. He sighed and shook his head, growing one long claw to pop the top off his beer. He turned, eyes catching purple. He frowned then smiled. “At least you’ll get your human form,” he huffed.

            “Exactly,” Ryan said, tossing the plastic into the trash can. “Won’t have to worry about the makeup anymore, this shit itches.”

            “Then the game nights and dates will stop and you don’t even have to leave the couch, here or at home,” Geoff said, debating drinking straight from the bottle before having to share with Jack and Michael.

            Ryan paused, eyes glazing over only to focus again a moment later. “Exactly,” he said calmly. “Won’t need Ray for anything anymore.”  

            “Of course,” The voice was soft, pained. Both demons looked at Ray, the human looking down, already turning away.

            Geoff felt the panic and worry pour off of Ryan before grabbing him and pulling him back before he could go over to the human. “So sad, plan ruined,” he hissed, glaring at Ryan as Ray walked away and back into the office. “I’ll kill you at home where it’s easier to clean up after.”

            Ryan watched Geoff run after Ray, frozen where he stood. That wasn’t part of the plan, he needed his human form first, then end it. Right? That was the plan? Not to keep up what they had, not to enjoy having Ray around. He was just useful until he wasn’t, that’s how all humans were. However, humans were fragile. If he was to make Ray fall for him just to get a human appearance, he’d be shattering his heart. Ryan thought he could do that, but he wasn’t going to.

            Where had the planned changed? When had he really forgotten about using Ray until Geoff reminded him? Why did he feel this awful pain curling in his stomach? What had Geoff done? What had _he_ done?

            Ryan didn’t really want to think about it. He didn’t want to be on Earth anymore, he felt horribly lost. So he disappeared from the kitchen and went to hell, but he felt worse there. Far away, no games, no friends, no home.

            He went to Geoff’s house and felt sick, went to Ray’s and the pain got worse. Then he was back in the kitchen and he wanted to vomit, cry, and scream all at once. So he burst into flames, holding his head, horns between his fingers.

            “Oh hey Ry-holy fuck!” Jon gasped as he entered the kitchen, hand flying to his chest. Ryan didn’t hear him and he didn’t want him to hear him. Slowly backing away, Jon vaguely remembered the image from before, right. The shirt, but why couldn’t he remember until that moment? What was going on?

            Before he could turn to run, pain bloomed from his head for a moment before he dropped to the ground, just being caught by Jack. “Damnit, sorry Jon.” Jack sighed, sitting Jon up in the hallway for the moment.

            He walked over to Ryan and placed a hand on his shoulder, the fires not even licking at his skin. “Ryan,” Jack said calmly, making the demon turn to him, “you need to calm down.”

            “What’s going on?” Ryan croaked, looking at the floor between his fingers. “Everything hurts.”

            “You fucked up.” Jack sighed, folding his arms. “Demons can only get a human form if they fall for a human and they fall for them. That’s how it works, Geoff was just fucking with you.”

            Ryan growled, the flames growing higher, almost catching the ceiling. “Make it stop.”

            “ _You_ fucked up, _you_ have to fix things.” Jack sighed, dampening the fires with his hands, pushing Ryan toward the office. “You have to talk to Ray, you really do love him.”

            “I’m a demon.” Ryan tried to dig his heels into the ground, but Jack kept moving him along.

            “So am I, what difference does it make?” Jack sighed, shoving Ryan into the office. The other lads weren’t in and Geoff was trying to coax Ray away from his desk, although the human wasn’t listening at all. He was focused completely on his game, eyes blurry.

            “We’re leaving,” Jack said, leaving Ryan in the middle of the room to grab Geoff and drag him away.

            “What?!” Geoff’s voice cracked as he tried to pull away.

            Jack gave Ryan a pointed look, a death grip on Geoff’s arm. They left the room with a slam of the door, Geoff howling the entire walk away from the office.

            Ryan slowly looked at Ray who was rubbing his eyes with his sleeve during a cutscene. He wanted to be anywhere else, but also right where he was all at the same time. He wanted Ray to smile at him, but yell and scream at him.

            “Ray?” Ryan said slowly, inching forward. What better thing to do than to work on autopilot? His subconscious knew exactly what it wanted even if he didn’t.

            Ray ignored him, pulling his knees to his chest, resting his hands and controller on his feet as he continued to play. Ryan sighed, chest tight and aching.

            “Ray, please. I need to explain.” Ryan pressed, taking another step closer. “I’m sorry. I really am. I thought I could use you and I should have never thought that I could. Even if I did fall for you, it doesn’t validate my intentions. I don’t deserve anything from you, I just. I want to apologize and tell you I do actually love you.”

            Ray didn’t move and neither did Ryan. He felt relieved, but his chest tightened all over again. Ray probably didn’t hear him or want to hear him and he wasn’t sure he could say all of that again. Not properly, anyway.

            Ray died on screen and he wiped around, his eyes would be flashing yellow if he wasn’t human. “Fuck you,” he spat, nearly throwing his headphones off as he stood. “I think, just for once, someone actually gives a fuck and they’re using me. I think I can brush it off, ‘cause hey, it’s happened before, but then you go and say shit like that and now I don’t know what to do!”

            Ryan winced and let Ray storm over to him, waiting for the yelling, crying, fists, or whatever Ray was about to throw at him. However, Ray’s eyes weren’t wet, although they were tired. His voice didn’t go too far above his normal speaking voice and his hands only moved to gesture. It was worse than anything he was expecting. His wasn’t crying, but his eyes were broken and sad and angry. His entire body was rigid and stiff, fingers twitching and teeth keeping his lip from trembling.

            “I’m sorry,” Ryan said, taking another step forward, but not reaching out. “What should I do?”

            “I don’t fucking know!” Ray groaned, arms dropping to his sides. “Did you mean it?”

            Ryan nodded slowly, chest tight again. “I do love you, I’m just a moron.”

            “You’re a fucking idiotic piece of shit asshole.” Ray sighed, looking at their feet. There was a beat of silence before he leaned forward, head resting on Ryan’s chest. “I want to go back, I want you to make this shit up to me with really fucking awesome dates.”

            “I can do that,” Ryan said carefully, wrapping his arms around Ray. “I’m sorry.”

            “You need to say that a million times too.” Ray chuckled brokenly. “You fucking owe me.”

            “I will.” Ryan smiled, tail wrapped around Ray’s leg as he pulled the human closer. “I’m so sorry.”

            Ray laughed tiredly, fingers curling into the back of Ryan’s shirt as he held onto him tightly. “You’re a fucking asshole. You’re not getting shit from me until you make this up.”  

            “I know.” Ryan sighed, closing his eyes and taking in Ray’s scent and warmth. “I’m sorry.”

            “That’s one,” Ray said after a moment.

            Ryan laughed and nuzzled his nose into Ray’s hair, rubbing his back. When the others eventually came back, they were sitting on the couch, Ray leaning against Ryan’s side as he worked. Jack and Geoff gave them questioning looks, just barely managing to hear the soft apology Ryan told Ray every few moments. They missed Ray counting each apology.

            Gavin and Michael, thankfully, missed out on the entire affair, although they picked up that something might be wrong. When Michael exploded, demanding to know what was going on, Ray just smiled and told him not to worry about it.

            Ryan nearly purred at the look Ray gave them all. It was halfway between calming and threatening. Neither Michael nor Gavin asked after that. Ray seemed happy and Ryan wasn’t being nearly as weird as he normal was so they just accepted it and moved on.

            Ray made Ryan wait for nearly a year, Ryan patiently apologizing a literal million times and trying to make each date perfect, more because he wanted to. Ray plopped down next to Ryan as he waited for his editing to render, leaning against the demon.

            Michael rolled his eyes and made a face at them as Ryan’s tail curled around Ray’s leg. “Just fucking kiss already.” He snorted, smiling at his friends. “I’m tired of the fucking sexual tension.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes, making another mental tally to the number of times those words had been said that day. Surprisingly, the number was going down on average, as long as no one asked if they were dating or not.

            “Okay,” Ray said, turning in his seat. He placed a hand on Ryan’s leg to push himself up and pecked the demon on the lips before settling back down next to him. Michael’s jaw dropped as Ryan froze, eyes wide.

            “You guys are finally dating and you didn’t tell me?!” Michael screeched, glaring at Ray who was smiling sheepishly as he pulled his DS from his pocket. Ryan was completely frozen, heart hammering hard against his ribs. Heart? Wait, he had one of those?

            “Congratulations.” Geoff snickered, slipping his headphones off. “You’ve earned your human form.”

            Ray and Michael stopped talking to look at Geoff then at Ryan who had finally looked at himself. His tail was gone, although he could still feel it. The makeup was boiling off, his skin turning red then back to pale again. The contacts evaporated, leaving Ryan’s eyes to flash yellow although they remained blue for longer. His horns were hiding just under his hair instead of poking out, the hat he had been wearing for months falling off his head.

            Ryan blinked slowly before turning to look at Ray who was looking at him with wide eyes. The demon smiled slowly, wrapping his arms around Ray to pull him into his lap. Ray gasped then melted against him as they kissed, fingers sliding to tangle in his hair.

            “Oh, fucking gross.” Michael laughed, shaking his head and looking away. “About fucking time.”           

            “Not in the office!” Geoff yelled at them, although he was smiling and they weren’t listening.

            “What’s going on?” Gavin asked, coming into the room with Lindsay trailing behind. They looked at the couch, Gavin squawking in shock as Lindsay squealed in excitement.

            “It’s happening!” Lindsay gasped, rushing to pull out her camera.

            They parted for a second, long enough for Ryan to see Ray’s panic and embarrassment. Glancing at Geoff and receiving a nod, he wrapped his arms tightly around Ray, hiding him from Lindsay’s camera, before making them disappear.

            Ray gasped a laugh as they dropped into his apartment – which had slowly become Ryan’s as well over the year. They landed on the couch, sitting just as they had been sitting at the office.

            “Ray.” Ryan purred, nuzzling Ray’s jaw. “I love you.”

            Ray smiled and played with the strands of hair between his fingers. “I love you too,” he finally admitted.

            Ryan beamed up at him, kissing him again, their bodies pressed as close as they could be. Geoff called them before he left the office, letting them know they had a shit ton of work to do when they got in tomorrow. Both knew he was exaggerating, sharing smiles before resuming cuddling on the couch.


	37. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok, so you’re a bank robber and the cops just came swarming in and in a panic, you handcuffed me to you and took me hostage so you could escape and whaT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE KEY?!” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray had shit luck. He had always had shitty luck. Today was just worse than others. Today he was banking his check from work after being fired for doing absolutely nothing; his boss was just also having a shitty day. So not only was he scrambling to figure out what other talents he had to find a new job while staring at a check that wasn’t even going to pay for his rent.

            Then, just to make this day better, some masked man with striking blue eyes and a massive gun enters the building, shoots the ceiling and orders everyone to the ground. Ray doesn’t have a reason to listen or disobey so he goes to the ground with everyone else, watching the skull closely.

            Vaguely, he remembers something about this man on the news, just before he lost internet and cable. He doesn’t know much, but since the business women beside is muttering about the Vagabond, he’s going to assume this isn’t the criminals first robbery.

            It definitely isn’t his first kills when he pops a bullet into every bank clerks’ head but the one with keys and code to the safe. Isn’t his first hostage situation either, as he pops a bullet without hesitation into a man trying to get to the panic button under a desk.

            However, it is probably the first time the police have arrived so quickly. Ray sees the madman tense as he throws the duffle over his shoulder and whip his head around from where the clerk had been filling his bag with money. Vagabond looks around at his hostages and his eyes rest on the women who was beside Ray.

            She’s standing now, hand under the desk, pressing the panic button, eyes daring the Vagabond to act. He puts a bullet in her and before her body falls and he can look away, their eyes meet and Ray swears, on everything in the world, he’s going to die today when the Vagabond stalks over to him, eyes never wavering.

            When he’s haled to his feet, he lets the check go. He, hopefully, won’t need it. “Think there’s a toll to get into heaven?” he says as the guns pointed at his head.

            Vagabond freezes from where he’s reaching into a pocket on his jacket. Blue meets brown and the madman laughs. “I hope you don’t find out,” he says, voice deep, smooth, and calm.

            Ray smiles tiredly. “Sure you do,” he says, as the doors burst open. He flinches as Vagabond looks over his shoulder.

            The swat team is pouring into the room, guns ready and smoke grenades prepared to throw. The madman curses, but doesn’t have time to act. Three men make a grab for him, but before they can start dragging him away, there’s a series of snaps that make all of them freeze.

            Ray looks down and his eyes go wide. There’s a silver ring around his wrist, a rather thick chain leading to another ring around Vagabond’s wrist. He looks up at the mad man, heart stopping. Those blue eyes are smiling as he’s pulled close, a gun pointed at his head.

            The police instantly back off, hands up as others keep their guns trained on them. Ray’s arm twists as it’s forced behind him. The cold barrel pressed into his temple making his head throb. He has no choice but to step after Vagabond when they start moving backwards. His arm burns as they move, stepping over bodies and turned over trash cans.

            The swat team don’t move their guns away, as a man in a suit coming to the front of the line. “Let’s talk about this,” he says slowly and they stop.

            Ray glances back, eyes straining in their sockets. A corner of the back door pokes from behind the taller man’s shoulder, the duffle pressed against the metal. “Alright,” Vagabond says, tensing.

            The man smiles, waving for the guns to lower. The instant that every barrel is pointed at the ground, Vagabond bursts past the door. Neither hear the tiny sound of metal hitting the floor.

            Ray gasps and tries to keep his footing. The guns gone from his head, being fired behind him. His arm is still twisted painfully behind him as an arm keeps him from falling. He’s forced over the center counsel of a fancy car.

            He can’t pay attention to where they’re going. Vagabond is driving with one hand, the duffle pressed between his back and the seat. The other is shooting out windows, yanking Ray around every time he changes the window.

            “Lean back,” Vagabond grunts. Ray barely has a second to do so before the gun is firing out of his window.

            Ray can’t breathe, eyes trained on the flash of the fire and the sound of the gun. He’s sweating through his clothes, head spinning and aching. His entire arm is on fire as he’s yanked to look behind them as Vagabond fires at the police.

            He doesn’t know why or how, given the condition of the car, but they’ve lost the police. Vagabond tosses the gun to the floor, the clip empty. He lets Ray curl into a ball, hands in his hair. He’s not saying anything, barely breathing, and eyes wide.

            Vagabond glances between the road and Ray and clears his throat. “I’m not going to kill you, if that counts for anything,” he says politely.

            Ray slowly turns his head to look at the mad man, jaw dropping. “What the fuck?!” He growls, uncurling and glaring at the skull. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

            Vagabond’s shoulders twitch and he makes a careful turn. “Where do you live?”

            “Like fuck I’m telling you that!” Ray snapped, folding his arms. He doesn’t even care that he pulls Vagabond, making the car jerk as he rushes to correct them.

            Vagabond sighs and slows to a stop, parking carefully between two cars. “Alright, I’ll let you out here.”

            Ray tried to breathe evenly, eyes following every move Vagabond made as he searched for the keys. He’s not sure if he’s lucky or unlucky that he’s still alive. Should he go to the police, should he go home? He doesn’t know, he feels sick.

            “Fuck,” Vagabond hissed, turning his coat pocket inside out.

            “What?” Ray snapped glaring at the mad man.

            “I don’t have the key,” Vagabond said slowly, pulling the other pocket inside out.

            Ray stared at the madman for a solid minute, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Vagabond’s eyes shifted away from Ray a few times before the mask crinkled near where his nose should be.

            “What do you mean you don’t have the key?” Ray said suddenly, low and slow. Eyes never leaving the madman.

            Vagabond tensed, neck muscles moving as he swallowed. “Uh, I don’t have it. Must have fallen out.”

            Ray’s eyes twitched then he started to laugh a sad hollow sound. This was just his luck. His fucking luck. He was handcuffed to one of the world’s most dangerous men who was just going to let him go. Now, he was probably going to die or have his hand very painfully removed from his body. He could see it now, the skull looming over him soaked in blood, his hand lifeless with the cuff still attached.

            “Are you okay?” Vagabond said slowly, watching Ray laugh and fold over until his forehead was against the dashboard. He may be the most feared man in the country, but this man had been, still was, too interesting to kill. There wasn’t an ounce of fear in him, hell, he had him a little nervous with how angrily calm he sounded.

            “I’m handcuffed to a madman.” Ray gasped, shaking their joined hands. “I’m so fucked. I just ask that you bury me with my games or something.”

            Vagabond snorted and shook his head, pulling out and driving toward his safe house. They had already been sitting there for too long. “I’m not killing you.”

            Ray turned his head, narrowing his eyes at Vagabond. “Why?” he said, trying to study the mask as if it was the man’s real face.

            “You’re interesting.” Vagabond chuckled, following every traffic law he was aware of. They had probably changed a lot since the last time he checked, but at least he was trying.

            Ray groaned and closed his eyes. Maybe when he opened his eyes, everything would be over and he’d wake up at his shitty job, his boss yelling at him.

            Instead he found himself being pulled from the car in the middle of the woods. Yelping, he struggled and flailed, managing to catch Vagabond in the jaw before being dropped to the ground. Ray looked up in confusion as Vagabond rubbed his chin, their wrists still connected by silver.

            “Fuck.” Ray groaned, letting his head drop onto the ground.

            Vagabond chuckled and got Ray to his feet, pushing him toward the small cabin nestled among the trees after grabbing the duffle bag and kicking the car into rolling down the hill. Ray jumped a mile when the door closed and the cabin shook and warmed from an explosion.

            “What the fuck?!” Ray gasped, clutching his chest with their joined hands.

            “Sorry,” Vagabond said, dumping the duffle on the couch before pulling Ray toward the kitchen, “had to get rid of it.”

            Ray stared at the smoke billowing between trees in shock, numbly following after Vagabond, shoulder aching as he was pulled along. He slowly looked back at the madman and nearly fainted. He was holding up a massive butcher’s knife, looking at their wrists.

            “Calm down, I’m cutting the chain.” Vagabond chuckled, yanking Ray to lay his wrist on the counter. “Hold still and you’ll be fine.”

            Ray couldn’t look. He turned his head away, eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the pain. Instead, there was three clangs and clicks before Vagabond grunted, annoyed. Ray slowly looked at the chain and relaxed when his hand was still attached. However, the chain only had three small gouges in the metal.

            “Alright, next,” Vagabond huffed, setting the knife aside to dig through a drawer at his hip. He tried every knife he thought would work and didn’t manage more than a deep cut that didn’t quite break the chain.

            The next course of action was some of the tools that were in the attached shed. Eventually Vagabond managed to break the chain with a massive pair of bolt cutters that Ray had to help him use.

            On either side of the tool, they pulled their wrists up, the chain dangling from the silver ring. “Alright, now to get the ring off,” Vagabond said, picking up the bolt cutters.

            “Oh no!” Ray said, cradling his arm to his chest. “You’re not getting anywhere close to me with those!”

            “You’ll be fine,” Vagabond said, rolling his eyes. “I already said I’m not going to kill you. Unless you want to be asked why broken handcuffs are attached to you.”

            Ray scowled before hesitantly putting his wrist on the counter again. Vagabond nodded, carefully cutting the ring in two places. Ray squeezed his wrist free. He looked up at Vagabond who was putting the cutters away.

            “You’re not taking yours off?” Ray said slowly as Vagabond went over to the couch and unzipped the duffle bag.

            “I like it.” Vagabond said, looking at Ray, eyes turned up in the corners. “And I don’t trust you with the cutters.”

            Ray sighed, that was probably a good idea. He stood awkwardly in the kitchen as Vagabond dug through the duffle. “When can I go home?”

            “You’re not,” Vagabond said, pulling out a bundle of cash, running his fingers over the ends.

            Ray’s heart leapt into his throat. “What?!” He gasped, looking at the door.

            Vagabond followed his gaze and laughed. “You wouldn’t last a day out there,” he said, dropping the bundle back into the bag. “I can’t let you go until the heat dies down and they’re no longer looking for me. I don’t know how long that’ll be.”

            Ray wobbled where he stood, eyes glazing over. He’d lose his apartment, already lost his job. His games would be thrown out, that was really the problem here, not to mention being stuck with a madman for fuck knows how long. His parents hadn’t bothered with him in years, he didn’t have friends.

            Vagabond frowned at Ray, picking up the duffle and hiding it while he was distracted. “My games,” Ray said, making him freeze. “Shit.”

            Vagabond frowned and glanced at Ray then at the TV he had in the corner of the two room cabin. The couch was covered in dust and the TV was untouched, but had multiple game systems hooked up to it. A cabinet of games was beside the TV, nearly bursting with choices.

            “I have plenty.” Vagabond snorted, folding his arms. “Do whatever you want, but you can’t leave.”

            Ray blinked at Vagabond, but stayed where he was. He waited for the younger man to do something, but when he didn’t, he shrugged and collapsed on the bed. He removed his shoes and curled up under the blankets.

            Ray stayed perfectly still, watching Vagabond fidget until he stopped moving and soft snores started coming from him. He bolted for the door, trying the knob and locks and found that none of them would budge.

            Scowling, he searched the entire cabin for some type of key. He even tried picking the lock – he probably broke it, since it made a weird crunching noise – and using the bolt cutters on them – none of them worked and the massive ones they used to free their hands was too heavy.

            Ray glared at the door for a second before backing up and charging. He bounced off the door and landed with a soft thud on the ground. Vagabond didn’t even stir once.

            He laid back on the floor with a quiet groan, arms and legs out spread and head spinning. The only place he didn’t check was the bed and Vagabond himself. He had even found the duffle bag which was poorly hid in the bathroom closet. It had nearly crushed him when it fell out.

            Wasn’t this guy supposed to be some terrifying madman who took no prisoners? Why the fuck was Ray even involved at this point?

            Ray groaned softly before sitting up and looking around the cabin. He could break a window, but that might wake Vagabond. He doubted he could outrun the madman so he had to get out without waking him. Who the fuck goes to sleep after kidnapping a man and stealing millions from a bank anyway?

            Ray tried to cut the windows open since they were just as tightly locked as the door. He was actually convinced that they just never opened to begin with. Using what tools he could find, he managed to just horrible scratch the panes. The only way out was breaking it and even then, he had to break the bars that ran vertically and horizontally across the window.

            Ray dropped onto the couch in defeat, chest heaving from trying to charge the door again. His shoulders were burning and he was too scared to sleep. Instead, he slowly sat up and looked around the cabin. The bathroom was the only other room, the kitchen, bedroom, and living room were all together in separate corners of the main room.

            Sighing, he forced himself to his feet and browsed Vagabond’s collection of games. Six hours later, when Vagabond finally woke up, Ray was planted on the couch a bag of chips he found in the kitchen beside him and water on the coffee table next to his feet. He was playing his fifth game after getting all of the achievements in the last four.

            Vagabond sat up slowly, looking at Ray with shock. The younger man didn’t acknowledge him as he stood and headed for the kitchen, eyes never leaving him. He made himself something to eat, glancing at Ray every so often.

            He ate the sandwich slowly, glancing at the door and snorting. Poking the lock and hearing something rattle inside, his shoulders bunched up as he tried not to laugh. The wooden door was torn up around the locks, most of the windows were covered in scratches.

            Looking back at Ray, he watched him utterly destroy at a rather violent game and grinned under his mask. This man just kept getting more interesting, and maybe he could be useful. Finishing his meal and pulling his mask back down, he wondered over and sat on the other side of the couch.

            Ray jumped a mile, pausing the game and whipping his head around to look at Vagabond. “Holy fuck,” he breathed, slouching in his seat. “You scared the fuck out of me.”

            “Sorry,” Vagabond said, grabbing the extra controller from the coffee table. “Mind if I play?”

            Ray narrowed his eyes at him, ending his game and starting a multiplayer without looking. “I hate you,” he hissed before looking back at the TV.

            Vagabond just chuckled and started to play the game. Ray was good, terrifyingly so. Vagabond didn’t have a chance. He was dead within moments of spawning. Ray smiled with every kill, relaxing more and more into the couch.

            Ray was much more agreeable when he was playing games. He ate and drank whatever Ryan handed him. Eventually he would sleep after so many hours of playing, but not before taking a shower.

            Vagabond watched Ray sleep for the first time since they got there three days ago. He was curled into a ball, the controller pressed between his legs and stomach. What an interesting person and a talented one. Video game skills were easy to shift into real life, especially Ray’s sniping skills.

            Put a gun in his hands and maybe Ray would be good at his job. He would have to get his trust first. Thinking for a moment, he stood slowly and wandered over to the bathroom. He removed his mask and set it next to the sink. He stared at the dry and peeling paint for a moment before cleaning his face with a white washcloth.

            He changed into more comfortable clothes. He had thought he should keep up his act while stuck with Ray, but if he wanted his trust, he needed to hand some over himself. Now in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Vagabond collapsed onto the bed and went to sleep.

            He woke to Ray staring down at him in confusion. “What the fuck, who changed out the madman for some hot fuck?” he said, poking Vagabond’s cheek. “Or did you always look like this?”

            Scowling, the mad man sat up and rubbed his face. “The mask is just to hide my face,” he said, stretching. “And to be terrifying.”

            “You’re more weird than terrifying.” Ray shrugged, taking a step back.

            “You’re the weird one.” Vagabond snorted, offering Ray’s his hand. “My real name is Ryan.”

            Ray eyed the mad man’s hand, stuffing his in his pockets. “I’m Ray,” he said cautiously as Ryan’s hand dropped. “Couldn’t stand the mask or something?”

            “Something like that.” Ryan sighed, standing. “Have you eaten?”

            Ray shrugged, making Ryan roll his eyes. He walked past the younger man, brown eyes on his back as he started making whatever came to mind first. He hadn’t made pancakes in years.

            He wasn’t surprised when Ray cautiously joined him at the table when he finished cooking. They ate in silence for a long moment before Ray started reaching for his second helping. “Then why the face paint?”

            “Just in case someone takes the mask off,” Ryan said, getting the last pancake before Ray could inhale it. “It’s still terrifying and covers my face.”

            Ray nodded slowly, watching Ryan eat, almost missing his own mouth. “When do you know when you can leave?”

            “When I run out of food and have to go get more.” Ryan shrugged, glancing at Ray. “Sorry about this.”

            “You’d better be.” Ray snorted, something of a smile coming across his face. “It’s your fucking fault I’m here.”

            Ryan chuckled and smiled, shaking his head. “What should we play today then?”

            Ray ended up making him go through the Halo campaign with him because he was tired of beating him at everything. The silence stretching between them was normal from the past few days, but this time it felt more awkward. Ryan had to say something, he had his mask to block everything out and hold everything in. Now, something had to be said or he was going to explode.

            “So, what did you do before?” Ryan said slowly, glancing at Ray.

            “I worked at a bar,” Ray said, voice monotone. “Got fired before the bank though.”

            “Why?” Ryan asked, smiling. He could use that.

            “Boss was having a shitty day and took it out on me,” Ray said, getting a triple kill with one bullet.

            “Makes you want to kill people, doesn’t it?” Ryan said, watching Ray’s face and the screen. If he died, he’d never hear the end of it.

            Ray paused the game to look at Ryan. His face was neutral for a long moment before breaking out into a grin. “Isn’t that your job? You’re Ryan the murder guy after all.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray, groaning when the game began again and he had only a moment before he was dead. Ray laughed and Ryan focused on the game once again.

            Convincing Ray to become a sniper was harder than he thought. Mainly because he didn’t know what he was doing and didn’t want to come right out and say anything. He had a feeling Ray knew what he was trying to do, but would just smile and find something clever to say.

            Ray thought Ryan’s attempts were hilarious. Who knew a murderer could be such an adorable nerd? Ray certainly wouldn’t have guessed and maybe it was for the best. Ryan couldn’t hurt a fly, but the Vagabond certainly could. They were separate in Ray’s head for a long time until Ryan started making one too many creepy murder jokes.

            No matter how Ray looked at it, he couldn’t figure out why Ryan would want him to help him. Of all people, Ray would be his own last choice. He wasn’t strong, wasn’t very good at a lot of things. He was lazy, annoying, and just a bit lame, no matter how often he proclaimed otherwise.

            Ray woke up smiling one morning, stretching his back. This was certainly better than struggling to find a job and keep his apartment. He had every game he could have wanted and Ryan at least made decent conversation. He relaxed and was surprised when the smell of whatever Ryan wanted to make that morning didn’t hit his nose.

            He glanced at the kitchen then twisted to look at the bed. His heart dropped out of his stomach when he found both places empty and the bathroom door open and vacant of life. He stumbled to his feet, wearing a pair of pants Ryan had stowed away and one of the older man’s t-shirts since his own clothes had started to smell.

            He went for the door, struggling to breathe when he found it locked. He had already given up on using any means of breaking out, nothing had worked before, nothing was going to work now.

            His brain scrambled for some reason for Ryan to be gone. He rushed to the bathroom, searching for the skull mask, but it was gone from the counter. The Vagabond had left and there was a chance he wouldn’t be coming back.

            Ryan had mentioned that they were running low on food in passing yesterday, but Ray hadn’t really been listening. What if he left to get food, realized the police no longer wanted him, and just forgot to come back? Ray had been forgotten by others before.

            His heart beat hard against his chest. Now would be a good time to break a window. He could get out of here. Looking around him, from the TV to the couch to the kitchen table, his body shook with a wave of tingling pain. Taking a deep breath, he picked up one of the kitchen chairs and slammed it into the window.

            Ryan returned to the cabin hours later. Bags of food on his arms and a gun case slung over his shoulder. The police were still looking for them. They might be there for a few more months so Ryan bought a year's worth of food.

            He unlocked the door and froze. The couch was empty, the bathroom door wide open. One of the kitchen chairs was thrown from a shattered window, spots of blood soaking into the wooden floor.

            Sighing he took his time getting the food into the cabin, setting the gun case on the couch. He pulled out the burner phone he had gotten before returning, pulling up the GPS.

            Ray had no idea how they had gotten there and no idea how to survive in the woods. He had played plenty of survival games, but that was significantly different from actually being in the woods. He had been smart enough to fill a few empty water bottles before leaving, but he had no food or weapons.

            He had no idea what was around, where the road could be, or what even to do if night fell. Ryan had snitched his phone at some point, Ray wasn’t really sure when or how. He was careful about the older man touching him at all. He had tried calling the cops, but there had been absolutely no signal, not even to make an emergency call.

            Ryan found him trying to climb a tree to sleep for the night. He had followed the path of thin shoes, drops of blood from a deep cut in Ray’s palm, and broken branches. When Ryan caught him when he fell off of the tree, he was actually never happier to see the older man.

            “Thanks.” Ray smiled sheepishly at Ryan as he was set back on his feet.

            Ryan sighed and started walking back to the cabin. “You’re lucky you’re easy to track.”

            Ray followed silently after, not wanting to apologize, but feeling as though he should. What was this, Stockholm syndrome? “Ryan?”

            “Yes?” Ryan said, not even glancing back.

            “When can I go home?” Ray said, watching Ryan’s shoulders slump.

            “I’m going to be honest,” Ryan said, crossing his fingers for only a second, “your apartment has already been given to someone else. There’s not many job openings and they’ve more or less declared you dead. There’s nowhere for you to return to.”

            Ray frowned and looked at their feet, watching as their strides started to match. “Well shit.”

            Ryan chuckled and glanced back at Ray. “I have a job offer for you though.”

            “What, target practice?” Ray snorted, smiling sadly.

            “Something like that.” Ryan chuckled, just seeing the cabin in the distance.

            “Wait, hold on a second,” Ray said, rushing to walk beside Ryan.

            Ryan smirked at him, laughing at his relief when he was handed the sniper rifle. “You fuck!” Ray said, gun in trembling hands.

            Ryan smirked and ruffled Ray’s hair. Ray didn’t need much convincing after that. Like Ryan thought he would be, he was a better shot that anyone he had ever seen. Ray seemed just as shocked by the development.

            After about a year in hiding, Ray was shooting deer in between the eyes for fun from the roof of the cabin and Ryan was planning another heist. “This will get your name out there,” he told Ray after explaining the heist. “Then you’ll get your own jobs and you’re set.”

            “You’re not making me stick with you?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Why should I?” Ryan said, looking over the map he had laid out on the table. “You’ll be your own person and I don’t need a sniper all of the time.”

            Ray was strangely silent after that. Ryan could ask him a million times what was wrong, but he would never get an answer. The heist was nearly perfect, minus Ray panicking slightly after killing his first human. However, his panicking was mostly perfect aim and terrified crying after the fact when they were safe.

            Ryan carefully calmed him down, petting his hair as he drifted to sleep in the motel room they had bought that night. The next morning, he woke to an empty bed and half of their earnings gone.

            He listened to the news after that, smiling wistfully when he heard that BrownMan was becoming a household name. He couldn’t have named himself something other than his gamer tag? It wasn’t a problem anymore, but every time the sniper was mentioned, Ryan found himself paying attention.

            “Glad you decided to join,” Geoff said when he opened the door to his penthouse. “We could use a fucker like you.”

            Ryan snorted and stepped into the apartment, shaking Geoff’s hand. “It’s been a few years, hasn’t it?”

            “Too many.” Geoff nodded, leading Ryan into the apartment. “I think you’ll like the new kids I hired.”

            “X-Ray!” A British voice whined.

            “Gavin you fuck!” Someone else screeched.

            Ryan’s heart was in his throat when he heard a familiar laugh. On the couch was three young men, two were wrestling and shouting while the third dived off of the couch to get out of the way.

            Ray turned and they looked at each other for a long moment. There were a few scars on Ray’s cheeks and hands. His eyes were brighter, happier, the bags not nearly as heavy under his eyes.

            “Rye!” Ray smiled, setting his controller down. “I thought you would be the one Geoff was talking about.”

            Geoff’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he looked between them and the two other men stopped fighting. “You know each other?” Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow at Ryan.

            “Yeah, fucker kidnapped me two years ago,” Ray said, coming around the couch and reaching up to pat Ryan’s head. “Taught me everything I know.”

            “Good to see you’re still alive,” Ryan said, catching Ray’s hand. “How’s work?”

            “Better.” Ray smiled, letting Ryan hold onto his hand, the chain from the cuff cold against his skin.

            “You know the Vagabond?” Michael said, glaring at Ryan. “He _kidnapped_ you?!”

            “Shit happened.” Ray shrugged. “I owe him one for it.”

            Ryan smiled at Ray as Michael and Gavin started spewing a million questions. Geoff was just shocked for a long moment before calling for Jack. Ryan had been having doubts about joining this crew, but maybe accepting Geoff’s offer was a good idea. Especially since Ray had yet to remove his hand from his.


	38. Colored Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our black and white world was supposed to become color once making eye contact with our soulmate. So why did looking at this big wolf in the eyes color my world” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan had gotten used to seeing in black and white. He could give himself color vision with his magic, but he felt like that was cheating. It didn’t really matter if everyone around him had already found their soulmates, he would find his. Everyone eventually did. That was just how fate worked.

            Although, he could probably live where there were mass amounts of people, like in a city or town, or even a village. However, he was living in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and dangerous magical creatures. If someone found him out there, they were most likely going to be his soulmate.

            He was studying the wildlife, writing books, and manuals. His works were well known within the magic community and so was his name. He had wealth and fame, but no one knew anything more about him. It was just what he wanted.

            He was searching the forest for the grove of strange plants he had found the day before. Looking at the map of the forest, vials, and supplies clanked together in his saddle bag. His white shirt was tucked into his dark gray pants, his black shoes were worn. His light gray hair was tied back with a dark gray ribbon, his bangs falling into his face slightly.

            Dodging trees without looking up, he studied the map and trying to remember which path he had been on when he had found the grove. A screech echoed above him and he looked up, smiling at the griffon flying overhead.

            “Alright, so I’m close to the griffon’s nest,” he said, looking back at his map. “I think I need to go left. I was heading for the hydra’s cave.”

            The forest was one of the most magical places on the Earth. Very few people had explored very far into the woods, much less lived within it. Ryan wasn’t just famous for his works, he was also one of the world’s most powerful wizards. Although he had his own difficulties, he had some kind of working agreement with most of the creatures that lived close to him.

            Even as he passed the griffon’s nest, the great beast blinked tiredly at him before ignoring him entirely. As long as he didn’t get too close, she wouldn’t bother him at all. He paused, just catching a glimpse of the eggs over the edge of the nest.

            “They’ll be hatching soon,” Ryan said, the griffon turning her head to look at him, “do you need any help?”

            The griffon huffed, eyes narrowing at Ryan. Her wings readjusted as she shifted in her nest. Her mate had died from poachers after the eggs had be laid. Ryan did as much as he could for the griffon while she was stuck to her nest, bringing water and leading pray right to the nest. He had also put up a few protective barriers around the clearing.

            With a soft trill and griffon taped the edge of her nest, slowly slipping out. Ryan smiled and came over, pulling himself up onto the side of the massive trees that made up the nest. Inside was two massive eggs that were nearly black in color.

            The griffon whined as Ryan’s eyes landed on the third egg. There was a massive hole in its shell, fluid leaking out. The shattered shell laid everywhere. Ryan slid down into the nest, inspecting the egg that was three times the size of an ostrich egg.

            “Did something get to it?” He looked up at the griffon who gently nuzzled her remaining eggs. She whine and shook her head, poking the broken egg with her beak.

            Ryan sighed and gently patted her head, right behind her pointed ears. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said, pulling himself up onto the ledge of the nest. Three trees made up the nest, the rest was leaves, smaller trees, and branches. The griffon herself fit comfortably in the center, although the nest was made for her and her mate to share.

            She was twice Ryan’s height and three of him long to the tip of her tail. Her pups would be roughly the same size of their eggs, hairless, deaf, and blind. After a month their ears would open and after two months so would their eyes. They would grow fur throughout that time. griffon’s life spans were twice that of humans so they would have plenty of time to grow into large beasts.

            The griffon trilled after him as he continued on to the grove after strengthening the barriers. Just before the Hydra’s cave was the grove filled with gray plants. Ryan took his samples and drawings before leaving for home.

            By the time he got back around to the griffon’s nest, the sun was setting. Before he could see the nest, he smelled blood. The scent was think, he could nearly taste the metal. He ran for the nest, stopping just short of the tree line.

            The griffon laid to the side of the nest, feathers soaking in blood and bones shattered and sticking out of her body. A massive wolf stood with its paws on her body, ripping flesh from the rib cage. Its muzzle was dripping blood, splatters glistening on black fur. Glowing, nearly white eyes were focused on their meal.

            Ryan’s heart turned to stone and his eyes darkened. He stalked toward the wolf, eyes glowing. The wolf snarled and snapped its head to look at him, lips pulled back and haunches raised. Glistening claws dug into the ground and a gaping maw barked at him.

            Ryan raised his hand and snapped, magic threw the wolf from the griffon. The beast yipped when it hit a tree, crashing to the ground as the Red Wood tree started to snap and crack. Magic extending from his physical hand, he grabbed the tree just above the break and slammed it down on the wolf.

            He turned from the settling leaves and branches and looked down at the griffon’s head. Deep puncture wounds covered her neck, blood dripped from her open beak, eyes dull and wide open. “I’m sorry.” He sighed, kneeling down to pet her head.

            He glared at the tree before standing and turning toward the nest. He wasn’t about to let her eggs go cold, not when they were so close to hatching. Before he could take a step forward, he was knocked to the ground by a massive, snarling mass of black fur and teeth.

            Ryan threw up a shield as quickly as he could, heart racing as massive teeth tried to crush his skull, but just stopped short. The beast snarled and stopped attacking, keeping Ryan pinned down. Yellow met electric blue and the world froze.

            Both of their eyes were wide. The beast’s muzzle was dripping red and its yellow eyes were glowing. The fur was all black with matted bits of glistening red. The wolf’s pink tongue dropped from its mouth.

            “What?” Ryan gasped as the beast rushed off of him, whimpering, and tail between its legs. He stood slowly, looking at his hands. They were a faint pink. Past his fingers were brown pants and green grass. He looked up and felt sick. The griffon’s tan feathers were soaked red, strands of blond were falling in his face.

            The sound of cracking bone startled him. He looked at the wolf who was shrinking, fur retracting and staying in some places. Yellow eyes turned into a warm brown, claws into hands and feet. A young man stood naked in the clearing, skin a darker shade than Ryan’s, but not by much.

            He was shaking, blood still dripping off of him as he hugged himself. He was extremely thin, Ryan could count his bones although they were feet apart. The man took a step forward and collapsed to the ground with a pained groan.

            Ryan’s jaw dropped and he was frozen. What was he supposed to do now? His soulmate just killed the one beast that actually liked him and was a werewolf. He didn’t even know that there were werewolf in this forest, they avoided it as much as humans did.

            Another pained groan made his eyes focus on the young man again. He was struggling to push himself up onto wobbling limbs. Ryan took a deep breath and rushed over, catching the young man before he could fall again. He didn’t have anything to cover him with, but the young man didn’t seem to mind. The instant he was in Ryan’s arms, he clung to his shirt, pressing his nose into his shoulder and taking deep breaths.

            Ryan frowned and carefully picked the man up cradling his terrifyingly light body to his chest. He looked between the griffon, the nest, and then the man and sighed. Deciding it was worth the effort, he floated them over the trees and into the nest.

            Between two broken eggs was one perfectly safe egg. Blood and clear fluids dripped out of the second broken egg, the fetus of the baby griffon laying on the floor. Ryan sighed as he inspected the body. It hadn’t even developed.

            Shaking his head, he made sure the final egg was safe before floating them out of the nest. He headed toward his home, entering through the door once his feet touched the ground, the egg floating behind them, the young man passed out in his arms.

            Ryan set the man on his bed after getting him cleaned up and in some of his old clothes. He wrapped the eggs up in blankets that had spells on them to make them heat themselves. He brought the egg to the correct temperature, smoothing his hand over the softening shell.

            What was he supposed to do now? His entire world was completely different. His cabin was surprisingly well designed, despite the fact that he couldn’t see color until that moment. Orange was a common color, oddly enough.

            He slowly assessed his home, the dark browns of the wood, the red flames he had summoned upon entering. The greens, blues, and violets of his herb garden and yellow artificial sun he had made to live above them. His samples were red and purple, morphing between the colors as the plants rested in their vials.

            This was an entirely new world for him. He took his time re-familiarizing himself with everything he owned before taking his time cooking diner. It was strange, things were shaped right, smelled right, tasted right, but didn’t look right. Regardless, even if his mind took a moment to realize he was holding a carrot, he still knew exactly what he was holding.

            Many people had done research into the mechanic that caused the phenomenon. Everyone had a theory, but no one knew for sure. The most anyone had managed to accomplish was how to give someone color vision if their soulmate died and their world returned to black and white.

            Ryan glanced at the young man on his bed and frowned. Would he die? He already looked like a skeleton. How long had he gone without eating? Was the griffon his first meal in a long time? Why didn’t he have food? Who was he? What was he doing here?

            Ryan sighed and focused on their meal, making extra portions. The food was all things that would be soft on the man’s stomach. Eating too much would make him sick.

            “Food?!”

            Ryan gasped as a new voice boomed through his home. He turned slowly to look at the young man who was looking at him with wide, hungry eyes. They both heard his stomach growl, but neither moved as they stared at each other.

            “Uh, hi?” The man coughed, looking down at the blankets still covering his legs. “Where am I?”

            “My home, I’m Ryan,” Ryan said carefully, not turning away from the man. “Who are you?”

            The man looked up, pulling at the covers. “Oh, I’m Ray,” he said, looking Ryan over. “We’re soul mates, huh?”

            Ryan sighed and nodded. “Looks like it,” he said, offering a weak smile.

            “Sorry.” Ray gave a broken laugh, looking at his hands. “I’m nothing that you probably wanted.”

            Ryan frowned and hesitated on taking any steps closer to the werewolf. Something in his bones burned. He wanted to hug Ray tightly, run his fingers through his hair and tell him everything was going to be alright. Whatever caused those fresh scars could never do so again. Whatever starved him would never happen again. It was ingrained in his brain and it was hard to fight. He was already half way across the room.

            “I wasn’t expecting anything, to be honest,” Ryan said, cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed, “I live out in the middle of fucking nowhere.”

            Ray snorted and smiled tiredly at Ryan. His cheeks were sunk in, skin blotchy, and heavy bags dragged under his eyes. “Sorry. I guess I ruined that too.”

            Ryan scowled and was cupping Ray’s cold cheek before he could stop himself. “What happened to you?” he asked softly.

            Ray was tense, eyes wide. He looked hard at Ryan before hesitantly leaning into his hand. “Fucking everything.” He smiled crookedly, sharper than normal teeth poking past his lips.

            Ryan snorted and carefully hugged Ray tightly, counting his vertebra and running his fingers through greasy hair, ignoring the flakes of dirt, blood, and skin that floated from the black strands. “You’re safe here, as long as you want to stay.”

            Ray simply nodded, fingers curling in Ryan’s shirt. They pulled apart after a heavy, awkward moment. Ryan returned to cooking, Ray’s eyes boring into his back.

            When Ryan handed Ray a bowl, he attempted to tell him to take it slow, but the young man had already devoured the food and was asking for more with a sheepish smile. “Really, what happened to you? Why are you even out here?” Ryan asked, his own bowl set aside so he could get Ray more of the stew.

            Ray sighed and scratched his head, shaking some of the dirt out when he was done. “I was with a pack, but I was the runt,” he said, happily taking the bowl back when Ryan held it out to him.

            Ryan winced, sitting in the wooden chair he had dragged over, his bowl on the ground beside the legs. “You’re massive in your wolf form. I’d hate to see a full sized werewolf,” he said, vaguely recalling what he had read in books. He had never actually encountered a werewolf before.

            Ray shrugged and devoured the bowl before continuing, resting the smooth wood in his lap. “As the runt, I was the punching bag and-“ Ray paused, mouth half open before snapping closed. “Yeah. Anyway, I was the last to be fed, last to be cared for. I wasn’t allowed to hunt. They were just starving off the weak.”

            Ryan frowned and held his hand out. Ray placed the bowl in his hand with a shy smile, eyes glancing away at the last second. “That’s horrible.”

            “It’s life.” Ray shrugged, watching Ryan get him more food again. “I’ve been eating when I can since I ran from the pack, just not enough.”

            “You ran away? I thought there was rules against that,” Ryan said with a worried frown, handing the refilled bowl over again.

            “There are.” Ray smiled tiredly, eating this bowl slowly. “But I was the runt, they didn’t want me anyway. They probably think I’m already dead.”

            Ryan frowned and sat heavily, watching Ray eat for a long moment. His hands were shaking and he wobbled slightly where he sat as he ate. “So you ran and ended up here?”

            Ray nodded, carefully making sure the food got to his mouth. “Yeah, and I saw that griffon that smelled really weak and I thought I hit it big time.”

            “Oh fuck,” Ryan hissed, standing and looking at Ray’s back. “How’s your back?” he said worriedly.

            Ray blinked at him then laughed. “It’s fine. I’ve been through worse,” he said, flinching when Ryan lifted his shirt up. “Ryan?”

            “I’m sorry.” Ryan sighed, scowling at the massive bruise purpling Ray’s skin. “I threw you so hard, I’m surprised I didn’t break anything.”

            Ray blinked blankly at Ryan for a long moment. When he didn’t say anything, Ryan carefully let his shirt fall and started getting healing salves. “Why?” Ray croaked.

            Ryan frowned as he glanced at the younger man from his cupboard of salves and potions. His nose was turning red, eyes blurring with water. “Because I’m not like your pack,” he said, grabbing the right green goo. Thank God he labeled things. “I care.”

            Ray sniffed and quickly wiped his nose with his sleeve. “Thank you,” he said softly, holding still as Ryan lifted his shirt and carefully rubbed the salve onto his back. “I’m sorry about the griffon.”

            “It’s alright.” Ryan sighed, glancing over at the egg. “She was pretty depressed already. She lost her mate and two of her eggs weren’t going to hatch.”

            Ray looked at Ryan over his shoulder then looked at the egg. “What about that one?”

            “I don’t know.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his hand off on his pants and recapping the jar. “I feel a life force, but I also felt one with all of them to begin with.”

            Ray frowned and studied the egg, pushing the spoon along the edge of the bowel. “Can I help you take care of it?”

            “Of course.” Ryan smiled at Ray, standing and putting the jar away. “I was hoping you would stay anyway.”

            Ray nodded, smiling back at Ryan. They finished eating in relative silence. Ryan tried to think of what he should tell Ray now. What was important enough right now that couldn’t be said later?

            “I’m a famous wizard.” Ryan blurted, empty bowl placed on the ground again.

            Ray blinked at Ryan and chuckled. “Are you?” he asked, pulling his knees up to rest his arms on them.

            Ryan nodded, picking up their bowls and taking them to his kitchen. “I’ve written ten books, all mainly about this forest. I’m one of the strongest wizard in the world.”

            Ray tensed, eyes wide. “Wait, one of the most powerful?” he said slowly, shifting where he sat. “One of those fuckers that they talk about all of the time?”

            “Have you seen anyone else throw you without moving their arms?” Ryan asked, dumping the bowls and spoons into a bucket of clean water.

            “No,” Ray said cautiously, eyeing Ryan’s back. “Why do you live out here then?”

            “Because it’s quiet and interesting.” Ryan shrugged, sitting in the chair again. “I prefer being out here than being surrounded by people all day. Not to mention people are less likely to challenge my position out here.”

            “People do that?” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “Sounds like wolves fighting for being Alpha.”

            Ryan considered Ray for a moment, shrugging. “Yeah, it’s nearly exactly like that.”

            Ray laughed and smiled at Ryan before looking around the cabin. His eyes landed on the egg again and he frowned. He slowly stood, wobbling over to the egg, waving Ryan off when he stood to help him.

            Ray gently ran his hand over the egg before collapsing to his knees beside it. “How long until it hatches?” he asked, as he shifted the blankets to wrap more around the egg.

            “I’m not sure,” Ryan said, coming over and sitting next to Ray. “It’ll be within the next few weeks.”

            Ray nodded, carefully picking up the egg. He shifted around to have his ankles cross in from of him. He placed the egg in his lap, wrapping his arms around it. “How the hell do you even take care of a griffon?”

            Ryan smiled and pulled some of the warmer blankets away so the egg didn’t over heat. “Well, do you know how to take care of a wolf pup?” He smiled when Ray nodded. “It’s similar just bigger and with wings and a beak.”

            Ray looked down at the egg and laughed, running his fingers over the smooth shell. “We just met and we’re already going to be fathers,” he said, smiling brightly at Ryan.

            “I suppose we should talk about that, shouldn’t we?” Ryan laughed as Ray nuzzled the egg gently.

            “Eh.” Ray shrugged, wiggling a little closer to Ryan. “It’s not _that_ important.”

            Ryan snorted and stayed still as Ray rested his head against his shoulder. “Do you want to stay here with me?”

            “I’ve got nowhere else to go,” Ray said, a soft purr rumbling through his chest. “Do you really want me?”

            “Of course,” Ryan said, reaching up to run his fingers through Ray’s hair. “You need a bath.”

            “Oh, thanks.” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re warm.”

            “I should be,” Ryan said, smoothing out hair that hadn’t been brushed in years. “Humans should be around ninety eight degrees.”

            “Shut up and put your arm around me asshole.” Ray laughed, pressing closer to Ryan’s side.

            Ryan smiled and wrapped his arm around Ray, pressing his palm into his hip. This was far more comfortable than it should have been. Then again, they were soulmates. This was how they were supposed to be.

            The next day, Ryan made Ray take a bath, even if he smelled like a wet dog afterwards. The young man would fret over the egg, nuzzling it and hugging it all of the time when Ryan didn’t need his help with anything.

            Over their first week together, Ray filled out more, looking much healthier with each passing day. He ate more and kept up working out to stay strong. He spent a certain amount of hours a day in his beast form, curled around the egg or Ryan or both, depending on how the day had gone.

            Now that he was stronger, he was more of a threat to some of the beasts in the woods, specifically the ones that Ryan had a harder time dealing with. “It’s weird being Alpha,” Ray said one evening. They were resting on the bed, Ray hugging the egg while curled against Ryan’s chest while in his lap. Ryan had been reading a new research book that had arrived at their home by messenger bird.

            “Hum?” Ryan said, placing his thumb over the line he was reading.

            “I’m Alpha,” Ray said, snuggling his head up under Ryan’s head, “in the forest. I’m the Alpha.”

            Ryan rest his chin on top of Ray’s head, letting the book rest on his legs. “You really are,” he said, smiling softly. “Even the Hydra respects you.”

            “It’s nice,” Ray purred, nuzzling Ryan’s jaw. “I like it.”

            “I’m glad.” Ryan chuckled, kissing the top of Ray’s head. “How are you feeling?”

            “Fine,” Ray said, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s jaw. “Thank you.”

            Ryan smiled, carefully marking his page. Ray thanked him every day at least once. He cupped Ray’s cheek and kissed him softly, wrapping one arm around him and the egg. Ray smiled and kissed back, shifting to sit up more.

            Ryan pressed their foreheads together when they parted, running his thumb over his cheekbone. Ray smiled at him, closing his eyes and sighing contently.

            They both jumped at the sound of sharp crack. They both looked at the egg and the pieces of shell dropping to the floor. “Oh fuck, it’s happening.” Ray gasped, frozen.

            “Relax,” Ryan said softly, kissing Ray’s head as a beak pushed through the shell, “we both have to be here.”  

            “Why?” Ray said, not taking his eyes off of the claws trying to break the shell.

            “Because then it’ll impress on the both of us,” Ryan said, smiling as more of a head pushed past the gooey membrane, the fluid aiding its growth spilling from the break.

            “This is fucking terrifying and awesome.” Ray breathed as a tiny head pushed past the shell. “I thought it was deaf and blind.”

            “It can feel our energies.” Ryan smiled, gently reaching out to gently turn the egg so that the griffon didn’t tumble to the ground. Just as the egg stopped moving, the shell broke more, the baby griffon falling into Ray’s lap and soaking them both in clear fluid.

            “Oh disgusting.” Ray laughed, glancing at Ryan with his hands hovering around the baby.

            Ryan nodded, snapping his fingers. The fluid disappeared and reappeared in the bucket beside the stove. Ray smiled and gently picked the griffon up, cradling it to his chest as Ryan moved the egg aside, dropping bits of the shell into the most together piece.

            The griffon whined and trilled, wiggling in Ray’s arms to be pressed against the both of them. Ryan chuckled and gently ran his fingers over extremely pale skin. “She’s paler than she should be,” he said as the griffon pressed her head against their shoulders.

            “How do you know it’s a girl?” Ray asked as he nuzzled the baby’s head, purrs rumbling through his chest.

            “She told me.” Ryan chuckled, pressing his forehead against both of their heads. “It’s a little harder for you because of the species barrier.”

            Ray frowned and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and emptied his head. There was a small voice echoing in his head, proclaiming a million things at once. Many were questions about why her parents didn’t look like her – although she didn’t care – and why her _mother_ wasn’t listening.

            Ray snorted and Ryan kissed his temple. “Hello little Rosa,” he said softly.

            The small voice quieted and was replaced with physical trills of joy, tiny claws digging into their clothes. Ray laughed, opening his mind as Ryan pulled them close. He never thought that he would find a family when he left his pack. He couldn’t be happier.


	39. In too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Ryan went in a little to deep with this plan of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan’s plan was going perfectly. Not only had both of the cities ‘best heroes’ come to visit him, but Mogar was going to come visit him soon. Everything was falling perfectly into place. The heroes were ripping each other apart, Mogar was going to be under his thumb. Everything was perfect except for the door opening. Mogar wasn’t scheduled to come so soon.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow from his bed where he was lounging, his back against the cold cement wall and legs stretched out and crossed in front of him. Well, even if Mogar was a bit early, it didn’t affect his plan too much.

            Then he saw light green spandex and a dark green cape and frowned. X-Ray? Why was he there? He had already had his time in the hero’s head.

            “Good to see you again, X-Ray,” Ryan said smoothly, standing with his hands clasped behind him.

            X-Ray fidgeted where he stood, the therapy chair he had left behind still where he left it. A gray rock with a Ditto face was in his hands. He sat on the chair, focused on the rock.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow when the hero didn’t speak. He took the few steps he needed to get to the glass. X-Ray was staring into the rocks drawn eyes before looking up at him. “You were right,” he croaked, eyes red. “I thought maybe you were full of shit. But you weren’t.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and turned to hide his smirk. “I told you.” He chuckled darkly, turning to look at X-Ray again. “But why are you here?”

            X-Ray frowned and set the rock aside to pull his knees to his chest. “Because you listened.”

            Ryan studied the heroes face for a moment. He looked so lost and withdrawn. Broken. Oh, he could use that. Not like he had much of a choice. He had paused for too long, X-Ray was already talking. Telling him about Vav leaving him behind, spending all of his time with Ash.

            Ryan sighed silently and half listened to X-Ray going on and on about his problems. Maybe he should shift his plan a bit. He had mused with the idea of using X-Ray, making him come over to his side, he just thought it wouldn’t have happened as quickly as he would have liked. However, this just proved him very wrong. If he could get X-Ray to trade sides, he could really destroy them mentally.

            Ryan had to stop X-Ray before he talked himself horse. He spewed some common sense advice which made the hero brighten slightly. Easy conditioning, make him relate feeling better to Ryan and he would constantly be coming back.

            The hero left, hugging the rock to his chest. Ryan sighed in relief, just sitting down when Mogar entered. “There’s been a change in plans,” he said with a smirk when Mogar raised a fist to shatter the glass imprisoning him. “I’ll be staying here for a few more days, come back in a week.”

            Mogar scowled at him, muttering something about complicated plans driving him up a wall. He listened however, disappearing into the shadows a hint at where his mother could be thrown his way. Of course, red herrings were Ryan’s favorite games to play.

            Just like Ryan hoped, X-Ray returned the next day. Surprisingly without costume or rock. “Well, Ray,” Ryan said calmly as Ray sat on the chair. The name change had been at his insistence. “What’s wrong today?”

            “Fucking Vav!” Ray growled, a fire in his eyes and Ryan hadn’t expected to exist. Ray had always intrigued him, snarky and sassy. The fire was new, interesting. Useful. “He won’t even let me _look_ at the shit you gave him!”

            “Oh? Why’s that?” Ryan said, pulling out the chair of the small desk he was allowed. This was going to be a long day.

            “He told me I wouldn’t understand it! And then he couldn’t fucking figure out the dates of the paper. Three of them were fucking foraged, but he wouldn’t listen to me.” Ray nearly snarled, folding his arms.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, frowning. He thought he had done fairly well hiding his changes to the documents. “How did you know they were foraged?”

            “They didn’t look like the other shit. Actually, some of the words were messed up too. Whoever did it knew what they were doing though.” Ray shrugged, frowning. “Why would some fuck with the dates though?”

            “Probably to mislead you,” Ryan said, brain spinning. “But, you’re too smart to be fooled by that.”

            “Fuck yeah I am.” Ray smirked, but his eyes glowed with the compliment.

            “Unlike Vav.” Ryan smiled, resting his elbows on his knees, folding his fingers to rest his chin on them. “You’re much more competent. Too bad Vav thinks you’re useless.”

            Ray tensed and looked at his lap. “Did he say that?”

            “Not in so many words,” Ryan said smoothly. “He feels sorry for you.”

            Ray scowled and his fingers curled into fists. He suddenly relaxed before he could speak, shoulders dropping. “I guess he’s right.”

            Ryan studied Ray for a moment, frowning. Where had that fire gone? That suited him much better. “Not at all. You’re much more than anything Vav thinks you are.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan with a sad hope in his eyes. “You think?” he asked, the fire lighting again when Ryan nodded.

            Ryan smiled and listened to Ray rant then. Heard his anger and watched his arms move and eyes burn. There was a villain in the making within him, Ryan just had to push him over the edge.

            Ray returned the next day with a massive smirk and confidence to his stride. “Something good happen?” Ryan asked, pulling his chair over once again.

            “I got Vav with his own gloves,” Ray said, dropping onto the chair. “He’ll be late for his stupid date.”

            “Oh, is that all?” Ryan sighed, hoping for something more.

            “Late by a few weeks.” Ray snickered, folding his arms. “I magnified their distance using a couple mirrors so he has knock over every single one in the basement to get out.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Impressive. You made him a maze?”

            “Fuck yeah I did.” Ray snickered. “He’ll be at it for fucking ever and no one can help him out or they’ll get stuck too.”

            “Not even you?” Ryan asked, leaning back and folding his arms.

            “I’m not dumb.” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes. “Of course I can get past. I made the fucking thing.”

            Ryan smirked and chuckled. “I’m sorry I doubted you.” Ray was smarter than he acted, an evil streak to him. Although his mother had raised him to be a good person. Ryan could easily undo all of that hard work.

            When Ray came the next day, he was sad again. Complaining that Vav hadn’t come home at all, hadn’t even said a word to him. Ryan easily smoothed it over, pulling them apart, giving Ray the confidence to stand on his own.

            When the hero left that day, Ryan smiled after him, rather proud of the improvements Ray had made. Ryan froze, proud? Improvements? Was he actually just helping Ray rather than pulling him to his side? When had that happened?

            Ah, that’s right. During the talks of games and pranks to play on Vav. Between the brilliant smiles he had gotten and loving the fire that burned in Ray’s eyes. He frowned, trying to shake his attachment but he couldn’t. It was glued to his mind and started tangling goals in thin webs.

            He needed to get out sooner. Maybe it would make Ray resent him, but he had to get out. He couldn’t see Ray again, not yet. He was lucky Mogar decided to come early.

            Once Mogar shattered his cage and he had his crown once again, they left. Ryan wasn’t sure if he was saddened that he wouldn’t see Ray or not. He really needed to clear his head and there was only one place where he could do that.

 

            Ray didn’t really know what to do with himself when he entered the mental institute and the window imprisoning Ryan was shattered. He felt somewhere between terrified and betrayed. The Mad King was on the loose and he knew some of Ray’s deepest, darkest secrets, but he was also the only one keeping Ray on his feet anymore.

            He should jump in and investigate, it was part of his duties as a hero, but he didn’t feel up to it. He felt horrible, hands shaking with every pair of eyes he swore was turning his way. What if that fucked up bastard was watching and just laughing at him? Everything he probably told him was just a bunch of bullshit anyway.

            Ray sighed and slowly trudged away. Gavin wouldn’t know he was there, he didn’t know he was still going to visit the Mad King anyway. There was no way this would come back to bite him in the ass, would there? What if Gavin did know? What if that stupid reporter knows and tells him?

            His stomach churned and he walked slower as his head throbbed. He was going to be sick. When he got to the basement, Gavin was on the phone, that stupid love struck look on his face. Scowling, he dropped onto the couch, tuning Gavin out completely.

            Didn’t Gavin know that Ash was just playing him? Using him to get her stories? Hey, it’s her business if she’s going to be an asshole like that but why does that have to make Gavin think he’s useless? Why does she have to go and hurt Gavin like that?

            _You care too much._ Ryan’s voice floated in his head and he squeezed his eyes shut. _What Vav decides to do shouldn’t affect you, you’re more important._

Ray couldn’t help smiling, even if his guts were still in knots. Even if he was gone, at least Ryan had something of interest to say.

            “X-Ray!” Gavin gasped, shaking his shoulders.

            “What?!” Ray gasped, eyes popping open. His stomach spun as fast as the world as Gavin haled him to his feet.

            “Get into costume, the Mad King has escaped!” Gavin said, already in his blue and red spandex.

            Ray glared at Gavin, but slowly stood and got changed. As soon as his over-panties were around his ankles, Gavin was dragging him from the room. He just managed to put his pants on before they got onto the bus, wishing more than anything that one of them at least drove.

            The institute was exactly the same as when Ray had seen it before leaving. There were police everywhere, the staff looked petrified, and the headmaster was fuming. The instant she saw them, her eyes nearly caught fire as she stormed over.

            “You!” She snarled, glaring at Ray. “What have you done?”

            Ray put his hands up in surrender. “What? I haven’t done shit!”

            “Yeah, neither of us have seen the Mad King since the first time we visited,” Gavin said with a worried frown, “and there’s no way X-Ray would have done this.”

            “Yeah!” Ray said quickly, before the women could spill that he had visited every day since the first meeting. “Let’s go do, uh, hero stuff! Very important!” He grabbed Gavin’s arm and nearly sprinted for the police.

            Gavin didn’t question him, just went right to work. Ray stayed out of the way, trying to keep the staff calm. They all recognized him, some relieved and some terrified. The entire time, Ray couldn’t shake the feeling of someone watching him.

            They left with nothing, no indication of who freed Ryan or where he could have gone. The camera’s had all stopped recording at the right time, missing the entire event. They started up again when the man sent to feed Ryan found the glass shattered.

            “Who would have let him out?” Gavin said, standing in front of their board of information, fingers tapping his chin.

            “Maybe it was Mogar,” Ray said, trying to drown himself in his games. “They were talking, weren’t they?”

            “That doesn’t mean he would free him or would have the technology to stop the cameras,” Gavin scoffed, searching through their papers from their last run in with the Mad King. “Maybe it was one of his henchmen.”

            “Maybe Ry- Mad King had a device on him.” Ray died promptly when he recovered from his mistake. “I mean, that guy could probably make an Arc reactor from dust.”

            “They were very careful about that at the facility.” Gavin shook his head, looking through the cities records of the Mad King’s henchmen.

            Ray frowned, remembering the small laser pen Ryan had made from parts of his desk. The madman could definitely make something to jam signals in that cell, but he couldn’t say that without giving himself away. Gavin would want proof anyway. Either way he looked like an untrustworthy idiot.

            The city was surprisingly quiet until the Mayor called them a week later. They weren’t anywhere close to figuring out who freed Ryan, although Ray was fairly certain it was Mogar. Of course, Gavin stopped listening every time he left to go see Ash, which was more often than not.

            When they arrived to the scene, a smaller lab of Monarch Labs, they found Ryan directing Mogar on what to steal from a massive vault that was blown to pieces. The madman was back in his kilt and suit, crown heavy on his head.

            “Stop!” Gavin shouted, hands out and ready to fire.

            Ray had his finger on the frames of his glasses, but he felt sick all over again. Ryan turned slowly, that shit eating grin on his face, hands behind his back.

            “Ah, X-Ray and Vav,” Ryan said slowly as Mogar growled from behind him. “About time you two showed up.”

            Gavin glared. “Drop the weapons!” he said, shifting his eyes toward Mogar.

            “I’ll get the bear!” Ray said quickly, darting a wide run around Ryan to fire his laser at Mogar.

            “Wha- X-Ray!” Gavin shouted, cursing when Mogar pulled his sword and blocked Ray’s laser with the diamond.

            Ryan frowned at Ray, glancing back when Gavin started talking again. For the first time in weeks, Ray didn’t feel like someone was watching him. Ryan was too busy with Gavin to even glance his direction.

            Granted, he wasn’t fairing too well. Mogar was deflecting his laser and that was all he really had. There wasn’t anything in the infinite pants and he was definitely not as athletic as the theme suggested.

            “Ah fuck,” Ray hissed when the flat of Mogar’s sword hit him in the side, sending him flying. He crashed into a wall, sliding to the floor. He coughed as he slowly sat up, something metal crashing into the wall next to him.

            Jumping back and wincing in pain, Ray stared at Ryan’s crown as it rolled against the tiles. A moment later, Gavin went flying past him, hitting a pillar before sliding to the ground. “Vav!” He gasped, scrambling to his feet and running over to the Brit.

            Ryan’s eyes were burning as he watched them. Gavin leaned on Ray as he was pulled to his feet, both of them glaring at the mad man.

            Ryan suddenly smiled, relaxing his stance, folding his arms behind him. “Mogar, can you hand me my crown?”

            Mogar scowled, but bent to pick up the shining gold. He started to try and lift the crown, but it stuck fast to the ground. He furrowed his brow and tried to pull it up with both hands, with less luck.

            “Ah, silly me.” Ryan chuckled, walking over and picking the crown up. “I forgot. Go get our weapons.”

            Mogar gave Ryan a strange look before snorting and jogging over to the vault. Before Gavin or Ray could move, Ryan was talking again, moving towards them with the crown in his hands. “You see, this crown only obeys people destined to do great things.”

            “What does that have to do with anything?” Vav said, pushing off of Ray to stand on his own.

            “Let’s see.” Ryan smirked, holding the crown out to him.

            Gavin flinched, but held his ground, eyeing the crown and Ryan. Ray’s stomach started twisting in knots all over again, pain bubbling in his chest. Of course, it could never be him.

            Gavin bit his lip then slowly reached out, eyes narrowed. He took the crown into his hands, and for a second, they both thought it would hold. Then Gavin went heels over head as the crown crashed to the ground.

            “Pity.” Ryan sighed, picking up the crown and freeing Gavin’s fingers.

            Ray took a step back as Ryan held the crown out to him. He was smiling, the same smile Ray had seen the day before he broke out, that encouraging one that made the knots go away and his head clear. Swallowing hard, he reached out and took the crown.

            His eyes went wide as Ryan pulled his hand away and the crown seemed to float in his hands. It was light and shining. Gavin squawked and struggled to his feet, eyes suspicious and worried, it made his heart tighten, the knots in his stomach undoing themselves.

            “You should try it on,” Ryan said, still smiling, “I think it suits you.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan then back at the crown. He jumped when Gavin gasped. Mogar had Ryan thrown over his shoulder along with a bag of very pointy looking objects. Although he looked like a sack of potatoes, Ryan still managed to seem dignified, eyes glued to Ray before the disappeared.

            “Why didn’t you do anything?!” Gavin huffed, like he wasn’t the one with slow-mo hands.

            Ray ignored him, looking back down at the crown. He vaguely heard Gavin talking to Ash in the background as he lifted the crown to nestle it in his hair. He gasped when it yanked at his hands, but couldn’t slip free.

            Ray lowered the crown again, frowning as it tugged at his fingers. He glanced at Ash and Gavin who were too wrapped up in each other to bother with him. Frowning, he looked at the crown and started following its tugs.

            He worked his way through the city, coming to a mansion near the outskirts of town. Massive golden gates that sloped up to an oval with JRH in the center with a two dimensional crown at the very top.

            The crown tugged at Ray’s hands as he gaped at the gate, hesitantly pushing it open. Carefully, he walked up the long, winding driveway to the dark wood door. The crown was more insistent as he raised a hand and knocked tentatively.

            He jumped when the door began to open, but there was only empty space, as far as he could see. “X-Ray!” A gasp he knew, sadly, too well. Ray looked down, jaw dropping as DragonFace looked up at him with massive eyes and an excited smile. “What are you doing here?”

            “Kerry? Who’s at the door?” Ray knew that voice as well, but it’s nowhere as menacing or evil as he remembers. It’s calmer and kind.

            “It’s X-Ray, Dad!” Kerry squealed, turning on his heels and running toward Ryan who was turning a corner. He was out of his kilt and suit, now in a pair of comfortable sweats and t-shirt.

            Ray’s jaw is towards the floor, crown clattering to the ground before edging slowly toward Ryan who had a small device in his hand. The madman looked up as Kerry clung to his leg, eyes going wide and face paling.

            “Dad?” Kerry said worriedly, tugging on the bottom of Ryan’s shirt, the crown scratching the floor as it moved toward them.

            “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Ray gasped, looking between them. “YOU’RE HIS DAD? HE’S YOUR DAD?”

            “Yeah?” Kerry said, tilting his head to the side. “Why? What’s wrong? Dad wouldn’t do anything bad!”

            “Kerry, why don’t you go upstairs?” Ryan said quickly, gently ruffling the boy’s sandy hair. “I’ll be up soon. You have homework.”

            “Ah, Dad!” Kerry pouted as Ray stared at them in shock. “X-Ray’s here! He’s my favorite hero!”

            “He’s what?” Ryan leaned back, blinking in confusion at his son. He knew he wanted to be a hero – he’d get that out of his system eventually – but to look up to his enemies? Ray didn’t believe it either.

            “My favorite hero! He and Vav are awesome!” Kerry was bouncing on his toes, smiling up at his father.

            Ryan blinked, dazed for a moment, before focusing again. He kneeled down and smiled softly at his son. “I had no idea, kiddo,” he said softly, Ray’s head was already spinning. “I actually have some business with X-Ray, we’ll both come up to see you in the game room when we’re done, okay?”

            “Okay!” Kerry gasped, waving to Ray before bounding up the stairs.

            Ray and Ryan watched after him for a moment before Ray snapped his head to look at Ryan. “What the fuck?!”

            Ryan sighed and waved for Ray to follow him, the crown still scraping against the ground. Ray hesitantly followed, the door slipping shut behind him. Ryan led him through short hallways before holding the door open to a kitchen. “Would you believe that I adopted him?” he said calmly as he shut the door behind them.

            “Fuck no.” Ray huffed, standing awkwardly in the kitchen, looking around for the disembodied humans.

            Ryan sighed and walked over to a kitchen table, pulling out one chair before pulling out another for himself. “Well, that’s what happened.”

            Ray frowned and stiffly walked over to the table, cautiously sitting down and waiting for the bomb to click. “But you’re fucking insane!”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and rested his cheek on his fist. “So? I’m a good father.”

            “How?” Ray narrowed his eyes, folding his arms. “DragonFace is obsessed with us!”

            “I can’t help what runs in the family.” Ryan snorted, raising an eyebrow. “DragonFace?”

            “It’s his hero name or something.” Ray huffed, glaring at Ryan. “Wait! What am I even doing?”

            “I have no idea.” Ryan rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at Ray. “You don’t have to stay, I’ll just tell Kerry you had hero work to do or something.”

            “You’re not kidnapping me?” Ray said slowly, trying not to hold himself.

            “Why should I?” Ryan asked, shrugging his shoulder. “I have nothing to gain from it and Kerry clearly doesn’t know anything. You’re a hero, anyway.” He smiled, it wasn’t his smirk although there was a mischievous glint to his eyes. “You wouldn’t hurt him.”

            Ray frowned and looked at his hands, fidgeting slightly. He had felt rather lonely that week, just walking into the house made him feel better, wanted. It wasn’t _completely_ just Ryan either. Even if Kerry would say the same about Vav, just hearing him say that he was his favorite hero made his night.

            “Well, I don’t want to disappoint our number one fan,” Ray said carefully, looking up at Ryan who was watching him.

            Ryan’s smile was soft for a few moments before he stood, back popping as he stretched. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

            “I have no idea,” Ray said sheepishly, shocked by Ryan’s laugh.

            “This way,” Ryan said, smiling tiredly at Ray.

            Kerry was in a massive game room. Every game Ray could have thought of existed and was completely playable. Ryan chuckled at his dropped jaw as Kerry pulled him around to show him everything. The rest of the house had felt perfectly homely despite being a mansion. This room was heaven.

            Kerry chose a game, made them sit with him squeezed between them, before starting the game up. Ryan gave Ray an apologetic look, but was met with a wide eyed excited one. Ray’s smile was massive, showing off all of his teeth and bits of his gums. Ryan stared at him surprised before smiling softly back.

            They spent hours playing. Ray pulled his abilities for Kerry, but when the boy fell asleep and it was just he and Ryan, he went full out. Ryan was shocked by his sudden skill, but excited by the challenge.

            “I should get him to bed,” Ryan whispered after losing by a small margin. Ray looked at him in confusion then followed his gaze down. Kerry was leaning heavily against Ryan, curled up between them with a small smile on his face.

            Ray chuckled and nodded, leaning back as Ryan carefully picked Kerry up and carried him from the room. He went back through their night, recounting the jokes and fun they had. How happy Kerry was. He didn’t have any bruises or injuries, at least, not more than an average kid. They were really happy.

            Ray’s heart sank into his stomach as he felt the silence of the house for the first time. How lonely had Kerry been while Ryan was in that institute? Did child services even know? Kerry definitely didn’t. And there Ray and Gavin were, pushing him away when all he was really doing was impressing on them in his loneliness.

            Ray frowned and looked at the controller loose in his fingers. Kerry wasn’t actually that bad, he was a good kid who was probably just very lonely. He didn’t notice Ryan had come back until the couch dipped a foot from him.

            “Alright?” Ryan said carefully, trying to catch Ray’s eyes.

            Ray focused on the ground. “Kerry was all alone in here, wasn’t he?”

            Ryan tensed and quickly looked away, glaring at his hands. “Yeah, he was. He knows how to take care of himself, but. I wasn’t here.”

Ray looked at Ryan, biting his lip. “I’m sorry.”

Ryan’s shoulders jumped and he looked at Ray. “I- you don’t have to apologize. I was trying to kill you.”

            “Well yeah, but if we had known, we would have actually been there for him,” Ray said, scowling at the ground. “We just thought he was annoying and when we should have actually been the people we say we are!”

            Ryan stared at Ray before laughing, smiling softly at him. “It’s fine now. I’m not going back.”

            Ray looked at him with a determined frown. “I’ll make sure he’s not alone again.”

            Ryan smiled and picked up his controller, nodding toward the TV. “Want to continue?”

            “Fuck yeah.” Ray smiled, holding on tightly to the controller. “Haven’t had enough of me kicking your ass?”

            “It’s not like you can do it in real life,” Ryan said, setting up a new game, smirking.

            “Hey! I’m a parquor master!” Ray huffed, although he was still smiling.

            “Sure you are.” Ryan snorted, starting the game. “I’ll get you this time.”

            “Bring it asshole.” Ray laughed, wondering around the map by memory.

            Ray wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, or when he sprawled out on the couch, or when a blanket was draped over him with a set of clothes on the coffee table. What he did know was that he was happy and whatever was cooking smelled delicious.

            After making sure the door was locked, he quickly changed out of the spandex and into the shirt and sweats. They were both big on him, but he managed to pull the strings tight on the pants and the shirt hung off of his shoulders loosely, but comfortably.

            He carefully wandered downstairs and followed the smell to the kitchen. Cracking the door open, the smell of pancakes and happy chatter blasted him in the face. Kerry was talking a mile a minute about something or other that had happened at school while Ryan was gone, the madman standing over the stove listening intently.

            Kerry was practically bouncing as he told his story, eyes wide with excitement, feet swinging on the tall stool at the bar. Ryan was smiling happily, feet bare and in similar clothes to Ray, except they fit him.

            Ray smiled at the sight, pushing into the room and coming to sit next to Kerry. “Ray!” The boy smiled brightly at him. “You’re still here?”

            “I decided to stay the night, keep your house safe while you slept,” Ray said, ruffling Kerry’s hair. Had it been anyone else, they would have called his bullshit, Ryan surely looked like he wanted to, but Kerry believed every word.

            “That’s awesome!” Kerry smiled brightly, feet swinging faster. “Are you going to stay today too?”

            Ray tensed and he smiled nervously, leaning away as Kerry leaned closer. “I don’t know, your dad-“

            “You’re welcome to stay,” Ryan said over his shoulder. “We don’t mind.”

            Ray blinked at the madman as Kerry cheered, starting another story about his school. Ryan just smiled at him before continuing to cook, responding accordingly to Kerry’s words.

            Ray tried to stay quiet, but Kerry kept dragging him into conversations. Eventually he just gave in, listening to the two of them and adding his actually desired input. Both of them looked at him, listening to every word. It felt nice.

            The pancakes were delicious. Ray devoured his share and then the leftover. Ryan laughed and handed him a napkin as Kerry just continued to stare at him in awe. Eventually Ryan sent Kerry to do the homework he didn’t do yesterday.

            Ray watched Ryan’s back as he did the dishes, slowly slipping from the stool. He took the drying towel from the counter and started drying off the dishes, stacking them next to the drainer. Ryan didn’t say a word, just hummed softly as they worked.

            “What’s your angle?” Ray said suddenly, glancing at Ryan. “What’s your plan?”

            “Do you mean in general or in offering to let you stay?” Ryan said, trying to get the syrup off of Kerry’s fork.

            “Yes?” Ray said awkwardly, drying one of the plates.

            Ryan snorted and shook his head, dunking the fork back into the water. “I actually enjoyed having you here last night,” he said, scowling when the syrup refused to come off. “It’s just been us in this house for a long time. It was nice to have someone else around.”

            Ray stared at Ryan before smiling softly, prying the fork from Ryan’s fingers to drop it in the pan still in the unfilled side of the sink. He turned on the faucet and waited for the water to start steaming before filling the pan. “Let it soak. Believe me, it’ll get anything out.”

            Ryan chuckled, watching him with a soft smile. They continued working in silence for a moment before the madman broke the silence again. “Why are you staying?”

            “Because you guys want me here?” Ray frowned, staring at the knife he was cleaning. “Vav doesn’t want me around at all anymore. Probably hasn’t even noticed I’m gone.” Pain bounced around in his chest, but he tried to ignore it.

            Ryan frowned, watching him for a moment before gently bumping their hips together. “You’re free to stay for as long as you want.”

            Ray smiled up at him, bumping his hip back. “Thank you,” he said softly, finishing drying the knife.

            Ryan smiled and they finished the dishes in comfortable silence. When they finished, Ryan made Ray sit in the living room as he searched around in some videos, giving Ray a pick between different classics he knew about but never saw.

            Kerry came down twice to ask for Ryan’s help with a problem. Ray tried to help, but the math was so advanced that anything either of them said just flew right over his head. When Kerry skipped away the second time Ryan blinked at Ray’s blank stare.

            “What?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Why the hell is he learning Calculus?” Ray asked, head still spinning. “Isn’t he in middle school or something?”

            “He’s at an advanced school.” Ryan shrugged, turning back to the paused movie. “It’s a little easy for him.”

            “A little easy?!” Ray gapped at Ryan as he started the movie back up again. “Why is everyone in this town a fucking genius, but me?!”

            Ryan’s shoulders tensed and the movie paused. “You’re extremely intelligent,” he said slowly, frowning as he looked at Ray. “You’re smarter than a lot of people, I doubt a lot of people think as quickly as you do at games.”

            Ray stared at Ryan in shock, blushing slightly. This wasn’t like in the facility when Ryan encouraged him. Then it just felt cheap, like he was tossing him a bone. Now it felt real, caring, honest, true. He meant it, and that made his heart pound hard against his ribs.

            “You could tell my forgeries! I had months to make those.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “You made a maze for Vav with his own gloves, you knew Mogar and I were teamed up. You’re very intelligent Ray.”

            His nose burned as the back of his eyes itched and he bit his lip to keep it still. His heart clenched and stomach twisted. He clung to every word as they echoed in his skull. The movie was paused again, worried blue eyes that once looked cruel on him.

            Ray let the sob go. He had been wanting to cry for days. Figured he needed to, but he refused to let himself. Now, in this place he just found with someone that had once tried to kill him, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to.

            Ryan tensed and panicked for a moment before carefully wrapping his arms around Ray, running his fingers through his hair as he sobbed into his shoulder. His fingers curled into the soft blue shirt and he felt better with every sob.

            Ryan’s fingers ordered his hair and soothed his headache. He pressed his palms into large knots on his back from sleeping on couches, rubbing the muscle until they relaxed. Ray hadn’t felt this safe in years, nor this loved.

           

            Ryan carefully carried Ray to his spare bedroom. The hero was lighter than he should be, head tucked under his chin. He still had tear tracks on his cheeks, face red and slightly swelled. This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? To break them down until they were nothing? Make Ray dependent on him?

            No, it wasn’t what he wanted. Not anymore. He had given Ray the freedom to leave, but he didn’t. He gave him as much truth as he could. He wanted to see him smile. He had seen that fire again when they played games, but he had also seen his smile and laugh. The joy in his face when he let Kerry win, the fond smile on his lips as he ruffled his son’s hair.

            He had seen more than he should have, but he couldn’t forget it now. He had to fix what he had done, and if that meant just being there for Ray to lean on, he would do it. Mogar would want to kill him, but for as long as Ray was staying with them, he doubted he would be doing any hero work. He just had to keep Vav distracted. That British idiot would ruin all of his hard work.

            That night, he had a meeting with Mogar. He left Ray and Kerry sleeping, locking down the house completely. As he entered his underground lair where Mogar was staying, he tried to shake the day’s events and his guilt. He was a villain now, one with a heart, but a villain.

            Mogar was sleeping leaning against the wall next to the bed Ryan had given him, arms folded and legs crossed. Ryan rolled his eyes and picked his crown up. He wasn’t sure if he should curse it for breaking or not.

            Mogar’s eyes fluttered open as he placed the crown on his head. The wild man growled and stretched, squinting at him. “Why do you smell like the green one?” He snorted.

            Ryan frowned and looked down at his suit. He was careful to change clothes and shower. How did he still smell like Ray? “None of your concern,” he said carefully, looking back up at Mogar. “There’s been another change in plans.”

            Mogar folded his arms and huffed, glaring at him. “Another? When are you going to actually help Mogar?”

            “Soon.” Ryan sighed, walking over to the table of weapons his company had stowed away instead of destroying like they should have. “We have to get rid of Vav first.”

            “Not the green one?” Mogar pressed, coming closer and raising his hand to grab the hilt of his sword. “What’s going on?”

            Ryan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m bring X-Ray to our side.”

            Mogar paused, considering Ryan for a second before sniffing the air. “You’re using him?” he said carefully, releasing his sword.

            “Yes.” Ryan hissed through his teeth, glaring at the high tech weapons in front of them, imaging all of them sticking out of the wild man’s body.

            “You’re lying,” Mogar said, crossing his arms. “What’s going on?”

            Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. “He’ll be out of the way, happy? Nothing you have to worry about.”

            “I’d rather spill his blood.” Mogar huffed, narrowing his eyes at Ryan. “He’s above, isn’t he?”

            “Do so and you won’t be needing to be finding your mother,” Ryan said evenly, eyes dark. “I will rip you limb from limb as many times as I please until you have finally died and if that doesn’t work I will peel the skin off of your body until you’re screaming for mercy. Do you understand?”

            Mogar flinched and cowered away, whining softly. Ryan stared him down for a long moment. “Do you understand?” His voice was low and dark.

            “Yes.” Mogar said timidly, edging away from Ryan. “Mogar will leave the green one alone.”

            Ryan nodded once before looking away, picking up one of his guns and smiling when Mogar flinched. “We have work to do.”

 

            The sun was rising when Ryan dragged himself back upstairs. He shuffled toward the kitchen to make breakfast, trying to shake how tired he was. He wanted to make breakfast every day for Kerry. It may not make it up to him for being gone for so long, but he wanted to do it anyway.

            When he got to the kitchen, he heard muffled voices on the other side. Frowning in confusing because it was way too early for either occupant to be awake, Ryan cracked open the door. Ray and Kerry were at the stove, Kerry kneeling on one of the stools. Ray was making the bacon and Kerry was mixing the batter, getting some on himself, but managing to stay clean otherwise.

            Ray glanced over Kerry’s shoulder with a fond smile, laughing at the slight mess Kerry was making. “We’ll have to wash your shirt before your Dad gets up,” he said, studying the batter. “That actually looks perfect!”

            “Really?” Kerry smiled down at the bowl before setting it on the counter and looking at his shirt. “I didn’t really learn how to cook yet.”

            Ray pursed his lips before smiling, pushing the finished meat onto a cool burner before pulling a paper towel from the roll. “I could teach you. I know some easy things to make.”

            “Really?!” Kerry gasped, smiling brightly at Ray as he cleaned his shirt. “I thought you didn’t know how to cook!”

            “I’m cooking now, aren’t I?” Ray laughed, getting most of the batter off before wetting another paper towel. “I know how to, my mom taught me. I just don’t have the money to do it.”

            “Oh.” Kerry frowned, watching Ray clean off his shirt. He brightened a moment later, eyes bright. “You can stay with us!”

            Ray tensed then chuckled, folding the towel to a clean spot. “I don’t think your Dad would want that.”

            “Why not?” Kerry pouted, holding his shirt out straight when Ray asked him. “He really likes you.”

            “You think so?” Ray said with an amused smile.

            “Yeah! Dad doesn’t like anyone being in the house,” Kerry said, eyes rolling to look at the ceiling. “Even when I have friends over, he doesn’t like it. He really doesn’t like anyone older than me.”

            Ray paused, frowning for only half a second before finishing cleaning Kerry’s shirt. “There, brand new!”

            “Yay! Thank you.” Kerry gave him a tooth smile, gasping when Ray hugged him tight.

            “You’re a good kid,” Ray said softly, patting Kerry’s hair, “I’m sorry we weren’t nicer.”

            Kerry was frozen for a moment before smiling and hugging Ray back. “It’s okay.” His voice cracked as he spoke.

            Ray hugged him tighter, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. Ryan’s heart slammed against his ribs and he didn’t realize he was smiling. He wouldn’t mind if Ray stayed forever. If he did, he wouldn’t have to be bothered with anyone who would hurt him again.

            He closed the door and walked to his room. Ray had breakfast covered and he would ruin the surprise if he went in there anyway. They woke him up an hour later, completely changed into day clothes and with big smiles.

            The breakfast wasn’t actually that bad. They even did the dishes after, Ryan helping Kerry put the dishes away. When they finished, Kerry ran off to play his games and Ryan pulled Ray into the game room before Ray could even mention leaving or staying.

            They talked like peers. They talked like friends. It was something Ryan had forgotten, actually missed, just a little bit. Although, he doubted he could stand anyone but Ray. That night, he sent Mogar into the city to distract Vav. The longer the Brit didn’t realize Ray was missing, the better. He didn’t want Ray going back to some toxic environment.

            It went on for weeks. Ryan would send Mogar out to gather information or something from his laboratories while he stayed with Ray and Kerry, although, mostly Ray on week days. Sometimes they barely said one word to each other, comfortable to just sit in silence. Other days they couldn’t stop talking.

            One night, Mogar returned early, while Ryan was still in the lair refining the weapons. The wild man silently entered, eyes on Ryan as he leaned against the offered bed.

            “Are you and the green one, mating?” Mogar said slowly, watching Ryan’s every twitch.

            Ryan nearly killed himself with his soldering iron, choking on his own spit. He set the hot iron away and smacked his hand against his chest as he coughed. “What?” He croaked, turning to look at Mogar.

            “Are you and the green one mating?” Mogar said again, eyes narrowing.

            “What? Why would we be, we’re not. He’s, we’re.” Ryan stopped himself and took a deep breath. “No, we’re not mating.”

            “He wears your clothes, lives with you, and cares for your cub,” Mogar said, shrugging. “You’re mates.”

            “We’re not even dating!” Ryan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re only friends.”

            Mogar thought for a moment, tilting his head to stare at Ryan sideways. “But you want to be.”

            Ryan opened his mouth before shutting it again. Ray was making him soft. “So what if I do? He’s not going to want to.”

            “Not with how you’re courting him.” Mogar snorted, shaking his head. “No fish? No destroying anyone that wants to get close to him? No sniffing his scent? It’s already been nine days.”

            “We’re not bears.” Ryan sighed, turning away from Mogar. “It’s not the same.”

            Mogar frowned, thinking for a moment. “Then what do you do?”

            “We ask each other on dates,” Ryan said, inspecting the gun he was modifying, “do romantic things.”

            “Then do that.” Mogar shrugged.

            Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can’t do that.”

            “Why?” Mogar asked, crossing his legs.

            “Because of what I am! Of what I did!” Ryan snapped, glaring at the wild man. “I tried to kill him, tried to use him!”

            “He doesn’t seem to mind.” Mogar snorted, shaking his head. “He hasn’t left yet.”

            Ryan opened his mouth then closed it again. Ray hadn’t left yet. Ryan caught him staring at the door before and told him he could leave whenever he wanted. He had left, gone into town, but he always came back. Sometimes with a few of his own clothes, but he always came back. It was his choice, and he always chose him and Kerry.

            Mogar raised an eyebrow, smiling for the first time since they met. “Well?”

            Ryan huffed and turned away, pouting at his gun. “Get to work,” he growled, ignoring Mogar’s chuckle. He didn’t think he had the courage to ask. However, there he was, a few hours later, having blurted the idea of a date to a nice restaurant out of his stupid mouth once Kerry left the kitchen.

            Ray stared at him in shock, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Ryan was blushing and looking sideways, out the window above the sink. Ray’s cheeks were dusted pink before he smiled. “Fuck yeah, you’re paying though.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray’s sheepish smile before laughing and nodding. “Of course, it is a date after all.”

            They waited for Kerry to go to school before Ryan offered Ray his arm. Ray rolled his eyes and laughed, linking their arms together anyway. Ryan knew of a nice diner in town. Neither of them had really gone out since Ray started staying at the mansion.

            No one seemed bothered that one of the most wanted men in the city had his arm linked with one of their heroes. They didn’t even spare them a glance. “It’s the costumes.” Ray shrugged when Ryan kept glancing at everyone they passed. “They’re flashy, that’s why they notice.”

            Ryan nodded slowly and tried to relax. Ray smiled at him and made a very well done dick joke about the hipster that passed them. Ryan laughed and squeezed Ray’s arm, relaxing completely as they started to talk. Conversation was never slow or hard. It was always relaxed and soothing.

            A panicked squawk behind them made them both pause. The turned toward each other to look back at a familiar blue hero who was staring at them wide eyed. Ray tensed and Ryan moved to pull him along, but Gavin was faster, snatching Ray up and sped off before either of them could do anything.

            Ryan stared at the shrinking dot in shock before groaning and summoning his crown. “Fucking heroes,” he hissed under his breath before running after them.

            Ryan managed to follow Ray’s kicking and cursing all the way to a shitty apartment building in the bad end of town. Gavin dragged him downstairs into a basement, dropping him onto a wood chair held together with duct tape.

            Ray tried to leap up, but Gavin quickly slowed him down and grabbed a roll of duct tape from a desk. Ryan scowled as Gavin quickly tied Ray to the chair with a worried frown. “X-Ray!” He smiled slightly when Ray went back to normal speed.

            Ray blinked at Gavin before looking down at himself. “Hey!” He tensed, pulling at the duct tape keeping his arms and chest to the chair. “What the fuck Vav?!”

            “He’s brainwashed you!” Gavin frowned, setting the roll of tape on the desk. “This is the only way to keep you safe until we can fix you!”

            Ray froze, eyes slowly burning as he stared at Gavin. “I am not brainwashed,” he said slowly, chills shooting down Ryan’s spine from where he was looking in from the ground level window. “Let me go. Now.”

            “No!” Gavin shook his head, walking over to the massive phone sitting on a small round table. What was this, nineteen eighty?

            “Gavin!” Ray snarled, struggling against the tape. “Let me go you fucker!”

            Gavin frowned, quickly dialing a number. He pressed the phone to the side of his head. “Hello Ash, I’ve finally found him!”

            Ray scowled and Ryan’s anger started to flare. Anything making Ray unhappy needed to be thrown in his Edgar hole. Gavin turned his back on them, squirming under Ray’s glare. Ryan took that moment to weasel the window open. He slipped into the room, landing silently on the smooth concrete floor.

            “Good, see you soon,” Gavin said with a goofy smile, ending the call before setting the phone down once again. “Don’t worry X-Ray. We’ll get you back to normal!”

            “I’m perfectly fine you asshole!” Ray hissed, trying to break away from the duct tape. Ryan frowned and stepped into the light, rolling his eyes as Gavin gasped and glared at him.

            “Stop right there Mad King!” Gavin said, raising his hands and stepping between him and Ray.

            “Rye! Get me out of here!” Ray smiled at him as he leaned back to see around Gavin.

            Ryan frowned and studied Gavin for a moment before smiling. “Am I really the villain here?”

            “What? Of course you are!” Gavin furrowed his brow, narrowing his eyes at Ryan.

            “I’m not the one who has someone tied to a chair.” Ryan chuckled, clasping his hands behind his back. “I’m not the one holding anyone against their will, making wild claims.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow before smiling and relaxing in his chair, watching the back of Gavin’s head as he searched for a response between incomprehensible squawks.

            “You kidnapped him!” Gavin managed after a moment.

            “He came to me on his own.” Ryan shrugged, smile dancing in his eyes within the fire.

            “You kept him!” Gavin pressed, hands lowering slightly.

            “He could leave at any time. He did in fact,” Ryan said, glancing at Ray.

            “Went to GameStop and to that gas station that has my favorite snacks,” Ray said, Ryan nodding along. “All by myself.”

            “Y-you brainwashed him!” Gavin pressed, fingers curling into shaking fists. He was worrying his lip, shoulders bunching together.

            “Do his eyes look any different than normal?” Ryan said, leaning a bit closer. “Or are you so selfish that you don’t even know what they looked like to begin with.”

            Ray flinched as Gavin glanced back at him. He gave him a hard look and Gavin stared back guiltily. Ryan easily took a few steps forward and brushed past Gavin. He ripped the tape holding Ray to the chair, smiling as the younger man stood and brushed himself off.

            “But, X-Ray.” Gavin reached out for Ray’s hand. “He’s evil! Insane!”

            “At least he was there for me when you weren’t,” Ray snapped, pulling his arm away. “He actually cares!”

            “I do care!” Gavin snapped, glaring at Ray. “I’ve been looking for you for weeks!”

            “You didn’t look very hard!” Ray yelled, voice starting to become nasally.

            Ryan scowled and shot Gavin a hot glare, stepping to get between them. Before he could move much further, the door swung open and a purse went flying straight into Gavin’s face, knocking him back into the chair. His knees bent and arms flailed as he fell over the chair, cracking his skull against the ground, legs up in the air.

            “Oh my God!” Ash gasped, blushing sheepishly. “Vav, I’m so sorry!” She rushed to Vav’s side, pulling him to lay flat on the ground as he counted stars.

            Ryan snorted and chuckled, smirking down at Gavin. Ray tensed and rushed over as well, helping Ash to sit Gavin up right. Ryan froze, watching them as pain burned in his chest. This was his fault. Ray wouldn’t even need him if it wasn’t for what he had said. He would still have his best friend, he wouldn’t be hurting.

            Vav blinked and sprouted gibberish to Ash’s question, making Ray laugh and smile at his friend. Ryan’s heart turned to stone and his face dropped to be neutral. If he left, Ray could be happy again.

            Ryan took a step back as Vav started answering Ash’s questions. Ray stood, smiling down at them and Ryan turned toward the window. Before he could take another step, there was a hand in his and he was being dragged from the room.

            “Good luck!” Ray smiled at Ash as she helped Vav to his feet. “You still owe me a date.” He looked at Ryan, still smiling, but nearly cracking his bones with his hand.

            Ryan blinked in confusion as he followed after Ray. He slowly smiled, holding Ray’s hand tighter until both of their knuckles were white. Neither brought up Vav again as they walked and sat at a nice diner. They talked like they normally did, about games and the world. They joked and smiled and enjoyed themselves.

            They had to return before Kerry got back from school, but Ray pecked Ryan on the cheek just before the door to the house opened and Kerry nearly tackled the two of them. Ryan floated through the rest of the day, his cheek warm with the feeling of phantom lips.

            That night, as Kerry settled into bed and Ray offered him a controller, they sat pressed together and Ryan could barely take his eyes off of Ray. He was horrible and insane. A monster who had tried to take everything from Ray and yet there they were, happy as could be. At least, he was happy and Ray seemed happy.

            “Are you happy?” Ryan said, stomach clenching.

            Ray frowned and paused the game, looking up at Ryan as the older man stared at the screen. “Yeah, why?”

            “I’ve caused this,” Ryan said softly, looking at his hands, “I made this happen. I took your friend away from you. I tried to hurt you.”

            Ray frowned and set his controller aside. He cupped Ryan’s cheeks and made him look at him. “Yeah, you’ve done some shitty things, but you’ve given me the choice to leave, to go back to my friend. The only reason I haven’t is because Gavin’s still a piece of shit. I realized a long time ago that what you said before wasn’t real, Gavin’s still a fucking idiot. You started this and you ended it and you feel shitty about it. That’s all that matters.”

            Ryan smiled and reached up to wrap his fingers around Ray’s hands, squeezing them gently. Ray chuckled and leaned up to press a kiss to his nose. Before he could pull away, Ryan chased after him, kissing him softly before pulling back.

            Ray was frozen, eyes wide and cheeks flush. He was still cupping Ryan’s cheeks as he stared up at him before laughing and moving forward again. Each kiss was soft and sweet, just loving enough to not push any boundaries.

            Ryan wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point, Ray had crawled into his lap and was now fast asleep. His head was pressed into his shoulder, arms limp in his lap. Ryan just held him tightly as the music played in the background. This was far from perfect, they both had some things that they needed to clear from their minds before anything else, but he was happy and Ray was happy. That was all that mattered in that moment.


	40. In the Beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Angel!Ryan and Angel!Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Geoff had a plan and it was a pretty perfect plan considering he controlled everything. Perfect was probably a stretch, but he could live with improvising every so often. It began with the world, then the things he filled the world with. He let the Earth sort itself out while he made heaven and his minions.

            He made two kinds of angels. There were his Light Angels and then there were the Dark Angels. Light Angels were messengers, typical workers, do-gooders, bringers of peace. However, from previous experience with worlds that had failed horribly, he knew he needed chaos to balance the peace so he created the Dark Angels. They started wars, created disasters ended species, and killed what needed to be killed.

            And there was balance until he made a being of his strength and ability, on accident. Look, he might be God, but even he made mistakes. A lot of the times, but he always tried to fix them, normally by destroying the world and restarting, but that wasn’t the point. This being decided to name itself Jack because that was original, and he was a kind man with a big heart and a lot of love; more than Geoff had anyway.

            They became friends rather easily, Geoff because he had been alone since whatever birthed him and Jack because he was new and enjoyed Geoff’s company, for the most part. Leave it to Geoff to create his own best friend. So then the plan changed, a lot.

            Geoff may have made heaven, but it really wasn’t his style while Jack loved it there. Geoff took a liking to his Dark Angels while Jack liked the Light Angels, so they came up with a modification to the plan.

            “You should have your own domain,” Jack said as they watched the first humans travel and understand the world. Evolution was the lazy man’s way, and Geoff was a lazy God. “Take the Dark Angels with you, we can work together toward the end.”

            “Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea,” Geoff said, curling the ends of his mustache. “The more the two sides butt heads, the better the balance will be.”

            “Exactly, until the end comes.” Jack nodded, smiling at Geoff. “Where should you live though?”

            “You’re above the Earth; we’ll be below it,” Geoff said, looking down at the humans again, watching them make tools. “They’ll fall with me and become demons.”        

            “Let’s do it then.” Jack laughed, pulling them to their feet.

            Geoff already led the Dark Angels, had their trust and love. It was easy to make them agree to fall and enter hell. However, Geoff couldn’t do so without the entire affair being extremely flashy.

            Jack rolled his eyes as the Light Angels mourned the sudden and slightly painful fall of their family. The Dark Angels fell, growing horns and losing feathers. Their wings broke and turned to leather as they hit the ground. Their feet turned to hooves and hands turned to blackened claws.

            Geoff gave him a crooked smile and a wave before following them down, giving them a new home and orders to follow. Everything was perfect until one of Jack’s Angels flew up to him in a panic.

            “Hello Ray.” Jack chuckled, smiling softly at the angel. “Calm down, what’s wrong?”

            “One of the Dark Angels!” Ray gasped. He was short and thin, robes baggy, but comfortable. He had black, thick rimmed glasses on and short black hair. His beard was well trimmed and a little scruffy. “They didn’t fall!”

            “What?” Jack said, eyes widening. That wasn’t possible, they had made it so the world bent to their every wish. Nothing should be able to defy them. Ray looked up at him for direction, at least this little angel was still as he should be. “Why don’t you go watch him for me?”

            Ray’s eyes widened before darkening with determination. “Yes sir,” he said, flying off.

            Jack frowned and followed after them, hiding his very existence. Ray flew to the edge of heaven where a Dark Angel stood, feathers black and short hair blond. His eyes were a piercing blue. He was watching the Earth, calm and relaxed.

            Ray carefully landed next to the Dark Angel, a few feet between them. The angel didn’t stir as Ray stared at him nervously. “Excuse me?” Ray said cautiously.

            The angel’s shoulders jumped and his head snapped up to look at Ray. The smaller angel tried not to shy away, knowing that Dark Angels were known to be insane. “Oh, sorry.” The Dark Angel chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Is something the matter?”

            Ray took a deep breath before standing slightly taller. “I’m Ray, God sent me to watch you.”

            The angel raised an eyebrow then shrugged. “Very well,” he said, offering Ray his hand, “I’m Ryan.”

            Ray hesitantly took Ryan’s hand, narrowing his eyes at him. They separated, Ryan returning to looking at the Earth while Ray stared at him. “Why didn’t you fall?” Ray blurted, wincing at his own words.

            Ryan glanced at Ray, chuckling. “I just, didn’t want to.” He shrugged. “Doesn’t look that great if you ask me.”

            Ray cringed, looking at a demon chasing small mammal to end its species. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

            “Neither did I.” Ryan shrugged, watching a small village grow. “I guess not everything is how He wills it.”

            “That’s not possible.” Ray frowned, shaking his head. “You’re here because He wills it.”

            “I’m here because I will it.” Ryan snorted, smiling and pointing down at the village. “Look!”

            Ray frowned and squinted, trying to follow Ryan’s point. He edged closer, their wings brushing then pressing tight against their backs. There was a human family starting, the women was holding the baby, the man holding them tightly in his arms.

            They both smiled as they watched, feathers brushing until their wings wrapped around each other. They glanced at each other, studying faces and eyes with fond smiles. Then they looked away to study the Earth and watch the family.

            Jack’s jaw was dropped and he rushed away. He sent Geoff a message and waited nervously for him to respond.

            “What’s up asshole?” Geoff smirked at Jack, bottle of wine in his hand.

            Jack rolled his eyes. “That hasn’t even been invented yet.” He sighed as Geoff dropped onto a couch of clouds.

            “Yet.” Geoff chuckled, taking a swing from the bottle before looking up at Jack. “What’s up?”

            “You missed one,” Jack said, dropping onto a chair that manifested itself behind him.

            “The fuck I missed one.” Geoff snorted, shaking his head. “I couldn’t have missed one.”

            “Well one didn’t fall and he’s making bedroom eyes at the angel I sent to watch him.” Jack huffed, shooting Geoff a glare.

            Geoff cringed, scrunching up his nose. “First of all, never say anything about bedroom eyes ever again. Second, seriously? That’s impossible. Nothing defies us.”

            “Well apparently he did and he could drag Ray down with him,” Jack said, glancing at the two in the distance. They were far enough away that Jack couldn’t tell if they were one person or two, white and black encasing them within their own world.

            Geoff shrugged and lounged back on the clouds. “I don’t know what you want me to do about this.”

            “Go convince him!” Jack groaned, rubbing his temples. “They were all supposed to fall.”

            “Alright, alright.” Geoff sighed, setting the bottle aside and standing. “I’ll take care of it.”

            Jack watched Geoff float lazily over to the two, studying them and growing a crooked smirk. Ray and Ryan were talking about the Earth and the humans, wondering what they were thinking.

            “Well isn’t this interesting,” Geoff hummed, floating around the two. “You didn’t fall.” He smirked as Ryan tensed and got between him and Ray.

            “I didn’t want to,” Ryan said carefully, Ray glaring at Geoff from around Ryan’s shoulder. It hadn’t been very long and they were already fairly attached to each other. That wasn’t right, this wasn’t how he made them.

            “Didn’t want to? Why not? Don’t you see that’s where you belong?” Geoff said, smile growing evil. “You’re a monster.”

            Ryan scowled and Ray tensed, feathers fluffing. “Shut the fuck up!” He snarled, surprising them both. “Yeah he makes a lot of weird murder jokes, but he’s not a monster!”

            Ryan smiled softly at Ray, wings curling more around him. Geoff stared at Ray in disbelief. He hadn’t given them the ability to curse or love or defy. He shook his head, floating closer. “Look asshole, this is how it’s supposed to be.” He looked at Ryan. “You are loyal to me.”

            “I’m loyal to no one,” Ryan said, glaring at Geoff. “I chose not to fall, I chose to stay here, and I choose to visit the Earth if I want.”

            Geoff floated back in shock as Ray laughed and moved around Ryan to stand next to him, their sides pressed together. “We should do that,” he said, grabbing Ryan’s hand, “instead of just looking at the humans.”

            Ryan’s eyes brightened and he pulled Ray toward the edge. “You sure?”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray laughed, diving head first toward the ground. Geoff watched them rocket toward the Earth, wings pressed tight against their backs. Black mixed with white and their robes turned gray. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t what they were meant to be.

            However, as they approached the ground, their wings uncurled and caught the air, jerking them to a slow glide. Their hands found each other again and they drifted over the ground, toward the village they had been watching.

            “Well?” Jack said, appearing beside Geoff.

            “They’re kind of adorable.” Geoff smiled slightly before shaking himself. “Wait, what the fuck is going on?!”

            Jack looked at Geoff worriedly. “I don’t know, they’re defying their creation.”

            Geoff frowned and watched the two glide toward the ground, landing on the ground at a run. In all his years, he had never seen creatures that could defy him. Maybe he made them too well, maybe they were broken. It didn’t really matter now.

            “Leave them alone, I guess.” Geoff shrugged, summoning his wine. “They’ll be less of a problem if we leave them alone.”

            Jack frowned and nodded, walking away from the edge while Geoff continued to watch. Ray and Ryan landed on the outskirts of the village, approaching cautiously. Other angels and demons had interacted with humans at this point, but all by order.

            Ryan strode ahead with a smile while Ray trailed behind him, comfortably surrounded by Ryan’s wings. The boy saw them first, staring at them in awe before running into his home to get his mother and father.

            They gasped, trembling, before collapsing to the ground in a bow. Ray frowned and quickly floated forward, making them stand with a kind smile. They were welcomed in and given a home. They helped where they could and eventually just shared a bed because neither was accustomed to being alone.

            Geoff continued to watch, trying to understand what made them different. Even the humans obeyed some greater power. Yet there they were, going against their entire design.

            They found their own home and stayed there as the world changed around them. They flowed with the times and fit in the best they could. Ryan got burned at the stake twice for killing someone annoying and Ray had to hide him away both times.

            Geoff watched them through it all. Jack insisted that he leave them alone, but it was driving him mad. All this time they’ve been spending together, and neither had made a move yet. They would cuddle and hold each other, they were practically mating already. They just needed that one last push.

            They were in their home, talking about human things that Geoff could care less about. He floated around them, out of existence entirely. They needed to be standing, preferably near a bedroom because he knew where he wanted this to go, even if they were definite.

            Ryan laughed and stood slowly, Ray smiling and stretching before standing himself. Geoff smirked and made himself real long enough to push Ray into Ryan. The taller angel easily caught Ray, arms wrapping tight around him.

            Ray blushed, pressed into Ryan’s chest. He looked up at him, eyes wide. Ryan smiled back, pressing a kiss to his forehead before letting him go. Geoff smirked as Ray quickly pressed a kiss to Ryan’s cheek before rushing off to do whatever it was he did in town. Geoff really only paid attention when they were together.

            Ryan stood smiling and cheeks light pink. Geoff huffed then snickered, entering reality, cleaning his nails. “You’ve got it bad.”

            Ryan jumped then glared at him. “What are you doing here?” He snarled.

            “Just watching.” Geoff smirked, chuckling. “You love him, don’t you?”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed. “What of it?” He asked, folding his arms.

            “You should do something about it.” Geoff said, slowly fading away. “Before someone else does.”

            Ryan tensed and glared at Geoff as he disappeared. As soon as he was completely gone, he rushed out of the house. Ray decided to own a flower shop once they came in fashion and it was the most popular store in town. Ryan ran straight for the shop, bursting in and locking the door behind him.

            “Ryan? What’s wrong?” Ray said, setting down a bouquet with a worried frown.

            “I saw Lucifer, he was at the house,” Ryan said, walking quickly over to Ray, wrapping an arm around him.

            “What did he want?” Ray said, leaning into Ryan. He had a death grip on his arm, relaxing slightly when Ryan’s wings wrapped around them.

            “He wanted us to get together.” Ryan smirked, pressing a kiss to Ray’s temple. “I don’t think he was watching us very closely.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, relaxing his hold and leaning up to kiss Ryan softly. “He’s been watching?”

            “I believe so.” Ryan sighed, smiling at Ray before nuzzling his hair. “We should move.”

            “I just got the shop.” Ray groaned, turning to press into Ryan’s chest.

            “You’ve had the shop for more than a hundred years.” Ryan snorted running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “There’s an entire world to see.”

            “Fine.” Ray laughed, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck. “If I get to pick.”

            “We’ll take turns.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray, arms tight around his waist.


	41. The Punk and the Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU Punk!Ryan and Nerd!Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            At least people left him alone. It wasn’t like he was a horrible person. He was actually a pretty okay person. He was a nerd and highly intelligent. He loved small animals and his dorm room was overflowing with healthy plants. He just looked like a badass mother fucker and that was exactly how he liked it.

            Even now, as he sat in the most advanced math class his college offered, people still avoided him like the plague. Minus the happy-go-lucky professor. They knew what he was really like.

            Everyone else saw him as a giant punk weirdo that could probably break their skulls, and he wasn’t going to lie, he probably could, but he also probably wouldn’t. His hair was short on the top with the sides and back shaved. His once blond hair was now sky blue, making his blue eyes seem darker in comparison. His tongue wasn’t pierced – the very thought gave him the willies – but his ears were, all the way up the edge. His leather jacket didn’t have sleeves, neither did his t-shirt. He had cut them off himself, fraying the edges. Black leather bracelets with silver spikes poking out rested on his wrists and clicked against the table every time he moved. He despised skinny jeans, although his pants were a little tight. They were covered in holes though. His boots were heavy and had metal toes.

            If anything, he was the definition of a punk in appearance, but that was it. He just liked the look. His friends looked relatively normal, his suitemate, Lindsay, even did his eye liner for him; his hand wasn’t steady enough. The best part was that people generally left him alone.

            Ryan looked up from his notebook when the professor started class. It was the first day of the new semester and Ryan was just glad he only had a year left after this one was over. He loved the work, but he wasn’t being challenged enough.

            He barely paid attention, having read the syllabus while waiting for the class to begin. Instead, he looked around the room, studying the other students. He recognized a few to be within his class and major, while others were completely new to him. He loved these small class sizes, it made everything a lot easier.

            Just as the professor reached the part about missing classes, the door swung open, a small, thin man standing on the other side, wincing. The entire class turned to look at him, the poor kid, shying away and trying to hide behind his thick rimmed glasses.

            The professor smiled kindly, waving for the man to come in and to sit right next to Ryan in the front row. There wasn’t really much of an option. All the remaining seats were near him. The kid nodded quickly, rushing into the room and dropping into the seat, sparing Ryan one glance. He didn’t even flinch, he had no fear at all.

            Ryan smiled and watched the obvious freshman from the corner of his eye. He had all of his orientation papers still in his folder, brand new textbook shining on his desk. Everything about him looked new, especially the blush from just entering the room.

            Ryan smiled, this kid was actually pretty cute in his oversized hoodie and baggy jeans. His eyes were bright brown and to be placed in this class meant that he had to be some kind of genius. Even Ryan couldn’t manage to get into the class his freshman year.

            Ryan’s eyes snapped forward again when the professor started explaining how he wanted them to introduce themselves. Ryan went first, he always did with this professor.

            “I’m Ryan, junior. I’m a computer science and theatre double major,” Ryan said boredly, turning to look at the freshman.

            “Go ahead,” the professor said, smiling encouragingly at the man.

            “I’m Ray,” the kid said after a deep breath. “Freshman, undecided.”

            There was a quick wave of murmurs before the next person spoke. Ray sunk in his seat, barely listening as he played with his pencil, fingers just sticking out of his sleeve. Ryan smiled and watched him for a moment before focusing on the introductions.

            He didn’t say anything to Ray, even as the class let out and everyone basically bolted except the two of them who took their time. They spared each other a glance before leaving and heading separate ways down the hall. Ryan happily awaited the next class.

            Over the course of the next two weeks, Ryan realized that Ray either didn’t own much in the way of clothes, or he just really liked that purple hoodie he was always wearing and was always swimming in. The fabric always looked soft and clean, like he put it through the washer every night.

            His pants would range from baggy to skinny, and although Ryan would never wear them himself, he was happy to admit that Ray looked fantastic in them. Lindsay would laugh and tell him he had it bad. He couldn’t argue. He really did, but how the fuck did he talk to someone he was crushing on? He had no fucking clue.

            Originally, he planned to ignore it. Ray was just the freshman that was stuck sitting next to him in math. Even if Ray never flinched or seemed scared of him. Actually, he seemed amused by his entire existence.

            Then he realized he was watching Ray more than he was watching the board although the professor taught by the book anyway. He realized then that maybe he should say something, but what? His heart would begin to pound and his palms would sweat. Before he knew it, Ray was gone and the class was over.

            “Hey Ray,” Ryan said, trying to keep his voice light. “Hey, Ray,” he tried again, not as afraid he was going to scare a kitten. “Hello, Ray.”

            “Too formal,” Lindsay said, trying not to laugh.

            Ryan blushed, turning from where he was talking to his tallest fern that was, surprisingly, the same height as Ray. “Shut up.” He groaned, dropping onto his couch – thank fuck for singles.

            “I think it’s cute,” Lindsay said, coming to sit beside Ryan, “but maybe you should try talking to him and not your poor fern, you’ll creep it out.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled, leather jacket squeaking as he folded his arms. “I just, don’t know what to say,” he said, frowning at one of his cactuses. “I’m not good at these things.”

            “You could just talk to him,” Lindsay said, shaking her head. “He’s a person too, Rye.”

            “I know that.” Ryan snorted, bumping Lindsay’s shoulder with a smile. “I’m just bad at people.”

            “You’ll get it.” Lindsay chuckled, standing slowly. “Come on, I need help with math.”

            “Which class are you in?” Ryan said, following Lindsay from his room to hers through the small hallway that held their bathroom.

            “Combinatorics.” Lindsay smiled sheepishly, holding the door open for Ryan.

            “That’s the easiest one!” Ryan laughed, dropping into the red round chair that was next to her desk.

            “And I’m not good at math, what’s your point?” Lindsay laughed, turning in her desk chair, book in her lap.

            Halfway through explaining how to do her math problems, Lindsay brought Ray back up and made Ryan practice with her instead of with his plants. If he was going to be honest, he preferred his plants.

            “Alright, remember everything I’ve taught you,” Lindsay said as they stood outside his classroom.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and waved to Lindsay before sliding into the classroom. Ray was already there, ready for the class. He didn’t look up from his DS as Ryan sat heavily next to him. Lindsay told him to be himself and to ask him to go to the café. That wasn’t exactly easy when he was sweating through his leather jacket and black t-shirt, cursing his fashion choice. Luckily, he wasn’t wearing eye liner because he had a horrible habit of sweating around the eyes.

            The entire class, he focused on what he wanted to say as Ray calmly took notes and paid attention to class. What if Ray wanted nothing to do with him? Sure they shared smiles and short jokes in class, but that was barely the foundation for the idea that Ray wanted anything to do with him.

            Also, wasn’t he just a little bit creepy for remembering Ray’s name for this long? He wasn’t sure, he didn’t really deal with people all that often. He could barely breathe when the class ended and everyone started packing up.

            Ryan slowly stood, glancing at Ray constantly as the freshman packed up surprisingly slowly. Taking a deep breath, Ryan slung his bag onto his shoulder and turned to Ryan. “Hey, Ray,” he croaked, wincing at how awful he sounded. At least it added to the image.

            Ray’s shoulders jumped and he looked up at Ryan with wide eyes. Oh great he was already scaring him. “Oh, hi. Ryan, right?” he said after a moment, smiling sheepishly.

            “Uh, yeah.” Ryan coughed, trying to clear his throat. “I’ve been meaning to ask, how did you get into this class?” That was a good thing to say, right?

            “I aced all of my math classes in high school and the ones they offered at the community college,” Ray said, shouldering his bag. “I had so many credits, the college didn’t really have a choice but to place me here.”

            “That’s really impressive,” Ryan said, his mind scrambling for words in the abyss. “Where are you from to manage that? I couldn’t do jack shit back in Georgia.”       

            “So you _are_ from Georgia.” Ray smiled, slowly walking toward the door, making sure Ryan was following. “I’m from New York.”

            “You guessed where I was from?” Ryan said, raising a blond eyebrow.

            “You just screamed Georgia to me.” Ray shrugged, slipping out the door first. “The punk side.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed, following Ray down the hall. He didn’t have another class, he usually just went to his dorm. “That about sums it up,” he said, smiling at Ray.

            “I thought so.” Ray snickered, heading for the stairs. “Aren’t you going the wrong way?”

            “Huh? Oh, no. I don’t have a class after this,” Ryan said, following Ray up the stairs. “Do you?”

            “Yeah, history.” Ray groaned, dragging his feet up the stairs. “I fucking suck at history.”

            “I’m not bad.” Ryan shrugged, holding the door open for Ray when they got to the top. “I could help you out if you want.”

            “Could you?” Ray said, blushing slightly as he smiled.

            “Yeah, no problem.” Ryan smiled, digging around in his pocket for his phone. “Want to meet at the café today?”

            “I’ve got nothing after class.” Ray nodded, taking his phone and adding his information.

            “Works for me.” Ryan smiled, taking his phone back and sending Ray a quick text. “See you in an hour and ten minutes then.”

            “Yeah, see you.” Ray smiled brightly before slipping into a classroom just in time.

            Ryan smiled and walked back down the stairs in a daze. He was floating as he dropped into one of the more comfortable chairs in the lounge next to the café. His heart pounded against his chest for a completely different reason. He was happy as fuck. Was it always that easy?

            Ryan chuckled and smiled, pulling out one of his required readings to pass the time. He barely registered what he was reading. He was too busy thinking about that adorable smile Ray gave him before they parted. He was so cute and nice and didn’t even give a single fuck about what he looked like.

            “Ryan?”

            Ryan jumped and blinked up at Ray who was smirking down at him. “Oh, hey.”

            “Is that book about the British Empire that funny, or are you just weird?” Ray asked, sitting next to Ryan on the couch.

            “I am weird, but this is really boring.” Ryan chuckled sheepishly, dropping the book spine first into his backpack. “So, where do you want to begin?”                  

            “Lunch?” Ray said, nodding toward the café. “I’m starving.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled, standing and waving Ray to sit. “I’ll pay,” he said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. “What do you want?”

            “Fuck yes, free food? Best study date ever.” Ray smiled up at Ryan, glancing over at the menu and squinting at it.

            Ryan’s heart thundered and he blushed lightly. Ray just said date, he totally just said date. Yeah, it’s a study date, but date and all of its connotations were attached to it. “The wraps are pretty good,” he croaked, clearing his throat right after.

            Ray chuckled and smiled up at him. “Yeah, that works. Whatever you think.”

            Ryan nodded and floated over to the café, giant smile on his face. The cashier was trying to disappear as he ordered. She quickly rang him up and he moved to wait for their order. Once he had everything, he walked back over with a couple napkins, because they would probably need them, dropping the silver wrapped meal in Ray’s lap before sitting down with his own.

            They ate in silence for a short while. Well, Ryan ate, Ray inhaled his wrap, humming happily with every bite. “That was fucking fantastic.” Ray sighed when he finished, balling his napkins up into the tin foil.

            “They are pretty good.” Ryan chuckled, still working on his sandwich. “Do you just not eat or something?”

            “Nah, I just have a bottomless pit.” Ray smiled, quickly throwing away his trash and sitting down next to Ryan again.

            They were in silence again as Ryan finished eating, Ray fidgeting where he sat. Ryan struggled for something to say, just to fill in the space.

            “You don’t mind that I’m calling this a date, right?” Ray said suddenly, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie.

            Ryan looked down at Ray in shock, mouthful, before swallowing hard and smiling. “I was kind of hoping it could be one,” he said carefully, balling up his foil.

            Ray smiled brightly up at Ryan, relaxing into his seat. “Thank fuck, because you’re fucking hot, man.”

            Ryan blushed and snorted, shaking his head. “You’re adorable then.”

            Ray’s entire face turned pink before he quickly dug around in his backpack to hide. “Shut up, I’m manly as fuck.”

            Ryan laughed and ruffled Ray’s hair, sharing the soft smile he got. They did start working on history, and Ray was absolutely horrible. Between deep sighing and Ray complaining about how dumb history was, they managed to get through enough flashcards to get Ray to remember at least something.

            Once cards were done, Ray writing a term while Ryan defined it, they sat in awkward silence. “So, uh. Do you game?” Ray said nervously, glancing up at Ryan. The café had long since closed.

            “I do when I can.” Ryan shrugged, glancing at the time. “Want to grab dinner then play something at my room, or yours? Wherever you’re more comfortable?”

            Ray smiled and nearly jumped to his feet. “You already know me so well, food is a straight path to my heart.”

            “Good to know.” Ryan laughed as he stood and followed Ray toward the cafeteria. They talked about games as they ate, happily tucked into the corner of the cafeteria. They managed to talk, shifting from games to life, until the staff kicked them out and they walked slowly toward Ryan’s dorm.

            Lindsay saw them briefly before squealing and hiding in her room with the door cracked and an eye poking out. Ryan rolled his eyes as Ray snickered with a blush. They got comfortable on Ryan’s couch, Ray inspecting his plants as he set up the games.

            “Why do you have so many plants?” Ray smiled as Ryan handed him a controller.

            “They make wonderful company.” Ryan shrugged, sitting down beside Ray. “They don’t talk back.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, shaking his head. They became lost in the game for a long time, Ryan realizing Ray was way too good at everything they played minus the trivia game Ryan tossed in at a whim.

            Ray laughed as Ryan cheered. They were sitting with their sides pressed together by now, smiles going between them. “You’re cute, for a punk.” Ray chuckled.

            “Why thank you.” Ryan chuckled, ruffling Ray’s hair. “You’re just plain adorable.”

            Ray blushed and snorted, leaning against Ryan’s side. Ryan smiled and quickly shifted over to Netflix, choosing the first interesting movie he saw before tossing the controller aside and casually putting his arm on the back of the couch.

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling Ryan’s arm to rest on his hip before snuggling into his chest, leather jacket long since tossed aside. Chuckling, Ryan held him a bit tighter, half focusing on the movie.

            Ray snorted at one of the jokes, starting to mock the characters. Ryan laughed and joined in, gently rubbing Ray’s side. The younger man left once the movie had finished and after a quick peck to Ryan’s cheek.

            The next night they had another date, studying, eating, and playing games. They ended on a movie yet again. Like last time, they cuddled and made fun of the characters. Their dates happened for days, Ryan choosing increasingly bad movies for them to laugh at.

            The second week in, before he left with his kiss to Ryan’s cheek, he pecked him on the lips instead before running off, face rose red. Ryan stared at nothing in shock for a long moment, long enough for Lindsay to come out and try to push him over.

            He floated through the next two days while they didn’t see each other over the weekend. When he saw Ray Monday, he was still blushing and smiling sheepishly at him. Ryan glanced around their math class. They were both early, the only ones there, not even the professor was there.

            Wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist, he kissed him softly and sweetly, cupping his cheek with his free hand. Ray tensed then melted into him, curling his fingers in his jacket. They parted after a moment, smiling at each other.

            They didn’t have time to say anything, the professors and other students flooding in. They did stare at each other nearly the entire class, still able to answer any questions sent their way.

            As soon as the class ended, Ryan tangled their fingers and walked Ray to his class, pecking him on the lips before letting him go. He waited, maybe a little creepily, outside the class.

            Ray laughed when he left and Ryan had his hand again, a kiss being pressed into his temple. He followed him toward his dorms for leftover pizza and ignoring school work for cuddling on the couch.

            “Think you could dye my hair?” Ray asked randomly in the middle of their cuddling.

            Ryan looked down at Ray who was curled up on his chest and smirked. “Purple would be a nice color.”

            Ray laughed and leaned up to kiss Ryan’s nose. He smiled when his nose was kissed back before tucking his head under Ryan’s chin.


	42. Rabbit Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please stop petting the test subjects"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray arrived to his first internship with vague confidence. He knew what he was doing and he was one of the brighter students in his class but that didn’t mean shit for his people skills. He was amazed he managed to get the job, especially with how much he stuttered and fidgeted during the interview.

            He had other jobs before, of course – he was a poor college student after all – but none that required a suit, tie, and extensive resume. His interviewer had stated that he was charming but he couldn’t tell what she saw in him. All he could do was thank his professors for putting a good word in for him.

            Either way, he was now walking into the world’s best animal research facility. They created medication and treatments for every species of animal. Ray was assigned to a man working on medications for rabbits.

            Signing in at the front desk, Ray wandered the white halls. The paper in his hands had a door number and the name of the doctor he would be working with written in his own messy scrawl. He knew he was supposed to be on the second floor, but once he left the stairwell, the numbers stopped making sense.

            Luckily, the halls went around in a figure eight. He would find it eventually, probably. “Two ten,” Ray mumbled, looking at the number plates next to the doors. “Two twelve. Two forty!”

            Ray paused in front of the correct door, scowling at the numbers before checking the nameplate. _James Ryan Haywood_ was printed neatly on the black plate over the covered window of the door.

            Ray took a deep breath and knocked hard on the door, quickly folding the paper and stuffing it into his slacks pocket. He frowned when the door didn’t open and he didn’t hear anything. He knocked again, chest tightening. What was he supposed to do if Dr. Haywood wasn’t there?

            “Come in!” A deep voice was muffled by the door and Ray didn’t really feel any better. He had heard that Haywood was strange and sometimes hard to deal with.

            Ray pushed the door open and froze in the doorway. A tall man stood over a black counter top that was covered in papers and tools. His blond hair was short, faint stubble covering his jaw, cheek, and around his mouth. His eyes were an icy blue, but strangely soft. He was dressed like Ray, a nice dress shirt and black slacks, although he had a white lab coat and purple disposable gloves. Glasses without rims balanced on his nose.

            “You must be Ray!” Dr. Haywood smiled at Ray, pushing his classes up by the arm. “It’s nice to meet you.”

            Ray stared blankly at the doctor. The older man was covered in rabbits. Two were sitting on his shoulders while he held one and another rested in his coat pocket. The smallest of the rabbits was nestled in his hair, eyes closed and ears laid back.

            He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or leave. Instead he slowly closed the door and offered Dr. Haywood his hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Dr. Haywood.”

            “Just call me Ryan.” Dr. Haywood laughed, placing the rabbit he was holding in his free pocket. He pulled his right glove off to shake Ray’s hand before pulling it back on. “There’s a lab coat for you by the door.”

            Ray nodded and walked back over to the door, pulling the coat hanging next to a tan jacket. He pulled it on and turned back toward Ryan. The doctor was petting the rabbit that was on his head without removing the rabbit from his hair.

            That was the last straw. Ray couldn’t take it anymore. Ryan blinked at him in shock as he started to laugh, holding his stomach and doubling over. “I’m sorry,” Ray gasped out after a moment, “I just- you’re not what I was expecting.”

            “Oh?” Ryan smiled, picking up one of the rabbits from his shoulder. “What were you expecting?”

            “Everyone made you out to be some weird psychopath or something.” Ray said, wiping his eye. “They said you like to make murder jokes and are really weird and sh- stuff.”

            Ryan laughed and shook his head slowly, rubbing the rabbit between the ears. “All of that is true.”

            Ray chuckled and searched around for the box of gloves. “I can tell with the weird, but I was thinking you were some ex-biker or something. Like, you would have guns dropping out of your pockets all of the time sort of thing.”

            “I own a couple knives,” Ryan said, grabbing the box from the mess and sliding it over to Ray. “Sorry to disappoint.”

            “No, no. This is better.” Ray smiled, pulling free two gloves. “What do you need me to do?”

            Ryan chuckled and replaced the rabbit onto his shoulder, showing Ray around the lab and where his desk was. At first, he just wanted Ray to clean up the lab and record the hourly observations while Ryan checked on the health of the rabbits.

            Eventually, Ryan would trust Ray to do a lot of the work himself while Ryan supervised. Ray was actually rather shocked by that. Normally interns just got coffee, sat down, and typed up what their mentor wrote down for them. Ryan was genuinely interested in helping him learn.

            Other students who had worked with him warned that Ryan was hard to work with. The hardest part, for Ray anyway, was getting Ryan to stop petting the rabbits for five seconds. “Ryan, please stop petting the test subjects.” Ray snickered. All of the rabbits were finally put in their cages for the night except for one. This was the last day of his first week and he was hoping to get home early.

            “Just a minute,” Ryan said, the rabbit cradled in his arms. He was petting her head and stroking her ears. The rabbit was purring quietly, snuggled into Ryan’s chest.

            “Ryan,” Ray whined, laughing when the older man pouted at him.

            “I can’t help it!” Ryan smiled, holding the rabbit by her upper half. He held her up so his nose and his eyes peaked over her head. “Look how cute she is!”

            Ray snickered and smiled at Ryan. This rabbit was his favorite. She was the smallest and was nearly always with Ryan. Twice Ray had to keep Ryan from walking out with her in his pocket or on his head.

            “She’s adorable, but I would like to get home at a decent hour for once,” Ray said, holding his hands out.

            Ryan puffed a laugh, handing the rabbit over with less arguing than normal. They had worked overtime every day that week. It was a trial by fire, Ray wasn’t going to lie. Ryan trusted him to do things correctly the first time, but never got angry when he asked for help or messed up.

            Ray shook his head, setting the rabbit in her cage, closing the door, and pulling his gloves off. He had the weekend off, but once Monday hit, Ryan expected Ray to be ready to administer medications and access the rabbit’s health. He had even given Ray homework to write a short paper about the disease they were researching.

            “I vote we go to diner,” Ryan said, slipping off his lab coat, replacing it with the tan jacket. “I’ll pay.”

            “Free food? Count me in.” Ray smiled, pulling his gloves off and tossed them into the trash.

            Ryan laughed and waited for Ray to take his coat off before holding the door open for him. “You’ve done pretty well, better than a lot of the interns I get.”

            “Really? Thanks,” Ray said, walking beside Ryan. “What happened with the others?”

            “They couldn’t last a week.” Ryan snorted, holding the stairwell door open for him. “They never told me when they messed up and they thought I was creepy.”

            “Well, not a lot of people know how to disintegrate a body with a couple of chemicals that are sitting right next to them.” Ray snorted, leading them down the narrow stairs.

            “Any scientist should know that!” Ryan huffed, smiling. “Or at least know how to figure it out.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. Ryan liked to talk while they worked, not that Ray minded. The lab was eerily silent and rabbits weren’t exactly loud. Sure, Ryan was a little creepy, but it was kind of endearing. Sides, he bought lunch and liked video games. Not to mention that he walked around with rabbits hanging off of him. How bad could he actually be?

            “Where to?” Ray said as they signed out. Even the receptionist was gone.

            “I know a nice diner a few blocks from here,” Ryan said, nodding toward the parking garage.

            “Sweet.” Ray smiled, pausing for a thought. “Do you mind driving me? I don’t own a car. Or drive.”

            “You don’t drive?” Ryan raised an eyebrow, heading for the only car in the garage. “How do you get here? The bus doesn’t stop anywhere close.”

            “I walk.” Ray shrugged, shivering as his voice echoed. He had spent numerous hours alone with Ryan, that wasn’t the creepy part, the creepy part was how empty the place was and how much it felt like a horror movie.

            “It’s dark out when you get here.” Ryan frowned worriedly, digging a key chain from his pocket. He pressed the button on his car keys, the back lights of the car blinking in time with two small beeps. “You walk here by yourself?”

            “No, my friend Gavin works with Dr. Ramsey,” Ray said, waiting for Ryan to slide into the driver’s side before getting into the car. “We walk over together.”

            “But you’re alone at night.” Ryan frowned, turning the car on as he buckled his seatbelt.

            “Yeah, I don’t live too far.” Ray shrugged, buckling up himself. “It’s just a few blocks away.”

            “I had no idea,” Ryan mumbled, pulling out of the garage. “It’s not really safe around here at night.”

            “I’ve been fine.” Ray shrugged. The nights weren’t cold or hostile. Maybe a little creepy and sometimes he sprinted past alleyway openings, but he always got home safe and sound.

            Ryan hummed, focused on the road and frowning. The rest of the ride was silent, Ray fidgeting under the weight. He thought walking home alone was worth the pay and experience. Hopefully Ryan wouldn’t worry too much. He could handle himself, for the most part.

            “I’ll drive you home,” Ryan said suddenly when they stopped for a red light, the turn signal ticking.

            “What?” Ray frowned, looking at Ryan. “No, you don’t have to do that.”

            “I want to,” Ryan said, giving Ray a kind smile. “Consider it a thank you for staying so late with me.”

            Ray normally would have declined. He told Michael he would be fine; his roommate still pestering him about letting him pick him up. However, he liked Ryan and liked talking to him and working with him. It couldn’t hurt to spend the time in the car talking some more.

            “Alright, thanks,” Ray said, smiling back at Ryan.

            Ryan’s eyes brightened and he nodded, turning into a small twenty four hour diner once the car was lit up green. “Great, now. This place is pretty fantastic, quiet, nice staff, good food. I think you’ll like it.”

            Ray snorted and slipped out of the car when Ryan stopped. “I’d better. Either way, you’re still paying.”

            “Of course.” Ryan snickered, leading Ray toward the silver and neon building. “God forbid I make a poor college kid pay for an actual meal.”

            “Hey, I lived off of ramen noodles last year.” Ray laughed, glancing around when they entered the diner. “And it was fucking delicious.”

            “That is not healthy.” Ryan laughed, nodding to the waitress as she came over to them. “Two.”

            The waitress looked at Ryan surprised before smiling. She winked at Ray as she got their menus and lead them to a table. Ray blushed and hurried after Ryan, the older man completely oblivious. Why did she wink at him? This definitely didn’t look like a date, right?

            “So, you come here a lot?” Ray said slowly as the waitress left them at a table.

            “Every night pretty much.” Ryan smiled sheepishly, not even glancing at the menu. “The entire staff knows me by now.”

            “Hey, at least they like you,” Ray said, looking down at the menu. “When I used to work for my Dad’s bar, I hated the regulars because they were stuck up bastards.”

            “You worked at a bar too?” Ryan said, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. “What haven’t you done?”

            Ray decided on the house burger because it was the first thing he saw and he didn’t really care at that point, as long as he ate. “Well, I worked in grocery stores, gas stations, the bar, restaurants, UPS, and the school store,” he listed, furrowing his brow. “I’m forgetting one... oh! I’ve done research with my professor for two weeks before.”

            “Don’t you need to drive to do the UPS?” Ryan asked, smiling slightly. “And you’ve really only done one research job before? You act like you’ve done hundreds.”

            “I sorted the boxes at the company.” Ray shrugged, fidgeting with the edge of the menu. “Yeah, I’m only going into my third year.”

            “What? Really?” Ryan sat up a bit, chin lifting off of his hand slightly. “I usually get seniors.”

            “Professor Burns was going to get me this job after my freshman year, but someone else got it.” Ray shrugged, smiling at the waitress when she came over to get their orders.

            Ryan stared blankly at Ray as he ordered. The waitress didn’t even bother asking Ryan, luckily. Ray doubted she would get an answer anyway. When she left, taking the menus with her, Ryan didn’t say anything, just stared at Ray until their drinks came.

            “I’m so impressed right now.” Ryan puffed a laugh. Ray had been squirming in his seat, balling up the paper from the straw and straightening it out again. “I’ve never heard of a freshmen being eligible for this internship.”

            “I guess I’m just fucking awesome.” Ray shrugged with a shy smile.

            Ryan laughed and nodded, freeing his own straw and shoving it past the ice of his diet coke. “Very awesome.” He nodded, taking a sip. “One of my favorites, actually. You humor me.”

            Ray snorted and smiled, trying to will his blush away. “You’re not bad.” He said, pushing his straw around.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Oh, thanks.” He smiled, sipping his drink.

            “No problem Rye-bread.” Ray said, smirking.

            Ryan nearly choked on his drink, swallowing before giving Ray a drained look. “You did not just say that.”

            “What’s wrong Rye-bread?” Ray laughed, tapping the tip of Ryan’s shoe with his own.

            “That’s so bad.” Ryan whined a laugh, shaking his head.

            “Don’t like it?” Ray said, starting to sweat under his shirt. It was warm when they walked in, but it was getting warmer the longer they were sitting there.

            “I’m not big on puns.” Ryan shrugged, chuckling when Ray struggled with the buttons on his cuffs. “Do you need some help?”

            “I’m a big boy.” Ray huffed, managing to get one cuff done with a victorious smile. “See?”

            “Yes, but can you roll them yourself?” Ryan chuckled, resting his chin in his hand again.

            Ray frowned and fought with his left cuff for a moment before managing to get the button undone. He tried to roll up his sleeve a few times, but each try turned out worse than the last. Eventually, he gave up and just pushed his sleeves up.

            Ryan snorted and laughed, shaking his head. “You look ridiculous.” He said, eyeing the way the separated cuffs flapped around with every move Ray made, the material bunched up on his biceps.

            “It’s fucking hard.” Ray pouted, folding his arms. The flaps waved in the air.

            Ryan laughed harder and held his hands out to Ray. “Come on.” He said, still snickering.

            Ray huffed, but let Ryan roll his sleeves up for him. When he was done, it was nicely rolled, no flaps hanging out or wrinkled sleeves he would have to iron out later. “Thanks.” Ray smiled sheepishly.

            “It’s not a problem.” Ryan chuckled, pulling his arms from the table as their waitress finally returned with their food. Ray raised an eyebrow when she seemed to mouth something at Ryan, making the older man blush.

            The waitress winked at Ray before leaving, the two men now blushing across from each other. Ray quickly tried to stuff his face, but froze after the first bite. “Holy shit this is good.” Ray gasped before trying to devour more.

            Ryan laughed and started eating his own meal. “Told you.” He said, humming happily at his own food.

            They ate in silence, too focused on the food. Half way through, they started talking again after coming up for air. The waitress watched them with a fond smile, the cook leaning against the order window.

            “About time.” He mumbled. “He’s been talking about this kid all week.”

            “They’re adorable.” The waitress gushed, turning away as Ray started to laugh and Ryan gave him a fond smile. “I’m happy for him.”

            “Now if only he can actually tell him.” The cook snorted, shaking his head and turning back into the kitchen.

            When they left, Ryan paying of course, it was much later than either of them intended. Ray was tackled by both of his roommates when he managed to get into his apartment. Michael yelled while Gavin clung to him, checking for any wounds.

            Ray rolled his eyes and assured them he as fine, excited to start that paper. He didn’t want to disappoint Ryan and he was looking forward to diving into his research. He had never been particularly interested in being a doctor of any kind, but his parents expecting it of him. This was the first time since he went to college that he actually enjoyed what he was doing.

            When Monday rolled around, Ray was armed with a twenty page paper and a slew of resources he had found that he knew Ryan didn’t have. Like most days, he found Ryan already in the lab and covered in rabbits.

            Ray smiled and shook his head, letting Ryan place a few of the other rabbits in his pockets before their work begun. Ryan explained treatments and checkups to him before letting him practice on a stuffed cat he had laying around.

            His first administration and checkup had Ryan watching his every move. After completing both perfectly, Ryan left him alone so he could read his paper. By the end of the day, Ryan was drowning in the new resources Ray had found and Ray was struggling to get Ryan to even leave the lab.

            “I can’t believe I missed these!” Ryan said as Ray carefully detached his favorite rabbit from Ryan’s hair.

            “I did a lot of digging.” Ray smiled sheepishly, setting the rabbit in her cage. “They’re old though.”

            “Doesn’t matter.” Ryan said, forcing himself to set the papers down. “Any information is helpful, well done Ray.”

            Ray smiled and shrugged, pulling his jacket off. Ryan was already in his tan one, raising an eyebrow as Ray fused with his still. “Something wrong?” He asked, laughing when Ray pulled one of the rabbits out of his pocket.      

            “Forgot he was in there.” Ray smiled sheepishly, quickly putting the rabbit in his cage before hanging up his jacket.

            “That’s my job.” Ryan chuckled, leading Ray through the building. “I’m giving you a ride, right?”

            “Yep.” Ray nodded, walking beside Ryan. “Thank you.”

            “Not a problem.” Ryan smiled at Ray. They talked about work on the way home. Nothing like the night they went to diner, but a start. The more they worked together, the closer they got. Eventually, car rides home turned into debates about serious or dumb things while Friday's turned into what Ray decided were date nights.

            “I’d like for you to stay on.” Ryan said one night in the comfortable quiet of the car. “I could use the help and I don’t think I’d want another intern.”

            Ray looked at Ryan in shock before smiling excitedly. “Yeah, I’ll stay. I need the money anyway.”

            “Aren’t your parents rich?” Ryan said, although he was smiling like an idiot. “We’ll get the paperwork done tomorrow then.”

            “Rich and cheap.” Ray snorted, nodding happily. “Awesome, thanks Rye.”

            “No problem Ray.” Ryan said, shooting Ray a soft smile before focusing on the road again.

            Ray’s chest swelled with giddy excitement. He was dreading having to go back to school, but if he could keep working with Ryan, that made it worth it. He could probably handle the workload. He would have the weekends at least.

            The next day, Ryan dragged him all over the building, reluctantly leaving his rabbits behind. Ray could have shrank into nothing when Ryan dragged him into their boss’s office. Burnie Burns was a very laid back man, just signing the papers Ryan threw at him without a second question.

            “You’re now an official intern!” Ryan said, giving Ray copies of all of the papers. “You get paid more than you do now but that’s really the only difference within the company. I still decide vacation and sick days.”

            “Awesome.” Ray breathed, laughing lightly. “I have no idea what just happened.”

            “It’s alright.” Ryan ruffled his hair. “Let’s get to work?”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray laughed, following Ryan back to the office.

            The next day, Ray got his check and nearly dropped it. He was being paid a huge amount for just being an intern. Michael picked up the check and whistled. “Did you give the guy a blow job or something?” He snickered, sticking the paper between Ray’s frozen fingers.

            “What!” Ray jumped, startled out of his stupor. “No!”

            Michael snorted and laughed, poking at Ray’s red cheeks. “You totally want to bone him!”

            “He’s hot okay?!” Ray huffed, slamming his check onto the counter.

            Michael burst out laughing as Ray blushed and glared at him. Gavin poked his head into the kitchen and smiled. “Are you talking about the rabbit guy?”

            “Ray totally wants to bone him.” Michael laughed. “Think he does it with the rabbits there?”

            Ray groaned while Gavin laughed. “I’ve seen him!” He said proudly, hooking his arm around Ray’s shoulders. “He’ll do it with one on his head.”

            “Oh shit.” Michael laughed. Ray rolled his eyes and smiled at his friends.

            What he didn’t know was that his workload would increase until school started. Ray was as busy as Ryan by the end of the day, sometimes falling asleep halfway through the day. Most of the time, he woke up with Ryan’s jacket on his shoulders.

            This time, when he passed out at his desk, Ryan was getting them their lunch. He completely forgot that Michael and Gavin were picking him up for lunch. Gavin peeked into the room after knocking for the tenth time.

            “He’s asleep Micoo.” Gavin laughed softly, entering the lab.

            “Perfect.” Michael smirked as he followed Gavin in. “You know what we’ve gotta do Gavvy?”

            Gavin already had their surprise for Ray out and in his hand. Michael laughed and searched around for the tape. They left the building and sent Ray a text, telling him that their plans changed and they would see him that night.

            A few moments later, Ray woke up to carry out bags and containers hitting the counter. He jerked awake and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes without lifting his glasses. “Rye?” He mumbled, blinking at older man.

            Ryan’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were dusted pink. He just stared at Ray, arms hanging at his sides. Ray frowned and stretched, fingers brushing something.

            “What the fuck?” Ray grumbled, trying to search for whatever he hit. He jumped when Ryan held his phone out to him, the camera on. Ray looked at Ryan struggling not to smile for a moment before looking down at the phone.

            Taped to his glasses was a brown headband that was nearly the same color as his hair. Sticking straight out of the band was a pair of floppy rabbit ears, one sticking straight up while the other was bent in half. Ray blushed bright red, gasping when the shutter went off and Ryan scurried over to the other end of the room, snickering.

            “Ryan!” Ray roared, rushing after the older man.

            “It’s cute!” Ryan laughed, holding his phone out of Ray’s reach.

            Ray would blush more if he could. “No it’s not you asshole!”

            “Oh yes it is!” Ryan laughed, gently poking the tip of one of the ears.

            Ray pouted and pulled his glasses off to un-tape the band. “Where did you even get these?”

            “Hey, I didn’t do this.” Ryan smirked, quickly saving the picture to his favorites so he could find it. “I came in and you were wearing those.”

            Ray frowned and pulled his phone out to look at the time. He found a message instead and nearly crushed his phone when he read it. “Those fucks!” He groaned, nearly shoving the phone into Ryan’s face.

            Ryan took the phone carefully and laughed as he read the message. Ray’s friends had snuck in and put the ears on him. “I like these two.”

            “You wouldn’t say that if you met them.” Ray huffed, putting his glasses back on. “Assholes.”

            Ryan smiled and picked up the head band. “Do they think I have a rabbit fetish or something?”

            “Yes.” Ray sighed, smiling tiredly at Ryan. “They’re dicks, ignore them.”

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head, pointedly throwing the head band away. “I think you’re cute all the time though.”

            Ray froze, looking up at Ryan with wide eyes and a faint blush. “You, what?”

            “You're cute all of the time.” Ryan shrugged, heading for the cages. “So if anything, you're my fetish. Wait. No. That’s wrong.”

            Ray burst out laughing as Ryan smiled sheepishly at him. “Oh my god, you didn’t just say that?”

            “I did.” Ryan sighed, chuckling awkwardly. “Sorry.”

            “No, that’s fucking hilarious.” Ray smiled, coming over and taking the female rabbit from her cage. He placed her on Ryan’s head. “And tonight’s dinner should totally be a date.”

            Ryan tensed then smiled, trying to hold still although he was partially bouncing. “That would be amazing.” He said.

            Ray blushed and smiled brightly at him, turning away to dig through the food. “And you’re deleting that picture.”

            “Oh no I’m not.” Ryan smirked, patting the pocket the phone was in.

            Ray pouted at him, but no amount of whining or begging could get Ryan to delete the picture. Ray didn’t really mind. It made him kind of happy that Ryan wanted to keep it, despite how dumb it was.

            Their date was like any other time they went out to eat. Except for Ryan taking Ray’s hand and their waitress squealing and congratulating them. At Ray’s door – because Ryan insisted on walking him up – Ryan kissed Ray’s cheek, squeezing his hand before heading back to his car.

            Michael and Gavin were beside themselves with shock when Ray told them. Ray was just floating, ignoring the comments about how many times he must have sucked Ryan’s dick. All he cared about was that relationships were accepted at the company and Ryan actually liked _him._

            When he got to the office the next day, Ryan was waiting for him with the rabbit on his head, a bouquet of roses, and a sheepish smile. Ray blushed and took the flowers, kissing Ryan’s cheek back.

            They continued like that until the day before school started. Ray chuckled as Ryan leaned against him, arms flopped over his shoulders and his chin digging into his black hair. “I’m going to miss you.” Ryan sighed, slowly wrapping his arms around Ray, smiling when Ray pulled his arms tighter.

            “I’m still going to work here.” Ray said, leaning back into Ryan. “And we’d better keep going on dates.”

            “Of course!” Ryan laughed, resting his chin on Ray’s shoulders instead. “I just won’t get to see you every day. The lab will be empty for most of the day.”

            Ray sighed and turned around. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him, freezing when Ray pressed his lips against his. Ray pulled back smiling, petting the rabbit that popped out of Ryan’s jacket pocket.

            Ryan’s brain caught up with the rest of him and he laughed, pulling Ray close – careful of the rabbit – to kiss him again. Ray smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

            They parted smiling, foreheads pressed together. “I’m so happy we met, my rose.” Ryan sighed, squeezing Ray gently.

            Ray blushed and smiled, kissing Ryan’s nose. “Me too, Rye.”


	43. Grease Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greaser! AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            It was like walking toward a cliff.

He had his place and comforts. He knew where he belonged and had everything he, a fifteen year old boy, could want from high school. The first step toward the drop off was when his father got a new job.

            The second was the moving van. The third watching Michael cry over having to send letters to each other. The fourth was the tiny house two blocks from the school. The fifth was the packed school yard. The sixth was finding a tiny corner to stuff himself into as he watched all of the other students who could care less about him. The seventh was realizing he didn’t belong here. The eighth when he tried to make friends and ended up shoved in his locker instead. The ninth was that it was by the nerds.

            Ray wiggled until he slipped from the locker, skin burning from where the sides pulled at his skin. He straightened out his sweater vest, fixed his glasses, and tried not to hug himself. Something burned in his chest, but he ignored it as he gathered his things and walked toward the school yard.

            They had made him feel like one of them, walking with him to his locker when the lunch bell rang, joking and telling stories. Then, once his locker was open, he was suddenly in the smelly, dark crevasse, laughter leaving him there with a half closed door.

            He felt like he was still locker shaped when he went into the cafeteria and found the darkest, loneliest corner to sit in. Wishing he was home, sitting with Michael and safe, he pulled out his lunch from the paper bag his mother gave him that morning. He nibbled on the sandwich, watching the rest of the school buzz.

            He wasn’t dumb. He had targeted people he figured he could get along with. He knew he had a target on his back so he did his best not to show it. Maybe it was because he had come in after school had begun. He had lost his chance to slip in with a group.

            Sighing, he kept an eye out for anyone looking to shove him into something else. He only ate half of his lunch, tossing the rest away when the bell rang. This was only his second day at the school and he was already the punching bag for the low of the low.

            At the final bell, Ray was speed walking through the front lawn, making certain to look just ahead of him to dodge shadows and feet. Step ten was not reacting fast enough. Step eleven was looking up and coming face to face with a tall, muscular Greaser. Step twelve was the guy’s friends looming over him.

            Little rocks slipped from the cliff when the greaser just smiled politely at him. “Sorry.” He said in a deep, smooth voice. Blond hair was slicked back, blue eyes shining. His white shirt had the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his bicep. Black jeans hugged his waist and legs, going straight down into neatly rolled cuffs. Clean, red converse sneakers were spotless.

            Ray could have shat himself. He was shaking, waiting to be hoisted up and carried off to his doom. He shook his head rapidly, nearly choking on his words. “I’m sorry.” He gasped out, looking at the taller boy’s shoes.

            “Hey, are you alright?” the greaser said, large hands reaching out toward him. They froze when Ray flinched back, eyes wide and scared. He had a horrible experience with greaser’s back home. He may or may not have a horrible fear of drowning every time he tried to use the toilet.

            The boy looked surprised and worried. One of his friends, a shorter boy with an impressive mustache, slicked back hair, and a light, black, leather jacket over a white t-shirt smirked at them. “Are you scaring the poor boy Haywood?”

            Haywood scowled at his friend before smiling reassuringly at Ray. “Sorry I bumped into you.” He said cautiously, his friend just snickering as he turned away.

            Ray nodded hesitantly, guessing how many bones Haywood could break with only his hands. He had broken a leg before, ‘falling’ down the stairs. Greasers did _not_ like him.

            There was awkward silence as Ray shook and Haywood smiled nervously at him. Haywood bit his lip, glancing around. He turned to look at his friends and Ray bolted while he was distracted.

            “Hey!” Haywood called after him but he wasn’t stopping. He nearly killed himself trying to turn out of the school, but he caught himself just in time. He was panting hard by the time he got home, fingers numb from holding his books so tightly.

            No one was home to question him, a note stating that his mother was out getting groceries. Ray slowly forced himself up his stairs, trying to calm his pounding heart. He laid down on his bed and just focused on breathing for a long time. His tiny ledge was crumbling and there wasn’t much he could do to stop it.

            Step thirteen was seeing Haywood everywhere after that. Fourteen was the greaser trying to catch his attention and Ray avoiding him like the plague. Fifteen and a massive shift in the ground was when Haywood cornered him in the bathroom just as lunch break began.

            “Hey!” Ray tensed as the deep voice floated to him from the door. He was washing his hands, trying to decide where to hide today.

            Swallowing hard, he turned, not sure if Haywood’s smile was pleasant or evil. “I’ve been looking for you.” Haywood said, coming over and leaning against the sink next to Ray’s.

            Ray was struggling to breathe. He was remembering being surrounded, evil smiles looming over him as hands held him under foul tasting and smelling water. Remembered his lungs filling with water, then the world turning black. Remembered, faintly, being left with his head in the bowl, someone shouting and yanking him out. He remembered a teacher and Michael, throat rough and eyes burning from how bright everything was.

            “Kid, kid!”

            Ray gasped, eyes focusing on the tiles of a different bathroom, new books scattered in front of him, a few slightly soggy. Warm fingers rubbed his back and something was far too close. He pushed himself away, crawling away until his back hit the wall.

            Haywood was staring at him wide eyed, hand frozen where it had been resting on Ray’s back. Ray was wheezing, trying to remember how to breathe. His legs shook too much now to work, fingers curled into his collar, pulling it away.

            Haywood pursed his lips and took a deep breath through his nose. “Are you okay?” He said softly, holding his hands up.

            Ray took a lot longer than he would have liked to decipher Haywood’s words. Once he got the gest, he couldn’t form the words to even express that _no_ he wasn’t fucking okay cause he just remembered nearly dying.

            “Can I help you?” Haywood tried again, eyes never leaving Ray’s and hands never going anywhere.

            That didn’t take nearly as long to understand but Ray was lost to any sort of response. What could Haywood do? He didn’t even know what to do. Normally this happened after a nightmare and he could curl into a ball and sob until he passed out. Normally he felt like shit in the morning but at least he could breathe.

            Haywood frowned and slid a foot forward. Ray didn’t react, wasn’t sure how to. Giving him a reassuring smile, the greaser slowly edged forward until he could offer Ray his hand and it wouldn’t be a stretch to give it to him.

            Semi-afraid that if he released his collar, it would choke him, Ray hesitantly reached out with a shaking hand. Haywood’s fingers carefully curled around his, pulling him to his feet slowly. Once on wobbling feet, Haywood made sure he wouldn’t fall over before quickly gathering his books.

            “Come on.” Haywood said gently, offering Ray his hand again, his books under his arm. “You should go to the nurse.”

            Ray blinked twice, the world spinning slightly, and he took Haywood’s hand. He dropped him off with the nurse, telling her what had happened and handing over Ray’s books. As he laid down, he caught Ryan giving him a worried look and heard the rocks begin to give away under him.

            He begged the nurse to let him go back to class once the lunch break was over. She frowned at him, but let him leave without calling his parents. He was miserable for the rest of the day, stomach churning and head spinning. He was relatively intelligent, he could pass his classes without a problem or paying attention.

            He wobbled home, thankfully without another incident. His mother was there, but she had some of the neighborhood women over. She spared him a glance and a smile before he trudged up the stairs.

            He got nothing done that night, he vaguely remembered his parents trying to wake him for dinner, but he felt so awful and apparently looked it because he woke up sometimes that night with a bucket and water on his nightstand. He stared at them with an exhausted smile before passing out again.

            In the morning, he and his mother had a small fight about him going to school which his father ended by driving him. When he slipped from the car and got into the school, the first bell had just rung.

            Rushing as quickly as he could with an upset stomach, he rushed for his locker, tensing when Haywood was leaning against the wall next to it, looking around, hands stuffed in his pockets.

            Ray took a deep breath and continued on, not sparing the greaser a glance. “Hey!” Haywood smiled at him. Ray winced and bit his lip, quickly throwing his locker open to block Haywood out. “Are you okay?”

            Ray froze and peeked around the door. Haywood was frowning at him, bouncing from foot to foot with a worried frown. Nodding slowly he busied himself with his locker again.

            “Oh good.” Haywood sighed, a smile showing through the slats of the locker. “I was worried, you looked horrible after school yesterday.”

            Ray scowled and slammed his locker shut, wincing at the sound. Ryan blinked at him as he looked back, opening his mouth to tell him off. He didn’t really have the right though, did he? Haywood had helped him out.

            “I’m sorry.” Ray croaked instead, trying to shrink.

            “It’s alright.” Haywood said cautiously, offering Ray his hand. “I’m Ryan.”

            Ray looked between Ryan’s hand and calming smile and hesitantly shook his hand. “Ray.”

            “You’re new here, right?” Ryan said, following after Ray as he let go of his hand and turned away.

            “Uh, yeah.” Ray said, picking up the pace.

            “Where are you from?” Ryan said, keeping up and smiling down at him.

            “New York.” Ray croaked, looking ahead for his first class.

            “That’s pretty far.” Ryan said, shaking his head. “Why come all the way down here to Georgia?”

            “Dad’s work.” Ray mumbled, failing to remember what his first class even was.

            “Oh, that sucks.” Ryan frowned then smiled at Ray. “How do you like it here?”

            “Well no one’s trying to drown me so there’s that.” Ray scowled. “But my best friend isn’t here and I-“

            They stopped dead in the hallway, Ray looking forward wide eyed while Ryan just stared at him, jaw dropped. “Someone tried to _drown_ you?” Ryan gasped, jumping when Ray tore down the hallway, getting to his class just in time.

            He shook all the way to his desk, trying to force his legs to stay flat on the ground. Why the fuck had he said that? Sure it was on his mind since he remembered it, but that didn’t mean he needed to go blurting it out to just anyone.

            He felt worse, trying his hardest to pay attention to class, just to fill his head with something else. When the lunch bell rang, he gave the bathroom a wide berth, despite his pleading bladder.

            He found his table, crossed his legs, and tried to eat. He didn’t look up, he barely wanted to see anything, and then a shadow loomed over him. Tensing, he looked up slowly and hated himself for relaxing.

            Ryan stood awkwardly in front of the table, bagged lunch in one hand while the other carded through his greased hair, making a mess out of blond strands. “Do you mind if I sit here?” Ryan said slowly.

            Ray bit his lip and shook his head, finally curling into a ball. He winced when he position pressed on his bladder and made his stomach grumble, but he felt a bit safer that way.

            Ryan sat heavily across from him, fussing with his paper bag. He took massive, quick bites out of his food, staring down the table. He finished too quickly, crinkling the paper bag. Ray just stared at him since he filled his normal cafeteria viewing area.

            “About what you said.” Ryan said suddenly, startling Ray out of his mind. “Did someone really try to – drown you?”

            Ray sighed as Ryan’s blue eyes bore into his skull, trying to read his mind. “Yeah, when I was a freshman.” He said softly, Ryan leaned forward to hear him properly.

            “Why the hell would they do that?” Ryan scowled, fire bursting behind his eyes for a moment.

            “They really didn’t like me.” Ray chuckled hollowly. “They broke my leg pushing me down the stairs, slammed my fingers in a locker door, and dumped me head first into empty trash cans.”

            Ryan tensed and stared at Ray, lips pressed into a thin line. His hands balled into fists and Ray fancied the idea that Ryan wanted to kill those bastards as much as he did. “That’s awful. Why didn’t someone do something?”

            “Who’s going to believe some scrawny kid with dark skin?” Ray shrugged, hugging his knees. They were silent for a moment, Ryan silently fuming while Ray tried not to remember. “They shoved my head into a toilet.”

            Ryan’s shoulders jumped, eyes focusing on Ray again. “A toilet?”

            Ray nodded, looking at his barely touched lunch. “I don’t remember if they were actually trying to kill me, but they held my head under for so long. I don’t really remember, but Michael said he walked in and they were just leaving, laughing.”

            Ryan leaned back slightly, knuckles nearly white. “I can’t believe someone would actually do that.” He breathed. “I’m sorry.”

            Ray shrugged, and squeezed his knees, pain shooting up his spine from his complaining bladder. Ryan shook his head and frowned at him. “No, I’m sorry I scared you. I’m sorry that you had to go through that.” Ryan pressed, smiling softly when Ray looked up at him. “Come on, you shouldn’t have to sit here alone.”

            Ryan stood, waiting for Ray to gather his lunch and follow before leading him to a table half full of people. Ray swallowed hard, trying not to cling to Ryan, but stay as close to the greaser as possible.

            Ryan introduced everyone, but Ray was trying so hard not to wet himself that he barely paid attention. He was sat between Ryan and the other boy he had seen the day he ran into Ryan. They were talking and bantering.

            When he tuned back in, a red headed girl with fiery eyes and a cheeky smile was staring at him, eyebrow raised. “You okay kid?” She asked, leaning over the table.

            Ray nodded nervously, glancing at Ryan who was shaking his head. “I know that smile, don’t you dare, Lindsay.”

            “What? I’m not doing anything.” Lindsay chuckled, smiling at Ray again. “I was just asking if he was the kid in my English class.”

            “What class?” Ray croaked, startling all of them. He tensed under the stares.

            Lindsay smiled in a weirdly calming, mischievous way. “Second period.”

            Ray nodded. “Then yeah, I am.” He said cautiously. “Why?”

            “Do you have the homework he assigned?” Lindsay asked sheepishly as Ryan and the mustached man rolled their eyes and smiled. “He erased it before I could get it.”

            Ray blinked blankly at Lindsay, slowly picking up his agenda and sliding it over to her. She smiled brightly, flipping to that week and scribbling down the assignment on a scrap of napkin.

            “Thank you!” Lindsay said cheerfully, her curled red hair bouncing with her nod. “Burns can be such a hard ass.”

            “He’s not that bad.” Ryan snorted, fiddling with a pencil.

            “That’s because you’re a fucking teachers pet.” The mustached man laughed, patting Ryan’s shoulder over Ray’s head.

            “And a genius.” Lindsay chirped, smirking at Ryan’s blush.

            “And bloody weird.” A new voice squawked. A tall man with shaggy light brown hair dropped into the seat next to Lindsay. His nose was oddly big, but not enough to offset the rest of his face.

            “I mention putting cows in holes one time!” Ryan scoffed, smiling at his friends. “I’m not that weird.”

            “You’re pretty fucking weird.” The mustached man snorted. “But not as weird as Gavin’s nose.”

            “Geoff!” The British boy squawked, pouting at Geoff.

            They all laughed, a few mocking the Brit. Ray bit back a smile, momentarily forgetting his pains. When the bell rang, they got up and moved as a unit, Ray firmly in the middle. They dropped off for classes one at a time until it was just Ray and Ryan.

            “Feel free to sit with us whenever you want.” Ryan said before Ray entered his class.

            Ray gave a small smile and nodded, watching Ryan leave before slipping into his class before it was too late. The next day, Ryan was at his locker again, smiling and talking to him all the way to his class.

            Then at lunch, he hesitantly approached their table and smiled when Ryan and Geoff slid apart for Ray to sit without him having to say a word. Once his butt hit the seat, the ledge crumbled and he fell into the ravine, but his landing was as soft and gentle as the hand that squeezed his shoulder and the blue eyes that smiled at him.

            Unlike most things, the good never ended. Ray never imagined fitting in with greasers, especially after they were the group that tortured him for so long. However, Ryan and his friends were all different, kind and polite. Teacher’s pets and general good-doers. The only similarity was that no one bothered them.

            Sometimes people would sneer at them, twice a few people tried to pick on Ray only to have Ryan looming over them with a glint in his eyes. If Ryan wasn’t around, it was one of the others.

            He got close to Lindsay and Gavin. They were in his year and generally fun. He told Michael about them and ended up being a middleman between the three of them until he just gave them Michael’s address.

            “Morning.” Ryan smiled at him as he came to his locker one morning.

            “Morning.” Ray said cheerfully, carefully turning his lock. “How are you?”

            “Exhausted.” Ryan whined, leaning against the lockers. “This is too fucking early.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and smiled at Ryan, shifting through his things. “You say that every morning. It’s no longer a valid response.”

            “Seriously?” Ryan laughed, standing up right. “You’re killing me here.”

            “Killing is your job, isn’t it?” Ray said, jumping on the ‘Ryan the murder guy’ bandwagon.

            “Not you too.” Ryan groaned, chuckling. “I haven’t killed anyone, yet.”

            “Yet.” Ray snorted, bumping their shoulders.

            Ryan smiled and followed Ray down the hall, their shoulders bumping together every so often. Ryan hesitated outside Ray’s class, catching his hand and pulling him away from the window.

            “Rye?” Ray frowned as the bell went off and Ryan kept him just out of sight of the door. Ryan was biting his lip, looking down at Ray uncertain. “What’s wrong?”

            Ryan forced a smile and kissed Ray’s cheek. “Sorry.” He said softly, letting his hand go. “See you at lunch?”

            Ray wasn’t sure what happened. He probably nodded and wandered into his class, ignoring his teacher lecturing him. He probably floated from class to class, late most of the time. He probably had this stupid grin on his face, cheeks dusted pink and tingling where Ryan’s lips had met his skin. If he hadn’t already fallen off the cliff, he would have now.

            When he got to lunch, Ryan was there, the entire bench to himself as he blushed. The others had crammed themselves on the other side, smirking as Ray sat with their sides pressed together. It was awkwardly silent on their side while the others were amused and focused on what would happen next.

            Ryan and Ray glanced at each other, pinkies – at first – hooking together. Then the rest of their hands. They were both blushing and smiling like morons, the others handing each other money under the table.


	44. Raging Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Rosa are getting a cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray noticed first because he’s done it twice already. Even if it has been three years and little Rosa is getting up early with her brother and father to start learning math and language. He knows because he can see it in his eyes. He can see the fear and the sickness and the discomfort. The dysphoria is horrible and the biology is even worse.

            Jack noticed second because she knows these things. It’s an instinct even men would have if some of them didn’t have their heads up their asses. Not to mention, she’s the one he goes to first, just like Ray did, after she and Ray have both discussed it by this point. She’s there when he vomits, there when she pretty much makes him pee on the test.

            Ryan noticed third because of Ray’s second time. Out of pity and fear, he sleeps in front of the front door when Jack can’t. Sometimes James and Rosa join him, sometimes even Ray. Geoff’s given them all strange looks, but doesn’t question it after not getting a straight answer the first ten times.

            Geoff noticed forth because everyone else had noticed at this point. So while Ray and Jack try and convince him, he helps Ryan with Rosa and James. He knows they’ll be in for the long hull, just as long as they keep him from making a run for it.

            James and Rosa notice fifth. Well, Rosa realizes because she’s a smart little girl and watched her Uncle curl around his stomach enough times when she throws her plastic knives at him for swearing. James finds out through Rosa and the two of them eavesdropping on their parents. It’s not their fault they’re being raised by some of the world’s best criminals.

            The last one to even realize is Gavin because he’s an oblivious, loud bird. When everyone in the house knows, they all agree that none of them can tell Gavin. That’s really up to Michael.

            “Michael.” Jack sighed, rubbing her temples. “You can’t deny this anymore, you already have a baby bump.”

            “I’m eating more.” Michael hisses, glaring out at the backyard where Geoff is playing with James and Rosa.

            “We all know that.” Ray snorted, placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Cause there’s cravings. Seriously, when is the last time you ate something _Gavin_ made because you actually _wanted_ it?”

            “It was good!” Michael snapped, yanking away from Ray’s hand.

            Ryan sighed from the couch, shaking his head. This was the third time that day they were having this conversation. Gavin was out doing some recon for their next heist which, according to Geoff, Michael had to babysit for, which just made the short man angrier.

            “Michael.” Jack tried again, tensing when Michael spun around, eyes stinging as he hugged himself gently around his waist.

            “I’m not!” Michael snarls, sniffing and biting his lip. “I can’t be!”

            “You can be.” Ray said slowly, smiling softly at Michael. “I mean, I didn’t think so either but now we have Rosa and James.”

            Michael stared at Ray long and hard before finally breaking down. He let Ray hug him and rub his back, the hormones and mood swings taking their toll. Ryan and Jack shared tired, but relieved smiles.

            “I’m back!” Gavin shouted into the house, the door slamming shut. Ray winced as Michael tensed. Gavin came into the room, massive smile disappearing when he saw Michael’s red eyes and tear tracks. “Micoo?”

            Michael started shaking more, Ray getting out of the way when his hands turn into fists. “I let you put your dick in me once and this shit happens!” He roared, storming over to Gavin.

            Ryan sighed and Jack rolled her eyes, choosing to make a run for it and join Geoff outside. Ray groaned and put his face in his hands in defeat.

            “W-wot?!” Gavin squawked, backing away as quickly as he could as Michael charged at him.

            “I’m fucking pregnant, you shit!” Michael yelled, tears pooling in his eyes again. “And it’s all your fucking fault!”

            Gavin froze and Michael crashed into him. Ray and Ryan relaxed when Michael started crushing Gavin in a hug instead of just plain crushing him. Gavin’s eyes were wide as Michael sobbed into his shoulder.

            Slowly, the Brit started to smile. He wrapped his arms tightly around Michael. “That’s so wonderful!” He cooed, smoothing out Michael’s hair. “You’re going to be such a good daddy Micoo.”

            “Gavvy.” Michael sniffed, holding on tighter and shaking.

            Ray smiled and pulled Ryan from the couch. Sharing smiles, they silently slipped outside and gave them their space. “Papa!” Rosa squealed, running over to Ray.

            “What is it, Rosa?” Ray chuckled, kneeling down to pick Rosa up.

            “Did Uncle Mikey tell Uncle Vav yet?” Rosa asked, hugging Ray around the neck as James ran over covered in dirt and smiling brightly.

            “Why are you covered in dirt?” Ryan chuckled, kneeling down as Ray stood. He started brushing James’s shirt off, flakes of clay and dirt scattering on the pavement in front of the door.

            “We put Edgar in the hole!” James giggled, pointing over to where Jack was laughing too hard to help Geoff out of a rather impressive hole in their backyard.

            “Jack!” Geoff’s voice cracked as he dropped back into the hole.

            “It’s your fault-“ Jack gasped a breath. “-for going in there in the first place!” She laughed, offering Geoff her hand again.

            Ray snorted as Ryan laughed and ruffled his son’s hair. “Good job, kiddo.” He smiled.

            “Papa!” Rosa giggled, tugging on Ray’s collar. “What about Uncle Mikey and Uncle Vav?”

            “Uncle Vav knows now.” Ray said, kissing Rosa’s temple. “I think they’re going to be okay.”

            “Oh, it’s going to be rough though.” Ryan said, picking the dirt from James’s shirt and shorts.         

            “Very.” James nodded, trying to brush the clay from his hair with his fingers.

            They all smiled as Geoff dropped into the hole again and Jack laughed harder. When they got back into the house it was three hours later because getting Geoff out of the hole had been significantly harder than James and Rosa tricking him into going in. Ryan took James for a bath while Geoff claimed a shower, flipping them off where Rosa couldn’t see, although he still got a plastic knife to the back.

            Michael and Gavin were nowhere to be seen, but Ray was sure they were having fun in their room. “Papa?” Rosa said as Ray sat on the couch, his daughter on his lap.

            “Yes?” Ray said, hugging her gently as she settled herself with her back against his stomach.

            “Can we play something?” Rosa asks, pointing at the X-box.

            Ray hummed in thought, glancing at the time on the TV box. It was almost time for diner and it was Ray and Ryan’s turn to cook. He spared a glance outside at Jack filling in the hole and smiled. “When Aunty Jack comes back in.”

            “Okay!” Rosa said cheerfully, grabbing Ray’s thumbs and looking up at the ceiling. Ray smiled down at her as her eyes glanced around the ceiling, focused on a game he couldn’t begin to understand. Her tiny fists moved his thumbs like joy sticks and she smiled brightly when she won whatever game that only she could play.

            Jack came in, surprisingly spotless, and happily agreed to play games with Rosa as Ray started cooking. Ryan and James came down a few moments late. James in clean clothes, without a spec of dirt, clay, or mud on him.

            Hugging Ray from behind, Ryan rested his chin on his shoulder and they both listened to James and Rosa teaming up to beat Jack at whatever they were playing. How did they luck on in getting such good kids?

            “I guess this means I don’t have to sleep in front of the door anymore.” Ryan said softly, squeezing Ray gently.

            “Nope.” Ray chuckled, leaning more into Ryan. “Which is great because we have a ridiculously big bed.”

            Ryan snorted and kissed Ray’s cheek, squeezing him once more before letting go to help him cook. Geoff joined the game and Michael and Gavin just managed to join them for dinner, both in just boxers and t-shirts, at least Michael’s wasn’t inside out and backwards.

            Before they could disappear upstairs again, Ryan grabbed Gavin while Ray and Jack made Michael stay in the kitchen.

            “What the fu-sh-cr-donkey?” Michael huffed, Rosa giggling at him from where she was sitting on the counter. She was drying, handing what she dried to James who walked over to where it was supposed to go where Jack would put it on the higher shelves for him.

            “We need to tell you some things.” Ray said slowly, giving Michael a sheepish smile. “So this doesn’t completely suck.”

            Michael narrowed his eyes but sighed and nodded. Jack led the conversation, Ray chiming in. None of them cared if the kids were there, they would learn these thing sooner or later and really, none of them trusted the school system to actually explain anything well.

            By the end, Michael was pale and looked like he was going to vomit. Jack was ready with a pot Ray just washed. Rosa and James frowned worriedly, James ready to go run for someone – probably his father. Ray was slowly drying his hands, ready to move.

            Michael looked at each of them, softening when he studied the kid’s worried looks. He looked down at his stomach, hesitantly resting his hands on his stomach. “Is it worth it?” He asked quietly.

            Jack relaxed slightly, glancing at Ray who was smiling. He kneeled down and hugged his kids tightly, smiling brighter when they giggled and hugged him back. “Absolutely.” He sighed, ruffling their hair.

            Michael watched Rosa and James giggle, fixing each other’s hair before messing up Ray’s and hugging him tightly. Ray laughed and sat on the floor with his legs crossed, letting them sit on his knees and cling to his shirt.

            Jack smiled at the sight before looking over at Michael who was staring at his stomach again. There was a tiny, hopeful smile on his face as he ran his fingers over his baby bump. “We’re not saying you have to.” She said softly, placing her hand on one of his. “It’s your choice.”

            Michael pursed his lips and looked over at Ray, Rosa, and James again. They were in their own little world, talking and smiling. “I want to.” He said softly before looking up at Jack. “I fucking want to.”

            Jack smiled, laughing when a plastic knife bounced off of the table. “Swears!” Rosa laughed.

            Michael laughed and rolled his eyes. “Can’t I have this one?”

            “No!” Rosa said, folding her arms as James giggled. “You get one swear and you have to use it wisely!”

            “In an emergency!” James nodded, grabbing his sister’s hand and pulling her from Ray’s lap and toward the door. They both paused at the door and turned, smiling up at Ray. “Anything else Papa?”

            Ray chuckled and shook his head. “Nope, go ahead and bother Uncle Geoff.”

            The kids cheered and ran off with thank you’s thrown over their shoulders. The three adults all smiled, Jack taking up drying what few dishes remained.

            “Think they’ll be as good as they are?” Michael asked, looking at his stomach again.

            “Depends.” Jack shrugged, drying a plate.

            “Rye and I really lucked out.” Ray nodded, placing the last plate in the drainer. They would use the dishwasher, but Gavin broke it when he and the kids started wondering what would happen if too much dish soap was put in. Although, the kids weren’t dumb enough to actually do it.

            Michael snorted and sighed, smiling tiredly. “This kid is coming from Gavin and I. This is going to be hell.”

            Jack and Ray paused before sighing and continuing. “I blame Gavin.” Ray said, Jack nodding in agreement.

            “So do I.” Michael chuckled, standing and taking the plates from Jack to put away.

           

            Ryan’s talk with Gavin hadn’t gone nearly as well. Gavin was shaking where he was standing, staring at Ryan with wide eyes. “That’s what really happens?” He asked, voice shaking.

            “What do they teach you in Britain?” Ryan sighed, rubbing his face. “Look, Michael’s probably going to be harsher and have mood swings. He’s going to hate you with every fiber of his being when the baby is born.”

            Gavin paled and Ryan could feel the pain that the Brit was no doubt feeling. He sighed again and leaned back in the sturdy chair. The only quiet room in the house was the planning room. “He’s not going to mean it and it’ll be alright, but you have to think about what you’re saying.” Ryan said, giving Gavin a pointed look. “He doesn’t need goof ball Gavin, he needs serious decision making Gavin.”

            Gavin swallowed hard before nodding once, twice, then rapidly. “I can do that.” He said, sitting up straighter.

            “Just don’t smother him though.” Ryan said, resting his hands in his lap. “He’ll want to do things himself, so let him. Eventually he’ll get to a point where he’s so tired that he just can’t anymore and has to ask for help. Don’t be an asshole about it, just smile and do it.”

            Gavin nodded, determined look on his face. Ryan chuckled and smiled, shaking his head. “I think you’ll be fine.” He said, standing slowly.

            Gavin smiled thankfully up at Ryan, following him from the room. He was at Michael’s side in an instant and Ryan frowned. He was hoping that they would be okay but Michael’s patients was thinner than Ray’s.

            Ray caught his gaze as Michael and Gavin scurried from the kitchen and up to their room. They shared tight smiles before Ryan came over and hugged Ray tightly.

            “They’re not going to be okay.” Ray said softly, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

            “Gavin might be.” Ryan sighed, nuzzling Ray’s temple. “I don’t know about Michael.”

            Ray opened his mouth, stopping when there were tiny hands clinging to their pants. Rosa held her arms up to Ryan while James hugged Ray’s leg tightly.

            Ray and Ryan shared smiles, picking up their kids and disappearing to the basement to play whatever they wanted and forget the rest of the world for a while.

           

            They were okay for two weeks before Michael went between being a sobbing mess and ripping everyone’s head off. Normally, when the kids were close, he could control himself, but when James was at school and Rosa was playing in the basement with one or both of her parents, it was hell.

            Gavin was trying to be supportive but not clingy, however, anything he did just wasn’t right. He never complained, just gave Michael what he wanted at that moment and moved with the punches the rest of the time.

            Geoff wanted to rip Michael a new one, but didn’t have the energy to start _another_ fight after the first one about how the bathroom smelled ended. Jack always had the energy to put Michael in his place which ended most arguments.

            Michael acted like he was entitled half the time and an annoying asshole the rest. It drove everyone mad. Ray and Ryan tried, they really did, but they were both worried about Michael accidentally or purposefully saying something nasty to the kids and they weren’t sure how they would handle that.

            Of course they had been disciplined before but they were never yelled at. None of them were really sure how they would take being screamed at. So, as much as Geoff wanted to complain about it, he couldn’t really blame them for being away with the kids so often.

            The problem was that Michael was affected by hormones too easily. That was why he wasn’t taking any to begin with. He had tried before, but the doctors made him stop when they started messing with his brain. He would get sick and have terrifying mood swings. Honestly, it was a good thing crime was already his profession at the time or it would have turned into his job very quickly.

            However, one evening five months in, all of them were in one room when it began and when Ray tried to sneak away, Michael started in on him which got Ryan angry. So while Gavin was trying his hardest to calm Michael down and seated, Geoff and Jack were holding Ryan back.

            Ray stood his ground, face completely neutral. He wasn’t really paying attention to what was being said, he just chanted for the kids to stay downstairs in his head over and over again.

            Then a tiny voice made everyone freeze, even Michael. “Papa? Dad?”

            Rosa and James were standing in the doorway to the basement, eyes wide. Rosa was clutching one of her plastic knives tightly while James held onto Rosa. They looked more angry than anything else, blue and brown eyes hard on Michael.

            Ray’s heart stopped and Ryan was frozen in shock. Geoff and Jack shared looks, but before they could move, Michael was yelling again, at the kids, about how horrible they were and why they shouldn’t exist in the first place.

            The pure murder that floated through the room was thick. Ryan was moving before Geoff and Jack could grab him, Ray had his own knives out, meeting Ryan to get between Michael and the kids. Rosa had a white knuckled grip on her knife, face blank while James was _smiling_. Geoff and Jack shrank back because it was the identically smile that was on Ryan’s face.

            No one noticed that the majority of the anger was coming from Gavin. “Michael!” The Brit snapped, grabbing Michael and shaking him gently. “What the bloody _hell_ are you doing?!”

            Michael jumped and stared at Gavin in shock before scowling. Before he could start up again, Gavin had a hand over his mouth, a fire in his eyes they had all seen collectively once. “Do you hear yourself?” He growled, glaring at Michael. “Do you know who you’re talking to?”

            Michael froze, eyes narrowing before widening. Gavin removed his hand when Michael’s head snapped to look at the Haywood family. All of them looked angry for different reasons. Ray because Michael had yelled at his kids. Ryan because Michael had insulted Ray and yelled at his children. James because Michael yelled at Rosa and Rosa for him yelling at James.

            He _didn’t_ know what he had said, but judging from the smiles and glares he was getting, it wasn’t good. “I-“ He croaked, backing away. “Fuck, I.”

            “No.” Ray hissed, slowly putting his knife away before picking Rosa up and grabbing Ryan’s arm. The mad man scowled, taking James’s hand and following Ray down stairs.

            Geoff and Jack slowly slipped from the room as Michael looked at Gavin, tears in his eyes and heart racing. “What did I _do_?”

            Gavin sighed and smiled at Michael, hugging him the best he could. “You said some horrible things but it’ll be okay.”

            “They looked so mad.” Michael sniffed, clinging to Gavin. “Rosa was going to decapitate me.”

            “And you deserve it.” Gavin nodded, pulling Michael toward the stairs. “You can’t keep this up, that’s the last straw Micoo.”

            Michael sobbed and looked at Gavin. “I’m sorry Gavvy.” He whispered, letting Gavin lead him to their room and made them sit.

            “It’s okay Michael.” Gavin said softly, sitting behind Michael to rub at the knots on his back. “I don’t care but they do.”

            Michael nodded and leaned into Gavin’s hands. “I’m so sorry.” He sniffed.

            Gavin smiled and kissed Michael’s temple. “You have time to make it up.” He sighed.

           

            In the basement, Rosa was crying angrily while James was very carefully and methodically ripping the heads off of the Barbie’s they liked to destroy. Ryan was just managing to keep James from lighting them on fire, although he was tempted to do it himself. Ray had Rosa on his hips, bouncing and listening to her rant.

            Ray caught Ryan’s eyes and forced a smile. They both felt high strung and angry, but they had to wait it out, at least until the kids were asleep.

            Eventually, Rosa cried herself out. Ryan sighed in relief when James stopped pulling lighters from nowhere (seriously, where the hell could he have even gotten one of Geoff’s lighters?). He went over to Ray and raised his arms to him silently.

            Ray smiled down at James, crouching to pick him up as well. He slowly stood, both of his kids clinging to him and each other. Ryan carefully picked his way through the mass of heads and wrapped his arms around Ray to keep him upright.

            “You two do know Uncle Mikey didn’t mean any of that, right?” Ray said softly, leaning heavily against Ryan.

            “Yes.” James nodded slowly as Rosa sniffed.

            “You’re both wonderful.” Ryan said, pulling Ray to the ground. He got Ray situated in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the three of them. “You’re our beautiful rose garden and nothing will ever change that.”

            Rosa smiled as the mention of her favorite flower, curling one hand into Ryan’s shirt as she held onto Ray’s and James hugged her tightly. “He didn’t have to be a big meany head.”

            “No, he didn’t.” Ray sighed, kissing their heads. “But he was and he regrets it. He’s having a really hard time right now but we want you to know that none of that is true.”

            James looked at Rosa, getting a tiny nod, before looking up at his parents. “We know. We were madder that he was saying it to each other.”

            “No one insults my Papa or Dad or brother!” Rosa huffed, pouting slightly.

            James nodded, that insane look they all knew from Ryan so well. Ryan smiled and hugged them all tighter. “My little roses.” He sighed.

            Ray laughed and rest his head on Ryan’s shoulder, gently fixing Rosa’s long hair then James’s short hair. They sat there for a long time, Ryan telling stories until Rosa and James fell asleep.

            Creeping upstairs, they put the kids in their beds, letting Geoff and Jack know they were going out for a while. They didn’t stop at Gavin or Michael’s room, continuing on to the garage.

            Choosing a motorcycle on a whim, they sent the city into the hell for the night. Explosions smoldered as policemen fell into pools of blood. The two most feared criminals in the crew laughed into the smoke filled sky and burned off all of their anger.

            When they returned in the morning, only Michael was awake. He was making breakfast in the kitchen, the table set and the food cooking. They stared at each other for a long time, Michael taking in the blood, soot, and destruction that covered Ray and Ryan and floated off their very beings. Ray and Ryan tried to quell with the anger they just shook off.

            “I’m sorry.” Michael said, not moving or blinking. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

            Ray and Ryan shared a glance so quickly that Michael didn’t even see it happen. “You owe us.” Ray said before they disappeared upstairs.

            After the sounds of a quick shower turning on and off, there was tiny feet followed by bigger ones pounding down the stairs. James and Rosa stared at Michael for a long time as Ryan, hair still damp, grabbed their cereal box and bowel.

            Ray was watching, waiting to see what would happen as James and Rosa shared a glance only milliseconds longer than their parents. “We don’t forgive you!” Rosa huffed before Michael could even open his mouth.

            James nodded, grabbing his sister’s hand. “You’re grounded for uh-“ He frowned, time was still a hard concept to grasp.

            “Till college!” Rosa declared, squeezing James’s hand. After learning that Ryan went to college and no one else had, she insisted that they at least try. She was still very serious about that.

            Ray was biting his lip to keep from laughing as Ryan snickered. James nodded and shared his sisters determined look. Michael’s jaw was dropped and he snorted a laugh. “I’m so sorry.” He said softly. “To make it up to you, I want you two to come up with their name.”

            The kids determined looks dissolved to dropped jaws and wide eyes. “We can?” James said slowly, frowning. “But, a names-“

            “What’s in a name?” Michael shrugged, smiling at them. “You know more than I do.”

            Rosa started to bouncing, smiling up at her brother. James looked shell shocked, glancing at Ryan before nodding slowly. “Okay.” He said softly.

            Ray gave Michael a small smile as he and Ryan herded the kids downstairs as Rosa sprouted names that her brother either made a face at or considered. Michael smiled apologetically back, continuing with breakfast once they left.

           

            “Marlis!” James and Rosa chimed at dinner one evening.

            All of the adults jumped and looked at the kids blankly. Geoff was mid-bite, brows furrowed, while Jack looked confused for a moment before smiling. Ray and Ryan were worried their kids had finally lost it or were using telepathy. Gavin squawked in confusion while Michael shared the kid’s hard stares.

            “Marlis?” Michael said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

            “Our cousin’s name.” James said, smiling.

            “It’s perfect!” Rosa squealed, bouncing in her seat. “It works for boys or girls, or other!” Ray smiled, his kids were more progressive than the world.

            “Marlis.” Michael said again, smiling. “I like that, Gavvy?”

            Gavin jumped and blinked at Michael before smiling. “Marlis. Marlis! Marlis?” He said, using different voices and making the kids giggle. “It’s absolutely top!”

           

            The day Michael’s water broke was a heist day. He was home with the kids, listening to the others cheer having just gotten away from the police.

            “Uncle Mikey?” Rosa said, tugging on his arm. “Why did you wet yourself?”

            Michael frowned down at Rosa before looking at the couch. Water was dripping from the cushions. He tensed and paled.

            “Uncle Mikey?” James said, standing slowly, glancing between Michael and the floor.

            “I’m okay!” Michael said quickly, slowly rising to his feet. “Perfectly ok-“ He gasped as pain shot through his entire body. “I-I need you to call your Papa, okay?”

            James nodded quickly running for the phone while Rosa held onto Michael’s hand. “Papa?” James said once Ray picked up on the second ring. “Uncle Mikey’s in pain.” He paused. “I donno, he wet the couch and then sounded hurt and-“ Ray began talking again.

            Michael was shuffling toward the garage, Rosa making sure he couldn’t trip over anything, thank fuck for these kids. “Tell him I’m driving to the hospital.” Michael hissed through his teeth. “You two are coming with me.”

            “T-that’s not a good idea.” James frowned as he and Rosa shared looks. “Papa is coming.”

            “No time.” Michael groaned with another shock of pain, frowning when Rosa pried his keys from his fingers too easily.

            “Plenty of time.” Rosa said softly, patting Michael’s stomach. “It’s okay.”

            Michael managed a smile, dropping to the floor and staying there with the kids holding onto him until Ray and Gavin burst into the house.

            They took one look at Michael’s pink and sweating face before they were in action. Ray had the kids in his arms as Gavin helped Michael to Ryan’s waiting car. Geoff and Jack were already at the hospital, getting them ready for their arrival.

            It was a long visit. The crew stayed out in the waiting room, rough and rugged from the heist. Michael was early and having complications. They stopped being able to hear his curses a while ago. Ray mumbled something about a C-section and then all of them were on edge.

            “It’s okay.” Rosa said suddenly in the hour long silence.

            James nodded beside her, smiling at all of them. “Marlis will be a girl.” He added, giggling when Rosa shook her head.

            “No, a boy!” Rosa said, leaning into Ray. “I told you!”

            “I know.” James shrugged, leaning into Ryan. They were smooshed between their parents. “Right _now_ Marlis is a girl.”

            Rosa thought about that for a moment before nodding. “ _Sometimes_ Marlis is a girl. Other times Marlis is a boy!”

            The entire crew stared at the kids in confusion and shock. None of them doubted that what they were saying was going to be true at some point down the line. “Of course they have creepy powers.” Geoff mumbled. “Just adds to the image.”

            Jack snorted and elbowed Geoff in the side, shaking her head. Ray and Ryan shook themselves and smiled, distracting their kids from the boredom with word games.

            Everything was fine. Michael was alive and the baby was small but healthy. Marlis was in fact a girl, but none of them saw the need to tell Michael James’s and Rosa’s predictions just yet.

            When they came in, Ray holding a sleeping Rosa while Ryan had James, Gavin was cuddled up to Michael, holding Marlis tightly. Michael looked out of it but happy, arms wrapped around Gavin.

            “Never again.” Michael croaked, making them all nod and chuckle. Marlis was passed around to each of them, James and Rosa woken up for the event. James held his cousin as Rosa peered over his shoulder.

            “Welcome home!” Rosa whispered softly as Marlis’s eyes blinked open and she smiled up at them.


	45. Switched, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate body switching AU. Maybe where a rival gang kidnaps Ryan and Ray sees it and panics and accidentally switches with him. The people drive off taking Ray in Ryan's body and they can't switch back until they find him which sends Ryan into a protective panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            They never switched bodies. Neither really liked being out of their own skin. They didn’t need to switch bodies to know each other, unlike Michael and Gavin. No one was like Gavin and Michael, they switched so much that sometimes they thought the others body was their own. It was by no means healthy but neither of them would listen to that.

            Ray and Ryan preferred keeping to their bodies and privacy. They liked the other perks that came with being soul mates. They could understand each other with a thought, they could be rooms apart and Ryan would know if Ray needed more pads and would go out and get them. Sharing emotions aided the both of them as well, Ray’s calm kept Ryan in line while Ryan’s insanity made Ray better at his job.

            Unlike Michael and Gavin, who needed to switch to understand each other, they had perfected being in sync. The others thought it was creepy, they believed it was all that they ever needed. Although, because they rarely did switch, it took a full day for them to switch back. However, they had it worked so that only extreme fear and panic could make them switch, which was rare for either of them to feel.

            Ryan’s shoulders jumped and he stood suddenly from the couch where he was watching Gavin/Michael play against Geoff. Michael was out with Jack, but he and Gavin were switching back and forth so much that it was like they were inhabiting both bodies at once.

            They spared Ryan a glance as he slipped from the room. He pulled his mask off as he entered his and Ray’s room, setting it on the nightstand before dropping onto the bed next to Ray.

            He smiled when Ray wiggled closer to him, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. “It’s bad this time.” Ryan said softly, running his fingers through short black hair.

            Ray groaned, placing his head in Ryan’s lap and snuggling into his stomach. “Fucking horrible.”

            “Caleb said the hormones would come in tomorrow.” Ryan said, leaning down to press a kiss to Ray’s forehead.

            Ray smiled and caught his lips before he could sit up again. “On a fucking heist.” He sighed when they parted. His head dropped back into Ryan’s lap, large fingers continuing to play with his hair. “I can’t take it, not in the middle of my period either.”

            “I know.” Ryan chuckled, leaning back against the headboard of their bed. “But once it’s over you can start taking them.”

            Ray smiled slowly, pressing his face into Ryan’s stomach again. Ryan could feel his joy move through him in waves. There were worried and scared undertones but the joy was certainly over powering. He threw some of his own happiness in and felt Ray’s smile grow wider.

            They spent the day in bed, mainly cuddling as they played games on their personal TV. Ryan emerged to get food since Ray could barely stand. The first day was always the worst. The next morning, Ray was up before Ryan, kissing his cheek when he finally sat up on their bed.

            “Come on asshole.” Ray chuckled, heading for the door. “We’ve only got an hour.”

            Ryan smiled after Ray, taking his time getting ready. He grabbed their weapons and smirked under his mask when Geoff glared at him when he finally came out. Ray smiled and took his sniper with a kiss to the mask’s cheek.

            “Come on X-Ray!” Gavin cooed with a faint Jersey accent.

            Ray chuckled and ran after Michael and Gavin. Ryan looked at Jack and Geoff and shrugged when they both gave him glares. Shaking his head, Geoff led them to the garage after the lads.

            The heist was a simple one, but knowing them, they would find some way to make it either overly complicated or a near failure. Ryan just hoped it wouldn’t be a catastrophic failure, none of them liked those very much. They were very hard to joke about later.

            Ray was on top of a nearby building, covering them with his sniper. Jack was in a copter nearby, ready to come pick them up. Geoff was one of the getaway cars, the one that would pick up Ryan while Gavin was in the other to get Michael. They were going to play a little guessing game with the cops, Jack would pick up the cars randomly, dropping them off in different parts of the city.

            Ryan and Michael were next to the bank. They would be the ones going in. The bank was a small one but it had more money than anyone was aware of. It was actually full to the brim with dirty money from other gangs in the city.

            Ryan glanced at Ray’s position with a fond smile and sending along a wave of good fortune before looking at Michael. Luckily, the other man was completely himself and grinning like a madman.  Just before Geoff officially started the heist, Ryan felt a warm wave burst through him and smiled, pulling the pin to his grenade.

            The first part went overly well. Ryan tossed the grenade in a few ticks before it blew, following Michael in when the bank was full of screaming and smoke. He shot down the clerks and employees, noticing a few more gang members than they had been anticipating. That didn’t feel like a good sign and Ray shared his thoughts.

            _Get out._

            The words burned everywhere as they bounced around in Ryan’s head. He looked at Michael who was stuffing his duffle. “Get over here Ryan!” Michael snarled, glaring at him over flying green.

            “We need to leave.” Ryan croaked, Ray’s panic shooting through him.

            “Guys! Incoming!” Ray shouting over the coms and everyone tensed.

            “I don’t hear any sirens.” Gavin said slowly.

            “Those are gang cars!” Geoff hissed. “Get out of there!”

            Michael grabbed one more handful before bolting for the door, Ryan right behind him. Past the smoke was more cars with varying gang symbols on them and people hopping out of them than Ryan ever wanted to see in his life, and he had seen some shit already.

            _Ryan!_

            Ryan grit his teeth and started shooting, keeping the gangsters down as two cars tore out from alleyways around the bank. Ray was firing perfect shot after perfect shot. He wasn’t sure who was more surprised when something came crashing down on his head, Ray or himself, but he felt Ray’s complete and other fear before that terrible ripping sensation.

            He blinked a few times, tense and abdomen burning. His vision was zoomed way too far in. He froze when he caught sight of a very familiar skull mask and then body. That was his. He looked down. This was Ray’s.

            Ray.

            He couldn’t feel Ray.

            “NO!” He shouted, bolting for the side of the building, Ray’s sniper tight in his hands.

            “They got Ryan!” Geoff snarled over the coms.

            “I see the car!” Jack said, appearing in the copter a few moments later. He went down to pick up the white van, but it lurched away, speeding through the mess of cars and bullets. Jack followed it as Ryan jumped down the fire escape.

            “It’s not me in there!” Ryan growled, trying to reach Ray and feeling nothing. Just emptiness like when Ray was sleeping for a change and Ryan was awake making sure he stayed asleep.

            “Of course it’s not you.” Michael snorted.

            “Micoo.” Gavin gasped and the coms were heavily silent for way too long.

            “Fuck.” Geoff growled, his car shooting past the alleyway Ryan jumped down into.

            Ryan grit his teeth and tore down the alleyway and hopped onto Ray’s motorcycle. He bounced around thin passages, keeping an eye on Jack. He burst out into a main street in front of the van, pulling Ray’s pink pistol and firing into the windshield.

            He was shaking. He was going to tear them apart. As the van swerved around him, the driver dead and the passenger struggling to drive, he felt pain that wasn’t his own shoot through him.

            He shot after them, trying to send calming waves back but only succeeding in sending anger. Ray was in agony, Ryan could almost feel the ropes around his wrists and ankles, his mask torn away and a knife in his face.

            “Ryan!” Geoff shouted but he barely heard him. He shot at the van’s tires, missing more than he would have liked, eyes on fire.

            He would tear anyone who hurt Ray to pieces. He would rip them apart and make sure they were awake for every last moment. He got both of the back tires, the van fishtailing for a moment.

            Ryan smirked then gasped as his back wheel stalled and he and the bike went flying. Another white car sped past him and over to the van. He groaned as he pushed himself up, vision spotty. Jack was coming in for a landing, trash and black hair whipping around in the wind.

            He focused on the car, watching them throw Ray into the trunk before piling into the car and taking off. He grabbed the gun and fired after them, his entire being burning with pain. He kept firing after the car was out of sight and the gun was out of ammo. It clicked as he pulled the trigger, eyes blurring and hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

            Jack gently placed a hand on his, pulling the gun from his fingers. “It’s okay.” He said softly, pulling Ryan to stand. “We’ll find him.”

            He was being pulled back to the copter, trigger finger still twitching and eyes focused on the way the car went. The others were screaming in his ear, Michael and Gavin switching accents every few moments. Geoff cursed as he lost Ray’s com signal and tried to track his phone.

            Ryan felt sick. Everything hurt more than anything he had ever felt before. A part of him was gone. He could barely feel Ray now, could barely hear or see him. There was nothing, just an empty hole that was quickly filling with pain.

            “Anyone but him.” Ryan gasped out as Jack strapped him into the back of the copter. “Please.”

            Jack sighed and gave him a short hug before getting them out of there. Either Ray was unconscious or too far away from him to feel, although he doubted that any distance could really separate them. But he was gone, they were separated. This was the first time since they met. He was going to puke.

            Jack sighed when Ryan actually did puke, right out of the copter and down onto some poor unsuspecting person. Ryan didn’t really care. He just wanted Ray back.

            When they got back to the penthouse, the others were already there. Geoff was staring intently at his computer while Michael and Gavin were arguing while continuously switching back and forth.

            Ryan’s stomach rolled just watching them but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Jack was pretty much carrying him, granted, Ray weighed next to nothing. He dropped Ryan onto the couch before retrieving their medical kit and coming back with the massive red case in hand.

            Ryan was completely still, just watching Michael and Gavin as Jack carefully cleaned up his road rash. Thankfully that was all he had gotten out of the crash. Ray would probably kill him if he badly injured his body.

            Smiling at that thought, seeing Ray pout at him, hands on his hips, Ryan didn’t see anything else and felt somewhat better. “You need to take your shirt off.” Jack said, shattering the illusion.

            Ryan’s head snapped toward his friend and he shook his head. Jack sighed, frowning at him. “Ray’s not here to help you, off.”

            Ryan shook his head again, resisting the urge to hug himself. He remembered wrapping his arms tightly around Ray, and looked down at himself. His fingers were long and thin. Small cuts and black stains covered his hands. Some of his fingers were curled slightly, struggling to lay completely out.

            “Ryan.” Jack huffed, sighing when he didn’t get his attention.

            “Leave it Jack.” Geoff said, still not looking up from the computer.

            Jack shook his head but didn’t press the issue. He packed the case back up. Ryan barely saw him, looking up and seeing Michael and Gavin switching back and for again. He wished he could do that, take the pain Ray was about to face away. That gang was probably going to torture him.

            “Someone set us up.” Jack huffed, dropping onto the couch next to Geoff, arms folded. The medical kit was sitting between Michael and Gavin for whenever they stopped fighting about whatever it was that none of the gents were paying attention to. “That’s the only way so many of them could have come so quickly.”

            “We’ll worry about it later.” Geoff mumbled, not looking away from his screen. One of his boys was gone, one of the ones who had never had to face torture before. “We need to find Ray.”

            Ryan didn’t stop watching Michael and Gavin as he tried to feel Ray again. There was a small warmth pushing back against him and he was quick to envelop it in warmth and empty promises. Jack was leaning over Geoff’s shoulder, looking at the screen with a worried frown.

            “It stopped moving.” Jack said softly and Ryan’s head snapped over. He leaned back and looked over Jack and Geoff’s shoulders.

            There was a small yellow dot blinking on a map of the city. It wasn’t moving at all in the warehouse district. Ryan’s chest tightened as the light blinked once more before going out. The gents all looked at each other before they were on their feet.

            “Hey!” Geoff snarled at Michael and Gavin who were finally in their own bodies, glaring at each other. “Fuckers!”

            “What?!” Michael snapped, glaring at Geoff.

            “We found Ray, we’re going. Now.” Geoff growled, heading for the door, his pistol sticking out of his waistband. “Bring your rocket launchers.”

            Ryan ran ahead, almost to the door when crippling pain burst through him from his shoulder. He went down with a surprised shout, holding his arm as it went numb.

            “Fuck, Ryan?” Geoff said worriedly, kneeling down next to him.

            Ryan’s head spun and he squeezed his eyes shut. He could see a man in a plain white mask hovering over him. His wrists were tied to a chair, a burning hot knife sticking out of his shoulder.

            The man was saying something but it was all gibberish. There really wasn’t really anything else other than the pain. The man yanked the knife from his shoulder and reheated the cooling metal with a blowtorch.

            He screamed when the flat of the blade was pressed against his forearm and pressed down. His eyes snapped open and he was back in the penthouse, barely breathing and shaking. He could barely see straight and his stomach twisted. He was being moved.

            His ass hit a bed and he scowled, pushing away from Jack who was carrying him. He started shaking for a completely different reason and bolted from the apartment, the crew calling after him.

            Getting into the first car he could, he shot out of the garage and tore down the street. Every one of their cars had an arsenal in the trunk, and he planned on using every weapon at least twice.

            As he drove, following the pain toward the warehouse district, he tried to send comforting waves to Ray, tried to tell him that he was coming. That everything was going to be okay. Ray wasn’t believing him. He couldn’t believing him. Their emotions were a mess and it just made him angrier.

            He nearly crashed into a warehouse that was still in use when the pain increased tenfold. Until that moment, it was increasing slowly. Now it was all he felt, all he could think about. His eyes were a bit blurry when he saw the right warehouse.

            He stopped a bit away, stumbling out of the car and popping the trunk. He grabbed the rocket launcher, lined up a shaky shot, and fired a rocket into the warehouse. The building shook and smoked, although there was barely a dent in the metal roof Ryan had hit.

            Dropping the launcher and pulling out two pistols that he stuffed in his waistband, he watched gang members flood out of the warehouse. Two were carrying Ray slumped over in a chair, blood trailing after them.

            Ryan’s heart clenched and all he could see was the blood. He grabbed the automatic guns with shaking fingers. The gang was looking around, some on the smoking roof, and others with guns around the area.

            Two spotted Ryan and it was the last thing they ever saw. Others started to turn to see who fired and they never got to see. By that point, a few had managed to turn around and raise their guns but that was the last thing that they ever did. The ones holding Ray dropped him, the chair landing on the back legs and tipping back.

            Pain bloomed from the back of Ryan’s head and he faltered as his vision went spotty for a moment. When he focused back in there were guns pointed at him. The man in the mask was staring at him with his arms behind his back.

            “BrownMan, right? Good for you to join us.” The man said with a chuckle.

            Ryan stared at him tiredly for a moment before looking at Ray who was breathing raggedly, he was pale and green. Ryan had forgotten that Ray had a panic attack every time they switched.

            “Rose.” Ryan croaked, his guns shaking.

            “I was hoping you would come.” The man continued. “Alone too, how foolish of you.”

            Ryan turned to look at the man. His left eye twitched and he shot the bastard right between the eyes. The underlings tensed and looked down at their boss with wide eyes. There was only fifteen of them left.

            His lips twitched and he started firing. He didn’t have Ray’s accuracy but he wasn’t half bad on his own. The guns started clicking halfway through the men and he dropped them, pulling out the pistols.

            He walked slowly over to Ray, where the remaining five men were all shaking. They had their guns ready but none of their fingers were on the triggers. “You have to the count of five.” Ryan hissed, eyes dark. “One.” He shot one of the men.

            A woman yelped and backed away with the others, all terrified eyes on Ryan. Ray was smiling.

            “Two.” The woman went down.

            “Three.” They started begging when another fell.

            “Four.” The last one was crying, gun dropped and backing away.

            “Five.” Ray laughed brokenly as the last man fell.

            Ryan breathed hard for a few moments, watching the bodies to make sure none of them decided to be alive again. After a moment too long, Ryan dropped the guns and ran for Ray.

            “Rose.” Ryan gasped, untying Ray quickly and hugging his head and shoulders to his chest. His body was so big and bulky, how did Ray deal with this? Was he really that heavy? He thought Ray was joking when he tried to push Ryan off of him after the older man had flopped down on him.

            “Rye.” Ray croaked, sending chills down both of their spines. Ryan never wanted to hear Ray like that, but with the added bonus of it being his voice just made it that much worse.

            Ryan forced a smile and gently laid Ray down, looking over his wounds. He was still shaking, but from exhaustion and pain. His abdomen was cramping and his left side ached from road rash. His muscles whined from being so tense for so long. The back of his skull was thumping pain.

            He struggled to get the jacket off of Ray, pressing it into the worst gash running down Ray’s chest. “Sorry.” Ray croaked, closing his eyes. Blue didn’t suit him anyway. “You’re going to be in pain when we switch back.”

            “So are you.” Ryan laughed bitterly, begging for the others to magically appear. He was pretty sure Ray didn’t put his phone in these damn skinny jeans. “I fell off your bike.”

            “You injured me!” Ray gasped, then coughed. Ryan winced, but Ray was looking up at him, smiling. “You asshole. You owe me.”

            “Anything.” Ryan sighed, giving him a shaky smile in return.

            Ray laughed and coughed again. They were quiet a moment, trying to drown in each other’s energy. Ray’s was fading slightly but not rapidly or at a worrying pace. He would be okay. He might have nightmares for a while but nothing worse than usual. Sometimes they would share dreams and he would see what Ryan has done. Ray never judged, from what Ryan had seen of his dreams, he had seen and done some shit as well.

            Michael and Gavin nearly crashed into them when they did finally arrive. Geoff, Jack, and Caleb were not far behind. Caleb lugged a bigger case than the one at the penthouse behind him, going between yelling and worrying about them as he did what he could.

            Ryan didn’t let go of Ray’s hand, smoothing blond hair from his face. This was the first time the others had seen his face in length. They were both glad that none of them decided to comment.

            Ray’s wounds were surprisingly minimal. They bleed and hurt a lot but they wouldn’t kill him. The worrying thing was the concussion he had from being knocked out and his poorly handled panic attack. Both had left physical and mental scars that would take healing.

            When they went to go back to the penthouse, it took all of the gents and Michael to carry Ray to the car. Ryan wished he could just pick Ray up like he normally did, but his body was much heavier than Ray’s could ever dream of being.

            When they returned to the penthouse, Ryan let Caleb into his and Ray’s room. He finished up cleaning and wrapping Ray’s wounds before helping Ryan with the road rash he hadn’t let Jack see.

            “Here’s the hormones.” Caleb said softly, handing a pill bottle over to Ryan. “They’re the smallest dosage at the moment.”

            Ryan nodded with a tired smile, setting the bottle on the nightstand next to his mask. He was sitting on their bed, Ray behind him sleeping. He had thrown Ray’s jacket and shirt away somewhere, sitting in one of his old shirts because he knew Ray would need the comfort when he woke up.

            Caleb gave him a reassuring smile before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Ryan sighed through his nose and laid back on the bed next to Ray. He watched his own face sleep, wishing they could switch back already so he could burden the pain.

            The man had been an amateur. Ryan had been tortured by all grades of people before. This man had probably never torture someone before in his life and if he did, he tortured people who would probably tell him what he wanted with a glare.

            Ryan closed his eyes and hoped morning would come quicker. His wish was more or less granted. He woke feeling miserable but alive, a gentle weight on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and when he tried to look around, he got a face full of black hair.

            Blinking slowly, he smiled and let his head drop back onto the pillow. Ray woke up moments later, sitting up and stretching. He blinked slowly at Ryan for a moment before gasping, eyes wide.

            “Fuck, Rye.” Ray breathed, hugging him tightly.

            Ryan smiled and hugged Ray back just as tightly, kissing his hair and rubbing his back, careful of the road rash. “I still owe you.” He chuckled, voice dry and rough.

            Ray snorted and laughed, pulling back and running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “I think we’re even.” He sighed, kissing Ryan’s nose before slipping from the bed. He stumbled for a moment, making a face at his sore muscles. “I’ll be right back.” He said, making sure he had pants before leaving.

            Ryan chuckled and looked at the ceiling. Everything hurt and he didn’t really want to move. He felt worse than he normally did after being tortured by an idiot. He felt a little afraid and a lot like a brick was settling in his stomach. Caleb hadn’t been sure who would actually feel the effects of the mental damage. For the most part, it seemed like he was holding everything.

            He smiled as the door cracked open and Ray set a box of Cheerios on the nightstand. He could take the pain, the madness. He had done it all before. Ray was smiling at him sheepishly, handing him handfuls of Cheerios as he ate straight out of the box.

            Ryan ate slowly, stomach flipping. He leaned against Ray who took his weight and then some, pressing kisses to his cheek every so often. He could do this, had done it. If it meant Ray didn’t have to.


	46. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan accidentally feel asleep in the book store Ray works at because he reads so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            This happened more than he would like to admit. There he was, again, squeezed between stacks of books, leather bound tomb slipping from his fingers as his head nodded forward. Blue crystal eyes were closed, dry lips barely open. His chest moved slowly with each lung full.

            His knees were bent and leaning against the shelves, the book slowly inching toward the floor between his thighs. He snorted awake when the heavy book dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Blinking slowly and looking around, he sighed and scrubbed his face, picking the sand from his eyes.

            Instead of getting up to leave or wake himself up, he just picked the book up again, finding where he left off to begin reading again. Not even ten minutes later, the book was slipping away again, his head tilted back against the wall and eyes closed.

            Ray peaked around the shelves and smiled when he did find Ryan. Instead of dropping to the ground, the book managed to lightly rest against the tile on the corner. Shaking his head, he quietly walked over and pulled the book away.

            He carefully closed the yellowing paper and studied the cover. It was the journal of some ship commander that explored the Artic this time. Chuckling, Ray stuffed the book under his arm before crouching down and gently shaking Ryan’s shoulder.

            Ryan gasped awake, eyes wide for a moment before drooping. Ray smiled at him and stood slowly. “You know, you could always buy the damn thing and go home.”

            “And not see you’re beautiful face when I wake up?” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly.

            Ray blushed and rolled his eyes, offering Ryan his hand. “Shut up and get up.”

            Ryan laughed and took Ray’s hand. Once on his feet, he glanced around and grabbed the book next to the space the journal he had been reading had occupied. “These two today.”

            “Don’t you get tired of reading these old journals?” Ray asked, taking the book and heading toward the front desk. “The writers are all dead.”

            “I think it’s interesting.” Ryan shrugged, following after Ray. “They were there when history happened.”

            “It’s boring.” Ray snorted, dropping the dusty books onto the front counter before sliding round the desk.

            “It’s interesting.” Ryan insisted, rolling his eyes and pulling his wallet from his back pocket. “They’re the reason we know as much as we do. Sometimes they’re even sarcastic idiots.”

            “I can only take so much old English.” Ray shook his head, scanning the book and pulling up the price. “How do you afford these things anyway? It’s two hundred fifty.”

            “I’m a programmer.” Ryan shrugged, handing Ray his credit card. He made sure the card always stayed in his sight, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Ray, it was just a good habit. “I have more money than I know what to do with.”

            “Good to know.” Ray said, swiping the card before handing it back. “Any interest in being a sugar daddy?”

            Ryan snorted and laughed as Ray smiled at him, blushing slightly. “At least buy me diner first.” He said, slipping the card back into his wallet.

            “Isn’t that supposed to be your job?” Ray said, pulling a heavy paper bag from under the desk as the recite printed. “You’re the one with money.”

            “I still want a test date first.” Ryan said with a smirk. “Just to make sure my money’s going somewhere useful.”

            “Mainly video games.” Ray shrugged, slipping the old replicas of older journals into the bag. “Not even bills, just video games.”

            Ryan laughed and shook his head, picking up the feather pen sitting in a fake inkwell next to the tip jar. “Sounds about right.” He said, signing the recite when Ray handed it to him. “That’s all I use it for myself, minus these books.”

            “Perfect.” Ray said, giving Ryan that adorable smile of his before handing him the recite he was to keep. “So when do you want that date?”          

            Ryan tensed up and froze, staring at Ray with wide eyes. They had joked about going on dates before. They had flirted and bantered plenty of times, but neither had ever actually seriously asked the question.

            His eyes refocused on Ray looking at his hands which were tugging harshly on the hem of his shirt. “Friday.” Ryan blurted before Ray actually got the wrong idea. “Diner?”

            Ray jumped and looked up at him, eyes a bit red around the edges. He smiled brightly and grabbed the pen from Ryan’s hands. He wrote quickly but carefully on the paper bag, dropping the pen back into the ink well when he finished. “Talk to you later then?”

            “Y-yeah.” Ryan said, cheeks hurting from the force of his smile. He picked up his books and waved to Ray, running into the door before he managed to leave.

            He hadn’t thought Ray was seriously flirting back with him, or was doing it because he just could. He never thought he would actually get a date. He rubbed his shoulder where he had clipped the door, smiling like an idiot.

            Then he remembered that Ray had written something on his bag and nearly dumped the books trying to see what he had written. A phone number was scribbled onto the brown paper, ‘Ray <3’ written underneath. Ryan chuckled and juggled the bag and his phone, putting the number into his contacts.

            That night, he texted Ray the date and location. A moment later he received a very confused message and had to clarify that he wasn’t some weirdo or sent a message to the wrong person.

            Ryan managed to finish the journals he had bought a day before the date, adding them to the second shelfing unit in his apartment. Five shelves on the first unit were completely full and bowing slightly under the weight. The top shelf of the second unit only had five journals, including the new editions.

            Ryan scanned the titles, searching for journals he only had one part of. He was surprised to find he had more complete collections than he thought. So when he arrived at the book store later that day, he was buzzing.

            Ray wasn’t working when he came in, a shorter man with a shorter temper was. He ignored Ryan as he walked in and started searching the shelves. The book store was run by an old woman who had started out with some journals that had been in her family for years. She discovered that if she could obtain or make copies of journals to make them cheaper, there was a wider market of people willing to buy and read them.

            Ryan was a regular since he discovered the store in college. He had boxes of the cheaper versions that were on newer paper. Now he could afford older and rarer copies. Ray and the other employees had to have training before working with the books. The originals were handled and translated in the back by history majors from the college.

            The store was Ryan’s favorite. It had that old book smell mixed with a new book smell. The journals were interesting and hilarious. Sometimes the writers were grumpy old men who just didn’t care about what others thought. Other times, they were young and stupid, doing things that just couldn’t be made up.

            His sleeping habit came from becoming engrossed in whatever book he picked up and started reading. He had to make sure it would entertain him, what better way than to start reading? Granted, the majority of the time, he would start reading and then wouldn’t stop until it was late, the store was closing, and someone – mainly Ray – found him fast asleep.

            Today, he was on the search for a new writer. He scanned names and titles, often times grabbing some of the more expensive tombs. Sometimes he would care but today he just wanted some new perspective to read.

            In the very back of the impressively sized store, he found a paper bound book that was nearly three inches thick. On one side was Arabic and then the translation was on the other side. Ryan scanned the Arabic and then the English. The author was a scholar in Timbuktu.

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and he quickly scanned the shelf for other books by the same man. There weren’t any, but the book in his hands demanded to be read. Giving up on standing around reading, in an effort to make himself stay awake or leave at a decent time, he sat down and started reading.

            Hours later, when Ray’s shift began, he talked to Michael for a few minutes before striding through the shelves. He glanced down each one, smiling when he finally found Ryan. He checked every day for the older man, always a little disappointed when he didn’t come in some days.

            Today was just like any other. Ryan was fast asleep between shelves, but this time he was curled up tightly, the book tight in his grip. Ray peaked around his knees to look at the book. It was a new arrival, one of the first translations. It looked like Ryan hadn’t gotten very far through the book before falling asleep, but he had probably been at the broken English for a while. Ray nearly stepped on the small notebook resting on the floor next to Ryan’s hip, words scribed down and circled.

            Ray chuckled and carefully tugged the pen from Ryan’s fingers, the tip was awfully close to the book. He capped the pen and picked up the notebook before gently shaking Ryan. Usually he’d let him sleep or get back to reading but he had an idea he had been wanting to try out.

            Ryan snorted awake, blinking up at Ray. He smiled sleepily up at him, making Ray’s heart melt slightly. “Hey Ray.” He slurred slightly.

            “Hey Rye, come on.” Ray said, tugging on Ryan’s shoulder. “You can read up front.”

            “What?” Ryan said, waking up more. He stood slowly, eyes zeroing in on the notebook that Ray held out to him.

            “You can read up front, it’ll be harder to sleep there.” Ray said as Ryan took the notebook. “Unless this is the only time you sleep.”

            “I sleep.” Ryan faked a pout, smiling too much to ruin the effect. “Thanks.”

            “No problem.” Ray said, turning and heading toward the front. “That book must be really good, you’ve got a death grip on it.”

            Ryan’s head snapped toward the book in his hands and smiled. “It’s from Timbuktu! There’s hardly anything form there that’s been translated, much less an original journal! This is such an interesting look into their lives.” He was nearly bouncing as he followed after Ray.

            Ray chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re suck a fucking nerd.”

            Ryan paused then smiled sheepishly. “I know.” He huffed, smiling more when Ray laughed. He really liked the sound.

            “Just sit down.” Ray said, setting the stool he normally sat on beside the counter. His boss would throw a fit if he let Ryan behind the counter, wither he was a regular or not.

            Ryan slipped onto the stool and gently set the book on the counter. Ray watched him quickly immerse himself into the book once again, occasionally scribbling into the notebook, a small crease between his eyes as he tried to understand something.

            Ray’s chest fluttered every time Ryan smiled brightly and bounced slightly as he continued reading. He had never seen anyone get so excited over a book before. Gavin worked in the back of the store, translating journals, and even he was never this excited by some old book.

            No one else entered the store, so Ray was free to just watch Ryan. He had his sleep memorized but not how he looked when he was reading. His lips were constantly pulled up into a smile, often just a small one. His eyes were shining, bright and intense, studying every inch of the page. He delicately flipped pages, taking deep breathes with each new page.

            Ray jumped out of his day dreams when Ryan’s forehead smacked against the counter. Ray blinked and crouched down to catch Ryan’s face. He was sleeping. How the fuck did that just happen? He was awake and alert five seconds ago!

            Ray couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head. He stood up right and gently shook Ryan’s shoulder. The older man’s head snapped up, eyes wide before landing on Ray. Ryan smiled sheepishly and sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

            “Sorry.” Ryan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How long was I out?”

            “You just kind of dropped off.” Ray snickered, leaning back against the door to the offices. “Literally.”

            “Yeah, that happens.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head and studying the book. “I don’t remember reading any of this.”

            “You looked focused!” Ray laughed, pushing off the wall to peak at the book. “What the hell does that mean?” He pointed to a large paragraph that just seemed like a bunch of jumbled words.

            “I think there were a few mistakes in translation.” Ryan said after studying the paragraph for a moment. “But basically, the writer is talking about some Muslim man that criticized their theological work and he’s complaining about it.”

            “Ibn Battuta?” Ray fumbled with the name, looking up at Ryan.

            “That’s the Muslim scholar.” Ryan nodded, smiling brightly once again. “It’s so strange, you always hear about Ibn Battuta but not from the people who met him.”

            “I have no idea who you’re talking about.” Ray admitted, shrugging. “Before you say anything, I’m shit at history.”

            Ryan had opened his mouth to protest but then he pouted at Ray’s words. “How could you go through any history class and not know who he is just because butt is in his name?”

            Ray snorted and laughed, looking the name over again. “I didn’t even think of that.”   

“That’s how I remember who he is.” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “He traveled through the Muslim Empire? He went to Asia, Africa, Europe, and the Middle East? Anything?”

            “Nope.” Ray shook his head, leaning back again. “I’ll remember his name now though.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes, a fond smile tugging his lips. “Well, Ibn Battuta gave us a pretty good look at the Muslim empire, even if he exaggerated somethings.”

            “Like what?” Ray asked, already fidgeting. He didn’t hate history, but it always made him itchy to move or do something else at the same time. He just barely passed the requirement at the college.

            “He claimed some monster bird could have killed them.” Ryan said, flipping through the pages of the book until he came to a page he remembered. “There were cannibals and monsters too. It’s an interesting read, and he’s a fucking asshole.”

            “Wait, he seriously thought those things were real?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow.

            “It took the Portuguese years to sail past the horn of Africa because they were terrified that there were monsters or instant death on the other side.” Ryan shrugged, glancing at his notebook. “Both the African peoples and the Europeans thought the other were cannibals. They really didn’t know better.”

            “That’s messed up.” Ray frowned, making a face. “And dumb.”

            “It wasn’t dumb to them.” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. “That was just life. They didn’t know what we do now. They couldn’t Google things or know that there aren’t monsters in the water.” He paused for a second, eyes rolling up before focusing on Ray again. “Although, if you look at history through the ridiculous things they thought and did, it makes it more interesting.”

            “Still sounds boring to me.” Ray shrugged, folding his arms. “Not much really happening other than people trying to kill each other.”

            Ryan pursed his lips then smirked. “How about this, an English ship captain’s method of escape from jail was to have his crew members to smuggle him alcohol to get his guards drunk. He stole the keys and freed himself, having some of the crew stuff him into the empty wine barrel and push him off of a cliff, landing him close to his ship.”

            “Wait, what?” Ray said, straightening his back. “Seriously? That worked?”

            “Completely.” Ryan nodded, chuckling. “Even better, while he was rolling down the cliff, his crew mates had to run through town. One of them was too fat to get away.”

            “You’re shitting me.” Ray snorted, smiling. “There’s no way that happened.”

            “It did.” Ryan laughed, thinking for a moment. “There was once a transgender man that was a commander in the arm. He had a wife, kids; the good life. Then some asshole criticized the fact that he used to be a woman and he stabbed a pike through his ass and dared anyone else to say something.”

            “Holy fuck.” Ray gasped, laughing lightly. “That’s fucking amazing.”

            “Isn’t it?” Ryan nodded, smiling down at the book. “History is ridiculous.”

            Ray bit his lip in the short silence before smiling. “Any other weird stories?”

            Ryan blinked at him in shock before smiling brightly. “You’re going to regret asking that.”  

            Ray shrugged and got comfortable where he was standing. The rest of his shift was spent listening to the random stories Ryan had of the past. Ray had to Google some things to make sure that they weren’t just something Ryan had made up.

            “People are ridiculous!” Ray groaned a laugh, locking up the store. “I can’t believe that happened.”

            “Oh, but it did.” Ryan said, holding on tightly to his new book. “She was pardoned by the King a ridiculous amount of times.”

            Ray snorted and smiled at Ryan, taking his hand and pulling him away from the store. “Want to make that date tonight? I’m starving.”

            Ryan tensed then smiled, tangling their fingers. “I don’t mind.”

            “Also, you’re paying.” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s hand.

            “Of course.” Ryan snorted, squeezing his hand back. “I am your sugar daddy after all.”       

            “I don’t actually think you’re old enough for that.” Ray laughed, leaning into Ryan’s side slightly. “You’re, what, nine years old than me?”

            “But I’m five on the inside.” Ryan nodded, chuckling and raising an eyebrow at Ray’s scrunched up face.

            “Ew, don’t phrase it like that. Makes me look fucking creepy.” Ray laughed, bumping their shoudlers together.

            Ryan blink in confusion before scowling. “Oh hey! I didn’t mean it like that.”

            “Too late, the damage is already done.” Ray shook his head, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking the restaurant Ryan had suggested. “Where even is this place, by the way?”

            “Not far from here.” Ryan huffed, smiling slightly. “I think you’ll like it, greasy food and nice people.”

            “Perfect.” Ray said, putting his phone away. It was silent for a moment, but comfortably so. Ray glanced up at Ryan who was looking ahead, focused on where they were going. He smiled and leaned more against Ryan’s side.

            He tensed when Ryan pulled his hand away, relaxing again when a warm arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Blushing, he folded their fingers again, tugging them to rest on his hip.

            Ryan chuckled and Ray felt it vibrate through his chest. “You’re adorable.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s hip gently.

            “I’m manly as fuck.” Ray corrected, loving the feeling of Ryan’s laugh rumbling through his chest.

            “Whatever you say.” Ryan said, thumb rubbing a circle into his hip bone.

            “I am!” Ray snickered, bumping against Ryan. “Just wait until I kick your ass at games, then you’ll have to submit to how fucking awesome I am.”

            “I already think you’re awesome.” Ryan said smoothly, Ray’s cheeks dusting pink. “But you’re also adorable.”

            Ray bit back a smile, Ryan laughing when he let that one slide. Neither of them had ever been that comfortable with another person before. Nor did they want to let go when they got to the restaurant. They fit perfectly against each other.


	47. Kissing Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Booth AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “I’ll give you fifty bucks to do the kissing booth.” Gavin said, smirking as he looked between Ray and Michael.

            “Won’t that make you jealous?” Michael snorted, wrapping his arm tighter around Gavin.

            “Are you backing out?” Gavin pressed, kissing Michael’s cheek. “I made the bet, I’ll be fine, my boi!”

            “I’ll do it.” Ray said in monotone, glancing up from his DS for the first time since they got to the carnival. These places weren’t his thing and he hated the sheer amount of people wondering around. He wasn’t that big on kissing either but fifty bucks was fifty bucks.

            Michael and Gavin smirked before each grabbing Ray’s arms and dragging him to the booth. “No getting out of it now.” Michael laughed, slipping his DS from his fingers when he started to protest.

            “I already said I’d do it!” Ray huffed, smiling. “You’d better pay for the fucking kissing booth though.”

            “Done!” Gavin shoved a dollar into Ray’s hand before he and Michael pushed him toward the short line in front of the booth. Ray laughed and steadied himself, stuffing the dollar into his hoodie pocket.

            The line moved forward one person, making him third. That was when the nerves started to conjugate in his gut, swirling and pushing against his stomach. It was just a kiss. He had kissed people before, man, woman, non-binary. This was no issue. None at all. He just wasn’t big on strangers. It was for the money, the money. Easy, easy money.

            In his nerves, he didn’t realize he was next until a too handsome to be real man called him toward the booth. Crystal blue eyes were gentle and sheepish, a kind smile on his face. He could hear Michael and Gavin snickering behind him as he stepped forward and handed the dollar over maybe too roughly.

            The man laughed and took the dollar, blue eyes studying Ray closely. “You’re adorable.” He said with a nod, his blond hair bouncing with the motion. It looked nearly comically soft. What was this, some bad romance novel?

            Ray didn’t realize he was already blushing until his face heated up more than it already was. He wanted to protest, but the man’s genuine smile stopped his mental train in its tracks. Actually, he derailed them because he had no idea what his name was or what he was doing. This was going to be so bad.

            “Ready?” The man asked, leaning over the booth, smirking. Ray swallowed hard and simply nodded because it was taking all of his willpower not to run for his life. “You’re going to need to get closer.”

            Ray jumped slightly, glancing at the two foot gap between himself and the booth. He took a deep breath and went into autopilot. That was the only way he was going to get through this.

            He looked up at the man and smiled, taking one big step forward. “Sorry, you’re just hot.” Well, so much for autopilot.

            Ray cringed as the man laughed. His eyes blew wide when the man pulled him close by his chin and kissed him on the cheek. Ray blinked in confusion as he was let go. “You good?” the man asked, eyebrows raised and smiling amused.

            Ray glanced at the sign above the booth and noticed, for the first time, that a very small ‘on the cheek’ was under ‘kissing’ on the white and red sign. Yeah, that made sense, there were a lot of diseases out there.

            “Yep. Fan-fucking-tastic.” Ray croaked, smiling sheepishly.

            The man laughed, shaking his head. He glanced behind Ray then behind himself. He waved over a purple haired women and whispered something to her before slipping out from behind the booth.

            “Mind if I join you? I haven’t seen much of the fair yet.” The man said, smiling at Ray. “I’m Ryan, by the way.”

            “Uh.” Ray said before Michael and Gavin nearly tackled him from behind.

            “I can’t believe you got a date!” Gavin squawked, nearly squeezing Ray too tightly.

            “Where have the years gone?” Michael said dramatically, smirking at Ray. “Just yesterday we couldn’t get you five fucking feet from your X-Box.”

            “Hey!” Ray huffed, glaring at his friends, cheeks bright pink. They all jumped and looked over at Ryan when he started laughing.

            “You play?” Ryan said after shaking his head.

            “Ray just doesn’t play.” Gavin said, petting Ray’s head like he was a cat.

            “He lives games.” Michael nodded, looking Ryan up and down. “Name, age, occupation, now.”

            “Michael.” Ray groaned, swatting at Gavin’s hand.

            “Ryan Haywood, twenty five, I’m an actor for the theatre in town.” Ryan said, jerking his thumb behind him at the booth, a small sign resting on the wooden counter talked about the theatre in tiny print.

            “Are you a murderer?” Michael pressed, glaring up at Ryan.

            “Michael!” Ray said, pushing Gavin away.

            “Nope.” Ryan smiled down at Michael before looking at Ray and winking. Gavin snickered as Ray turned bright red.

            Michael glared at Ryan a moment more before smiling, grabbing Gavin by the waist and walking away from them. “Have him home before midnight!”

            “Michael!” Ray called after them, Gavin waving cheerfully back at them.

            Ryan snickered and watched Ray turn toward him slowly and sheepishly. “Sorry about them.” Ray said, playing with the strings of a hoodie. “They’re assholes.”

            “Seem like pretty good friends to me.” Ryan said, nodding down the path opposite of the one Michael and Gavin took. “Want to walk around?”

            “If you want to.” Ray said awkwardly, following Ryan when he started walking.

            “I don’t mind, it was kind of my idea.” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. “Sorry if this is weird.”

            “No, no!” Ray said, shaking his head quickly. “This just doesn’t happen to me. Gavin, all the time. Michael, sure. Never me.”

            “Really? I thought it would.” Ryan said, glancing at the other booths. “You’re adorable.”

            “I’m manly as fuck.” Ray huffed, folding his arms.

            Ryan glanced at him, smirking. “I feel like that’s something you say a lot.”

            Ray opened his mouth then closed it again with an annoyed sigh. “Shut up.”

            Ryan laughed and offered his hand. “Come on, I know a game further down that you might like.”

            Ray hesitantly took Ryan’s hand, yelping when he was yanked along. “What is it?”

            “You’ll see.” Ryan said, pulling Ray through crowds of people.

            Ray gripped Ryan’s hand tighter, glancing at the people they passed. It was then that he realized that Michael still had his DS and Gavin didn’t give him his money. “Assholes.” He mumbled under his breath, running straight into Ryan’s back when the older man stopped short. “Ow.”

            “Are you okay?” Ryan said, glancing back at Ray. “Sorry about that.”

            “I’m fine.” Ray said, waving off the worried look on Ryan’s face. “What’s this ga-“ He started, but stopped when he peaked around Ryan and saw a booth with some of the newest virtual reality tech. “Holy shit.”

            “Neat, right?” Ryan said, waving to one of the men helping a patron get strapped into one of the machines. “They brought it in last minute.”

            Ray smiled as he watched people run on a strange treadmill with a harness around their waist connecting them to the treadmill. Large, bulky goggles without eyeholes covered their heads as they carried heavy looking fake guns, aiming them in all directions to shoot. “This is awesome.”

            “Thought you would like it.” Ryan said, pulling him toward the mustached man he waved to earlier. “Let’s put those gaming skills of your to the test.”

            “You’re on.” Ray smirked as they were lead to a pair of extra machines in the back of the tent. “Prepare to get your assed kicked.”

            “I hope not literally.” Ryan said, taking the goggles from the man. “Just don’t jab me with the gun.”

            “No promises.” Ray laughed, taking his own goggles.

            Ray did jab Ryan once but, to be fair, Ryan got him twice. The machines were spares in case one of the others burned out or they had more people than they had machines for. At the moment, they were a little too close, but once they got the hang of the controls and game, they got progressively better.

            Ryan noticed that, although he had tested out the machines for his friend, he still got nauseous trying to use them. Ray, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. He was making perfect shots and scores while Ryan flailed around, trying to get his bearings and get used to aiming.

            “You sure you’ve never done that before?” Ryan asked as they walked away from the tent. They were leaning against each other slight, legs feeling like noodles.

            “Never.” Ray laughed, smiling adorably. “That was fucking awesome. You’re the best date I’ve ever had so far.”

            Ryan smiled more to himself, glancing at the other booths. “Well, let’s see if I can keep that up.” He said, pulling Ray towards a simple game.

            He paid the woman behind the counter, taking the three baseballs she slid over to him. Ray watched with interest as he took careful aim and hit three plates, shattering them with a loud crack.

            “Which one do you want?” Ryan asked pointing to the large toys hanging above the woman's head.

            Ray laughed, leaning over the counter. “That one.” He said, pointing to a large black bear that was holding a rose between its paws.

            Ryan nodded to the women who grabbed a long staff with a hook secured to the end. She carefully lowered the toy and handed it to Ray who instantly hugged it tightly. “Cheese bastard.” He said smiling over the toy.

            Ryan laughed and smiled at Ray. “What can I say, I’m a romantic.”

            “I noticed.” Ray snorted, slowly walking along the lines of games. “So what else do you do other than games, theatre, and kissing random people on the cheek?”

            Ryan smiled sheepishly, glancing around before settling on watching Ray. “That’s about it really. Minus the kissing part, that’s not a normal thing.” He said with a shrug. “You?”

            Ray chuckled at Ryan, struggling to see over the bear’s head. “Games and college.”

            “You’re going to the one nearby? What major?” Ryan said, smiling at how cute Ray looked.

            “Game design.” Ray said, smiling brightly up at Ryan. “My final project is already going awesome.”

            “That’s pretty awesome.” Ryan said, studying the smile to keep from forgetting it. “What’s the game?”

            Ray’s eyes light up and he started speaking a mile a minute. Ryan blinked at him in shock before laughing and telling Ray to slow down a little bit. They ended up just walking around the carnival, not stopping at any booth except for a plate of funnel cake. They just talked and enjoyed each other’s company.

            They ran into Michael and Gavin near the end of the carnival. Both looked equally drunk and giggly. They insisted that the four of them ride the Ferris wheel.

            Leaving the bear with the operator, Ray slid into the four person car next to Ryan, groaning when Michael and Gavin were already making out. Ryan was looking anywhere but at them and the operator gave them sympathetic looks before shutting and locking the door.

            “This happen often?” Ryan whispered to Ray, focusing on their legs which were pressed together on the small bench.

            “A fuck ton.” Ray huffed, not bothering to whisper. Michael and Gavin were long gone by now anyway.

            Ryan shook his head, ruffling Ray’s hair sympathetically. “I’m so sorry.”

            Ray puffed a laugh, thinking for a moment before smiling crookedly. “Well, I could always get back at them now. If you wanted to come over and play games with me some time.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow smiling. He casually put his arm around the back of the bench, chuckling when Ray rolled his eyes and pulled his hand to rest on his hip. “I would love to.”

            “Perfect.” Ray said cheerfully, relaxing into his side. “Because this was the best date I’ve ever been on.”

            “I’m glad.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s side. “We should probably exchange numbers.”

            “Oh shit, yeah.” Ray said, digging his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Ryan. Once he got it back, he sent a quick text to the new number, the both of them jumping when the space between them vibrated.

            They looked down at Ryan’s pocket before glancing at each other and laughing. Ray tensed slightly when Ryan’s fingers found his chin and tilted his head up. “Can I kiss you?” He said softly.

            Ray bit his lip and smiled. “Do I have to pay for it this time?” He said, leaning into the fingers ghosting over his cheek.

            “This one is for free.” Ryan chuckled, cupping his cheek.

            “Just this one?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow.

            “We’ll have to see after this one.” Ryan said, their noses barely touching. “Kissing people is my job, after all.”

            “Dork.” Ray laughed, leaning up and softly pressing his lips to Ryan’s.

            Ryan smiled against him and kissed back. It was soft and sweet, better than any kiss Ray had before. They parted a moment later smiling and blushing.

            “Disgusting.” Michael snorted, making them jump and look at the other occupants of the car with bright blushes.

            “At least we were properly snogging.” Gavin nodded, smiling at them.

            “That was just to fucking sweet.” Michael said, tugging Gavin nearly into his lap.

            Ray groaned and hid his face into his hand as Ryan laughed and squeezed his side. “You!” He said suddenly, pointing at Gavin. “You owe my fifty bucks.”

            “Aw, X-Ray!” Gavin pouted, folding his arms. “I was hoping you’d forget.”          

            “Nope, hand it over.” Ray said, holding his hands out.

            “Although you ended up on a date?” Gavin said, giving Ray his puppy dog eyes.

            “What’s going on?” Ryan asked Michael who quickly explained. Ryan snorted and laughed, shaking his head. “Nah, I think you still owe him.”

            “Thank you.” Ray smiled at Ryan, quickly kissing his cheek before glaring at Gavin again. “Hand it over.”

            “Fiiiine.” Gavin groaned, digging into his pockets for his wallet. Michael started laughing, pointing at Ryan when Ray gave him a questioning look. Ryan was blushing and smiling like a moron down at Ray.

            Ray blinked up at Ryan then snickered. “ _I’m_ cute.” He said, taking the cash Gavin was holding out to him. “You’re fucking adorable.”

            Ryan’s shoulders jumped and he snorted, pulling Ray closer. “Not a chance.”

            Ray opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Michael groaning. “You’re so gross.”       

            “Like you and Vav aren’t.” Ray rolled his eyes, snuggling into Ryan’s side instead. “We have thin walls you know.”

            Gavin and Michael both lit up red, complaining loudly while also making innuendos. Ray shook his head as Ryan laughed. He was fifty bucks richer and had a second date with an interesting and kind man. Maybe carnivals weren’t as bad as he thought.


	48. Wrong Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray ran away from home and knocked on the wrong door but Ryan wanted to take them in anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            To be fair, it was hard to read through tears. A four can look like a nine and a three can look like an eight. Also, the door was the same color, what were they supposed to do? Know exactly what their friend’s house looked like down to the grains in the concert stairs?

            They didn’t really realize their mistake until the door opened and it wasn’t Michael standing on the other side. It was a tall man with short blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Ray’s heart stopped and he shook more than they already were.

            “I-I. I’m sorry.” They croaked out, shuffling backwards. “T-this is the wrong house.”

            “Whoa!” The man gasped, grabbing their arm before they tumbled off of the stairs. “Hey, calm down, what’s wrong?”

            “I-I shouldn’t be here.” Ray sobbed, shaking as the man gently steadied them on their feet before taking a step back.

            The man looked lost for a moment, taking in Ray’s red face and heavy tears. “I, you can, uh. Do you need a ride home or something?” He asked slowly.

            Ray’s breathing hitched before sobbing harder, hugging themselves tightly. “I-I can’t go back.”

            The man tensed and winced. “Whoa, okay.” He said carefully, biting his lip. “Is there somewhere else you can go?”

            Ray sniffed and tried to breath, tried to come up with words but their chest was too tight. They felt hot and cold all at once, mind spinning. Their entire body shook and twitched out of control. They gagged on words, their knees finally giving out from under them.

            “Shit!” The man gasped, catching Ray before they crashed to the ground. “Uh, okay. Can I take you into my house? You’re having a panic attack right now.”

            Ray just stared up at the blurry man for a long time before what he said started making sense. He nodded slowly, retching when the man started moving him. The man winced and rushed them into the house, kicking the door closed behind him.

            He took them straight to the bathroom, rubbing their back as they retched into the porcelain. Ray gripped the bowl tightly, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. They eventually stopped gagging and retching, sitting back from the toilet.

            The man carefully carried them into his living room. He wrapped them up in blankets, placing a bucket next to their head on the coffee table. “Okay.” The man said softly, sitting on the floor next to the couch. He was scrolling through something on his phone. “I need you to breathe to my count, okay?”

            “Okay.” Ray croaked, eyes squeezed shut, tears slipping free as they held the pillow the man had given to them before sitting in a death grip.

            The man started counting softly and Ray struggled to match the count for a long moment. Eventually the man’s smooth voice and the feeling of the numbers taking over their every thought eased the pain in their chest. They weren’t sure when they fell asleep, but when they woke up, it was dark outside.

            Ray frowned and turned their head slowly to the side, blinking at the man who was slouched against the couch, fast asleep. The TV remote dangled from his fingers in his lap. The news droned on quietly in the background.

            They were in some stranger’s house. What if this guy was a murderer? Sure, he helped them through the panic attack and seemed nice enough, never doing anything they didn’t want him doing. That didn’t mean he couldn’t wake up with a thirst for blood.

            Ray tried to sit up and instantly gave up, they felt horrible. They wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and maybe never wake up. Taking slow, deep breathes, they searched for their phone. They shivered slightly when their hands met the cold air, it was nice and toasty in their blanket cocoon.

            There were nearly a hundred messages from Michael. Ray winced and carefully read through all of the messages. They ranged from worried, scared, angry, and then worried again. Michael apparently went to their home and demanded that their mother tell him where they were. Ray winced, they could only imagine how that conversation went.

            Ray stared at the text box for a long moment, planning out a response that would convey how sorry they were while not freaking Michael out. It seemed, as they texted and Michael freaked out more and more, just telling him that they were in some strange man’s house was just bound to cause panic.

            Ray sighed as their phone buzzed to life, Michael’s picture blaring at him. Glancing at the man, Ray hit the answer button and held it away from their ear as Michael ranted loudly on the other end. They looked at the man again, glad he didn’t even stir at the noise.

            “Michael.” Ray hissed, putting their hand over their mouth and the receiver to muffle the noise more. “I’m okay.”  

            “You’re in some stranger’s house!” Michael snarled. “How the fuck is that okay?!”

            “I’m not dead.” Ray sighed, closing his eyes. They smiled behind his hand. At least Michael cared. “I thought it was your house, I couldn’t read the numbers because I was crying and the door was the same red as yours.”

            Michael was silent on the other end for a long moment before sighing. “Okay, do you know the number?” He said in a small voice. Ray winced, they didn’t want to worry him.

            “No.” Ray sighed, glancing at the man. “But, he’s asleep, I could just sneak out.”

            “Do you feel well enough to do that?” Michael said and Ray could almost see him fidget with that unsure look in his eyes. Like he was going to just pick Ray up and baby them for the rest of their lives. “You’re usually bedridden for a while after a panic attack.”

            Ray bit their lip and tried to sit up again. Their stomach lurched and they paled. “Ray?!” Michael shouted over the phone as they dropped it onto the coffee table with an echoing clatter and snatched up the bucket.

            The man jumped awake as the phone cracked against the table and Ray started vomiting. He blinked in shocked confusion before scrambling to his feet. “What happened?” He gasped out, rubbing Ray’s back.

            Ray just managed to point at their phone before retching again. The man winced and grabbed their phone, pressing it to his ear. “Hello?”

            Ray wanted to smile when they heard Michael screaming over the phone but they were too busy vomiting. “I don’t think he-they should move.” The man said, quickly correcting himself when there was a loud noise from the other end. “Maybe in the morning?”

            Ray shook their head at the man’s hopeful look. The man sighed and bit his lip. Michael was screaming something and the man quickly put the phone on speaker.

            “I’m coming to get them tomorrow.” Michael snarled and Ray laughed through a retch.

            “I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” The man said, sitting beside Ray and rubbing soothing circles into his back. “They’re in pretty bad shape.”

            There was silence for a long, stiff moment. Ray looked at the man, eyes full of happy tears. “Thank you.” They croaked before hovering over the bucket again.

            “Who the fuck are you?” Michael said before the man could respond.

            “My name’s Ryan.” The man said, frowning worriedly at Ray. “Who are you two?”

            “I’m Michael, their Ray.” Michael said. “You’d better take care of them, I’ll be there tomorrow to come get them.”

            “If it’s safe to move them.” Ryan insisted. “I don’t think either of you want them to be more sick than they already are.”

            Ray nodded in agreement, stomach settling and throat burning. They shakily set the bucket aside, laying down when Ryan rushed to stand. “Hold on.” Ryan said, rushing from the room.

            “Do you want to stay there?” Michael said after a tense moment of silence.

            “Until I’m better.” Ray rasped, rubbing their throat gently. “This is worse than the last time.”

            “And the last time was fucking horrible.” Michael sighed. “Alright, but I’m coming over to make sure this fucker isn’t a psychopath or something.”

            Ray smiled and closed their eyes. “Okay.” They croaked, eyes snapping open when a throat cleared above them.

            “Here.” Ryan said, holding a water bottle out to Ray. “You need to drink.”

            Ray blinked at the bottle before taking it with shaking fingers. They sat up slightly, and cracked open the bottle. They sipped at the water, watching Ryan tie up the ends of the plastic bag that had been resting in the bucket. He disappeared and reappeared again with a new bag.

            “Hey assholes.” Michael’s voice vibrated from the coffee table. “Where the fuck are you?”

            Ryan jumped a mile while Ray smiled around the lip of the bottle. Ryan told Michael his address before settling back down on the ground, muting the TV all together. “I’ll be there tomorrow.” Michael growled. “Be safe Ray.”

            They both stared at the phone when it clicked and the call had ended. They glanced at each other before Ryan reached out and grabbed the phone, holding it out to Ray. “Sorry you’re stuck here for now.” He said as they took the phone and shoved it into their pocket.

            “It’s okay.” Ray said, voice slightly better. “You seem nice.”

            Ryan smiled at them before relaxing against the couch. “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you up when Michael gets here.”

            Ray nodded, setting the bottle on the coffee table before laying down again. They were silent for a long moment before Ray had to say something. “Thank you.” They whispered.

            “For what?” Ryan said, voice slurring slightly.

            “For using my pronouns without question.” Ray said, pulling the blanket up to their chin.

            “I used to be a woman.” Ryan said, smiling over his shoulder. “And I hated myself. I hated my body. I hated boobs and periods. I hated everything about myself. I know what it’s like. I never had a panic attack but I probably got close a couple times.”

            Ray stared at Ryan wide eyed, jaw dropped slightly. “I’m genderfluid.” They managed after a moment. “My mom can’t get that I’m not a boy anymore.”

            “I know the feeling.” Ryan sighed, grabbing the remote from under the coffee table where he had tossed it when he woke up. “I was kicked out too.”

            Ray watched Ryan for a long time before smiling. “Thank you.”

            “Hey, if we don’t look out for each other, no one will.” Ryan chuckled, tilting his head back and sighing. “Although, Michael seems nice. You’re lucky you have him.”

            “Yeah, I am.” Ray said, smiling to themselves. “Did you have anyone?”

            “Nope.” Ryan sighed, closing his eyes. “I was also in college at the time, I had a full ride and they didn’t really give a fuck there.”

            “That’s pretty awesome.” Ray said, watching Ryan’s breathing even out. “Good night.”

            “Good night.” Ryan slurred, head falling to the side slightly. Ray smiled and closed their own eyes.

            They were woken in the morning by yelling.

“Where are they?!”

            “Just in the other room.” Ryan said calmly. “Calm down.”

            Ray blinked awake and turned their head to look at where Ryan was sleeping. The older man was gone, but there was a plate of crackers and two other water bottles waiting for them.

            “Ray?!” Michael shouted, storming into the house. “Ray!”

            “I’m right here.” Ray groaned, holding his head. Michael’s shouts bounced around in their head. “Please stop yelling.”

            “Sorry.” Michael whispered, rushing over to them. “Are you okay?”

            “I feel pretty shitty.” Ray sighed, glancing at Ryan as he entered the room. “Better than last night.”

            “Can you sit up?” Ryan said, coming around the couch with a worried frown.

            Ray puffed a sigh, slowly sitting up. Their stomach churned and growled but nothing too nauseating. They reached for the crackers and started nibbling on one, putting the water bottle from that night between their legs.

            Michael relaxed, smiling at them as he sat down next to them. “Think you could make it to my house?”

            “Maybe?” Ray said as they finished one cracker and started on another.

            “Take your time.” Ryan said, sitting on the ground on the other side of the coffee table. There was nowhere else to sit and he didn’t want to make them too uncomfortable.

            Ray nodded as Michael glared at Ryan. “Who the fuck are you anyway?” He snapped, narrowing his eyes.

            “My name is James Ryan Haywood, I’m an animator for an advertising company.” Ryan said calmly, giving Michael a friendly smile. “I’m twenty nine before you go off thinking I’m some creepy old man.”

            “Donno, seems pretty old to me.” Ray said, on their fourth cracker, and a little more nauseous.

            Michael looked at Ray in shock while Ryan laughed. “I’m not even thirty!”

            “Still nine years older than us.” Ray shrugged after sipping his water.

            “Twenty, huh? Are you in college?” Ryan said, leaning a bit forward.

            “I-“ Ray froze and Michael tensed, grabbing Ray’s hand and squeezing it. “I was going to school. Video game design.” They finished softly.

            Ryan winced and frowned. “I’m sorry.” He said, trying to catch Ray’s eye. “It’ll be okay, everything is eventually.”

            “Yeah!” Michael said quickly as Ray stared hard at their lap. “We can figure out a scholarship or something, you know my mom is willing to help.”    

            “Okay.” Ray sighed, reaching for another cracker. Before they could get to the plate, their stomach churned and twisted. They felt the bile rise up his throat and grabbed the bucket.

            Michael rubbed their back as Ryan stood and quickly came to his other side. “Okay, no more talk about any of this until you’re better.” Ryan said as Ray spat out the last of the crackers.

            Michael fretted over Ray as they laid back down and tried to relax. It took both Ryan and themselves to get him to stop. “They shouldn’t move around too much, or be somewhere stressful.” Ryan said, rubbing his temples.

            “Like some stranger’s house isn’t stressful!” Michael snapped, folding his arms. They were arguing behind the couch and Ray’s stomach couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Enough!” Ray growled, glaring at the both of them. “I want to stay here until I feel better. Everyone okay with that?!”

            Ryan was looking at Ray in shock while Michael was shrinking back, frowning. “But-“ Michael started.

            “No, it’s my fucking choice.” Ray snapped, glaring at their friend. “I know you’re worried, but this isn’t fucking helping.”

            “You can come every day.” Ryan said cautiously, glancing between them. “However long you like, as long as Ray doesn’t mind.”

            Michael bit his lip before huffing and folding his arms. “Fine.” He said through clenched teeth. “I don’t like it though.”

            “We know.” Ray groaned, throwing their arm over their eyes.

            Michael stayed until his mother sent him a worried text. It was silent when the door closed behind him for a long moment before Ryan started asking Ray questions about school. It was relaxing. Michael was their friend but they wanted to at least pretend to be okay for him. Ryan knew how awful they felt already, was there every time they puked or went to sleep. He got food into them and talked to them about transitioning. They had never had that before, with anyone.

            Ray was bedridden for two more days before they could stand without vomiting. According to Michael’s mother, who visited with Michael once just to make sure everything really was okay, Ray had a panic attack on top of a stomach flu.

            Ryan was a wonderful nurse, working from home and keeping Ray relaxed, fed, and hydrated. After Michael’s mother’s background check, everyone was a little more comfortable around him. Although, Ray never had any doubts.

            The day they were going to leave with Michael, they hugged Ryan and gave him their number. Ryan smiled and saw them off with a worried look, his phone tight in his grasp.

            As Ray recuperated at the Jones household, Michael complained about Ray always have their nose in their phone. Both he and his mother would give them knowing looks and smiles. They knew they were texting Ryan but they weren’t going to say anything about it.

            If Michael heard their quiet, late night calls, he didn’t say anything. Just smirked at Ray when he woke up in the afternoon. He would occasionally ask if Ray was sucking Ryan’s dick, laughing every time Ray pointed out that they hadn’t left their house since arriving.

            When they were completely better, they started the long scholarship process with Michael’s mother. They managed to get a few, but not enough to make the cost manageable or make debts reasonable.

            “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Ray whispered into their phone late one night. “I want to finish school, I’m so close.”

            “I could help.” Ryan said. “I have more money than I know what to do with.”

            “What, no!” Ray frowned at their phone. “I-you can’t do that.”

            “But I want to.” Ryan said softly, in that weird fond tone he had been using lately. “You deserve a shot at what you want to be.”

            Ray bit their lip to keep it from trembling. “That’s too much.”

            “It’s only, what? One more year? That’s not too bad. Especially with the scholarships and financial aid you managed to get.” Ryan said and Ray could almost see his smile. “I want to help.”         

            “Just being here helps.” Ray whispered, feeling the first tear fall.

            “I want to help more then.” Ryan chuckled. “I want you to be happy.”

            Ray sniffed, holding back snot and more tears. “Thank you.” They sighed, closing their eyes and smiling. “I owe you one.”

            “How about a date?” Ryan choked on the words but Ray understood them nevertheless.

            “What was that?” Ray said, heart pounding hard and smile growing.

            “For the ‘I owe you’.” Ryan said slowly, considering each word. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

            “I would love to.” Ray laughed lightly, hugging the blankets they were wrapped around. “I should mention now that I’m asexual.”

            “I’m demi.” Ryan laughed lightly and Ray wished they were hugging again. Although they felt shitty at the time, Ryan had been warm and comforting. They missed the feeling since they let go and parted ways. “That’s not a problem.”      

            “Perfect.” Ray said, closing their eyes. “Video games and pizza?”

            “See, this is why I like you.” Ryan said. “You know exactly what we both like and don’t want to go out to some fancy diner.”

            “You’re already paying for my college.” Ray said, glancing over at Michael who was on a foot above him on his bed. He was staring down at him with a shit eating grin, eyes shining in the dark. They rolled their eyes and waved him off. “At least let me pay for the pizza and kick your ass at Halo.”

            “You’re on.” Ryan laughed, that strange sound that Ray wanted to hear forever. “I still don’t think you’re as good as you brag.”

            “That is a mistake to think.” Ray said, rolling their eyes when Michael started making kissing noises behind them.

            “Is that Michael?” Ryan asked, holding back more laughter.

            “Who? Oh! Do you mean that asshole who’s making me sleep on the floor?” Ray said, smirking over their shoulder at Michael.

            “You’re on an air mattress!” Michael laughed, turning over. “Night love birds.”

            “Fuck off.” Ray laughed, settling into the lumpy mattress again. It was only slightly better than the floor.

            “We should probably go to bed as well.” Ryan said, yawning the last part of his sentence. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

            “Of course.” Ray said, resituating the blanket to actually lay on top of them. “Good night Rye.”     

            “Good night, my rose.” Ryan said before hanging up, leaving Ray blushing.

            “Disgusting.” Michael gagged, laughing when Ray threw a pillow at him.

            “Shut up.” Ray huffed, taking their pillow back and flopping to have their back to Michael. “Night asshole.”

            “Night.” Michael laughed, fidgeting under his covers before settling.

            Ray heard Michael’s snores, but was too busy smiling like an idiot to care if they stayed awake for another hour. An amazingly handsome and kind man wanted to date _them._ Their heart pounded hard and their cheeks burned pink.

Running away was looking like the best life decision they ever made. They still thought that even after they were graduated and being hoisted up into Ryan’s arms.


	49. Deal's a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'So apparently, mermaids actually can’t swim through fishing nets, but you’re a really cute sailor/fisherman and I don’t really care anymore, you caught me fair and square’ au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            He had been swimming along, minding his own damn business and hunting for diner, when he ran face first into rough fibers. The fish he had been chasing pushed against him and the net. He tried to push away, but there were more fish than he could dream of caught.

            His fingers curled around the netting as it started to pull them toward the sky. “I’m so fucked.” Ryan groaned before sinking his teeth into the rope. He gagged when it tasted like a sick fish but gnawed at the rope with razor sharp teeth anyway.

            He managed to break through two ropes before breaking the surface, forcing his head and left arm through the hole before catching his gills on the frayed rope. Hissing in pain, he wiggled and tried to slip through the hole as the massive, heavy net slowly spun.

            “What the fuck?!”

            Ryan winced when he heard someone gasp. He stopped moving and glanced over at a young human with wide brown eyes and drowning in a yellow coat. Ryan smiled awkwardly, waving at the human.

            The man’s jaw was dropped, glasses skewed on his face. His black hair was a mess and looked surprisingly fluffy. He blinked at Ryan a few times before rubbing his eyes, pushing his glasses up. He removed his hands, glasses dropping back down onto his nose.

            “What the fuck.” The man said dazed, staring at Ryan in disbelief.

            Ryan cleared his throat, already starting to dry out. “Could you let me go?” He said, voice rough from not using human languages in a long time. There was an underwater kingdom of humans that often traded with merpeople. They spoke English because they couldn’t form the high pitched clicks merpeople could.

            The man jumped and stumbled back, eyes wide. “Y-you can talk?” He said, glancing at a spear strapped to the space above the door to the captain's quarters.

            “Please don’t kill me!” Ryan said quickly, wiggling further out of the hole. He felt something rip and winced, biting back his pain. “Just let me go!”

            The man frowned, raising his hands in front of him. “Whoa, you need to stop moving. You’re, uh, gills are bleeding.”

            Ryan froze and looked at his ribs. The thin slits in his skin that were covered in orange and red scales was dripping blood back into the sea. Rope strands stuck out of the blood and flesh and he winced. His gills were incredibly delicate, a poor design choice, really. He breathed with those.

            The man winced when he suddenly gasped out, free arm going to his throat as he tried to remember how to breathe through his nose. It took him a few gagged tries, but he eventually remembered and took in slow, long breaths. His gills were already clogged with blood.

            “Okay, okay.” The man said, rushing over to a red plush chair with foam sticking out of the plastic. “I’m going to let you go.”

            Ryan sighed in relief, gasping when he was jerked toward the small deck of the surprisingly tiny ship. “What?!”

            “You need help!” The man said, working the levers and switches on the panel in front of him. “Once you’re untangled I’ll let you go.”

            “You’re fucking dumb if you think I believe that.” Ryan spat, glaring at the human while he could. The net was spinning again as it slowly lowered to the deck, the fish still alive thrashing and gasped for air.

            Ryan was near the bottom of the net. He scowled when he hit the deck, disliking the feeling of splintered wood pressing into his skin. The fish weighed heavily on top of him as the net slowly went slack, the crane holding onto the corners releasing them.

            Ryan pushed the fish off of him, gritting his teeth harder and harder every time a fish managed to land on his gills. Another pair of hands pushed the fish off and started untangling him from the rope.

            The human’s lips were pressed into a thin line as he carefully pulled Ryan’s arm and head through the hole. “Shit, how the fuck do you even take care of a merman?”

            “I may or may not know a thing or two.” Ryan snorted, wincing when the man gently tugged at the rope digging into his side. “Watch it!”

            “It needs to come out.” The man snapped back, giving Ryan a harsh glare before pulling the rope free.

            Ryan hissed in pain, grabbing onto the man’s jacket tightly. “I breathe with those!”

            “No fucking shit.” The man sighed, pulling out thin, blood soaked fibers. “What do I do?”

            Ryan sighed and carefully walked the man through cleaning his gills. One of the flaps of skin had gotten caught on the rope and ripped. It wasn’t too bad, Ryan had fared worse, sadly. The man did everything as gently as he could, a worried frown stuck to his face.

            “There.” The man sighed, sitting back as Ryan pushed himself up.

            The rip was still bleeding slightly, but it would stop soon enough, the edges already scabbing. He would have to use his land lungs while that repaired itself. “Thanks.” Ryan mumbled, running his fingers over his gills.

            “Are you going to be okay?” The man asked, watching Ryan nervously. His hands were retracted into his jacket, the ends flopping down as he rested them on his lap.

            Ryan looked back at the human and tried not to smile. He was pretty cute. Innocent brown eyes and a rather interesting smell and demeanor. He thought that there wasn’t a human alive in the over world that didn’t try to kill a merperson on sight.

            “I’ll be fine.” Ryan said, weighing his options. He wouldn’t mind keeping this one, all he needed was some rope. How convenient that they were laying on a rope net. “Can you help me get back into the water?”

            “I don’t think I could lift you.” The man said, eyes drifting down Ryan’s chest and stomach before taking in his orange and red tail.

            “Eyes up here.” Ryan chuckled, tapping the man’s chin.

            The man blushed bright pink and looked up at Ryan, smiling sheepishly. “Right, sorry. How should I do this?”

            Ryan pursed his lips then glanced around the ship. There was an open door for boarding that he could slide right off of. He looked down at the net and scowled. “The net has to go.”

            “Oh, shit. Right.” The man sighed, standing and looking around them. Fish littered the deck, some still flopping in the small puddles they had found. “Fuck.”

            “Take your time.” Ryan said, laying back down, resting his head on his hands. “I can’t go anywhere.”

            “Asshole.” The man snorted, rushing to grab a wide broom. He pushed the fish into a hole in the desk, they landed with a wet smack. Once the fish were gone, the man started wrapping up the net, stopping when he got to Ryan.

            It took them some arguing and pulling before they managed to drag Ryan off of the rope that claimed a few more of his scales. Ryan glared at the net as the man gathered it up into his arms.

            Ryan watched him with interest, smiling to himself. “What’s your name?” He asked as some of the net fell and dragged behind the human.

            “Ray.” The man said, walking past Ryan. “Who are you?”

            Ryan grabbed the end of the net and yanked hard. Ray yelped as he fell back, the net landing in a heap on top of him. “I’ll tell you when you wake up.” Ryan said cheerfully, quickly wrapping the net around Ray’s legs.

            “What the fu-HEY!” Ray gasped, thrashing his legs and trying to pull away on his elbows.

            Ryan scowled and laid on Ray’s legs, continuing to wrap them in netting. “You’ll be fine, being a merman isn’t too bad.”

            “What?!” Ray gasped, managing to catch Ryan’s shoulder in this struggling. “I fucking help you and this is what happens? I don’t want to be a mermaid!”

            Ryan sighed, turning to hover above Ray, glaring down at him. “And why not?”

            “Because I have a fucking debt to pay off!” Ray snapped, glaring up at him. He wiggled under Ryan, no longer able to separate his legs. “I don’t know what they’ll do if I don’t pay it off!”

            Ryan frowned and dropped onto Ray’s chest, smirking at the little puff of air that escaped the human’s lips when he did. He folded his arms under his chin and watched Ray for a moment. “Can’t have that.” He nearly purred, smirking with shark teeth. “I’ll make a deal with you.”

            Ray groaned, head dropping back from where he was pressing his chin to his chest to look at Ryan. “I don’t need any more deals.”

            “I’ll help you pay off this debt, but the instant it’s paid, you’re mine.” Ryan said, pushing himself up again. “Deal?”

            “How the fuck can you help me with my debt?” Ray spat, glaring at him. “You’re a fucking fish.”

            “Merman.” Ryan hissed, narrowing his eyes at Ray. “There’s a difference.”

            “Whatever, get the fuck off, you’re heavy.” Ray groaned, trying to wiggle free.

            “Will you take my deal?” Ryan said, pushing more of his weight down on Ray.

            Ray groaned and stopped moving, wincing at the pressure. “You didn’t answer my question and can you not crush my dick?”

            Ryan rolled his eyes but eased off his weight. “I can chase fish into your net, more than you could get by yourself.”

            Ray frowned and glanced at the hole in his deck. “That was the most fish I’ve ever pulled.”

            “See?” Ryan purred, leaning on one hand to tug at the soft black strands. “I can help. Do we have a deal?”

            Ray waved his hand away with a scowl, staring up at Ryan and considering him. “I don’t want to leave them.” He mumbled, looking past Ryan at the sky. “If I’m gone, they won’t have any money.”

            “A family?” Ryan huffed, frowning. He did have some morals, some. Sort of. This human was too interesting to pass up though.

            “Sort of?” Ray said, looking back at Ryan. “Orphanage.” He sighed when Ryan gave him a confused look. “A place abandoned kids go.”

            “Ah.” Ryan said, tapping his fingers against the deck. “They’re the ones that owe the debt.”

            “Yeah.” Ray sighed, closing his eyes.

            Ryan frowned, eyes glazing over in thought before his tail smacked against the deck, startling Ray. “I’m changing my offer.” He said when the human looked up at him in confusion.

            “What? You’re so fucking wei-” Ray said, rolling his eyes when Ryan clamped his hand over his mouth.

            “I’ll help you with this debt.” Ryan said, smirking. “But if you ever return to the sea after that, I’ll turn you into a merman.” Damn his morals.

            “What?!” Ray gasped, muffled by Ryan’s hand. His eyes snapped down to his hand before he licked it.

            Ryan scowled and pulled his hand away, shaking the saliva off. “What? I think that’s a fair trade for capturing me.”

            “I helped you!” Ray growled, trying to wiggle free again. “This is all I know how to do!”

            “Humans are creatures of many talents, aren’t they?” Ryan said, pressing down again. “If you hadn’t of helped me, I would have just drowned you anyway.”

            Ray groaned and flopped back down, breathing a sigh of relief when Ryan let up. “I hate you.”

            “What a shame.” Ryan said, rolling his eyes. “Do we have a deal?”

            Ray glared back up at Ryan. “Is there another offer?”

            “Take it now before I just turn you right now.” Ryan huffed, narrowing his eyes.

            “Deal!” Ray said quickly, offering Ryan his hand. Ryan scoffed at the gesture but shook Ray’s hand anyway.

            He rolled off of the human and dragged himself over to the door. “Give me two days.” Ryan said over his shoulder.

            Ray glanced up from where he was untangling his legs. “For what?”

            “To heal my gills.” Ryan snorted, slipping from the boat and into the water. He watched the ship from afar, just floating to give his gills time to heal. Merpeople healed quickly, only if they let their body heal itself.

            Ray continued fishing, getting pitiful loads of fish. The patch on the hole in the net was pretty impressive however. Ryan couldn’t even tell that any damage had been done. The ship was also falling apart at the seams but Ray kept it running somehow, all by himself.

            Ryan sighed as he slowly swam over on the third day. He was feeling better about the deal he had given Ray but he was facing a bit of buyer’s remorse. There weren’t many good souls like his anymore.

            “Lower the net into the water.” Ryan yelled up to the ship, making Ray jump from where he was tossing fish into the hole.

            “What?” Ray said, leaning over the railing and holding his hand over his heart.

            “Just do it.” Ryan said, diving into the water. He swam around the ship, gathering up a massive school of fish. He rushed them toward the floating net and smirked. He changed direction at the last second, watching the sheer force of the fish tug on Ray’s boat slightly.

            Ray held onto the control panel for dear life, quickly pushing the lever up. The net slowly raised out of the water, the rusting, yellow crane bowing slightly as Ray swung the net around and dropped it onto the deck.

            “Holy shit.” Ray gasped, running his hand through his hair. Ryan chuckled as he pulled himself up onto the ledge of the door, resting his head on his arms.

            “How’s that?” Ryan asked, remembering to breathe through his nose.

            “One more like that and I’ll be home free.” Ray laughed in disbelief, leaning back in his chair.

            “Well, what are you waiting for?” Ryan said, smirking at Ray. “Get a move on.”

            One more heavy net of fish later and Ray was struggling to stuff more fish into the hull of the ship. A few ended up in buckets as the ship sunk a little more into the water.

            “Thank you.” Ray said, smiling down at Ryan who was hanging from the door.

            “Please do come back.” Ryan smirked up at Ray, pushing off the boat and floating away.

            Ray rolled his eyes and laughed, disappearing into the cabin. Ryan watched the ship putter away and sighed. He’d stay in these waters for a few months, just to see if Ray would return. He doubted he would but he was pleasantly surprised a week later.

            Ray’s ship putzed back into the place Ryan had found it. He smirked and swam over when the engine cut. He was surprised to find Ray sit in the doorway, his head in his hands.

            “I know.” Ray said, voice rough. “I know the deal.”

            Ryan frowned and swam closer, trying to catch a glimpse of Ray’s face. “What happened?”

            “They burned it.” Ray croaked, shaking slightly. “They burned it down and made them get further into debt buy making them buy a new home. I can’t pay this back, it’s so much. They’re going to hurt them. Ten died!”

            Ryan went tense when Ray’s head snapped up, tears streaming down his face. “They were so little.” Ray deflated, looking at his lap.

            Ryan frowned and placed his hands on either side of Ray, pulling himself up. Ray sniffed and whipped at his eyes as Ryan pressed close enough that he didn’t have to rest his weight on both hands. He reached up and cupped Ray’s cheeks, making him look at him.

            “The deal was that I help you pay off your debt. You’re debt is still there which means you’re safe.” Ryan said softly, brushing a stray tear away with his thumb. “It’ll be okay.”

            Ray gasped a sob and hugged Ryan tightly. Ryan frowned and wrapped his arm around Ray, pressing his nose into his hair. Ray wasn’t his, however tempting that was at the moment, but he would defend him like he was.

            “Come on, let’s get started.” Ryan said softly, kissing Ray’s forehead before dropping back into the water.

            Ray smiled wetly at him, nodding and standing on shaking legs. Ryan saw Ray off with another nearly bursting boat load of fish, waiting for him to come back. Ray had thought it wouldn’t be enough, but he didn’t return the next week, or the week after that.

            Ryan stayed, even after a couple months passed and there wasn’t even a speck in the distance. Had it been enough? If his debt was paid, he never would come back. Ryan sighed, floating absently under the water, watching the glittering sun. He really did like that one.

            He closed his eyes and sighed again. The sun light up his eyelids and he tried to sleep. He was floating there for a long time before something suddenly blocked out the sun. Ryan’s eyes snapped open and he sped to the surface.

            The ship was completely different. It was bigger and newer. Ryan scowled and sank into the water, watching this strange ship. Who was in their (although Ray was never coming back) waters?

            Ryan grit his teeth, fingers curling into fists. He needed to get rid of them. “Before Ray gets back.” He mumbled, swimming toward the front of the ship.

            “Let me go!”

            Ryan froze just under the tip of the ship. He was hidden in the shadow, just able to see someone hanging over the water. The crane of the ship was holding Ray out over the water by his tightly tied legs. His arms were tied behind him and he wiggled like a dying fish.

            “Sorry, can’t do that.” Someone snickered from directly above Ryan. “I don’t know how you do it, but you can’t keep paying off this debt. We just got that damn nun under our thumb.”

            “You fucker! Go die you piece of shit!” Ray snarled, glaring at whoever was on the ship. “What the fuck did they do to you?!”

            “It doesn’t matter now.” The voice said. “You won’t be alive long enough for it to matter.”

            “Wait!” Ray gasped out before the crane released him and he plunged into the water. Ryan scowled and dived right after him. He swam as fast as he could, eyes only on Ray struggling with his cheeks inflated. The ropes didn’t give as he jerked on them, although he didn’t sink like a rock, thankfully.

            Ryan wrapped his arms around him and shot toward the surface. They broke into the air before Ray could run out. Ryan held him tightly, glaring after the ship slowly sailing away as Ray gasped and coughed, head resting on his shoulder.

            “I’m going to kill them.” Ryan hissed, holding Ray tighter.

            “Please, do.” Ray rasped, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. “Aren’t you supposed to turn me now?”

            Ryan frowned and looked down at Ray. He kissed his head and carefully untied him. “Sounds like you still have a debt to pay.”

            Ray laughed weakly, holding onto Ryan tightly when his arms were free. Once his legs were free, Ryan laid back, holding Ray onto his chest. “Hold on.” He said before rocketing toward where the ship was in the distance. “Tell me when I’m drifting.”

            Ray held on tightly, eyes wide. “How the fuck are you doing this?!” He gasped, spitting out the water that jumped into his mouth.

            “I’m made to swim.” Ryan smiled, laughing when Ray scowled at him.

            They made it to the ship quickly, hiding in the shadow. Ryan swam toward the small ladder leading to the door and hoisted Ray up onto it. “What do I do?” Ray said, clinging to the ladder.

            “Go up.” Ryan smiled at Ray, squeezing his ankle before sinking into the water. “I’ll be right back.”

            Ray frowned after him, but took a deep breath and climbed the ladder slowly. Ryan swam as fast as he could, spying the shipwreck he thought they were over. He smirked and slipped between broken boards and found a red eyed beast that still owed him a favor.

            On the surface, Ray was peaking over the ledge as the men drank to his death. He scowled and took a deep breath. He pulled himself onto the deck. He grabbed the sword hanging over the cabin door.

            “Hey assholes.” Ray said, stalking toward the men, white knuckling his grip on the sword.

            One man spat out his beer as the others gaped at him. “What the fuck?!” One gasped out. “You should be dead.”

            “Well you’re about to be.” Ray spat, lunging forward and stabbing the man in the chest. Blood burst from the cut when he yanked the sword free. His stomach churned, but the others were standing, one broke a bottle. There wasn’t time to be sick.

            Before any of them could move, black tentacles shot from the sea, falling to wrap around the boat. “What the fuck?!” One of the men gasped, falling to his ass.

            “Ray!”

            Ray’s head snapped toward the edge of the boat. As the floorboards cracked under his feet, he ran over, dropping the sword. Ryan was floating a little away from the boat, a shit eating grin on his face.

            “Jump!” Ryan yelled, hands cupped around his mouth.

            Ray glanced back at the men trying to stab the tentacles. He shook his head and jumped over the railing and slipped into the water. Before he could start to swim himself, strong arms wrapped around his waist and brought him to the surface before speeding away.

            Ryan was laughing and Ray was watching the ship snap in half. More tentacles shot out of the water and dragged the ship into the water. “What the fuck is that thing?!”

            “Kraken.” Ryan said casually, slowing slightly. He stopped and rolled, pulling Ray onto his chest to watch the show.

            “How the fuck did you get it to help?” Ray said, unable to look away as the water turned maroon.

            “He owed me one.” Ryan shrugged, nuzzling his nose into Ray’s hair.

            “How the hell-no, I don’t want to know.” Ray laughed lightly, leaning against Ryan’s chest. He frowned and looked up at him. “Guess this means I’m debt free.”

            “You still have to go home.” Ryan said without skipping a beat. “If you return, that’s when I drown you.”

            Ray watched Ryan’s face before reaching up and cupping his cheeks. Ryan looked at him confused for a moment before freezing when soft lips pressed against his own. They nearly sank into the water for a moment but Ryan quickly returned the kiss, holding Ray tighter.

            “Thank you.” Ray breathed when they parted, smiling sheepishly.

            “Stay.” Ryan purred, nosing Ray’s jaw.

            “I need to go home.” Ray said softly, wrapping his arms around Ryan tightly. “I’m sorry.”

            Ryan frowned before smiling. “I’m changing my offer.”

            “Oh, sure, now you will.” Ray laughed, smiling at Ryan. “Why didn’t you tell me that I just had to kiss you?”

            “Shut up and listen.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head.

            A month later, a new, small ship sailed into familiar waters. Everything shined in the sun. Ray cut the engine and rushed across the deck, shedding clothes as he went. Faint scars on his ribs were burning to breathe.

            Taking a deep breath and closed his eyes out of habit, he leaped from the ship and plunged into the water. As he slowly sank, he scars lifted and pale blue scales grew. His legs stuck together and feet turned into one massive fin.

            Ray took a deep breath and opened his eyes, blond hair and piercing blue eyes the first thing he saw. Ray laughed as Ryan wrapped his arms around him and clicked and purred as he pulled him close.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray said, hugging Ryan tightly. “I can’t understand you.”      

            “I missed you.” Ryan sighed as he pressed his face into his shoulder.

            “I missed you too.” Ray chuckled, pulling Ryan’s head up to kiss him. It was soft and sweet like the majority of their kisses.

            “I talked to Geoff.” Ryan mumbled against his lips when they parted.

            “Yeah?” Ray asked, laughing when Ryan smirked at him and shot toward the surface. Ryan lifted Ray unto the ship before pulling himself up. Just as like entering the water, being out caused his fins and scales to disappear, gills turning into scars once again.

            Ray made sure everything was in place before looking at Ryan. He gasped when he saw legs instead of familiar orange and red scales. Ryan was smiling sheepishly at him. “What do you think?”

            “You’re massive.” Ray said without skipping a beat, although he didn’t even look.

            “What?” Ryan frowned, laughing when Ray suddenly tackled him.

            “I’ll explain later.” Ray smiled at him. “You’re amazing.”

            Ryan smiled back and kissed him gently, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.


	50. Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan the slide guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray had seen a lot of shit in his days. He had seen a million murders, tortures, deaths, and a couple of coups. He had murdered, tortured, and lead one of those coups. He had even been tortured more times than he would like to count.

            He knew he hadn’t seen the full horrors of the underbelly of the world. Hadn’t seen the cruelest thing to ever happen, but this. This was ranking first in all of his current lists.

            He stood over a gym back that was zipped open. Inside, swaddled in a thin purple blanket was a baby, maybe only a few weeks old. Sleeping peacefully, the baby had its hands balled up and tucked under its chin, a small tuft of brown hair poked out of the blankets from its head.

            The device in his ear crackled as voices screamed and yelled, a couple different voices asking for him. He was frozen. He had heard about abandoned babies and never thought much of it. There was a difference in seeing it.

            Carefully kneeling down, he slipped his pistol into his waistband, pressing his free hand against the ear piece. “I’m under some heat.” He said smoothly, reaching out and pulling the bag apart, he could see the blanket rise and fall slightly. “I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

            Before anyone could protest, he pulled the earpiece from his ear and threw it against the wall. It shattered on impact, a few pieces of plastic bouncing off of his back as he reached into the bag and pulled the baby free, being careful not to catch the blanket on the zipper.

            As he cradled the babe to his chest, he gently ran his fingers over its face, frowning at how cold it seemed. Standing slowly, he turned and walked into the darkness. He went to one of his personal safe houses and called a doctor he had worked with before the crew. She told him everything he would need and what to do. Confirming that the baby was only weeks old when he met her to make sure the baby was healthy.

            The baby had brilliant blue eyes and an adorable giggle. Ray melted when he first heard it, rocking gently to lull her to sleep. He stayed in the safe house for months, communicating with Geoff through various burners to keep them hard to find.

            He had run into some trouble with former friends and needed to lay low. Why he found it necessary to keep quiet about Rosa, as he named her, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was because he didn’t know how the others would react. Maybe he just wanted to keep her safe. He wasn’t sure, but he did eventually have to go back to the crew.

            When Rosa spoke her first word, subsequently calling him mom, he was not only overjoyed but also a little sad. He had made a silent promise to Geoff that once Rosa spoke her first word, he would return. So he got a babysitter that he could trust and went back to heisting. Although, there was a noticeable difference.

            Ray would leave for long stretches of time, sometimes only there for heist meetings and the heists themselves. He didn’t want to miss any moment of Rosa’s childhood. When she turned three, he was already teaching her how to read and simple math.

            The big change came when she was six and started up school. Ray spent a little more time in the penthouse after that, nothing else to do with his time. He always dodged the questions thrown his way by his friends but managed to reconnect with them anyway.

            “Ray.” Ryan said, making Ray pause at the door. “Want to go for a ride?”

            Ray frowned and glanced at his phone, checking the time. Rosa didn’t get out of school for another hour. “Sure.” He said, smiling sheepishly at Ryan.

            He could tell Ryan was smiling behind the mask, his eyes crinkling just so at the corners. He and Ryan had always stayed close, before and after Rosa. They texted as much as Ray could manage while he was staying away and he was the first person he talked to when he did come back.

            Sometimes, between heists and goofing off, Ryan would suggest going for a ride on his bike and Ray nearly always agreed. Today was no different, and he could always go for his daily dose of the crazy murderer who he has a crush on.

            He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist as he tore out of the garage. Ray laughed into the wind as Ryan took corners a little sharp, weaving in and out of traffic. He could feel Ryan chuckle more than hear it, the sound vibrating through his ribs.

            They rode for a long time, long enough for Ray’s constantly nagging thoughts to quiet. They ended up at the top of Chilliad. Ray slipped off of the bike with a content sigh, walking toward the edge as Ryan nudged the kick stand with his foot, carefully leaning the bike on it, before joining him.

            “So, did you hear about the Dishonored game coming out?” Ryan said, pulling his mask off. He always did when they were alone, today he decided against face paint.

            “Fuck yeah, it looks awesome.” Ray smiled brightly at Ryan, frowning when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

            He pulled it out and froze. His last minute warning that he needed to go pick up Rosa was blaring at him. He had learned after a particularly long heist meeting that made him an hour late to picking Rosa up.

            “Fuck.” Ray breathed, turning on his heels and scurrying back over to the bike. If he left now, he would just make it to Rosa’s school before she was the last kid waiting for their parent.

            “Ray?” Ryan said, following after Ray with a worried frown. “What’s wrong?”

            Ray opened his mouth then closed it again. He could lie so easily to the others but never to Ryan. The older man had Rosa’s puppy dog look down without ever meeting her.

            “I-I just need you to drive.” Ray said eventually, pulling Ryan toward the bike. “To the preschool.”

            “What?” Ryan said, giving Ray a strange look. He didn’t get an answer, just motions to hurry up. He pulled his mask back on and started up the bike. Ray climbed on and hung on.

            “And drive like the police are about to stick guns up our asses!” Ray said, holding on tightly to Ryan. If he didn’t, he was sure to fly off.

            Ryan grumbled something, but did as Ray said, rocketing down the winding dirt road and into the city. They made it to the school just as the kids were being let out.

            Ray stumbled off of the bike, running over with a relieved smile. Rosa saw him and smiled brightly at him. “Papa!” She said cheerfully, running over and giggling when he picked her up and spun her around.

            “What’s up?” Ray smiled at her, kissing her head as he settled her on her hip. The other parents gave him disgruntled looks, herding their kids away as Rosa talked animatedly about her day.

            Ray listened intently to Rosa, slowly walking back to Ryan who was staring at them, eyes wide behind the mask. Ray gave him a sheepish smile, waiting for Rosa to stop before speaking. “Rosa, this is Ryan.” He said, nodding toward the masked man.

            Rosa blinked at Ray before looking at Ryan. She narrowed her eyes at him before smiling brightly. “Hi!” She said happily, offering Ryan her hand. “I’m Rosa! Papa talks about you a lot!”

            Ryan slowly reached up and shook Rosa’s hand as Ray chuckled sheepishly. The older man’s eyes were massive, and Ray imagined that his jaw was dropped. “It’s so nice to meet you, Rosa.” He said after giving Rosa’s hand a tiny shake.

            Rosa smiled happily before turning back to Ray, bouncing slightly. “Is Mr. Ryan going to the park with us?”

            “Oh, I don’t know about that.” Ray said quickly, smiling nervously. This was never part of the plan.

            “I would love to go.” Ryan said, eyes smiling. “If that’s alright.”

            “Can he, Papa?” Rosa said excitedly, hugging her father around the neck.

            Ray looked between his daughter and Ryan before laughing lightly. “Sure, why not?”

           

            One of Ray’s arms was wrapped around his stomach while he covered his mouth with his hand. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he tried not to laugh. He never, in a million years, thought he would see this.

            Ryan was sitting at the top of the longest slide in the playground, Rosa sitting in his lap. He was holding onto the bar above their head, making a few false goes down the slide before letting go. He and Rosa threw their arms up into the air as the slid down the slide, the little girl giggling as the mask looked to be made out of pure joy.

            It was too fucking much. As their feet hit the wood chips at the bottom of the slide, Ray burst out laughing. The first time they went down was precious, he had taken a video. The second time started being funny, now, on the fifth go, Ray realized just how funny the entire thing was.

            Rosa and Ryan looked at Ray curiously as he tumbled off of the bench he was sitting on, rolling on the ground as tears went down his cheeks. He curled around his stomach as he laughed, wood chips clinging to his purple hoodie.

            “Papa?” Rosa said curiously, poking Ray a few times as he tried to calm down.

            “I’m dying!” Ray gasped with a breath, trying to suck in more air.

            “Oh. Well. Looks like you’re raising me now.” Rosa said cheerfully up at Ryan.

            Ryan snorted and chuckled, kneeling down and ruffling Rosa’s short hair. “I think that’s a horrible idea. Let’s do it.”

            “Yay!” Rosa giggled, smiling when Ray sat up and hugged her close.

            “Whoa, hold on a second, no stealing my kid.” Ray panted, wiping a few tears away.

            “You’re not dead!” Rosa cheered from his lap, smiling at the two of them. “Does this mean I can have two Dads?”

            Ray and Ryan tensed and looked at each other. Rosa smiled innocently up at them but Ray knew that look. That was the look Rosa had when she was pretending she hadn’t thrown a plastic knife at him for swearing.

            “That might be moving a little fast.” Ryan said slowly, smiling down at Rosa. “But I wouldn’t mind trying if your Papa doesn’t.”

            Ray blushed and stared at Ryan wide eyed. The older man was making the mask blush as he gave Ray the softest look he had ever seen in his eyes. Rosa gasped and looked excitedly between them, nudging Ray when he didn’t do anything.

            “This is the part where you tell him something.” Rosa whispered loudly to him when he looked down at her.

            Ray blinked a few times before laughing and holding her tightly. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.” He said, smiling sheepishly at Ryan. “Since I already have both of your approval.”

            “Yay!” Rosa said, jumping up and running toward the slide. “You guys be gross, I’m gonna slide!”

            Ray and Ryan chuckled with faint blushes, watching Rosa run over to the slide and climb up the ladder. “I would have never guessed.” Ryan said, taking Ray’s hands and pulling him to his feet. “She’s amazing.”

            “Yeah, well. She is.” Ray said, smiling fondly at Rosa before turning to Ryan. “So, uh. Did you actually mean that?”

            “Of course.” Ryan snorted, keeping hold of one of Ray’s hands as he reached up and pulled his mask off. “I’ve just been too nervous to ask till now.”

            Ray laughed lightly, leaning up and kissing Ryan’s cheek. “You owe me a date.” He said, leaning against Ryan’s side.

            “Deal.” Ryan chuckled, blushing as he slipped his mask into his back pocket.

            They were dating within the month, not to the crew’s surprise and to Rosa’s joy. Not only did Ray have the sweetest man dating him but Ryan absolutely adored Rosa, doing anything in his power to do what was right by her.

            Often times, Ryan would take her to the park. “Don’t kill anyone!” Ray called after them one evening.

            “No promises!” Rosa said Ryan’s normal line cheerfully.

            Ray wished he had managed to take a picture of the absolute pride on Ryan’s face as they slipped out of the house.

 

            “Papa, Dad?” Rosa said, peaking around the corner into the kitchen. Ray and Ryan were making diner, married only in rings. Ryan had permanently moved into the house when Rosa was ten. The crew gave up trying to figure out where they lived years ago, as long as they showed up for work, it didn’t matter.

            “Yes, sweetheart?” Ryan said, smiling at Rosa from the stove.

            “What’s up kiddo?” Ray set down the last plate on their table.

            “I uh, have to tell you guys something?” Rosa said nervously, pouting when Ray and Ryan shared that look they did when they were silently holding a conversation. She didn’t doubt that they had a few ideas as to what she wanted to say, they always knew her so well.

            “Lay it on us.” Ray said, gesturing for her to take her normal seat as he settled into his and Ryan continued to stir whatever diner was.

            Rosa took a deep breath, settling into her seat and thinking her words over. Biting her lip, she looked between them and the table for a moment. “I run a massive information empire because I befriended gangs throughout the city with candies when I was eight which is why nothing bad ever happens to me when I leave the house.” She rushed out in one breath.

            Ray and Ryan shared that look again before smiling at her. “Did you really think we didn’t know that?” Ray said, ruffling Rosa’s hair.

            “Not only are we criminals those gangs technically hate, but there was no way we would have left you out of the house if that wasn’t the case.” Ryan nodded, giving Rosa a reassuring smile.

            Rosa snorted and laughed, huffing at her parents. “I don’t know why I didn’t think that.” She sighed, leaning back in her chair. “It was easier to tell you that I was gay.”

            “That’s because we are dear.” Ryan said, leaning down to give her a tight hug before turning back to the food.

            “I think it’s time you met the rest of the crew.” Ray said absently, chuckling when Ryan and Rosa looked at him wide eyed. “What? She’ll fit right in.”


	51. Shipwrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is shipwrecked on an island far away from land where he meets an adorable and curious merman named Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            The storm tore at the sails, making the thick, white cloth and rope snap in the wind. Ryan clung to the railing of the ship as it pitched with a massive wave. He barely registered that the boat was horizontal before water surrounded him.

            The force of the blow knocked him dizzy, the wet wood of the ship slipping through his fingers. He tumbled and spun in the water, mouth falling open and eyes snapping wide. He gagged on the sea water slipping down his throat as he went under and back up.

            He coughed out the salt, trying to keep himself upright. He didn’t even try looking for the ship which was miles away by now. The storm took him where it pleased. He was just starting to get light headed when his feet hit something surprisingly solid.

            Gasping, he flailed his limbs, trying to touch solid ground again. As the waves pushed him forward, his toes dug into soft sands. Coughing up more water, he slowly walked forward as the waves urged him on, rain pelting his head.

            He wheezed and pounded lightly on his chest when the water was to his knees, gagging on stinging bile and salt as more water left his lungs. He trudged up to the shoreline of a small island, trees began yards from the beach, their branches snapping in the wind.

            Collapsing to his knees, he fell forward, catching himself on his hands and coughing up more of the sea, and maybe some sand. As the last of the water left his lungs, the raging sea lapping at his feet while rain poured on his head, he heard the crack of thunder then the sickening snap that a mast made when it broke.

            He looked up and scrambled from where he was kneeling. One of the trees landed, nearly crushing his feet. The wide trunk bounced twice before settling into the sand, the ocean and rain water dragging it out into the sea, slowly floating it into the ocean.

            Ryan breathed hard, dizzy and sore. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the rain pound on his skin. Once his breathing was calmer, he stood on wobbling legs and wondered toward the tree line, hoping he could at least be dry.

            When the storm calmed and the sun finally peaked over the horizon, Ryan was curled into a ball under a tree with impressively sized leaves. He shivered, still soaked to the bone but too exhausted to move. He hadn’t slept at all, too afraid of what could be lurking in the woods.

            He blinked at the sun, rubbing his eyes and sighing. He didn’t have much more of a choice. He either died where he sat or at least tried to survive. Groaning as he stood, he wandered through the trees and back onto the beach.

            The tree as gone, although he could see its stump and the indent in the sand where it had been, although, the waves were slowly washing them away. Licking his lips, he looked both ways before just choosing a direction. The sun hadn’t moved much further into the sky when he returned to the stump, having circled the island at least twice.

            Rubbing his face with drying hands, he wondered into the trees, hoping he would find fruit bearing trees or animals. He hadn’t heard anything other than the waves crashing since he arrived.

            He passed his leaf shelter, being careful not to step on anything with his bare feet. His clothes were all torn and his long hair hung around his face. A few cuts and abrasions burned from the drying salt water within them.

            He didn’t go very far into the woods before pushing aside some bushes and finding a clear pool nearly in the direct center of the island. Ryan blinked slowly, staring down into the completely clear and still water.

            “Whoa.” He mumbled, pushing past the brush to crouch at the water’s edge. He could see all the way to the bottom of the pool. There were strange looking holes carved into the walls, where he saw a few fish swim in and out of.

            “Where does this thing come from?” He frowned, looking around for any indication of the pool’s source. Finding nothing, he looked back down and decided that the water was coming from the caves.

            Hesitantly, he dipped his hand into the water, smiling at how nice and cool the water was. Cupping his hands, he pulled the water from the pool and drank from it. He shivered as the cool, clean water slid through him. He suddenly felt significantly more awake than he had before, his aches slowly leaving him.

            He looked at the water shocked, letting what was still in his hands drop back into the pool. He looked himself over. His eyes grew wide as he watched his cuts and sores heal instantly.

            “Oh no.”

            Ryan jumped a mile, losing his balance and falling backwards onto his ass. He looked up and met eyes with a man, well, sort of. The man’s eyes were a warm brown, short black hair close cut and beard well-trimmed. His skin was naturally tan. Then there were the scales. On his forearms were fins that laid flat against his arm. On his ribs were gills were surrounded by beautiful red scales. Just below the man’s navel began a fish tail that sparkled under the water.

            “Did you drink some?” The merman said, swimming a bit closer.

            Ryan opened and closed his mouth a few times before just nodding. “J-just a little.”

            The merman frowned and studied him for a moment, folding his arms as if waiting for a small child to break a rule. When nothing happened, he dropped his arms, his tail swishing slowly. “You’re not going insane.” He marveled, swimming a bit closer.

            “What?” Ryan frowned, edging away from the pool. “What do you mean?”

            “Most people drink themselves to death when they taste the water.” The merman said cheerfully, resting his arms on the pools edge. “But you’re just fine!”

            Ryan opened his mouth then closed it again, letting his arms drop him. “I’m losing it.” He grumbled, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

            “I just said you weren’t!” the merman huffed.

            Ryan sighed, moving his hands when he heard the water splash. He gasped and tensed when the merman basically laid on top of him, dripping water all over his finally dry clothes. “Are you alright?” The merman said, hovering above Ryan.

            Ryan didn’t really know what to do with himself, he kept his hands as far away from the merman as possible. “I uh. Well, I’m stranded here.” He said carefully, trying to wiggle out from under the merman. However, suddenly there was a heavier weight on his stomach as the merman sat up. He gagged on a cough.

            “You must have washed up in the storm.” The merman frowned, looking Ryan over before looking at his legs. “Wait, wait. How do these things work? I’ve never been able to ask before.”

            Ryan groaned and pushed the merman off and onto the ground next to him, rubbing his stomach as he sat up. “What, legs?”

            “Legs?” The merman said, testing the word on his tongue. “That’s a weird name.”

            Ryan furrowed his brow, looking the merman over. “Who the hell are you?”

            “Oh, I’m Ray!” The merman said cheerfully, leaning forward and kissing both of Ryan’s cheeks. He sat back with a bright, childish look, frowning when Ryan just stared at him wide eyed. “Was that wrong?”

            Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, Ray was in his face, looking at his nose. “Ah!” He gasped, falling back.

            Ray watched him in surprise before laughing. “You’re really strange.”

            “I’m strange!” Ryan snapped, scrambling away from the merman. “You’re the one ignoring personal space!”

            Ray blinked at Ryan then shrugged. “I don’t know how humans work. Most of the humans that end up here die as soon as they find the pool. I just know bits from what I got out of them before they drank from the pool. One of them said they greeted people by kissing them on the cheeks, was he lying?”

            Ryan opened his mouth, then closed it again. He would feel like a dying fish if he wasn’t talking to one. “He wasn’t, he’s just a different culture to mine.”

            “There are multiple cultures?” Ray said, eyes going wide. “Shit, there’s more to learn than I thought.”        

            Ryan couldn’t help but laugh at the concentration on Ray’s face. He tensed when the merman looked at him. “What does your culture do?” He asked, smiling brightly at Ryan.

            “Uh, well. We shake hands.” Ryan said, holding his right hand out.

            Ray stared at his hand before grabbing it with his left and shaking his hand. “Like this?” He said, frowning. It didn’t even seem right.

            “No, no. With the same hand I offered you.” Ryan laughed lightly, crossing his legs as Ray corrected himself. “Just one firm shake.” He said, doing so before letting go. “Like that.”

            Ray blinked at his hand then nodded. “Okay, got it!” He said cheerfully, his tail splashing the water from where it was still in the pool.

            Ryan chuckled, raising an eyebrow when Ray looked at his legs in awe. “What is it?”

            “How are you doing that?” Ray said, poking Ryan’s knee before pulling his hand back. “Oh, sorry.”

            Ryan smiled softly and shook his head. “It’s fine. I don’t really know what to tell you, I just use my legs.”

            Ray frowned, looking Ryan’s legs over for a moment before focusing on his tail. Ryan watched in amazement as the tail and scales slowly receded, leaving human legs in their place. Ray puffed out a heavy breath when he was finished, completely naked but with legs.

            Ryan reverted his eyes, surprised that Ray even knew what human genitalia looked like. He glanced back at the merman’s face when he laughed cutely. “They’re so weird!” He said, poking his own legs. “I have no idea how to use them.”

            Ryan bit his lip then sighed. Ray watched him curiously as he pulled his shirt off and put it on the merman. “Alright.” He said, standing and offering Ray his hands when the merman had pulled the shirt on backwards. “Give me your hands.”

            Ray didn’t hesitate placing his hands in Ryan’s, laughing as he was pulled onto wobbling legs. “Shit!” He gasped, falling into Ryan.

            Ryan shook his head with a fond smile as he kept Ray up right. “I think it’ll take getting used to.” He said, helping Ray to balance more on his own.

            “This is so strange.” Ray said, leaning against Ryan’s arms. He smiled brightly up at Ryan before tensing. “Oh shit, you need shelter and food and shit!”

            “What? Oh. I probably do, yeah.” Ryan said, frowning worriedly when Ray pushed off of him and stumbled head first into the pool. He tried to follow after him, stopping before plunging into the pool. He watched Ray swim into one of the caves, still wearing his shirt, red scales shining in the light.

            Frowning, he sat back and waited. Ray returned a few minutes later, bursting from the water, arms full of squirming fish. He smiled brightly at Ryan, floating over and dumping his catch onto the ground next to him.

            “Hold on, I think I have some other things that you can use.” Ray said, and before Ryan could say anything, dived back under water.

            Ryan blinked slowly before laughing lightly at the pile of fish. He was lucky he even liked fish. Shaking his head, he stopped a few fish from flopping back into the pool. He smiled at Ray when the merman returned, dragging a tarp behind him.

            With a bit of a struggle with the tarp catching on the rocks at the edge of the pool, they managed to pull the water logged tarp and contents onto the land. “That’s all I have.” Ray panted, sitting on the edge of the pool with his tail gently splashing the water. “No one can really find this place unless they’re shipwrecked, so you’ll probably be here for a while.”

            “Why?” Ryan said, pulling a chair from the tarp.

            “I think it’s because of the pool.” Ray said softly, smiling bitterly at the clear water. “It keeps people away and protects itself by poisoning those who are greedy.”

            Ryan frowned, looking over the small table he was holding to study Ray. He was turning Ryan’s shirt around so he was wearing it correctly, almost hugging it to himself. “You’re alone a lot, huh?”

            Ray tensed then chuckled sadly. “Yeah, nobody lives very long here.”

            Ryan bit his lip, chuckling when he found a few other shirts among the piles of supplies Ray had given him. “How did you get here?”

            “The pool raised me.” Ray said hesitantly, frowning at his own words. “Well, sort of? That’s not the best way to explain it.”

            “What do you mean?” Ryan set the supplies in various sunny spots before sitting next to Ray. There wasn’t much he could do with everything so soaked.

            “Well, I was abandoned here by my clan. I don’t remember why or when.” Ray sighed, hugging himself slightly. “I managed to stumble into the pool and whatever magic is here always made me feel safe.”

            Ryan looked down into the depths of the pool, wondering what exactly Ray had experienced. He couldn’t feel anything other than the fear of never returning to his homeland again. Then again, there hadn’t been much for him there.

            “I’ve always been alone, any merperson or human that drinks from this pool dies but now there’s you!” Ray said excitedly, smiling brightly at Ryan.

            Ryan tensed then smiled softly back to Ray, ruffling his hair. “I suppose you’re right. There isn’t anything for me to go home to.”

            Ray bounced slightly, tackling Ryan to the ground, human legs limp behind him. “Thank you.” He whispered, nearly crushing Ryan in the hug.

            Ryan puffed out a few breathes, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ray’s waist.

            When everything dried, Ray watched Ryan make himself a home from the pool where he was struggling to figure out what to do with his legs. Ryan hung the tarp from the trees with another tattered tarp laying on the ground. In one corner was the table and chair, holding the tarp down. He made a pillow with a silk casing and soft moss and Ray had a heavy wool blanket that took a few days to dry.

            “The pool will provide everything for us.” Ray said when Ryan was hesitant about cutting down a tree for firewood. “Everything grows back within the day.”

            Ryan frowned and traveled back to the beach, finding that the tree that had nearly crushed him was back right here it had been, as if it had never fallen. He ran his fingers over the bark with a confused frown.

            “What a strange place.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head and pulling the axe he had strapped to his new belt. A knife also hung at his side, new shirt and pants hung off of him loosely. Ray even had a ribbon for him to tie his hair back with and shoes that were a little tight but they would do.

            Just as the tree fell with a satisfying thud, Ryan tensed when he heard Ray calling for him. He rushed back to the pool to find Ray just under the water with his tail once more. At the edge of the pool stood a small puppy.

            Ryan blinked in confusion as the small pup turned and barked happily at him, running over and rubbing its head against his leg. “What the hell?” He laughed, kneeling down to pet the dog’s head. “Where did you come from?” Ray had said that there were no other creatures on the island.

            “What is that?” Ray said, peeking over the edge of the pool.

            “It’s a dog.” Ryan said, picking the pup up and checking its gender. “It’s a boy.”

            “A dog?” Ray said, pulling himself a bit more out of the water.

            “They’re commonly human companions.” Ryan said after a moment to think. “He’s harmless.”

            Ray frowned and pulled himself out of the water, nervously holding his hand out to the dog. The pup barked happily after sniffing Ray’s fingers, rubbing its head against his hand. Ray laughed lightly, petting the pup as Ryan let him go.

            Ryan smiled as Ray laughed and played with the dog, making his legs again so the pup couldn’t hurt his paws on his tail. Shaking his head, he left them be and returned to the tree, cutting it up into logs and carrying them back to the pool.

            That night, he cooked the fish for himself, Ray, and the pup which he insisted that they name Edgar. Ray ate the fish from the chair, Ryan had helped him take the steps over to it. Ryan was crouched by the fire, cooking the other fish so they wouldn’t go bad too quickly.

            “This is so strange!” Ray said, finished his meal. “Why do you cook it?”

            “My stomach wasn’t made for raw fish.” Ryan said, smiling at Edgar as the pup rubbed his head against his leg. “So I have to cook it.”

            “Strange.” Ray said fondly, relaxing in the chair. He was still wearing Ryan’s old shirt, refusing pants because they were horribly uncomfortable.

            They continued on for weeks. At random, Edgar would bring them different animals he had killed, and sometimes a fruit tree would suddenly appear. Ryan was just glad that he didn’t have to keep eating fish for the rest of his life.

            He taught Ray how to walk and run. One night, after explaining ballrooms to the merman, Ray insisted that Ryan show him how to dance. They ended up with Ray standing on Ryan’s toes as he danced because the merman was just that bad.

            Ryan drank from the pool, never feeling a desire to drink more than he needed. Edgar did as well, and was completely unaffected. Ray said that maybe that was because he was a product of the pool itself.

            Months after arrive at the island, Ray and Ryan were walking the beach out of boredom, Edgar, who had grown in size, fetching sticks and chasing animals they couldn’t see until the dog ran back with whatever it was in its mouth.

            Ray suddenly paused their walk, Ryan frowning and following his gaze out onto the sea. There was a ship being ravaged by the winds. “I hope no one goes overboard.” Ray mumbled, tightening his grip on Ryan’s arm. He didn’t need help walking or standing anymore, but it was just natural for him to hold onto Ryan’s arm.

            Ryan frowned and watched the ship. A few other storms had passed overhead, but they completely skipped the island. Ray had said that storms rarely hit the island. Only when someone was washed up would it storm.

            Ryan looked at Ray and smiled, slipping his arm from his grip and wrapping it around his waist instead. “It’ll be okay.” He said, tugging Ray back toward the woods, Edgar watching them from the tree line with a squirrel in his mouth. “Come on, I’ll show you how to use that chess set you found.”

            Ray smiled thankfully at Ryan, leaning into him as they went back to the pool. “I’m going to kick your ass.” He said happily.

            “I don’t doubt that.” Ryan chuckled, thus far, Ray had beat him at every game he had taught him.

            That night, as Ryan laid down to sleep and Ray slipped into the pool, rain suddenly beat down on Ryan’s tarp. Ray and Ryan tensed and looked at each other in shock. Although water and wind whirled around them, the tarp was barely moving. The pool was getting pounded, although the water level never increased.

            The instant Ray gave Ryan a fearful look, he opened his arms and pulled the merman under the tarp. Ray, with legs once again, curled up against Ryan as the older man laid down and tried to sleep, the blanket tight around them. Edgar tucked himself beside them, curled into a tight ball.

            They were startled awake at first light by a women screaming for help. Ray untangled himself from Ryan, diving into the pool as Ryan sat up and looked around groggily.

            “Go talk to her.” Ray said softly from the pool, peaking over the edge at Ryan.

            “Ray? What’s wrong?” Ryan frowned, setting the blanket aside and kneeling in front of Ray. He always sulked in the pool when he was upset.

            “I’m fine.” Ray smiled nervously up at Ryan.

            Ryan opened his mouth to argue but Edgar growling startled them. He turned as Ray ducked into the water. A woman in a ruined dress stared at him through soaked, long strands of blond hair. She was shivering and staring at Ryan wide eyed.

            “A-are you stranded here as well?” She asked, glancing at Ryan’s makeshift home.

            “I am.” Ryan said, slowly standing, he reached out and placed a hand on Edgar’s head, the dog instantly calming. “Are you alright?”

            “No I’m not alright!” The woman huffed, hugging herself. “I’m stranded here with some mad man and a rapid beast!”

            Ryan sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Alright, I’ll get you some new, dry clothes and some food. Just wait here and _don’t_ drink from the pool.”

            The woman glared at him, folding her arms. “Very well.” She snapped, watching him move over to the wooden chest that had washed up on shore one day weeks ago. Inside had been some more clothes that actually fit Ryan. He blamed the pool.

            The women turned her nose up at every pair of pants and shirt Ryan offered her, although she did take the ribbon to tie back her hair. “I will not degrade myself!” She insisted.

            “Fine, catch a cold.” Ryan snapped, tossing the clothes back into the trunk. “You’re not going to be very useful dressed like that.”

            “I will not be doing anything at all.” The woman huffed, sitting herself in the chair. “You will be finding a way to get me home.”

            Ryan felt his eye twitch as Edgar whined from beside him, rubbing his head against his hip. “I have no desire to leave here.” He said through gritted teeth, hearing the water shift behind him. “If you want to leave, you’re doing it yourself.”

            “What?!” The woman snapped, glaring at Ryan. “You want to stay on this terrible island with your mutt? Have you gone mad?”        

            “You really want to stay here?”

            Ryan turned and smiled down at Ray as the woman shrieked in fear. “Of course.” He said, crouching down and ruffling Ray’s hair.

            Ray smiled up at him and let Ryan pull him from the water. He wobbled on his feet for a second, still dwarfed in one of Ryan’s shirts.

            “Who are you? Where did you come from?” The woman snapped at Ray, glaring at him.

            “I live here?” Ray frowned. This woman reminded him about the countless others who had ignored his warning about the pool.

            The woman scowled and folded her arm, trying to remain calm. “It doesn’t matter, you’re both going to help me home.”

            Ryan groaned as Ray frowned then shrugged. “We can make a boat but that’s probably about it.” He said, smiling at Edgar when the dog whined at him, nudging his hand with his nose. He leaned down and petted Edgar’s head and back.

            The woman narrowed her eyes. “You will make the boat and escort me home.”

            “Listen.” Ryan growled, heading toward the beach. “You’re getting a boat from us, and that’s it. Neither of us are leaving.” He honestly doubted Ray could leave the island at all. He had a sense that it loved the merman too much. Ray always said he felt like the pools guardian, but Ryan had a sense that it was the other way around. He was just lucky the place liked him.

            The woman called after him as Ray and Edgar rushed to follow him but he ignored the call. As soon as they passed the tree line, they found pieces of broken ships on the shore. “Thank you.” Ryan sighed, smiling at the pieces.

            It took them only a day and a half to make the boat. The island provided them different elements each day. Eventually they had a sturdy boat the glided easily on the water. The woman complained the entire time, insisting that they take her home.

            The first night, she screamed when she saw Ray’s legs turn into a tail and refused to let him near her. Ryan didn’t sleep well with her snoring either. He was fairly certain that Ray had the good end of the deal.

            As Ray brought Ryan fish to cook for the woman’s journey, she watched them from the chair, huffing when Ryan took a drink from the pool.

            “Why can you drink from the pool?” She snapped, she had refused to even tell them her name.

            Ryan shrugged and turned back to the fire. Ray smiled nervously at the woman. “Well, it accepts him. If you were to drink from the pool, you’d probably die.”

            “Nonsense.” The woman scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I’ve been dying of thirst and you just want to keep the water to yourselves.”

            “What? No!” Ray frowned and Ryan sighed. “I’ve watched it kill people.”

            The woman huffed and rolled her eyes again. Ryan shook his head and smiled at Ray. “It’s alright, we won’t have to worry about her for much longer.”

            The woman glanced at them and smiled to herself. Edgar caught the look and whined, keeping close to Ryan for the rest of the night.

            “Night Rye.” Ray said, before diving further into the pool.

            Ryan smiled after him before stretching and turning to his bed. He jumped when he found the woman sitting on his blanket with her back to him, slowly undoing her corset.

            Edgar growled as Ryan furrowed his brow then groaned. “Now you want a shirt?” He snorted, walking over to the trunk without sparing her another glance. “I had no idea you were wearing a corset, that’s not good for you.”

            The woman frowned, pausing as she eyed Ryan digging through the trunk. She sighed and quickly finished untying her corset, stepping out of it. Edgar whined when she threw it onto him, struggling to untangle himself.

            Ryan turned and looked above her head, holding a shirt out. “There.” He huffed, folding his arms when she took the shirt. He jumped when it was thrown onto his head. Groaning he peaked around it then hid behind it again when she started to remove her under garments.

            “It must have been so lonely here for you with only that freak here with you.” The woman purred, tossing her clothes aside. She had done this enough times in court to no longer care.

            “Well, first, he’s not a freak and if you call him that again I’m destroying that boat.” Ryan said slowly, closing his eyes when the shirt was yanked away. “And second, please, for the love of god, don’t do this.”

            “What’s wrong? Never been with a woman before? I’m surprised.” The woman giggled, pressing against him and nearly falling over when Ryan stepped away quickly. Without opening his eyes, he pulled another shirt from the trunk and held it out to her.

            “Just, put some clothes on, really now.” Ryan huffed, not daring to crack an eye open when the fabric didn’t leave his fingers for a long moment.

            “Ah, I see.” She said smoothly, taking the shirt and pulling it on. “You _want_ the freak. He must be using the same magic on you as he uses to make those legs.”

            “Call him a freak one more time.” Ryan growled, moving towards where he heard Edgar’s whines. He opened his eyes and was relieved to just see the woman’s dress covering the dog.

            “If I won’t do, just pretend I’m him then.” The woman purred, wrapping her arms around his shoulders before he could even free Edgar.

            “Nope.” Ryan groaned, slipping free and falling face first into the pool. A long time ago, Ray had said that if anything happened when he was in the pool, Ryan was to just fall into it. Ray would know instantly that he needed him.

            Ryan was amazed how clear the woman standing above the pool was from below the water as he held his breath. He had never actually gone fully into the pool before, but now he could understand what Ray meant. He felt warmth encase him and cradle him. It was a wonderful feeling, it’d be better if his lungs weren’t starting to burn.

            Suddenly, arms wrapped around him and pushed him to the surface. He broke into the air with a gasp, smiling sheepishly at Ray who was holding onto him with a panicked look.

            “What happened?” Ray said, moving them over to the edge. He looked at Ryan then up at the woman who was scowling at them then to Edgar who had managed to get his head through the neck hole of the dress.

            “Mind sleeping with me tonight?” Ryan said, pulling himself out of the water before pulling Ray out and holding him close as he made himself legs.

            “Sure?” Ray said with a confused frown. The woman scowled at them before storming over to Ryan’s bed and taking his blanket and pillow.

            Ryan sighed and held Ray tighter, smiling tiredly at him. “I’ll tell you later.”

            They eventually settled down on the other side of the pool with Ryan leaning against a tree with Ray in his lap to keep them warm. They had freed Edgar, the dog curled up next to them.

            “That happened?” Ray laughed lightly, smiling at how pink Ryan’s cheeks were. “I’m surprised you didn’t just go for it.”

            Ryan frowned at Ray, reaching up and cupping his cheek. “As hard as this might be to believe but not all humans are sex driven. Maybe the few you’ve encountered but not me.”

            Ray blushed before smiling and leaning into Ryan’s hand. “Sorry, I just, you’re the weirdest human I’ve ever met.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray softly, hooking his fingers on Ray’s jaw when the merman froze then awkwardly kissed back. He tilted their heads for a better angle, pulling Ray closer.

            When they parted, Ray was bright red, fingers curled into Ryan’s shirt. Ryan was on cloud nine, resting their foreheads together and smiling like an idiot. Ray laughed lightly and kissed Ryan again, already getting a hang of the action.

            The jumped apart when the woman groaned at them, covering her head with the blanket. They looked at the lump of blankets blushing for a moment before laughing and settling back against the tree.

            In the morning, they were woken by the sound of water splashing and hitting them. Ryan blinked confused as Ray pressed closer to him with a groan. His eyes focused on the woman rushing to put more and more of the pool water into her mouth.

            “Oh no.” Ryan gasped, tightening his grip on Ray as Edgar growled from beside them.

            “What is it?” Ray slurred, looking up at Ryan then looking at the pool. He gasped and tensed before burying his face into Ryan’s chest. “I don’t want to see it.”

            Ryan covered Ray’s face and head with his arm, watching with disgust. He couldn’t look away as the woman laughed and kept drinking more and more. She looked mad, eyes blown wide and smile massive. She was barely getting any of the water into her mouth. At some point, she seemed to realize this fact and dunked her entire head into the pool.

            Ryan watched in horror as she didn’t come back up for a long time, then as she moved to remove her head, a black form burst from the water, one hand keeping her head under as the other tried to hold onto her upper half as she thrashed.

            Ray pressed more against Ryan as the human tightened his grip on Ray, eyes wide in fear. The black form snapped its head to look at them, fuzzy silver eyes staring at them as the woman thrashed and muffled screams echoed in the water.

            The black being gave them a silver smile, a voice that could only be described as the sea itself echoing in Ryan’s head. _You’ll take good care of him, I know you will._

            Ryan stopped breathing for a moment as the black form and the woman were suddenly gone. The water was completely still as Ryan slowly remembered to breathe.

            “Rye?” Ray said with a worried frown, looking up at him. “Are you okay?”

            Ryan blinked a few times before looking down at Ray and giving him a shaky smile. “That was something.” He croaked, curling around Ray.

            “You watched?” Ray frowned, cupping Ryan’s cheeks. “Well, I didn’t look away my first time either.”

            Ryan took a shaky breath, pressing their foreheads together. “What was that?” He said, smiling slightly when Ray kissed him softly.

            “The pool.” Ray shrugged, letting Ryan’s face go to snuggle into him again. “Can we go back to sleep?”

            “Of course.” Ryan chuckled, standing and carrying Ray to the blanket. He laid down with Ray curled up on top of him, wrapping the blanket tight around them. “What are we going to do with that boat?”

            “It looked fun, I want to try riding around the island.” Ray said with a yawn.

            Ryan chuckled and played with Ray’s hair. As the merman fell asleep, he looked over at the pool, waiting for silver eyes to stare back.


	52. Mortal Heart, Immortal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is part of a vampire clan that killed Ray's family. Feeling bad, Ryan takes him in as a human 'pet' and doesn’t let harm come to him. Ray doesn't talk to him until Ryan saves his life, then they slowly fall in love. When they decides to turn Ray into a vampire to be together forever, Ryan finds Ray dead. Throughout the centuries Ray reincarnates and every time Ryan helps him remember, but before Ryan can turn him, he winds up dead. Eventually Ryan finds out that an old clan member, who also fell for Ray, is who is killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched the carnage without blinking. Watched his clan rip the human hunters apart, watched them feed on their flesh. There was no guilt in his chest as he bloodied his fingers and soaked his clothes. None when he ripped the head of the household apart, none when he devoured his blood.

            There was one ounce of guilty blood in his heart when he found the youngest son of the family quivering under his father’s desk. His normally blue eyes glowed red as he stared at the young man, watching him cower away, hands covering his head.

            Ryan hid away his fangs, letting the red drain from his eyes. “Hey, it’s alright.” He said softly, holding his hand out. This one, he liked this one. Had watched him when watching his family. Watched him deny his family’s job. Watched him grow up and love flowers. Watched how gentle he was.

            The human whimpered and tried to press further under the desk, shaking horrible. Ryan frowned and glanced at his clan searching the house for more humans. “Please, if you want to make it out of here alive, you have to come with me.”

            The human looked between Ryan’s blood stained smile and hand for a moment before shaking his head. Ryan huffed a sigh, tensing when a snarl echoed through the room.

            “Did you find one Haywood?” Edgar snarled, smile crooked and drenched in blood.

            Ryan bit his lip, looking at the man before looking back at Edgar. “Yes, the youngest.” He tried not to wince when the man nearly sobbed. “I want this one.”

            “Share the blood, Haywood!” Edgar laughed, walking further into the room.

            “Alive.” Ryan growled, eyes turning red again.

            Edgar paused, narrowing his eyes then smiling brightly. “Perfect! What better way to slander his family?” He laughed, walking over quickly. “Making him your pet, you’re cruel Haywood.”

            Ryan scowled and blocked Edgar’s view for a moment, holding his arms out to the man. “Please.” He whispered with a frown. “I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

            The man shook worse than before. Ryan could see it in his eyes how much he would rather not trust him but also how much he didn’t want to die. He sniffed and edged over to Ryan, tensing and sobbing when his arms wrapped around him.

            “I’m sorry.” Ryan said softly, pulling him from under the desk and holding him close.

            “Ah! This one!” Edgar sneered, trying to get a good look at the man’s face. “Looks like you’ll live for being the family disappointment.” He laughed before heading toward the door.

            Ryan growled after Edgar as the man tensed and cried against him. “Just tell the others.” He snapped.

            “I’m off.” Edgar laughed, running from the room.

            Ryan scowled and shook his head. He made the man sit on the desk, pulling away to search for any wounds.

            “When are you going to kill me?” The man said softly, making Ryan freeze. “What’s going to happen to me?”

            Ryan frowned and sighed, pulling his jacket off and draping it on the man’s shoulder. “I’m going to protect you.” He said softly, pulling a hanky from his pocket to wipe away the blood the smeared on the man’s face. “I promise you that.”

            “Why?” The man nearly growled, tears mixing with the blood. “Why me?”

            Ryan sighed and smiled tiredly at him. “Because you’re kind and you’re not like your family. Humans do what they do to survive, we do what we have to.” He frowned and held the hanky out to the man. “I know it’s messed up, I know this isn’t what you want but this is all I can do.”

            The man hesitantly took the hanky and wiped his eyes and face. “I hate you.” He spat.

            “I know.” Ryan said softly. “I’m going to pick you up, stay quiet and stay hidden and you should be okay.”

            The man nodded once, looking at his lap, gripping the hanky tightly. Ryan sighed and picked him up, cradling him close to his chest. The clan cheered when they saw them, shot cruel jokes at the man and patted Ryan on the back. Neither of them were happy and Ryan could feel his shirt dampening with tears.

            When he was finally free of his clan, he took the man to his room in the clan’s castle, setting him on the bed before search for clean clothes for the both of them. “I would just help you run away, but as soon as they found out you did they would hunt you down.” He said as the man just stared at the ground of his room.

            Ryan glanced back at him and sighed, pulling out a new shirt and trousers. “I won’t make you do anything but they’ll probably be cruel to you. I won’t let them hurt you.” He continued, walking over with the clothes in hand. He kneeled down and offered the man the best smile he could manage. “Hey, what’s your name?”

            The man looked at him with lifeless eyes for a moment before looking at his lap. “Ray.” He croaked, letting the clothes Ryan rested in his lap just lay on his hands.

            Ryan sighed and stood, taking other clothes and heading for his shower room. “I’m Ryan.” He said, pausing in the doorway. He glanced back at him and sighed again, slipping into the room to change.

            When he came out, Ray had changed as well, his bloodied clothes neatly folded. He was sitting against the headboard, knees to his chin and arms wrapped around them. His head was down and his shoulders shook with soft sobs.

            Ryan wanted to reach for him, hug him and apologize a million times over, but he knew better than that. Instead, he gathered up their clothes and took them to get rid of them. He passed a few clan members along the way. Hating how they cheered for his good idea.

            When he returned to his room, Ray hadn’t moved although he was slumped over somewhat. He could hear his soft snores and smiled gently. He may never like him but this was better than being dead, he hoped.

            He slept in his desk chair, woken in the morning by the sun hitting him right in the face. Groaning, he blinked awaked, glaring at the window he forgot to close. Glancing at the bed, he saw Ray still asleep, but now curled up under the blankets.

            Smiling, he stood and slipped from the room, wondering where he was going to get food for a human in this castle. Well, he wasn’t. The others joked that they had a wild night as he searched for anything humans ate. Vampires could do anything a human could do but eat food. It made them horribly sick.

            Sighing, Ryan ran to the nearest town and bought human food, trying not to scowl as the news of the massacre of the Narvaez household. Food in hand, he rushed back to the castle and to his room. His heart nearly dropped when he found the door ajar and muffled laughter floated from inside.

            His eyes turned red and his teeth grew. He slammed the door all the way open, fingers sharpened to claws. Three of his clansmen had a hold of Ray. Two were holding down his arms and legs while a third was ripping his shirt.

            They froze when he walked in, presence heavy and threatening. Ray was crying, eyes begging Ryan to do something. “If you don’t leave now, I will throw you out the window.” He snarled, setting the basket of food on the ground next to the door. “If any of you touch _my_ pet again, I will rip you apart, am I clear?” His voice stayed smooth but his presence got heavier.

            The three vampires scrambled away from Ray, shaking and nodding.

“Y-yes lord Haywood.”         

            “Sorry boss man.”

            “Won’t happen again!”

            “Get out.” Ryan snarled, stepping aside. The vampires ran from the room and Ryan slammed the door shut behind them, glaring at the cherry wood.

            He turned at a sniff, calming down as Ray burst into sobs, hugging himself tightly. Sighing, he picked the basket up again and took it to his desk before turning to Ray. Biting his lip, he went to the edge of the bed and held his arms out to him.

            Ray glared at him, scooting as far away as he could on the bed. Ryan let his arms drop and sighed. He stood once again and went to the basket, rummaging around for the fruit he had bought. “Here.” He said softly, placing the fruit on the bed. “I’ll be back.”

            Ray looked panicked that he was leaving but didn’t stop him. Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose, locking the door behind him. He took a deep breath and when he started walking through the castle, everyone knew he was angry.

            He slammed his fist against Edgar’s door, the other clansmen that peeked around their doors to watch him shivering at how calm he looked. “Haywood, you’re going to bring the castle down.” Edgar sighed when he opened the door. “What’s wrong?”

            “No one is to touch _my_ human.” Ryan snarled, baring his teeth. “Make that clear to everyone.”    

            Edgar rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame. “It’s clear now.” He snorted, smirking at Ryan. “I knew you were a possessive type.”

            “Edgar.” Ryan warned, feeling worse.

            “What? You’ve got the entire place shaking.” Edgar laughed, shaking his head. “They’ll leave your pet alone. Promise. To think you’re a Halfling.”

            Ryan snorted and walked away. He made sure the castle knew he was angry all day, the three vampires avoiding him at every turn. When he returned to the room, Ray was curled up under the blankets, only an apple eaten.

            Ryan sighed and threw the core into his chamber pot, leaving the rest of the food for when Ray got hungry again. The rest of his day was spent writing the history he had lived through.

            Engrossed in his writing, he forgot Ray needed to eat and the human himself didn’t want to eat, so they spent three days without talking or even interacting while in the same room. By night the third day, a knock on his door and a message from Edgar telling him to stop fucking around (literally) and show the rest of the clan that their second in command was alive.

            Ryan sighed and tried not to slam the door shut. When he turned to the bed, he saw a bit of Ray peeking out from under the bed before disappearing again. Something clicked in Ryan’s head and his stomach dropped.

            “You need to eat.” Ryan said, rushing over to the basket and relaxing when he found the fruit still good.

            Ray didn’t respond and Ryan groaned. He took the basket to the bed, setting it on the nightstand before tearing the covers away. Ray glared up at him, curled into a ball.

            “Please eat.” Ryan said softly, grabbing the basket and setting it on the bed again. “I’ll be back.”

            Ray didn’t move, didn’t stop glaring at him, even as he left the room and locked the door tight with magic. He sighed and headed to the dining room, scowling at the ‘feast’ that awaited him.

            His clan had been busy, gathering humans from different cities into the room. Some were chained up, others in cages. A few were hog tied and in the arms of different vampires. He hated this room. It reminded him of how humans treated him.

            “What do you want Edgar?” Ryan sighed once he found the clan leader draining a woman dry.

            Edgar held a finger up, slipping his fangs from the woman’s neck as she fainted, pale from the blood loss. “Can’t I see my favorite Halfling?” He smirked, lips stained red.

            “No.” Ryan deadpanned, scowling. Edgar knew he hated this room, hated what they did. If they hadn’t of freed him, he wouldn’t even be here. And Ray would most likely be dead.

            “Come on, Ryan.” Edgar chuckled, pushing the woman aside and standing, slinging his arm around Ryan’s neck. “You’ve got to get used to this. The clan wants to know their second in command.”

            Ryan pushed Edgar’s arm off of him and pinched his nose. “You know how I feel about this room.”

            “Get over it.” Edgar snorted, shaking his head. “It was a hundred years ago.”

            Ryan narrowed his eyes at Edgar. “A hundred years does not erase a lifetime of torture.”

            Edgar rolled his eyes. “You live forever, Haywood, stop dwindling on it.”

            “I’m leaving.” Ryan snapped, storming toward the door.

            “Whoa!” Edgar laughed, grabbing Ryan’s arm. “I know you have a pet now but stay for just a bite.”

            “I’m leaving.” Ryan snarled, glaring at Edgar before yanking his arm from his grasp and leaving. The other clan’s men shied away from him. He was much more understanding than Edgar ever was, which is why no one ever questioned his power. That didn’t mean they didn’t fear him either.

            Ryan felt sick as he returned to his room. He found Ray under the covers again, the basket empty except for the leftover food the human couldn’t eat. Ryan smiled tiredly, shaking slightly. He set the basket on his desk before curling up in his chair.

            He dreamed of ropes and whips. Of pain and sobbing. Losing his mother to his father’s beatings. Of being born from the horrid treatment of his mother and into a hell that dwelled in his own home's walls. He woke to someone shaking him, breathing hard and drenched in sweat.

            Ray stumbled back from him, eyes wide and afraid. Ryan’s eyes were bright red, claws digging into the arms of the chair. His mouth was dry and his stomach was empty. He could hear Ray’s heart, nearly taste his blood, but was too disgusted with himself to even think about it.

            He stood on wobbling legs, wondering to the window as Ray watched him with some fear. He heard the human shout his name as he opened the window and dropped through the opening and plummeted toward the ground.

            He landed on his feet, darting into the woods and killing the first deer he found. Working on autopilot, he found his way home and back up the wall. He dropped the deer onto the floor and pulled the fur off of the skin over a major vein.

            Ray gagged and tumbled onto the bed backing away as Ryan sank his teeth in and drank the deer’s blood. He tossed the deer out the window when he finished, dropping to the ground and leaning against the wall just under the sill. Closing his eyes, he wished for his dream of a better childhood and a happy home.

            His eyes snapped open when a soft cloth pressed against his skin and wiped away the blood, tears, and sweat. Ray kneeled next to him, shakily cleaning his face with the same hanky he had given him.

            Ryan laughed drily and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the sound of Ray’s feet against the cold stone floor, face clean of blood.

            He was woken in the morning to a knock on the door. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked between his fingers when he heard Ray’s feet against the ground. The human yanked open the door, a sour scowl on his face.

            “We’re trying to sleep.” Ray snapped, glaring at whoever was on the other side.

            “Of course he likes them wild.” Edgar mumbled. “Look, you’re master went on a hunting spree last night as I’m sure you’re aware. Make sure he drinks human blood, yours or someone else’s. He’ll die if he keeps this shit up.”

            Ray frowned but didn’t say anything else. Just slammed the door in Edgar’s face, the older vampire groaning on the other side. Ryan chuckled tiredly, slowly standing on wobbling feet. He was still hungry, starving even.

            Ray looked at him, opening his mouth then closing it again. He walked over to the bed and went right back under the covers. Ryan chuckled and left the room. He slipped into a town and fed off a few humans, draining them dry when he saw them plotting a crime.

            When he returned, he had four baskets of food and a healthier complexion. The pattern continued for weeks, although Ray was progressively kinder to him. Before being banished to the washroom, he would watch Ryan comfort and talk with other clansmen. Watched him with their mental aches and pains while ignoring his own.

            A small pile of deer’s grew outside the window. He had to clean it up before it smelled too badly. He brought Ray things every time he had to go feed from humans. Clothes that fit, books and journals to occupy his mind. Flowers and food. If he saw something of generally interest, he brought it home and watched it be added to a growing pile of things Ray refused to touch.

            They rarely spoke. Never more than a few words to hold up appearances amongst the others. Ray never left the room, couldn’t be bothered. The clan didn’t ask about him. Ryan always got angry when they did.

            Then, two months after the massacre, one of the clansmen turned one of their meals in the dining room into a fledgling. The new vampire was twitching and looked sick. He wasn’t taking turning well. He was just freed from his ropes.

            “You know the rules.” Edgar sighed as the fledgling’s sire, a vampire no older than a decade, stood between Ryan and Edgar and the fledgling.

            “I know, but please? He wanted to turn.” The sire begged, looking back at the fledgling.

            “You can’t turn one of them.” Edgar said, gesturing to the other humans around them. “It’s against the rules. They’re only to be fed upon until they die.”

            “But-!” The sire began, but was cut off by the fledgling shoving them aside.

            “You! You smell like food.” The fledgling shook, looking at Ryan. “Smell better than them.” He spat at the other humans in the room.

            Ryan tensed, narrowing his eyes. These humans always turned insane when they were made into vampires, that’s why they weren’t to be turned. “Hold still.” He growled, reaching for the fledgling. He’d end him himself.

            “No!” The sire slammed into Ryan as the fledgling ran off.

            Edgar sighed and shook his head. “I’ll let you deal with that one.” He told Ryan as the fledgling disappeared into the castle.

            Ryan growled, grabbing the sire and pushing her toward the two clansmen that caught her. “Take her to her room and put her on lockdown.” He said, bursting from the room as they nodded.

            He ran for his room, hoping that the fledgling had gotten lost. His heart sunk when he heard Ray shout his name. He bounced off of walls as he sped up, nearly passing the door before darting in. The fledgling’s claws were ripping at Ray’s skin as he kept it from biting his neck.

            Ryan growled and tackled the fledgling, grabbing it around the throat as they crashed to the floor. He held it down with his body as the fledgling clawed at his arms and flailed its legs.

            As it stopped moving, Ryan held onto his neck, waiting until he couldn’t hear its heartbeat anymore. He stood slowly, sighing and rubbing his face. He looked at Ray whose eyes were swirling with a million things, unable to decide how to feel.

            Ryan sighed and picked the fledgling up. He called for two clansmen, handing the corpse off to them before shutting the door. He turned to Ray and offered him something of a smile. “Will you let me help you?”

            Ray frowned, looking over his bleeding arms before nodding slowly. Ryan relaxed and went to his bureau, pulling out a couple of old shirts. He wetted one with the water pitcher and ripped apart the others, walking over to Ray and sitting away from him, holding his arms out.

            Ray hesitantly moved over, wincing when Ryan cleaned out the claw marks with the wet shirt. They were silent as Ryan worked, cleaning and wrapping the wounds. Ryan didn’t expect any less.

            “You killed one of your own.” Ray said suddenly, not looking at Ryan.

            Ryan looked up at him and frowned before looking back at his arms. “The fledgling had gone mad. I was going to kill him anyway.”

            Ray frowned, wincing as Ryan started cleaning another gash. “You’ve saved me three times now.” He said softly after a long moment. “Why?”

            “I promised that I would keep you safe.” Ryan said without hesitation. “So I will.”

            Ray watched him wrap his arms up completely, pulling them to his chest when he was done. “Thank you.” He said, pulling his knees to his chest.

            Ryan gave Ray a tired smile. “You’re welcome.” He said, throwing the wet shirt away and placing the remaining ripped up shirt on his desk. Once the sire and fledging were taken care of, Ryan went back to writing his history.

            “What are you writing?”

            Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin at the question. He turned slowly, finding Ray a bit behind him, standing awkwardly. “Oh, just. What I remember of history.” He said slowly, turning back to the journal. “From when I was _there_ and when the clan freed me.”

            “Freed you?” Ray said, taking a couple steps closer and standing on his toes to look over Ryan’s shoulder without getting too close.

            “I was born to a pureblood vampire who was in a-“ his lips screwed up into a scowl for a moment. There was a lot of names for the place he was born. “In hell,” he sighed, “In a place where vampires were tied up and abused. Beaten, assaulted.” He glared at the floor as Ray looked at him in shock. “I lived there for nearly my entire life up until about a hundred years ago when the clan freed me.”

            “I-I thought that’s what vampires did to humans.” Ray said softly after a long moment of silence.

            “They do.” Ryan chuckled hollowly, shaking his head and turning back to his desk. “Everything is cruel to everything else. No one is good here.”

            “You are.” Ray said, cool, thin fingers hesitantly squeezing his shoulder. “Well, I guess so, anyway.”

            Ryan laughed lightly, putting his feather pen back into the inkwell. “I’ve killed. I killed that fledgling, I’ve killed humans, I’ve kill your-“ He stopped himself, looking back at the hand on his shoulder then up at Ray who was giving him a sad smile.

            “You have to do what you have to do.” Ray said softly, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder again. “I think I always knew that my father was a part of something like the place you were born. I didn’t want to admit it, but I think that’s why I didn’t want to be a hunter.”

            “What?” Ryan frowned, sitting up straighter. “We didn’t find one of those in your home.”

            “It wasn’t at the house, it’s in some warehouse we owned.” Ray shrugged, hugging himself. “I thought you knew.”

            Ryan stood suddenly, grabbing jacket and throwing it onto Ray’s head. “We’re going to see Edgar.” He said when Ray gave him a confused look. “We need to help them.”

            Ray quickly pulled the jacket on, tensing when Ryan wrapped an arm around his waist. He carefully leaned into Ryan’s side when the vampire gave him an apologetic smile. They had to pretend.

            Edgar was in his room, thankfully. Neither of them needed to see what was in the dining hall right then. He was livid, sending clansmen to the abandoned home to search for where the warehouse was.

            “Glad you kept him, Haywood.” Edgar snorted as Ryan pulled Ray from the room. “We would have never known.”

            Ray was in the lobby with the other waiting clansmen when Ryan, Edgar, and a few of the other clansmen that went with them to retrieve the tortured souls. He crashed into Ryan the moment he saw him enter the castle behind the massive crowd of wounded, scarred, and tortured vampires.

            Ryan frowned and wrapped Ray up in a hug, pulling him from the mess and back to his room. He dropped to the floor, Ray refusing to let him go. He left the human cry into his shoulder, petting his hair gently.

            They talked a lot after that. Hesitantly and awkwardly at first but slowly warming to the idea. Ryan helped the new clansmen adjust to their new lives and Ray watched with a growing fond smile.

            When Ryan mentioned a garden being in the castle, Ray demanded to see it. The entire thing was over grown, but there were still supplies in a small shed at one end of the garden. Ryan woke up alone in his room multiple times after that, always finding Ray in the garden cleaning it up.

            When Ray was finished, the place was beautiful, a few of the clansmen finding peace there and thanking Ray a million times over. Ryan smiled fondly after him, helping Ray where he could. The clansmen were happy to see Ryan out of his room.

            Edgar smiled at them, cracking untasteful jokes here and there, but otherwise grateful to Ray for breaking Ryan out of his shell.

            Ten months after the vampires were freed from hell, Ryan jerked awake from another nightmare. He hadn’t been having them since he and Ray had started talking but this one was bad. He could faintly smell urine coming off of him and his stomach protested any movement.

            Shaking horribly, he caught his deer and drank it dry in the room. He looked up from the corpse when he heard a gasp. Ray was staring at him worriedly from the bed. Ryan still slept in his desk chair.

            “Rye.” Ray said softly, carefully slipping from the bed and kneeling next to Ryan, hugging him tightly.

            Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and clung to Ray, staining his shirt red. After a long time of just sitting and holding onto each other, Ray got Ryan into new clothes, washing the blood, sweat, urine, and tears off of him before making him lay down in the bed.

            When he woke in the morning, the deer was gone, dropped out the window, and Ray was curled into a ball in the chair, sleeping with a small frown. Ryan smiled gently, standing and picking Ray up. Before he could leave the room to go to town, Ray’s hand caught his.

            Ryan turned with a frown, watching Ray rub one eye with his free hand. “Why don’t you feed off of me?” He said, squeezing Ryan’s hand.

            “I don’t want to do that to you.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s hand back before trying to pull away. “I’ll be alright.”

            “Come on, you old bastard.” Ray smiled sleepily at Ryan. “You won’t kill me.”               

            Ryan tensed and looked at Ray wide eyed. “Do you have an idea what you’re allowing me to do?”

            “You’ve explained it a few times.” Ray nodded, tugging on Ryan’s hand. “I don’t think being marked by you will be too bad. The others will stop talking about us when they think we’re not listening.”

            To feed from a human was to mark them as their own. The ones in the dining hall were different, they were public domain. A more or less ‘free ranged human’ they had to claim as theirs to keep the others from going after them. It was permanent and marked the human as different even among other humans.

            Ray tugged Ryan onto the bed, moving his shirt aside. “Go ahead.” He said with a reassuring smile.

            Ryan bit his lip, hesitantly reaching out and cupping Ray’s cheek. His eyes zeroed in on the vain on his neck and he pulled Ray closer by his hip. Ray’s breath hitched when Ryan’s fangs sunk into his skin, relaxing when the sharp pinch went away.

            It actually felt kind of nice. Ryan’s hands were gentle against him, he was warm and soft. Ray rested his forehead against Ryan’s shoulder, just getting dizzy when Ryan removed his fangs. He laid Ray down, running his fingers through his hair.

            Ray smiled lazily up at Ryan. “Better?” He slurred, eyes slipping closed.

            “Much better.” Ryan chuckled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Ray’s forehead. The human was fast asleep when he sat up right. Ryan chuckled and left him to sleep, getting some of Ray’s favorite foods in town.

            “About time you marked him.” Edgar said as he sat next to Ryan on the bench in the garden.

            Ryan was watching Ray talk with one of the new clansmen. She loved his flowers and was always helping out when she could. “What do you want?” He sighed, not taking his eyes off of Ray.

            “Why must you always assume I want something?” Edgar smirked, following Ryan’s gaze and frowning. “Although you’re not wrong.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at Edgar. “What is it now?”

            “Well, now that you’ve marked him, I have to ask your permission.” Edgar huffed, folding his arms. “I want a little bit of that ass.” He nodded towards Ray. “Can’t let you have all the fun.”

            “I am as possessive as I am kind.” Ryan said, narrowing his eyes at Edgar. “I won’t let you if Ray doesn’t want you to.”

            Edgar looked at Ryan appalled. “Hold on a minute. You get the best smelling and cutest human around and not only are you keeping him for yourself but you’re giving him free will?” He said, dropping his jaw when Ryan nodded. “What kind of vampire are you?”

            “A traumatized one.” Ryan snorted, standing. “I rather like Ray and I don’t want him hurt.”

            “You’re not thinking of turning him are you?” Edgar sneered, glaring at Ryan. “He’s a pet.”

            “He’s a person.” Ryan snapped, shaking his head. “I’ll turn him only if he wants to be with me forever, which I doubt.”

            “So my times limited.” Edgar scowled then smiled. “If I convince Ray to want me, will you allow it?”

            Ryan tensed, fingers curling into fists. “Only if he wants to, and he has to agree. No pressuring or scaring him.”

            “Deal.” Edgar smirked, standing. “I’ll be seeing him in a few weeks.”

            Ryan watched Edgar leave, tense and a little heart hurt. Ray would probably not want anything to do with Edgar or anything to do with himself in that regard. He sighed and turned, jumping when Ray was standing right in front of him, arms crossed.

            “What was that?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow.

            “Oh, uh.” Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. “Edgar wants to, well. Edgar’s going to be weird for a few days. You don’t have to do anything he asks you.”

            Ray pursed his lips before smiling. “I don’t want anything to do with him.” He said, stepping closer and leaning up on his toes.

            Ryan opened his mouth, ready to take a step back when Ray silenced him with a kiss. His eyes went wide as Ray’s fingers curled into his shirt. Slowly, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist and pulling him close.

            They parted smiling, Ray tucking his head under Ryan’s chin. “I just want you.” He said softly.

            Ryan laughed, holding Ray tighter and pressing kisses over his head and face. “I love you.” He said softly as Ray laughed lightly.

            Ray gave Ryan a brilliant smile, pecking him on the lips. “I love you too.”

            Ryan smiled and held Ray tightly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and pressed into him. They stood there for a long time, left alone in the vast garden.

            “Can you turn me?” Ray said suddenly one evening months later. Edgar hadn’t given up despite Ray repeatedly telling him no. “I mean, if you want.”

            Ryan shifted on the bed that was now theirs. His arms were tight around Ray, their legs tangled. Ray was nervous and smiling awkwardly. Ryan slowly smiled and kissed Ray’s cheek. “Only if you want me to.”

            “I do.” Ray said, kissing his cheek back. “I don’t want to leave you behind.”

            Ryan held Ray tighter and kissed him gently. “Tomorrow.” He said, pulling Ray’s head to be tucked under his chin. “When I need to feed.”

            “Alright.” Ray said, snuggling into him. “You’re giving me time to change my mind, aren’t you?”

            “Yep.” Ryan said, smiling when he could feel Ray laugh.

            “Asshole.” Ray yawned. He was asleep moments later, Ryan playing with his hair until he dropped off into sleep as well.

            Ryan woke alone in bed. It wasn’t unusual. Smiling, he slipped from the covers and changed into clothes. He wandered down into the garden, freezing when the scent of Ray’s blood hit his nose.

            He ran to the garden, freezing when he found Ray’s rose’s painted in his blood and his mangled body caught in the vines and leaves. He dropped to the ground and the entire castle felt his sobs.

 

            Ray felt eyes on him as he walked home from his shitty job at GameStop. He had felt someone watching him all day. Every time he turned his head, he saw a shadow dart just out of sight again and again.

            He shivered, pulling his hoodie tighter around him. Great, now he had a stalker. That was the last fucking thing he needed. He walked a bit faster, almost hearing footsteps behind him.

            He didn’t feel any better when he got to his apartment, locking the door tightly behind him. Eyes still followed him everywhere as he threw a microwave diner into the microwave and changed out of his work clothes into his sweats.

            He yelped when he entered the living room and a tall man with soft blond hair and bright blue eyes stood in the middle of the room. The man was smiling at him like he was his entire world which just made him that much creepier.

            Ray backed away slowly, eyes wide in fear. “Ray.” The man said softly. “I finally found you again.”

            Ray frowned, brows furrowed in confusion. The man did look familiar, a name right on the tip of his tongue. That didn’t make this less creepy. Before he could move, the man was right in front of him, gentle hands cupping his cheeks and their foreheads pressed together.

            Images and life times flipped through his mind. The missing piece of himself he had always felt fell into place and he felt like himself for the first time since he was born. He stumbled back as the man let him go. His eyes were brimming with tears as flashes of his own death faded from his memory for the moment.

            He looked at the man who looked tired and broken. “Ryan?” He said slowly, reaching out for the man’s hand.

            “Rose.” Ryan breathed, taking Ray’s hand and scooping him up into his arms. “My beautiful rose.”

            Ray laughed and held onto Ryan, remembering the vampire in every one of his past lives. He hugged his head and shoulders tightly, crying into blond hair. Ryan set him down and pressed his face against the crook of Ray’s neck.

            “Let me turn you.” Ryan said after a peaceful moment. “Please.”

            Ray tensed and frowned, shifting a bit nervously. He tried to pull away but Ryan held on tighter. “Rye-“ he started, but Ryan shook his head quickly.

            “No, you don’t understand.” Ryan said, giving Ray that broken look again. “I know you want to fall in love again. I know you’re a bit different this time around but you have to understand. Every time I lose you, just as I have you again. I can’t do it again. If you hate me after I turn you, fine, but at least you won’t have to keep dying and coming back.”     

            Ray tensed, flashes of his death a million times over entered his head and his winced as his skull throbbed. “Rye.” He hissed, squeezing Ryan’s arms.

            “Ray?” Ryan said worriedly, loosening his grip on Ray.

            The pain faded with his last death and he shook his head, pulling Ryan close again. “Okay, yeah. Turn me.” He said softly, cling to Ryan. The last face he saw before he died was one he knew, one that flirted with him constantly. He had fallen for Ryan a million times, he already had this time.

            Ryan bit his lip, letting his head drop. “No, I. Not if you don’t want to.” He sighed.

            Ray laughed lightly, cupping Ryan’s cheeks and making him look at him. “You’re still a romantic bastard, you know that?” He said, pulling him closer. “I want you to turn me, get it?”

            Ryan smiled, eyes wet. It took him a moment to sink his teeth into Ray’s neck. Ray’s breath hitched before relaxing, closing his eyes. Ryan’s arms were tight around him as he took blood from him. He gasped when a new sensation shot through him, it was strange, but not unpleasant, almost natural.

            When he opened his eyes, Ryan’s fangs pulling from his skin, he felt weak and his legs wobbled. Ryan held him upright, panting hard and nuzzling his head. “Sleep, rose.” He said softly with a loving smile.

            Ray tried to smile back, but he was asleep before he really knew what was going on. He didn’t dream for a change. He always dreamed his past memories but rarely remembered them when he woke.

            This time, he woke remembering everything, a familiar warm body pressed against him. He turned and smiled at Ryan who was fast asleep next to him. He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. Each strand was familiar. Then he gently traced Ryan’s face, knowing each curve and dip.

            Ryan’s eyes fluttered open with Ray’s fingers on his lips. He smiled against him, kissing his fingers before moving them and kissing his nose. “How are you feeling?” Ryan said, voice rough with sleep.

            Ray chuckled and snuggled into Ryan’s chest. “Pretty fucking great.” He sighed, closing his eyes again.

            Ryan smiled against his hair, holding him tightly. “You should feed.” He said after a moment, tilting Ray’s head toward his neck.

            Before Ray could really ask what he was supposed to do, his fangs were already in Ryan’s neck, slowly drinking blood that tasted better than anything he had ever had before. He didn’t want to stop, but Ryan’s fingers in his hair jerked him back to reality and he let go.

            “Shit, sorry Rye.” Ray breathed, wiping the blood from his lips.

            “It’s alright.” Ryan chuckled, petting Ra’s hair. “You can’t kill me by sucking my blood.”

            “Okay, good.” Ray smiled, kissing Ryan’s nose and laughing when it was stained pink. “That would suck after all this time.”

            Ryan snorted, wiping his nose clean. “I’d rather not think about it.” He smiled, tensing when there was a knock on the front door.

            Ray groaned. “Oh, right. Him.” He sighed, slipping from the bed.

            “Who?” Ryan said, quickly following Ray.

            “Edgar, my coworker. He picks me up for work every morning.” Ray sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Do I even need to work anymore?”

            “No and you’re not opening that door.” Ryan growled, curling his arm around Ray’s waist.

            “What, why would-“ Ray cut himself off, the headache returning as a crazed smile loomed over his memory. “Oh god.” He gasped, leaning heavily against Ryan.

            Ryan scowled and glared at the door. He picked Ray up and set him on the couch. “I’ll take care of it.” He said, eyes glowing red.

            “Rye.” Ray warned, but Ryan was already stalking toward the door.

            He swung it open, smirking as Edgar’s eyes went wide. “Great, I thought I finally got rid of you.” Edgar snarled, eyes turning to a dark red.

            Ryan chuckled darkly, arm shooting out and grabbing Edgar by the neck. “I should have known.” He said, closing the door behind him.

            Ray watched from the couch. He knew what Ryan was going to do. Honestly, he didn’t care, he just didn’t want to watch. He laid down and just listened as Edgar gasped for breath.

            “I knew it was you, I just didn’t think about it.” Ryan continued. “You selfish piece of shit. I wish I had ripped you to shreds the day the clan fell apart.”

            There was only the sound of Edgar gasping for breath for a long time. Ryan told him, lifetimes ago, that Vampires were hard to kill, but they needed to breathe as much as the next living thing.

            Eventually silence echoed in the apartment, then a body hit the ground. Ray peaked over the couch, watching Ryan stare at his hands, Edgar dead at his feet. “I didn’t think it’d be that easy.” He said softly, opening and closing his fists. “I really am a monster.”

            Ray frowned and quickly went around the couch, hugging Ryan tightly. “Aren’t we all?” He said, smiling up at Ryan. “I think you told me that once.”

            “A lone time ago.” Ryan nodded, hugging Ray tightly. “I’m sorry my rose.”

            “I forgive you.” Ray whispered, letting Ryan cry against his shoulder.


	53. The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King has ruled over the kingdom for several years now and with growing tensions from overseas enemies, he's been advised to maybe start looking for an heir (Ray’s a kid and this isn’t a shippy fic).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT SHIPPY. That'd be weird.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stood over the queen of the Rose kingdom. His men had killed her and her husband. Their kingdom belonged to him now, but it wasn’t her body he was interested in. It wasn’t her crown or jewels. Not even the king’s desk in the corner of the room.

            His eyes were trained on the small bundle still in the woman’s arms. Wide, brown eyes looked up at him curiously, tiny fists were curled under a small chin. A little tuft of brown hair poked out from under the red blankets.

            The head knight, Geoff, watched curiously, tensing when he saw Ryan smile for the first time since his parent’s death. “Hey there.” Ryan said softly, kneeling down and taking the baby into his arms. “Are you hurt?”

            The baby laughed and wiggled in his arms, tiny legs kicking at the blanket. Ryan chuckled and gently poked the baby’s nose, sending the infant into a giggle fit.

            Geoff smiled gently as Ryan laughed and kept the baby close. He was only eighteen, already becoming a great king. “My lord, we have to be going.” Geoff said.

            Ryan turned and smiled at Geoff, the only family he had left. “Geoff.” He said slowly, looking down at the baby and laughing when tiny arms reached out for him. “Send a messenger home, tell the advisors that they’ve finally gotten their heir.”

            “My lord?” Geoff frowned, watching Ryan offer the baby his fingers. The well named ‘Mad King’ smiled as tiny fingers curled around one of his own.

            “I’ve found my heir.” Ryan said, looking back over at Geoff. “Royal born and everything. I will raise him myself.”

            Geoff chuckled and bowed. “Right away, My Lord.” It wasn’t really his position to question the king, now was it? He just hoped Ryan didn’t treat this baby as a pet. He knew he was lonely but they could bring in a lion for him if he so wanted.

           

            “The child of your enemy?”

            “This is fool hardy, you have too much to do already!”

            “This child isn’t even of your blood!”

            “Silence.” Ryan said calmly and the room turned cold. There was a long pause before a small snore echoed around the room, the advisors watching their king rock the baby in his arms to sleep. “I think I’ll name him Ray.” He said absently, smiling down at the boy.

            “My King.” One of the advisors began, wincing and backing down when a dark look was shot his way.

            “He is to be my heir.” Ryan said slowly, staring down each of his advisors. “Do you understand?”

            “Yes, Our King.” The advisors said in unison, bowing low.

            Ryan relaxed and smiled, sitting on his throne. Geoff told him what he needed to do to raise a child. Although his knight told him to let the nursing maids do it for him, he wanted to do it. He was not his father’s son because he was left in the care of nurses.

            “Now, what has happened since I’ve been gone?” Ryan said, looking back at his advisors.

            The men and women glanced at each other before keeping their gazes on the ground. “There had been threats, My Lord.” One of the women said. “From overseas. There’s a new King taking kingdom after kingdom over there, like you are. If you’re not careful, you will run into direct competition with them.”

            Ryan frowned and sighed, standing and moving to the crib he had installed in both his throne room and bedroom. He set baby Ray inside with a fond smile before turning to his advisors with a neutral face.

            “The time for conquering has passed.” Ryan said, walking back over to his throne, arms crossed behind his back. “It’s time to build the kingdom up and prepare for an attack. If anyone thinks that they can defeat us, they are horribly mistaken.”

            All of the advisors shivered under Ryan’s gaze, nodding quickly before rushing for their papers and scrolls. They had a lot of work to do if they were to make the kingdom immortal.

 

            “Ray!” Ryan laughed as the small boy darted into the garden. He was only three and he was already a spit fire. He could hear the boy giggling and smiled. “Alright! I’m coming in for you!”

            Ryan grinned as he heard Ray squeal. He paused for a moment before running into the garden nearly in full armor. By now, they both had the garden memorized, it was Ray’s favorite place in the entire castle.

            He caught sight of tiny legs through the bushes, smiling and rushing around the bushes. It wasn’t long before he was scooping Ray up into his arms, the boy squealing and laughing.

            “Got you!” Ryan laughed, hugging Ray close as he squirmed.

            “Papa!” Ray giggled, wrapping tiny arms around his neck. “Can we play longer today?” He said with a small frown.

            Ryan smiled softly at Ray, ruffling his hair. “For as long as you want.”

            Ray brightened immediately, hugging Ryan tighter before wiggling from his grip and running off into the garden. “You’ve gotta see what Vav and I did!”

            “Oh?” Ryan said, following after Ray. He had cleared the entire day for Ray. He had been working so much that he couldn’t be there for Ray’s lessons recently.

            “Yeah! The gardeners showed us how to take care of the flowers!” Ray said, running back and grabbing Ryan’s hand and tugging him along because he was going too slowly.

            “Have you been taking good care of them?” Ryan said, bending down slightly so Ray had a better grip on his fingers.

            “Yep! Mine are prettier than Vav’s!” Ray was nearly bouncing, running in place as he tried to pull Ryan along.

            Ryan laughed and scooped Ray up, letting him sit on his shoulders as he gave him directions to the flowers. As they walked, Ray told Ryan about how Gavin, Geoff’s son, was doing at his lessons and the shenanigans that they get into with Michael, the head healer Jack’s son.

            Ryan laughed as Ray made a series of noises to describe the sound of armor clattering to the ground. “Did you help clean up your mess?” He said, squeezing Ray’s legs.

            “Yes Papa.” Ray giggled, leaning over on Ryan’s head, tiny hands dangling in his face.

            Ryan chuckled, smiling brighter when Ray gasped and bounced on his shoulders. “We’re here, we’re here!” He said, holding still as Ryan lifted him up and set him on the ground.

            Ray ran toward two rose bushes. One looked brown and wilted, folding in on itself. The other was growing big and strong, leaves bright green and thorns sharp. The flowers themselves were a beautiful deep red, they reminded Ryan of the red blanket he had found Ray in.

            “This one is mine!” Ray said, proudly pointing to the healthy bush. It was healthier than some of the other plants around it.

            “It’s beautiful.” Ryan said, gently running his fingers over the petals of the tallest rose. “You’ve done a wonderful job, Ray.”

            Ray hugged Ryan’s leg, being careful of his armor. “The gardener said that I give it lots of love, so it grows bigger for me!”

            Ryan crouched down and ruffled Ray’s hair, looking at the roses at Ray’s height. “I’m sure you could make the entire garden beautiful.” He said, watching Ray bounce on his toes.

            “Really?” Ray said, eyes wide.

            “Of course.” Ryan said, hugging Ray tightly. “You can do anything you desire.”

            Ray looked around him in wonder, smiling at the flowers surround them. Ryan smiled fondly at him, almost seeing the day Ray would be loved by their kingdom.

 

            “Papa! Papa!”

            Ryan groaned as a small body jumped on top of him. “Ray, please.” He said, cracking his eyes open.

            Ray was in the armor Ryan had given him for his birthday yesterday. Ray was to begin his knight training and he was ecstatic to begin. The six year old barely weighed anything, even with armor on.

            “Come on, Papa!” Ray groaned, tugging on Ryan’s shoulder. “You promised that you’d start training me!”

            “I know. I know.” Ryan laughed tiredly, sitting up and watching Ray tumble onto his mattress with a yelp. “Let me wake up first.”

            “You’re up now!” Ray said, nearly tackling Ryan in a hug. “Come on Papa!”

            “I’m coming!” Ryan picked Ray up and slipped from the bed. He set Ray down and ruffled his hair. “Go get Michael and Gavin. I’ll be in the training field in half an hour.”

            “It’ll take an hour to wake Gavin up!” Ray whined before smiling up at Ryan and nodding.

            Ryan watched him run off with a fond shake of his head. He got into his armor, sword strapped to his side. He and Geoff would be teaching the boys how to fight. Michael wouldn’t normally be allowed to, but since Ray was hell bent on making the younger boy his trusted knight when he was older, Ryan didn’t see it necessary to disagree.

            He walked into the training field exactly half an hour later. Ray and Michael were standing tall, listening to Geoff lecture on how to hold the wooden training sword. Gavin was nearly falling over, too small for his armor. The stiff metal was what was probably keeping him upright, the armor used to be Geoff’s.

            “Gavin!” Geoff snapped, startling the boy. “Pay attention!”

            “I don’t want to be a knight!” Gavin huffed, folding his arms.

            Ryan chuckled at Geoff’s look of pure sadness at the words. “Why wouldn’t you?” Michael scowled, shaking his head. “It’s the best job there is!”       

            “It’s not fun!” Gavin puffed up his chest and awkwardly folded his arms. “It’s just brutish.”

            “No it’s not!” Michael nearly went red faced and Ryan sighed. Geoff shook his head at him.

            “Let them bicker.” Geoff said, watching Michael and Gavin glare at each other.

            “Hey!” Ray said before Ryan could even open his mouth. “Why don’t you learn how to shoot arrows Vav?” He said, actually separating his friends. “It’s less brutish for you.”        

            Michael rolled his eyes but Gavin’s lit up. “I could do that!” He said excitedly, looking up at Geoff. “Can I?”

            Ryan smiled as Geoff sighed fondly at his son. “Course kid. I’ll ask Burnie to show you.”

            Ryan helped Ray out his armor at the end of his first practice. He was sweating heavily and panting with a red face, but he was smiling nevertheless. “Ray.” He said once Ray was out of his armor and into clean clothes.

            “Yes, Papa?” Ray said, looking up at Ryan.

            “You’ll be a good king.” Ryan said fondly, ruffling Ray’s damp hair. He needed a bath most likely.

            “You say that all of the time.” Ray giggled, holding his arms up for Ryan to pick him up. “But, do you really think so?”

            “I know so.” Ryan said, picking Ray up and kissing his head. “You’ll be the best king ever.”

            “Second best king ever.” Ray shook his head, holding on as Ryan walked toward his room. “You’re the best.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray then smiled, tickling his sides and holding onto him tightly. Ray squealed and laughed, wiggling in Ryan’s grip. “You, my son, are going to be kind and great, strong and wise.” He said with his storytelling voice. Ray laughed and relaxed, no longer being tickled. “You will be the king they tell stories about.”

            “I’ll tell them stories about you!” Ray said as Ryan opened the door to his room. He groaned as he saw the heated metal tub waiting for him. “Do I have to?”

            “Yes, you stink.” Ryan said wrinkling his nose.

            Ray pouted then laughed, letting Ryan help him undress and bathe.

 

            The paper’s shook in Ray’s fingers. Every word was written in his father’s own hand. He didn’t know how to feel, what to do. Somehow, he was reminded of the stories his father would tell when he was younger, how furlong he always looked when describing the evil king. How was Ray to know that Ryan was describing himself?

            Biting his lip, the papers crumbled under his grip. What was he to do with these things that happened before he was born? Why did his father give these to him? He looked down at the papers, and carefully straightened them out, reading the first lines over again.

            _I am sorry that I am not telling you this in person. I have tried for years but I cannot manage to tell you. I know you’re afraid to be king, I know it is a lot of pressure but maybe this will help you understand._

He didn’t understand, he understood less. Why even tell him the story of how Ryan made him his heir? Why tell him who he would never become? He wasn’t angry, he was confused and upset and worried. Had his father really tore himself apart because of these things he _had_ to do?

            Ray frowned and read the story over again, there had to be something he missed. He read it over and over, memorizing each word. He couldn’t understand. What did this matter? He was only fifteen, he couldn’t understand.

            Frustrated, he stormed from his room and into his father’s office. Ryan gave him a sad smile as he bid his advisors to leave them.

            “What’s wrong?” Ryan said, standing and coming around his desk.

            “I don’t understand.” Ray huffed, holding the papers out. “Why did you tell me this?”

            Ryan frowned and bit his lip. “I-I cannot tell you.” He said softly, pushing the papers back towards Ray. “That will ruin the point.”

            Ray groaned and glared at the papers before looking up at his father. He looked so lost, like the first time Ray burst into tears since he was a baby. He had no idea what to do. He didn’t understand that it was because Gavin had ruined his rose bush. Of course he had been three and English was a bit lost on him at the time.

            “This, I.” Ray frowned and hugged his father. “I understand why you did it. I just don’t understand why you’re telling me. I still love you, you’re still my father.”

            Ryan laughed and hugged Ray back, straightening his messy hair. “I’m glad.” He said before letting go. “You may not understand now but perhaps you will later.” He said, squeezing his arms.

            Ray sighed and nodded. “Fine. I don’t understand why you must be so cryptic.” He huffed, giving his father a good natured smile.

            “It’s only my nature, you know this.” Ryan chuckled, walking around his desk. “What to help me sort through paperwork?”

            “No.” Ray snorted, taking the offered pile anyway. He sat in the window sill, analyzing papers and bills. Occasionally they would be distracted with a story or tangent, but they always got back on track, lessening Ryan’s work load.

           

            He didn’t understand for a year, then, in the middle of the night, Ryan was woken by Ray slamming into his bed.

            “I get it!” Ray gasped, smiling down at Ryan. “You don’t _want_ to be king!”

            Ryan blinked up at Ray slowly, trying to process his words. He slowly smiled and sat up. “And?” He pressed, watching the gears turn in his son’s head.

            “And you did it anyway not because you had to, but because it was what was right.” Ray said, staring off into space. “Even if you were scared or thought you would be a shitty king, and still think you are. You had to because it was the only way.”

            “It wasn’t the only way.” Ryan said, choosing to ignore Ray’s jab at his insecurities. “It was just the best option.” He took Ray’s hands and smiled at him. “You will be a great king. You may never feel like you are, but you will be. You were born to be, raised to be. It’s not who you are, but what is becoming of you.”

            Ray smiled and hugged Ryan tightly. “You’ll still be the best king there ever was.” He said as Ryan hugged him tightly.

            Ryan chuckled and yawned. “That sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me. I’m not that old.”       

            “You’re old.” Ray snorted, pulling back with a laugh. “Old man.”

            “Geoff’s an old man, I still beat you at chess.” Ryan smirked before yawning again. “Now go back to bed, it’s late.”

            “Nope, I’m staying here.” Ray said, flopping to the side.

            “You’re not four anymore.” Ryan chuckled, laying back down anyway.

            “Night!” Ray said, turning his back to Ryan and closing his eyes. Moments later, soft snores filled the room.

            “I swear.” Ryan chuckled, relaxing back on his bed. “I wish I could sleep that quickly.”

            Ray smiled to himself as Ryan drifted off.


	54. Bloody Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan becomes obsessed with Ray and starts leaving him body parts as signs of affection and doesn't understand why he keeps calling the cops whenever these "gifts" show up on his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            It was a spur of the moment idea. A last minute decision as the police started to show up at his latest murder. It was easier than he thought to cut a man’s head off with just a knife.

            Carrying the head in layered plastic bags, he slipped past the police still covered in blood but not leaving a trace behind. When he got home, he looked up how to preserve animals, it would work about the same, wouldn’t it?

            Well, it doesn’t. So instead, Ryan cleaned up the jagged cut he had made to the man’s neck. Then he made a wooden stand that was just a circle of wood with a spike sticking out of it. Once the still dripping head was cauterized, he stabbed it onto the stand.

            He frowned when he looked the head over, the mouth was hanging open and the eyes looked disgusting. Glass eyes were surprisingly easy to find but not in the right color. He wanted to find something that could be as beautiful but he had to settle for a dull brown.

            He sewed the mouth shut and replaced the eyes, styling the hair slightly. Rather proud of his work, he put the entire thing in a cooler and went to Ray’s apartment.

            Technically, he was just a constant customer at a local GameStop where Ray worked. They talked every so often and flirted sometimes. Ryan really shouldn’t know where Ray lived, so he wasn’t going to be so creepy as to hand the gift over in person. Instead, he set the cooler in front of the door, knocked, and then ran away.

            He watched from his car as Ray opened the door and picked the cooler up. He smiled excitedly as Ray looked both ways down his open air hallway. Ray opened the cooler with a frown, screaming in terror and dropping the box, the head tumbling out.

            Ryan frowned as Ray took deep breaths before running into his apartment, slamming the door shut. Alright, so heads weren’t the best option here.

            Ryan sighed as he looked over his next murder. The woman was covering her white carpets in blood. He had made sure to give himself some more time this go around.

            “Alright, so if not heads, then what?” Ryan said, tapping his knife against the woman’s oak desk. He pursed his lips then smile. “Arms.” He nodded, kneeling to get to work.

            It was surprisingly difficult to bend severed arms into the shape of a heart. Ryan had to wait for rigorous mortis to loosen so he could move them at all. In the end, the shape was more of zombie arms emerging from the ground rather than a heart but Ryan thought it was a good try.

            He didn’t even bother with the cooler this time, knocking in Ray’s door and bolting. He watched with baited breath as Ray cracked the door open and just stare at the arms. He jumped when the door slammed and sighed. Not arms either, apparently. This courting thing was harder than he thought.

            Trudging away as the police arrived, he considered his options. Not heads or arms, and he suspected legs would lead to a similar situation. Maybe organs? He felt his heart beat against his chest and he smiled like the mad man he was. Hearts! Of course, how could he be so dumb?

            Before the next death, he looked up how to preserve hearts. He entered the man’s house with a jar at the ready. It had to be as fresh as he could manage. He left the house, hugging the jar to his chest.

            He watched it float in the clear jelly the next night, frowning at how plain the entire thing looked. He suddenly smiled and went to the first craft store he could find.

            Ray had mentioned before that he liked roses, so Ryan got a plethora of fake roses and ribbon along with elegant white card stalk. He spent hours threading the flower’s metal stems into the ribbon.

            He tied the ribbon around the lid of the large Mason jar, threading a card with a hole punched in the corner onto the ribbon before tying a bow into it. The card had only a few words, telling Ray how amazing he was. He signed it with only a ‘V’ after the name the media gave him. How they came up with Vagabond, he wasn’t sure, but he liked it.

            He bolted when he knocked on Ray’s door, jar on the ground and himself peaking around the corner. When nothing happened for an hour he pulled out his phone and did a little hacking. Ray had moved. Specifically to an apartment on the other side of town.

            Ryan huffed, gathered his heart and rode out to the new building. It took asking around and some more hacking before he found Ray’s apartment. Setting the jar on the ground in front of the door, he knocked and bolted.

            He watched with a worried frown as the door opened and Ray stared at the jar blankly. His heart was tight, hoping he got this right this time.

            Ray puffed out a laugh, kneeling down and looking at the card. “Creepy.” He mumbled before picking up the jar and going inside.

            Ryan blinked in shock, smiling brightly and strutting out of the building. There weren’t any sirens in the distance and his heart swelled. He finally figured it out.

            The next day, he smiled brightly at Ray when he saw him at the GameStop. It was his first time there since he started leaving body parts. “Hey Rye.” Ray smiled at him, leaning on the counter.

            “Hey Ray, how are you?” Ryan said, going straight for the counter.

            “Alright, probably.” Ray said, resting his chin in his hand.

            “Probably?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow.

            “Yeah, some weirdo keeps leaving human body parts outside my door.” Ray sighed, shaking his head. “The last one was a heart.”

            “Really?” Ryan said, furrowing his brow. He had loved acting since he was little.

            “Yeah, it’s fucking weird.” Ray said, smiling faintly. “Although the heart was kind of sweet. I thought some gang or that Vagabond guy was putting a hit out on me but no. If it is Vagabond, he might just be fucking flirting with me. Probably, maybe.” He pursed his lips for a moment before shrugging. “I think I’m safe.”

            Ryan tried not to smile too brightly. Ray thought he was sweet! “What are you going to do?” He said instead of confessing like he wanted to. There would be time for that later.

            “I donno, I kind of want to keep the heart.” Ray said, zoning out before going upright. “Fuck!”        

            “What?” Ryan said worriedly, frowning as Ray looked disgruntled.

            “That Vagabond guy has to be someone I know.” Ray huffed, leaning on the counter again. “I have no idea who, though.”

            Ryan missed the pointed look Ray gave him, glancing back at the bell ringing on the door. He looked back at Ray and shrugged. “He might not know you at all, he is a crazed man.” He said, hoping to lead Ray astray, just for a bit. He really wanted it to be a surprise.

            Ray deflated with a small pout. “Well damn. That doesn’t help.” He said, offering the customer a plastic smile.

            Ryan left with an extra skip in his step. Spotting someone that just felt wrong to him. He made quick work of the man in an alley miles away, carving his heart out and running home before it could dry out.

            He gave Ray new hearts every other week. After each delivery, he found Ray either more annoyed that he didn’t know who Vagabond was, or flattered by the cards he gave him.

            “Fucking asshole can’t just show himself?” Ray sighed, playing with the latest card. He would smile fondly at it every so often. “Want to thank him for the hearts.”

            Ryan smiled at Ray, he always knew there was a reason he had chosen Ray to keep alive no matter what. He would understand. He would love him back. “Maybe he will soon.” He said, remembering the words he had written and Ray had recited back to him. “What will you do if he does?”

            Ray chuckled and pocketed he card. “I’m glad you don’t tell me to go to the police.” He said with a sigh. “Everyone else is freaked out by this shit.”

            “He hasn’t hurt you yet.” Ryan said with absolute certainty. “Who knows what will happen.”

            He would give Ray one more heart, this one with the promise of meeting soon. Decorated jar in hand, he took the stairs to Ray’s apartment two at a time with a bright smile. He set the jar on the ground and raised his hand to knock, but before he could touch the wood, the door swung open.

            Ray was smirking at him from the other side, leaning against the door frame. “You come at the same time every day.” He said as Ryan just stared at him wide eyed. “And you’re shit at hiding your idiot smile when you come into the store.”          

            Ryan puffed a laugh, looking sheepishly down at the jar. He picked it up and hugged it to himself slightly. “Well, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

            “Sorry I ruined it.” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s arm and tugging him into his apartment. “I like you too, asshole.”

            Ryan smiled brightly at Ray as the jar was pulled from his arms and set on a counter, lined up with the other jars. He froze when soft lips met his before melting, wrapping his arms around Ray and kissing back.

            “Oh, hold on.” Ray said when they parted, slipping from Ryan’s arms. The older man watched him with a dazed, goofy look.

            Ray disappeared into a room before returning, hiding something behind his back. “This is my first time trying this shit out, but, well.” He chuckled awkwardly before holding a bouquet of fingers out to Ryan. They were cut a little rough, curled in strange positions and horribly bloody. They were beautiful.

            “They’re amazing.” Ryan said, taking the fingers and looking them over. He quickly set them aside and smiled brightly at Ray. “Would you like to go on a date?”

            “I would hope so after all of this shit.” Ray snorted, leaning into Ryan. “But nothing fancy.”

            “Are you kidding? Of course not.” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray’s head. “A nice family diner and then video games?”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray gasped, leaning up and pecking Ryan on the lips. “I know there was a reason I liked you.”

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray back, holding him tighter.


	55. They Grow Up so Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Rosa when they're older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “But Dad!” Rosa pouted at Ryan, arms crossed and hip jutting out.

            “Nope.” Ryan said without looking up from his book.

            Ray sighed and shared a tired smile with James. Rosa fumed for a moment, searching for her words. “Well, why the fuck not?”

            “Because you’re too young.” Ryan said smoothly, turning the page of his book.

            “I’m sixteen!” Rosa threw up her hands and gave her brother and other father a pleading look, they both gave her apologetic smiles.

            “And James was eighteen when I took him.” Ryan said, searching around for his book mark without looking away from the page. “You’ll also be eighteen when I take you out.”

            “I go with Papa!” Rosa said, snatching the book mark just from under Ryan’s fingers. She put it in the pages and waited for him to close the book with angry taps from her shoes. They all knew she wanted to slam it shut in his face. She hated when he read while talking to them as much as Ray did.

            “James went with Ray when he was fifteen as well.” Ryan said, closing the book and giving Rosa an apologetic smile. “It’s only fair to the two of you.”

            “But, but.” Rosa searched for some sort of reasoning. It was hard to argue with that. She held her breath, chest puffing up as she glared at the book before letting the air go, deflating. “I really want to go.”

            Ryan sighed and stood, wrapping Rosa up in a tight hug. “I know you do, but my jobs are more dangerous than Ray’s. I just want to keep you safe.”

            Rosa sighed and hugged Ryan back. James shook his head, looking at Ray when he elbowed him in the side. “You’ve been talking about that job you got.” Ray said, smiling fondly at Ryan and Rosa. “Maybe you should take Rosa with you?”

            “Is that a good idea?” James frowned, playing with his cup. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind, but would Dad be okay with that?”

            “It’s an easy job, just sniping.” Ray shrugged, so proud that his son had his talents with snipers while Rosa took more after Ryan. “You could use some back up and a spotter.”

            James pursed his lips in thought before smiling. “Hey Dad.” He said, slipping from the kitchen table and walking over to his sister and father. “What if I took Rosa on my mission?”

            Ryan frowned as Rosa’s eyes went wide and she began to smile. “You sure you want to do that?” Ryan said, smiling after glancing at Rosa’s face.

            “I don’t see why not.” James shrugged, giving Rosa a one armed hug. “I could use the back up.”

            “Holy shit, please?” Rosa nearly squealed, looking hopefully up at Ryan.

            Ryan chuckled and ruffled their hair. “Of course. It’s not a hard job. That’ll be fine.” He said.

            “Fuck yes!” Rosa said, grabbing James’s arm and dragging him off to her room to plan.

            Ryan shook his head after them as Ray came over and leaned against him. “She was going to pout for a few days, you know that.” He said, leaning into the arms that wrapped around him.

            “I know.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s hair. “It’s not like we weren’t already going to follow him.”

            Ray snorted and leaned up to peck Ryan on the lips. Ryan chuckled and kissed back, rolling his eyes when Ray tugged at his hair and gave him a shit eating grin. “You have a few more grays old man.”

            “I’m fifty three, what do you want from me?” Ryan snorted, swatting Ray’s hand away. “I’m sure if I dug around on your head, I find a gray or two.”

            “Nope.” Ray smirked, catching Ryan’s hand and pulling him toward the couch. “Not a one.”

            Ryan snorted and let Ray make him sit and put a controller in his hand. “Why don’t I believe you?”

            “Just shut up and play.” Ray said, sitting down next to him and snuggling into his side.

            James’s mission was a week later. He walked Rosa through the things that Ryan had taught him on their job together, although everything was much easier. It was a low key assassination that wouldn’t get much attention from even the police.

            He took her to look for the perfect sniper nest, just like Ray showed them. They spent the day running along roof tops. Once the perfect spot was found, they raced using Ryan’s coordination skills. Rosa stumbled a few times, cursing Ray’s two left feet and knobby knees.

            Ryan chuckled when he walked into their living room and found Geoff giving them congratulatory gifts as Marlis pouted off to the side. “When can I go on a mission?” Marlis whined, tugging on Michael’s arm.

            “When you’re sixteen.” Michael snorted, ruffling Marlis’s wild, curly hair. “Then you can go with your dad and Uncle Ray.”

            “But that’s boring!” Marlis whined, pouting more when James and Rosa chuckled.

            “It’s not too bad.” Rosa said, setting her new knife aside. “When I went with Papa there was this big explosion.”

            “What, really?” Marlis said, sitting up straighter and looking at Rosa with glowing eyes.

            “I was in a knife fight.” James nodded, not letting go of his bright orange sniper riffle. The instant it was in his hands, he knew it would be his second favorite gun next to the red one Ray had given him.

            Marlis eyes were sparkling as James and Rosa told their stories. Geoff and Michael chuckled, joining Ryan off to the side. “They’re really your fucking kids.” Michael said, leaning against the wall.

            “I would hope so.” Ryan snorted, smiling fondly at them. They had his knack for stories and Ray’s over dramatics.

            “They’ll do fine.” Geoff nodded, plotting gears turning in his skull. “When will you show them the bunker?”

            “When they’re twenty, probably.” Ryan sighed, frowning slightly. That was the one thing he didn’t want his kids learning. He hadn’t cared that they wanted to follow their footsteps instead of becoming normal citizens. He didn’t want them to torture or be tortured.

            “They’ll be fine.” Michael snorted, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “They both have your smile.”

            “Oh no.” Ray snorted, coming into the room and eyeing the new weapons his kids were holding. “They have scarier ones. Don’t you remember Michael?”

            Michael winced and sighed. Neither Ray nor Ryan liked letting him forget how horrible he had been when he was pregnant with Marlis. They would have let it go if he hadn’t have screamed at their kids. “Yeah, I remember.” He said, shivering at the memory. There were traces of both of their parents in their faces, but there was something distinctly theirs when they smiled.

            The end of the week saw Rosa and James sitting on the top of the building they had chosen, James with his new sniper and Rosa with binoculars.

            They had sat in silence for multiple hours, watching the building their target was supposed to be lured to at some point. After five hours of nothing but the distant sounds of the city below them, they were both getting a little fidgety.

            “So, when are you going to tell them?” James said softly, fairing sitting still far better than Rosa.

            “I don’t know.” Rosa sighed, neither of them taking their eyes off of the building. “I know they won’t give a fuck but it’s hard, you know?”

            “I don’t think I can.” James said, scope following a car that paused in front of the building before continuing again. “But I think I catch your meaning.”

            “You’re still aro and pan though.” Rosa huffed, watching the car before training on the building again. “When are _you_ going to tell them?”

            “It’s not really _that_ important.” James said, narrowing his eyes at another car that stopped and stayed. “What’s the license on this one?”

            “It’s the one.” Rosa said, tensing slightly. She forced herself to take a deep breath as James shifted beside her.

            “Watch for the extras.” James said as their target exited the car.

            “Already doing it.” Rosa said, counting silently the men that left the car and followed the man into the building. There was only three of them and they all looked pretty confused. “I don’t think they know what they’re doing.”

            “Perfect.” James said making the shot without another thought. The bullet landed perfectly between the man’s eyes, his men looking around wildly with confusion.

            Rosa and James slipped from the building without making a sound. They walked through the alleyways for an hour before racing home on stolen bikes.

            They were laughing as they entered the house, the rest of the crew waiting for them. “How’d it go?” Ray said from the couch, controller in hand, but shoes still on.

            Ryan smiled at them from the kitchen, hair a slight mess. “You two okay?”

            Rosa and James shared looks before rolling their eyes. “Yeah, it was fucking easy.” James shrugged, glancing at Gavin and Marlis who were basically bouncing in their seats.

            “James couldn’t have made a better shot.” Rosa nodded, already knowing what her brother was planning. “His goons through.” She shook her head as Ray and Ryan winced.

            “Did those three backup assholes give you trouble?” Marlis burst from her seat, looking at them with wide eyes.

            Gavin squawked and wrapped his arms around her, smiling sheepishly at Ray and Ryan as Michael, Jack, and Geoff burst out laughing.

            “God damnit.” Ryan sighed, smiling sheepishly at his kids and chuckling at the look he received from them. “Hey don’t look at us like that. We’re just worried.”

            “We knew you’d be fine.” Ray said, coming over as Rosa and James hugged Ryan and then Ray.

“We’re fine.” Rosa said, rolling her eyes when Ray checked them for wounds anyway.

            “It was the easiest job on the planet.” James shrugged, pulling his shoes off, his gun jangling in his pack.

            “I feel like we should be more concerned with how easily you two slip into lying.” Ryan said, folding his arms and smiling good naturedly.

            “Probably.” Rosa shrugged, putting a hand on James’ shoulder as she pulled her own shoes off.

            “If you weren’t the ones who taught us.” James smirked at his parents who sighed and shook their heads.

            “Alright smart asses.” Ray snorted, grabbing his kid’s hands and dragging them toward the basement which was made into a game room since the kids had grown up. “It’s time to get your asses handed to you at some good old video games.”

            “You sure about that Papa?” Rosa smirked as James and Ryan shared knowing smiles. “I bet I could beat _your_ ass.”

            “Fight me!” Ray laughed, jogging down the stairs, his family following after him.

“I will!” Rosa called back. The rest of the crew shared fond smiles before turning back to the TV.

            The couch in the basement wasn’t exactly big enough for all four of them, not anymore. Not since James had bulked up and Rosa was getting there. However, that didn’t really matter to them, they all felt at home pressed tight against each other on the old couch they had since James was born.

            Rosa passed out controllers as James and Ray argued over games and Ryan pulled out their hidden stash of food from the floor boards. Once the games was decided and the snacks were on the coffee table that was pushed close to the couch so they could all put their feet on it, they squeezed themselves onto the couch.

             Ray and Ryan were on the ends, Rosa and James pressed between them. Their elbows bumped as they became active gamers, shouting and laughing echoing through the large basement.

            While Rosa and Ray went head to head against each other, James and Ryan were an unstoppable force together, barely speaking to get the upper hand on Ray and Rosa who were too focused on their competition to notice that they were winning. By the time Ray and Rosa tied for the tenth time, they called a silent truce and turned on Ryan and James at the last second.

            Ryan and James might be a well programmed machine, but Ray and Rosa were a monster. After multiple light hearted arguments and more tickle fights than needed to be counted, they turned to games where they were all allies. Kingdom Crashers was a favorite and eventually Cloudberry Kingdom.

            After being yelled at by Geoff to shut the fuck up for the fifth time, they turned to movies. By the middle of the first movie, they were piled on top of each other comfortably. Somehow, Ray managed to get over to Ryan and claim most of his lap, his feet resting on top of Rosa’s who was slouched against James who had his head in her lap and his feet hanging off of the foot rest at the other end of the couch.

            By the end of the second movie, multiple conversations and wrestling later, Rosa was stretched out on James’s and Ryan’s lap while Ray was curled up into a ball between his son and husband, straightening out Rosa’s now wild short hair.

            Each of their cheeks were dusted a light pink, bright smiles on their faces. Ryan leaned against Ray, resting his head on top of his as James shifted to have Rosa’s legs on his stomach, his legs straight up against the back rest and his head hanging off of the couch. None of them knew how he managed to not get a headache.

            “I’m pansexual and aromantic.” James said suddenly, tilting his head up to look at Ray and Ryan.

            “We know.” Ray snickered, patting James’s stomach. “That’s fine, you know that.”

            “I know.” James smiled at Ray, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “Just thought I’d say it.” He let Ray’s hand go and squeezed Rosa’s ankle.

            “Fiiine.” Rosa groaned, smiling sheepishly up at Ray and Ryan. “I’m agender and pan everything.” She said softly, turning to snuggle into Ryan’s stomach like she was four again.

            Ray and Ryan smiled at each other, Ryan gently ruffling his daughter’s hair. “We knew that too.” He said, smiling at her when she looked up at him. “Well, we figured you were some sort of transgender, just not which.”

            “I know how hard this shit is.” Ray said, patting Rosa’s side. “Do you know which pronouns yet?”

            “Not yet.” Rosa said, relaxing into her family. “I haven’t decided yet.”

            “That’s okay.” Ray smiled at her, squeezing her hand when it was offered to him. “You have all the time in the world.”

            “I told you.” James snorted, laughing when he got a light kick to the stomach.

            “Shut up asshole.” Rosa huffed, shifting around to be squeezed between Ray and Ryan. Ray hugged his child tightly as James sat upright. Ryan chuckled and sighed kissing what heads he could reach and ruffling James’s hair.

            “I miss the days where I could hold you all in my lap.” Ryan said, laughing when James leaned over his sibling and Ray so Ryan could kiss his head.

            “I was ten the last time you could do that.” James snorted, settling down next to Ray again, squeezing Rosa’s shoulder as he passed.

            “I know.” Ryan groaned, giving them all a sad, kicked puppy look. “I’m getting old, you’re getting old!”

            His family laughed and Ryan smiled, just managing to wrap his arms around all of them. They slept in the basement piled on top of each other. Geoff smiled down at them in the morning, shaking his head and leaving them to sleep.


	56. Sitting on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently rabbits had a strange way of asserting dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray could practically see the smoke pouring from Ryan’s ears. His feathers were ruffled and he kept stretching them out. People were cowering under his gaze, naturally terrified of how massive and evil he appeared on his silver throne with his crown of bones nestled into his hair.

            Ray sighed and shook his head. The day had been bad since this morning. Not only was Ryan sneezing and coughing up slime until Jack gave him an elixir but he had literally fallen out of bed. Ray had already had to stop him from sending some poor farmer to the gallows four times.

            “P-please my king.” A young ram quivered before them, his horns were barely grown in. “We need your help, the flood-“

            “Enough.” Ryan growled, feathers slowly standing up. “I don-“

            “You are not finishing that sentence.” Ray nearly hissed, standing from his throne next to Ryan’s. He was called the Rose Queen, known for being Ryan’s kindness. He wasn’t without his own thorns, for a rabbit, he was very strong and brave, rarely running from a fight. He was the only person that Ryan would never hurt. His ears stood tall from his head, his crown of roses around them.

            “Ra-“ Ryan started, freezing and stiffening when Ray sat on his lap and began to conduct business. The court gasped and spoke in a rapid hush. The few other rabbits among the nobility were confused as to why everyone was so shocked. Didn’t they know that rabbits decide who was in charge by sitting on each other? At least the queen wasn’t trying to sit on the king’s head. Who knows how that would have gone.

            Ryan looked down at Ray who easily handled the affairs brought to them with graceful ease. He knew about how rabbits decided dominance. Ray had attempted to do this to him earlier. Smiling tiredly, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the back of Ray’s head.

            He relaxed and let Ray take control. He trusted his mate to do what was right, neither too or too little kind. Ray had always been the better monarch.

            Once they were finished seeing their people, the court was herded out of the throne room and the guards turned away as Ray stood and gave Ryan a disapproving look. “You knew you were in a bad mood today.” He huffed, folding his arms. “You can’t take it out on them. They don’t deserve that.”

            “I know.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes. The medicine was wearing off and he was feeling how sick he really was. Without the stress of appearing apposing, he wasn’t as bad as he could be.

            Ray frowned then sighed, walking over and hugging Ryan’s head and shoulders to him. “Must have gotten some bird flu.” He huffed, running thin fingers through Ryan’s hair. “Come on, you’re not doing any work today.”

            “Ray.” Ryan said, letting his mate pull him to his feet.

            “Nope, we’ve already established that I’m in charge.” Ray huffed, wrapping Ryan’s arm around his waist and making the vulture lean against him. He was wobbling too much for either of their liking.

            “Thank you, my rose.” Ryan said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Ray’s hair before turning his head to sneeze.

            Ray chuckled when Ryan’s wings jerked with the motion, his feathers standing up once again. “Of course.” He sighed, kissing Ryan’s cheek and frowning. “That’s a bad fever.” He said, waving a guard over.

            Once a guard was sent to get Jack, Ray dragged Ryan to their room and made him strip off his royal garments and put on more comfortable clothes. He had him laid down and tucked in, sitting on his stomach as he ran his fingers through blond strands and preened feathers. Ray was incredibly light, most rabbits were.

            Ryan closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Ray’s fingers. He smiled as breathing through his nose grew difficult and his lungs rasped with every breath. Jack scolded him for not listening to his warnings that morning, giving him a different elixir to make him sleep.

            “Sleep.” Ray said, slipping from the bed and placing a kissing on Ryan’s cooling forehead.

            Ryan nodded tiredly, already drifting off. When he woke, the candles on his desk were lit. The sun had fallen outside and Ray was hunched over some paperwork, an untouched plate of fruit and bread resting beside him.

            “Rose.” Ryan croaked, giving Ray a tired smile when he turned around.

            Ray laughed and stood from the desk when Ryan held his arms out to him. He abandoned his work and sat on the bed, letting Ryan pull him back to his chest. Ryan’s wings were flopped onto the bed behind them, a few feathers bent and twisted.

            “How are you feeling?” Ray said, smiling when Ryan gently ran his fingers up the length of his ears.

            “Muph.” Ryan huffed, nose stuffed again. He rested his forehead on the back of Ray’s head again and held him tighter. “Better.”

            “Good.” Ray said, patting his arm. He pushed Ryan to lay on his back, wings spread out under him. He straddled his hips and carefully preened Ryan’s feathers.

            Ryan sighed and closed his eyes. The medicine was wearing off as he slowly woke up more, smiling at the fingers straightening out his frayed feathers. Without opening his eyes, he reached up and pulled Ray down to his chest, hugging him tightly. He would have kissed him but he didn’t want him to be sick. Rabbits were always hit hard with sicknesses as it was.

            Ray laughed and purred quietly, still preening Ryan’s feathers with his cheek pressed against his chest. Ryan wasn’t really sure how long they were laying there before Ray made him get up and eat what fruit and bread he could stomach.

            “You’re not working.” Ray huffed, pushing on Ryan’s shoulders to make him lay back down. “You need rest.”

            “You can’t do it all yourself.” Ryan said, really unable to push back. He was already getting dizzy from what little he was struggling.

            “I can and I will.” Ray said, putting his full weight on Ryan, sending them to the bed with a soft thump. Ryan sighed as Ray huffed at him from his chest.

            “Can you at least stay here?” Ryan said softly, reaching up and petting Ray’s hair. “It makes me feel better.”

            Ray sighed, but smiled softly at him, getting a portable writing desk Gavin had made for them and brought a stack of papers over. Ryan sat up against the headboard, a strange smelling salve on his chest from Jack. Ray sat in his lap, the writing desk sitting on his legs.

            He didn’t even try to read over Ray’s shoulder, he just leaned his head back, eyes closed. Ray’s weight was warm and comforting. It felt nice to have his arms wrapped loosely around him, a constant, relaxed presence that told him that everything was alright.

            As he drifted in and out of sleep, he wondered why more hybrids didn’t just sit on each other to show dominance. He knew Vultures just were dominate, no matter the gender. They were equal. While he and Ray were equal, there were times when one of them needed to destress and the other was always happy to give them that chance.

            He wasn’t sure when exactly he had drifted completely off to sleep, but when he woke, the sun was up and he was carefully tucked into their bed. Ray was gone, a note resting on the nightstand.

            Ryan smiled, reading the note with blurry eyes. He was to stay in bed and take his medicine which was also resting on the nightstand. Ray had told the guards to drag his sorry ass back to their room if any of them saw him up and about.

            He honestly tried to get up, maybe go for a short walk, but he could barely make it to their bathing room without tripping over his feet. The world was spinning and his wings dragged more than normal. By the time he wandered away from the chamber pot, he felt worse than when he got up and his head felt like it was about to explode.

            Forgetting, for the time being, that he was a king, he climbed back into bed, made sure his wings were comfortable before forcing down the medicine. He was asleep before he knew it.

            When he woke again, the sun was set and he had foggy memories of Ray and Jack making his eat and drink. As well as a few awkward times where they both helped him to the chamber pot.

            Blinking slowly, he picked up his heavy head and smiled at Ray’s back. He was hunched over the desk once again, the candle burned low. He tried to speak, but only a wisp of a noise escaped him.

            Ray’s ears twitched and he turned, smiling tiredly at Ryan. He slipped from his chair and came over, flopping onto the bed and crawling over to Ryan to curl into his side. “You’re fever finally broke.” He sighed, petting Ryan’s damp hair. “You had us worried.”

            “’orr’” Ryan managed to croak out, leaning into Ray’s hand.

            Ray chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Jack said you can only get better from here.”

            Ryan gave up trying to speak before he even begun but Ray read his eyes and laughed. They laid there for a moment before Ray slipped away, returning minutes later with a damp and dry cloth.

            Ryan was useless, fumbling for his shirt and pants. The most he could do was not be completely weightless so Ray could pull his soaked clothes off. “This is the third time today.” Ray told him as he wiped him down.

            “Did you?” Ryan said, a little dizzy but nothing he couldn’t handle. Thankfully, water cured his dry throat rather well.

            “Yes.” Ray chuckled, tossing the white cloth aside and grabbing the dry one from where it was thrown over his shoulder. “Jack and the servants were too afraid to.”

            Ryan snorted and shook his head. Once he was in clean clothes, he felt even better. The more awake he felt the better he could see and feel. Ray got some more fruit and bread into him, even a little bit of stew.

            After preening his feathers, Ray brought the writing desk over and sat in Ryan’s lap once again. “You must be feeling better.” Ray said absently, looking over a new proposed law. “You have the energy to misbehave.”

            Ryan smiled and shrugged. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” He said, bumping his head against Ray’s. He had been mumbling to himself about how badly some of the advisors wrote and how awful they were in general.

            “Rabbit ears, remember?” Ray said, turning his head to smile at Ryan. His ears flopped onto blond hair. “Of course I heard you.”

            Ryan chuckled and shrugged, looking back at the paper. “How has everything been?”

            “Fine, we’re still in a time of peace.” Ray said, setting his white feather pen down and rubbing his eyes. Ink stained his fingers and the cuffs of his sleeves. “Every time I open the gates to the people, I hear your voice in the back of my head telling me not to be too kind.”

            Ryan smiled and squeezed Ray gently. His wings slowly wrapped around them, cocooning them. “I thought I was the only one hearing voices.”

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes, glaring at the pen before sighing. “Jack said you need to rest for at least two more days. Then you can do paperwork in bed.”

            “That’s all?” Ryan groaned, dropping his forehead onto Ray’s shoulder. “There must be more I can do.”

            “Nope, that’s it.” Ray said, somehow adding more weight to where he was sitting on Ryan. An order, one Ryan knew he couldn’t refuse. As much as he liked the cute pout Ray gave him when he ignored an order, this one needed to be heeded.

            “Fine.” Ryan sighed, wings shivering slightly. Cold shot down his spine and he trembled slightly.

            Ray frowned and wiggled free, setting the writing desk aside. He gathered up a heavy blanket and quickly wrapped it around Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan smiled tiredly, pulling his wings in close and wrapping the blanket around the both of them once Ray was seated again.

            “You can survive two days more without paperwork.” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “You’ve done it before.”

            “Not that I like doing so.” Ryan huffed, smiling at Ray. “But I will do it. I barely feel like standing as is.”

            Ray kissed his temple and relaxed for a moment. Ryan could feel him sweating, but he, himself, was just starting to warm up. Ray didn’t complain, just made sure Ryan stopped shivering before returning to work.

            As they sat, Ryan drifted in and out of sleep again. He knew he must have sounded bad when Ray would pause working and just listen to him breathe. However, as he drifted off again, Ray returned to work and he must have been fine.

            In the morning, he woke with Ray gone again, a similar note to the day before resting beside glasses of medicine on the nightstand. He felt significantly better, walking around the room just to get some feeling back into his leg.

            Before he was tempted to sneak out, he started to wobble and his head pounded. Sighing he gathered up the writing desk and a small stack of papers Ray had left for him and returned to the bed.

            Jack checked in on him more than Ray, making sure he ate and helping him clean away the sweat. Ray visited as much as he could, but the council had him running around with his head cut off. He could only stay for a few moments, telling Ryan not to worry and to feel better.

            As the sun began to sink below the ground, Ray returned to their room for the day. He found Ryan sitting in the window, watching the sun with a faint smile. Ray stood in front of the door for a moment before shaking his head fondly and getting changed.

            Ryan glanced at him a few times, giving him a wide smile when their eyes met. Ray chuckled when Ryan held his arms out to him, feathers fluffing slightly. Ray happily went over and snuggled into his mate, smiling at the arms and feathers surrounding him.

            “You sound much better.” Ray said after a moment, one ear pressed between his cheek and Ryan’s chest while the other was being petted.

            “I feel better.” Ryan said, pulling Ray closer. “How are you feeling?”

            “I’m fine, Rye.” Ray chuckled, peaking over Ryan’s wings to watch the last of the sun set. “I’ve seen Jack about taking some medication to prevent me from getting sick.”

            “Good.” Ryan said, kissing the top of Ray’s head. “You gave us a scare the last time you got sick.”

            “Definitely don’t want to repeat that.” Ray sighed, shivering at the memory. He nearly died. His stomach felt like it was tearing itself apart as ghosts ripped at his skull.

            Ryan’s grip tightened on him. “No, certainly not.” He said softly, resting his cheek on Ray’s head.

            They stayed like that for a long time, both too tired to move. They usually shared the burdens of the kingdom. They both did the work, both had to agree on decisions. Doing so without the other was tiring.

            “I love you, my rose.” Ryan said softly, adding to the serene silence of the room.

            Ray smiled and sat up, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “I love you too.”

            Ryan smiled and squeezed Ray gently before looking at the writing desk abandoned on their bed and sighing. “I got through more than you left me.” He said, looking back at Ray. “Can we just, relax for today? I know you’re tired.”

            Ray bit his lip before puffing out a laugh and settling on Ryan’s chest again. “That would be amazing.” He groaned, rubbing his face. “You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had.”

            “Tell away.” Ryan said, playing with Ray’s hair as he told his story. It ended with Ryan laughing himself into a coughing fit but the smiles shared between them was worth it.


	57. Locked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray got locked out of his dorm room, twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray _hated_ sharing a shower with thirty other guys. They were smelly, gross, and all three showers were rusted, broken, or occupied at the worst moments. It fucking sucked, the only time he could take a shower in peace was in the middle of the day.

            His flip flops squeaked as he scurried toward his door, the closest to the building's main doors. He held on tightly to his towel to keep it around his waist, his hair dripping water into his eyes and glasses. His flip flops left damp shoe prints behind him. His shower caddy hung from the arm holding his towel as his free hand searched for his keys.

            Panic was slowly increasing as his glasses slipped on his nose, speckles of water magnifying some parts of his vision. Where were they? He had his keys when he went to the bathroom!

            He stopped in front of his door and tore apart his caddy. His keys weren’t there. “They’re in the bathroom.” He mumbled, quickly shoving everything back in before turning on his heels and rushing back to the baby blue room that had mold growing between the tiles.

            He nearly killed himself slipping on the wet tile when he got back into the bathroom. Just catching himself, he searched every inch of the place and couldn’t find his keys. His heart was in his throat as a rock formed in his stomach. He didn’t have his phone to call Michael, who was in class, or security to let him into his room. No one was at the dorm to help him either, he was the only one with no classes for the rest of the day.

            Ray groaned and hid away in one of the bathroom stalls, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Looked like he was going to be stuck there until someone came along. Ray groaned and banged his head against the bathroom door. He was lucky he didn’t have another class, he’d be screwed otherwise.

            He sighed then jumped when heavy footsteps echoed through the bathroom. He tensed as the stall next to him was opened and closed. Someone was back? Thank fuck. It didn’t matter who it was, just that they could get him out of this situation. It was bad enough that he forgot his clothes in the room, but to be naked and stuck in either the shitty bathroom or the hallway? No thank you.

            Ray waited for whoever it was to leave their stall before flushing the toilet behind him and slipped from the stall. His chest tightened more when he saw his RA, Ryan, smile at him through the mirror over the sinks. Oh great, just his luck that his massive crush saw him in this situation. Fucking great.

            Ray smiled nervously back, washing his hands quickly before making a show of searching his caddy. There was no way he was admitting that he was hiding in the bathroom stall. He had an image to uphold.

            “Fuck.” He huffed under his breath, frowning. He just needed to play his panic and nerves off as annoyance.

            “Everything okay?” Ryan said, tossing his wet paper towel into the trash can.

            “I forgot my keys.” Ray said, smiling sheepishly up at Ryan. “Can I borrow your phone?”

            “Oh, of course.” Ryan smiled, digging into his pocket before holding it out to Ray.

            Security came quickly, Ryan nice enough to stay with Ray next to his door. The gentleman asshole was kind enough to basically hide Ray behind him so no one coming up the stairs would clearly see him.

            _Handsome, kind asshole._ Ray grumbled mentally as his door was opened. “Thanks.” He said to the security officer who smiled at him before leaving with a wave.

            “See you later Ray.” Ryan said, giving him a little wave before heading back down the hall to his room.

            Ray smiled after him, quickly closing the door. He sighed and quickly changed into actual clothes. That could have gone significantly worse.

            About ten minutes after sitting down at his desk, the door to his room snapped open after a moment of keys scratching against wood. Ray turned and stared blankly at Michael and Gavin as they basically fell into the room.

            Before Ray could say anything at all, not even a joke about them sucking each other dicks, Michael had a hold of his chair and had shoved him out the door with nothing, not even his phone or keys.

            Ray stared at the door as it slammed shut and groaned. His chair spun as he flung himself back against it, feet hovering above the ground. He had work to do. He didn’t even have his flash drive to continue working on any of his papers in the library.

            Head still tipped back, he pushed himself up and down the hallway. He ran into a few people before getting the hint that his eyes should be open and he should be paying attention to what he was doing. He couldn’t even get any food, his wallet was in there too.

            Every time he came back around to his room, he would press his ear against the wood. Every time, he would roll his eyes at the sounds coming from inside before going back down the hallway.

            Ray had just accidentally crashed into the wall next to Ryan’s room from going too fast down the hallway, when Ryan’s door opened. Ray and Ryan stared at each other for a moment before Ryan was smiling. “What’re you doing?” He said, leaning against the door frame. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder.

            “Michael kicked me out.” Ray groaned, giving Ryan his best puppy dog look. “Help me?”

            “I don’t know what you want me to do.” Ryan snorted, biting his lip when Ray pouted at him. “You don’t have anything?”

            “Just the chair, they literally pushed me out.” Ray huffed, pushing lightly off of the wall to spin slowly.

            Ryan purse his lips before shrugging and standing aside. “Put the chair in my room and come on, I’ll feed you at least.”

            “You’re fucking amazing!” Ray laughed, jumping up and wheeling the chair into Ryan’s room. “Best RA ever.”

            “You know it.” Ryan chuckled, nodding for Ray to follow him down the hall as the door fell shut. “So you don’t even have your wallet or keys?”

            “Nope.” Ray sighed, glaring at his door as they passed it.

            “Damn, well. I was going to go to the library after diner.” Ryan said, holding the door open for Ray. “Want to come with?”

            “Might as well.” Ray sighed, leading Ryan down the stairs. “I can’t do anything else now.”

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. He was nice enough to pay for Ray’s diner at the cafeteria and scan him into buildings. They sat beside each other in the library, Ryan at a computer and Ray in one of the most comfortable bean bag chairs he had ever sat on.

            Ryan was working on some paper while Ray was gathering research books for one of his projects. He borrowed one of Ryan’s notebooks to write down everything he read.

            Without a phone to check the time, he couldn’t figure out how long he should take to get bored. By the time Ryan leaned over and grinned at him, he hadn’t realized it was midnight and that he had gotten more work done than he thought possible.

            “Want to go to the diner?” Ryan said, tapping the fake wooden desk.

            Ray blinked up at him before shrugging. “Only if you pay.”

            Ryan laughed and nodded, helping Ray carry all of the books to one of the carts that were throughout the library. “Did you read all of these?” He said, dropping his arm full on the cart. All of Ray’s books took up an entire shelf on the cart.

            “Yes?” Ray said, heading toward the entrance. “There was literally nothing else for me to do.” He ripped out the pages of the notebook he had used, handing it back to Ryan. “Thanks.”

            “No problem.” Ryan chuckled, taking the book and slipping his bag to be in front of him.

            Ray watched him put the notebook back in his bag before smiling to himself. Ryan was always nice to him. The rest of the floor had mixed feelings about him but Ray had always liked him. Since the first day when Ryan had helped him when he started vomiting into the toilet. Apparently the school food didn’t agree with him and he could only eat certain things.

            Ryan had stayed up the entire night with him, making him drink and letting him sleep in his bed so he could be closer to the bathroom. Ryan was really nice. He was nice to have around.

            “What a gentleman.” Ray snorted when Ryan held the door for him when they got to the diner. The restaurant was a student run place on campus that served late night meals for very cheap.

            “Only the best for you.” Ryan mocked, grinning at Ray. “What do you want?”

            Ray refused to blush, but he felt Ryan’s eyes on his heating cheeks anyway. “Just the burger and fries.” He said, heading toward the corner booth he always sat at when he was there.

            “Anything to drink?” Ryan said, passing Ray his backpack.

            “Milkshake?” Ray said with a lopsided grin.

            Ryan snorted and smiled, ruffling Ray’s hair. “Of course.” He said before heading toward the counter. Ray chuckled and went to his booth, sliding in and getting comfortable. There were a few other students around but they all had that same glassy eyed look. Everyone was tired, it was the middle of the semester.

            Ryan was back before long, setting Ray’s food down in front of him before sitting himself. Ray smiled brightly up at him before digging in. “You really know how to treat a girl.” Ray said around a mouth full.

            “You know it.” Ryan said, handing Ray a napkin. “Think you’ll be able to get into your room when we get back?”

            “Probably?” Ray shrugged, wiping his mouth with a sheepish smile. “Although I think they might be asleep now and it’s impossible to wake either of them.”      

            “You can stay with me then.” Ryan shrugged, eating much slower than Ray.

            Ray blinked at Ryan for a moment before shaking his head. “Oh, no. I’ll just call security.”

            “Nah, its fine.” Ryan said stealing a sip of Ray’s milkshake and grinning when he glared at him. “I don’t mind.”

            “Well _I_ mind.” Ray huffed, letting Ryan steal, he bought it after all.

            “Don’t worry.” Ryan snorted, giving Ray a charming smile. “When’s your first class tomorrow?”

            “Not until ten.” Ray huffed. There was no arguing with Ryan apparently. He’d probably carry Ray into his room if he had to.

            “I have an early class so I’ll make sure Michael leaves the door open for you.” Ryan said with a nod.

            Ray pouted and flicked a fry at him. “Stop doing all this shit for me.”

            “But I want to.” Ryan laughed, eating the fry. “Don’t tell the others but you’re my favorite.”

            Ray blushed and snorted, looking down at his food and stuffing his mouth before he could say something dumb. Ryan laughed and they ate in silence for a moment before Ryan mentioned a new game coming out.

            _What an asshole._ Ray thought as he watched Ryan talk. _What a loveable, cute, handsome asshole._

            They stayed a few minutes more when they finished eating before heading back to the dorm. Ray tried knocking on his door, but they both heard Michael groan before rhythmic squeaking. Ray sighed and begrudgingly followed Ryan into his room.

            After a short argument of who was going to sleep where, Ray triumphantly made himself comfortable on Ryan’s floor on his mattress pad. The lights were off and they were bundled up in blankets for a long silent moment.

            “Somehow.” Ryan said softly. “I feel as though you won more than you think you did.”

            Ray snickered and turned over, grinning up at Ryan although he doubted he could see it. “Whatever do you mean?”

            “You have the mattress pad.” Ryan sounded like he was pouting. “So really, I’m the one sleeping on the floor.”

            “Nah.” Ray said, laughing hard when a pillow was thrown at his face. “What?”

            “Nothing.” Ryan snorted, the bed creaking.

            Ray smirked to himself for a moment, then there was a warm body hovering over him, bright blue eyes glowing in the dark. Ryan was smiling down at him, taking his pillow back. Their noses were almost touching.

            Ray let the pillow go, eyes wide and heart pounding hard. He tensed when their noses bumped together. “Your nose is cold.” He croaked.

            Ryan laughed and pressed his nose against Ray’s cheek. “How’s that?”

            “Worse!” Ray gasped, trying to push Ryan’s face away. He blushed when Ryan caught his hands and pressed them against his cheeks.

            “Your fingers are cold.” Ryan said softly, close once again.

            “It’s cold in here.” Ray grumbled, eyes locked on Ryan’s.

            Ryan didn’t say anything, he just came closer, and one hand releasing Ray’s to cup his cheek. “Would it be weird if I kissed you?” He whispered.

            “Fuck no.” Ray breathed, leaning up to kiss Ryan. The older student tensed then laughed lightly, kissing Ray back. They parted smiling at each other.

            “Scoot over.” Ryan said softly after a moment, nudging Ray’s side.

            Ray raised an eyebrow and scouted over. Ryan slipped under the blankets next to him, throwing an arm around Ray’s waist to pull him to his chest. “Much better.”

            Ray snorted, but didn’t complain. He was warm and comfortable, there was no way he was going to complain about that. He listened to Ryan’s pounding heart for a moment before smiling. “I should get locked out more often.”

            He felt Ryan’s laugh shake his rib cage. “Yes, you should.” He said, pressing a kiss to Ray’s hair. “My doors always open.”

            “It’d better be after that kiss.” Ray said, looking up at him. Ryan was smiling down at him. He pushed himself up a bit and kissed Ryan again, loving how his arm tightened around him.

            When they parted, Ryan pressed their foreheads together. Both of their eyes were closed and both of them were grinning.


	58. Make-Up Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was the one person who could do Ryan's elaborate stage makeup so they spent hours a day within close proximity to each other and Ryan was distressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan never had a problem with makeup. He was an actor with a prestigious acting company, he couldn’t afford to hate makeup; it was part of the gig. In fact, he actually really liked makeup, especially the elaborate ones, like with this play.

            There was a problem, however.

            As much as he liked his character for this play, which was the hallucination of a young woman who was often dressed as ordinary objects, he dreaded getting dressed and have his face painted. A tiny fraction of that dread was that every scene he was in had a new face. The majority of that dread was the new makeup artist.

            It wasn’t that the guy was bad, he was actually one of the best Ryan had ever worked with and the only one able to do the elaborate makeup. Much better than the guy they fired, actually. It wasn’t that he was annoying or bigoted, in fact he was really nice and funny. Which in reality, was the heart of the problem. Ray was too god damned cute.

            Ryan took a deep breath as he went backstage and gave Ray a shaky smile. Ray gave him a tired one in return, gesturing for him to sit. It was early and they were doing another dress rehearsal. Some of the other actors, newbies, were struggling with their parts, especially with ignoring Ryan’s character so if no one else was dressed up, Ryan at least had to be.

            “Long night?” Ryan managed to croak out after they spent the prep for the makeup in silence.

            “Got distracted by Fall Out.” Ray said, wiping down Ryan’s face with a wet cloth. His hair was already pushed back with a head band.

            “That’s a good game, did you just get it?” Ryan said, cracking an eye open to watch Ray look over his array of makeups and face paints.

            “Nah, I’ve had it.” Ray shrugged, picking up a soft pencil. Ryan closed his eyes again, he knew better than to keep his eyes open once Ray got started, he’d get flecks of something in his eyes which would make _not_ scratching his eyes once everything was said and done extremely difficult. “It’s just been in a long lineup of games I’ve got to complete.”

            “You mentioned that you one hun-“ Ryan began but had to stop when Ray started tracing swirling patterns around his mouth. There were no general rules for what Ryan’s makeup had to look like. In fact, Ray did it different every time, each go was just as beautiful as the last.

            “I’ve one hundred percent every game.” Ray said, and Ryan was pretty sure he was smiling softly and nodding. “Are we doing every scene today?”

            Ryan hummed in confirmation, trying not to lick his lips or open his eyes. He felt nerves curl in his stomach. Ray kept talking, telling him about the strange things that happened with the theatre company he used to work with.

            Although he couldn’t see him, Ryan could just imagine the gestures and faces Ray was making on his eyelids. He would be smiling or scowling depending on who he was talking about. He would grimace or wrinkle his nose. He would gesture lazily, pencils and pallets in hand. A brush would leave his face as Ray exclaimed something ridiculous only to return a moment later before Ryan could open his eyes to really memorize the look on Ray’s face.

            He knew these things from the few times he managed to watch Ray without him noticing. It became harder when Ray worked on his eyes, but he somehow managed with only a little bit of watering and red eyes.

            The worst part was that he could feel the heat radiating off of Ray. His breath gently ghosted over his face, hair, and neck. It made him more nervous the longer he sat there. If he was to open his eyes when Ray’s breath was gentle against the bridge of his nose, he would see his look of concentration, maybe even his tongue poking just past his lips. That was neither fair nor good for Ryan’s health.

            “Alright, there.” Ray said after about an hour and a half of him talking and Ryan humming along to prove he wasn’t sleeping.

            Ryan’s eyes fluttered open, and he blinked at himself a few times. The first three times to clear his blurry vision, the last few at how impressive the makeup was. In his first appearance, he was to appear from a pile of stuffed toys. A few of the props were sitting on Ray’s vanity, different pieces of them on Ryan’s face. He could barely believe someone hadn’t just taken a picture and taped it to his face.

            “It looks really good Ray.” Ryan breathed, looking at every angle of his face. This was the best it had ever looked.

            “Apparently I get better when I’m tired.” Ray chuckled, stepping back. “Go get your costume.”

            Ryan smiled at Ray, his skin a little stiff. Ray grinned back at him and shooed him off toward the costumes.

            His first scene was the longest. He burst from the toy pile dressed as the toy pile. He would give some character development and introductions before melting back into being the toy pile.

            As soon as his scene was over, they whisked him back over to Ray. His face was cleaned and repainted in record time. Minutes before he was needed on stage again, he was all dressed up and ready to go.

            Ray was standing next to him, leaning back on the balls of his feet. He was really out doing himself today. Ryan glanced down at him and smiled. He was watching the actors perform with baited breath, like he didn’t know what was going to happen, like they hadn’t gone over this nearly a million times.

            Ryan took a deep breath when he was shooed onto stage by the manager. His next five scenes were shorter and more complicated. The worst was the graffiti wall. Where his face was supposed to go was at the intersection of multiple different words layered on top of each other. Regardless, Ray easily painted his face perfectly with little effort.

            When he was finally done, face clean and back in his normal clothes, he sat in Ray’s chair and they talked idly as they waited for them to stop redoing other scenes. He was significantly more relaxed now that Ray wasn’t inches from his face.

            “I’m just saying.” Ray snorted, tossing his empty Red Bull can into the trashcan under his vanity. “There’s no way you could beat me at a Halo match.”

            “I donno, I’ve been playing the older Halos longer than you.” Ryan said, sipping his third Diet Coke.

            “That’s what you think.” Ray snorted, jumping up to sit on the vanity. He knocked over a few cans of hair spray and a tall bottle of white face paint but ignored them.

            “Is that a challenge?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. He watched one of the can’s roll slowly on the vanity, catching it easily when it finally tipped over the edge.

            “Fuck yeah it is.” Ray grinned, taking the can from Ryan and setting it aside. “After rehearsals?”

            “We should get diner then.” Ryan said absentmindedly before tensing. Had he just? Oh god.

            “I’m always up for free food.” Ray grinned, resting his elbows on his knees then his chin on his hands. “It’s a date.”

            Ryan’s jaw dropped, then closed, then dropped again. He blinked at Ray slowly, as he had every time Ray had finished his makeup and he couldn’t believe he was staring at his own face. “I, oh. Okay.” He croaked out after a moment.

            “You okay?” Ray said, raising an amused eyebrow.

            Ryan swallowed thickly before nodding quickly. “Yeah, yeah. Fine.” He said, trying to pull himself together. Ray had made a many ‘no homo’ jokes since they had met, this was just another, probably. Ryan couldn’t keep from hoping otherwise.

            They were silent for a moment Ray grinning at Ryan amused and Ryan trying to get his head out of his ass. “I mean.” He blurted after a moment. “It could be a date.”

            Ray snorted and leaned back. “That’s what I said?”

            “No, I mean.” Ryan scrambled for the right words. Everything that came to mind was either too much or too little from what he meant. “As in a, uh. Literal date?” He managed after trying to physically pull the words from the air.

            Ray was biting his lip, a smile pulling at the corners. A laugh scratched in his throat before he caught himself, taking a deep breath. “That’s still what I meant. I don’t joke about date’s dude. Or free food.”

            Ryan blinked at him a few times before groaning and dropping his head into his hands. “You make things hard.” He whined, peeking up at Ray through his fingers.

            Ray was laughing behind his hand, eyes smiling down at Ryan. “What did I do?” He said, trying to sound innocent.

            “You act so cute and calm.” Ryan said, leaning forward to rest his crossed arms on Ray’s knees. He rested his chin on his hand, pouting up at Ray. “It’s not fair.”

            Ray laughed and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “You do realize you’re being cute right now, right?” He said, a faint blush dusting his cheeks when Ryan grinned up at him.

            “That was the point, yes.” Ryan said, relaxing as Ray’s thin fingers combed through his hair. “And you’re blushing, so it worked.”

            “Shut up.” Ray’s lips pulled into a short pout. “You’re just hot.”

            “Why thank you.” Ryan laughed, leaning back and catching Ray’s hand before it left his hair. He squeezed his hand before kissing his knuckles and letting go.

            Ray’s blush got darker and he actually pouted this time. “Okay, now you’re not being fair.” He huffed before smiling gently.

            “How so?” Ryan said, smiling smugly as he leaned back in his chair.

            “You’re being smooth and shit.” Ray said, folding his arms. “And being smooth looks _good_ on you. Too good.”

            Ryan laughed and stood, offering Ray his hand. “Come on, they should be ending soon.”

            “Excited to be somewhere?” Ray said, taking Ryan’s hand and leaning into his side when he was on his feet.

            “With you, yes.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s hand. “You can’t even complain about that one, you set it up.”

            “I know.” Ray chuckled, following Ryan toward the stage.

            Ryan shook his head and pressed a kiss onto Ray’s cheek, enjoying the heat that seeped through his shirt when Ray hid his face against Ryan’s shoulder.


	59. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's a clumsy Faunus and he tripped over his own hooves, tangling his and Ryan's horns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray fucking _hated_ having hooves sometimes. He couldn’t wear shoes, he couldn’t walk quietly to save his life and sometimes walking just wasn’t a thing because he couldn’t feel what was under his fucking feet. He had gotten used to his hooves, he was born with them after all, didn’t mean he had to like it.

            On the other hand, his fur was extremely soft and he didn’t really have to worry about pants, just long baggy shirts. Plus, his antlers were badass. Long and thin ivory poked from his black hair, curling into tight circles on the sides of his head. Those parts of himself he loved, it was the damn hooves that would be his downfall.

            Today was probably that day.

            Ray clopped around the coffee shop he worked at, handing over baked goods and drinks. His boss, Geoff, was ringing up the customers as Ray rushed to fill orders. There was only the two of them today, Michael and Gavin had both gotten sick. Geoff didn’t need to be a Korrigan to know how they had gotten sick.

            So while Geoff manned the counter on top of his stool, Ray rushed around the shop trying not to kill himself on the slick tile and thick rug that clung to the rough edges of his hooves. Geoff had promised a million times that he’d made the shop easier for him to run around in but Ray could already predict the future of that.

            Although he slipped twice and nearly fell face first when his hooves got caught in the rug, he managed through the morning rush without incident. Well, he had splashed himself a few times and a kid threw a pastry at him but that was all minor.

            Ray collapsed against the bar when the last customer lazily left the store. “I hate you.” He huffed, glaring at Geoff who was smiling sheepishly at him. Unlike some Korrigan, Geoff’s beard was short and he actually looked relatively young. Although he was the average height.

            “Sorry buddy.” Geoff said, jumping from his stool. “You did well though.”

            Ray huffed and reached up to trace his antlers lightly. He pricked his finger on the point and winced. Standing up right, he grabbed a rag and squeezed his finger as he went over to the register. He’d be working alone until the next rush came around.

            About an hour later, Ray’s finger had finally stopped bleeding and the bell over the door rang for the first time since the rush. Ray looked up from his DS and stood from Geoff’s stool. A tall man with piercing blue eyes and long, straight bull horns protruding from his blond hair smiled sheepishly at him.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray grinned, poking at the register’s screen to get it to wake up. “How are you?”

            “Tired.” Ryan huffed, smiling at Ray. His tail swished lazily behind him, long thin ears pressed against the sides of his head. “You?”

            Ray huffed a laugh and started keying in Ryan’s usual order when the screen lit up. “It’s been a long morning.”

            “Oh?” Ryan said, leaning on the counter, chin in his palm. He looked up at Ray with a soft smile. “What happened?”

            Ray willed a blush away and focused on the screen. “Michael and Gavin are both sick. So I had to run around the shop doing both of their jobs and mine.”

            Ryan winced and stood upright again. He had seen firsthand how hard of a time Ray had running around the shop. There was no way for him to miss it, he was there every day. “Nothing too bad happened, did it? You’re okay?”

            “I’m fine.” Ray said, unable to help the light pink dusting on his cheeks. “I didn’t even fall once!”

            Ryan relaxed and smiled. “Well that’s good, is Geoff ever going to make things easier on you?”

            “Never.” Ray snorted, completing the order and holding his hand out to Ryan. The prices hadn’t changed in years.

            Ryan chuckled and rolled his eyes. Pulling out his wallet, he dropped a twenty into Ray’s hand and when Ray tried to insist on giving him change, Ryan told him to keep it. Even when Ray hand him the change anyway, it found its way into the tip jar without Ray’s notice.

            Ray and Ryan talked as the bull’s coffee was made. He already had the Danish he always got and was nibbling on it, watching Ray talk and move. He was seated at the short bar at the end of the counter. He’d stay there and talk to Ray until another customer came in or Ryan needed to leave.

            Ray set Ryan’s coffee down in front of him and went to round the counter to sit next to the bull, but just as he got around the counter, his hooves hit a particularly slippery tile and slid right out from under him.

            Ray yelped and Ryan quickly moved to catch him as he fell towards him, but instead their heads smacked together and then intense pain burned at their skulls. Ryan hissed and got his arms around Ray as he came to a painful stop.

            Ray had his eyes squeezed shut, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he clung to Ryan’s arm. “Shit.” Ryan huffed, voice right in Ray’s ear. “Hold still.”

            Ray blinked his eyes opened and tried to look at Ryan, but he heard a couple of clicks then his head burned again. “What happened?” He gasped, moving his head back down. He relaxed as the pain dissipated to a slight ache. Something hard was being pressed into his hair.

            “I-uh. I think my horn somehow got caught on yours.” Ryan said, their horns clicking together as Ryan tried to free them. They both hissed in pain as the movement pulled at the skin on their heads.

            “Fuck.” Ray groaned, going limp against Ryan. “Geoff!”

            It took Ray and Ryan calling out to Geoff as loudly as they could – Ryan apologized a million times for yelling into Ray’s ears after each time. “What? What is it?” Geoff huffed, the back door opening. A moment later, Geoff pulled himself up into the counter and looked at the mess Ray and Ryan were in.

            Ray was stuck looking at the ground over Ryan’s shoulder so he didn’t see Geoff’s eyes light up or his shit eating grin. Ryan, however, could see a bit of the Korrigan past Ray’s head and glared at him.

            They both sighed when Geoff burst out laughing, falling off of the counter with a thud. “You’re struck!” He squeaked between high pitched laughs. “I wish I could have predicted this!”

            “Yeah, now shut up and fucking help us!” Ray huffed, slamming his hoof against the ground. It slid, but Ryan was holding him up so he didn’t make their situation worse.

            Geoff slowly calmed down, climbing back onto the counter twice before falling back on the floor laughing. After Ryan glared at him the third time, Geoff forced himself to calm. “Alright.” He grinned, standing on the counter and looking over their horns. “Should I just cut them off?”

            “Don’t you fucking dare!” Ray snarled, slamming his hoof down again. There was a silent moment after the tile snapped loudly. Ryan winced and squeezed Ray gently.

            “Alright, alright.” Geoff chuckled, reaching out and gently pushing on their heads. “Ray hold really still. Ryan, let me push your horn out.”

            “Alright.” Ryan sighed, rubbing Ray’s back as he huffed. Geoff very slowly removed Ryan’s horn from Ray’s, smirking at them when they were apart. “There!”

            “Thanks.” Ray grumbled, rubbing where his horns connected to his head. Ryan still had his arms around Ray, looking over the Faunus’s head to make sure he was really alright.

            Geoff tensed, eyes widening for a moment before grinning. He quickly jumped from the counter and into the backroom. Neither Ray nor Ryan really noticed. So that’s how this future came about. No need for him to stay, he knew what happened next.

            “Are you alright?” Ryan said with a worried frown. “Nothing bleeding?”

            “I’m fine.” Ray laughed, checking his fingers anyway. Relieved that there was no blood on them, he looked up at Ryan, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I can’t believe that fucking happened.”

            “I don’t think we could do that again if we tried.” Ryan nodded, smiling down at Ray.

            “We’re not going to try.” Ray rolled his eyes before shaking his head. When he looked back at Ryan, he felt a blush creep down his neck. The bull was staring at him closely, a fond smile soft on his face.

            They stared at each other for a moment before Ryan realized Ray was blushing, getting one of his own when he followed the blush down his neck to his shirt. Ray laughed lightly and Ryan’s eyes snapped back up.

            “Are you alright?” Ray said as Ryan smiled sheepishly. “How’s your head?”

            “I’m fine.” Ryan said a little too quickly. He seemed to realize then that he was still holding Ray, tensing, but not moving away.

            Ray rolled his eyes and reached up. As gently as he could, he slipping his fingers through Ryan’s hair and felt around his horn. Ryan’s blush reached his ears and Ray told himself over and over again that this was _not_ a ploy to enjoy how soft Ryan’s hair was. Nope. Not at all.

            “Does that hurt?” Ray said, his own horn still a little tender.

            “Not at all.” Ryan breathed, leaning into Ray’s hands. Sure, the skin around his horn hurt but that was nothing he couldn’t handle.

            “Okay good.” Ray said, pulling away, but letting his fingers linger for a moment maybe too long. “You’re not bleeding either.” He said showing Ryan his blood free fingers.

            Ryan looked between Ray’s hands then at the Faunus, eyes wide. Before Ray could ask what was wrong, Ryan had caught one of his hands and kissed his fingers. “Thank you.” He said against his fingers before pressing the palm against his cheek.

            Ray froze, tense against Ryan for a moment before snorting a laugh and leaning closer. “Asshole.” He mumbled.

            Ryan grinned at him, pulling him closer by his waist. The kiss was soft and sweet, the dull aching thud from their horns making them smile halfway through. They parted smiling, pressing their foreheads together.

            Ryan let Ray’s hand go as it slipped away and his arms wrapped around his neck. Ryan rubbed his back and kissed his nose, smiling when Ray laughed at him.

            Geoff snuck out of the back and carefully pulled himself up to peak over the kitchen window. He smiled to himself as he watched Ray and Ryan nearly sitting in the same seat. The bull was teasing Ray about how cute his small tail was while Ray huffed and elbowed him gently. They were both smiling like idiots.

            Shaking his head, Geoff dropped back to the ground and went back to his office. The next rush wasn’t for another hour or so and hardly anyone came in before that. He’d leave the two idiots alone for now.


	60. Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan were probably the quietest people on the crew, any other time other than sex, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray was normally the quietist in the crew. Well, scratch that. Ryan was the quietist because he was literally mute with them. Ray was the second quietist with his shitty one liners and intelligent points that happened every so often.

            Geoff was the least surprised that Ray and Ryan got along. They looked at each other once, Ryan in his skull mask and Ray with a lazy grin, and he knew in the instant Ray told Ryan that his mask was cool that they’d be stuck at the hip. He wasn’t disappointed. There was no Ray without Ryan or the other way around. If you found one you most likely found both.

            What he didn’t expect was for Ray to stare at them all like they were insane when Ryan’s muteness was brought up by Gavin when Ryan was out. “What the fuck are you talking about? He talks all the fucking time.” Ray had said, frowning over his DS.

            The rest of the crew looked at him like he was more insane than they thought. “Are you kidding me? He literally never talks.” Michael snorted, folding his arms.

            “For as long as I’ve known him, he’s never talked.” Geoff said, brow furrowing.

            “Maybe you’re finally hearing things? Is there a ringing in your ears?” Jack said, coming over and grabbing Ray’s head, looking it over for any external damage.

            “I’m fucking fine!” Ray huffed, waving Jack away. “You guys really haven’t heard him talk before?” He said, looking at all of them. He blinked as he got multiple head shakes and worried looks. “Huh.” Shrugging, he went right back to his game, ignoring all of their questions.

            When Ryan returned, Ray jumped up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him back out again. The skull mask gave them all questioning looks but he was only met with shrugs before the door closed.

            They return that night. Late in the evening when Geoff and Jack were the only ones away, Ray and Ryan returned quietly. That wasn’t the weird part, no. The weird part was that Ryan didn’t have his mask or face paint, instead a goofy ass smile graced his face as he looked down at Ray. He had his arm wrapped tightly around Ray who had a few smudges of face paint on his neck and jaw.

            Ray waved at them, completely oblivious to the paint. Ryan spared them a smirk before holding Ray tighter and following him to his room. When the door closed, the glass of whisky in Geoff’s hand shattered on the ground and Jack nearly cut his fingers off with the knife he was using to cut a tomato.

            After that, things just got weirder and stayed that way. They would always find Ray siting on Ryan or the mad man without his mask, placing loving kisses all over Ray’s head, face, and neck. They were fucking disgusting with how cute they were. Neither talked to them about it but they were definitely talking to each other with glances.

            Gavin once walked past their room and heard them talking aloud inside. He pressed his ear against the door and vaguely heard Ryan’s voice for the first time. He claimed, rather loudly, later that he thought Ray was talking to a demon of some sort.

            Ray just shrugged at the comment from Ryan’s lap, the mad man nearly folding in on them, eyes dark behind the mask. “Rye just hasn’t talked in a while. Fuck off about it.” He looked up at Gavin with a look that had been directed at the cops and people Ray was about to torture.

            Gavin squawked and promptly hid behind Michael who was trying not to shake. Ray was the last person on the crew anyone wanted to anger. He was scarier than Ryan.

            That was the next thing none of them thought would happen. _Both_ Ray and Ryan were possessive and they knew it. Ryan proudly showed the hickies Ray gave him while Ray left smudge paint stay on his skin until it started to peel. The majority of the time, both things led down past their clothes and that was the point where the crew stopped thinking about it.

            The worst part, however, was when anyone thought they had the right to touch either Ray or Ryan. The crew had a free pass, apparently, because Geoff had watch Ryan nearly rip a man’s arm off for just brushing Ray’s arm. Michael turned pale when Ray sunk a knife into a woman’s eye for even looking at Ryan funny.

            Needless to say, the crew was less inclined to touch either of them after a few more incidents like that. Gavin sometimes would forget and tackle Ray in a hug. While Ray would laugh and try to playfully push Gavin off, the Brit would realize what he had done and look at Ryan.

            Although he had been expecting his death, he found Ryan’s eyes smiling fondly at them instead. Gavin knew better than to touch Ryan, the bastard scared the shit out of him, but he allowed himself to hug Ray a safe amount. The rest of the crew avoided it.

            For a long time, that was it. Sometimes they would disappear for a day or so but none of them questioned it. They had no desire to know. However, that all changed when Ryan came back from a heist full of holes. That was the first time any of them had seen Ray cry.

            Apparently a gang had snuck up on Ryan in the middle of his get away from the heist and before he killed them all, they had done a number on him. Ray stood at Ryan’s side as Caleb worked on him. With shaking fingers, he would brush his damp hair from his face.

            Once Ryan was stable, Ray disappeared. He came back before Ryan woke up literally drenched in blood. It dripped off of him and he left behind red foot prints. Even Caleb looked sick as Ray went into his and Ryan’s room with a smile that reminded them all of Ryan. His teeth blared white among the red.

            Once he was cleaned up, he sat at Ryan’s side, even when he woke up. He would curl against his side on the bed, holding him as tightly as he could. Everyone chalked it up to their weird possessiveness and figured everything would go back to the way it was before once Ryan was better.

            It did, until they went on their first heist since then. As soon as they got back to the penthouse, still high on adrenaline and a little worse for ware, Ray and Ryan were kissing. Ray had his legs wrapped around Ryan’s waist and his fingers tangled in his hair as Ryan held him up and carried him to their room.

            The entire crew watched in silence, wincing when the door slammed shut. Only a minute later, they heard the loudest sex they ever had. It, by no means, sounded like anyone was getting hurt or any weird kink shit was happening. They were just…really, really loud.

            “Guess that’s why they go somewhere else.” Michael snapped from the couch where he was pushing two pillows against the sides of his head.

            They ignored the sounds the best they could, including the sound of the bed possibly breaking the wall, the first time. It was a fluke, it’d never happen again.

            Well, it happened again, and again and again. They tried going to bars after heists, but Ray and Ryan could be at it for hours and at that point, they just wanted to be home. They tried sound proofing their room at least, but when Ray and Ryan found out they got paranoid – as any of them would have – and moved to the room that used to be Ryan’s.

            Eventually, they all learned to pile into Geoff’s room. They all fit comfortably on Geoff’s massive ass bed and would crank up the surround sound on his TV as high as it would go. Geoff would throw in the first horror movie he saw and they would sit huddled together, drowning out the noises.

            They had tried talking to Ray and Ryan about it, but they had gotten sheepish looks and the admittance that if they tried to stop they would probably attack each other in the worst of places. So they let it be and screamed along with the movie – some screams more honest than others.

            Their neighbors complained, of course they would, but no one lived in that building long once they realized that those noisy neighbors were the infamous Fake AH Crew.


	61. The Floweriest and the Tattoo Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan owns a flower shop next to a tacky tattoo parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan’s shop was a tiny place nearly bursting with flowers. A rainbow of colors filled the store and brighten the days of anyone who passed. Large arrangements covered tables and the walls. One wall had rows of single flowers arranged by color.

            The most common comment he received was the typically complaints about the tacky tattoo parlor that shared a wall with him. His shop sat nestled between two buildings with a thin alleyway separating him from a large office building. The tattoo parlor literally shared a wall with him.

            Ryan never had a problem with the place. The owner, Geoff, was a nice man who bought various arrangements from Ryan for his shop. The flowers always mismatched the hodgepodge of decorations in the parlor. There were totem poles next to stuffed cats and Buddhist statues. Bamboo beads hung in front of the front door, clanking loudly every time it opened.

            Ryan thought it was hilarious since tacky was what Geoff was going for. Some of Ryan’s older customers always complained about it while buying only a few flowers. They would scowl at the heavily tattooed people who would come in after them, buying large bouquets.

            Ryan smiled to himself, listening to the heavy beat of the music next door rattle a few of his vase displays. Geoff had artfully made the music loud without threatening Ryan’s wares. He sat behind the counter, idly reading a book waiting for anyone at all to come in. Wednesdays were always the slowest.

            He barely heard the bell above his door ring as the glass door swung open. Looking up, he smiled at Geoff, sitting upright on the stool he always had behind the counter. “Hey Geoff.” He said, slipping a receipt in-between the pages of the book before closing it.

            “Hey Ryan.” Geoff said, nodding to someone behind him. Ryan raised an eyebrow at the man with short black hair and bright brown eyes. “Want you to meet someone.”

            Ryan smiled at the man who looked at him nervously before looking around the shop. “Hey, I’m Ryan.” He said, offering the man his hand as they got to the counter.

            “Ray.” The man said, giving Ryan a shaky smile and taking his hand. “You’re flowers are beautiful.”

            “Thank you.” Ryan chuckled, taking his hand back and glancing at Geoff. “So what brings you both here?”

            “Just wanted to show my little brother around.” Geoff grinned, throwing a tattooed arm around Ray’s shoulders.

            Ryan’s eyebrows rose as Ray shot Geoff a glare. “I didn’t know you had a brother.” He said, looking between Geoff and Ray. He narrowed his eyes again and Geoff laughed.

            “We’re not blood related.” Ray sighed, elbowing Geoff in the side. “He’s just some asshole that won’t leave me alone.”

            “How could you say that?” Geoff gasped, holding his hand over his heart. “After all the things I’ve done for you!”

            “You gave me a job at a tattoo parlor.” Ray huffed, folding his arms. “I’m terrified of needles!”

            Well, that certainly explained the lack of tattoos and the marginally darker skin. “So Geoff finally found his register worker.”

            “You know it!” Geoff laughed, squeezing Ray in a one armed hug. “Anyway, just thought I bring him around. He’s new here.”

            “Oh? Where are you from?” Ryan said, smiling at Ray who seemed to tense.

            “New York.” Ray said shifting on his feet. “I know Michael and he introduced me to Geoff.”

            “Ah, that makes sense.” Ryan nodded, leaning on the counter again to study Ray. Michael was one of Geoff’s artists. “New York is a long way from here.”

            Ray’s cheeks turned a bit pink. Geoff smirked at him, making Ray elbow him in the ribs again. “Uh, yeah. I wanted to get away from the city. Change a pace and all of that shit. Michael offered a couch and Geoff offered a job.”

            “Nice deal.” Ryan nodded, sitting up. “Well, welcome. You’re free to drop by whenever Geoff lets you.”

            Ray smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Ryan.” He said, rolling his eyes when Geoff pulled him from the store complaining about what they should get for lunch. Ryan watched them leave with a smile. Ray was cute and he had a feeling Geoff hadn’t just brought Ray into show him around. He never did that with any of his other employees.

            Shaking his head, Ryan returned to his book. Geoff liked to meddle and had been complaining for months now that Ryan needed someone. As cute as Ray was, Ryan hoped Geoff wasn’t pressuring him into anything.

            Thursdays were always a bit busier than expected. People scrambled to set up last minute dates and get flowers for forgotten occasions. By the time lunch rolled around, Ryan needed to put out more of his displays.

            When he emerged from the freezer, he struggled to look around two large arrangements at the door when the bell rang. “One moment please!” He said, quickly setting the vases down on an empty table.

            “Hey Ryan.” Ray laughed lightly when Ryan turned and smiled brightly at him. “I’m sorry if this is a bad time.”

            “Not at all!” Ryan said, turning to the arrangements and pushing them on the table to look more presentable. “How are you?”

            “Fine.” Ray said quickly. Ryan could see him wince out of the corner of his eyes, his cheeks pink once again. “You?”

            “It’s been a busy day.” Ryan sighed, turning the arrangement slightly before stepping back to make sure all of the flowers were in their proper places. “What brings you here?”

            “I like flowers.” Ray said after a moment of strangled silence. “A lot more than I like needles.”  
            Ryan pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. He turned and nodded to his wall of flowers. “Which ones are your favorite?”

            “Uh, yes? I’m not really good with names.” Ray shrugged, hesitantly walking over to the wall with Ryan.

            “Just point them out then?” Ryan said, glancing over the flowers directly in front of them.

            Ray nodded and carefully considered each row and column of flowers, pointing to a large variety of flowers and colors. Ryan gathered up a couple of each before quickly disappearing into the back.

            Ray was standing awkwardly by the counter when he returned with a wrapped bouquet in his hands. “Here.” Ryan said, holding the flowers out to Ray. “How’s this?”  
            Ray’s eyes went wide as his fingers carefully curled around the stems. He cradled the flowers for a moment, looking over each one. Ryan was entranced in the fond look in Ray’s eyes and the way his fingers gently ghosted over petals. Ray looked like he was in a completely different world, a soft smile gracing his face.

            Ryan swallowed down his flush and cleared his throat. Ray’s head snapped up and he gave Ryan a sheepish smile. “Sorry, they’re beautiful. Thanks. How much do I owe you?”

            “It’s on the house.” Ryan said before he could really think about it. As Ray protested, he insisted until Geoff had to come drag Ray back to the parlor.

            As they left, Ray turned and gave Ryan a grateful smile before the door closed and they disappeared from the picture windows. Ryan’s heart pounded as he sat heavily on the stool. He already had it bad.

            Ray came in every day. Sometimes he would pick a few flowers and forcibly pay for them. Others, he would point out his favorite to Ryan and watch him make a bouquet from the counter. Those days, Ryan wouldn’t let him pay, even giving the money left in his tip jar to Geoff to give back to Ray later.

            Ray eventually gave up trying to pay. He would sneak money into the tip jar when Ryan wasn’t looking instead. Ryan caught on eventually, he would have to when his tip jar mostly stood empty on a good day. He let it happen if it made Ray feel better.

            Ryan loved having Ray in the shop. He never stayed for too long. They would exchange a few words, flowers, money, and then Ray would leave. Regardless, from their short conversations, Ryan learned quite a bit about Ray. He loved video games and roses were his absolute favorite flowers. He did love watching plays and reading the books Ryan suggested.

            He would ask Ray on a date, but he wasn’t sure if he was there for the flowers or Ryan. Sometimes Ray would give him these smiles that made his heart pound, but then he would look at the flowers with the same look, but for longer.

            Ryan sighed, another Wednesday, another day waiting for Ray to come in. He was completely taken with Ray, he was cute and funny, fun to talk to. Geoff had come in with Ray a few times, and each time he would give the two of them a knowing look. They would glare at him before ignoring his winks and wiggling eyebrows.

            Today Geoff came in again, going over to Ryan as Ray went for the wall and looked at the flowers. “So.” Geoff said, leaning against the counter. He snorted wasn’t listening to him, watching Ray instead with a goofy grin. “Hey!”

            Ryan jumped and blinked at Geoff. “Oh, what?” He sighed, shaking himself.

            Geoff grinned and shook his head. “You’ve got it bad.”

            Ryan blushed and glared at Geoff. “No I don’t.” He huffed, leaning back on his stool and folding his arms.

            “You’re not the only one.” Geoff said, rolling his eyes. “Ray had been working with me for a month before I brought him in here. He would look at your store every chance he got and wouldn’t go in.”

            “He did?” Ryan said, glancing at Ray. His heart fluttered painfully when he saw Ray gently slip a rose from the wall to tuck it behind his ear.

            “Yep, gushed over how hot you were too.” Geoff said puffing an amused sigh. “I finally brought him over here to talk to you.”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Geoff, feeling heat float off his ears and cheeks. That explained why Ray was so awkward at first. “Oh.” He said slowly.

            “Yeah, so ask him out before I do it for you.” Geoff said, leaning towards him before pushing off of the counter and slipping from the store.

            Ryan groaned and dropped his head into his hand as Ray came over, flowers in his hands and the rose behind his ear. “Where’s Geoff going?” He said, looking after his boss before looking at Ryan.

            “I have no idea.” Ryan said, looking up at Ray. “Ready?”

            “Yeah.” Ray nodded, setting the flowers on the counter.

            Ryan smiled and reached out, gently pulling the flower from Ray’s hair to scan the short tag before slipping it back into Ray’s hair, letting his fingers linger just a tad longer than they needed to.

            Ray blushed and smiled up at him, reaching up to run his fingers over the rose’s petals. Ryan bit his lip as he looked down at the rest of the flowers and rung Ray up. “So, my lunch break is soon and I forgot to bring something.” He said slowly, watching the petals tremble in time with his hand. “Would you like to go out with me?”  
            Ray’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly. “Oh, uh. Yeah!” He said, smiling brightly. “That’d be awesome.”

            Ryan coughed awkwardly, setting the last flower down. “As in, a date?” He winced when his voice went higher with the question than he intended.

            Ray blushed darker than Ryan had ever seen before. “I-yeah. That’d be fucking amazing.” He said, gathering up the flowers and attempting to hide behind them.

            Ryan felt himself smile like an idiot, but he didn’t care nearly as much as he probably should have. “Great, see you in a few minutes?”

            “I’ll go tell Geoff!” Ray said, tossing more than necessary onto the counter before running out.

            Ryan puffed a laugh after holding his breath for a short moment. Pulling out exact change for Ray, he quickly closed up the shop and waited for Ray outside the door. When he came out, he still had the rose in his hair and a brilliant grin on his face.


	62. The Naga and the Game Developer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where monsters and humans live together. The Rooster Teeth gaming company is run by all monsters expect Ryan who is human and has the biggest crush on Ray who is a Naga. But Ray is extremely self-conscious about his non-human half (his snake tail) that is very long and somethings gets in his way. Ray also is cold blooded which he's super embarrassed about because if he is cold for a long period of time he might go into hibernation. But luckily for Ray he has Ryan to make him feel better. Ryan just thinks Ray looks stunning and he will always let Ray use him as his personal heater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray winced as something slammed into his tail. He twisted around and bit his lip, slithering around to rest in his coiled up tail. “Shit, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” he said, holding his hand out to a short troll with curly red hair. His skin was light gray, moss growing on his shoulders and clinging to his hair.

            “I’m fucking fine,” the troll laughed, taking Ray’s hand, “About time you got here, asshole.”

            Ray huffed and grinned, pulling the troll to his feet. “Fuck you Michael. It’s hard to get on and off a bus,” he shrugged, tip of his tail tapping the ground. His red and orange scales scrapped against the cold concert floor and each other, the red dominated the visible scales, fading to orange as they got closer to his white underbelly. His heavy purple hoodie clung to the scales closer to his tan human half, the split between his scales and skin covered.

            “Right, right,” Michael snorted, waving at Ray, edging away, “See you later man, Gavin’s been waiting for you.”

            Ray nodded and waved to Michael before carefully uncurling. He scowled at his shining scales for a moment before carefully slithering forward, trying to keep his tail tucked close together. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair, bumping his glasses off of his nose. Sighing, he replaced his glasses, the slits in his brown eyes shrinking.

            He glanced around for Gavin, the griffon was typically hard to miss. “X-Ray!” was squawked above him and he stopped, yelping when Gavin dropped from the sky in front of him. “There you are! I didn’t see you so I flew up.”

            “God damnit Vav,” Ray breathed, hand over his heart, “You scared the shit out of me.”

            “Sorry,” Gavin said sheepishly. His wings were pressed tight against his back as his claws tapped against the warehouse floor. His bird legs lead up into soft fur that was covered by a baggy shirt that Ray distinctly remembered belonging to Michael. His shaggy beard and hair had a few baby feathers clinging to the hair.

            “Aren’t you supposed to not fly when you’re molting?” Ray said, following after Gavin when he turned away and clicked toward one of the rooms.

            “Its fine,” Gavin snorted, grinning at Ray over his shoulder, “I didn’t go too high.”  
            Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head, hissing in pain when something heavy crushed the thinner part of his tail. His forked tongue slipped past his lips as his retractable fangs snapped free and pressed against his lips.

            “Oh shit, I’m so sorry Ray,” A booming voice above them gasped.

            Ray, with one eye squeezed tightly and fingers curled into pained fists, turned and gave the giant a shaky smile. “Its fine Jack,” he wheezed out, gently tugging on his poor tail. He curled up tightly, resting his upper body on his coiled tail and gently picked up what Jack had stepped on.

            Jack frowned and kneeled down, still towering above both Ray and Gavin. “Are you sure? I didn’t break anything again, did I?”

            Ray ran his fingers over his vertebra, pressing against his scales where the flesh ached the most. “Nope, you’re good,” Ray puffed, setting his tail down. His fangs were back in place and he kept his tongue in his mouth.

            “X-Ray!” Gavin squawked, claws clicking rapidly back over to them. The griffon hadn’t even noticed Ray wasn’t behind him until he was almost too far away. “We’ve got to go!”

            “Sorry Ray,” Jack said, gently ruffling Ray’s hair with a finger before standing again.

            Ray laughed and waved him away, rushing to follow Gavin again. His tail throbbed slightly, but the pain was nothing compared to when Jack had actually broken his vertebra. The giant had finally stop apologizing for that too.

            Ray wished he could still move and coil his tails under himself. He was always tripping people with his ten foot long tail and Naga’s were not the most beautiful creatures in the world. His own boss was terrified of him on a good day.

As he slithered along, he was beginning to feel drowsy as the cool air of the warehouse chilled his cold blood. Hopefully Gavin remembered he needed a heated room.

            “You’re playing Ryan’s game today,” Gavin chirped, slipping down a less crowded hallway. The warehouse was tall, big enough for both giants that worked for them to stand upright. Fake walls served as sectioned off offices for different games. Rooster Teeth was known for being one of the most inclusive gaming companies in the world. Even humans were welcome to work for them for equal pay even if they only had one human working for them at the moment.

            “Ryan’s?” Ray said, feeling a faint heat on his cheeks, “He’s finally gotten to that point? He’s been working on that game for fucking ever.” He felt excitement bubble in his stomach, he never thought he would be able to find a job he would love more than play testing new games.

            “He wanted it to be perfect,” Gavin said, coming to a stop at a wooden door, “I remembered the heated room this time!”

            “Thank fuck,” Ray snorted, grabbing the door knob.

            Gavin shrugged sheepishly, jumping over Ray’s tail to slip into the room. Ray sighed when the cold concert turned into plush, smooth carpet that didn’t snag on his scales. He coiled himself tightly, studying the massive lamp hanging from the wall, aimed at plush pillows and covers.

            “Hey Gavin, Ray,” a deep voice said, making Ray’s head snap toward the large TV screwed into the wall. A small table under the TV held every game system the company produced for. A tall man with bright blue eyes and fluffy blond hair stood in front of the table, controller in hand.

            “Hey Ryan, everything ready?” Gavin chirped, shifting from foot to foot. His claws were sinking into the carpet and leaving holes.

            “Yep, I hope you don’t mind me staying and watching,” Ryan said, giving Ray an awkward smile, “I wanted to take notes.”

            “No problem,” Ray shrugged, curling up on the pillows and letting a low hiss free when he was finally in the direct line of the lamp. He curled up tighter, shifting until he was comfortable, leaning back against his tail. “Let’s get started.” He held his hands out to Ryan, making grabby hands for the controller.

            Ryan laughed and waved to Gavin as he left, letting the door click loudly behind him. “Do you know anything about my game?” he said, tossing Ray the controller before settling next to him, pulling a small notebook from his pocket along with a pen.

            “Nope,” Ray said with a pop. He quickly navigated through the X-box menu to start the game.

            “Good,” Ryan chuckled, leaning back against the pillows.

            Ray glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before looking at the TV again. “Are you okay? The lamps probably really hot.”

            Ryan smiled at Ray and shook his head. “I’m from Georgia, it’s ten times hotter than that lamp there. I’m pretty cold blooded for a human.”

            Ray snorted and shot Ryan a grin before studying the games menu screen. “Just let me know if it gets too hot, we can turn it off for a bit.”

            “Nah,” Ryan said with a flippant wave of his hand.

            Ray sighed and went through all of the settings in the game. He narrowed his eyes at the screen as he struggled to read the letters. “Might want to change the font or something, this shit is hard to read.”

            “Noted,” Ryan sighed, pen scraping against paper, “It looked better on the computer.”

            “Most shit does,” Ray said, finding his way back to the start eventually. The colors were bright but not overly so. The font was white instead of black to contrast against the light colors.

            Ray settled into his seat and started the game. As Ray played, he and Ryan would have short conversations about what could be improved and what Ray liked about the game. The air was as awkward as it was hot.

            The air weighed on them with more than just humidity until Ray fell through the world. They both laughed as Ray’s character exploded into pieces as the female model continued to fall.

            “What the fuck?” Ray gasped, grinning at Ryan as he held his stomach. “Why the fuck did she explode?”

            “That was the old mechanic for dying,” Ryan said between snorted laughs, “I don’t know why that just happened.”

            Ray chuckled and respawned as Ryan scribbled on his notebook. He searched around until he found the spot in the floor where he fell, character exploding once again. “Got that?”

            “Noted,” Ryan nodded, watching Ray explore the puzzle room seriously again. They were silent for a moment until Ray tried to make a jump and ended up exploding mid-air.

            “Please tell me that’s a fuck up,” Ray said, scowling at the platform he had been on which was far above where he spawned back into the game.

            “Yes, it was. Hopefully that part is passable,” Ryan said, chewing on his lip as Ray made his way back up. After a couple tries, Ray realized he could clip through the wall to avoid dying and move on with the game.

            “Damn,” Ryan sighed as Ray moved onto the next room, “I was hoping there wouldn’t be anything major like that.”         

            “Coding is fucking hard and unpredictable,” Ray said, focused on the screen, “But honestly? This is the best game I’ve play tested that’s only on its first incarnation.”

            “Really?” Ryan said, looking over at Ray and grinning like an idiot only to himself at the concentration on Ray’s face, his forked tongue even poked a bit past his lips.

            “Yeah, and the story sounds good so far,” Ray said, pausing to grin at Ryan.

            Ryan happy smiled back, watching Ray instead of the game for a long moment before looking back at the TV. They reached a long stretch of the game that had hardly any bugs at all and Ryan croaked something about warm weather making Ray laugh.

            Talking was always a struggle at first for them. Ray knew that as because they were both awkward as fuck. Ray liked being quiet and out of the way, he was less likely to scare people or trip them. Ryan was a human, he was used to the concept of seen but not heard.

            “I mean, really? Come on,” Ray laughed, game character running around a pit of cows.

            “What? You’re laughing,” Ryan grinned, making a note to make the cow Easter egg a little harder to find. Ray had accidentally stumbled upon the hole instead of struggling to find the small hole in the ground with Minecraft cows trapped inside.

            “No one is going to get this besides the anyone in the company,” Ray snickered, jumping into the hole and laughing as all he could see was the inside of the cows.

            “That was the point,” Ryan shrugged, shaking his head as Ray tried to jump out, “You’re stuck in there now,”

            “Do not start calling me Edgar,” Ray said, trying to either bounce off or clip through the walls.

            “You don’t even look like an Edgar,” Ryan said, shaking his head, “Ray suits you just fine.”

            Ray felt heat on his cheeks, but tilted his head more toward the lamp hoping the glare from the light would hide the color. As he went to the pause menu to respawn, he glanced at Ryan out of the corner of his eye. His face was starting to pink, hair clinging to his skin. Sweat shined in the light.

            Ray frowned, eyes snapping back toward the screen when Ryan laughed. His character had respawned over the cow pit. “Oh god damnit,” Ray laughed, handing his controller over to Ryan when he held his hand out.

            He watched Ryan rapidly press buttons to get to an advanced pause menu for a moment before pushing himself up and stretching out to the lamp. His body was entirely made out of muscle, would have to be in order for him to hold his upper half upright all of the time. He hovered above the ground as he searched for the lights switch without burning himself.

            “You can leave the light on,” Ryan said, frowning when Ray found the switch and the glaring light turned off.

            “Its fine, I think these pillows are heated,” Ray said, settling back down and patting the pillows, “I’ll be fine,”

            Ryan huffed a sigh and handed the controller back over. “Alright, fine. But let me know if you’re starting to get tired and I’ll turn the light back on.”

            “You’ve got it,” Ray said, running around for a moment, trying to figure out where his character was, “Where the fuck am I?”

            Ryan snorted a laugh and directed Ray back onto the main part of the map. They played continuously until there was a knock on the door. Ryan stood to answer while Ray rubbed his eyes, head drooping slightly.

            “Hey, you assholes ready for lunch?” Michael said with a crooked grin, arms folded in the doorway.

            “It’s twelve already?” Ryan said, pulling his phone from his pocket and frowning at the digital time.

            “Hey? Ray! You awake?” Michael said, looking over Ryan’s shoulder, “Why the fuck is the lamp off?”  
            “Huh?” Ray gasped, head snapping up. He blinked slowly at Michael and Ryan before smiling sheepishly. “Ssssssorry, I guessssssss it got too cold.”

            “Maybe you should stay in,” Ryan said slowly, walking over to the lamp, “We can bring something back for you.”

            “Nah, it’sssssss fine,” Ray said, sluggishly pushing himself up. He wobbled as his tail lazily uncurled.

            “You’re hissing,” Michael snorted, shaking his head, “We’ll bring you back Taco Bell.”

            “’m fine,” Ray huffed, folding his arms, eyes barely open. 

            Ryan chuckled and snapped the light on. He smiled as Ray tensed then melted in the heat, curling up tighter than before. “We’ll be right back,” he said, ruffling Ray’s hair before heading to the door.

            “Okay,” Ray yawned before pressing into the pillows, soaking in as much warmth as he could. He was asleep before the door closed.

            Ryan returned shortly with two take out bags, voting to not be the third wheel between Michael and Gavin for his entire lunch break. He grinned when he entered the testing room and found Ray still fast asleep.

            He set the food on the table next to the consuls before gently shaking Ray awake. The naga’s face twisted for a moment before he lazily waved Ryan’s hand away and pressed his face into the pillows.

            “Ray, you need to get up,” Ryan said, trying not to laugh or smile too much. Ray’s lips were slightly parted and tilted up gently. His arms were tucked under him glasses skewed uncomfortably on his face.

            “Ssssssssleep,” Ray hissed, twisting so his back was to Ryan. His tail shifted and uncoiled slightly.

            “Work,” Ryan snorted, shaking Ray gently again, “I’ve got tacos.”

            The folds of Ray’s tail sluffed off of each other as he squinted at Ryan over his shoulder. “Food?” Ray said, twisting back around again.

            Ryan chuckled and stood, grabbing the bags and setting one down in front of Ray. “Food,” he said with a nod.

            Ray snatched up the bag and dug in much faster than Ryan thought a ductile naga could. He dropped to the floor next to Ray, his own bag between his legs. “Thanksssss man,” Ray said, tongue slipping past his lips as he eyed the boxed tacos. “How much do I owe you?”

            “Nothing,” Ryan shrugged, pulling his own meal from the crinkling bag. He watched Ray snap his tongue at the box a few more times before finally opening the box and devouring the taco inside. “Why do you do that?”

            “Dho wat?” Ray said around a mouthful, glancing at Ryan and tilting his head to the side.

            “You always stick your tongue out at your food before you eat it,” Ryan said, taking smaller bites out of his Quesada. Ray’s fangs glinted in the lamps light as he took another bite, eyes rolled up in thought.

            “Itssss how I ssssmell?” Ray said after swallowing, “My nosse handless the breathing but I ssmell with my tongue.”

            “Really?” Ryan said, taking another bite and chewing slowly as Ray finished his taco and went for the next one. There were about five in the bag, at Michael’s insistence that Ray could probably eat three horses if he was allowed to.

            Ryan watched Ray smell his food again before digging in. He took massive bites without really swallowing. “Why smell it?” he said after a moment, cringing when Ray frowned at him, head tilted to the side as he studied Ryan. His nose and cheeks had red indents from where his glasses had pressed into his face. His glasses were still crooked, fangs slipping over his lips.

            “I’m sorry,” Ryan rushed out before Ray could even open his mouth, “I just-I was never taught much about other creatures other than how to protect myself. I’m sorry if I’m asking weird questions.” He looked down at his food and scowled at the melted cheese oozing between his fingers and falling onto the bag.

            Ray leaned back a bit, blinking at Ryan for a moment before smiling at him. “Nah, its fine. I was confused as to why you were asking, don’t you smell your food before you eat it? Ya know, just to make sure it’s safe?”

            Ryan looked up at Ray, brows furrowed. “No? Should I? I don’t think I could know that from just smelling it.”

            Ray opened his mouth then his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. “Oh, yeah. That makes sense. Uh, well. I don’t really know why I do it,” he said, looking down at his taco, “Instinct, I guess?”

            Ryan frowned and took another bite of his food to keep from saying anything more. Ray narrowed his eyes at the half taco still in his hand. He took another cautious bite before brightening up.

            “Oh, I know! It’s because snakes can’t see very well,” Ray said with a nod. He tapped his glasses back into a more proper place. “They smell to find their food. Although, I don’t really need to?” He puffed a frown, glaring at his food now.

            Ryan blinked at Ray for a moment before pressing his lips together to hide a smile. “So it’s a survival trait that never left?” he said, laughing lightly when Ray brightened at him.

            “Yeah! That!” Ray said, sitting up a bit straighter as he tossed the rest of the taco into his mouth and swallowed.

            Ryan snorted and watched Ray smell the next box. “So you also have no gag reflex? I’ve never actually seen you chew your food.”

            “I can swallow basically anything whole,” Ray said, opening the box and pulling the taco out, “I’m fucking boss at blow jobs.”

            Ryan would be lying if he said he was already thinking that and he was already known for being insane so why not add lying to the list? The blushing rising from his neck and going to his head, and thankfully not south, was probably going to give him away anyway. He managed a choked chuckle, shoving more of the Quesada into his mouth.

            Ray looked over at Ryan, swallowing the taco whole. “You okay, Rye? You look hot again,” he said with a worried frown.

            “’m Fhine!” Ryan choked on his food, swallowing hard before giving Ray a too wide smile, “I’m perfectly fine, you need the lamp.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow before grinning. “Thought about the BJs, didn’t you?”

            “NO!” Ryan croaked, frowning when Ray started laughing. He huffed then smiled slightly. “You have a nice laugh.”

            Ray’s shoulders jerked toward his ears as his laughter died on his tongue. He blinked at Ryan and blushed, feeling the heat curl all the way down to his scales. “Oh, uh. Thanks?” he said with an off kilter smile.

            Ryan chuckled and nodded, taking another bite of his food. Ray quickly grabbed another box. They were in silence for a moment before Ryan looked at Ray again. “Can I ask another question?”

            “Ask away,” Ray said after swallowing hard, “I don’t mind.”

            Ryan nodded and his eyes glassed over for a moment as he ate the last of his Quesada. Ray watched Ryan for a moment before hesitantly grabbing the last box. “Are all naga scales as beautiful as yours or are yours special?” Ryan said as Ray shoved half of the taco into his mouth.

            Ray froze, eyes wide and a deep blush nearly turning his skin into the same shade as his scales. He slowly removed the taco and coughed a few times, staring hard at the floor. “I-they’re-“ Ray croaked, swallowing hard. Ryan was frowning worriedly at him, hand reaching out to pat Ray’s back. “They’re average?”

            Ryan’s brow furrowed as his hand gently landed on Ray’s back, rubbing gently circles into his skin as Ray coughed again. “No, they’re beautiful.”

            Ray swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “Nah, red’sssss pretty common,” he said, wincing when his tongue slipped past his lips.

            Ryan frowned then he smiled. “Well, I think they suit you beautifully.”

            Ray risked looking at Ryan and got caught in his bright sky blue eyes and soft smile. He stared at Ryan for a moment before forcing words from his mouth. “Your eyesssss are really pretty.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before laughing lightly. Ray cringed and scowled at the floor. “Thank you,” Ryan said, ruffling Ray’s hair, “Blue eyes are pretty common though.”

            “They ssssssuit you or whatever you jussst ssssaid,” Ray mumbled out, tail coiling tightly as he shoved the taco in his mouth.

            Ryan laughed and balled up his empty, cheesy bag. Ray watched him throw his trash away with a sigh, swallowing the taco down. “Ssssmooth assssssshole,” Ray huffed as Ryan gathered his trash.

            Ryan paused half-way through standing. He looked over at Ray, studying his still red face for a moment before grinning. “You’re cute,” he said with a nod before turning toward the small trashcan resting next to the door.

            Ray’s head snapped over to Ryan, eyes narrowing. “I am not. I’m fucking manly asss hell,” he said, folding his arms and willing his blush away.

            “Nothing saying you can’t be both,” Ryan said with a shrug, dropping to the ground next to Ray again, “Ready to get back to work?”

            Ray narrowed his eyes at Ryan before snatching up the controller. Ryan laughed and pulled his notebook from his pocket again as Ray started the game. Silence encased them, but the only weight to the air was the humidity.

            Ray grinned as his character fell through the map again a few minutes later. He opened his mouth to make a comment as Ryan scribbled away at his notebook when the character exploded at the exact moment the room went pitch black.

            Ray froze, jaw still hanging open. Ryan was tense beside him, pen freezing. “Uh,” Ray croaked after a moment when the lights didn’t return and the TV didn’t reboot.

            “Power went out,” Ryan huffed, the pillows shuffling under him.

            Ray scowled, tossing the controller toward the general direction of the table. He winced when he heard the plastic hit with a sickening crack. “What was that?” Ryan said, hand patting Ray’s shoulder a few times before gently squeezing.

            “Just the controller,” Ray sighed, curling up tighter, “It’s cold.”  
            Warmth seeped into Ray’s shirt where Ryan’s hand was still resting on his shoulder. He had to resist the urge to lean into Ryan to soak up as much of his heat as he could. He hadn’t been under the light long enough. He was still tired when they started the game up again.

            “Already?” Ryan said, pressing down on Ray’s shoulder as the pillow shifted again. Ryan’s hand left his shoulder and his shoes tapped against the ground. Something metal slammed into the wall, clinking as Ryan hissed.

            “What happened?” Ray said, eyes slowly adjusting. With what little light was bleeding into the room from the covered skylights of the warehouse, he could make out Ryan’s vague shape near the door, holding his shin.

            “I kicked the trash can,” Ryan sighed, setting his leg down and patting the door and wall.

            Ray smiled and quickly slithered over, patting Ryan’s back. “I’ve got it,” Ray said, finding the knob with little difficulty and opening the door.

            “Thanks,” Ryan sighed, a sheepish smile just barely visible in the dark.

            “No problem,” Ray said, slipping out the door and looking around. Other vague shapes were emerging from other rooms. A human shape blocked out the skylights occasionally as Jack slowly picked his way through the building, large feet scraping the ground as he shuffled along.

            “What the fuck happened?” Michael’s voice roared above the quiet chatter.

            “No fucking clue,” Geoff huffed, hooves clicking toward them. The Satyr appeared around a corner, arms held out in front of him. His horns curled at the sides of his head, baggy shirt covering his human half.

            “Geoff, you’re magic,” Ray snorted, grabbing Geoff’s wrist and pulling him from the wall he was about to run into, his warm skin burning his chilled fingers, “You can make yourself a light source.”

            “Not without seeing I can’t,” Geoff huffed, grabbing ahold of Ray’s forearm as he stumbled over to them, “Woah, you’re fucking freezing!”

            “It’s cold in here without the heat on,” Ray huffed, letting Geoff go. At least his boss wasn’t running from him although his eyes were closed like he could still see Ray if he opened his eyes.

            “Is someone checking the fuse?” Ryan said, hand finding Ray’s shoulder again. Ray nearly leaned into the warmth.

            “I can!” a voice cawed above them before a burst of light made them all blink and shield their eyes. Ray sighed as warmth brushed his skin and tried to cling to his scales.

            “Lindsey! Ease up!” Geoff puffed, looking at the Phoenix between his fingers.

            “Oh, sorry,” Lindsey laughed, the light dimming before bursting away from them. Ray blinked after Lindsey, pouting as the warmth melted away.

            “God damnit,” Ray huffed, wrapping his arms around himself.

            “You should get outside into the sun,” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s shoulder, “Isn’t it too dangerous for you to be cold for too long?”

            “Yeah, but I’ll be fine until Lindsey figures out what happened,” Ray shrugged, hesitantly reaching out and grabbing Ryan’s arm, “Holy fuck you’re warm.”

            Ryan frowned and reached out before pausing with his hands a few inches from Ray. “Well, you should still be warm.”

            “Ryan, keep Ray awake,” Geoff ordered, hooves clopping off, “He’s one of the few of us who can still see. Have him take you to the bay doors to get some light in here.”

            Ryan nodded then cringed. “Right,” he said gently grabbing Ray’s shoulders.

            They all winced when a loud crash and shouting echoed through the warehouse followed quickly by Jack apologizing porously. “Jack!” Geoff shouted, yelping when his shoulder slammed into the corner of a wall as he ran toward the noise, “Stop moving!”

            “Sorry!” Jack’s voice boomed through the building, making everyone cover their ears. Those with better hearing than others could hear the tiny second apology.

            “Okay, which way?” Ryan said, gently shaking Ray’s shoulders.

            “Uh.” Ray looked around them, frowning at the sheer number of hallways around them. Everything looked extremely different in the dark. “Hold on,” he said before letting Ryan go and pushing himself higher. He slowly turned, looking around for the main bay doors.

            He dropped back to Ryan’s height when he found the general direction they should be going. “They’re this way,” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and pulling him along, “I forgot they were at the back of the building.”

            “Are you going to be okay?” Ryan said, chills shooting through him from their hands. The warehouse wasn’t well insulated and the cold concrete didn’t retain any heat. They had the heat pumping through the building at all hours, including the summer. Without the constant heat, the building was rapidly cooling off. Not to mention Ray had just started warming up under the lamp.

            “I’m fine,” Ray said, stifling a yawn. He hadn’t been awake long enough for this shit. That nap was going to be the death of him.

            Ryan frowned, gasping when he stepped on the ground and the ground moved under him. “Shit, was that your tail?” he said, quickly trying to step off only to tread on a thinner part of Ray’s tail.

            “Ow!” Ray hissed, fangs snapping out as his tongue pressed past his lips. He ran his hands along his tail as Ryan stood as still as he possibly could, looking at the ground in shame. Ray frowned at the small tear in his scales. He wasn’t bleeding but damn did that hurt.

            “I’m okay,” Ray said, letting his tail drop to the ground, “Thissss isssssn’t going to work, I’ll keep tripping you.”

            “No, it’s fine,” Ryan said, grabbing at the air for Ray’s hand, “I’ll just stay ahead of you and you can tell me where to go.”

            “I’ll be fine Rye, I don’t want to end up hurting you.” Ray said, patting Ryan’s hand before trying to slither ahead.

            Ryan grabbed Ray’s hand from the air and pulled him back to his chest. “I have an idea,” he said quickly, trailing his hand from Ray’s up to his shoulders, “Can I pick you up?”

            “Pick me up?” Ray frowned, edging closer. Ryan really was warm. “I’m really fucking heavy, Rye.”

            “I think I can manage,” Ryan chuckled, other arm finding Ray’s waist, “You need to be warm and I can’t be tripping over your tail, this’ll work fine.”

            Ray huffed but moved closer anyway. “Okay, just dump my asssss if I get too heavy though.”

            “Deal,” Ryan said, easily scooping Ray up into his arms. Ray gasped as warmth was suddenly pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders as his tail curled tightly around his torso and left leg. He snuggled his head into the crook of Ryan’s neck and sighed.

            “You’re sssso warm,” Ray sighed, curling his fingers into Ryan’s shirt as he was shifted slightly.

            “You’re a lot lighter than I thought,” Ryan said, taking a small step forward, a shiver shooting down his spine, “Can you loosen your tail a bit though? I can’t feel my leg.”

            “Oopsssss, sssssorry,” Ray said, relaxing his tail slightly but keeping the end out from under Ryan’s feet.

            Ryan chuckled and took a few more testing steps forward before striding through the maze of walls. Ray mumbled where a hallway was and when Ryan was about to run into a door or person. After getting lost twice and finding the same dead end three times, they came out to the bay doors.

            “We’re going to have to push them open,” Ryan said, awkwardly poking at the door’s control box while still holding Ray, “The box doesn’t have a backup battery.”           

            Ray frowned and looked around, spotting a very tall human shape close by. “Hey! Caiti!” He shouted over Ryan’s shoulder, almost knocking them off balance.

            “Ray? I can’t really see you,” Caiti said softly, shoes scuffing the concrete as the giant shuffled in their general direction.

            Ryan held onto the wall to keep them up right. He looked around for the giant and could just make out her shape against the slivers of light from the ceiling. “Can you find the bay doors? We need to get them open!”

            Caiti paused then shuffled over to the wall next to them. Her fingers ran over the wall. “I think I can?” she said, sliding slowly along the wall until she found the edge of the door.

            Ryan backed away as Caiti slipped her fingers between the wall and door. With a grunt, she started sliding the door over. A few people cheered as light flooded into the warehouse. Ryan grinned and Ray sighed as the sunlight hit his back.

            “Thanks Caiti,” Ray said, smiling up at the giant who grinned down at them.

            “No problem, boys.” Caiti said before ducking under the door to sit outside in the light. A few others went outside as well, many blinking and squinting in the light. A few other creatures were shivering, sighing in relief once they were out in the sun.

            Ryan squinted past the harsh light as he carried Ray outside. “Okay Ray, I’m going to set you down now,” he said, holding Ray a bit away from him so he would have room to move.

            “Noooo,” Ray whined, pulling himself closer to Ryan again, snuggling into his chest, “You’re warm.”

            Ryan blushed as a few of their coworkers grinned at them before looking away. Sighing with a slight chuckle, he looked around them before picking a spot to sit. “Okay, but I’m going to sit. Can you move your tail?”       

            Ray sighed with a small smile, letting his tail drop to the ground with a dull thud and unwind from around Ryan. He sat down once his leg and torso were free. He set Ray down in his crossed legs, chuckling as his tail wrapped around them again.

            “Feeling okay?” Ryan said, glancing down at Ray. His skin wasn’t nearly as chilling as before.

            “Just fine,” Ray sighed, curling a bit tighter, “You’re fucking comfortable.”

            “Glad I could be of service,” Ryan snorted, hesitantly running his fingers through Ray’s hair, “Just don’t fall asleep.”

            “No promises,” Ray snorted, glancing up at Ryan and smiling. Ryan smiled awkwardly back, glad he wasn’t the only one blushing when they finally looked away.

            “So, uh.” Ryan coughed on his own words. Ray raised an eyebrow and sat back a bit as Ryan stared hard at the ground, eyes searching around for his words. “Uh, would you, um. I-“ Ryan groaned and let his chin drop to his chest.

            Ray laughed and settled back down, nuzzling his nose into Ryan’s cheek. “Would I what?” he said, grinning when Ryan gave him a sheepish look.

            “Would you like to go on a date?” Ryan rasped, coughing awkwardly again, “Maybe a movie? Or a game night at my place? If you wanted?”  
            Ray’s eyes widened, pupils thinning. His jaw dropped a fraction as Ryan’s face turned redder and his eyes shifted nervously. Ray blinked a few times before grinning wildly. “Fuck yeah,” he laughed, coiling even tighter around them, “I’d love to Rye.”

            Ryan slowly smiled brightly at Ray, holding him a bit tighter. He dropped his forehead against the top of Ray’s head and let out a sigh of relief. “Great, tonight sound okay?”

            “Perfect,” Ray said, tip of his tail tapping the ground. Ryan caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and laughed. “What?”

            “You’re cute,” Ryan said, watching Ray’s tail for a moment before looking him in the face with a crooked smirk, “And manly.”

            Ray puffed a breath, bottom lip jutting out. “Damn right,” he huffed, laughing when Ryan held him tighter, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

            Cupping Ryan’s jaw, he pressed their lips together gently, smiling when Ryan froze for a moment before pressing back. They parted with baited breath and dazed smiles.

            Ryan sighed and nuzzled Ray’s temple, holding him tighter. Ray laughed lightly, settling against Ryan’s chest again. He was warm and, for the first time in a long time, felt like he was right where he needed to be.


	63. The Beginning of Another Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan accidentally summons a God names Rx’anyleth, one of the three ancient and destructive beings. Now in the physical world, Rx’anyleth decides to devour that plane of reality. Panicked, Ryan seals the God into a human form. Rx’anyleth is now a weak mortal human with some of his powers. Ryan is stuck with a handsome Puerto Rican with a God complex (cause he’s, ya know, a God) dealing with human emotions for the first time. Meanwhile, two other Gods, Mog’arxt and V’avieltyy search for their brother in panic and anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Xanzs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The day people on street corners shouted was to come seemed to begin on a Wednesday at noon. The sky turned blood red as the clouds turned black and gray. Every human saw with a red tint as the animals of the Earth raised their heads and their eyes filled in the same color as the sky.

            Plants pulled their roots from the ground and searched for something to eat as animals of all kinds grew long, sharp teeth. Their fur melted and blackened bones rattled around the world, devouring humans. The ground shook and cracked, buildings falling in.

            Humans ran for their lives, leaving behind every possession and life. Cars screeched to a stop as the tires melted and the engines exploded. Elevator cables snapped as phones imploded in people’s hands.

            The shadow of a man loomed over the Earth, plunging cities into darkness. A clawed hand reached toward the Earth, ready to scoop up his first bite. A sharp, crooked grin spread across the shadow’s face as six blood red eyes without pupils watched humans run in horror.

            Just as the first drop of blood rain fell from the sky and hit the trembling ground, the sky turned blue once again, clouds disappearing. The Earth mended itself as creatures flesh grew back and they fled into lush forests.

            Builds rebuilt themselves as explosions worked in reverse. Wounds closed and lost lives were brought back. The shadow disappeared with a gasp and roar that shook the Earth one last time. The world went on with life as if the last hour hadn’t happened at all.

            The only one who seemed to remember anything was a man who stood at the corner of a busy street in Manhattan. The sides of a large cardboard box hung from his shoulders from graying, thick ropes. A ratty beanie hung from his thinning, gray hair, a large hole in the top letting the breeze in. A heavy, dirty green jacket clung to his thin frame as his slack jawed, mouth caught a small gnat.

            “Did- didn’t anyone see that?!” the man rasped, looking rapidly around at the well-dressed men and women rushing to return to their jobs, “Anyone?!”

            No one paid the man any mind, even as he screamed himself horse and nearly threw his fingerless gloves from his hands as he wildly gestured. They were used to his shouting by now.

            However, in a few hours, every magic user would remember what happened and a silent panic would begin to rise.

           

* * *

 

            There was someone else who knew that the world nearly ended, nearly devoured by one of the oldest and most powerful Gods to exist in any dimension. In a small house at the edge of a small city sat a tall man with short blond hair and striking blue eyes.

            His hands shook as his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground. His skin was paler than normal as he stared hard at the gray ceramic tile of his kitchen. His breath pushed in and out of his lungs in strangled puffs as he trembled and wobbled.

            “Fuck,” he breathed after a long moment of trying to even out his breathing, “Fucking, fuck.”

            He slowly looked up, following the chalked lines to a young man curled up into a ball in the center of the circle of words in an ancient language. A yellowed and ripped paper rested against the floor next to him, a similar alphabet and diagram inked onto the sheet.

            With a shaky sigh, he snatched up the paper and looked between the inked and chalked words. There, near the center of the circle, by the young man’s foot. He had left off the word book and just wrote the book’s title.

            “You have got to be kidding me,” Ryan breathed, glaring at the diagram of the circle, “I don’t write the word book and you summon the fucking god?!”

            With a loud groan, he dropped his hands and paper into his lap. He was still trembling, eyes itching to rest after using up so much energy. He wanted Rx’anyleth’s book, not Rx’anyleth himself.

            Ryan looked up at the white ceiling and closed his eyes. After a moment, he took a deep breath and looked back over at the young man. He was naked and curled tightly into a ball. His skin had a light tan. Soft black hair was a mess on his head. He shivered and Ryan sighed again.

            He slipped the black robe, made to protect him from any magical backlash preforming spells could send his way, from his shoulders. He stepped over the chalked words carefully, white socks slipping on the tile.

            He draped the robe over the man before backing away again. He stood at the edge of the circle, still shaking but not enough to throw him from his feet. He stared at the man before pacing the edge of the circle.

            “Son of a bitch,” Ryan hissed, running his fingers through his hair, “What the fuck do I do with a God?”

            A soft groan made Ryan pause, shoulders bunching up and feet in mid-step. He turned and watched the man shift and push himself up, the robe slipping from his shoulders.

            “Fuck,” Ryan huffed under his breath, backing away slightly. The man blinked and squinted as he looked around him. He turned and looked at Ryan who was still backing away with his hands raised up in surrender. “Hey now, let’s just stay calm.”

            The man’s brow furrowed as he stared at Ryan for a moment before looking around and then down at himself. His brown eyes widened as he ripped the robe off and stared at the tan skin and soft flesh.

            Ryan winced as the man’s head snapped up, eyes completely blood red as he stared at Ryan. “Mortal!” the man snarled, voice echoing throughout the house.

            “Woah! Calm down!” Ryan gasped, stumbling away as the man stood, feet burning the floor as he stormed toward Ryan.

            “You did this to me!” Rx’anyleth growled, hands curling into tight fists.

            Ryan’s back hit the wall and his feet continued to back pedal. “I did, but I had to! You were going to eat my planet!”

            “Foolish mortal!” Rx’anyleth yelled, a knife appearing in his hand, “I will end you!” He raised his arm, the blade glinting in the light as fire burst from Rx’anyleth’s feet.

            “Not if you want to go back to your original form!” Ryan shouted as he threw his hands up over his head.

            When there was no knife plunging into his skin to burn him alive and the fires stopped licking at his skin, Ryan cracked an eye open and looked between his arms. Rx’anyleth’s eyes were human once again, narrowed as he slowly lowered his arm.

            “What do you mean?” Rx’anyleth said, holding his free hand out. Ryan’s robe flew to his fingers. His voice no longer echoed.

            Ryan let out a sigh of relief and slid to the floor, legs straight out in front of him. “I cursed you,” he said as Rx’anyleth slid the robe onto his shoulders and wrapped the soft black fabric tight around him. A vine appeared in his hands and he tied the vine around his waist.

            “You cannot curse me,” Rx’anyleth snorted, glaring at Ryan, “You’re only a moral.”

            “I know,” Ryan sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands, “I don’t know how I did it, but I did.”

            Rx’anyleth sneered and looked down at himself again. Ryan winced when fire burst through the room again. He coughed as smoke filled his lungs and his fire alarm blared only a few times before exploding.

            “I will kill you,” Rx’anyleth snapped, storming toward Ryan again.

            “You can’t,” Ryan coughed, waving the smoke away as he covered his nose and mouth with his hand. He could barely see as he squinted and his eyes watered.

            “I will,” Rx’anyleth said, raising the knife again.

            “If you kill me you’ll never go back to being a God! You’ll be stuck like this forever!” Ryan said, curling in on himself.

            Rx’anyleth’s hand shook before he roared. Fires that burned, but didn’t destroy anything, filled his house. The smoke cleared and Ryan coughed hard until his throat stopped burning and itching.

            “What have you done to me?” Rx’anyleth yelled, throwing the knife down with a clatter before disappearing.

            Ryan sighed and tilted his head back. He closed his eyes then threw his arm over his face. “The curse I used is designed to contain powerful beings into a more manageable form,” he said, relaxing as the fire stopped burning his skin, “Only I can break the spell.”

            “Release me!” Rx’anyleth said, slamming his fist onto his counter, shattering the marble.

            Ryan let his arm drop back to his side, flinching when his windows suddenly cracked and exploded. Vines and tree branches forced their way into his home as the fires raged on. Rx’anyleth seethed as he stared Ryan down.

            “No,” Ryan said, protecting his head when Rx’anyleth gave an unearthly roar. More windows broke and his house creaked and groaned as more plants wrapped around the wood.

            “I am a God!” Rx’anyleth snarled, looming over Ryan, “You will do what I say!”

            “Yeah but right now you’re in a human body and if you’re not careful you’re going to run out of energy,” Ryan said, keeping his eyes on Rx’anyleth.

            Rx’anyleth scowled and the fires died. He already seemed paler, legs wobbling as he stormed away from Ryan. “Return me to my proper form, _now_ ,” Rx’anyleth said, catching himself on the corner of the counter.

            “Not until you promise to not kill me,” Ryan said, folding his arms.

            Rx’anyleth wiped back around, sneering at Ryan. “I don’t make promises with mortals,” he hissed, with such distain that Ryan had to role his eyes.

            “Then have fun being trapped in a human body,” Ryan said, pushing himself to his feet, “Because I’m not freeing you until you agree not to kill me.”      

            Rx’anyleth shook, teeth scrapping together. He stormed toward Ryan again, fires weakly blazing to life again. “Listen here, you-“

            “Stop!” Ryan gasped, reaching out for Rx’anyleth. He was too late and Rx’anyleth never got to finish his sentence or scold Ryan for interrupting him. His foot smudged one of the chalk letters and magic burst into the room.

            Ryan rushed forward as Rx’anyleth’s body shook and flailed with the electric magic shooting through him. The robe could only do so much to protect the wearer.

            Muttering a protective spell, Ryan reached over and pulling Rx’anyleth from the circle, holding his body tightly as he slumped over unconscious. He didn’t appear to be damaged, his body rapidly healing. Regardless, he had used up far too much energy and enough magic to hurt him when he was in his God form just shot through him.

            The fires went out and the plants stopped rapidly growing. Ryan sighed and carefully picked Rx’anyleth up and scurried from the buzzing room. He laid the God on his bed and backed away slowly. He stopped at the threshold, watching Rx’anyleth’s chest rise and fall peacefully.

            “Fuck me,” he groaned before rushing from the room to properly take care of the circle.

           

* * *

 

            Rx’anyleth woke with an empty stomach and about three life times worth of complaining. Ryan had to find something a newly humanized God would want to eat while listening to him rant about how he felt and how awful being in a human body was. At least he wasn’t trying to kill him anymore.

            “How do you stand this empty feeling anyway?” Rx’anyleth said, pressing his fingers into his stomach as Ryan glared at the inside of his fridge, “Are you sure this is normal or are my insides tearing themselves apart?”

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face, squeezing his eyes closed. This would be the third time he had told Rx’anyleth that he was just hungry and that he would be fine once he ate something. He didn’t want to explain that and what eating even was, _again_.

            Rx’anyleth had decided, upon waking, that he liked the concept of sleep and that Ryan was stuck with him until he turned him into a God again. Also, apparently, he was more of a nerd than Ryan thought, especially after their initial meeting. He acted more human than he would probably ever be willing to admit.

            “Mortal!” Rx’anyleth huffed when Ryan continued to just stare into his fridge between his fingers, “Answer me!”

            Ryan groaned and grabbed some left over Chinese take-out he had the other night. One thing that hadn’t left was his God complex. “My name is Ryan,” he snapped, shooting Rx’anyleth a glare, “For the tenth fucking time.”  
            Rx’anyleth rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his arms. He was still in Ryan’s oversized robes, refusing anything else with narrowed eyes. “You are only one mortal to the thousands that worship me.”

            “I don’t worship you,” Ryan said, grabbing paper plates from the cupboard above the shattered counter top, “I just wanted the spell book named after you. I could care less about you.”  
            Rx’anyleth leaned back on the stool he sat on behind the breakfast bar counter. “How can you not care? I created every universe and world. You owe your very existence to me,” he sneered, nearly pouting at Ryan.

            “You’re also the asshole who just tried to eat my world and trapped us in here with plants!” Ryan growled, dropping the frozen noodles onto two plates, “Sorry if I don’t exactly want to worship such a dick.”

            Rx’anyleth’s brow furrowed, pouting slightly as he folded his arms and looked away from Ryan. “I wouldn’t want such an insolent human following me anyway.”

            Ryan sighed and roughly shoved both plates into the microwave. He didn’t have the patients for this. “Just fucking agree not to kill me already,” he mumbled as he dumped the empty cartons into the trash

            “I do not make promises with mortals,” Rx’anyleth huffed, watching Ryan open a drawer and pull silverware out.

            “Well that just fucking sucks for both of us then,” Ryan said, grabbing napkins from the cupboard above the silverware drawer, “Do you even know how to use a fork?” He turned to Rx’anyleth, holding up the forms.

            “Of course I do!” Rx’anyleth snapped, holding his hand out. The fork slipped from Ryan’s fingers and into his hand. He stared at the fork for a moment before biting his lip. “Like a trident, right?”  
            Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line as Rx’anyleth gave him a surprisingly sheepish smile. “No, like this,” he said resting the handle against his middle finger with his pointer on top with his thumb holding the fork still.

            Rx’anyleth looked between Ryan’s hand and his own. He slowly held the fork correctly, scowling at his fingers. “This feels weird,” he said, looking between his and Ryan’s hands.

            “You’ll get used to it,” Ryan said, setting his fork down as the microwave dinged. As he pulled the plates out, he looked down at the counter. “Think you could fix that?”

            Ryan jumped when there was an echoing snap and the counter was perfect once again. “Of course I can fix it,” Rx’anyleth snorted.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar again. “Right, silly me,” he said, setting a plate down in front of Rx’anyleth.

            “Very silly,” Rx’anyleth said with a nod. He looked down at the plate, the fork still held tightly in his hand. Frowning, he poked at the noodles before looking up at Ryan who easily tangled the thin pasta strands in the prongs and twirled them onto the fork.

            He awkwardly mimicked the motion, having to stuff the entire fork full into his mouth when the noodles started to slip off. Ryan snorted as Rx’anyleth struggled to figure out how to eat, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

            Rx’anyleth glared at him, cheeks turning pink. He swallowed what was in his mouth before frowning, poking at his cheeks. “Why is there this tightness in my stomach?” he said, covering his right cheek with his hand while his left hand pressed into his stomach, “And why is my face hot?”  
            “You’re embarrassed,” Ryan said, looking down at his plate and stuffing his mouth to keep from saying something stupid.

            “What does that mean?” Rx’anyleth said, picking up the fork again. He tried to situate the handle in his hand correctly for a moment before just holding the fork in his fist and eating that way.

            Ryan opened his mouth then furrowed his brow. “Well, it’s when you’re ashamed of something you’ve done,” he said after a moment. He took another bite as Rx’anyleth shoved another large mouth full into his mouth.

            “What does being ashamed mean?” Rx’anyleth said once he swallowed.

            Ryan huffed and carefully chewed his mouthful to think. He swallowed and frowned at Rx’anyleth who was watching him expectantly, a few short noodles stuck on his fork. “It’s when you’re guilty for something you’ve done.”

            “What does being guilty _mean_?” Rx’anyleth said, nose scrunched up, “I’ve never experienced these things.”

            Ryan watched Rx’anyleth’s eyes glaze over for a moment. “You’ve never felt emotions before,” he said suddenly before groaning. “Fuck.”

            “What?” Rx’anyleth said, sitting up a bit and narrowing his eyes at Ryan, “What are you talking about? I know everything! I just, haven’t experienced them.”

            “No, you don’t,” Ryan said, rubbing his eyes, “Or else you wouldn’t have to ask me to define things. Experiencing is knowing.”

            Rx’anyleth opened his mouth then snapped his jaw closed. His bottom lip jutted out and he folded his arms, flinging the noodles from his fork.

            Ryan sighed and dropped his own fork onto this plate and held his head in his hands. How was he going to survive a God in a human body who has never experienced emotions before? This was certainly better than dying, but what about his sanity? He rather liked rational thinking.

            With a deep sigh, Ryan picked his fork up again and stuffed his face. Rx’anyleth, still pouting, followed his lead.

            Once he was fed, Rx’anyleth settled down on the couch and fell asleep. Ryan glared at him over the back of the couch. Begrudgingly, he tossed a blanket over the God before wondering over to his phone.

            He glanced back at Rx’anyleth, pursing his lips when he found the God wrapping himself up in the black and snuggling into the couch cushions. Shaking his head, he quickly dialed a familiar number and pressed the phone to his ear.

            “Jack Pattillo speaking,” a kind voice buzzed over the crackling connection.

            “Hey Jack, I need your help,” Ryan said softly, turning his back on Rx’anyleth, “How soon can you get to my house?”

            “What did you do?” Jack sighed, creaking and clicking echoing in the background.

            “I’ll tell you when you get here,” Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes, “Do _not_ tell Geoff.”

            There was a short pause filled with static. “Does this have something to do with that chaos that happened earlier today?”

            “Probably?” Ryan said, shoulders bunching up near his ears, “I didn’t really see what you’re talking about, but probably.”

            Jack sighed and keys jingled in the background. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

            “Thank you,” Ryan sighed, “See you soon.”

            “See you,” Jack said before the phone clicked and beeped.

            Ryan gently set the phone back in the cradle and turned back toward the couch. Rx’anyleth was staring up at him, brown eyes bright.

            Ryan tensed and frowned as Rx’anyleth studied him for a moment. “This Geoff will try to kill me, won’t he?” the God said softly.

            Ryan winced and shrugged. “Can’t kill what he doesn’t know about,” he said, edging back from the couch as Rx’anyleth continued to study him.

            “He will know,” Rx’anyleth said before turning and snuggling into the back of the couch.

            Ryan frowned at the God’s back for a moment before turning to leave. “Thank you for the blanket,” Rx’anyleth called after him, not moving from where his nose was pressed into the cushions.

            Ryan blinked at the god before smiling and going to his kitchen to clean up what few dishes they had made at diner. At least he got a God who had manors.

            Twenty minutes later, Ryan felt the house relax and settle as the disturbing amount of plants trying to climb into his home melted away. With a sigh of relief, he opened the door before Jack could knock.

            Jack was leveling Ryan a look, hands on his hips and foot tapping. “Do I even want to know?” he said as he folded his arms.

            “You’re going to have to,” Ryan sighed, stepping aside and closing the door behind Jack, “He’s your God.”

            “What?” Jack said with a confused frown, “Rx’anyleth? What does anything have to do with him?”  
            “Well, I was trying to summon his book from the diagram you gave me,” Ryan said, leading Jack through his kitchen.

            Jack’s brow furrowed then his jaw dropped and eyes widened. “Oh no.”

            “Oh no,” Ryan snorted, walking over to the couch once in the living room, “You could have told me that if I did it wrong the fucker himself would show up!”

            Jack stared at Rx’anyleth still sleeping on Ryan’s couch and winced. “Ryan, oh god. You have the God of nature in a human form. Oh Rx’anyleth, he tried to eat the planet.”

            “Oh Rx’anyleth my ass,” Ryan hissed, glaring at Jack, “I just wanted the fucking book and then he shows up and I have to lock him away! What am I going to do with a God? He wants to kill me!”

            Jack ran his hands over his face, clenching his jaw. “You shouldn’t have messed up the spell!”

            “I didn’t think I did!” Ryan snapped, running a hand through his hair.

            Jack took a deep breath before letting his arms hang at his sides. “I can’t believe you managed to curse him.”

            “Me either,” Ryan snorted, folding his arms, “And since he’s your God, you tell me what I’m supposed to do with him.”

            “I don’t know!” Jack said, glaring at Ryan before looking down at Rx’anyleth again. He pressed his lips together, scratching his beard. “You were right about Geoff, he can’t know about this.”

            “He’s been going on and on about that sword of his since he got it,” Ryan mumbled, frowning down at Rx’anyleth, “You don’t really think it could kill a God, do you?”

            “Let’s hope not,” Jack sighed, shaking his head, “It might be able to with Rx’anyleth in this condition.”

            Ryan groaned and dropped into his arm chair. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Jack frowned at Ryan before looking down at Rx’anyleth. “You’re not going to free him unless he agrees to not kill you.”

            “He won’t make deals with mortals,” Ryan said without opening his eyes, “Even if I had gotten the God of words, I don’t think I’d be happy.”          

            “You got lucky,” Jack said, dropping into the arm chair across the coffee table from Ryan’s, “Rx’anyleth is the kindest of his brothers.”

            “Would that stop Geoff? If he knew he was the brother of his precious Mog’arxt?” Ryan said, opening his eyes and glaring at the chipped, off-white paint on the ceiling.

            “Probably not,” Jack sighed, leaning back and running his fingers through his beard, “He probably wouldn’t believe us.”

            Ryan groaned, closing his eyes again. Rx’anyleth was the kindest of the three gods. His brothers Mog’arxt and V’avieltyy preferred torture over simply devouring a planet and getting the job done. Mog’arxt was also the God of weapons while V’avieltyy was the God of words, neither of those things could be extremely kind. Nature was at least relatively peaceful.

            Ryan sighed and looked over at Jack who gave him a shrug. They both frowned then tensed as Rx’anyleth shifted then sat up. He looked between the two humans before frowning at Jack. “Who are you?” he said, narrowing his eyes.

            Jack’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped then closed then dropped again. “This is Jack,” Ryan said when Jack just continued to stare at Rx’anyleth, “He’s someone who actually follows you.”

            Rx’anyleth raised an eyebrow then smiled. “Ah, finally. A mortal with some sense.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes as Jack laughed lightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jack said, bowing his head.

            “You as well, mortal.” Rx’anyleth said grinning at Jack, “Perhaps you can convince this fool to free me?” He gestured to Ryan.

            “Hey,” Ryan said, glaring at Rx’anyleth who just continued to grin at him.

            Jack laughed and shook his head. “I’m afraid not, Ryan’s very stubborn.”

            Rx’anyleth pouted then sighed. He glared at the both of them as they stared at each other. The silence stretched on until Rx’anyleth suddenly went ridged. “What happened to my plants?” he said, pointing at the still shattered window.

            “Oh, I moved them,” Jack said, standing to move the ripped curtain away. The massive trees Rx’anyleth had summoned were a safe distance away from Ryan’s house.

            Rx’anyleth rushed to his feet, running over to the window. He frowned at his trees before smiling. “You did a wonderful job,” he said, nodding to Jack.

            “Thank you,” Jack said, puffing up his chest slightly.

            Ryan rolled his eyes, leaning his elbow against the arm rest then his cheek against his fist. Jack and Rx’anyleth talked about the trees animatedly. Ryan shook his head and sighed. “Could be worse,” he sighed.

            “I like you, Jack,” Rx’anyleth said, giving Ryan a smug smile when he saw him frown, “Perhaps I should stay with you until that moral can fix me.”

            Jack laughed as Ryan rolled his eyes. “It would be an honor, but I think you two need to get along if this is going to get fixed.”

            “Nonsense,” Rx’anyleth said, turning away from the window and walking back over to the couch, “This is a simple matt-AH!”       

            Jack reached out for Rx’anyleth and Ryan was on his feet in a second. Rx’anyleth yanked his foot away from the ground, blood dripping to the floor as he held onto his foot. Jack stepped back as Ryan rushed over to Rx’anyleth and helped him hop over to the couch.

            “What is this?” Rx’anyleth hissed as Ryan made him sit and inspected his foot.

            “Pain,” Ryan said, frowning at the large glass shard logged into Rx’anyleth’s foot, “And blood.”

            “I don’t like it!” Rx’anyleth growled, fingers curling into the couch cushion, “Make it stop.”          

            “Give me a moment,” Ryan huffed as Jack’s eyebrows raised. He leaned back and watched Ryan gently pinch the glass shard. “I’m going to have to cause more pain before it stops.”

            Rx’anyleth yelped when Ryan yanked the glass shard out. “There, now you’re healing factor will take care of it,” he said, gasping as Rx’anyleth grabbed his shirt and yanked him up.

            “That must never happen again!” Rx’anyleth snapped, glaring at Ryan, “No more pain.”

            Ryan sighed and gently pulled Rx’anyleth’s hands from his shirt. “I’ll do what I can, but you have to be more careful. You have a human body and you need to take care of it.”

            Rx’anyleth huffed and pouted. “Fine,” he said, watching Ryan stand and walk over to the window.

            “What?” Ryan said when he caught Jack smiling at him.

            “I think you’ll be just fine,” Jack said, patting Ryan’s shoulder.

            Ryan gave Jack a confused look then sighed when he only got another smile. Shaking his head, he kneeled down and pressed his hand against the ground.

            “What are you doing?” Rx’anyleth said, sitting up a bit. Both feet were planted on the ground now that he was no longer bleeding. He frowned at Ryan, edging nervously closer to the edge of the couch.

            “Just fine,” Jack chuckled, sitting down in the arm chair as Ryan looked at them over his shoulder.

            “I’m just cleaning up the glass,” Ryan said, looking back down at the ground. Taking a deep breath, he pushed out words rapidly as he breathed out. The words formed in the air for a moment before disappearing.

            Once the last word was out of Ryan’s mouth, every piece of glass floated up and over to the trash can in the kitchen. Rx’anyleth watched with wide eyes, smiling slightly when he looked back at Ryan.

            “No wonder,” Rx’anyleth said, leaning back against the couch.

            “No wonder, what?” Jack said as Ryan’s magic pulsated through the entire house, searching for every single glass shard.

            “No wonder he could trap me,” Rx’anyleth said, gesturing to the glass, “No normal mage could do this. He is very powerful.”

            Jack blinked at Rx’anyleth for a moment before glancing back at Ryan. “Well, that does explain a lot.”

            “Explain what?” Ryan snorted, looking over at Jack, “I’m of average ability.”

            “Like fuck you are,” Jack said, shaking his head, “You summoned a God, trapped him in a human body, and now you have enough energy to float glass around? You should be dead.”

            Rx’anyleth nodded as Ryan frowned. He stood as the last shard dropped into the trash. “Okay, so I have a lot of energy.” 

            “If you were prepared well enough, you might be a challenge for me,” Rx’anyleth said, looking Ryan up and down, “You are an impressive mortal, but a dumb one.”

            Jack laughed as Ryan glared at Rx’anyleth. “Anyway, until you two can get along, I doubt there’s anything I can do to help this situation.”

            “There’s no need to get along,” Rx’anyleth said, shaking his head, “I just need to be free.”

            “You need to agree not to kill me,” Ryan said, sitting down again, “I’m not freeing you otherwise.”

            “So, like I said,” Jack rushed out as Rx’anyleth scowled at Ryan, “You two need to agree for five seconds, at least.”

            Ryan and Rx’anyleth glared at each other before looking away. Ryan glared at the ground as Rx’anyleth curled up into a ball on the couch. Jack sighed at the two of them, shaking his head. This was going to take a while.

 

* * *

 

            Rx’anyleth insisted on taking Ryan’s bed so he spent the night on the couch, legs dangling off one end while his neck craned against the arm rest. In the morning Rx’anyleth manifested clothes that fit for himself and demanded to be fed. He was a bottomless pit. No matter what Ryan put in front of him, he ate and ate and ate.

            “I’m going to need to go shopping,” Ryan mumbled, picking at his toast. Rx’anyleth was devouring the rest of the bread with a crooked grin.

            Ryan sighed as his pocket vibrated. He pulled out his cell and slid the green phone before pressing the phone to his ear. “Hello?” he said, turning his back on Rx’anyleth.

            “Hey, I’m going to be at your house in like, two minutes,” Geoff’s voice cracked twice as the honk of a horn buzzed over the line.

            Ryan tensed and glanced back at Rx’anyleth who gave him a curious look as he balled up the empty bread bag. “Uh, that’s not a good idea,” he said, handing Rx’anyleth his toast, “I’m, uh, in the middle of a spell.”

            “Yeah right,” Geoff snorted, another horn blaring, this one echoing just outside his house, “If you were doing a spell you wouldn’t have answered your phone.”

            Ryan scowled and went into the hallway, looking out the fogged glass on either side of his door. A familiar blur was pulling into his drive way. “Why do you need to be here anyway?” he said as he rushed back into the kitchen and pushed Rx’anyleth off of the bar stool and toward the bedroom.

            “I want you to look over one of my swords, its acting weird,” Geoff said the constant rumble in the background disappearing. Rx’anyleth glared at Ryan resisting being pushed toward the bedroom, the toast hanging from his teeth.

            “I’m sure i-“ Ryan began to speak, but Geoff hung up and there was a loud knock on the door, “Fuck.”

            “What’s going on?” Rx’anyleth said around a mouthful, folding his arms and holding his ground.

            Ryan looked between Ray and the door where Geoff’s knocking was starting to get impatient. “I-uh. Shit. Just, go into the room until Geoff leaves,” he said, rushing over to the door. He didn’t see Rx’anyleth’s eyes narrow and his feet seem to plant themselves into his carpet, the toast disappearing.

            Ryan flung open the door, shooting Geoff a dark glare. “About fucking time,” Geoff snorted, pushing past Ryan into the house.

            “This is not a good time,” Ryan sighed, shutting the door behind him, “I was going to start a spell.”

            “Bullshit,” Geoff said, frowning at Ryan, “You’re kitchen is empty.”

            “I was doing it in the basement,” Ryan pressed, trailing after Geoff.

            “You don’t ha-who the fuck are you?” Geoff’s voice cracked as he passed the threshold and glared at Rx’anyleth who glared right back.

            “I am R-“       

            “Ray!” Ryan pushed out. Geoff gave him a confused look while Rx’anyleth glared at him. “He’s uh, a friend of mine. On X-box. He’s visiting, plant magic user, was just about to go take a nap,” he gritted the words out of his mouth, slipping past Geoff to try and push Rx’anyleth into his room again.

            “Huh, I didn’t know you had friends,” Geoff said with a lazy smile.

            “ _Ryan’s_ lucky to have me,” Rx’anyleth said dodging around Ryan to shake Geoff’s hand. He shot Ryan a cocky smirk over his shoulder.

            Ryan took a deep breath and forced a polite smile. This was going to be what killed him. “Look, I’m busy,” he said, edging between them, “What do you want me to do with your sword?”

            “It’s throwing off residue like you won’t believe,” Geoff sighed, letting go of Rx’anyleth’s hand to pull the sheathed sword from his back, “I was hoping you could put a seal on it or something.”

            Ryan frowned and took the sword. He pulled the long, black blade free. Rx’anyleth’s breath hitched behind him, thin fingers curling into the back of his shirt. _Deus Homicida_ was a powerful sword. Blue ruins ran the length of the blade and pulsated slowly.

            Magic dripped off of the sword, filling the room. The sheath had done a good job of containing most of the power, but now that the blade was free the magic was rapidly filling the house. The weight was pressing down hard on Ryan’s shoulders but Rx’anyleth was clinging tightly to Ryan. He couldn’t image what he was feeling.

            “Shouldn’t be too hard,” Ryan said, sheathing the sword. The magic slowly oozed out of the room. “When did this start?”

            “Yesterday,” Geoff sighed, scratching his mustache, “Right when all that weird shit happened. Did you see it? The sky turned red and shit. I had just grabbed _Deus Homicida_ here and was about to run out when it all suddenly stopped.”

            Ryan could feel Rx’anyleth’s shiver as he frowned down at the sword. “Yeah, that was strange. It must have reacted to whatever happened.”

            “Must’ve,” Geoff said, going over to the couch and dropping down, “I read somewhere that it’s only supposed to leak magic like this when there’s a God around to kill.”

            Both Ryan and Rx’anyleth tensed. Ryan looked down at the sword and pulled the blade free again Rx’anyleth pressed his forehead against his back as Ryan looked over the ruins. “I think I can remove that feature,” he said, ignoring how Rx’anyleth gently squeezed his sides.

            “Just stop it,” Geoff said, shaking his head, “I want it, it just can’t be leaking magic everywhere all of the time.”

            “I’ll see what I can do,” Ryan sighed, sheathing the sword again.

            “Cool, we’ll be here,” Geoff said, grinning back at them, “Ryan met you on X-box, right? Let’s play.”

            “Uh, yes, of course,” Rx’anyleth said, glancing at Ryan before hesitantly sitting on the other end of the couch from Geoff.

            Ryan waited for Geoff to get up to set up the consul before leaning down and quickly mumbling to Rx’anyleth what playing on the X-box was like. Rx’anyleth gave him a thankful smile before taking the controller Geoff held out to him with a confident smirk.

            Ryan watched them for a moment, long enough to realize that Rx’anyleth still had his ability to be the best at anything he got his hands on. He smiled as Geoff cursed in his shock and Rx’anyleth laughed.

            Shaking his head, he turned away and went into the kitchen. There was no way to make the sword stop leaking magic other than to kill a God. Since said God was currently in his living room playing video games with the sword’s owner, Ryan figured he would just rewrite the spell entirely.

            “Here,” Ryan said, dropping the sheathed sword onto Geoff’s lap, “I had to rewrite the spell. It’ll stop expelling magic if you ask it to now.”

            “You rewrote the spell?” Geoff said, frowning as he removed the blade from the sheath, “This sword is older than this dimension, how the fuck did you do that?”  
            Ryan shrugged and rounded the couch to sit between them. “It wasn’t hard.”

            Geoff snorted and shook his head. He looked over the blue ruins for a moment before sheathing the sword and standing. “Well, thanks. I’m going to go home and try to figure out what the fuck happened yesterday before some high and mighty asshole does.” 

            Rx’anyleth tensed beside Ryan before frowning. “How many are looking into what happened?” he said, ignoring Ryan shooting him a warning look.

            “A lot of weapon masters,” Geoff said, slinging the sword onto his back and stuffing his hands into his pockets, “All of us want to be the first to test out our most powerful swords.”

            “Ah,” Rx’anyleth said slowly, looking back at the TV.

            “Be safe,” Ryan sighed, standing to show Geoff to the door.

            “Thanks, have fun banging,” Geoff said, laughing when both Ryan and Rx’anyleth gave him appalled looks, “Like you two don’t want to bang.”

            “I have no idea what it means, but it sounds awful,” Rx’anyleth huffed, glaring at Geoff as Ryan held his head in his hands.

            “I mean, you two want to have sex,” Geoff snorted, chuckling when Rx’anyleth’s face turned completely red.

            “I don’t want anything to do with such a thing!” Rx’anyleth snapped, a few plants bursting through the floor.

            “Oh, sorry,” Geoff said, putting his hands up in surrender, “Didn’t realize you were ace. Have fun cuddling then.”  

            “Just, go,” Ryan sighed, pushing Geoff out of the door while Rx’anyleth frowned after him.

            Once Geoff’s car had disappeared from the drive way, Ryan dropped back onto the couch, slumping down until his ass wasn’t even on the cushions anymore. “Oh thank god that’s over,” he said, rubbing his face.

            Rx’anyleth frowned down at him then looked at the TV. He juggled the controller between his hands before grinning. “What does ace mean? That I’m an ace at games?” he said, looking down at Ryan.

            “It means asexual, or someone who doesn’t feel sexual attraction. Some people who are asexual don’t even want to have sex at all although they can,” Ryan said, dropping his hand to his side.

            Rx’anyleth stared at him for a long moment, eyes wide and jaw slack. “That, that’s a thing?” he said meekly.

            “Yeah?” Ryan said, pushing himself up, “There’s an entire spectrum of sexuality, romance, and gender.”

            Rx’anyleth continued to stare at Ryan with wide eyes. Ryan stared back then sighed. “Okay, this is going to take a while.”

            Rx’anyleth was surprisingly quiet through the entire conversation. He stared at Ryan as he defined different terms, studying every word that fell from his mouth.

            “Agender?” Rx’anyleth said slowly, looking away from Ryan and staring at the floor.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and smiled as he could almost see the gears turning in Rx’anyleth’s head. “Does that feel right?”

            Rx’anyleth slowly nodded, looking at Ryan with a giant smile, “Humans are so fascinating, thinking about things like this. I’ve never truly thought about it.”

            “Well, I’m glad you’ve found yourself a bit,” Ryan said, leaning back again, “Do you want me to address you by different pronouns?”

            Rx’anyleth tilted his head to the side, eyes glazing over for a moment before they focused on Ryan again. “No, I don’t mind whatever pronouns you use. I do like the name Ray though.”

            Ryan snorted as Rx’anyleth smiled at him. “Ray it is then,” he chuckled, rubbing his face.

            They were quiet for a moment. Ray looked down at the controller in his hand, rolling the arms in his palms. “Why didn’t you tell me about video games before? They’re wonderful.”

            “Didn’t think of it,” Ryan said, letting his hand drop to the couch. He kept his eyes closed and took slow, relaxing breaths.

            Ray frowned and looked back up at the TV. “I demand that you play with me,” he said, smiling over at Ryan.

            Ryan cracked an eye open and sighed. “Only if we can be on the same team.” Ray pouted as Ryan scooped up the controller Geoff had been using. “What? I saw how you were kicking Geoff’s ass.”

            Ray huffed then smiled as Ryan started up a new game for them. “Very well,” he said, gently bumping their shoulders together.

 

* * *

 

            “Ryyyyyaaaan,” Ray pouted, empty plate in hand. He leaned over the breakfast bar, arms stretched out in front of him.

            Ryan sighed and snapped the cupboards closed. “You bled me dry of food yesterday,” he huffed, folding his arms, “I’m going to have to go to the store.”

            Ray puffed a whine and sat up, resting his cheeks against his fists. “How long will that take?”

            “I don’t know, maybe an hour? I need a lot of things,” Ryan said, turning away from Ray to search for a note pad.

            “An hour?” Ray gasped, leaning back on the stool so far that he was only on two legs, “That’s too long!”

            Ryan closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. “We should moderate your eating habits then.”

            Ray snorted and dropped the paper plate onto the bar. He folded his arms and watched Ryan’s back as he reopened cupboards and the fridge, scribbling away on the notepad he had pulled from a drawer.

            “I’ll go with you!” Ray said suddenly smiling as Ryan’s shoulders bunched up around his ears.

            “You’ll, what?” Ryan said, turning to look at Ray, eyes narrowed.

            “I’ll come with you. I’ll be bored here on my own and I might be able to steal some snacks while we’re out,” Ray said with a nod.

            Ryan closed his eyes and turned back to the fridge. On one hand, he knew Ray coming along would make the entire process that much longer and more annoying than he really wanted. On the other hand, he could keep an eye on the God. Who knows what Ray might do once left along for at least an hour. “No stealing things, but you can get whatever you want within reason. I’m not made of money.”          

            “God, remember? I can provide as much money as you wish,” Ray said, snapping his fingers.

            Ryan turned as the sound of hundreds of coins rattled on the bar and flour. Thick, round coins clattered and rolled over to him. A few hit his feet and fell onto their sides. “This isn’t useable currency,” he said, bending down and picking up one of the coins. The profile of Julius Caesar was on one side while Latin was scrawled onto the back. “Well, not in this century, anyway.”

            Ray frowned over the large pile of coins that covered the bar. “It’s not? This was what humans were using the last time I was here.”

            “You were here a very long time ago,” Ryan said, rolling the coin in his hands before dropping the gold piece into his pocket. He dug around in his back pocket until he pulled his wallet free. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and held the greenback up to Ray. “This is what money looks like now.”

            Ray squinted at the bill before scrunching up his nose. “It looks strange, but alright,” he said. He snapped his fingers again and all of the coins minus the one in Ryan’s pocket disappeared.

            Ryan let him snatch the bill from his hand before turning back toward the fridge. Ray ran his fingers over the paper, scowling at the smell. “Weird,” he mumbled before snapping his fingers again.

            Ryan turned and dropped his notebook. He knew what Ray was doing, but he hadn’t really thought about the result. Tall stacks of twenties lined his breakfast bar. “Will this be enough?” Ray said, peaking around the stacks.

            Ryan stepped over the notebook and picked up one of the bills. “This is more money than I’ll see in my life time, if you did it right,” he said, raising the bill to the light.

            He sighed as the coiling tightness in his chest released. “We can’t use any of this.”

            “What? Why not?” Ray said, plucking the twenty from Ryan’s hand and looking over the bill. Ryan took the real twenty from Ray’s free hand. He held the bill in front of his free hand, mumbling quietly. A light burst to life over his free hand, illuminating the twenty.

            “I forgot about the watermark,” Ryan said as Ray stared at the bill Ryan was holding then the one in his hand.

            Ray huffed and all of the fake bills burned to a crisp. “Fine, I’ll just duplicate the damn thing,” he said, holding his hand out for the bill.

            “Its fine,” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head, “I’m not made of money but I’m not exactly poor either.”

            Ray frowned, bottom lip jutting out. “I must pay you back. You’re buying things for me.”

            Ryan raised an amused eyebrow and shook his head. “Its fine, Ray,” he said, pulling out his wallet and putting the twenty away, “I don’t mind.”

            Ray huffed and folded his arm. He watched Ryan grab the note pad before deflating slightly, arms falling into his lap. “I feel bad, I’m a God. When this is over, I won’t need these things that we’re going to get.”

            “Whatever you don’t use I will,” Ryan said, looking over the list, “Its fine.”

            “At least let me make it up to you somehow,” Ray pressed, watching Ryan tap the pencil against the pad.

            “I’ll think about it,” Ryan chuckled, ripping the page from the pad and neatly folding the paper, “Let’s get going.”

            Ray nodded and dropped from the stool. He looked down at himself then shrugged. He followed Ryan to the door, frowning as Ryan slipped his feet into old, ratty sneakers and knelt to tie the laces.

            Looking down at his own bare feet, he frowned at his wiggling toes. “Do I need to wear shoes?” he said, pointing at Ryan’s shoes.

            Ryan glanced up then focused on his laces again. “Probably? Some places would prefer if you had them.”

            Ray scowled and looked between their feet. “They look uncomfortable.”

            “They’re not really,” Ryan said, pushing himself back onto his feet.

            Ray sneered and then sighed. With yet another snap of his fingers, checkered converses appeared on his feet. Ryan chuckled as Ray shivered and scowled down at the shoes. “They’re weird.”

            “They might be better with socks?” Ryan said, laughing when socks appeared on Ray’s feet and his arms curled in toward his chest, “I’m guessing that’s a no then.”

            “No, fuck no,” Ray snapped, the socks disappearing, “How do you stand having things on your feet? How do you feel the Earth?”

            “I don’t need to feel the Earth,” Ryan said, grabbing his keys from the small table resting next to the door, “If you want to talk about playing in the dirt, talk to Jack.”

            Ray followed Ryan out the door with a huff. “I will teach you the joys of the Earth.”

            “Save that for another day,” Ryan said, pressing the button on his keys. His car beeped at them twice.

            Ray, apparently, hated riding in a car. He considered flying more natural and told a very long and involved story about the last time he was in a wheeled vehicle in Egypt. Ryan was kind of impressed that Ray didn’t try to eat the Earth sooner, that chariot racer sounded like a dick.

            The grocery store was packed when they arrived. Ryan let out a groan as he parked as far away from everyone else as he could. Snatching a cart on the walk to the store, Ryan frowned as Ray poked at the metal caging.

            “What is it?” Ryan said as the cold air blasted their heads in the store.

            “I, I thought carts looked different to this,” Ray said after a moment of studying the cart, “I thought they were wooden and were pulled behind you.”

            “A long time ago time ago they were like that,” Ryan said, studying the fresh fruit, “Not so much anymore, although the function is the same.”

            Ray nodded slowly and looked around. After Ryan apparently picked up the wrong avocado three times, Ray insisted on picking the fresh foods. Ryan wasn’t about to argue, Ray was the God of nature after all.

            When they moved past the produce and into the canned and boxed goods, Ray looked more than a little lost. “What is this?” Ray said, poking at a strainer hanging from the shelf in the soft drink aisle.

            Ryan glanced away from the liters of soda he was debating over for only a second before looking back. “It’s a strainer,” he said, edging down the aisle until he came to the cases of cans.

            “But, how can it strain anything?” Ray said, frowning at the holes in the bottom.

            Ryan’s brow furrowed and he looked over at Ray, a case of Diet Coke in his hand. They stared at each other in confusion for a moment. “Ohhhh, no, no. It doesn’t put things under strain or stress, it separates solid foods from liquid,” he said, putting the case on the grill on the bottom of the cart.

            “Oh, huh,” Ray said, dropping the strainer and wondering back over to Ryan, “That’s actually kind of useful.”

            Ryan chuckled and looked over the cases. “What do you want?” he said, looking over at Ray.

            Ray blinked at Ryan, taken aback for a moment, before looking at the cases. Biting his lip, he pointed to a blue and white case of Red Bull. Ryan shrugged, grabbed the case and placed it beside the Diet Coke under the cart.

            They continued through the store slowly, Ray asking Ryan what something was or if something was what he thought it was. By the time they finally checked out, Ryan was out two hundred dollars and three hours had gone by.

            “Humans are fucking weird,” Ray laughed as he watched Ryan float the groceries into the house.

            Ryan shook his head with a smile straining to be fond. “If you think that after just going to the grocery store, I don’t know what you’ll think after going to other stores.”

            Ray stared at Ryan blankly for a moment before slowly smiling. “There are other stores? But, everything you’d need was just at the grocery store!”  
            Ryan would probably regret saying that if Ray’s fascination with everything wasn’t so cute. He did regret how easily he found everything Ray did adorable. Perhaps he was feeling the side effects of being in the presence of a God for so long, even if they were in a human body. If not, well, that didn’t matter. His feelings didn’t mean anything to this all powerful being currently running around a craft store trying to figure out what everything was. Eventually he would free Ray and then he would only be a blip in his infinite memory and existence.

            “To be honest, I have no idea what this is,” Ryan said, turning over the wooden carving Ray had handed him with a questioning look.

            “So strange,” Ray laughed, taking the oddly shaped carving and running his fingers over the smoothed wood, “I didn’t realize what could be done with wood other than to be homes for animals.”

            “Well, that’s what this is,” Ryan said, pulling a small bird house from a shelf.

            Ray’s eyes lit up. He set the carving down to take the bird house and inspect the walls. “Amazing,” he mumbled with that annoyingly cute grin on his face.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. He was okay with this. He would have to be. He would be.

           

* * *

 

            Five days later, Ryan finally beats Ray at a game. Ray smiled at him, eyes dancing with amusement and his smile fond. Ryan smirked back, bumping their already pressed together shoulders. Ray laughed and bumped him back. As they turned back to the game, Ray rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder and made adorable noises as he fought and won yet again.

            Ryan watched him and could feel the fondness and softness in his own gaze. He traced Ray’s smile and memorized the sound of his laugh. He engraved how his eyes sparkled in his joy.

            When Ray’s asleep in his bed that night, Ryan goes to the kitchen and makes the potion that will free Ray.

            He was not okay.

           

* * *

 

            “Mog’arxt? Have you seen Rx’anyleth?” V’avieltyy said, poking his brother in the shoulder.

            “Fuck off, V’avieltyy,” Mog’arxt snapped, not looking away from the red hot metal in his hands. He carefully formed the metal into a blade with his thousand hands, tuning out the constant chattering of V’avieltyy’s mouths. “I haven’t seen Rx’anyleth in fucking forever. I thought he was watching the Earth again.”

            “So did I,” V’avieltyy said, tugging at Mog’arxt’s shoulder, “But when I went to check, he wasn’t there.”

            Mog’arxt tensed and looked back at V’avieltyy, the metal slipping through his fingers and falling into the empty space that was their domain. “He wasn’t there?” he said slowly, jaw clenching.

            V’avieltyy shook his head and grabbed Mog’arxt’s hand now that all of the metal had disappeared. “I can’t find him in our realm at all.”

             Mog’arxt grit his teeth and pulled away. “You didn’t look hard enough! Where else would our brother be?”

            “I searched through the past,” V’avieltyy said, eyes darkening. For the first time in millions of years, the mouths trailing down his neck and chest were quiet. “A human summoned him to Earth and has trapped him there.”

            Mog’arxt’s eyes widened and all of his hands clenched. “A human?!” he roared, every blade and weapon he had ever made appearing in his great hands.

            One of V’avieltyy’s mouths whispered a spell and a great portal opened. “After you, brother,” he said with a thousand sly smiles.

           

* * *

 

            Four weeks since Ryan made the potion, the vile still sat in the fridge. The glowing purple goo judged him every time he opened the door but he couldn’t make himself pick the vile up. Ray hadn’t asked about being freed since the first day he was a human. He honestly just wanted to forget the damn thing even existed.

            Ray’s was playing games on his new X-box account that Ryan set up for him while he read from the Rx’anyleth book. Of course, most of the spells had to do with plants and their properties but Ryan was barely surprised by that.

            A knock on the door startled them both. Ryan sighed and closed the book, leaving the tomb to float aimlessly in the air as he stood and opened his door. Jack stood nervously on the other side.

            “Hey Ryan, I haven’t heard from you in two weeks,” Jack rushed out before Ryan could even open his mouth, “Is everything alright? Is Rx’anyleth gone?”  
            “Jack!” Ray shouted from the living room, running into the room and crashing into Ryan’s back. He grinned at Jack with bright eyes, one of Ryan’s shirts dwarfing his small frame. Apparently manifesting his own clothes was too much effort.

            Ryan laughed and ruffled Ray’s hair before gesturing for Jack to come in. “He’s still here,” he said as he closed the door.

            “I see that,” Jack said slowly, looking between them, “Is that your shirt?”

            “Ryan’s clothes are comfy,” Ray shrugged, the sleeves of the shirt covering his hands.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and pushed Ray toward the living room. “It’s not like somebody can just manifest their own clothes, huh, Ray?”

            Ray snorted and bumped their shoulders together before going into the living room. Ryan was about to follow when Jack grabbed his arm and yanked him into the kitchen.

            “Since when does he call you by your name?” Jack said, frowning at Ryan with his hands on his hips, “Since when do you call him Ray? Why Ray?”

            “Geoff came the day after Ray,” Ryan said, stuffing his hands in his pockets before taking them back out again, “I couldn’t tell him he was Rx’anyleth. Ray was just the first name that came to mind.” He put his hands in his pockets again.

            Jack’s mouth opened then closed again. He deep sighed, eyes closed and hands on his face. “Okay, I’m glad you two are getting along, but why haven’t you freed him yet? He’s wearing your clothes and smiling at you and letting you touch him, I doubt he’ll kill you if you free him now.”  
            Ryan tensed and stared hard at the floor. Jack peaked through his hands and frowned, narrowing his eyes. Ryan continued to avoid looking at him, counting the grains in the grout between the tiles.

            Jack leaned back to peak into the living room. Ray had resumed his game, engrossed in the cut scene playing. “Ryan, what’s going on?” Jack hissed as he looked back at Ryan.

            Ryan’s jaw tensed and his teeth ground together for a moment. “I-“ his chest puffed up with every word he wanted to let out. He pressed his lips together before deflating. “I have the potion. I- he hasn’t asked for it.”

            Jack frowned as Ryan gave him a helpless look. “Oh, Ryan,” he said softly, shaking his head.

            Ryan looked at the ground and took a deep breath. “I’m fine, it’s fine,” he forced the words out between his clenched teeth. Jack watched him wonder over to the fridge and pull the vile. “I-I just, I can’t.”

            Jack sighed and took the vile. “I’ll do it,” he said gently, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder.

            Ryan watched Jack leave the room and sit down next to Ray. He focused on the pause screen music rather than what they were saying. His eyes glazed over as a painful tingling sensation pooled in the palm of his hands then shot up his arms then down his spine.

            He was fine, completely fine. He was only a mortal. Their time together was only a blink for Ray. He was fine, he was fine, he was fine.

            “It won’t work.” Ray’s voice startled Ryan from his stupor. He frowned down at the God around the vile being shoved in his face.

            “It will,” Ryan said, pushing Ray’s hand away, “It doesn’t go bad and never weakens. I made it myself. It’ll work.”

            Ray frowned at Ryan then at the vile. His hands shook as one pushed the vile against Ryan’s chest while the other curled into his shirt on his own chest just over his heart. “It won’t work.”

            “Ray,” Ryan said softly, gently pushing the vile toward Ray, “You don’t belong here, not like this. You’re a God.”

            Ray’s chest rapidly expanded and contrasted as he stared hard at the vile. Jack frowned from the doorway, keeping an eye on the plants forcing their way up through the floor. “It hurts,” Ray hissed, holding both arms tight to his chest, “Why does my chest hurt?”

            Ryan frowned and reached out to hold Ray’s shoulder. The God ripped himself away, turning his back towards Ryan. Jack winced as the pain and emptiness filled Ryan’s eyes for a moment before disappearing, his arms dropping to his sides.

            Ray glared at the vile before ripping the cork off and chugging the purple goop. Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hoped Ray would be gone when he opened his eyes again but he still stood in the kitchen with his back to Ryan.

            Jack shared Ryan’s panicked look over Ray’s head as the God rolled the vile between his fingers. “It didn’t work?” Ryan said slowly, brow furrowing, “But I- what?”

            “It worked,” Ray said slowly, turning and smiling up at Ryan, “I’m just choosing to prefer this state of being.”

            “What?” Ryan said, frowning down at Ray as the vile disappeared from his fingers.

            “I can choose whatever form I please,” Ray said, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist and pressing his face into his chest, “I like it here.”

            Ryan’s arms raised, hovering over Ray for a moment before he puffed a laugh and hugged him back tightly. Jack smiled as they hugged each other tightly. He gasped as the Earth suddenly shook.

            Ryan held Ray tighter and looked up. Ray yelped and clung to Ryan before his eyes turned blood red in a blink. “My brothers,” he breathed, looking up at Ryan who looked back down at him. He cringed as four other eyes opened on Ray’s face.

            Jack rushed past them and out the door, Ryan pulling Ray to trail after. They burst from the house and looked up at the sky. The clouds were black against the blood red sky. They stumbled as the ground shook.

            Ray watched as trees wilted and animals died. Ryan pulled them away from a crack forming in the ground as Jack felt his magic leave him. “I have to stop them,” Ray said, pulling away from Ryan.

            Jack kept Ryan from reaching out when Ray disappeared and a looming shadow shielded them from the blood rain falling from the sky. “Fuck,” Ryan breathed, dragging Jack toward Geoff’s home.

            “I’m surprised it didn’t take longer,” Jack shouted as they ran. He looked up at Ray’s moving figure as he tried not to trip over another earthquake.

            “I’ll be surprised if they don’t destroy the world,” Ryan shouted back, throwing up a shield spell as a few of the humans around them gained extra limbs and mouths.

 

* * *

 

            “Brothers!” Ray snarled as he hovered next to the Earth. In the back of his mind, he kept tabs on Ryan and Jack as they burst into Geoff’s home and had weapons thrust into their hands. Geoff had _Deus Homicida_ in his hands.

            “Rx’anyleth!” V’avieltyy gasped, all of his mouths smiling as he hugged Ray tightly, “Where have you been? We’ve looked everywhere!”

            “Where’s that human? I’ll tear him to pieces!” Mog’arxt snarled, glaring down at the Earth. Their combined shadows blocked out the sun, sending the planet into complete darkness.

            “No!” Ray gasped, pushing V’avieltyy off of him, “You will not harm this planet.”

            V’avieltyy and Mog’arxt shared concerned glances. Mog’arxt’s entirely blue eyes flashed with worry, anger, and concern while V’avieltyy’s entirely green eyes flashed with confusion. The emotions were there but only for moments. Ray wondered how he missed them before but, he supposed, he didn’t have Ryan to show him what reality was like before.

            “It’s just a fucking planet,” Mog’arxt said, raising one of his bigger blades up, “There’s billions of them. I’ll split it up.”

            “I get a bigger piece for finding Rx’anyleth!” V’avieltyy said, draping himself along Mog’arxt’s back.

            “Yeah, fine,” Mog’arxt snorted, playfully pushing V’avieltyy off.

            “No!” Ray’s voice boomed through that dimension and a few others. V’avieltyy and Mog’arxt gasped in pain and covered their ears. Mog’arxt’s arms flailed as V’avieltyy’s mouths ground their teeth.

            Ray’s eyes glowed as he grabbed his brothers and forced them away from Earth. “You will have a fight on your hands if you touch this planet.”

            Mog’arxt growled, raising all of his weapons. “You’ve lost your mind!”

            “Brothers!” V’avieltyy gasped, trying to cover up his other mouths.

 

* * *

 

            “That kid was a fucking God this entire time?!” Geoff snarled as they moved through the city, stabbing _Deus Homicida_ through a man with an arm growing out of the top of his head.

            Ryan frowned as he focused on making the shield around them bigger. Normal humans and a few other magic users were pulling survivors into the shield. Jack glanced at Geoff before focusing on finding a stable enough building for them to hide in.

            “Yes, he was Rx’anyleth,” Jack sighed, helping a woman who tumbled into the shield during yet another earthquake to her feet, “Now his brothers are here to find him.”

            “You’ve doomed all of us!” Geoff’s voice cracked as he jabbed _Deus Homicida_ in Ryan’s direction. “No wonder my sword was leaking magic like no bodies fucking business!”

            “Can we please focus on finding somewhere safe?” Ryan said, teeth grinding together. He might be a powerful mage, but even he had his limits.

            “At least the sun is no longer being blocked out,” Jack sighed, gasping when a tree burst from the ground in front of them.

            “I thought the plants were dead?” Geoff said, raising his sword. The people behind them gasped and someone screamed as one of the mutated men smacked into the shield.

            “Ray,” Ran breathed, releasing some of his focus to reach out and run his fingers over the bark. The tree shuttered and sprung to life, pulling its roots from the ground. Ryan yanked his hand back as Jack gasped. More trees were sprouting up around them.

            Geoff turned in a slow circle as other magic users summoned their magic or weapons. All of the trees freed their roots then stood there. A moment later, blackened pits for eyes opened and stared directly at Jack.

            “Well okay then,” Jack mumbled, raising his hands and taking a deep breath. The trees shuttered and bowed before some ran off, grabbing up mutated humans and throwing them while herding survivors into the shield. Others remained around the shield, healing the wounded.

            The first tree stared right at Ryan before shuttering and leading them forward. Geoff, Ryan, and Jack shared glanced before following the tree, the other, smaller trees following closely behind.

           

* * *

 

            Mog’arxt’s weapons ripped away at the shield of vines and trees that replenished themselves. V’avieltyy watched fearfully behind Mog’arxt, watching his brothers and occasionally glancing at the Earth. Mog’arxt’s anger could not be matched or calmed easily.

            Ray ignored Mog’arxt’s attacks, smiling slightly as he led Ryan’s group and a few others around the world to massive, hollowed out trees. Foods and supplies sprouted from the tree’s branches. No earthquake could shake the leafs nor could any mutant creature enter. Animals protected the tree and helped tend to the humans who managed to get into the tree.

            “There,” he said softly as Ryan’s group reached the tree, “That should keep you all safe until this is over.” He knew Ryan and the others would go out and lead others to the tree, so he ordered two of his Rowen trees to follow each of them and protect them.

            With a sigh, he looked away from the Earth and turned toward his shield. With a thought, the vines burst forward and wrapped around Mog’arxt’s many arms. Some were cut and slaughtered, but many more replaced them.

            “Calm down,” Ray said as his shield melted away. Mog’arxt struggled against the vines, breaking some only for them to replaces by thousands more.

            “You fucking idiot!” Mog’arxt snarled, struggling to move against the vines, “We vowed to never fight!”

            “I’m not fighting,” Ray snorted, folding his arms, “I’m defending.”

            Mog’arxt shook then roared incomprehensively with rage. V’avieltyy looked between his brothers before frowning at Ray. “What’s happened to you?”

            Ray frowned and glanced back at the Earth. Ryan was organizing people within the tree. He looked pale and tired but relieved. Geoff was leading a group to go out into the city and gather up more survivors while Jack lead a squad healing the wounded and sick. Other humans were helping each other while others were harming. He turned back to his brothers with a soft smile.

            “I quiet like the Earth,” Ray said, tightening his hold on Mog’arxt when he nearly burst free. He was calming down, slowly. “I love how strange humans are and I love how much they’ve developed. I’ve come to love.”

            V’avieltyy floated back slightly, frowning at Ray as Mog’arxt stopped struggled and settled for just glaring at him. “I can feel. I didn’t realize before how many emotions we are capable of.”

            Ray turned his back on his brothers and looked down at the Earth. He watched Ryan and a familiar warmth filled his chest. He suddenly looked up and smirked. Turning back to his brothers he raised his hands.

            “And I know how you’ll understand.”

 

* * *

 

            By the time the Earth finally stopped shaking and the sky returned to a normal color, there was about five thousand people in the tree and about a million more could still fit. Geoff and Jack stood on either side of Ryan just outside the safety of the tree, staring at the blue sky.

            “Did Ray do it?” Jack said, one of Ryan’s arms over his shoulder.

            “I fucking hope so,” Geoff mumbled, holding Ryan’s other arm. They were both holding him up. He had used up nearly all of his energy making shields for Geoff and his team when they had left the tree.

            Ryan sighed and let his head droop. He felt like sleeping for a thousand years, sure that even then he would still wake up tired.

            “I wonder if they’ll reverse all of this shit,” Geoff said after a moment.

            “They can, they created time and space itself,” Jack said, hoisting Ryan up slightly.

            Ryan closed his eyes and tried to relax. Nerves were still fluttering around in his stomach. He just wanted Ray back already.

            His eyes snapped open with Geoff shouted and Jack gasped. His feet were no longer on the ground and the world was morphing around them. He leaned up as Geoff and Jack clung to him and each other.

            Ryan blinked and they were suddenly in his home. Geoff and Jack shared looks and dropped Ryan to run to the windows and door. Ryan hissed as he landed on his leg.

            Geoff threw the door open as Jack looked through the windows. The world was as it was before Mog’arxt and V’avieltyy arrived.

            “What the fuck,” Geoff said distantly, shutting the door and wondering over. He dropped to the ground next to Ryan, leaning up against the wall as Jack let the drapes fall closed.

            “Everything is back to normal,” Jack whispered, dropping down next to Geoff.

            Ryan puffed a laugh, falling back to lay on the ground. “We’re safe.”

            Geoff gave a high laugh as Jack grinned and closed his eyes. They soaked in the silence before a loud snap burst through the house and Ray stood in front of them with two men bickering behind him.

            The gents all looked at the young looking lads then groaned. “Hey, I just saved the fucking planet and I don’t even get a hug?” Ray said, folding his arms.

            “I have noodle legs,” Ryan said, pointing to his legs. He smiled up at Ray anyway.

            “I’m not hugging anyone,” Geoff nearly spat, glaring at all three of the lads.

            “It’s great to see you, Ray,” Jack said, smiling at Ray and flinching when the other two lads gave him a weird look.

            “Ray?” they said in unison, frowning at Ray as he walked over and kneeled next to Ryan.

            “You’re lucky you didn’t kill yourself,” Ray sighed, as he helped Ryan to sit up right.

            Ryan sighed, leaning against Ray as energy flowed through him. “I’m aware, but something had to be done.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and hugging Ryan tightly. Geoff, Jack, and the lads watched them with varying degrees of confusion and fondness.

            Ray and Ryan shared a smile before Ray turned to other lads. “V’avieltyy, you’re going with Geoff. Mog’arxt, you’re with Jack.”

            “WHAT?!” The gents and lads shouted together. Ryan winced as Ray groaned.

            “Hey, don’t look at me,” Ryan said before Ray could even do so, “This is your mess.”

            Ray pouted at Ryan before sighing and glaring at his brothers. “Do _not_ make me seriously fight you.”

            Ryan laughed as Mog’arxt and V’avieltyy flinched back. V’avieltyy looked petrified while Mog’arxt tried to hide his fear.

            “I’m not-!” Geoff began, teeth clicking as he shut his mouth under Ray’s glare.

            “We should start with human names,” Jack chuckled tiredly.

 

* * *

 

            “Ye-I can’t-Ja-and Michael hug up,” Ryan sighed, shaking his head as he set his cell on the blanket next to him.

            “He’ll call again,” Ray laughed, rolling to snuggle into Ryan’s stomach, “But he’ll be okay, Michael no longer wants to kill him.”

            “Well that’s good at least,” Ryan snorted, smiling down at Ray. He ran his fingers through his hair.

            “At least Geoff and Gavin have this shit down,” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan.

            “Gavin’s easy going, the problem there was Geoff,” Ryan said, leaning down to kiss Ray’s head.

            “He’s all bark, no bite,” Ray snorted, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Ryan’s hair. He pulled himself up and kissed Ryan properly.

            Ryan smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ray and pulled him fully into his lap. They pulled back smiling. Ray sighed happily and snuggled into Ryan’s chest, the trees around them bowing to keep the sun from bearing down on them.

            “Do you really think they’ll come to the same conclusions you did?” Ryan said after a comfortable moment of silence.

            “Gavin’s already there,” Ray said, pressing his nose into Ryan’s collarbone, “Michael will always be on the fence, he’ll deny it until the end of his days.”

            “He doesn’t have an end,” Ryan laughed, holding Ray tighter.

            Ray grinned up at Ryan before snuggling closer again. “I don’t know if they’ll find what I have though. This is all mine.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s head, holding him as tightly as he could. Ray laughed and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist. The trees bent closer as some people walked by so they could have their free time.


	64. NOT A STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an announcement, not a story.

Hello! 

I hate to do this, but I just wanted you to know that I've created a new blog for all of my original works and characters. If you liked my writing, there’s a bunch of new stories and ideas on this blog if you want to check it out. This blog will be in the notes of all of my works from now on.

Blog: <http://vidparson.tumblr.com/> 


	65. Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray found an old dollhouse in the attic of his new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

           Ray panted, leaning against the wall under the trapdoor to the attic. His face was red, purple shirt soaked in sweat. His jeans were uncomfortably tight, and his feet ached. “Last place,” he mumbled, pushing himself off of the pale yellow wall.

The house was a little too big for him, but he didn’t mind the extra space; there was plenty of room to breathe. Realistically, he should have gotten an apartment - there was only him, after all - but the house was so quaint and he loved the red paneling and slate roof. The kitchen had black countertops and the cabinets were absolutely stunning, even if he couldn’t really cook that many things.

The dining room, directly connected to the kitchen, reminded Ray of the small room from his childhood, except here there wasn’t a giant family to pile around on mismatched chairs. The living room, which consumed most of the first floor, was perfect for his multitude of games and systems.

Two bedrooms and a bathroom crown the second floor, painted in warm reds and browns and yellows. Each felt cozy and safe with plenty of windows. The entire house had reminded him of those shitty suburbia movies and he’d found himself signing a mortgage before he realized what he was doing.

Once they found out Ray had bought the house, his entire family had insisted on helping him fill the place with furniture. However, none of them had stuck around to help him move in. He had just finished cleaning and unpacking the rest of the house. All that was left was the attic.

He hadn’t been to the attic yet; the realtor had assured him that everything was in order, and Ray honestly found the trapdoor a little creepy. A wood ball rested on the knot of a string that led up to a large wooden panel in the white ceiling.

With heavy limbs, he reached up and pulled on the string. His teeth ached as the trap door came down with sharp squeals, a dusty folded ladder resting on top of the door. Ray scowled as he unfolded the ladder, holding his breath as dust floated down onto him and his nice clean floor. His hands left prints behind as the ladder rested against the polished wood floor.

Gagging slightly, he wiped his palms on his jeans before pulling a graying rag from his back pocket. As he cleaned the stairs, he was happy to find that there weren’t any spider webs. He dusted over the floor once more before slowly climbing the ladder.

He poked his head into the attic and a small shiver shot down his spine. He was hesitant to go further into the inky blackness, tempted to close the trap door, and never go up into the attic, but not knowing would probably freak him out more.

Taking a deep breath, he climbed the rest of the way into the attic and jumped when something small tapped the back of his head. Flailing his arms, he stumbled away, fingers tangling in the metal links of the light switch. He heard the harsh click and then blinked against the bright light of the single light bulb.

He squinted at the light for a moment before huffing out a sigh. As he untangled his fingers, he looked around the attic and jumped again when something caught the corner of his eye. He whipped around, hand still tangled in the switch.

Sitting just before the dark corners of the attic was a castle doll house. He sighed in relief and shook the chain from his hands. There was nothing else in the attic but the doll house.

He frowned as he walked over to the house. Tall towers and spires surrounded a small courtyard filled with a few lush trees. Why would anyone leave this behind? The damn thing was beautiful and surprisingly dust free.

“Wonder how much you’re worth,” Ray mumbled as he crouched down and looked over the house.

He shifted so the castle was no longer in his shadow and smiled slightly. The castle really was beautiful. “Wish I had one of these when I was a kid,” he said, gently grabbing the sides of the castle to turn the model around. The entire back of the castle was gone, showing a multitude of rooms.

“Huh,” he said as he looked over the house. The rag dolls seemed far too big to go with the house, and they were piled up in the large ballroom. “Aren’t you cute?”

The dolls were dressed as servants and nobles. Some had simple dresses, while others were clad in elegant outfits. They had black button eyes and tiny tools clasped in their round hands. One doll caught his eye, a shining crown nestled in his yarn hair.

The doll was slumped in a golden throne, arms hanging over the sides. Ray carefully reached in and scooped the doll into his hand. “Wow,” he whispered as he looked over the fine stitches. The doll’s blue jacket had a tiny paisley pattern and tiny silver buttons with crests etched into the metal that ran from the high collar to the bottom. A toothpick sword hung from a thin leather belt around the doll’s waist. Silky black pants were stuffed into tiny boots.

“Seriously, who would leave this behind?” he asked as he gently ran his fingers over the doll’s clothes. He jumped when a spark of light over the doll’s chest nearly blinded him. When he could see again, blinking the light away, the doll was glowing gold, floating slightly above his palm.

With a gasp, he fell back, the doll remaining in the air as the castle started to light up. His eyes were wide as cloth transformed to skin and yarn into hair. The toothpick turned into an actual metal sword that gleamed in the golden glow.

The doll slowly sank to the ground as the light faded. Ray starred with a jaw dropped as a series of small groans came from the pile of tiny _people_ in the castle untangling themselves.

“Finally!”

Ray jumped and looked at his feet where the doll he had been holding was standing, dusting himself off. Ray blinked slowly before slowly raising his hands and rubbing at his eyes.

“Ah, you! You woke us up!” The doll was talking to him, he had no doubts about that, but he wasn’t moving his hands from his eyes. He was just tired and none of this was real. “Hello? Are you well?”

Ray swallowed hard and risked a look. He looked between his hands, and stared at the doll frowning worriedly at him. The clothes hadn’t changed, but buttons had turned into glittering blue eyes, and a comically large head had turned into a pale face with slight stubble. Light brown yarn turned into soft-looking dirty blonde hair.

Ray groaned and fell back, pressing his palms into his eyes. A series of whispers and gasps came from the castle as the echo of tiny boots filled the attic. “Sir?” the doll said carefully, a tiny finger gently poking Ray’s cheek.

Ray gasped and rolled away, scrambling to his feet and backing toward the trap door. “What the fuck?” he snapped, frowning down at the doll.

The doll frowned before standing up straight, arms folded behind him. “I am Prince Ryan Haywood. That is my castle and these are my staff and loyal court,” he said grandly, gesturing to the castle before looking back up at Ray. A few of the other people awkwardly waved at Ray. “You have woken us from a long sleep.”

Ray blinked at Ryan for a moment before shaking his head, turning around, and heading for the ladder. “Nope,” he said, ignoring the patter of small feet racing after him. “I’m losing it.”

“No! Wait!” Ryan cried, slamming into Ray’s leg and clinging to his jeans. “We’re real!”

“There’s no fucking way,” Ray scoffed, frowning down at Ryan. Hesitantly, he reached down and pinched the Prince’s jacket and pulled him off of his leg. “I’m dreaming or something. I passed out on the couch, wherever.”

Ryan pouted at him, kicking his legs and folding his arms. “Pinch yourself then. I assure you; we are real.”

Ray rolled his eyes and dug his nails into the palm of his free hand. He froze when little pricks of pain shot up his arm. Ryan gave him a smug smile as his eyes widened. “Shit,” he breathed as he quickly raised his hand and set Ryan on his palm. He couldn’t be taller than a foot.

“Now that that is out of the way,” Ryan said, making himself comfortable on Ray’s hand, “Perhaps you can help us again.”

Ray blinked at Ryan before looking over at the castle. The other tiny people were watching them with worried frowns, crowding around the edge of the cut away to watch them. “I need an explanation first,” he said as he looked back at Ryan.

“I can do that,” Ryan said, smiling at him as he kicked his legs.

Ray grinned awkwardly before sighing. “Okay, uh, we’re not doing this here. It’s creepy up here and I have a couch.”

Ryan frowned and looked over at the castle. “Would it be much trouble to ask if you could bring the castle down?” he said, smiling at the people before looking at Ray again. “We cannot stray far from it.”

Ray looked at the castle then at the trap door. “I can try,” he mumbled before walking over to the castle, careful not to move the hand Ryan was sitting on too much. He set Ryan down in the ballroom before slipping his fingers under the castle.

The dollhouse was surprisingly light, but getting the damn thing through the trapdoor was another matter. After one almost disastrous spill, he learned that there were invisible walls for the people of Ryan’s court. His hand slipped while he was on the ladder, causing the castle to fall until one of the towers caught on the floor. The people slammed against an invisible wall, groaning loudly.

“Shit, sorry,” Ray hissed, quickly trying to support the castle again, “Everyone alright?”

“We are fine,” Ryan said, from the courtyard where he was clinging to one of the trees. “But do try to be careful?”

“Got it,” Ray sighed, peering around the castle.

After two more drops and a lot of turning, Ray finally got the castle out of the attic. He felt better once the trapdoor was closed, scooping the castle up again and heading for the living room.

He carefully set the doll house on the coffee table before dropping onto the couch. “Okay, tell away,” he said with a limp wave.

Ryan laughed slightly, waving for his people to go about their business. Ray raised an eyebrow as the people seemed to shrink as they dispersed through the castle. “Could you pick me up? I’m afraid I can’t leave here on my own,” Ryan said, raising his arms up to Ray.

Ray snorted and set his hand down in front of Ryan, palm up. Ryan dropped onto his hand and held onto his fingers as Ray picked him up. “Alright, explain,” Ray said as he set Ryan on his knee.

“Very well,” Ryan said as he pulled at the fabric of Ray’s jeans with an amused look, “This mess began some centuries ago.”

“Oh boy,” Ray huffed, folding his arms as Ryan laughed lightly.

“Yes, well.” Ryan shrugged before looking up at Ray, studying his face for a moment before continuing. “My parents had just died and I was to be crowned king when an evil witch who despised my family for banishing her from the kingdom arrived. She cursed the castle, myself, my servants, and my court to be shrunken and turned into dolls.”

“Shit,” Ray said, brow furrowing, “That really sucks.”

Ryan nodded solemnly, glancing back at the doll house with a small sigh. “Since then, we have been traded around among adults and children alike. Their touch brings us to life but once they stop paying attention to us, we revert back into mere toys. We have played with children and frightened adults for centuries. However, it has been some time since we’ve last been awakened. We have been in that attic for decades, I’m sure.”

Ray frowned and shifted awkwardly. “Wow, I’m really sorry man. I’m glad I could help somewhat though.”

Ryan smiled up at Ray and patted his knee. “We - I - am grateful. Perhaps you can aid us once again.”

“Not sure what I could do,” Ray said, pulling at the hem of his shirt, “I don’t know magic or anything.”

“You don’t need to, all I need is your kiss,” Ryan said, giving Ray a bright smile.

“Uh what, excuse me?” Ray said, leaning back slightly, “My what now?”

Ryan chuckled and stood. He awkwardly walked up Ray’s thigh, feet sinking into his skin slightly. “You see, the only way to break the spell on us and truly free us is for me to have true love’s kiss. Perhaps you could be my love.”

Ray blinked at Ryan slowly before snorting and burst out laughing. Ryan frowned and gasped as he lost balance, falling sideways onto the couch as Ray curled in on himself. “You’ve, gotta be - ha! - fucking kidding me!” Ray laughed, rocking slightly.

“I am not!” Ryan said, standing in a huff. “Why are you laughing?”

“Hate to break it to you,” Ray chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes, “but this isn’t some Disney movie. Love doesn’t work that way.”

Ryan opened his mouth, brow furrowing, before his shoulders slumped and he groaned. “Then how does it work? I am running out of options. We have been this way for far too long. I - perhaps if it was just me -“

“Woah,” Ray said, grinning as he offered Ryan his hand again, “I’ll try to help, but I don’t guarantee anything. Love is a choice, not something you just fall into. True love is something that you work for.”

Ryan gave Ray a soft smile before sitting in his hand. “You are wise, more so than I.”

“Nah, that’s just something my mom taught me,” Ray said as he carefully set Ryan on his knee again. “Sorry I laughed, but damn does this sound like a Disney movie.”

Ryan chuckled and looked down at the fabric of Ray’s pants. “What’s a Disney movie?”

“Perfect place to start,” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan when he gave him a confused look.

Ray sat as still as he could as _The Lion King_ played on his TV. He was surrounded by and being used as a chair by every member of Ryan’s court. There were servants and nobles resting on his legs while others were scattered round him, leaning against him. A few were propped up on the throw pillows his sister had insisted on.

Ryan himself was sitting on his shoulder, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His eyes were wide and Ray swore he saw a few tears when Mufasa died. Ray watched him out of the corner of his eye for a moment before smiling and watching the movie. He had no idea how this would work, but maybe he could end up helping them.

Ray woke on the couch with a crick in his neck and surrounded by rag dolls. He was tense for a moment, so afraid that maybe he had hallucinated everything that he heisted picking Ryan up. He sighed in relief when the golden light returned and everyone was alive again.

Cooking for himself had always been a chore, but cooking for a bunch of tiny people, most yelling at him that he wasn’t doing anything right, was hell. Some of them were getting into everything while others were filling the kitchen with their voices. Ryan stayed on his shoulders, watching with an amused smile.

Ray had never been more thankful that he worked from home, editing videos and playing games. Unfortunately, the moment he turned on the stream, all of his guests turned back into rag dolls.

“We’re watching Toy Story tonight,” Ray told Ryan once he was human again.

“Okay?” Ryan said, laughing when Ray gave him a crooked grin.

All of the people were crying by the time they got to the most recent movie. Ryan was giving him the most amusing betrayed look Ray had ever seen.

He did stop their movie night before he could fall asleep this time. While the other castle residents returned to the dollhouse, Ryan insisted on clinging to his hand.

“We have not properly spoken to each other,” Ryan said as Ray climbed the stairs to his room. “I can go fairly far from the castle, don’t worry.”

“Alright,” Ray sighed, setting Ryan on his shoulder.

Smiling proudly, he curled his fingers in Ray’s shirt. “So, those movies.”

“Yeah?” Ray said as he slipped into his room.

“They’re amazing,” Ryan murmured, a goofy smile on his face.

Ray snorted and shook his head, going into the bathroom connected to his room. “I’m glad you liked them. You understand what I mean now?”

“Definitely,” Ryan said with a nod. He blinked at the mirror hanging over the sink, tensing. “Is that how small I really am?”

Ray frowned and looked down at Ryan. “Yeah?”

Ryan studied himself in the mirror before looking down at his hands. Ray frowned as he watched Ryan’s reflection. “I’m sorry if we’re too much or in the way.”

Ray sighed and picked up his toothbrush. “It’s alright,” he said as he squirted bright green toothpaste onto his brush. “I’d be lonely in this house by myself.”

“Then why did you buy it?” Ryan asked, forcing a chuckle.

“Eh, I liked it,” Ray said, nearly dislodging Ryan off with a shrug, “Sorry. But seriously, this is a great house for a family if I ever have one.”

Ryan smiled more honestly as he patted Ray’s cheek. “Well, when we are free of the curse, you’ll have a massive family.”

Ray laughed and shook his head before shoving the toothbrush into his mouth. “I don’t think the house can handle that many people,” he said, voice distorted by the foam.

“Well, I know some of the others will leave, but I’m sure -“ Ryan frowned. “Well, they might all leave.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Cut the sad crap,” he said, pulling the toothbrush from his mouth, foam coating his lips. “You realize everyone in that castle actually cares about you, right? Sure, some of them might choose to leave, but they don’t want to change what happened.”

Ryan blinked at Ray for a moment before cracking up. Ray chuckled and finished brushing his teeth, picking up a still laughing Ryan and spit the toothpaste out. “I’m sorry,” Ryan breathed, lying flat on the counter. “You’re right, it’s just hard to take you seriously when you have that stuff dripping from your mouth.”

“As long as you know I’m right,” Ray said with a shrug before picking Ryan up and heading for the bedroom, “Now, which movie was your favorite?”

Ray would never tell Ryan that every time he woke up after late nights talking, he would wake up hugging Ryan to his chest. He was always fast to let go when Ryan turned human again. He hoped Ryan was totally unaware of what was happening when he was a doll, but he never commented, so Ray assumed he didn’t know.

Then one morning Ray woke but laid in bed for a while, groaning in the back of his throat. He didn’t notice when soft fabric turned into a solid body under his hands. “Ray? I know you do this every morning, but you normally let go by now.”

Ray groaned again and rolled over to his other side, still hugging Ryan. “Sorry Rye, ‘m tired.”

“I can see that,” Ryan said, laughing lightly, “But could you relax your hold? It’s a little hard to breathe.”

“Sorry,” Ray grumbled, letting his arms go slack.

Ryan chuckled again, shifting under Ray’s arms. Tiny hands clung to his shirt after a while and then Ray’s eyes popped open. “Did you say that I do this every morning?”

“Yes?” Ryan said, voice muffled by his shirt.

Ray groaned and let Ryan go, rolling onto his back. Ryan yelped as he was taken along for the ride, still clinging to his shirt. “You weren’t supposed to know about it.”

“I’m afraid I’m aware of everything that happens when I’m a doll. Sorry, Ray,” Ryan chuckled, snuggling into his soft sleep shirt.

Ray sighed, smiling when Ryan laughed against him. He carefully laid his hand on top of Ryan and drifted back into a half sleep.

He woke to Ryan being a doll once again. Ray stared at the ceiling as Ryan shifted under his fingers. For the rest of the day he was plagued by the last thought he had before waking. What if Ryan left? What if all of them left? He had finally gotten used to the others, especially some of Ryan’s closest friends.

Michael and Gavin were adorable, and Lindsay was badass. Jeremy, Matt, and Mica were hilarious. Jack and Geoff were awesome. The other servants and nobles were cool too, but they were more interested in becoming human again, pestering him daily to just kiss Ryan already.

Ryan had said that he wasn’t sure what would happen when they were free. After some extensive Googling, Ray found that they might either live as normal humans or finally die, bodies turning to ash. Ryan had looked at him horrified when Ray told him. He never wanted to see Ryan look that pale again, or that sad. 

           Ray frowned as Ryan went on a long rant about the Joan of Arc movie he insisted they watch that night. Apparently nearly everything was historically inaccurate.

           Ray watched him talk, arms gesturing wildly and face almost pulled into a pout. He was adorable, but would he stay? Or would he disintegrate into dust?

“Ryan,” Ray said softly, stopping him mid-rant. “Can I try something?”

Ryan blinked at Ray, slowly lowering his hands into his lap. “Of course, what is it?”

Ray, nose burning and eyes threatening to moisten, sat up and gently kissed the top of Ryan’s head. He gasped and jerked back when an electric shock snapped through him, standing his hair on end and making him shiver.

He winced when a blinding light filled the room, putting his hands up to shield his eyes. As the light faded, he blinked and squinted until the light faded, leaving spots in his vision.

Ryan groaned, voice much louder and deeper than before. A full-sized Ryan sat up on the bed, rubbing his head, crown tumbling from his hair. Ray’s eyes widened he looked up at Ryan.

Ryan looked down at him, eyes slowly widening as a crash and a few bangs and shouts echoed from downstairs. Slowly, Ryan started patting himself down, looking at his hands then up at Ray then around him.

“We’re free,” Ryan whispered, head snapping to Ray, smile massive, “We’re free!”

Ray’s jaw hung open. Ryan was fucking huge and here and not dust. He stayed. “You’re fucking tall.” The words tumbled out of his mouth and he groaned.

Ryan snorted and laughed, standing then scooping Ray up into his arms and kissing him on the lips. Ray tensed then melted, kissing Ryan back, thin fingers slipping into his hair.

“I love you,” Ryan whispered when they parted, eyes sparkling.

Ray laughed and hugged Ryan tightly, feet dangling above the ground. “I love you too.”

“Hey assholes!” Michael shouted from downstairs, “What the fuck happened?”

“You two finally fuck?” Geoff shouted next, Lindsay cackling behind them.

“Where’s everyone else? What’s with all of the dust?!” Jack gasped, and Ray and Ryan started to laugh.

“Guess we have a family after all,” Ray sighed as Ryan started carrying him to the door.

“Yes, we do,” Ryan grinned, kissing Ray once more before rushing down the stairs.


	66. Wolves and Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves and Vampires are natural enemies and are constantly fighting each other, halted only by uneasy times of peace. Even as one of the Head Vampires, General of the Mid-Western American forces, Ryan Haywood is not as violent or as narrowly-minded as his soldiers. When he finds a badly injured human in an alleyway, he’s more inclined to take him in and care for him than kill him. He finds himself falling in love with this human; however, the reason the human was laying in an alley dying is because he was attacked by werewolves and will turn by the next full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

The door slammed shut behind Ryan as he stormed down the stairs and across the street. His eyes glowed a dark red, pale hands curled into tight fists. He heard a few of his commanders call after him, but he ignored them. He was too tired for their bullshit and too angry to do anything important.

His teeth ached as he resisted letting his fangs flip down from the roof of his mouth. He forced himself to take deep breaths through his nose, the red color draining from his eyes, leaving a bright blue.

Snow curled around him as he stomped down the street, his heavy boots crushing the snow that hadn’t been shoveled. “Another war,” he hissed to himself, red flakes glowing in his irises. “More pointless fighting.”

With a snarl, he started walking faster. Humans gave him a wide berth as he passed stores and apartments. They kept their heads ducked or hugged their stomachs. After smelling terrified humans for so long, his shoulders sagged and his hands relaxed as he sighed.

He slipped to the side and rested his back against a brick building, under a green awning. He watched humans pass by, spearing him nervous glances. He hated how much he scared them, but when he was the breed of creature that ruled the world, there wasn’t much he could do about how they saw him.

Sighing, he rubbed his face and took long deep breaths. Humans had their own social problems, and so did vampires, but the issue that plagued everyone’s minds was the constant warring between vampires and werewolves.

Since World War Two, when vampires and werewolves had been outed to the world as real beings, there had been plenty of fighting. Vampires had been exposed all over the world; leaders, governments, normal citizens. Never ones to be oppressed, especially by dinner, vampires were quick to rise up and take over--not without opposition. Werewolves had been outed at the same time, and they wanted control as well. Now the world was divided and controlled by numerous groups fighting for power.

Humans managed themselves for the most part. With all of the fighting, humans took back some of their old power, but they tried to stay out of the conflict as much as possible. The world continued on, although most vampire and werewolf forces were separated and moving forward with their own plans.

In Russia, the wolves were winning, while in America the vampires had finally managed to reach an uneasy peace. China was still tearing itself apart, and Europe seemed to be mainly controlled by humans.

Ryan was lucky enough to be chosen to be a general despite his reluctance. He only wanted to help continue the peace. After quite a few sociology classes in college, he was more on the side of compromise than ripping the humans or the wolves to pieces.

However, he wasn’t really given a choice when his superiors wanted to completely wipe wolves off the face of the United State. Ryan sighed, breath finally curling in front of him. His body temperature dropped when his fangs did. Now they were retracted and humans were walking past him without noticing him.

Smiling tiredly, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched people walk by. What a mess this world was. He tensed when he heard a familiar snarl and then a groan. The sweet smell of blood suddenly filled his nose and his eyes turned red again. He had tasted delicious blood before, but nothing had ever smiled so good to him. Almost like roses and fresh, wet soil.

Humans parted for him as he followed his nose to the alley. His red eyes dilated as the smell of blood hit him hard in the face. A figure lay prone on the ground, blood slowly beginning to pool. Ryan carefully went into the alley, listening and sniffing around.

Just under the scent of the blood was the smell of wet dog. Baring his teeth, he looked around for the wolf. When he didn’t find anything, he knelt at the human’s side and gently rolled him onto his back.

Deep claw marks were sunk into his skin, ripping his t-shirt and jeans. The man’s eyes were closed, jaw slack. He was limp as Ryan gently slipped his hands under him and pulled him to his chest. He carefully poked at the claw marks, searching for any punctures that might be made by teeth.

Ryan relaxed when he didn’t find any, but there was so much blood that smelled way too good. He caught himself leaning down and scowled. Carefully, he stood, cradling the man in his arms, and walked toward the brick wall. A human hospital wouldn’t be able to handle a wolf attack, so Ryan would have to do something.

He placed his first foot on the wall before going vertical and casually walking up the it. He grit his teeth, fangs poking into his bottom lip. Once he was home, he’d clean up the blood and wrap the man’s wounds up--without eating anything. He was an activist for human rights, and there was no way he was going to violate the rights of this one.

Ryan had no idea what a wolf would want with a human other than to eat him or turn him, and neither of those things happened. As he cleaned the deep wounds and sewed together the worst ones, he wondered if the wolf had smelled him and left. He did have a well-known scent and he had been angry, pushing out pheromones left and right.

Regardless, he now had an unconscious human on his couch and he was hiding in his kitchen, fangs out and eyes bright red. His entire apartment smelled like the human and the blood packs he had in his fridge tasted like water compared to the sweet smell surrounding him.

Eventually he dragged himself to his room, tied an old sweatshirt around his face and tried to stay away from the human. He hadn’t woken up, even as the sun rose the next day. Ryan, avoiding his phone and email, tried to focus on playing on his X-box, sitting nearly directly in front of the TV.

He tensed when he heard a small groan near midnight, fangs sunk into the soft plastic of a blood bag. Looking between the door and the bag stuck to his teeth, he forced himself to suck down the rest and yanked the bag off his teeth.

He dashed into the living room as the human sat up slowly with a grimace pulling at his lips. Blood stained his pale skin and his fangs were still down, eyes slowly turning blue again.

“You’re awake!” Ryan said, smiling when the human squinted at him.

“Who the fuck are you?” the man rasped, reaching up slowly to rub his eyes.

Ryan’s brow furrowed as he slowly walked over to the man, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He scowled at the blood on his skin before rubbing his hand on his black sweatpants. “My name is Ryan, what’s your name?”

“Ray,” the man grunted, blinking at Ryan again. His black hair was still a little matted with blood, although Ryan had tried his hardest to clean the soft black strands. His short beard was twisted and shaggy.

“What year is it, Ray?” Ryan said as he crouched down next to the couch, Ray still squinting at him.

“Fucking, what?” Ray scowled, leaning back against the couch.

“I’m just making sure you don’t have a concussion. You were out for over twenty four hours,” Ryan said slowly, raising his hands beside his head. “I brought you to my home and patched you up. Do you remember what happened?”

Ray frowned and glanced around the apartment before reaching up and touching the bridge of his nose. “It’s twenty seventeen, and I was attacked by this giant dog thing.” He paused, and patted his pants and shirt, wincing slightly. “You didn’t find any glasses with my sorry ass, did you?”

“I’m afraid not,” Ryan said, frowning worriedly. “You were attacked by a wolf.”

Ray sighed and ran his hand through his hair, fingers rubbing the bandages covering the few scrapes he had on his skull. “Well, that makes sense. It was kind of fuzzy.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Ryan said, gently tapping Ray’s shoulder and smiling at him. Ray didn’t flinch, so he assumed his fangs were gone and eyes were back to blue.

Ray gave him a tired smile back before sighing, dropping his hands into his lap. “I was walking to work when I heard a growl and then there were these claws...” His voice drifted off as his eyes glossed over. “I--there was fur and pain and red.”

“It’s okay,” Ryan said, gently squeezing Ray’s hand before looking over the bandages. “You were roughed up pretty badly, but you hadn’t lost a lot of blood when I found you.”

Ray snorted then tensed, yanking his hand from Ryan’s. “Wait a minute, why the fuck am I not in a hospital?”

Ryan sighed, shoulders sagging. “Because a human hospital wouldn’t have been able to help you in time.”

“But you could?” Ray’s eyes narrowed as he pulled his knees up, ready to jump up and run.

Ryan sighed, and sat back slightly. “Well, I’m a vampire, so I could clot your blood with my spit and use better healing salves.”

Ray’s eyes widened and he scrambled to climb over the back of the couch. Fresh blood filled his nose and he dived for Ray, gently wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hold still, please,” he said as Ray awkwardly flailed in his arms.

More stitches stretched and bled and Ryan hissed as his fang dropped. He tightened his hold and wrapped his legs around Ray’s waist to keep him from kicking. “Listen!” Ryan snarled. Ray went still in his arms, “I haven’t eaten from you, I haven’t tried to hurt you. I just wanted to help you then let you go home!”

“Then let go!” Ray snarled, ridged in Ryan’s arms. Fear tainted the sweet rose smell and Ryan sighed.

“I would, but you ripped your stitches and if you don’t want an infection, please let me fix them.” He closed his eyes and tried to not think about how good Ray’s blood could taste if this is what he smelled like.

“Fine,” Ray said, barely a whisper, “but the instant you do some weird shit, I’m out.”

“Deal,” Ryan breathed, quickly letting Ray go and scrambling to grab his shirt. Ray scowled at him as he slowly stood and limped back around the couch.

Once the shirt was tied tightly around his nose and mouth, Ryan grabbed his first aid kit and got to work. Every time he unwrapped ripped stitches, he would get a blast of Ray’s scent before the smell of his own sweat overpowered his senses.

Ray gagged slightly every time Ryan spat into his hand to gently rub his spit against his wounds. The blood would clot fairly quickly and his skin would tingle, numb. “What’s with the shirt?” Ray said, disturbing the heavy silence that had surrounded them.

“Uh, your blood smells good,” Ryan said, not looking up into Ray’s eyes and focusing on the needle poking through Ray’s skin. “I’m blocking it out so I don’t try to eat you.”

Ray relaxed slowly after that, frowning at Ryan as he watched him work. When Ryan sat back, all of Ray’s stitches fixed and his wounds rewrapped, Ray actually gave him a tiny smile. “Thanks,” he said softly, rubbing the bandages on his leg.

“It’s fine,” Ryan said as he carefully cleaned his needle. “I’ll give you clean clothes and then you can leave.”

Ray blinked at Ryan before looking down at his shirt and pants. “Shit, I thought--I didn’t even fucking notice I was still in this shit.”

“Probably because I had to cut some of your sleeve and pant leg away,” Ryan said, closing the first aid kit and standing. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem,” Ray said, squinting up at Ryan. “Any chance you have glasses laying around? I fucking hate not being able to see.”

“Uh, maybe?” Ryan said, glancing around his living room. “I used to wear glasses, but I don’t know if they’ll help you.”

“Used to?” Ray snorted, leaning back against the couch. “Move to contacts or something?”

“No, I turned.” Ryan heard his breathing hitch as he went to his room, but he chose to pretend he didn’t have superhuman hearing instead.

He did have an old pair of wireframes in his closet. When he came back into the living room, Ray hadn’t moved, but his lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes were glazed over.

“Here,” Ryan said, setting the clothes, the glasses on top, in Ray’s lap. “I hope the glasses help--I can’t remember what my prescription was.

Ray stared at the clothes for a second before scooping the glasses up and slipping them on. “Oh fuck, they’re too strong,” Ray laughed, smiling up at Ryan. “You were fucking blind, man.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Thanks,” he snorted, taking a step back. “The bathroom is just down the hall, on the left.”

Ray nodded and stood slowly. Ryan watched him shuffle to the hallway, frowning when he paused just before the threshold. “Uh, so, you were bit?” Ray said, glancing at Ryan over his shoulder.

“Huh? Oh, no. My mother was a vampire, my father was human, so I turned later in life, in college,” Ryan said as he stooped to pick up the first aid kit.

Ray pursed his lips then nodded. He shuffled down the hallway and Ryan shook his head. As he put the kit under the sink, he pulled the shirt from his face. Ray’s scent was faint, but not as strong as before.

“Hey, uh, Ryan?” Ray said, shuffling back into the living room a few minutes later, bloodied and ruined clothes in his arms.

“Yes?” Ryan said, poking his head from the kitchen, a blood bag in his hands. He hadn’t finished eating before.

Ray scowled at the bag before shaking his head. Ryan’s clothes dwarfed his slim frame. The shirt was halfway down his thighs, the sweatpant strings hanging down to his knees. He probably pulled tight to keep them up. “What should I do with these?” He held his clothes out.

“Uh, hold on,” Ryan said, scooping his shirt from the table and tying the sleeves behind his head.

Ray snorted when Ryan came back out. “My blood really smells that good?” he said as Ryan took his clothes.

“Yes,” Ryan said, eyes flashing red before he turned away and went into the kitchen. He could hear Ray swallow hard.

“So, you’re free to go,” Ryan said as he dropped the clothes into his trash can. He considered burning them, but the scent of plastic usually overpowered everything.

“Cool,” Ray said, lingering in the middle of the living room. “Two questions, though.”

“Okay?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow as he watched Ray from the doorway to the kitchen.

“Where the fuck is this, and can I maybe stay here for another day?” Ray said, giving Ryan a sheepish smile.

Ryan blinked at him slowly. “What?”

Ray groaned a sigh and looked at Ryan’s feet. “I lost my apartment yesterday because I couldn’t pay the bills anymore. When I got to work, I was going to ask a coworker but I got attacked so I probably don’t have a job anymore because you know, I’m fucking ethnic, so my boss has had it out for me.” He paused, mouth open before he nodded. “Oh, and I fucking hurt like a bitch.”

Ryan stared at Ray for about a minute before he sighed, putting his head in his hands. “So, you’re willing to stay in the same house as a creature that wants to eat your blood, then leave and figure something better out?”

“Well, I mean. You’re nice, and you’re really fucking trying not to eat my sweet ass,” Ray said, smirking when Ryan rolled his eyes. “And I’d probably end up sleeping on a bench or something where a less nice vampire or that asshole wolf could eat me. so I’ll take my chances with you.”

Ryan closed his eyes and sighed through his nose before narrowing his eyes at Ray. He was giving him a sheepish smile and a faint shrug. “Alright, fine,” Ryan said, smiling as Ray slowly raised his arms over his head and gave a pained whoop.

“Fuck yeah, you have human food?” Ray said and Ryan laughed, turning back toward the kitchen.

“Yeah, I think so,” Ryan said as he walked over to the table, setting his blood on the counter.

Ray carefully sat at his kitchen table, watching Ryan awkwardly try to remember how to cook. He hadn’t had time in ages to actually cook a meal. He lived off of blood like most vampires should, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like cooking every now and then.

“Shit, this looks good.” Ray grinned at the plate of spaghetti Ryan set down in front of him.

“It’s just spaghetti,” Ryan said as he sat across from Ray, blood bag in his hand again.

“Dude, I live off of microwave ramen. This is fucking gourmet to me,” Ray snorted before he dug in.

Ryan snorted and shook his head. He looked down at his blood bag, squishing the warm, thick liquid in the bag for a moment before glancing at Ray devouring his meal. He glanced over at the leftovers then shrugged.

Ray watched Ryan curiously as he stood and made himself a plate, cutting the blood bag open and mixing the sauce with the blood. When he sat back down, Ray was staring at him with furrowed brows.

“You can eat people food?” Ray said, little bits of noodle and tomato flying from his full mouth.

“I was once a people,” Ryan chuckled as he spun some of the noodles on his fork. Red bled into his irises before he took the bite.

Ray snorted and slowly continued to eat. “So, uh, how does it work? Being half vampire?”

Ryan paused mid-bite, slowly lowering his fork back to his plate. He licked at his fangs, trying to get the meat clinging to his teeth off. Ray paled slightly as he eyed the fangs. “Well, it’s not great. I’m considered a lesser vamp, although I’m a general now. I can eat human foods and I’m not cold all of the time, just when I’m eating.”

“Wait, back up,” Ray said, sitting up slightly. “You’re a general?”

“Oh, yeah.” Ryan nodded, taking a bite and slowly chewing before swallowing and continuing. “In college I wanted to become a social activist, but then I had the ‘luck’ of turning, and since my mother was a general, I rose quickly through the ranks.” Ray’s jaw dropped as Ryan chuckled quietly. “I thought that maybe I could make a difference or at least promote peace while a general, but I don’t think I can.”

Ray slowly closed his mouth before smiling slightly. “I dunno, maybe you can help.”

Ryan snorted and shook his head. “I wish I could, but the U.S. forces are moving to completely eradicate the wolf population here, with or without me.”

Ray’s eyes went wide and he froze. “What?” he gasped, leaning back slightly.

Ryan nodded and sighed. “I had just stormed out of a meeting about the plan of attack when I found you.”

Ray stared hard at the table, hands shaking. “Fuck,” he said knuckles turning white as he gripped his fork tightly. “That’s not going to be fun.”

“No, it’s not,” Ryan sighed and they were blanketed in thick silence. They both stared off into space before Ryan forced a smile. “Well, let’s not--you don’t have to worry about all of this.”

Ray frowned but nodded slowly, eating once again. “Yeah,” he croaked, glaring at the table.

Ryan sighed and they finished their meal in silence. As Ryan cleaned up the mess, he heard his game burst back to life in the living room. Drying his hands on a dish towel, he poked his head out of the kitchen and watched Ray completely destroy the level he had been on for a few moments. Smiling, he shook his head and finished cleaning up.

He scooped up his second controller and sat next to Ray. They played co-op games without speaking for only a few minutes before Ryan fell asleep. Ray watched him for a few moments, anxiety burning in the back of his mind. His stomach was tight, had been since Ryan told him he was a vampire, but he didn’t feel like he was in any immediate danger. So, he quietly turned the game off and curled into a ball on the other side of the couch.

They were both startled awake in the morning by a loud ring tone. Ryan jumped up and fumbled with the smart phone on his coffee table. He scowled when he answered and a loud voice started snarling over the line.

Ray sleepily watched Ryan leave the room with heavy steps before stretching out his sore muscles and aching wounds. When he woke again, there was a sticky note stuck to his face.

Ryan had to go to work but he had left some food in the fridge for Ray. As he lazily ate the stew Ryan left him, Ray logged into his own X-box live account and started playing.

He jumped when the door slammed open late in the day and Ryan stormed into the room, eyes bright red and fangs bared. Ray felt his heart drop out of his chest when he first saw Ryan but relaxed when he walked right past him.

Taking calming breaths, he got up from the couch and carefully went into Ryan’s room. The vampire was flopped onto his bed, face buried into his pillow. He tensed when Ray gently touched his shoulder, peeking up at him with tired, dried blood eyes.

“You okay, big guy?” Ray said, forcing a soothing smile.

Ryan sighed and turned away. “Long day,” he grumbled, rolling onto his side, back to Ray.

Ray frowned and sat down then laid down, their backs pressed together. Ryan slowly relaxed and Ray smiled. They fell asleep like that. 

           It became routine to fall asleep together multiple nights after that. Ryan would come home angry and Ray would be there to lure him out of his funk with games and comforting smiles.

Ryan assured Ray, after a week of him staying with him, that he was fine to stay for as long as he wanted. “It’s nice having someone around,” Ryan told him again and again. “If it makes you feel better, once you’re completely healed, there’s a GameStop close by looking for workers.”

Ryan was always gentle with him, always asking him if he could touch him when he needed to redo his bandages. He taught Ray how to cook and even seeing Ryan eat blood easily became normal.

Ray settled into Ryan’s apartment well, gathering up what he could from his old apartment before his landlord could throw anything out. They took turns sleeping on the couch and bed, and half of Ryan’s closet filled with Ray’s clothes.

Despite Ryan protesting that he should take things slow, Ray got the job at GameStop before he could completely heal. Things were great, better than they ever were, especially the nights that they could fall asleep on the couch, leaned up against each other.

Then, after almost a month after he moved in, Ray started to get sick. He woke up one morning shivering violently, pale, and sweating through his clothes. Ryan told his superiors that he was sick to get out of work. He didn’t feel like dealing with them anyway.

“You didn’t accidentally eat any of my blood, did you?” Ryan said as he placed a warm washcloth on Ray’s forehead. He had a high fever.

“N-n-no,” Ray stuttered, quaking under his blanket.

Ryan frowned and gently carded his fingers through Ray’s hair. He had been keeping a close eye on his wounds--he couldn’t have an infection. Ray smiled weakly at him and Ryan forced a smile back.

“Well, hopefully this is just a flu or something,” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow when Ray pulled at his sleeve.

“I-I can’t get you s-s-sick, can I?” Ray croaked, throat dry.

“No, I’m immune to human illnesses,” Ryan said, smiling when Ray gave him a surprisingly bright grin before pulling on his arm.

“Then cuddle me,” Ray said before coughing slightly and then wincing when his head began to pound.

Ryan carefully slipped between Ray and the back of the couch, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray as he pressed his back into his chest. They had been cuddling a lot, and despite feeling cold, Ray was warm. Ryan really hoped this fever would break soon.

Ray only got worse. He spent nights and days groaning in pain, clinging to Ryan as he felt worse and worse. Ryan was helpless but to hold onto him. He had taken Ray to a human hospital, but they found nothing wrong other than his symptoms. Nothing showed up on scans or tests. Medicine didn’t work, and the hospital released him.

What was happening hit Ryan fairly hard when they got home. He didn’t see any bites when he patched Ray up but that didn’t mean there weren’t any. When Ray finally managed to sleep, he did some research on his phone. There were hundreds of recent stories where people had run-ins with wolves without being bit, and days later, at the full moon, they turned.

Apparently wolves were soaking their claws in the venom that turned their victims. They had been making themselves a sizable army for weeks. Ryan stared at his phone, the light illuminating his face in the dark apartment. Ray was curled into a ball on top of him, head tucked into his neck, soft black hair tickling his chin.

Swallowing hard, he dialed the number of his second in command and pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey, Jeremy--sorry. I know it’s late. I’m going to tell you something very important.”

Ryan wrapped Ray tightly in a blanket in the morning. He snapped both of their phones in half and filled two duffels with supplies. He carried Ray from the apartment, leaving his key in front of the landlord's door.

He owned a small cabin out in the middle of the woods. He had bought the quaint house years ago as a precaution. One day, he’d figured, he would need somewhere to go when he couldn’t take the fighting anymore, or if the wolves ever won and started eradicating vamps.

He had hoped he would never have to use the cabin. Now he stood in front of the cabin, a whimpering man in his arms. Taking a deep, tired breath, he walked into the house and tucked Ray into bed.

His spare phone, an old flip phone with an antenna, was heavy in his hand as he stared at the only number in the contacts. Running his hand through his hair, he called the number and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Never thought I’d see you use this number,” a familiar voice said and Ryan smiled.

“Me either,” Ryan said, shoulders sagging in relief. He frowned when Ray whimpered. Instantly, he ran his fingers through his hair, Ray leaning into his fingers. “But we’ve run into a sizeable problem.”

“I would imagine,” the wolf snorted, and Ryan closed his eyes. “What’s happening?”

“How fast can you get to my cabin? I need your help and this isn’t something I want to talk about over the phone,” Ryan said, shifting to lay down. Ray instantly curled into his side.

There was silence over the line for a moment. “I’ll be there by tonight.”

Ryan let the phone drop to the floor when the line clicked. He turned and wrapped his arms around Ray, pressing his lips into his hair.

A short man with a curly mustache and tattoo sleeves was at his door a few hours later. Ryan, disheveled and hungry, gave him an exhausted smile. “You look like shit,” the man said.

“Hey Geoff,” Ryan said, stepping aside and closing the door behind Geoff. “Good to see you too.”

Geoff snorted, sniffing the air before wrinkling his nose. “What the fuck is that? You got a pup here?”

“He’s about to be one.” Ryan sighed, walking over to the bed and pulling the blanket from Ray’s head. His face was twisted in pain and he whimpered quietly in his sleep.

“What the fuck?” Geoff said, rushing over and poking at Ray’s cheek. “What are you doing with a pup?”

Ryan rubbed his face and leaned back against the wall. “It’s a long story.”

Geoff snorted and went to the kitchen. Ryan laughed as he came back in dragging one of the three chairs around the small table. He tossed Ryan a blood bag and sat, waving for Ryan to speak.

When Ryan finished, Geoff was pursing his lips, eyes narrowed. “There’s more to it than that, right? I mean, this is kind of big. A, you’re in love, and B, this pup needs a wolf, but there’s more than that.”

Ryan felt himself blush and rolled his eyes. He ran his fingers over the edges of the empty blood bag in his lap. “The wolves are gathering a small army of pups for cannon fodder. They’re waiting for them to turn this full moon to keep the vamps from knowing their real numbers. Meanwhile, the vampires are planning a mass genocide. See where this is going?”

The chair rattled as Geoff sat up, eyes wide and jaw clenched. “We need to act, now.”

“Yeah, how many equalists are there now?” Ryan said, glancing at Ray before focusing on Geoff again.

“Enough to handle this,” Geoff said, standing and pacing behind his chair. “But we need to act now.”

“I figure they’re not going to act until they have all of their new pups under their wings,” Ryan said, tensing when Ray started to whimper and groan in pain.

In an instant, he scooped Ray into his arm and pressed his head into the crook of his neck. He learned shortly after Ray took sick that this position soothed Ray when he was in peaks of pain.

Geoff watched him with a crooked smile, cackling when Ryan scowled at him, blushing slightly. “What?” Ryan growled, Ray snuggling into him.

“You have no idea what you’re doing, are you?” Geoff said, not even fighting his massive grin.

“Of course I don’t, I’m not a wolf,” Ryan sighed, running his fingers through Ray’s sweat soaked hair.

Geoff started to giggle, a high pitched sound. “To put it into your vampire terms, you’re siring him.”

Ryan’s eyes went wide and he looked between Ray and Geoff quickly. “What?! B-but I’m not a wolf!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Geoff snorted as he sat in the chair again. “In his pre-transformation haze, he’s being trained on your scent. When he transforms, only your scent will calm him down until he gets used to being a wolf.”

Ryan groaned and tilted his head back. “I guess that’s a good thing?” he mumbled, sighing when Geoff started to giggle again.

“Did you know that sires and their pups usually end up a thing?” Geoff smirked as Ryan’s entire face turned red.

As Geoff started to laugh out of control, Ryan looked away and pulled Ray closer. “I mean, if Ray doesn’t mind?” he said, rolling his eyes when Geoff burst into louder laughing.

When Geoff finally calmed down, he told Ryan what to do in two days when the full moon rose high in the sky. The first day, he would keep Ray in the house and calm. Day two, he’d help him hunt some animals. From there, he’d only get better and better about his new abilities. He’d eat raw meat from then on but he could have cooked food.

Ryan pressed his forehead against the door. Geoff had left to mobilize a secret army of wolves, vampires, and humans, waiting for the right moment to strike and bring peace. He’d call Ryan three days after the full moon to be their general with Ray as a new recruit, if he wanted.

“Ryan?” Ray’s voice was barely a whisper, but Ryan heard him as if he was right beside him.

He was at Ray’s side in an instant. The pain and sickness came to him in waves. The way Ray was smiling meant he was at the first low point in some time. “I’m right here, you okay?”

“Where are we?” Ray rasped, weakly tugging on Ryan’s arm, “What’s happening?”

Ryan smiled softly and laid down, pulling Ray to his chest. Ray instantly pressed his nose into Ryan’s neck, where Geoff said was a scent gland on wolves. “I’ll tell you when you feel better. We’re safe now, okay?”

“Okay,” Ray sighed, eyes fluttering closed. “Okay.”

Ray was in near constant horrible pain the next day. Then, the instant the full moon peeked over the horizon, he was screaming. Ryan stayed back, like Geoff told him to, despite wanting to wrap Ray up in his arms and take all of his pain away.

Ray’s body slowly and painfully morphed and shifted. His bones grew and thick black hair covered his body. His skull elongated, into a snout and his ears moved to the top of his head and grew. Ryan’s teeth started to ache as he heard Ray’s bones snap and change.

At the high point of the night, the moon in the middle of the sky, Ray finally stopped whimpering and stood from the bed as a massive wolf. He wasn’t as big as some of the wolves Ryan had interacted with before; his large furry head only came up to his shoulder, only slightly taller than Ray normally was.

Golden eyes snapped to Ryan and his muzzle wrinkled. He growled and snarled, sharp, white teeth snapping at him. “Hey, rose,” Ryan said softly, the familiar scent of roses filling the small cabin, “It’s okay.”

Ray growled at him, stalking toward him. He sniffed at the air until he was right in front of Ryan. He pressed his wet nose against Ryan’s hair and shoulders. Ryan held as still as possible as Ray took in his scent.

When Ray’s nose pressed into the crook of his neck, he whined and dropped to the ground. He pressed his head into Ryan’s body with soft whimpers. “It’s okay,” Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around Ray’s head and slowly sunk to the ground.

They sat there all night, Ray’s head in Ryan’s lap. He apparently really liked having his head petted, back leg kicking and tail slapping the ground. Ryan smiled and kissed his head. “My pup,” he murmured, petting Ray’s neck.

When the sun finally rose, Ray shrank back down and Ryan pulled him into his lap, coaxing raw meat into him before tucking him into bed. He woke up again in the evening with a groan.

“Holy fuck I hurt,” Ray said as he stretched his arms over his head, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he froze and looked around in a panic. Ryan blinked at him from the chair sitting beside him bed, teeth sunk into a blood bag. “Where the fuck are we?”

Ryan chuckled and finished eating, tossing the bag aside. “We’re in a cabin I bought a few years ago.”

“What the - why?” Ray said, patting the bed and blankets without looking away from Ryan.

Ryan grabbed Ray’s glasses from the bedside table and handed them to him. “I’ll start from the beginning.”

By the time Ryan finished, Ray was staring at him with his jaw dropped. “I’m a fucking dog?!” he groaned, hands pulling at his hair.

“I’m afraid so,” Ryan chuckled, reaching out and pulling Ray’s hands from his hair.

Ray frowned and clung to Ryan’s hands. “W-what’s going to happen?”

Ryan pressed a kiss to Ray’s hands and smiled softly at him. “Well, I accidentally sired you to me, and I’m going to help you through this. I’ll be called by Geoff eventually to help lead a counterattack to this war that’s about to begin. You can come with me if you want.”

Ray’s cheeks were a soft pink as he slowly nodded. “Okay,” he said softly.

Ryan smiled and stood up to press a kiss to Ray’s forehead before letting his hands go and walking to the kitchen. “Great, you need to eat. Unfortunately, for now you should only eat raw meat.”

Just as Ryan got to the fridge, he heard the creak of the bed then the padding of bare feet before Ray’s arms were wrapped around his chest, face pressed into his back. “You okay Ray?” Ryan said as he turned and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist.

Ray pouted up at him, going up onto his toes to press his lips to Ryan’s. “Fucking asshole,” Ray mumbled when they parted, Ryan’s eyes wide. “Fucking do it right.”

Ryan blinked slowly before laughing and leaning down at kiss Ray again. He’d get food in his pup and then help him through his second night as a wolf. Then they’d face a war together, and he was sure they’d come out of everything closer than anything.


	67. Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decades after the events of the movie Atlantis, a young historian gets an opportunity of a life time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

           Deep in the basement of the Smithsonian, under layers of dust and cobwebs, was a small boiler room that had been put out of commission in 1916 for a newer, more efficient model. Ever since, the small room had slowly been filling with old exhibits and props. At the center of the mess was an old chalkboard with faded letters that were barely readable on the cracked slate. A rotting podium directly under a leaky pipe had crumbled next to the chalkboard.

Directly across from the board was a piece of plywood resting on piles of crates and books. Soggy piles of paper sat in front of old exhibit pieces propped up on more crates and books. A few mannequins had top hats carefully sat on their heads.

Ryan had puffed a sigh when he found the room. He’d glanced back at the pile of large cardboard boxes the museum had given him before running his fingers through his hair. “This is going to be a long day.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy working in the museum archives--he really did--but he did regret complaining about making book boxes. Now he had to clean out the old to make room for the new.

“You’d think,” Ryan mumbled as he poked through the piles of molding props, “that a place like this would keep their basement clean.”

Ryan slowly worked around the room, stuffing props into boxes and trying not to gag every time he put his thumb through something far too squishy for what he was holding.

He frowned when he found a picture of a young boy sitting on what he hoped was his grandfather’s lap. The old man looked like a typical old-timey explorer. The frame was cracked, and the glass was coated heavily in dust. The picture was in fairly good condition, surprisingly.

He glanced around the room, setting the picture in the nearly empty box of reusable items. He faintly remembered his boss mentioning that at one point, this room had been an office.

Shaking his head, he continued around the room, hesitantly delving into boxes. After one particularly embarrassing encounter with a relatively large spider in one of the boxes, Ryan insisted on some gloves, at least.

He dug out his gloves after lunch, and the first box he came to was smaller than the rest, filled to bursting with yellowed documents. Ryan frowned as he glanced through hastily written notes and nearly illegible writing.

Years of reading old documents didn’t fail him as he carefully translated the messy World War Two  cursive. “Atlantis?” he said, head tilting to the side.

Despite himself, he found himself reading the notes while half-heartedly continuing his actually job. By the last page, he was sitting on the floor, one of the top hats resting on his head to take home.

“Wow,” Ryan breathed, dropping the paper carefully into his lap. “Iceland, huh?”

He looked over the name scribbled at the bottom of the note. Pursing his lips, he carefully stacked all of the papers back into the box and took the entire thing home.

With some light research--and by that, he usually meant staying up until four skimming through some articles--Ryan discovered the old man in the picture that he was now wishing he had snitched as well.

Thaddeus Thatch was an explorer. He wasn’t as well-known as some, but he had some wild adventures searching for the truth of some fairy tales. He had a friend by the name of Preston Whitmore who outlived him in a life of leisure. Thatch only had a grandson to precede him, Milo Thatch, but he had gone on an expedition and had never been heard from again.

Preston had a long line of family; his current living relative now possessed his fortune, a Mr. Geoffrey Ramsey. Milo, on the other hand, had no children or siblings before he disappeared, but his notes were the ones Ryan had found.

Ryan flopped back on his couch, a few of Milo’s notes scattered around him. He’d searched endlessly for the mistranslation Milo had discovered, but no one else had picked up on the letter change. Probably because Atlantis was a myth.

“Poor bastard probably went down with the ship searching for the place,” Ryan muttered, dropping the paper in his hand and scrubbing his face.

He closed his eyes and folded his arms. Apparently, Milo’s grandfather managed one important find in his life--an old book in Iceland. The likelihood that the book he found was the Shepherd’s Journal was pretty high, considering Milo went missing not long after that. Meaning the book went down with him.

Glancing at his alarm clock, he groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. “There goes sleep,” he sighed before cleaning up his mess and sleeping for the two hours he had before six.

Ryan didn’t find any more of Milo’s work in the basement, only old props and mold. Something managed to catch his lungs the third day in and he had to stay home coughing mucus up. He spent most of the time catching up on shows he had been meaning to watch, Milo’s work nagging at the back of his mind.

Fed up, he gathered up all of the notes and the picture he snatched the second day of cleaning and took pictures of everything. The Ramseys had a museum in his ancestor’s old mansion. Included in the exhibits were a few bits of Thaddeus Thatch and a sentence about Milo.

He emailed the pictures and what information he had gathered and assumed he might hear back, asking for the artifacts. He wasn’t expecting a short man with dyed red hair and a surprising amount of muscle to come knocking on his door.

“Ryan Haywood?” the man said, giving him a crooked grin.

Ryan looked the man over then nodded slowly. “Yes?”

“I’m here on the behalf of Geoffrey Ramsey. You sent the museum of Preston Whitmore photos of artifacts you found?”

“Oh, yeah. Do you want them?” Ryan said, stepping aside and gesturing for the man to come inside.

The man didn’t move, only grinning wider at Ryan. “Actually, would you mind coming with me to deliver them?”

Ryan regretted agreeing the instant he stepped into the man’s--Jeremy’s--giant muscle car that was definitely compensating for something. He had the box of Milos’s notes hugged to his chest, the picture resting on top as they drove rather recklessly through the city to a quaint house on the outskirts.

Jeremy led him inside the house as Ryan marveled at how quaint the Ramsey home was. “Boss is expecting you,” Jeremy said as he led Ryan through the house, warm, cozy rooms filling the house. Ryan spotted a young woman with tattoo sleeves playing with a small boy before they passed the room. “He’s real nice so don’t worry about being nervous or anything.”

“Right,” Ryan said slowly, looking down at Jeremy. He was about to meet a man who could pay off all of his debts if he wanted. He was going to be fucking nervous.

Geoffrey Ramsey was not the tall, imposing man Ryan had been expecting. Actually, as Jeremy introduced him to the short lazy man with a curling mustache sitting at a bar, he thought he actually looked relatively harmless. He had lazy eyes and a horrible slouch. Tattoos wrapped around his arms starting from his knuckles and disappearing beyond the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“Nice to meet you,” Geoff said as he offered Ryan his hand. Jeremy nodded to them and made a quick exit. “What do you do for a living Ryan?”

“Uh, right now I work in the archives of the Smithsonian?” Ryan said as he shook Geoff’s hand.

Geoff nodded and patted the stool beside him. “Is that where you found all that stuff?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ryan said with a nod, setting the box on the counter before sitting down. “I went through everything. As far as I can tell, Milo was correct in his research.”

“You’re fucking right he was,” Geoff snorted, pulling the box over. He set the picture aside before opening the box, gently sorting through the notes. “What did you find?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow before shrugging. “Just that Thaddeus and Whitmore alike were kind of crazy explorers, but only ever found one book. Milo followed his grandfather’s steps and tried searching for Atlantis, but was never heard from again.”

Geoff nodded as he pulled out papers, glancing over them before setting them aside. “That’s what I figured.”

Ryan’s brow furrowed as he watched Geoff. “So, uh. My email was more detailed?” Geoff spared him a glance before returning back to the papers, a smirk hiding under his mustache. “Okay, I’m lost. Why am I here?”

“Because, Mr. Haywood,” Geoff said, setting the last paper down and slipping from the stool, “Mr. Milo Thatch wasn’t crazy, and he actually found Atlantis.”

“What?” Ryan snorted, sighing when Geoff just waved for him to follow. “Atlantis doesn’t exist.”

“Oh, it exists alright,” Geoff said, yanking a ring of keys from his pocket and searching through them as they walked. “And I’ve met Milo.”

Ryan paused mid-step and stared blankly at Geoff as he tried inserting different keys into a white door at the end of the hallway. “Okay, I think I have a meeting?”

“No you don’t, you’re still on sick leave,” Geoff said, making a noise when the key finally turned in the lock. “And I’m about to prove to you that I’m not crazy.”

“Oh boy,” Ryan said under his breath as he hesitantly followed Geoff through the door. “I’m going to get murdered.”

Geoff laughed, holding the door open for Ryan. “I’m not going to murder you.”

“That’s exactly what a murderer says before he murders you,” Ryan grumbled under his breath as he passed Geoff. He apparently didn’t hear him that time, or chose not to respond.

The room was eerily dark once Geoff closed the door. Ryan tensed, waiting for the final blow, when a click echoed around him and lights burst to life, blinding him for a moment. When he blinked the light from his eyes, Ryan gasped. The room was filled with massive pieces of what looked like stone fish. They were incredibly detailed and beautifully carved, smooth and the etchings were as clean as if they had been done by machine.

“What are these?” Ryan breathed as he walked to the nearest statue, running his fingers over the stone work.

“They’re flying machines.”

Ryan yelped and stumbled back as Geoff laughed. An old man with wild white hair and dirty work clothes stepped out from behind one of the larger statues.

“Better than any plane,” the man said, patting the statue beside him. A clear crystal hung from his neck, glittering in the light.

Ryan’s jaw dropped and he unconsciously raised his hand into his hair. “You’re--you look like-“

“Ryan, meet my ancestor, Preston Whitmore,” Geoff said, slinging his arm around the old man’s neck with a smirk.

“I can’t believe it,” Ryan breathed as he dazedly shook Whitmore’s hand.

“Better start, kid,” Whitmore laughed as he put his arm around Geoff’s shoulder. They didn’t even look similar. “I’m real.”

Ryan blinked at them for a moment before shaking his head. “There’s no way, you - you’d have to be a hundred years old, and you were already old in 1916!”

Both men laughed and Ryan took a hesitant step back, hand pulling at his hair again. “You’re damn right I’m that old! All thanks to this,” Whitmore said, lighting up the crystal around his neck. “The secret to eternal youth right here.”

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head before sighing. “Okay, listen. Why am I even here?”

Geoff and Whitmore shared glances before Geoff walked over to Ryan. “How would you like to see Atlantis?”

Ryan folded his arms and frowned. “I think you’re pulling my leg clean off, but if it was real, I’d be fucking ecstatic.”

“Then today is your lucky day,” Whitmore grinned, leaning against the statue Ryan had been admiring. “We need someone to go to the city.”

“What? Why me?” Ryan said, fingers curling into the sleeves of his shirt. “If you already knew about it, why not go yourself?”

“I’m afraid I’ve been banned after stealing these beauties,” Whitmore said, patting the statue. “And they know Geoffrey.”

“Apparently he got the entire family banned,” Geoff sighed, shooting Whitmore a glare.

“Okay, who the fuck and how the fuck?” Ryan said, taking another hesitant step back. Neither of the men looked faster than him.

“We’ve already gathered a crew, our usual diving team,” Geoff said as he walked over to a table behind Ryan and shoved some file folders into his hands. “You’ll be using a machine the Atlanteans gave us a few years back.”

“Works like a charm and the team knows what to do,” Whitmore said as he peeked over Ryan’s shoulder at the folders. They had an explosive specialist, Michael Jones; geologist, Gavin Free; doctor, Jack Pattillo; and an engineer, Lindsay Jones.

Ryan frowned and looked between the two men. He could go along with this and perhaps hope that these men were telling the truth, or be made a fool of. “I don’t believe any of this.”

Geoff nodded and Whitmore laughed and walked over to one of the statues. He pulled the crystal from his neck and inserted the stone into a hole. The etchings started to glow and stone lifted itself from the ground. Ryan gasped and stumbled back, fumbling with the folders.

Whitmore swung his leg over the stone and started pressing at the area around the hole, the stone glowing blue under his fingertips. “Weee!” he laughed as he cruised around the room easily.

“It’s floating,” Ryan breathed, head snapping to look at Geoff. “It’s _floating_.”

“Try and figure that out with science,” Geoff said with a smirk, folding his arms.

Ryan looked at the floor then watched Whitmore again. He didn’t have anything. If the floor was made out of magnets, he would have noticed by now. Even if they had just turned the magnets on, there’s no way current technology could lift something like that with control.

“Holy shit,” Ryan said, pushing his hair up with his hands.

“So?” Geoff said, patting Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan looked down at him then took a deep breath. “What do you need me to do?”

Ryan winced when one of the crewmen hurled another lunch overboard. He shook his head and glanced around the ship. He hadn’t been told much other than which ship to get on and when. Otherwise, he was on his own.

A bored woman came over the intercom telling everyone to get to the launch bay. He hadn’t been allowed down there until now so he was somewhat excited to see this machine they would be taking.

He followed the crewmen down into the bowels of the ship, marveling again at the expenses Geoff and Whitmore were willing to spend. He calculated out the numbers and there was no way they could afford to lead him into a joke at this point. Not with the sheer number of men and women coming with them.

Ryan tried to stay out of the way as he picked his way through the lines of freelance soldiers. He was only on this mission because, beside archeology and history, he majored in most dead and living languages. Apparently, Atlanteans didn’t find speaking in a common language useful at times.

“Ryan! There you are,” Geoff said waving at him from beside a tall man with piercing green eyes and graying blonde hair, “This is Edgar, he’ll be commanding the ship and resources once you’re on land.”

Ryan gave Edgar and awkward smile and shook his hand, trying not to wince when his fingers started to pop and crack. “Nice to meet you,” he said, frowning when Edgar leaned down to look him in the eyes. He wasn’t short, but he definitely felt like he was now.

“You as well, Mr. Haywood,” Edgar said, letting Ryan’s hand go and straightening up. He had a cruel looking smile that made Ryan’s heart sink a bit. “It’ll be good to have a translator with us this time.”

Ryan nodded, watching Edgar stalk off. “Ignore him,” Geoff said, waving after him. “He’s always like that.”

“He feels like a Disney villain,” Ryan said, smiling when Geoff laughed and slapped his back. “So where’s our ship?”

“Right there,” Geoff said, gesturing behind him to the large pool in the bottom of the ship.

Ryan opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a stone machine like the ones Whitmore had ridden around in popped out of the water. The sharp lines glowed blue. “Woah,” Ryan breathed as Geoff pushed him towards the machine.

“Good luck!” Geoff called, waving when Ryan turned to look at him.

Ryan turned back around and nearly tripped over a short man with curly hair and a tall man with a thick British accent. “Do I have to, Micoo? I always get sick!”

“Of fucking course you do,” the shorter man snapped, rolling his eyes. “We’re the only ones the boss trusts.”

Ryan frowned and skirted around them, stopping again when he almost tripped over Jeremy. “Oh, hey Ryan,” Jeremy said, hooking his arm into Ryan’s and pulling him toward the machine. “You’ll love this.”

Ryan smiled awkwardly, just catching Edgar watching them from the small window in the ship.

The voyage was relatively calm once they got going. The machine seemed to drive itself; for the most part, they were just along for the ride. They weren’t even controlling the damn thing.

“So, this is going to take us to Atlantis, without killing us?” Ryan said as Jeremy led him through the machine to the brig.

“Why do you think everything is going to kill you?” Jeremy laughed as he nodded to Edgar, then led Ryan to a small group of people, the short and tall man included. The British man looked more than a little green.

“Because it seems like the logical course of action?” Ryan said, sighing when Jeremy laughed.

“Right, well. You’re safe, I swear.” Jeremy stopped in front of the group and cleared his throat. They all looked at them and Ryan awkwardly waved. “Ryan, this is the crew.”

“I’m Gavin!” the British man said, somehow smiling despite how sick he looked.

“Gavin!” The large man beside Gavin pushed him into a chair with a huff. “Sit, damnit. I’m Jack,” he said, offering Ryan a sheepish smile.

“I’m Lindsay and this is my husband Michael,” said a young woman, bright pink hair tied back into a ponytail. She looked Ryan up and down and smirked. “You don’t look like a nerd.”

“I am, I assure you,” Ryan said with an awkward smile before looking them over. “So is this everyone?”

“That’s landing? Yeah,” Jeremy nodded, folding his arms, “Oh, and Edgar. The rest of the crew is for backup.”

“Backup?” Ryan said, frowning slightly, “Why would we need back \up?”

“We’re not exactly friendly with the Atlanteans anymore, not like how we used to be,” Jack said, shaking his head as Gavin grabbed a trash can.

“Geoff and Whitmore were a little too greedy and _somebody_ had to be a shit head,” Michael said, folding his arms and shooting Edgar a glare. The man hummed loud enough for them to hear but didn’t look at them.

“That’s why you’re here,” Jeremy said, patting Ryan’s shoulder, “I know Boss told you it was just because he needed a translator, but we were hoping you could help bridge the peace a bit.”

“What? I’m not a diplomat!” Ryan scowled, shaking his head, “I--I probably won’t be much help with that.”

“Well, it worked once before,” Lindsay snorted, grinning at Ryan, “And I think he’ll like him.”

Ryan frowned as everyone nodded solemnly. “Why are you playing the pronoun game?” he said slowly.

“Because we’re not supposed to tell you anything,” Edgar said from right behind Ryan, making him jump. “We’re hoping you organically bonding with the Atlanteans will improve the relations more than someone with a goal in mind.”

“Ah,” Ryan said, edging away from Edgar, “Makes sense, I guess.”

Edgar nodded and looked at the crew. “Get some rest, get along. We’ll be there by tomorrow.”

Ryan watched the other disperse before dragging his hand over his face. This was going to be a long voyage. He didn’t even know why they needed all these people for a mission like this.

Ryan, apparently, couldn’t sleep on a submarine-like-thing. Ships, fine. Solid land, definitely; not submarines. He wandered the ship instead, getting lost and somehow finding himself on the bridge. He watched the ocean pass and relaxed slightly.

Jeremy woke him in the morning, laughing slightly. Most of the crew looked amused minus Edgar who was watching him with disdain. Ryan was too tired to bother with him. Instead, he decided instead to just go with the flow.

They traveled most of the second day; then, as the sun started to sink, turning the water pink, the ship started to sink further. The inside was almost pitch black for a few moments before harsh blue light lit up the hallways and rooms.

“We’ll be there in an hour,” Jack said when Ryan asked.

They gathered on the bridge and Ryan watched as the water went from dark to illuminated by some strange source none of them could see. Ryan felt like his stomach was tying into knots despite how calm everyone else was.

He watched the water change color with the light. Suddenly, the machine jerked and swerved and they were emerging out of a waterfall. The water parted around them like a curtain.

Ryan’s jaw dropped as the others talked quietly between each other. Ryan tensed as the machine kept going, but once past the water, the ship floated above the ground and flew toward a flat cobble patch.

“Still think this is a joke?” Jeremy said, nudging Ryan’s shoulder.

“This stopped being a joke when this thing popped up,” Ryan breathed, stumbling when the machine hit the ground hard then stopped moving, the blue light fading away.

“Alright, main crew off,” Edgar said, heading for the bay doors.

Ryan trailed after the others nervously, heart in his throat. The roar of the water raged in his ears as he looked around the giant air pocket they were in. There were waterfalls everywhere, leading to platforms with the tips of trees and buildings just visible.

As the others unloaded and brought a few crates off of the machine, a sharp whistle sounded and Ryan jumped. As he turned, people with large masks decorated with white hair climbed up the side of the platform they were on, pointing spears at them.

They spoke harshly at each other in a strange language. Ryan didn’t recognize the sounds, but the instant one of the masks (he hoped there were humans under there) got too close, he was pushed forward.

“Um. Non loqueris?” he tried as a spear was thrust under his nose.

The figure froze and waved, making the others stop. They spoke rapidly in their own language before the figure in front of Ryan stood, pushing the mask up.

Ryan blinked at the short man with tan skin and dark hair. He had a crystal similar to Whitmore’s hanging from his neck, and metal shoulder pads looped around his body. Something similar to a shirt clung to his waist. Baggy, almost skirt-like pants hung from his hips.

“Dices linguam Romae,” the man said as he looked Ryan up and down. “Hablas español?”

“Si, usted es de Atlantis?” Ryan tried, shrugging awkwardly.

The man smiled and laughed lightly. He nodded and lowered his spear. “You have a horrible accent.”

“I know,” Ryan said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m better at the dead languages.” 

“Your Latin was pretty good,” the man said, rubbing his chin. He glanced at the others and frowned as his friends refused to lower their spears. “You’re not supposed to be here. Father banished you.”

Ryan winced when his crew shot him looks and he swallowed hard. “Uh, well. That’s kind of what we’re here to fix? Well, I am, anyway.”

The man scowled, folding his arms. He looked Ryan over again before sighing. He snapped something at his friends, who hesitantly lowered their spears. “Only you and -“ he paused, looking at the rest of the crew. He pointed to Lindsay, Michael, Gavin, Edgar, Jack, and Jeremy. “And you may come. My parents will not be happy to see you.”

“Thank you,” Ryan said, smiling awkwardly.

The man eyed Ryan for a moment before giving him a soft smile. “You, I don’t think father will mind.”

As Edgar ordered the men around, the main crew got ready to go. Michael and Gavin tried to approach the Atlantean Ryan had spoken to, but he ignored them. Ryan frowned when they quickly shuffled back.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the man and offered a smile. “Uh, I never caught your name?” he coughed out in something similar to the language the man spoke with his companions. He was reminded of Sanskrit and a few other dead languages.

The man gave him a strange look before laughing slightly. “You are horrible at this,” he replied in his language.

Ryan stared at him, gears in his mind shifting through the words slowly. “I know, but I’m willing to try?”

The man smiled and shook his head. “My name is Ray, let’s stick to something other than my language, deal?” the man said in English.

“Deal,” Ryan chuckled awkwardly, glancing at the others. Michael and Gavin were giving him envious looks. “Were you, were they--close at some point?”

Ray’s eyes hardened and he sighed. “Yes, and you’re someone new.”

“Oh well, I kinda got dragged into this,” Ryan shrugged, smiling sheepishly, “By Geoff.”

“You don’t know much, do you?” Ray said, leaning closer to study Ryan’s face.

“Not at all,” Ryan said, leaning back slightly.

Ray smiled and nodded. “Good, Father really will like you.”

“Great?” Ryan said, shrugging awkwardly. He smiled when Ray laughed. “Ray is not the name I was expecting, to be honest. Is it a translation?”

“No, it’s what my father named me,” Ray said, nodding at something one of his friends said. “He’s just like you.”

“Me?” Ryan said, head tilting to the side.

“Dragged along for the ride,” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and pulling him along. “Come on, we’re going to the city now.”

The city was beautiful. Ryan marveled at the old ruins and beautiful architecture from Ray’s side. He refused to let go of Ryan’s hand, watching his eyes light up with amusement. He answered all of his questions patiently, the main crew trudging along a safe distance behind them.

They passed many people with darker skin than Ray’s and white hair. Ryan blinked at them then looked down at Ray. “You’re the only person with black hair.”

“Because I’m half English,” Ray shrugged before grinning and pulling Ryan along.

“English?” Ryan said, yelping as Ray led him between people and buildings. They came to great stone doors, opened for them by two masked men at the sides.

Ryan blinked as Ray pulled him in, staring at a woman who looked no older than fifty with white hair talking to a man with brown hair just starting to turn white at the sides. They both turned and frowned as Ray led Ryan to them, the main crew not far behind.

The woman spoke rapidly in Atlantean with Ray while the man looked Ryan up and down. “You’re new,” he said as he slowly went down the stairs, “Who are you?”

“Uh, I’m Ryan Haywood, sir,” Ryan said, offering his hand. The man hesitantly took his hand as Ryan squinted at his face. “And you’re--you’re Milo Thatch.”

Milo leaned back in surprise before smiling. “I’m sure Geoff and Whitmore told you all about me.”       

“Uh, no, I--I found your notes and did some research before I even met Geoff,” Ryan said, dazed. “Y-you should be dead.”

Milo’s eyes lit up brightly and he grabbed the woman by the shoulder. “Kida, he did research on me!” he gasped, grinning brightly at her.

The woman blinked at Milo before laughing lightly and shaking her head. “You just made his decade,” she told Ryan, shaking her head as Ray laughed.

Ryan chuckled and looked between them. “Holy shit,” he breathed, running his hand through his hair. “I have so many questions.” 

“So do I, what do you study?” Milo said, coming to stand beside Ryan and patting his shoulder.

“Uh, archeology, history, linguistics,” Ryan replied, mystified. He was meeting someone who literally lived over a hundred years ago. “Wait, how old are you two?” He looked at Kida and Ray who smiled at him.

“I’m over 8,900 years old,” Kida said, standing tall.

“I was born in the seventies,” Ray shrugged, grinning as Ryan’s eyes glazed over.

“Oh, I have so many questions,” Ryan laughed, the family grinning at him.

“Those questions will have to wait for a bit,” Edgar said, stepping forward from the main crew.

Ryan frowned as Ray and his family scowled. “I thought we made it clear that none of you were welcome here,” Kida hissed, folding her arms.

“Kida,” Milo said softly, squeezing her shoulder. “We did say we’d give them one more chance.”

Kida scowled before storming away. Ray sighed and looked at Milo who sighed and ruffled his hair. “It’s okay, kiddo,” he said, nudging Ray towards Ryan. “Lead the crew to their usual campsite and show him around. I’ll talk with Edgar.”

Ray frowned, but nodded and grabbed Ryan’s hand again. Ryan watched Edgar and Milo talk softly, glaring at each other until the door closed behind them. Ray led them to a small clearing where the crew instantly started pitching tent. Before Ryan could even be told to help, Ray was dragging him off, the entire crew watching with sad looks.

“W-what happened between you and them?” Ryan said when Ray took him outside of the city and deep into the ruins. Every attempt Ryan had made until then towards conversation had failed.

“They really didn’t tell you?” Ray said, glancing back at Ryan.

“Nothing,” Ryan sighed, smiling when Ray frowned. “I wasn’t to be told anything.”

“I doubt they know everything,” Ray said as he looked up at a sheer cliff face. “Can you climb?”

“Yes?” Ryan said, eyeing the cliff nervously and groaning when Ray started to climb. “Will you tell me what happened?”

Ray pursed his lips, looking down at Ryan for a moment before starting to climb again. “We didn’t mind Geoff taking our machines, we have many. The problem laid with the commander, Edgar.”

“I knew he was a villain,” Ryan mumbled, smiling when Ray laughed.

“He is quite the villain, stealing our people and wealth to sell top side.” Ray climbed faster than Ryan, pausing to speak so Ryan could catch up.

“What?” Ryan gasped, nearly losing his hold.

Ray nodded, continuing up the cliff. “We banished them because of him, because they insisted that he be the commander. If he came with apologies and a plan to return our people, we would forgive them.”

Ryan’s eyes rolled up into his head slightly as he climbed. “There’s no way that’s happening any time soon,” he said, yelping when Ray grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked up over the ledge to a flat surface.

“We know. If he does not agree, I’m sure Mother will kill him,” Ray said as he sat on the ledge, legs hanging over the side.

Ryan frowned and sat beside him. “That’s probably the only way you’re going to do it,” he said, before shaking his head. “Well, until then, I have a lot of questions.”

Ray smiled softly at him and nodded. “So do I. What’s it like up there? With different technology?”

“Well,” Ryan hummed, placing his hand on his chin before grinning. Ray listened to him with wide eyes. When Ryan asked his question, Ray laughed at his excited look. They went back and forth until the light seemed to fade away.

When they returned to the camp, there were Atlanteans staring the crew down and Edgar wasn’t back yet.

Ray paused outside the camp and Ryan frowned. He looked at back at Ray then at the camp. “Come on,” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s hand, “Your problem isn’t with them.”

Ray looked at the camp which was now watching them nervously. Smiling slightly, he nodded and let Ryan pull him toward the others. With a gentle push, he was talking with Michael and Gavin like they were still old friends.

“So, how was the date?” Lindsay said as she nudged her shoulder with Ryan’s.

“Date?” Ryan said before scowling at her. “He’s who you were talking about, wasn’t he?”

“Bingo,” Lindsay said, smirking. “We were hoping you could help us reconnect with him. Ray’s been our friend for a while.”

Ryan snorted and looked over at Ray and the others. They were talking happily. “Do you know why you were banished?”

“Stealing?” Lindsay said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, but stealing what?” Ryan said, frowning down at her.

“Machines?” Lindsay said with a shrug.

Ryan frowned and his fingers started to itch. Something was wrong, or about to be. “Ray,” Ryan said, jogging over. “We need to go to your father.”

“What? Why?” Ray said, brow furrowing.

“I have a bad feeling,” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s hand and pulling him along. “I don’t know where to go.”

Ray frowned, but led Ryan through the city. They came to the doors and Ryan let Ray’s hand go, pushing the doors open. Milo and Edgar were sitting across from each other, a table between them. Ryan’s stomach still felt tight.

“Ray, Ryan?” Milo said, standing slowly. Edgar was glaring at them, eyes narrowed.

“Sir, sorry to interrupt, but I think maybe we should be going,” Ryan said, shooting Edgar a glance.

“What, why?” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s sleeve.

Milo narrowed his eyes before shooting Edgar a glare. “I suppose that’s fair,” he said, folding his arms behind his back.

Edgar stood, chair scraping against the ground. “We have nothing more to gain here then,” he snapped, storming from the room, pulling a gun as he stormed toward Ryan. “And you’re not leaving.”

Ryan’s eyes widened and he covered his face with his hands, tensing when there was a snarl then a clatter. Before he could look, a gunshot ran out, then a thud of a body that wasn’t his own. Peeking between his arms, he blinked at Edgar’s body. Ray stood with the gun shaking in his hands.

As the gun clattered to the ground, Milo ran over and hugged Ray tightly. Ryan stumbled back from the growing pool of blood. “What happened?!” Kida growled as she burst into the room.

Ryan blinked as she looked around, the crew hanging nervously in the door. She looked at her husband and son, standing and unharmed and sighed. “It seems we have much to discuss?”

Geoff grinned as the machine appeared in the hull of their ship two weeks later. He watched the crew get off, some carrying large sums of money and a few Atlantean vehicles. He frowned as everyone left the ship and the machine dove back under the water.

“Jeremy, where’s Ryan?” Geoff said, glancing at his assistant.

“They wanted him to stay, learn about their culture,” Jeremy said with a shrug before grinning at Geoff. “And you were right, Ray totally wants to bone him.”

Geoff blinked at Jeremy and laughed, shaking his head. He glanced around again and frowned. “And Edgar?”

Jeremy frowned then sighed. “Boss, there’s something we have to do before we go back.”


	68. Rose Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was always that weird guy with the plants who might be a wizard, according to the neighbor’s kids, anyway. He never actually believed in magic, although he played along at Halloween. That all changes, however, when Ryan goes into a shay flower shop and the shop keep shows him the most beautiful rose bush he’s ever seen. He takes the plant home and give the bush the perfect care and plenty of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

           Ryan hummed to himself as he watered his plants. His balcony was covered with potted plants and curling vines. Elegant flowers and sharp thorns grew large and proud as he carefully watered the soil. Cacti, vines, flowers, and a few carrots, potatoes, and herbs covered the balcony, needing their own special attention.

On the balcony next to Ryan’s, two little boys were watching him with wide eyed fascination. They were crouched below the railing, watching him through the large slots and whispering loudly to each other.

“I told you!” the boy with shaggy blond hair hissed, pointing at Ryan, “he’s a wizard!”

“How do you know they’re magical plants?” the second boy in a tiny button down whispered back, “Maybe they’re just garden plants.”

The blond boy pouted and looked over the plants, grinning when Ryan picked up his bleeding tooth fungus and looked over the white base and the red, oozing slime coming from the pores. “Look at that! It’s gotta be magic!”

Button down’s eyes widened and his nose wrinkled. “Ewwww, what is that?”

“I dunno!” blonde said, wincing as Ryan carefully watered the fungus and set the pot down, “It looks magicy though!”

“It looks evil,” button down said, shaking his head.

The boys continued to argue whisper between each other as Ryan tried not to smile too much. The blonde boy was always bring friends home to talk about his magic plants. Ryan probably didn’t help his opinion of him when he dressed up as a wizard last Halloween. The opportunity was too good to pass up though.

He could tell them that magic didn’t exist, but that’s exactly what a wizard in hiding would say. So he let the kids have their imagination, public school would bleed that out of them as soon as possible so there was no reason to take that from them himself.

So he let them believe he was a wizard. He let them talk about him and watch in wonder as his plants seemed to lean towards him as he worked. He always had a green thumb and preferred plants and animals over most humans.

He almost snorted out loud when he realized he was lucky he didn’t own a cat. Unable to keep from smiling anymore, he turned and slipped into his apartment to refill his watering can. Plants bled from the balcony to the inside of his home. Indoor plants that preferred partial light or shade hung from the ceiling and covered nearly every table.

More herbs lined his kitchen counters, fluorescent lights hanging above them. He ghosted his fingertips over the leaves of each plant as he passed, the plants trailing after him until he was out of reach.

The boys were gone when he got back outside and he relaxed. “Guess his mom called him in,” Ryan said softly to the succulent he was watering, “It’s almost time to give her some more carrots.”

The boy’s mother just got a divorce and was having a hard time coping with finances on her smaller salary. Ryan did what he could, giving her the extra crops he had. He wouldn’t be eating them, might as well give them to someone who needed them.

Keeping an ear out for the squeak of the neighboring balcony doors, he talked softly to his plants before finally going inside to play some video games. Tomorrow started prom season so the flower shop would be hectic.

He was wrong, the flower shop was hell. There were helicopter parents yelling at him every five seconds and his boss hid in the back, leaving him with the promzillas and awkward men who had no idea what a pansy was. His co-worker that usually handled the masses called in sick although he sounded perfectly fine over the phone.

By the time the store closed, they had almost a hundred arrangements to make, unsurprising since they were the most popular florist in town. Ryan dragged himself home, rubbing his face tiredly. He only managed ten arrangements before someone else came in to order another. Tomorrow, he was dragging Gavin to work so that he could do what he was actually hired for; caring for the plants and making the corsages and boutonnieres.

Ryan sighed as he passed storefronts. He paused, one of the empty fronts was suddenly filled to bursting with plants. He stared at the lush plants with wide eyes. He recognized most but not all of them.

He was surprised there was another flower shop opening, although, these plants weren’t for novices and holidays. They were strange, exotic plants that needed extra care.

Pursing his lips he glanced at the door, the open sign hanging in the glass door brand new and reflecting the glare from the setting sun. He had been looking for something new to add to his crowded home. Taking one last look at the plants in the window, he slipped into the store and stared at the plants in wonder.

There were vines he didn’t recognize next to plain potted plants with wide leaves. Out of habit, he brushed his fingers over the leaves of each plant he passed, each one brightening under his touch.

“Ah, finally. My first real customer.”

The voice startled Ryan bad enough that he almost knocked over the plant he was looking at. He whipped around and smiled sheepishly at the woman smirking at him behind the counter.

“You haven’t had any before me?” Ryan said as he stepped up to the counter. The woman had dark reddish hair, and a tight t-shirt.

She pursed her lips at him before grinning. “Yep! It’s been a slow opening day,” she said, holding her hand out to Ryan, “I’m Meg.”

Ryan shook her hand then looked around. “I’m Ryan,” he said, eyes snapping back to her.

Meg nodded and leaned against the counter, folding her arms against the glass. “So, what brings you in?”

“I was looking for a new plant,” Ryan said as he reached up and brushed his fingers over the bright red plant hanging above his head. The leaves perked up and he grinned. “Something to fill up an empty space in my home.” He had a vacant spot on his balcony since the landlord caught sight of the small tree he had been keeping. All of his other plants were fine, but he’d have to move if he wanted to keep the tree.

Meg pressed her lips into a thin line, the corner of her lips turning up slightly. “I see, I think I’ve got just the thing for you.”

Ryan blinked as Meg disappeared behind a wall of green only to appear a moment later with a large pot in hand. His eyes widened comically as he stared at the lush green of the leaves and sharp thrones. Small, beautiful, red buds glowed in the light.

Meg struggled under the weight of the short bush. A wooden rod stuck out of the middle of the plant, almost hitting the ceiling when Meg managed to place the bush on the counter. He had never had a rose bush before.

“He’ll get tall,” Meg puffed as she gently patted the pot, “As tall as that rod.”

Ryan took a step back to look up at the rod. On the ground, the rod would only come up to his shoulder. The bush was currently only halfway up the rod. “Seems a bit unusual for a rose bush,” he said, looking back at Meg.

Meg grinned and shrugged. “I specialize in unusual plants,” she said as she inched the pot closer to him, “What do you say, will he fit in?”

Ryan looked between Meg and the bush rapidly. He was afraid he was spending an awkward amount of time just staring at the plant. The bush was beautiful. The buds looked healthy and bright in the light, they’d probably bloom into beautiful flowers.

“I--yeah. I’ll take it,” Ryan said, grinning at Meg.

Meg smirked back and rang him up on an antique register hiding behind a bushy plant with blue leaves. The bush was surprisingly cheap, but much heavier than Ryan expected.

“Give him lots of love!” Meg called after him as he left the store.

Ryan snorted as she giggled, waddling home under the weight of the bush. He had to take breaks on the stairs, cursing the broken elevator. He was pink in the face and breathing hard by the time he gently set the bush down in the empty space on his balcony.

Collapsing on his couch, he grabbed his computer and looked up rose care. Despite being unusual, Meg said that he should care for the bush like he would any other rose plant. After some extensive Googling, he pulled up his spreadsheet for watering times. He added the bush to the list of plants he watered on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

The rose bush grew significantly faster than what Google said the bush should. He carefully watered the plant like all of his others, but found himself directing most conversation to the roses. The buds had yet to bloom but the bush had consumed the rod in a matter of days..

Every day, he’d go out on his balcony, wait for his neighbors to go back inside, and then complain to his rose bush about the crazy customers he had to deal with. Sometimes the leaves would bristle when he sighed tiredly, but he was sure there was a draft or wind. He was on the top floor of the building after all.

He started to worry that the bush was trying to take over all of the sunlight when the bottom of the bush began to split and grow apart slightly and little nubs appeared on the sides. However, the nubs just got longer and the bottom stopped shifting shortly after starting.

Not until a week later, after a particularly annoying customer ranted to him about the importance of baby’s breath in his daughter’s corsage, and he was ranting to his bush about it, that he noticed that his rose bush had gained a rather eerily human appearance.

Frowning at the bush, he crouched and looked over the ends of the long arms the bush had grown. The stems formed into fingers, closed buds like the tips of fingers. Ryan leaned back and narrowed his eyes at the plant.

The next day, he had wanted to go back to that shop and ask Meg why the fuck his rose bush was getting a human appearance, but with prom getting closer and more and more parents from multiple schools coming in, he was too tired to remember.

As long as he didn’t stare at the bush for too long, the shape didn’t bother him too much. He didn’t really think about the shape when he came home and found that the roses had all bloomed.

He gasped and rushed out onto his balcony with a wide smile. The roses were as beautiful as he was hoping. Each petal was perfect and soft. The red was brilliant in any lightly, a deep color that seemed almost drawn.

Smiling proudly, he left to get his watering can and when he came back out, met eyes with his rose bush. Literally met eyes. Two of the roses near the top of the bush had brown eyeballs resting in their centers.

Ryan dropped the watering can then stumbled back as a third rose a bit further down than the eyes grinned at him. “Sup?”

His rose bush just ‘sup’d’ him. He was being ‘sup’d’ by a plant with eyes and a mouth. “What the fuck?!” he gasped out before tripping over his feet to try and get back inside.

“What the fuck, what?” the bush said, the leaves rustling as what was the head tilted to the side, “You okay, man?”

Ryan slammed the door to his balcony shut and stumbled into this kitchen. Scooping up his cell from the counter, he snitched the business card that had been on a stick in the soil of the bush when he had bought the plant.

He scanned for Meg’s number, dialing the numbers with trembling hands. “Hello, this is Magic Plants. My name is Meg, what can I do for you?” Meg said after the second ring.

“Meg? This is Ryan, the guy you sold that rose bush too?” Ryan said, voice trembling.

“Oh, hey! I was wondering when you’d call. This is much sooner than I thought though. You loved him a lot, didn’t you?” Meg said and Ryan could almost see the smug smile on her face.

“What the fuck?” Ryan hissed, glancing around his door. The rose bush saw him and waved. Ducking back behind the wall, he leaned against the counter and squeezed his eyes shut.

“You wanted a plant to fill an empty space in your house,” Meg said, laughing lightly, “What better than Surrexit homo?”

“That’s not even a plant name I recognize!” Ryan snarled, knuckles turning white as he gripped his phone.

“Of course not, it’s a magical breed,” Meg snorted and Ryan froze.

“What?” Ryan said, blinking hard a few times.

“Magic, you know, the thing you can do? What, did you think you were just good with plants?” Meg said. There was a long silence where Ryan stared sheepishly in front of him before she started to laugh. “Oh my god.”

“Magic doesn’t exist!” Ryan snapped, glaring at the pot of Anemone Blanda sitting on his kitchen table. He flinched when the plant physically shied away from him.

Meg laughed and Ryan scowled, looking away from his flowers. “Listen I’ve got another customer waiting. Come into my shop whenever you’re able, I’ll prove it to you. Until then, just talk with him, he won’t hurt you. You’re magic and love made him after all.”

Before Ryan could argue, the line dropped to a dial tone. He slowly lowered his cell and took a deep breath. Prom rushes wouldn’t end for another few weeks and he had a ridiculous amount of arrangements to make.

Leaning around the wall again, he saw that the bush was looking out over the balcony and scowled. He couldn’t let the kids see him, those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life, he was sure.

Hesitantly, he went over to the balcony door and slid the glass door to the side. The bush looked over at him and smiled brightly. “Hey, you’re back! You okay?”

Ryan opened his mouth then scooped up his watering can and scurried back inside. He tried to talk himself up to talking to a plant. When he went back, the bush was drooping, the eyes closed, the eyelids just petals.

“Uh, I’m sorry,” Ryan said softly, shooting looks at the balconies beside his, “I just, I just wasn’t expecting you to…uh, talk?”

The bush suddenly perked right back up, smiling at him. The eyes, despite being creepy as fuck, were actually a beautiful brown, the same color as the soil the bush was planted in. “Didn’t you know? I’m a Surrexit homo.”

“No, I-I didn’t know,” Ryan said slowly, hesitantly stepping forwarding and slipping the nozzle of the can between the leaves to water the roots.

“Oh, well, now you do!” the bush said and Ryan frowned. When he looked up, the eyes had darkened to match the moist soil.

Nodding slowly, he turned toward his other plants, relieved that none of them had eyes. After a moment of silence, the bush’s leaves rustling slightly as the only sound, Ryan felt his palms begin to sweat, the bush’s eyes on him.

“So, anything happen at work?” the bush said, his fingers curling slowly. His voice was smooth and soft, almost like the petals of the roses.

“N-no, not today,” Ryan said, leaning back when the bush drooped again.

“I’m sorry, you don’t like that’ I’ve bloomed,” the bush said softly.

Ryan’s shoulders slumped and he set the watering can down. “No, no. I’m glad you bloomed. I just wasn’t expecting the eyes and, yeah.” He winced and tried to force a smile when the bush looked up at him.

“Great!” the bush said, brightening immediately again.

Ryan coughed a laugh and grabbed his watering can again, finishing watering his other plants. “Yeah, so, uh. Do you have a name besides your plant species?”

The bush tilted his head to the side then grinned. “Ray!” he said, leaves rustling, “You said one of your favorite book characters was named that, right?”

Ryan blinked at Ray for a moment before nodding. “That’s right,” he said, tensing when he heard the sliding door the neighboring balcony. As quickly and as carefully as he could, he scooped Ray’s pot up and carried him inside.

Closing his balcony door he relaxed as he head the boy and a friend talking and playing. “What’s wrong?” Ray said, head tilted again, “You usually like listening to the boys.”

“Uh, they, uh. They don’t know anything about magic?” Ryan said, awkwardly smiling as he shrugged.

Ray blinked at him before nodding slightly. “Right, right,” he said before grinning at Ryan again.

Ryan nodded once and scurried around his apartment. Ray had a lot of questions. His English was limited to what words Ryan had used in speaking to him before blooming. He was a fast learner, however.

He also only had mastery over happy and sad. Ryan danced around what he could say. Mentioning dead plants? Bad. Mentioning a happy kid? Good. He hated when Ray drooped when he was sad. His leaves turned a dull green and his voice would be so pitiful.

He managed to keep Ray happy until he surprisingly fell asleep right around the same time Ryan usual went to bed. Ray snored softly, his leaves rustling quietly. Ryan smiled and shuffled off to bed.

For three days, Ray’s ability to move greatly improved every time Ryan came home. Soon enough, he was able to pick things up and wobble around the apartment if he got enough momentum. The first night Ray learned how to walk, he got into Ryan’s bedroom and woke him up.

Ryan, half asleep and blurry eyed, screamed in fear and tumbled out of his bed on the other side. He spent most of the night assuring Ray that he wasn’t mad and that he had just startled him.

Ray’s emotions stayed fairly simple but they were rapidly growing after Ryan showed him how to play video games. Ray spent most of the day playing until Ryan came home. He rapidly got significantly better than Ryan at almost every game.

Ryan discovered that Ray had a full range of emotions when he started to quip sarcastically at Ryan. He was a little shit some of the time and fairly lazy the rest. He was funny though, learning broader vocab from games and Google.

After a week and a half, Ryan was finally used to Ray’s shit and choose to believe that this could be magic or a very long and involved elaborate prank. Either way, he always looked forward to going home and telling Ray about his day.

That night, he came home to leaves and petals littering the entire apartment. Panic gripped Ryan’s chest as he accidentally slammed his front door closed and raced into the living room. Roses only shed their leaves when they were starting to die.

“Ryan!” Ray said from the couch, grinning at him, controller in flesh and blood hands.

Ryan stared at Ray, still mostly a rose bush, with his feet buried deep into the pot. His hands however, up to his elbows, was flesh. His skin was dark and his fingers were long and thin.

“Ryan?” Ray said as Ryan slowly walked over and took his hands.

“They’re real?” Ryan whispered, looking up at Ray in awe.

“Uh, yeah?” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan and setting the controller down to reach out for him. Not long ago, that could have made Ray sad. “This is what happens. You really don’t know anything, do you?”

“No,” Ryan breathed, shaking his hands. Ray’s hands were small and soft in his. “I have no idea.”

Ray chuckled and squeezed Ryan’s hands before slipping his fingers free. “You’re magic Rye, that’s all. This just means you love me.”

Ryan blinked at Ray, staring at his lips, waiting for his sarcastic grin. Instead, he found Ray smiling softly. He felt his face heat before Ray turned away, reaching up to slip his fingers between the leaves to wrap around the rod.

“So, I need your help,” Ray said, yanking at the rod with a grunt, “If this thing is in me when the rest of my leaves fall, it won’t be pretty.”

Ryan tensed and nodded, ignoring how Ray’s hands were technically in him. Instead, he tried to help Ray yank the rod from the soil. They spent most of the night fighting with the rod that was buried deep in the dark soil.

They eventually got the damn thing out after hours of twisting and pulling. Ray didn’t crumple without the support like Ryan supposed he should. Instead, he just sighed in relief. “Let me tell you, that thing was making me stiff.”

Ryan shook his head and handed Ray a controller. Every day after that, more leaves and petals would fall off of Ray. Ryan was constantly cleaning them up from the strangest places. He always blushed when he found them in his room.

As more of Ray’s body turned human, the easier getting around and doing things became. The last thing to change was his head. One day only his mouth looked human and he ate dinner with Ryan instead of being watered. The next, if Ryan ignored the pot, Ray looked completely human.

He had soft black hair and his eyes had turned into a beautiful light brown. He had a shaggy beard he had to shave with Ryan’s direction. When his smooth chest and flat stomach were free of their leaves, Ryan gave Ray a shirt. Nothing could prepare him for the day he walked into his apartment and Ray came wobbling at him with his dick flopping around.

Ray couldn’t exactly put on pants so Ryan tied a towel around his waist, using a belt to keep everything up. So now he had a handsome young man with his feet stuck in a pot in his apartment and he wasn’t sure what to do.

Ray wasn’t allowed onto the balcony without Ryan. He didn’t want the kids to freak him out. After one incident where they were a little too mean with their speculation of why Ryan always had plants. Ray was torn between being angry and being horrified that humans could be horrible, especially the small ones.

Ray had access to the entire house otherwise. Once, when his head was still leaves, Ryan came home to find Ray in his shower. Now, he came home to a handsome face and significantly less terrifying eyes. There also wasn’t a bunch of leaves and petals everywhere.

The day of prom, Ryan was able to come home early. He paused in front of Meg’s store before continuing home. He’d see her tomorrow, today he wanted to just relax and tell Ray about the bitch of a mother he just had to kick out of the store.

When he got home, Ray wasn’t in the kitchen or living room like usual. He wasn’t on the balcony or the bathroom. Frowning, Ryan nervously headed for his room where he found him. Ray was curled into a ball on his bed, the pot coating his sheets in dirt.

With a fond, relieved sigh, he quietly snuck into the room and started brushing the dirt into the trash can sitting beside his bed. Ray had taken up sleeping on the couch since all of his leaves had fallen. He was more human than plant now.

As Ryan cleaned his bed, cursing his choice of a light gray bedspread, he realized that he could see a human toe poking out of the soil still in the pot. Hesitantly, he picked up the pot and slid Ray’s feet free.

More dirt fell as two very human feet dropped onto the bed with a soft thud and a quiet mumble from Ray. Ryan stood back, holding the pot, looking down at Ray. If not for the clay in his hand, he wouldn’t have been able to  believe this young man was once a small rose bush.

Smiling softly, Ryan set the pot down and finished cleaning up as much dirt as he could. He left Ray to sleep, stepping out onto the balcony and watering his plants. The boy was by himself today, watching Ryan for a few moments before disappearing inside again.

Ryan set the water can down when he finished, looking out over the small town. He jumped when he heard the door slide open behind him. Ray wobbled on his new feet behind him, a pair of Ryan’s sweats hanging from Ray’s thin hips.

“Sorry.” Ray smiled sheepishly as he took a hesitant step towards Ryan. His knees shook as he put his weight on them. “You should have woken me up when you got home.”

“Nah, you looked tired,” Ryan said as he held his arms out to Ray.

With a laugh, Ray stumbled forward and fell into Ryan’s arms. He wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled his head into his shoulder. He had become much cuddlier since the leaves started to fall.

Ryan smiled and carded his fingers through Ray’s hair. The scent of roses filled his nose, but he tried not to press his nose into Ray’s hair and take a deep breath. Instead, he rested his cheek against his head and held him tighter, arms wrapped around his waist.

“Guess I need to teach you have to walk now?” Ryan said and Ray laughed against him, figures curling in his shirt.

“Later,” Ray sighed, eyes closed, “You’re comfy.”

With a snort, Ryan maneuvered them further onto the balcony. He dropped onto the lawn chair Ray normally sat in when his feet were still in the pot. Ray happily curled up in his lap, head tucked under Ryan’s chin.

Shaking his head, Ryan held him tighter and watched the birds fly over buildings. Quietly, he told Ray about his day, chest feeling warmer and warmer every time Ray laughed or spoke.

He had the next day off, and he promised Ray he’d stay home all day, but he needed to go see Meg. So, early, about fifteen minutes before Meg’s shop opened, Ryan untangled himself from Ray who had slipped into his bed at some point in the night.

He watched Ray curl around Ryan’s pillow for a second before getting ready. Ray wouldn’t be awake when he got back. Since turning human, he slept most of the day away.

Meg was watering her plants when Ryan came in. “Oh hey, about time you came back,” she said, setting the watering can down.

“It was a busy month,” Ryan said, frowning as Meg grinned at him, “You said you’d prove to me that magic is real?”

“I mean, if a plant turning into a man doesn’t convince you, I don’t know what I could do to prove it to you.” Meg rounded the counter and leaned against the glass.

Ryan snorted and stuffed his hands into his pocket. “Okay, good point. I don’t believe you when you say that I have magic though.”

Meg wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. “Okay that I can prove to you.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow as she ducked under the counter. She popped back up a minute later, a small pot of dirt in her hands. “Cup this in your hands,” she said, holding the pot out to him.

Hesitantly, Ryan reached out and cupped the small pot in the palms of his hands. “Okay, now what?”

“Say, _modicum nunc crescere planta_ (Grow now little plant),” Meg said, smiling as Ryan gave her a tired look.

“ _Modicum nunc crescere planta_ ,” Ryan mumbled, tensing when his hands started to tingle and warm up. His eyes widened as a tulip started to grow out of the dirt as if he was watching a time-lapse video.

When his hands finally stopped burning, the tulip was fully grown and absolutely beautiful. “That prove it to you?” Meg said, another pot in her hands.

“You could have?” Ryan said looking around the plant at her.

Meg smirked and held up the palms in her hand. She spoke the words softly and a purple light leaked from between her fingers. Significantly slower than Ryan’s tulip, another tulip grew up out of the soil.

“You’re more powerful than I am,” Meg said once the tulip was grown, “You know what, I’ll give you some books and you can teach yourself. You’re rose should be able to help you.”

Ryan couldn’t get much of a word in edgewise as old tombs were thrust into his hands and Meg basically kicked him out. He wandered home with a dazed look.

Ray was still asleep when he got home, waking up shortly after Ryan started reading. He heard Ray’s feet pad against the wooden floors, but jumped when a rose was suddenly being tucked behind his ear.

He looked up, hand flying up to the rose. “Where did?” he said, frowning as Ray laughed and sat next to him.

“I made it, of course.” Ray said, snapping his fingers. Another perfect rose appeared above his hand and dropped into his hand.

“You can do magic?” Ryan said, eyes wide. He had assumed Meg meant Ray could help him understand plants, not the magic.

Ray snorted and tucked the rose behind his own ear. “Of course I fucking can. I was just using it all up before to become human. You certainly helped though, with how much magic you give off.”

Ryan blinked slowly at Ray before groaning and falling back against the couch. “I can’t be that powerful.”

Ray laughed, stopping when Ryan gave him a tired look. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Ryan said, frowning when Ray gave him a dumbfounded look, “What?”

“You’re shitting me,” Ray said, shaking his head, “You seriously believe you aren’t ridiculously powerful? When you have a Baseball Plant that’s living perfectly?” He threw his arms in a gesture towards the small cactus sitting on the side table.

“Yes?” Ryan said, sighing when Ray shook his head.

“What about the Pasque Flowers? In the same fucking room!” Ray jerked his thumb behind him at the exact plant.

Ryan opened his mouth then snapped his jaw closed. Ray raised an eyebrow at him and he groaned. “I just, thought I was good with flowers?”

Ray snorted and laughed, leaning against Ryan’s side. “You’re very good with flowers, I mean. Look at me!”

Ryan blushed and hesitantly wrapped his arm around Ray’s shoulders. “Good point,” he mumbled, smiling slightly, “Think you could help me with this?”

Ray blinked at the book Ryan gestured too and snatched the tomb up. “Hell yes.” He smiled up at Ryan.

Ryan stopped by Meg’s shop every day, talking to her and getting more books. He bought a few more plants from her, ones that wouldn’t turn into humans. When Ray had more of his own clothes and was more confident with his ability to walk, he sometimes joined Ryan at the store on weekends.

“Meg, can I ask you something that you promise not to tell Ray I asked?” Ryan said one evening on a weekday.

Meg blinked owlishly at Ryan before shrugging. “Alright, I can do that.”

Ryan took a deep breath, staring just above Meg’s head. “Ray won’t just, wilt away, right? He’ll always be human now?”

Meg blinked at Ryan and smiled. “Of course he will, as long as you keep loving him. The instant you stop, he’ll revert back to being that plant I sold you.”

Ryan’s heart dropped out of his chest and his eyes went wide. Meg snorted and leaned over the counter to punch his arm. “Don’t worry, you give him such a loving look that I doubt that’ll ever happen.”

Ryan blinked at Meg, nodding slowly. He wandered home slowly, new books under his arm. When he opened his door, Ray nearly tackled him, a giant smile on his face.

“Rye, come look!” Ray said, pulling on Ryan’s arm, “I finally did it!”

Eyes glued to Ray, Ryan let himself be dragged to the kitchen. Ray pointed to the herbs on the counter and Ryan looked. The florescent lights were gone, replaced long ago by a miniature sun he had made. His first spell. Now, beside his cantaloupe sized sun was a smaller, apple sized ones.

Ryan’s eyes lit up and he turned to look at Ray. “That’s great!” he said, just managing to catch Ray when he flung himself at him with a laugh and grin.

Smiling, Ryan held Ray tightly and looked at their suns. “You’re carrying me everywhere now,” Ray said as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist.

Ryan blinked then laughed, tightening his hold and walking toward the balcony. He set Ray in the lawn chair and went back inside to grab his watering can. Ray made grabby hands at him once he finished watering the plants.

Ryan laughed and scooped Ray up who pouted at him. “I wanted you to sit,” Ray huffed, smiling when Ryan pressed his nose into his temple.

“Ray? I love you,” Ryan said as he leaned back and smiled at him, looking between those beautiful brown eyes.

Ray’s face turned pink before he gave Ryan a blinding smile. They were leaning toward each other, foreheads pressing together before tilting. Ray’s lips were as soft as the petals of his roses. His thin fingers tangled in Ryan’s hair as he dropped down into the lawn chair without breaking the kiss.

They smiled at each other when they parted, panting slightly. Ray tucked himself tight against him and Ryan held him just as tightly, pressing soft kisses into his hair.

Meg smirked when both of them came to the shop, even on the weekdays. When she offered Ryan a job once he was better at his magic, he happily took the position. Anything was better than making arrangements for the rest of his life.

Ray stayed home more often than not, especially after discovering live streaming. He spent hours convincing Ryan to join him on streams and game with him.

Ryan enjoyed coming home to Ray’s lazy smiles. He would always snuggle up to him, even outside on the balcony once the plants were watered.

One day, as Ray was telling him about a stream, the boy was outside, watching them with wide eyes. He flinched when he met eyes with Ryan. With a wink, Ryan snapped his fingers and a rose manifested in his hand.

The boy’s jaw dropped as Ryan turned toward Ray and tucked the rose behind his ear. Making more and more appear with each snap. The boy bolted into his apartment to tell his mother while Ray laughed, giving Ryan the sweet smile that would probably always make his heart race.


	69. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAHC Ray and Ryan take a day off to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

           Besides being wanted criminals, Ray and Ryan were actually pretty lazy. They worked out only when they needed to, meaning, when they went on heists. The rest of the time, they lazed about their home either sleeping or doing their wide variety of hobbies.

Well, Ryan had the hobbies, Ray played games all day. Today, however, even Ryan had nothing to do. There weren’t knives to clean or guns to create. There were no heists to plan or plants to water and the shelter he volunteered at was closed.

Today, he found himself lounging on the couch with Ray tucked tight against his side. He barely paid attention to the Food Network droning on in the background in favor of lazily watching Ray play on his DS. He was playing Pokémon and Ryan couldn’t help making snarky comments.

They had woken up late and hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet when they collapsed on the couch. Ray hadn’t even bothered with pants, just one of Ryan’s oversized hoodies and his boxers. His feet were tucked under him, head resting on Ryan’s chest.

Ryan had put some more effort before Ray dragged him off. He had managed to put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. His arm was slung around Ray’s waist, holding him close, chin resting in his black hair as he watched him play.

Ray would elbow him after every shitty pun or snarky comment. A soft smile was glued to his face as he idly rubbed circles into Ray’s side. When he lightened his touch, Ray started to twitch and squirm. When a low whine escaped him, Ryan smirked and started tickling him.

Ray set his DS aside the best he could while struggling and laughing before trying to grab Ryan’s hands. He was quickly overpowered, however and pinned to the couch, laughing hard and pink in the face.

When Ryan finally stopped tickling him, he was pouting, arms folded tightly over his chest. Ryan grinned and peppered his face with kisses until Ray smiled and half-heartedly tried to push his face away.

Ryan grinned against his palm, kissing his fingers, palms, wrists, then up his arm. Ray shivered as Ryan kissed up his neck before sliding his fingers into Ryan’s hair and pulling him into a lazy make-out.

Ryan wrapped his arms around his waist as Ray shifted under him, trying to pull him closer. They parted panting hard and blushing. Ray groaned when Ryan kissed his nose once then was suddenly standing.

He pouted at Ryan before grinning back at him and trailing after him. He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist, pressing his head into his back between his shoulder blades, as Ryan cooked.

Ryan put the least possible effort into the eggs he made them, scrambling them before smooching them between two pieces of bread. They ate on the couch, Ray once again tucked against Ryan’s side.

Despite what the rest of the crew thought, Ray was the cuddlier of the two of them. Ryan would never deny him, but he would only cuddle when he really needed the comfort. The rest of the time, Ray just sat on him and he went along with him. Today was no different, although Ray would never say anything about Ryan holding him tighter than normal.

They didn’t move very far for the rest of the day. They ordered pizza instead of exerting the effort of making dinner themselves. They played a few games together before Ray lost interest and returned to his DS. Ryan put on the first shitty movie that he found and vaguely watched.

As the movie played and Ryan started to complain about the plot holes and shitty acting, they slumped further and further down into the couch. Eventually, Ray was laying on top of Ryan, still playing his DS while Ryan watched him. Not the TV, not the game, Ray.

He loved how Ray’s nose wrinkled as he played. How he pushed his glasses up with some struggle between letting go of the DS and trying to push them up without interrupting play. He loved his messy black hair and soft beard. He loved how his beautiful brown eyes darted across the screen. He loved how Ray pressed more and more into Ryan the longer he was laying there.

Eventually, Ray’s hands went limp and the DS nearly dropped to the floor. Ryan was just able to catch the device, carefully snapping the lid closed. He stretched and set the DS on the coffee table before turning down the TV.

Ray was snoring softly as Ryan wrapped his arms around him. He gently rubbed his back and carded his fingers through his hair. Staring up at the ceiling, Ryan focused on how Ray felt against him. He matched his breathing and felt his heartbeat vibrating through him.

Ryan grinned when he felt Ray’s lips began moving against his collarbone. He couldn’t make out what Ray was saying and he wasn’t about to move him to read his lips. Instead, Ryan pressed his lips against Ray’s hair and softly whispered how much he loved him against his head.

He felt Ray smile before settling down in his sleep again, no longer sleep talking. Ryan smiled himself, closing his eyes and holding Ray tighter. He lived for these moments. They could die any day, at any moment someone could burst into their home and try to kill them. He could lose Ray and this, forever.

So he tried to ingrain this moment among a multitude of others. Ray made him promise to keep on living if he died. Ryan made him promise the same, but some part of him would always be dead if he were to lose Ray.

So he loved moments like this where he could feel Ray living next to him. He could remember every moment like this and let his happiness consume him for once. He let his fears and paranoia go the best he could.

He could feel his eyes get heavy and subconsciously grabbed the gun hidden between the cushions and held onto handle as he started to fall asleep with a soft smile on his face.


	70. Skin Deep Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray’s family was cursed centuries ago by a witch who didn’t take too kindly to his ancestor stealing from her garden. Now, in modern times, he’s learned to just deal with the wounds he gets every time someone lies to him. He doesn’t get close and he doesn’t make friends. The further they are from him, the safer he’ll be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

           Gavin was probably too honest for his own good. He was laughing even as Michael shouted at him for ruining the surprise. Ray smiled, keeping his hand in his pocket despite the throbbing pain shooting up his arm.

“But Micoo!” Gavin laughed, scrambling to get off the couch as Michael glared at him, face red.

“You fucking ruined it!” Michael roared before diving after Gavin and tackling him to the ground.

Ray snorted and pulled his feet up as they rolled past, clenching his jaw slightly when he bumped his hand. He pressed his palm against his stomach to keep the blood from bleeding through the front of his pocket.

“It’s fine Michael,” Ray said, resting his chin on his knee, “I don’t like surprise parties anyway.”

Michael paused from where he was pinning Gavin to the ground to give Ray a pout. “Not the fucking point, asshole.”

“Yeah!” Gavin squawked, wiggling under Michael, “We’re finally celebrating your birthday!”

Ray rolled his eyes as Michael shot Gavin a look and started tickling him. He really didn’t like parties, too many people and too much social interaction. He loved the crew, he really did, but Gavin said they’d be throwing a big party which meant people from other crews joining them. He was not interested.

He watched Michael and Gavin roll around and sighed, frowning down at his lap. A little dot of blood was staining his jeans. Setting his feet on the ground, he winced at the growing blood stain on the front of his hoodie pocket.

Before Michael and Gavin could stop fighting and see him bleeding everywhere, he slipped from the room silently. The main bathroom was massive, remodeled when Geoff bought the penthouse. They needed somewhere to be sterile when someone came home full of holes.

Without removing his hand from his pocket, he dragged the heavy duty first aid kit from under the sink. “I was cutting vegetables? Nah, that’s shit,” he mumbled as he opened the red box, “They know I don’t cook.”

Very slowly, he pulled his hand from his pocket and sighed. The cut was deep, almost all the way through his hand. The cut started at the base of his index finger and went to just before his wrist. He didn’t doubt that the cut would be worse if Gavin hadn’t of interrupted, blowing the secret.

Turning back to the kit, he dug out the peroxide and a cotton ball. Once the wound was clean, a small pile of red cotton balls lying beside him, he pulled out a needle and thread and started sewing his hand shut. Anesthetic never worked for long and he liked having feeling in his hand, especially if someone needed him to shoot any time soon.

The pain pulsing under his skin was worse than the prick of the needle slipping into his skin as he  pulled his hand back together. He worked slowly, with practiced ease. He spent a multitude of years caring for wounds just like this. His body was littered with scars from the lies he’d been told.

The worst was the scar running from his right shoulder to his left hip. That was from his mother when she divorced his father. She had told him she loved him. That was the last thing he remembered before crumbling to the ground in pain. He woke to his father crying and holding his tiny hand.

That wasn’t the first time, but he would always remember that moment. Since then, he made a point of avoiding getting close to people. The physical pain wasn’t the problem, it was the effort and mental pain he couldn’t take. He couldn’t sit there and repair his body and mind every time someone lied to him like his father did.

Smaller cuts were easier to explain anyway. Large gaping wounds like this needed a story. “I got stabbed going on a casual heist?” he mumbled as he pressed a cotton pad against his still bleeding hand, “I’d have to leave now then.”

He sighed and started wrapping his hand. He’d have to be careful, he didn’t want to reopen the damn thing. “I went to go see Ryan and accidentally stabbed myself with his cutters?”

Ray pursed his lips then grinned. That was a fair lie. He hadn’t used Ryan as an excuse before and he doubted that he would mind, not that he would know. He would play along if Ray asked him to. This meant he had an excuse to go see Ryan at least.

As Ray carefully bended his fingers once his hand was tightly wrapped in gauze, he felt tiny increases in pain shoot up his arm and shrugged. He’d live, he had worse.

He put the kit away then snuck into his room before anyone could see his bloodied hoodie. Tossing the old purple one into a small pile of bloodied clothes sitting beside his door, he scooped a red one from a different pile next to his closet. Pressing the fabric against his nose, he pulled at his wet t-shirt.

“Fuck yeah, something clean on the first try,” Ray snorted, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking the gray t-shirt over his head. He flung the shirt in the general direction of the door before digging through the clothes pile for a clean shirt.

He really needed to plead with Jack to do his laundry, nearly everything smelled like absolute shit. That, or he needed to stop being lazy, but that probably wasn’t going to happen either.

When he walked back into the living room, Michael and Gavin were gone, but there was a rhythmic thumping from their room. Rolling his eyes, he slipped into the kitchen and grinned at Jack, hand stuffed into the hoodie pocket.

“Hey Jack,” Ray said as he leaned against the counter, “Is it at all possible for you to help me with laundry while I’m gone?”

Jack cocked her hip and raised a disapproving eyebrow at Ray. “I’ll give you the quarters and directions to the laundromat,” she said, grinning when Ray pouted, “Gotta try harder than that.”

Jack went back to chopping carrots for dinner as Ray’s eyes glazed over. “Consider it my birthday present?” Ray said, smirking when Jack frowned at him.

They stared at each other for a moment, Jack scowling while Ray tried to keep up his most charming smile under Jack’s motherly gaze. “Okay fine,” she sighed, smiling when Ray whooped, “Only this once and because you’re room is starting to smell.”

“You’re the best mom ever!” Ray said, placing a sloppy kiss to Jack’s cheek before jogging over to the door.

“Ryan?” Jack said, shaking her head as she continued cutting.

“Yep!” Ray said as he pulled the door open, “I’ll be back for dinner.”

“You’d better!” Jack called as the door closed behind him. Ray smiled and headed for the elevator. He had considered regretting getting close to the crew, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate what he had found.

Geoff had been a pretty good employer and Ray couldn’t recall that many times where Geoff had lied to him. The gash in his hand was the first time in a long time that he had to sow a lie shut. He trusted them more than they could ever understand. They knew they held his life in their hands during a heist, but they didn’t realize they were also bearing the weight of his mind the rest of the time.

The only member of the crew that had never lied to him was Vagabond, but that was because the weird bastard never spoke. He barely wrote to communicate with them but his eyes said everything. To Ray at least. The rest of the crew just had his awkward shrugs and vague writing.

Shaking his head, Ray slipped out of the garage and walked down long, dark allies, weaving his way through the city. He came out on the better side of town next to a pizzeria. Down a few storefronts was small flower shop with only a rose as the sign. Ryan had never bothered to name the place so everyone just called the shop Rose because of the sign.

The windows were filled with plants, some hanging from the ceiling while others littered the table pressed up against the glass. The bell over the door rang as Ray walked in, keeping his hand stuffed in his pocket. There was no reason to freak Ryan out because then he’d have to come up with another lie.

He smiled as the door fell closed behind him. Large bouquets and exotic plants lined the walls and filled small tables. The freezer door was open and he could hear Ryan cursing inside.

He looked around as he walked toward the counter, bumping into two of the tables before he finally got there. He was rubbing his hip where one of the table corners had dug in when Ryan came out with a flushed grin.

“Oh, hey Ray,” Ryan said as he set the vase he was holding onto the counter, “I didn’t expect you today.” He kicked the freezer door closed, stretching his foot out behind him.

“You rearranged,” Ray said, still looking around the room. The tables used to be pushed up against the walls. Now they were more in the middle of the store, lines of buckets holding a rainbow of colored flowers hung from the ceiling against the wall.

“I got tired of the same old, same old,” Ryan said as he rounded the counter and picked up the empty vase again, “That, and I saw the racks in a catalog and they became an impulse buy.”

Ray snorted as Ryan smiled sheepishly, walking over to the buckets and plucking blue, green, and yellow flowers from their buckets and setting them in the vase. “You’ve had the same set up for two years and one impulse buy was all it took for you to rearrange?”

“Yeah? I mean, what else was I going to do with these?” Ryan said, nodding toward the racks before slipping a yellow flower into the vase, “Sides, they’re actually really useful.”

“Well that’s good,” Ray said as he walked around the counter and dropped into the folding chair that hid him from view. His head was blocked by the register and computer while the cabinet base of the counter hid the rest of him.

Ryan chuckled and Ray watched him through the small space between the computer and the wall. He was smiling softly as he considered his flowers. His blond hair was more of a mess than usual, like he spent a few hours with his fingers pushed through his hair. His strong jaw was covered in stubble.

Although Ryan was the only worker, he still had a uniform for the shop, a tight red t-shirt that hugged his arms and waist perfectly. A black apron hung from his neck, the thick ribbon tied around his waist, the long ends stuffed into the back pockets of his dad jeans so he didn’t trip on them in his old sneakers. The apron’s pocket was weighed down by clippers and a spray bottle.

Ray smiled, leaning his cheek against his good hand, head pressed against the bright green walls. If not for the crew softening him up, he might have never acted on his interest in the nerdy guy who talked to him in the middle of a GameStop despite knowing who he was. He loved flowers and he loved talking to Ryan, a real win-win situation.

Ryan was the only other person that Ray could recall that had never lied to him. Even his father had done so once or twice when he was young. “Ray?” Ryan’s voice startled him and he blinked at him through the hole. Ryan was grinning at him, one eyebrow raised in amusement. “You weren’t listening, were you?”

Ray blushed and shrugged awkwardly. “Sorry, I’m really tired,” he said and Ryan nodded.

“Not sleeping again?” Ryan walked back over to the counter, vase beautifully filled with flowers.

“Nope,” Ray sighed, sinking in his seat. His soaked hoodie flashed in his mind and he smiled tiredly. He’d be dead by now if he was wounded every time he lied.

Ryan gave him a worried look before slipping into the freezer with the vase. When he came back out, was still frowning. “You should take sleeping aids or something.”

Ray’s mouth twisted as he shook his head. “No way,” he said, sinking into his seat.

Ryan blinked at him before his eyes widened and he winced. “I’m sorry, I forgot about the-nope, never mind, I didn’t say anything.”

Ray laughed as Ryan turned toward the succulent sitting on the counter next to the register, poking at the leaves. “It’s fine, Rye,” Ray said, poking Ryan’s foot with his own, “It was fucking years ago now.”

“Still, I forget sometimes,” Ryan sighed, giving Ray a sheepish look, “It might have been a while ago, but an overdose is still serious.”

Ray sighed and clenched his injured hand, ignoring the pain. He remembered the never-ending pain when his father stopped caring. He remembered taking pain pill after pain pill, hoping for relief, and he got what he wanted, a hospital trip later and abandonment by his father two days later.

“Ray?” Ryan’s hand gently squeezed his shoulder and Ray smiled sheepishly at him.

“I’m okay, I promise.” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and holding on tightly.

Ryan nodded and let him hold his hand. He snickered as Ray started to play with his fingers, bending them and counting the small cuts littering his skin. “You usually don’t come in on Fridays, aren’t they heist planning days?” Ryan said after a moment of peaceful silence.

“Eh,” Ray shrugged, tracing the shape of Ryan’s hand with his index finger, “Geoff was too lazy to plan anything today. He’s planning a surprise birthday party instead.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow, smiling slowly. “I thought you wanted to spend your birthday in my apartment beating my ass at video games?”

“We’re still doing that,” Ray snorted, grinning up at Ryan, “The party is the day before so once it’s over I’ll head to yours. I might leave early though.”

“Oh?” Ryan said, turning to lean back against the counter, giving Ray his other hand, “They inviting the entire criminal underbelly?”

“I think so,” Ray groaned, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against the back of Ryan’s hand.

Ryan laughed and ruffled his hair. “You’ll live.”

“Nooooo I’ll diiiie,” Ray whined as Ryan rolled his eyes and turned as the bell rang.

Ray grinned and kept a hold of Ryan’s hand as he spoke with a panicked woman. He had to let go when Ryan agreed to help her pick out a bouquet for her wife. He watched them through the hole, smiling softly as Ryan calmly helped the woman pick flowers from the rack.

When the woman left, Ray curled into a ball on the chair and listened as Ryan prattled on about the other customers he had that day. He watched his lips and more than once got the urge to stand and just kiss him. They’d been friends since they met, he didn’t want to freak Ryan out though. As chill as he was with the whole ‘I murder people for a living’ thing, he might not want to date his friend who murders.

He left fifteen minutes before he figured Jack would finish dinner. Ryan gave him a one armed hug before he left and a cheerful wave. Ray chuckled, pulling his hood up as he entered the alley. He stopped when something soft and long flew out of his hood and landed in front of him.

A pristine red rose sat on the ground and Ray smiled. He quickly grabbed the flower and tucked the stem behind his ear. Sometimes he wondered if maybe he should just make the move already.

He went back to Ryan’s two days later with a splitting headache. Geoff sent him to interrogate a druggy. His arms and legs were coated with small scratches. He eventually just killed the bastard, he was lying too much to not be betraying them. He was supposed to go back to the penthouse to report back, but instead he just texted Geoff and went straight to the shop.

He flinched when the bell rang above him, scowling when the chatter of more parents and kids than the shop could fit hit him right in the face. Ryan was sweating behind the counter, trying to write a bitchy mother’s order while trying to tell another that he’d answer her question in a moment.

With a huff, he stormed over, snatched the pencil and pad from Ryan and gave the mother an even look. “You’re going to tell me what you want in the least condescending way possible,” he told her.

Ryan shot him a grateful smile before turning to the woman demanding his attention. Ray had helped Ryan in the shop more times than he could count, and he often wondered why he didn’t just do so permanently, killing on the side. He actually didn’t mind working behind a register, although, a few of those parents grated on his nerves enough that he remembered why he didn’t.

Regardless, the mindless action of taking orders eased his headache and the dull ache echoing through him from the cuts. By the time they were done, Ryan had about thirty orders for prom. “I hate helicopter parents,” Ryan mumbled as he slumped in the folding chair, “Thanks Ray.”

“No problem,” Ray shrugged, kicking his legs. He was sitting on the counter, a pile of order receipts lying beside him.

Ryan grinned and squeezed his calf before sinking down more. “I think I’m going to close up for the night,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes, “I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Mind if I tag along?” Ray said, slipping from the counter and snatching the keys from beside the register before Ryan could, “I’ll pay for food.”

Ryan smiled and nodded. “Sure, but not pizza again?”

“No promises!” Ray said, spinning the keys on his finger as he walked to the door and flipped the open sign.

Ryan’s apartment building was directly behind the flower shop. He lived a story above the roof of his shop, overlooking the roof. The apartment was small but clean. Ray made himself at home on the couch with his cell phone while Ryan changed out of his uniform.

Ray skimmed through the Chinese restaurants that delivered before picking the one with the best ratings. Ryan came out while he was on the phone, lifted his feet up from the end of the couch, sat, and then placed Ray’s legs on his lap.

Ryan frowned as he found the multitude of cuts on Ray’s legs and shot him a worried look. Ray just shrugged before looking away to rattle off Ryan’s address. When he hung up, he stared blankly at the coffee table, phone resting on his chest, as Ryan continued to frown at him.

“What happened to your hand?” Ryan said softly eventually.

Ray flinched and raised his hand. Scowling, he rushed to push his injured hand into his pocket, eyes darting around for a lie. “Uh, I came from an interrogation and the bastard tried to stab me and I caught his knife with my hand.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes and Ray kept eye contact. “And the smaller cuts?” he said, running his fingers over a few of them on his calf.

“I’m a Fake, Rye. It happens.” Ray shrugged the best he could while laying down.

Ryan sighed and nodded. “Alright,” he said as he frowned down at his legs. “As long as you’re alright.”

“Never better,” Ray grinned and Ryan puffed a laugh.

“Where did you order? I don’t know that may Chinese places around here,” Ryan said, leaning over to grab the TV remote.

“Some place two blocks away, highest ratings,” Ray said, watching as the TV snapped to life and some shitty soap opera filled the room.

Ryan nodded and flipped through the channels. Ray watched lazily, playing with the bandage on his hand. Ryan tensed when the news came on and footage of the druggy Ray had shot came on screen.

Ryan winced and quickly changed channels. “You okay?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow as Ryan gave him a shaky smile.

“I’m not that big on blood,” Ryan said, looking back at the TV just as searing pain consumed Ray’s hip.

He gasped and curled on his side, biting his lip as blood instantly started soaking through his baggy shorts. Ryan was up in a second, jolting his leg and making Ray groan in pain. He hadn’t felt something this bad in a long time.

“Oh god, Ray?” Ryan said, face horribly white as his hands hovered over Ray.

“Just-a, stiches,” Ray hissed out, struggling to sit up, “I need a first aid kit.”

“I-hold on!” Ryan said, racing from the room.

Ray folded over, holding his hip as blood oozed past his fingers. Why would Ryan lie about the blood? He looked like he was about to pass out when Ray started bleeding. Gritting his teeth, Ray tried to peel his pants off as Ryan thundered back into the room with a relatively large first aid kit.

Ryan tried to help the best he could with his face turning green around the edges and his eyes filled with worry. Ray waved him off, carefully cleaning and stitching up his hip. “Why do you even have a first aid kit that big?” Ray mumbled as he let Ryan wrap his hip in gauze.

“My dad was a paramedic, it’s just habit,” Ryan mumbled, wincing every time he looked at the stitches.

Ray tensed, waiting for any pain, but nothing happened. That wasn’t a lie. Then, why about the blood?

Not wanting to invoke more pain, Ray just let his questions go. He couldn’t necessarily explain why he knew Ryan was lying to him. He would never believe him and he didn’t feel physically or mentally up for more lies.

Instead, he let Ryan baby him, pushing his anxiety aside, just for the rest of the night. He smiled as Ryan slipped a pair of his sweats on Ray’s legs and bundled him up tightly in a blanket. He insisted that he eat and drink slowly, hovering over him as they played games.

Ryan even gave up his bed, giving in to Ray’s request for cuddling. Ray smiled as he fell asleep wrapped up tightly in Ryan’s arms.

He walked with a limp for a few days, dwelling on why Ryan would lie to him about not liking blood. Ryan had only lied to him twice more since then. Once about not liking knives which left a deep gash just below his right shoulder. Then again about college. He did drop out, but he didn’t drop out because of he didn’t have the money. A lighter gash against Ray’s ribs told him that, so a half lie.

He couldn’t understand why Ryan would lie about those things and then an idea hit him. “You sell weed,” Ray said, pointing a finger at Ryan’s face and smirking.

Ryan’s eyes crossed as he tried to look at Ray’s finger before they focused on his face. “What?”

“You sell weed,” Ray said with a nod, folding his arms, pulling at the gash on his back. He had managed to hide the two wounds from Ryan despite staying with him for afternoon both times.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile. “Oh, how do you figure?” he said as he leaned his elbows against the counter.

“You have too many knives not to like them and you own a flower shop. You dropped out of college because you were making money on weed.” Ray nodded to himself, smiling quiet proudly to himself.

Ryan sighed and ruffled Ray’s hair. “You caught me, I sell weed,” he said before standing and turning away, “Not here though.”

Ray forced himself to keep smiling as his stomach burst into flames. Thankfully, Geoff texted him so he didn’t have to figure out how he was going to hide the blood soaking his fourth hoodie that month.

He stopped at a nearby safe house to patch up his stomach before going to the penthouse. His day didn’t get better once he got home, however. Apparently Michael and Gavin hadn’t told Geoff and Jack that he knew about the surprise party.

He had to excuse himself from the meeting with deep cuts soaking his fifth goddamn hoodie. He was shaking when he finally got to his room from patching himself up. A strangled gasped startled him as he changed shirts.

Vagabond stood in the doorway, blue eyes massive behind his mask. Ray knew he was shaking and pale. He knew his smile conveyed how much pain he was in. Regardless, he kept going, taking his shirt and pants off and dropping them into the terribly large pile of bloodied clothes.

Vagabond looked between Ray and the pile before rushing over to him and looking over the gauze without touching him. “I’m fine,” Ray snorted as he stiffly searched for something to wear. He was surprised to find one of Ryan’s shirts neatly folded on top of his dresser. Jack did a good job with his laundry.

Smiling, he pulled the shirt on and turned to Vagabond whose eyes were swirling with a lot of emotions Ray couldn’t place. “Seriously, I’m fine, big guy.” Ray hobbled over to his bed and flopped down, letting out a sigh.

Vagabond didn’t move and Ray could feel his eyes on him. “Alright, you wanna know?” Ray said, lifting his heavy head slowly.

A sharp, dangerous light filled Vagabond’s eyes and he nodded. Ray chuckled and slowly pushed himself to rest against the headboard. “Well, fucking centuries ago, my ancestor was a fucking dick and stole some shit from a witch.”

Vagabond was giving him a skeptical look, eyebrows raised and everything, Ray was sure. “And the witch, understandably pissed, cursed my family to be wounded every time a person lied to them. The more they cared about the person, the worse the wound. This whole, surprise birthday party thing is killing me.”

Vagabond blinked at him slowly, shifting awkwardly from side to side. Ray sighed and smiled tiredly. “Do you believe me at all?”

Vagabond tensed then hesitantly started to nod. He froze when Ray hissed in pain, a cut appearing on his thigh as if an invisible knife was digging into his skin. Ray gasped out, holding his leg as blood gushed out of him. He’d need a transfusion at this rate, although, he didn’t expect Vagabond lying to him would cause this much damage.

Vagabond was moving in seconds, grabbing a first aid kit and stopping the bleeding. The world started to spin as Ray smiled at the skull mask. He was fairly certainly he managed to slur out “Ah, you do care,” before passing the fuck out, but he wasn’t sure.

When he woke, Vagabond was sitting on the side of his bed holding his head between his knees. “Hey now, big guy,” Ray croaked, smiling when Vagabond jumped and turned quickly, blue eyes looking a little watery, “They’re not all your fault, It’s mainly Jack and Geoff, oh, and that hot flower shop guy I’m always talking about. I really want to suck his dick, you know?”

Vagabond coughed an awkward laugh, gently taking Ray’s hand and patting his head. Ray laughed and let himself fall asleep again. When he woke up again, Vagabond was gone.

He went to see Ryan a few days later and he looked exhausted. “Eh, I’m not sleeping that well,” he said when Ray asked. He wasn’t lying, which was a relief. Actually, he never lied again, although Ray suspected some half-truths when he prodded him about his supposed weed empire to see if he’d slip. He wasn’t wounded too terribly in a half truth, but he could tell Ryan wasn’t telling him everything, he was constantly deflecting to different conversations.

The day of his party, he walked into a bunch of criminals and his crew shouting surprise at him. Ray blinked slowly at them, not even flinching, although, Vagabond, who was tasked with distracting him for most of the day, did jump a tiny bit.

Ray forced a smile and let Geoff introduce him to the other crime bosses. A few had agreed to make today a peaceful day which made Ray extremely nervous. Weapons weren’t allowed but he didn’t trust any of these people not to have some hidden weapons.

Regardless, he did have fun with the crew. They gave him a multitude of games although Vagabond’s gift of beautifully crafted blades was his favorite. Geoff did manage to surprise him with something from Ryan. Apparently, he went to the shop while Ray was sleeping off his blood loss and had Ryan make a bouquet.

They were all roses in all colors and a small note in Ryan’s half-cursive writing. Ray blushed and hid the note when Gavin, Michael, and Jeremy started to tease him, but he couldn’t stop smiling. Ryan, that nerd, asked him if their plans for tomorrow could actually be a date.

He was quick to hide all of his gifts in his room. He could have sworn there were six knives, and his stomach dropped. He would like to have faith that Geoff wouldn’t allow anyone that was potentially dangerous into the penthouse, but he was sure there were six knives.

Slipping from his room, making sure to lock the door, he quickly scurried around people and found Vagabond listening to Geoff and Jack talking at the bar. “Hey, Vaga,” he said, pressing his shoulder tight against Vagabond’s, “How many knives did you give me?”

Vagabond tilted his head to the side before raising six fingers. Ray scowled and glanced around the room. “I think someone might have snitched one then.”

Vagabond tensed before his head snapped to glare at the crowd. Ray opened his mouth to warn Geoff when Vagabond’s arm was suddenly around him, pulling him into a broad chest. The swish of a blade and the glint of silver metal just managed to miss him.

Ray gasped and twisted as one of the lower level boss’s scowled at him. A few others pulled their guns. “Party’s over,” he snarled, raising the knife.

A gunshot rang out, the smoking barrel in Vagabond’s hand. Chaos explode as criminals fought each other violently. Ray got bumped out of Vagabond’s arms as he raced for his room to get some sort of weapon.

Dodging knives and breaking hands holding guns, he slammed into his bedroom door and fumbled with the keys. “BrownMan!” someone shouted behind him before the tip of a knife poked out of his shoulder.

Ray blinked down at the blade. The pain wasn’t nearly as bad as when someone lied to him. In a second, he twisted around and punched the guy in the face. Reaching behind him, he yanked the blade out and slashed the man’s throat before he could recover.

Blood oozed out of his shoulder and as he turned and managed to get into his room. Grabbing the pistols hidden under his pillows, he turned and shot anyone that passed his doorway.

His wounded shoulder shook, bleeding heavier the longer he kept his arm up. One more shot later, and he shouted in pain as the stitches holding the wound below his shoulder ripped open.

His knees gave out and he went down, still holding one gun up. His vision doubled as he wobbled on his knees.

“Ray!”

Now that sounded like Ryan. Ray furrowed his brow, arm falling to his side as Vagabond filled his doorway, blood splattered against his chest. “Oh fuck,” Vagabond growled and Ray collapsed to the floor in surprise. That was Ryan’s voice.

Vagabond snapped around and shot someone in the head before rushing to Ray’s side and cradling him to his chest. “That’s why you lied,” Ray croaked, smiling as Vagabond looked at him with confused, familiar blue eyes, “You’re Vagabond.”

Ryan tensed, but nodded, eyes watering before he turned and shot someone else. “That’s okay,” Ray sighed, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder. He could almost smell the shop under all of the leather and blood, “I’ll still go on that date.”

He felt Ryan laugh before his eyes closed. He was told later, when he woke up to Caleb redoing his bloodied gauze, that Ryan went on a rampage when he passed out. Geoff hadn’t seen the Vagabond look that wild since he joined the crew.

When Caleb left, the others poured into his room wrapped up in their own gauze. Apparently he had the worst of the wounds, primarily from his stitches ripping. He frowned as the others talked rapidly around him. “Where’s Vaga?”

“Haven’t seen him since he went on a rampage,” Jack sighed as the others shared worried frowns.

Ray pursed his lips before insisting on getting up. Caleb gave up trying to stop him when Ray actually glared at him. The rest of the crew didn’t bother trying after that. Ray rarely was stubborn and he rarely glared at people he didn’t intend to kill.

The penthouse was coated pretty heavily in blood despite Jack claiming that she did clean. Ray spared the mess a look before stumbling out the door. As he walked, he worried that perhaps he’d find the windows empty and the new rack gone, but everything hadn’t move an inch when he got to the shop.

“Welco-“ Ryan said as he stood from the chair and looked at the door when the bell rang. He stopped when he saw Ray standing there. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Ray smiled and pushed himself further into the room. His legs shook and ached as he leaned against the tables. “Wanted to make sure you didn’t run away,” he panted.

“Ray,” Ryan sighed, rushing to him and scooping him up into his arms. “I told those idiots to call me when you woke up.”

“I think they forgot,” Ray sighed, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder as he was carried to the chair.

“You shouldn’t have gotten up then!” Ryan groaned, crouching to looking Ray over. He’d been careful not to pull any of his new stitches.

Ray laughed and reached out and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “Dude, how is your hair this soft?”

Ryan paused and laughed, catching Ray’s hands and kissing his fingers. “Turns out that cleaning blood out of your hair so often is good for your hair, who knew?”

Ray snorted and laughed, pulling Ryan into an awkward hug. Ryan hugged him back, closing his eyes and sighing. “I was going to come back, I promise. I just had to calm down.”

Ray nodded, squeezing Ryan the best he could. “You’d better have.”

Ryan chuckled and carefully pulled away. He waved for Ray to wait when he pouted at him. Rounding the counter, he jogged over to the door, flipped the sign, and locked the door.

Ray laughed as he was scooped up into Ryan’s arms and carried to his apartment. “I owe you a date,” Ryan said before disappearing in his room to change.

Ray grinned and made himself comfortable on the couch. When Ryan came back out, he pulled him to lay down beside him, pressing into his chest. Ryan smiled and ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. “I’m so glad you’re not mad.”

“About the Vagabond thing?” Ray mumbled, turning his head slightly.

“Yeah, I--I didn’t know what lying to you could do. I--I’m so sorry,” Ryan breathed, curling tightly around Ray, “I just--so distant as the Vagabond, but as Ryan I could talk and you trusted Ryan more than Vagabond.”

“It’s alright, big guy,” Ray said, smiling when Ryan held him tighter, “I get it. But no more lying.”

“Of course,” Ryan breathed, kissing the top of Ray’s head, “That goes for you too, you know.”

Ray gave an exasperated sigh, smiling when Ryan laughed. “Deal,” he said softly, leaning back slightly and smiling up at Ryan.

Ryan grinned back, eyes darting between his eyes and lips. He opened his mouth and Ray rolled his eyes. “Just kiss me already.”

Ryan blinked and laughed, carefully cupping the back of Ray’s neck and pulling him into a soft kiss.


	71. The Scientist and the Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan regretted the day he made Gavin and let him convince him to let Michael stay with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

           Ray rarely got angry. He had excellent control over his emotions. This was a fact that everyone in their ragtag family knew. Actually, they only knew about the few times that Ray had lost his temper because Ray had told them about what happened. None of them had ever seen his anger.

They were also ninety percent sure none of them would ever see Ray actually angry enough to transform. The remaining ten percent was on the full moon when he didn’t have a choice but to transform. His skin would morph and fur would grow. His nails would turn into claws and his teeth would sharpen as his muzzle grew.

In those times, Ray was lost to the basic instincts of a wild wolf. Since he rarely transformed, he didn’t see the point to learning to control his wolf half. Instead, he would lock himself away or run into the woods to slaughter the first animals he saw.

Recently, however, he had been staying at home during the full moon. The others would be concerned if they didn’t know for a fact that Ray would be nothing more than a large dog. Despite having no control over himself, the instant he smelled Ryan, he was as harmless as a puppy.

Ryan, after all, was Ray’s closest friend despite being the only human among them. Just the smell of him kept Ray calm and happy until he turned human again in the morning.

These were all facts that all of them knew. Another well-known fact was that sometimes Ryan regretted ever making Gavin and taking in Michael. He considered himself too nice for giving Gavin free will when he sewed his body together and letting a zombie with anger issues live with them. Today was one of those days.

His first clue that today would be bad was when Geoff and Jack decided to go outside for a change. The demon and swamp monster wanted to go to some game or another and Ryan thought he’d be fine alone with the lads.

The next clue was that Jeremy was hovering nervously close by, occasionally fading through the floor and coming back more nervous than before. The ghost looked more pale than normal, especially when Ryan gave him concerned looks over his chemicals.

The next clue was how quiet the house was, despite how nervous Jeremy seemed. There were the usual squawks from Gavin and shouts from Michael but otherwise, everything was fairly quiet.

The final clue was the familiar enraged snarl coming from down stairs. Ryan was on his feet in a second, Jeremy disappearing with a yelp. He raced down the stairs, nearly tripping on multiple steps.

“Ryan!” Gavin shouted as Michael curse and Ryan burst into the game room.

Ray was a head taller than Ryan when he was a wolf. His haunches were raised and his thick fur was standing on end. His muzzle was pulled back into harsh snarls. Michael had Gavin hidden behind him as his red eyes glared back at Ray’s golden ones.

“Ray!” Ryan gasped, rushing into the room and getting between Ray and Michael and Gavin. His claws tore up the floorboards as he snapped at the two undead before looking down at Ryan. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said softly, holding his arms up.

Ray growled, gently sniffing at Ryan’s hair. A faint whimper slipped through Ray before he suddenly dropped down and pressed his head into Ryan. “There you go,” Ryan cooed, wrapping his arms around Ray’s head and smoothing out his fur.

Ray whimpered again, tail loudly thumping against the ground. Ryan’s head snapped to the side when Gavin whimpered behind him. He glared at the two undead. “Go,” he hissed, holding Ray’s head tighter, “I’ll yell at you later.”

Michael nodded and grabbed Gavin, pulling him from the room. Ryan sighed as they left, Ray nuzzling into his stomach. “Alright, come on,” he said as he ran his fingers through Ray’s fur, “turn back now.”

Bright golden eyes blinked lazily at him before the great wolf started to shrink. Ryan sank to the ground as Ray collapsed against him, in a limp heap. He pulled his lab coat off and wrapped Ray up tightly before scooping him up into his arms. Ray’s shaggy hair and beard were even more of a mess than normal, tan skin prickling with goosebumps.

Ryan smiled down at him before heading for the lads’ room. Michael and Gavin watched him from the stairs, shying away when Ryan shot them a deadly glare. “I swear, if you did something stupid, I’m taking the both of you apart,” he hissed before going into Ray’s room.

Ray groaned when Ryan set him down on his bed. “Rye?” Ray groaned, blinking up at Ryan.

“Hey, you feeling okay? That was a pretty rapid transformation,” Ryan said as he sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. Usually Ray turned slowly, giving Ryan enough time to be there when he went full wolf.

Ray wrinkled his nose and shifted until he curled around Ryan. “Where’s Michael and Gavin?” he rasped, pressing his nose into Ryan’s hip and taking deep breaths.

“Upstairs, they’re fine,” Ryan said, smiling as Ray relaxed, “What happened?”

Ray scowled and squinted up at him. He didn’t see his glasses when he picked him up. Hopefully they weren’t broken again. “I think they bet each other to see who could make me mad first.”

Ryan tensed then snapped his head to glare at the door. Before he could stand, heart beating hard and hands shaking, Ray’s fingers curled in his sweater sleeve. “Yell at them later,” Ray huffed, pulling on Ryan’s arm, “I’m still annoyed.”

Ryan sighed and forced himself to lay down and let Ray snuggle into his side and chest. He shivered when Ray’s cold nose pressed into the junction between his neck and collarbone. He took deep breaths, slowly relaxing against him.

Smiling softly, Ryan hesitantly wrapped his arm around Ray’s shoulder. He knew the others had a betting pool for when they’d start to date. He knew, after some research, that the reason that Ryan’s scent calmed Ray down was because his wolf half already saw him as a mate. He was going to wait until after everyone had lost the bet to ask Ray out, but in moments like these, he wasn’t sure he could wait that long.

“Hey Ray,” Ryan said softly, smiling when Ray sat up to look him in the face, eyes half open and wobbling slightly.

“Yeah?” Ray slurred, smiling sleepily, “What’s up Rye?”

“Do you want to date?” Ryan pushed out, feeling his face heat up. Ray’s eyes started to open wider as he woke up. “I mean, do you want to go on a date? Or just, play video games like we always do, while cuddling?”

Ray blinked at Ryan who felt himself start to sweat and tense up. Slowly, Ray grinned before leaning down and pressing a short kiss to Ryan’s lips. “I thought I was going to have to wait until that stupid betting pool was over,” he sighed, close enough that his lips brushed against Ryan’s.

Ryan laughed before reaching up and threading his fingers through Ray’s hair. “We won’t tell them until they’ve lost,” he whispered before pulling Ray into a deeper kiss.

Ray whined in the back of his throat and pressed closer was Ryan’s arm wrapped around his waist. They parted panting, Ray’s eyes glittering gold as he gave him a sharp toothed grin.

Ryan smiled back, turning so they were on their sides. He pulled Ray to his chest, shivering as Ray went back to scenting him, occasionally nipping at his skin. “I’ll rip Michael and Gavin a new one later,” he breathed, as he rubbed Ray’s back through his jacket.

“Good, cause you’re not going anywhere,” Ray growled, kissing Ryan again.

“Where’s Ray and Ryan?” Geoff said after wandering the house for a good hour looking in small dark places for either Ray or Ryan. They had horrible sleeping habits but usually someone would find them by now.

“Well, we pissed Ray off enough that he turned and Ryan calmed him down. He threatened to kill us then disappeared into Ray’s room with him,” Michael said, not looking away from the TV where he killed Gavin, “We haven’t seen either of them since.”

“You pissed Ray off?” Geoff groaned, shaking his head, “Enough that he turned? Of course we’re not going to see them! Ryan’s probably still trying to calm him down.”

Jack, meanwhile, had heard strange noises from Ray’s room and had pressed his slimy ear against the white door. He quickly recoiled when he realized what the sounds were and grinned. He could probably keep this little secret for another few days when his guess for the bet arrived.

Wiping the smirk off of his face, he walked into the game room and told the others that Ryan was still calming Ray down. Which wasn’t necessarily a lie. Not like the others could really tell when he was grinning anyway.


	72. Dragon Shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Shifter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

           Ray hated Wednesdays. They were worse than Mondays and teasingly close to Fridays. His feet always dragged and his eye would twitch throughout the day. This, of course, probably had everything to do with the club’s weekly meetings, but he was happy enough blaming the entire day. Wednesday’s sucked.

He puffed a sigh as he shuffled toward the Academic building. They were planning a campus carnival, in November. When the leaves were falling and the air was crisp. What fucking idiots.

His teeth ground together and he pushed a sigh through his nose, flinching when gray smoke clouded in front of his face. Waving the smoke away with a scowl, he hunched his shoulders and hurried toward the large building. His t-shirt flapped in the wind and a few students gave him confused looks as he passed. Just because the cold never bothered him didn’t mean everyone else was immune.

The only reason he was still going to this dumb club was because he wasn’t interested in anything else on campus. Well, that was only one reason. He could still choose not to go at all, instead, he kept going. Mainly for the club secretary who, besides Ray, had the most common sense. They had both said from the beginning that a carnival, outside, in November, was a horrible idea.

Now they were stuck just going along with the mess. He sighed again once he was in the building, relieved that no smoke left him this time. He forced himself to climb the stairs to the third floor.

In one of the classroom at the end of the hall, he could hear the club president and vice president arguing, again. Both of them had their own ideas about how the carnival should look and act.

Closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair, Ray took a few deep breaths before entering the classroom. There were only five of them. The executive board, president, vice president, secretary, and editor, and Ray. They barely had enough to still qualify as a club.

The president and vice president were standing in front of the chalkboard, each holding pieces of chalk with white knuckles. They were glaring at each other, two very different lists written on the board.

The editor was lounging in one of the chairs, snoring softly. His head was thrown back, limbs tangled in the chair and table. The secretary was standing at the podium behind the computer. He had his head in his hands, entire body moving with slow, exhausted breaths.

Ray shook his head and walked around the back of the classroom to avoid getting involved in the fight. He snitched a chair from one of the tables and sat beside the podium. Bright blue eyes peeked out at him from between large hands.

“Hey Ryan,” Ray said softly, smiling up at the secretary as the president and vice president started fighting verbally again.

“Hey Ray,” Ryan sighed, folding his arms in front of him and giving Ray an exhausted smile, “Please tell me you need to do some homework or something and need my help.”

“I can totally tell them that,” Ray said, pulling his knees up to his chest, hands still stuffed in his pockets.

Ryan snorted and sighed, resting his chin on his arms. “Please? I can’t listen to them anymore.”

“What’s it this time?” Ray said, nodding to the two at the board.

Ryan shook his head as a piece of chalk went flying. “The theme. Mr. President wants to do a clown theme while Mrs. President wants to do a medieval theme.”

Ray scowled but before he could speak, the vice president was suddenly in front of him. “Medieval is perfect!” she snarled at the president, “We have a dragon!” She thrust a finger at Ray who winced and leaned back in his chair.

“Hold on a second,” Ray said, raising his hands. Ryan frowned and stood upright, shaking his head as the president’s eyes lit up. “I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“No, she’s right,” the president said, tapping his index finger against his chin as he walked over, boxing Ray in, “Do you know the other dragons on campus? We could have all of you do a show.”

Ray scowled and a low growl began in the back of his throat. “We’re not doing that, you fucking idiots,” Ryan snapped as smoke leaked out between Ray’s teeth, “That’s extremely discriminatory.”  

Both presidents winced and gave Ray sheepish smiles. “Right, but seriously, you’d be the star of the show.”

“Not interested,” Ray snapped, fingers curling into fists as his nails grew longer.

“How about a compromise?” Ryan said, shooing the presidents away from Ray, “How about a haunted carnival?”

“It’s November,” the president snorted, shaking his head as he walked over to the chalkboard and started to erase their lists.

“Yeah, we’ll capitalize on the leftover Halloween feelings,” Ryan said, ruffling Ray’s hair, ignoring the embers that flew from his black strands.

“Oh, that might work, and then we can do both!” the vice president gasped as she rushed over to the board and started a new list.

Ryan opened his mouth then gave up, shaking his head and turning to Ray. “Escape while you can,” he said softly, smiling when Ray frowned up at him.

Ray pouted for a second before standing. “Hey Ryan,” he said, voice slightly raspy, little bits of black smoke slipping free, “I need help with my computer class, can you help me? I have a project due in like, an hour.”

Ryan blinked at Ray before smiling and nodding rapidly. “Sounds real bad, let’s go,” he said, glancing back at the presidents who were ignoring them now.

They quietly slipped from the room, shaking the editor awake as they passed. He called after them, but they were speed walking down the hall, grinning at each other.

“Oh thank fuck,” Ryan breathed once they pushed into the brisk cold, “I’m sorry about them.”

“It's fine, thanks for saying something before I flipped my shit,” Ray said, awkwardly shuffling his feet, “I, uh, don’t actually have a project?”

“Fine by me. Don’t you still have co-op achievements you want to get?” Ryan said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his heavy winter coat.

Ray grinned and nodded, turning on his heels to head for his dorm. “Fuck yeah, Michael won’t play with me anymore.”

“Because you keep leaving him to die,” Ryan snorted, following after Ray.

Ray shrugged and they walked in silence for only a few steps before Ryan hooked their arms, stuffing his hand back into his pocket. “They’re probably going to try and make you perform at the haunted carnival,” he said softly, smiling faintly when Ray pressed their shoulders together.

“Eh, I’d rather scare the shit out of people than be a circus act,” Ray growled, sighing when his smoke made his eyes water.

“That smoke says otherwise,” Ryan chuckled, squeezing Ray’s arm between his arm and side, “Why don’t you just quiet?”

“And leave you on your own? No way,” Ray shook his head, letting his head awkwardly drop onto Ryan’s shoulder, “Sides, if they really piss me off, I could just eat them.”

“Noooo, no eating people,” Ryan said, shaking his head as Ray laughed.

“Oh, so only you’re allowed to murder people?” Ray said, laughing harder when Ryan nodded.

“What?” Ryan said, smiling as Ray covered his mouth with his hand. Small, glittering red scales covered his hand, disappearing as Ray calmed.

“You’re a fucking lunatic,” Ray said, stuffing his hand back into his pocket.

“Eh,” Ryan shrugged, bumping his hip against Ray’s, “I just know how to murder people. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Ray snorted and laughed once again, bumping Ryan’s hip back. “Right, that’s completely normal,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Ryan chuckled and held the door for Ray when they got to his dorm. He followed him up the stairs to his massive single room. The door to his shared bathroom was closed, Michael’s horrible singing thankfully muffled by the shower and the door.

“Left 4 Dead?” Ray said, standing in front of his TV, case already in hand.

“Works for me,” Ryan said as he threw his jacket onto Ray’s nest before plopping down into one of the bean bag chairs only two feet from the TV.

Ray dropped down next to him, pressed into his side, as the game started up. He passed Ryan a controller and they both sunk into the chair and each other as they started to play. Ryan grinned as Ray started to subconsciously purr and trill.

As Ray traded games a few hours later, Ryan watched his long, heavy tail swish behind him, dulled spikes at the very end and beautiful ruby scales covering the top. A soft white underside slid against the floor. Ray’s tail was as long as he was tall and Ryan never stopped being amazed by how light his tail was when the entire thing wrapped around him.

Another hour later and Ray’s wings wrapped around them as Ryan helped him through his math homework. The bones were coated in the same red scales while between each finger was thin, rubbery skin. Ryan had to roll up his sleeves to keep from overheating as the wings pulled in tight around them.

Completely distracted from actual work half an hour later, Ryan watched Ray talk. He loved how his warm brown eyes got flicks of red and his pupils would elongate. He loved his horns that twisted out from the top of his head, curling and gnarled. The spikes following his spine were carefully dulled by strong sandpaper, but still glittered in the light like fresh blood. His human ears got long and pointed, twitching at every sound.

The tips of Ray’s hairs would glow faintly with little streams of smoke rising to the ceiling. His tan skin was a comforting warmth, not the overbearing heat of his scales. His shirt was ripped, but Ray would just use magic to fix the tares later.

Ryan loved Ray, more than he probably should after knowing Ray for only a year. He was adorable, especially when he trilled. He was funny and smart and excellent at games. He was beautiful in nearly a million ways, human, dragon, or somewhere in between. Ryan was lost on him the instant they officially met thanks to Michael and Gavin.

They had been doing their strange almost dating for weeks now. Holding hands, soft cheek kisses, cuddling like now in Ray’s nest. Ryan smiled against Ray’s hair as he yawned, wings folded tightly against his back. He blinked tiredly before snuggling into Ryan’s collarbone and sighing.

Ryan’s arm was going numb from being Ray’s pillow and his other arm was sure to have slight burns in the morning from brushing Ray’s spine and wings, but he didn’t dare move. Ray was already asleep and the faint smell of a bonfire was comforting.

This wouldn’t be the first night he had spent at Ray’s dorm, although this was the first time Ray fell asleep before letting him leave the nest. The extremely soft and fluffy pillows were more comfortable than the school issued beds and were blissfully cool.

Ryan closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep. Maybe in the morning, he’d be tired enough to keep his nerves away when he asked Ray on a date.

Ryan couldn’t hear Ray’s alarm in the morning and subconsciously held him tighter when he started to shift in his arms. “Alarm, Ryyyeeee,” Ray slurred, smiling tiredly and half-heartedly pushing on Ryan’s chest.

“I don’t hear anything,” Ryan grumbled, nuzzling into Ray’s hair, “Go back to sleep.”

“It’s eight.” Ray laughed a huff and pressed his nose against Ryan’s jaw before wiggling from his arms.

Ryan cracked his eyes open with a scowl, keeping one arm around Ray’s waist as he sat up and dug around for his phone. He bent the fingers of his other hand, the entire arm on pins and needles.

Ray sighed as he finally found his phone and slapped the screen. Ryan smiled, rolling out of the way as Ray yawned and stretched, wings spreading behind him as his hands, covered in scales and nails longer and sharper than normal, stretched toward the ceiling.

“High pitched alarm?” Ryan said as he sat up, carefully pushing Ray’s wing aside, “When did you do that?”

“When my other alarms weren’t good enough,” Ray said, smiling sheepishly, “This one at least annoys me enough that I have to turn it off.”

Ryan chuckled and slumped against Ray’s side, pressing his lips against his cheek. “Not a bad idea,” he sighed, closing his eyes. Ray’s wing wrapped around his back as he pulled his arms around his waist.

“We should actually go on a date,” Ryan mumbled against Ray’s cheek, opening one eye when Ray’s skin suddenly felt warmer than normal.

“As in, a kiss at the end kind of date?” Ray croaked, eyes wide as he looked at Ryan.

“Or we could kiss now, I’m not picky,” Ryan said, grinning when trills suddenly slipped past Ray’s lips as he smiled.

“You’re cheese,” Ray snorted as he twisted around to wrap his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

“The best kind,” Ryan nodded, laughing as Ray rolled his eyes and blew a ring of smoke at him, “Hey!”

Ray smirked and pressed closer until his nose brushed Ryan’s their lips barely touching. “What does this date include, exactly? Gotta know if I even want to go.”

Ryan almost forgot to breathe for a moment then Ray blinked and his brain was working again. “Well, probably diner at our favorite place and then games until we pass out.”

“So, what we do normally?” Ray said, smirking as Ryan got caught in his eyes again. He could practically hear his heartbeat.

“Just with more cuddling and _maybe_ a kiss,” Ryan said when Ray blinked again.

“Maybe?” Ray snorted, their lips brushing against each other with every word.

“You’re killing me,” Ryan groaned before tilting his head and kissing Ray, cupping the back of his neck. Ray laughed against him and kissed back, fingers carefully curling in his shirt.

When they parted with dazed smiles, Ray’s alarm went off again and he jumped. Ryan tensed and held him tighter before laughing when he saw Ray’s phone lit up on the floor. Ray grumbled and crawled over to completely turn of the alarm. He glanced back at Ray with a sheepish grin.

Ryan pulled him back by his hips, pressing a kiss against his cheek and smiling when Ray trilled and leaned back against him. “Alright, we’ve got class,” he sighed after a few moments.

Ray groaned and his head fell back onto his shoulder. “Nope,” he pouted up at Ryan, yelping when Ryan stood, bring him with him.

“Yes, and I need to go back to my dorm,” Ryan said as he sat Ray on his feet and kissed him again. Ray followed after him when he pulled back, a goofy smile plastered to his face. “But I promise that date tonight.”

“Fucking better,” Ray breathed before kissing him again, “Alright, get out.” He pushed Ryan toward the door when they parted. “Before neither of us fucking leave.”

Ryan laughed, pulled Ray into a tight hug before jogging down the hall. Ray watched him leave with a blush and smoke pouring from his lips.

“What the fuck?” Michael blinked at Ray, brows furrowed. His tail slapped the ground as his short, icy horns slowly shrank into his curly hair. “Are you and Ryan finally fucking?”

“Shut up!” Ray snapped, feeling an intense blush on his face, his hair turning brighter as Michael gave him a shit eating grin.

“HOLY FUCK!” Michael shouted as Ray dived back into his room and slammed the door behind him. The few other dragons still in their rooms ignoring their usual morning stupidity.

“Come on Ray!” the president said as he grinned over the giant makeup kit in his hands, “A dragon is scary, but a zombie dragon? Now that’s terrifying.”

“It’ll be fun!” the vice president said, heavy bags of props lining her arms.

Smoke billowed out of Ray’s nose and mouth. His hair was getting close to just going up in flames. “Fine, but no latex anything or you’ll being the ones helping me take care of the rash.”

“You’ve got it, now transform!” the president said as he dropped the kit on a table which groaned under the weight.

“I’ll take out anything that might be suspect,” the vice president said as she dug through the bag and turned her back.

Ray frowned at them, glaring at the president until he also turned around. Taking a deep breath, he left his skin shift and grow, hollow bones expanding and warping. He wished Ryan was there when the presidents turned around and looked up at him in awe.

His shoulder was as tall as Ryan, his neck longer. His head was pointed, his horns longer than when he was only half transformed. His claws dug into the ground and his four front teeth stuck out of his mouth. A tuft of smoldering black hair rested between his long pointed ears and horns, starting the spikes that lined his spine. His tail was still as long as he was, swishing nervously from side to side.

“Wow, I don’t know if we have enough fabric,” the vice president said, frowning down at the white, gauze like fabric in her hands.

“We’ll just do his front half, that’s all they’ll see anyway,” the president said, looking over his makeup, “Okay Ray, lean down.”

By the time they were done, Ray wanted to sit in a shower until all of the makeup came off. He growled, laying on the quad’s lawn with his tail slamming against the ground. He was the first thing they decided to decorate. Unfortunately, he still had about twenty minutes before Ryan’s class let out.

He had to admit, as he stared at the small mirror they had left for him to look at himself, they had done a wonderful job with the costume. The left side of his face really looked like the scales and skin were coming off. The costume was tattered and ripped, mainly by his spikes and scales, but in an almost perfect way.

He did look semi-dead as well, his underbelly extremely pale while his scales were dusted to avoid shining. Regardless, he felt ridiculous being only half done up or wearing clothes and makeup at all in his dragon form. The fabric agitated his scales and the makeup was starting to itch as his heated body made the makeup crack.

He half wished he hadn’t volunteered at all or that they had at least set up his tent so he didn’t feel as exposed. Instead, he tried to make himself as flat as possible and blew smoke at the grass, putting out any fires that started.

“Wow, they really out did themselves.”

Ray’s head snapped up as Ryan walked over, backpack slung off his shoulder. He grinned at Ray through face paint that seemed oddly familiar. Red coated his forehead and the tip of his nose. Black surrounded his eyes and lined his jaw. Long black stripes ran from his nostrils to his chin. White filled in the rest of his skin.

“Wait, are you you’re GTA character?” Ray rumbled, smirking as Ryan shrugged.

“People tell me I’m terrifying when I’m dressed like this,” Ryan said as he looked down at himself. A leather jacket hung from his shoulders, blue shoulders bright and the stripes around his upper arms crooked. His jeans were torn at the knees and had red paint splattered along the bottoms.

“Are you the psycho that’s supposed to chase them to me?” Ray said as he leaned down, pressing the tip of his nose to Ryan’s chest. The makeup on his scales didn’t come off, caked onto his scales. A few flakes dropped to the ground.

“Apparently,” Ryan said, dropping the black skull mask to the ground before pulling a fake, bloodied machete from his back pocket.

He dropped that on the ground as well and held his arms out. Ray snorted and happily pressed his head against his chest again, trilling softly as Ryan smoothed his hands over his jaw and under his chin.

“I convinced them to have our tent only be active for two hours,” Ryan said, carefully pressing his cheek against Ray’s head, “People are super excited for the zombie dragon tour.”

“Oh great,” Ray huffed, tail swishing quickly behind him, “Just what I wanted.”

“They won’t be seeing you for very long. I chase them in then chase them out a moment later,” Ryan said as he leaned back and smiled at Ray, “And it’s not for too long. Once it’s over, we can enjoy the carnival.”

Ray sighed and smoke billowed to the sky. Ryan coughed and laughed, waving the smoke away. He kissed the tip of Ray’s snout before walking him over to their tent.

Ray did have to admit, scaring the literal piss out of some of the worst the dickheads on campus was probably the best thing he’s ever done in his dragon form. However, he was still extremely relieved when they were finally finished. The makeup was burning away and the clothes were pulling painful on his scales.

Ryan helped him clean up and gave him his clothes once he was in his human form once again. The rest of the carnival was actually fairly impressive, there were plenty of fun booths and cheap food that wasn’t made on campus.

“It’s amazing what they can do when they’re not arguing,” Ryan mumbled and Ray laughed, shivering slightly. He was surprisingly cold for a change. He had probably used up all his heat evaporating the makeup.

He jumped when something warm and heavy dropped on his shoulder. He blinked up at Ryan whose face paint was smeared and peeling. Blushing, he pulled Ryan’s jacket tighter around him and leaned against his side when he wrapped an arm around his waist.

The carnival went well into the night with plenty of people continuously coming. The presidents were giddy with the money they had made for this year’s charity and the list of possible new club members.

Ray and Ryan stayed to help clean up before dragging their sore and tired asses up to Ray’s room. They collapsed in Ray’s nest and stayed there for a few moments before Ray kicked Ryan out to clean his face up before he got makeup on everything.

When Ryan got back, Ray yanked him to lay down before snuggling into his chest, purring loudly. Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around him. 


	73. White Rabit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray just wanted to go to the god damn garden, but no. This hallucinated hot guy with weird rabbit years insisted that he help him get to some date he was late to. The rabbit hole wasn’t real, he just forgot to take his meds that morning, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> References for the costumes:   
> Ryan’s mask: http://img10.deviantart.net/8fe9/i/2012/181/9/0/war_torn_splicer_bunny_rabbit_mask_by_angelasasser_artisan-d55gsgb.jpg  
> Red Queen Inspire: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/97/83/ca/9783cab306dc53eb80fc288834a9a63f.jpg  
> March Hare: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cd/9b/e0/cd9be0455ba56a88b971d7972413b269.jpg  
> Jeremy’s Mask: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CBf3SVjW4AAKOiN.jpg  
> Lindsey’s Mask: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cc/0a/a9/cc0aa98ae292905964c6ef6a3eb40b27.jpg  
> Michael’s mask: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/77/c0/8c/77c08cf78bec82edb268a0898aa22de4.jpg  
> Gavin’s hat: https://img1.etsystatic.com/047/1/6121139/il_fullxfull.667170997_fw1a.jpg

          Ray was two more assholes bothering him away from ripping his hair out. His therapist wanted to increase his meds, his mother bitched at him for needing meds, his fucking friends wouldn’t tell him that the spider he had been trying to smoosh for the last ten minutes wasn’t real because they were too busy laughing. He was exhausted, on his last rope, and one good punch away from having no friends at all.

He stormed toward the garden park only a block away from his mother’s apartment and nearly threw the entrance fee at the poor woman behind the counter. He ignored the insects flying around him, who knows if they were real or not. Half of the flowers weren’t their proper colors, but he didn’t mind. Sometimes they looked brighter or metallic. They always looked cooler that way.

He calmed as the scent of various flowers filled his nose. He was smiling by the time he found the rose bush maze. He wound his way through the curling paths and sweet bushes until he found the marble bench not many knew existed, even some of the workers.

The bench was melting when Ray found it. Hesitantly, he gently brushed his fingers over the surface and smiled when the bench stopped melting and was solid once again.

His knees cracked as he crouched down, running his fingers over the carefully carved flower pattern carved along the edge of the bench seat. The bumps and grooves scraped against his fingertips.

As he moved from the bench to the leaves and velvet petals of the flowers, his head filled with static and he felt more like himself. That morning had been fairly peaceful, he felt pretty good for the first time in weeks. Spring break just began which meant he didn’t have any responsibilities and he was seeing some old friends.

Then his doctor told him his meds weren’t strong enough. He was still having panic attacks, still hallucinating. They needed to increase the dosage. That sent him over an edge he hadn’t realized he had been balancing on. He was glad that he only hallucinated when he was really stressed and anxious, that was definitely an improvement from constant, random panic attacks that caused vivid hallucinations.

That wasn’t better, not what his doctor wanted. He wanted him to be completely okay, even if just taking the medication now was freaking him out. He’d been half hallucinating all day. Not the vivid and terrifying psychosis where he had absolutely no idea where he was, but the vague question if the world was real kind.

At least Phil was quiet. That at least meant he wasn’t completely lost to his anxiety, yet. His therapist had always disapproved of the voice in Ray’s head. Phil was actually useful, reminding him how to breathe when he was panicked and shit. He liked Phil.

Ray sighed and stared at the bright red rose in front of him. Quickly glancing around, he smiled softly when he realized that everything was back to normal. The bench wasn’t melting and the flowers were their proper organic colors.

Turning back to the rose, he ran his fingers over the petals and relaxed. Gardens were always so soothing to him. They were warm and always smelled fucking wonderful. There were plenty of things to feel and see that could bring him back into reality.   

He frowned when he heard the crunch of the grass under heavy boots. Considering that the flowers were no longer metal, he assumed that was someone horribly lost in the maze.

As he looked up to tell the poor bastard where to go, his deep brown eyes met ocean blue ones and he froze. A tall man with fluffy blond hair sticking out of a white top hat that had black trim around the brim and flat top and a thick black ribbon around the base, a ticking watch piece in the center stood in the only entrance to the marble bench.

Half of his face was covered by a weathered white mask with a gold trim. The mask had long ears that were at tall as the hat. A white tail coat with faint gold paisley hugged his shoulders and waist. A black button down was tucked into pants that matched the jacket. A fluffy gold ascot was puffed up just under his chin. His boots were black with a bit of mud speckling the toes. His large hands were covered in pristine white gloves.

Ray’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened, arms falling to the side. “Wow,” he mumbled, after a long moment of himself and the man awkwardly staring at each other, “Maybe I do need stronger meds.”

The man leaned back and blinked at him in confusion. The eyeholes of the mask were large enough that Ray could see blond eyebrows furrowing. “What?” the man said slowly, head tilting slightly to the side.

Ray shook his head before rubbing his eyes. Talking to what his therapist called ‘living hallucinations’ was not a good idea. “Right, great, awesome,” Ray mumbled, taking a deep breath. He looked between his fingers and groaned when he saw that the man was still there, frowning at him.

“Ooookay,” Ray huffed, letting his arms drop to his sides, “I’m just, gonna go? Before this gets worse?”

The man tensed and quickly pulled his hat from his head. He gasped at the clock. “Fuck!” he snapped, dropping the hat back on his head before racing away in the opposite direction of the exit.

Ray blinked after him, tensing when he paused and looked at Ray over his shoulder. “Come on! We’re going to be late!” he said, voice deep and smooth.

Ray’s brow furrowed and he slowly shook his head while shrugging. Rule one, do not follow hallucinations anywhere. That will end badly for him. He did that once and nearly got run over by a bus.

The rabbit man’s shoulders sagged before he was racing back over to Ray. He yelped when silk gloved hands wrapped around his wrist and pulled him along. “Hey!” Ray snapped, pulling on his arm.

The man paused and watched him try and free his arm for a moment. “Still think this is a hallucination?” the man said, tips of his grin getting cut off by his mask.

“No! Yes? Maybe?! I don’t fucking know!” Ray snarled, yanking his wrist free, “But I’m not going anywhere with you.”

The man sighed and tapped his chin before smirking as he bowed to Ray. “I’m sorry for bothering you. I wish you well and luck when the Red Queen catches you.”

“The Red Queen?” Ray snorted and shook his head, “Right, well. You’re not real and I need to go home. Where the fuck is Phil when I need him?”

The rabbit man laughed and waved as Ray edged toward the corner. Narrowing his eyes, Ray kept his eyes on the possibly real kidnapper. When he looked down the corner he was turning, he froze. A giant strange machine stared down at him.

The machine was made entirely out of layered red metal. Black hearts dotting the front. Ray’s mouth fell open and he stumbled back. He bumped into something and looked up at the rabbit man. “Perhaps you should come with me?” he said, smiling down at Ray.

Ray blinked and hesitantly nodded, flinching when the machine clanked and creaked. The man grabbed Ray’s wrist and then took off running, dragging Ray behind him.

“Alice in wonderland bullshit, great,” Ray mumbled as he followed what he supposed was his mind's version of the white rabbit, “At least he’s the good guy.”

Ray peaked around the white rabbit’s shoulder as they took more twists and turns than he remembered being in the maze. He gasped when they turned a corner and a massive hole appeared in front of them. The white rabbit didn’t slow down and Ray clung to his arm as he hopped over a small mound of dirt before they were tumbling down the rabbit hole.

“Not real, not real,” Ray gasped as the white rabbit chuckled softly and pulled him to his chest.

“Very real,” the rabbit said, rubbing his gloved fingers over Ray’s back, “Doesn’t that feel real?”

“Means jack shit!” Ray gasped as he clung to the white rabbit, “When the hallucination is vivid enough! You know that, you’re something my brain made up, probably.”

The white rabbit laughed and held Ray tighter. “You’ll see soon enough, this is reality, dear Rose.”

Ray didn’t necessarily want to blush, but the white rabbit sounded hot and was more or less Ray’s type body wise. He groaned and pressed his face into a too real chest as his face heated up.

He had plenty of falling hallucinations, but none felt this much like wind billowing around him. He peaked out from the white rabbit’s chest and looked around them. Chairs and tables floated around them, placemats and food undisturbed as they fell slower than they were.

“What the fuck,” Ray breathed, pushing up slightly. Roots and dirt mixed with wallpaper and crown molding as they fell and he stared, jaw dropped. This was not a hallucination. He had vivid hallucinations, but nothing this server.

“Did I fall asleep?” he said, looking down at the white rabbit who laughed.

“Of course not,” the rabbit said, grinning up at Ray. His hold around Ray’s waist became nearly crushing for a moment, enough that he hissed in pain before relaxing again.

“Oh fuck me,” Ray breathed, collapsing against the white rabbit.

“Eh, maybe after a few dates,” the rabbit said, smirking as Ray’s head shot up to glare at him.

“When we reach the bottom of this place, you’re explaining what the fuck is going on,” Ray hissed, poking the nose of the mask.

“Of course, Rose, whatever you want,” the rabbit said, glancing over his shoulder, “Luckily for you, we’re about to land.”

“What?!” Ray gasped, tensing as he saw ground rush up around the rabbit’s head.

As fast as they were falling, they landed lighter than a feather on cold checkered tiled floor. Ray gasped and rolled off the rabbit, running his fingers over the tile and the grout. Everything felt real.

He pulled at his purple hoodie and jeans, rubbing pieces of the fabrics between his fingers. Everything felt real, here and now. He looked around rapidly. Nothing shifted into reality. Nothing was the same weird shimmery, photo like quality he normally saw.

“This is real,” he breathed, head snapping to the rabbit who was lounging on the ground, “What the fuck?!”

“Welcome, to Wonderland,” the rabbit said, jumping to his feet and crouching down, “My name’s Ryan, certified White Rabbit, Timekeeper.” He offered Ray his hand. “I was sent by the White Queen to retrieve you, Rose.”

Ray blinked slowly, hesitantly shaking Ryan’s hand. “Okay, that explains literally nothing.”

Ryan laughed and stood, pulling Ray with him since he didn’t let go of his hand. “I’ll explain as we go?”

Ray frowned and sighed as Ryan started dragging him along. He looked back up the hole. “I guess I don’t get a choice.”

“Not particularly,” Ryan said, hand gently holding Ray’s, “We’re both late now.”

Ray wrinkled his nose and looked down at his feet. He was almost upset when he didn’t see a cotton tail poking out from under Ryan’s tail coat, but he managed. Instead, he jogged slightly to walk beside Ryan, trying to see around his mask. They were walking down a hallway that repeated itself over and over again. Same pillars leading to a rounded ceiling, same shaking chandlers, and the same tiled floors.

“Alright, Cottontail, explain,” Ray huffed when Ryan just stared straight ahead.

Ryan snorted and laughed, grinning down at Ray before taking his hand and tucking his fingers into the crook of his elbow. “This is Wonderland, a beautiful land full or insanity and chaos. I am the Timekeeper of the beautiful White Queen, the ruler of this land. I tell her about the past, inform her of the present, and present possible futures.”

“That’s kind of a big job?” Ray said, frowning up at Ryan, “But what does that have to do with me?”

“Well, I cannot see the future on my own,” Ryan said as they came to a wall. At the bottom of the door was a tiny door. Ray blinked at the door as Ryan let his hand go to dig into his pockets. “I need the White Queen’s help. All I do is organize the various possibilities and present her with the most likely futures. Now, where is that cake?”

Ray furrowed his brow, looking between Ryan and the door. “Shrinking cake? Right?”

“Yes, yes,” Ryan huffed, pulling his pockets inside out. Pieces of watches tumbled onto the ground.

Ray snorted and glanced around, jumping when he turned completely around and a small table was sitting behind them. Ryan blinked at him before looking at the table. “Ah! There you are,” he said, stepping over to the table and picking up one of the small cakes resting on a porcelain plate in front of a folded note that said ‘Eat Me’.

“Only take a small bite,” Ryan said as he held the cake out to Ray, “and save the rest for later.”

“I-is this going to shrink my clothes too?” Ray said, taking the soft cake.

“Probably?” Ryan said, smirking as he tilted his head and took a bite out of his cake.

Ray watched him shrink down before glancing at his piece. Sighing, he nibbled at the cake, nose wrinkling at the taste. His stomach grumbled and then he gasped as he rapidly started to shrink.

He wobbled once his body stopped shifting, the table towering over their heads. Ryan steadied him with an arm around his waist, plucking the cake from his hands and stuffing the entire thing into his pocket. “Now, the rules of the land are simply, whatever the White Queen says go,” Ryan said as he helped Ray toward the door.

“Too dizzy for a history lesson, man,” Ray slurred, leaning heavily against Ryan’s side.

“Right, sorry, Rose,” Ryan chuckled as he pulled a key from his other pocket. He slipped the key into the hole and the lock turned with a click. “But we have much to cover in very little time.”

Ray groaned, throwing his hand up when light poured into the room as the door creaked open. He blinked against the sunlight, squinting at the land ahead of them. Towering above them was crumpled blades of grass, filthy, massive rose petals. The rose bushes were incomprehensibly large.

Ryan pushed Ray forward as he looked up in complete awe. “Holy fuck,” he breathed, looking at Ryan with a growing smile.

Ryan chuckled and nodded, looking ahead of them again. “Now, onward with the history lesson?”

“Whatever you want man,” Ray said, looking around them with a small smile. Being tiny was more awesome than he probably should find it.

“Well, like I said, the laws are dictated by the White Queen, but since she is a free spirit, there are no rules. She decides what is a crime, who should be punished and how when the time comes. My job is to inform her of previous decisions, write the current ones, and propose the future. Not too long ago, the White Queen and I looked into the future and saw something horrible.”

Ray frowned as Ryan stared at the ground ahead of them, his arm tightening around Ray’s waist. “What was it?”

“Your death, Rose,” Ryan said, giving Ray a sad smile.

Ray tensed, hesitating mid-step before pushing forward again. “My death? Why me? Why are you calling me Rose anyway?”

“You are the Rose knight, I saw it myself,” Ryan said, looking forward again, “I saw many futures that day and two were the most prevalent. Both began the same. You are brought here by myself at the order of the White Queen. However, in one, we convince you to fight for us and you destroy the Red Queen. In the other-“ Ryan sighed, jaw clenching as he took a deep breath, “In the other, you refuse and you were killed.”

Ray swallowed hard, fingers curling into fists. “Why Rose? Who’s the Red Queen?” he choked out.

“Rose, for the flower you love and the color of your armor. Blood red,” Ryan said, smiling down at Ray, “The Red Queen is a tyrant who wishes to bring order to our world. She wishes to kill the White Queen and take her place.”

Ray scowled and looked at the ground ahead of them. Dirt gave away to gravel and he blinked. The gravel had to be extremely tiny, right? He looked around and realized that the bushes no longer towered over them, they were the same height as Ryan now.

“What the-“ Ray breathed, looking at Ryan when the arm around him tightened for a moment.

“The cake wore off,” Ryan said, walking a bit faster, “We must be going. We are already very late.”

“Are you always late?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow when Ryan laughed.

“Why of course, why would I ever be on time?” Ryan said, shaking his head as Ray sighed.

“Right, of course. Where are we going?” Ray said, squinting as he saw something in the distance.

“The White Queen’s castle,” Ryan said, scowling, “But first we must get passed the Mad Hatter. I just barely convinced him to stay behind in my task of finding you.”

“How did you find me? How’d you know I’d be there and when?” Ray said, looking away from the dot. They had some time before they even got close.

“The White Queen told me how to find you where I did. I waited for the sun to begin its descent then wondered the roses until I found the center. There, I would find a man among the roses.” Ryan looked down at Ray, the gently smile on his face making Ray blush, “She did not tell me how beautiful you would be. I only saw you with your helmet on in the visions. Your beauty captured me for so long that we’re late.”

Ray’s eyes widened and his head snapped away as his ears began to heat up. Ryan chuckled and Ray flipped him off, making him laugh louder.

“Ryan!”

Ray jumped at the new voice and looked up. A tall man with messy dirty blond hair sticking wildly out from under a top hat that shouldn’t fit on his head came around a large table covered in metal teapots and tea sets. A crazy paisley pattern covered the hat. A large ribbon that shifted between different scenes of various couples kissing was wrapped around the center. Giant pins and peacock feathers stuck straight out of the hat. At the base of the needles was a black fabric flower with a clock with exaggerated hands resting against the brim.

The bulky jacket he wore was in the same pattern as the hat with tears in the elbows showing the bright pink lining. A shirt that was only half tucked hung from the bottom of the jacket. The bright pink pants were stuffed into heavy rain boots. A vest covered in clocks hung open under the jacket. Green fingerless gloves were almost too big on his hands.

Ryan groaned as Ray turned to look behind them. He couldn’t even see where they had come from. How did they travel so far in so little time?

“Hello Gavin,” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s shoulders and turning him back around, “Rose, this is the White Queen’s certified Mad Hatter, Gavin.”

“Uh hello?” Ray said, forcing a smile and offering Gavin his hand.

Gavin grabbed his hand and shook his arm so hard Ray nearly vibrated out of Ryan’s grip. “It’s so lovely to meet you!” Gavin cooed.

“Gavin,” Ryan snapped, pulling their arms apart before wrapping his arm tightly around Ray and pulling him to his chest, “Don’t you da-“

Ray yelped as another man with curly hair appeared beside him and pulled him from Ryan’s arms. He wore a mask like Ryan’s, but the base was stained cherry wood with metal edging and branches curling around the short rabbit ears. The mask had a heart shaped nose and sharp whiskers.

“You have to join us!” Gavin chirped, walking on Ray’s other side as the other rabbit smirked back at Ryan. The rabbit had a black vest that was too short. A large red ribbon hung from his neck, chains hanging all over his white shirt, ribbon, and vest. Heavy leather gloves squeaked as they pulled out a chair and Ray was forced into the plush cushion.

“I’m Michael, the March Hare,” the rabbit said with a crooked grin, “We’re lucky we caught you before Ryan took you to the castle.”

“We’re already late!” Ryan said as he stomped over. Before he could catch Ray’s arm, a short man with a tan messenger cap burst from under the chair and hugged Ryan tightly. “Jeremy?!”

“Ryan!” Jeremy laughed, clinging to Ryan’s arm as he pushed him toward a chair far from Ray. The man wore a different mask. Metal loops came out from the sides of the mask, covered in tinkling chains and glued on gears. Crud eye holes were cut out of the leather pulled over the man’s head. A heart nose and whiskers were part of a flat white snout. Two buck teeth hung from the bottom of the snout.

A giant bow tie that had a door knob for the knot hung from his neck, a tan jacket that matched his hat hung awkwardly from one shoulder, the other arm hung down by his elbow. “Come and sit with us!” Jeremy said, making Ryan sit before scurrying over to Michael and Gavin who were whispering loudly over a tea set.

Ray sent Ryan a pleading look, carefully trying to edge out of his chair. Ryan scowled and stood, slamming his fist against his table. “We don’t have time for this, we must get to the White Queen!”

“The White Queen!” Gavin squawked, popping up from their loud meeting over a chip in a perfect tea cup.

“The White Queen!” Michael and Jeremy echoed, grinning at each other before hooking their thumbs under their masks. Ray blinked as they tossed their masks onto the table. Michael had a splattering of freckles across his nose and smooth cheeks. Jeremy had a mustache to match the beard lining his jaw.

“The White Queen will see the Rose Knight soon,” Gavin said, waving Ryan off as he sat in a plush red chair, “We’ve just met him!”

“Dude! It’s your fucking birthday!” Michael laughed as he dropped into a hideous, grandma arm chair, legs hooked on the arm.

“What?” Ray said, yelping as Jeremy suddenly appeared from under the table, resting his arms on his lap.

“Ya know, your birth into Wonderland, not everyone has those, not even us!” Jeremy said, grinning up at Ray, “You’re as pretty as Gavin hoped.”

Ray blushed and pushed awkwardly at Jeremy’s shoulders. “Ryan?” he said, looking up and sighing in relief when Ryan was right beside him.

Grabbing Jeremy by the scruff, he pulled him out and set him on his feet. “Rose isn’t used to being here, do not make him uncomfortable,” he snarled.

Jeremy yipped and scurried behind Gavin’s chair, smiling sheepishly. “Come on Ryan,” Gavin said with a crooked grin and a wave of his hand, “Take off your face, relax!”

“Come, Rose, we must be going,” Ryan said, offering Ray his hand.

“Fucking relax, asshole,” Michael snorted, leaping onto the table and rushing over. He slammed into Ryan before Ray could grab his hand, wrestling him over his mask.

Ray frowned and stood slowly as Michael managed to grab his mask without disturbing his hat and run back over to Gavin and Jeremy who were laughing. Ryan glared at them and Ray froze. Ryan had strong cheekbones and a filled out face. His eyes glowed brighter without the mask.

“You’re hot,” Ray blurted before Ryan could sling insults at Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy.

Ray blushed as Ryan stared at him with a pink face and wide eyes, hands clasped over his mouth. Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy gasped then started laughing. “Ryan’s Rose!” Gavin said and Jeremy and Michael started chanting with him.

Ray and Ryan blushed more as the three idiots circled them with the thick ribbon from Gavin’s hat that never seemed to end. They were pressed tight against each other with their arms trapped at their sides. Ray pressed his face in Ryan’s chest, his ears burning. Ryan grumbled about putting all of them in holes, the blush traveling down his neck.

With one last chant, Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy dissolved into giggles at their feet, a large bow keeping them tied together.

“I see why you didn’t want to meet them,” Ray mumbled against Ryan’s chest.

Ryan sighed and rested his cheek on top of Ray’s head. “I’m sorry about this, these three are idiots.”

“I got that,” Ray said as he started to wiggle, “Why the fuck did they tie this so well?”

“It’s a binding knot,” Ryan grumbled, managing to shimmy his arms free, “It’s supposed to be.”

“A what now?” Ray said, freezing as Ryan pushed the ribbon off of them.

“A binding knot!” Gavin said, jumping to his feet, “It keeps you together forever!”

“We have one!” Jeremy said, hooking his arms around Michael and Gavin’s waists. Ray blinked as a faint translucent ribbon appeared around them.

He stumbled back into Ryan who gently held his shoulders. “It only works if we want it to,” he told Ray with a gentle squeeze.

Ray watched Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy talk to each other, the ribbon wrapped tightly around them no matter how they moved. “Wow,” he said, looking up at Ryan who was pulling his mask back on.

“Come, we have to get going while those three are distracted.” Ryan pulled him along without looking at him. Ray frowned and quickly matched his pace. In seconds they were far away from the messy table and three idiots.

“You okay?” Ray said hesitantly, squeezing Ryan’s hand.

“Yes, of course,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray over his shoulder. His eyes weren’t as bright as before.

“Nope,” Ray said, digging his feet in. Ryan jerked to a stop and turned with a frown.

“What?” Ryan said, tilting his head to the side.

“You’re not okay,” Ray shrugged, taking a step closer and hooking his fingers on Ryan’s mask. Ryan tensed, but didn’t stop him as he pulled his mask off, knocking his hat off of his head despite its stubbornness earlier.

Ray smiled up at Ryan as he tried to avoid looking at Ray at all. “Hey, you were the one making sex jokes earlier.”

“Those are not as serious as a bonding knot,” Ryan scoffed, still looking intently at the rose bushes on either side of them.

Ray pursed his lips then stood up on his toes to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “Can I just take a guess and say that bonding knots don’t have to be strictly, anything. Just what you want?” he said as Ryan’s head snapped to look at him.

“Y-yes, of course,” Ryan choked out, entire face and neck pink.

Ray smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s chest, pressing his face into his shoulder. “Then I don’t mind at all.”

Ryan hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ray and pressed his cheek against his soft black hair. “I don’t like people taking my mask.”

“Sorry,” Ray winced, trying to pull back to hand Ryan the mask still in his hand.

Ryan held on tighter, smiling softly at Ray. “I don’t mind if you take it,” he nearly whispered and Ray’s eyes widened. He puffed an awkward laugh after a moment of his heart beat filling his ears.

“Well, good,” Ray croaked before pushing the mask into Ryan’s chest, “Asshole.”

Ryan laughed and slipped his mask back on. He let Ray go and stooped to grab his hat. Once his hat was back on his head, he grabbed Ray’s hand and tangled their fingers. “On to the castle,” he said before rushing forward.

Ray laughed and tried to keep up, yelping when Ryan just scooped him up bridal style and carried him. In no time at all, since Ray decided that time just wasn’t a thing here, they arrived at a towering castle with bleached stones that shined in the light.

Ryan set Ray down and took a step forward. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he took a deep breath, barely winded from running. “I bring the Rose Knight,” he bellowed.

Ray clamped his hands over his ears, frowning when Ryan gave him a sheepish smile. He awkwardly kissed his temple, his mask digging into Ray’s head. “Sorry my Rose,” he said softly as the wall in front of them started to shift and move.

Ray watched in awe as the wall slowly came down as a drawbridge. Men like the strange machine he had seen in the maze standing around a short woman with long purple hair. She was wearing a half mask as well. Light and dark purple was stripped down the cat mask. Purple fur lined the edges.

She wore a striped purple dress with a dark purple leather corset around her waist. The front of the dress was pulled up to show her striped tights and purple boots with a sizeable heel.

“Welcome back, White Rabbit!” the woman said, disappearing in a puff of smoke before reappearing in front of Ray, tapping her chin with claw-like black nails, “And welcome Rose Knight, are you lost, perhaps?”

Ray narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Ryan who gently held onto his shoulders. “Yes?” he said slowly.

The woman looked between them, her eyes a vibrant green. “Perfect,” she said with an unnaturally wide smile. She disappeared again back near the machines. “Come along! The White Queen awaits!”

“Who the fuck was that?” Ray hissed to Ryan who led him across the stone gate.

“That’s Lindsey, a certified Cheshire Cat,” Ryan whispered to Ray as they passed the machines who followed them with jerky steps. The door closed up behind them and Ray clung to Ryan’s arm.

“What’s this certified shit?” Ray hissed, frowning when Ryan laughed and ruffled his hair.

“You ask many questions,” Ryan said before whisking them into a tall tower in the center of the white walls.

Ray swore he only took a few steps as he listened to Ryan rattle on about some weird shit about how to become certified. He used slang Ray had no idea the definition of and everything seemed to be looped back on itself. In the middle of his explanation, they were suddenly at the top of the tower in front of a small woman with dark skin and a beautiful white dress.

“Ah, White Rabbit! Welcome home!” the woman said, Lindsey appearing beside her throne with a puff of purple smoke.

“Ah! You stole my colors!” Lindsey gasped, looking down at herself then at Ray.

Ray scowled as Ryan sighed. “It is fine, Cheshire Cat,” the woman said, a simple white crown resting in her long, curly hair. She stood with grace, the large train of her dress fluttering around her as her bare feet pattered down the stairs.

Ray tensed up as Ryan bowed low to the White Queen who looked Ray up and down. “A bond?” she said lightly, raising an eyebrow at Ryan.

“It was--“ Ryan started, not standing up right.

“The Mad Hatter, I know,” the woman said, gently touching Ryan’s shoulder and he stood upright, “I saw it all.”

Ryan nodded and took a step back, smiling at Ray when he caught him giving him a panicked look. Oddly enough, this was the first time he honestly felt anxious the entire time he had been in Wonderland.

“Rose Knight, I’m glad you have found yourself here safely. I am Mica, the certified White Queen,” the White Queen said, curtsying to Ray. Her sleeveless dress fluttered around them suddenly and Ray tensed when both Lindsey and Ryan disappeared from sight.

“Uh, R-Ryan was a good guide,” Ray choked on his words, staring at the White Queen with wide eyes. However, the world didn’t start to distort like when he normally had an episode.

The Queen nodded and held her hands out to Ray. “Allow me to show you something, Rose Knight. I simply need your hands. There is nothing to fear here.”

“Tell that to my brain,” Ray mumbled as he took the Queen’s hands in a death grip. He swallowed hard as Mica smiled at him. The air was curling in his throat and his nose began to burn.

Mica closed her eyes and her voice echoed around them, making Ray flinch, his knees beginning to shake. He felt like he was going into a bad episode. “Look around you, Rose Knight. The possible future awaits you.”

Ray looked around him rapidly, eyes wide and entire body shaking. Faint images glowed against the white dress. He saw himself in armor dripping blood, standing proudly with Ryan at his side. A sword in his hand and a sea of white machines cheering.

Then suddenly he was seeing his head rotting on a pike. A short woman with heart shaped hair laughed maniacally as she waved her hands. He couldn’t make her out, she was horribly blurry.

At the snap of her fingers, anyone wearing a mask turned into an actual animal, including Lindsey, Michael, Jeremy, and Ryan. He watched as Gavin sobbed, being dragged away from Michael and Jeremy who were being chased by rabid dogs. Their bond snapping with a horrible sound.

Ray gasped for breath, knees finally giving out. He let Mica’s hands go and grabbed fist full of his hair. He shouted as he hyperventilated and held his breath.

“Rose!” Ryan gasped, rushing to his side and dropping to his knees. He pulled Ray to his chest and counted softly.

Ray slowly calmed, clinging to Ryan. “Do you fear what you could do?” Mica said, looking down at him with a blank look.

Ray shook his head, limp against Ryan who was holding him impossibly tight, cooing softly into his hair. He ran his fingers over Ryan’s soft jacket, relaxing at the link to reality, whatever reality this was anyway.

“Not that,” Ray panted, “I-I uh. I already decided that I’d fight for you all, I just. That-that felt like an attack.”

Ryan’s teeth audibly ground together as he pulled Ray into his lap, carding his fingers through his hair and rocking them gently.

Mica’s shoulders sagged and she smiled. “I am very sorry to have done that to you,” she said, gracefully kneeling beside them, “We must prepare you for battle. The Red Queen is only just beginning to gather forces behind her. She must die before she is too powerful.”

Ray nodded, head dropping onto Ryan’s shoulder. “Sure thing, but can we just, do it tomorrow? I’m fucking exhausted.”  

Ryan laughed and the Queen shook her head fondly. “Of course, Rose Knight. Ryan.”

Ryan nodded and stood with Ray cradled in his arms. Ray smiled as Ryan left the room. “My name’s Ray, you know?” he slurred, blinking up at Ryan.

Ryan froze mid-step on the stairs. He blinked down at Ray before laughing. “I never asked!” he gasped, nuzzling the masks nose against his temple, “I am sorry, Rose.”

“I like how you call me that,” Ray sighed, closing his eyes, “But, only when you do.”

“Of course, my Rose,” Ryan whispered, softly kissing Ray’s forehead, “Sleep now, valiant knight, you have a battle to fight in the morrow.”

Ray woke pressed to Ryan’s chest. The White Rabbit’s mask and hat were cast aside, although he was still in his coat. He was curled tightly around Ray, holding him close.

Ray smiled and snuggled closer, letting himself drift until Ryan woke and made him get out of bed. He was given a white button down and comfortable black pants and new boots.

Ryan kissed the corner of his mouth before leaving him to change. Ray stared at the door, blushing hard and brushing his fingers over the corner of his mouth.

Smiling against his fingers, he shook his head and changed. Ryan was there when he opened the door, dragging him all over the castle. He ate weird pastries given to him by Gavin while Lindsey followed after them with her unnatural smiles.

One of the machines gave him simple white armor, a long sword hanging from a leather belt. Ryan, the tea party idiots, and Lindsey all gave him bright thumbs up when he came out in his armor.

“I don’t really want to think about all the blood that’s going to cover me,” Ray told Ryan as he panted after a crash course in sword fighting by Mica still in her dress.

Ryan stopped his story of the one time Gavin tried to convince him to join them for a un-birthday party with his mouth hanging open. He looked over at Ray, slowly closing his mouth as he pulled his mask off.

“The Red Queen has many tricks,” Ryan said softly as he scooted closer to Ray, gently brushing his soaked hair from his face, “It will not all be her blood.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Ray whispered, closing his eyes.

Ryan frowned and pulled Ray to rest against his side. He continued his story softly, smiling when Ray laughed and grinned up at him. “You will be a wonderful knight, the best swordsman to ever fight for the White Queen. It was shown to us.”

Ray smiled and leaned up and pecked Ryan on the lips before forcing himself to his aching feet and stepping back up to the fighters circle just as Mica appeared beside him.

Ryan stared at them in dazed wonder before smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day, nuzzling his nose against Ray’s cheek every chance he got.

Mica trained Ray for four days. Ray vaguely wondered if he was missed back home, but he highly doubted that time moved the same as the reality he came from.

“You are ready,” Mica said, smiling brightly at him after their last sparring match the fourth day. Ray was breathing hard, trembling where he stood. “You can rest on the way there, Ryan will be your guide and a small legion of my army will follow you. Are you ready?”

“Nope,” Ray panted, smiling tiredly as he sheathed his sword, “But I don’t really get a choice, do I?”

“Not at all.” Mica smiled beautifully before letting Ryan help Ray to their room.

“We’ll be there in no time,” Ryan had told Ray before they left and after about three stories shared between them, they were at a small camp of red machines and tents.

At the center of everything was a short woman with curly red hair meticulously pulled into a heart shape. A jagged, sharp silver crown rested between the bumps of the heart. Her dress went out about two feet from her tiny feet. The metal cage attached to her hip was covered by a heart patterned lace. A tight corset that barely covered her chest was wrapped around her waist. A wire heart attached to her back was as tall as her head. Translucent white fabric covered the heart.

She moved with jerky, harsh movements. Fingerless red lace gloves went from her palms to her elbows. Her shoes clanked every time she walked, but Ray could barely make out her legs under her dress.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Ray whispered to Ryan. The legion was only a short distance behind them. They were crouched behind a bush, listening to the Red Queen shriek at her machines.

“That’s up to you,” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly when Ray shot him a glare, “I’m afraid, we don’t know what the exact plan was. Nor do we really plan.”

Ray groaned and hung his head. He looked back at the Red Queen and the machines begrudgingly moving around the camp. “Well, fuck it,” he huffed, standing up and pulling his helmet on. The helmet fit snug on his head, only a cluster of small holes letting him see and breathe.

“Ray!” Ryan gasped, jumping up, hand on the hilt of one of his many throwing knives.

“ATTACK!” Ray roared, pulling his sword and pointing at the Red Queen. The camp jumped and looked at him, the Red Queen looking at him in wide eyed confusion.

He smirked as the White Queen’s army burst from the trees and stormed into the camp, destroying a massive number of red machines before they could begin to move.

Ray slowly walked toward the Red Queen who was shouting at machines to protect her. Ryan followed closely after Ray, throwing his knives at any machine that got too close.

“Time for you to die,” Ray said, pointing his sword at the Red Queen. The tip shook slightly as the Queen laughed.

“That’s what you think,” the Red Queen snarled at him before pulling a white cake from her pocket.

“Oh fuck me,” Ray groaned as the Red Queen started to grow.

“Maybe when we get back,” Ryan mumbled, frowning nervously at the Queen, “Now’s not really the time.”

“You’re such an assho-THE CAKE!” Ray gasped, wiping around and holding his hand out to Ryan, “Give me the shrinking cake!”

Ryan blinked at Ray and dug one perfect cake with a small bite taken out of one side out of his pocket. “Stay safe,” Ray said, lifting up his helmet taking a small bite and shrinking down.

Ryan bit his lip and rushed back as the Red Queen stomped around, pulling at her dress which was now above most of their heads. Ray stayed near her feet, ignoring her booming voice demanding to know where he was.

He smirked when he started to grow again before she started to shrink. She did take a larger bite than he did. Once he was back to his full size, he raised his sword and watched in confused amazement as the blade slid through the Queen’s leg like she was water. Blood spurted out of the cut as the Red Queen screamed.

The giant woman fell as Ray groaned at the sticky blood coating him and leaking into his armor. As the Red Queen fell, she shrank, cursing at Ray as she laid on the ground, her skirt awkwardly holding her hips up.

Ray walked over and stared down at the woman for a moment before raising his sword and slamming the tip down into her heart. He panted, ripping his helmet off after a few moments of stunned silence.

“That, was too easy,” Ray mumbled as he pulled his blade free, the Red Queen’s body making a sick sucking sound.

He turned when he heard the machines clang and throw down their weapons. Ryan watched him with wide eyes, slowly starting to smile.

Ray smiled back and laughed as the white machines started to cheer and Ryan rushed for Ray, picking him up in his arms in a tight, bloody hug.

Ray woke up to two policemen hovering over him and talking over each other. He was laying in the dirt where the rabbit hole had been. He’d been gone for three days.

He told them that his meds weren’t strong enough and he ended up following a hallucination for a few days. He didn’t tell them he went to sleep that night curled up against Ryan’s chest or that the white bow in his pocket was Ryan’s gift to him the morning after the death of the Red Queen, to symbolize their bond even from miles away.

He didn’t tell his therapist what happened, he told him he thought he saw a talking rabbit and chased after the bunny until he was completely lost. “I must have found the maze and recognized it,” he said and his therapist believed him.

About a week later, on a weekend, he told his mother he was staying over at a friend’s. Instead of heading toward the friend’s house, who was reluctantly covering for him incase his mother called, he went to the garden. A crisp white letter clenched in his hand. He had found the letter on his pillow the morning before.

He entered the rose maze and found the center with ease. Sitting on the bench was Ryan, mask and hat off. He was holding a thornless rose, smiling at the petals. His head snapped up as Ray came to a stop in the entrance to the small space.

“Rose,” Ryan said, standing quickly and tucking the rose behind Ray’s ear, “You wore your color.”

Ray chuckled and looked down at his red hoodie. “Well, you still have my purple one,” he said, smiling up at Ryan.

“Ah, well, I can’t say I didn’t do that on purpose,” Ryan said, hands coming to rest on Ray’s hips.

Ray snorted and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. “I have the weekend free,” he said softly, pressing closer.

“To home then?” Ryan breathed, their lips brushing.

“Fuck yes,” Ray said before kissing Ryan and smiling against him as Ryan sighed happily against him.


	74. Tiger Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every mark or injury that happens to you appears on your soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

           Ray rarely got hurt, well. He rarely hurt himself. He was always covered in scratches and bites from animals he never interacted with. He started getting the wounds when he was ten, like most children in the world. He always wondered why his soulmate was always getting attacked by animals but he wished he would stop pulling cattails, at least. Their claw marks burned.

The older he got, the more severe the wounds. His soulmate must have been dealing with bigger animals. Once, while walking home from school, he collapsed to the ground with a shout of pain, holding on tightly to his leg. Blood gushed out of large bite marks on his leg as one of the neighbors ran out of their homes with a phone, calling for an ambulance.

His soulmate had apparently been bitten by a tiger. That was what the doctor said anyway, once he was hopped up on antibacterial and pain meds, the holes in his thigh sewed shut. What the absolute fuck. A _tiger_?! What the fuck did his soulmate do?

Then again, that might have been revenge for when Ray was eleven and fell from a tree, breaking his arm in two pieces. He was sure that wasn’t at all fun, but still. A goddamn tiger? Really?

Ray got used to the pain, eventually. He stopped trying to count the new cuts and bites, there were too many some days. He was thankful he was a fast healer, most of the smaller marks disappearing within a few days.

The larger wounds stuck around. The tiger bite was still scared on his skin. Occasionally scars he didn’t know he had would appear where old wounds had just healed. Every time he found a new one, he wanted to slap his soulmate silly for picking at his scabs.

Sometimes he wondered if his soulmate thought about his radio silence as much as he wondered about the abundance of evidence that they were alive. Every time a new scratch appeared, Ray knew they lived through another day with crazy animals. If they had died, everything would disappear entirely, not a scratch or scar that wasn’t his already would just disappear.

He never had to worry about that, however. Every day ended with at least one new wound. No broken bones, thankfully, but claw marks and puncture wounds.

No matter how much he wanted to ask his soulmate what the fuck they were doing with their life, he didn’t do much to search for them. If Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy dragged him to the zoo, he’d look around at the workers for anyone covered in bites and scratches but never went by himself and asked around.

When Gavin wanted a cat, Ray tagged along because Michael and Jeremy couldn’t and they didn’t want a rabid animal in their apartment. He hadn’t even looked at the shelter workers, too busy keeping Gavin’s fingers out of cages of snarling cats and barking dogs.

He wasn’t particularly worried. He’d find them eventually. Michael and Gavin found each other on accident. Gavin fell down the stairs in high school and Michael caught him with a pained scowl. They found Jeremy not long after that. Gavin, again, had been hit in the head with a basketball in gym and both Michael and Jeremy winced in pain.

Ray had a feeling his soulmate was the older than him. Why else would they have been bitten by a tiger when Ray was fifteen? They’d be too smart by then to just wander into a tiger cage at a zoo or something at that age.

Occasionally, he would daydream about a faceless person snapping a whip at a roaring tiger. Or someone in a veterinary coat trying to look down a sick tiger’s throat. That would certainly explain all of the biting.

No matter what his soulmate did for a living, he was sure he’d know them when he saw them. Probably as soon as a dog bit them or something.

Until then, he just coasted through life never going to a vet or going to another shelter after that one time with Gavin. Then he got out of college and begrudgingly listened to his mother about going to a therapist. He was stressed, a lot, but that was only because he had a shitty job at GameStop while programing on the side for an indie game company that dumped all of the work on him. He was allowed to freak out every so often.

However, he wanted his mother to stop worrying, so he went to the cheapest therapist he could find. Two meetings in and the bastard had yet to say anything useful or seem to listen to Ray at all. Which, really, was what he got for being cheap.

“Look, Mr. Narvaez, you have a lot of stress and you’re probably lonely without your soulmate,” the old man said, making Ray scowl, “So why don’t you just get a dog or something to destress you?”

Ray felt more exhausted than ever when he finally left the bastard’s office. A dog? Really? Well, maybe. Since Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy were off doing their own things, he hadn’t seen them for some time and hours spent hunched over a keyboard rapidly typing out code wasn’t all that soothing.

Pursing his lips, he pulled his phone from his pocket and scanned through the local shelters. With a split second decision, he took a turn away from his apartment and headed for the nearest bus stop.

The shelter was fairly large, long rows of kennels went out from one side of the building, a few dogs barked at him as he walked up to the doors. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

There were four wooden tables in the main room. Each one had a cat bed resting in the center. Two cats were trying to fit into one bed while another one was sitting on the front counter. The fourth cat meowed up at him, walking between his feet and purring when he almost tripped.

Scowling at the furry beast, he walked over to the desk where the receptionist was giggling at him. “Can I help you?” she said, resting her chin in her palm, dark purple hair falling over her shoulders.

“Uh, I’m looking for a dog?” Ray said, shrugging awkwardly, “Honestly, I have no idea what I’m doing. My shitty therapist just said that I should get a dog or something.”

The woman purse her lips and narrowed her eyes. “So you’re looking for possible Emotional Support dogs?” she said slowly, reaching for the phone, “You should really do this after you’ve done some research and gathered supplies.”

“I looked it all up on my phone on the way here,” Ray said, leaning against the counter. The cat hissed at him before jumping down. He scowled at the cat as the woman laughed lightly.

“I’m guessing that’s why you’re looking for a dog?” the receptionist said, smiling when Ray sighed.

“Oh yeah,” Ray said, running his hand through his hair, “I just figured--I’ve--I’ve always kind of wanted a dog.”

The woman nodded and picked the phone up. “I’ll have Ryan help you then, he’ll be able to tell you everything you need to know.”

Ray nodded and looked around the room as the woman poked at the dial pad. A small family came in and immediately went through a door with a poster of a cat under the small window.

“Okay, just give him a second, he’s bringing one of the dogs he’s training in,” the woman said, the phone clicking back into the holder.

Ray nodded then frowned, glancing at the clear door on the opposite side from the front doors. “He’s the trainer?” he said slowly, standing up taller.

“Yep, he’s the best in the area too,” the woman said, raising an eyebrow at him, “He used to train tigers for shows but now he just does dogs.”

“Tigers?” Ray said, jaw dropping.

The woman opened her mouth but the door opened and a tall man with soft blond hair and striking blue eyes came in from the back doors. He was holding a small wiener dog in his arms. The dog was trying it’s hardest to wiggle from his arms as he walked over to them, the leash dragging on the floor.

“What’s up Meg?” the man said, absentmindedly petting the dog’s head.

“This guy wants to look at the dogs but has no idea where to start,” Meg said, nodding to Ray who was staring up at Ryan with wide eyes, “I’d figure you’d be able to help him.”

Ryan nodded and turned toward Ray. Before he could hold his hand out, the wiener dog snapped its teeth down on his hand. Ryan didn’t even flinch but Ray yelped, pulling his hand to his chest as little beads of blood rolled down his wrist.

“Oh my god,” Meg gasped, quickly getting to her feet and rushing into the door behind the desk.

Ray ground his teeth and looked up at Ryan. The taller man was staring down at him with wide eyes, holding completely still as the dog let go of his hand. “You’re,” he breathed before grinning brightly, “Holy shit.”

“Y-you, what the fuck was with the tiger man?” Ray blurted out, wincing as his fingers twitched on his injured hand.

Ryan leaned back slightly, blinking at Ray before laughing. “Oh, that. I slipped in the pool in the tiger enclosure and the tiger I was working with tried to save me by dragging me out by my leg.”

Ray’s jaw dropped, his hands falling to his side as blood dripped onto the floor. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he hissed as the family came back into the room, “I used to be terrified of most animals because of you!”

Ryan smiled sheepishly, but didn’t have a chance to retort. Meg was back with a giant first aid kit in her hands. She had another worker take the dog from Ryan before making them sit down. Neither of them really flinched as she cleaned and bandaged their hands.

She left them to return the kit and Ryan laughed lightly. “I’m sorry about making you afraid of animals. I’ve always loved them, probably too much,” he said as he watched the kids pet one of the cats given free rein of the main room.

“I’m over it,” Ray grumbled, blushing as Ryan beamed at him, “I just, wasn’t sure what to expect.”

Ryan chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Neither was I. I never got a wound from you. Except for that one time.”

Ray winced and rubbed his left arm, a tiny bump in the middle of his forearm. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Ryan laughed, shaking his head, “I didn’t think I had a soulmate until that moment. I was terrified that you weren’t born yet or something, but then my arm broke in a middle of an interview. I was so relieved.”

Ray winced and smiled sheepishly. “An interview? Shit, that must have sucked.”

“Oh it did,” Ryan laughed as he pushed himself to his feet and then offered his uninjured hand, “Now come on. I think there’s a dog you’ll like.”

Ray raised an eyebrow then shrugged, taking Ryan’s hand. He didn’t let go once he was on his feet and smirked when Ryan blushed at him. Hesitantly, they tangled their fingers and Ray followed after Ryan through the back doors.

Behind the shelter was a fenced in Dog Park. Prospective adopters were walking excited dogs on short leashes. Other dogs were free to run around and play with each other and the few loitering volunteers.

Ryan pulled Ray over to the playing dogs and whistled loud and high. Ray frowned then tensed when a giant saint Bernard came barreling toward them. Ryan let Ray’s hand go to catch the extremely happy, giant dog that slammed right into him.

“Hey buddy!” Ryan laughed, ruffling the dog’s long hair, “Aren’t you happy?”

The dog gave a surprisingly small bark as it nuzzled its head against Ryan’s. Ray smiled slowly as Ryan stumbled under the dog’s weight hugging the giant pup.

“Alright, alright. Sit,” Ryan said sternly and the dog dropped to its hind legs, panting as it looked happily up at Ryan, “Ray, this is Edgar, he’s my dog.”

Edgar’s head snapped to look at Ray and he was struggling to stay seated. Ray smiled hesitantly and offered Edgar his hand. With only one sniff, Edgar was bumping his head against Ray’s hand demanding pets.

Ray laughed and gently patted Edgar’s head. Ryan watched them with a fond smile before snapping his fingers. In seconds Edgar was tackling Ray to the ground, nuzzling his head and laying on top of him.

“Hey!” Ray laughed as he hugged Edgar’s head.

“Ah, he likes you,” Ryan chuckled, crouching down and petting Edgar’s head.

“He’s heavy!” Ray groaned, smiling up at Ryan.

Ryan grinned back before snapping and giving a short, low whistle. Edgar instantly got off of Ray and sat excitedly beside them. “No one else wanted to adopt him since we got him as a puppy so I adopted him.”

Ray pushed himself to his feet, gently petting Edgar’s head. “Aw, damn. You beat me to him.”

Ryan laughed and held his hand out to Ray. “Well, I wanted you two to meet, especially if, ya know, you want to stick around?”

Ray blinked at Ryan then rapidly looked between his face and his hand. Slowly smiling, he took Ryan’s hand, subconsciously tangling their fingers. “Of course I’m sticking around, we have to play video games together. That’s how I judge character.”

“Oh is it?” Ryan snorted, squeezing his hand, “Good thing I love playing then.”

“Alright, that’s one plus for you,” Ray said, jumping when a wet nose pressed into his side. He looked down at Edgar who rubbed his head against Ray’s side and hip.

Laughing, he pet Edgar’s head, not letting go of Ryan’s hand, they had a lot of catching up to do.


	75. Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is a voodoo master with a collection of voodoo dolls of everyone he has ever met. If he really wanted to, he could take over the city but he’d much rather stay at home and lazy around. He liked his semi-normal life with his boyfriend Ryan (who sells guns to the Fake AH crew so it’s a very loose sense of the word normal). However, when someone steals his collection of dolls, they both have to do some things they never thought they would have to again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

           Ray walked home with a lazy smile. He had his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, a light bag of snacks hanging from his wrist, smacking against his leg as he walked. His apartment building loomed only a block away, the dreary clouds blocking out the sun.

Ryan was probably home from seeing the Fakes by now. He just got a new shipment of weapons for them. He probably handed over the doll Geoff requested from Ray as well. That meant they had a month or two to themselves while the Fakes did their heist and waited out the heat. Which meant that tonight would be a nice, calming date night full of shitty movies, unhealthy foods, and cuddling.

Ray grinned and jogged up the stairs of the building, the bag slapping his leg, the chip bag crunching and crinkling. He couldn’t wait for their first peaceful night in a long time. As he walked toward their door, he flipped through his keys.

He froze when he found the right key and looked up at their door. There was a chuck ripped from the door around the lock, dirty shoe prints faintly pressed into the white paint. The missing chunk still hung to the doorframe, splinters sticking out in odd angles.

Slamming his shoulder into the door, he stumbled into the apartment, eyes darting around. “Ryan?!” he shouted, as he rushed past the kitchen and into the living room. Nothing looked damaged or taken.

“Ray? Oh thank god,” Ryan’s head poked out from their spare room, where Ray’s work room was, “I thought--you weren’t home?”

Ray sighed in relief, shoulders sagging and legs almost turning into noodles. “I went to get snacks, why are you in my workroom?”

Ryan frowned and glanced back into the room before carefully walking over to Ray. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and wrapped his arms tightly around Ray’s waist. “I thought they had taken you with everything else,” he sighed, pressing his nose into Ray’s hair.

“Everything else?” Ray said slowly, letting the bag fall from his wrist to wrap his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. He squeezed him gently before pulling away and hesitantly heading toward his work room.

Ryan scrambled to catch his hand but Ray pulled away, jogging the last few steps. He expected the rows of carefully crafted dolls he had spent years making lining the multitude of shelves Ryan had made him. He expected his work benches covered in straw, fabrics, and herbs. Scraps of fabric littering the floor and table top with various pairs of scissors scattered everywhere.

He found empty shelves and tables. Overturned and broken workbenches and shattered shelves. Everything he and his family had ever worked for was gone. Ray stumbled back, eyes wide and hands shaking. The magic lock on the door was a pile of melted goo on the floor.

“That’s why,” Ryan said softly when Ray ran into him, “I thought…you wouldn’t have let anything be taken without putting up a fight.”

Little spots of blood sprinkled the floor in a few places, a pair of scissors had blood soaking one of the blades. “Ryan,” Ray breathed, feeling his knees shake, threatening to give out, “We--my dolls.”

“I know,” Ryan whispered against Ray’s temple, holding him tighter, “We need to go to the Fakes.”

Ryan had to make Ray sit, his knees shook too much and they needed to move faster than he could manage at the moment. He packed up everything important and nearly carried Ray from their apartment.

Ray held onto the bleeding scissors tightly, staring hard at the glistening blood. A fire raged in his eyes and Ryan bit his lip as he drove them to the most expensive apartment building in the city. Ray would tear whoever did this limb from limb. The dolls were his family’s legacy, the only thing he had left from them.

Ryan parked haphazardly in front of the building when they arrived, pulling out his phone and quickly dialed and pressed the speaker to his ear. He watched Ray stare straight ahead, eyes glazed over, with a worried frown.

“Hey Geoff,” Ryan said softly, wincing when Ray’s head snapped to the side to look at him. His brown eyes were so dark that Ryan couldn’t tell where his iris ended and his pupil began. Magic crinkled through the car and he gritted his teeth. “I need you to let us up to the penthouse. There’s--no--I….Just let us up? Probably the worst thing that could have happened has and it’s hard for me to explain it.”

Ray slowly looked up at the building and looked down at the scissors again. Ryan sighed through his nose as Geoff babbled on for another few minutes before giving him the all clear. Tossing the phone into the backseat, he got out of the car and then helped Ray out, their duffle on his back.

Neither looked back when a quiet hissing began. They didn’t flinch when the car burst into flames as they slipped into the building either.

The elevator ride to the top of the building was agonizingly slow. Ray’s eyes weren’t nearly pure black anymore, they had returned to their dark brown hues. “I need material,” he mumbled, carefully closing the scissors and opening them again, little flecks of blood falling to the floor.

“I know,” Ryan said, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist, “We’ll get what you need, but for right now, just breath okay?”

Ray looked up at Ryan who was trying his best to give him a cheerful smile. Smiling slowly, Ray rested his head against Ryan’s shoulder and took long, deep breaths. “I’m sorry,” he sighed when they were only a floor away.

“For what?” Ryan said as he leaned down to press a soft kiss into Ray’s hair.

“For zoning out there,” Ray said, flinching when the door dinged then slid open.

“Oh well, you can’t help dissociating,” Ryan said as he tangled their fingers and pulled Ray through the door, “Should I tell the guys to keep it down?”

“Nah, I think I’ll be okay,” Ray said, forcing another smile, “I think the noise will help.”

Ryan nodded before stopping in front of one of the few doors on the top floor. He pounded on the wood and waited, squeezing Ray’s hand when the locks started to tumble.

“Alright, assholes, what the fuck is so important?” Geoff said as he flung the door open, mustache crooked as he smirked at them.

“My dolls are gone and if you don’t want citywide chaos that you didn’t cause, you’re going to help us get them back,” Ray snapped, wrinkling his nose as Geoff’s eyes widened.

“He’s upset,” Ryan said gently, pushing Geoff into the apartment, “Of course, but this is a rather big problem.”

“Your dolls are gone?!” Geoff nearly screeched, tattooed hand clutching his heart, “how the fuck did that happen?”

Ray pursed his lips, took a deep breath with his eyes closed, then opened his eyes again. “Apparently there’s some magic users in town.”

Geoff paled and looked like he was nearly about to faint when Jack and Mica came into the room. They looked between Ray’s glare, Geoff’s face, and Ryan sheepish smile and tensed. “What happened?” Jack said as she came over to them, putting a hand on Geoff’s shoulder.

“Is something wrong with the shit you gave us?” Mica said as she came over and bumped shoulders with Ray.

“Ray’s dolls are gone,” Ryan sighed, shaking his head when both women froze.

“Wot?!” Gavin squawked from the doorway to the kitchen, Michael staring wide eyed behind him.

“Why is everyone shouting?” Jeremy groaned from the couch in the open air living room. He sat up with his red hair a mess and blinking tiredly at them.

“Meeting room, now!” Geoff snapped, grabbing Ray’s and Ryan’s shoulders, “We’ll get them back.”

Ryan nodded, smiling as Ray slumped against him with a tired, relieved smile. Geoff and Jack herded everyone into the heist room, making Michael and Jeremy drag two of the arm chairs from the living room for Ray and Ryan.

“Alright, so Ray’s dolls are missing,” Geoff said once everyone was seated, “We need to find them. Any ideas?”

“I have one of the bastard’s blood,” Ray said, holding up the scissors and tossing them onto the metal table. Everyone flinched when they clanged. “Once I have the supplies, I can make a doll.”

“Fuck, they took your supplies too?” Michael said, scowling as Ray nodded and slumped down into his chair, “Do you have anything?”

Ray opened his mouth then snapped his jaw closed, a blush covering his face and down his neck. The crew blinked at him in confusion as Ryan’s brows furrowed. “Ray?” Ryan said softly, running his fingers through Ray’s hair.

Ray sighed and hid his face in his hands for a moment before pulling at the left side of his jacket. He pulled at the lining until a pocket opened up. Everyone, including Ryan, watched in confusion as Ray slipped his hand into the pocket and produced a six inch tall doll.

“Oh my god,” Jeremy snorted, hand flying up to cover his laugh.

Michael and Gavin shared shit eating grins as Mica and Jack cooed at Ray. Geoff rolled his eyes and shook his head as Ryan blushed lightly and grinned. Ray sunk more into his seat as he held onto the doll that had a head of blond hair and a black leather jacket. Ratty jeans with little specks of blood covered the legs. The arms were spread out to the sides, the arms rigid in the T position. Straw jutted out from the sleeves of the jacket and legs of the pants. A carefully painted piece of fabric covered the doll's face.

“I have Ryan’s?” Ray said, scowling when Michael and Gavin broke out laughing.

“Do you just, carry that with you everywhere?” Mica said, smirking when Ray groaned and nodded.

“Rose!” Ryan cooed as he gathered Ray up into his arms, “I had no idea.”

“That was the point,” Ray huffed as he leaned into Ryan.

“Anyway,” Geoff coughed, smiling at Ray and Ryan, the older man still nuzzling Ray’s temple and refusing to let go, “What do you need to make the doll and how the fuck can it help us?”

“I know a spell that will make the doll a simple tracking device,” Ray said as he shifted to sit on the armrests of his and Ryan’s chair since he wasn’t being released anytime soon, “They’ve lead us right to them.”

“Perfect,” Geoff nodded, turning to the crew, “Ray will give us a list and we’ll split up get--“ he gagged, hands flying to his throat.

Most of the crew’s chairs toppled over in their rush to stand. Geoff clawed at his throat as his face started to pale. Ray felt his magic crack through the room and snapped his head to look at Gavin just as the lad’s forearm snapped in two.

“Fuck!” Ray hissed, scrambling from the chair. As Jack and Mica got to Geoff’s side, Michael tried to hold Gavin before blood suddenly started to gush from his stomach. “Ryan! Get the first aid kit!”

Ryan was already out the door, frantically opening doors to find the main bathroom. Ray’s eyes darkened and he forced his own magic out of the room. Geoff gasped for air as Jeremy tried to calm Gavin down while pressing his shirt into Michael’s stomach.

“Shit!” Mica snarled as her leg started to twist on its own.

Ray grit his teeth and pulsated his energy through the room once more. The magic was different this time, malevolent and heavy.

By the time Ryan returned, Geoff was helping Jack with her own bleeding stomach while Jeremy ignored the burning pain covering his back. Ray stood in the center of the chaos, chanting softly while the others groaned in pain.

“Damn voodoo!” Michael snarled as Ryan dropped down beside him, throwing the first aid kit open.

“Shut up and stay awake,” Ryan snapped as he took over at Jeremy who was curled into a tight ball on the floor, whimpering in pain.

As Ryan stitched up Michael’s stomach while Mica helped Gavin and Geoff helped Jack, they could all feel Ray’s magic weighing down on them. All of them had used one of Ray’s dolls in some way, but this magic was different from the surge of energy they usually felt when they broke the arm of a crooked Politician or pulled the head off of the police chief.

Ray’s magic felt old, filled with the weight of centuries of traditions passed between family members. He was powerful, most people couldn’t manage to make as many effective voodoo dolls that Ray could, and granted most of the dolls weren’t his. Some were, but most were handed down to him. Some were over five hundred years old.

Regardless of his power, he still struggled to completely seal a room off from his own magic on short notice and without any supplies. By the time he managed to completely blot the room out from his magic’s range, he had crumbled to the ground and most of the crew was wrapped and hopped up on pain medication.

Ray blinked his blurry vision away, squinting at the others as he laid on the ground. Their voices were muffled and there was no way he was moving any time soon. He startled when a figure suddenly appeared in front of him but his muscles were so limp that he didn’t even jump.

“Ray? Shit, Ray?” Ryan’s voice floated to him and he managed a small smile.

Ryan’s large, gentle hands ran over his back and side, pressing into his shoulder blades and lifting his noodle arms. “Fuck, how much energy did you use?”

“Enough,” Ray slurred, eyes fluttering closed.

Ryan frowned, Ray had managed to say something before passing out, but he hadn’t understood a syllable. Sighing, he scooped Ray up into his arms and cradled him in his lap. The others were dozing off around him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Whoever stole the dolls knew that they would come to the fakes for help. They probably also knew the exact wealth that they had in their hands. Ray said that anyone could make a voodoo doll, but the power of their bloodline decided how effective they would be. Someone clearly didn’t have the power to do any damage on their own.

“Ryan?”

Ryan cracked his eyes open and frowned at Jeremy who was laying on his stomach, eyes going in and out of focus as his brow furrowed, fighting sleep. “What’s wrong, Jeremy?”

“You’re doll,” Jeremy slurred, pointing at the only doll Ryan didn’t know Ray had. His likeness was lying face down under the table, the hair piece, a lock of his own hair, he was sure, resting a few inches away.

Ryan smiled softly, nodded to Jeremy who grinned goofily back before passing out, before setting Ray against the wall. He carefully picked his doll up and replaced the hair. Returning to Ray, he tucked the doll in his limp arms and cradled him to his chest again.

He knew, generally, what Ray needed. He’d be the only one safe enough to leave the safe room. That could wait, just a few more minutes.

“X-Ray? How’d you become a voodoo master anyway?”

Ray didn’t look up from the straw he was carefully wrapping with a string soaked in a green liquid. “Long story.”

“We’ve got plenty of time, asshole,” Michael snorted from Gavin’s over side. They were both wobbling, high on pain meds. Geoff watched them lazily from the other side of the room, Jack leaning up against him and Mica leaning up against her. Jeremy was laying on his stomach under the table, blinking tiredly at them.

“Please X-Ray!” Gavin giggled, awkwardly moving his broken arm, “We don’t know anything about you! All we see is that prick Ryan.”

Ray frowned, glancing at the door. Ryan had left to make some sort of dinner for them. When Ray had woken, Ryan had brought him everything he needed to make a new doll. He and Ray were the only ones safe to leave the room.

Glancing back at the others, he sighed when he found them all staring at him expectantly. “Well, a long fucking time ago, there was a slave rebellion in Latin America so small that no one knew it happened. Two of the leaders of the rebellion were my ancestors. They got married shortly after and all that shit.” Ray quickly tied a knot in the string, setting the bundle aside to grab jars of herbs. “One of them was a native woman who managed to survive European plagues and was a tough woman. The other was a shaman, witch doctor, whatever you want to call it. He came from a long line of voodoo masters.” He started mixing different herbs together, eyeballing the measurements. “Anyway, their kids all had the same abilities as their father and so on and so forth.”

“So it runs in your family?” Gavin said, slumping against Ray’s shoulder after Michael pushed him off of his.

“Basically,” Ray sighed as he stirred the herbs with his fingers before pressing the flakes into the bundle, “It skipped a few generations, of course, and a few cousins had to marry to keep the power at the same level, but the power passed down from one family member to the next. Relics from the previous voodoo master were passed down as well and if there were multiple kids with the ability it was split among them.”

“Wow,” Jeremy said, eyes wide and glazed over, “That’s really cool.”

“Aren’t there rules to shit like this?” Geoff said, voice rougher than gravel.

“Yeah, but I ignore most of them,” Ray said as he started making another bundle of straw, “Especially the one about not making dolls for other people’s use.”

Geoff chuckled then coughed, Jack gently patting his back. Mica pursed her lips, watching Ray soak another string. “Why trust us then?” she said, tilting her head to the side.

Ray looked up at her then glanced at each member of the crew before looking back down at the bundle. “I, uh. I’ve seen a lot of shit. I’ve seen a lot of horrible, fucked up shit. And honestly, I don’t trust anyone else more to handle my dolls,” he said, blushing slightly as Gavin cooed at him, “Sides, you take good care of them for me.”

Soft chuckles filled the room before silence comfortably rested on them. They watched, mystified, as Ray finished the second bundle, laid them on top of each other in a cross, and chanted softly. The bundles threaded together without the pieces of straws moving.

“Wow,” Michael sighed as Ray held up the t-figure before grabbing the scissors.

“I never asked,” Geoff said as Ray chipped some of the dried blood into the bowl he mixed the herbs in, “But how did you and Ryan meet?”

“Shortly after he quit the Fakes,” Ray said, carefully pouring oil and water into the bowl. “At a GameStop.”

“You’re shitting me,” Jack snorted, smiling when Ray grinned at her.

“Nope,” Ray chuckled, carefully swirling the mixture. “We talked over shitty used games and he offered to take me to dinner.”

“Holy shit,” Michael blurted, holding his stomach as he laughed. “That’s fucking _normal_.”

Ray laughed as the others chuckled, careful not to hurt themselves further. “It was nice,” he said softly, Ryan’s doll pressing against his chest, right over his heart, “He was so sweet. I was surprised when he told me he used to be a Fake.”

“He was the best out of all of us,” Geoff sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. “Has he killed since then?”

“Nope,” Ray said, placing his hand over top the bowl and chanting softly. A red glow oozed from the bowl and filled the room until Ray stopped chanting, the light fading away.

“He might have to kill now,” Jack said softly and Ray frowned, setting the doll in the ground in front of him.

“Hopefully not,” Ray mumbled as he leaned over the doll and carefully poured the mixture onto the straw. The instant the clear mixture hit the straw, the red glow returned, wrapping the mixture around the doll tightly.

The crew watched in amazement as the straw shifted and changed to have a cloth head and a muscular chest leading to a wide waist. The legs were short and the arms stubby. “I was wondering how that worked,” Jeremy grumbled, squinting at the doll, “What the fuck.”

Ray snorted and shook his head, setting the bowl aside. “This is a rushed job,” he said, holding the doll between his hands, “If I had more time, it would be perfect.”

Ryan slipped into the room as Ray finished a long chant over the doll, the crew watching him, mystified. Smiling to himself, he set a giant pot of soup on the table. He remembered the first time he watched Ray make a doll, he was captivated by the process, especially the detailed care Ray had with every creation.

Ryan made Ray eat with the rest of them before he did any more magic. He didn’t need to be exhausted when they found whoever stole his dolls.

“Take my guns,” Geoff told Ryan as Ray prepared the tracking spell, “They’re in my room. Take all of them.”

Ryan frowned, tense and stiff from where he was kneeled next to Geoff, inspecting the bruises on his neck. “Geoff, I don’t--I haven’t killed since.”

“I know, but you might need to now,” Geoff said, reaching up and squeezing Ryan’s shoulder, “It’s them or you two, you know what you have to choose.”

Ryan glanced at Ray, lost in his bright red magic for a moment before sighing and looking back at Geoff. “Okay, I--I can do that,” he sighed, pulling away and slipping from the room.

Geoff had weapons in every nook and cranny in his bedroom. Ryan chose the smaller weapons, hands shaking. He left killing because he was consumed with the blood and death. He had killed so many people, had watched so many like his Rose and friends die by his hand. He couldn’t do that anymore, so he left. So he handed the weapons off to someone else who had an easier time pulling the trigger.

Clenching his jaw, he took extra ammo, strapped the guns to his waist and went back to the heist room. He pressed his side against Ray’s, watching him work his magic. Ray’s magic reached out to him, wrapping around his arms and waist, pulling him closer.

He closed his eyes, comforted by the feeling of Ray’s magic surrounding him. He would do anything for Ray, even kill again, but he feared what would become of his mind if he did.

“You can always do a non-lethal shot,” Ray whispered, startling Ryan. His magic was gone and the doll floated impatiently in front of them. “Or let me do it.”

Ryan shook his head and kissed Ray’s temple before standing. “Let’s go find your dolls.”

The doll could only go so fast, meaning they had to walk as the doll floated in front of them, taking strange turns and doubling back on them occasionally. Eventually, they came to a relatively fancy hotel. Sharing confused looks, they followed the doll through the back door and down service stairs.

The doll slammed into a closed door a few times as Ryan pulled out the pistols and got ready for a fire fight. Ray grabbed the doorknob, snatching the doll from the air. He watched Ryan breath slowly and deeply for a moment before kissing him on the cheek.

“Go for the legs,” Ray whispered before stepping back and grabbing the knob again.

Ryan blinked at Ray for a moment before smiling and nodding. He mouthed counting down to three, stepping through the door when Ray yanked the heavy door open on one.

He blinked when the backside of a massive boiler met him. He glanced back at Ray who shrugged and quietly shut the door behind them. They stayed close to the boiler, wincing every time their skin touched the metal and they had to jerk away with light burns.

Ryan stopped short when there was a patter and then the head of Geoff’s doll rolled up to his feet. He stared at the head in horror as Ray pressed against his back scowling. He jumped when the head started to shake and suddenly rolled away from them.

“Damnit, what did they do?” a raspy voice mumbled.

Ray relaxed against Ryan and tapped his shoulder. They continued around the corner and Ryan watched a large man with stubby limbs poke and prod at the dolls of the crew. Every rip and tear repaired itself.

Ryan’s eyes glanced around quickly, spying poorly done dolls of Ray and himself thrown off to the side. Neither doll was holding together well.

Ray peaked around his shoulder and glared at the man as he ripped the head off of Mica’s doll and tossed the head at them. A moment later, the doll rolled back over to the doll and reattached itself.

“I guess I’ll just have to wait,” the man sighed, turning to the side. Ryan pushed them further behind the boiler, just catching a glimpse of some of Ray’s other dolls, completely torn to pieces.

“You fucking bastard,” Ray snarled, stepping into the light.

Ryan winced and tried to grab him, but the man had already turned around. He stayed in the shadows however, grinding his teeth.

“The master himself! What a surprise to see you here,” the man said, raising his hand and snapping.

Ray gasped in pain when the heated metal pipes behind him detached from the wall and wrapped around his arms and legs, burning his skin. “I’ve been expecting you, I felt when you made my doll.”

Ray grit his teeth and his face contorted in pain. Ryan’s heart sank and without thinking, he pointed the gun at the man and fired. The bullet went into the man’s skull, right between his eyes.

As his body dropped, so did Ray’s, the pipes unfolding from around him. Ryan stood there, frozen, for only a moment before dropping to Ray’s side. “Ray? Are you okay?”

Ray slowly sat up, hissing as he looked at his arms and legs. His skin was turning an angry red, bubbling up. “I’m okay,” he said as he looked up at the man’s body. He gasped and Ryan’s head snapped to look at the man.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice,” the man said as he sat up, rubbing the blood from his forehead. The bullet was embedded into his skin, right between his eyes.

“Ryan,” Ray said, reaching for Ryan’s hand and gripping his forearm. The heat from Ray’s magic dug into his skin and made the tips of his fingers tingle.

“Luckily for you, I’m cursed,” the man said as he grabbed the bullet with his pudgy fingers and pulled the metal from his skin with a sickening slurp, “Cursed with unbreakable bones.”

Ryan frowned as Ray started chanting softly, their hands glowing red as curling lines of magic wrapped around his gun. “Now, now there,” the man said, flicking the bullet away and waving his hands. The pipes began to rattle and move again.

Ryan scooped Ray up against his side and stumbled away, falling away from the pipes at the man’s feet. “Shoot,” Ray growled as one of the longer pipes wrapped around his ankle.

Ryan raising his hand and fired, the bullet leaving the barrel so fast he didn’t even register that he had actually hit the man in the nose until little chips of bone and blood were flying around the room.

He blinked at the man’s body then at the glow fading around his hand. “Fuck, Rye?” Ray hissed and Ryan looked up, blinking owlishly at him.

The pipe was still wrapped around Ray’s leg and leaking boiling water all over the place. With Ray’s magic covering his hands, Ryan was able to pry the pipe off of him, harsh burns on the both of them.

Ryan looked down at the man’s shattered head as Ray gathered up his dolls carefully. As Ray hugged some of the older dolls that were no worse for wear, he kicked the man’s stomach. “He’s probably not getting up, right?”

“There’s no way,” Ray said as he smiled down at the crew’s dolls, “Not after taking a bullet full of magic straight to the face.”

Ryan nodded slowly and glanced at the piles of dolls. “Some of them are gone,” he said softly, gently running his fingers over the frayed straw.

“Not for long,” Ray said, running his fingers over the wounds still present on the crew’s dolls. Ray ran his fingers over Michael’s stomach, the stitches disappearing.

Ryan nodded and stepped back, keeping a close eye on the man. He felt surprisingly okay. He thought that, even if the man had hurt Ray, he would feel horrible or bloodlust. Instead, he felt like nothing had happened at all.

As Ray repaired the destroyed dolls, Ryan jumped with he heard a crack then the slap of something wet hitting the cement floor. Looking up, he watched in disgust as the pieces of the man’s brains and skull slowly started to drag themselves toward his body.

“Ray?” Ryan said, raising his gun and backing towards Ray.

“Oh, what the fuck?” Ray hissed as he started shoving dolls gently into the sack the man had used to steal them in the first place.

“What is he?” Ryan said as he raised the gun.

“I don’t know, probably actually cursed,” Ray grumbled as he slipped the last doll in and thrusting the bag into Ryan’s arms, “Hold this.”

“Ray?” Ryan said, trying to juggle the bag and his gun at the same time.

Ray smirked back at Ryan as he pulled the man’s doll from the same pocket he kept Ryan’s. He stepped in front of the man’s body, the pieces of his head gaining speed and reassembling. Ryan bit his lip as Ray quickly started to chant, the doll floating from his fingers and hovering over the man.

Tendrils of Ray’s magic leaked from him, wrapping around the man’s body and the doll. Ryan’s eyes widened as he watched Ray’s magic reach into the man’s body and start to pull something made out of blue smoke out.

Ray wobbled slightly when his magic almost lost grip on the smoke before the blue was being pulled into the doll. The pieces of the man’s head slowly stopped moving, his head almost completely repaired.

He managed to open his eyes and shout just as the last bit of blue smoke left his body and went into the doll. “What the fuck just happened,” Ryan said as Ray grabbed the doll from the air before crumpling to the ground.

“I took his soul,” Ray said, grinning up at Ryan.

Ryan stared back for a long moment before puffing out a laugh and dropping to the ground next to him. “We’re burning that, right?”

“Oh no, I have a much better idea,” Ray smirked, patting the doll’s head.

“You sure about this?” Michael said, shotgun resting across his shoulders.

“Yep,” Ray said as he straightened out the tiny suit jacket he had made the man’s doll. He had painted the man’s face, minus the mouth, and given him a suit to match the one he wore when he died. Muffled shouts came from the doll as Ray tossed the doll into the air. “Pull!” he shouted with a laugh.

Michael grinned as he and the rest of the crew raised their guns and shot a few rounds into the straw doll until nothing was left. After a moment of cheering and high fives, Ray picked the doll up, the body back to pristine condition, suit and all.

“Want another round?” Ray said, holding the doll up with a crooked grin.

Ryan watched from the back of one of the trucks they used to drive up to the top of Mount Chilliad. He smiled as the crew fired round after round into the doll. Ray was grinning like a manic, arms and legs still wrapped in gauze.

Ray had healed Ryan with his doll. Faintly, Ryan wished he could do something like that for Ray, but he was nowhere powerful enough to make an effective voodoo doll, much less heal the wounds Ray had if he did have one.

He waved when Ray turned and grinned at him. When Ray looked away to gather up the doll again, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped a mile.

“Sorry,” Geoff laughed as he sat on the tailgate next to Ryan.

Ryan scowled at him, bumping his shoulder and looking at the others again. “Had enough?”

“Nah, wanted to see if you wanted to join us,” Geoff said, holding out the same pistole Ryan had used to kill the man out to him.

Ryan shook his head and pushed the gun away. “No more guns for me,” he said as he watched Ray and the others laugh, “It was weird firing one again. I never lost my aim, but it--“ his mouth hung open as he tried to find the right word, “It just wasn’t right.”

Geoff nodded slowly, holstering the gun and leaning back on his hands. “Ray ever figure out what that guy was?”

“European witch,” Ryan said, leaning his elbows on his knees, “He cursed himself with immortality then got bored and decided to find something interesting to do. He thought about hiring the Fakes when he saw the dolls Ray gave you and thought that would be more interesting.”

Geoff whistled and shook his head. “Ray got all that from the doll?”

“The doll is the guy,” Ryan snorted, sitting up and smiling back at Geoff, “He removed his soul from his body and put it in the doll.”

Geoff blinked at Ryan for a moment before laughing so hard he had to curl on his side and hold his stomach. “Oh my fucking Christ!” he laughed, wheezing hard, “That’s great!”

Ryan rolled his eyes and watched the others again. A few were giving them weird looks, only looking away with Ryan shrugged at them. “Why else would it magically repair itself?”

“Ray said, that a doll couldn’t be damaged if the owner was in a space where his magic can’t reach them.” Geoff wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat up. “I assumed the fucker did that after you two came back.”

“Oh, no. He’s in the doll,” Ryan said as he watched Ray throw the doll up again, “The reason he didn’t have a mouth is so we don’t have to listen to him.”

Geoff dissolved into giggles once more before slipping from the tailgate and dragging Ryan after him. “Come on, at least join us.”

Ryan laughed and let Geoff drag him to Ray before rejoining the lineup, pistol in hand. Ray leaned into Ryan’s side instantly, watching as the crew turned the doll to powder once more. “This will never get old,” Ray smirked, holding his hands out. The pieces flew to him, reforming into the doll.

“Good,” Ryan said pressing a kiss into Ray’s hair, “I don’t think they’ll get tired of shooting him.”

Ray laughed and threw the doll up again. As gunshots rang out, echoing around them, Ray turned and pecked Ryan on the lips before pressing into his chest.

Ryan blinked down at Ray before smiling and wrapping his arms tightly around him. He closed his eyes, listening to the others laugh and joke and relaxed. 


	76. The Prince and the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess and the Frog AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

           Ryan spent years saving up enough money. He spent years working dead-end jobs at restaurants and GameStops. Every day he’d come home to a shitty tiny apartment on the poor side of town and every day as he walked home in ratty, old sneakers, he would walk past a storefront that had been empty for years.

Every day that he passed the storefront, he would look into the dusty storefront windows and stare longingly at the empty shelves. Taking a step back, he would look up at the dark small windows of the apartment resting just above the storefront. Then he would look down the street of the town’s main stretch. Surrounded by high end stores and the wealthiest part of town.

He’d give anything to buy the store front and he was already so close. He just needed a few more paychecks then he could have everything he ever dreamed about. Every day, he would grin to himself, as he walked away from the front, daydreaming about the flower arrangements that would fill the front windows.

Statues that his neighbor made in her free time would line the back of the store while vases his landlord made in his free time would have beautiful, fresh flowers bursting from their openings. Flowers of every kind and color would line the walls, waiting to be bought or tucked away into an arrangement.

He’d have the jewelry the young girls in his building loved to make in the glass case under the register and a few tables and chairs for people to sit and stay. Maybe a coffee machine just for a bit more cash on the side.

Every day, the day dream would end when the rotting door to his apartment closed tightly behind him. His shoulders would bunch up as the floor creaked under his feet and the married couple two floors above him started fighting again.

He would drop onto his couch, dead tired and get an hour of sleep before he was up and getting ready for another day of hard work.

He groaned deep in his throat when his phone alarm startled him out of a deep sleep. Nearly growling at his phone, he forced himself off of his couch and shuffled toward his bedroom. The only days he got off was on Sundays. The Christian town was absolutely ridiculous, so closely following the laws of the church.

He scowled at himself in the mirror, the uniform for his job at a local restaurant was probably worse than working the night shift at GameStop. He hated his subtly racist boss and the droves of white Christians that filled nearly every table. However, work was work and he needed work.

He glanced at the giant glass vase he had sitting in the corner of his room. The vase was nearly filled to the top with tips and spare change. The rest of his money was carefully stored away in the bank, only a small amount reserved for immediate spending. He was close, so very close to owning that shop and buying everything he ever needed.

Smiling tiredly, he dragged his tired, sorry ass out of the apartment and went to the restaurant. The breakfast rush started just as he finished setting up the main floor. He was swamped, running from table to table. He really wished his bastard boss would hire another waiter or waitress or someone, but that wasn’t happening any time soon.

He had just collapsed in one of the stools at the retro bar when the bell over the door rang and he was on his feet again.

“Ryan! You’ll never guessed what happened!”

“Hey Gavin,” Ryan sighed tiredly, shuffling over to his childhood friend. Gavin’s father spent a fortune on getting Ryan’s mother to tailor suits and costumes for Gavin since he grew so fast and had weird tastes.

“Come on, guess!” Gavin squawked at him as he bounced in his usual seat. Gavin’s family basically owned the town and Gavin had never worked a day in his life but he was still a better human being than most people.

“I have absolutely no idea,” Ryan said, already writing down Gavin’s normal order.

“There’s a prince coming!” Gavin said, looking up at Ryan with wide eyes and a giant grin.

“Oh?” Ryan said distantly as he set a placemat, napkin, and silverware in front of Gavin.

“Yes!” Gavin gasped, watching Ryan give the cook his ticket, “And Dad invited him to stay in our house!”

“Really?” Ryan said, smiling tiredly as he half listened to Gavin. To only be that naïve and comfortable in life.

“Yeah! And he’s staying for the summer festival!” Gavin was nearly vibrating out of his seat, shoes tapping the tile floors. As Ryan grabbed Gavin’s coffee, he tried not to smirk when he saw his boss trying to hold back snapping at Gavin to stop making noise.

“The poor bastard,” Ryan sighed, smiling when Gavin laughed and drank the coffee he definitely didn’t need.

“It’ll be great! Maybe he could whisk me off to some foreign land!” Gavin’s eyes nearly had stars in them as he stared off into the distance. He finally stopped moving, Ryan’s boss sighing in relief when the tapping stopped.

I highly doubt that Gav,” Ryan sighed, shaking his head as the cook rang the bell, “I don’t think he’s allowed to marry a man if he’s a prince.”

“He’s the youngest!” Gavin snapped back, huffing at Ryan, “He can do whatever he wants.”

Ryan chuckled and shook his head, placing Gavin’s breakfast in front of him before ruffling his hair. “I won’t ruin your dreams, maybe he will.”

Gavin beamed at Ryan before digging into his meal, the tapping back with a vengeance. Ryan jumped when Gavin suddenly gasped, mouth full of food.

“Please swallow first, at least,” Ryan sighed, shaking his head as Gavin impatient chewed then swallowed his food.

“You should make all of the arrangements!” Gavin said, giving Ryan his wide eyed pleading look, “Everyone loves them!”

Ryan snorted and shook his head, rounding the counter to get his bottle of water tucked into a corner. “I don’t have any flowers Gav.”

“We have some! The guy Dad hired was shit,” Gavin wrinkled his nose before grinning at Ryan again, “You can fix them! I’ll pay you!”

Ryan instantly perked up at the thought of getting a sizeable amount of money from the richest family in town. “How much we talking here?” He leaned against the counter, narrowing his eyes at Gavin.

“How much do you need to buy the store front?” Gavin said, fluttering his eyelashes at Ryan with a barely contained evil smirk.

“You’ve got it,” Ryan laughed, rounding the table and offering Gavin his hand, “Thanks Gav.”

“What are old friends for?” Gavin laughed, shaking Ryan’s hand, “Now sit, you need to see the shit this knob brought us.”

Gavin, in his infinite wisdom, always carried a sizeable amount of money with him so when he left the diner, he paid Ryan in advance and casually dropped the card of the realtor that currently had possession of the storefront.

The instant Ryan had his break, he was calling the snobby man. After about ten minutes of arguing, he was able to convince the man that he really did have the money to buy both the storefront and the apartment.

That night, before he was needed at the Ramsey mansion, he stood excitedly in front of the storefront, watching the man remove the sign from the dust window. “We’ll sign the paperwork later,” he informed Ryan before scurrying over to his car.

“How about tonight at Ramsey’s?” Ryan said, grinning as the man simply nodded before driving off.

Turning back to the store, he pressed his hand against the glass and took a deep breath. “So fucking close,” he sighed before forcing himself to walk away and get to the Ramsey mansion.

The summer festival was a massive part of the town’s long list of traditions. The town spent thousands on decorating the town and hiring professionals to make floats. The festivities always started with a party at the Ramsey mansion, the major funders of the entire affair. The party was always extravagant and beautiful.

Gavin had showed him a few pictures, but Ryan didn’t expect the absolute mess of arrangements that awaited him. They were a mixture of horrible colors and mixed messages. He swallowed hard at the sheer amount of flowers everywhere.

“Think you could do it before tonight?” Gavin said sheepishly, patting Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan took a deep breath and smiled at Gavin. “We’re going to have to.”

Ray begrudgingly let his servant pull him from the car. Being the youngest royal of a tiny country in the middle of nowhere didn’t have many benefits. Sure they had money, but not a lot and as the youngest he was the one the family sent out into the world since they had the least to lose if he was killed.

So there he was, forced to attend a festival in a small American city just because his parents were friends with the richest man in the area. At least he was being given some place to stay and he wasn’t at home. That was something, at least.

“Come now, Master Ray,” his servant, Pat, said as he lead Ray through the town, “We arrived late enough as it is.”

Ray puffed a sigh and followed after Pat, looking around tiredly. The streets were filled with flowers and streamers. People were flooding stores and the sidewalks, talking with each other.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and bunching his shoulders up, he followed Pat through the crowds, forcing a smile when someone recognized him. Apparently his arrival had been in the newspaper.

Girls were trying to flirt with him, men were asking him political questions. He just wanted to get to the mansion and meet the Ramsey’s. From what his parents had told him, they seemed really awesome.

Thankfully, Pat got them moving faster with an annoyed frown. Before they could get much further, however, a tall man with a high black collar and a beaded necklace with a cross hanging from the bottom stopped them with a crooked grin.

“Prince Nevarez, it’s wonderful to meet you,” the man said as he nodded to them.

“Uh, nice to meet you too?” Ray said, shrugging his shoulders and edging closer to Pat who actually smiled at the man.

“Edgar! I was wondering where you were,” Pat said, shaking Edgar’s hand, “I’m so glad we ran into you!”

“Pat?” Ray mumbled, shifting nervously. He tensed when both men started pushing him toward a church.

“Come, Master Ray, you have to visit the local church, it is tradition here,” Pat said quickly as Edgar held the door open for them.

“We’re very happy to have you here, Prince,” Edgar said as the doors closed with a slam behind them.

“Uh, yeah,” Ray croaked, looking around the church nervously. He had interacted with a lot of weird people in his time but this was the first time Pat had actively been involved with the weird people.

“So your parents sent you because you are friends with the Ramsey’s?” Edgar said as he walked Ray up to the alter.

“Uh, yeah. They’re friends from college or something,” Ray said nervously, looking around for Pat, “We don’t have a lot of time here.”

“This won’t take long, just a short visit,” Edgar said as he gestured for Ray to kneel, “You’ve traveled quite some distance.”

Ray swallowed hard and kneeled, shifting nervously as Edgar kneeled beside him. His kingdom wasn’t Christian. They preserved the right to their old religion.

Edgar smiled at him, pressing his palms together and bowed his head. Ray looked around for Pat, frowning when he couldn’t see him at all. He just wanted to get this shit over with, maybe try to actually enjoy himself.

“Master Ray,” Pat said, making Ray jump and snap his head around. Pat stood in front of him with a sinister grin.

“Pat?” Ray hissed, gasping when something sharp make a shallow cut on his arm. Pat tackled him to the ground before he could move, Edgar holding a knife over his cross. His blood dripped onto the wood which began to glow.

“With this, generous contribution,” Edgar said as Pat held Ray down, “We might be able to get somewhere.”

“What the fuck is happening?!” Ray snarled, trying to wiggle out of Pat’s grip as Edgar walked over to them.

“Well, honestly? Dear old mom and dad won’t be expecting a coup from their youngest son,” Pat purred, leaning back as Edgar crouched down next to them.

Ray’s eyes widened as he froze. “What?!” he gasped, looking between them.

He watched in horror as Edgar’s body and face morphed and changed until he was looking at himself, a crooked grin unnatural on his own face. “Now, what to do with you?”

Ryan smiled tiredly from the corner of the room as guests flooded the Ramsey mansion. Quite a few were gathered around his arrangements, studying them with awe. Gavin was off, greeting everyone and asking around for the Prince.

Geoffrey Ramsey smiled at him and patted his shoulder, tucking a few more bills into his hand. “Thanks for the save kid,” he said as he reached up on his toes to ruffle Ryan’s hair before slipping into the well-dressed crowd.

Ryan laughed and shook his head, pocketing the money. He wore one of his father’s suits. His mother always kept everything in good order.

“Ryan! You’re flowers are a hit!” Gavin squawked before nearly running nose first into Ryan.

“Yeah, I see that,” Ryan chuckled, steadying Gavin, “Thanks for this, by the way.”

Gavin grinned at him before leaning against him and sighing. “Have you seen the prince?”

“I have no idea what he’s supposed to look like,” Ryan snorted, pushing Gavin off.

Gavin groaned and flopped onto the chair beside Ryan. “He was supposed to be here! Maybe he didn’t come?”

“So much for traveling.” Ryan shrugged, smiling sheepishly when Gavin pouted up at him. “Honestly, I didn’t think there were princes outside of England.”

“He’s from a small nation,” Gavin said, suddenly on his feet and pacing in front of Ryan, “But a really interesting one, they haven’t changed religion in centuries!”

Ryan shook his head and tuned Gavin out as he ranted. He looked around, hoping he could spot anyone that looked remotely princely. Gavin stopped short when the door man suddenly took the mic from the DJ.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Ray Narvaez Jr.”

Gavin nearly shrieked like many of the town’s girls and rushed to the front of the crowd. Ryan snorted and watched as he started to talk up a short man with fluffy black hair and thick glasses in an unfamiliar uniform.

Shaking his head, he leaned back against the wall, jumping when someone cleared their throat to his left. He looked down at the relator and grinned.

“Oh, hello! Do you have that paperwork?” Ryan said as he pushed off of the wall.

The man sighed and gave Ryan a tiny, sad smile. “I’m sorry Mr. Haywood, but someone outbid you.”

Ryan froze, entire body tense. “What?” he croaked out.

“Well, a young woman who just moved into town saw the store and called me. When I told her that you had already put in a bid, she offered more money,” the man said, shaking his head, “I told her I’d give you a few days to see if you could outbid her.”

“I-how much?” Ryan said, clenching his hands into fists so they would stop shaking.

“Twice the original amount,” the man sighed, patting Ryan’s arm when he started to physically shake, “I’m sorry.”

Ryan watched the man leave and collapsed into the chair Gavin had been using. He just lost everything. All those years of working, gone.

“Ryan! The prince was just asking about your-Ryan?” Gavin frowned down at him, pulling at the bottom of his suit jacket.

Ryan blinked up at Gavin and couldn’t even force a smile. Gavin pursed his lips before dragging Ryan upstairs.

“Twice the amount!” Gavin snapped as Ryan looked at his hands. They were sitting on Gavin’s bed, just like they used to when they were kids.

Ryan nodded slowly, closing his eyes. “Twice the amount.”

Gavin pouted and opened his mouth, yelping when Ryan slapped his hand over his mouth. “Don’t you dare say you’ll pay for it,” Ryan hissed, letting him go, “There’s plenty of store fronts.”

Gavin frowned and squeezed Ryan’s shoulder. “But you’ve been dreaming of that one.”

“Sometimes shit doesn’t work out, what can I do?” Ryan shrugged, sighing and shaking his head, “I’m upset, yeah, but this is far from over.”

Gavin smiled slowly and hugged Ryan tightly. “As long as you’re alright.” He stood, still hugging Ryan and making him stand with a laugh. “I’m going back down, take your time.”

Ryan smiled softly, hugging Gavin back before letting him go. He turned away from the door and walked out onto the balcony that thankfully faced away from the party.

He leaned against the railing and scowled at the night sky. “Just my fucking luck. I was so close, so close!” he growled before dropping his head into his hands.

The tap of claws on smooth stone made Ryan jump as his head snapped up. A short hair cat blinked up at him from the railing. Soft black fur was spotted with dark brown patches.

“Another cat?” Ryan mumbled, reaching out and petting the cat’s soft head. The cat started to purr, tail flickering from side to side as nuzzled Ryan’s hand. “Well aren’t you sweet? At least you like me better than the last one.”

“How could I not like you? You’re hot,” the cat said and Ryan froze. They stared at each other for a long moment before Ryan scrambled away from the cat and tripped over his own feet.

“What the hell?!” Ryan gasped as the cat jumped down and hesitantly walked toward him.

“Fuck, sorry,” the cat whined, edging closer as Ryan stayed frozen on the floor. “That just kind of came out?”

Ryan’s brow furrowed before he fell back, groaning as he closed his eyes. “I’ve lost it. I’m hallucinating.”

“No, no, I’m real,” the cat said as he sat beside Ryan’s head, “I was a Prince.”

Ryan’s eyes popped open and he narrowed his eyes at the cat. “Prince Ray?”

“Unfortunately,” the cat nodded, sighing as he laid down, tucking his paws under him.

Ryan blinked at the cat, brow furrowing. He pinched himself and frowned when pain shot up his arm. “Wait, so if you’re the Prince, whose Gavin talking to down stairs?”

“Well,” Ray sighed, tail flicking from side to side, “That would be that freaky priest that turned me into a cat.”

“Freaky priest-do you mean Edgar?” Ryan said scowling when Ray nodded, “What the fuck?”

“I donno! He and my servant Pat seemed to have this entire plan about taking over my family’s kingdom.” Ray’s tail made a quiet snapping sound as it whipped back and forth. “I need to stop them, but I’m kind of. Well, I’m a cat.”

Ryan sat up and turned to kneel next to Ray. Hesitantly, he picked Ray up and set him on Gavin’s bed. “How did Edgar turn you into a cat? Or turn into you for that manor?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Ray groaned as he flopped onto his side, “All I know is that I need someone to help me fix this mess!”

Ryan huffed and looked around the room. He saw Gavin’s favorite fairytale book laying on his desk and snorted. “I wonder if kissing you would work.”

Ray frowned up at Ryan before glancing at the desk. He shivered and shook his head. “I doubt that,” he snorted before sighing, “You’re not a prince or anything. Not many of those around these days.”

Ryan chuckled and scooped Ray up. “Well, the other option is to go confront this imposter then.”

“How, exactly?” Ray snorted, subconsciously snuggling into Ryan’s chest, “Even if they believe us, how are we going to expose him?”

“Well, that’s fairly easy,” Ryan said as turned through the maze of hallways, “I, unfortunately, know Edgar pretty well. He’s hot tempered. It won’t take much to set him off.”

Ray huffed and started to purr. “Well, that’s good at least.”

Ryan chuckled and walked back into the party. The instant he stepped into the light, Gavin was on him, staring at Ray in awe. “Where’d you come from?” he cooed as he gently pet Ray.

“Uh, Gavin,” Ryan said, stepping back and looking around the room, “Where’s the prince.”

“He’s over – “ Gavin paused, frowning as he glanced around the room, “Well, he was?”

Ryan frowned and wandered through the party, searching for the man posing as Ray. As the night went, Ray began riding his shoulders, looking around as Ryan asked around. The prince had simply disappeared for the night.

“What do we do?” Ray whispered to Ryan as they hid in a corner.

“Well, he’s supposed to staying here,” Ryan whispered back as he tried to catch Gavin’s eye, “We’ll let Gavin know and have him keep an eye on the guy. Until we can figure out how to reverse this, you should stay with me. I don’t think it’d be safe for you to be stuck in the same house as this guy.”

Ray nodded before brushing his head against Ryan’s. “I owe you big time for this. How about triple the original price?”

Ryan frowned at Ray for a moment before his eyes widened. “What? No. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking, I’m giving,” Ray snorted, tail smacking Ryan’s shoulder and neck, “This is a big thing you’re doing for me.”

Ryan chuckled and reached up to pet Ray’s head. “Well, I guess I won’t look a gift cat in the mouth then.”

Ray gave Ryan a tired look when Ryan gave him a shit eating grin. “Watch those cat jokes and you won’t have to see the inside of my mouth,” he grumbled.

Ryan laughed and finally flagged Gavin down who was more than happy to help them. He sent them off with confidence that he would be able to figure out what the guy had even done.

Ray wrinkled his nose when he saw the inside of Ryan’s home. “You actually live here?”

“It’s all I can afford,” Ryan sighed as he set Ray on the floor and dragged himself to his room.

Ray stayed silent, trailing after him and hiding under his bed when he realized when Ryan was changing clothes. “You can come out now,” he chuckled as he sat on his shitty bed.

“Sorry,” Ray grumbled as he crawled out from under the bed covered in dust.

“You’re fine,” Ryan said as he patted the bed beside him.

Ray shifted on his feet before jumping up onto the bed. He wrinkled his nose and carefully curled up into a ball near the bottom of the bed. “This okay?” he said as Ryan laid down.

“Works for me,” Ryan said as he pulled a thick quilt over him. He reached out and turned off the light, pressing the side of his face into his light pillow.

Ray trialed after Ryan as he went through his day. Thankfully, he was let out early for the festival. That gave them time to wander the festival, trying to look for the imposter every time Gavin texted Ryan telling him that he left.

“You seriously have that high of a game score?” Ryan said as they meandered through the crowds surrounding tables of crafts.

“Hell yeah, we’re a small country not isolated,” Ray snorted, riding Ryan’s shoulders once again, “If I had opposable thumbs I’d show you.”

Ryan snorted and looked around, hands stuffed in his pockets. “I haven’t really played in a long time. I usually only get Sundays off.”

“Seriously? You’ve done that much work?” Ray said, pressing his head against Ryan’s cheek.

“All my life,” Ryan chuckled, scratching behind Ray’s ear.

Ray puffed and closed his eyes, leaning into Ryan’s hand. “Then you did earn that store.”

Ryan chuckled and walked a bit faster. He looked up at the store and sighed. “It’s been empty for as long as I can remember. Figures someone would want it just as I’m able to get it.”

Ray looked over the storefront and his tail whipped from side to side. “It’s definitely better than that shit hole you currently live in.”

“Isn’t it?” Ryan sighed, shaking his head and walking on, “My own shop is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Ray watched the shop fade behind them in the crowd. “I’ve never been to a flower shop before. I can’t wait to see it.”

Ryan smiled and petted Ray’s head as he continued through the festival. “Thanks.”

Ray purred loudly and settled down more on Ryan’s shoulder. “No problem. I’ve never had to think about my future. It’s kind of cool to be part of yours.”

“What’s it like being a prince?” Ryan said, pausing under the shade of a surprisingly vacant awning.

“Boring as fuck,” Ray groaned, letting Ryan cradle him in his arms since his shoulders were getting sore, “There’s meetings that don’t matter since I’m not the oldest. Other royalty to meet, other celebrities to talk to. It’s just so boring. I’d give anything to be working at your shop in a nice quiet life.”

Ryan snorted and pet from Ray’s head to his tail. “You sure about that? The life I live isn’t exactly glamorous.”

“I know. I’d still do it though,” Ray said, still purring. “I’ve never had to work for anything in my life. I think I’d enjoy it.”

Ryan chuckled and smiled down at Ray. “Well, maybe you can once you’re human again.”

“Seriously?” Ray said, sitting up slightly, ears pointed toward Ryan. “You’d hire me although I have zero work experience?”

“Why not?” Ryan shrugged, looking out amongst the sea of people again. “As long as you’re willing to learn.”

Ray watched Ryan for a moment, smiling the only way a cat could before pressing his head into his chest. “Watch it, Haywood. You might just end up stuck with me.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Ryan laughed, ruffling Ray’s fur before walking again.

They never ran into the imposter and Gavin said he was fairly elusive when he was at the mansion. Then, about two days later, Gavin called them in excitement. “I’ve got it! Come to the house,” he said.

When they arrived, Gavin dragged them up the stairs into his room and presented them with a pile of letters.

“What are these?” Ryan said as he set Ray on the bed and picked up a letter.

“They’re letters between Edgar and Pat!” Gavin said, sitting on the bed and unfolding the letter Ray had been pawing at, “They’ve been planning this for a while now.”

“Those dicks!” Ray hissed, back arching as his tail puffed up, “They’re planning on killing my family!”

“Definitely can’t let that happen,” Ryan said, scanning the letter in his hand. “Anything on how they turned Ray into a cat or could look like him?”

“Nothing,” Gavin huffed, folding his arms, “As far as I can tell, they were talking about magic.”

“Magic?” Ryan said, wrinkling his nose.

“This looks like the rituals they taught us back home,” Ray said softly as he scanned the page. “There should be a reversal spell then.”

“Do you know it?” Ryan said as Gavin grabbed the paper and squinted at the words.

“No, I was never good at it.” Ray shook his head as he sat, tail wrapping around his feet, “But they should have a spell book.”

“I could try and steal it,” Gavin said, tapping his chin with the tip of his finger. “Not sure how well that’ll work though.”

“How’d you get these?” Ryan said, nodding to the pile.

“Waited until he left.” Gavin shrugged, frowning when they shared looks before narrowing their eyes at him. “What?”

“Why can’t you just do that again?” Ray said, tilting his head to the side.

“Because he’s got some things locked in a box,” Gavin huffed, folding his arms. “The only things lying around were the letters.”

“Ah, damn,” Ryan sighed, running his hand through his hair. “We’ve got to get the key somehow.”

“Maybe I could do it,” Ray said slowly, standing from the bed and dropping to the floor.

“Wot? How?” Gavin said, frowning as Ray walked over to the door.

“You’ll see, he around Gav?” Ray said as he pawed at his door.

“No?” Gavin said as Ryan stood and opened the door.

“Then give me a few moments,” Ray said, flicking his tail at them before prancing out of the room.

About twenty minutes later, before Ryan could leap from the bed and run around the house searching for Ray, they heard tiny paws claw at the door. Ray walked in with his chest puffed up and a key in his mouth.

“Where’d you get that?” Gavin gasped, taking the key when Ray spit it onto the floor.

“The bastard’s room,” Ray said, pawing at Ryan’s leg and purring when he was scooped up. “He had it hidden away in a small corner.”

“Well done,” Ryan grinned as he scratch Ray under the jaw.

Ray purred louder, snuggling into Ryan the best he could. Ryan ignored the way Gavin was wiggling his eyebrows at him. “You use that key to get into his box and tell us what you find,” Ryan said as Gavin walked them out of the house. “We’ll keep a low profile.”

“On it!” Gavin said, giving them a salute before waving them off.

From the side, a man shadowed seemingly by nothing at all watched them leave with a scowl.

“What will we do if Gavin can’t get the book?” Ray asked that afternoon when they were relaxing in front of the TV watching whatever Ryan’s shitty cable managed to get.

Ryan blinked over at Ray and sat up slowly. “Well, I suppose you could still stay with me, or we could contact your family.”

Ray puffed a sigh and rested his head on his paws. “I don’t think my family would help me.”

Ryan frowned and gently picked Ray up, cradling him to his chest. “We’d find a way and you could stay with me. It’s pretty damn lonely here anyway.”

Ray looked up at Ryan and started purring loudly, nuzzling his head into his chest. “Thank you Ryan.”

Ryan smiled and squeezed Ray gently before laying down with Ray on his chest. “No problem Ray. I like having you around.”

Ray’s eyes perked up and he lifted his head to speak when a dark chuckle made them both freeze. “How sweet. It’s about time you found someone to like, Ryan,” the voice said as a tall man with dirty blond hair and piercing green eyes said.

“Edgar!” Ryan gasped as he held Ray protectively, scrambling to get off the couch.

“Too bad you’re both getting in my way,” Edgar hissed, raising his hand and smirking, “I’ll just have to get you out of the way.”

“Gavin, seriously, please stop laughing,” Ryan groaned, ears flat against his head. His tail snapped back and forth as he resisted the urge to lick his paw and groom himself.

Ray chuckled as he scratched himself under the chin, “It is kind of funny. I thought Edgar was going to kill us and instead he just turned you into a cat.”

“It’s not funny!” Ryan hissed, tail puffing up. His blond fur was bright compared to Ray’s dark fur.

“It’s bloody hilarious!” Gavin howled as he rolled on his bed, holding his stomach.

Ryan groaned and curled into a ball. Ray chuckled and settled in next to him, nuzzling his head against Ryan’s. “It’s not all that bad being a cat,” he said as their tails wrapped around each other.

Ryan huffed and nuzzled Ray’s head back, tensing when Gavin started to coo over them. “What?”

“You two are bloody adorable,” Gavin giggled as he rubbed both of their heads.

Ryan hissed while Ray purred. “Yeah great, just turn us back already! You have the book, don’t you?”

“Right here!” Gavin said, holding the book up from his bedside table.

“Why thank you.” Gavin yelped as a hand emerged from the shadows and plucked the book from Gavin’s hand. “No need for you to mess with what you don’t understand.”

“Edgar!” Ryan roared before launching himself at Edgar and digging his claws into his face.

“Hell yeah!” Ray laughed, launching himself at Edgar’s hand. “The book Gavin!”

Gavin scooped up the book and scurried away from Edgar as he fought with Ray and Ryan. He flipped through the pages, wincing when he saw Ray go flying into the wall with a sickening thud.

“Ray!” Ryan gasped before being thrown himself.

“Vermin,” Edgar hissed as Ryan landed on his feet and ran over to Ray, nudging his head with his own.

Gavin’s hands shook horribly as he tried to read the book. Frantically looking for the right spell. Edgar stormed toward him as Ray gave Ryan a weak purr.

Ryan ground his teeth together before launching himself at Edgar once again, trying to claw at his eyes. “Quickly Gavin!”

“Found it!” Gavin gasped as he looked over the words, “I don’t understand it.”

“Bring it here,” Ray croaked as Ryan continued to try and avoid Edgar’s hands, just managing to claw one eye.

As Edgar howled in pain, Ray started weakly reading from the book. Gavin watched nervously as Edgar grabbed Ryan around the neck and moved to twist his head. His eyes widened, but before he could shout, Ryan began to glow and grow.

Edgar yelled in anger as Ryan turned human before their eyes. Ray panted hard after he finished the spell and Ryan stood up fully human although he was naked. Edgar gasped and tried to back away but was knocked out by one punch from Ryan.

Ray smiled weakly and started reading again as Gavin hurriedly searched for some clothes that Ryan could wear. Ryan wrapped himself in Gavin’s robe before pulling a blanket over to Ray when he started to glow.

Ray shivered, smiling up at Ryan when he draped the blanket around him. “Thanks,” he rasped, leaning into Ryan as he helped him to his feet, “My back hurts like a bitch, but I’m okay.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Ryan said as he helped Ray toward the bed.

“Uh, guys?” Gavin said as he poked at Edgar’s cheek, “If Edgar wasn’t the one masquerading as Ray, then who was?”

Ray and Ryan shared frowns before Ray’s eyes started to burn with a fire. “Pat,” he hissed, almost like he was still a cat.

Imposter Ray had apparently left the house before Ray and Ryan arrived. They decided to wait for him since he probably didn’t know anything was wrong, especially with Edgar tied up and being watched over by Geoff.

“Once this is all solved, we’ll go straight to the realtor and get you that store,” Ray said as he and Ryan sat on Gavin’s balcony, waiting for Gavin to come get them.

“Thank you Ray,” Ryan said as he smiled down at the young man using his shoulder as a pillow, “And you can work for me for as long as you want.”

“I’ll cut ties,” Ray said, sitting up and looking up at Ryan with a determined look. “I’ll stay here.”

“And you can stay with me,” Ryan said, reaching up and trying to put some order to his hair. Ryan was stuck with some of Gavin’s clothes that were too big for him while Gavin’s normal clothes fit Ray just fine.

Ray blushed and pressed his face into Ryan’s shoulder. “Works for me,” he sighed.

Ryan smiled and rested his check on top of Ray’s head, jumping when Gavin suddenly burst into the room.

“He’s here!” Gavin gasped, shaking slightly as Ray and Ryan untangled themselves.

“Good,” Ray snapped, grabbing the book form Gavin’s bed before storming toward the door, Ryan and Gavin trailing after him.

Geoff’s wife, Griffon, was easily distracting Pat when Ray came to the top of the stairs. Cracking the book open, he searched through the text with Ryan and Gavin hovering over his shoulder.

He smirked when he found the right page and started speaking low and soft. They frowned when nothing happened when he finished. “Must have misspoken.”

“Didn’t you say he had a cross soaked in your blood or something?” Ryan whispered, frowning down at Pat, “Does that make a difference?”

“Oh, right,” Ray groaned, shaking his head, “We need to get it off of him.”

Ryan and Gavin shared looks before Ryan shrugged and jogged down the stairs, waving for them to stay put. He squinted at Pat’s neck, smirking when he spotted a familiar beaded necklace.

He quickly grabbed the necklace and yanked hard and fast, the beads snapped and the imposter Ray morphed and changed until he looked like the tall gangly man who had tricked Ray in the first place.

Griffon gasped and punched him out with one hit, fist bumping Ryan as they stared down at the man. “Well that was easy,” Ryan said, laughing when Ray barreled right into his back, hugging him tightly.

“And thank this Ryan for us dear, he has done our kingdom a great service.” Ray read from the stool behind the counter as Ryan carefully set up the statues that he had just been given that morning. “As for the matter of you remaining in America, we will not disown you, son, but we respect your wishes. Have fun in your new home and call every once and awhile. Your parents.”

“How formal of them,” Ryan said as Ray snorted and tossed the paper onto the glass case filled with handmade jewelry.

“At least they asked for me to call that was more than I thought we’d get,” Ray snorted as he slipped from the stool and walked over to Ryan. “Hell, I didn’t think they’d sent a letter at all.”

Ryan shook his head and stepped back, looking over the display. He smiled when Ray’s arms wound around his waist, resting his own on top of his. “I’m glad they did,” he said softly as he turned and wrapped his arms tightly around Ray. “And I’m glad they approve of you staying.”

Ray smiled brightly up at Ryan and leaned up on his toes. Ryan chuckled and met him halfway. They parted with dark blushes when Gavin burst into the shop and started gushing over them.

Behind Gavin was a line of trucks with flowers ready to fill Ryan’s freezer. As they worked, Ray and Ryan constantly caught each other’s eyes and smiled. At the end of the day, they’d unpack their new apartment and cuddle up on the bed exhausted, looking forward to tomorrow.


	77. Emotional Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is a witch in a normal high school and has to hide his powers from his human school and friends. The only person who knows about his powers is his adopted father who tries to teach him how to use and control his powers. Unfortunately for Ray, his powers are controlled by his emotions so he can make things explode or turn someone into an animal accidentally especially when he meets a really cute boy who makes his emotions go haywire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

           “I’m heading out!” Ray called back into the house as he tugged on the folded backs of his shoes. He could just untie his shoes, but that would be too much effort.

“Okay, be careful! Don’t be too expressive!” his father said, head popping into the foyer from the living room.

“I will,” Ray sighed, rolling his eyes before stepping out of their house. He’d been managing just fine since elementary school. One day at the same damn high school as last year wasn’t going to ruin everything.

He jogged to the bus stop and relaxed when the yellow monstrosity rolled up a moment later. Sometimes the damn thing was on time, sometimes he was late or it was late. Today he wouldn’t have to find a new way to school and took the buses puke green stairs two at a time.

The bus was as full as usual. He crammed himself into a corner, putting in his ear buds and rocking with every bump and turn. No one bothered anyone else, they were up too early for that shit.

By the time they got to the school, most of the kids were more tired than when they got on from failed naps. Ray slinked off of the bus with the rest and trudged into the school. Like always, they were right on time for the morning bell to ring and they shuffled off to their first class.

When Ray was younger, he watched a lot of drama anime and reality TV shows, not that anyone, minus his father who still won’t let him live Degrassi down, would ever know about that. In the majority of shows there was one character that was always stoic with a lot of heart underneath. They were always his favorite characters.

In middle school, he was afraid that his peers would literally start calling him Ice Prince or something. Well, he’s still embarrassed by his sixth grade self. He learned very quickly that people just didn’t care if he didn’t show emotions. He didn’t have a lot of friends, but they weren’t going to hold him on a pedestal or tease him or anything. Everyone was too worried about themselves to care about him and his blank face.

That didn’t mean he didn’t have a reputation. People he had never met before would stare at him for a solid ten minutes before hesitantly asking him his name. They would relax when he confirmed, nod, and then act like they never asked. He knew they had been watching to see if he would even make an inclining of an expression.

Honestly, he could smile and be sad. He could be expressive and felt emotions fine, thank you very fucking much, but he had never really wore his heart on his sleeve. That just wasn’t who he was and since he really shouldn’t show emotions anyway, well, he found life easier just not showing any.

Today would be no different and neither would the next. He just slipped into his seat in science and dropped his backpack down next to the small counter he had by himself. The girl he had been sitting next to had dropped the class near the beginning of the year and the seat had been empty since.

He lazily watched a few stragglers walk into the classroom and sit, most dropping their heads onto the black counter and going to sleep. He almost raised an eyebrow when a student he had never seen before wandered in with a furrow to his brow and a wrinkled paper in his hand. He was looking around at the room and Ray started counting students.

No, the rest of the class was here, so he was fairly certain he hadn’t just noticed this guy. Ray looked back at the student and looked him up and down. He was almost a string bean, but he had fairly broad shoulders. His dirty blond hair was long and pulled back with a black hair tie. His white shirt sort of hung off of him although his jeans fit well.

Ray stiffened as the kid’s striking blue eyes met his. Damn the guy had a strong jaw, and pretty eyes, and wow he had long strides and holy mother of fuck he was walking right towards Ray and his teeth were really straight, perfect for that beaming smile he was giving him--and was that his heart? Was his heart racing right now? Oh, that wasn’t good.

“Hey, sorry. I’m, uh, I’m new,” the guy said, smiling sheepishly down at Ray, “Is that seat open?”

Ray stared up at the guy like a deer in headlights, the rest of the class staring at them with jaws dropped. Ray could feel his cheeks heat slightly and when he opened his mouth to answer, all of the beakers in the room shattered into pieces at the same time.

Ray winced as the other students yelled and scurried away from the hot, sharp glass. The guy ducked and shielded his face with his hands. Ray bit his lip and tried to take a long, calming breath, as shards dropped to the ground before even getting close to touching him.

Well, that just broke his streak for not having an accident since second grade. What the flying fuck just happened?

The guy’s eyes met Ray’s for the briefest second before their teacher ran in, demanding to know what happened. Ray stayed as far away from the kid as possible as their teacher ran damage control.

He had crushes before, had a bunch of them, actually. They were usually people fairly out of his reach and who never really talked to him. He always reserved shit like romance for college or adult life. He doubted any high schooler had the willingness to deal with a guy who could accidentally blow shit up if he got too emotional. Not to mention all the magic shit. He’d have to go into a relationship lying to his partner the entire time and he never saw that as fair. One thing those drama shows did give him was knowledge on how not to be an idiotic, abusive, asshole.

So, he had never talked to someone he found attractive before. And now that kid was probably going to end up sitting next to him, for the rest of the semester. “Dad’s going to love this,” he grumbled to himself when the bell finally rung and no one could hear him.

“I’m sorry for this mess, James,” Ray heard his teacher said as he tried to keep the kid from seeing him as he left.

“No, it’s fine. And Ryan’s fine,” the kid said, giving the teacher a nervous smile, “Can I just have the work I’ll need to catch up?”

“That’s not problem, hold on,” the teachers said, glancing at the leaving students and catching Ray’s eyes immediately, just as he got to the threshold. Mother fucker.

“Ray! Come here,” his teacher said, waving him over. Ryan looked over and his eyes lit up for a second and Ray swallowed down butterflies.

Running could make this morning’s suspicions fall on him. Going over could cause more things to explode. Well, if he was stuck with this Ryan guy, he might as well start practicing now.

Hesitantly, he walked over and nodded to Ryan, trying to keep his normal blank face but then Ryan gave him that blinding smile in return and the butterflies pushed his heart straight into his throat.

“Since you two will be sitting and doing labs together anyway, Ray might as well help you catch up,” their teacher said, digging through his bag, “Where are you going next James?”

Ryan’s smile faltered and he sighed. “It’s uh, Ryan. Uh, and I’m heading to Literature next. Room B240?”

Ray felt his eye twitch. This guy looked like he was older than he was, why the fuck was he in all of the sophomore classes? “Ray, you know where that is?” his teacher said, startling him which was worse than being flustered.

Ryan and the teacher jumped and looked toward the door when there was a slam in the hallway and a girl shouting about a locker. Ray took a deep breath and cleared his throat, both teacher and student heads snapping to him. “That’s my next class.”

“Perfect,” their teacher said, smiling and pushing a packet of papers into Ryan’s hands, “Now go quickly before something else gets destroyed.”

Ryan laughed then rushed to keep up with Ray who turned and nearly ran from the room. Ray pointedly didn’t look at the fallen locker, the butterflies in his stomach still fluttering around although they felt like stone.

“Hey!” Ryan said, jogging to keep up with Ray. “Uh, so. You’re Ray?”

Ray glanced at Ryan who was giving him the most adorably awkward smile in existence and Ray tried to swallow his heart back down, _again_. “Yep,” he choked out, looking ahead again. The halls were already clearing so the bell was probably about to ring and they still had stairs to climb.

Ryan frowned and trailed silently after him. They arrived to the classroom with a second to spare and breathing fairly hard. Ray just wanted to be away from this kid who probably won’t remember him once he makes his own friends. As weirdly hot and adorable as he was, he was probably going to break something if he didn’t.

Ray made a beeline for his seat which, thankfully, was surrounded by other students. He slid into the chair and nearly collapsed on the small attached desk as Ryan went up to their literature teacher.

“Oh yes! It’s nice to meet you, James!” the teacher said from her stool where she always seemed glued to. Ray had counted at least ten classes where she never got up from the rickety thing, making the uneven feet hit the tile throughout the entire class.

Ryan sighed and gave her a tired smile. “Just, call me Ryan,” he said, glancing at the rest of the glass who was watching with vague interest. Well, minus the jocks and some of the girls who were eying him up and down.

“Good,” Ray mumbled quietly enough that no one heard. Ryan would be scooped up by the football team or even those girls Ray was fairly certain were in the theater club, and forget all about Ray and then everyone could forget about Ray blowing shit up. Perfect, awesome.

“Blaine!” their teacher said, frowning at the boy who sat on Ray’s right. “I’ve been meaning to move you, and this is the perfect opportunity.” She turned back to Ryan and Ray paled as Blaine cursed and packed up his things. “Ray’s one of the best students in the class, he’ll be able to help you with anything you need to catch up on.”

Ryan and Ray made eye contact and Ryan’s smile wasn’t as bright this time. Honestly, Ray was hoping that would be a good thing, but instead the stone butterflies in his stomach dropped into his feet and the lights flickered and died.

As their teacher tisked and muttered about the school being cheap as she got up to get the office phone, Ryan looked up at the lights. He looked more nervous and Ray groaned and hid his face in his hands as the rest of the class drowned him out. If this shit kept up, Ryan might be labeled the bad luck kid, especially if he kept getting stuck with Ray.

They carried on with class as the janitor replaced the shattered light. Ray tried not to look at Ryan who just kept glancing at him until he got up the nerve to ask him a question. Ray was as short with Ryan as he was with everyone but every answer seemed to weigh on Ryan more and that made Ray feel worse which meant the janitor kept having to fix the lights.

“Hey, uh, Ray?” Ryan said as they sped walked to their next class which, of fucking course, they had together, “Do you, er. I didn’t do something, did I?”

Ray tensed then forced himself to keep moving. “You didn’t do anything,” he said, shrugging slightly. He was used to this question, this he could do. “This is just my face and my, you know, personality or whatever.”

Ryan was silent long enough for Ray to have to look back to make sure he was still following. He nearly froze when he saw the relieved smile on Ryan’s face. “Thank fuck,” he said as he sped up to walk beside Ray, “Sorry you're stuck with me anyway though.”

“It's fine,” Ray said too quickly and a light blew up behind them which startled him badly enough that a locker fell right after that.

“What the hell?” Ryan whispered, as he looked behind him, “Is this school falling apart or something?”

“Or something,” Ray mumbled as he took a sharp turn into their classroom.

“What was that?” Ryan said as he quickly rushed after Ray, nearly running into the door.

They had every class together but one. _One._ That shit never happens. He had only one class with Michael. Worse, his teachers kept putting them together. Their last class before lunch was math and that one just pissed him off because his teacher hoped Ryan could at least teach Ray something.

“Old fart,” Ray grumbled as they left for lunch. His shoulders bunched up near his ears when Ryan barked a laugh and squeezed his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed when a kid’s backpack imploded ahead of them.

“Hey asshole, look out!”

Ray looked up just in time for Gavin to slam right into him. An invisible wall appeared behind them in time to keep them up right as Gavin went on and on about all of the stuff breaking around school.

Michael jogged up a second later, stopped, grabbed Gavin by the collar, and then started shouting at him. Ray sighed and spared his best friends the faintest smile. “Uh?” Ryan said, hiding slightly behind Ray, “Is that--is that okay?”

Ray blinked at Ryan before looking at Michael and Gavin. “It’s fine. Michael’s not actually angry, he’s just loud,” Ray said as he pushed on Michael’s shoulders to get him moving.

“Shit’s falling over everywhere! It’s god damn dangerous, Gavvy!” Michael snarled, nearly pouting at Gavin who was nearly cooing at him.

“I’m sorry Micoo,” Gavin said before he caught sight of Ryan awkwardly trailing after them, “Who are you?”

Michael groaned and Ryan tensed as Gavin wiggled out of Michael’s grip and ran over to Ryan, looking him over. “I--uh, I’m new?” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly as Gavin beamed up at him.

“Top! Now I’m not the weird new kid anymore!” Gavin said, puffing up his chest and folding his arms.

“You’re still weird Vav,” Ray said dryly as he left the three of them in the dust and headed for their normal table.

“Fucking burn,” Michael laughed, hooking Ryan’s arm while Gavin latched himself onto his other one, “You’re joining us man we need a new guy.”

“Uh, wait a minute,” Ryan gasped as he was yanked along and dropped onto the bench next to Ray. Geoff and Jack shared looks before looking Ryan over while Gavin tackled Jeremy who laughed and kissed his cheek. Michael rolled his eyes and dropped down to Lindsey, nodding to Mica before kissing Lindsey’s cheek.

Ryan shrank where he was sitting, shifting closer to Ray when Geoff smirked at him. Ray was stalk still, trying to hold himself together. Ryan adjusted to his short answers and dry humor faster than any of Ray’s friends. He was a cool guy, sweet and kind, but also sort of an asshole and he was hot, and he was adorable. As much as he wanted to be Ryan’s friend, that would not be good for anyone’s health.

“So you’re the new kid destruction is following,” Geoff said, leaning forward with a lazy grin. For a senior, he had a fairly bushy mustache.

Ray winced as Ryan frowned. “Hey, not my fault the school is falling apart.”

Geoff laughed as the others cracked up slightly. “Damn right,” Jack said, rolling his eyes at Geoff and elbowing him in the side, “I’m Jack, that idiot is Geoff.”

Mica popped up and leaned against Lindsey and Michael. “I’m Mica!”

Lindsey leaned forward and waved. “Lindsey, this asshole is Michael.” She pointed at Michael who narrowed his eyes at Ryan before wrapped his arm around Ray’s neck and leaning against him to smirk at Ryan.

“You were following Ray right? Not giving him trouble, are you?” Michael said, narrowing his eyes when Ryan frowned.

“Of course not, well, I thought I was,” Ryan mumbled and Ray sighed when Michael tensed and his hold on him got tighter. Michael was his first friend and he was overprotective of Ray. Michael being punched so hard he passed out in second grade protecting him ended with two trees collapsing on the school’s roof.

“He thought I hated him because of my face,” Ray said, pushing Michael off.

“Oh,” Michael said, offering Ryan his hand behind Ray’s back as the others nodded solemnly, “We feel you man.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow and slowly shook Michael’s hand. “Okay?”

“Some of us are still getting used to Ray,” Jeremy said sheepishly, shooting Gavin a look, “I’m Jeremy, by the way.”

“Wot!” Gavin pouted, folding his arms and huff.

“Come on, Gav, you’re the only one who constantly forgets that Ray doesn’t have emotions,” Geoff snorted.

“I have emotions,” Ray said, almost smiling, “I just don’t throw them around like Gavin does.”

Gavin squawked and Jeremy wrapped his arms around him to keep his flailing from knocking anything over or hitting anyone. Ryan laughed lightly and was quickly absorbed into everyone’s conversation.

Ray ate silently, trying to decide what the fuck he was going to do. Keeping control of himself was easier around the others. Ryan wasn’t looking intently at him. So, he just needed to avoid being alone with Ryan. Well, that was hard when they had their classes together. Fuck.

Now what the fuck was he going to do? Their group loved absorbing new people. Gavin had other friends when Jeremy dragged him over to their table and within the week, they were his main group of friends. As a click, they were fairly isolated. Most other groups didn’t associate with them, they individual associated with the others.

Ray risked a glance at Ryan and watched him talk with Geoff and Jack then answer some of Gavin’s stupid questions that even Jeremy didn’t have the patience for. Even Michael was warming up to Ryan fairly quickly.

Well, he had only known Ryan for a day. He was attractive, yes, but his crushes never lasted long. He found his other friends attractive and they didn’t give him any problems. With just some time, he wouldn’t have to worry. Theoretically.

“Wait, you’re only a sophomore?” Geoff said, brows furrowed. Ray sat up slightly and looked at Ryan.

“Yeah,” Ryan chuckled, pushing a few stray hairs out of his face, “Where I used to live in Georgia they only had a small school house. It was all super outdated so when we moved here, we found out that I had only be taught up to sophomore year even though I was a senior at home.”

“Well that fucking sucks,” Ray blurted, brows furrowed and head tilted. Just like he was at home where he was comfortable enough to feel expressive. It was easier to fix what he broke when he could just immediately use magic to fix his mistakes.

He tensed when he realized everyone was looking at him, face going blank again. The others glanced at each other before quietly going into different conversations. Ray had broken face only a few times, they always made him feel comfortable enough, but he had to be on edge.

Ryan didn’t stop staring at him until Gavin was nearly climbing him to get his attention. Ray took a deep breath and stayed quiet for the rest of lunch.

Well, he’d have to wait longer than a day, at least. By the time he finally left, most of the lights needed replaced, an entire bookshelf in the library nearly fell on someone, and four toilets turned into giant frogs he had to sneak out of class to get rid of. Thankfully he didn’t change any students or teachers this time.

When he got home, his father was waiting for him with an email about the school asking for money to help update the school. “I didn’t realize your school was falling apart that badly, all in one day,” he said, raising an eyebrow as Ray tried to hide in his hoodie.

“Okay listen,” Ray said and his father was trying not to smile, “This new kid was unfairly attractive and shit and he ended up in all my classes and all of my teachers wanted me to help him and he’s hot okay?!”

His father laughed as the glass on the counter shattered but in an instant, Ray raised his hand and the glass reformed as if nothing happened. “It’s alright, they need an update,” his father said as he ruffled Ray’s hair and tugged him into a hug, “Now, tell me about this hot guy.”

“Daaaaaad,” Ray groaned, smiling as his father laughed and squeezed him gently before letting go.

“Hey, it’s not often that you tell me about liking someone until years later,” his father said as he gestured to the table. “So sit your ass down and tell me about what happened.”

Ray sighed and dropped onto the chair. He watched his father make their dinner as he talked. Occasionally he would get up and cut vegetables before sitting down and getting out of the way.  

“Well, you’ve just gotta work extra hard. I’m not sure how much the school can afford,” his father said by the end of the story and dinner.

“Yeah, I know. It got slightly easier as the day went. I only turned toilets into animals,” Ray said, resting his chin in his palm.

His father nodded then grinned at him. “You’ve got this kiddo.”

Ray smiled back and helped clean up before going upstairs to his room to work on homework. At eleven, he went back down and learned more potions and spells from his father in their basement. Well, they learned them together.

The next day, when he arrived to school, Ryan was grinning at him from the counter. Ray found himself honestly smiling back and the window blew open. Ray quickly schooled himself and sat in his seat as Ryan gave him an even brighter smile and a few classmates tried to close the window. Well, that was better than the damn thing breaking.

The days progressed similarly. Small things would break or random animals would appear in the classroom. Ryan just made him feel so comfortable, almost like he was home. Ryan was understanding of literally everything. He was extremely kind and sweet and also made weird murder jokes that made Ray actually laugh out loud during class causing the teachers computer to implode.

No one in the school was the wiser. They would never connect the dots back to Ray. After his father went to enough school functions offering to bring drinks, that possibility was taken care of. Ray just couldn’t do anything too obvious.

However, there was a flaw the both of them forgot. “Hey Ray, why does shit always break when you smile?” Ryan said with an amused smile during science. They had just cleaned up their beaker which exploded after Ryan told Ray a joke.

Ray froze and slowly turned to look at Ryan, eyes wide and face pale. “What? I-no-I-uhhhhh I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow and didn’t stop smiling. Ray started to shift more and more in his seat and Ryan raised three fingers. Ray frowned as he started counter down. Once his last finger went down, Ray’s heart nearly burst from his chest and another table’s beaker exploded. He winced and gave Ryan a panicked look and another beaker exploded.

Ryan frowned and grabbed Ray’s hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stress you out, take a deep breath,” he whispered and Ray hesitantly did what he was told.

He watched their teacher help the other students clean up their experiments, cursing the school for giving them more faulty beakers. Swallowing hard, he looked at Ryan and bit his lip. “Sorry,” he whispered as he slipped his hand from Ryan’s.

Ryan frowned and reached out for his hand, gasping when Ray’s hands shot out and held his temples. Ray’s eyes glassed over then turned black as he chanted softly. Ryan’s eyes widened and as a strange fuzziness started to fill his head, he reached up and ripped Ray’s hands away.

Ray gasped and nearly flew back, eyes rolling up in his head and dropping to the floor. Ryan held his head in pain with a groan. He looked up when the teacher was yelling at him to help Ray. He looked over and carefully stumbled over to Ray.

They couldn’t wake him, even with smelling salts. Ryan volunteered himself to carry Ray to the nurse’s office, his headache fading. The class watched with dropped jaws when Ryan scooped Ray up bridal style and walked out.

The nurse was just about to call an ambulance when Ray woke up with a groan. Ryan sat up from where he was sitting next to Ray’s bed, he had refused to leave until he woke up. Ray squinted at him then looked at the nurse on the phone.

“Ah, fuck,” Ray growled as his head dropped onto the thin bed. He raised his hand and wrote a strange symbol in the air. The nurse tensed then carefully hung up the phone. Her eyes were no longer blue but an all-consuming black as she walked out of the room, closing the door.

“Woah,” Ryan breathed as he looked at the door in shock before looking over at Ray again. His shoulders bunched up near his ears when he saw the glare Ray was sending him.

“You’re fucking lucky I woke up,” Ray croaked as he slowly pushed himself up.

“I’m so sorry, I--I didn’t know what you were doing and my head hurt,” Ryan sighed as he stood and helped Ray sit up, “What the fuck is even going on? How are you doing all of this?”

Ray frowned and leaned back against the wall. “Where are our backpacks? We can’t talk here.”

Ryan frowned and shifted nervously. “They’re still at the classroom, our teacher has them.”

Ray nodded and closed his eyes. He started mumbling again and then their bags appeared in the air beside him and dropped to the ground. Ryan jumped and stared at the bags with wide eyes.

“Let’s go,” Ray said as he slowly slid off the bed and wobbled with uncertainty for a moment. Ryan caught his shoulder and grabbed both of their bags. He almost felt like he was trying to move through water as he helped Ray through the door and past the hypnotized nurse. They walked out as if no one could see them and once outside a man was waiting for them leaning against a beat up pickup.

“Ray!” the man gasped, running over. Ryan tensed and started to push Ray behind him when Ray smiled.

“Hey Dad,” Ray croaked, pushing off of Ryan to let the man wrap him up in a tight hug.

“Holy shit, I felt the backlash all the way from our house,” the man breathed, squeezing Ray tightly. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

Ray laughed lightly and a lamp post exploded. Ryan ducked for cover but Ray raised his hand and the lamp looked completely fine. Ryan blinked at the light until a hand fisted in his shirt and he was brought face to face with Mr. Narvaez.

“You!” Narvaez roared, Ray weakly trying to pull his arm away. “Do you have any idea what you almost did?!”

“Dad!” Ray snapped before Ryan could begin to come up with an answer. All of the lamp posts blew and Ray fixed them with a growl.

Narvaez instantly let Ryan go and scooped Ray up as his knees gave out. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, it’s okay,” he said softly as he maneuvered Ray to be carried on his back. “You, are coming with us.” He sent Ryan another glare before walking over to the truck.

Ryan nodded and hurriedly trailed after them. He frowned when Ray glanced back at him and gave him a weak smile before his head dropped back onto Narvaez’s shoulder.

He was expecting a long, silent, and tense car ride. He was not expecting for the car to suddenly lift off the fucking ground and take off into the ground. Narvaez smirked at him as he clung to the door and ceiling of the car, foot slamming into an imaginary break. Ray was slumped over against him, fast asleep.

They landed behind a quaint house painted a warm light orange and large rose bushes towering over a small garden of strange plants. Narvaez got out and pulled Ray back onto his back. Ryan got out on shaking legs, frowning as Narvaez walked over to the bushes which were leaning toward him.

His eyes widened as vines reached out and wrapped around Ray and pulled him into their leaves, the flowers glowing a brilliant red. He ran over, panic making breathing hard.

“He’s fine,” Narvaez said, watching with a tight frown as the roses’ light started to pulsate, “Ray planted them for this exact reason.”

Ryan’s eyes widened and he looked between Ray encased in roses and Narvaez. “What,” he said, shifting nervously.

Narvaez chuckled softly and rubbed his forehead. “You could have killed him,” he said, shooting a harsh glare at Ryan.

Ryan’s knees almost gave out as the color drained from his face. Narvaez shook his head and started walking toward the door. “I--what?”

“Come on, I’ll tell you the story from the beginning inside,” Narvaez said, opening a sliding door.

Ryan looked up at Ray then hesitantly followed Narvaez inside. He was made to sit at a round table. The kitchen counters were spotless and the fridge was filled with report cards and old drawings a young Ray had done. The oven was old and the floor dented and well loved.

Narvaez pulled out a tea kettle from a cupboard and walked over to the sink. “About sixteen years ago, I get a knock on my door. Now, I’m just a simple, board, businessman, I’m not expecting anyone but a salesmen or maybe some Mormons.

 “Instead, there’s a tiny basket on my doorstep and an even tinier baby with the sweetest brown eyes and a little tuft of black hair.” Narvaez laughed, smiling fondly as he sets the kettle on the stove. “I had no idea where this kid had come from, but god damnit, I was keeping him. I fell in love with him the instant he gave me a toothless smile and I had always wanted kids but was never so lucky with love. So I took him inside, did all the paperwork, got all of the latest toys, clothes, and gadgets. I named him Ray, after my father. It wasn’t until after I had done all of the paperwork that I was told that didn’t make him a junior, but whatever.”

Narvaez smiled down at the cups he had placed tea bags in, the hot water making steam curl around him. “Then, not a year later, I get another knock on the door. I open up and these three very angry looking women are staring at me. They barge into the house and demand I give Ray back to them.”

Scowling, Narvaez walked the mugs over and sets one in front of Ryan who was too fascinated with where this story was going and glancing outside to make sure Ray was alright to touch the handle. Narvaez sat and crossed his legs, leaning back. “Of course, I wasn’t going to give up my son. He cried sometimes, he whines, he needed me more than I could supply, but I was willing to do anything.

“Then these women, they started chanting, their eyes turning weird colors. My head got foggy and somehow, I knew that I should feel consumed by what they were doing, unable to resist, yet,” Narvaez paused, eyes snapping to Ryan’s, lips pursed, “I stumbled out of their spell, breaking the magic and making their spell snap back on them. I had accidentally killed all three of them.”

Ryan gasped and tensed, eyes instantly snapping to Ray. “That’s how…” He could barely breathe.

“You felt?” Narvaez said, nodding when Ryan slowly looked back at him. “Well, just like you, I had no idea what I had done. Lucky, all three women had their well being tied to their master. So she shows up at my house without so much as a puff a smoke, takes one look at me bawling as much as Ray was with these dead women on the floor and she waves her hand and the bodies are gone and we’re sitting at this very table, our roles as they are now.”

Ryan frowned and shifted slightly in his seat. Narvaez smirked and sipped at his tea. “She tells me, there was supposed to be a wizard living here who was to be given an orphaned wizard baby. They didn’t find out until later that the wizard had tested an experimental spell and vaporized himself, leaving me to buy the house weeks later.

“She asked for Ray back and I had to tell her, all the paperwork was done, he was mine in the law. She of course reminds me that as a magical being, she can bend the roles.” Narvaez sipped his tea then looked out the window again, smiling as the rose bushes bristled and Ray stepping out from the leaves, smiling and brushing more leaves off of his clothes. “So we struck a deal. She taught me how to make potions, the only magic I can do, for a better living and gave me the supplies necessary to teach Ray real magic. She checks in on us sometimes. She hopes that Ray could one day bridge the gap between humans and magic because he grew up in both.”

Narvaez sighed and looked back at Ryan. He raised an eyebrow when he couldn’t catch his eye. He smiled gently when he realized he was watching Ray slowly walk up to the house. He looked torn between relieved, terrified, and fond.

Shaking his head, he sipped at his tea again, “Drink your tea, we won’t do anything to you until we’ve all discussed it.”

Ryan frowned at Narvaez and looked down at the tea. A familiar fuzzy feeling shot up his arm when he touched the handle. Flinching back, his head snapped back when Narvaez cursed and the sliding door opened.

“Fuck,” Narvaez hissed before standing and turning to smile at Ray. “Feeling better?”

Ray smiled tiredly, waving a hand and the door closed itself behind him. He fell into his father’s arms and leaned against him. Ryan awkwardly waved when he opened his eyes and saw him.

“What!” Ray gasped, standing up right and giving Narvaez a panicked look.

Narvaez sighed and guided Ray to his seat and took the next, pulling his tea over. “He’s like me, it won’t work.”

Ray shrank in his seat, staring hard at the floor. Ryan looked between them. “Like you?” he whispered, looking at Narvaez when Ray refused to look at him.

“We’re human, but immune to some magic, probably due to some magical blood from somewhere down the line. That’s the fuzzy feeling you have,” Narvaez said, reaching over and squeezing Ray’s shoulder, “It might be good to have someone who knows.”

“I--I lasted this long,” Ray whispered, frowning at Narvaez without looking at Ryan.

“Yeah, but you’re getting older and more powerful. You need to be able to be open with how you feel as well. You should be allowed to feel without having to fix whatever you broke. Perhaps this is that chance to learn better control.” Narvaez said softly, smiling when Ray frowned at him.

Ray looked at Ryan and blushed, the fan above them exploding before reassembling like nothing happened. “I--I’m sorry, Ryan,” he said, lifting his hand. Ryan flinched and Ray froze. They stared at each other for a moment before Ray slowly took his tea and pulled his knees to his chest.

Narvaez sighed and shook his head. “This is a lot,” he said slowly, looking at Ryan, “So I suppose it’s up to you.”

Ryan opened his mouth then closed it again. “What do you need me to do?”

“Well,” Narvaez started but Ray sat up, half of the tea gone.

“You’re kind of attractive as shit and it’s a problem,” Ray blurted, face nearly entirely red, “So uh, just being you? And helping me if something bad happens instead of the minor shit that has been.”

Ryan felt his own face heat as he blinked at Ray. “Ah,” he croaked.

Narvaez pressed his lips into a thin line to keep from smiling before clearing his throat. “Or, you could let us erase your memories and things could just go back to how they were before.”

Ryan’s head snapped to Narvaez, eyes wide. He blinked a few times before looking at Ray who was staring hard into his cup which was left with only a fourth of the starting tea. “I--I want to help,” he said, smiling softly when Ray hesitantly looked up at him. “I can’t imagine what going through all of this alone is like. I--and I like seeing you happy, so do the others.”

Ray’s blush was lighter this time, but his smile was the most genuine, beautiful thing Ryan had ever seen. He easily ignored the oven bursting into flames one second and then being back to normal the next.

“Well, good. But, as Ray’s father and since I’m still extremely pissed at you for nearly killing him,” Narvaez said, shooting Ryan a glare that made him flinch away. “You are going to have to work your ass off if you want to date Ray.”     

“Dad!” Ray bristled, slamming his cup down and pouting at his father. Both his and Ryan’s faces were bright red.

Narvaez smirked and laughed, he sobered when he saw Ryan’s determined look. “You’ve got it, sir.”

Ray groaned and threw his arms up as Ryan and Narvaez shook hands over the table. Narvaez chuckled and ruffled Ray’s hair.

Ryan smiled and relaxed. “So, what do I need to know?” he said, looking between them.

“Well, for starters, Dad was trying to poison you,” Ray said as he picked up his mug again and ran a finger over a crack in the bottom that fixed itself under his finger.

“What,” Ryan said, paling slightly.

“It would have just knocked him out, not killed him. Then we could have erased his memory and send him on his way,” Narvaez snorted, sipping his tea, “But he really was like me and sensed it.”

“What,” Ryan said again, looking between them.

Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head. “This is a tea that rejuvenates magic. If you don’t have any naturally it basically over energizes you until your heart explodes.”

“I can drink it because I worked up a synthetic magical ability,” Narvaez said, lifting his tea toward Ryan. “That’s something you can do as well which is why it wouldn’t necessarily kill you. You have natural magic, it just doesn’t do shit. This stuff gives me the boost I need to make what potions I can.”

Ryan blinked, took a deep breath, and then frowned at them. “You almost killed me?”

“You almost killed Ray.” Narvaez shrugged. Ray groaned and rolled his eyes and Ryan took a deep breath before chuckling.

“I guess this is my life now,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray who gave him a shy smile back.

“That’s the spirit,” Narvaez said, standing from his seat. “And we can start now with teaching you the basics. You probably won’t break anything.”

“He’s joking, right?” Ryan said, looking at Ray who gave him a sheepish look.

“Uh, not really, no,” Ray said, standing himself and grabbing Ryan’s hand. “But I’ll try to keep you from getting hurt too badly.”

“Oh great,” Ryan snorted, grinning at Ray and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Ray blushed bright red and paused, stopping from the wall from falling over before hurriedly leading Ryan to the basement.

Ryan came to school the next day with a broken arm but a bright smile on his face, especially when Ray kissed his cheek back.


	78. It's All Gavin's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post heist medical help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Ray had a busted lip and blood pouring from a bullet graze on his temple. Two of his fingers on his shooting hand were broken and there was a bullet in his forearm. His hips hurt like absolute hell so he limped into the penthouse. There was a knife sticking out of his calf from when Gavin had slammed into Jeremy while Ray was coming down to the escape car. The knife Jeremy had been using to keep an unarmed policeman from shooting them embedded in Ray’s leg who barely flinched.

Ryan trailed after Ray with only half a mask still on his face. The other half took the full force of a grenade, leaving Ryan’s skin with only minor burns. His eye was black and blue from the butt of Geoff’s gun hitting him in the tiny getaway car the gents ended up in. Bullet holes and blood littered his leather jacket, only two bullets managed to stick around. The others went clean through. His knuckles were bleeding from punching the gang member that broke Ray’s fingers. His right leg was burned from the same grenade that blew his mask off. Little pieces of shrapnel were lodged in his skin.

All of them blamed Gavin for driving them into rival gang territory and making their bad heist worse.

As Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy collapsed on the couch to wait for Jack to finish treating Geoff in the kitchen, Ryan helped Ray hobble to their room for their normal post-heist ritual. They only trusted each other to tend to their wounds.

Ryan made Ray sit, tossing what was left of his mask aside. He grit his teeth when he heard Ray hiss as he removed the knife from his leg. He dragged out a giant red trunk from their bathroom.

He snapped open the trunk as he kneeled in front of Ray and began searching around for their cleaning supplies. Ray pressed his torn and dirty jacket against his leg, brow furrowed and twisted in pain.

He moved when Ryan turned toward him with peroxide in his hand and a sterile rag. “We’re running low,” Ray chuckled weakly as Ryan pressed the soaked rag into the cut. His leg involuntarily kicked with the pain, Ryan holding onto his ankle to keep his crotch safe.

“We have enough,” Ryan said, smiling slightly when Ray brushed stray blond strands out of his face. “How are your bullet wounds?”

“Not as bad as yours,” Ray said as he gently ran his fingers over the faint burns on Ryan’s brow and cheek, “Give me the burn stuff.”

Ryan snorted and nodded toward the trunk. “Little busy, it should be on top.”

Ray rolled his eyes and leaned over to dig around in the trunk. He took his own rag and cleaned the melted plastic from Ryan’s burns before taking the peroxide Ryan held out to him. Ryan hissed when the rag touched his burns before sighing when a cool pack quickly followed.

Ray smiled and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, pushing the soft blond strands from his forehead as the remains of the mask fell away and kissed his unburned skin. Ryan laughed lightly as he struggled to open a gauze pad with one hand, the other keeping the peroxide rag pressed against Ray’s leg.

Ray reached down with his free hand and together they got the package open. As Ryan wrapped up Ray’s leg, Ray removed the cool pack and smeared a burn salve against his skin. “Think we should cover it?”

“Not yet,” Ryan grunted, shifting off of his burned knee, “later, when we’re done.”

Ray nodded and leaned back as Ryan sat up a bit to look over his hand. “Give me a splint.”

Ray bit into Ryan’s pillow to keep from screaming as his fingers were snapped back into a more natural position and then wrapped around a stick. Ryan grit his teeth and clung to Ray’s forearm as the bullets were dug out of his torso.

As they worked, layers of clothes were tossed into a torn and bloody pile until they were both left in their boxers. Ryan’s knee jerked as Ray pulled out yet another piece of fabric from his burned legs.

Ray smiled up at him, thick pad on his temple and his bloodied lip scabbed over and cleaned. “Sorry Rye, I’m almost done.”

Ryan let out the breath he was holding and folded over to pull Ray into a tight and shaking hug. “Please,” he hissed, trembling as Ray carded his fingers through his hair.

“I know,” Ray said softly, moving to kiss his cheek but stopping himself when he saw the pink cream and moving to kiss his neck instead.

Neither of them had taken any pain pills. The others out in the living room were still shouting through theirs. Neither liked medicine and both were at their wits end with the pain. They could take a lot but the time and patients that came with repairing the damage was maddening. Dealing and taking damage was easy, healing was very difficult.

A few more tugs later and Ray was finally cleaning Ryan’s leg and smearing the salve on before wrapping cooling packs in place. Once he was done, he stood and nearly cried out in pain as his hip snapped and he nearly went down.

Ryan quickly caught him and pulled him into his lap, running his fingers over his hip. “I think you almost dislocated it,” Ryan said as Ray panted into his shoulder, pricks of tears in his eyes.

“Is it broken now?” Ray gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut when Ryan pressed against his hip.

“I think you snapped it back into place,” Ryan chuckled as he cradled Ray to his chest and peppered his face, neck, and collarbone with soft kisses until he relaxed.

Very slowly, Ryan stood and laid Ray down in the middle of the bed. Ignoring the trash and medical supplies littered everywhere, he crawled into bed after him, minding Ray’s broken fingers.

They both groaned as they relaxed into the bed, their bodies screaming with aching muscles. Ray whimpered when Ryan accidentally brushed his hip. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Ryan whispered, softly kissing Ray on the lips. He hissed when Ray accidentally bumped his leg.

“Sorry,” Ray laughed, only two tears escaping him as he kissed Ryan back, “We’re a mess.”

Ryan laughed and carefully wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him to his chest. “I blame Gavin.”

“Well duh,” Ray snorted, pressing his face into Ryan’s chest and taking a deep breath, “It’s his fucking fault my fingers are broken.”

Ryan felt a growl in the back of his throat as he ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. “I should have ripped that fuckers head off.”

“Rye, you stuffed a grenade in his mouth and his head exploded, I think you got revenge covered,” Ray said, patting Ryan’s chest, “And thank you.”

Ryan smiled and kissed the top of Ray’s head. “Anything for you,” he sighed, closing his eyes, “Sleep?”

“I was actually kind of thinking of sucking your dick, but sleep works to,” Ray said with a yawn.

“The yawn ruined it,” Ryan said, smiling when Ray snorted and slapped his shoulder.

“Be quiet you,” Ray yawned again, snuggling more into Ryan’s chest, “I’ll suck your dick when we wake up.”

“Probably not a good idea with all of our stitches,” Ryan mumbled as he nuzzled his nose into Ray’s hair. Despite the grime, he still smelled like roses underneath the blood and death.

“Don’t care, that grenade thing was hot,” Ray slurred, eyes closed and breathing beginning to even out, “You should fuck me in the shower.”

“Defeats the purpose of the shower,” Ryan said, his own voice slurring.

“Shhhhhh, sleep then awesome shower sex,” Ray said, voice trailing off.

Ryan smiled sleepily as Ray started snoring fairly loudly. Ryan felt his own consciousness drop off at the familiar sound and let himself go without too much fear. Gavin was still whining about having a bullet removed from his arm in the living room.


	79. The Punk and the Pastel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punk!Ryan and Pastel!Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

The school was always whispering about them. As they walked the halls side by side, they looked so odd together. Ray with his pastel pink hair and clothes. He always had a shirt with a wide neck, one shoulder uncovered. His jeans were often ratty and torn but tight. A black leather jacket was always tied around his waist and sometimes hanging from his shoulders, far too big for him.

Then there was Ryan whose hair was blood red, probably from Ray’s hand. He always wore a matching leather jacket but this one had sharp spikes on the shoulders and around the wrists. He was surprisingly quiet with his heavy, steel toed boots and chains hanging from his hip. His jeans were just as torn up as Ray’s. He also had piercings going all the way around his ear and a nose ring that looked like the stereotypical ring in a cow’s nose.

The two of them were close, always had been. And they always looked strange together. Ryan’s hair was the brightest thing about him while Ray’s thinner and louder boots were the only things he seemed to own that were black.

Everyone wondered how two people of such different tastes could even be friends but then again, they never really bothered to talk to either of them. Ray was too much of a spit fire. He cursed worse than a sailor and was more prone to glaring at anyone that tried to talk to them. Ryan was much softer, much gentler. He would be the first to offer his hand.

So, between the two of them, they always shared what they loved most about the other. Ryan loved Ray’s colors and was thrilled when he offered to die his hair for him. Ray liked playing with Ryan’s earrings and poking at the spikes on his shoulders. The white leather jacket around Ray’s waist was one of Ryan’s jackets, one he could never bring himself to wear in fear of getting the bright white dirty. Ryan was always amazed at how Ray always managed to keep the jacket clean.

Most people missed how their fingers would tangle together, too distracted by their clashing styles. Sometimes they entirely missed them kissing after sharing fond smiles.

They paid attention when Ray would plop one of his many flower crowns on Ryan’s head or when Ryan would carefully paint Ray’s face with dark makeup or sometimes pastel colors. They were a strange pairing and none knew that more than their friends.

They were a strange amalgamation of different styles and tastes. However, they couldn’t understand Ray and Ryan either. There were many arguments between them over style but Ray and Ryan were never bothered by each other’s choices.

“Where’s Ryan?” Geoff asked one day when Ray sat at their table at lunch alone for a change.

Ray puffed a sigh and jerked his thumb behind him. Ryan was in a suit. Which had the entire cafeteria staring at him. He was also talking with the recruiter from a nearby college.

“Holy shit,” Michael laughed, patting himself for his phone, “He’s in a suit!”

Ray turned a burning glare on Michael and snatched his phone from him when he managed to pull the device out. “No,” he hissed when Michael cursed at him, “It makes Ryan uncomfortable so you’re not memorializing it.”

“Does his tie match his hair?” Lindsey giggled, watching Ryan stiffly walk over to their table.

Ray smirked and sat up a bit straighter. “I found a rose tie this morning.”

Michael rolled his eyes before being tackled by Gavin, his obnoxious amount of gold slapping him painfully. “Looking nice, buddy,” Geoff said, smirking at Ryan as he sat awkwardly next to Ray.

“Thanks,” Ryan smiled sheepishly, pulling at the tie. Faint embroidered roses covered the tie.

“Here,” Ray said, reaching up to undo the knot and ruffle Ryan’s carefully combed hair.

Ryan laughed and relaxed, unbuttoning a few top buttons on his shirt. “I didn’t know you could dress up, Rye,” Jeremy said, bright green hair needing redone.

Ryan shrugged and struggled to roll up his sleeve. “I don’t mind it, but I feel like a monkey or something.”

Ray rolled his eyes and slapped Ryan’s hand away so he could unbutton his shirt sleeve for him to roll up. Ryan’s suit jacket was carefully dropped on his shoulders and he pulled the warm fabric closer.

“I think because this is too small for you,” Mica said in her own pant suit next to Ray. She was poking at the shoulders of the jacket.

“Ah well, that’ll do it,” Ryan snorted, letting Ray unbutton his other sleeve.

Ray suddenly sat up straight and gave Ryan a wicked grin. “We’re going shopping this weekend.”

Ryan raised a confused eyebrow then shrugged. “Alright, whatever you want, rose.”

Their friends gagged but Ryan was more worried about the mischievous grin on Ray’s face. That Monday, Ryan and the school was impressed with Ray’s surprise.

Ryan was in a suit that actually fit him, but his iconic spikes were carefully sewn into the shoulder pads. From his elbow to his wrist was a red streak with small spikes. He had on fingerless gloves and his nails were painted black. The labels of the jacket were practically made of shining silver chains. Underneath he wore a blood red vest that had more chains hanging from the pockets and buttons which were tiny silver spikes. His slacks had carefully crafted tears and rips with red stripes running along the seams. He still had his usual boots and makeup. However, Ray spent at least thirty minutes in the bathroom carefully styling his hair.

Their friends all whistled when they walked into school that day. Ray had his chest puffed up proudly as Ryan walked sheepishly behind him. “Nice, Ray,” Lindsey said, giving Ray a fist bump.

“Hot damn,” Michael said, grinning wolfishly. He laughed when Ray punched him in the arm, rubbing his shoulder. “Worth it.”

Ray rolled his eyes and hooked his arm with Ryan’s. “I’m rather proud of this,” he said leaning against Ryan.

“I’m just happy with how it feels,” Ryan said, raising his free arm above his head, “I can move!”

The others laughed and went back to their conversations. Ryan chuckled and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Ray’s hair. “Thank you,” he said softly, smiling when Ray grinned up at him.

“You just owe me,” Ray said, pecking Ryan on the lips, “You get to make me an outfit.”

“I think I might have something in mind,” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s arm when he raised an eyebrow at him, “We’re going shopping this weekend.

The next week, when Ray strutted into the school in a pastel blue dress covered with carefully sewn on flowers, no one noticed the proud grin on Ryan’s face.


	80. The Deaf man and the Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaf!Ray and Mute!Ryan shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Ryan woke up with a headache and an itchy nose. Blinking a few times he lifted his heavy head and wrinkled his nose. Sitting across from him was Ray, chin to his chest and glasses gone. His wrists were tied to the arm of the chair and his ankles to the legs. Rope was wrapped around his shoulders and chest to secure him to the back of the chair.

Ryan’s brow furrowed and he looked down at himself. He was in a similar situation, although his mask was placed at his feet, staring mockingly up at him.

Huh. Well, that wasn’t good.

He looked up again when he heard a familiar groan. Ray lifted his head and leaned back, the long column of his neck exposed as he blinked at the ceiling. Slowly, he looked over at Ryan and frowned at him.

Ryan tilted his head to the side, brows furrowed. Ray smiled slightly and nodded before imitating the gesture. Ryan shrugged and awkwardly pointed his fingers at the ropes. Ray snorted and nodded his head before looking around the room.

He looked back at Ryan and raised an eyebrow. Ryan only shrugged again and pointed at Ray, raising his own eyebrow. Ray shook his head and frowned down at the ropes. He pulled at them lightly before slumping in his chair slightly.

When Ray looked up again, Ryan clenched his fists, head tilted to the side. Ray nodded and mimicked cutting the ropes with a knife. Ryan scowled and nodded, tensing when he heard a door squeak open somewhere behind him. Ray was still looking around but when he looked at Ryan he was looking behind him.

“Ah, you’re awake!” Hands landed on Ryan’s shoulders and he didn’t even jump.

Ray glared at the man then looked at Ryan who tilted his head to the side. Ray pursed his lips as the man droned on about something. Eventually, he pinched his thumb and pointer together and smirked.

Ryan snorted silently and nodded his closed fist. Ray tilted his head to the side and pointed his left finger at Ryan while pointing the right at himself. He slowly pointed the fingers between them.

Ryan nodded his fist again and mimicked cutting his bonds, head tilted to the side once again. Ray squinted then shrugged, pointing to his eyes the best he could. He shrugged slightly and shook his flat hand.

Ryan pursed his lips and nodded his fist. They both went still when the hands left Ryan’s shoulder. “And now we have the Fakes two best men, the R and R Connection. The most deadly men alive,” the man said as he walked around Ryan toward Ray.

Two small, exposed knives hung from his hip and Ray and Ryan shared grins. Ryan watched Ray catch the handle of one of the blades when the man leaned down to sneer at him. He continued walking around Ray’s chair, placing his hands on Ray’s shoulders, still talking. Ray quickly hid the blade under his arm.

Ray furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side eyes rolling up twice. Ryan pressed his fingers together and tapped them against his thumb twice, shrugging silently. Ray smiled and nodded his fist. Again, they both stilled when the man started to move again. His second blade was just within reach when he bent down to look Ryan in the eyes.

“And that’s why you’re going to tell me everything you know,” the man said, frowning when Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line to keep from actually laughing out loud. He doubted he could after all these years, but that was fucking funny. Idiot didn’t even know them that well if he thought he could get jack shit out of a mute and a deaf man.

Scoffing, the man stood upright again, hip bumping the arm of the chair. Ryan had the blade on him in seconds. When he moved away, Ryan grinned to Ray’s head tilt and nodded his fist.

Ray smiled and nodded his own fist before pulling out his blade and cutting his rope. Ryan followed suit until Ray tapped his foot and sat completely still. The man walked around them again, still fucking talking. He stopped, back to them behind Ray.

Ryan made sure to keep Ray’s eyes as they continued, jerking his knee and stopping when the man turned. Ray stopped as well and they waited until the man was talking with his back towards them again to free themselves.

What an idiot. Ryan vaguely listened occasionally as they freed themselves. He was telling them everything he supposedly knew and what he wanted from them. They knew jack shit, knowing exactly what Geoff paid informants to tell someone like him. His blabbing gave them plenty of time to free their hands, chests and legs, he didn’t even notice the rope pooled at the base of their chairs.

Ray sneered and raised his hands when his back was to them, again. “ _How did we get caught by such a fucking idiot?_ ” he signed.

Ryan shook his head. “ _I have no idea,_ ” he signed back before standing and grabbing the man by the collar to slam his head hard enough into the pavement that he passed out and a small puddle of blood started to grow around him.

Ray smirked and laughed, twirling his fingers from the corner of his mouth. Ryan grinned and scooped up his mask and pulled the plastic on before quickly inspecting Ray’s head. No large bumps and a little dried blood, but nothing major.

Ray waved his hands away and slipped his hands under his mask. A shiver shot through him as Ray’s thin fingers slid up his face and through his hair to check for bumps. Just like Ray, he had nothing bad. They must have caught them on a peaceful date to Mount Chiliad. Regardless, they needed to go before the crew decided they needed to be rescued.

Ryan caught Ray’s hands and kissed his palms before pulling his mask back down. Ray grinned with a faint blush, flicking Ryan off before heading for the door.

Other than the knives, they didn’t have the weapons to destroy the place so they stayed low. Ryan listened for footsteps while Ray kept an eye out around them. Together they slipped from the building completely unnoticed.

They walked away hand in hand, rolling their eyes when they spotted the Fakes not far from the warehouse they were being kept in. They were arguing over which explosives to use. Gavin was holding something far too strong and Michael was yelling at him, hands flying with sign. Geoff and Jack were suiting up with a ridiculous amount of bullets while Jeremy looked between Gavin and Michael with a broad frown.

Ray carefully cleared his throat and raised an amused eyebrow at them. Ryan chuckled when Jeremy was the first to brighten and run over to them.

“I’m so glad you’re alright!” Jeremy said as he nearly took Ray down with a hug while the others stared at them in shock. Ray shot Ryan a look who signed what Jeremy had said. Ray nodded and patted Jeremy’s back.

“We weren’t really in danger,” Ray slurred awkwardly. He had been taking voice coaching to speak semi-normally. The crew knew more sign, but they needed a faster method of communication that wasn’t just writing and typing and sign. So Ray met them halfway and learned how to speak.

Jeremy leaned back and looked them over as Jack came over with a relieved smile and a medical kit. “Neither of you are hurt?”

Ryan tapped his thumb with his fingers again before ruffling Jeremy’s hair. He and Ray had basically adopted him since he joined. Personally teaching him sign and how to survive as an assassin. He was good at just about everything, but could always be better.

Ryan found himself with his arms full of Jeremy while Michael and Gavin tackled Ray. “Well, guess we don’t need all of this,” Geoff snorted, gesturing to the explosives around them.

“ _Hold on a moment, we didn’t say that,_ ” Ryan signed, lifting his mask to his nose so Geoff could see his twisted grin, “ _We’re still destroying them._ ”

Geoff snorted and sighed as Ray tugged on Jeremy’s arm until he signed for him what was going on. Ray’s eyes lit up and his smile became deadlier than Ryan’s as he rapidly nodded his fist.

“They did try to torture them,” Jack said, laughing lightly, “Might as well let them have their fun.”

As the warehouse burned and exploded. As bodies and blood exploded and fell, Ryan caught Ray’s eyes in the carnage and sighed his maniacal laughter to him. Ray sighed the same back before raising his gun and shooting a man right between the eyes.


	81. One Piece at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray stays home with the kids since he wasn’t needed on the heist. When the crew returned home, they found the apartment destroyed, Ray and the kids gone and a note: We’ve found you Vagabond and your lovely little family. Don’t worry, you’ll see them again, if you can put them back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Ryan had a lot of enemies, they all did. They were famous criminals after all. The police wanted their heads on pikes, the crooked wanted their services only to kill them in the end to avoid paying.

There were rival gangs, former allies, and other assassins wanting to lessen competition or were paid. There were also those personal enemies. The arch enemies that they sometimes knew, sometimes had no idea existed.

They had tried to compare enemies once, form before the crew. They stopped after everyone’s numbers kept changing. They had a hard time keeping track of unknown forces or even the known ones. So they gave up and decided to let the disturbing numbers disappear into the back of their memories.

Ryan had many enemies he didn’t know about. Many people who wanted vengeance for one thing or another. They popped up consistently throughout the years. Most were dead once he got a hold of them. Others, he just let them go. He rarely saw them again after that anyway. Once he met Ray, he spent a lot of time trying to keep track of enemies that might actually be a danger.

When the kids came, he spent a lot of time killing anyone who could potentially become an enemy. The spouses of contracted kills. Family members, friends, anyone who could possibly pose a threat. He had his family to think about. His tiny children who looked up at him with those beautiful, big eyes. His husband who snarked him every chance he got and snuggled up while playing games. He loved them too much, needed them too much.

He tried to account for everything. He worked many long nights making sure he would never lose his family. So when they returned to the farmhouse in ruin, he hoped he could scream at Gavin for not being more careful while Ray dusted the kids off.

They hadn’t needed Ray that heist, they were stealing a money van. A sniper couldn’t really work well at speeds like that. So Ray opted to stay home with James and Rosa.

Ryan was worried at the mess, there was clearly a fight, but he knew Ray could hold his own. What scared him was the blood. What terrified him was the lack of response when he shouted for his family. What nearly broke him to pieces when Gavin holding out a beautifully written note with trembling fingers.

_We’ve found you Vagabond and your lovely little family. Don’t worry, you’ll see them again, if you can put them back together. – Phoenix_

Ryan wasn’t breathing. The Phoenix gang was old, very old. Old enough for him to have joined them once upon a time when he was only twenty years old. They made him the monster he was. They had given him a lot of the PTSD he had. He had destroyed them, oh so long ago. He had ripped them to pieces until no one was left. Who had he missed? How had he not known?

He wasn’t really sure what happened after Gavin handed him the note. The next thing he was aware of, he was sitting on his and Ray’s bed, Gavin’s computer in his lap and a little dot blinking at him. The sun had long since set and the moon was round and full in the window.

Gavin was frowning down at him, shifting awkwardly as he stared at the screen. Ryan vaguely remembered telling Gavin not to tell Geoff before standing, letting the computer fall to the floor.

He remembered the feel of guns and knives in his hands, the rumble of his car all around him. He couldn’t remember how many traffic laws he followed or if he drove through any buildings.

He did remember the warehouse he found himself in front of, unsure how he managed to memorize the map Gavin had showed him. Regardless, he stared up at the building, armed to his teeth and knowing exactly how stupid this was. He was alone with no idea how many bastards he was going to have to kill.

He could go back to the penthouse and have the others get ready for a shootout, but then they might risk wasting more precious time. He could call them and have them out there in an hour, but his stomach was already twisting in impatient knots. However, if he just walked in and there was more people than he could handle, he wouldn’t be saving anyone and then he’d have to watch them be dismembered.

A harsh chill shot through his spine and he nearly vomited. Trembling, he fumbled around for his phone and discovered that he didn’t have the damn thing. Of course, nothing was ever easy.

He stared up at the building, took in a shaky breath, and started walking. As much as he wanted to, a big murdery entrance wasn’t what he or his family needed right now. He stuck to the shadows and stayed in the corners.

There was a hole in one of the walls that he easily slipped through. There were less people than he was expecting. He was wandering the halls for a good half hour before he heard another person.

He slipped into the small supply room he had been looking in when he heard faint voices. He peaked through a crack in the door, a knife ready in his hand.

“Boss wants us to do what?” a woman sneered, arms folded tightly over her chest.

“She wants us to stay here incase Vagabond shows up,” the other woman sighed, shaking her head. She was panting slightly, face slightly pink.

“That’s a death sentence!” the first woman hissed, squeezing her arms.

“I know, but what else are we supposed to do? They sent out a pretty big search party earlier,” the second woman said as they passed the door and kept going.

Ryan stopped listening. A search party? For who? Had Ray and the kids slipped out? Scowling, he slipped from the closet and trailed after the woman. They parted at a corridor and Ryan waited in the shadows for the woman remaining in the hallway to continue down the hall.

He trailed her until down one hallway was two men guarding a flimsy wooden door. She nodded to the men before replacing one of them. Ryan quickly slipped into a dark hole in the wall until the man passed.

Freeing himself from the molding drywall, he pulled out two knives and didn’t have time to enjoy the thunk of the blades burying into the guards heads before running over to the door.

Throwing the door open, he stared down at a bloodied heap on the floor. His heart went right into his throat as he stared down at his husband. His signature purple hoodie was ripped to pieces, scattered around him. Blood coated his shirt and jeans.

A harsh glare was shot at him from between Ray’s arms until brown eyes focused on who was standing in the doorway. “Ryan,” Ray breathed, sitting up quickly.

“Oh rose,” Ryan breathed, knees crumpling as he quickly scooped Ray up into his arms and pulled him close.

Ray choked out a laugh, fingers curling into Ryan’s jacket, but something felt off. “I’m surprised you’re here so fast,” Ray gargled a laugh, looking up at Ryan, “They just took my finger.”

“What?” Ryan breathed, eyes wide. He looked down at Ray’s hand and stared, horrified, at Ray’s missing pinky.

“They were going to take me apart, piece by piece every day,” Ray rasped, looking down at his little stump, “Hurt like a bitch.”

Ryan swallowed down rage and murderous intent to pull Ray close again. “Where are the kids,” he whispered as he petted Ray’s hair, flakes of dry blood from around a horrible bump on his head flaking off.

Ray laughed dryly, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder. “The first room they had us in had a nice James sized hole.”

Their eyes met for only a moment before Ryan was up and running the halls, Ray cradled to his chest. He got them through the hole in the exterior wall and over to his car in record time. They never ran into more of the gang.

“They would have gone back to city,” Ryan mumbled as he got into his car, hands tingling, “But what if they found them already?”

“I told them not to hang around,” Ray sighed, wincing when he jostled his hand. They had cleaned and cauterized the wound, leaving the stump exposed when they cut it off. “How’d you find this place anyway?”

“Gavin got a signal from your phone, I think,” Ryan scowled, his memory horribly fuzzy.

“What? But I didn’t have my phone,” Ray scowled, frowning at Ryan. They stared at each other for a few seconds before their eyes widened simultaneously. They slowly turned to look at the warehouse.

“Dear god,” Ryan breathed, fumbling for the door handle. “We’re grounding them after this.”

“After fucking dessert for dinner,” Ray grunted, almost kicking the door open once the lock unlatched.

They ran back over to the building and slipped in through the hole again. They slipped between the drywall the instant they found a hole big enough and carefully walked around the warehouse, occasionally climbing pipes and wires up to other floors.

They heard the commotion over the dead guards a few times, but after one very panicked man walked past, they realized there was only five people on base, not including the ones who were dead.

“They need to go before they call in the Calvary,” Ray whispered as they sat on either side of another hole in the wall.

Ryan nodded and slipped out, knives out. Thankfully, all five people were gathered around a radio, arguing over how to word their problem to their boss. Whoever she was, she must have been terrifying because no one wanted to start the call.

Smirking, and realizing for the first time that he didn’t even have his mask, he stepped out of the shadows and threw perfectly aimed knives in rapid succession. The bodies fell to the ground in a heap before anyone even touched the radio.

Walking over, he inspected the series of devices. One was blinking a slow green light at him, giving off a signal, and more specifically, one that worked on the same frequency as their burner cells.

Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and sighed. In an instant, he was tense and had a new knife out when he heard a shuffle and then a crash. Whipping around, he pulled his arm back to throw and froze. Standing next to a fallen over work lamp were his children, partially hidden in the shadows.

Drywall dust coated their hair and their clothes were torn and bloody. Scratches and cuts covered their arms and legs. The flower Rosa had put in her hair that morning was gone and James’s shirt was in shreds.

Ryan breathed out, dropping his knife and falling to his knees. He held his arms open and his children ran right into his chest. Heavy tears poured from their eyes as they silently sobbed against him, tiny arms wrapped tightly around him.

“I’m so proud of you,” Ryan whispered, brushing the dust from their hair and kissing their temples, “I’m so proud and I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“Papa,” Rosa choked out in a whisper. She looked so tired and exhausted. James didn’t look better. Dirt and grim clung to their skin.

“I got Papa, he’s in the walls,” Ryan said, getting his arms under them and standing with a grunt, “Looking for you two.”

He got tiny nods before they pressed themselves as close to him as they could manage. Ryan smiled shakily, wanting to break down into tears himself. Instead, he grabbed his knife and jogged toward the door when the radio cackled to life.

“Which one of you morons left the signal on?! It’s been broadcasting our location!” a female voice roared over the radio. Ryan froze as James sniffed and clung to him tighter and the arm holding Rosa suddenly felt wet. “We’re coming back to base. Get ready to move.”

The radio clicked off and Ryan was running, shouting Ray’s name as he scurried through the halls.

“Here!” He heard muffled in one of the walls. He looked over the wall and scowled.

“Step back!” Ryan shouted, tapping a portion of the wall with his boot. He waited a few seconds before slamming his foot in the wall. The kids whimpered as Ray untangled himself from the drywall and hugged them both tightly. He scowled at the smelly wet mark on his shirt when he pulled away from Rosa.

“We need to go, now,” Ryan said, jogging down the hallway.

Ray nodded and followed after him. They found the hole they entered through and stuck to the shadows when they heard shouting. Ray quietly took Rosa who was starting to audibly cry as they poked their heads around the corner.

Ryan and James watched the rest of the gang poke at his car with identical frowns. Ray quietly hushed Rosa, smiling at her and rubbing her back.

“We’re walking,” Ryan whispered, hefting James up and turning to follow the wall of the warehouse as a few members of the gang rushed into the building.

They stayed in the shadows until they got back into town. In the early morning light and the still on street lamps, Ryan counted the bruises and cuts covering his children and husband. Ray’s eye was swelling and James was still bleeding from a few deeper cuts.

Rosa was thankfully asleep, tear streaks running down her dirty cheeks. They kept to the alleyways unless they had no choice but to be on the sidewalks. The warehouse was on the complete other side of town from their home.

By the time they started seeing familiar streets and houses, both kids were asleep and Ray and Ryan’s feet were killing them. When they wandered up to a familiar house they both sighed in relief.

Once over the threshold, they fell to their asses. The rest of the crew fretted over them, the house surprisingly clean. Ryan mumbled out the warehouse address since he accidentally broke Gavin’s computer. Geoff called in everyone and they all stormed out of the house armed to their eyeballs.

Jack and Caleb stayed with them, patching and cleaning up Ray and the kids. After long, hot showers and clean clothes. Ryan watched Ray and the kids sleep in their massive bed. Ray was curled around James and Rosa who were clinging to him and each other.

Ryan carefully carded his fingers through their hair and relaxed on the edge of the bed. He was exhausted. From the adrenaline, from walking, from fear, from worry. A small box sat on the side table, Ray’s pinkie inside. The box had arrived not long after Ryan had left. 

Sighing, he slowly stood on aching feet and shuffled downstairs. “News?” he grunted when Jack looked up at him from the breakfast bar, her cell phone resting in front of her.

“A few pictures of explosions from Michael, but that’s about it,” Jack sighed, pressing her palm against her cheek, “You should be asleep.”

“Can’t,” Ryan said, poking at the glasses in the cabinet. “Not until they’re all dead.”

Jack smiled tiredly at him but didn’t argue. Instead, she just watched him putter around the kitchen, filling a glass with water multiple times without drinking anything. Eventually she snapped at him to just drink something already.

Ryan sheepishly sat beside her, sipping slowly at the water. He was on his feet in an instant when there were tiny feet on the stairs. Rosa looked up at him with watery eyes and hugging a stuffed turtle Ryan had gotten her for her second birthday not that many weeks ago.

With a soft smile, he scooped his daughter up into his arms and pressed kisses against her cheeks and forehead. Jack waved him upstairs with a fond look. Ryan found Ray sitting up in bed looking in the box with a tight frown. James was still curled into a ball, fast asleep.

Ryan carefully replaced the box with Rosa, setting the damn thing on the side table before crawling over and kissing Ray’s nose. Ray laughed lightly and smiled at Ryan before nuzzling his nose in Rosa’s hair.

Rosa gave them the first smile they had seen on either of their children’s faces before whipping her nose and eyes on her sleeve. Ryan guided them to lay back down, curling around them. Ray turned so his back was pressed against Ryan’s chest, dragging James closer and smooshing Rosa between them.

Very slowly, Rosa fell into a fitful sleep. She was so young. Too young. This would haunt her for a long time, Ryan could see them being woken up late at night to chase away nightmares already.

“I’ve been tortured before,” Ray whispered, pressing back into Ryan, “I’ve almost died before. But having the kids there?”

Ryan frowned when Ray started to tremble, tears slipping from his eyes. “Ray.”

“I was so scared,” Ray sobbed, curling tighter around Rosa and James. “What if they had cut off their pinkies instead of mine? God.”

Ryan held Ray tighter. He had never seen him cry. Ray didn’t cry. Even when he was giving birth he didn’t cry. “Never again,” Ryan whispered, kissing the back of Ray’s head, “I won’t let this happen ever again.”

Ray continued to sob for a while. Ryan had to get a box of tissues and help mop up Ray’s face. He finally settled down and fell asleep. Ryan held him closer, still wide awake. He heard the door open and their crew talk. As carefully as he could, he slipped from the bed and went down stairs.

Michael and Gavin boosted about the explosions they had made and the shots they had taken. Geoff and Jack caught sight of him lingering in the doorway and gave him relaxed smiles.

“They’re all dead,” Geoff said quietly as he leaned up against the wall next to Ryan, “But we’ll do a little digging to make sure.”

Ryan felt more than a little exhausted very suddenly. Wobbling where he was standing, he nodded and dragged himself up the stairs. Slipping back into bed right behind Ray again. Ryan let himself close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep only disturbed hours later by James shaking his shoulder and asking for food.


	82. End of the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is a vampire in charge of a huge part of the war with werewolves. He’s also deeply in love with his cute, human, flouriest boyfriend. Seeking revenge and an upper hand, a group of wolves discover Ray and devise a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

“Don’t you have your own job to do?” Ray said, smiling back at his boyfriend trailing closely after him.

“Not at all,” Ryan said, arms full with a box of potted plants to put on display, “I need a day off.”

Ray chuckled and shook his head, pulling the door leading into his flower shop open with his foot. He shivered slightly as he left the greenhouse and entered the store front. “Alright, hopefully you can have all day this time.”

Ryan scowled for a second, eyes turning red as he set the box down on the tables. “I told them not to bother us today. I don’t think I could avoid killing them.”

Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked over to Ryan and kissed his cheek as he took a few pots out of the box. “Relax, big guy. You’re eyes are bleeding.”

Ryan pouted, smiling when Ray laughed at him. The sharp blood red his eyes turned when he fed or got angry slowly faded to a dried blood maroon before returning to a more human blue. When Ray walked back over to him, he caught him around the waist and pecked him on the lips.

“You are going to make working very difficult,” Ray snorted, swatting Ryan’s shoulders with a fond smile.

“Of course, it’s been a long time since we’ve had an entire day with each other,” Ryan purred, nuzzling Ray’s temple with his nose, “I’m going to enjoy it.”

Ray laughed and kissed Ryan’s cheek again before untangling himself. He opened his mouth, no doubt a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue, when there was a knock on the glass front door.

They looked over at the one worker Ray had. Ray quickly walked over as Ryan sighed and started placing the rest of the pots on the table. So much for having just Ray and Ryan working today. Regardless, he didn’t mind Cain all that much. He wasn’t a bad guy from what Ray had told Ryan anyway. He had never met him.

“I thought you weren’t coming in today,” Ray said as he let Cain into the shop.

“Ah, well, my other plans canceled,” Cain said as he smiled at Ray before looking towards Ryan, “Is this your infamous boy-“

Ryan smiled awkwardly and offered Cain his hand while the man stared up at him with wide eyes. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Cain blinked a few times before forcing a smile. “Oh yeah, course,” he said quickly, shaking Ryan’s hand.

Cain quickly disappeared into the greenhouse once he let go of Ryan’s hand. “Well that was weird,” Ray snorted, shaking his head as Ryan frowned after Cain.

“You mean that’s not normal?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow when Ray shrugged.

“He was super awkward when I first hired him but he’s gotten a lot better,” Ray said removing the empty box from the table, “Maybe he wasn’t expecting my boyfriend to be so hot.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed, ruffling Ray’s hair. “Somehow, I don’t think that’s it.”

“Or maybe it’s because you have a nice ass,” Ray said, smirking when he caught a faint blush on Ryan’s cheeks.

“It’s definitely not that,” Ryan said, poking Ray in the sides.

“I dunno, you have a mighty fine ass,” Ray said, slapping Ryan’s hands away.

Ryan rolled his eyes and chased Ray around the store until Cain came back in with another box in his hands and a confused smile. Their day was typically slow which lead to Ray and Ryan being as close and disgusting, according to Cain, as possible.

Regardless, Ryan started to feel uneasy. He was supposed to be relaxing on his rare day off, but he could feel Cain watching his every move. He felt horribly unsettled by those golden brown eyes following him everywhere.

Around lunch, Cain stepped out to get food from a nearby restaurant. Once he left, Ray flipped the sign hanging from a small hook on the door to close. Ryan smiled as Ray slipped his hand into his and pulled him into the greenhouse.

“Hungry?” Ray said as Ryan leaned up against one of the wooden tables. He slipped between Ryan’s legs and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“You sure? I don’t want you to feel woozy as you work,” Ryan said as he placed his hands on Ray’s hips.

“Cain will be back soon enough with lunch, I’ll be fine unless you’re that hungry?” Ray raised an eyebrow and Ryan shrugged.

“It’s only been two days since I fed from you so I’m not practically hungry,” Ryan said as he leaned down, kissing the junction where Ray’s neck met his shoulder.

Ray shivered and carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “Then there isn’t a problem.”

Ryan chuckled and his eyes turned blood red and fangs snapped down from the roof of his mouth. He slipped his fangs gently into Ray’s skin and smiled to himself when Ray groaned and shifted closer.

Ryan only drank a few ounces of Ray’s blood before extracting his fangs. He kissed at the little puncture wounds as Ray sighed against him. “You really weren’t that hungry,” Ray said.

“Eh,” Ryan said as he leaned back, “I could drink more but I’m afraid you might actually get a boner.”

Ray blushed and scowled at his smirk. “You be quiet, I like how it feels, okay?”

“Yeah, uh huh,” Ryan said as he licked the blood from his lips, his fangs retracted and eyes slowly fading to maroon, “We really need to discuss your kinks.”

Ray rolled his eyes and snorted. “You’re the one who told me that I’m your kink, so talk away.”

Ryan grimaced and pulled Ray closer. “Well, in that case…” he trailed off, laughing when Ray bumped their foreheads together with a sly smile.

“That’s what I thought,” Ray said before kissing Ryan.

Ryan smiled against him and kissed back. He remembered when he first fed from Ray who believed those stupid stories about how getting bit by a vampire was a sexual experience. Ryan had no idea where that rumor began but whoever started it needed to be slapped. Ray did get a boner but that was just because he was Ray.

When they parted, they could hear Cain enter the shop, calling for them. “You’re still red, give it a minute,” Ray sighed, kissing Ryan once more before heading out of the greenhouse, shifting his t-shirt to cover the scabbed over dots on his neck.

Ryan smiled after him, sighing content. He used his phone to make sure his eyes were blue once again before slipping into the storefront and stealing fries from Ray’s lunch.

“I could have just gotten you something,” Cain said, laughing lightly at the dirty glare Ray shot Ryan.

“Nah, it's fine,” Ryan said as he proudly popped another fry into his mouth, “Thank you though.”

Cain nodded and looked between them as they bantered. He left before them, leaving Ray and Ryan to clean up the shop. Once the door was closed, Ray hooked his arm with Ryan’s and they took a leisurely walk home.

They stopped by Taco Bell for Ray to get dinner before finally getting to their apartment. Ryan had a blood pack while Ray ate his tacos. “I’m surprised you didn’t even get a call,” Ray said, balling up his napkin and throwing the greasy ball into the take out bag full of trash.

“My phone hasn’t been on,” Ryan said, poking at the empty blood pack, “I’ll catch hell tomorrow, but I don’t mind.”

Ray snorted and stood, throwing away both the bag and the blood pack. “I’ve missed having days like this,” he sighed, heading for the living room, Ryan not far behind him.

“So have I,” Ryan scowled, catching Ray’s hip before falling onto the couch, Ray on top of him.

Ray laughed and snuggled into Ryan’s chest, closing his eyes. “I’m glad you got promoted and shit, but I think making you in charge of the entire damn war was a little much.”

“I didn’t even want the damn job,” Ryan grumbled, carding his fingers through Ray’s hair, “I just want this damn war to end. I’ve got most of the council convinced and a lot of the rest of the community, but every time we try to have a peaceful conversation with the wolves, they ambush us.”

“I think they’re the only ones not tired of the fighting,” Ray said as he sat up and gave Ryan a soft smile.

“Basically,” Ryan snorted, smiling back at Ray, “They’re driving me up a wall.”

Ray shook his head and closed the small gap between them. Ryan happily kissed back, sighing through his nose. He held Ray closer and rolled onto their side. Ryan should have known, when Ray offered to let him feed from him earlier, that Ray wanted to have sex. Both things happened so rarely that Ryan was usually blindsided when Ray started to heat up their make out session but he was always quick to catch on.

Soon enough, Ryan had Ray pinned under him, fangs sunk into his neck. Ray squirmed slightly under him, pressing his hips up into Ryan’s.

Once cleaned up and tucked into bed, Ray was fast asleep. Ryan stayed awake, eyes still slowly turning maroon. He smiled to himself as he ran his fingers through Ray’s hair and watched him sleep.

They were wrapped up tight under the blankets, Ryan’s arms tight around Ray. He would give up everything to have this every day. However, short of ending this ridiculously long war, he was stuck as head general until the day he died or was too old. That was another myth that bothered him. He wasn’t dead, god damnit. He was perfectly alive, just with a different diet.

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. They were both woken in the morning by hard pounding on their door.

“God damnit,” Ryan groaned as Ray pulled the blanket over his head.

“That’s all for you,” Ray mumbled, pushing at Ryan with his cold feet.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s head through the blanket before getting up and pulling on a pair of boxers. He glared at Jeremy when he threw his door open.

“Sorry boss,” Jeremy said sheepishly, looking just above Ryan’s head, “Council’s orders.”

Ryan sighed and nodded, turning away, leaving the door open. “Alright, give me a few minutes,” he said, shuffling back into the bedroom.

Jeremy chuckled and shook his head, closing the door behind him. As Ryan showered, Ray, wrapped up in the comforter, talked to Jeremy tiredly.

“Alright, I’m ready,” Ryan said as he walked into the kitchen in his uniform. His pants, boots, and jacket were all black. His hair was slicked back with a heavy gel. The seams of his pants and jacket had bright red rope following them. Over his heart were an army of medals. Shoulder pads with red ropes hanging off.

“I will say you always look good in uniform,” Ray hummed, smirking when Jeremy groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

“Stop making the new guy blush,” Ryan chuckled, leaning down to kiss Ray’s cheek, “You can undress me when I get back.”

“I’ll wait outside!” Jeremy’s voice cracked as he artfully avoided hitting a wall as he walked to the door with his hand still over his eyes.

Ray and Ryan laughed, shared a chaste kiss, before Ryan got Jeremy out of their apartment before he exploded from embarrassment. Ray shook his head and went back to bed.

 

Ryan could feel his eye twitching as he walked up the stairs of the apartment building. His hair was tangled and a mess from him trying to pull blond strands out. His uniform was starting to feel tighter and tighter the more he moved and a headache was starting behind his eyes.

He was so fucking tired. Of the war, the council, some of the other idiot officers. Sighing, he turned the corner, hoping Ray was still awake, and froze. Their door was smashed in, little bits of wood still hanging limply from the hinges.

Ryan’s eyes turned red and he ran as fast as he could, skidding in front of their apartment. Deep claw marks tore up the floor and walls. Their couch was in pieces and the TV was on the floor, pieces of glass scattered around.

There were splatters of blood, very familiar smelling blood, everywhere. “Ray?!” Ryan shouted as he raced into the room, shattered plates and glass crunching under his dress shoes.

The smell of Ray’s blood was overwhelming, his lips parted to make room for his fangs as he searched the apartment. No Ray, not enough blood for death, no note.

He stood in their apartment with his heart in his throat and hands trembling. Under the smell of blood was the scent of wet dog and Ryan involuntarily hissed as he yanked out his emergency phone.

He had vampires pouring over the apartment and the nearby area. Ryan and the Vamps in charge of the protection of loved ones were pouring of the possible leaks in their security with Ryan. They had every person Ray interacted with monitored and controlled. Down to the customers that went to his shop and where he shopped.

They had never had a problem before and Ryan suddenly remembered Cain. How confused and surprised he was when he saw Ryan. He sent the officers off with Cain’s name and was about to demand to know what they were going to do to get Ray back when Jeremy burst into the apartment, breathing hard.

“We found him,” Jeremy breathed and they both took off running. Curled into a pained ball in the middle of his flower shop was Ray. A jacket was carefully tucked under his head and new clothes were on his body. All of his wounds were carefully cleaned and wrapped up. Yet, he wasn’t waking up and shook with a fever.

“Oh God, Ryan,” Jeremy said as he watched a paramedic peel back one of the larger pieces of gauze.

“I see,” Ryan said softly, Ray curled up in his lap. He was conscious enough to recognize Ryan and refused to let him go. He kept pressing his nose into Ryan’s neck and whimpering. He had his suspicions the moment he saw the love of his life.

A distinct bite mark was deep in Ray’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” Jeremy whispered, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder.

“Why are you apologizing?” Ryan said as he rested his cheek on top of Ray’s head, tilting his head closer to his neck when he began to fidget, “I’m not abandoning him because of this.”

“I know,” Jeremy said, glancing back at the other vampires who had started to show up, “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

Ryan looked over at the others and they flinched when his eyes nearly glowed red. “Those wolves think they hurt us this time. Hurt me,” he smirked and looked up at Jeremy, “But I think they just ruined themselves.”

Jeremy gave Ryan curious look but didn’t pry when Ryan looked down at Ray and nuzzled his head.

Ray had always wished he could help Ryan more with the war. However, as a rule, humans stayed out of the mess and Ryan refused to put Ray through the pain of turning. Now, he didn’t get that choice. He was part of this war more than Ryan ever wanted, but perhaps this was the change in tides that they needed.

Regardless, that would have to wait until Ray woke up. They knew quite a bit about werewolves. He knew that Ray was imprinting himself to him the moment he nuzzled into his neck. He was familiarizing himself with Ryan’s scent in the search for comfort in his pain. When he changed into a wolf for the first time, only Ryan’s scent would calm him.

After that initial change, Ray would have an increasingly better control over himself. Once Ray was checked over, Ryan took the keys for a safe house just out of the city, despite the council’s disapproval. They would understand soon enough, if Ray agreed.

They arrived just in time for Ray to start growing a muzzle and fur. Ryan frowned at the golden eyes that stared at him when Ray, in all of his glory, stood in front of him, smelling him. He hoped they didn’t remain that golden. As beautiful as they were, he missed the deep brown Ray’s eyes used to be.

Ray was taller than Ryan in his wolf form yet he was extremely gently as if he knew he was suddenly more powerful than Ryan. His wet nose gently poked at Ryan’s hair, puffs of nearly putrid breath hitting him in the face.

Ryan laughed when Ray dropped to his stomach and panted up at him, tail rapidly wagging and knocking over the furniture in the room. “Oh rose,” Ryan chuckled as he hugged Ray’s head. His fur was extremely soft. “I’m so glad you didn’t eat me.”

Ray puffed at him, rolling his eyes and Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you already understand me?”

Ray opened his giant maw and almost seemed to scowl. “I think your info is a little off,” Ray growled and Ryan’s eyes widened. He had never heard a wolf talk in this form before.

“Ah, well, you can clear all of that up for me then,” Ryan smiled as Ray sniffed at him again.

Ray hummed and pressed his head against Ryan. “You smell fucking wonderful though,” he said, sighing as his tail finally stopped swishing.

“I figured, you kept scenting me the entire ride here,” Ryan chuckled as he ran his fingers through Ray’s fur. He was so soft and warm.

“It was comforting,” Ray snorted, lifting his head and looking Ryan over. “You look like shit.”

“It’s been a long night,” Ryan said, as he continued to pet Ray’s muzzle, “What happened?”

“I don’t really remember,” Ray said after a moment. “I was sleeping and then suddenly there were wolves standing over me and Cain was there.”

Ryan scowled and Ray bumped his nose against his chest. “I figured it was him when I spoke with the officers,” Ryan said as he slowly sat, Ray’s head in his lap. “What happened after that?”

“Well, they knocked me out and then I woke up in my shop and you were there,” Ray said, shifting closer.

Ryan sighed and pet Ray’s neck. “I think they might have turned you to hurt me,” he said softly, kissing Ray’s head. “But they gave me a wonderful idea instead.”

Ray laughed, tail tapping the ground. “What’s that?” he said, golden eyes twinkling up at him.

“We’re going to let them think they succeeded,” Ryan grinned down at Ray, scratching behind his ear. One of Ray’s hind legs started to move with the scratching. “We’ll have you search them out and act like I did abandon you or something and once you’re in, have you feed them wrong information and rally some of their numbers behind you.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Ray snorted, sitting up slightly. “I’m not exactly good at this political shit like you are.”

“Well, we found you well cared for. Your wounds were wrapped and cleaned and you were in good clothes. They don’t do that just for anyone. Recently we’ve found they’ve been taking better care of their new recruits,” Ryan said, holding his arms up to Ray, smiling when Ray slowly lowered his head back down. “They’re caring about each other more rather than getting new meat to throw at the war.”

“You think they want to end the war?” Ray said, making himself comfortable in Ryan’s lap again.

“Exactly. And I’m fairly certain Cain will be willing to help you,” Ryan said, sighing when Ray’s head shot up again.

“He’s the one who betrayed me!” Ray growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Yes, but he’s also probably the one who took care of you afterwards as well,” Ryan said, petting what he could reach of Ray.

Ray grumbled as he laid back down again, a growl rumbling through him. “Fine, so once I get them behind me?”

“It’ll be a simple two front battle,” Ryan said, hugging Ray’s head and enjoying how warm he was. “The clan leaders will have to fold and tada! War’s over.”

Ray snorted, closing his eyes. “That seems fucking hopeful, but okay. I’ll do it.”

“You sure? You don’t have to. I’m perfectly happy never leaving here and spending the rest of our days together,” Ryan said softly, smiling as Ray snorted again.

“I want to,” Ray said, pressing his head against Ryan, “I’ve always wanted to help.”

Ryan smiled then tensed and leaned back when Ray started to shift under him. He watched as fur melted away and Ray shrank. Soon enough, and with a lot less pain, Ray sat beside him completely naked, wounds nothing but scars now.

Ryan smiled and pulled Ray into his lap, warming him this time as he leaned limply against him. “I feel like a noodle,” Ray groaned, pressing his face into Ryan’s neck.

“I’m sure transforming like that will do that,” Ryan chuckled lightly. He leaned down and kissed Ray gently before slowly standing and heading for the bed.

“Sleep, yeeeeees,” Ray slurred, curling into the blankets once Ryan set him down.

Ryan laughed and laid down beside him, pulling his back tight against his chest. “We’ll stay out here for about a week while everything settles down,” he whispered, closing his eyes. Exhaustion was finally pulling at him.

“Fucking vacation, hell yes,” Ray laughed tiredly before yawning and leaning back into Ryan.

“Plenty of time for you to get used to yourself,” Ryan’s voice was getting quieter and quieter. “I love you, my rose.”

Ray smiled to himself as Ryan softly snored behind him. “I love you too, Rye,” he whispered before falling asleep himself.


	83. Swan Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Princess AU, that mostly just covers their childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

 

            “Do I have to?” Ryan grumbled, arms folded tightly as he trotted after his mother as they walked to the gate.

            “Of course you do,” Jack sighed, shaking her head at her son. “Prince Ray is a fine young man.”

            Ryan grumbled to himself and Jack sighed, rolling her eyes at her boy. They needed their sons to get along. A merger with their neighboring kingdom would do them so much good. Unfortunately her son was at the age where he found romance disgusting.

            Regardless, the point of bringing them together so young would make them closer. “Well, it’s only for the summer,” Jack said, ruffling Ryan’s blond hair. “You can at least try for that long, can’t you?”

            Ryan pouted up at his mother before sighing and nodding. Jack shook her head and smiled as she spotted King Geoff and his men.

            “Ah, Jack, good to see you,” Geoff said as he slipped from his horse, bringing a young boy down with him.

            “It’s good to see you as well, Geoff,” Jack said as they shared smiles over they children’s heads. “And you must be Ray!”

            The boy smiled brightly up at Jack and awkwardly bowed. Ryan eyed him with a stern frown, begrudgingly shuffling forward when his mother nudged him.

            “Nice to meet you,” Ryan grit out between his teeth, bowing to Ray.

            “You as well,” Ray said, bowing back. His smile faltered when Ryan continued to glare at him.

            “Ryan,” Jack hissed, shooting her son a disapproving glare when he looked at her.

            Wincing, Ryan turned back to Ray and took his hand, hesitantly kissing his knuckles before dropping his hand as though it had burned him. Jack could see Ray’s eye twitch as he continued to smile.

            Over the children’s heads, both parents shared worried looks. “Well, given enough time,” Geoff whispered to Jack as Ray and Ryan walked back to the castle ahead of them. The boys were as far apart from each other as they could get while still staying on the road.

            “I had hoped Ryan would be more excited,” Jack sighed, frowning as Ryan sneered at something Ray had said.

            “Ray is usually fast to make friends,” Geoff said, shaking his head. “This is why we started early.”

            “Do you think every summer will be enough?” Jack said, frowning when Ryan charged at Ray and pushed him off of the road and onto the ground. Ray shot a deadly glare at Ryan before picking himself up, artfully tripping Ryan, before running ahead.

            “It’ll have to be,” Geoff said with a disapproving look and a shake of his head.

           

            “You’re such a jerk!” Ray snarled as Ryan smirked over him. He was on his ass again after Ryan tripped him, _again_.

            “You’d fall less if you weren’t so clumsy and stupid,” Ryan sneered back, turning away from Ray.

            Ray’s teeth cracked under the strain of him grinding them together. With a hard kick to the back of his legs, Ryan went tumbling down, Ray scurrying to get away from him.

            “Come back here!” Ryan bellowed as he got to his feet and raced after Ray.

            Geoff and Jack sighed as their children burst in on their walk with scowls and shouts. Geoff caught Ryan while Jack hooked Ray under the arms. They gave each other tired looks as the kids struggled to fight with each other.

            Ray was never happier to be traveling when they could finally leave. Geoff waited until they were home to break to his son that they would be returning the following summer.

 

            “Come on son!” Geoff said, trying to smile as his son glared at him from his own horse. “I’ll be fun!”

            “This is not my idea of fun,” Ray grumbled, excited to be riding a horse alone for the first time and also dreading that he had to spend another summer with a conceded jerk.

            Jack was waiting for them like before, Ryan and another boy stood a bit behind her. Ray forced a smile, hoping that perhaps Ryan had grown up some. Then a tomato hit him square in the face and both Ryan and the boy were laughing.

            Face just as red as the tomato, Ray whipped the crap off of his face. He slipped off of his horse and shot his father a glare. Geoff cleared his throat and pushed Ray towards Ryan and the boy.

            Ray stood taller as Ryan and the boy bumped their fists together. “It seems you haven’t grown up at all. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to interact with a child.”

            Ryan’s eyes went wide before he scowled and got into Ray’s face. “And I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to deal with a prissy little Prince.”

            Ray scoffed and walked away, following their parents back to the castle. No matter how hard he tried, Jack and Geoff kept forcing Ray to play with Ryan and his pal Michael. They were both annoying idiots. Ray trudged along with their games, raising an eyebrow when they ran up into a tree house to get away from him.

            They artfully hung a sigh that said no prissy Prince’s allowed so Ray went back into the castle and let them be idiots together. His father found him reading and nearly had to drag him back outside.

            “Father! He hates me,” Ray groaned as he stumbled after Geoff. “I’ve tried!”

            Geoff sighed and stopped, frowning down at his son. “I know you’ve been the bigger man, but we need you two to at least get along.”

            Ray growled but nodded and went back to the tree house. Ryan was sitting alone, Michael probably had to go help his father in the kitchen. Ray sighed and shifted awkwardly at the base of the ladder.

            “Ryan?” Ray called, wincing when the boy glared down at him. “Could we at least, try to be nice to each other?”

            Ryan scowled then looked away at the empty tree house. Puffing out his cheeks he sighed and slid down the ladder. He stood in front of Ray with his arms folded and avoiding looking him in the eyes. “Fine, what do you suggest we do?”

            Ray smiled slightly and glanced back at the castle. “I um, my Uncle gave me cards and taught me a few card games.”

            Ryan tried not to pout and shrugged. He did like card games and chess. He hated being forced to be friends with someone his mother was going to make him marry. Regardless, he supposed he could give his mother a break and try.

            “Wow, you really suck at this,” Ray snorted as he laid down his cards and Ryan had lost yet again.

            Ryan could feel his eye twitch. “You must be cheating,” he hissed, gathering up the cards to deal them out again.

            “I’m not, you’re just not as good as my Uncle,” Ray snorted, leaning his cheek on his palm. “Do you want to play something else?”

            “Oh no, we’re playing again,” Ryan said, dealing out the cards. “And you’re teaching me how you keep winning so I can mess with Michael.”

            Ray snorted and grinned. “Deal,” he said, snatching the cards and reshuffling them. “The trick is to count the cards.”

            “What the fuck?!” Michael snarled the next day. Ray was leaning against Ryan’s chair as Michael lost yet again. He and Ryan bumped fists as Michael glared at them red faced. “I liked it better when you two hated each other.”

            That had them both freezing. Ryan paused mid-shuffle to look at Ray who stared back at him with wide eyes. “I don’t like him!” they said in unison, turning away with huffs and folded arms.

            “Could have fooled me,” Michael snorted, smirking as their faces began to turn red.

            He wouldn’t stop teasing them until Ray left. However, they both had to admit, this time around wasn’t as bad as the first time.

            When Ray got home, he hesitantly sent a letter to Ryan. He wasn’t expecting to receive one back. They spent the winter, fall, and spring writing. Ryan told Ray stories of hunts while Ray wrote of the shenanigans his family got into.

            When the next summer rolled around Ryan was fairly surprised when Ray slipped of his horse finally a bit taller and with a giant smile. “Ryan,” he said, bowing at the waist.

            Smiling a bit himself, Ryan bowed back. “It’s good to see you again, Ray,” he said and offered him his arm. They both missed the grins their parents had.

            “Where’s Michael? I thought for sure he would have been waiting with a tomato,” Ray said, glancing around them as Ryan led them toward the castle.

            “His father wanted his help in the kitchen,” Ryan said as he smiled down at Ray. According to his mother, he was finally old enough to appreciate romance and he was finding himself agreeing. Ray did look different from before.

            Ray chuckled and nodded, looking around the castle. The grounds looked no different from the last time he was there. He looked up at Ryan and grinned. He had always been a sucker for romances but he had always been fairly disappointed when his arrange marriage with Ryan wasn’t going how they did in stories. However, with all of the letters and Ryan acting less like a jerk, maybe this was possible.

            They walked the grounds and talked about things that were hard to write about. Ryan taught Ray how to play chess and even brought him on a hunt.

            “I think you enjoy this too much,” Ray said with an amused grin as Ryan laughed after finally bringing down the deer they had been chasing. Multiple arrows stuck out of the deer some servants were cleaning up.

            “I’m surprised you haven’t done this before,” Ryan said as he lowered his bow. “Do you even know how to fire a bow?”

            Ray raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’m sure you know better than to challenge me by now, Haywood.”

            Ryan snorted and held his bow out to Ray. “I love challenging you,” he said, ignoring the groan and eye roll he got from Michael.

            Ray grinned and took the bow. Before long they found another deer and Ray sat up suddenly. He drew back an arrow, and kicked his horse into a run towards the deer. Ryan laughed out right as the deer started to run but stopped short when Ray, while on a moving horse, hit a moving target perfectly.

            “How’s that?” Ray said, smirking back at Ryan as the deer fell, an arrow in its skull, puncturing the back of the head and exiting halfway out of the eye.

            Ryan and the entire company had their jaws dropped in shock and awe. “Holy shit,” Michael breathed, getting everyone else out of their stupor minus Ryan. “I’m surprised he hasn’t murdered us already.”

            Ryan had never seen something so beautiful as Ray’s profile lining up a shot. He had also never met anyone so snarky and full of sarcasm.

            “You are crushing hard,” Michael snorted from beside Ryan. They were both watching Ray talk with one of the guards who had gone hunting with them.

            Ryan glared at the two, bristling just under his skin. “He can talk to whoever he wants,” he grit out between his teeth. The guard had come up to Ray to ask him about the shot he made and they hadn’t stopped talking since.

            “Riiight, that’s why there’s steam pouring out of your eyes and you’re trying to murder him with your eyes,” Michael said, smirking when Ryan shot him a glare. “Just saying.”

            Ryan puffed out a sigh before taking some deep breaths. “So I’m jealous, what do you suggest I do? It’s only going to start an argument if I go over there.”

            Michael raised an un-impressed eyebrow. “Do you seriously think Ray gives two flying fucks about that guard? He’s just being nice. Sides, he’s been giving you heart eyes since he got here.”

            Ryan blushed as Michael made his horse trot away. He hadn’t seen Ray looking at him like that. Then again, he wasn’t the most observant human in the world. He was certainly looking at Ray like that.

            Their parting at the end of the summer was sourer than the previous ones. They actually hugged as they said good bye. Ryan promised to write, and he did, as soon as he was sure Ray was home. Michael teased him mercilessly, but he didn’t really care.

            Summer after summer Ray came to the castle and spent as much time as they could together. They wrote over the winters and finally the summers seemed more fun than something to dread.

            “What?” Ryan said, blinking at his mother in shock as they stood waiting for Ray and his father to arrive.

            Jack smiled and patted her son’s shoulder. “I said, if the two of you are ready, you’re both of marrying age.”

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and he slowly smiled. “Truly? I’ll ask him as soon as he comes!”

            Jack laughed as Ryan nearly bounced on his feet. Soon enough Ray and his father entered the gate and Ryan barreled right into Ray, scooping him up into his arms.

            “Someone’s excited,” Geoff mumbled to Jack who laughed and hooked their arms. “A summer wedding sounds wonderful, don’t you think?”

            “Ryan!” Ray laughed, holding onto Ryan’s shoulders. “I missed you too.”

            Ryan laughed and set Ray down, keeping his arms tight around him. “My dear rose,” he said, grinning as Ray blushed. He had started addressing his letters to Ray that way some time ago. “I know our parents have been shoving it down our throats since we were young, but would you be willing to marry me?”

            Ray’s eyes went wide as a blush crept up his neck. “I’d love to, Rye,” he breathed, leaning up to meet Ryan half way in a kiss.

            Geoff and Jack applauded them, making them separate in embarrassment. Laughing lightly as Ray hid his face in his chest, Ryan shook his head at their parents.


	84. Natural Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, a werewolf, and Ray, a vampire, are stuck with each other. How the fuck are they supposed to work with someone they’re supposedly supposed to hate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

 

            “Are you fucking kidding me?” Ray hissed, eyes flashing red as Geoff walked away from him, “You’re bring a wolf on?”

            “Yeah, he’s big and strong and can lift shit and put it down,” Geoff snorted, looking through the folder in his hands. “It’s not like he’s replacing you, he’s a go in and tear the place up kind of guy anyway.”

            Ray’s fangs dropped, and a deep hiss started in the back of his throat. “Do you want us to kill each other?”

            Geoff sighed, turned, and gave Ray an unimpressed look. “Just because your kind hates wolves doesn’t mean you have to, you know.”

            “Wolves are dicks! He’ll screw you over,” Ray snapped, folding his arms and forcing himself to try and calm down. “I’ve worked with wolves before, Geoff. They’re mad dogs.”

            Geoff rolled his eyes and began to walk away again. “Good thing this guy is known for being a guard dog then, isn’t it?”

            Ray could feel his eye twitch but he didn’t follow. He had killed plenty of wolves before. If this guard dog so much as stepped out of line, he’d kill him. That was the name of the business after all.

            The Vagabond was a big guy. Ray pegged him for one of those alpha wolf types the instant he walked in. He was weird too, wearing a skull mask and leather jacket at all hours despite how fucking hot the penthouse was. Even Ray didn’t have to worry about wearing a coat and he was basically dead.

            Ray hated him. He smelled like wet dog, glared at everyone, and had too much sass. Mica, Jeremy, Michael, and Lindsey all gave him very deadpan looks when he mentioned that last one. Apparently he had more sass but that wasn’t the point.

            “You’re fangs are showing,” Vagabond said, eyes smirking at Ray as he hastily retracted his fangs, “Look, I’m not here to fuck with anyone. I would like to be part of the crew.”

            “Yep,” Ray hissed, narrowing his eyes at Vagabond. “Uh huh.”

            Vagabond glared back before sighing. “Look, whatever you’re thinking, I’m not like the wolves you’ve probably met before.”

            Ray grit his teeth then sighed. Geoff was dead set on Vagabond sticking around. He wouldn’t get anywhere if he was constantly hating on the asshole. “Just, watch yourself,” Ray said, begrudgingly holding his hand out to Vagabond. “They’re my family and I’ve killed bigger wolves than you before.”

            “That, I do not doubt,” Vagabond snorted, taking Ray’s hand in a bone crushing hand shake.

            Ray kept his face neutral until Vagabond turned away. Then his eyes turned red and he shook his hand in pain. There were at least two broken bones that quickly healed themselves. Ray glared at the damn wolf’s back and wondered if he knew his own strength or if he did that on purpose.

            Their first heist with Vagabond ended like most of their heists. Someone fucked something up and everyone had to bail, leaving their supernatural members to handle the heat while the humans got away.

            Ray scowled as Geoff called for evasive maneuvers and stood from his sniper perch. While the majority of the crew got away with their money, Ray, Vagabond, Michael, and Jeremy were left to keep the cops occupied.

            Jeremy’s horns glowed as fire burst from his hands. The makeup he used to give him a more human color vaporized off of his red skin. His clothes were thankfully specially made to be fire proof.

            Michael’s long snake tail wrapped around cops, squeezing the life out of them. He laughed manically as the bullets bounced off of the armor they had specially made for him.

            Vagabond stayed back from the fighting, holding his head. Ray leaped from his perch and slammed into the ground in front of him, taking the bullet that would have killed the wolf. “What he fuck are you doing?” Ray hissed, whipping around and glaring at Vagabond, eyes blood red and fangs dropped.

            Vagabond groaned and dropped to his knees as the bullet fell from Ray’s shoulder, chiming as it bounced on the pavement. Ray scowled and reached out toward Vagabond. Then, suddenly, his mask burst into pieces and a long snot snapped at him.

            Yanking his hand back, he stepped back as Vagabond’s clothes ripped and gave away to fur. Vagabond yelped and snarled as his body morphed and changed. Ray backed away quickly, turning toward the army of officers that had showed up to stop them.

            Before he could pull his pistol to fire into the crowd, a wolf twice the size of Vagabond raced past him. The wolf jumped into the crowd of officers and batted some away while devouring others in a giant maw. Jeremy and Michael scrambled to get away as Vagabond tore apart cars and nearly ate bullets.

            “Dude,” Jeremy breathed, running a hand through his green dyed hair.

            “Holy fuck!” Michael laughed, coiling his tail to sit on.

            Ray narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together. Vagabond was big. Maybe a bit bigger than some of the wolves Ray had fought. He was a pureblood, Halflings were the size of their human selves when they turned.

            Hopefully that meant Vagabond had more control over his wild side. Ray doubted that the instant those harsh blue eyes suddenly turned on them, blond fur, that was almost white, was soaked in blood and dead officers.

            “Ah shit,” Ray groaned when Vagabond started stalking toward them, growling. “You two go.”

            “What?! And leave you with that?!” Michael said, gesturing wildly toward Vagabond.

            “Go,” Ray said, pushing on their shoulders. He shot Jeremy a look and the demon sighed, hooked his arm with Michaels, and took off running. Michael shouted back at him the entire time.

            Ray shook his head and turned back toward the wolf bounding over to him. He got ready for a fight but Vagabond stopped short and growled down at him. The massive wolf tilted his head to the side and leaned down. Ray crouched, ready to leap away when a wet nose gently pressed into his hair and took a deep breath.

            Ray blinked in confusion as Vagabond laid down and his tail started to wag. His mouth opened as he panted, tongue hanging from his mouth. “The fuck,” Ray said, backing away slowly.

            Vagabond whined and put his head down, looking up at Ray with the best kicked puppy look he had ever seen. Without thinking, he reached out and petted Vagabond’s snout. The wolf could have purred in happiness, eyes closing and tail making the ground shake every time he slammed it down.

            “Alright,” Ray said softly, smiling. “Turn back, we’ve got to go before more show up.”

            Vagabond huffed a sigh then began to shrink. Ray pulled his purple hoodie off and held the jacket out to Vagabond once he was human again. He looked away until Vagabond softly told him he was ready to go. Ray didn’t look at him the entire time they walked back alleys to get back to the penthouse.

            Once at the building, Vagabond nearly dived into one of his cars in the garage and came out fully dressed and masked once again. “I uh, I’ll clean it?” he said holding up Ray’s hoodie.

            “Fucking better,” Ray snorted, looking him over before heading for the elevator. “That’s my favorite hoodie.”

            Vagabond trailed after Ray after returning a clean hoodie to him a few days later, a few holes in the fabric nicely sown together. He tried to talk to him over and over again but Ray wasn’t interested. Vagabond wasn’t a liability. That didn’t mean he had to like him.

            “You could at least throw him a bone,” Gavin said after Vagabond finally went to bed. Ray hadn’t acknowledged him once and he left the room with a droop in his shoulders.

            Ray nearly choked on his Red Bull while the others still awake dissolved into laughter. Gavin frowned, gears turning in his eyes, before he realized what he had said and started laughing as well.

            Ray grinned and shook his head. “No way,” he said, once everyone stopped laughing. “I still don’t trust him.”

            “Why? He’s just a big sweetie under the mask,” Mica said cheerfully, her, Meg’s, and Lindsey’s hair all carefully braided by one Vagabond.

            Ray wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Just because he’s being nice now doesn’t mean he won’t suddenly decide he won’t attack us later.”

            Everyone rolled their eyes but Ray was adamant. He had been fucked over enough times by wolves to warrant suspicion.

            The next heist went similarly to the last. Yet, before the others could get away, Vagabond changed and stared tearing into the cops. “Holy fuck!” Geoff said over the coms, “He’s huge.”

            “He’s a pureblood,” Ray said, slowly dissembling his sniper rifle to slip into his backpack. “Don’t worry, he won’t hurt anyone. He’s got a brain in there.”

            They all watched Vagabond’s destruction, tensing when he turned on them. Ray was relaxed for only a second, then he realized Vagabond was running and growling and not at all calming down as he had before.

            “Run!” Ray shouted before leaping from the roof. As the humans scrambled for their getaway vehicles, Jeremy threw up a hastily created wall of fire that Vagabond leapt through without a second thought. They were under the shadow of a great wolf for a moment before Vagabond landed on the other side of the cars.

            Ray cursed and ran at in human speeds to get between Vagabond and the others. The wolf was just about to bring his claws down on one of the vans Mica was fumbling to get into when Ray launched himself at Vagabond.

            Curling his fingers into soft fur Ray felt Vagabond stumble back from the force of him hitting him square in the chest. He felt the flames of a stronger fire wall on his back as Vagabond howled and stumbled away once again.

            Ray tried to climb the wolf’s chest when Vagabond started to move. He flew off and landed on his back, air pushing from his lungs and vision spotting. His back bowed awkwardly around his backpack. As he blinked the fuzziness from his eyes, Vagabond whined and gently pushed him with his nose.

            Ray growled and pushed his nose away, carefully sitting up. Vagabond whined again, trying to get close. Ray hissed, fangs out and eyes red and Vagabond whimpered, instantly rolling on his back, tail between his legs.

            Ray’s brow furrowed as the fire wall fell and Jeremy and Michael ran over to him. The vans were thankfully gone. “What the fuck?” Michael panted, looking between Ray and Vagabond who kept whining.

            “Is he, showing submission, to you?” Jeremy said slowly, grabbing Ray’s arm to help him stand.

            In an instant, Vagabond was on his feet again growling at Jeremy who instantly let Ray go. Ray stumbled but kept his footing glaring as Vagabond was suddenly calm again.

            “What the fuck?” Ray mumbled, wincing as he stood upright. Hesitantly, he held his hand out and Vagabond obediently pressed his nose against his hand. “Change back.”

            Jeremy and Michael shared confused looks as the great wolf shrunk back down to a man. Ray sighed through his nose and pulled his backpack around. His sniper rifle was destroyed from hitting the ground.

            Hands shaking and bile rising in his throat, he tossed the pieces away with a neutral face. He could buy another but he liked that one. The entire crew new how much he cared for his gun. The damn thing needed to be completely falling apart on its own before he got a new one.

            Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he pulled out a blanket he had brought as an afterthought and nearly threw the bundle at Vagabond. Michael and Jeremy shrank back when Ray stormed past, leaving them with Vagabond who was wrapped up tightly in the blanket, the top hooded over his face.

            “Ray?” Vagabond’s voice was muffled by his mask and the door between them. He had been knocking on Ray’s door for about an hour since returning. He was still part of the crew once Jeremy and Michael told Geoff what had happened. Ray didn’t care to hear what Vagabond had to say about the matter.

            “Go away,” Ray hissed like he had been for the past hour. He was trying to find an exact replica of his gun on some fairly shady websites. Geoff should have gotten rid of him anyway, he was dangerous.

            “Please? I--don’t you want to know what happened?” Vagabond pressed and Ray felt something tug at his mind.

            Looking at his door with distaste, he slowly stood and yanked the door open. He looked up at Vagabond who stared down at him in shock. He raised an eyebrow and Vagabond stumbled over his words for a second.

            “I’m sorry,” Vagabond eventually blurted. “I--should have told Geoff that I kind of lose it, but I wasn’t expecting anyone to stay!”

            Ray folded his arms and leaned against the door frame, eyes never leaving Vagabond’s. “And?”

            Vagabond shifted nervously, glancing down the hall to the living room. “Uh, that’s kind of-can we talk in your room?”

            Ray rolled his eyes and walked into his room, leaving the door open. Vagabond quickly followed, closing the door behind him. He stood there for a few moments playing with the edge of his mask while Ray stared at him from his bed.

            Eventually Vagabond sighed and pulled his mask off. He was surprisingly handsome under the mask. Stubble lined a strong jaw and his skin was scar free. “I, um. It seems that you appeal to my wolf as a good mate?” he choked out, smiling awkwardly.

            Ray tensed then wrinkled his nose in disgust. “What?” he said.

            Vagabond flinched and frowned. If he still had a tail, it would be between his legs. “Well, you’re very--” he gestured vaguely with his hand, mouth half open, “Dominate?”

            Ray blinked at Vagabond who was blushing a bright red. “Y-your, wolf, wants me to fuck it?” he said slowly.

            Vagabond winced then shrugged. “Basically, yeah. That’s--this is something that’s never happened before. But your presence is very commanding and soothing and you smell really nice…” He trailed off turning even redder. He swallowed thickly and gave Ray a weak smile. “Which is why Geoff’s making us a team from now on.”

            Ray stood and walked past Vagabond to hold his door open to him. “Get out,” Ray said through gritted teeth.

            “What—but--!” Vagabond said before he was yanked out of the room.

            “Just, I want nothing to do with you, I want nothing to do with your wolf. Just fucking leave,” Ray snarled, eyes flashing red. “You’re a danger to all of us!”

            “Hey,” Vagabond snarled, baring his sharp teeth. “I’m just trying to make this work! Why the fuck are you such a fucking asshole?”

            “Because your kind has fucked me over so many times that I know, the instant I start to trust you, you’ll try and rip my throat out!” Ray snapped back, heads poking into the hallway from the living room.

            “Why the fuck would I do that?!” Vagabond growled, stepping to get into Ray’s face. “I want to be here. Everyone else has been so nice to me, I don’t want to kill them! Why are you being so difficult?!”

            “Because the last time a wolf told me that I almost died!” Ray shouted before slamming the door in Vagabond’s face, hitting him square in the nose.

            Vagabond stumbled back staring wide eyed at the door, nose turning red. He jumped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He scrambled to pull his mask on before turning to look at Michael.

            “Story time,” Michael said softly, pushing Vagabond toward the living room.

            The rest of the crew was already on the couch or floor. Vagabond was forced to sit between the girls, the wolf in him begging him to go back to Ray and beg for forgiveness if he had to.

            “When I met Ray, he was bleeding out,” Michael said, sitting on his coiled up tail. “I was meeting someone for a job and found Ray laying on the ground nearly dead.”

            Vagabond’s heart leapt into his throat and he sat with his legs crossed. His skin was starting to burn.

            “His throat had a huge chunk taken out of it and there was blood fucking everywhere. I thought he was going to die,” Michael continued, the crew nodding along. “And since I’m not a complete asshole, I said screw the job and took Ray to Geoff who took him to Burnie.”

            “Burnie was pissed we brought him a dying guy but he was the one who figured out he was a vampire,” Geoff said from his seat on the arm of the armchair Jack was settled in. “He gave him enough pureblood to let him live then gave him back to us.”

            “We’ve been taking care of Ray since,” Jack said softly, smiling to herself. “He’s always felt the need to protect all of us since. You’re probably the first person he didn’t welcome right away.”

            Ryan frowned and hesitantly pulled his mask off. He was having a hard time breathing. “What happened to him?” he said softly, looking up at Michael.

            Michael shrugged and uncoiled himself slightly. “Just what he said. He had worked with a wolf on a job and the asshole charmed him and shit before ripping his throat out to get Ray’s cut.”

            Ryan’s shoulders dropped and Meg carefully hugged him. He felt his wolf just under his skin and took a shaky breath. “Oh,” he said softly, looking down at his mask. He jumped when there were fingers in his long hair and looked at Meg who was braiding his hair.

            Smiling slowly, he relaxed and his wolf finally shut up. “Let Ray calm down,” Jack said, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder before standing. “He’ll come around eventually.”

 

            Ray emerged from his room late at night when he knew everyone was asleep. People were piled up on the couch and he smiled slightly before slipping into the kitchen. He froze when he found Ryan leaning against the counter, mask free and staring at him with wide eyes, and a steaming mug in his hand.

            Ray’s stomach growled and his fangs dug into his lip. He needed to eat but he really didn’t want to look at Ryan. He had listened to them tell Ryan his story. He heard him asked them to call him Ryan. He listened to them to calm down and still couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad for shouting.

            Ryan swallowed hard and left the kitchen as quickly as he could. Ray watched him leave before more weight seemed to weigh on his shoulders. He grabbed his blood bags and slinked off to his room.

            The crew watched them avoid each other for a week before Ray hesitantly sat beside Ryan and offered him a pained smile. For a week they awkwardly tried terrible conversation starters that died after two sentences. Then Ryan presented Ray with a gun case. Inside was a near exact replica to Ray’s old gun, the damn thing was even pink.

            Ray, almost in tears, grabbed Ryan’s arm and dragged him out of the penthouse, barely letting him get his mask and rocket launcher. Geoff would be worried if he didn’t catch the excited smile on Ray’s face before he schooled his features again.

            “Is that a good idea?” Lindsey hissed, frowning worriedly as they left.

            “It’s a great idea,” Geoff said, taking a swing of his whisky. “Matt! Push our next heist back on the calendar. There’s going to be a lot of heat on us for the next few days.”

            When they returned to the penthouse, there were giant holes in the city’s roads and they were laughing. Ray and Ryan were leaned up against each other, talking and laughing. The crew watched in silence as they walked past, covered in dust and soot, to the balcony where they stayed for the rest of the night, talking.

            The next heist, when the police showed up and Ryan changed, Ray was already on the ground, ready to calm him down. However, once the ground forces were gone, they were surrounded by helicopters full of SWAT.

            Ray pulled himself onto Ryan’s back and held on as the wolf ran through the city, leading the copters away from the rest of the crew. Ryan tried to knock the copters out of the air but after the first one went down, the others were too high.

            Ray watched them fire at them, missing a few times, but the few times they managed to hit, their high power rifles did some damage to poor Ryan. Swallowing hard, Ray leapt onto a nearby building before launching himself at a copter.

            He landed in the open door and with six quick shoots was out the door again, Ryan there to catch him. The next two copters went down similarly since they couldn’t figure out what was happening. The last copter wasn’t any smarter. However, they did turn at the last second so Ray sailed right through their windshield.

            Groaning, he looked up at a bunch of guns pointed at him. Glass stuck out of his skin and he could smell his own blood. Swallowing thickly, he smirked up at them before curling into a ball. He could hear Ryan run at a building and bounce off the side to get the height necessary to take them down.

            Giant paws slammed into the copter and they were thrown weightless for a frozen second before a few of the officers flew out the open doors. Ray wrapped his arms around his head as he bounced around the copter, pieces of glass getting pushed further into him.

            When they hit the ground, he unfolded with a groan and climbed out. Ryan gently picked him up by the back of his shirt once he could see him and set him down some distance away. Whining, Ryan nosed Ray onto his back.

            Ray smiled and tiredly pet Ryan’s nose as pieces of glass were pushed out of his body by his rapid healing. He laughed when Ryan dropped to lay beside him, smiling down at him. “Change back,” he croaked, closing his eyes as he listened to Ryan’s bones crack and shift.

            “Ray? You okay?” Ryan said softly above him, large hands gently cupping his cheeks.

            Ray opened his eyes and gave Ryan a tired smile. “Sorry,” he rasped before he was suddenly sitting up, fangs sunk into Ryan’s neck.

            Ryan gasped and tensed before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Ray. As the blood entered his system, he could feel his energy returning to him. Carefully removing his fangs he smiled and Ryan leaned boneless against him.

            “Well that felt weird,” Ryan grunted, trying to sit up on his own.

            “Sorry, I was really thirsty,” Ray said, steading Ryan carefully, “I have the blanket.”

            Ryan nodded and watched Ray fumble with his backpack, eyes drooping. Ray chuckled and wrapped the blanket around him before hefting Ryan onto his back. “I think you drank too much,” Ryan slurred, eyes closed and head pressed against Ray’s.

            “Yeah, sorry. Your blood tastes really good,” Ray chuckled as he started to walk. “Go ahead and sleep.”

            The crew was instantly worried when Ray came back carrying Ryan, the wolf’s blood coating his mouth. He assured them that he hadn’t actually killed Ryan, why would he be carrying his body if he had?

            He pushed through them to his room where he dropped Ryan on his bed before tucking him in. He sat beside the wolf playing on his DS, waiting for him to wake up.

            Ryan woke looking just as tired as when he went to sleep and Ray made him eat the sugary snacks he had stowed away. “Better?” he said after Ryan had eaten and looked more awake.

            Ryan nodded and watched Ray for a second before leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. Ray blinked at Ryan who looked away, his ears turning red. Grinning, Ray cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

            Ryan was quick to kiss him back and then kiss him again when they needed to part for air. Ray laughed as Ryan dragged him closer until he was basically in his lap. “Rye, air,” he gasped when they parted and he was getting light headed. He might be dead but he still needed to breathe.

            “Sorry, sorry,” Ryan panted, nuzzling his jaw and neck.

            Ray chuckled and vaguely remembered something about wolves when Ryan started to kiss and nip at the junction of his shoulder and neck. He could see faint marks where his teeth and sunk into Ryan’s neck and leaned down to kiss them. Ryan’s breath hitched and he froze.

            Ray smirked and returned Ryan’s nips and the wolf trembled under him. “You’re too easy,” he sighed against his skin.

            “Hush,” Ryan growled, pulling Ray back by his hair to kiss him again. Ray laughed and kissed back, easing Ryan to lay down.

           

            “Okay, how much you want to bet Ryan tops,” Lindsey said as Geoff turned up the volume on the news to drown Ray and Ryan out.

            “Are you fucking kidding?” Michael snorted, leaning against Gavin to steal his warmth, “With the way Ryan acts when he’s a wolf? Ray tops.”

            “What do you mean?” Mica said, leaning over Jeremy to raise an eyebrow at Michael.

            Michael frowned at her when Jeremy snorted. “Right, we forgot to tell them about what happened. We just told Geoff, remember?”

            “Oh yeah,” Michael said, smirking when the crew gave them curious looks.

            “Do we want to know?” Matt said, frowning when Michael started to giggle. “Oh great.”

            “Ryan rolled on his back the instant Ray got mad at him,” Jeremy said, smiling when everyone looked at him with wide eyes. “Tail between his legs and everything.”

            Geoff groaned as everyone started talking at once. At least he couldn’t hear Ray and Ryan anymore.


	85. Bonding Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BrownMan and Vagabond both get captured and tied up. When initial interrogations lead to their first meeting and then don’t go as planned, they’re tossed into a trunk and have to rely on each other to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray woke up to water being dumped on him. Sputtering, he gasped and tried to reach up to wipe the water from his eyes but found he couldn’t. Looking down, he found his wrists tied down tightly to the arms of the wooden chair he was in. His ankles tied to the legs.

            Blinking against the water, glasses gone, he looking around slowly. “The fuck?” he grumbled. The last thing he remembered was, oh. Right. Michael, Jeremy, and Gavin wanted to go on a lad’s heist and drove them straight into enemy territory. Ray remembered getting hit in the head and then nothing.

            “Morning!” a man said cheerfully as he leaned into Ray’s vision. “Glad you could join us.”

            Ray gave the man a tired look. He had been tortured by a lot of people. Nothing this guy could do would make him break. He had even had all of the skin on his arm peeled off once. Nothing topped that, really.

            “Now, I know you’re one of the tightest lipped Fakes,” the man said as he walked over to a curtain, “But perhaps one of your comrades in pain will loosen you up.”

            Ray realized three things at once. One, this guy had no class and just jumped right into the torture. Two if he had Mica, they were screwed. Three, if they had Gavin, he was screwed.

            The man smirked back at Ray and ripped the curtain down to reveal…a man Ray had never seen before in his life. The man had bright blue eyes and soft blond hair. He was wearing a heavy leather jacket and was tied to a chair just like Ray was.

            “Who the fuck are you?” Ray said, brow furrowing. The man in the chair cracked a smile, a woman just behind him.

            “What do you mean, he’s a Fake!” the woman said as the man frowned at Ray, still holding the curtain.

            “Don’t try to fool us, you have to know that the Vagabond is a Fake,” the man said and Ray’s eyes went wide.

            “Wait, dude. You’re the Vagabond?” Ray said to the man in the chair who laughed and nodded. “You’re hot as fuck!”

            “Hey!” the woman snapped, but Ray and Vagabond ignored her.

            “That’s me,” Vagabond said, shrugging awkwardly.

            “Why the fuck are you here? You’re not a Fake,” Ray said, pursing his lips. “Unless they really fucked up my head when they hit me.”

            “Geoff just hired me,” Vagabond said as the man and woman shared confused looks over their heads.

            Ray nodded, settling into his chair. “Ah, okay. Cool. I was telling Geoff we needed more muscle with Linds pregnant and all. Michael needs to stay home,” he said, smiling to himself when the man and woman scowled. That was well known information. The cops had basically shouted the news from the roof tops to keep people from shooting Lindsey, at least.

            Vagabond nodded before tilting his head to the side. “Right, but who are you?”

            “Oh, right. I’m BrownMan,” Ray said, smiling when the man and woman started to whisper to each other. “But anyway, what the fuck are you doing here?”

            Vagabond shrugged. “I was walking up to your headquarters when they jumped me,” he said nodding to the man and woman. “How’d you get here?”

            “Ah, well, Michael, Jeremy, and Gavin wanted a lad’s day out whe--“ Ray was cut off by a hard punch to his jaw that made his head spin. He thought he might pass out again when the world focused as much as it could without his glasses.

            “Enough,” the man snarled, glaring between them. “Whatever game you’re playing ends now.”

            “We’re not playing a game,” Vagabond sighed, tilting his head to the side again. He looked like a damn puppy. “Tell me, since when have you seen me with the Fakes before now?”

            The man opened his mouth then froze, brow furrowing. Ray snorted then laughed, tilting his head back to grin at the man. “Good fucking luck getting anything out of either of us, asshole.”

            “I’ve heard about that,” Vagabond said, making Ray look at him. “I have a deep respect for you. Didn’t you skin your own arm to know what it was like?”

            “Ah, nah, that was definitely one of the worst tortures I’ve faced though,” Ray grinned, sitting up and leaning forward. “And for the record man, I respect the mask thing. It’s terrifying and keeps your identity secret.”

            “Well, not all of us are world renowned sniper,” Vagabond said and Ray laughed again. The man and woman were talking again in confused, hushed voices.

            “What I wouldn’t give to kill people like you do though,” Ray said, leaning back and making his chair squeak. “It’s pretty damn beautiful man.”

            Vagabond looked like he might actually blush when Ray was punched again and he frowned. “Alright,” the woman snapped, heading for a door somewhere behind Ray. “We’re taking you to our headquarters. The boss will know what to do with you.”

            Ray kept his head down as he listened to their footsteps fade then the door close. “What damn morons,” he said, freeing his right hand and rubbing his jaw.

            “They didn’t even check us for weapons,” Vagabond grinned, holding up a small knife similar to the one in Ray’s sleeve.

            Ray chuckled and grinned, moving to free his other hand when the door opened again. In a flurry, a bag was slammed over his head, his knife ripped from his fingers. Cursing he managed to hit someone before his arm was grabbed and yanked behind his back.

            He could faintly hear Vagabond struggling and fighting as well as his other arm was freed then pulled behind him as well. As his forearms were tied together, whoever untied his legs made the mistake of undoing one then let go. He slammed his foot into a few people before someone basically sat on his leg, his chair yanked out from under him. He thought they were going to break his legs for a moment when the pain finally stopped and his calves were tired together.

            He continued to wiggle and struggle, listening as whoever was dealing with Vagabond shouted. As he was lifted, he growled out curses and continued to wiggle. He gasped when he was suddenly in the air then landed hard on his back.

            He gasped as Vagabond, still cursing and shouting, was thrown on top of him. There was a click of a trunk closing then the roar of an engine. Vagabond slammed into the wall as they jerked forward, Ray slamming into his back, something metal slamming into his head where he had been hit before.

 

            “Ow,” Ray hissed when he woke and opening his eyes made his head ache. Wiggling around he blinked against the sack on his head.

            “Ah, you’re awake, good. I was worried there. You were out for some time,” Vagabond said and Ray snorted then laughed. “I hope this trunk has enough air now that we’re both awake.”

            “Help me get our hoods off and we’ll find out,” Ray said, rubbing his head against the bottom of the trunk, the sack on his head scratching his cheek. His headache was mercifully fading away.

            “Okay, hold on,” Vagabond mumbled before something heavy landed on the top of Ray’s sack, catching some of his hair as well.

            Wincing, Ray pulled his mask off, missing a few hairs. He panted as he blinked against the darkness. Just enough light oozed in from the key hole and the line where the trunk lid met the rest of the car.

            “We’ve got plenty of air,” Ray sighed as he scooted over and pressed his cheek against a loose corner of Vagabond’s sack, “Okay, get your head out.”

            Vagabond hit his head on the roof freeing his head. He hissed in pain as he laid back down and looked over at Ray. They were both panting, cheeks pink in the faint light.

            “Well, you’re much hotter up close,” Ray said, smiling when Vagabond snorted. “I couldn’t really see you before.” Vagabond raised an eyebrow at him and Ray shrugged. “I wear glasses.”

            “Ah,” Vagabond said, nodding before looking around the trunk. “So, how are we getting out of this?”

            Ray pursed his lips and looked at their feet, searching for whatever Vagabond had kicked before. “I heard something when you were thrown in here, if we can find it, maybe we can use it.”

            Vagabond nodded and looked at their feet. “Uh, you’re smaller, can you turn yourself around?”

            “I can try,” Ray said, folding in half. His back was already pressing against the back of the trunk as he tried to turn himself. They didn’t have a lot of room and Vagabond took up most of that space.

            “Ow, fuck! Are you wearing steel toed boots?!” Ray said, yanking his head away from Vagabond’s shoes.

            “Yeah, sorry about that,” Vagabond chuckled awkwardly.

            Ray rolled his eyes and sat up as much as he could. He saw something shine out of the corner of his eye and looked over at the crow bar. Raising an amused eyebrow, he shifted around until his head was laying on Vagabond’s legs and his fingers were just brushing the crowbar but couldn’t quiet wrap around the handle.

            “What’d you find?” Vagabond said, sitting up enough to watch him.

            Ray poked his tongue just past his lips then grinned when he got his fingers around the bar. “Crowbar,” he panted, smiling up at Vagabond. The metal felt slick but his palms were also sweaty.

            Vagabond grinned back and laid down. “Idiots,” he said with a nod.

            Ray took a deep breath and maneuvered himself so his head was next to Vagabond’s again. Their knees fought for space in the short trunk. “Complete idiots,” he agreed, just lying there. He was already exhausted.

            “You okay?” Vagabond said, raising an eyebrow.

            “That was a lot of moving without breathing,” Ray panted, forcing himself to turn on his side so his back was to Vagabond. “Get yourself free.”

            They lay with their backs to each other for a long moment. They were butt to butt as Vagabond struggled to cut the rope around his arms with the dull edges of a crowbar. “Fucking finally,” he grunted after what seemed like eternity. The car had stopped and started a few times, and had stopped once again when Vagabond freed his arms.

            “Great, no--“ Ray started but the car suddenly jerking forward made them roll toward the opening but then slamming on the breaks made Vagabond squish Ray against the back of the trunk.

            “Ah shit!” Vagabond snarled as the crowbar dug into his back.

            “Can’t breathe!” Ray gasped once the car was moving at a normal speed again.

            “Sorry, fuck,” Vagabond said, pushing himself away from Ray, holding his back. “Okay, good. I’m not bleeding.”

            Ray let the crowbar go with a clatter, panting with his forehead pressed against the floor. “They’re better drivers than Gavin at least.”

            Vagabond snorted a laugh snatching up the crowbar before it could slide away. “That’s not comforting.”

            “Not one bit,” Ray croaked a laugh, sighing in relief when his arms were finally free.

            “This crowbar is--oh,” Vagabond said frowning as he held the crowbar up to the light, “If I’m not bleeding then…”

            “I think that’s from when it slammed into my head,” Ray sighed, smiling at the Vagabond when he frowned at him, “What? I’m fine.”

            Vagabond half laid on the crowbar before reaching up and gently running his fingers over Ray’s head. “That’s a nasty bump,” he hissed, looking at his fingers which came away a red that glittered in the light.

            “I’ve had worse,” Ray shrugged, blushing when he was suddenly pulled closer, face pressed into Vagabond’s chest. He smiled like leather, blood, and the grass after a light rain.

            “Yeah, if you’re not already vomiting it must just have broken the skin,” Vagabond mumbled as he poked at Ray’s head. The bump barely hurt. “Just enough to knock you out.”

            “Alright, alright, I’m fine,” Ray snorted, pushing away from Vagabond’s chest. “We’ve got to get out of here.”

            “Oh right, here,” Vagabond said, leaning down and cutting at the rope around their legs.

            Ray inspected the trunk lid in the meantime. They could easily slide enough of the crowbar in the gap but the problem was if they were going to have enough leverage. He could see the dark spots where the latches were. They could break those.

            “There,” Vagabond said, straightening up and coming nose to nose with Ray. “Oh.”

            Ray blinked and smiled, stretching his legs as much as he could. “Hi there, come here often?”

            Vagabond snorted and laughed, shaking his head before turning away. “Okay, how are we doing this?”

            Ray propped himself up on his arms and rested his chin on Vagabond’s shoulder. “Well, I don’t think we have enough leverage to actually crowbar our way out of here but we could break the latches.”

            “Got it, you might want to move, BrownMan,” Vagabond said, looking at Ray out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t want to knock you out with my elbow.”

            Ray smiled and scooted as far back as he could get. “Ray’s fine,” he said as Vagabond pulled the crowbar back.

            Pausing, Vagabond looked back at him and smiled awkwardly. “Ryan,” he said before slamming the crowbar into the latch. They blinked as the latch snapped in half and the trunk flew open.

            “Bail!” Ray shouted, scrambling to his feet. Vagabond followed his lead but wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him to his chest before leaping from the trunk. Ray clung to Ryan’s shirt as he landed on the pavement on his back, leather jacket shredding under them.

            “Let’s go,” Ryan grunted, letting Ray go and getting to his feet, crowbar still in hand.

            Ray got up and followed, looking back. There was a long skid mark of torn leather from the car which was still speeding down an empty, dark highway. “They don’t know,” he said, turning back and wincing when he looked at Ryan’s jacket.

            The back was in tatters, a few pieces of gravel stuck to the back of a black t-shirt. “Good,” Ryan said over his shoulder as they continued to jog down the highway.

            “How thick is your jacket?” Ray said, stepping out of the way as Ryan pulled the jacket off and tossed it behind them.

            “Just thick enough, it seems,” Ryan said, grinning as Ray started to run beside him.

            Ray rolled his eyes and looked ahead of them. There was only open desert around them as the bright stars twinkled above them. He had to be out for a long time. Just as he was getting tired, he spotted headlights in the distance. “Crowbar,” he panted, holding his hand out to Ryan.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and placed the crowbar in his hand. He laughed as Ray threw the crowbar with amazing accuracy at the car just as the junker sped past. The crowbar slipped right through the open driver’s window, killing the man.

            They stopped as the car spun out of control for a moment before stopping, the driver leaning over the horn. “Tada,” Ray smirked up at Ryan who was looking at him in complete awe.

            They quickly yanked the driver out of the car, leaving the crowbar in his neck. Ryan slid into the driver’s seat as Ray got into the passenger seat. Soon enough they had the car turned around and driver away from their captors.

            According to the car, Ray was at least was missing for two days and a handful of hours. “I didn’t think you were out that long,” Ryan mumbled as he frowned at the neon green time.

            “We went on the lad’s heist a day before Geoff told us to meet the new guy,” Ray said, frowning as he ran his fingers over the bump on the back of his head, “They must have been keeping me asleep.”

            Ryan shifted in his seat, glancing between Ray and the road. “I’m surprised you don’t think I was in on it.”

            “Nah,” Ray shrugged, carefully resting his head on the head rest. “This isn’t your style.”

            Ryan smiled and looked back at the road. “I’m glad we’re such huge fans of each other.”

            “Or you would have suspected me?” Ray said, looking over at Ryan who shrugged.

            “Basically,” Ryan said, letting the thought hang for a moment nearly too long.

            “You are an asshole,” Ray laughed, slapping his shoulder before getting comfortable. Ryan laughed and shook his head.

            The sun had just come up when the car sputtered and died, completely out of fuel. “Great,” Ray grumbled as he got out and glared at the desert.

            “Well, we’ll walk,” Ryan said as he popped the trunk. “Until we find another car.”

            “We haven’t seen one all night,” Ray groaned, dragging his feet to the trunk when Ryan made a victorious noise.

            “It’s still early,” Ryan said as he gestured to the trunk full of junk food, water, and bags. “And we have supplies!”

            Ray laughed at Ryan doing jazz hands over the trunk. “You’re a dork,” he said as he dug through the bags for a backpack or something.

            “Why thank you,” Ryan said with a mock bow before taking the backpack Ray shoved into his hands with a grin.

            They filled the bags with water and food they didn’t have to put in a microwave to eat. They stared walking, trading using Ray’s jacket to shield their heads from the sun.

            “I’m going to be a god damn lobster,” Ray grumbled around noon when they stopped to eat and drunk.

            “I’m surprised we haven’t seen a single car,” Ryan sighed, looking out into the horizon shielding his eyes with his hand.

            “We got lucky,” Ray said, putting the water bottle back into his bag. “We probably won’t again.”

            “Well, I see a road sign. That should tell us how far we have to go,” Ryan said as he stared walking again, Ray trailing after him.

            They were still about a day’s walking distance from any city. Passing the time talking helped somewhat. They both had some interesting stories to share. Minus the possibility of recapture or death, they were having a good time. Although, they didn’t see a car until that night. Exhausted, they stood in the middle of the road and yanked the driver out of the car when she stopped.

            Leaving one of their bags with her, they got in and drove to the city. The city was depressingly small in comparison to Los Santos. The car was almost out of gas when they pulled up to a shitty motel.

            Hooking his arm with Ryan’s, Ray made sure to act like the bitchy partner, getting them a fairly free room. Beside him, Ryan was stalk still with a forced, awkward smile on his face.

            “What happened to you?” Ray said as he flopped down on the single queen bed that, surprisingly, didn’t have bedbugs.

            “I’m not used to interacting with people without my mask,” Ryan said as he dropped the bag on a chair before sitting down next to Ray.

            “Are you always wearing it?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back on his hands.

            Ryan pursed his lips then fell back onto the bed. “Well, I’m not used to normal human beings,” he said as Ray laid down next to him.

            “You say that as if you’re not one,” Ray laughed, pausing when Ryan gave him an owlish look. Rolling his eyes, he lightly punched Ryan’s shoulder. “Asshole.”  
            Ryan grinned and laughed, turning on his side. He reached up and ran his fingers over Ray’s bump. “That’s already going down, that’s good,” he said softly, fingers slowly trailing over his jaw. “You’re jaw’s swelling though. They really punched you hard.”

            Ray smiled, leaning into Ryan’s hand. “I barely feel it,” he said, their nose almost brushing. “You know, we don’t have to act like a couple in here.”

            Ryan tensed and moved to pull his hand away. He blushed when Ray caught his hand and rested his palm against his cheek. “Sorry,” Ryan whispered, looking between Ray’s eyes.

            “’s fine,” Ray said, closing his eyes when Ryan pressed their foreheads together, “’s nice.”

            Ryan chuckled, a deep sound that echoed around them. They fell asleep like that, legs hanging off the edge and pressed close together. Ryan woke first to Ray tucked under his chin and curled into a ball. His shoes were getting sand and dirt everywhere on the off-white sheets. Smiling to himself, he carefully untangled himself. He tucked Ray into the bed properly before slipping from the room, trying to rub the cramps from his back and neck.

            Breaking into the vending machines, he carried back armfuls of snacks and drinks. “We’ll need to steal another car,” he said as he stuffed the bag till the seams were about to break.

            “Easy,” Ray yawned, stretching his arms above his head, “How much further until we get back? The Fakes are probably having a heart attack.”

            “Only about an hour or so,” Ryan said as he slung the bag over his shoulder, offering Ray his hand, “I don’t know how we got so far.”

            “They looked like they had a custom car, they were also probably speeding,” Ray said, taking Ryan’s hand and tangling their fingers. He loved how much Ryan blushed.

            “Fair,” Ryan nodded, leading them out of the hotel. There were plenty of cars to steal from the hotel, but Ryan suggested the gas station across the street.

            They waited until someone was done filling their car before approaching. Ray knocked them out with one punch and Ryan snitched the keys. Before anyone could react, they were already gone.

            “Home sweet home here we come,” Ray sighed, sinking into the car seat. Despite stealing a mini-van, there was no one else in the car beside the driver.

            “I’ve been meaning to ask,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray, “What are we going to do about our kidnappers?”

            “We’re going to find out what we can then rip them to pieces,” Ray said with a casual shrug.

            Ryan’s grin turned deadly as he nodded. “Good, glad we’re on the same page.”

            Ray snorted and took Ryan’s hand from where he was resting his arm on the center consul. Ryan started to blush as their fingers were tangled together. “It’ll be fun.”

            “Much better bonding experience than this was,” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s hand.

            “I donno, this seems like a really good bonding exercise, remind me to tell Geoff when we get back,” Ray chuckled, squeezing Ryan’s hand back.

            “I’ll make sure to forget,” Ryan said, smiling as Ray laughed.

            When they finally got to the penthouse, Michael tried to knock Ryan out with the frying pan Jack was making breakfast with while everyone else just started shouting.

            Ryan easily dodged the frying pan while Ray grabbed Michael’s gun and shot at the ceiling, shutting up the crew. “One, Vagabond didn’t kidnap me,” he said, tossing Michael his gun. “And two, I’m glad to see that you guys were looking everywhere for me.”

            The crew blinked between Ryan, who was awkwardly waving, to Ray who was glaring at them for a moment before chaos broke out. “I was trying to find you!” Gavin and Matt said at the same time as Jeremy launched himself at Ray to hug him tightly.

            The entire time, Ray and Ryan didn’t let go of each other’s hand. Eventually Jack made everyone shut up long enough for them to get through the door and tell them what happened. After a decent meal and a lot of explaining, Ray and Ryan were left to relax.

            They went into Ray’s room and collapsed on the bed. Ryan pulled Ray close as he curled into a ball, head tucked under Ryan’s chin. Ryan woke up alone but properly tucked into bed, a familiar skull mask on the side table.

            Ray was in the living room, Matt and Gavin on either side of him. “Hey big guy,” Ray said, smiling at him when he came into the room. “Guess who we found.”

            Ryan knew Ray could see the devious smile in his eyes when he started to cackle. Matt and Gavin edged away from Ray, watching nervously as he stood and walked over to Ryan. They all were surprised when Ray pushed Ryan’s mask up to peck him on the lips before sliding past him.

            Matt and Gavin’s jaws were dropped as Ryan blinked into space. Shaking his head and pulling his mask down, he was fast to follow after Ray. Matt and Gavin heard Ray laugh then a deeper chuckle before the door closed.


	86. Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan never had a big wedding. After James they were born they decided to just hold the county clerk’s office until they were given their license. They never told the crew that they officially got married, they still think it’s a joke when they call each other husband. Rosa, sad that her parents never had a “real” wedding tries to plan something big for them with her Aunt and Uncles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Hey Papa,” Rosa said, looking up at Ray with her big brown eyes, “What was your wedding like?”

            Ray smiled at his daughter, ruffling her growing hair. The big and grand wedding ceremony on TV continued to play as she smiled back. “We didn’t have a big wedding like this,” he said, nodding to the TV, “We just got it officiated.”

            Rosa blinked slowly at her father, the rose Ryan carefully slipped into her hair that morning falling slightly. “You didn’t have a real wedding?”

            “We didn’t want one,” Ryan shrugged, raising an eyebrow when Rosa pouted at him before slipping from the couch, “Where are you going?”

            “I want to ask James something!” Rosa said over her shoulder before running off on her tiny legs.

            Ray blinked after her before shrugging and flipping the TV off. He was about to start up a game of Halo when he heard Marlis start to wail from her room. Sighing, he shuffled off to calm his niece, wishing he hadn’t pulled the short straw this heist.

            Rosa watched to make sure her father disappeared upstairs before opening the door to the basement and waddling down the stairs. “James!” she said as she jumped down the last two stairs and only stumbled slightly on the landing.

            James looked up from the book he was reading. “Yeah?” he said, tilting his head to the side just like his father.

            “Dad and Papa never had a real wedding!” Rosa said, throwing her tiny arms up in disgust.

            “Okay?” James said, putting the book mark Jack showed him how to make in his book.

            “They should have a big wedding or they’re not really married!” Rosa said, pouting when James just continued to give her a confused look, “Its how it works!”

            “I don’t thi-“ James began before Rosa yanked him from the couch and dragged him over to the small table and chairs in the corner of the room. Paper and crayons were scattered all over the table. Drawings of flowers, houses, animals, the crew, and the only evidence of some murders completely coated the table top.

            “We’re going to plan their wedding,” Rosa said, sitting in the red plastic chair, arms folded tightly over her chest.

            James blinked at Rosa for a moment, biting his lip. On one hand, he was fairly certain his parents were married, they wore rings like other parents. On the other, he had no idea how someone would go about making a marriage official. Rosa was right in the fact that everyone else had big grand weddings. He honestly hadn’t through about the process too much.

            “Okay,” he said eventually, sitting in the purple chair and searching around for blank pieces of paper, “What should we do first?”

            “The season!” Rosa said, smiling brilliantly and flipping over a drawing of Michael chasing Gavin with a needle to stich up a violently red cut on his arm.

            “Season?” James said, flipping over a drawing of a horse next to a flower twice its size.

            “Yeah, like Summer or winter,” Rosa said, pressing the blue crayon against her chin.

            “Spring,” James said without hesitation, carefully spelling the word out on his paper with a green crayon.

            “What? Why?” Rosa said, leaning against her brother’s shoulder. She was still trying to master letters.

            “Well, Papa hates the cold and Dad hates being too warm,” James said, smiling at his handwriting. He was trying to write as neatly as possible so he could at least read his own writing later.

            “Ohhhh yeah!” Rosa giggled, bouncing slightly in her seat, “Now the ve-venue?” Her mouth twisted awkwardly as if chewing on a brick. She was trying hard to mimic the man on the show who helped the bride and groom plan their wedding.

            “The what?” James said, brow furrowing. He felt like he had heard the word before but had no memory of what it could possibly mean.

            “You know, where it’s going to be!” Rosa said, smiling proudly. She knew a word James didn’t.

            “Oh. Aren’t they usually in churches?” James said, brow furrowing. He tapped his crayon against the paper, the wax sticking and making a squeaking noise.

            Rosa tilted her head to the side and frowned. “I don’t think that would go well.”

            James shook his head and pursed his lips. “What about on that show you make Papa watch? Are they always in churches?”

            Rosa’s eyes lit up and she sat up right. “No! There was this one where-“ she paused, searching around for more crayons. James pouted when she snatched his green crayon.

            Leaning over, he watched her draw large trees and an orange arch with two stick figures under the arch that had multicolored scribbles for flowers. One of the stick figures was shorter than the other, a black spot on the head acting as their papa’s beard. The other stick figure was significantly taller than the first with big blue circles for eyes and a skull shape for a head.

            “It was like this!” Rosa said, leaning back. The drawing was by no means her best work. She could draw full body humans if she wanted, but they didn’t have all day.

            “In a forest?” James said, looking at Rosa when she shook her head.

            “Kinda? There were some trees and a big field,” Rosa said, quickly scribbling a bunch of green behind the arch and figures.

            James frowned and sat back. “I don’t think there’s anywhere like that around here,” he said, rubbing his chin. Gasping, he sat up and smiled brightly at Rosa. “I know! What about Mount Chiliad?”

            Rosa blinked blankly at James for a moment before her eyes lit up. “It’d be so pretty!” she gasped, clapping her hands together. She grabbed another drawing and started drawing on the back.

            “And they go there all of the time,” James said with a nod, carefully writing ‘venu Chilliad’ on his paper, “Now what?”

            “Decorations!” Rosa scoffed, rolling her eyes, “That’s what I’m doing.”

            “What should I do then?” James said after sticking his tongue out at his sister.

            “You’re good at math, figure out how many people would come,” Rosa shrugged before returning to her drawings.

            James nodded and turned to start counting but paused. “Shouldn’t we tell Dad and Papa?” he said, looking over at Rosa.

            “Nah, it’ll be a surprise,” Rosa said without looking up. Before James could speak again, she was suddenly sitting up. “It’ll be a gift for their anniversary!”

            James gasped and shared his sister’s grin before quickly making a list of his Uncles and Aunts.

           

            Ray didn’t seen either of his children the rest of the day. They came up stairs when the others returned, of course. They barreled into Ryan’s legs for hugs. Ray smiled at them and handed Marlis over to Michael.

            “She refused to stop crying unless I was holding her,” Ray told Michael, arms feeling like noodles.

            “Sorry,” Michael said, smiling sheepishly as he instantly started bouncing and rocking.

            Ray shrugged and patted Michael’s shoulder before going over to Ryan and the kids. Ryan had Rosa in his arms as he crouched down and listened to something James was telling him. James had Ryan’s mask on his head as he gestured wildly. Ryan was covered in dirt and a little bit of blood.

            Ray chuckled and took Rosa from Ryan’s grasp and waved him toward the stairs. “Go get changed before you get them all gross,” he said.

            Rosa and James giggled when Ryan pouted at Ray before standing and giving him a sweet kiss. “Fine, fine,” he chuckled, ruffling his kid’s hair before going upstairs.

            “Now, you two,” Ray said as he set Rosa down next to James. He kneeled and brushed the dirt from Rosa’s clothes. “What have you been up to all day?”

            “Drawing!” Rosa said, smiling brightly up at Ray.

            “Reading!” James said, voice muffled by Ryan’s mask. His blue eyes were barely visible in the eye holes.

            Ray raised a suspicious eyebrow but his children were too fast. They ran around him, grabbing Geoff’s hands and started dragging him toward the basement.

            “What the-?” Geoff said, bending over to keep his hands at the kid’s height.

            “Play with us?” Rosa said sweetly while James’s eyes glinted with something Geoff recognized in Ray’s eyes when he had a stupid plan.

            “Am I going to regret this?” Geoff said as they started down the stairs.

            “Nope!” Rose giggled before they were gone.

            Ray blinked after them and looked at Jack who shrugged. “I’m sure they won’t put him in a hole again,” she said.

            “I donno, Geoff’s fallen for it three times now,” Ray snorted, shaking his head.

            “Fallen for what? A hole?” Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

            “Yes, but not this time, we think,” Ray said as Jack started to count their money since Geoff was kidnapped.

            “You think?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow at Ray before looking around their feet, “Where are the kids?”

            “They just dragged Geoff downstairs,” Ray said, gesturing to the basement door, “It looked like they were plotting something.”  
            Ryan pursed his lips then shrugged. “If Geoff gets tricked into a hole again, that’s his fault,” he said, kissing Ray’s cheek and pulling him toward the stairs.

            Ray laughed lightly and let Ryan pick him up and carry him upstairs. “Hopefully they won’t make him dig the hole this time.”

            Jack shook her head as Ryan’s laugh echoed down the stairs before she heard their bedroom door close.

 

            “What?!” Geoff said, jaw dropped. He was sitting on the red plastic chair, knees nearly to his nose. He was still coated in dirt and grime from the heist but he barely noticed.

            “They’re married!” Rosa said again from the purple chair. James was sitting on the back of the couch.

            “They never had a wedding though, so it’s not official,” James said, both he and Rosa nodding solemnly.

            Geoff looked between the kids then down at the complicated plans they had made. He had always assumed they called each other husband as a joke. They had the rings, were basically married in name. He never knew they had it officiated.

            Picking up Rosa’s drawing of a beautiful wedding on top of Mount Chiliad, Geoff couldn’t find the words to explain that their wedding was official if they had the documentation (which was kind of funny within itself that they had bothered to do anything legally). Honestly, he as feeling a little cheated.

            Running his hand over his mustache, little bits of dry wall falling from his hair, he looked over James’s list of food and guests as well as a fairly well done seating chart for the reception. He didn’t have the heart to tell them Ray and Ryan probably didn’t want a wedding. They wanted to surprise their parents.

            Smiling, he turned toward the kids, setting the papers down. “Alright, let’s do this,” he said, laughing when his niece and nephew cheered, James falling onto the cushions when he threw his arms up.

           

            Jack was considerably confused when Geoff suddenly burst from the basement and practically carried her down the stairs. She was more excited when presented with a detailed plan for a wedding for Mr. and Mr. Haywood.

            As Jack talked about the decorations with Rosa, James and Geoff sneaked up the stairs and grabbed Gavin and Michael from Marlis’s room where the one year old finally fell sleep.

            They were just as ecstatic as everyone else. Jack quickly called Lindsey who called Mica who called Jeremy, Matt, and Kdin. Soon enough most of the major members of the Fake AH Crew Empire was crammed in the basement planning different elements of Ray and Ryan’s wedding.

            Ray and Ryan were fairly confused when they were called down to diner to the entire crew joining them, but didn’t have time to ask too many questions. James and Rosa distracted their parents fairly well while the adults called in favors and invited nearly half the city, including the police.

            Ray and Ryan were quick to figure out that something was happening but had no idea what. Even cornering Gavin got them nowhere, there was always someone else there to bail him out. Their children were tight lipped and as stubborn as their parents so there was no getting anything out of them.

            What they weren’t expecting was the house to be empty on their anniversary. The crew tried to vacate the house every year but never quiet managed it. Ray and Ryan got accustomed to spending their anniversary in a hotel or with their children, not that they minded.

            However, after a careful search of the house, they found no one. Not even baby Marlis. “Okay, I’m suspicious,” Ray said as they stood in the kitchen, pop tarts in the toaster.

            “Mighty suspicious,” Ryan nodded, as he leaned against the counter with a mug of coffee, “Although we shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

            Ray chuckled and walked over to Ryan. Standing on his toes, he kissed Ryan who set his mug down and picked Ray up. Turning, he set Ray on the counter. Their kiss was quick to turn heated even when the toaster popped their breakfast.

            They both jumped when the front door slammed open and Jack, Mica, Lindsey, and Kdin were grinning at them from the door way.

            “There’s plenty of time for that later,” Jack said, snapping her fingers.

            Ray and Ryan blinked in confusion as they were separated, Jack and Lindsay dragging Ryan away while Kdin and Mica had Ray by his arms. They were only able to share one more confused look before they were taken through a whirlwind of being dressed up in suits and getting beards and hair trimmed.

            “Meg?!” Ryan said when he was finally placed in a trailer and didn’t have Jack and Lindsey hovering over him, “What the hell are you doing here?”

            Meg pouted from the couch she was sitting out. “Jeez Ryan, is that anyway to treat your long lost sister? I’m here to be your best man!”

            “Best man?” Ryan said in a daze, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair but froze, thinking better of it. Jack and Lindsey had agonized over slicking his hair back for a few hours, he didn’t want them killing him. “What the hell is going on?”

            Meg laughed and stood. She straightened his crooked tie and patted his shoulders. “Oh nothing, just sit. It’s been ages! I can’t believe you never told me you were married.”

            “Ah well, you’re hard to get a hold of,” Ryan snorted, letting himself be steered to the couch, “You’re an international spy, I don’t even know how the crew got a hold of you.”

            “Oh, it wasn’t your crew,” Meg laughed as she pushed Ryan to sit down before sitting next to him, “It was your son, he’s such a sweetie!”

            “James?” Ryan said, brow furrowing, “But—that’s even more impressive.”

            Meg laughed and shook her head, grabbing a can of coke sitting on a small coffee table and tossing Ryan the can. “I need to come see you more often. You’ve been busy! A husband and two adorable children!”

            Ryan smiled softly, cracking the can open. “They’re all amazing,” he sighed, frowning when Meg laughed, “What?”

            “Nothing, you’re just cute when you’re happy,” Meg said, pinching Ryan’s cheek.

            In a trailer not far away, Michael was having a less pleasant time with Ray. “Come on man! I swear nothing bad is going on!”

            Ray narrowed his eyes as Michael, pausing from where he was fighting to get the door open. Outside the trailer, Matt, Jeremy, and Kdin were struggling to hold the door closed. “Then what is going on?”

            “I’m not allowed to tell you!” Michael said, walking over and picking Ray up around the waist and carrying him to the couch, “Just, fucking cool it!”

            Ray folded his arms and grumbled. He was careful with the bright white suit he was shoved into. He had a bad feeling about all of this. Michael sighed when Ray just glared at him as he grabbed his phone and texted Geoff and Jack.

            “Where are James and Rosa?” Ray said eventually, frowning nervously.

            “They’re with Geoff and Jack,” Michael said, sitting beside Ray, “If you want to blame anyone for this mess, it’s them.”

            “What, why--“ Ray paused and then sighed, laughing lightly, “I’m guessing this was all their idea?”

            “They are very convincing,” Michael nodded, smiling when Ray lightly punched his arm.

            “Weak, all of you,” Ray snorted, shifting uncomfortably, “I suppose if this is their idea it can’t be that bad.”

            Michael pressed his lips together and looked away from Ray, trying not to laugh. “Exactly,” he said once he was sure he had himself, “So don’t worry about it man.”

            They had about an hour of pleasant conversation before Meg dragged Ryan from the trailer and he blinked against the setting sun on top of Mount Chiliad. His head spinning wondering how the fuck they even got there, he was lead to a giant gather of gangs and even some police all in nice suits and dresses.

            “Meg,” Ryan hissed as he tried to dig his heels in. Jack and Geoff were standing under a white arch that had various kinds of flowers woven between the slats. James and Rosa were with them, smiling brightly at their father.

            “Relax, Rye,” Meg giggled, positioning Ryan in front of Geoff and Jack who share nearly identically mischievous grins, “It’s your wedding after all.”

            “What?!” Ryan said, shoulders jumping when tiny hands tugged at his larger ones. Looking down at his children he stiffly crouched.

            “Surprise!” James and Rosa said together and Ryan could only blink at his children.

            “You and Papa are always doing everything for us,” Rosa said carefully, eyes rolling up as if remembering every word she was about to say. “And since you’ve never been officially married, we wanted to do that for you!”

            “Sorry,” James whispered, glancing at the crowd. “When we asked Uncle Geoff to help, we didn’t mean for this many people to come.”

            Ryan looked between his children. James was in his own miniature suit while Rosa had a suit jacket and shirt but a beautiful flowing skirt he distinctly remembered Lindsey giving her. He heard Meg talking to Geoff about becoming a Fake and smiled. He hugged his children tightly.

            “This is, a lot,” Ryan said when he let go. “But thank you.” He kissed their foreheads and grinned. “And how did you get ahold of Meg?”

            “She was the only other person in your phone,” James said, smiling sheepishly. “I uh, stole it.”

            Ryan raised his eyebrows and James shrank slightly. Sighing Ryan shook his head. “Don’t worry, kiddo, I’m not mad. Just don’t do it again.”

            “Yes Dad!” James said, smiling brightly.

            “Sorry, but we’ve got to bring Ray out,” Jack said, crouching over and holding her hands out to the kids.

            Ryan nodded and stood as Jack and his kids quickly ran off to a second trailer. “Oh, Ray’s not going to like this,” he mumbled.

            “Why?” Meg said, leaning on his shoulder and watching the trailer door open and Michael bail from the trailer.

            “There’s a lot of people here,” Ryan shrugged as Jack and the kids went in as Michael came out and the door closed again. Michael headed for them and stood on an X directly across from Meg’s. “He was the one who didn’t want a big wedding to begin with.”

            “Ouch,” Meg hissed with a wince. “He won’t be too mad, will he?”

            “Well, since the kids really put a lot of work into this, he’ll go through with it, but he’ll be worn thin by the time it’s over,” Ryan said, eyes on the trailer. “He’ll be proud that they did all of this.”

            “How will he be at the reception?” Meg said, smiling when Ryan gave her a bug eyed look.

            “There’s more?” Ryan hissed as the trailer door opened again.

            “They planned everything,” Meg said, hiding a laughing behind her hand. “Down to the seating arrangement.” 

            Ryan resisted the urge to face palm. He hated receptions. Ray had suggested one when he vetoed a wedding. Ryan hated receptions because of the alcohol and the noise and people not wanting to leave the party until late.

            “If it makes it better,” Meg said as Ray stepped out in a stunning white suit. He was holding James and Rosa’s hands and Ryan could see the anxiety pouring off of him despite the fond and proud smile on his face as the kids led him over to the isle. “It’s a close family and alcohol free reception at your home.”

            Ryan felt his shoulders sag. “So you’re coming?” he said, smiling at her when she nodded.

            “Couldn’t miss my big bro’s reception!” Meg said, folding her arms behind her. She was wearing a stunning dress Ryan realized. He had no idea when that happened.

            Ryan smiled and looked back at Ray who gave him a shaky smile. He was purposefully not looking at all of the people looking at him. James and Rosa had tight holds on his hands, excited grins on their faces. Geoff stood under the arch and Jack nodded to a goddamn pianist who started the wedding march.

            Once Ray got to Ryan, he latched onto his hands and wouldn’t let go. James and Rosa stuck close to their parents as Geoff actually officiated their marriage. Ryan kept whispering to Ray that everything was almost over, they’d be alright. Ray just smiled gratefully back.

            Neither of them were more relieved than Geoff actually telling them to kiss. Cheers erupted from an audience composed of a majority of their enemies. A few people were even crying.

            Ryan held Ray tightly and smiled at him. “This is a good story for when they’re older,” Ryan said over the noise as Rosa and James hugged their legs.

            “This’ll be a great story when it’s _over_ ,” Ray laughed lightly, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder.

            When they were finally able to leave, Ray had calmed down and was in a very serious conversation with Meg about their life together. Ryan had James on his hip while Ray was holding Rosa. He was smiling brightly. He had always wanted a wedding but was willing to give it up since Ray wasn’t that into it. He never expected such a gift from his own children who were only four and seven.

            “Did you like your gift?” James said softly, sparing a glance at Ray. “Did Papa?”

            “Of course we did,” Ryan said without hesitation. “This was the best anniversary gift you could have given us.”

            James smiled brightly and hugged Ryan around his neck. Ryan smiled and was suddenly very relieved someone had the forethought of checking all guests for weapons.

            The reception was a much less stressful affair. Ray had relaxed completely and was still talking to Meg but now about embarrassing things Ryan had done as a teenager. Ryan sighed as Ray burst out laughing and Meg smirked at him.

            “Tell me why I missed you again?” Ryan said, putting his chin in his palm. Both his and Ray’s suits were rumpled, their ties undone and jackets hanging open. A few buttons were undone on their collars.

            “Because you love me,” Meg said bridging her fingers under her chin and smirking at him.

            Ryan rolled his eyes as Ray laughed. “Oh, I like you,” Ray said and Meg laughed.

            The rest of the crew was laughing at the two other tables. Ray and Ryan sat next to each other at a long table. Meg was beside Ray although her seat was next to Ryan. The kids were talking with their Aunts and Uncles. Geoff and Jack were supposed to be at the ends of the long table but they had disappeared some time ago.

            Every so often someone would come up and talk to them. Ryan was catching up on what Meg was doing when Ray suddenly stood and the party went silent. He looked up at his husband then followed his gaze to the back door to their house.

            Standing in the door way was a short man with a stern face. He stood between Geoff and Jack in a gray suit. He had a short beard with a lot of gray hairs and a receding hair line. His skin was darker than Ray’s but the jawline was familiar and the deep brown of his eyes.

            Ryan’s eyes widened as realization hit him and he stood as well, placing a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Rose,” he said softly and Ray’s clenched jaw relaxed.

            James and Rosa were the next to move, they ran over to the man and started talking with him. He looked down at them in surprise then smiled softly. He let the kids take his hands and lead him to the table. Ryan had wondered why the seat next to Ray was empty.

            Mr. Narvaez was a well-known criminal in New York. He prided himself on family but only Ryan knew that he had kicked Ray out of the family when he came out as transgender. When Ryan asked what they were going to do with their last name, Ray took his without a thought.

            Only recently had Ray heard from his father and only recently did those phone calls stop ending in tears. “Son,” Narvaez said carefully, letting his grandchildren’s hands go. “I-I haven’t really been a father to you, have I?”

            Ray didn’t say anything. He was tense next to Ryan, staring at his father with a spark of fear in his eyes. Narvaez sighed and rung his hands together. “I-I’m sorry,” he said, smiling sadly at Ray. “And I’m happy you’ve found yourself a home and a man who cares about you.”

            Ray’s breath hitched and Ryan gently squeezed him before nodding to Narvaez. The old man nodded back, giving Ryan a sheepish smile. “You’re children are extraordinary, called me all by themselves,” Narvaez laughed lightly, looking down at James and Rosa. “I-I wasn’t going to come, I knew you wouldn’t want to see me, but. But perhaps it’s time I tried to make things right.”

            Ryan let Ray go when his eyes turned red and he leaned over the table. Narvaez took his son into a tight hug, his own eyes red. The crew clapped and Ryan waved the kids around the table. He scooped them both up and James gave him a sheepish smile when Ryan shot him a look.

            Narvaez sat next to his son and they spoke like equals for the first time in a long time. When Narvaez messed up and was corrected, he didn’t get angry like he used to. Instead, he just nodded and corrected himself.

            “Those kids of yours,” Narvaez said to Ray nodding to Ryan and Meg playing with the kids. “They’re spit fires.”

            “You should see them when someone curses,” Ray laughed, smiling at his family. “Rosa’s got my aim.”

            Narvaez snorted and laughed, clapping Ray on the shoulder. “You’ve raised them well. They were so polite until I--“ he coughed and sighed, “Until I was an asshole.” He jumped when a plastic knife hit him in the chest, looking down in confused shock.

            “Sorry!” Rosa said sheepishly as Ray handed her back her knife.

            Narvaez laughed and waved it off, looking back at Ray. “She definitely has your aim,” he said before sighing. “But, as I was saying, once I said somethings I never should have the first time, they had a righteous fury I’ve never seen.”

            “And that came from Ryan,” Ray laughed, smirking at his father.

            Narvaez whistled and grinned. “I figured, you never had a way with words like that. I-I wanted to see them. And I wanted to see you and this husband of yours.”

            “I’m glad you did,” Ray said, smiling tiredly. “How’s mom?”

            Narvaez rubbed his eyes and Ray laughed. They talked about the rest of the family and Narvaez insisted that he, Ryan, and the kids all come to New York to see everyone. James and Rosa were ecstatic to meet more family members and Ray didn’t mind agreeing to going.

            Once the reception was finally finished and everyone was asleep in piles throughout the house, Ray and Ryan collapsed on their bed. “We had good kids,” Ray whispered as Ryan slung his arm over him.

            Ryan hummed and kissed Ray’s nose. “And devious ones. We’re not telling them about any other life changing events we might have missed out on.”

            Ray laughed and pressed himself against Ryan’s chest. “Agreed,” he sighed, letting the silence surround them for a moment. “You really don’t mind going to see the family?”

            “Nah,” Ryan said, kissing the top of Ray’s head, eyes closed. “It’ll be good for you and the kids. Sides, I never got the chance to impress your mom.”

            Ray snorted and leaned up to kiss Ryan’s jaw. “She’ll love you, even Dad said so.”

            Ryan smiled and cracked his eyes open just so he could kiss Ray on the lips without missing. “Good, I’m already off to a good start.” Ray rolled his eyes and kissed Ryan again.


	87. Toy Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP running to work/class/whatever and Person A trips and falls. Person B pulls them to their feet while quoting Toy Story: “a good soldier never leaves a man behind!” Bonus: On their run back, Person A makes fun of Person B by melodramatically throwing themselves to the ground and telling Person B to go on without them. An annoyed and embarrassed Person B decides to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Sometimes, Ryan wondered why he even stayed with the crew. Other times, he wondered why he didn’t kill Gavin for being a danger to all of their lives. This heist was no different. He should have fought with Geoff more when Gavin was allowed to plan the heist.

            This, however, was probably the worst situation the British idiot had gotten them into. The only good thing Gavin did was allow Ray and Ryan to stick together. He didn’t separate them like he did all of the other good pairs. Probably out of fear. Ryan was more terrifying when the prospect of Ray being hurt came into play.

            However, he did wish they weren’t out in the open, all of the alleyways blocked as part of Gavin’s plan. He had wanted to block up all entrances to the section of road they would be heisting on. Too bad the police seemed to learn a thing or two from them. They had a cargo-bob ready, lifting police cars over the blockades.

            Instead of peaceful heisting, they had trapped themselves into a small space with the police. Ryan might just kill Gavin when they got back to the penthouse, if the police didn’t do so first. As soon as the first police car landed, they scattered. Ryan had all but picked Ray up and stared running.

            Keeping Ray and his sniper rifle ahead of him, Ryan fired behind them, barely noticing the rest of the crew bailing over blockades. Ray was heading for a small hole in the blockade covering the main road, drawing the police fire on them.

            Ryan prided himself on his graceful feet. He didn’t trip or flail like the others. Even Ray struggled with his feet from time to time. He might fumble over his words, but never his own feet. So as he run, legs twisting in awkward angles to keep up with Ray and shooting behind them with accuracy, he didn’t really think about not tripping.

            He was doing just find up until they were only a few feet from barricade. He felt his knees lock and his feet slip and then he was falling. He landed with a grunt, gun spinning out of his hand as he rushed to catch himself with both hands.

            Suddenly he could hear the police shouting clearly, what they were saying, where they were going to shoot. He could hear his heart in his ears and the air pushing through his lungs. His brain tried to catch up with him and just as he realized he needed to get his feet under him again, Ray’s long, thin fingers were fisted in his leather jacket and pulling him to his wobbling legs.

            “A good soldier never leaves a man behind!” Ray shouted with a crooked grin as he kept ahold of Ryan, dragging him over to the semi they had stuffed sideways on the road.

            A faint memory of before they joined the crew flashed in Ryan’s mind. Their first job together at a stake out. They were watching the apartment across the street from the one they had taken up. As they spied on the rich man next door, Ray discovered that Ryan had never seen Toy Story.

            He almost croaked a laugh as they crawled under the semi, bullets bouncing off of the pavement behind them. He remembered Ray sitting on him to make him watch the movies instead of their actual job.

            “You’re an asshole!” Ryan shouted over the echo of gun shots bouncing all around them.

            Ray’s laugh was quiet but Ryan heard him all the same, shaking his head as they scrambled to their feet on the other side of the semi. There were police cars speeding towards them with their sirens wailing.

            Ryan scooped Ray up and sprinted for an open alleyway. Ray patted Ryan down until he discovered one of his hidden pistols and shifted to be able to shoot behind them, legs wrapping around Ryan’s waist and hooking against his lower back.

            “Don’t trip!” Ray said as Ryan skidded around a corner, the police just getting out of their cars at the mouth of the alley.

            “I could drop you,” Ryan mused, squeezing Ray gently as he took another corner. His boots didn’t even echo around them as he ran.

            “You wouldn’t,” Ray snorted leaning back slightly to smirk at Ryan. “You love me too much.”

            Ryan snorted and smirked back before quickly letting Ray go. When the younger man yelped and scrambled to grip his jacket, Ryan grabbed him again. He laughed as the heated glare Ray shot him. Ray cracked a smile and pressed a slobbery kiss against his mask.

            “Dick,” Ray huffed focusing on behind them again. Ryan slowed to a walk, the police shouting and running distant behind them.

            “You know the slobber doesn’t work when I’m wearing a mask, right?” Ryan said, flinching when Ray curled slightly and actually spat on his neck. A shiver shot up his spine and he quickly whipped at the spit with one hand, the other holding Ray up. “What the fuck?!”

            “Ha,” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s shoulders when the hand still holding him let go.

            Ryan groaned and wiped his hand on Ray’s jacket, shivering at the feeling. “You’re disgusting,” he sneered, wrinkling his nose.

            “You don’t seem to mind when I suck your dick,” Ray said airily, keeping hold of Ryan’s shoulders since he hadn’t grabbed him again.

            “You’re asexual!” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s hood and drying his neck.

            “Not the point!” Ray laughed manically as Ryan stopped. He unhooked his legs and dropped to the ground.

            “I think that’s exactly the point!” Ryan snorted, pouting down at his boyfriend.

            Ray smirked back, reaching up and hooking his fingers on the bottom of Ryan’s mask. “Stop pouting, it’s your fault.”

            “How was that my fault?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow as Ray pulled his mask up and off. He caught the black skull when the plastic slipped through Ray’s fingers.

            “You challenged me,” Ray said, pulling his sleeve over his hand and wiping at the face paint on Ryan’s cheeks.

            “I did no such thing,” Ryan huffed, stuffing his mask in his jacket pocket before folding his arms. “You’re just disgusting.”

            “Watch it Haywood, I’m the one cleaning your face and if you don’t want more spit on you, you’ll behave,” Ray said twisting his sleeve around to a clean spot.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and frowned when he heard shoes echoing behind them. “Make out?”

            Ray didn’t bother glancing behind Ryan before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a heated kiss. Their teeth clanked together as Ryan backed Ray up against the brick wall, covering up as much of Ray’s jacket as possible while Ray slipped Ryan’s jacket over his shoulders and halfway down his arms, hiding the signature blue shoulders and white arm bands.

            As the police thundered by them, a few making disgusted noises at the “young idiots”, Ray slipped his hands into Ryan’s hair and pulled his long hair free. They parted for a second to breathe, more mumbling from the police just starting to grow distant.

            Ray shrugged and Ryan laughed lightly when he surged up to kiss him again. When only the thunderous noise of cars was left, they parted panting. Ray whipped what little face paint managed to rub off around his mouth while Ryan fixed his jacket.

            “That is my favorite avoid cops maneuver.” Ray said cheerfully, as he scraped his sleeve against the wall to try and get the paint off.

            Ryan snorted and kissed Ray’s cheek before grabbing the collar of his shirt and wiping the rest of the paint off. “Of course it is.”

            Ray chuckled and started walking for the mouth of the alley, Ryan trailing after him. Before they hit the light of the main street, Ryan pulled his jacket off and turned it inside out. Ray snickered when he tied the arms around his waist.

            “What?” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s hand and stepping out into the light.

            “You look like a hipster,” Ray said before laughs. He held Ryan’s rubber band out to him.

            “Oh geez, thanks,” Ryan said, wrinkling his nose. Once his hair was tied up again, Ray tangled their fingers together, swinging their arms between them.

            “You’re hot for a hipster though,” Ray said, pulling his black beanie and thick rimmed glasses off. He stuff both into his hoodie pocket.

            “Yeah, well you’re cute without your hat?” Ryan said, frowning as Ray snorted a laugh. “Damnit.”

            “Fucking nice man,” Ray said, bumping their shoulders together.

            Ryan smiled down at Ray and felt the adrenalin and tension bleed out of his shoulders. This was his favorite escape maneuver. For once, he felt like a normal human. Here, among the masses not noticing them with Ray at his side, he could pretend for a moment that they were safe all of the time, no nightmares or bounties to plague them.

            They took the long way back to the penthouse. When they got there, the others were already back. A few of them were getting patched up by Caleb who was muttering at each of them under his breath.

            “What the fuck took you guys so long?” Michael said as they walked in, Ryan’s mask snug over his head.

            “Vaga fucking tripped,” Ray snorted, letting Ryan’s hand go, “We were running and he just-“ Ray tripped himself and fell dramatically, reaching out towards Michael, “Go on without me!” he said, voice an octave lower.

            Ryan felt his eye twitch as the lads started to laugh. Jack hid a smile behind his hand while Geoff choked on his whisky. Ray looked back at Ryan and spun on his ass. He pouted up at Ryan, holding his arms up to him.

            Ryan pursed his lips then shrugged. “Maybe this man should be left behind,” he said before stepping over Ray to walk towards their room.

            The crew’s jaws dropped as Ryan walked. He never talked. They didn’t even know his name. Ray laughed from the floor, scrambling to stand. “Ah, come on! You can’t leave a solider behind!”

            Ryan turned and Ray saw the amused sparkle in his eyes. “You aren’t a soldier, you are a toy!” he mock shouted before walking off again. Ray, laughing hard enough that he was holding his stomach and whipping tears from his eyes, trailing closely after him.

            The penthouse was silent as their door closed loudly behind them. “D-Did Vagabond just quote Toy Story?”

            “Dude, the fucking Vagabond just _spoke_ ,” Mica said with a dazed look in her eyes.

            “He sounded hot,” Michael said after a long silence, faint voices coming from Ray and Ryan’s room. “No wonder Ray bangs him.”

            Most of the crew rolled their eyes or shook their heads as Lindsey smacked Michael’s arm as he laughed. “What, we were all thinking it!”


	88. Bar Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP meet after they get stuck in the middle of a bar fight and are hiding behind the counter together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray didn’t really have a lot of time to react when the fight broke out. He was just doing his job behind the counter when a shot glass whizzed by his ear and shattered against the wall behind him. There was silence for all of a second before chaos erupted.

            Once his brain caught up with what was happening, he dived down behind the bar before the next glass thrown actually hit him. He searched around for the gun he had hidden under the bar to get everyone’s attention. That pistol was the only weapon allowed in the place. When in the business of serving a lot of very violent criminals, one learned to have all weapons left at the door.

            Fights were surprisingly rare. The patrons barely wanted to fight without weapons, much less gain Ray’s wrath. He wasn’t just the bar tender, he was the owner and if you ever wanted to know something, he was the guy to ask. Of course, he was playing his chess pieces every step of the way.

            “When I get my hands on those morons,” Ray hissed as he stared pulling boxes from the shelves.

            He jumped when half a body dangled over the bar for a second before being yanked back. Scowling, he searched around for the gun. He might shoot someone, he might not, depended on how much longer searching for the damn thing would take.

            “Fuck!”

            Ray’s head snapped around when a tall man in a skull mask stood at the entrance to the bar, the swinging door resting against his back. He held onto the arm of another man, twisting his arm around, boot pressed into the man’s back.

            “Let me go!” the pinned man said, free arm scrambling for purchase as his arm began to bend and bow in unnatural angles.

            The skull mask snorted and with a sharp jerk broke the man’s arm. Ray narrowed his eyes when the skull mask crouched and two extremely blue eyes stared at him.

            “Vagabond,” Ray said slowly before turning back to the boxes. “Never seen you in here before.”

            Vagabond shrugged and watched Ray for a moment. “What are you doing?” he said eventually, voice rough and low.

            “Looking for my gun,” Ray said, yanking another box of sweetener down. “I might just shoot someone.”

            Vagabond was silent. There wasn’t a criminal alive who didn’t know who the Vagabond was. He was a merciless killer that no one had the foggiest idea of who he was or where he came from. People didn’t contact him, he showed up on his own. Ray figured he had an information empire of his own. He knew the Vagabond had been in town for a few days but hadn’t seen him.

            “Here,” Vagabond said, holding the butt of Ray’s pistol out to him.

            Ray blinked at the gun, taking the grip and narrowing his eyes at Vagabond. “Where was it?”

            Vagabond pointed above his head where the Velcro straps Ray had bought years ago to hold the gun dangled from the underside of the bar top.

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes. “Fucking forgot,” he mumbled as he checked to make sure the gun was loaded and ready.

            Just as he was about to stand, Vagabond caught his arm. “Little dangerous to stand, don’t you think?”

            Ray snorted and looked up. There were people standing on the bar, beating the shit out of each other. A few had shards of broken bottles and glasses in hand, blood staining their skin and the wood of the bar.

            Ray felt his eye twitch, raised the gun, and shot one of the men in the head. The gun shot echoed in the following silence as the body fell to the floor. Ray stood, the Vagabond watching him with wide eyes.

            “I will give you five minutes,” Ray said slowly, gun pointed toward the ceiling. “I want who started the fight in front of me and all of you cleaning up this mess.”

            The world’s hardest criminals nearly looked like they pissed themselves as they stayed frozen, staring at Ray with wide eyes. “Well?” Ray snapped, leveling the pistol with a woman and fired. Before her body hit the ground, criminals were rushing to untangle themselves and start cleaning.

            Vagabond slowly stood beside Ray, looking down at him with a mixture of awe and slight terror. Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat, flinching when Ray shot him the harshest glare he had ever seen. “I uh-wanted information on jobs in town? And then I’ll leave?”

            Ray looked between Vagabond’s eyes and for the first time, the master killer himself felt what his victims did when he stared them down. “You want a job?” Ray said slowly, Vagabond nodding quickly, “Well then, I apparently need a new bouncer.” He nodded toward one of the bodies being thrown onto a pile.

            Vagabond looked at the tall, dead woman before looking back down at Ray. His glare wasn’t as heated but he hadn’t lowered the gun. Criminals Vagabond personally knew were scrambling to obey him in fear. Whoever this kid was, he was not someone to piss off.

            “Deal,” Vagabond croaked. He was stunned when Ray gave him a sweet smile.

            “Good, you can start by getting me the morons that started this,” Ray said airily, twirling the gun on his finger before pointing the barrel at a woman reaching for an unbroken bottle of whisky.

            Vagabond nodded slowly, watching as Ray turned toward the woman with the same smile. “I’m sorry!” the woman gasped before running away in fear. Between heads, Ray fired a perfect shot, killing the woman.

            “Anyone else want to piss me off more?” Ray snarled as the criminals froze. They all gave him wide eyed looks before shaking their heads quickly. “Good, Vagabond will be around to find the bastards who ruined a good night. It’d be in all of your best interest to give them up.”

            Vagabond had to be shooed out from behind the bar by Ray. As he wondered into the crowd with a dazed look, heart beating hard in his chest. He might just be in love, holy fuck. Shaking that realization for the moment, he focused on the criminals pointing fingers at each other and sighed through his nose.

            The culprits weren’t sorted out until early morning when Vagabond caught them trying to sneak out. He sorted through the criminal’s self-preservation to figure out why the fight had begun since both men were shaking in their boots smelling distinctly of urine.

            Turf war. Ray started to laugh when Vagabond told him. “You thought, you could fuck up my bar, over a turf war?” he said, grabbing both men by their hair. “Oh, you idiots.”

            Vagabond and the rest of the bar watched in awe. Ray had handed Vagabond the gun and he was supposed to make sure everyone else was working, but he was mystified by the grace Ray carried himself with and the expressions on his face, how artfully he concealed his own emotions.

            Vagabond shook himself when Ray started to drag the men away, mumbling something about taking over both their turfs. Blinking rapidly, he turned to the rest of the room and with one well-placed glare, had them all working again.

            When the bar was spotless, Vagabond wasn’t really sure what to do with the patrons. They all shifted nervously as he tried to figure out how to get Ray. They would run if he left but he wasn’t sure if Ray would hear him if he called for him.

            Thankfully, Ray came out from the kitchen, looking exhausted and covered in blood. He slammed the severed heads of the men on the bar, making everyone wince.

            “Who knows where these two turfs were?” Ray said lazily, all of the anger gone from his face. He just looked bored.

            Two people came forward and silently took the heads. “Make sure the police know who owns their gangs now,” Ray told them with a sigh. “I want the new heads of both gangs in my bar tonight. They don’t show up, I’m having them all killed.”

            The entire room nodded and fled from the room when Ray waved them away. Vagabond hesitantly held the butt of the gun out to Ray. “Thanks,” Ray mumbled, taking the gun and strapping it under the bar top again, “Where are the bodies?”

            “Dumpster outside for now,” Vagabond said, standing up straight and folding his arms.

            “Good, I’ll have a cleanup guy take care of them,” Ray nodded, scowling at the new blood stains on his bar. “Go get your weapons and any that were left behind.”

            Vagabond nodded his head and rushed to do what he was told, which was new for him. He wasn’t overly fond of doing other people’s bidding, but Ray, hot damn. He put all of his weapons back in their holsters and gathered up the weapons left in the coat room. He came here for information, had heard along the grape vine that if he wanted to know anything and everything, he was to ask for Ray at the Rose Bar. This was not what he was expecting, walking in on a fight, seeing Ray nearly rip an entire room full of deadly criminals new assholes. He was definitely in love.

            Ray left Vagabond a long list of things to do before going to bed. He was to reorder the broken glass from a local vender and get more alcohol of all kinds from a local brewery. New drugs from a local dealer and food and supplies from a local farm. The cleaner came and needed Ryan’s help loading the bodies into his white van.

            By the time he was finally finished, Ray was awake and back in the bar from his apartment upstairs, placing the new glasses on the shelves behind the bar. Vagabond silently moved to help him, tensing when Ray snorted and waved him away.

            “Go upstairs and sleep. I’ll take care of this,” Ray said, giving Ryan what he could believe was an honest smile.

            Hesitantly, Vagabond went into the kitchen and up the stairs to a large apartment. There were more rooms above Ray’s apartment, apparently belonging to recovering drug addicts and young kids who needed a home while they finished school.

            The cleaner, a short man named Jeremy, had apparently been Ray’s friend for some time, since the bar opened. One of the first addicts to be taken in. Ray was the life blood of the city, he bought local, invested locally, took down corrupt markets and got the homeless jobs. He kept the schools up to date and, on the opposite end, kept the criminal empire alive.

            As Vagabond laid down on Ray’s couch, boots resting against the base and legs crossing on the arm rest, he closed his eyes and wondered how the fuck one man could do all of that alone.

            “Hey, asshole, wake up,” Ray’s voice seemed so far away, even as he was being shaken awake. “We’re about to open, I need you in the front to take everyone’s weapons.”

            Vagabond squinted against the light of the apartment. Ray was leaning over him with that lazy look on his face again. “I’m up,” he croaked, sitting up as Ray backed away.

            Ray snorted as Vagabond slipped his fingers up his mask to rub his face. “I’ll pay you at the end of every week,” he said idly as Vagabond resituated his mask. “How much you get depends on how much work you did. Deal?”

            “Deal,” Vagabond said, stuffing his feet into his boots. “What’s the minimum?”

            “Hundred thousand?” Ray said, folding his arms and watching Vagabond lace up his boots, “I max at nine hundred thousand.”

            Vagabond nodded and stood. “Works for me,” he said with a shrug. They stared at each other for a moment and Vagabond could feel himself want to shrink away.

            “You got a place to live? I have a vacancy now,” Ray said, smiling slightly. He could see Vagabond’s discomfort in his eyes. The mask was probably to keep people from seeing his every emotion.

            “This is better than where I am,” Vagabond said, glancing around them before looking at Ray again.

            “Good, you’ll be in the apartment above me then, you can deal with the old guy’s shit,” Ray said, heading for the door, Vagabond close on his tail.

            Once the bar was packed, their doors closed and Vagabond was to wonder through the crowd, intimidating the criminals. If he wasn’t scaring the crowd into behaving, he was trailing after Ray like a lost puppy. Ray never commented but they both heard the whispers through the bar. Vagabond had to actually prevent himself from laughing when Ray spread the majority of the rumors about them.

            “The best way to control the truth is to distort it yourself,” Ray told Vagabond during closing one night when he asked about the rumors. “Only you know the truth and everyone else will make the lies bigger than life themselves. The more rumors, the better. The less truth they knew, the better for you.”

            Vagabond was fairly certain Ray was over paying him with nine hundred thousand a week, but the man would just shrug when he mentioned payment. “You’re better than every other bouncer I’ve had.” Ray would say. “Hell, you go with me on my other business, that’s more than the other assholes did.”

            After a year, they had a nice system. Their days stared when the sun went down in the bar. Once the place was closed, any trouble makers easily dealt with, they would close shop early in the morning and Ray would go through his Empire, checking in on dealers and investments, buying local goods, taking people in from the street. The entire time, Vagabond would follow closely behind him like a shadow. A very big and scary shadow.

            They would return home to check in on the kids and make sure they went to school on time. By the end of his first year there, Vagabond got a reputation among the kids of being a mother hen, packing lunches for the younger kids and needling the older ones to do their homework.

            Once the kids were off to school, Ray dragged Vagabond to his apartment for a few hours of gaming where the Vagabond stopped existing once the door closed. Once his mask was off, he was just Ryan. A tired man with actual wants and needs. Who had nightmares about the people he had killed and the Vagabond being someone else entirely.

            For a few blissful hours, they would sit in peace, playing games or talking quietly. Then, they would both start to grow drowsy after eating whatever Ryan had insisted on cooking. They would sink into the couch, snuggled close together and Ryan would have dreamless sleeps with Ray tucked under his chin.

            Ray would always wake first and help him get ready for the night. The instant the door was open, the Vagabond was back and Ray wouldn’t see Ryan until the next day. Yet he could see Ryan in everything Vagabond did. How sweet he was with the kids, how protective he was of some of the hookers, stripers, and prostitutes criminals brought to the bar. How he would trail after Ray like a puppy, head tilting to the side at any question.

            When he would finally have Ryan to himself again, he told himself over and over again, he would finally kiss the goofy grin off his face. He never did. He’d watch Ryan pull the mask off and take a deep breath like he could finally breathe again. He’d trace his jaw and lips with his eyes as Ryan pulled the layers of Vagabond off of himself.

            He wanted to reach out and cup his cheeks, feel the short stubble against his fingers. Wanted to kiss away all the sadness that haunted his eyes and tangle his fingers in soft blond hair, but never did. Instead he walked to the couch and allowed himself to sit with an inch between them. Let his own deepest secrets go because Ryan listened, Ryan helped, Ryan wasn’t going anywhere.

            Ryan often wondered if Ray dropped his own mask whenever they were alone. Every near sob, choked word, or tired smile seemed genuine. However, he’d seen Ray express nearly every emotion with an edge of falsehood to them every day. He never felt that edge when they were alone. When Ray would begin to slump against him, finally closing that one inch gap that was strictly regulated between them.

            Sometimes, Ray would fall asleep so easily in his arms and he would watch him before exhaustion pulled at him into dreamless sleep. He was more in love with Ray than that night they first met. He loved following Ray around town, helping the kids, and scaring the piss out of the patrons in the bar. He loved their few hours before sleep where they were so damn domestic he felt like he was dreaming.

            He told himself, over and over, the next time he took off his mask, he’d kiss Ray finally. He’d wrap his arms around his waist and kiss the hesitation Ray always had about getting close to him away. Ray’s fingers would slide into his hair and for once the weight on his shoulders would just float away. He never did. Ray hesitated for a reason, Ryan couldn’t bring himself to push himself through that or even ask why it was there. Instead, he cooked good food and savored the moments when Ray was so tired that the gap between them would disappear because he knew, once they woke, the gap would be back. He never woke before Ray because of it.

            They had close calls for years but they always pushed through. Kids grew old and left, coming back every so often. They’d tell the new kids how Ray and Ryan had been dancing around each other for years.

            Dealers would joke that they should just bone already. Jeremy tried his hardest to convince them that there was no reason to hesitate. Even Ray was starting to get obvious. Yet, every day, Ryan’s mask would come off and neither acted on their wants.

            “Hey Vaga,” Jeremy said one evening as he checked his weapons at the door, he rarely actually drank at the bar. He often helped with set up and take down, but never drank there himself.

            Vagabond nodded and took Jeremy’s knife and pistol before patting him down. “How was your vacation?” he said once he was behind the coat counter again.

            “Not bad, not enough chaos though,” Jeremy said and they both chuckled. “How are you and Ray?”

            “Fine,” Vagabond said without hesitating. “It’s been suspiciously quiet around here.”

            Jeremy snorted and nodded. With a wave, he pushed his way into the bar and over to Ray. “Jeremy! Welcome back,” Ray said with his “bartender” smile, as Vagabond called it.

            “Hey, what’d you do with all your bodies without me?” Jeremy said, smiling when Ray laughed and grabbed a glass from the shelves behind him.

            “Vaga dealt with them, actually,” Ray said as he poured Jeremy’s beer. He never had to pay, most of the people Ray helped didn’t. “Not sure what he did with them though.”

            Jeremy chuckled and watched Ray turn to the next customer. Before long, Vagabond was behind the bar with him. He and Jeremy would talk until he left to make his rounds. Jeremy didn’t miss how Ray’s eyes tracked him the entire time until he was beside him again.

            Scowling slightly, he waited for Vagabond to leave again to catch Ray’s attention. “Are you two still dancing around each other?” he hissed.

            Ray’s face flashed with real emotion for a second before he attempted to put on a mask again. He failed with a sigh, shooting Jeremy a halfhearted glare. “Okay, fine. Yes. We are.”

            Jeremy snorted and shook his head. “What the hell man? You know Vaga would do anything for you, why the fuck are you hesitating?”

            Ray’s mouth twisted awkwardly, eyes flickering the familiar skull mask for a second. “I don’t know,” he said eventually, not meeting Jeremy’s eyes, blushing lightly. He had a reason a long time ago, when they met. He couldn’t remember it now.

            Jeremy nearly froze in surprise. As far as he was aware, this was the most honest emotion he had ever seen on Ray’s face before. That was usually only reserved for Vagabond. Quickly shaking his thoughts he leveled Ray a look. “Listen, you both want to bone each other. Just do it already and spare the rest of us your longing looks.”

            Ray huffed at Jeremy but then nodded slightly before he was all business again. That was until Vagabond came back and he started blushing while Jeremy snickered. “What happened?” Vagabond said, looking between them.

            “Nothing!” Ray said, quickly going over to an informant waving him down.

            Vagabond looked at Jeremy with worried eyes. “You’ll find out later,” Jeremy said, winking at Vagabond. He burst out laughing when that only made the mad man look more concerned.

            Ray was never happier to have Jeremy and his insistent winking leave the bar. Ryan trailed after him closer than ever. Their entire time in town was spent with Ray’s nerves getting stronger and stronger. By the time they were checking in on the kids, his stomach was in knots like never before.

            Once in their apartment, Ray nearly tackled Ryan to keep him from taking his mask off. Before Ryan could ask what the hell was wrong, Ray grabbed the bottom of the mask and yanked the stupid thing off. Ryan’s face was always so expressive, Ray was nearly caught up in how his face twisted in concern.

            Before he could talk himself out of it, he surged forward and kissed Ryan sloppily, their noses aching from where they slammed together, their teeth clinking. Ryan stumbled back, eyes wide as Ray’s squeezed shut.

            Ray’s brain was screaming for him to run then Ryan’s arms wrapped around him and he titled his head just enough to make the kiss less awkward. Ray’s fingers slipped up into Ryan’s hair, tangling with the blond strands.

            They parted breathing heavily and hearts beating hard. Ryan slowly smiled before kissing Ray again. When they finally managed to get to the couch, they collapsed onto their sides and Ray laughed as Ryan peppered his face and neck with kisses.

            They talked softly, barely wanting to get up when their stomachs growled. Ray was surprised how clingy he was although Ryan didn’t mind at all. He was glued to Ryan’s back, arms wrapped around his waist as he cooked the simplest thing he could think of.

            They fell asleep earlier than normal, curled around each other. For the first time since they met, Ryan woke before Ray and could enjoy holding him to his chest. Ray’s phone alarm went off and they reluctantly parted to get ready for the bar to open.

            Jeremy cheered when they told him. Ray was tempted to punch him but when he caught Ryan’s eyes and found them fond and soft, he let their friend have his fun. That night and the ones that followed had similar patterns as the days before although every time Ryan’s mask came off, they would kiss. They sat without a breath between them, sometimes with Ray just in Ryan’s lap. They were happy.

            One night, as Ryan talked to Jeremy and Ray served drinks, a man with a curled mustache and tattoo sleeves smirked at him over his glass of whisky. “So you’re Ray,” he said, taking a sip as Ray kept smiling at him.

            “What do you need, Ramsey?” Ray said, grabbing another glass.

            Geoff Ramsey grinned against his glass, lazy eyes studying Ray. “I have a proposition for you.”


	89. Coins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray’s a relatively rich CEO of a gaming company he made himself. He doesn’t really like dressing the part and likes to wear his baggy old clothes from when he was fairly poor and barely scraping by, they’re more comfortable. As a result, occasionally the people who work where he does mistake him for a homeless man looking for change. He’s gotten used to having his coffee ruined by spare change. So he’s not surprised when another man does the same although he’s not expecting for the man to realize his mistake and apologize profusely. He assures the man that everything is fine but when he sees him again the next day, Ray can’t help how much of a little shit he is. He drops a quarter of his own in the man’s coffee and smirks at him as they pass. He wasn’t expecting the man to retaliate the next day. Now they’re in a war of trying to drop quarters in each other’s cups. Ray doesn’t even know the man’s name but seeing him is always exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            The familiar plop of a coin dropping into his coffee makes Ray sigh. Really, he should consider wearing clothes that make him look less poor to the rich assholes he worked with, but how could he part with the jacket that he got rich in or the comfy shorts that took him hours in the store to find? So instead, every day he walked to work, he got used to the familiar smack of a round metal coin hitting his hot coffee and ruining the entire cup.

            What he wasn’t used to was the owner of the spare change gasping and stare at him like a deer in headlights. “I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-I just, fuck!”

            Ray blinked at the tall man who continued to ramble. His hair became tangled as he pushed his fingers through the blond strands. His dress shirt had a few faint stains and was extremely wrinkled. His slacks seemed a tad too small and his dress shoes had definitely seen better days, the cracks in the leather colored over with marker.

            “I’m so sorry, I can buy you a new coffee or something?” The man finally stopped talking, big blue eyes staring down at Ray in a mixture of shame and horror.

            Ray slowly smiled and shrugged. “Its fine man, this happens more than it probably should,” he said, looking down into his coffee. “I hope you don’t want the quarter back?”

            “Oh god no,” the man breathed, shoulders slumping. The computer bag strap on his shoulder almost slipping off.

            Ray chuckled and smiled up at him. “Don’t worry about it man, you’re fine.”

            The man frowned, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot as he pulled the strap back up on his shoulder. “You sure? I still--I owe you a new coffee at least.”

            “Nah,” Ray said, waving his hand and looking around the sidewalk. No trashcans, damn. “The barista made it wrong anyway.” Not at all true.

            “Alright, if you’re sure?” the man said, tilting his head to the side in an absolutely adorable way.

            “Yep.” Ray nodded, waving to the man before speed walking toward his company’s building. His cheeks heated but he doubted he was visibly blushing.

            Shaking his head, he went into the Achievement Gaming Company and rode the elevator all the way to the top floor where his office was. Slipping into his private bathroom, he drained the cup and cleaned off the quarter. Stuffing the coin in his pocket, he tossed the cup into the trashcan and sat at his desk.

            “Hey asshole,” Michael grumbled as he walked in with an arm full of paper work. “You’re late.”

            Ray snorted and took the papers from Michael. “Did anyone come in?”

            “No, you don’t have appointments today, just reviewing game suggestions,” Michael said, leaning against the desk.

            Ray sighed and frowned at the giant stack of paper. “Why are there so many?”

            “No one wanted to bother the boss with shitty games,” Michael said, smirking down at Ray. “So they came up with a shit ton of ideas hoping you’d like one of them.”

            Ray groaned before yanking the first paper off the top. “I wish I could sneak into the meetings again.”

            “Too late for that, now that they all know what the CEO looks like,” Michael said, patting Ray’s shoulder before standing and going back to his desk just outside Ray’s office door.

            Sighing, Ray started reading and kind of wished he let that cute guy buy him a new coffee.

            Out of all of the people in the city, Ray doubted he’d ever seen the Quarter Guy again. Yet, as he walked toward his office the next day, there the man was with his own cup of coffee heading in the opposite direction.

            Ray pursed his lips as they slowly approached each other. Vaguely wondering where the guy worked, he stuffed his hand into his pocket and felt the quarter he hadn’t taken out since yesterday.

            Michael would call him an asshole. Would tell him no normal human would think his ideas were very funny. Yet, the closer they walked, the more he grinned to himself, taking the quarter out of his pocket.

            Quarter Guy was completely distracted, eyes glazed over. Ray nearly snorted when he dropped the quarter in his cup and he jumped, nearly spilling the drink on himself. Their eyes met briefly as he smirked and Quarter Guy stared at him in bewilderment. Ray nearly ran to his office when they passed each other.

            “What the fuck is wrong with me?” Ray groaned once he was in the elevator. He pressed the heel of his hand into his forehand, the other hand still holding his own cup of coffee with a slight tremble.

            Michael was concerned for his wellbeing when he stepped off of the elevator and instantly face planted on his desk, groaning. Once Ray explained, however, he started to laugh so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

            “Holy-fuck!” Michael laughed, holding his stomach. “You dumbass!”

            Ray scowled at him before dragging his sorry ass to his office and sulking in his chair. Eventually he would forget his idiocy but then suddenly remember and had to resist the urge to slam his head into the nearest wall.

            The next day, he kept his eye out for Quarter Guy, hoping he could slip by him. Just as he was thinking he had missed him entirely, he heard that familiar plop and his head shot to his side across from his coffee holding hand. Quarter Guy was giving him a nervous smile before scurrying away.

            Ray whipped around and watched him disappear into the crowd. Cracking a smile, he wondered into his office and carefully cleaned off the quarter. The same damn quarter. Michael wasn’t nearly as concerned as he should be when Ray started to laugh manically in the bathroom.

            The next day he spotted Quarter Guy looking around nervously, a hand hovering over his cup. The steam from his coffee curling around his fingers. Ray smirked and slunk closer, quickly slipping the quarter into his cup. Quarter Guy jumped and whipped his head around to look at him.

            They shared amused smiles before continuing on their way. Ray was tempted to get a lid for his cup the next day, but that would be cheating. Instead, he clamped his hand over the top and kept his eyes peeled.

            Just as he was beginning to feel safe, trying to take a quick sip, something shinny flew into his cup, making drops of coffee splash on his glasses and cheeks. Quarter Guy looked just as surprised as he did, hand raised and frozen in position to flick the coin.

            Ray snorted and laughed, patting Quarter Guy’s shoulder as he passed. “Nice shot!” Quarter Guy’s nice laugh haunted Ray all the way to his office chair.

            The next day, Quarter Guy saw him coming and tried to dodge around him but Ray was faster, leaning fully into him to drop the quarter into a cup of water over Quarter Guy’s shoulder.

            “Water?” Ray said, still leaning against the man.

            “Ah, less expensive than coffee,” Quarter Guy said, slipping out from under Ray. “And easier to clean off.”

            Ray blinked as Quarter Guy waved and left. Smiling slowly, he walked to his office and had Michael order him a reusable coffee cup.

            Every morning Ray prepared himself to trade the quarter. Quarter Guy had gotten increasingly clever with sneaking up on Ray when he least expected him. He wasn’t the greatest at dodging. Ray took up switching his cup between his hands to keep aiming difficult. Yet, in the end, the quarter always ended up in one of their cups without too much fuss. Before parting, they would share amused grins.

            Morning walks to the office became Ray’s favorite time of day. He looked forward to their little dance before parting ways. They were like clockwork, easily moving around each other to trade this damn quarter.

            “I wonder where he works,” Ray sighed a Michael stood beside his desk, sorting through papers.

            Michael’s eye twitched as he looked at Ray over his clipboard. “Dude, I need you to stop having a boner for Quarter Guy for five seconds.”

            Ray blushed and shot Michael a glare. “I do not have a boner for him!”

            “Oh no?” Michael snorted, setting his clipboard down. “What about yesterday when you wouldn’t stop fucking talking about his new shirt that fit him so perfectly?”  
            Ray felt his blush slide up his ears and down his throat. “It looked good! He’s got thi--“ he nearly choked when Michael slammed his hand on his mouth.

            “No! I’m not listening to this again!” Michael groaned, glaring at Ray as he removed his hand. “Why don’t you ask him on a date like a normal human?”

            Ray gave Michael a tired look. “Our daily interaction consists of trying to put a quarter in each other’s cup. We’re not normal humans.”

            Michael threw his arms up and snatched up his clip board. “Fine, whatever. Don’t ask him out, I don’t care. Can you at least have a boner after hours?”

            Ray rolled his eyes and nodded. Ask Quarter Guy on a date? How the fuck was he supposed to do that? He didn’t even know the man’s name! Much less where he went after dropping off or picking up their quarter. God, their quarter? What was the damn thing, their child?

            Ray groaned from his couch as he glared at the ceiling of his living room. He didn’t see Quarter guy on weekends and he couldn’t wait for the weekend to be over. Feeling a blush heat his skin, he sighed and closed his eyes. Michael wasn’t wrong, he had a massive boner for Quarter Guy, but he was too awkward to act on something like that.

            His morning wasn’t nearly as cheerful that Monday. Not only did he have a message from Michael reminding him that he needed to wear a suit for a meeting but he hadn’t come up with a good way to ask Quarter Guy on a date.

            Making sure he had their quarter, he walked out of his apartment with a slight drag in his dress shoes. He spotted Quarter Guy long before the man noticed him. He was looking around with a faint smile.

            Ray’s heart picked up the pace and he grinned. Taking a deep breath, he quickly slipped in front of Quarter Guy, dropping their quarter into his cup. Instead of just slipping by centimeters from touching, Quarter Guy froze and Ray nearly ran right into him.

            “You’re in a really expensive suit,” Quarter Guy said, looking down at Ray with wide eyes. “What the hell?”  
            Ray blinked up at the man before coughing an awkward laugh. “You know Achievement Gaming?” he croaked, wishing he had stopped himself already as the man’s eyes got wider as he nodded slowly. “Uh, well. I’m the CEO?”

            Quarter Guy’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he took a wobbly step back. “ _What_?” he gasped, eyes so wide they might fall out of his head.

            Ray swallowed hard and forced a smile. “I uh--“ His words caught in his throat before he grinned. “Okay, I’ll tell you over a date?”  
            Quarter Guy almost did faint, but his eyes refocused on Ray. “Date?” he rasped.

            “I mean, we meet every day and I’m kind of curious of who you are and shit and I kind of want to stop calling you Quarter Guy because you probably have a name--I mean, you definitely have a name I just don’t know what it is and I bet it’s a nice na--“ Ray winced as a phone was thrust into his face, blissfully shutting him up.

            “A--a date sounds nice,” Quarter guy choked out before smiling softly at Ray. “Quarter Guy huh?”

            Ray blushed and took the man’s flip phone. He quickly pressed at the crackling buttons. “Uh, yeah? I didn’t know what else to call you.”

            “I was, well,” Quarter Guy sighed then smiled with a faint blush. “I was calling you Adorable Guy so I guess we’re even.”

            Ray hid partially behind Quarter Guy’s phone, face completely red. “I’m not that adorable,” he grumbled, shoving the flip phone back into Quarter Guy’s hands. “I’m hot.”

            Quarter Guy pressed his lips into a thin line, laughing lightly. “I’ll concede that you have a nice ass.”

            Ray’s jaw dropped and Quarter Guy hid behind his phone this time, looking over Ray’s number. “Of course I do,” Ray croaked out, grinning crookedly.

            Quarter Guy laughed and tapped at his phone for a moment and Ray felt his pocket vibrate. “I’ll, uh, I’ll talk to you later then?” he said with that cute tilt of his head.

            “Yeah, of fucking course,” Ray said with a giant smile.

            Quarter Guy smiled and waved as he left. Ray floated to his office, looking at his phone once he was in the elevator. Ryan, he really did have a nice name.

            Ray burst from the elevator when the doors slid open, scaring the shit of Michael as he slammed his hands down on his desk. “Michael! I did a normal human thing!” Ray said with a bright smile and laughter building in his throat.

            “Amazing! You’ve never done that before!” Michael sneered, hand over his heart.

            “Shut up dick bag!” Ray laughed, rounding the desk and shoving his phone into Michael’s face. “Quarter Guy’s name is Ryan and we’re going to go on a date!”

            Michael took Ray’s phone and raised an eyebrow. “Wow, I’m actually kind of impressed.” Ray nearly hugged his phone when Michael handed it back to him. “Where are you going to take him?” Michael said with a small, fond smile.

            Ray’s world crumbled in an instant. “Oh fuck,” he gasped, giving Michael a terrified look. “I don’t go anywhere interesting!”

            Michael groaned and held his face in his hands as Ray ranted on the few places he went. Work, the diner, and home. That was it. “Why don’t you text him and ask if he wants to go anywhere?” he said, rolling his eyes when Ray gasped and rapidly started typing out the message. “Great, now you have a meeting in half an hour. Please try to focus?”

            Ryan was hilarious. Ray decided that not long after they started talking about GTA and Ryan made a few murder jokes. He was sweet, Ray found, as he asked if Ray ate and slept alright the next day. He knew a lot of weird shit, going on and on about random things no normal person would know.

            The more they texted, the more they played together on X-box, the less nervous Ray got as their date approached. They were going to his favorite diner since Ryan had never been and Ray loved the place. Afterwards, they would go back to Ray’s apartment to play games.

            Ryan graced Ray with a brilliant smile as they met outside of the diner. They ordered quickly and they started talking. In a lull in their conversation, Ray awkwardly cleared his throat. “So, uh, you said you were a programmer for an advertisement company?”

            “Yep.” Ryan nodded, sighing as he rest his cheek in the palm of his hand. “I wanted to do game design in college but they stopped offering the courses and I couldn’t change schools.”

            Ray pursed his lips and nodded. “Well, we need a new ad guy?” he pushed out, staring hard at the table, “I mean, I-you’d have to apply and get chosen and all of that shit, but-uh, well. It’d be better than your current job?”

            Ryan leaned back as Ray looked up at him with a sheepish smile. Ray relaxed as Ryan slowly smiled. “Thank you,” he said, leaning forward again. “For the offer and not pulling any strings.”

            “Well, I don’t doubt you’d make it in,” Ray said, smiling back. “The guy we fired was absolute shit and you have experience so.”

            Ryan nodded as Ray shrugged. “Anything is better than my current job,” he huffed, hesitantly reaching over and squeezing Ray’s hand. After a moment of his hand hovering over Ray’s, he held onto his fingers.

            Ray smiled and tangled their fingers. “Good, great. Awesome,” he said, laughing with Ryan.

            They let go of each other’s hands when their food came, but once they were done and when they stood, their fingers were tangled once again.


	90. Window Washer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got my music on full blast and I’m dancing in nothing but my underwear blissfully unaware of the world around me and you’re the poor person who’s trying to clean my windows as fast as possible to save me from a lifetime of embarrassment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

            Being a window washer wasn’t really Ryan’s idea of a good time but he had bills to pay on a shitty apartment and the high rise buildings he was hired to clean always paid well so he couldn’t complain. Well, he could complain, and he did, mostly about the work itself however.

            Regardless, he pulled his scaffold up to the top floor of an expensive apartment building with only a few grumbles. He was saving up to get an automatic lift so he wouldn’t have to crank himself up and down the building anymore.

            As expected, once he was at the top of the ten story building and cleaning, most of the tenets had shut their blinds on a perfectly sunny day. Unlike a lot of buildings in the city, this building prided itself on the beautiful view from their rooms and didn’t have one way windows. Even when cleaning one way windows where he couldn’t see inside at all, he knew most people closed their blinds because they could see him.

            He didn’t really want to see what people did in their homes anyway. When he first started the business, he looked forward to those few bastards that either, didn’t get the email or the notice and left their blinds up.

            Then, one unfortunate day, as a building very similar to this one, he came to a room where some weird BDSM shit was going on and holy _fuck_ he did not consent to be part of their, whatever they were doing. They had clearly left the blinds open and he had never cleaned a window faster in his life.

            Needless to say, he no longer took jobs from that building. Most window washers didn’t. So now, slightly scarred for life, he just got used to not focusing on the inside of the building and more on the bubbles on the window.

            However, by the eight floor, like in most cases, his patients wore out and he tried to hum to himself. He caught himself a few times trying to peek through the slats in the blinds and took a long deep breath. Curiosity would always be his downfall.

            Around the sixth floor, he stopped trying to catch himself. Being a window washer wasn’t exactly exciting. As he shimmied his scaffold over to the next set of windows, he blinked at the bright and cheery apartment that stared back at him.

            Relaxing slightly when he didn’t see anyone, he went to work, eyeing the custom X-box and PS4 under a flat screen TV. Multiple Ikea shelving units were lined up against one wall, nearly full to bursting with different X-box and PS4 games.

            Sighing as he remembered his shitty, hand-me-down X-box at home, he continued to wash the windows. He paused when the window panes suddenly started vibrating rhythmically. Raising an eyebrow and stepping back to watch the bubbles nearly vibrate off the window, he risked a glance into the apartment.

            He was almost convinced that the music was coming from one of the neighboring apartments when a thin, short man in nothing but boxers walked out from one of the hallways. Ryan instantly felt the color drain from his face. Not this shit again!

            He turned to his bucket and quickly suds up his whipper to move on faster. When he turned back, the man was dancing. Ryan felt the soapy liquid coat his hand and drip to the floor of the scaffold as he watched the man.

            Despite the shaggy beard and messy black hair and, well, nakedness, the man was actually dancing on his toes, long, thin fingers held just so as his arms gracefully moved through the air. His lean muscles rippled and shifted under his skin as he moved. With a start, Ryan realized that the vibrations matched an orchestra piece he had heard a million times but could not name.

            The man’s tan skin stood out against the apartment’s white theme as he glided through the room on his toes. He would spin, kicking his leg out, and then bend and bow. His eyes were half open and the smallest of smiles pulled at his lips.

            When the man did a vertical split and then grabbed his foot and nearly brought his foot back around to meet his hip, Ryan jumped and made the scaffold rattle uncertainly under him. Swallowing hard and with pink cheeks, he hurriedly started cleaning the man’s window.

            “Holy fuck, holy fuck, hooooly fuuuuck,” he hissed to himself, rapidly glancing between the man and the window. He was a beautiful dancer and Ryan wouldn’t mind seeing him dance more, if he was dressed. Without clothes and especially after that bend, well. Ryan had a pants problem and he wasn’t about to try and rearrange himself while he was still in front of the window.

            Faintly, a tiny voice in the back of his mind he rather despised suggested that if the man did see him, he’d see his boner. After a quick look down to check, he relaxed when he saw his baggy jeans. He couldn’t even see the boner that didn’t quiet exist. Aroused? Yes. About to pop a boner? Not likely, he was way too embarrassed.

            Just as he was about to finish the second fastest window cleaning of his life, the windows stopped vibrating. Wincing, Ryan told himself not to look up but he couldn’t help by glance at the man. He was standing with his arm out stretched as if offering Ryan his hand. His legs were crossed and his entire face, neck, and chest were bright pink.

            Ryan offered what he was sure was the most awkward smile ever as the man panted and his confused look turned into wide eyes and a deeper blush. Swallowing awkwardly, Ryan stopped himself from waving and just finished the last swipe to clean the water from the window.

            He could almost see how red his own face was in the window as the man stood, frozen in that position. He awkwardly pointed to himself and in the direction of the next window. The man didn’t move and probably wouldn’t be breathing is he hadn’t just danced to an entire orchestra song.

            Ryan grabbed the crank and turned the handle faster than he probably should for such an old rig. Once he was completely out of sight of the window, he sat down slowly and hid his face in his hands. After a few deep breaths and a little rearranging, he was standing again and cleaning windows.

            He wasn’t nearly as bored this time around, the man dancing playing through his mind over and over again although he avoided thinking about that impressive show of flexibility. He still had a faint blush when he finished and went into the building to talk to the landlord. Vaguely he wondered what the man did once he disappeared. Ryan wasn’t even sure if he had closed his blinds, he didn’t dare look back at that set of windows.

            As the landlord, a small older woman who always over paid Ryan, went into the back room to get his pay he drummed his fingers on the counter the woman sat behind. What if that man walked down right then? What if he saw him? What the fuck would he do?

            The longer he waited for the old woman, the more anxious he got. He wasn’t sure he could handle a situation like that. Every scenario he thought up ended very, very badly for him.

            A throat clearing beside him nearly made him jump a mile. His head snapped to the side as his hand clutched his heart. The man stood sheepishly in front of him, thankfully in baggy jeans and a purple hoodie.

            “I, uh. Sorry,” the man coughed out, looking above Ryan to smile awkwardly at him. “I completely forgot you were coming today and-uh. That must have been weird.”

            Ryan blinked at the man who was shifting around so nervously, swimming in the purple hoodie. Thick, black rimmed glasses rested on his nose and slowly slipped down. His hair was still a mess and his beard was still shaggy. He was adorable.

            “I-it’s fine,” Ryan croaked, forcing what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Definitely not the weirdest thing I’ve seen.”

            The man’s shoulders slumped and he smiled lazily. He was still a little pink as well. “Ah, really?”

            “Yeah, there was this one ti--“ Ryam stopped himself. That weird sex thing would be too much, wouldn’t it? “ti--time I saw a guy skinning a deer.” Oh yes, that was better.

            “Shit, really?” the man said, eyes widening before he snorted. “What did you do?”

            Ryan’s brow furrowed and his eyes rolled up. He had washed a lot of windows. “To be honest? I think I just kept on going like it wasn’t happening.”

            The man laughed and damn he had a nice laugh. “That kind of shit would scar me.”

            “That--that still wasn’t the weirdest thing I’ve seen,” Ryan said sheepishly, running a hand through his short blond hair.

            “That sounds like a story,” the man said, leaning against the wall next to the counter. Both of their embarrassment was thankfully gone.

            “I have many, actually,” Ryan said with a shrug, glancing at the old woman still trying to count the same ten bills over and over again, “W-would you like to hear them? Over lunch or something?” The man tensed and Ryan winced. That was probably weird, right? Yeah probably. “I mean, kind of as an apology? I know it’s not either of our fault but I-kind of feel bad?”

            The man relaxed and snorted. “I’m okay with you asking me on a date, I just-wasn’t really expecting it,” he said, eyes scanning Ryan quickly. “Especially after you saw me in my fucking tighty whities.”

            Ryan’s brain, for once in his life, decided to really consider what he said next. Normally his filter was fairly good, but this man just had him thinking all sort of wrong things to say. The last time that happened, he had been in a one sided crush in high school. “I mean, you were nice enough to come down here and apologize which is more than I’ve ever gotten. And you’re cute. And a really beautiful dancer.”

            The man laughed and shook his head. “Thanks, I’m an instructor.” He held his hand out to Ryan. “And if we’re doing this, I think I should know your name?”

            Ryan quickly took the man’s hand. “I’m Ryan,” he said, smiling softly. The man’s hands were smaller than his, but calloused and strong.

            “I’m Ray,” the man said, shaking Ryan’s hand before letting go. He glanced at the landlady and sighed. “She’s going to take a while.”

            “I know,” Ryan chuckled, watching Ray. Even just leaning against the wall he looked abnormally graceful. “I hope you don’t mind the wait?”

            “My studio doesn’t open until late so no worries,” Ray said with a shrug. Ryan nodded and they sat in silence for a moment.

            Pursing his lips and looking awkwardly around them, Ryan wondered what would be okay to ask at this point. The more they talked now, the more they risked not saying anything to each other over lunch.

            “Uh, if you don’t mind my asking, why were you dancing round in your boxers?” Ryan said slowly, watching the red suddenly bloom on Ray’s cheeks.

            “Well, uh. Unless you’re in leotards and shit it’s really hard to move while doing ballet. At least, it is for me,” Ray said, tugging at the hem of his hoodie, “So I just forgo the clothes? It’s easier to bend.”

            Ryan willed the image of Ray nearly bending his leg all the way around him away. “Ah, why not put on a leotard?”

            Ray raised an eyebrow and snorted. “You clearly have never put a leotard on.”

            “I’m afraid I haven’t, no. Almost did when I was doing theatre in college, but it never got that far,” Ryan said, chuckling when Ray shook his head. “What?”

            “You look like a theatre guy,” Ray shrugged, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. “You’ve got the handsome face.”

            “Oh? Handsome face?” Ryan said, smirking as Ray snorted and stared above him again.

            “Yeah, handsome face, I like it. Just your face.” Ray tried to stifle a laugh as Ryan pouted.

            “That all? I’m just a pretty face?” Ryan said, smiling when Ray snorted and laughed.

            “I mean, so far, yeah,” Ray said with a nod.

            Ryan pursed his lips then shrugged. “We can fix that over lunch.”

            “I sure fucking hope so,” Ray said before stepping forward and lifting Ryan’s right arm, “Because you could definitely lift me.”

            “What?” Ryan said, brow furrowing as Ray poked at his arms.

            “You’re fucking ripped from that crank thing, right?” Ray said, looking up at Ryan and smirking crookedly at him. “I need a new guy to help me demonstrate lifts.”

            “I know nothing about ballet?” Ryan said, head tilting to the side.

            “You don’t need to, I’m just showing the other’s the proper form,” Ray said, letting Ryan’s arm go and poking at his shoulders. “You just need to stand there and look pretty.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled when Ray grinned at him. “I think I can do that, what happened to the last person?”

            “They quit,” Ray shrugged, stepping back and shoving his hands in his pockets, “They tried out for a show and got in.”

            “Oh, good for them,” Ryan said, awkwardly folding his arms.

            “Yeah, but bad for me.” Ray shrugged. He looked away, cheeks turning pink. “And, uh. You seem like a nice guy and--“ his mouth twisted awkwardly, “I uh, really want this date to go well?”

            Ryan blinked at Ray and smiled fondly. “So do I,” he said softly.

            Ray opened his mouth, eyes twinkling with something Ryan wasn’t quite familiar with yet, when the landlady cleared her throat and set Ryan’s payment on the counter. Before they could utter a word, she winked at them and walked into the back office.

            Both blushing, Ryan quickly scooped up his payment and Ray tried to avoid staring. “So uh, help me but the scaffold in my trunk and then we can go?” Ryan coughed.

            “Sure,” Ray laughed lightly before frowning. “Should I change?” He pulled at his jeans and hoodie.

            “Nah,” Ryan said with a wave of his hand, “I go to this great diner, and they don’t give two fucks about what you’re wearing as long as you’re wearing clothes.”

            “Cool, I’ll try to keep it all on then,” Ray said, following after Ryan as they walked out of the building.

            “Well, I’m sure if you started dancing once it’s all off, they probably still wouldn’t mind,” Ryan said, laughing as Ray gave him an over the top scandalized look.

            “You’re never going to let this go, are you?” Ray said as they slipped from the building.

            “Oh, you’ll get me back soon enough,” Ryan said, shaking his head. “Once I tell you the weird sex story.”

            Ray paused mid-step before rushing after Ryan. “Holy shit what?! Tell me now!”

            “Naaaaah,” Ryan said with a laugh as Ray started pouting. “Over lunch, promise.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes before grinning. “I’ll hold you to that.”

            “I don’t doubt that,” Ryan sighed, cracking a smile when Ray lightly punched him in the shoulder.


	91. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP is mortal enemies and they are fighting furiously and Person A is trying to scream “fuck you” and “fight me” at the same time and end up screaming “fuck me” really loud at Person B in front of all of their friends and everyone else and it gets really quiet until Person B goes “why not” and kisses A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray prided himself on not getting mad. For a long time, even he didn’t know what he was like when he was angry. He never found anything worth getting mad about. Never felt the need to get anything more than extremely annoyed.

            Sometimes Gavin would almost push him over the edge. Would get him right there at the edge of his own anger but always pulled back enough to keep him from actually becoming angry. Gavin was good at that. Which was probably why they used him for negotiations.

            Ray thought himself as a pretty chill guy, actually. Gavin was probably about the only person who could actually annoy him. He had seen a lot of shit in his life and honestly, he just didn’t care anymore. His car blew up? Oh fucking well. He had the money for a new one. His clothes were ruined by blood and or someone’s stupidity? Whatever, he could get new ones. Michael and Gavin were have sex on the couch next to him? Gross, but whatever. They could do what they want, sides he was comfy. He was about to be blow up/shoot/shivved? Eh, at least it wasn’t someone he cared about.

            Geoff always told him his lazy neutrality was kind of terrifying. Jack was always worried something was wrong. Michael and Gavin just didn’t notice. Jeremy was terrified of Ray for two weeks straight because of his emotionless face during a heist. Ray didn’t really mind, that was just how he was.

            Then the mother fucking Vagabond walked into their crew. Geoff had hired him as extra muscle. “He’s too dangerous to not have on our side,” Jack had added the day the asshole was introduced.

            Vagabond didn’t remove his mask the entire time Geoff and Jack talked. He stared each of them down for at least two minutes. Ray didn’t really care. So the guy didn’t like to talk. So the guy was kind of weird and creepy. So he really liked murder. Each to their own, right?

            Well, Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin had never been ones to follow him on that thinking. They poked and prodded at the Vagabond with questions. Gavin would sometimes actually poke him. Ray advised, multiple times, that they should just leave the bastard alone. Every question, ever touch, Vagabond would tense up and ball his fingers into his jeans.

            Gavin was never good at listening. Jeremy and Michael eventually lost interest, but Gavin always did like pushing buttons until he could figure out where someone’s tipping point was. However, the Vagabond was hard to read. His notorious mask made him extremely hard to read.

            Only Ray had really bothered to look the asshole in the face. His eyes were just as blank as the mask and Ray was fairly certain there was face paint or something around his eyes since they damn near glowed from behind the eyeholes. Gavin didn’t look him in the eyes, thought he hadn’t gone far enough from Vagabond’s posture.

            Then, faster than a blink, Vagabond had Gavin’s neck in both his hands and their Golden Boy was gagging and turning blue, clawing at the signature leather jacket. The rest of the crew might have been slow to react, but Ray had seen the warning signs. Saw the way Vagabond’s muscles were winding up like springs.

            His gun was at Vagabond’s temple seconds after he started choking Gavin. “Drop him, now,” Ray snarled, something big and consuming filling his stomach and tingling his spine.

            Glowing blue eyes met burning brown ones for a moment before Gavin was released and Vagabond was heading for the door.

            “Hey!” Ray snapped, burning heat roaring in his throat. “Hey!”

            Vagabond didn’t turn around and his steps echoed nearly as loudly as Gavin choking on air in Ray’s head. Without thinking, without seeing, he fired a shot. Vagabond paused at the door, hand on the knob. The crew watched on in stunned silence as Ray panted, red in the face and shaking with an emotion he couldn’t place.

            “What the fuck do you think you were doing?!” Ray growled, nearly throwing his gun trying to gesture wildly to Gavin. “I know he’s a fucking asshole but we’re your team now!”

            Vagabond looked back at him and stared at Ray for a long, silent moment filled with only heavy breathing, before turning away and walking out. Ray shot the door when the lock clicked with a choked scream.

            He almost felt like he was on an adrenaline rush, but instead of having a clear and level head with jittery nerves and a burning to move, he couldn’t see straight, couldn’t think straight. Instead of grabbing his sniper and popping off some trick shots for fun, he wanted to grab the nearest person and beat the shit out of them until they stopped breathing. He wanted to slam their head against the ground until there was nothing left of the skull. Preferably, that person would be the Vagabond.

            He could almost feel the blood making his grip slip and stick. Could almost hear the crunch and slap of brains and skull hitting concrete. Could almost see that stupid ass skull mask being torn to shreds under his short finger nails.

            He didn’t realize he had stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him until after he punch the sixth hole in his wall. Still trembling slightly, he pulled his hand from the drywall and shuffled to his bathroom to clean the drywall out of his bloodied knuckles. Not until much later, days later, did he realize that the Vagabond was staring at him in shock and awe before leaving that night.

            Gavin was fine. He had bad hand shaped bruises on his neck. He treaded on glass around the Vagabond, keeping away from him unless he absolutely had to talk to him. Michael and Jeremy shot the bastard glares every chance they got.

            Geoff and Jack, despite being angry themselves, insisted that keeping Vagabond on was better than letting him go. The big fucking bastard at least had the brains to avoid Ray. Every time Ray entered the room, Vagabond would leave, giving him a wide birth.

            Ray had been afraid just seeing that stupid skull mask would set him off on another rage, but, thankfully for the walls, he just felt a prickle of annoyance. Geoff tried to poke Ray into another rage, just to see what he could do to a human when that angry, but nothing he did worked. Even reminding Ray of that night didn’t stir anything but annoyance.

            As much as Ray hated Vagabond, what happened was in the past and they had to deal with the creep. No reason to be continuously mad at him. Sides, Ray appreciated Vagabond sneaking out to get Gavin’s favorite’s food in his own way of apologizing. He also was glad he avoided Ray like the plague. That was what was best for all of them.

            Ray’s annoyance evaporated as Gavin returned to his normal self, pushing buttons, but less buttons than before. He even allowed Vagabond to remain in the same room as him. When their first heist meeting with Vagabond came, he didn’t mind that the masked man sat next to him.

            “Geoff, I’m happy to never be that mad again,” Ray sighed after Geoff tried to prod him again. “Seriously, have you seen the holes in my room?”

            Geoff pouted but then shrugged and ruffled his hair. “Alright, fine. I’ll leave you alone,” he said before getting his whisky and leaving Ray alone to play his DS game.

            Ray nearly jumped when a black leather jacket moved in the corner of his eye. Looking back, he raised an eyebrow at Vagabond awkwardly shifting behind him. The mad man sheepishly gestured to Ray’s DS then tilted his head to the side.

            “It’s Pokémon,” Ray said slowly, turning back around. He moved his DS to the side slightly so that Vagabond could watch over his shoulder.

            They stayed like that for some time. Occasionally Vagabond would point to something on the screen and make a confused noise. Ray would explain mechanics and even smiled when one of his jokes made Vagabond laugh quietly.

            Maybe the weirdo wasn’t that bad. Then their first heist happened.

            Then Vagabond seemed to lose his god damn mind and turned on them. Then Ray heard that maniacal laughter, heard Jack scream, heard Geoff shout, heard Michael curse, heard Gavin whimper, heard Jeremy’s line fizz and then shut off.

            In the middle of a god damn heist, in the middle of the crew fleeing the scene with their money and a shit ton of cops on their asses, Ray found himself in the street. He had been in a sniper nest behind the line of cops to pick them off from behind their line.

            Now he was mowing them down with nothing but a knife and a pistol. Bullets whipped around him almost as if he was gracefully dodging them before brutally murdering the shooter. He marched through the line to the Vagabond standing over Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin. Jeremy was on the ground, pale and bleeding badly. Gavin was pressing his hands into his wounds while Michael kept Vagabond away with only a pistol.

            With a snarl, Ray whipped off his jacket and tossed the purple hoodie at Gavin. He could only hear his blood rushing in his ears as his eyes zeroed in on Vagabond looming over them, taunting them with evil laughter and a shot gun.

            He grabbed the mad man’s shoulder, pulled back his fist and with one punch knocked the Vagabond out cold. The police were watching in terror as Michael had to grab Ray before he could finally grab that fuck’s head and slam the stupid mask into the ground.

            Honestly, Ray couldn’t remember much after that. According to Michael, he sprouted curses and rants he didn’t even think he was possible of thinking. He had elbowed and hit Michael, trying to get to Vagabond who Geoff and Jack were dragging away.

            “You were going to kill him,” Michael said softly from Jeremy’s bedside. He would live, but just barely. “You were going to beat him to death.”  
            Ray sat on the other side of the bed, one hand holding Jeremy’s while Gavin slept on his shoulder beside him. Staring off into space, he could almost see what he was going to do. “I wasn’t going to beat him to death,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I was going to slam his head into the ground until there was nothing left.”

            Michael swore and frowned down at Jeremy. He had his other hand in a gentle death grip. “Maybe I should have let you,” he said after a moment.

            “No, you shouldn’t have,” Ray said before pulling his knees to his chest and resting his cheek on top of Gavin’s head.

            He was afraid that, whatever he became when he was angry, could become permanent. He didn’t like being angry, he didn’t like the feeling.

            Vagabond wasn’t allowed into the penthouse until Jeremy was completely healed. “I don’t think he shot me?” Jeremy said when Geoff finally had the nerve to ask him what happened. “Although, everything was happening really fast.”

            Ray didn’t care if Vagabond shot Jeremy or not, he decided that night beside Lil’J’s bed that he hated Vagabond. His annoyance didn’t leave this time when Vagabond tried to buy Jeremy tons of gifts. Didn’t simmer down when the fucking asshole took off his mask around them for the first time.

            He only got more annoyed when Vagabond spoke for the first time. “I’m sorry,” he had whispered after yet another heist where he turned on whoever was next to him. No one had been shot after that first heist, but Vagabond always turned on the person next to him. He was getting better at stopping himself, but that didn’t quell the anger building in Ray’s stomach.

            “You’re sorry?!” Ray snarled from the kitchen table where Jack was sewing up the long, shallow cut running down his arm. “You’re fucking sorry?!”

            “Ray,” Jack said softly, frowning at him.

            Ray couldn’t hear him. Couldn’t hear anyone. His vision was tunneled down on a mask-less Vagabond looking at his feet in front of him, looking ashamed. “You tried to kill me! You’ve tried to kill all of us!”

            “Ray,” Geoff snapped, but Ray still couldn’t hear anything but the blood in his ears.

            “You’re a fucking danger! You’re a fucking mad man with no self-control!” Ray threw his free arm up, his hand trembling. “I don’t know why the fuck they won’t just let me kill you!”

            Vagabond flinched and Geoff grabbed Ray’s free arm while Jack pressed on his injured shoulder. He couldn’t remember every word he spat out after that. Whatever he said, Vagabond was finally avoiding him instead of trying to awkwardly have that moment back. That moment where they were normal people talking about Pokémon.

            The next heist, Vagabond was to get away on his own to avoid the possibility of him attacking someone. Yet, he almost seemed to purposefully seek Gavin out.

            That began their shouting matches. “I can’t fucking help it!” Vagabond snarled at Ray while he was mid-rant. “I’m not used to other people!”

            Ray froze and looked up at the mad man who was glaring down at him. He felt like he might exploded, shaking horribly. “It’s been a fucking year!” Ray screamed. “How are you not used to us yet?!”

            “I’m insane! I can’t just get used to other humans over night or in a year!” Vagabond shouted back.

            “Then why are you here?!” Ray snarled and Vagabond tensed and frowned.

            “I--“ Vagabond choked on his words, eyes widening as tears started to drip down Ray’s face.

            “Why the fuck are you here if you know you can’t be around other people?!” Ray said, voice slowly getting lower. He felt worse than when he was angry. He knew Vagabond just tipped him over the edge into fucking furious. “You knew! You knew this would happen and just, didn’t care? You’re putting us all in danger just so you can, fucking get used to people?!”

            Vagabond fled from the apartment and Ray nearly chased after him. Instead, he waited until the crew wouldn’t stop him late into the night. His anger was still bubbling over as he grabbed the first drunk he saw and finally got to bash someone’s head against the ground.

            Every heist ended in a shouting match, even when Ryan (Ray almost refused to use his real name but decided that was too far) got better control of himself. They got mad at each other for the stupidest things.

            Ray got used to being on the edge of angry. He never got into his full rage mode again, didn’t go slamming anyone’s head into the ground. Yet, he was still annoyed enough to shoot insults at Ryan.

            Geoff tried to keep them as separated as possible during heists. If Ray saw so much as one thing out of place, thought for one terrifying second Ryan would go after one of them again, there would be a lot of shouting in the penthouse or a dead body to clean up.

            Outside heists, they actually got along fairly well. Ryan tried to mend bridges and Ray let him. Ryan told Ray about how he thought he had Dissociative Identity Disorder but was too afraid of doctors to go see. Ray listened as Ryan told him he didn’t want to hurt any of them. That he loved the crew so much because they made him better, made him feel better. That he wasn’t losing time as much.

            Ray almost couldn’t fight with Ryan when he learned that. He actually didn’t after one heist and Ryan looked at him in complete horror. “You yelling at me helps,” Ryan said, gripping Ray’s shoulder’s tightly/ “Helps me focus, helps me stay me.”

            Ray didn’t like it. Knew this was the worst possible way for Ryan to deal with this. Guilt replaced anger after three years. He wanted to help, but not like this. They started to lose their easy peace and late night gaming when Ray started suggesting doctors he trusted enough to tell about Ryan.

            “I can’t keep just yelling at you!” Ray snapped one evening in Ryan’s room where they were going to have their ritual, cuddly nap before a heist. “It’s not helping you!”

            “Yes it is!” Ryan growled, hands clenched into fists at his side.

            “No, it isn’t! You need someone who knows about this shit to help you! I’m tired of fighting with you! I don’t like fighting with you,” Ray said, shoulder’s slumping as he felt the burn in his eyes. He was frustrated and fairly angry, but not in the blinding rage way. In a, he really cared about this stupid idiot kind of way.

            “I need you too!” Ryan said, voice softening as well.

            “No, you need help. Listen, I know these doctors, I trust them. You can trust them!” Ray said, biting his lip when his nose started to burn. “I already asked them what I could do myself bu--“

            “You what?!” Ryan shouted. For the first time, Ray actually saw Ryan’s eyes glow with rage during one of their arguments.

            “What? Did you expect me to try and help you on my own?! I’m only one guy with fucking PSTD! How am I supposed to help you alone?!” Ray snarled with a scowl.

            Ryan shook then threw his arms up and stormed from the room. Ray followed right behind him. “Hold on a fucking second! I asked about the fucking DID, not about you specifically!”

            “Oh, and who else would you be asking about?!” Ryan said, turning on his heels and looming over Ray. The crew watched with dread from the couches. They were used to post heist arguing not pre-heist arguing.

            “Fucking, I donno! Myself? Someone else on the crew? They don’t think it’s you! They don’t even know you’re on the crew!” Ray snapped back, pushing Ryan a step back.

            Ryan sneered down at him before turning away again. Ray felt his eye twitch then the tears start. “Would you--“ He grit his teeth and threw his arms in the air. “FUCK ME!”

            Ray tensed and froze as the crew’s eyes grew wide. Ryan, the door open was looking back at him with a dropped jaw. Ray’s mouth hung open and a whisper of a squeak slipped out of his throat. That, one hundred percent, wasn’t what he wasn’t to say. _At all_. His brain couldn’t decide between ‘fuck you’ and ‘fight me’ and well….that came out.

            No one was sure how long they stood there in silence with everyone staring at Ray whose face slowly started to pink. No one was sure what they were expecting to happen, but Ryan slamming the door shut and stomping over to Ray and cupping his cheeks and kissing the sense out of him was certainly not on the top of the possibilities list.

            “Fuck it,” Ryan breathed when they parted. His arms wrapped around Ray’s waist because the smaller man’s knees were knocking together. His eyes were glazed over and a blissful smile tugged at his lips.

            The crew watched with dropped jaws as Ryan kissed Ray hard once again, picking him up and caring him back to his room. They jumped when the door slammed shut. “Holy fuck, Gavin won the bet,” Jeremy whispered and the living dissolved into chaos.

            Ray could hear their friends through the closed door he was pinned against. He barely had time to breath at the bruising pace Ryan had set. A leg was already between his and they were both half-hard.

            “Ryan,” Ray gasped before getting cut off with another kiss. “Hold on,” he panted, pushing slightly at Ryan’s shoulders.

            Ryan tensed and quickly pulled back. “What?” he breathed, eyes tracing how wrecked Ray already looked. His lips were wet and red. His eyes were half open. His hair was sticking up in odd angles from Ryan’s fingers pulling at black strands gently.

            “This isn’t weird argument hate sex, is it?” Ray panted, chest heaving.

            Ryan scowled and carefully pressed his nose against Ray’s temple. “No, sorry. Fuck--“ He bit his lip then grinned. “You did say to fuck you.”

            Ray snorted and slapped Ryan’s shoulder. “This argument isn’t over and instead of shouting we’re going to argue like normal humans,” he said, the hand still in Ryan’s hair pulling at his head until he looked Ray in the eyes. “I have been in enough bad relationships.”

            Ryan paled slightly, most of the blood already in his crotch. “I’m sorry,” he said, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss against Ray’s bruised lips. “You still okay?”

            “Yeah, but you’ve gotta promise me that,” Ray said sternly, tugging at Ryan’s hair again.

            Ryan felt words bunch up in his throat. “I promise,” he forced out.

            “Good,” Ray said with a devious smirk before yanking Ryan into another hard kiss.

            Ryan laughed against him and grabbed Ray’s hips, pulling him closer and pressing his leg against his crotch. Ray moaned and the sound went straight to his pants.

           

            They were both an absolute mess when they finished. Although they were both sticky, sweaty, and exhausted, Ryan found the energy to get up, clean them both then pull Ray as tightly as possible against him.

            “We need to talk,” Ray slurred against Ryan’s chest.

            “Nap first,” Ryan said, eyes already closed and awkwardly patting Ray’s head.

            Ray rolled his eyes and leaned back. Ryan cracked an eye open and groaned when he saw the pointed look Ray was giving him. “I know you don’t want to, but we gotta,” Ray said, poking Ryan’s nose.

            “Don’t be cute,” Ryan pouted, sighing when Ray raised an eyebrow at him. “I--you can’t erase years of fear.”

            “No, but we don’t have to do it over night,” Ray said, smiling when Ryan frowned at him. “I just want you to meet them until you like one enough. Then we’ll take it slow. I don’t want to fight with you anymore.”

            Ryan sighed, leaning into the fingers carefully running through his hair to keep the blond strands out of his face. “I hate seeing you cry,” he whispered as he opened his eyes. “And you cry a lot when you’re really mad.”

            “I know,” Ray chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. “Promise me?”

            Ryan took a deep breath threw his nose before he sighed. “I promise,” he said, pulling Ray in close until his head was tucked under his chin. He pressed his nose against Ray’s chest and relaxed as thin arms wrapped around his head and shoulders.

            “Thank you,” Ray said into Ryan’s hair, lips pressed against his head.

            Ryan closed his eyes and smiled. He’d do anything to keep Ray from crying again, in pain or in anger.


	92. Bedtime Ramblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A almost always sleep talks. They mutter nonsense but sometimes they answer questions with no verbal filter if they’re half-asleep. Person B finds it adorable. Bonus: Occasionally, just before Person A wakes up, they say something fucking terrifying before waking up and being adorable again when Person B questions that last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan normally kept to a fairly strict sleep schedule. Well, he did, until one late night when Ray convinced him to stay up and play video games. That night, when Ray fell asleep leaning up against him at three in the morning, Ryan heard him mumble and whisper in his sleep. Too exhausted to really listen, he catalogued that information somewhere in his brain before laying them down and passing out.

            When he woke late in the afternoon, Ray was nearly pushing him off of the couch, still fast asleep. Ryan rolled off of the couch and started to drag himself toward the kitchen to start a very late breakfast when he heard those quiet murmurings again.

            Pausing, he looked down at Ray and watched him shift in his sleep, brow furrowed. “No-I…….no banana’s,” he mumbled before curling into a tight ball in the space Ryan had been in.

            Ryan blinked slowly at Ray before smiling to himself. As tempting as staying was, there was a breakfast to make that his stomach demanded. Since that day, he shifted his bed time especially since Ray started living with him.

            Ray was notorious for never actually making his way to bed at night. If not for his weird hours at the bar, Ryan would worry he would miss work. So, Ryan shifted his bed time later and forced Ray to sleep at the same time he did.

            The first few weeks, Ray would slip away once Ryan was asleep. Once Ryan caught on, he made a point of falling asleep wrapped tightly around Ray. Once he was comfortable he stopped moving entirely. He often found himself waking up in the same position he laid down in.

            Once he had Ray pinned, the younger man couldn’t slip away without waking Ryan and starting the entire process over again. After two months, Ray would bitch and moan about going to bed so early but once he hit the covers he was out cold.

            Ryan grinned to himself and stayed awake and listened. Soon enough, Ray started mumbling in his sleep. His face would contort with more emotion than Ryan had ever seen on his face before.

            Ryan would fall asleep laughing slightly to himself as Ray mumbled about portals, bananas, or cat-dogs? He wasn’t really sure about that last one, but those three things were common enough that Ryan just figured they were recurring dreams.

            Occasionally Ray would mumble his name and then something absolutely adorable. Ryan was once just about to drift off when Ray sighed out his name. Turning around, he watched Ray shift and smile in his sleep. “My…nerd. Fu--fuck off Gavin,” he said surprisingly clearly.

            Ryan bit his lip and dug his fingers into his covers to keep from launching himself at Ray and smothering him with love. Minus ‘bae’ and other weird pet names Ray picked up from Tumblr, he didn’t really have any terms of endearment for Ryan. Whenever he used one, the name would only stick for at least three days before disappearing.

            Ryan had endless pet names for Ray and never practically minded Ray not using any.  However, whenever Ryan appeared in Ray’s dreams, he was always Ray’s nerd. That had to be the most adorable thing, _ever_.

            “Rye…no, monkey’s,” Ray mumbled, turning to snuggling into a corner of Ryan’s pillow.

            Ryan grinned and shook his head, tugging Ray gently closer so he was snuggling into his chest as the early morning light. “Why would I have monkey’s?” he said softly into Ray’s hair.

            Ray’s nose wrinkled before relaxing. “Donno,” he sighed before snuggling closer.

            Ryan froze. After a good few months of listening to Ray sleep talk, he had never thought to actually talk to him. Pursing his lips, he carded his fingers through Ray’s hair. “Ray, rose, how old are you?”

            Ray shifted slightly but didn’t respond. Ryan pouted then smiled. He had a sneaking suspicion his dream self might have asked a very similar question.

            Stretching to look over his shoulder, he eyed the alarm clock on his night stand. Today was a day off but Ryan wanted to take Ray on a nice date. The weather outside was bearably for a change and they could both use the fresh air.

            Sighing, he carefully started to untangle himself. Ray whined faintly and managed to cling to his arm. “Noooooo,” he said, voice fading slightly.

            Ryan grinned and kissed Ray’s head. “Come on Rose, I need to make breakfast.”

            Ray sighed then loosened his grip. “I’ll cut off the fingers first,” he said before Ryan could start to fully slip away.

            Ryan froze and stared down at Ray as he smiled slightly and rolled over, completely letting him go. Without moving his arm, he slowly backed away from the bed.

            In a daze, he followed a familiar path to the kitchen and went through the motions of making Ray’s favorite pancakes. He jumped when he heard bare feet pad down the hallway just as he started mixing the ingredients and Nutella together.

            “Ray?” Ryan said, turning to look at his boyfriend who stood in the door way. “You okay?”

            “’course,” Ray slurred, smiling cutely at Ryan. “You’re amazing.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray brow furrowing and mouth opening. He had never been awake or around for when Ray first woke up. “Do you remember your dreams?” he asked slowly as Ray wobbled over, snuggling into his back.

            “No, are those pancakes? Fuuuuck yeeeeees,” Ray giggled, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder.

            Fear and concern melted away as Ray curled his fingers into Ryan’s shirt. Maybe the finger thing was a onetime thing. “They’re your favorite,” he said, glancing over his shoulder when Ray gasped.

            “Nutella? You’re--you’re fucking wonderful. Too good for me,” Ray sighed, smiling up at Ryan with his eyes half closed. “My nerd though.”

            Ryan blushed and shook his head. Turning back to the batter, he carefully shifted them over to the stove and started to make the pancakes. Ray stayed pressed up against his back but as he woke up he returned to his normal self. He was still adorable dwarfed in Ryan’s shirt and pouting up at him, but the giggling and zero filter responses were priceless.

            Ray wolfed down his pancakes and didn’t even complain about going outside. “We’re going on a date?” he said, sitting up straight and smiling brightly at Ryan. “Fuck yes! It’s been ages.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, chin resting in the palm of his hand. “Yep, go get changed. I’ll clean everything up.”

            Ray pouted and shook his head. Shooing Ryan toward their bedroom, he started cleaning up the table. Chuckling, Ryan went to their bathroom and forgot all about that weird finger thing.

            He didn’t remember the incident until the next Saturday morning. He promised Ray to take him on another date because they never went on enough of them. He woke before Ray like usually, and just like the Saturday before, he stuck around to listen to him sleep talk, maybe even catch him when he first started to wake up to ask him questions fully awake Ray would dismiss.

            Ray was mumbling something about a narwhal taking his Cheetos when his face suddenly went seriously suddenly, still fully asleep. “Just cut out her stomach,” he said before rolling away from Ryan.

            Ryan could feel himself pale and his smile freeze awkwardly in place. Ray was just being super adorable and giggly and then suddenly fucking murder happened? What the actual fuck. He nearly fell out of bed when Ray suddenly turned back to him.

            “Ryan?” Ray slurred, squinting up at him and stretching his arms above his head.

            “Ray, do you remember what you were just dreaming?” Ryan said slowly as Ray wiggled his way closer and snuggled into Ryan’s chest.

            “Nope! You smell nice,” Ray giggled before taking a deep breath.

            Ryan could feel himself blush and shook his head. “Are you sure? You said something about killing a woman?”

            “Naaaaaah,” Ray slurred giving Ryan a sleepy smile. “You’re silly. My silly nerd.”

            Ryan caved because he was weak and Ray was too adorable. Sighing, he got up from bed, and carried Ray to the kitchen. Ray was still fairly half asleep when Ryan started making breakfast. “Why do you call me your nerd?” he asked, glancing back at Ray who was poking at Ryan’s shoulders.

            “Because you’re a fucking nerd,” Ray laughed, still squinting up at Ryan. His glasses were still in the bedroom. “But you’re my nerd.”

            Ryan smiled and scooped Ray up into his arms. “You’re adorable when you’re half asleep, you know that?”

            “Of course I am,” Ray giggled, hugging Ryan tightly, resting his heavy head on Ryan’s shoulder. “I’m always adorable.”

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray’s cheek. “Yes you are,” he sighed.

            After enough mornings watching Ray wake up, Ryan got used to the random murder sentences Ray would sprout. They were how he could tell Ray was actually about to wake up. He once mentioned them to Ray when he was more awake.

            “I do? Huh,” Ray said frowning before shrugging. “Mom always did say I talked in my sleep.”

            “You’re not even slightly concerned that you talk about murder in your sleep?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow when Ray snorted.

            “Are you kidding? I probably say worse stuff when you’re asleep,” Ray laughed before shaking his head and focusing on the cut scene that was almost over.

            Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line and relaxed back against the couch, Ray curled into his slide as he started playing the game again. “Yeah, maybe,” he said slowly but Ray wasn’t listening anymore.

            “Oh well,” Ryan sighed later that night when Ray fell asleep right at their normal bedtime, “I guess I’ll just keep this all to myself, murder and all.”

            “P-put that down…..it’s a penis grenade,” Ray mumbled in response and Ryan had to keep himself from snorting aloud as he carried Ray to their room.


	93. Murder Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was taken by a rival gang and placed into a container that is slowly filling up with water and it’s up to Ryan to find him before time runs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan had received some stupid notes and letters in his time. He had people ask him to kill people in really strange ways. He had received love letters from crazed fans, people who legitimately liked and/or had a weird boner for him.

            Never, in all of his years of being a professional mad man and assassin had he gotten a note from anyone, fan, client, enemy, or ally that was just, numbers. That was all. A white index card with carefully written numbers. He was fairly impressed that someone managed to slip the card into his pocket without him noticing.

            Frowning at the card and holding the edges with his nails, he headed for the apartment he shared with his sniper boyfriend. Ray was the famous nipper BrownMan. He was good, very good, but he was also shit at close quarter jobs which was where Ryan came in. They were a well-oiled killing machine.

            Pursing his lips, Ryan looked over the numbers. There were seven of them. Phone numbers usually had ten numbers and Socials had significantly more numbers. Sighing, he shook his head and jogged up the stairs and unlocked their door.

            “Ray? Hey, do you still have the finger print kit? It might actually be useful,” Ryan said as he closed the door behind him, staring at the card.

            He walked to the kitchen then froze. Brow furrowing, he looked up from the card and narrowed his eyes as the kitchen. Ray’s coffee mug was shattered against the ground and their table was broken in two.

            Going ridged, he nearly dropped the card, rushing after the sharp tang of metal hit his nose. There was a man he didn’t recognize dead on the couch, head nearly blown off. There were bullet holes in the wall and their TV and furniture.

            His heart started beating hard against his ribs as he nearly tripped over his feet. “Ray?!” he shouted, running into their bedroom. The bed was painted red and there was another man dead on their floor, a hole in his chest and a pool of blood surrounding him.

            His hands shook as he stared at the blood painting the wall behind their bed. _You already have your first clue_ , was painted in cursive on their wall.

            “Clue?” Ryan breathed, feeling the corners of the card pressing into his skin.

            With a start, he snapped his head down and stared wide eyed at the numbers. He stood stalk still for a long moment and his stomach twisted uncomfortably. Swallowing bile, he strode stiffly to Ray’s computer and ignored the dried blood splattered across the screen.

            One Google search later, he was driving twenty above the speed limit to the coordinates written on the card. He nearly hit multiple cars and people as rage boiled in his stomach. Someone took Ray, someone took his rose. Took his home, his happiness, and love of his life. They weren’t getting out of this with their heads attached.

            He was tempted to drive through the rusting warehouse doors but resisted the urge. Instead, he got out, got his mini-gun from the trunk then stormed into the building firing.

            He stopped when he realized he wasn’t doing anything other than putting holes in the wall. There was no one in the warehouse.

            Frowning, he walked slowly into the room, glancing around for hidden enemies. Nothing, he could hear himself breathe and his own heart beat in his ears. Scowling, he dropped his mini-gun with a frustrated growl.

            Yanking out his phone, about to research the numbers, he heard the faint creak of rope. His head snapped up and looked around wildly, arm reaching for the mini-gun.

            The top of his head tingled and he slowly looked up. Hanging from a rope tied to the ceiling was Ray’s bright pink sniper rifle something white wrapped around the barrel. Taking a deep breath, he jumped up and grabbed onto the rope. Yanking a knife from his pants, he cut the rope and landed on his feet.

            Nearly hugging Ray’s rifle, he pulled the paper off the barrel and unrolled it. He could feel his eye twitch as he stared reading:

 

_Dear Vagabond,_

_As I’m sure you know by now, we have your pretty rose. Snatched him right out from your own home._

_Now, we’re not heartless. We know how much you love your little sniper so we’re going to play a game for you to get him back. But you better hurry, time is ticking._

_Just follow the clues to your flower with seventy two hours._

_Ready? Here’s your second clue:_

_Smoke billows from the doors, the metals shining just beyond in nauseating neon._

_Deep inside, you’ll find a flat coyote underneath._

 

            Ryan stared at the letter, the paper shaking and making an ear piercing noise. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and crumpled the letter in his hand. Slinging Ray’s gun over his shoulder, he snatched up his mini-gun and stomped back over to his car.

            He was driving back into the city when the clue clicked in his thick skull. Cursing, he slammed the gas pedal down to the floor.

            The Metal Rose was a club Ray did ninety percent of his drug deals from. All information, jobs, enemies, and ally’s went there for the stripers who could and would shoot their dicks off and good drugs. Ray was an excellent business man. Whoever these assholes were had to have tortured him to get the codes to his safe.

            Rage lead him to breaking the front door open. The bar tender, Ramsey, was about to shout until he saw the look in Ryan’s eyes. Instead he, and the other workers getting the bar ready, shied away. Ryan was a common sight at the club, but typically with Ray ahead of him.

            They watched him storm into Ray’s office with worried frowns. Ryan wasn’t really paying attention to them, but the smell that smacked him in the face in the office startled him.

            Under the safe was a literal dead coyote. Ryan frowned down at the rotting animal. “Little fucking far,” he mumbled before stooping and looking over the coyote. A bouquet of flowers was stuffed into the coyote’s mouth.

            “Little too easy,” Ryan smirked as he yanked the flowers out, a few yellow teeth clattering to the floor.

            A white paper was wrapped around the stems. Ryan pulled the paper off and opened the letter:

 

_Dear Vagabond,_

_We know what you’re thinking, and you’re very, very wrong. Do you really think we would go to Ray’s flower shop? You know how well guarded that place is._

Ryan groaned and resisted the urge to slam his head into the nearest wall.

 

_No, no. Look at the bouquet that certainly is your clue. We would hope you would know what to do since little Ray here told us all about it._

            Ryan frowned and looked at the flowers. They were certainly beautiful. White lilies bloomed in the center while soft, purple carnations formed a ring around the lilies. Five red tulips made the points of a star around the edge of the carnations.

            Ryan bit his lip and hesitantly pulled out his phone. He was fairly certain they wanted him to know the meaning of the flowers and he was also fairly certain they were all common funeral flowers. One quick Google search proved him right and he groaned.

            Now, he had killed a lot of people and had been to a lot of funerals for people he vaguely cared about. Anyone who had done this job as long as he had knew that after a while the deaths start to blur together into an incomprehensible mess.

            He walked out of the bar frowning at the flowers. Geoff tried to ask him what was going on, but caught scent of the coyote and stared cursing. Ryan left the club and sat in his car for a long moment.

            There were three cemeteries in all of Los Santos and nearly twenty funeral homes, according to his phone anyway. Groaning, he rubbed his face, chose one of the homes at random and started driving.

            The sun was setting by the time he started on the cemeteries. He had inspected every inch of every funeral home he went to and didn’t seen anything leading him to any more clues. The first cemetery was also a bust, no notes, flowers, or clues on any of the hundred headstones.

            The second cemetery was nearly bursting with bouquets on nearly every grave. The petals glistened in the early morning light. “Oh, are you here to bring more?” an old woman said, startling Ryan.

            “What?” Ryan snapped, hand over his heart, the bouquet clenched in his hand.

            The woman laughed lightly and pointed to the flowers. “A bunch of nice people came by yesterday and set bouquets just like that on every grave. They were so sweet.”

            Ryan’s mouth opened and he wrinkled his nose. If every bouquet was just like the one in his hand, that meant he needed to find the odd one out. “Fuck,” he sighed under his breath as the woman shuffled away.

            Searching every bouquet was agonizing. The colors started to blur together eventually and his eyes started to ache. Eventually, in the middle of the god damn cemetery was a grave with a bouquet with a single red rose nestled among the lilies.

            Sighing in relief, Ryan looked down at the grave and his brow furrowed. “John Smith?” he hissed, kicking the headstone, “Seriously?!”

            Taking a deep breath and rubbing his exhausted, burning eyes, he tried to calm down. Searching the grave, he couldn’t find anything resembling a clue at all. He even took apart the bouquet after taking a picture of the arrangement, just in case.

            The grave wasn’t disturbed, the grass exactly the same as the rest of the ground so he wasn’t going to have to unbury the poor bastard. With a snarl, he kicked the headstone again and the granite slap fell back with a heavy thud.

            Ryan blinked at the stone before looking into the shallow hole. Crouching down, he brushed flattened dirt away from the top of a wooden box.

            Ryan grit his teeth as he picked up the box and realized he was holding a puzzle box. Before he could throw the box down in frustration, he recognized the box’s design and relaxed. Ray had given him a near exact puzzle box a few years ago. Whether if that was on purpose or not didn’t really matter to him.

            Falling back onto his ass, he crossed his legs and within two minutes he had the box open. A smaller rolled up letter was inside alone with a metal key. Dumping both into his palm, he tossed the box away and opened the letter:

           

_Dear Vagabond,_

_We commend you for being able to find this before your time is up. However, if you’re cutting this close, then you’re never getting your rose back._

_I’m sure you don’t remember Mr. John Smith, as you could have known him, but we do._

_Anyway, if you’re still willing, then here is your next location clue:_

_Riddle 42:_

_A small miracle hangs near a man’s thigh,_

_Full under folds. It is still, strong,_

_Bold, brassy, and pierced in front._

_When a young lord lifts his tunic_

_Over his knees, he wants to greet_

_With the hard head of this hanging creature_

_The hole is had long come to fill._

            Ryan’s mouth opened and his brow furrowed but nothing came to mind. Penis was the first thing to come to mind but that did and didn’t make much sense. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead and stared at the riddle, rereading the lines a few more times.

            So, what if the answer was penis? Why did he have a key? How did this translate to a locat-- “OH!” Ryan gasped, jumping to his feet and running through the cemetery, weaving around tombstones.

            As he slid into his car, he started up his car with a location in mind. There were a lot of strip clubs and pleasure houses. There were less that had both men and women workers and there was only one that used metal keys still, the rest had upgraded to key cards for their backrooms.

            Ryan only knew this because Ray refused to do work with the place since they didn’t treat their people right. Instead, he stole their workers and business. That made getting in difficult, he realized, as he parked his car in front of the building. They weren’t going to just let him in. They knew his face and he’d be attacked on sight, especially if he tried to get to their private rooms.

            Sighing, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He could break in, but they’d be setting up by now since they opened earlier than the other clubs to keep themselves afloat. He could wait until the place open and go in undercover but he had no idea how much time he had.

            Biting his lip, he sighed and slipped from his car. He wasn’t the best at stealth, definitely better than the average man, but not as good as Ray. After circling the building, he found a fire escape and climbed to the first open window in one of the private rooms on the second floor. Yanking his boots off and tying the laces together to hang them on his shoulder, he slipped into the room and crept over to the door. The hallway was thin and filled with doors.

            Pulling the key from his pocket, he looked over the head. The markings were faded and scraped away by long scratches in the metal. Scowling, he looked up and down the hallway and sighed. Finding the stairs, he went to the fourth floor and slowly went through every door, nearly getting the key stuck multiple times.

            On the first floor of private rooms, the very first fucking door opened. Ryan’s eye twitched, music pumping bellow him. Pushing into the room and closing the door behind him, he looked around.

            Just like every other room in the place, there were sex toys laying out on a table and some weird torture looking devices. The bed didn’t have any sheets and was covered in stains or it just looked like that, Ryan wasn’t touching it to see.

            Sighing when he didn’t see anything obvious, he stared searching the room, making a face at some of the extra stains and weird things he found. Finally, under the bed, he found a fucking VHS tape with his name scrawled on the white label.

            “Where the fuck am I going to play this?” he asked the room with a defeated sigh.

            Stopping himself before he pinched the bridge of his nose, he turned on his heels toward the window. Slipping out onto the fire escape, he put his boots back on and went to the front of the building where his car was totaled.

            “Of fucking course,” he sighed as he recognized the club owner’s car smashed into his back end.

            Looking down at the VHS tape, he racked his brain for any place that even sold players. He stared down the street when a name popped up in his head. With a sharp gasp he took off running for the nearest parked car.

            Jeremy was his tech guy, he provided Ryan with new tech from his employer, Matt. Matt liked his privacy but was a technical genius. Jeremy was just Matt’s face and people person. If anyone would have something to play a VHS, it was them.

            Jeremy was more than a little surprised when Ryan suddenly slammed into his apartment. Someone ducked down from the couch as Jeremy stood and tried to stutter something out. “Look, I really don’t give a fuck,” Ryan snapped, holding the tape up. “I need something to play this.”

            “Is that a VHS tape?” a new voice said and Jeremy and Ryan looked over at the couch where a man with long hair and a scruffy beard peaked at them over the back cushion.

            “Yes, can you play it?” Ryan said, walking stiffly over to the man. He didn’t like how little time he had left.

            The man stared at the tape then shrugged. “Matt!” Jeremy hissed as the man stood and took the tape.

            “What?” Matt said as he walked toward a door next to the kitchen. “That’s Ryan right? I wanted to meet him anyway.”

            “I will do anything you fucking want, just play the damn tape,” Ryan snapped before Jeremy could protest. “I’m on a time crunch.”

            “What?” Jeremy said, frowning up at Ryan who hurried after Matt who disappeared into the room.

            “Ray’s gone, someone took him, that’s my clue to find him,” Ryan said quickly, hovering in the door way, Jeremy frozen in the middle of the living room.

            Matt was poking at an old TV with a VHS player attached to the bottom. Ryan nearly ran over as the tape was slipped in and Matt pressed play. Jeremy hurriedly joined them as the video started to play.

            Matt whistled and Jeremey gasped as Ryan stared hard at the video. The camera was focus on a top down view of Ray between the bars of an underground cell. He was flicking off the camera which almost made Ryan smile.

            “So, BrownMan, think Vagabond’s coming for you?” a distorted voice said off frame.

            “Eat shit,” Ray snarled and Ryan did smile.

            The voice laughed, making Matt and Jeremy wince. “Well, do you want to see what might happen if he doesn’t get here in time? I’ll speed it up for you.”

            The tape cut to Ray waist deep in water and cursing vividly. The next cut was of Ray holding onto the bars, floating in the water and panting hard. Ryan grit his teeth as the next cut showed Ray trying to push his head through the bars as the water began to over flow. He could feel himself start to hyperventilate as Ray stared to go limp. The tape cut again, making Ryan jerk, Matt and Jeremy frowning worriedly up at him.

            The video flashed back to Ray laying at the bottom of the cell, coughing up water and breathing heavily. Relief flooded Ryan’s chest until the voice was back. “Better stand soon, the water will flow in slower now. Better hope Vagabond finds you before your time is up.”

            The video cut off and before any of them could shout in fear at not knowing where Ray even was, white text faded into screen.

            “You’re already been there?” Jeremey said with a frown.

            Matt opened his mouth to speak but Ryan was already running out of the room. The first place he looked was the warehouse he found Ray’s rifle, then the cemetery, and clubs. He came up empty handed every time. He dreaded the thought that they meant one of the funeral homes. He didn’t have the time to search all of them.

            His hands shook as he drove, hoping his subconscious would lead him somewhere. He scrapped his mind, searching for wherever a cell like that would exist. He nearly crashed into a stopped car when he realized.

            With only five hours left on his time, he drove to an old safe house four hours from the city. John Smith, real name, Edgar AKA the Mad Cow. Ryan had been hired to kill him multiple years ago. He was the leader of a gang encroaching on Ray’s territory. That was the job he first met Ray on. The job he realized he might want to stay around.

            Ray had let him use an old safe house to torture Edgar’s underlings into telling him where and when Edgar would be the most vulnerable. He used that exact cell multiple times and had gotten sick pleasure out of it. That had been a multitude of years ago, nearly seven. He didn’t think anyone from that crew had stuck around or cared enough to go this far.

            Gritting his teeth, he drove into the small cabin in the woods. With a cold smirk as he slipped from the car, the glistening blood on the grill of the car catching his eyes as he ran for the trap door.

            “Just fuck off!”

            Ryan’s heart leapt into his throat when he heard Ray. He only got halfway down the ladder before jumping off. The moment he landed and the men in cow masks standing around the pit turned toward him, he realized he had only one pistol and some knives.

            “Well fuck,” Ryan mumbled, yanking his pistol out.

            “Ryan?!” Ray gasped, hands shooting up between the bars as the men pulled heavy, semi-automatic weapons.

            Ryan managed to shoot two of the men in the head before the other four returned fire. Ryan dived behind a wall. He cursed when the men stopped firing before their clips ended. Resting his head against the wall, he listened to the men mumble and move around.

            He heard two of the men curse. “Ryan!” Ray shouted and he quickly turned the corner and shot two more men between the eyes. Ray had a hold of the other two ankles, their guns coming around to point at him.

            Ryan shot them with a growl and froze as their bodies fell, one right on top of Ray. There was a gargled shout before Ryan was moving. He dropped his gun and dived for the lever for the water. Slamming the lever down, he stopped the water flow before scrambling for the big, shiny red button to release the water.

            He scrambled over to the grate and pushed the body off of the bars. His eyes wildly darted around the water, searching for Ray as the water loudly drained from the cell. He sighed in relief when Ray surfaced with a strangled gasp.

            “I’ll be right there,” Ryan shouted before running for the stairs down. The cell had a heavy metal door that might have once belonged to a submarine to keep the water in. Ryan fought with the rusted wheel as Ray coughed in the cell.

            Nearly cracked his teeth, he got the wheel to budge and open. He nearly tumbled into the room, Ray laying on the large drain and smiling at him weakly.

            “Ray,” Ryan breathed, dropping to his knees and scooping Ray up into his arms to cradle him to his chest.

            “Hey Rye,” Ray croaked, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder and closing his eyes as he breathed heavily, “I’m fucking hungry and tired. What took you so long?”

            Ryan laughed wetly and pealed his leather jacket off. He wrapped Ray up as he stared to shiver, soaked to the bone. He slowly carried Ray out of the cell and up to the car which was still running, the headlights lighting up the bodies Ryan had crushed under the wheels.

            The drive home was quiet but peaceful. The instant they got to a different safe house in the city, Ryan got Ray out of his wet clothes, dried off, and into some of his own clothes. “Stay awake, rose,” Ryan whispered into Ray’s hair as he sat in one of the kitchen tables, Ray in his lap. “You need to eat.”

            Ray grumbled before taking the box of crackers Ryan held out to him. Ryan smiled and ate a few cracks himself. They finished the box, drank four cups of water each, although Ray eyed his water nervously, before collapsing on the bed.

            “I’m so glad you’re okay,” Ryan sighed into Ray’s hair, kissing his forehead.

            Ray smiled against Ryan’s chest. “Thanks for saving me,” Ray slurred, leaning back to press a lazy kiss against Ryan’s lips.

            Ryan smiled and tucked Ray’s head back under his chin. “Sleep, dear. You need it.”

            “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow,” Ray said, voice slowly getting softer. “Promise,” he yawned.

            “Deal,” Ryan said, holding Ray tighter. “Sleep.”

            Ray was already snoring softly and Ryan puffed out a laugh. Carefully pulling out his phone, he sent Jeremy a text before laying there awake, holding Ray close and planning a systematic eradication of every person or gang that could have a grudge against him.


	94. The Other Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has dissociative identity disorder and sometimes the other guy comes out. The only thing the two of them could agree on was that Ray was probably the best boyfriend in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan lost hours. Occasionally he would wake up with absolutely no idea how he ended up in a warehouse covered in blood. Other times he’d wake up to everyone pissed at him and he had no fucking clue why. Well, everyone but Ray who was the one and only exception.

            Eventually, after years upon years of losing time, he just got used to it. What else could he do? There was no controlling when the other guy would come out. Well, not quite another guy, just the more violent and assholish side of him that felt like another person entirely.

            If not for his chosen profession of being a professional murderer, he might have a problem sometime down the line. However, he was rather good at his job and the other guy liked the thrill too much and neither of them were very good at crews.

            Ryan would feel hurt when he eventually did get kicked out while the other guy just hated the crew with every inch of his being. He would warn every gang that hired him. Told them exactly what they were getting. Ryan wasn’t the Vagabond every day, every hour. The other guy decided when he would be awake. None believed him, most ended up dead.

            Geoff had been different. When Ryan finished explaining, Geoff considered him for a long moment before shrugging. “How bad could he be?”

            Ryan shook his head but took Geoff’s hand anyway. The rest of the crew were more concerned when he was introduced to them. Jack was the most skeptical, narrowing her eyes at him with something similar to concern. For who, Ryan had no idea.

            Michael, Gavin, Lindsey, Jeremy, Mica, and Meg were in various stages of trust, distrust, and questioning him. Gavin’s questions were definitely the stupidest. Then there was Ray.

            The young sniper curled into a ball, playing on a bright pink DS. As Ryan tried to answer Gavin’s questions, mostly with more questions just to throw the Brit off, he edged over towards Ray and the empty spot next to him.

            “You game?”

            The question from a new voice threw him off as he sat. He blinked at Ray who hadn’t looked up from his game yet. “Yes?” he said slowly, frowning and tilting his head to the side as Ray smirked, snapped his DS closed, and stood.

            Soon enough, a controller was being shoved into his hands and he was competing against Michael for second in Mario Kart since Ray was so far in front none of them had any hope of catching up.

            The crew invited him to stay with them since he was officially a member. He loved every moment of playing video games, getting to know everyone, and talking with Ray. He loved the controlled chaos and homely feeling he had every time he walked into the penthouse.

            He especially loved his late nights with Ray where he avoided waking up as Vagabond and Ray just plain avoided sleep. They would talk and play games quietly.

            The first time the crew met the other guy, he apparently tried to kill them. He woke up on the crew doctor’s bed. Caleb was frowning down at him and tensed when he started to panic.

            “Rye!”

            Ray’s small hands were gentle against his shoulders as he was pushed down back onto the bed. Ray smiled softly at him. “You’re okay, I had to shoot you.”

            Ryan tensed and looked down at himself. His shoulder was wrapped tightly in gauze. “What?” he breathed, mind spinning before something clicked into place. “Oh. Him.”

            Ray frowned worriedly, taking Ryan’s hand and staying out of Caleb’s way the best he could as the doctor fused over the stiches he pulled in his panic.

            “So, uh. That was Vagabond, huh?” Ray said after a beat of silence after Caleb had left to call Geoff.

            “Yep,” Ryan said quietly, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes, “Am I fired?”

            “No, no. You did warn us,” Ray snorted, squeezing Ryan’s hand gently, “Geoff really wants you on the crew. We’ll just have to find a better way to control him.”

            Ryan frowned but didn’t say anything. There was no controlling the other guy, he did what he wanted. Always had, always would.

            Geoff didn’t fire him and the crew acted like nothing happened. They treated him just like they had before and just that alone actually made Ryan break down into tears when he was finally allowed to leave Caleb’s. Poor Jack was so confused when he just suddenly started crying in the kitchen after she asked him to help with diner.

            His first heist with the crew saw the second time they met Vagabond, but he was more concerned with mowing down cops with maniacal laughter to try and hurt them.

            “Vagabond, we’re going,” Ray said already on their getaway bike. Ryan had insisted, at the heist meetings that they just leave him to escape on his own. He’d eventually wake up and find his way home.

            Vagabond looked over his shoulder, blue eyes blazing behind the skull mask. With a harsh laugh, he lumbered over to Ray. “Little sniper, didn’t he tell you to go home?”

            “And you’re coming with me,” Ray said, standing as tall as he could while straddling a bike.

            Vagabond’s head tilted to the side as he loomed over Ray. “Do you want to die?” he growled and Ray rolled his eyes.

            “Alright, enough of the dramatics and get on the fucking bike,” Ray snapped, shooting Vagabond a pointed look.

            Much to both of their surprise, Vagabond obeyed. His grip around Ray’s waist was a little too tight and he would talk to himself about murdering Ray in the most horribly ways, but Ray didn’t flinch, didn’t take any bait.

            Vagabond was blissfully silent when they returned to the penthouse garage. Before Ray could even throw down the kickstand, Vagabond slumped over into a heap on the floor, taking Ray and the bike down with him.

            With a curse, Ray untangled them and dragged Ryan over to the elevator. He woke up halfway up the building. “Ray?” Ryan slurred, brow furrowing. “What are you doing here?”

            “I brought you home,” Ray snorted, crouching down and smiling at Ryan, pulling his mask off. “How are you feeling?”

            “Like I normally do after he’s out,” Ryan said, smiling softly back. “Where’d you find me?”

            “I didn’t, I brought Vagabond home with me,” Ray said, tensing when Ryan’s fingers curled around his wrist tightly enough to make his bones creak.

            “You _what_?” Ryan gasped, letting Ray go to search him for wounds. “What did he do?”

            “Nothing, Rye, I’m okay,” Ray laughed lightly, taking Ryan’s hand and setting them in his lap. He hugged Ryan’s head and shoulders gentle. “I’m just fine, I promise. He didn’t do anything to me.”

            Ryan turned into a dead weight in Ray’s arms and needed help walking into the penthouse. He was exhausted and relieved all at the same time.

            The crew noticed something about the Vagabond every time he made an appearance over time. He stopped actively trying to kill them and just spat curses about doing the deed. Well, he did when Ray was around. If Ray was nowhere to be seen, someone had to tranquilize the big guy before he could do any damage.

            When Ray was around, all he had to do was make eye contact with Vagabond for random periods of time before the walking death machine would settle in beside him and shoot off curses and detailed descriptions of death. Sometimes he’d throw a knife or two to keep everyone afraid of him.

            Vagabond was aware of two things every time he woke up. One was that Ryan was very happy and two was that he really liked Ray. Both of them did.

            Vagabond sat up in the bed Ryan and Ray stared to share a few months ago. Silently, he slipped from the covers and grabbed his face. Stiffly, he got dressed and wondered out of the room.

            Gavin squawked upon seeing him and he chuckled darkly. “Hello, Gavin,” he purred, leaning down to make sure Gavin had to look him in the eyes. “How are you today?”

            Gavin was lucky he learned some time ago not to respond. Vagabond cackled and brushed past him. Scanning the living room and then the kitchen showed that Ray wasn’t around. Scowling, he stormed over to Geoff and grabbed him by the collar.

            “He’s in the garage,” Geoff croaked before Vagabond could even ask.

            Vagabond snorted and dropped Geoff. Turning toward the door, he heard Geoff sigh in relief and in a blink of an eye, slipped a knife into Geoff’s shoulder. He ran out the door with a laugh before Jack could pull the tranquilizer gun out.

            Ray was looking over something at the work bench in the bright white garage. Vagabond paused in the door, boots silent against the tile. Every time he saw this room, he wanted to paint the walls, mainly with blood, but really any color would do. He hated the color white.

            His eyes landed on Ray and he smirked. The young man knew he was there, his shoulders were tight and his feet had shifted from being crossed to being shoulder-width apart. Vagabond stomped into the room and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist. “There you are,” he sighed, resting his chin on Ray’s shoulder.

            “Vagabond,” Ray chuckled, still tense in Vagabond’s arms. “How’d you sleep?”

            “Don’t remember,” Vagabond said, watching the side of Ray’s face. He was never afraid, never wanted to run, never wanted to kill him.

            Ray nodded and they stood in silence. Vagabond’s skin itched. He hated silence. He hated quiet, hated peace. “What’s it like?”

            Vagabond would never admit that Ray startled him because Ray’s smirk meant he would never let him live it down. “What?” Vagabond growled, narrowing his eyes.

            “What’s it like, being awake or not awake for you?” Ray said, watching Vagabond out of the corner of his eye.

            Vagabond frowned. “I--“ his mouth twisted awkwardly. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. He was never out of words, never out of shit to spit.

            Ray pursed his lips before nodding and bumping their heads together. “That’s okay.”

            While Ray had relaxed in his arms, Vagabond had gone ridged. He never thought about being awake versus not being awake. He just was. He just existed.

            Vagabond’s eyes snapped back to Ray and he watched him study the plans for his shitty, shit colored car. “What am I to you?” he nearly whispered.

            Ray leaned back to look at him. “What?”

            “What am I to you?” Vagabond snapped, grabbing Ray’s shoulders and turning him around. He pinned him between his arms, body, and the table. “I know you love him, but what about me, little sniper?”

            Ray frowned, leaning back as far as he could, Vagabond’s face inches from his. Vagabond only called him that when he was annoyed and he was without a tranq gun. “What do you want to hear from me?”

            “Oh, the usual,” Vagabond said without hesitation. The smell of plastic was nauseating as Vagabond pressed closer. “That you hate me. Hate what he becomes. This is the real him, Ray. This is everything he is.”

            Ray frowned and slipped his hand between them. Vagabond growled as Ray pushed his face away and slipped from his arms. “You’re a part of each other, Vaga,” he sighed, shaking his head. “I love both of you.”

            Vagabond scowled and loomed over Ray. “You can’t,” he spat, reaching up, aiming for Ray’s throat.

            “I can, and I do,” Ray said, still staring Vagabond in the eye, not flinching away from the fingers that brushed his neck. His breath didn’t even hitch when Vagabond’s hand curled around his neck.

            “You can’t!” Vagabond snarled, breathing hard as he tried to will his hand to tighten. Ray was a distraction, a weight, a bother. Ray was holding him back, taking his fun away.

            “I can,” Ray said calmly, dark brown eyes flickering between Vagabond’s blue ones. “And I do.”

            Vagabond scowled and tore away, storming for the stairs. For the first time, he just wanted to sleep but Ray caught his hand. “Let go!” Vagabond said, snapping around, fist pulled back, but again he froze.

            Ray was frowning worriedly up at him. His grip on Vagabond’s hand was gentle but firm. He wasn’t about to let go. “Hey,” Ray said softly, reaching up and placing his hand on top of Vagabond’s fist. “You know I don’t lie to you.”

            Vagabond slowly lowered his arm and let Ray wrap his arms around his waist. Let Ray rest his head on his chest. Let Ray listen to his rapidly beating heart. “You can’t love me,” he spat, arms hanging at his sides. “What could I do to you?”

            “Nothing, clearly,” Ray snorted, resting his chin on Vagabond’s chest to smile cutely up at him. “You can’t even punch me.”

            Vagabond hesitantly reached up and brushed Ray’s bangs from his eyes. “I don’t love you,” he pushed out and Ray rolled his eyes, pressing his nose into Vagabond’s chest again.

            “Right, of course you don’t,” Ray said, squeezing Vagabond gently. “I totally believe you.”

            Vagabond stood still, watching Ray. He didn’t feel, right. He felt, off. His mind spun and conflicting voices argued in his head. Closing his eyes, he pressed his palms against his ears and just wanted them to stop. Just, stop.

            Ryan woke on the garage floor with his head in Ray’s lap. Long, thin fingers were carding through his hair and Ray smiled softly down at him. “You okay?” he said softly, leaning down to press a kiss against Ryan’s forehead.

            “I feel like shit,” Ryan groaned, squeezing his eyes closed against the glare of the room. He normally liked the color white, but god damn was that bright.

            “Well, you did have a panic attack while the other guy was awake,” Ray said, covering Ryan’s eyes with his hand.

            “What?” Ryan said, relaxing his squinting eyes. “He--he had a panic attack?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t make out what he was saying but I think he was telling you to shut up?” Ray said, brow furrowing. Shaking his head he squeezing Ryan’s hand, “Just want to lay here for a while?”

            “Yes, please,” Ryan sighed, enjoying the silence. As his headache eased and the room no longer blinded him, he watched Ray trace his face with his eyes as his fingers played with his hair. “I love you so much,” Ryan sighed, smiling when Ray’s eyes snapped to his.

            Ray blinked a few times before smiling beautifully. “I love you too, Rye. All of you.”

            Ryan gave Ray a confused look, but he didn’t elaborate and Ryan was too tired to try and pry. Must have been something Vagabond said.


	95. Fake(?) Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B are close friends, both wanting more but refusing to admit it. They go to a shop/store/etc. together and A is being hit on by a stranger. A becomes fed up and says that they have a significant other. B, nearby, overhears and waltzes over and slips their arm around A, kissing them on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray knew Ryan didn’t mind the attention, knew he was horribly flattered every time someone flirted with him. Didn’t mean he liked being flirted with by some people.

            “Tells me I’m doing something right,” Ryan said to him once, sheepishly. He was stretched out on the couch, hand running through messy blond locks and a faint blush dusting his checks in the glow from the TV, the moon high in the sky outside.

            Ray didn’t mind that Ryan got compliments and flirted with everywhere they went. He hated the spotlight and was just happy Ryan was comfortable. Of course, the few times Ryan wasn’t comfortable, Ray was there in a heartbeat because his giant teddy bear, nerd of a friend was too fucking nice to tell people off. Well, Ray had plenty of practice telling people to fuck off at the bar and had no qualms about flashing some asshole the finger the instant Ryan started to fidget uncomfortably.

            “Doesn’t that shit make you jealous?” Michael asked him once when Ryan was happily talking to a woman and her friend who both came up to tell Ryan how nice he looked in his skirt.

            “Not really,” Ray said with a shrug, smiling when Ryan laughed. “It’s not like he’s my partner.”

            Michael smirked and bumped his shoulder. “But you want him to be.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and turned away because he could feel his skin heat and Michael was laughing hard enough as it was. No, Ryan wasn’t his partner. They were friends, bros, gal pals, whatever the fuck. Ryan didn’t have any remote interest in him that way. Ray was just the first person Ryan had meet that wasn’t a fucking douchebag about him being genderfluid. The first person to get it.

            Ray didn’t mind really, Ryan was happy and that made him happy. As deep as his crush ran, he wasn’t really interested in changing how things were. Their friends always insisted that he should mind, that he should make the first move.

            “Stop being a knob,” Gavin slurred at Ray once after arriving at his apartment drunk off his ass. He had flung himself over Ray in his bed, limbs thrown about and hiccupping with a crooked grin. “Hop on whatever Ryan has under those skirts.”

            Ray pushed Gavin off him with a disgusted scowl and poked at him with his foot until he left his room giggling. Gavin didn’t remember anything he said in the morning, barely remembered going to Ray’s house, but he made nearly the same comment sober at Ray’s table. He still asked why Ray locked him out of the apartment that day.

            Today was no different from the other times Ray and Ryan went out together. Geoff once said that people always complemented Ryan more whenever Ray was around. Michael was the asshole that suggested that must be because Ray looked like absolute shit next to Ryan. Ray had shot them both harsh glares but didn’t argue.

            Even as they stepped into the gas station to get snacks for the movie they were going to see, the cashier and the few other customers in the room turned to look at Ryan. Only one really old guy looked disgusted, everyone else was looking Ryan up and down.

            Ryan was oblivious, of course, he always was. Ray never was, shooting the old man a hot glare and nearly snarling at the guy who tried to subtly look up Ryan’s skirt by crouching down to look at something on the bottom shelf.

            Ray huffed as the man rushed away from the aisle before looking back at Ryan. “You want chips?” Ryan said, jiggling a bag of Doritos and smiling down at Ray.

            “Sure,” Ray said, snatching the bag and hugging it to his chest. Ryan laughed and turned down the aisle toward the candy.

            Ray followed closely after, nothing more than a shadow to the patrons watching them. The old guy had thankfully left but the peeping Tom was still hovering just outside of Ray’s sight.

            “Just pick one Rye,” Ray said, looking away from Tom to glance up at Ryan.

            “Eeeh, go get the drinks, I’ll be a minute,” Ryan said, poking at a few of the mostly empty candy boxes.

            With a huff and a warning glare at Tom, Ray rounded the aisle and searched the fridges lining the walls for a Monster and a Diet Coke.

            “Hey, nice skirt,” Ray heard just as he opened the door to one of the fridges.

            “Oh, thanks,” Ryan said, voice muffled slightly by the aisle.

            “Where’d you get it?” the voice said, higher pitched than what Ray thought might come out of Tom’s face.

            “Ah, my friend made it for me,” Ryan said and Ray could see his sheepish smile, pulling at the white netting overlapping the space pattern underneath. Ray had agonized over that fucking skirt. Got glitter all over the fucking place and stabbed himself nearly a million times.

            “Oh wow, that’s so cool!” the voice said as Ray grabbed Ryan’s Diet Coke from two fridges away from the Monsters.

            “Yeah,” Ryan chuckled and Ray felt the tension bleed from his shoulders. “He really did a good job on it.”

            Ray took his time looking over his options for energy drinks, Ryan and whoever he was talking to fading into the background. Just as he grabbed a can, a new voice made him go ridged.

            “Yeah, you look really good in it, but what’s underneath?”

            Ray nearly slammed the fridge door closed as Ryan sputtered for a second and the other person was silent. The new voice was deeper, something Ray would expect from Tom’s douche face.

            “I mean, not that I’d complain whatever it is, you are pretty hot,” Tom continued and Ray felt his eye twitch.

            “Tom,” the first voice hissed and Ray nearly shit himself, the asshole’s name was actual Tom, what a fucking perfect name for him.

            “Um,” Ryan coughed and Ray knew he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Thank you?”

            “Course, you want to go someplace nicer than this?” Tom said and Ray was already speed walking to round the aisle and punch the fucker in the face.

            “No, I have a boyfriend,” Ryan said and Ray froze just at the mouth of the aisle Ryan was in. The cashier was standing awkwardly next to Ryan shooting glares a Mr. Fuck-face Tom who was scowling at Ryan.

            Ryan was blushing awkwardly, slowly shuffling further away from Tom. Ray pursed his lips then grinned. Walking with more confidence and purpose than he felt, he walked right up to Ryan and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ray mentally cursed Ryan’s height as he leaned up in his toes to kiss Ryan’s cheek.

            “Hey, babe, ready to go?” Ray said, the cashier covering a smile with her hand while Douchebag McGee Tom glared at him.

            Ryan was tense against Ray before relaxing and smiling goofily. “Sure dear,” he said, kissing Ray’s cheek back.

            “Right this way!” the cashier said, scurrying up to the counter with a light laugh.

            Ray flicked Tom off as they walked past, his arm still wrapped around Ryan’s waist. Ray quickly pulled out his wallet and paid for everything, Ryan raising an amused eyebrow at him. Ray smiled sheepishly back and let Ryan take the bags. Ray nearly tripped over his own feet when Ryan slipped his hand in his, tangling their fingers. Pushing himself forward, he opened the door and squeezed Ryan’s hand. Appearances, appearances.

            The cashier mocked Tom as they left, the door swinging close behind them. They walked in silence away from the gas station, the bags rustling and bumping against Ryan’s legs. They had yet to let each other’s hand go, despite Ray loosening his grip.

            Licking his lips, Ray chanced a glance up at Ryan who was looking ahead of them with a fond smile on his face. Blushing, Ray looked at his feet and glared at his graying checkered vans. A warm breeze brushed past them, shaking the trees and making the birds tweet. A few cars rolled past, a few too close to the shoulder where they were walking.

            “Thanks,” Ryan said, startling Ray, “He was the one you were glaring at when we walked in, right?”

            Ray winced before huffing, pouting slightly. “He was trying to look up your skirt,” he mumbled, moving to fold his arms before stopping himself. Ryan hadn’t let go of his hand yet and Ray wasn’t about to shake him off.

            Ryan scowled then sighed. He glanced at their hands before smiling softly again, squeezing Ray’s hand. “You know, I wouldn’t be opposed if this was actually a date.” He choked out the last part of his sentence, quickly tensing and smile becoming forced.

            Ray did a double take at Ryan who was looking intently into the woods, the tip of his ears turning red slowly. Ray felt like his eyes might fall out of his head if they went any wider. “Huhwhat,” he rushed out, feeling a bit dizzy. When had he started holding his breath?

            Ryan swallowed hard and turned to look at Ray, their steps coming to a stop and their hands hanging between them. “I--okay, listen,” Ryan said biting his lip, “Geoff likes to fucking--he keeps telling me to ‘make a move’ all of the fucking time and then Gavin showed up drunk to my apartment and told me to, and I quote, ‘hope on his knob’ and I--well. I kind of want to?”

            Ray blinked as Ryan who cringed and slapped his palm against his forehead. “Not hop on your dick! I mean, if you wanted to--but if not! Oh pun of a bitch,” Ryan groaned, covering his eyes with his hand, the bag hanging between them and banging against his forearm.

            Ray pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Reaching up with his free hand, he pulled Ryan’s hand away. He grinned when he saw how red Ryan’s face was. “Pun of a bitch?”

            Ryan’s brow slowly furrowed before he groaned louder and slipped his hand from Ray’s to cover his face with both hands. Ray laughed and tried to pull his hands away. “Ryan!”

            “Nope! I’m never speaking again!” Ryan said against his palms, a smile on his lips when Ray finally pulled his hands away.

            Ray tangle their fingers on both hands, keeping their hands between them. The bag hung awkwardly between their fingers as Ray smiled up at Ryan. They were both blushing with awkward, fond smiles.

            “You’re a nerd,” Ray said, shuffling a bit closer.

            Ryan puffed out a laugh and rested his forehead on Ray’s. “Yes? And your point?”

            “That you should totally be my nerd,” Ray said, smirking when Ryan snorted and burst out laughing, holding Ray’s hands tighter.

            “Your nerd?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow.

            “And I’ll be yours, it’s perfect,” Ray said with a nod.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Ray’s lips. “Then you’re my nerd then.”

            Ray laughed and kissed Ryan again. When they parted, Ryan took a tighter grip on the bag and slipped his fingers from Ray’s. One pair of hands clasped between them still, they continued to head for the movie theatre only a few more minutes away, sides pressed together.


	96. Really Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your friend set you up on a blind date and I happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so I went along with it but you just got a text from said friend saying that they’re sorry your date stood you up and now I have some explaining to do.” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray played with the balled up paper from his straw as the restaurant bustled around him. His soda bubbled quietly beside the condiments neatly arranged against the wall. As he shifted in his seat, the worn down cushion of the booth squeaked and he smiled to himself.

            The paper table mat was covered in advertisements for local businesses, each one more cheesy and awkward than the last. The menu laid near the edge of the table where the hostess had placed the frayed plastic sheet when seating him. Ray looked up from the table covered in blue and pink triangles to glance around the diner, the balled up paper rolling to a stop next to his hand.

            The diner was glowing with neon light as the sun slowly set outside the large picture windows covering the entire dining area. Waitresses in pink dresses with bright white half aprons tied around their waists raced around the dining room, some carrying heavy black trays full of food on their shoulders.

            The metal accents around the ceiling glittered in the light as people talked and laughed. The tile floors were a little sticky, making a horrible noise every time someone walked by. The bar had a few other people on the spinning stools, digging into their plates of burgers and fries. A tall man in black slacks, dress shirt, and black vest stood behind the bar, mixing smoothies and milkshakes and occasionally dishing out deserts from the case next to the register.

            The doors to the kitchen swung back and forth as waitresses rushed in and out dropping off dishes or picking up meals. Ray leaned his hand against his palm as he watched people bustle in and out of the diner, paying for their meals at the register or waiting to be seated.

            He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a large body slide into the booth across from him. He looked over at a man about a head taller than him smiling sheepishly.

            “Sorry I’m late,” the man said, running a hand through soft blond strands. Slight stubble lined the man’s jaw and around his mouth. Brilliant blue eyes glittered in the lights.

            “Uh?” Ray said, bow furrowing.

            The handsome man tensed and frowned at Ray before yanking his phone out of his pocket. His dress shirt was rumbled, the top button undone and the bright orange tie loosened slightly. “I swear,” he mumbled, glaring at something on his phone. Peaking at Ray over the top of his phone he coughed awkwardly. “I’m, uh. I’m Ryan? Meg set us up on a blind date?”

            “Oh yeah, sorry. She didn’t say what you looked like,” Ray said and he could have slapped himself. What the fuck? He was never that fast when responding to anyone. “I’m Ray.” He offered Ryan his hand, smiling awkwardly as Ryan’s shoulders slumped and he happily took Ryan’s hand.

            “Nice to meet you,” Ryan said with a charming smile and Ray really wanted to slap himself.

            Who the fuck was Meg? Why was she setting this handsome bastard up with anyone? How did he not already have someone? He was hot as fuck _and_ cute! What the fuck was Ray doing? Oh God, he just blurted out he was this guy’s date. How did Ryan think he was even in his league? OH FUCK. What if Ryan’s real date showed up? Oh, he was so screwed.

            “You okay?” Ryan said, frowning at Ray, tilting his head to the side like he was a fucking puppy.

            “Yes!” Ray blurted before wincing. He snatched up the paper ball and stared to tear the thing to pieces. “Sorry, I’m just--nervous.”

            Ryan laughed lightly and Ray was tempted to look around for God to demand he stop playing these kind of cruel jokes on him. “Oh, yeah. Same. Meg didn’t really say much about you either.”

            Well, at least there was that. “I kind of wish she had told me how good looking you were,” Ryan continued and Ray was tempted to pinch himself. Clearly he fell asleep waiting for his waitress to take his order.

            “I-uh. You’re hot.” Ray wanted to pick up his words and shove them in his mouth.

            Ryan snorted and grinned and Ray awkwardly smiled back. “Well, thank you,” he said and Ray must have died and gone to heaven.

            Ray opened his mouth to probably say something else stupid when his waitress came over. Lindsey gave Ray a wink and a smirk and he shrank in his seat. “Well, well. It’s not every day Ray manages to get a date,” she said, turning to Ryan.

            Ryan blinked at Lindsey in surprise as Ray groaned and covered his face with his hands. Maybe he should stop eating where all his friends worked. “Really? That’s surprising,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray.

            Lindsey laughed as Ray turned a darker shade of red. “I’ll give you a minute to look over the menu,” she said, shaking her head and pulling her pad out of her apron.. “What do you want to drink?”

            “Do you have Diet Coke?” Ryan said, pulling the menu Ray hadn’t bothered to use closer.

            “Coming right up!” Lindsey sang, ruffing Ray’s hair before she left.

            Ryan laughed as Ray glared after her. “I take it you come here often?” he said as he glanced over the menu.

            “Yeah, the guy behind the bar? That’s my roommate,” Ray mumbled, rolling his eyes as Gavin dropped something behind the bar right on time. “And Lindsey, our waitress, and Michael, he’s the cook, live across from us.”

            Ryan nodded, peaking over the menu at Ray which was unfairly adorable. “So, what’s good here?” he said, smiling awkwardly.

            Ray laughed lightly and leaned over the table as Ryan set the menu flat. He pointed at a few of his favorite dishes and sat back when Ryan agreed with the burger. They sat in silence for a moment and Ray was rather surprised that he didn’t feel that awkward.

            He tried to push out that he wasn’t actually Ryan’s date and that he had no idea who the fuck this Meg person was as few times, but then they would meet eyes. Ryan would give him this tiny, nervous smile, and his words ran down his throat.

            “So, uh, what do you do?” Ray eventually choked out instead and Ryan sighed with a relieved smile.

            “I animate for a game company and voice act sometimes too,” Ryan said, pushing his placemat from side to side. “You?”

            “I work at the GameStop not far from here,” Ray said, gesturing vaguely out the window, “It sucks, but its work.” He paused before furrowing his brow. “What games do you work on?”  
            Ryan’s eyes lit up and Ray was taken aback for only a moment as Ryan launched into an excited rambling about the games he had worked on. “Wait, wait, wait. You work for Rooster Teeth?” Ray said, holding his hand up and looked at Ryan with wide eyes. After about the third title Ryan mentioned the pieces fell together.

            “Uh, yeah. I’m surprised you know about us,” Ryan said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “We’re still an indie company.”

            “Are you fucking kidding me?” Ray said, sitting up and grinning like a mad man. “I fucking love those games.”

            Ryan blinked in surprise, tilting his head like the puppy Ray was beginning to suspect he was. “You do?” he said and Ray could almost see his tail starting to wag.

            “Hell yeah,” Ray snorted, digging his phone from his pocket. “Listen, I play a lot of fucking games and Rooster Teeth games are so fucking cool and inventive. I was getting bored of the same Call of Duty game getting a reskin.” He flipped through the photos on his phone before holding the device out to Ryan. “That’s my gamer score after all.”

            Ryan whistled and grinned at Ray around his phone. “That’s fucking impressive.”

            “Right? I have no life,” Ray laughed, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. “Holy shit this is cool.”

            Ryan chuckled and shrugged. “Me neither. When I’m not coding games, I’m playing them. Although, I don’t think I’m as good as you are.”

            Ray shook his head and leaned against the table. “Okay, serious question, there’s going to be another Camp Camp game, right?”

            Ryan smirked and leaned closer about six inches between their noses. “We’re just about to release the date it’s to come out.”

            “Fuck yes!” Ray said, throwing his hands up into the air.

            Ryan laughed and leaned back. “That’s all I can tell you though,” he said, pressing his lips together to keep from smiling too much when Ray deflated, pouting at him.

            “You’re an asshole,” Ray huffed, relaxing and smiling again.

            “Afraid so,” Ryan sighed, pursing his lips and shaking his head.

            Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ryan grinned and they talked about games until Lindsey came to take their orders. As she left with the menus, Ryan asked Ray about books and looked appalled when Ray admitted he didn’t really read.

            “Not even the Halo books?” Ryan pressed as Ray tried not to laugh, leaning his cheek against his palm.

            “Nope,” he said, popping the p. “I just don’t have the patients for it.”

            “But you have the patients for the Red VS Blue story mode?” Ryan snorted, folding his arms and pouting slightly.

            “Uh, yeah?” Ray said, smiling when Ryan rolled his eyes. “There’s action in between.”

            Ryan laughed and shook his head, jumping and pulling his phone out just as Lindsey stopped by their table with their meal. Ray smiled at his friend as she set their plates down. Giving Ray a wink and smirking when he blushed, she quickly walked away from their table and into the kitchen.

            Ray shook his head, knowing he was going to get horrible teased by Michael and Gavin when he went home. Turning back to Ryan he tensed when he was being glared at.

            Ryan was holding his phone and glaring at Ray over their food. Ray shrank back slightly, swallowing hard and smiling awkwardly. “I’m guessing that was Meg?”

            Ryan pursed his lips and turned back to his food. “I’m so sorry, Ryan. John apparently decided to stand you up and just told me. I hope you’re not still at the diner,” he read before narrowing his eyes at Ray again.

            Ray winced and sighed, sinking into his seat. Ryan gently set his phone down and stared down at his food. Biting his lip, Ray watched Ryan’s eyes glaze over as he slumped in his own seat.

            “I--look,” Ray pushed out, flinching when Ryan shot him another glare, “I--when you sat down I just kind of panicked? And you looked so fucking excited and cute and nervous and fuck.” Ray rubbed his hands down his face. “I can just--Michael lets me eat in the back sometimes,” he said softly, staring hard at the table. “I can--I’ll just leave.”

            “No,” Ryan sighed just as Ray reached for his plate. “I--it’s fine.”

            Ray frowned as Ryan sighed, running his hand through his hair. “No, it’s not. I should have said something sooner.”

            Ryan looked at Ray and smiled softly. “Honestly? This was going better than I thought someone Meg would set me up with would go.”

            Ray frowned and pulled at the strings of his old purple hoodie. “I still shouldn’t have lied.”

            “No,” Ryan sighed before relaxing slightly. “But your look of absolute fear just then did make me feel better.”

            Ray scowled as Ryan grinned at him. “You’re such an asshole,” he snorted.

            “Yep, but I’m not so much of an asshole to make you go to the kitchen. I--“ Ryan paused, mouth twisting for a second before he smiled sheepishly. “I would still like for this to be a date, if that’s okay?”

            Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times, eyes wide. “Hell yes,” Ray breathed and Ryan laughed at his bright grin.

            Awkwardly, they looked away from each other and down at their food. They ate in silence for a moment before Ryan cleared his throat. “You didn’t lie about anything else, did you?”

            Ray shook his head so quickly he nearly choked on the bite he had shoved in his mouth to keep him from saying something stupid. Ryan frowned worriedly at him when he couched. “No, fuck no. I didn’t lie about anything other than knowing Meg and being your date.”

            Ryan relaxed, still watching him cough worriedly. “You okay?”

            “Wrong pipe,” Ray said, smiling when Ryan chuckled and shook his head.

            “You’re ridiculous, please don’t choke,” Ryan said, picking up his burger “This date has been good so far, I don’t want it to end with you choking to death.”

            “I don’t want to choke to death so we’re good,” Ray laughed, picking up one of the ribs he ordered and realizing he should have really picked a significantly less messy meal. “I uh--this is the best date I’ve gone on too.”

            Ryan blinked before grinning at him. Ray smiled back and hoped he didn’t make too much of a mess.

            Ryan didn’t mind when Lindsey had to bring extra napkins for Ray. He really should have known better but Ryan didn’t even bat an eye. He just talked as Ray cleaned his fingers and face.

            He chuckled when Ray insisted that they get desert. Ray smirked triumphantly when Ryan took a bite out of the diner’s infamous apple pie and nearly moaned. “Does your friend make the pies too?” Ryan said, eyeing the rest of the pie in the case.

            “No, I do,” Ray laughed, finishing up the last bite of his cheesecake.

            Ryan’s head whipped around so quickly Ray heard his bones audibly crack. “I thought you didn’t work here?”

            “I don’t, but I do get paid for making a few deserts from them,” Ray shrugged, smirking when Ryan just continued to stare at him. “Pays better than GameStop anyway.”

            Ryan slowly smiled fondly at Ray. “If I can have your deserts for the rest of my life I think I could die happy.”

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’ll definitely die from all of the sugar.”

            “And what a wonderful death that will be,” Ryan said, picking up his empty glass. “If all of the Diet Coke I drink doesn’t kill me first.”

            Ray nearly choked on his laugh, blushing under the soft smile Ryan kept giving him. When the bill came, Ray snatched the paper before Ryan could even get close.

            “The least I could do is pay for your food, after lying and shit,” Ray said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. “I’m still really sorry about that.”

            “Thank you,” Ryan said, looking at his phone while Ray slipped from the booth to pay. Ryan didn’t need to know that Ray ate for free at the diner anyway, he still owed him.

            Gavin was teasing him at the register when Ryan came up to stand beside Ray. “Gavin!” Ray hissed, blushing as Gavin snickered at him.

            “Do I want to know?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow when Ray blushed more.

            “No!” Ray said before Gavin could speak.

            Still giggling, Gavin handed Ray his change and waved as they left. “British idiot,” Ray huffed once they were outside in the cool night air.

            Ryan chuckled and offered Ray his hand. “Want to come over and play some games? I have some new games we still need to beta test, they’re pretty funny,” he said awkwardly, looking over Ray’s head.

            Ray blinked up at Ryan before smiling and taking his hand. “I’d love to,” he said, blushing when Ryan smiled brightly at him.

            “Great!” Ryan said and they stood there for a moment. Ray raised an eyebrow and nudged Ryan forward away from the doors. “Oh shit, yeah,” Ryan coughed, walking toward his car. Ray laughed and followed after him, their fingers tangled together.


	97. Two Times too Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You tried on a shirt that was too small in the store I work at in the changing rooms and I had to help you out of it and now we’re making small talk.” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray froze as the cold air brushed past his stomach. Wiggling slightly, he winced and froze again when he heard a short ripping sound. His arms bumped against each other as he slowly tried to pull them back down to his sides but got caught on more fabric.

            Biting his lip as he peaked at himself over the bottom of his shirt he could feel his face heat up more. His arms were stuck dangling over his head, the black fabric of the tight long sleeve shirt Gavin had shoved into the dressing room with him clinging to his skin.

            He almost looked like a lizard trying to shed its skin but one little patch of skin wasn’t ready to give up yet, leaving the lizard trapped half in and half out of its own skin. Groaning, he leaned forward until his hands hit the cold mirror and a shiver shot through him.

            Taking a deep breath, he cursed and tried to reach the edge of the shirt to pull the unfortunately not stretchy fabric slowly over his head the rest of the way. His fingertips just barely grazed the fabric. He twisted his torso around, trying to reach the god damn edge, bumping into the walls and cursing under his breath.

            He nearly fell when a hard knock on the dressing room door startled him. “Everything okay in there?” the tall, handsome man who was working the dressing rooms said and Ray squeezed his eyes shut.

            Gavin had laughed when Ray could barely thank the man for giving them a dressing room because he had those pretty baby blue eyes you only hear about in bad teen fiction and a handsome face also from a bad teen fiction. This wasn’t a teen fiction, but it sure damn felt like it at this point.

            His options were wait for Gavin to return with more clothes to force him into, which could take a while, or he could embarrass himself in front of this very attractive man in a Halo t-shirt which meant Ray might have the inkling of a shot. Well, maybe not after this, but the chance had been there.

            Ray sighed and leaned against the mirror. “Uh, actually? Can you give me a hand?” he said, trying to keep his voice from cracking like it normally did when he was nervous. He was an adult damnit. He could do this.

            “Okay sure, you’re going to have to open the door first though,” the man said, a laugh in his voice.

            Ray blinked at the silver hook screwed into the slatted white door for a moment, just making out the outline of the man before looking down at the gold latch. “Oh son of a bitch,” he breathed, glancing up at his hands then down at the latch.

            “Okay, give me a second,” Ray said louder and groaned when the man laughed. The tiniest hint of a smile showed through the angled slats and Ray wanted to smack his head against the wall.

            Instead he dropped to his knees and tried to grab the latch awkwardly. After smacking his head into the door twice and cursing louder when the man started to actually lough outload, he finally managed to undo the latch.

            “Alright,” Ray grumbled, wobbling to his feet as the man opened the door. He had a hand over his mouth, eyes crinkling in the corner as he looked Ray over.

            A hissed snort left the man as Ray cocked a hip and tried to awkwardly fold his arms above his head. “You’re an asshole,” Ray said.

            The man coughed into his hand but managed to keep from laughing too hard. He quickly slipped into the small cubical and closed the door behind him, flicking the latch closed. “Okay, I’m so sorry, I just.” He pressed his lips together, took a deep breath, and grinned at Ray. “It’s a little funny.”

            “Yeah, later,” Ray huffed, waving his arms as much as he could. “Right now it kind of fucking sucks.”

            “Right, right,” the man said taking a step closer and grabbing the edge of the shirt. Ray just caught sight of the man’s name tag before the shirt popped over his shoulders and head. “How’s that?”

            “Oh thank god,” Ray breathed, his arms hanging in front of him, still trapped in the god damn shirt.

            The man, _Ryan_ , tried to hold in another laugh as Ray tried in vain to pull the shirt off his arms but the fabric was basically glued to his skin. “Here,” he said, grabbing the shirt again and pulling while Ray tried to yank his arms free.

            He came free without a pop, but started to lose his balance. Ryan caught his arm and tugged him upright and right into his chest. “Sorry!” Ray gasped, stumbling back, face burning.

            Ryan chuckled and kept Ray balanced with a hand on his shoulder. “Its fine,” he said, smiling brightly at Ray and god damn the bastard could be a model if he wanted. Why the absolute fuck was he working in a clothing store? “Why are you even trying on a shirt that’s way too small for you?”

            Ray scowled and folded his arms, hands brushing against his half-binder. “That is my size,” he grumbled, face getting hotter. He was considering not even wearing a bra today. Holy fuck was he lucky.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked at the tag. “You sure? Because I’m fairly certain this is a kid’s size.”

            Ray nearly choked, Ryan laughing as the shirt was ripped out of his hands. “Gavin,” Ray hissed, glaring at the size of the shirt, “That asshole.”

            “That the British guy that shoved you in here?” Ryan said, leaning against the wall next to the door, arms folded and one leg crossed over the other, “I think I saw him pick more kids clothes up before coming over here.”

            Ray groaned and slapped his hand against his face, pulling at his skin as he dragged his hand down. “That moron,” he sighed, glaring at the shirt before aggressively turning the shirt the right side out and folding the fabric death trap, “I tell him once that I got a suit in the kids section!”

            Ryan chuckled as Ray threw down the neatly folded shirt before searching around for his t-shirt. “I’m guessing the adult suits were too big?”

            “I’m small,” Ray huffed, offering a sheepish smile when Ryan held his shirt out to him. “It’s not my fucking fault men are supposed to be massive.”

            Ryan shook his head, still grinning. “Well, you should probably go stop your friend,” he said, leaning off the wall and pursing his lips, arms still folded. “I could help, if you want?”

            Ray blinked up at Ryan, hands stilling over the bottom of his t-shirt to readjust the baggy cloth. “You would?”

            “Yeah, kind of part of my job and it’ll keep you from getting stuck again,” Ryan said with a shrug before stooping to get the shirt. “Also, your friend has a terrible taste in clothes.”

            Ray laughed and Ryan grinned, opening the door and waving for Ray to go ahead of him. “Fair point. Thank you.”

            “No problem,” Ryan said, tossing the shirt onto the discard rack before leading Ray into the store where Gavin had an armful of very tacky children’s clothes in his arms. Ray scowled as Ryan shook his head and handed the clothes over to a coworker.

            Gavin pouted when Ryan vetoed everything he suggested. He smirked when Ryan told Ray he could look adorable in something. He got more annoying when Ryan started flirting. Ray shoved Gavin’s head with a faint blush when he wouldn’t stop making kissy faces at him.

            “You’ve been around Michael too long,” Ray mumbled, rolling his eyes when Gavin squawked like the bird he was.

            Ryan chuckled at them and shooed Ray off toward the dressing room with an armful of clothes that were thankfully the right size. Gavin insisted Ray come out with everything he tried on.

            Both Gavin and Ryan complimented him but they fell silent when Ray walked out in a pair of dress slacks that fit extremely comfortably and a nice red dress shirt. Gavin squawked and cooed, flittering around him as Ray looked himself in the three way mirror.

            He caught Ryan’s eye in the mirror and smirked when he saw a blush brushed across his cheeks. Ryan smiled back and gave a thumbs up before pushing Ray back into the dressing room. “That’s not good for my health,” he whispered quietly enough that Gavin didn’t hear him.

            Ray smirked back at Ryan before closing the door. The next few outfits, he came out with his chest puffed up and Ryan shaking his head at him.

            Despite Ray’s protests, Gavin bought everything Ray had liked for him. “It’s fiiine,” Gavin said, hooking his arm around Ray’s neck. “You need nice clothes X-Ray!”

            Ray sighed, arms folded and shooting Gavin a sideways glare. “I wouldn’t need new clothes at all if you hadn’t bribed your boss into hiring me.”

            Gavin flapped his hand dismissively, taking back his credit card when Ryan held the card out to him. “You can do the job!”

            “I wanted to get in on my own,” Ray said, taking the bags before Gavin could.

            Gavin just smirked at him, squeezing him gently before turning to Ryan. “Want to join us for lunch?”

            “Vav!” Ray hissed, blushing as Ryan blinked at them in surprise before laughing.

            “Sure, my break’s about to start anyway,” Ryan said, waving at his co-worker who nodded at him.

            Gavin shot Ray a smug look before squawking when Ray elbowed him in the ribs. “Uh, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Ray said, looking up at Ryan with an awkward smile.

            Ryan tilted his head to the side, looking Ray up and down before gently ruffling his hair. “I don’t mind. You two are fun to watch.”

            Ray chuckled before stumbling when Gavin burst between them, hanging awkwardly from Ryan’s shoulders and leaning heavily on Ray’s. “Great! Let’s go!” Gavin chirped, pushing them forward.

            Ray rolled his eyes as Ryan laughed. Gavin, insisting on buying all of their meals at the food court and then left with a wink once they found an empty, relatively clean table.

            Scowling after Gavin, Ray sat his bags in the chair beside him before sitting himself. “I, uh. I never got your name?” Ryan said, making Ray’s head snap around.

            “Oh shit,” Ray snorted before holding his hand out. “I’m Ray.”

            Ryan nodded in understanding, taking Ray’s hand. “Okay, that explains why he called you X-Ray, kind of. I’m Ryan.”

            “It’s an inside joke,” Ray said, lips twitching up into a smile. “And I know, it’s on your name tag.”

            Ryan’s brow furrowed before he looked down at his shirt. He blushed as he spied his white name tag pinned to his chest. “Oh, right.”

            Ray laughed as Ryan smiled sheepishly. “Thanks for your help,” Ray said after a beat of silence. “And, uh, not being a douche.”

            Frowning, Ryan tilted his head again and Ray was instantly reminded of his dog. “Oh!” Ryan said, sitting up a bit straighter. “Nah, its fine. I get it.”

            Ray relaxed slightly as Ryan gave him a soft smile. “So, you any good at Halo?”

            Gavin was fairly quiet when he returned with their food, although, every time Ray looked at him, he had that knowing smirk on his face. Ray already knew he wasn’t hearing the end of it when they left to begin with but when Ryan slid his phone number and gamer tag over to Ray before heading back to work, he really wasn’t going to head the end of it.

            “Ray finally got a boyfriend! It’s the end of the bloody world!” Gavin laughed as they left the store.

            Ray hid his face in his hands as they walked, his bags hanging from the crook of his elbow. People watched them strangely as they passed and Gavin went on and one about how the world was going to end.

            Behind his hands, Ray was blushing, but he was also smiling. The little piece of ripped paper in his pocket weighed him down slightly and he resisted the urge to reach for his phone.


	98. Rose Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your friends drunkenly paid for an appointment to get a tattoo for you at my parlor and you didn’t want to lose the money but the day has come and I have to hold your hand while someone else tattoos you” AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “You did what?!” Ray said, hand’s holding the pocket of his unfortunately empty wallet open.

            “We picked a rose!” Gavin giggled, leaning on Ray’s back, arms thrown over his shoulders and chin resting on Ray’s head.

            “Yeah,” Michael hiccupped from the curb he was nearly melting on, “It’ll look good.”

            Ray could feel his eye twitched as he shook Gavin off. “You what?!” he snarled, glaring between his flush faced friends.

            “It was only fifty,” Gavin slurred as he sat next to Michael, pouting.

            Michael snorted as they leaned heavily against each other. “And small.”

            “That’s not the point!” Ray groaned, throwing his hands up, wallet flapping awkwardly, “I don’t want a tattoo! And how did you two get my wallet anyway?!”

            “You forgot it,” Michael snickered, smirking up at Ray as Gavin fell over into his lap. He must have had ten times the normal amount. He wasn’t usually this drunk.

            Ray glared at Michael, arms falling to his side. He knew he had more than fifty bucks in his wallet, a mistake on his part. He hadn’t even noticed the damn thing was gone when he left dumb and dumber at the first bar they went to.

            Ray took a deep breath through his nose and then pinched the bridge, pushing his glasses up against his forehead, and stuffed his wallet back into his back pocket. “Okay, fine, what’s the place? I’ll get a fucking refund or whatever.”

            “Un-refundable,” Gavin sang as Michael cackled. Ray stared at them blankly for a second before turning and walking away.

            The drunks scrambled to keep up with him, tripping over themselves. Ray didn’t even get to five minutes of letting them suffer before he gave Gavin a piggy-back ride and letting Michael walk leaned up against him. He even gave them his couch for the night.

            “Why do I do anything for you assholes?” Ray grumbled the next morning as Michael and Gavin nursed their hangovers at his kitchen table.

            “Because you love us?” Gavin said, smiling brightly at Ray, hand over his eyes to shield him from the kitchen light.

            “It’s only one fucking tattoo,” Michael snorted, voice muffled by the table, his own tattooed arms hanging at his sides. “You’ll live.”

            Ray sighed and glared down at the pancakes he had agreed to make. He was way too nice. “Where even is this place?” he said, dropping the last pancake onto one of the few plastic plates he had.

            “It’s about three seconds from where you picked us up,” Michael said, lifting his head slightly when Ray set the plate down. Paper plates rested at the three chairs Ray had.

            “Great, when’s the appointment?” Ray said as he sat. He only glanced at Gavin when he stood and shuffled off toward the bathroom.

            “Today? At like, noon,” Michael groaned, dragging his plate over and pulling three pancakes onto his plate with his fingers.

            “X-Raaaaaaay,” Gavin whined from the bathroom, voice echoing slightly. “Where’s your Advil?”

            “No fucking clue Vav,” Ray called back, making Michael wince. As Gavin whined and made his way back to the table, Ray hid his smirk behind a bite of pancake. He shifted his leg and made sure nothing rattled too loudly.

            Noon found Ray thankfully without Michael or Gavin but unfortunately in front of a small tattoo shop. He had to give the place the decorations. Just glancing into the big picture window revealed walls covered in nearly a thousand little and large pictures. There were a few relatively large blank spaces.

            Taking a deep breath, Ray pushed into the store and winced slightly when a bell rang above him. There was a row of three chairs, one of which was filled with a bearded man carefully working over a mustached man’s arm. The man in the chair was already covered in tattoos while the artist working on him had no visible ones.

            “Hey, can I help you?” a voice said, making Ray jump.

            Right next to the door was a counter with a handsome man smiling amused at Ray. He was leaning against the counter next to the register, chin in his hand. He didn’t have any tattoos either. His blue eyes were striking and sharp while his blond hair looked soft and fluffy.

            “Uh, yeah. My idiot friends came in here last night and pre-paid for a tattoo?” Ray said, the words awkward in his mouth. “They said something about it being un-refundable?”

            The man raised an eyebrow before he snorted and nodded. “Oh, do you mean the short guy with a temper and the British guy with him? They ordered a tattoo of a small rose for their friend which I’m guessing that’s you?”

            “Yeah, that’s them. Their names are idiot and bigger idiot, just so you know,” Ray huffed, walking closer to the counter. “And yeah, un-fucking-fortunately.”

            “Someone’s full of vinegar,” the mustached man snorted from the chair, smiling lazily when Ray glanced at him.

            “Yeah, well, they used my last fifty bucks on this bullshit,” Ray said, looking back at the man behind the counter.

            “Ah damn, well, I’m sorry. They’re right. No purchase, pre-paid or not, is refundable here,” the man said with a small wince and an awkward smile.

            Ray groaned and rubbed his face. “Fucking great-okay. Fine. I’ll get the damn tattoo.”

            “Oh?” the man said, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah, it’s fucking,” Ray waved his hand awkwardly, scowling slightly. “Whatever. Don’t want to completely waist the fifty. I’m a bitch when it comes to pain though, just warning you.”

            “Well, the pain depends on where you’re getting it,” the bearded man said, leaning away from the mustached man, the constant buzzing filling the shop suddenly stopping and sending them into a deafening silence.

            “Uh, my wrist maybe?” Ray said looking down at his right wrist with a small frown. “How big is it?”

            “Well, they paid fifty dollars which is about an inch-ish and black and white,” the man behind the counter said, stepping out from the counter and waving for Ray to follow him to the second chair.

            “Works, I guess,” Ray grumbled, trudging after the man. The bearded man laughed lightly and patted Ray’s shoulder as he passed.

            “Thanks, Jack,” the mustached man said, bumping fists with the bearded man before dropping into a small stool with four wheels next to the chair Ray sat in. “What’s the image again?”

            “A rose,” the man who was behind the counter said, sitting on another small stool and pulling himself over with his toes. He sat back on the stool, his hands gripping the front of the cushion between his legs. Ray nearly snorted, the bastard looked like a giant child. The only thing missing was for him to start kicking his legs.

            “Nice, any reason?” the mustache man said, glancing at Ray who shifted awkwardly on the seat. All three men were staring at him and he wanted to shrink into his seat.

            “It’s uh, it’s my favorite flower,” Ray said sheepishly, holding out his right arm when the mustached man held his hand out.

            “It’s a nice flower, Geoff’s the best at them,” the man said, nodding toward the mustached man.

            “I usually fuck up the leaves,” Jack said cheerfully as he cleaned the needle he was just using.

            Ray’s eyes stuck to the needle and he grimaced. He never did like needles. “Oh,” he squeaked, jumping when gently figures tapped his shoulder.

            “You okay?” the man said with a worried frown.

            Ray forced himself to look away from Geoff putting a different needle into a pen. “Uh, not big on needles, or pain.”

            “You really don’t have to do this,” the man said, shooting Geoff a glare when he started to giggle.

            “What?” Geoff snorted, grinning at the man, “I just find it funny he’s a bitch about needles like you are.” He winked and Ray raised an eyebrow.

            The man rolled his eyes as Jack started to snicker as well. “Will both of you shut up?”

            “Okay, two questions,” Ray said, glancing between the three men while Geoff started to mix shit together in a small cup, “One, is the needle thing why you’re not covered in tattoos and two, what did idiot one and two say?”

            “What makes you think it was your friends?” the man snorted, pouting slightly when both Geoff and Jack rolled their eyes.

            “Yes, and they said you’d like Ryan,” Jack said, sitting down in yet another little rolly stool to scoot closer, “Said you were cute and that you and Ryan should definitely bang.”

            Ray groaned and hid his blush with his free hand, the other resting on an arm rest Geoff had pulled up for him. Ryan was looking away, blushing himself. “Of course they did.”

            Geoff laughed a high pitched sound before gently grabbing Ray’s hand. Out of instinct, he yanked his hand free. Geoff raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Ray’s glare.

            “Ryan, distract him so I can get this done,” Geoff said, waving at Ryan who was glaring at a grinning Jack.

            Ryan sighed and gave Ray a sheepish smile, still blushing slightly. “So, uh. The needle thing,” he said carefully as Geoff took Ray’s hand and Ray didn’t pull back again. He was staring hard at Ryan and trying really hard not to think about needles.

            “Ah, yes. Distract him from needles by talking about them, good job,” Jack said, laughing when Ryan shot him another look.

            “Anyway,” Ryan said through his teeth, narrowing his eyes at Jack before looking at Ray again. “I’m fucking terrified of needles and Jack has this weird skin condition that means he can’t have tattoos. Geoff on the other hand taught him how to make tattoos and they both wanted to go into the business.”

            The buzzer started up and Ray jumped, fingers of his free hand curling tightly into the cushion of his chair while his captured hand stayed relaxed. “But they were too lazy to go out and get hired,” Ryan continued, carefully prying Ray’s fingers from the chair and letting him latch onto his forearm. “And I was a business major in college at the time.”

            “So we figured it’d be easier to just have Ryan make a business for us,” Jack said with a shrug as Ryan patted Ray’s hand and gave him a small smile.

            Ray smiled uneasily back, afraid to break Ryan’s skin with his nails. “Where’d you get the money for that?” he croaked out.

            “I haggled,” Ryan shrugged, squeezing Ray’s hand when the needle finally came down and Ray nearly jumped out of his skin.

            “He murdered the guy,” Geoff said over the buzzing. Ray refused to look at him, keeping his eyes on Ryan’s pretty blue ones.

            “We don’t actually know how he did it,” Jack snorted, rolling his eyes as Geoff smirked. “He won’t tell either of us.”

            “I just said, I haggled,” Ryan said, nearly pouting again.

            “Haggled for him to sell you this place for only a hundred bucks?” Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

            “You’re good, but not that good,” Geoff said, dipping the pen back into the cup of black ink. “You fuck up your words too much.”

            “What, did someone die in here?” Ray snorted, frowning when Geoff and Jack both froze, Ryan smiling sheepishly. “That’s the only way I could see it.”

            “Ryan?” Jack said slowly as Ryan just awkwardly shrugged.

            “Who died?!” Geoff asked, getting back to Ray’s tattoo, voice cracking.

            “Okay, look,” Ryan said, frowning as Ray started to smile, biting his lip to keep from outright laughing. “Apparently some guy burst into this place when it was still a flower shop or something and shot the owner between the eyes then left, not taking anything. The own rented the place out a few times but after like, a week, everyone was breaking their contract and leaving. He was happy to get rid of the place.”

            “Wait, are you telling me that every time something fucking moves in here, it’s not just Geoff being an asshole?” Jack said, eyes going wide.

            “Hey!” Geoff said, shooting Jack a glare. “I’m a dick but not that big of a dick.”

            “I mean, maybe?” Ryan said, running his free hand through his hair.

            All three men jumped when Ray burst out laughing, leaning slightly against Ryan. “Oh my fucking god, you’re being haunted and none of you _knew_!”

            Ryan smiled softly while Jack and Geoff shared a fast glance. They hadn’t believed the two drunken idiots that had come in five minutes before they closed but maybe they were actually on to something here. “I mean, it’s not really that bad,” Ryan said with a shrug. “Stuff moving is annoying but nothing to get rid of the place entirely.”

            “Ghost asshole must like you guys,” Ray said with a lopsided grin. He was still holding onto Ryan’s forearm but he was no longer leaning against him.

            “That doesn’t seem like a good thing,” Ryan said, pursing his lips and glancing round them. He grinned when Ray started to crack up again.

            Geoff left the needle running for a few minutes after he finished to see if Ray would notice. He shared smirks with Jack when Ray and Ryan didn’t even skip a beat in their conversation.

            “Alright,” Geoff said, startling them both with the snap of the needle turning off. “Jack will walk you through hot to take care of it.”

            “Oh, right. Thanks,” Ray said, smiling sheepishly. Both he and Ryan were blushing lightly.

            Jack smiled and went over the procedure with Ray while Ryan stayed at his side, Ray’s hand still on his forearm. Geoff shook his head at them as he cleaned up the equipment.

            A gauze pad tapped over Ray’s wrist, Ryan lead him to the register and Geoff and Jack watched as they continued to talk for another half an hour before Ryan finally gave Ray his number and the young man left.

            Ryan cursed Geoff’s and Jack’s teasing while Ray considered actually thanking Michael and Gavin for a change. That was fifty bucks worth spending.


	99. Subway Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You fell asleep on me in the subway and I should probably wake you up and my stop is coming up next but it’s okay, I can always just catch the subway back” AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan tensed when something heavy thudded against his shoulder. Blinking at the book in his hands, he slowly turned his head and looked at the mop of black hair belonging to the head using him as a pillow.

            “Uh, Sir?” Ryan whispered, gently lifting his shoulder. The man who had sat down next to him at the last stop had looked extremely exhausted but he hadn’t thought he would actually fall asleep.

            The pink DS the younger man had pulled out after sitting down was resting in his lap, the stylist sticking out between his fingers. The screen was black, fingers loosely holding the device. A tiny groan left the man but instead of sitting up, he pressed his nose into Ryan’s shoulder, glasses sticking out to the side of his face awkwardly.

            Ryan frowned and hesitantly reached up to shake the man but then let his hand fall into his lap. The bags that had been under the man’s eyes were heavy and the whites of his eyes were red. Sighing, he glanced at the LED sign above the door to the next car. His stop was next.

            Ryan sunk back against the subway seat, the man slipping down to keep his warm weight against his side. The subway car shuddered as they went around a turn. The girl sitting across from them was giggling over her phone at them.

            Ryan bit his lip and leaned his head back against the useless windows showing the few lights in the tunnel shoot past. He considered reaching up again but didn’t even bother. He just raised his book to hide his face from the girl and started reading again. They still had a few minutes before his stop, maybe the guy would wake up.

            He barely read, completely unsure where he left off. He’d spare fast glances at the man every time he shifted or mumbled under his breath. For the most part, he just snuggled more into Ryan. He actually blushed when the man let his DS go to wrap his arms around Ryan’s. Thankfully the game didn’t fall, unfortunately, the girl was laughing harder now. At least _someone_ was having fun.

            Ryan sighed and tried not to think about how the man actually smelled really good, almost like a flower shop. He had allowed himself the small thought that the guy looked cute in the oversized hoodie he wore.

            Carefully, he grabbed the pink DS and slipped the stylist from between the man’s fingers. He closed the device and stuck the stylist into the hole beside the slot for the cartridge. He pursed his lips when the stylist stuck out about an inch out from the back of the DS.

            Shaking his head, he carefully slipped the device into the man’s purple hoodie pocket then leaned back to read again.

            He watched he doors at his stop open then close. He watched furlong as the platform disappeared in a blur. At least the girl was gone.

            The man shifted and Ryan smiled tiredly. He could always take a different train back at the next platform.

            Ryan woke to his shoulder being shook, his book clattering to the ground. Blinking he shot upright and looked around. He was still on the train, a crick in his neck making him wince as he relaxed.

            “Hey, uh. Sorry?”

            Ryan squinted at the man who was still sitting next to him but looked significantly less exhausted. “What?” he slurred, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

            “I uh, I think I fell asleep on you then you fell asleep on me?” the man said, scooping up Ryan’s book and holding the novel out to him. “We’re approaching the last stop and I just woke up.”

            Ryan blinked blankly at the man before glancing at the LED sign. Groaning he scrubbed his face with one hand, taking his book with the other. “Shit, I’m sorry. I should have woke you.”

            “It’s fine,” the man shrugged, pulling at the sleeve of his hoodie. “I’m actually kind of surprised you stuck around and dealt with me. How far are we from your stop?”

            “Uh,” Ryan glanced at the subway map and groaned, “About seven stops from here?”

            The man winced and ran his hand through his hair. “Oh fuck, I’m really sorry. Uh. Well, my stop is the last one. I could--I donno, wait with you?”

            Ryan opened his mouth then paused when he spied the time on the LED sign. Closing his mouth, he pressed his lips into a thin line as the man followed his line of sight. The subway closed soon, there wouldn’t be enough trains to get him to his stop.

            “Or, I could give you my couch?” the man said, turning to Ray with a grimace of a forced smile.

            Ryan puffed a sigh and gave the man a tired smile. “Deal, you can pay for food too.”

            The man opened his mouth then sighed. “Okay, I owe you that too,” he said, smiling sheepishly. “Just don’t expect anything fancy.”

            “McDonald’s is fine,” Ryan snorted, holding his hand out. “I’m Ryan.”

            “Ray,” the man said, taking Ryan’s hand with a grin.

            They sat in silence for a moment, the train car empty and rattling loudly. “I hope this isn’t some murder plot and you’re not a serial killer or something,” Ryan said, narrowing his eyes at Ray with a small smile.

            Ray leaned back, placing a hand on his chest. “Excuse me? Do I look like I could murder your handsome ass?”

            Ryan nearly choked on his laugh. “My handsome ass?”

            “You look like a model!” Ray said, a faint blush dusting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “And how do I know you’re not the actually the killer? Isn’t it always the charming handsome ones?”

            Ryan snorted and smiled. “I’m not exactly either of those.”

            Ray raised an unimpressed eyebrow, folding his arms. “Uh huh. Any other asshole would have pushed me off the instant I fell asleep. They also wouldn’t have basically asked me on a date to make up for it before sleeping on my couch.”

            Ryan opened his mouth the paused, brow furrowing. “McDonald’s isn’t exactly a date place?” he said with a shrug and an awkward smile.

            Ray laughed and bumped their shoulders together. “Real question though, do you like games?”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Ray before raising his hardcover book and showed him the title on the spine. Ray looked at the cover then snorted and laughed. “You’re reading a Halo novel?!”

            “They’re good reads!” Ryan said, smiling as Ray folded in half as he laughed.

            Ray shook his head and leaned back against the window, grinning at Ryan. “You’re a fucking nerd.”

            “Yes, I’m well aware,” Ryan huffed, trying not to smile but Ray caught him.

            Rolling his eyes, Ray leaned against Ryan’s shoulder. “We still have some time, what’s the book about since it’s such a good read?”

            Ryan chuckled and leaned into Ray’s radiating warmth. He tried to keep the summery brief but Ray curiously asked him to elaborate enough times that he just gave up and nearly gave perfect character descriptions.

            He stopped mid-rant when the car stopped and the doors snapped open. Ray quickly shot to his feet, grabbing Ryan’s hand and pulling him out of the subway. Ryan laughed lightly and kept pace with Ray, checking to make sure he had everything before they could go too far.

            Ray chattered about ‘the best fucking McDonald’s ever, shut up Ryan’ as they walked then about Ryan helping him with some co-op achievements he needed to get when they got to his apartment. Ryan happily listened to him, watching his eyes shine.

            The McDonald’s they walked into was fancy as fuck. Ray laughed as Ryan looked around in wonder. There were book shelves everywhere and elegant tasteful knickknacks on emptier shelves. The floors were actual wood floors and the woman at the register, despite being in the normal uniform, was extremely pleasant. Even better, the place was _clean_.

            “Ray, Ray,” Ryan whispered, poking Ray’s shoulder as they waited for their to-go bag. “I don’t want to alarm you, but I think we’ve entered a warm hole.”

            Ray snorted and grinned at him. “Ah, yeah. That’s what happened.”

            “How else could we be in such a strange place?” Ryan said, pouting when Ray laughed.

            “Dude, you’re a fucking nerd,” Ray said, shaking his head as Ryan grinned. “How many times have I said that?”

            “I think it’s reached the tenth time,” Ryan said, rolling his eyes up for a second before nodding solemnly.

            “Not charming my ass,” Ray sighed, rolling his eyes.

            Ryan chuckled and continued on his wormhole theory as they waited for their food. Once the bag was in Ray’s hand, they were walking, the sky pitch black and buildings towering over them.

            Ray’s apartment was fairly nice, close to the ground floor of a small apartment building. They sat on the couch and ate as Ray poked holes in Ryan’s theories and laughed every time Ryan pouted at him.

            “If you’re done pocking holes in my theories, what now?” Ryan said, tossing a napkin into the empty bag.

            “Have better theories,” Ray snorted, grinning as he stood. “Games?”

            Ryan pursed his lips then shrugged. “Sure,” he said as he leaned back, watching Ray walk over to his TV. The night was still young and he didn’t have work tomorrow so he wasn’t particularly worried.

            He didn’t realize how quickly time moved once the controller was in his hands. Ray and Ryan bumped elbows and bantered as they played. Ray was good, too fucking good.

            “Dude, I do this for a living,” Ray snorted when Ryan asked. “Literally, I test games for a living, what do you do?”

            “Animate,” Ryan shrugged as a new game started on screen. “Mainly for advertisements.”

            “Fucking neat,” Ray said and Ryan laughed.

            Around one in the morning, the nap Ryan had taken on the subway wasn’t making him less tired. He slumped in his seat as Ray continued on gaming like he didn’t need to sleep.

            “Is this why you looked so tired?” Ryan said softly, petting Ray’s head as he pulled the controller from his hands.

            “Huh?” Ray said, blinking up at Ryan with a furrowed brow. “Oh, yeah. Probably.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled goofily at Ray. “Well, I’m cutting you off,” he said as he leaned against Ray, sending them to the couch, Ray yelping. “Sleeeeeeep.”

            “I have a bed!” Ray laughed, pushing weakly at Ryan’s shoulders. “Ryyyyeeee!”

            “Raaaaay,” Ryan mocked, relaxing against Ray and closing his eyes. After a moment, he rolled onto his side so Ray could slip out from under him. “G’night.”

            Ray didn’t move for a second before he slipped off of the couch. “Night, Rye,” he whispered, ruffling Ryan’s hair as he flopped onto his stomach again.

            Ryan watched Ray through thin slits as he turned the TV off and then the lights. He looked at the McDonald’s bag then waved his hand at the bag and shuffled off to a small hallway with a few doors. Ryan smiled to himself and pressed his face into the couch, smelling Ray faintly.

            Ray woke in the morning to Ryan making breakfast from what he found in Ray’s cupboards. “Dude, stay forever,” Ray moaned, mouth full of Ryan’s pancakes.

            Ryan laughed and shook his head. “How about another date?” he said, quickly shoving his fork into his mouth as he blushed.

            Ray froze, pretty, dark brown eyes glittering in the kitchen light, syrup dripping off of the mouthful of pancake hovering in front of his mouth. “Wait, seriously?” he said, sitting up right suddenly, dropping his fork back onto his plate.

            “Yeah?” Ryan said around his mouth full before swallowing hard. “I had fun and you’re kind of adorable and awesome so, uh…?”

            “Only kind of?” Ray said after a beat of silence. Ryan shot him a glare as he gave him a shit eating grin. “I’d say I’m adorable as fuck and handsome as shit.”

            Ryan pursed his lips then smirked. “Shit isn’t handsome?”

            Ray tensed then rolled his eyes, gently slapping Ryan’s shoulder. “You know what I meant!”

            Ryan laughed and grabbed Ray’s hand and let their hands hang between them. “Yeah, but it’s more fun to mess with you.”

            Ray squeezed Ryan’s hand, blushing lightly. “Well, that’s earned you another date.”

            Ryan sighed in relief, a tension he hadn’t noticed releasing in his stomach. “Great, how about tonight? I’ll cook you something at my apartment and we can get me some achievements.”

            “Sounds like an awesome plan,” Ray said with a bright smile and a light laugh. “We’ll take the subway?”

            “Just don’t fall asleep again,” Ryan said without hesitation, laughing as Ray flung syrup at him.


	100. Movie Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met in a movie theatre and now you’re clinging to me because you’re terrified and I’m okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

            Ray glanced around the movie theatre before looking back down at his phone. His DS had just died because he was and idiot and didn’t charge the thing the night before so he was left with the internet and phone apps he had.

            The theatre was nearly completely filled minus a sprinkling of empty seats. He was one of the few that showed up alone although he was supposed to come with Michael but he rain checked him at the last moment for a date with Lindsey, Gavin, and Meg so he was stuck alone, again.

            Ray puffed a sigh and glared at the picture Lindsey took of the four of them at the zoo. Assholes. Not that he liked zoos or wasn’t happy for them or wanted to be a fifth wheel, but he would have liked them to give him his bro dates. He didn’t get those anymore. He also didn’t have girl’s day out or lad game night. Even Jeremy had someone now leaving him all alone in a horror movie he didn’t want to go to anyway but had already spent money on so fuck it.

            Dropping his phone into his lap so he’d stop glaring at his friends. He was happy they were happy, really, but with everyone fucking dating felt more than a little lonely. The only good thing at this point was that the seat next to him was empty, giving him the peace of not having to be completely surrounded.

            This was another one of those found footage movies apparently but one that was done well. Ray slunk into his seat, hoodie ridding up to cover his mouth and nose. Michael had been going on and on about the damn movie since the trailer came out so he was hoping he wouldn’t bale on him this time. That was apparently too much to ask. Stupid honeymoon phase.

            “Uh, excuse me?”

            Ray’s shoulders jerked up and he looked up at a tall man with an awkward smile and soft looking blond hair. Stubble lined his strong jaw and his blue eyes shined in the dim theatre. His t-shirt fit him well, showing off his broad shoulders and flat stomach. “Oh shit, sorry,” Ray blurts, sitting up and resisting the urge to smack himself in the face.

            Before the man can say anything, there was a clatter and Ray winced, snatching his phone from the ground. “Sorry,” he croaked, offering the man what he hoped was a charming smile.

            “No problem, do you mind if I sit next to you?” the man said, raising an amused eyebrow. So maybe his smile wasn’t charming but something was working.

            “Not at all, go ahead,” Ray said, tucking his legs under him as the man slid past. He dropped into the folding seat with a puff then sank down with a sigh.

            Ray glanced between the man and his phone awkwardly. He was way too hot to be going to a scary movie alone. Ray watched him reach for his pocket and tensed up, waiting for the smart phone with the cutesy picture of his wife, girlfriend, husband, boyfriend, partner-- _what have you_.

            Instead he pulled out a wrinkled pocket notebook and a pen that had a fucking level on it. Ray blinked as the man flipped through pages filled with tiny handwriting. Maybe he was making a note? Oh, no. He just wrote the name of the movie.

            “What the fuck?” Both Ray and the man looked surprised at the words that tumbled out of Ray’s mouth.

            “What?” the man said, raising an eyebrow.

            “Er, I--uh. You’re going to take notes?” Ray said, nodding to the notebook.

            The man blinked then snorted and grinned. “Yeah, I’m a movie reviewer. Usually I watch shit at home after it comes out on DVD ‘cause I get them for free but since this movie is apparently so good they sent me here early.”

            “Oh,” Ray said, wincing and pulling the collar of his hoodie up to cover his mouth and nose again.

            The man smiled at him and chuckled. “Its fine, I suppose the notebook looks a little weird in this situation.”

            “Do you have to go alone?” Ray blurted and he actually face-palmed this time. See, this was why he need bro dates, they kept him from becoming socially inept. “It’s just that, uh, this is a horror movie, right? It’s the perfect date night thing.”

            The man snorted and shrugged. “Of course I would bring someone if I had someone.” He nearly jumped when Ray made a choking noise. “What?”

            “You--you don’t have anyone? Not even a partner?” Ray said, leaning closer, eyes narrowed.

            “No?” the man said, leaning back slightly. “Although I appreciate you using partner.”

            Ray snorted and grinned. “There’s no way, you’re too hot.”

            The silence that followed was only broken by the woman behind them snorting and laughing. Ray blushed as she pointed at them when her friend asked her what was wrong. The man was also blushing, running his hand through his hair.

            “I, uh. Thanks?” the man said, glancing at Ray before offering his hand with a sheepish smile. “I’m Ryan.”

            Ray took Ryan’s hand wishing his hoodie would swallow him whole or something. “Ray,” he squeaked, before pouting slightly. He hated when his voice cracked like that.

            To Ryan’s credit, he kept himself from laughing. Instead he let Ray’s hand go to pat his shoulder before settling into his seat again. Ray turned toward the giant screen again as well, playing with his phone.

            He glared at another picture from the zoo, this time Meg taking a picture of Michael and Lindsey trying to feed giraffes while laughing at Gavin who had a giraffe nibbling on his hair. “Friends?” Ryan said, making Ray nearly drop his phone. He caught it against his chest just in time. “Oops, sorry.”

            Ray took a breath and smiled reassuringly at Ryan. He as normally hard to scare but his nerves were so frazzled from trying to interact with Ryan the I’m-single-but-hot-as-fucking-shit-and-shouldn’t-be guy that he just knew this movie might get a jump or two out of him.

            “Yeah, they went on a date to the zoo,” Ray said before pointing at Michael. “He was supposed to come with me to this but bailed at the last moment.”

            “Ah, why didn’t you go with them?” Ryan said, head tilting to the side almost like he was a dog.

            “And be a fifth wheel? Not thank you,” Ray snorted, letting his phone screen go dark. “Sides, Michael didn’t tell me until I was already here in the theatre.”

            “Oh, well that’s shitty,” Ryan said with a sympathetic frown.

            “Eh, apparently Meg, Lindsey, and Gavin owe me something since they fought with Michael to even get him to cancel,” Ray said with a shrug. “Which means I’m probably going to get food or something which works for me.”

            Ryan snorted and shook his head. “Free food is always good.”

            “Hell yeah it is,” Ray grinned and Ryan chuckled.

            There was silence for a moment before Ryan leaned a bit closer again. “So I guess you really wanted to see the movie then? Is that why you stayed?”

            “Oh fuck no. Horror doesn’t do anything for me,” Ray said, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. “But I already spent the money. No point in fucking wasting it.”

            “I’m not even surprised,” Ryan said, grinning at Ray. He opened his mouth to say something else when the lights went out and the louder ads began playing.

            Ray sighed and settled down to sit through a no doubt shitty movie. People always ranted and raved about these things when they first come out but they’re not really that good. The story was shit and so were the camera angles. He’d rather play a horror game.

            What he wasn’t expecting was for the movie to start with a dead body. Nor did he expect for the killer to pick the camera up and be the protagonist. Sitting up slightly, he watched with a faint smile, hoping this would be any good at all.

            He didn’t notice that Ryan had gone ridged beside him. Nor did he notice his shaking pen until the first jump scare made the audience scream. Ray was barely surprised, knowing a set up when he saw one, but there was suddenly a large man wrapped around his arm.

            Ray blinked down at Ryan who was trembling against him, blue eyes wide, locked on the screen. Ray opened his mouth but as another jump scare made the older and bigger man hide his face in Ray’s shoulder, he closed his mouth again. He was okay with this.

            By the halfway point, he was no longer okay with this. Granted, he had a handsome man clinging to him. Ryan was warm and way above Ray’s level so really, he couldn’t really complain, but he was going to anyway. He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore.

            “Ryan, please ease up, I think my hand is going to fall off,” Ray whispered into the blond hair on his shoulder.

            “Oh _fuck_ ,” Ryan breathed, yanking away from Ray like he was burned. “I’m so sorry.”

            “Its fine,” Ray said with a soft smile, “You can hold onto me, I just like having my hand. Got to masturbate with something.”

            Ryan stared at Ray and didn’t even react when the theatre screamed at another jump scare. Ray was tempted to run out of the theatre until Ryan gave him a blinding smile. “I can’t believe you just--nice,” he laughed, settling down with their shoulders touching.

            Ray let out the breath he had been holding and watched the movie. The killer had a go-pro strapped to his chest and head so they could all watch the brutal murder of a bunch of teenagers up closer and personal. “What else am I supposed to do in the forever alone club?”

            “Fair point,” Ryan whispered, scribbling something down in his notebook. He flinched every time there was another scream from someone in the theatre.

            Every so often he would peek over his tiny note book then hide behind the curling pages again, knuckles turning white and the paper crumbling.

            “Oh for the love of god,” Ray mumbled, reaching over and grabbing Ryan’s hand. Ryan jumped and watched him with a furrowed brow as he moved Ryan’s hand rest on his forearm. Not a moment too late either, a jump scare made Ryan’s grip tighten enough to make his bones creak.

            Ryan held onto him for the rest of the movie, thankfully releasing his grip every so often. When the movie ended and the lights came up Ray breathed out. “Holy shit.”

            “Holy something,” Ryan mumbled, prying his fingers off of Ray’s arm.

            “Holy shit that was awesome!” Ray said, sitting up with a giant smile. People were filling out of the theatre around them, most trembling.

            Ryan blinked at Ray’s giant smile then watched as he went through the plot and story, complementing the decisions made. “And I swear, the effects were so good that I think it almost scared me a few times.”

            “You weren’t terrified?” Ryan interjected while Ray took a breath for the first time since he started.

            “What? Fuck no,” Ray snorted, waving his hand flippantly. He noticed the crescent moons in his skin but didn’t say anything. “I dream scarier shit.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray slowly before laughing lightly. “Well, I’m glad you managed to pay attention. I-uh. Well, could you tell me about the story over lunch or something?”

            Ray froze and Ryan forced an awkward smile. “Uh, blink twice if you’re okay?” Ryan said eventually when Ray just continued to stare at him.

            Ray opened his mouth before pausing, brow furrowing. “You’re asking me on a date?” he said slowly as the employees came in with brooms in hand and harsh glares sent their way. They were the only idiots left in the theatre.

            “Yes?” Ryan said, rubbing his neck. “I mean, unless you don’t want to it be a date, then it’s just for my work.”

            “Oh no, you’re not backing out of this,” Ray said, jumping to his feet and grabbing Ryan’s hand. “Two birbs with one stone.”

            “Two what?” Ryan said with an amused smile as Ray dragged him out of the theatre.

            “Birbs, you know. Memes,” Ray said with a serious look. He broke into a smile when Ryan struggled not to crack up.

            “You’re ridiculous,” Ryan said, walking beside Ray, their hands dangling between them.

            “I’m ridiculous? You’re the one afraid of a found footage movie,” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes and swinging their hands slightly.

            “Hey now, I wasn’t the only one,” Ryan said, pouting at Ray. “It was terrifying. How were you not afraid?”

            “Like I said, horror just doesn’t do anything for me,” Ray said with a shrug. “Where are we going, by the way?”

            “My cars this way,” Ryan said, pulling Ray along in the theatre lobby and right out the side doors to the parking lot. “I know a diner.”

            “Not a fancy diner I hope,” Ray said, glancing around for Ryan’s car. A beat up pick-up truck beeping when Ryan pressed a button on the fob.

            “Not at all, it’s a nice family place with delicious burgers,” Ryan said, opening the passenger seat of the truck. “After you.”

            Ray laughed and slipped into the truck. The entire vehicle had a vague murder vibe but with how terrified Ryan just was, he was fairly certain he could just startle the guy and get away if it came to that.

            Ryan had an excited smile as he got into the truck in the driver’s seat. “So, tell me about the movie that I completely missed.”

            “You sure you want to start this? It’s hard to get me to stop once I start,” Ray said as the truck purred to life instead of sputtering.

            “Please, go ahead, I’ll need it all for my article,” Ryan said, watching Ray out of the corner of his eye as Ray went on a long rant.

            By the time they had finished eating at a lovely diner with lovelier waitresses, Ray had finial finished his rant and Ryan had pages of notes. Ray took a few deep breaths and drank his soda as Ryan flipped through the pages.

            “This is perfect,” Ryan said, smiling up at Ray. “You’re better at this than I am.”

            “Eh, I just complain too much,” Ray said, blushing when Ryan’s smile turned soft and fond.

            “I should bring you along to more movies,” Ryan said with a shake of his head, “It’d be a lot of help.”

            Ray pursed his lips and then awkwardly shrugged. “I mean, if that’s an invite to a second date, sure.”

            Ryan tensed and looked at Ray wide eyed. “Really?” He smiled brightly. “Then I have another review to do by Friday, but this one isn’t in theatres. I could go to yours and make diner? If that’s okay?”

            Ray relaxed and smiled just as brightly back. “That’d be fucking awesome, but why mine?”

            “So you’re more comfortable,” Ryan said playing with the cap on the back of his pencil. The fucking thing was also a screw driver? This man was more of a nerd than Ray was. “People tell me that I’m creepy so I’d rather have you be comfortable.”

            “Creepy?” Ray snorted, setting his toes on top of Ryan’s. “I mean, you make a bunch of weird murder jokes but you’re also a fucking teddy bear. But sure, sounds awesome to me.”

            Ryan smiled sheepishly and slipped his feet free and put his shoes on top of Ray’s. “Great, I can text you the details?”

            Ray all but threw his phone at Ryan who just managed to catch the device with a laugh. Ryan dropped him off at his apartment building and made sure he got in alright. Ray took the stairs two at a time and grinned as the selfie he made Ryan take with him in the truck got a bunch of comments from his friends.

            His favorite thus far was Meg and Lindsey telling him how lucky he was while their boyfriends pouted. He’d enjoy making them suffer, just a little bit.


	101. Matchmaker Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My cat keeps breaking into your apartment and ate all of your plants…dinner to make up for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            When Ray answered his door, he was not expecting Ryan Haywood, his hot neighbor that he 100% did not have a crush on (nope, not at fucking all), to be on the other side. He also really didn’t expect for his hot neighbor to be holding his asshole of a cat, Percival, by the scruff. If cats could fucking grin smugly.

            “What the fuck did he do?” Was probably not the sentence Ray would have chosen to start this conversation if he had time to think about it, but now he was stuck with it.

            “He ate all of my plants,” Ryan said through his teeth, Percival wiggling in Ryan’s grasp. “Again.”

            “ _Again_?!” Ray choked on his words, glaring at his damn cat. “How the fuck did he even get into your apartment?”

            “If I was to guess, I’d say the balconies,” Ryan sighed, setting Percival down. The little asshole dashed into the house and under the couch. “So really, it’s my fault for not remembering to close the door.”

            “Wait, no,” Ray sighed, rubbing his face. “I should move his litter inside. I’m so sorry.”

            Ryan sighed and gave Ray a tired smile. They had only spoken a few times before, mainly in the elevator on their separate ways to work. Those were awkward conversations filled with lame conversation starters. “It’s fine, really. I’ll just close my balcony door.”

            Ray frowned and shifted from foot to foot as Ryan turned to leave. “Wait! The least I can do is pay for a replacement plant?” he said, pulling at his hoodie strings.

            “Plants,” Ryan said, turning back towards him. “he ate at least ten plants.”

            Ray and Ryan blinked at each other for a few moments, Ray blankly and Ryan tiredly. “Ten?” Ray said slowly, brow furrowing. “How many plants do you have?”

Ryan blushed and Ray’s eyebrows shot up to his hair line. “Uh, at least fifteen? I think?”  
Ray opened his mouth but only a whisper of a noise escaped him. “I can’t afford that many,” he said eventually and Ryan ran a hand through his hair, staring hard at the door frame.

            “Yeah, I--seriously, its fine. All of them should grow back just fine,” Ryan said, biting his lips before looking Ray in the eyes again.

            They stood there for an awkwardly long time before a howl from Percival startled them. Ray whipped around and glared at the cat pushing his food dish over to Ray. “Holy shit,” Ray groaned, slapping his palm to his forehead. “I’ll feed you in a second!”

            “I should go anyway,” Ryan said, taking a step back.

            “Nope,” Ray said, arm snapping out to catch Ryan’s hand. “I can’t pay for the plants but I owe you something, at least.”

            “Really, its fine,” Ryan said, blue eyes going soft and his smile gentle.

            Ray pursed his lips then nodded to himself. “I’ll take you to diner,” he said before walking over to Percival who meowed loudly at him. “Once this fucker is fed. No treats for you.”

            Percival whined as Ray scooped up the food bowl. “W-what?” Ryan said, leaning into the apartment, feet just at the threshold, not daring to cross. Ray never saw the blush on his face but he could feel blue eyes burning into his back.

            “I owe you something,” Ray said again as he dumped a small cup full of dry food into Percival’s dish then set the bowl back on the mat it had come from. The cat nearly ran into the bowl in his rush to eat.

            Ray rolled his eyes and put the bag back in the top shelve of his cupboard. Percival managed to figure out how to open the bottom cupboard doors.

            “You really don’t have to,” Ryan said, shuffling hesitantly over the threshold. His socks were soundless against the fake hardwood of the entryway.

            “Yes I do. My douche of a cat ate your plants,” Ray said, patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys and wallet. “And if you have fifteen of the things I’m going to assume you care about them.”

            Ryan frowned and blushed again. “Well, I mean, they’re not _cheap_.”

            Ray winced and sighed, walking over to his vans which had been tossed carelessly behind the couch. “And I can’t afford to replace them but I can afford a decently priced diner.”

            Ryan watched Ray struggle to pull his vans on again, wobbling on his leg before leaning against the back of the couch. Sighing then smiling, he shuffled back out into the hallway. “Okay, fine. I’ll get my shoes.”

            Ray nodded then froze as Ryan slipped from sight, his door still open. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as realization sunk in. “Oh my god,” he groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

            Percival meowed from the kitchen, his bowl dragging against the ground. “You shut up,” Ray huffed, walking over and gently petting Percival’s head. “It’s your fault I accidentally asked him on a date.”

            Percival gave him that almost smug look again before prancing off. Ray watched the cat with a blank face before sighing and dragging himself over to his door, pinching the bridge of his nose.

            Just as he locked his door, Ryan stepped out. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Ryan quickly locked his door and they walked toward the elevator. The silence was worse than their awkward conversation starters.

            “Do you game?” Ryan blurted and winced, looking away from Ray when his head snapped to look up at him, “I mean, obviously, you only wear shirts that have games on them and you’re TV is kind of loud--I fuck.”

            Ray slowly smiled and tried not to laugh. “ _Obviously_ I do, you?”

            Ryan shot Ray a half-hearted glare that was ruined by his amused smile. “I do, I’m more of a PC guy though.”

            “Booo,” Ray groaned, smiling when Ryan snorted. “Consul Games have much more shit.”

            “You’re not wrong there,” Ryan nodded as the elevator doors slid open to the lobby. “But I like the control I have with computers more.”

            “Fucking fair,” Ray said, strolling out of the elevator. “Hope you don’t mind walking. The place I’m thinking of is close anyway.”

            “You don’t have a license?” Ryan said, tilting his head to the side.

            “Nah, never learned. I grew up in New York,” Ray said with a shrug, holding the door open for Ryan.

            “Huh,” Ryan said and the awkward silence was back.

            Ray searched for something to say while Ryan looked like he wanted to slap himself. They walked a block in uncomfortable silence about a foot between them.

            “I’m sorry,” Ray sighed as they waited for the walk light. “I’m fucking awkward.”

            “You’re not the only one,” Ryan laughed, running a hand through his blond hair.

            Ray ripped his eyes away from Ryan’s profile and stepped into the road as the light blinked at them, an insistent ticking following them. “So, fifteen plants…huh?”

             “It’s a hobby,” Ryan said almost with a pout. “I like plants. They don’t talk back.”

            Ray just managed to stop himself from laughing out loud although he couldn’t catch his snorted. “Sorry, I just see you bitching to a bunch of plotted plants about your coworkers or something,” he said when Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.

            When Ryan didn’t say anything, Ray looked up at him and started cracking up when the older man was smiling sheepishly. “Can you hear me through the walls?” he said and Ray bent in half laughing.

            “That’s fucking amazing,” Ray breathed between laughs.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “It’s not that funny.”

            “Dude, you’ve got that whole, I could murder you vibe going on,” Ray said, suddenly serious, a hint of a smile on his lips. “You cooing over some plants is fucking hilarious.”

            Ryan narrowed his eyes and stared Ray down for a moment before smirking. “Are you sure you don’t hear through my walls?”

            “Fairly fucking certain,” Ray said, frowning when Ryan kept smirking. “Why?”

            “Well, I can’t think of any other way you could possible know about my night job,” Ryan said flippantly, looking ahead.

            There was a moment of tense silence before Ray snorted and Ryan tried not to laugh. “You’re shitting with me, right?” Ray snickered.

            “Not at all,” Ryan said with a goofy grin, “Now where the fuck are we going?”

            Ray shook his head and walked a little faster to turn the corner. “There, asshole,” he said, pointing to a shiny diner nestled between to taller buildings. “They’ve got the best burgers around.”

            You’ve checked?” Ryan said, following after Ray.

            “No, but I don’t need to,” Ray said, shaking his head when Ryan snorted. “I have tastes, Ryan.”

            “I believe you, Ray,” Ryan mocked, grinning when Ray shot him a look.

            Ray chuckled and held the door open for Ryan. Almost instantly, all of the wait staff did a double take. Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line to avoid laughing when Lindsey, standing at the counter, looked between them with wide eyes and slowly gave Ray two thumbs up.

            “Just give us my usual table,” Ray grumbled, glaring at her when she smirked at them.

            “Right this way!” Lindsey said, scooping up one menu and leading them to a small table at the back of the restaurant.

            Lindsey quickly joined the others behind the bar to watch them once they had sat down. Ray resisted the urge to pull his hood up and hide.

            Ryan looked over the menu while Ray sent glares and obscene gestures over to his friends who were making kissy faces at him.

            “You know,” Ryan said, not looking up from the menu. “I’m not opposed to make this an actual date.”

            Ray nearly gave himself whiplash he turned his head so quickly. A quiet chores of ohs and aws came from the bar. “What?” he said, voice cracking.

            Ryan peaked over the menu with a sheepish smile. “I, uh. I kind of left my balcony door open on purpose.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan, fingers slowly curling in his hood. “You what?”

            “Well, the first time I found your cat in my apartment he jumped over to your balcony before I could catch him. After that, I just kind of left the door open,” Ryan said, staring hard at what Ray knew was a picture of some delicious looking potato skins on the menu, “I’ve always wanted to ask you about your gaming in the elevator but chickened out so I figured if the cat showed up again, I’d have a reason to talk to you.”

            Ray opened and closed his mouth for a moment, pulling his hoodie over his head. “Seriously?”

            “Yep,” Ryan nodded, playing with the loose laminate on the side of the menu. “But I didn’t really expect for him to eat nearly all of my plants so I was kind of mad but then you opened the door and--“ he shrugged, blush going from ear to ear.

            Ray blinked at Ryan once before yanking hard on his hoodie strings, hiding his face. As he placed his head against the table and Ryan went to ask what he was doing, Michael, Gavin, Jeremy, Mica, and Lindsey burst from behind the bar all shouting at once while Geoff and Jack died of laughter on the floor.

            Ray could feel his blush grow redder the more those idiots talked to Ryan about Ray talking about him all of the time and how much of a looser he was. He groaned as Ryan laughed, blushing darker and trying to keep up with all four of them.

            “Ray, stop hiding!” Lindsey giggled, poking at his head.

            “He does this every time we start to embarrass him,” Mica whispered loudly to Ryan who chuckled.

            “It’s kind of adorable,” Ryan said and Ray’s head snapped up.

            Jack and Geoff laughed harder as Ray peaked out from his hoodie, glared at Ryan, then went right back to hiding. As the other continued to embarrass him, he felt a gentle, large hand rest on his head.

            Warmth seeped through his hoodie and he felt himself relax although his face stayed hot. When the others finally left them alone, taking their orders, he came out of his hood to Ryan smiling brightly at him.

            Ray smiled back and decided that Percival deserved at least one treat, just this one time.


	102. Resident Weirdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My cat sneaked out on the balcony and into your open window and he has this habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so I followed him inside and you came home earlier than I expected and found me in the middle of your living room and honestly, I’m not a burglar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

            “Shit, No!” Ryan ground his teeth together as the tip of his cat’s tail disappeared from the balcony. Rushing over, he watched his cat prance into his neighbor’s apartment and groaned.

            “This is not how I wanted to meet him,” Ryan mumbled to himself as he looked at the foot gap between the balconies. They were only on the second floor, that wasn’t too far.

            Ryan winced when he saw the ground when he stepped up to the railing of the balcony. Taking a shaky breath, he turned and walked toward his door. He was going to introduce himself to his new neighbor soon anyway, might as well go now since his cat decided to be an asshole.

            Ryan hesitated with his hand on the knob for his front door. Knocking on a door would be significantly less awkward than climbing over to the balcony. He didn’t want to freak this guy out too. Everyone else already thought he was crazy, no need to make their assumptions worse.

            Sighing, he pushed into the hallway and robotically walked to the door right next to his. The apartment had sat empty since Ryan moved in two years ago. When he first heard someone banging around on the other side of their shared wall, he assumed he was either hearing things, his cat had knocked something over again, or there were ghosts.

Then the day before, when he stepped out to go to work, a young man stepped out of the apartment and gave him a lopsided grin before slinking off toward the stairs. Ryan had tried not to be too creepy following him down the stairs and out of the building.

            He had planned to properly introduce himself later when he knew what the hell he was going to say but now he didn’t have much of a choice. Taking a deep breath he knocked twice and waited with his hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets.

            He stood there for a good three minutes before realizing his neighbor wasn’t home. Groaning, he dropped his head into his hand. “Fuck, I need to get Edgar out of there,” he mumbled, glancing at his still open door. Sighing, he trudged over and closed his door. “Balcony it is, I guess.”

            Ryan stepped onto his balcony to Edgar sitting on the neighboring railing. The cat’s tail swished from side to side as he blinked at Ryan. “Edgar, buddy,” Ryan said, taking a slow step closer. “You know you’re not supposed to be over there. Come over here and rip up my couch and piss on my table, you love doing that.”  
            Edgar made a high pitched mew at him before jumping down to the balcony and scurrying inside his neighbor’s apartment. Ryan groaned then took a deep breath. Without looking down and as cautiously as he could, he hooked his leg over his railing and the next and pulled himself onto the balcony.

            “Edgar!” Ryan hissed, stumbling away from the balcony. At least he didn’t have to leave that way.

            Just as Ryan entered the apartment his shoulders bunched up at the sound of something clattering to the ground and raced into the living room. The apartment was an exact mirror of his own making him double take in the wrong direction and clip his shoulder on the kitchen door when he looked in.

            Edgar was sitting on the counter, a plastic plate covered in bright red spaghetti sauce laying on the ground.

            “Edgar!” Ryan snapped, diving for his cat. He only managed to smack his forehead against the upper cabinets as Edgar leaped away from him and ran into the bedroom. “Son of a bitch.”

            He had no idea how long he chased his cat around a stranger’s apartment, dodging furniture and unpacked boxes while his damn cat knocked over shit and made a mess of things. All he did know, as he stood frozen with Edgar finally in his hands, was that they were there long enough for the locks to tumble and the door begin to open.

            “Fuuuuuuck,” Ryan breathed as his neighbor stood in the door way, staring at him with wide eyes, one hand still on the door knob.

            “Uhhhhh,” Ryan grimaced, looking between Edgar who was wiggling in his grasp and his neighbor who took a step back. “Wait no! I swear I’m not a burglar!”

            The man gave Ryan an unimpressed look, taking another stop back. “Yep, uh huh. Just, uh. Stay there so I can get the police, alright?”  
            “No! No! I’m really not!” Ryan said, hissing in pain when Edgar’s claws dug into his arm. The cat dropped to the floor and raced over to the man, rubbing up against his leg and purring. Ryan groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead, pulling at his skin as he dragged his hand down his face.

            “What the fuck? Aren’t you then neighbor’s….” the man trailed off, brow furrowing as he looked between Ryan and Edgar. “You’re my neighbor?”

            “Yes, I--you left your balcony door open and Edgar likes to piss me off by doing what he’s not supposed to be doing and he jumped over form my balcony to yours and he likes to claw at furniture and piss everywhere and I tried knocking first but you clearly weren’t home and I didn’t want you to have to clean up after that little asshole.” He pointed at Edgar, the little traitor. “While also unpacking I swear this will never happen again and I’m so sorry I tried not to touch anything and I don’t think he broke anything?” Ryan had to stop himself.

            The man folded his arm and raised an eyebrow at Ryan, Edgar still rubbing his head against his leg. “So, you’re telling me, that instead of just waiting for me to come home, you basically broke into my apartment because your cat pisses on shit?”  
            “Yes?” Ryan said, swinging his arms awkwardly, shoulders bunched up to his ears.

            “And you want me to believe that instead of calling the cops because you totally look like a burglar?” the man continued, glancing down at Edgar who was giving him his best innocent look.

            Ryan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah, okay. You probably should press charges. I don’t believe me either. I’m sorry about this. Once this is all over, you’ll never hear from me again, I’m a quiet neighbor and I’m easy to avoid.”

            Ryan stared hard at the floor as Edgar’s purrs filled the silence between them like white noise. Just met the guy and he already fucked everything up. This was probably why he didn’t have a lot of friends.

            Edgar howled in protest making Ryan’s head snap up. Ray was holding his cat in his arms, hugging his upper body, front feet sticking straight out as the rest of him dangled from the man’s arms. “This little guy really seems like an asshole,” he laughed, walking over, leaving the door open. “Here, if you don’t leave and I don’t find anything missing, this is whatever.”

            Ryan stared at the man with a dropped jaw as Edgar was pushed into his arms. Edgar growled low in his throat, he hated being held. He especially hated being held wrong. “Wait, what?” Ryan said as he struggled to hold onto Edgar.

            The man smiled at Ryan and waved for him to stay. He walked around his apartment, checking boxes and righting whatever had been knocked over. “Well, I don’t think anything is missing and the worst damage was the sauce on my floor,” the man said as he came back over to Ryan. “And you didn’t make a run for it, so, forgiven.”

            Ryan stared down at the man blankly. “What?” he croaked out and he worried for a moment the he kind of sounded like Gavin for a moment there.

            The man laughed and shrugged. “I mean, you were just trying to keep your cat from pissing on everything and you were the proper amount of ashamed earlier.”

            “Proper amount of--“ Ryan stopped, shook his head, and gave Ray a soft smile, “Thank you for understanding. I, um. We won’t be a bother again.” He held up Edgar who was biting his arm, other long, red gashes covering his arms.

            The man blinked up at Ryan in surprise, words catching in his throat as Ryan left with a tiny wave. The instant Ryan was in his apartment he closed and locked the balcony door, glaring at Edgar who hissed back before running off.

            Ryan cringed when he smelled urine before sighing and going to the bathroom to get out his first aid kit.

            He had a laughably easy time avoiding his neighbor entirely. He could hear when his door opened and closed which was even earlier than Ryan had to get up. He came home later as well. The only trouble came when he had to do laundry in the apartment’s only laundry room. He could go to a laundromat but he didn’t have to pay money for the washers in the building.

            However, that wasn’t too hard either. Someone in the building probably warned Ray that his laundry days were Wednesdays which were the days everyone avoided the laundry room. One good thing about being the resident weirdo, he always got the laundry room to himself.

            The first Wednesday after the incident, Ryan fully expected for the laundry room to be empty. What he got was his neighbor perched on one of the driers smiling brightly at him. “About fucking time!” he said as he jumped down. “I’ve been here since I got home.”

            Ryan opened and closed his mouth a few times, eyes widening as the man continued to grin up at him. “You--what?”

            “You’ve been avoiding me,” the man said, pouting slightly as he folded his arms. “I figured I’d at least see you once.”

            “But I--you’re not--you…wanted to see me?” Ryan said slowly, setting his laundry bag on the drier the man had been sitting on. “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me at all since I basically broke into your apartment.”

            “Yeah, well, a guy willing to climb over to a balcony while on the second floor of a building just to keep his cat from pissing on another man’s shit is kind of interesting,” Ray said with a shrug, hopping up next to the basket as Ryan mechanically put his clothes in a washer. “Sides, you seem like a nice guy despite the breaking and entering bit.”

            “The other’s didn’t, talk to you?” Ryan said slowly, raising an eyebrow when the man snickered.

            “They tried to, but after I came back with blood on my shirt one time too many, well, they stopped trying,” the man said with a shrug.

            Ryan froze and stared at the man with wide eyes. The man stared back before he blushed and sat up right. “Wait, shit. That’s not how it sounds. I’m a Vet and I do surgery and shit for emergencies? Sometimes I don’t have time to put on a clean shirt?”  
            Ryan blinked rapidly for a moment before laughing. “Fair point,” he said as he finished throwing his laundry into the machine. “That’s kind of what happened to me. That’s what we get for deciding to live in a pretentious building.”

            “Wait, what happened to you?” the man said, leaning over Ryan’s basket as he tossed a pod into the washer before slamming the door shut.

            “Ah, well. I used to work in a butcher shop and sometimes never noticed when blood would soak through my apron,” Ryan said, running a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly. He pressed the spin cycle for the washer and the lock clicking echoed in the room.

            “Oh shit, so it’s seriously the same?” the man laughed, before holding his hand out. “I’m Ray.”

            Ryan looked at the man’s hand before taking it with a soft smile. “Ryan.”

            Ray grinned and hopped off of the drier. “So, uh, since you have to stick around for your laundry and shit, want to come up to mine and play games or something?”

            Ryan grinned and gabbed his basket, a timer already set on his phone. “Sure, I’d love to.”

            Ray gave him a blinding smile and they chatted all the way up the stairs to Ray’s apartment. They both paused in the door when Edgar was waiting for them on the other side. “Oh son of a bitch,” Ryan groaned, rubbing his forehead. He must have left his balcony door open or unlocked and the little bastard figured out how to open it.

            “Well, aren’t you just a little bastard,” Ray laughed, crouching down to pet Edgar’s head. “You piss on anything, you’re dead.”

            “He has a death wish,” Ryan mumbled, smiling when Ray laughed. He could get used to this.


	103. Dogs Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dog likes me a thousand times better than she likes your partner and sorry not sorry I love this dog….and maybe you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Pat!”

            Ryan yelped as a large German Shepard was suddenly trying to hug him, a wet, long tongue licking his face as rancid air was puffed into his face. He couldn’t help but laugh as he stumbled back slightly, hands going up to hold onto soft fur.

            “Fuck, Pat! Down!”

            Ryan chuckled and grinned as the dog dropped to the floor. Pulling his sleeve over his hand he wiped his face, watching a young man with a short, messy beard and glittering dark brown eyes glare down at the dog whose tail was going a mile a minute.

            “Sorry about this,” the man sighed, looking up at Ryan. He had his fingers curled around the dog’s bright orange collar. Pat was hopping from foot to foot, panting as she looked up at Ryan. “She knows better, are you okay? She didn’t bite you or anything?”

            “Other than the copious amounts of dog spit, I’m fine,” Ryan chuckled, wrinkling his nose at his soaked sleeve before switching to the other arm.

            The man sighed, shoulders sagging as he smiled sheepishly at Ryan. “Still, sorry man. I don’t know what got into her.”

            Ryan shook his head, running a hand through his hair to make sure there wasn’t any spit there. “It’s fine, really. Being kissed by a dog wasn’t really what I was expecting when I walked out of my apartment, but it’s a nice change of pace.”

            The man snorted and nodded, idly petting Pat’s head with a finger, his other fingers still wrapped tightly around her collar. “Well that’s good, I guess,” he said studying Ryan’s face for a moment. “I think you got most of it.”

            “Thanks, I’m still probably going to go wash up before I head out though,” Ryan said, turning his key which was still in his lock, “You’re the new neighbor, right?”

            “Yeah, we’re only a few apartments down,” the man said as he reached into the pocket of his purple jacket and pulled out a black leash. Ryan raised an eyebrow when he just stared at the clip on the end of the leash for a moment, brow furrowed.

            “I’m surprised the landlord let you have Pat here, he threw a fit when I wanted to have a small garden on my balcony,” Ryan said as he pushed his door open and stepped into his hallway.

            “Oh, well, Pat’s a trained service dog, he kind of had to let her in,” the man said as he awkwardly tried to clip the leash to Pat’s collar.

            Ryan paused, watching Ray silently curse while Pat nearly smiled up at him. “I thought service dogs were trained not to jump on people,” he said, gently taking the leash and snapping the clip onto the ring on the collar.

            The man smiled sheepishly, nodding in thanks. “Pat’s always been easy to over excite,” he said with a shrug as he pulled the leash tight, stuffing the extra into his pocket. “They were going to kick her out of the program but I wanted her so they kept her in.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, stepping back into his apartment. “It was nice to meet you both--“

            “Ray,” the man said quickly, jerkily offering his hand.

            Ryan grinned and shook Ray’s hand, pulling his sleeve up slightly to keep the dog slobber off of their hands. “Ryan.”

            With quick nods, Ray was speed walking Pat back over to the stairs. Ryan watched them hesitate in front of the elevator for a moment before slipping into the stair well. Shaking his head, he went into his bathroom and washed his face before changing shirts.

            He didn’t see Ray or Pat for a few days, but then, just as he left his apartment, a large furry animal slammed into his legs, nearly knocking him over. “Oh, hello again, Pat,” Ryan chuckled as he ruffled Pat’s fur. The dog was jumping, whining softly at him. Her tags and the leash clip chimed on her collar.

            “God damnit,” Ray breathed as he jogged over to them. “I’m so fucking sorry, again. She slipped away from me.”

            “Its fine,” Ryan laughed as he crouched and petted Pat’s head. She instantly sat, tail slapping against the ground. “Neither of you are really used to the leash, are you?”

            “Honestly, she’s never left my side since I met her,” Ray said with a faint smile. He stooped to pick up the leash. “I guess she likes you.”

            Ryan gave Ray his brightest grin. “I’m okay with that.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head, crouching down beside Ryan. He held up Pat’s head, her fur and skin puffing up and just the tip of her tongue sticking out. “You’ve got to behave,” he said sternly, eyes sparking with a held back laugh. Pat snorted before bumping their heads together.

            Ryan felt heat fill his cheeks and his heart beat a little harder as Ray gave an adorable laugh and hugged Pat tightly. Taking a quick, quiet breath, he pushed himself to his feet. “It’s really alright, I don’t mind, as long as I don’t get drooled on again.”

            “You won’t! Promise,” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan before standing. “Are you going anywhere?”

            “I was thinking of just walking around the park, why?” Ryan said, biting his lip when Pat bumped his hand with her head.

            “I was going to invite you to do just that, actually. Pat keeps looking at your door and whining,” Ray said with a small shrug and a sheepish look.

            Ryan blinked at Ray then looked down at Pat who was giving him the most pitiful look he had seen in his entire life. “I-I don’t see why not,” Ryan said slowly, laughing lightly as Pat immediately perked up, tail wagging rapidly.

            “Really? Cool!” Ray said as he waved for Ryan to head toward the stairs. “After you then?”

            Ryan nodded and stared down the hall, Ray beside him and Pat between them at their heels. Ray hesitated in front of the elevator, frowning at the doors. Ryan didn’t even let his step falter. “I prefer the stairs,” he said simply, holding the door open for Ray.

            Ray stared at Ryan blankly for a moment, Pat looking up at the both of them with an almost smug look on her face. Ray slowly grinned and rushed to walk through the door.

            Ryan normally walked around the entire park at least twice before returning home. Sometimes, after a long day of idiot customers and annoying coworkers, his muscles were wound so tight that he just needed to move. Some days the walk was long and tedious, others is was over too soon.

            By the time they finally returned to the apartment building and said their goodbyes, Ryan still hadn’t realized they had walked around the park at least four times until he was staring at the clock on his microwave panting slightly and smelling vaguely of sweat.

            Blinking himself out of his thoughts, Ryan shook his head and headed for the bathroom to shower. He remembered most of their conversations about work, friends, and Ray’s lack of knowledge of the city. Ryan offered up what little he knew of the place since he didn’t do much more than go to work, Game Stop, and the grocery store.

            As he exited his shower, he found himself with a goofy smile. He hadn’t connected that much to a person in some time. Plus, Pat was adorable and just a happy dog.

            With a skip to his step a week later, Ryan knocked on Ray’s door around the same time they went out together just a week before. The instant the door opened, Pat barreled into his legs and demanded pets.

            “Let me get her leash,” Ray laughed before disappearing into the kitchen. Ryan grinned and crouched to let Pat rub her head all over his face.

            The next week, nerves curled in Ryan’s stomach as he headed for Ray’s door. They agreed to keep a weekly walking time. His palms were sweating already, however, as he tried to map out his words. Maybe he shouldn’t call it a date? Maybe just start with a friendly outing. Or just a video game night or something.

            Ray’s door clicked open before he was even within five feet, making him jump a mile. He blinked owlishly as a young man who was certainly not Ray stepped out of the apartment. “See you later then?” he said as Ray appeared in the doorway, Pat at his side.

            “Yeah, usual place?” Ray said, smiling almost bashfully at the man. Ryan blinked hard a few times as they kissed sweetly. Pat huffed a sigh, ears folded back and tail almost between her legs. She was eyeing the man, lips pulled back slightly.

            They parted and Ryan’s brain jump started. Oh, well. Oh. Fuck him then.

            The man turned and went straight for the elevator without even glancing down the hall at Ryan. Ray watched him go, sighing softly when the elevator door closed. Ryan felt vague pain prickle at his fingertips, up his arms, and into his chest but forced a smile anyway, taking a step down the hall.

            Pat’s ears immediately stood at attention, her head snapping around. If a dog could smile, Pat would have the biggest, brightest grin on her face as she raced over and nearly toppled Ryan over when she put her paws on his chest and nuzzled her nose against him.

            “Oh hey Ryan, ready to go?” Ray said, a dazed look still in his eyes.

            “Yeah,” Ryan said as he hugged Pat and rested his chin on the top of her head. Ray chuckled and slipped back into the apartment.

            Ryan’s smile dropped and he squeezed Pat gently before forcing her to the floor. When Ray came back out, Ryan tossed all of his possible date plans out of his head but still asked if Ray wanted to play video games together some time. Nothing saying they still couldn’t be friends. Besides, Pat would probably whine constantly if they didn’t go on their weekly walks.

            Ryan saw Ray’s partner numerous times, coming and going from the apartment. The man was short with dark brown and freckles splashed across his cheeks and nose. His eyes were a piercing green and almost looked like they could glow in the dark. The few times he saw the man and Ray together, Pat always looked miserable, on the verge of growling.

            Twice, as Ryan was waiting for Ray for their weekly walk and game night, Pat saw him and was at his side in an instant. Both times, the man looked at Ryan as though seeing him for the first time. Both times, Ray had laughed and fidgeted nervously until the man was gone and Pat was at his side again.

            Ray never talked about his partner during their walks. He almost seemed to go out of his way not to talk about him. Ryan was happy to not say anything at all, categorizing those questions away until Ray was willing to tell him along with any and all questions regarding Pat’s status as a service dog and the elevator.

            “Come on babe, its faster going down the elevator.”

            Ryan looked up from his lock and stared down the hallway where Ray and his partner stood in front of the shining elevator doors. The man had Ray by his upper arm, yanking him toward the doors. Ray had his feet dug into the carpet, leaning as far from the man as possible with a grimace on his face.

            Ryan bit his lip as he heard Pat’s growling from nearly the other end of the hall. Ray was muttering something, lips moving rapidly as his chest rose and fell quickly. The man rolled his eyes and yanked hard on Ray’s arm when the elevator dinged open. “Come on, you’ve got to just get over this.”

            Ryan was back in his apartment and carrying a giant box of books out the door before he was really thinking. “Ray!” he called, trying to see around the box. “Can you give me a hand real quick?”

            He heard Ray’s feet patter and Pat’s collar jingle and in less than a minute, Ray was taking on some of the weight of the box. “Where we going?”

            “The stairs,” Ryan panted, smiling down at Pat who was panting happily up at him. “My car is near the door.”

            “Okay cool,” Ray said, taking a hesitant step back. They walked down the hall, the man standing in the elevator door way. “I’ll meet you out front?” Ray said, pausing in front of the door.

            “Oh, I’m sorry, I can-“- Ryan started, holding back a grin when Ray gasped.

            “No! Its fine, I can help. We’re in no rush,” Ray pushed out, walking back toward the stair door again.

            Ryan nodded and did smirk as Pat snorted at the man as they paused. With a disgusted look, the man looked up and they met eyes for a split second. In that moment where time seemed to slow, Ryan shot the man his hottest glare and Pat managed to sneeze on him before the moment was over.

            Pat opened the stairwell door for them and the man was gone from mind and sight. Outside the building on the sidewalk where no car was waiting for them, Ray narrowed his eyes at Ryan who just smiled sheepishly back, the box on the ground between them and Pat looking between them with a grin.

            “I uh-must have forgot the moving my car part?” Ryan said shrugging and pressing his lips into a thin line.

            Ray slowly smiled and snapped his fingers. Pat was at his side in an instant. “Thanks, Rye,” he said softly before heading for the front of the building.

            Ryan’s shoulders sagged as he watched Ray turn the corner. Pat spared him one, longing look back before disappearing as well. Chuckling, he picked up the box and dragged the damn thing over to his car.

            The next day, he wasn’t expecting the pounding on his door just before diner. Blinking owlishly at the door for a moment, he set the pan on a cool burn and turned off the stove. When he opened the door, Ray’s partner was glaring up at him.

            “Hey, I don’t know what your goal is, or whatever, but Ray’s my boyfriend,” the man snapped as he puffed up his chest, trying to be taller than just a head under Ryan’s height.

            “I know this?” Ryan said slowly, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

            The man opened his mouth then deflated, jaw hanging open. “Huh?”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway, folding his arms and crossing his left foot over his right, toes pressing against the floor. “I know you and Ray are dating. He’s my friend.”

            The man blinked rapidly before scowling and storming away. Ryan watched him knock on Ray’s door and storm into the apartment. Ray poked his head past the door and gave Ryan a confused look.

            Smiling slightly, Ryan shrugged. Ray, smiling back, tried to close the door, but Pat burst past him and down the hall to Ryan. She gave him one of her best pitiful looks yet and whined. “I know, bud,” he said softly, leaning down to pet her. “I don’t like him either.”

            “Uh, Ryan?” Ray said, startling him. His head snapped up, eyes wide.

            Ray smiled softly back and shrugged. Ryan chuckled and nodded, slipping into his apartment and closing his door.

            “What do you mean you’re not coming?!”

            Ryan had been standing in front of his door, hand on the knob when the shout vibrated down the hallway. He was stalk still for a moment before he threw his door open. Ray and his partner stood in the doorway, the man seemingly towering over Ray although they were the same height.

            “I walk with Ryan today, you know that,” Ray shot back as he hugged himself tightly around the waist. Ryan could see him trembling from far down the hall. Pat had her haunches raised, a loud rumbling growl filling the hall.

            “So, what? That fucking bastard is more important than me?” the man snapped, taking a step closer to Ray.

            Ray stepped back, heels hitting the wall behind him as he pulled more into himself. He opened his mouth but no sound came out as his grip on his shirt became white knuckled. Almost like a flip was switched, Pat went from growling to whining, pushing her head against Ray and trying to pry his arms apart.

            Ryan was down the hall in a blink, pushing the man away from Ray whose knees gave out, making him crash to the floor, breathing ruggedly. “Stop,” Ryan said softly, holding his hand out to push the man away if he tried to step closer again. “Now.”

            “Get the fuck out of the way,” the man snarled, slapping Ryan’s hand only to run nearly face first into his other hand.

            “Leave,” Ryan said softly, as Pat whined and quiet sobs burned into his mind.

            The man scowled and stormed away from them, slamming his hand into the elevator call button over and over again. Ryan watched him leave, scowling at one last venomous glare being shot back at them as the elevator doors closed.

            Taking a deep breath, Ryan turned on his heels and knelt down a foot away from Ray. “Hey, are you okay?” he said softly.

            Ray peaked out from Pat’s fur. His face was pressed into her neck, her head hooked on his shoulder. He was still trembling, arms tight around Pat. A small nod came before Ray’s face disappeared in Pat’s fur again.

            Ryan smiled and held his hands out in front of him. “Do you want to go back into your apartment?”

            Another nod, this one harder to see since Ray didn’t emerge from Pat’s fur. “I need your keys,” Ryan said softly.

            Ray didn’t move, but Pat lowered her head and pulled out the lanyard always hanging from Ray’s pocket. She tossed the keys over to him before hooking her head on Ray’s shoulder again.

            Slowly, Ryan stood and walked over to Ray’s door, opening the look and pushing the door in. Pat whined as Ryan stepped aside, watching as she pushed and pressed at Ray’s shoulder until he started to shakily stand.

            “Can I help?” Ryan said gently when Ray stopped halfway up the wall, leaning heavily against Pat and the wall.

            Ray looked up at Ryan, eyes red and puffy. They were glassy and seemed to be seeing through him. A small nod eventually came and Ryan held his hand out. Ray’s eyes focused in on his hand for a moment, the tiniest of smiles gracing his face, before he was gone again, a small, trembling hand being placed in his.

            Slowly, step by step, Pat and Ryan got Ray into the apartment and onto the couch. Pat brought over a tissue box and a water bottle as Ryan sat with Ray. Eventually, Pat climbed up and sat across both of their laps, occasionally bumping her head with Ray’s.

            Slowly, Ray’s eyes focused in on the here and now. Ryan held him as he cried, sobbing out questions. “Why? I didn’t do anything did I?” Ray croaked, looking up at Ryan with painfully watery eyes.

            “No, if he couldn’t trust you then that’s his problem,” Ryan said softly, rubbing Ray’s shoulder and pressing his lips into his hair.

            When Ray finally calmed down enough to use the tissues, creating a small mound of them on the side table until Ray had Pat go get a trashcan for him, Ryan tried easy conversation. “You know, Pat never liked him.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, grinning at Ryan through the tear tracks still on his cheeks and eyes still red and puffy. “That’s a fucking understatement. The first time they met she tried to bite him.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed out right, wincing halfway through and clamping his hands over his mouth. Ray grinned and leaned his head against Ryan’s shoulder. “I guess that should have been my first clue.”

            Ryan looked down at Ray and gently pat his head. “It’s not your fault. You’re allowed to love people no matter what other people say.”

            “Yeah, but sometimes other people’s opinions matter,” Ray sighed, closing his eyes and sniffing.

            Ryan snorted and rested his cheek on top of Ray’s head. “Fair point. Still, it’s not your fault he was a douche.”

            “You have done nothing but call him names since I’ve started talking, do you have a list or something?” Ray said, sitting up to narrow his eyes at Ryan, a crooked smile on his face.

            “I may have been calling him a multitude of names in my head since the elevator incident,” Ryan said slowly before biting back a smirk. “And I might not be even half way through them all.”

            Ray croaked a laugh and leaned more against Ryan’s side. “That should have been clue number two, he loved elevators too much.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Ass waffle.”

            Ray snorted and sighed. “Movie?”

            “Sure, whatever you want,” Ryan said gently, standing when Ray lifted his head.

            He waited until Ray stopped looking longingly at his phone every time he got a text that wasn’t from the man. When he stopped talking about the nice places they would go on dates. When he stopped opening the door with a bit of red in his eyes. When he started asking to come over more often. When he told Ryan about his paranoia and panic disorder. When he told him about the foods he couldn’t get himself to eat or places he wanted to go but was too afraid to even think about.

He waited until Ray asked him before planning a first date to a mall about an hour from the city which only had stairs, not a single escalator or elevator in sight and a giant dog park right inside for Pat.


	104. Demon Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m a half demon and people often judge me based on my looks but you’re blind and wow, you actually like me?” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Jesus Christ!”

            “Hi Gavin,” Ray muttered, resisting the urge to reach up and cover his horns.

            “God damnit Ray!” Michael laughed, slapping Ray on the shoulder. “You’ve got to stop sneaking up on him.”

            “Sorry X-Ray!” Gavin said, smiling brightly, his fangs just visible under his lips. Vampires were demons too, why the fuck were they good looking?

            “It’s fine,” Ray shrugged, trying not to pout as he reached up and scratched at the base of his horns. They were a deep red and curled around the sides of his head. His eyes had no irises and the pupil was impossible to make out in the inky blackness that made up the rest of his eyes. “Are you ready for lunch?”

            “Yeah!” Gavin said cheerfully, setting down the game case he had been looking at. “Let’s go!”

            “Can’t until the boss gets back,” Michael said, folding his arms. Golden eyes shot glares at the back door.

            Ray pursed his lips before stuffing his hand in his back pocket. “Gavin can go get us food and we’ll take turns eating in the back?”

            Michael sighed through his nose before digging out his own wallet. “Yeah, fucking fine. Not like the asshole will be back in time.”

            “What do you want?” Gavin said, holding his hand out for their money.

            “Taco Bell,” Ray said before Michael could even open his mouth.

            Michael glared at Ray who only smirked back before sighing and slapping a ten into Gavin’s hand. “Fucking fine, just get me something with the most meat in it or something.”

            “I can make a special trip for you,” Gavin cooed, draping himself against Michael’s side. “Anything for my boi!”

            Michael smiled while Ray faked a gag. Rolling his eyes when he was ignored, he handed Gavin his money before nearly physically having to remove Gavin from the store. “You two are fucking gross.”

            “You’re just jealous because you’re forever alone,” Michael said, all of his sharp teeth on display as he grinned.

            “So sorry, not all of us can be hot demons,” Ray snorted, rubbing his horn again, “Like seriously, what the fuck? Both you and Gavin got the hot genes from your parents.”

            “Vampires always look like that,” Michael snorted as he rounded the counter and leaned against the top. “And werewolves aren’t demons, we’re wolves.”

            “You have sharp ass teeth and eyes that glow! Why aren’t more people terrified of you?” Ray huffed as he dropped onto the stool behind the counter next to the cupboards of used games and consoles. He leaned his shoulder against the cupboard and allowed himself to pout.

            “Probably because I don’t have soulless eyes?” Michael said, looking at him over his shoulder. “Sides, everyone knows wolves are just giant ass dogs.”

            Ray groaned and tilted his head back, wincing when his horns clanked against the brick wall. “Fuck you.”

            “Hey, it’s not my fault your mom thought a mountain demon was hot,” Michael said, laughing when a ball of black fluff hit him in the head. “Oh come on, you can conjure something better than that.”

            Ray scowled and held his hand up. Bright red flames burst from his hand and when they disappeared a small red teddy bear with a pitchfork and little devil horns was resting in his hand. Michael and Ray stared at the bear for a moment before Michael started to laugh hysterically.

            “Mother fucker,” Ray groaned, the flames bursting from his hand again, the bear disappearing.

            “That was so lame!” Michael laughed, holding his stomach.

            Ray sighed and slouched in his seat. Stupid magic. Stupid ram demon father. Stupid werewolf best friend. “Shut up.”

            “You haven’t fucked up that bad in ages,” Michael breathed, wiping a non-existent tear from his eyes. “What gives?”

            “I don’t want to actually hurt you, asshole. The magic just decides the rest,” Ray said, glancing at the door when the bell rang. He sat up a bit when he saw a tall man with fluffy blond hair walk into the store.

            Michael gave a low, quiet whistle as the man shuffled further into the store, his cane bumping into shelves. Ray hit him in the shoulder and slipped from the stool. “Welcome,” he said, the man’s shoulders jumping slightly.

            “Thank you, can you help me find something?” the man said and Ray swallowed thickly. His voice was deep and his smile was almost blinding. His deep blue eyes still smiled, despite looking glazed over.

            “Sure, what are you looking for?” Ray said as he rounded the counter, ignoring the smirk Michael shot him.

            “There was a new text game that came out,” the man said, sweeping his cane. Ray didn’t move when the tip hit him in the shoe. The man turned toward him, smiling awkwardly. “It was called Text Shoot or something like that?”

            “Oh yeah, we just got that in. Hold on,” Ray said, dragging his feet slightly as he headed toward a shelf at the back of the store. The man easily followed after him, the click of his cane faint.

            He grabbed the game from the shelf and turned. He almost just held the game out before quickly tapping the man’s free hand with the game case. “Here you go, it’s forty dollars I think.”

            “Oh cool,” the man said as he took the case. He rested the cane on the crook of his arm, running his fingers over the brail on the cover. The game had come out specifically for the blind and visually impaired. Ray had gotten a copy for his father the instant he could.

            “Thanks, where’s the uh, desk?” the man said, as he smiled awkwardly, head tilted to the side.

            “On the wall opposite of this one past two cases,” Ray said, smiling slightly as the tension in the man’s back lessened a little more. He had been tense since he walked in.

            “Thank you,” the man said as he turned and tapped his cane against the case until it swung down the small hallway. Ray followed, watching him pass the first the first then second case before his cane hit the counter.

            “I can ring that up for you,” Michael said, the man’s shoulders bunching up near his ears. He moved to glance around but caught himself, smiling through a grimace. “Thank you.”

            Ray sat on the stool again as Michael rang up the man. He sighed quietly through his nose when Michael just placed the change on the counter while he bagged the game. He quickly stood and picked up the bills and coins. He tapped the man’s hand resting on the counter still holding his wallet.

            The man almost jumped but grabbed the change. Ray moved to pull his hand away when the man caught his hand. “You’re the one who helped me find the game, right?” he said quickly, brow furrowing.

            “Oh, uh. Yeah. Need something?” Ray said, trying to relax his hand.

            “Ah no-I just. I think you’re the first person I’ve met that’s known what to do,” the man said letting Ray’s hand go. “Although, I’m still kind of new to this?”

            “Oh?” Ray said slowly, raising an eyebrow. Michael shrugged when he shot him a look, setting the bag on the counter.

            “Uh well, I just kind of…lost my sight? Recently?” the man said slowly, mouth awkwardly chewing on his words. “I used to weld a lot and well.” He shrugged. “Woke up one day not seeing anything.”

            “Oh. I just thought you were awkward,” Ray blurted and Michael just managed to catch himself before he snorted out loud. “Er, I mean. I’m sorry for your loss? Wait, fuck.”

            The man laughed and patted the counter until he crinkled the bag. “It’s fine, I am awkward.”

            Ray smiled through a wince, watching the man pick up the bag. “I, uh. I think you’ll like that game. My father’s blind and he loves it.”

            “Really? Good to know then,” the man said, as he ran his fingers over the opening until he found the handles.

            “Yeah, I got it for him when it first came out. He hasn’t stopped playing since,” Ray said, relaxing slightly as the man grinned. “It’s driving my mother crazy.”

            “Glad to know I can still game,” the man said as he hooked the bag on his wrist, nervously tapping his cane against the ground.

            “You used to play a lot?” Ray said, scowling when Michael winced for him.

            “Yeah, didn’t have much else to do with my time,” the man sighed, frowning slightly.

            “Oh well, my Dad still games stuff like Call of Duty,” Ray blurted before slapping his palm against his forehead.

            “What? How?” the man said, head tilting to the side, almost like he was a puppy.

            “Uh, well. He’s a--um.” Ray grit his teeth before puffing a sigh. “He’s a demon so he used some minor magic to tell him what’s going on. It’s like a text to speech program but a lot faster.”

            The man leaned back in surprise as Michael shook his head from the stool. Ray bit his lip and pulled at the strings of his hoodie. “Do you think you’d be able to do it?” the man said suddenly.

            “Uh, y-yes?” Ray pushed out, looking up at the man with wide eyes.

            The man gave that blinding smile once more, almost bouncing where he stood. “Really? When do you think you could?”

            “Uhhhhhhhh.” Ray’s head short circuited before Michael kicked him in the ass and he nearly choked on air. “Tonight?” he croaked.

            “Seriously? That would be awesome,” the man laughed, tapping his cane again. “How about this, I’ll treat you to diner afterwards?”

            “You don’t have to,” Ray said without skipping a beat. “I mean, no need to be seen with a demon more than necessary?”

            The man instantly frowned as Michael audibly sighed. Ray kept his sigh to himself. His mouth really could run off on its own. “That doesn’t really bother me,” the man said before smiling again.

            Ray blinked at him, heart leaping up into his throat with every beat. “Uh, then sure then. I--I’d love to go to diner.”

            “Great, here,” the man dug in his pocket for a second, pulling out a rather large smart phone. He set the phone on the counter. “Just give me your number and I’ll text you the details.”

            “Uh, sure,” Ray said, quickly tapping in his name and phone number before sliding his phone back over to the man. “What’s your name?”

            “Oh, I’m Ryan,” the man said, holding his right hand out while trying to juggle his phone and cane in his left.

            Ray smiled slightly and took Ryan’s hand. “I’m Ray.”

            “Talk to you later then Ray,” Ryan said with that bright smile before he let Ray’s hand go and left.

            Ray stared after him with a blank stare, heart still beating hard. “Well I’ll be fucked,” Michael said, making Ray jump, “Mr. Forever alone just got a date.”

            “Shut up,” Ray snorted although he felt like he was smiling like an idiot.

            “Oh fuck no. You’re awkward as fuck,” Michael laughed and Ray groaned, goofy smile lost.

            Michael, of course, told Gavin as soon as he got back with their food. They both teased him as they ate. He was never happier to leave work. He got a text from Ryan about an hour before closing with the address of his apartment.

            Ray took a deep breath as he stood in front of Ryan’s door. The building was nice. A fuck ton nicer than the rat hole Ray lived in. GameStop wasn’t the most profitable job in the world. Swallowing down bile, he knocked hard on the door and rocked on his feet as he waited.

            The door opened a moment later, Ryan grinning as he held the door open for Ray. “Hey, Ray. Thanks for coming.”

            “It’s not a problem man,” Ray said, shuffling into the room. The apartment was very clean, everything in very exact locations marked out by tape. He frowned at the thin tape lines. “How long have you been blind?”

            “Oh, I just got out of the hospital actually,” Ryan said as he walked into the living room, fingers gently brushing the wall. “I still go back every so often for therapy. They were worried something was wrong since I lost my vision so suddenly.”

            “Damn, that--that really sucks,” Ray said lamely, eyeing Ryan’s TV set up. The consoles were covered in dust.

            “Eh, not being able to see doesn’t define me,” Ryan said with a shrug. “It’s hard, yeah, but you get used to it.”

            “But it doesn’t make you less bitter that the world doesn’t see it that way,” Ray said, smiling slightly when all he could see was his father’s pout.

            “Exactly. Your dad say that a lot?” Ryan said as he sat on the couch, nodding toward the other end.

            Ray sat slowly, nodding before nearly groaning at himself. “Fuck, yeah. He’s been blind all of his life so he’s really bitter.”

            Ryan laughed and settled into his seat. “Did you nod?”

            “Yeah,” Ray said sheepishly, rubbing his thumb over the point of his horn. “Sorry.”

            “It’s fine.” Ryan ran his fingers through his hair and Ray’s fingers tingled. He wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked.

            Swallowing his stupid heart back down into his chest, he eyed the TV. “So, is that your system?”

            “Hum? Oh yeah. Almost forgot why you’re here,” Ryan laughed lightly, sitting up slightly and frowning. “Do you need anything?”

            “Nah, it’s a really easy spell,” Ray said as he stood and walked over to the consoles. He places his hands on each one, muttering Latin under his breath. Once every gaming device and the TV was touched, he went over to Ryan and hesitantly reached his hand out. “I need to touch your head.”

            “Oh, uh. Go ahead,” Ryan said, closing his eyes and leaning his head forward. Ray gently placed his hand on his head, fingers tangling with soft blond strands. Smiling to himself, he muttered the Latin once more before slipping his hand free. With a snap, all of the electronics glowed red for a moment and Ryan gasped. Magic crackled in the air for a second before the lights went out and Ryan’s eyes snapped open.

            “Woah,” Ryan muttered and Ray chuckled awkwardly.

            “You okay? I didn’t think this might effect a human differently,” Ray said, taking a step back before he gave into the urge to run his fingers through Ryan’s hair again.

            “I’m fine, that just felt…interesting,” Ryan said slowly, blinking slowly, brow furrowing. “Am-am I supposed to feel like I can see everything although I can’t?”

            “Yeah, that’s actually kind of part of it? You’re just more aware of everything. Your senses are heightened or something,” Ray said, shrugging and stuffing his hands into his pockets, “Only in your apartment though because your smell is everywhere.”

            Ryan’s head tilted to the side and he opened his mouth but he just laughed and stood. “Well okay then. Is that it?”

            “Basically,” Ray said, stepping back again when Ryan stepped forward then passed him, heading for the consoles.

            “Well, that didn’t take as long as I thought, mind if we test this out before diner?” Ryan said, grabbing the controllers without difficulty. He blinded (not a pun, not a pun) Ray again with his smile and before he was really thinking, he was taking a controller.

            Ryan nearly cried when they booted up Halo and he was able to play just fine. “It’s so weird,” he whispered before sniffing. “I never thought I would ever play my favorite games again.”

            Ray smiled slightly and gently bumped their shoulders together. “I’m glad. Dad was the same when I did the spell for the first time.”

            “You made it up?” Ryan said leaning slightly against him.

            “Yeah, took a week of magic blowing up in my face though,” Ray said, grinning when Ryan whooped in victory at finally getting a head shot on him.

            Eventually Ryan insisted that they stop so they could eat. “You’re really good,” Ryan said as they walked along the side walk, arms linked and Ryan’s cane tapping in front of them.

            “Eh, all I do is play games. Especially now since I can’t work at my dad’s bar,” Ray said, frowning at the people giving both of them weird looks.

            “You used to work at a bar?” Ryan said, wincing when he hit someone’s leg with his cane and pulled the cane closer.

            “A demon bar. I’ll go back once dad thinks it’s safe.” Ray shot the man Ryan accidentally hit a glare when he looked like he was about to shout. The man took one look at Ray and seemed to almost piss himself, turning away from them.

            “Why wouldn’t it be safe?” Ryan said slowly, going tense beside Ray. They stopped at a cross walk, the sign giving a continuous beep.

            “I’m a Halfling. Humans think I’m a freak of nature and demons think I shouldn’t exist.” Ray shrugged, gasping when Ryan’s head was suddenly on top of his horn.

            “That’s terrible,” Ryan muttered, cheek mushed against his horn, “This feels neat.”

            Ray bit back a laugh although his body shook and Ryan grinned. “That would be my horn.”

            “What color are they?” Ryan said softly, standing up right only to run his fingers over his horn, cane in the crook of his arm.

            “Red. Kind of like a deep blood red,” Ray said as the walk sign started to beep angrily at them.

            “Are they like your father’s?” Ryan said as they started walking. He fumbled for his cane for a moment before getting ahold of it properly.

            “No, his are gray. He’s a mountain demon. I ended up being a fire demon,” Ray said, keeping an eye on the sign, “Mom says I get that from her.”

            Ryan laughed, his cane hitting the curb. He kept tapping the curb until he could step up. “I’ve never met a demon Halfling before. Plenty of Vampires, werewolves, Fae and the like.”

            “Ah, that’s because they’re pretty,” Ray snorted, following Ryan as they turned down another street.

            “Oh?” Ryan said, frowning in Ray’s general direction.

            “Think about it, vampires are always hot, Fairies are cute, and werewolves are like giant ass dogs. They’re loveable and shit. I’m sure you’ve met plenty of demons but they’re using glamor’s to pass as human,” Ray said, making eye contact with a woman passing them right at the moment. Her eyes flashed green for a moment and they nodded to each other.

            “I never thought about it before,” Ryan said, frowning before pursing his lips. “Do you use a glamor?”

            “No, I don’t have the power to do that all day and I think it’s kind of stupid,” Ray said, shrugging slightly. “I mean, I’m proud to be my dad’s son. Sometimes it sucks because people are always afraid of me or demons are always ready to beat up my sorry ass but I’ll probably live.”

            Ryan scowled and stopped dead. Ray got jerked back by their linked arms. Before he could ask what was wrong, Ryan’s hands were cupping his cheeks. Ray froze as Ryan ran his fingers over Ray’s cheek bones then down his nose. Gentle fingers ghosted over his lips before tracing his eyes.

            He was trembling slightly when Ryan’s hands slipped through his hair and then over his horns. Ryan smiled softly and Ray contained the growl and purr wanting to rumble out of him. “You feel pretty handsome to me,” he said softly before hooking their arms again and walking.

            Ray took a deep breath, clenching his shaking hands. A little voice in the back of his head growled out something about claiming and possessing. He ignored his demonic wants and tried to focus on walking.

            “And you’re nice,” Ryan said, nearly making Ray jump. “Nicer than some people I’ve met.”

            Ray swallowed and looked up at Ryan. “You’re really awesome,” he croaked and Ryan chuckled. Ray smiled and let their sides press together.

            Diner was full of conversation and Ray ignoring the demon part of him wanting to jump Ryan’s bones. Ryan invited him back to his apartment for more gaming and he couldn’t say no. They spent the next few weeks constantly texting each other and going out on dates every Friday.

            Michael and Gavin still teased him about his hot boyfriend every time Ryan came to the store just to see him. Ray ignored them although Ryan would always blush when they teased him instead.

            “How about a double date?” Gavin gasped one evening while the four of them were eating in the back of the store.

            “What, this isn’t good enough for you Vav?” Ray said, grinning when Gavin squawked indignantly at him.

            “No, you knob! A real date!” Gavin huffed, folding his arms.

            “Where are you getting these words? I’m fairly certain no one says them,” Ryan said, shaking his head and grinning when Gavin squawked again.

            “Where would we even go, Gavvy?” Michael said, pressing his nose into Gavin’s temple. Ray blinked at how Gavin instantly calmed down. He allowed himself just to glance at Ryan before thinking better of it. Demon courting habits were weird as fuck, no reason to scare Ryan off already.

            “The bar!” Gavin said cheerfully and Michael grinned. Ray flinched and tensed, even Ryan’s hand coming to rest on his lower back was not helping. Ray was allowed to work at his father’s bar again and currently was, but he never went there as a patron. Not even before his father forbid him from working because of a select few assholes harassed him.

            “I don’t know Vav, there’s that new movie you wanted to see,” Ray pushed out as Ryan’s hand rubbed his back.

            “Yeah but Ryan couldn’t see it!” Gavin pouted, gesturing at Ryan and giving Ray a disappointed look.

            “I like hearing movies,” Ryan said without skipping a beat and Ray pressed himself into his side, a small purr rumbling through him. Ryan smiled slightly and squeezed the back of his neck which almost made Ray melt against him.

            “I want to talk though,” Gavin huffed, folding his arms.

            “Yeah, we haven’t interrogated Ryan yet,” Michael said, smirking at them.

            Ray wanted to shrink into himself as Michael and Gavin continued on planning. “We don’t have to go,” Ryan whispered, his arm wrapping around Ray’s waist.

            “I-it’ll be fine. Dad’ll be there,” Ray muttered back, pressing his nose into Ryan’s collar bone and taking deep breaths. Vaguely, he remembered when his mother used to smother his dad against her neck when he got angry.

            Ryan sighed through his nose and pet Ray’s hair, letting him smell him. “Alright, but the instant you’re uncomfortable, we’re leaving.”

            Ray smiled and relaxed slowly. “Okay, thank you.”

            “Of course,” Ryan said, kissing the top of his horn.

            Ray’s purring was loud enough for both Michael and Gavin to hear him and start teasing him again. He didn’t mind and Ryan was laughing lightly. He’d be alright, he was safe right there, tucked under Ryan’s arm and surrounded by friends.

            What he forgot, however, was how quickly Gavin and Michael liked to drink themselves under the table. Both he and Ryan were stiff in the booth Michael and Gavin had chosen. The idiots were heavily making out across from them and Ray kept nervously looking around the bar.

            “Please tell me we can just leave them here,” Ryan muttered, eyes closed. The night had started off terrible with Ryan’s eyes bothering him and a headache pushing at his head. Ray did what he could, but his healing magic was rudimentary at best.

            “As long as I tell Dad,” Ray said back, slipping from the booth. “Come on.”

            Ray clung to Ryan’s hand as he lead him through the crowded bar to the counter. They were both getting some vicious glares but no one stopped them. Ray’s father had made it quite clear that anyone who messed with his son wouldn’t live long enough to try again.

            “Dad, Michael and Vav are fucking lost, we’re leaving,” Ray shouted over the noise. His father was artfully moving around the bar, placing glasses in tapped sections.

            “Alright, remember son, Ryan’s meeting your mother and I next,” his father said without turning around.

            Ryan laughed lightly and Ray smiled. “You got it. See you later,” he said quickly before rushing to get them out of the bar.

            They both sighed in relief once they were outside, leaning back against the wall. “You work there?”

            “Every weekend,” Ray sighed, pressing himself up against Ryan’s side.

            Ryan smiled and rubbed the back of Ray’s neck. “You know,” he said as Ray’s purring got louder. “I didn’t think all of the books I found on your demon species were telling the truth.”

            “Huh?” Ray said lazily, staring up at Ryan through slits.

            “After you told me what kind of demon you were, I looked it up. Everything said something about mating and possessive behavior. And that you’d turn to jelly if I rubbed your neck or let you scent me,” Ryan said as he squeezed his neck and Ray felt his legs start to shake slightly, making him lean more against Ryan. “But you didn’t show any of those behaviors but the neck thing.”

            “I’m a Halfling,” Ray sighed, leaning back into Ryan’s hand, “I don’t have everything.”

            “But then you scented me earlier to keep calm,” Ryan said, chuckled quietly as Ray huffed at him. “It’s adorable.”

            Ray pouted and pressed his face into Ryan’s neck so he could feel it. Ryan laughed and squeezed his neck again. “Stop that,” Ray groaned, snuggling into his neck. “It’s hard to stand.”

            Ryan choked on a laugh, his free arm wrapping around Ray’s waist, his cane tapping his horns. “So very adorable.”

            Ray growled although it was lost under his purring. “I want to do the mate thing, but it’s kind of a big thing and like marriage so I just kind of ignore the urge,” he sighed, closing his eyes and just resting against Ryan.

            Ryan hummed, resting his cheek against Ray’s horn. “You can do the other stuff though, if you want.”

            Ray smiled against his skin and pulled away, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him along. “Oh well, in that case, let’s fucking go.”

            Ryan laughed and hooked their arms, tapping his cane in front of them. “I’ve been meaning to ask, are your eyes really just black holes?”

            “No, but they look like it,” Ray said, trying not to walk too quickly. He’d been wanting to cuddle and scent the shit out of Ryan for days now.

            “But you’re not blind?” Ryan said, hesitantly slipping his arm from Ray’s and wrapping it around his waist.

            “I need glasses, but I can see,” Ray said, nuzzling his head against Ryan’s arm. “I have pupils.”

            Ryan snorted and kissed the top of his horn. “You’re amazing.”

            Ray smiled and stopped them to peck Ryan on the lips. “You’re a nerd.”

            Ryan laughed and pulled him into a longer kiss before they started walking again, a little faster this time.


	105. Cursed Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got cursed and turned into an animal and taken to the shelter and now I’m being adopted by someone who is really hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            With a snarl, Ray slammed his body into the thin cage bars. The cage rattled loudly but the metal didn’t even bend. With a huff, his back arched and his hair stood on end as one of the shelter works crouched and frowned at him.

            His lips pulled back as his haunches raised higher. He hissed at the woman, his tail smacking the sides of the tiny cell they put him in. His ears were laid back, his back brushing the top of the cage.

            “He’s so angry, where did you find him again?” the woman said as she looked over her shoulder at another woman who was wrapping her hands with gauze. Deep, long scratches from his claws covered her hands and arms.

            “In an alleyway a few blocks from here,” the woman huffed, glaring back at Ray. “He was trapped under a box.”

            Ray huffed and slowly lowered himself to the ground. His tail was massive, the size of a bottle brush. He kept his feet under him as he glared after the shelter workers. How the fuck was he going to get out of this? He no longer had apposable thumbs or the capability to speak human words.

            He had thought him digging his claws into the woman’s skin would make his dislike of being a cat clear, but apparently she just thought he was a grumpy cat. Now he was trapped in a shelter for fuck knows how long. He wasn’t even sure how or why he was a cat. He couldn’t recall pissing anyone off enough to curse him.

            “Oh! He’s finally calmed down,” the woman in front of his cage stared to coo at him, sticking her fingers between the bars and wiggling them at him. Ray felt his nose twitch and hissed at her.

            She yanked her hand back and pouted. He hoped she could tell he was smirking. “Don’t patronize this one,” the woman who brought him said, shaking her head. “He’ll bite your finger off.”

            Ray sighed when they finally left. He flopped onto his side and lazily tried to capture his tail which insisted on tapping the cage floor. He wasn’t even sure how it was doing that when he didn’t intend it to.

            If he didn’t get out of this shelter soon, he might turn human again suddenly and that would be a bitch to explain. Or, depending on who cast the curse, he might be stuck like this for the rest of his life and he couldn’t let that stand. God no, that would be fucking terrible.

            Sighing heavily, he sat up and looked down at himself. He hadn’t had much time to look at himself before the woman found him and then he was caged. His stomach and chest were tan, black and brown sleeves on his legs and paws. His back was mostly black with swirls of browns running up his sides.

According to the polished metal of the sides of the cage, his face was the same tan as his underbelly, rings of black around his vibrant green eyes. He scowled at himself, raising a paw to rub at his face. At least he was a pretty cat, which honestly didn’t make him feel better, but whatever.

            Puffing another sigh, he looked at the cage door again. Prowling closer, he inspected the bars. His side still vaguely ached from slamming into the bars before but there wasn’t even a dent. His groan turned into a loud meow and he slammed his head into the bars.

            This fucking sucked. Sucked real terrible balls. His head snapped up and his eyes widened. Oh god, he still had his balls. Dear god, they neutered cats before adopting them out. With a pitiful mew, he sunk to the ground. They gave them shots and they could get worms from flees and forcibly brushed their teeth and forced them to wear leashes.

            “A new one?”

            Ray lazily picked up his head, wondering faintly if cats could pout. The doors of the veterinary clinic behind the shelter sung open and a tall man with short blond hair walked in, the woman who picked him up beside him. He was wearing a lab coat, a stethoscope hanging from his neck.

            “Yeah, I just picked him up, but he’s a little,” the woman said, raising her arms and wrinkling her nose.

            The man nodded, heading over for the cages. Ray was on his feet in an instant, hissing as the man crouched to look at him. His back was arched again and his tail was puffed up. The man blinked at him for a moment before smiling slowly.

            “Alright, here,” he said, pinching the lock and letting the door swing open.

            Ray froze as the woman gasped. “Dr. Haywood! He’s going to get away!”

            “That’s probably what he wants. It’s alright. He can’t get out of the room,” the man said as he stood and stepped back from the cage.

            Ray slowly creeped forward and when the door didn’t close, he leapt from the cage. He hit the ground running, scrambling over the tile, nails scraping. He was extremely embarrassed by the meow he let out when he realized there really was no way he could get out of the room. The swing doors were too heavy for him to even budge much less open enough to get out through.

            A deep chuckled rumbled behind him and he looked up. “Still pissed?” Haywood said before crouching down and holding his hand out. Ray narrowed his eyes at Haywood before hissing at him, a growl continuously rumbling through him.

            “Alright,” Haywood said with a shrug before standing and walking away. Ray blinked after him before huffing a sigh. He knew this tactic. He used it on his mother’s cat when she brought the little bastard home. Now he was the only one the cat even liked.

            Well, the joke was on the doctor. He wasn’t going to fall for that bullshit. He wasn’t actually a cat. No, he’d find a way out of there. As soon as someone opened the doors. Any time now…well shit. Only two people in the room who could open the door were talking pleasantly with each other and no one was demanding to get into the room.

            His tail tapped the ground as he glared back at the woman and the doctor. Alright. He could wait this out. Someone would come eventually. When they did, he was ready to bolt but Haywood called them away, talking to them through the door.

            Ray felt his growl shake him as he crouched on the floor, tail snapping back and forth. Great. Now his options were extremely limited. Haywood stood in front of him, grinning down at him. “Are you calm yet?” he said gently as he crouched down and offered his hand again.

            Ray glared between Haywood’s hand and face. On one hand, Haywood would eventually get tired of his shit. On the other, he might get out of this place sooner if he played nice. So, like his mom’s asshole cat, he pawed at Haywood’s hand and meowed indignantly.

            Haywood chuckled and slowly petted Ray. He’d be embarrassed by how loudly he purred as Haywood pet him from his head to his tail, but he was too busy falling to his side and rolling onto his back. Belly rubs were the fucking _best_.

            “See? He’s a sweetie,” Haywood said before carefully picking up Ray who stayed boneless in his arms. 

            “Guess he just ran himself out,” the woman said as she reached out to pet his head. He hissed at her, smirking when she yanked her hand back.

            “Or maybe he just likes me,” Haywood laughed as he scratched Ray along his jaw. Ray pressed his head into his finger and blinked slowly. “I think he’s a pure blood too.”

            “He is beautiful,” the woman huffed, narrowing her eyes at Ray. “Think we can check him over now?”

            A growl started in the back of Ray’s throat and he started to wiggle in Haywood’s arms. “Woah!” the doctor said as he struggled to keep ahold of Ray. “Probably not!”

            Ray huffed and stopped struggling, blinking slowly up at them when they gave him confused looks. Haywood puffed a laugh as the woman shook her head. “How about this,” Haywood said to Ray, petting his head again. “I’ll take you home until you get comfortable?”

            Ray smirked up at Ryan and nodded. Cats couldn’t laugh, sadly. If they could, he would have lost his shit at the way both Haywood’s and the nurse’s eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

            “C-can he understand us?” the woman said softly, poking Haywood in the side.

            “I--“ Haywood started, freezing with his mouth open when Ray nodded again. “Probably not? He must just have good timing.”

            Ray pouted and Haywood and the nurse shook off their shock. Haywood carried him around for much of the rest of the day until someone brought out a carrier and he was shoved inside. He, very quickly, got bored while he waited for Haywood to finish his day. He took up swatting at anyone who got too close.

            Once the staff wised up to his shit, he started pawing at the lock. His paws were starting to bleed slightly, but he managed to pinch the pins just enough that the door was about to open when Haywood was suddenly standing in front of his cage.

            “What the hell?” Haywood gasped, dropping to his knees, hands hovering over the blood on the floor.

            Ray growled and yanked his paws back into the carrier. He almost started licking his paws, but stopped himself before he could. “Holy shit,” Haywood breathed as he peered into the cage then looked at the pins. The top bar was displaced from its hole, the bottom still stuck in place.

            With a tight frown, he opened the door and grabbed Ray by the scruff before he could get very far trying to dart out of the cage. “You’re a determined little genius, aren’t you?” Haywood muttered as he carried Ray into an examination room.

            Ray hissed at the doctor, wincing when he was set on the cold metal table. His paws burned and ached as he fell to his side. Haywood gave him a small smile before turning away and searching through the cupboards.

            With a huff, Ray rested his head on the table and lazily watched Haywood pull out pieces of gauze and cleaning pads. He only flinched a few times as his paws were cleaned and carefully wrapped. He shook his paws as he sat up, glaring at Haywood.

            “I know, it’s not comfortable,” Haywood said as he threw away bloodied tissues and gauze pads. “Remember that next time you attempt to escape.”

            Ray snorted and turned his head away as Haywood walked over offering his hand. Haywood sighed and shook his head before carefully picking Ray up. He went limp in Haywood’s hands, smirking as he struggled to hold onto him. He was less amused when he was being shoved back into the carrier.

            Haywood sung along with his radio the entire ride to his home. Ray growled at him the entire time as well. Sometimes, at stop lights, Haywood would lean down and sing something to him, just avoiding his gauze paws from hitting him with a laugh.

            He was going to kill him when he was human again. When the door finally opened in the doctor’s house, he bolted and began searching for an escape, slipping and sliding on the hardwood. He had to get out of there and back to the shop. Maybe Geoff would be able to recognize him even as a cat.

            Haywood let him run around, chuckling every time he found Ray trying in vain to open doors and windows. Eventually, worn out, sore, and hungry, he dragged himself into the living room where Haywood was sitting with a plate of dry cat food he had occasionally shook at Ray when he passed.

            Ray jumped up onto the couch, dragged the plate closer and begrudgingly ate. He clicked his tongue as he forced himself to swallow the grainy food. It turned to a rough paste in his mouth and hurt his teeth as he tried to break up the pieces. No fucking wonder cats hated the stuff, it tasted like sawdust.

            “I’m afraid I don’t have any wet food for you,” Haywood said as Ray glared at the remaining dry food with an offended scowl. “I’ll get some tomorrow.”

            Ray glared up at Haywood for a moment before dragging himself over and draping himself over his lap. He let himself purr as he pet him from his head to this tail. Just because he wasn’t happy with the situation didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy an attractive man giving him some attention. Sides, the petting was nice. Very, very nice.

            Ray hadn’t really paid attention to what Ryan did as long as his place on his lap wasn’t disturbed. He went in and out of sleep, ears occasionally twitching as he recognized themes from different games or shows before drifting off again. He woke up fully for the first time to the TV lighting up the dark living room, Haywood fast asleep slumped against the arm of the couch.

            He blinked up at the doctor before squinting at the TV. The Halo pause screen blared at him and he snorted. Standing, he stretched out his front legs and back legs before hoping from the couch and exploring the house once more.

            He rediscovered a litter box in a laundry room and scowled at the box. He really did need to go to the bathroom. Sighing, he stepped into the box and his eyes widened. The litter felt weird under his paws, like soft sand. Shaking his head, he dug out a little hole and awkwardly positioned himself over the hole.

            It took him a good hour to get the litter out from between his toes and the folds of gauze on his front paws. Ryan was still asleep when he finally left. Huffing, he jumped up into a window seal and pawed at the glass.

            Could he still do magic like this? If not, could he at least find a way to break the glass? Tail tapping, he closed his eyes and tried to figure out how he was supposed to mutter a spell when he couldn’t even speak English.

            Little mews left him as he tried to remember a glass shattering spell. He was rather surprised when the window shattered violently and loudly. With a howl, he leapt from the window, being careful not to land on glass.

            Haywood gasped away and stumbled to his feet as Ray hissed at the window. Magic was a-go. Waking Haywood, less great but he could handle that later.

            Haywood blinked dumbly at the broken window for a few moments before he was spurred forward. He scooped Ray up and checked him over with a worried frown. Ray wiggled in his arms, scurrying away when he was finally set down.

            Haywood sighed after him before turning toward the window, running a hand through his hair. Ray watched him search his backyard, being careful of the glass. Smirking, he turned and pranced up to the back door resting behind his litter box.

            Muttering to himself, he was almost startled by the green light that suddenly lit up the door. Realizing that his eyes were glowing when he squinted his eyes to try and see better and the light got smaller, he shook himself and focused on remembering the spell.

            A small, swirling portal opened up on the door and Ray happily walked through to the backyard. Being careful to avoid being seen from the newly shattered window, he edged around the building before hoping the tall fence and dashing across the street.

            Thankfully, Haywood didn’t live far from the shelter. A few blocks down was the shop and with the same spell, he was in. Tall shelves were lined with jars full of herbs and potions. A bookcase at the back of the store was near bursting with spell books and histories. Ray jogged past the shelves and bookshelf to the stairs hidden just behind the bookcases.

            He ran up the stairs and launched himself at the bed resting in the corner of the open apartment. A man with short brown hair and a messy mustache spluttered and gasped, arms flailing as Ray growled and hissed at him, swatting at him with his covered paws.

            “What the fuck!” Geoff shouted, nearly throwing Ray from the bed when he flung his blankets off.

            Ray howled and glared at Geoff who stared at him with wide eyes. “Ray?!” Geoff’s voice cracked and squeaked as Ray nodded his head rapidly. “What the fuck happened to you?”

            Ray gave Geoff a tired look and a few lazily blinks. Geoff rolled his eyes and slipped from the bed. “Alright asshole, no need to be a dick. I just fucking woke up to a cat trying to kill me.”

            Ray meowed and really wished he could stop doing that. It was really fucking annoying. Geoff snorted and flipped on his apartment lights. “Okay, hold on. Man. Michael and Gavin are going to have a field day with this.”

            Ray sighed and jumped down from the bed and padded after Geoff. He sat beside the master wizard as he looked his personal collection of spell books. “Ah, here we are,” he mumbled as a book floated form the shelf and opened itself up to him.

            The pages flipped on their own, Geoff skimming the pages as they passed. Ray huffed, pawing at Geoff’s leg. “I’m getting there, hold your fucking horses,” Geoff snorted, grinning when he found the right page.

            “Alright, here we are.” Geoff took the book from the air before sitting on the ground. Ray instantly crawled into his lap and looked over the spell. He scowled when he couldn’t read a damn thing.

            Geoff began to mumble and Ray sighed, ears folding back and tail tapping his leg impatiently. He jumped when his eyes began to glow again before a pain burned down his throat. Hacking and choking, he dug his claws in and didn’t notice Geoff hugging him gently.

            He wheezed and coughed as the pain slowly subsided, scowling as he realized Geoff petting him and cooing to him. “You’re so soft,” Geoff mutter and Ray groaned without meowing.

            “Get off and fix me!” Ray rasped before freezing, eyes widening.

            “Ah, there’s that annoying voice I didn’t miss,” Geoff chuckled as he left Ray go although he was still petting him. “At least I can understand you now.”

            “Oh thank fuck,” Ray gasped, coughing once and wrinkling his nose. He tried to clear his throat a few times before speaking again. “I have had a fucking shitty day.”

            “Well, you’re a cat, so I’d fucking image,” Geoff said as Ray stumbled off of his lap. He rested his elbow on his knee and his cheek against his fists. “What happened?”

            “Donno, one moment I’m heading for my lunch break and the next some woman is cooing over me and telling me I’m a good kitty,” Ray said with a scowl, tail snapping back and forth behind him. “I’ve been stuck in a shelter all day and then the vet decided to take me home.”

            “You still have your balls?” Geoff said, smirking when Ray glared at him. “What? Valid question.”

            “Yes I still have my balls, asshole,” Ray huffed, as he sat and tried to shake the gauze from his paws again. “But I’m not staying like this.”

            “Obviously. You’re better than Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy combined,” Geoff snorted as he waved his hand. The book floated from the floor and back onto the shelf. “So, who’d you piss off?”

            “I have no fucking clue.” Ray’s ears twitched and he turned to look at the bookshelf. “Can’t you just turn me back?”

            “Nope. You’ve been cursed which means only the asshole who cursed you can turn you back,” Geoff said as he ran his fingers through his mustache. “But I think I might have a spell that’ll find them for us.”

            “Great, you do that,” Ray said as he laid down with his feet tucked under him. “And once you get him, I’m going to tear him to pieces.”

            Geoff snorted and shook his head. “Okay sure, I’ll do that. Tomorrow.”

            “Tomorrow!” Ray snarled, jumping to his feet and rushing after Geoff as he waked back toward his bed.

            “It’s late, I’m fucking tired and you’ll live a few more days as a cat,” Geoff said, lazily waving his hand. “Not sure what I’m going to do with you till then though. Who knows how long it’ll take me to find the bastard.”

            Ray growled, his hair standing on edge. With a huff he made himself calm down as Geoff sat down on his bed. “I’ll just go back to the vet, I guess. I don’t trust Michael and Gavin not to get me killed while I’m like this.”

            “Good idea. Now I don’t have to deal with you,” Geoff said, laughing when Ray hissed at him. “Like I could take good care of a cat.”

            Ray was really glad cats couldn’t pout as he turned tail and walked away from Geoff. “I will be back tomorrow!”

            “Right, right. Fuck off already,” Geoff said as he laid down.

            Ray glared back at him before sighing, tail dragging on the ground behind him. He’d rather save all teasing and embarrassment for when he was human anyway. He realized halfway through the trip that he might not be able to find Haywood’s house again. Thankfully, he didn’t have to.

            He knew he had found the right neighborhood, but couldn’t figure out which house was the right one when Haywood nearly appeared out of nowhere, scooping him from the ground. “There you are, holy shit,” Haywood breathed as he held Ray tightly. He was shaking slightly, a heavy flashlight in his hands. “How the hell did you get out?”

            Ray blinked up at Haywood and opened his mouth but realized he spoke human words and closed his mouth again. Haywood chuckled slightly, petting his head and relaxing. “Alright, let’s go home.”

            So Haywood was the kind of guy to spend his entire night searching for a cat he just got and that hated him. What a pure and kind human being, what the fuck. Ray frowned up at Haywood for a moment. He would shrug if his shoulders could perform the movement easily.

            Haywood fumbled for his phone, juggling it and the flashlight for a moment before managing to dial a number. “Ryan?! Did you find him?” A woman’s voice crackled over the phone.

            “Yeah, I found him. You can go home if you want,” Ryan sighed, smiling down at Ray before slipping between two fences to the next street over.

            “Oh no you don’t, I want to see this cat,” the woman laughed before hanging up. Ryan shook his head and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

            “That was Meg,” Ryan said quietly as he emerged between two houses across the street from his home. “She’s my neighbor, you might like her.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan and tried to raise an eyebrow. The vet snorted and grinned at him. “You’re really a smart little guy, aren’t you?”

            Well, he did have a human brain, granted, he was also fairly certain the only reason cats hadn’t taken over the world was because they didn’t have thumbs. So Ray just nodded his head and Ryan shook his own.

            They had just gotten through the door when a young woman with bright brown eyes and a blinding smile appeared. “Oh my god, he’s beautiful,” the woman gasped as she offered Ray her fingers.

            Ray stared at the woman in disbelief. That was Meg. Not just any Meg. That was Gavin’s Meg.

            Meg frowned at him as Ryan opened the door. “Is something the matter little guy?” she said sweetly as she gently pet his head. He just continued to stare at her with wide eyes. What a fucking tiny world.

            “Huh, haven’t seen him do that,” Ryan muttered with a worried frown as he got them into his house. “Maybe you startled him?”

            “Oh no,” Meg pouted, before smiling brightly again, “It’s okay little guy.”

            Ray almost spoke. Almost screamed that he wasn’t little nor a cat and what the fuck was Meg doing here? What kind of bullshit convent plot device was this? But he caught himself, right at the last minute, before wiggling in Ryan’s arms and crawling right into Meg’s.

            Both humans just stared down at him for a moment before Ryan pouted and Meg laughed victoriously. “Ha! He already likes me more than you!”

            “Ah, and here I was thinking I was special,” Ryan laughed lightly, shaking his head. “Go into the living room, I need to put this flashlight away.”

            “Coffee please!” Meg called after him as she walked into the living room.

            “Don’t you ever sleep?!” Ryan called back and Meg threw her head back to laugh.

            Ray frowned, watching over Meg’s shoulder as Ryan disappeared. His ears twitched as he listened to him fumble around the laundry room before wiggling in Meg’s arm. “Oh, had enough?” Meg chuckled, setting Ray down on the couch.

            “Meg!” Ray hissed, frowning up at her. “I didn’t know you lived here!”

            Meg’s jaw dropped and her eyes almost fell out of her head as she stared down at Ray. “Oh my god,” she breathed, knees giving out and she almost missed hitting the couch. “Ray?”

            “Yep, unfortunately,” Ray muttered, tail nervously tapping the couch. “I thought you were living with Gavin?”

            “I was, er, will be,” Meg mumbled, shooting glances at the laundry room. “Well, he’s coming here.”

            “Ohhh that makes more sense,” Ray snorted, tilting his head to the side. “You wouldn’t happen to know if there’s any angry wizards around, would you?”

            Meg’s brow furrowed and she opened her mouth but Ryan game back into the room. “Coffee, right? You want cookies too?” he said, smiling awkwardly.

            “Uh, actually, it is really late and I do need sleep,” Meg said slowly, scooping Ray up into his arms. “Why don’t I take this little guy back to my house since your windows busted? Don’t want him escaping again.”

            Ryan frowned, pouting slightly before nodding. “Okay, fair. That might be a good idea, but really, I don’t mind making coffee.”

            Meg bit her lip and shot Ray a glance. He tried to shrug. He didn’t know much about Meg, just the praise Gavin gave her constantly. She was always great though. Besides, she knew Ryan and Ryan seemed like the world’s most perfect man so fuck it.

            “Okay, sure,” Meg said, forcing a tight smile and sitting again, Ray in her lap.

            Ryan gave her a concerned look before hesitantly going into the kitchen. Meg frowned down at him. “What happened?” she hissed at Ray.

            “Don’t know, Geoff said I was cursed,” Ray whispered back, kneading her legs slightly. “One moment I’m a human the next a nurse at the local shelter is shoving me in a cage. It’s been a weird day.”

            “No shit,” Meg snorted, almost too loudly. They both winced and glanced at the door. “What are you going to do?”

            “Geoff’s doing a search spell tomorrow to find the bastard who did it. Once we find the guy, I’ll claw out his eyes until he agrees to turn me back,” Ray said flippantly as he settled down, feet tucked under him.

            Meg rolled her eyes and smiled, petting Ray’s head. “You sure it wasn’t just Michael and Gavin being idiots? Or Jeremy doing a spell wrong?”

            Ray opened his mouth but the stopped, ears folding back. Meg tried to contain her giggles as he started to growl.

            “You know, growling is usually a warning sign,” Ryan said as he came back into the room with an amused smile. “Why are you laughing?”

            “He’s just so cute!” Meg said quickly, scooping Ray up into a hug, his front feet sticking straight out in front of him.

            Ryan laughed at the pained look on Ray’s face, sitting down beside Meg. “And he looks oh so happy.”

            “Ah, Ray’s just a grumpuss,” Meg cooed, smirking when Ray glared at her.

            “Ray?” Ryan said and they both tensed.

            “Uh, yeah? Doesn’t he look like a Ray?” Meg said quickly, holding Ray up to Ryan.

            Ryan snorted and petted Ray’s head. “Sure, I guess so? I really don’t think he likes you holding him like that.”

            “I really don’t,” Ray hissed and all three of them froze.

            Meg grimaced as Ray looked up at Ryan with wide eyes. Ryan looked like he might have been slapped or suddenly discovered that cats can talk. “Oh fuck,” Ray breathed before Meg was standing and edging toward the door.

            “Wow, that meow really sounded like words!” Meg laughed awkwardly as Ryan slowly stood. “Wasn’t that weird? Maybe I should really go to bed!”

            “Meg…This isn’t one of those weird things your boyfriend does again, is it?” Ryan said slowly, frowning at them. Meg swallowed hard and Ray’s tail went between his legs. “My nurse found him near that store he works at.”

            “Uhhhhh I mean…we don’t know if it was his fault this time?” Meg said, awkwardly smiling.

            Ryan sighed through his nose, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know the cat was too smart for its own good. Alright, what is it? A ghost in a cat? Something entirely made of magic?”

            “He knows?” Ray hissed, glaring back at Meg who awkwardly shrugged.

            “Sometimes Gav does magic around my house,” Meg whispered back with a helpless look. “And you know how that goes!”

            “Well?” Ryan said, glaring at them both.

            Ray could see a million emotions pouring off of Ryan. The main ones being betrayal and exhaustion. “Well, you uh. You remember that friend of Gavin’s I wanted to introduce you to?” Meg said before awkwardly holding Ray up.

            “What?!” Ray and Ryan said together. Ryan leaned back in shock while Ray gave Meg a scandalized look.

            Meg winced and pouted at them. “I didn’t want you to meet this way!”

            “You were going to set me up?” Ray huffed, wiggling in her arms. “What the hell!”

            “You’d like each other!” Meg said, setting Ray down. “You’d be cute together!”

            Ryan sighed through his nose, eyes closed and hands pulling at his cheeks. “Why is he a cat?”

            “Someone cursed me,” Ray huffed, fur ruffled and tail starting to turn into a bottle brush.

            “Why can you suddenly talk?” Ryan said again, not opening his eyes.

            “I escaped to go see Geoff who owns the shop, he’s the one who let me talk at least,” Ray said, frowning up at Ryan who was now frowning back down at him.

            Ryan sighed again, crouching down and hesitantly reaching out towards Ray. “This is fucking weird.”

            “I’m not any happier about it than you are,” Ray snorted, setting his head in Ryan’s hand. “Sorry about the scare though.”

            “I suppose it’s not a problem, you needed to do it,” Ryan said gently, picking Ray up and looking him over. “You really look like a cat.”

            “It’s the curse. I image if I’m stuck like this for too long I’ll completely turn into one in my head too,” Ray said absently, tail swishing slightly and a faint purr rumbling through him as Ryan petted under his jaw again.

            “You seem rather calm about it,” Ryan snorted, smiling slightly. This was weird, but probably, by no means, the weirdest thing he’s seen.

            “Eh, it was probably Gavin and Michael who tricked Jeremy into doing a spell wrong,” Ray sighed, blinking slowly.

            Ryan opened his mouth but a high pitch squeal made Ray wince and Ryan jump. “You’re already adorable!” Meg said, smirking at them. “And you just met and Ray as a cat!”

            Ryan blushed and Ray huffed, tail whipping back and forth. “Okay, first of all, anyone who knows how to leave the cat the fuck alone is a good guy. Second, he’s hot okay?”

            “Alright, this just got weird,” Ryan muttered as he awkwardly set Ray on the back of the couch. “You’re still a cat? And I have no idea what you look like as a person? And I still kind of just see you as a cat? Who can talk? God damnit this is weird.”

            Ray laughed and patted Ryan’s hand with his mitts. “You get used to it.”

            “I’m not sure I want to,” Ryan snorted, nearly yelping when Meg was suddenly pushing him aside.

            “How did I just notice that you have gauze on your toe beans?” Meg said, eyeing Ray’s paws.

            “Toe beans?” Ryan said slowly, one eyebrow raising skeptically.

            “I tried to escape,” Ray said, really wishing he could shrug. That was an important communication method.

            Meg pursed her lips and looked pointedly at Ryan. “What? He tried to open the carrier I brought him home in and he cut his paws on the metal, and toe beans? Really?” Ryan said, shaking his head when Meg snorted.

            “Well, good news, this should all get solved tomorrow, and you get to finally go to the shop!” Meg said, carefully taking Ray’s paws and inspecting them.

            “Oh yay,” Ryan said in a monotone, smiling when Ray snickered. “What should we do until then?”

            “Well, I doubt Ray will try to escape again and it is late,” Meg said shrugging slightly. “I say we drink coffee then sleep.”

            Ray and Ryan gave Meg fairly similar tired looks but folded when she just smiled at them. Once she had her coffee, she was out of the house and Ryan went to bed. He didn’t comment in the morning when he woke with Ray curled into a ball on the pillow next to his. Ray told himself he just liked how comfortable the pillow was, not how warm the room was or Ryan’s smell.

            Before Ryan could even utter the word breakfast, Meg was at his door with a box of donuts and shoving Ryan’s keys into his hands. “We’re going to the shop. I called Geoff this morning and you were right Ray, it was Jeremy.”

            “Fucking great,” Ray slurred, still half asleep and draped over Ryan’s shoulders. He had climbed up there and stayed there as Ryan went about his morning. “Let’s go.”

            Ryan was stiff as they entered the shop to four men were looming over a table in the back near a large bookcase. He frowned at the eyes and lizards floating in jars, even Ray’s basic cat instincts purring in his ear wasn’t much comfort.

            “Hey guys!” Meg said cheerfully as she set the donuts on the table. She slapped Ryan’s hands away from them and pushed them other to the wizards. “This is Ryan.”

            All four men stared at Ryan blankly who tried not to shrink under their gaze. “He’s the vet?” Geoff suddenly said before bursting out laughing when Meg nodded. “Oh my god!”

            Michael and Jeremy caught on next and started giggling. “Wait, wait. Isn’t that the guy you wanted to set Ray up with?” Jeremy pushed out between laughs.

            “Wot!” Gavin squawked, making Ray’s ears fold back as he scowled at all of them.

            “I’m so sorry, Ray!” Jeremy laughed, holding his stomach with one hand and covering his mouth with the other.

            “You can only get a guy when you’re a cat!” Michael snorted, face turning red. “You’re a fucking furry!”

            Ryan frowned when Ray started to mutter under his breath. They all jumped when Gavin went up into a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a parrot was standing where Gavin had been. Ryan and Meg choked on snorts when Gavin squawked and started to flutter off of the ground.

            “Oh, don’t worry,” Ray said casually from his perch on Ryan’s shoulder as Geoff, Michael, and Jeremy looked down at Gavin with wide eyes, “You’re next, but I would like to be human first. If you don’t mind.”

            “Uh, right,” Jeremy said, swallowing thickly. “Don’t make me something bad? Please?”

            “Then get to it,” Ray hissed, jumping onto the table.

            Jeremy quickly started muttering and Meg waved for Ryan to take his jacket off. Ryan watched, captivated by the way Ray’s eyes began glowing green then turned brown as he slipped his jacket off.

            There was a flash before a young man stood on the table, shivering and naked. Ryan quickly threw his jacket over him. “Great!” Meg said happily, smirking as Ryan was caught up in studying Ray’s face, “Now, put on some of Geoff’s clothes. Ryan, you and Ray should go to breakfast.”

            Ryan just nodded numbly while Ray sputtered. Meg, however, just shooed him along, letting Gavin perch on her shoulder and squawk unhappily.

            Ryan blinked out of his stupor when Ray disappeared behind the bookshelf. Meg smirked and elbowed him in the side as the remaining human wizards cleaned up the spell. “So? What do you think?”

            “He’s so cute,” Ryan said softly and Meg laughed.

            Ray blushed when Ryan wouldn’t stop staring at him when he came down stairs in Geoff’s slightly too big for either of them clothes. “Off you go!” Meg said, shooing them out the door.

            “Ah, first!” Ray said, deep brown eyes sparking before he snapped his scrapped up fingers. Geoff dropped to the ground as a fox while Jeremy yelped as he turned into a rabbit. Michael scowled, dropping to the floor as a cat.

            “Ha, assholes,” Ray smirked, letting Meg push him out of the store while she rolled her eyes.

            “Have a nice date!” She said before slamming the door shut behind them. They were both blushing now, sharing sideways glances.

            “So uh, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Ray said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I know this was really weird and shit.”

            “I want to!” Ryan said too quickly and too loudly. He winced and Ray stared at him with wide eyes. “I mean, I-I would love to take you to breakfast.”

            Ray blinked slowly twice, and Ryan wondered if he did that before he was a cat as well, before smiling brightly. “Okay, cool. Let’s go?”

            Ryan slowly smiled and offered Ray his hand. Ray took it without hesitation and they slowly walked down the street. “So, uh. You game?” Ray said after a short silence.

Ryan grinned and nodded. “Yeah, you?”

            “Hell yeah, you’re Gamerscore is weak man,” Ray said, smirking when Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.

            “That so?” Ryan said, tangling their fingers. Ray’s hands were rough with scabbed over scrapes and gashes.

            “Yeah, I could blow you out of the water,” Ray said with a nod.

            “Well, I don’t have to go into work tomorrow, maybe we can test that theory after breakfast,” Ryan said shrugging slightly. “I need co-op achievements anyway.”

            “You’re on,” Ray said with a crooked a grin, liking how Ryan’s eyes glittered as they laughed.


	106. Capture the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m an art student and you just found my sketchbook and you’re going through it. Shit man, can you give that back? I don’t care how good you think they are, just don’t turn that page…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Where the fuck is it?” Ray muttered to himself as he yanked out folders and notebooks from his backpack. “I fucking better have put it back in here.”

            The bench beside him was stacked tall with all of the shit he should have cleaned out of his backpack months ago. Notebooks from classes he had already finished had fray edges while new books had folded covers. Loose pens and mechanical pencils threaten to fall between the slats of the bench as he piled up more and more as he pulled them out from the bottom of his backpack.

            He glared at the pile for a moment before looking back down in his backpack. Nothing. Under all of the lose slips of paper and writing utensils. He didn’t have his sketch book. He didn’t have those pages upon pages of ideas for his art projects and piles of doodles that he’s extremely proud of.

            “Mother fucker!” he growled, scooping the pens and pencils back into his bag. Where the fuck had he been already today? He had only been in one class and the lounge, it had to be in one of those places. He hoped to fuck someone wasn’t looking through it.

            “Come on!” He pushed on the books that weren’t quiet sitting right in his backpack before cursing and folding the notebook in half and forcing his zipper closed. Haphazardly slinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked as quickly as he could without running.

            He needed his plans, he needed those doodles. God, he’d die of embarrassment if someone knew who he was-of fucking shit. There. Right there, just as he entered the Academic Center’s lounge, he saw his sketch book. Laying open on the table he had just left. Large hands carefully flipping through the pages. Glittering blue eyes scanning the pages. A soft smile he had struggled to capture just right directed fondly at his drawings.

            Of all of the people, of all of the possible human beings who could have found his sketch book, it had to be the guy he drew the most.

            “Ryan!” Ray nearly shouted as he jogged over to the senior. “You found my book!”

            “Oh, Ray,” Ryan said, looking up and giving him that blinding smile that was nearly impossible to capture. “I saw you leave your book. I was going to try and catch up with you, but I got distracted by your drawings.”

            “Oh, that…shit?” Ray forced the words out of his mouth. He was actually extremely proud of everything that was in the book. He had worked on hours on each drawing to get them just right.

            “Shit? Ray, these are beautiful,” Ryan laughed lightly, nodding to the drawing he had done last year of the quad in the summer. People were dotted all over the image, throwing baseballs or Frisbees at each other. Others were sitting and talking. “And we both know you’re too proud of your drawings.”

            “Er, I mean. They’re just practice for my projects,” Ray said, hesitantly reaching out for his sketch book. “They’re just pulmonary sketches.”

            “They’re still really good,” Ryan snorted as he flipped to the next page and Ray felt his heart leap into his throat. Ryan was only a few pages away from where he stuffed countless notebook pages of embarrassment.

            “Thanks, Rye. It’s just, uh. I really need to get to class?” Ray tried, shifting for foot to foot. Ryan could look at anything in his sketch book and he wouldn’t care. His heart was singing with every compliment. He just couldn’t survive the embarrassment if he turned those next few pages.

            “Uh, Ray. We have the same next class?” Ryan said, giving him a confused, amused smile, “Do you want me to stop? I’m sorry I just started looking.”

            Ray’s shoulder’s sagged and he shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s just. I have some sketches for my next project and I wanted it to be a surprise?” he said, holding his hands out and opening and closing his hands with a pitiful look.

            Ryan laughed and snapped the book close. “Sorry, I just really like your drawings,” he said as he handed the book over. “I’ve only seen your finished works after that art class we took.”

            Ray snorted and quickly checked to make sure none of the loose pages had fallen free. They had met in the lower level drawing class Ray’s freshman year. The first time he had ever drawn Ryan was for one of the first projects for the class. Ryan was a terribly artist that had watched Ray blow through projects beautifully most of the semester.

            They had talked multiple times, Ryan begging for Ray to at least give him pointers to not make his portrait of Ray look like a human-ish blob. They had been friends since. “Do you still have that drawing of me?” Ray said, smiling slightly. The only thing Ryan could draw well was blood and weapons so Ray told him to draw him like he was dead.

            “Yeah, actually,” Ryan said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “It’s still a little creepy.”

            “I mean, you didn’t give me pupils,” Ray snorted, grinning as he tucked his sketch book under his arm, the tension finally bleeding from his shoulders.

            Ryan puffed a laugh, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “So, since we don’t actually have class, are you doing anything?”

            Ray smiled sheepishly and rocked on his feet. “I was actually heading to the art building to work on my proj--“

            The sound of papers falling to the ground and bursting from between the pages of the sketch book echoed through the lounge. Well, at least they echoed in Ray’s ears. Ryan was already gathering up pages before they could be blown away.

            He was frozen for a moment before he dived for the first page he noticed with Ryan’s face drawn over light blue lines. Ray scrambled to gather up all of the drawings, feeling the heat pooling in his cheeks.

            “Ray?”

            Ray froze, slowly looking over at Ryan who was holding one of the notebook pages. The left side was frayed from when he pulled the page from the metal spiral. Ray swallowed hard and forced an awkward smile.

            “Yeah?” Ray croaked, trying to shove the pages in his hands back into his sketch book before Ryan realized just how many times Ray had drawn him.

            Ryan pursed his lips then looked at Ray over top the page. His eyes were glittering with a mirth Ray recognized nearly immediately. Ray could feel his heart pounding in a good way as he knew the face Ryan was currently making mimicked the one on the page Ryan was holding.

            “This is good,” Ryan said lightly, smirking now. The drawing had been drawn from a picture Gavin had of when they all had gone out at the end of Ray’s freshman year. Ryan had been about to out stupid question Gavin at the time.

            “Thanks,” Ray rasped, awkwardly pulling the few loose pages that weren’t of Ryan’s face toward him.

            “Random question though,” Ryan said, holding up a handful of more notebook pages, “Your next project wouldn’t happen to be of me, would it?”

            Ray winced and snatched the pages from Ryan’s hands. He was grinning like a mad man. “You had already looked,” Ray hissed, pouting slightly when Ryan laughed.

            “Yeah, I mean. Your notebook was bursting with pages.” Ryan shrugged and gathered up the pages of dogs or trees, straightening them by tapping them on the ground. “Little hard to not look.”

            “Ryaaaan,” Ray groaned, shoulders sagging. “Asshole.”

            “Raaay,” Ryan mocked, handing the pages over. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

            “You weren’t supposed to know about it yet,” Ray huffed as he stuffed the pages in his notebook, blushing darkly. “Or about these at all.”

            “Ah, dear,” Ryan chuckled, standing and offering Ray his hand, “You really need a folder or something instead of shoving drawings in your book.” He paused as Ray took his hand and stood, their fingers tangled. “And maybe you should be more discreet. A guy can get suspicious when someone is always glancing at them then at whatever they’re drawing in the middle of class.”

            Ray felt his blush move down his neck before he elbowed Ryan’s side. “I was trying to be discreet! It’s not my fault you’re weirdly observant!”

            “Ah, but I’m always looking at you,” Ryan said, leaning down to kiss Ray’s cheek. “You should know this by now.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Ryan before yanking him toward the door. “Okay, fine, dick. Now that you know I guess you can come to the art building again.”

            “Yeah, and that was the second clue,” Ryan said as he slipped his hand from Ray’s to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him against his side. “I knew something was up when you forbid me from even entering the art building.”

            “You’re the one with the bad habit of sneaking up on me,” Ray snorted, leaning against Ryan’s side. “That art building is too creepy for that shit.”

            Ryan laughed and shook his head, glancing at the sketch book which was in Ray’s white knuckle grip to keep the pages in place. “Were all of those drawings for this project?”

            Ray was blushing again and Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so…most of them are from before we were dating?” Ray said, wincing as he tried to smile. “The second semester, freshman year? I, uh, I sat behind you for a reason.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray for a moment before he slowly started to smile. “Oh my God.”

            “Shut up,” Ray huffed, bumping their hips together. “Don’t forget that you’re the one who asked me by tring to convince me that you liked someone else just so you could get advice on how to ask me out.”

            Ryan opened his mouth, cheeks turning pink, before he closed his mouth and pouted slightly. “Shush. I couldn’t ask Michael or Gavin without them running right to you.”

            “It would have been better than asking me how to ask myself out,” Ray laughed, smirking when Ryan continued to pout at him. “We’re even now.”

            “Okay fine,” Ryan snorted, smiling down at Ray and kissing the top of his head. “You’re still adorable.”

            Ray sighed overdramatically and grinned when Ryan laughed. “Keep that up and I won’t give you your anniversary gift.”

            “Ohhhh I’ll be quiet,” Ryan said, squeezing Ray gently before holding open the door to the art building. “No promises though.”

            “Of course not,” Ray snorted as he walked through the doors and waited for Ryan to let the door go to take his hand. “I’m rubbing off on you.”

            “Thankfully it’s just that and not the meme loving shit,” Ryan said, following Ray through the building. “If I start loving memes, end me.”

            Ray hummed in thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah, you’re just going to have to suffer.”

            “Ray, no!” Ryan laughed, grinning when Ray pecked him on the lips before pulling him into the drawing room. The air was sucked out of Ryan’s lungs as he stared at the large drawing sitting on Ray’s easel.

            Ray smirked as he watched Ryan study the piece, mouth hanging open slightly. Only half of Ryan had been drawn on the canvas. A picture was clipped to the bottom left corner, opposite of the darkened pencil lines.

            “It’s my favorite picture,” Ryan said softly as he walked over, smile gentle and sweet. “I was wondering where it went.”

            Ray chuckled and dropped his backpack on the ground next to his stool. “All of the sketches were me figuring out what to do but then I remembered this picture.”

            Ryan gently took the picture from the canvas. It was of the two of them sitting on one of the campus benches. Gavin had needed more pictures to fill up his film camera for his photography class and just took pictures at random.

            Ryan’s arm was around Ray’s waist as he smirked at Gavin beyond the picture. The camera was crooked since Gavin hadn’t meant to even take the picture. Ray was ignoring them both, head resting on Ryan’s shoulder and knees pulled up to his chest. He had a distant, soft smile on his face as he sketched the landscape Ryan had pointed out in the lounge.

            Ray chuckled as Ryan studied the picture, turning back to his canvas. His professor wanted him to capture a moment as perfectly as he could, one that meant something. He dreaded drawing himself, but this moment meant the world to Ryan.

            “I’m going to paint it in color, once the drawing is perfect,” Ray said as he studied his drawing of Ryan. The eyes weren’t quite right yet and his mouth hadn’t even been draw yet.

            “It’ll be beautiful,” Ryan whispered, clipping the picture back on the canvas before wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Can you draw like this?”

            “Yep,” Ray said, turning his head to press a kiss to Ryan’s cheek before grabbing the soft pencil he had left on his easel.

            Ryan eventually pulled a stool over, but didn’t let go of Ray. They talked softly as Ray worked. He was reluctant to let go when they eventually had to go to class, but the instant he stepped into their dorm room, Ryan had him in his arms again and pinned to the bed for cuddles.


	107. By the Power of Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your mirror is a doorway into my dimension and I can see everything.” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I enjoy the title of this one too much.

            When Ryan was ten, his parents agreed to give his room a makeover to anything he wanted. He hadn’t changed much. Got the taller bed that he wanted. Put in a desk for his computer. Changed the walls from baby blue to a soothing ocean blue and a dark purple ceiling. Rainbow curtains that he later realized should have told him something much sooner.

            Finally, a thin mirror bolted to his closet door. He had only had a mirror in the bathroom before and wanted to look at himself in a full body mirror. That, and he could bounce lasers off of the mirror and create a fake grid pattern to try and dodge around like a spy. What? He was ten.

            Now he was a graduated senior, exhausted from a long day of celebrating with friends and family. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, flakes of hair gel floating off of his head. The collar of his blue dress shirt was wrinkled and two top buttons were undone. His feet were de-shoed and de-socked, enjoying the cool air of his room.

            He leaned against the headboard, staring blankly at the mirror that had rested right across from his bed for eight years, waiting. He remembered the day they put the mirror in. He was nervous to be able to see himself sleep for the first time.

            He watched from where he was currently sitting, unable to see the mirror itself past the plastic coating to protect the surface. His mother finally finished putting in the screws and peeled the plastic away.

            His room wasn’t reflected in the mirror. There was no bed with a toy chest at the end with piles of clothes on top. No blue walls or purple ceilings. No young boy with blond hair and dark blue eyes. No stripped sheets on a tall bed or large light above his head. There was another room entirely.

            There was a bed right across from his and dirty white walls. There was only one brown blanket on the bed which was so low to the ground the mattress might as well have been on the rotting floor. There was no one in the reflection, only a dark, sad room with light streaming in from a dirty window.

            Ryan had frowned and told his mother that something was wrong with his mirror. Asked if they had accidentally bought a really weird TV. She had only gotten confused. She could see his room perfectly in the reflection.

            He knew better than to insist that there was something wrong when his mother started to grow concerned. She started petting his hair like she did when he was sick. So he stopped talking. Said he was just considering this weird theory he had heard in school. The one where mirrors were the doorways into another world.

            She had laughed, relieved. Patted his head and shook her head. Told him he had always been her little weirdo. Her smart little boy who said strange things. That he was always all about his theories.

            He remembered. He knew the things he could see that no one else could. He remembered his grandfather sitting on his coffin the day they buried him. He remembered the girl with no eyes in the park who always played on the swings with him.

            But mirrors had always seemed normal to him. Maybe he really was making it up, imagining everything. Yet, as he stared at the mirror that first night, he watched as the room didn’t change. So he kept his mouth shut and hoped that one day, he would barely remember the things he could see.

            Yet, a year passed and the mirror hadn’t changed. The room grew dustier and sadder. Some nights, when he couldn’t sleep, he’d watch spiders make webs in that other room that was the sadder mirror of his own.

            One night, he got an idea. Standing from his bed, he padded over and opened his closet door, watching the mirror. His eyes widened as the abandoned room disappeared in a flash and he could see his wall clearly in the mirror. He stared at the mirror for a moment, hesitantly putting his hand in front of the mirror.

            His hand appeared and disappeared in a hurry as he yanked his hand to his chest. Slowly, he closed his closet door and the room was back. He opened and closed the door a few times before sitting on the floor in shock, half of the room and half of his wall in the mirror.

            Only eleven years old and he was already smart enough to know how to research. His mother and father always told him that he was speaking full sentences long before he should have been so he wasn’t surprised.

            He looked up different theories, different mathematical equations. A paranormal book gave him his answers. There were places in their world that had a weak membrane. Placing mirrors in those spots showed the world that theirs was right next to. The other universe. An entirely different place because all of the people in that world made different choices than the people in their world.

            Ryan thought that was the coolest thing in the world. He had a small view into an entirely different world. Right there, at the end of his room. Too bad all he could see was an abandoned building.

            Then, two years later, he was sorting through his school work on his bed when movement caught the corner of his eye. He looked up and there was a man and woman standing in his mirror. With a gasp, he nearly fell out of bed, rushing to get to the mirror.

            He had touched the mirror many times since learning about the doorway but found he couldn’t enter the other world no matter how hard he tried. He had never had the chance to try to vocally contact someone on the other side, however.

            He opened his mouth to call out, hoping that the man and woman could hear him, when a young boy ran into the mirror. Ryan froze, eyes wide. The boy looked to be ten years old with glowing dark brown eyes and a giant smile. His hair was dark and looked soft, skin tan and shirt too big.

            He was talking a mile a minute and Ryan couldn’t hear a damn thing. A whisper of breath left his throat and he closed his mouth. He watched, mesmerized as the man and woman listened and talked with their son.

            Smiling slowly, he sat and watched them look around the room. The father poked at the mirror while the boy made faces at the rotting mattress. The mother’s foot almost went through the floor and they shared looks.

            Ryan watched as the family appeared at random in his mirror. The bed was removed and the cobwebs dusted. The floor was pulled out and replaced as the mirror was cleaned and given a new frame. He watched the boy help his mother paint the walls a bright orange, reminded of when he helped his mother with his own walls.

            He was startled when the mother was standing right in front of his mirror before he could only see orange walls. His eyes widened as all he saw was the wall for hours. He hadn’t realized that the mirror into their world was also on a closet door.

            The next morning, he woke to himself staring at him. His mind woke up slowly, but quickly realized that the other world was gone. His eyes were wide as he stared at himself. He was almost in tears when his mother came in to see why he wasn’t up yet.

            He recovered quickly and got dressed for school. He dragged his feet throughout the day. He lost his window into another world. His paranormal book suggested that there had to be a mirror on both sides of the membrane in order for a window to be seen. They must have taken the mirror off of the closet door.

            Ryan almost didn’t go to his room when he came home from school. He didn’t want to see himself in the mirror, he wanted to see the little boy and his parents having fun fixing up the room. However, he couldn’t focus on homework down stairs so dragged himself up to his room.

            He spared his mirror only a glance and had to do a double take. The orange room was back but now it was full of boxes. Running over, he watched with a bright smile as the boy and his mother looked through a box on a brand new bed with a metal frame and a clean mattress. Red sheets covered the bed and a pile of stuffed animals rested against the wall.

            Ryan did his homework in front of the mirror that night, occasionally getting lost watching the boy and mother make the room.

            The mirror was better than TV. Sometimes someone was there, usually the boy. Sometimes there was no one, just a room full of things. He had a note book full of stories and ideas for how the boy won trophies or came to own some of his knickknacks and toys.

            Some of the stories were wild and adventurous, others were simply and fun. He longed to ask the boy what the real story was, but they still couldn’t hear each other. The older they got, the more Ryan would find himself just telling the boy about his day. He would never answer back, and sometimes he wasn’t in the room at all, but it made him feel a bit better.

            The summer before he entered high school, he looked up at the mirror one day to find the boy curled into a ball on his bed, legs pressed against his chest and shoulders shaking with sobs. The lights were out and the room was a mess. Trophies and toys were thrown all over the floor, some broken.

            Ryan could feel his own heart break as the boy lifted his head and his face was soaked in tears, eyes red and puffy. He found himself placing his hand against the mirror and trying to find the words to comfort him. Words he would never hear. Words that couldn’t physically reach him.

            Ryan sat there, watching him cry anyway, hoping he could at least know someone was watching over him. He fell asleep there, waking up in the morning to the boy staring into the mirror in a dark, tight suit. He had a purple tie and a dead look in his eyes which were still red.

            Ryan scrambled to his feet, and watched the boy study himself in his mirror. A hesitant, small hand reached out and pressed against the glass. Ryan looked between the boy’s quivering lip and the small hand a few times before reaching out and placing his hands over his.

            He only felt cold glass, but the boy gasped and yanked his hand back, brow furrowing as he stared accusingly at the mirror. Ryan’s eyes widened and he leaned closer. “Can you hear me?” he whispered, eyes searching the boy’s face.

            The boy shook his head and left the reach of the mirror and Ryan nearly growled. Had the boy felt him? Why couldn’t he feel him? Why couldn’t they hear each other? More importantly, why had the boy been crying, why was he wearing a suit?

            It wasn’t until the boy returned, soaked to the bone and sobbing again, his suit a complete mess that Ryan realized that maybe someone had died. He sat with the boy another night, leaning back against the glass, eyes closed.

            As the days passed, he watched the room get cleaned up. Watched the boy go through periods of peace and then sob his heart out. His mother only appeared once and Ryan was suddenly glad he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

            There was a bottle in the mother’s hand, mostly empty of the bourbon that had been inside. They were shouting at each other, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. The bottle was thrown to the ground and shattered. The boy was sobbing something terrible while the mother stormed away.

            Ryan was hugging his pillow on his bed, heart beating hard. He remembered when his father used to drink, before getting clean after his fifth birthday. Breathing hard, he watched the boy sob. Watched him step on the glass. The mirror showed an orange wall for about half an hour before Ryan stood and opened his own closet door.

            That was where his mother found him fast asleep, curled into a ball in the spot where he would hide when his father started to shout. She hovered over him for a few days after that. Ryan told her he was fine. He couldn’t begin to understand why he had even done that.

            He knew the closet wasn’t actually a doorway into the boy’s world. He couldn’t open the door and step into that orange room magically. Yet, he had sat where he was sure the boy had been sitting in a completely different world, hoping the boy could feel him.

            The fighting continued. Enough so that Ryan eventually stopped having flashbacks. When they happened, the mirror would show the wall and he could sit in his own closet, being careful not to let his mother catch him again. Every time, he would talk softly, warm words of comfort he hoped reach him.

            All through high school he watched the boy and his mother fight. Watched the bags grow under the boy’s eyes. Watched as his smile faded away and he spent most of his time playing games on a bright pink DS instead of homework. Watched the arguments faded away to the boy avoiding looking at his mother at all.

            Now, here he was. Sitting on his bed having just graduated. He’d be going to community college nearby so he could stay home and keep his mirror close. Across from him, the boy was curled into a ball and crying once more bruises and cuts covering his arms.

            Ryan’s nose tingled and he sniffed. His eyes watered as he forced himself onto his aching feet. What he wouldn’t give to touch the mirror and suddenly slip through the thin membrane separating their worlds. All of the books he read insisted that there was no way for him to cross over into his world.

            “I don’t even know your name,” Ryan said, shocking himself. He stood in front of the mirror, hand on the glass. “We’ve basically grown up together and I don’t even know your name.”

            The boy didn’t move, shoulders continuing to shake. Ryan frowned and pressed his palm hard against the mirror, willing the glass to bend and give, letting him in. “I’ve sat here beside you as often as I could. I’ve cried with you, I’ve sat where you’ve sat.”

            Ryan laughed at himself, a broken little sound. “What I wouldn’t give to just reach in and hold you right now,” he whispered, looking at his floor before squeezing his eyes shut.

            He took a few deep breaths to keep from crying himself. Laughing at himself once more, he moved to pull his hand away when an idea hit him. He hadn’t tried before, wasn’t sure if it would even work.

            His head snapped up and he turned toward the mirror and froze. The boy was standing in front of the mirror, looking at him. Not looking through him like he had for years, looking at him. Well, looking up at him. His brow was furrowed as his eyes looked between Ryan’s.

            The air rushed from his lungs as his eyes widened. “Can you see me?” he whispered and the boy’s nose wrinkled. He tilted his head to the side and said something but Ryan couldn’t hear a thing.

            Swallowing thickly, Ryan raised a finger and dived for his desk. He dug around until he found the dry erase marker he had been thinking of. When he returned, the boy was pressing his head against the mirror, trying to find him. When he reappeared, the boy jumped and leaned back, eyes still wet and wide.

            Ryan gave him a sheepish smile before holding up the pen. The boy blinked and watched Ryan painstakingly write backwards on the mirror. _My name is Ryan_ , he wrote, biting his lip, _What you’re seeing is your room in another dimension._

            The boy raised a skeptical eyebrow, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. Ryan smiled sheepishly and erased the words. _I know that sounds weird, but it’s true. I’ve been able to see into your world for a long time now._

The boy pressed his lips into a thin line before raising a finger and disappearing from the mirror. Ryan sighed and erased the words again, trying to figure out what to say next. The boy appeared with his own dry erase marker.

            _How come I haven’t seen you before then?_ The boy wrote much faster than Ryan, giving him a pointed look over the letters.

            Ryan blinked a few times before opening his mouth and closing it again. Licking his lips he ran over to his bed and pulled out the paranormal book. The pages were frayed and folded, the spine breaking up and falling apart. He searched through the pages as he walked back to the mirror.

            The words were gone and the boy was giving him a pointed look, eyes still a bit red. Ryan smiled sheepishly and pressed the book against the mirror. The boy’s brows furrowed as he read backwards. Ryan knew by heart the words on the page. Only the strongest mediums could possible make contact with someone in another world through a mirror.

            He had tried for years, meditating and summoning what powers he hoped he possessed to make the boy see him, but he wasn’t sure what caused it now.

            _I’ve never seen a ghost in my life._ The boy wrote, frowning at Ryan as he let the book drop to the ground.

            _I’ve seen them all my life. I’ve tried to contact you before this, but I don’t know why it’s worked now._ Ryan wrote back, frowning as the boy continued to study him.

            He sighed when the boy grabbed the sides of the mirror and started fiddling with the clamps. He erased the words and waited. The boy took the mirror off the closet and he could only see himself. His heart broke a little bit the longer he waited.

            Suddenly, the boy was back, half of his face appearing in the mirror, eyes wide. Ryan gave a little wave and the boy awkwardly waved back. With shaking hands, he put the mirror back on the closet door.

            _This isn’t a prank._ The boy wrote, staring off into space.

            _It’s definitely not._ Ryan wrote back, pen hovering over the mirror. _This might be weird, but for me, we’ve basically grown up together._

            The boy frowned at his words before looking at Ryan. He crouched to write under his words. _What do you mean?_

 _I’ve been able to see into your room since before you moved in. I’ve watched you grow up._ Ryan wrote, smiling awkwardly when the boy narrowed his eyes.

            _Even when I changed clothes?_

            Ryan’s face burst into heat and the boy smirked as he rapidly shook his head, waving his arms awkwardly. Ryan pouted as the boy laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

            _I always looked away._ He wrote with a small glare.

            _I believe you._ The boy wrote, having to lay on the ground to write. _My name’s Ray._

            Ryan smiled and erased his entire mirror. Ray did the same as Ryan wrote at the very top of the mirror. _It’s nice to finally meet you Ray. Are you okay?_

Ray frowned, leaning against the closet door and standing on his toes to write back. _I’m fine. And fuck you for being tall._

Ryan laughed and shrugged when Ray shot him a playful glare. They wrote back and forth until the early hours of the morning. Ryan told Ray what he could remember of Ray’s life to prove he wasn’t lying and then answered all of Ray’s questions.

            _Can we meet or something? Or hear each other?_

            Ryan sighed and smiled sadly, his eyes itching for sleep. _I don’t know. I don’t even know how we’re seeing each other right now._

Ray pouted then shrugged. _This is nice though. Having someone who knows._

They stared at each other through red and green words. Ray looked more exhausted that he had a few moments ago and Ryan smiled sadly at him. _I’ve always been here for you. I just wish you could have known sooner._

They talked all summer. Ryan helped Ray with summer school homework and Ray listened to Ryan rant about his community college summer classes. They talked about games and movies. They fell asleep with their backs a mirror apart. Ryan’s mother didn’t question the marker always sitting by his mirror, but Ray’s mother caught them writing to each other.

            Ryan watched in horror as another shouting match started. He had gotten fairly good at reading people’s lips. She thought Ray was in a cult, worshiping Satan. She thought he might try to raise his father from the grave. Then the bottle of beer was flying and the mirror was shattered. With a shout, he watched her punch Ray as pieces of mirror fell to the ground until he could only see himself.

            He sank to the ground as his father stumbled into the room, breathing hard and panicked. He couldn’t describe the words he felt when his father asked him what was wrong. There was a hole in his chest as he didn’t realize he was beginning to cry, his father hugging him and rocking back and forth.

            All he could see in the mirror for weeks was himself. He wrote all over the mirror, hoping in vain that he would see a response in red. Nothing ever came and he spent hours in the library and on the computer searching for some way for him to at least see into Ray’s world again.

            Almost like a horror movie, he woke one night to red letters appearing under his words. He gasped and leapt from his bed and stared at the small window into Ray’s world. He could only see Ray’s hand and pen. Letter by letter, words appeared.

            _I’m okay._

            Ryan choked on a sob, smiling as Ryan lowered the hand mirror to his face. Ray had a swollen left eye and a split lip, but he smiled crookedly at Ryan all the same. Ryan pressed his forehead against the mirror and could almost feel Ray’s forehead pressing against his.

            Every other day, Ray had a slightly larger mirror that he held up and wrote on. Like a window, he could only see small parts of Ray’s world surrounded by his own world. Ray could only manage a small portrait mirror, but they could see each other again.

            Life continued on and they both had to spend more time in school. Every day, they would do their homework separated only by a mirror, helping each other if needed. Then, as Ryan was walking home, a man with a curling mustache and sleeve tattoos stopped him.

            “Um?” Ryan said, brow furrowing as the man just studied him.

            “You can see shit you shouldn’t, can’t you?” the man said and Ryan tensed, eyes narrowing.

            The man gave him a crooked grin and saluted him. “Names Geoff Ramsey, professional medium. Semi-professional shitty student.”

            Ryan’s eyes widened as he stared at the man. “Y--can you see in mirrors?” he blurted out, hand tightening around his backpack strap.

            “If they’re in the right spot,” Geoff shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Why, can you?”

            Ryan dragged Geoff all the way to his house, struggling to explain through his excitement. Ray was already writing on his mirror when they entered his room. Geoff’s jaw dropped when Ray awkwardly waved at them both.

            “Alright, let me get this straight,” Geoff said slowly as they sat in front of Ryan’s closet, Ray sitting on the other side of the mirror, tapping his marker against the floor. “One day, he could just see you after years of not being able to?”

            “Yep,” Ryan said with one nod. Ray looked between them, biting his lip.

            Geoff breathed out a laugh, folding his hands on top of his head. “Holy shit. I mean, I could feel you pouring energy everywhere, but I didn’t think you were this strong.”

            Ryan frowned, quickly writing what Geoff said to Ray when he looked confused. He could only read his lips so much because of the mustache. Tilting his head to the side, Ray quickly wrote back. _Is that good?_

            “Is that good? Fuck, you might be able to reach in there and pull him into our world if you wanted to,” Geoff snorted, frowning when both Ray and Ryan just stared at him. “I mean, with training?” They continued to stare, slowly smiling. “Oh fuck.”

            Geoff went home with Ryan as often as he could for weeks. Ray watched Geoff teach Ryan how to focus his powers and begin to communicate first with ghosts then even learn how to summon souls to him.

            On his own, at night when Ray was asleep, Ryan tried to weaken the divide between their worlds. According to Geoff, his desire to at least communicate with Ray wore away at the membrane of their worlds until it was possible. With a little concentration, he should be able to erode the divide a little more.

            “But you’ve got to be fucking careful,” Geoff warned when Ryan brought up getting Ray to hear them, “Destroy the membrane too much and you make a hole and weird shit happens when two worlds collide.”

            So Ryan chipped away slowly until one morning he dropped a book and Ray jumped out his bed. They stared at each other in confusion for a long moment before Ryan hesitantly started walking toward the mirror.

            “Ryan?” Ray whispered and Ryan’s eyes lit up.

            “Ray!” Ryan laughed, pressing his hands against the mirror.

            Ray’s jaw dropped before he laughed and tumbled out of bed. “I can hear you!” he said as he padded over to the mirror.

            “Yeah, holy shit, I wasn’t sure it would work,” Ryan breathed, grinning as Ray stared at him in awe.

            “Your voice is deep as fuck. Like. Could you be any sexier?” Ray snorted and they both froze. Ryan’s eyes widened as Ray’s face turned cherry red. “Uh, I mean.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed as Ray pouted. “You’re so cute,” he cooed, blushing now himself.

            “Shut up!” Ray huffed, folding his arms and smiling. “Dick.”

            Ryan laughed then winced when his door suddenly opened and his mother was giving him a confused look. “Ryan, honey, who are you talking to?”

            “My friend from skype!” Ryan said instantly, Ray shooting him a confused look. “Geoff and I uh, finished rigging up my mirror to my computer.”

            Ryan’s mother blinked before she smiled brightly. “Oh! I’m so impressed!” she said as she hurried over to the mirror and looked Ray over, “He is handsome!”

            “Mom!” Ryan said, face turning redder as Ray snorted but held back a laugh.

            “It’s so nice to meet you, Ray. Ryan talks about you an awful lot,” Ryan’s mother said, smiling brightly at Ray.

            “He does?” Ray said, shooting Ryan a look before forcing an awkward smile.

            “Right! You can talk to him later mom, I have to get ready for school,” Ryan said as he waved his mother toward the door.

            “Oh, alright. I’ll talk to you tonight Ray!” Mrs. Haywood said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

            There was silence for a moment before Ryan sighed. “She can see me,” Ray said slowly and Ryan winced. “And you talk about me?”

            “Okay, so when you could see me, she could suddenly see into your room and I had to say something,” Ryan said, rubbing his arm and smiling awkwardly at Ray. “And I guess I have talked about you since?”

            Ray blinked at Ryan with a blank face for a moment before bursting out laughing. Ryan huffed and rolled his eyes. They had to go to school but the instant Ryan came home, his mother insisted on talking to Ray. So there they sat, talking awkwardly as his mother grilled Ray about his life.

            Ryan had to go pee and Ray begged with his eyes for him not to go, but he either stayed and pissed himself or left. Promising he’d be back soon, Ray swallowed hard and smiled awkwardly when Mrs. Haywood turning a smirk toward him.

            “So, Ray. You like my son quite a bit, don’t you?” Mrs. Haywood said and Ray blushed.

            “Uh, that obvious?” Ray’s voice cracked and he winced. “Er, I mean--“

            “It’s okay dear,” Mrs. Haywood said softly, giving him a fond look. “Ryan likes you quite a bit as well.”

            Ray froze then smiled bitterly. “Yeah, I uh. We’ll probably never--yeah.”

            “And why’s that?” Mrs. Haywood said, frowning as Ray stared at the ground.

            “We live so far away and I doubt we’ll ever meet in person,” Ray said carefully, resisting the urge to reach out and press against his mirror.

            Mrs. Haywood pursed her lips then smiled. “Has Ryan ever told you about how I meet his father?”

            Ray looked up and raised an eyebrow. “No, he hasn’t.”

            Mrs. Haywood chuckled and sighed wistfully. “When I was about Ryan’s age, we didn’t have things like skype or live gaming, we only had phones without caller ID. One day, I was home alone and the phone rang. I was thinking it could be my mother or a friend but instead it was a man I had never met before.”

            Ray smiled a bit when Mrs. Haywood gave him a dopy grin. “He was asking for someone and when I told him he had the wrong number, there was just this awkward silence. I don’t know why, but instead of hanging up, I asked him why he sounded like he was crying and it just opened the flood gates.”

            Mrs. Haywood laughed lightly, eyes glazing over. “He told me all about his girlfriend who broke up with him in the most terrible way possible and I listened and I gave him my advice and we eventually hung up after so many hours of talking. I thought that was the end of it, I’d never hear from that man again but I felt like I had done my good deed for the day.

            “Then, the very next day at the same time, I get another phone call.” Ryan smiled around the same time Ray did. Hiding behind the door to his bedroom, he watched his mother tell Ray about how awkward his father was and what a disaster their first date in person was. He couldn’t see Ray, but he could feel his heart beating hard as his mother got to the point of the story.

            “The moral, honey,” Mrs. Haywood said as she stood, stretching her arms over his head. “Is that no matter the circumstances, love can always be possible.”

            “Thank you, Mrs. Haywood,” Ray said softly. Mrs. Haywood nodded and headed for the door, giving him a smirk and a wink before passing by.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and walked over to the mirror. Ray pressed his hand against the glass and Ryan placed his hand over his. “Do you think you could--“

            “Already working on it,” Ryan said gently, trying to image curling his fingers around Ray’s for the first time.

            Geoff was adamantly against Ryan’s plan. He insisted again and again what a bad idea it was, but that didn’t stop him from agreeing to help.

            “I’ve seen the bruises, Ryan,” Geoff said softly one night after another failure. “And I can see the dopy looks you give each other. Of course I have to help you idiots.”

            They tried for weeks. They could finally feel each other, feel their hands pressed against the glass. Sometimes, Ryan swore he could feel Ray’s breath against his skin when they sat with their heads pressed together, willing the barrier to break.

            Then, one evening, after multiple failures, Ryan’s hand suddenly slipped through the glass. He gasped as he saw his hand appear on the other side of the mirror. He blinked a few times as Geoff cursed rapidly. He felt like his hand was in water. He wiggled his fingers, jumping when Ray’s hand slowly grabbed onto him.

            Ray felt real, not just a ghost of a feeling. He was holding a real hand of a real person that lived on the other side of his mirror. His head snapped up and their eyes met. “Ryan!” Geoff shouted and Ryan grabbed onto Ray’s hand tightly and yanked.

            Ray’s hand appeared first, then his head, then he got stuck. Ray’s eyes turned panicked and Ryan grit his teeth. Geoff grabbed onto Ray’s arm and they yanked again. Ray’s shoulders poked out of the mirror and they yanked again and again until they fell back, Ray snapping free from the mirror.

            They laid on the floor, breathing heavily for a long moment. Ryan still had his arms wrapped around Ray from when he grabbed onto his torso to pull. He was laying on top of him, fingers curled into his shirt.

            “Holy dicks!” Geoff said and they all broke out laughing. Ryan hugged Ray tightly, pressing his face into his soft black hair. Ray pressed into his chest and shook with laughs and sobs.

            Ryan’s mother opened the door to their little pile up and blinked in shock when Ray smiled at her, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I--when did Ray get here?!” she gasped and Ryan gave her a tired smile.

            “Mom, I have a weird story for you,” Ryan said as he sat up, Ray curled up between his legs and Geoff still breathing hard leaning against his side.

            They removed Ryan’s mirror entirely from his room. It was weird to look up and not see Ray’s room, but he quickly got used to walking into his hallway and finding Ray already in the bathroom brushing his teeth and smiling at him through the foam.


	108. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paparazzi AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan listened as the gardener’s golf cart putzed away from him, focusing on the leaves he was lazily racking. His head snapped up as the rumbling motor faded away. Looking quickly around, he tossed the rack onto the ground and hurried over to the tree standing next to the mansion.

            Gritting his teeth, he checked to make sure that his camera bag was still secure around his waist before jumping and grabbing onto the tree’s lowest branch. God how he hated this job.

            He went to college for four god damn years only to be rejected at every computer programming job he applied for. He couldn’t move back in with his parents nor did he have any friends willing to give him a couch until he could at least get a job. So he had to do something which was to get the cheapest apartment he could find, get out the last gift his parents ever gave him, and find some celebrities.

            Magazines paid a fuck ton of money for all and any good pictures of celebrities they could get, bonus money if he caught them doing something. A little extra if he told them that they didn’t have to use his name. He made enough to pay for food and the basic utilities in his shitty little apartment which would keep him alive until he found a much better and less terrible job.

            He hated invading people’s privacy like this. Even as he climbed the tree, he had to remind himself to look into the windows. He had done worse things to get pictures. There was the one time where he basically kidnapped the driver and put him in the trunk to catch some stars having sex in the back of their limo. In his defense, he was basically starving at the time.

            Climbing a tree to look into windows was probably the least terrible thing he had ever done. As long as he didn’t get caught, he could probably get some good pictures of from celebrities that were fairly careful with how much paparazzi saw them. The Ramsey mansion was the home to a few different star, most of which had a good grip on their public image.

            No one had gotten as far as Ryan had, which was really all an accident. He snuck onto the garden staff and wanted to get a picture of Gavin Free, but ended up working so hard that day that they accidentally gave him a uniform. He came back day after day, working his ass off and inadvertently learning where all of the cameras were and what celebrities were where and when.

            The longer he worked, the less people paid attention to him and the easier getting around was. That tree was the only one on the property without a single camera on it. As he came to sat on the tallest branch that would hold his weight, he glanced into the second floor window. He was looking right into Ray Narvaez Jr.’s room.

            Ryan hadn’t actually seen Ray since arriving, learning from some of the other staff that if he wasn’t working he was spending his time in his room playing games. It was a little hard to have bad press about him when he never went anywhere. As far as Ryan knew, he was actually a pretty alright human being.

            The Narvaez foundation had multiple factions that supported many organizations for a variety of issues. He was an outspoken feminist and all that shit. All of that good publicity meant that if Ryan could get any image of all of him doing something remotely embarrassing he could pay his rent for the rest of the year.

            However, as he dug his camera out of his bag, he squinted at the window and had a tight frown. He couldn’t see anything right away that could count as dirt. The room was a bit of a mess and the TV was still on, the menu for Halo glowing on screen. Ray wasn’t even in the room.

            Ryan puffed a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Just his luck that he decided to climb the tree on the day Ray wasn’t even in the mansion. Pursing his lips, he made himself comfortable and waited about half an hour. The X-box eventually went to sleep and Ryan groaned.

            He’d try again tomorrow, until then, he needed to get out of this stupid tree and see if he could take pictures of something else. His rent was fast approaching and he doubted telling the head gardener that they weren’t paying him for all of the shit he was doing would end well.

            Carefully storing his camera away, he took one last look at the room. Shaking his head, he began climbing down the tree, being careful to watch his footing. The tree was still a bit wet from morning dew and the sprinklers.

            He just dropped down onto the first branch he grabbed when he heard a throat clear. “Find what you were looking for?”

            With a yelp, he jumped and his foot slipped. He tried to grab the branch as it rocketed past his vision and just managed to snag his left arm around the branch. However, all that managed to do was make his shoulder scream in pain as he twisted around and fell once more. He groaned as he slammed back first onto the ground.

            He squeezed his eyes shut and gasped for breath. “Oh fuck!” the voice said and the bright sun glowing past his eye lids was suddenly gone. Cracking an eye open, he squinted at the silhouette hovering above him. “You okay?”

            Closing his eyes again, he took a painful deep breath before trying to roll onto his side. Small hands gently grabbed his shoulders and held him up as he coughed a few times. “Fuck,” he hissed, cracking his eyes open and trying to focus on the ratty old jeans kneeling next to him.

            He slowly looked up and his eyes widened. Ray was frowning at him, brows furrowed worriedly as he studied Ryan’s face. A whimper of a sound left him and he tried to scramble away only to freeze when pain burst up his spine.

            He tensed, back arching for a moment before a string of curses left him and he curled up into a ball as his body throbbed in pain. “Nice job asshole, you made it worse,” Ray snorted, shifting closer and holding his hands out.

            Ryan frowned and shrank carefully away from Ray. “I uh, there was something stuck in the tree?” he croaked, wincing when Ray froze then raised an eyebrow.

            “Oh, you mean that weirdly hot paparazzi guy that just fell out of it?” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s arm and standing. “I think you got it.”

            Ryan winced and tried to get his feet under him. His legs felt like noodles as he stood, his knees knocking together. “I’m sorry,” he rasped, idly checking to make sure his camera survived the fall. Thankfully the bag had been in front of him, hanging right in front of where his stomach ached, huh.

            Ray shrugged and smirked, hands hovering over Ryan’s shoulder. “It’s fine, man. It’s not like there’s any dirt for you to get anyway.”

            Ryan frowned and shook his head, gasping when the world started to spin. Ray grabbed his arm again as he squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again a few times to clear his vision. “Not the point,” he said, focusing in on Ray’s face. He was more handsome up close. “Still an invasion of privacy.”

            Ray blinked a few times before snorting a laugh. “What are you, paparazzi with a conscious? News flash, it’s your job to invade people’s privacy.”

            “I know,” Ryan muttered, feeling rather boneless as Ray hesitantly let go of him. “Gotta eat though.”

            Ray paused, slowly opening his mouth before puffing a sigh. “That was a big fall, want to come in and get checked out? I can have a doctor here in like, ten minutes.”

            Ryan shook his head and took a shaky step back. “No, nope. I should just, go,” he said with a forced smile.

            Ray shook his head and grabbed his arm. “Nope, you landed hard man,” he said, gently tugging on the arm that caught the branch. Ryan gasped as excruciating pain burst from his shoulder and his wobbling knees gave out.

            Ray went down with him as he barely registered his own cry of pain past the blood roaring in his ears. Ray was shouting and there were other people coming over, all he cared about was cradling his arm to his chest and not letting anyone else touch it.

            In a haze, he realized he was being carried into the house and laid onto the world’s most comfortable couch. He didn’t remember much after that. Flashes of doctors, sometimes the head gardener’s or Ray’s worried face.

            When he woke up, the sun was setting and his arm was in a sling, bandages tightly wrapped around his shoulder. With a grunt, he sat up and frowned down at the sling. His shirt was flung over the back of the couch and his camera was sitting on the floor, partially tucked under the couch.

            Taking a deep breath, he swung his legs to the floor and hissed. His back felt like on giant bruise and his legs weren’t ready to take his weight. His shoulder burned when he tried to stretch a little bit.

            Wincing and curling into himself, he grit his teeth and raised his right hand to rub his eyes. “Oh hey, you’re awake. Those were some sleep aids the doc. gave you.”

            Ryan blinked a few times, looking up at Ray who stood in one of the many doorways awkwardly. He had a plate in one hand and a glass in the other. “Huh?” Ryan tried to say, instead only a whisper of air left him.

            Ray snorted and hurriedly walked over, looking above Ryan’s head as he held out the plate and glass. “Feel okay?”

            Ryan leaned back slightly, frowning as he reached for the plate with his right hand then paused. He couldn’t hold both without causing himself some terrible pain. Sighing, he took the glass and gulped the water before quickly setting it on the floor between his feet.

            When he looked up to take the plate, Ray was staring at him, eyes wide and cheeks a light pink. Ryan blinked back, brow furrowing as he slowly took the plate. Ray jerked his head away and looked to the side, out the back door they must have carried him through.

            Ryan shook his head and set the plate in his lap, smiling slightly at the messy sandwich. “What happened?” he croaked, looking back up at Ray.

            “You dislocated your shoulder in the fall,” Ray said, skootching over to the other end of the couch. “The doctor snapped it back into place and doesn’t want you to move it. He left pain pills--“ he yanked a bottle out of his purple jacket pocket. “If you want them?”

            Ryan waved the pills away and picked up the sandwich. The mayo squished between the bread and lettuce, squeezing out onto his fingers as he took a bite. As he chewed, he saw Ray’s eyes trail from his face to his chest and then down to his stomach and stay there for a moment before going back up.

            He turned his head slowly and Ray quickly looked away, cheeks kind of red. Ryan blinked a few times before shrugging and continuing to eat. The room was silent except for the ticking of the cuckoo clock hanging above the main doors.

            “Guess I got lucky?” Ray said, wincing as Ryan gave him a confused look. He smiled awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, a hot guy literally fell from the sky?” He paused, biting his lip. “Hallelujah?”

            Ryan snorted and nearly choked on the bite he just took. Ray chuckled sheepishly and raised a hand to pat his back but thought better of it. “Nice,” Ryan said after a sip of water. “Still sorry about that.”

            Ray shrugged and played with the strings of his hoodie. “Gotta do what you have to,” he said before placing one of the strings between his lips.

            Ryan was quick to look away and finish his sandwich. Not that he would ever say it out loud, but he had one of those weird celebrity crushes on Ray. The guy was too good for this world and too handsome for his heart. He’d be star struck if he wasn’t in so much pain or just caught trying to take pictures of him from a tree.

            “So uh, I should probably leave?” Ryan said as he set the plate on the ground. “I’ve already over stayed my welcome.”

            “Actually!” Ray said, grimacing as his voice echoed around them. “Uh, actually, I talked to the gardener guy? Apparently you’re the best worker he’s ever had and wants to actually hire you now?”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Ray, froze with his hand reaching for his shirt. “What?” he said, lost in a trance when Ray laughed and grinned at him.

            “I mean, it’s a better job than being a paparazzi and falling out of trees.” Ray shrugged and stood, grabbing the plate and glass. He frowned when he saw his camera bag. “Uh, camera’s will be strictly forbidden though.”

            Ryan’s jaw fell open and he tried to speak a few times before he gave Ray a giant smile. “Seriously? I can have a real job?”

            Ray leaned back on his heels, eyes wide as he took in Ryan’s smile. “Uh, yeah.”

            “Hell yes!” Ryan laughed, hand going up to his hair and tangling in blond strands. “Thank fuck.”

            Ray laughed lightly, looking away again and tapping the glass against the edge of the plate. “Uh, yep. Congrats.”

            Ryan laughed lightly, and finally grabbed his shirt. He paused once he got one arm through the short sleeve button down. “Uh, you need to get a camera on that tree I climbed, by the way. It’s the only place around this mansion that doesn’t have a camera on it.”

            Ray blinked up at Ryan, setting the plate and glass on the couch when Ryan struggled to get the shirt to hook on his right shoulder. “Is that why you were climbing it?”

            “Uh, that and it was outside your room,” Ryan said sheepishly, nodding in thanks to him as he laid the shirt over his bandaged shoulder gently. “Pictures of you are worth a fuck ton.”

            “Seriously?” Ray snorted, stepping back and grabbing the dishes again.

            “Yeah, you’re not exactly the easiest person to get dirt on,” Ryan said as he frowned down at the buttons for a moment before shrugging and putting the open sides of his shirt in his right hand.

            Ray pursed his lips then nodded. “Kinda the point,” he said before they just stood there, staring at each other.

            “Uh, well. I guess I’ll go then?” Ryan said slowly, taking a step back toward the door.

            “Oh, right. Yeah. See you tomorrow,” Ray said, waving to Ryan with his fingers. They turned away from each other and in a daze went about the rest of their days.

            “See me tomorrow?” Ryan muttered as he stared at his ceiling, his arm still in the sling, “Wait. Are they going to make me work with a bum arm?”

            Short answer: yes, yes they were. He got less sympathy because he had been technically tricking them for some time. Thankfully, the head gardener wasn’t a complete dick bag and gave him relatively easy tasks.

            He was carrying a bag of leaves and branches from the pool in the center of the garden when Ray appeared from out of nowhere beside him. “Hey, hot paparazzi guy,” he said, grinning when Ryan jumped.

            “Do you have to keep sneaking up on me?” Ryan gasped, glaring at Ray before pausing. “Hot paparazzi guy?”

            “I didn’t catch your name yesterday between making you fall out of a tree and getting you a doctor,” Ray said, shrugging as he started walking beside Ryan. “So you’re just that hot paparazzi guy who fell from the sky.”

            Ryan snorted and shook his head, shifting the bag to be slung over his shoulder. “My name’s Ryan,” he said, glancing at Ray.

            “Eh, not as good as not paparazzi guy,” Ray said, smirking when Ryan shot him another glare. “But it’s not a bad name.”     

            “Oh geez, thanks,” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. What a cute little asshole. “Didn’t you want to go to the pool?”

            “Nah, that means being in the sun,” Ray said, waving his hand flippantly.

            “You’re in the sun now?” Ryan said, smiling slowly when Ray narrowed his eyes at him.

            “Holy fucking shit,” Ray deadpanned and Ryan laughed. “I had no fucking clue.”

            “No need to be sarcastic, I’m just saying,” Ryan said with a one shouldered shrug. Hard to forget his shoulder was hurt when it was constantly reminding him.

            Ray frowned and they walked in silence for a moment. “How’s your shoulder? They’re not making you do too much, are they?”

            “It’s fine. Hurts, but its fine.” Ryan rolled his shoulder gently and winced. “I’m just one big bruise, its fine.”

            “Doesn’t sound fine,” Ray muttered, frowning when Ryan shrugged again, “You sure you don’t want the pain meds? Or any pain meds?”

            “Eh, I’ll live,” Ryan said as they emerged from the hedges near the house. “I can’t afford medicine like that anyway.”

            “You don’t have to afford it, it’s free and still in my pocket,” Ray huffed, pulling out the pill bottle and shaking the pills.

            Ryan wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Not a fan of the hard stuff,” he said, biting his lip to keep from laughing when Ray made a strangled noise.

            With a huff, Ray stuffed his hand and the pill bottle into Ryan’s pants pocket before slipping into the house. Ryan stared after him, refusing to blush. Shaking his head, he tossed the bag into the dumpster and pulled the bottle from his pocket. A bottle of over the counter Advil rested in his hand.

            Ryan snorted and grinned, pulling his water bottle from his other pocket. After taking two pills he put both bottles back in his pockets before returning to work. He didn’t see Ray for the rest of the day, but sometimes he could swear he felt eyes on him.

            Ray had a terrible habit of popping up whenever he wanted and trailing after Ryan. No matter how ready Ryan thought he was for Ray’s inevitable visit, he was always startled by his appearance.

            “Do you want to give me a heart attack?” Ryan huffed at Ray, smiling too much for his glare to be effective.

            “If I did, I’m failing pretty hard,” Ray said, kicking his legs from the branch of the tree Ryan had fallen from a year ago. His shoulder still bothered him sometimes, when the weathered changed.

            Ryan pursed his lips then smirked, leaning against his rake. “How’d you get up there anyway? That branch is at least twice your height.”

            Ray pouted at Ryan before jumping to the ground and folding his arms. “I’m not that short, asshole, and I climbed from my window.” He pointed at his open window, one of the smaller branches leading right to it.

            Ryan’s heart clenched and he looked between Ray and the branch. “No,” he said, narrowing his eyes when Ray continued to smirk at him.

            “Yes, I weigh like, ten pounds, it held me,” Ray said, cocking his hip and tilting his head up.

            “Ray, that branch is dead, you’re lucky it didn’t give,” Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes when Ray tensed then pouted.

            “Oh,” Ray huffed, lightly slapping Ryan’s shoulder. “Not the point.”

            “Course it’s not,” Ryan said, shaking his head and continuing to rake. “So, how are you?”

            Ray paused, stuffing his hands in his pockets and watching Ryan for a moment. “I’ve got work in England tomorrow,” he said slowly, Ryan stopping and looking at him. “I won’t be around for a few months.”

            “Oh,” Ryan said, almost too softly. “Movie?”

            “Yeah,” Ray said with a nod, looking at the leaves rather than at Ryan.

            Ryan looked down at the small pile he had made, biting his lip. “Sounds fun, have you been before?”

            “Yeah, I like England. It’s cold though,” Ray said, shrugging slightly, trying to kick a loose leaf over to the pile.

            Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line before forcing a smile. “I’ll miss you trying to scare the shit out of me,” he said gently, twisting his hands around the rake. Because of Ray, he had a steady job and a better apartment. He had someone to talk to when manual labor got boring and mindless. They even texted each other and sometimes played games together.

            “I’ll miss scaring you too,” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan, the smile not quiet reaching his eyes. With that, he nodded to Ryan and left. Ryan watched him enter the mansion before sighing and slowly continuing to rake.

            He was jumpy the next day. Anything purple that moved in the corner of his eye was Ray, but it never actually was. His shoulders sagged as he watched one of the servants pass him by in a purple dress shirt. Hadn’t even been a day and he already really missed Ray.

            Sighing, he dragged himself through the rest of his day and sadly started at his friend’s list on X-box. Ray never came on and he eventually went to bed. Three months of no texts, no co-op games, and mind numbing days of work.

            Ryan didn’t flinch when purple flashed in the corner of his eye. It wasn’t Ray, hadn’t been for three months. Although, the familiar, smaller body slamming into his was a surprise. Leaves jumped into the air then slowly fell again as he blinked at the sky, leaves crinkling under him.

            He looked down and a head of black hair was on his chest and thin arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Smiling slowly, he laughed and hugged Ray back, pressing his face into his hair.

            “I fucked up your pile,” Ray said, voice muffled by his chest.

            “I can remake it,” Ryan breathed as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the leaves.

            Ray laughed lightly, sitting up and grinning down at Ryan. “You’re covered in leaves.”

            Ryan cracked his eyes open and smiled fondly. Reaching up, he started pulling leaves from Ray’s messy hair. “You’re wearing them.”

            “It’s the new fall look, didn’t you know?” Ray laughed, eyes darting between Ryan’s.

            “Since when do you care about fashion?” Ryan said, raising an amused eyebrow at Ray, letting his hands fall to his chest.

            “I don’t,” Ray said with a small shrug. “So, how are you?”

            “Quite happy, actually,” Ryan said with a small nod. “I’ve been bored out of my mind without you popping up to scare me.”

            “No worries, I’ll happily start scaring you again,” Ray said with a solemn nod.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, lightly thumbing their foreheads together. Ray laughed and sat back on his legs, grinning cutely up at Ryan as they sat there.

            “Welcome home,” Ryan said softly and Ray laughed and hugged him again before rushing off.

            “I’ll be back!” Ray called over his shoulder as Ryan stared after him in confusion. “I need to get something!”

            Ryan blinked then shook his shock, waving after Ray. After dusting the leaves off of himself, he started to rake again, only to be knocked into the pile once more.

            “Ray!” Ryan laughed as he pushed leaves off of his face. “You make working very difficult.”           

            Ray laughed before pressing something against Ryan’s chest. “Good, I’d hate for you to have an easy time.”

            “God forbid,” Ryan snorted, covering Ray’s hand with his own. Ray’s hand slipped out from under his and he caught a small weight.

            Ryan looked down and his eyes widened. In his hand was a sheathed knife. The blade was snug in a black leather sheath. The hilt was made out of a bright green stone, a Celtic knot on the base. He sat up, Ray settling down next to him and watching as Ryan pulled the sheath off. Carefully carved Celtic knots ran the length of the blade.

            “It’s beautiful,” Ryan whispered as he ran his fingers over the carvings.

            “I saw it in a small shop in one of the locations we filmed in,” Ray said as he rested his head against Ryan’s shoulder. “I remember what you said about learning to thrown knives and shit. This is a decorative throwing knife, but the seller told me it wasn’t likely to dull or anything.”

            Ryan slipped the blade back into the sheath, carefully set the knife in his lap before turning and hugging Ray tightly. “You didn’t have to, but thank you.”

            Ray smiled and hugged him back. “No problem Rye,” he said softly. He watched Ryan stand, hugging the knife to his chest with one hand and offering him his other.

            For the rest of the day, Ray trailed after Ryan, telling him all about the shenanigans that happened during filming. His heart beat hard every time Ryan laughed or gave him that blinding smile.

            He was giddy for the rest of the evening after Ryan left, finally able to play a few games with him before bed. He got up the next morning, ready to do it all over again, when Gavin burst into the room with a devious smirk.

            “We’re swimming!” Gavin said cheerfully before throwing Ray’s swim trunks and shirt at him.

            Ray barely had a chance to utter a word before a breakfast bar was being shoved into his hand and Michael and Gavin were both dragging him to the pool. He grumpily ate his bar under the shade of an umbrella over his lawn chair while Michael and Gavin whisper argued with each other.

            “I don’t want to swim,” Ray grumbled as he balled up the paper and tossed it into the trash can two seats down from him. He missed and sighed, standing to grab the ball.

            Before he could get a step away from the chair, a hand had already grabbed the ball. Ray followed the hand up a bare arm to an equally bare chest and then to Ryan’s stupid handsome face.

            “Hey Ray,” Ryan said cheerfully as he threw the paper away. Ray was glad he didn’t make any embarrassing noises as Michael and Gavin giggled behind him. The bastards, they set him up.

            “R-Ryan, why are you shirtless?” Ray blurted, wincing as Michael and Gavin burst out laughing behind him.

            “Boss insisted that this was the best way to clean the pool,” Ryan said, frowning down at himself before shrugging. He had the pool net in his hand and Ray could have slapped himself for just realizing that. “Not sure why he’s insisting on it now, but whatever. If I didn’t take it off, I was fairly certain he’d rip it off so whatever.”

            “Oh yeah,” Ray said with a forced laugh, glaring at Michael and Gavin over his shoulder. They were giving him shit-eating grins and thumbs up. Those dicks.

            Ryan snorted and walked over to the pool, his bare feet slapping against the concrete. “And look at you, out in the sun,” he said as he dunked the net into the pool. “Aren’t you afraid you’ll burn up in the sun?”

            “I’m not a vampire,” Ray said immedicably, almost relieved that he could ignore that Ryan was shirtless but then he started trying to catch leaves and bugs from the pool and his back muscles were moving and holy fuck was Ray fucked.

            “Sure you’re not. That’s just want you want us to think,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray over his shoulder.

            Ray could feel his cheeks begin to heat and he had absolutely fucking nothing to say. Thankfully, Michael saved him by dragging him away from Ryan. Ray watched Ryan chuckled and continue to work over his shoulder, blushing brighter and brighter.

            “Shit Ray, what are you? A middle-aged mom drooling over the pool boy?” Michael laughed when Ray patted the lawn chair before sitting, not taking his eyes off of Ryan.

            “You fuck faces,” Ray snapped, glaring at them for a moment before looking back at Ryan. “You set this up!”

            “We’re tired of you dancing around Ryan, Vav!” Gavin giggled, wiggling in his seat, eyes twinkling with excitement. “Had to push you somehow.”

            “Right, now stop drooling so we can work out a plan,” Michael said, slapping Ray’s shoulder.

            Ray waved his hand away and glared at them again. “Nope, no way. There’s no way Ryan likes me like that.”

            “Are you fucking serious?” Michael said, leveling Ray a bored look.

            “He gives you these cute fond smiles all of the time,” Gavin whined, before sticking out his tongue and wrinkling his nose. “It’s sickening.”

            Ray blushed and scowled at them, turning to look at Ryan again. His skin was tan from working in the sun. His blue eyes still glowed though, glittering brighter than the water. The sun bounced off of his short blond hair. His throat shifted as he hummed to himself, chest expanding with every breath. His abs were more defined now than they were when they first met.

            Ray swallowed hard and snapped his head around and glared hotly at Michael and Gavin. “You better have a good plan.”

            His friends grinned evilly at him and he had instant regrets. “All you have to do is sit here,” Michael said, grabbing Gavin’s hand/ “We’ll do the rest.”

            “Okay, no,” Ray snorted, leaning back against his chair, folding his arms. “You two are terrible wing men.”

            “Well what do you want us to do? Ask him on a date for you?” Gavin huffed, pouting at Ray.

            Ray pressed his lips into a thin line and shrugged slightly. He laughed when Michael slapped his shoulder. “Okay dick, if you think you can do better, you get out there and talk to him.”

            “Wait, what?” Ray gasped as he was suddenly pulled to his feet and pushed toward Ryan.

            Ray stumbled a few steps and glared back at him, but before he could speak, he ran right into Ryan. He turned and looked up and for perhaps the first time, he realized what Gavin was talking about. Ryan’s eyes were soft as he smiled sweetly at him.

            Ray forgot to breathe for a second before reality slammed into him and he took a step back. “S-sorry!” he yelped and winced.

            Ryan frowned and tilted his head to the side like a god damn puppy. “You okay?” he said, setting the pool net down.

            “Yeah fine! I just--“ He couldn’t help looking Ryan up and down. “God damnit you’re hot.”

            Ryan tensed, eyes widening for a second before he was laughing lightly. “And you’re adorable, what’s your point?”

            There, right there. That smile again. It did terrible things to Ray’s heart. Blushing again, he bit his lip and took a step closer. “I don’t think I have one,” he murmured, hesitantly grabbing onto Ryan’s hand, “’xcept maybe that I just want to kiss your face?”         

            Ryan’s eyes widened further, his cheeks dusting pink. “Oh. _Oh._ Okay,” he breathed, squeezing Ray’s hand and leaning closer.

            They were a breath away when Michael and Gavin booed behind them. “Terrible!” Michael said, smirking when they jumped apart.

            “Really, X-Ray, you can do better,” Gavin sighed, shaking his head at them. “Do over!”

            Ray scowled at them as Ryan smiled sheepishly. “Do over?” he said slowly, before shrugging and cupping Ray’s cheek and pulling him to look at him, “How about, you’re the brightest star in the sky, the sweetest and kindest among the million hanging from the sky.”

            Michael and Gavin were stunned silent as Ray’s eyes nearly fell out of his head they were so wide. “Or maybe that I would fall from that tree all over again if it meant always getting to be beside you.”

            All three actor’s jaws dropped as Ryan chuckled, leaning down, their lips a breath away again. “That better?” he said, glancing at Michael and Gavin who slowly nodded. “Good.” He smirked and turned back to Ray and before he could utter another sound, Ray was kissing him. 

            Ray’s arms went around his neck, thin fingers tangling in blond hairs. Ryan’s arm came around his waist, his thumb gently rubbing under his eye. Michael and Gavin cheered and laughed as they parted.

            Ray’s cheeks were still red and his eyes were sparkling as Ryan smiled goofily. “How are you not an actor?” he said softly, only an inch between them.

            “Little hard to get into that business,” Ryan sighed, eyes focusing back in on Ray’s. “I tried.”

            Ray smirked and pulled Ryan closer. “I have some ideas for you, until then,” he kissed him again, but only for a moment before they were pushed into the pool by Michael and Gavin.

            Ryan pulled them to the surface, glaring at Michael and Gavin, holding Ray protectively. Ray panted against Ryan’s chest, coughing slightly, but grinning. He gave Michael and Gavin a thumbs up before pushing himself up and kissing Ryan again.

            Ryan yelped in surprise before kissing back, Michael and Gavin gagging in the background.


	109. Cosplay Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re both cosplayers and we somehow always manage to meet each other at cons dressed as a popular ship and people always want photos of us in compromising positions and so we always end up fake-dating the entire day but you’re actually really hot and I’m head over heels for you.” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Any minute now. He glanced around, smiling slightly. It wouldn’t take long, he did say he had just gotten into the convention center. He wondered, vaguely, if today would be the day that they didn’t match, he had gone fairly obscure this time around.

            He pulled out his phone and glanced at the time but his eyes focused in on the background picture. There they were, him in the floor length blue dress and light blue wig. He was proud of the Sapphire cosplay. Beside him was Ryan wearing a square wig and Ruby’s red outfit. That was only a few years ago.

            At the time, it had been a weird circumstance. Ray hadn’t even heard of Ryan’s cosplay channel at all until some fans of both of them ran over. They were standing next to each other, trying to secretly admire each other’s costume when the fans assumed that they were actually friends.

            Ryan hadn’t heard of Ray’s makeup channel either, but they went with the flow. There wasn’t much time between fans freaking out over their matching costumes and the unintended ‘hidden’ meaning.

            After spending most of the day stuck together and just rolling with Ryan being forced to carry him bridal style a few times, they managed to plan diner together. He couldn’t remember now why or how they even got to that point, but after a fan took their picture with Ray’s phone, he got his phone back with Ryan’s number.

            Diner out of costume was full of stories and laughs. Ryan had some weird ass stories and did some fascinating builds on his channel. They both admitted to looking the other up before arriving. Turned out, they both knew Meg who dragged them into the genre to begin with.

            Their shared Twitch channel came after the second time they didn’t plan to meet up at a con. Ray was dressed as Korra and Ryan had lost a bet on his channel and was Asami. Somehow, as Meg gushed over the both of them and they ended up fake dating, again, he had a distinct feeling this was her doing.

            Not that he minded, of course. Once he found out about it, Ray was constantly watching Ryan’s cosplay videos. He has horrible at sowing and painting, terrible at everything but the makeup part which was why he had his friend Tina do the actually clothes part. Ryan’s videos were fascinating, however, they showed every step in the long process and how to do certain elements.

            So he easily became a fan. Plus, Ryan was just fun to talk to. He knew weird shit, liked murder maybe a little too much and he was fun to game against or with. They had never once planned to be at the same con together, however. They avoided talking about cons altogether.

            Tradition was that they would chose a con and a costume and text each other when they arrived. They’d meet by the food and wait and see. There had only been two or three times where they didn’t meet up. Not a single time where they weren’t in matching costumes.

            Meg told them they should just start dating already. “It’s fucking fated,” she laughed at one dinner after one con, “You’re already blue and red.”

            “Uh, I’m wearing purple?” Ray snorted, ignoring the blue shirt under his zipped up hoodie. They probably couldn’t see that. Not to mention he just took of his Lance cosplay and Ryan was a super tall Keith.

            “That is close to blue,” Ryan said, smiling when Ray rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder. His red shirt fit him too well for Ray’s health.

            “Shut, up. It’s not the point,” Ray huffed, pouting slightly and folding his arms.

            “Have you guys seen the fics about you two? They’re adorable!” Meg cooed, tapping her phone with her nail.

            “Oh god no. I can’t read them. I get embarrassed,” Ray said, already feeling second-hand embarrassment curling in his stomach.

            “I’ve read a few,” Ryan said, tilting his head to the side slightly. “The ones that are recommended because they’re good? I’m pretty fucking impressed.”

            “The point is,” Meg said, leaning against the table. “You two would make an adorable couple.”

            Before either of them could dignify that with a response, they food came and the conversation was over. Although, later than night, he got an ominous text from both Meg and Ryan to read something. He opened up a forty chapter fic and got fucking lost. It was a GTA AU based on their GTA characters.

            Which gave him an idea. Ryan was hot and sweet and a nerd and just a wonderful human being. He was a tiny nerd that made shitty meme jokes and dry humor and not much else really going for him. Regardless, Ryan stuck around, played games with him, let him put makeup on his face. That took some trust considering what a little shit he was.

            So there he stood next to the food booths with a black beanie on his head and wearing his purple hoodie. A nerf sniper rifle he painted pink (with the help of one of Ryan’s videos) slung over his back. He even grew a beard and kept it closely trimmed to the right length to match his GTA character.

            He smiled at the picture one last time before stuffing his phone back into the pocket of his ratty jeans. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets and waited nervously as he looked around. Maybe it was kind of stupid. There was no way Ryan would have the same idea despite how popular the fic was or how iconic their GTA characters had become.

            Yet, when a tall person came up to him wearing a black skull mask and a leather jacket with blue shoulders and white stripes around the arms, he couldn’t help smiling. “Rye?” Ray said, glancing between the mask’s eyes. That mask really was pretty terrifying.

            “Yep,” Ryan said cheerfully, blue eyes sparkling as he pushed the mask up and grinned at him. His cheeks were already a little pink and his hair was starting to get soaked in sweat. “Man this thing is hot.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head, playing with the strings of his hoodie. “What, no makeup?” he said, raising an eyebrow when Ryan smiled sheepishly.

            “Actually, I couldn’t get the lines straight,” Ryan said, slipping his arm from his backpack and letting it swing to his front. “I have all of the stuff?”

            “Alright, come on,” Ray sighed dramatically, grabbing Ryan’s hand when he pushed his mask back down. “Have I taught you nothing?”

            “It’s not my fault I have shaky hands!” Ryan snorted, tangling their fingers and resituating his backpack.

            Ray laughed lightly and shook his head, pulling Ryan into the bathroom. They stood at the sink furthest from the door, face paint covering the edges. Ray carefully painted the skull from the picture Ryan had up on his phone. When the phone went to sleep and he caught glimpses of Ryan’s lock screen, he couldn’t help grinning when he recognized a familiar picture.

            “There,” Ray said as he looked over Ryan’s face and set the paint brush down. “Much more terrifying.”

            “Perfect,” Ryan said with a giant grin as he looked himself over in the mirror. “Now I can continue to frighten when I have to breathe.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and sighed fondly before helping Ryan put the makeup back into his bag. They emerged from the bathroom, hands clasped once again.

            They were stopped multiple times, like normal. They took pictures together and with fans. A few people weren’t sure Ryan was actually Ryan until he lifted the mask and smirked at them. Everyone was a little terrified of him, but excited never the less.

            One particular fan wanted them to do a pose from fan art they had both seen. Before he could protest, Ryan was already crouched down, head appearing between Ray’s legs and lifting him from the ground. Ray yelped and held onto Ryan’s head as he stood up, holding onto Ray’s thighs which rested on his shoulders.

            “This is a terrible idea,” Ray laughed as he unsteadily let go of Ryan’s head and sat up straighter.

            “It’s fine! Come on!” the fan said, giggling with their friend.

            Ray sighed and pulled his fake sniper rifle around, looking down the scope. Multiple pictures were taken before he was finally safely on the ground again. Other poses included Ray sitting on Ryan who was on all floors on the ground. One particular pose that looked suspiciously like sex but masquerading as innocent. And one where Ryan was holding Ray up against the wall and they were glaring at each other.

            That one was the least comfortable since Ryan had to hold him up by his ribs, pressing into his sides painfully. Once he was back on the ground again, Ryan wrapped his arms around him and apologized a few hundred times. He went so far as to rest his cheek on Ray’s head while still wearing the mask.

            Later, there was a snap chat of Ryan hugging Ray around the waist, mask pushed up slightly as he rested his head on Ray’s. The caption was “how BrownMan and Vagabond actually are in real life”.

            Ray snorted and laughed when he first saw it, making sure to shove his phone into Ryan’s face. Ryan chuckled and had Ray send him the post. Near the end of the day, Ray saw that Ryan’s lock screen photo had changed.

            “So,” Ryan said as they left the convention hand-in-hand and weighed down by gifts from fans.

            “Yeah?” Ray said, leaning slightly against Ryan’s side. His feet hurt like a bitch and he was both exhausted and tired. He just wanted to go back to his hotel and sleep after ordering room service.

            “I actually don’t live far from here? And I know a really nice diner?” Ryan said slowly, pulling his mask off and letting it hang from his arm. His face paint was peeling and was just gone in some places.

            Ray blinked up at Ryan and smiled slowly. “Sure, sounds awesome. Mind if I crash there too? Hotel beds suck.”

            “Of course,” Ryan said brightly, pulling Ray away from the crowds heading for the further parking lots. “Um, so?”

            “Yeah?” Ray said, trying not to laugh too hard as Ryan shot him an amused glare.

            “Before this becomes one of those things that we just do for some reason because we fell into it, want to go on a date tomorrow?” Ryan said, hand tightening slightly around Ray’s hand.

            “Hell yeah,” Ray said without hesitation, heart beating hard in his chest. “Dude, we dressed up as our GTA characters because of a fanfic. Of fucking course.”

            Ryan laughed and let Ray’s hand go to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him into a tight hug. “Good point, I didn’t think you would.”

            “I didn’t think we’d match every single time, but look at us. The universe new before us and it’s disgusting,” Ray said, leaning against Ryan’s side.

            “I think it’s romantic,” Ryan said softly, rubbing his side, the sniper rifle awkwardly pressing into his arm. “Destined to be together because we ship the same people.”

            Ray choked on a snort and lightly slapped Ryan’s stomach. “That just made it worse,” he laughed, shaking his head when Ryan gave him a crooked grin.

            “Exactly,” Ryan said, pressing his cheek against Ray’s and laughing when he whined about the face paint.

            Ray wiped his face with his sleeve, trying to maintain a pout while Ryan was giving him a fond smile. He failed and he continued to fail for most of the night as they joked, sitting pressed against each other on Ryan’s couch.

            They had abandoned costume shortly before arriving. Ryan’s face was paint free and he was freshly showered, no longer smelling of sweat and plastic. Ray was in his most comfortable pajamas, a shirt two times too big for him hanging from his shoulders.

            “Why, why do you do this?” Ryan whined when he came out of the shower and saw Ray standing in his kitchen looking over take out menus.

            “Do what?” Ray snorted, looking at Ryan over one of the menus. Ryan’s hair was still dripping wet and his shirt looked to be too small.

            “Look more and more adorable?” Ryan said as he walked over and leaned against the counter next to Ray.

            “Why must you wear shits that are too tight?” Ray said, rolling his eyes when Ryan frowned and looked down at his shirt. “You are just as bad.”

            “Eh,” Ryan shrugged and pulled his towel up to his hair. Ray chuckled and looked back at the menus while Ryan dried his hair. He tensed for only a moment when arms wrapped around his waist. Smiling, he leaned back into Ryan’s chest as a dull chin dug into his shoulder.

            “I like the Chinese place,” Ryan said, eyeing the menu Ray was holding. “They have good rice and noodles.”

            “Sounds good to me,” Ray said as he set the menu down. “Get whatever, I’ll eat anything.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, digging his phone out of his pocket. He didn’t let go of Ray as he ordered. Once he finished he picked Ray up and carried him to the couch, dropping down so they were laying on their sides.

            “Ahhh, much better,” Ryan sighed as Ray laughed and turned to face him.

            “Feet hurt?” Ray said, relaxing as Ryan hummed in agreement. “Mine too. Fucking sucks.”

            “You weren’t wearing new boots,” Ryan snorted, cracking an eye open when Ray poked his shoulder.

            “Ryan!” Ray gasped, hiding a smile behind his hand when he fake gasped. “You should know better!”

            “I never learn,” Ryan sighed dramatically, pressing their foreheads together. He grabbed Ray’s hand and kissed his fingers.

            Ray felt himself blush but didn’t care as he tilted his head, heart beating hard when Ryan met him halfway. The kiss was short and sweet since they were too exhausted for anything else, but still fairly wonderful.

            Ray laughed when Ryan whined about getting up when the food came. Just to be fair, he stood as well, getting them plates and silverware. They talked about the costumes they saw and plans for future videos as they ate and leaned against each other.

            “How about a stream tomorrow?” Ryan said as he set his plate down on his coffee table. “I can set up my TV to host everything.”

            “That would be fucking awesome,” Ray said, curled up into a ball, eyes drooping. “We can tell the internet world that they were right and watch their egos go to their heads.”

            Ryan smiled as Ray yawned, moving them around until they were laying down again. “This okay?” he asked softly as Ray closed his eyes and pressed into his chest.

            “You are not going anywhere,” Ray mumbled back, smiling when a kiss was pressed into his hair before he fell asleep.


	110. Fire Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m a firefighter and you started a fire in your kitchen but you’re still flirting with me even though you’re not wearing pants and I’m carrying you down a ladder. Stop complimenting my muscles for fucks sake.” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray was, by no means, a good cook but he could at least make pasta and, with instructions, more complicated meals. He could never figure out how so many people managed to burn down their homes trying to cook. He at least had the brains to know that the burning smell was a bad thing.

            Yet, there he was, at yet another apartment fire. Some idiot had burned something on the stove at seven at night. Thankfully, the idiot had been a fast actor and had a fire extinguisher. The fire was out, but the apartment’s kitchen and front hall were ruined. They already tried to get into the apartment and one of their investigators nearly fell through the floor.

            The man was sitting in his window, looking fairly embarrassed about the mess. There wasn’t a fire to fight anymore but they were in a small town with only one fire station and no jump bag. All they had was a really ratty net that Ray wouldn’t want to trust with his life.

            “Alright, who’s going up?” Ray said as he squinted up at the man.

            “You are,” Michael snorted as he fussed with the ladder harness.

            “What! He’s like, two of me!” Ray said, head snapping around to glare at Michael. He had ditched his jacket and helmet once he found out that there was no longer a fire.

            “Yeah and you can bench two of you,” Michael said, holding the harness out to him. “And the chief said you’re perfect ladder weight so it’s got to be you.”

            Ray muttered himself as he yanked the harness out of Michael’s hands. In a few moments, he was climbing to the top of the firetruck, the ladder reaching out toward the balcony. The chief was shouting instructions to the man who looked fairly confused, brow furrowed as he stared down at the chief.

            Ray shook his head and started climbing. “Hey!” he called once he was close enough. The man looked from the chief to him and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “He said something about us getting you down, just hold on a second.”

            The man opened his mouth then snapped it closed and nodded. He shifted from foot to foot as Ray climbed the rest of the way to him. “Alright,” Ray sighed, leaning against the railing. “I’ll carry you down.”

            “You sure?” the man said, looking Ray over. “I mean, you’re so small and cute.”

            Ray blinked at the man for a moment before pursing his lips. “I promise, it’ll be fine. Come on.”

            “But I have no pants?” the man said, awkwardly gesturing down to his bare legs. He wasn’t even wearing soaks.

            “As long as you’re wearing boxers, you’re fine,” Ray sighed, tapping his fingers against the railing. “I’ve carried down completely naked people before.”

            The man hesitated for a moment before sighing and stepping closer. Ray helped him over the railing before grabbing onto his right leg and right arm. He pulled him up onto his shoulders and hooked his arm on the man’s knee and held onto his right hand with the same hand. “Holy shit!” the man gasped as Ray easily held his weight without a sound.

            “Alright, down we go,” Ray muttered before taking the first blind step down.

            “Holy fuck you’re strong!” the man said and Ray rolled his eyes.

            “I am a firefighter,” Ray grunted as they slowly descended.

            “Well, yeah, but you look like a twig! I was afraid I’d crush you or something,” the man said, patting Ray’s back. He whistled as Ray blushed. “I bet you have a six pack.”

            Ray sighed through his nose, feeling his face heat up. “Sure? I mean, you’re not looking to bad yourself.”

            “Well, yeah, but I’m all flab,” the man said dismissively, shifting slightly. Ray quickly held still, moving with the man to keep balance. “Holy fuck this is high.”

            “Hold still,” Ray huffed, continuing down the ladder. “You wouldn’t be up here if you hadn’t tried to burn your apartment down.”

            “It wasn’t my fault!” the man said, going limp against Ray’s shoulder. “Only partially.”

            “Oh?” Ray snorted, sighing when he realized they were only a fourth of the way down. This was why he hated ladder duty.

            “My roommate insisted that I learn how to cook,” the man grumbled, grabbing onto Ray’s shoulder with his free hand. “I know I’m fucking shitty at it. That’s why he cooks and I do the dishes.”

            “I don’t see how this turned bad if he was there,” Ray sighed, glancing at the ground. The other firefighters were talking to each other. The inhabitants of the building were watching with mild interest, but mostly annoyance.

            “Yeah, well. Despite being a cook, he’s a fucking idiot,” the man sighed, letting his head hang. “He didn’t turn the stove off before leaving to ask our neighbors for something. I didn’t know the stove was on so when the oil caught fire-“

            “You walked into an inferno,” Ray said, frowning when the man nodded.

            “I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out, but by that point the fire had spread and the truck was already outside,” the man said and Ray could feel his blush through his gray t-shirt.

            “And your pants?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow when the man groaned loudly.

            “They caught fire while I was getting the extinguisher. I yanked them off and threw them into the fire. Before I could put on new ones, I was told to come out here,” the man said, the heat intensifying.

            Ray snorted and sighed when they were half-way down. “Well, no more cooking for you.”  
            “Done and done,” the man snorted, looking up and frowning at the ground. “I like doing dishes anyway.”

            Ray let himself chuckle, kind of glad there was silence as they continued down. “How much do you bench, anyway?” the man said and Ray groaned.

            “Four fifty,” Ray mumbled, looking over his shoulder. The chief and Michael were waiting for them at the bottom of the ladder, talking pleasantly with each other.

            “Holy shit, seriously?” the man gasped, trying to turn to look at Ray. “Hey, weird question, but have you ever consider modeling for an artist or something?”

            “What?” Ray said, turning to look at the man. He was smiling sheepishly, blushing slightly. His hair was an absolute mess and his blue eyes glowed in the low light.

            “I’m an artist, part time,” the man said slowly, gesturing awkwardly. “Once I can get back into my apartment anyway. If your physiology is what I think it is, you’d be a beautiful model.”

            Ray blushed, unsure how to respond to that. Honestly, he was surprised the guy could keep flirting with him while being carried from his burned apartment pant-less much less ask him to be a model for him. If their roles were switched, he’d rather die than see this good looking guy again.

            “Uh,” he uttered before they were suddenly at the bottom and the man was being taken from his arms by Michael and the chief. He watched them go down into the truck for a moment, the man trying to glance back at him.

            Shaking his head, he unhooked himself and took off the harness. What a weird fucking night. The civilians were being herded back into the building while the firefighters were getting ready to head back to the station.

            Ray spared a moment to look into the crowds. The man was standing next to another man who was a bit shorter than him with messy dirty blond hair and a giant nose. They were both talking to the landlord who looked too tired for this shit.

            Taking a deep breath, he looked away and finished pulling his coat back on. He stuff his hat under his arm and turned to get into the truck when there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder.

            He looked back and the man was smiling at him, panting slightly and still red in the face. He now had baggy sweat pants on and a card in his hand. “Please call if you’re interested?” he said, holding the card out to Ray. “I was serious about using you as a model.”

            Ray took the card in a daze, barely feeling the rough paper. The man turned and waved to him before running back over to the landlord and the other man. Ray looked down at the card and blinked at the words.

            James Ryan Haywood. The James Ryan Haywood. The guy who opened up a gallery in town and filled it with work from local artists and brought more tourists to the town. Ray opened his mouth and felt like screaming when Michael slapped his back and dragged him into the truck.

            He had never gone to the gallery. Michael had and a few other firefighters as well. He wanted to forget about the card and the hot guy who wanted him to model for him, naked. Yet, everywhere he looked, there was someone talking about the gallery. Firefighters were talking about going for the new exhibit opening. The guy at GameStop talking about hanging up more posters.

            The fire was in the news, Haywood was in the news, the gallery was in the news. He couldn’t escape it and he honestly wasn’t thinking when he agreed to go to the gallery with his coworkers.

            The building was fairly large. Drawings, paintings, and statues from the ethnic artists around town lined the walls. One giant contraption stood in the center of the room and freaked Ray out a bit. It was covered in freaky masks and hands reaching out to steal his soul.

            In the back corner were a few tables of finger foods and drinks. That’s where Ray made a beeline. He nibbled on cookies, awkwardly glancing at the art every so often and avoiding the exhibit’s main piece.

            This was a terrible idea. He knew next to nothing about art. He could hear other people critiquing the composition and style and shit and he just thought some pictures were pretty. What else was there?

            Swallowing down his fifth cookie, he turned and yelped when he came face to chest with someone. “Sorry!” he said, looking up and freezing.

            Haywood was standing in front of him, thankfully with pants on. His eyes were sparkling as he smiled down at Ray. “I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

            “Uhh, I-don’t know why I thought I wouldn’t see you,” Ray said, smiling awkwardly, wincing internally.

            Haywood snorted and grinned at him, one eyebrow raised in amusement. “Neither do I, I do own this gallery.”

            “I know,” Ray said quickly, pulling at his hoodie strings. Although everyone else was in casual clothes, Ray still felt underdressed.

            “So, did you think about modeling for me?” Haywood said, turning toward the food table and picking up a few strawberries.

            “Uh, no,” Ray squeaked out, grimacing. “I mean--me? Really?”

            “Why not? You have an excellent muscle structure, er, from what I felt,” Haywood said, blushing faintly. “Not that I was feeling you up or something.”

            “I was carrying you,” Ray chuckled, playing with the strings of his hoodie. “But I would have to be naked, right? I’m not really up for that.”

            “Oh, no, you wouldn’t have to be,” Haywood said, shaking his head quickly, “There’s no way I could survive that without embarrassing myself. No, you’d wear a sheet or tight clothing. I need practice with clothing anyway.”

            “Oh,” Ray said slowly, eyes darting around. His only excuse not to be in a room with a hot guy staring at him just flew out the door.

            “You don’t have to say yes,” Haywood said quickly, smiling softly at Ray when he looked up at him. “You’re just. I really want to draw you, but if it makes you uncomfortable you can pretend I never asked.”

            “Its fine,” Ray found himself saying after a moment. “I--I don’t think I’ll mind.”

            He was going to mentally berate himself but then Haywood’s eyes brightened and his smile was blinding and all he could hear was his heart beating in his ears.

            “That’s great! Can I have your number? I’ll text you once my apartment is back in working order,” Haywood said, pulling out his phone.

            “Sure,” Ray said distantly, pulling out his own phone. They traded numbers and Ray stared at Ryan’s number in his phone.

            “Talk to you later then?” Ryan said carefully, putting his phone away.

            “Uh, yeah,” Ray said before he was dragged away by his friends. Ryan waved cheerfully at them as they left, probably to go to the bar down a few store fronts.

            He didn’t hear from Ryan until a few days later, asking about his work schedule. That one text somehow turned into a five hour phone call about video games and an argument over how good _Sharknado_ was.

            They texted and talked back and forth for days before becoming friends on X-box and playing with each other. Ray completely forgot about the modeling thing until Ryan randomly asked a few weeks after exchanging numbers.

            Ray nervously stood in front of Ryan’s new front door. He had gotten update photos from Ryan the entire remodeling process. Swallowing thickly, he knocked on the door. Before he finished knocking the door was open and Ryan was grinning at him.

            “Sorry,” Ryan said sheepishly when they just stared at each other for a moment, “I’m just glad I can finally get back to drawing.”

            Ray nodded stiffly and followed Ryan into the apartment. Ryan chattered on about when they would eat and what would happen. Ray wasn’t really listening and he definitely wasn’t seeing any of Ryan’s apartment as he looked around.

            “Here,” Ryan said, holding open the bathroom door. “You can change in here.”

            Ray blinked, realizing that they were in Ryan’s studio, the door closed. “Uh, thanks,” he said as he went into the bathroom, his bag of his tightest fitting clothes in hand.

            Taking multiple deep breaths, he changed into skinny jeans and a tight workout shirt with shaking hands. Once he walked out, Ryan was positioning him on a stool until he was happy with how he was sitting on the edge of the stool, one foot resting on the stool’s bar and hands loose in his lap.

            “There, now don’t move,” Ryan said before scurrying over to an easel. Ray blinked and suddenly he was able to breathe again. They were just sitting there. In silence minus the sounds of graphite on thick paper.

            Occasionally Ryan would look up, study Ray’s figure then return to his paper. Oddly enough, Ray felt himself relaxing, eyes glassing over as he zoned out. He was startled when Ryan cleared his throat and smiled at him.

            “Ready for the next change?” Ryan said, holding up a blanket.

            “Oh, yeah, sure,” Ray said, blinking a few times. He took the blanket and changed out of his clothes.

            When he came out with the towel wrapped around his waist, Ryan whistled, eyeing his chest, shoulders, and abs. “I’m still wearing my boxers,” Ray said quietly, feeling his face heat.

            “Right, no problem,” Ryan nodded, waving toward the bench sitting in front of his window. “Sit however you want, just make sure the blanket is covering your boxers.”

            Ray nodded, still blushing. He stared down at the bench for the moment. Puffing a breath, he slowly sat, resting his foot on the bench and resting his elbow on his knee. He made sure the blanket was draped over his lap, his legs and chest bare.

            “How’s this?” Ray said as he rested his chin in the palm of his head and looked out the window.

            When there wasn’t a sound, he turned and looked over at Ryan. He was staring at Ray with wide eyes and a bright brush. “Do not move,” Ryan breathed before scrambling around the studio.

            Ray blinked and watched him place a large canvas on the easel. Ray smiled slightly and rested his palm against his cheek. Ryan stared at him for another few moments before nodding. “That’s perfect,” he breathed before furiously drawing, looking between Ray and the canvas rapidly.

            They were silent until Ray started to cramp and needed to say something. He startled Ryan when he asked how Dishonored Two was, but he happily talked with him as he worked. Ray’s stomach was just starting to protest when Ryan regretfully set down his pencil and ordered take out.

            Ray wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and trailed after Ryan, grinning. “Thankfully I started with the blanket,” Ryan said as they waited for food, “It’d be a pain to put it back in that position perfectly.”

            “This isn’t half bad,” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan, completely cocooned in the blanket.

            Ryan bit his lip, unsuccessfully hiding a smile. “You’re so cute,” he finally said, pouting at Ray. “You’re going to kill me.”

            Ray snorted and smirked at Ryan. “Damn right I’m cute. And I’m buff as fuck,” he said, sitting up slightly.

            “The perfect package,” Ryan sighed, eyes soft with fondness.

            Once they ate, Ryan rearranged the blanket until it was as close to what it looked like before then started drawing again. The drawing took two days to complete. Ryan agonized over getting Ray’s smile just right. Eventually, at Ray’s suggestion, they took a bunch of pictures of Ray smiling until he found the one he liked and practiced.

            Once the outline was finished, Ray had to sit for three more sessions for the painting part. Ray no longer mind stripping down the instant he got to Ryan’s home. He had his boxers anyway. Plus, he got a free dinner and Ryan praising and flirting with him.

            On the first day of the painting portion, while Ryan was ordering their dinner, Ray watched him, burritoed in the blanket. The sexual tension was killing him.

            Biting his lip, he quietly padded over and when Ryan finished the call, he tapped his shoulder. Ryan turned, mouth open to speak, but Ray was already on his toes and kissing him silent before he could rethink this.

            Ryan froze, eyes wide as Ray’s eyes squeezed shut. Before Ray could start to think that maybe Ryan just flirted with everyone, Ryan was kissing back, arms coming around Ray’s waist and pulling him close.

            Ray melted against Ryan, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders. “Wow,” Ryan breathed when they parted. “Wow.”

            Ray laughed lightly and smirked up at Ryan. “Same.”

            Ryan smiled brightly and kissed Ray again. As they waited for their food, and even while they ate, they sat cuddled up on Ryan’s couch. They reluctantly separated for Ryan to work on his painting, but once the right light was gone, Ryan insisted on games and more cuddling.

            Ray didn’t mind, especially when he fell asleep snuggled into Ryan’s chest. He did mind when he was called into work early the next morning, but Ryan happily fed him, gave him an energy drink, and kissed his cheek before he left.

            Painting sessions turned into date nights. One night, Ray came only for Ryan to show him a home cooked meal and movies they both wanted to see. They didn’t even look at the studio, enjoying their work free date night.

            The last night Ryan needed to actually paint, Ray decided he should be a little shit, mostly to his own embarrassment. The bench was hard against his bare ass as he sat for the last time for this particular painting. Ryan said, often and honestly, said that there would be many more paintings.

            “You’re so easy to draw and paint,” Ryan sighed as he focused on the details of his painting. “You’re so photogenic.”

            “You’re literally the only person who has said that,” Ray laughed lightly, hoping he wasn’t blushing. Ryan still had no idea, even when the blanket almost got away from him.

            “It’s true,” Ryan said, looking around his canvas to smile at Ray. “You’re beautiful.”

            Ray knew he was blushing now and rolled his eyes. “You keep saying that.”

            “It’s true. And maybe you’ll eventually pose naked for me,” Ryan said, giving Ray a pointed look this time. “Unless you want to take the blanket off now.”

            Ray blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Damn it Ryan, you ruined your surprise.”

            “Doesn’t feel ruined,” Ryan said with a shrug, standing from his stool and coming over to Ray. “Especially since I just finished.”

            Ray grinned and stood, letting the blanket fall away. Ryan was quick to scoop him up and take him to his room. Ray laughed but they didn’t get far before Gavin burst into the apartment with an annoyed squawk and already complaining about work.

            Ryan groaned against Ray’s shoulder. “He stayed out all of the other time,” he hissed as Ray laughed and pulled him up into a kiss.

            “I mean, we could keep going,” Ray said when they parted, grinning when Ryan groaned again.

            “You kidding? He’ll pick the lock before it hits him we don’t want him in here,” Ryan sighed, rolling over and tossing Ray his shirt from the floor.

            Ray snorted and pulled the shirt on then raised an eyebrow when he turned and Ryan was eyeing him. “Okay, you wearing my clothes, bad idea.”

            “Better get my clothes then,” Ray said, smirking as he swung his hips all the way over to the door.

            Ryan laughed and raced after him in only pants, wrapping an arm around his waist as they greeted Gavin who was currently cooing over Ryan’s painting, annoyance forgotten.


	111. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A group of us agreed to go stargazing in the quad but wow, uh, it’s cold out at night, wanna cuddle?” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray had heard about the Astronomy clubs stargazing nights since he was a freshman. He had been wanting to go to at least one for just as long but always gave himself an excuse not to go. Oh, one more level in Halo. Oh, he had a paper to finish that he wouldn’t work on until tomorrow anyway. Oh, he had to get up early tomorrow.

            Well, tonight he stared at the reminder email with absolutely fucking nothing to do. His X-box was off being fixed by the local Geek Squad because somehow Gavin managed to break it. He had finished all of his papers already and there were no presentations to practice for.

            Sighing through his nose, he stood, stared at his heavier jacket for a moment before shrugging and slipping from his dorm room without so much as one word to Michael who barely noticed him leaving. The Quad was pretty small for such a large campus but it was the darkest place on campus, perfect for stargazing.

            Ray stuffed his freezing fingers in his pockets as he awkwardly walked over to the large group of people filling the quad. He had no idea the stargazing nights were so popular. The crowd was divided into smaller groups gathered around Astronomy majors and members of the club shouting out what consultations would be visible.

            Ray stayed at the edge of one crowd, staring up at the sky as he listened to the tall student with striking blue eyes and long blond hair pulled back into a small pony tail. “There will also be a meteor shower at midnight!” the student shouted and Ray glanced over at him. He was taller than almost everyone in the crowd, eyes darting around from face to face.

            Ray pursed his lips and looked back up at the sky. There were no street lamps in the quad and the surrounding dorm rooms were kind enough to turn off their lights or at least block them with blankets. The stars glittered in the inky blackness.

            Faintly, he remembered when he was younger. His fathers’ took him out to an empty field miles from the city and set up a telescope. He could clearly remember being able to see the Milky Way galaxy faintly as he looked for planets in his telescope.

            Smiling to himself, he scanned the night sky. Once upon a time, when he wanted to be an Astro physics major when he was in second grade, he could remember how to find planets and consultations. He remembered reading all of his school library’s books about space. He was so dead set on becoming a scientist at NASA for so long until high school when he took his first physics class and failed so epically they almost held him back another year.

            Luckily, at the same time, he fell in love with programming. He could never understand how he could do programming mathematics but never physics. He didn’t look back, however. He just kept going, focusing on programming and making his own games.

            “Hey, uh, you okay?”

            Ray jumped, head snapping to the side. The student who was instructing the others before was giving him an awkward smile. “Huh?” he said, brow furrowing as the tension that had curled in his stomach eased away.

            “You’re shivering and your lips are purple,” the man said, laughing lightly as Ray’s shivering suddenly multiplied as the cold finally reached his brain. “Why didn’t you bring a heavier jacket?”

            “Didn’t think I needed it,” Ray muttered, pulling his hands from his pockets and trying to rub his arms. He couldn’t even feel the fabric under his fingers. That wasn’t good.

            “Here,” the man said, slinging his backpack around and digging around inside. “I brought this to sit on but I think everyone is standing.”

            Ray hesitantly took the thick blanket the man pulled out of his backpack. He laughed lightly as he kept pulling the blanket out as Ray gathered it up into his arms. “Thank you,” he said as he fussed with the blanket until it was draped over his shoulders.

            “No problem. No reason to let anyone lose their fingers tonight,” the student said, smiling at Ray before setting his backpack on the ground. Ray nodded distantly as he cocooned himself in the blanket.

            He couldn’t make out the faint pattern on the blanket as he made himself a hood and then balled his fingers into the edges. The blanket was fuzzy and heavy, already starting to warm him up. He pressed his lips together in a vain attempt to make them pink again.

            He looked up at the sky again, aware of the body standing so close to him. Sparing a glance to his side, he watched the man look at the sky. He had a distant smile as his eyes scanned the sky. Biting his lip, Ray quickly looked the man over. He wondered what the hell was wrong with him when he saw the man breath on his fingers without looking away from the sky and he smiled.

            “Want to share?” Ray said before he really thought about what he was doing.

            The man looked at him in surprise before shrugging. “Sure, it’s a lot colder than I thought it would be.”

            They rearranged the blanket to be draped over both of their shoulders. Ray laughed when he realized he could still hold both ends of the blanket with the man also hooded and pressed lightly against his side. “Why the fuck is this so long?”

            “A friend of mine made it and doubled the length of a normal twin bed,” the man said, chuckling as he readjusted the blanket on his shoulder. “So I ended up with the best and longest blanket I have ever owned.”

            Ray snorted and looked up at the sky again. They stood in silence for a moment before Ray nearly face palmed himself. Well, he would have if his hands weren’t finally thawing out. “Fuck, sorry. My name’s Ray.”

            “I’m Ryan,” the man laughed, grinning at Ray before looking up again. “May bad for not introducing myself earlier.”

            “Nah, its fine,” Ray said awkwardly, watching Ryan out of the corner of his eye. “So, uh, are you an Astro major?”

            “Astro physics and theatre double major,” Ryan said, eyes trained on the sky. “You?”

            “Computer programing,” Ray said, looking back up at the stars and smiled wistfully. “I wanted to be an Astro physics major.”

            “Oh, what changed?” Ryan said, turning to look at Ray.

            “I’m shit at physics,” Ray said sheepishly, shrugging as Ryan chuckled. “I’m really good with the theories, though I haven’t thought about it in a while.”

            Ryan hummed and they stood in silence for another moment. “Do you remember where the constellations are?” he said suddenly.

            “Hell no,” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “I haven’t gone stargazing since I was in third grade and that was in a field in New York. I’m lost without the Milky Way.”

            “You could see the Milky Way where you were?” Ryan said, eyes wide and smile growing.

            “Yeah, my dads would take me out to this field and we’d look around the sky with a telescope,” Ray said, sighing as he scanned the sky. “But the sky looks different here.”

            “It’s not all that different, really,” Ryan said without hesitation. Ray smiled faintly. Usually he’d get a pause or some hesitation when he mentioned his dads.

            “Feels different,” Ray said with a shrug, glancing at Ryan when he chuckled.

            “I suppose that does make sense,” Ryan said, smiling over at Ray before looking up again. Ray followed his lead, raising an eyebrow when he untangled his hand and pointed to a strong of three stars. “That’s Orion’s belt.”

            Ryan slowly pointed out each of the constellations with their official names. Ray, faint memories suddenly clear and nostalgia settling into his chest, would tell Ryan the names his fathers taught him, the stories were from multiple cultures, not a single one European.

            “Wow,” Ryan sighed when Ray finished one of the Chinese stories. “I haven’t heard of any of these before.”

            “My Papa was an astrology professor at the local college. He’s written a fuck ton of papers on the cultural nature of stars and shit,” Ray said with a shrug, scanning the sky. He could faintly remember the star chart his father had given him and that still hung on the walls of his childhood bedroom.

            “That’s amazing,” Ryan said, looking at Ray with the stars twinkling in his eyes. “Do you know more?”

            “Not with what’s currently visible,” Ray said, pursing his lips before he grinned. “But I can think of a few for the summer sky.”

            “Do tell,” Ryan said cheerfully, watching Ray more than the sky.

            Ray thought for a moment before piecing together what he could remember of some of the Indigenous American stories. They were always his favorite. He went well on until midnight, suddenly recalling more stories as he finished the current story.

            He was halfway through one story when the other students suddenly gasped and talked louder than before. Both Ray and Ryan jumped, looking away from each other and looked at the sky. The meteor shower had just began, streaks of light blazing through the sky before disappearing.

            Ray laughed and watched with an awed smile as Ryan chuckled. Their shoulders were pressed against each other more than before and the blanket hung open in front of them, both of them no longer shivering.

            “I’ve never seen a meteor shower before,” Ray said softly as he watched the falling stars.

            “Really? I’ve seen a couple,” Ryan said, glancing between Ray and the sky.

            “It’s beautiful,” Ray sighed, smiling faintly. Ryan smiled as he studied Ray’s profile for a moment before looking at the sky again. They stood in silence, until the shower was over.

Ray sighed and rolled his neck. He watched as most of the students picked up their things and started drifting away from the quad. “Guess the shows over?”

            “We’ll have another one tomorrow,” Ryan said quickly, blushing slightly when Ray looked over at him, one eyebrow raised. “Er, I mean. There won’t be a meteor shower, but it’s another clear night tomorrow?”

            Ray blinked at Ryan a few times before smiling. “I’ll bring coffee or something if you bring this blanket again.”

            “Coffee works,” Ryan said, shoulders sagging as he smiled in relief. “Help me fold the blanket?”

            “Sure,” Ray laughed lightly, grabbing the corners of the blanket. Once the blanket was folded and gathered up into Ryan’s arms, they stood there for a moment, staring at each other.

            “See you tomorrow?” Ryan said eventually, still looking vaguely sheepish.

            “Yeah, I’ll bring a star legends book I have,” Ray said, nodding as his eyes rolled up, trying to remember where that book even was.

            “Awesome,” Ryan said, grinning at him. They stared at each other for a moment more before parting ways.

            Michael was still awake when Ray returned to their room. He looked up from his class reading and smirked. “What happened to you? Get laid or something?”

            “What? No!” Ray snorted, blushing faintly. “I went to the stargazing night thing.”

            “And shagged behind a bush or something?” Michael said, laughing when Ray glared at him. “Seriously, though. You’re smiling like an idiot.”

            Ray scowled as Michael laughed again. Shaking his head, he made a note to himself to get coffee before the stargazing night before changing and going to bed. He was on edge for most of the morning, rocking in his seat impatiently at his last class.

            He drove Michael up a wall when he obsessively clicked his pen, waiting for night to roll around. Their Keurig was too slow for his taste as he watched the minutes tick by. Michael threw a condom at him when he almost ran out of the room, two cups of coffee in his hands.

            When he got to the quad, there were less people than yesterday, but Ryan was waiting for him already wrapped up in the blanket and smiling like an idiot.


	112. Artist Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I went to the museum to get some inspiration and then I saw you staring at one of the paintings in awe and wow, you just noticed me drawing you and this is awkward.” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan despised artist block. As he dragged himself through the art museum, he found himself feeling worse. He hadn’t had a solid idea for a painting in three weeks and here he was, surrounded by historic art, and all he felt was inadequate.

            Sighing, he rubbed his forehead and continued through the museum. Maybe if he sketched one of the paintings he’d get out of his funk. Glancing around, he wrinkled his nose at every painting he considered. Nothing sparked his usual need to draw.

            He tried sitting in front of some of his favorites to sketch them but he just ended up staring at them blankly, sketch book in hand and charcoal limp between his fingers, unsure where to begin.

            He trudged to the back of the museum, convinced it was the constant flow of people messing him up. He knew of one section of the museum that was rarely visited because the entrance was hidden. Sometimes, some poor lost bastard would end up in the dead end, maze like section and Ryan had often times showed them the exit and gave directions to wherever they were headed.

            As he passed the service desk to get to the section, the women all smiled at him. He nodded to them before picking up his pace slightly before they could ask him if he wanted a job, again. He made a pretty penny with his art, thank you very much. As long as he could make it.

            Sighing again, he hauled himself through the section of pieces not famous enough to be placed in the more traveled sections. Paintings by local artists littered the walls in the back, large room the section opened into.

            A few of his own pieces rested there and were well liked by whoever managed to find their way to the room. There he found the only person he had seen since entering the section.

            A young man in a purple hoodie and a shaggy, short beard stood in front of one of Ryan’s larger pieces. He had taken a picture of some roses and chose one of the full blossoms to paint smaller images in the petals.

            The man was standing in front of the painting with awe filling his face. His eyes slowly moved over the painting. His hands were in the pockets of his hoodie and his jeans were rough and old. For the first time in weeks, Ryan felt his hands itch as he stared at the young man.

            As quickly and quietly as he could, he rushed over to a bench off to the side, against a wall. He shifted around until he had the man mostly in profile, but his face was easier to see. Hands shaking with excitement, he sketched as quickly as he could. He had no idea how long the man had been there and how much longer he’d stay.

            Ryan hadn’t really thought when he finished the basic outline and started adding the lighting. He did realize that the young man was still in the same position, same facial expression, for a long ass time because he finished agonizing over the lighting and had started getting the details of his face.

            He didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth and continued on while he still had time. Anxiety pooled in his tight stomach as he drew, trying to get the important details before his inspiration moved.

            He wasn’t sure what it was, the man’s eyes? They almost sparkled in the lighting of the museum, brilliant thoughts dancing just behind them. Was it his interest in one of his personally favorite works? Perhaps, it always felt good when someone liked his work. Was it his cute face and soft hair and the fact that he was Ryan’s type? Yeah, that was probably ninety percent of the sudden desire to draw this moment, but he didn’t mind. He was drawing again.

            He had the man’s face perfect, the awe in his eyes, the light bouncing off of his irises. He had his scraggly beard and messy hair. He had his lips slightly parted, breathe almost ghosting out of them. Smiling to himself, he focused on the basic shapes of the man’s clothes and started sketching them from memory. He barely looked up other than to check lighting. He could do his painting later. He knew what that looked like.

            He didn’t notice when the young man noticed him. Of when he walked over. Or sat next to him, leaning over to look at his sketch book.

            “Holy shit, is that me?”

            Alright, that he noticed. He jumped a mile and looked at the man who was smirking at him. “Uh--“

            “It’s pretty. Didn’t think I was standing there that long though,” the man said, leaning back and glancing around the room. “I was looking for the fucking bathroom and got lost in the exhibit. Found this place and the bathroom and saw the painting.” He pointed at the rose, smiling faintly. “Roses are my favorite flower and I like the message.”

            Ryan swallowed thickly, feeling his cheeks heat. The man looked at him, still smirking. Was that a good or bad thing? “The message?” he croaked, trying to force a smile.

            “Yeah, all of the images are from protests, right? It’s cool,” the man said with a shrug, putting his hands into his pockets and leaning back against the wall. “That charcoal?”

            Ryan nodded and looked down at his sketch. “Uh, sorry. I--I guess I should have said something,” he said slowly, looking back up at the man, still blushing faintly.

            “It’s cool, kind of awesome, actually,” the man said, shrugging slightly. Ryan could just see the blush on his cheeks. “Didn’t think I was pretty enough for someone to draw.”

            Ryan blinked at the man then snorted. He winced when the man raised an eyebrow at him. “Er, I just--you’re cute and your face is expressive and nice,” he said before pressing his lips into a thin line and closing his eyes. The man started to laugh as Ryan sighed at himself.

            “I like your face too man,” the man said, still laughing lightly. “It’s hot as fuck.”

            Ryan knew his blush was more visible now. He opened his eyes and scowled at the man who was still smirking at him. “Thanks?” he said, looking down at his sketch book again.

            The man chuckled and nodded before looking around the room again. Ryan watched him out of the corner of his eye. “I, uh. I’m glad you like the painting. I. Um. I wasn’t sure how it would turn out when I started.”

            He looked at the man when there was silence. He was staring at Ryan with wide eyes, cocky smile gone and the awe was back. He was so subtly expressive, it was amazing. “You painted that,” he said slowly, nodding toward the rose.

            “James Ryan Haywood, at your service,” Ryan chuckled, moving to offer the man his hand but saw the charcoal covering his skin and thought better.

            “Holy shit,” the man breathed, eyes wide. “You drew that…you just drew me staring at it like a dumbass. Oh God.”

            Ryan blinked as the man grimaced and smiled awkwardly. He slowly smiled and shrugged. “You didn’t look dumb. You looked happy, excited, or something like that. It was a beautiful moment.” He nodded pointedly, smiling down at his sketchbook.

            The man was blushing brighter than before, playing with the strings of his hoodie. “Shit, thanks man,” he muttered, looking at the sketch as well.

            Ryan chuckled and shrugged, setting his charcoal back into the small box resting beside him. “I should be thanking you. I think you just broke my artist’s block,” he said, fingers already itching to finish the drawing.

            “Artist’s block?” the man said, brow furrowing. “You had artist’s block?”

            “Yeah, most artists get it,” Ryan said with a shrug, grabbing a rag that was once white but was now permanently gray, even after he cleaned the damn thing. “And seeing you there just broke it. I haven’t drawn anything in three weeks.”

            The man’s blush went from his cheeks, across his nose and down his neck. He was so adorable. “I guess I’m just that awesome,” he said, sitting up a bit taller although he was smiling sheepishly.

            “Indeed, you are,” Ryan said, smirking as the man looked away and scanned the other paintings. Chuckling he looked at his fingers, trying to clean off as much of the charcoal as he could.

            They sat in silence as Ryan finished cleaning his hands and debated continuing to draw. He glanced at Ray who had pulled out his phone and scrolling through some website or another, hiding a bit behind his phone. Looking back down at his sketch book, he felt something like pride well in his chest. This was the best drawing he had done in months. He hadn’t felt so happy with what he had drawn in some time.

            Pursing his lips, he looked at the man and nodded to himself. He reached down and rustled through his bag for a moment until he found a small container. He ignored the charcoal he was still getting everywhere as he pulled out a business card and cleared his throat.

            “I uh-this is the first time in a while that I’ve drawn something that I’ve actually liked,” he said carefully when the man looked at him. “Would you be willing to model for me, or something?”

            The man’s eyes widened for only a moment before he took the card, avoiding Ryan’s charcoal finger prints. “Not naked or something, right?” he said suddenly, looking over the card at Ryan.

            “Oh god no,” Ryan said, shaking his head quickly, “I’m too awkward for that. No, I was thinking more of going to a park or do something you liked and just having you do whatever you wanted.”

            The man nodded slowly, biting his lip as he looked over Ryan’s number. “And if this modeling thing just so happened to turn into a date, how would that be?” he said slowly, giving Ryan a nearly painfully awkward smile.

            Ryan blinked, opened his mouth, closed his mouth, and then gave the man a blinding smile. “I’d be okay with that if you were,” he said, grabbing his rag and pulling at a clean corner.

            “Fucking sweet,” the man said, sitting up slightly and stuffing the card into his pocket. He held his hand out to Ryan. “I’m Ray.”

            Ryan smiled and hesitated taking Ray’s hand. “I’m going to get charcoal all over you,” he laughed, pulling his hand back.

            Ray snorted and took Ryan’s hand anyway. “Whatever, it comes out, right?”

            “After a good washing, yes,” Ryan said, shaking his head as they shook hands. “So, what would you want this date to be?”

            Ray grinned and took his hand back, looking over the charcoal faintly coating his hand. “I donno, I don’t do much other than play video games.”

            “Oh thank god,” Ryan said before he could stop himself. Ray gave him an amused look as he winced. “Er, I’m not big on places like the park or public spaces. And I like video games.”

            “Hell yeah,” Ray said, holding his fist out to Ryan. Chuckling, Ryan bumped his knuckles against Ray’s. “Think you can draw that?”

            “Oh definitely. Drawing you doing something you enjoy will be an experience, I’m sure,” Ryan said, sparing his sketch a glance. Pursing his lip, he scooped up his charcoal and held up a finger to Ray.

            Quickly and with familiar ease, he finished drawing Ray’s clothes and made a rough sketch of his own painting. He stared at the drawing for a moment, Ray watching him closely, before changing this detail or that.

            Once he was happy with the drawing, he pulled out the small can of hairspray he always had in his charcoal kit and quickly sprayed the drawing. Ray gave him a confused look, wrinkling his nose at the smell when Ryan smiled sheepishly.

            Grabbing his scissors, he carefully cut the thick paper from the book. Closing his sketch book, he took his ink pen and quickly scribbled his name in the corner of the drawing. “Here,” he said, holding the paper out to Ray.

            Ray’s eyes widened as he carefully took the page and looked down at the sketch. “You sure?” he said after a moment, looking back up at Ryan.

            “One hundred percent,” Ryan said with a nod. “If all goes well, I’ll have a bunch of drawings.”

            Ray smiled and Ryan got lost in how his eyes shined and his entire face moved with an emotion he wasn’t sure how to name. “Thanks,” Ray said softly, before standing and holding the page tightly. “I’ll call you?”

            “Yeah,” Ryan said distantly, watching Ray leave with a wave in a daze. Alone in the room, he slowly grinned and leaned back against the wall, heart beating hard. Ray was going to be the death of him and there was no way he was going to be able to sell a single original copy of any drawing he did of him.


	113. Bloody Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Ray gets hurt and big scary Vagabond is too nice for his own good and seriously kid, stop freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was having a pretty shitty day. Their heist went to shit, again, and they had to split up to escape, again. Which meant Ryan was on his own, heat finally gone, and across the city from the penthouse, again.

            His legs fucking hurt from his jump down from the rooftops, he had grazes from bullets all over his body, and his head was pounding, ears still kind of ringing from the grenades that blew up a little too close for comfort. His clothes were bloody and torn, his skull mask had a huge hole blown into the side.

            Sighing, he glanced out of the alley he was hiding in. There were no police cars anywhere to be seen. Slipping his hands under his mask, he yanked the damn thing off and glared at the hole in the side. His own blood coated the edges of the hole. Reaching up, he checked the scrape on the side of his head as he stuffed his mask in his back pocket.

            The scrape wasn’t very deep and was no longer bleeding. Shaking his head, he slipped from the alley and looked over the cars parked along the street. Choosing the junkiest car in the lineup, he pulled his empty pistol from the holster hidden by his jacket.

            He yanked his arm back to slam the hilt against the glass when he heard a shout behind him. Jumping and turning, gun pointed down the alley behind him he narrowed his eyes, breathing a bit erratic. Three figures were in the alley, one had a blade sticking out of their shoulder, and the other two had guns that probably had bullets in them.

            Ryan grit his teeth and considered his options. On one hand, he could get their guns and be completely armed. On the other, that wasn’t his fight. He could just leave and be done with all of this bullshit.

            Shaking his head, he lowered the gun and watched them for a moment. The smaller figure turned their head away from the gun being thrust into their face and Ryan froze. A kid no older than maybe sixteen was cowering against the wall, eyes wide and trembling. He was holding his shoulder with the blade quickly soaking in blood.

            Ryan was moving without thinking. He remembered the smaller kids in the high school he left behind when he became an arsonist. He remembered beating up bullies just to feel the crunch of bone under his hands and make them leave the other theatre kids alone. He remembered being sixteen which wasn’t all that long ago, the memories were still fresh.

            He pulled his mask on as he stormed down the alleyway. The kid saw him, eyes going wide and wet while the idiots kept touching him. With one fluid movement, Ryan grabbed the gun being pressed into the kid’s cheek got his finger on the trigger and let off two shots. The men fell, eyes dead and empty.

            Ryan snorted and stooped, picking up the other gun. He tossed his empty pistol and stuffed the new guns into his holsters. He turned toward the kid who was staring up at him in absolute fear. He looked like he might piss himself.

            Glancing at the blade in his shoulder he winced and pulled his mask off again. “Come on, I know a doctor,” he said slowly, taking a hesitant step closer.

            “Y-you’re the Vagabond,” the kid gasped, trying to back pedal through the wall.

            “Yep, and you’re a kid with a knife in your shoulder,” Ryan snorted, holding his hand out. “I know someone who can help you.”

            The kid rapidly shook his head, plastering himself against the wall. Ryan sneered and threw his hands up. Really, he knew when he looked back at this moment later, he would know that he wasn’t thinking and was probably a big old idiot, but at the moment, he was too tired for this shit.

            The kid weighed next to nothing when Ryan hoisted him over his shoulder. “Shit kid, do you even eat?” he said as he walked toward the mouth of the alley.

            “L-let me go!” the kid gasped, kicking his legs and whimpering when he bumped his shoulder.

            Ryan wobbled for a moment, trying to grab ahold of his legs. Once he had an arm tightly wrapped around the kid’s legs he continued walking. “Hold still, you’re going to make your shoulder worse.”

            He could feel the kid nearly hyperventilating against his shoulder. Shaking his head, he pulled out one of the pistols and approached the car. “Help! Fire!” the kid nearly shrieked and Ryan tensed.

            Cursing he slammed the butt of the pistol against the glass as the kid kept shouting. “Shut up!” he growled, trying to catch the car’s lock.

            “Fire! Help!” the kid shouted again, one hand pounding on Ryan’s back while the other held into his bleeding shoulder.

            Gritting his teeth, Ryan got the front door then the back door open. He tossed the kid into the back seat before crawling over to the driver’s seat. He cursed as the kid dived for the still unlocked door, throwing an arm back to grab onto his shirt.

            The kid swatted at his hand as Ryan struggled to get the right wires to get the car started. He could hear doors opening as the kid continued to shout. He smirked as the car started and he tore out into the street before anyone could reach the car.

            The kid whimpered, looking back at the people watching them with vague interest. “Really, kid,” Ryan snorted, still keeping a hold of the kid’s shirt. “You’re in one of the shittest parts of town, they would be more likely to kidnap you than I am.”

            “You are kidnapping me!” the kid snapped, trying to twist his shirt out of Ryan’s hand.

            “No, I’m taking you to a doctor and then letting you leave, Jesus,” Ryan sighed, struggling to make the first turn with only one hand. “You’ll be fucking fine.”

            “This doesn’t seem fine!” the kid said, yanking on his shirt.

            “I saved you, didn’t I?” Ryan said, shooting the kid a glare through the rearview mirror.

            “Doesn’t fucking mean anything!” the kid said, a deadly look in his eyes.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and focused on the road. He tensed when he heard ripping fabric and looked in the mirror again. The kid’s face was contorted in pain, blood gushing out of his shoulder. The bloodied blade was in his hand, cutting his shirt from Ryan’s grip.

            “Holy fuck!” Ryan shouted, slamming on the breaks and whipping the car into a nearly completely empty parking lot. Once the car was shifted into park, he dived into the back seat and yanked the blade from the kid’s hand. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

            “Getting out of here!” the kid snarled, glaring up at Ryan with eyes that were rapidly glazing over.

            “Fucking hell,” Ryan muttered as he pulled his jacket off and pressed the inside against the kid’s shoulder. “You just fucked yourself.”

            The kid growled weakly, pushing on Ryan’s hands. “Get off,” he hissed, wincing when Ryan pressed down harder against his shoulder.

            “Kid!” Ryan snapped, grabbing the kid’s cheeks and making him look at him. “Listen to me. You will bleed out if I don’t do something.”

            The kid grit his teeth and spat a glob of spit at him, hitting him right in the face. Ryan let his face go to wipe the saliva away with a disgusted look. He kept one hand pressed against the kid’s shoulder.

            “Where the fuck was this attitude earlier?” Ryan mumbled as he wiped the spit off of his hand on his pants.

            “It’s what got me there,” the kid said before smirking up at Ryan.

            Ryan raised an unimpressed eyebrow and caught the kid’s arm before the knife could get anywhere close to his head. “Pro tip,” Ryan said as the kid frowned, panic settling into his eyes. “Don’t smirk. Ruins your poker face.”

            Ryan easily slipped the knife from the kid’s fingers and threw the damn thing out the window. “Pro tip number two,” he grunted as he pulled the kid’s hand under his knee and focused back in on his shoulder. “You’re a smart kid with a lot of fucking sass, knowing when to fucking stop.”

            The kid started up at Ryan with the picture of defiance but didn’t move as Ryan worked on wrapping his jacket around his shoulder. Once he was sure the kid wouldn’t bleed out to death, he slowly eased off of him. “Now, are you going to let me take you to a doctor or not?”

            Ray bit his lip and slowly nodded. Ryan sighed and shook his head, climbing back into the driver’s seat. Every so often, he’d glance back and find the kid glaring at him still laying down on the bloodied back seat.

            Burnie and Caleb’s illegal clinic wasn’t far from the parking lot, but following traffic laws meant the ride took around ten minutes. Once there, he parked and slipped from the car. As carefully as he could, he scooped the kid, who was still glaring at him, into his arms.

            Burnie threw open the door, a shout on his lips, before freezing when he saw Ryan. “What the fuck happened? Who’s this?”

            “You’re problem now,” Ryan snorted, holding the kid out to Burnie. “Watch him, he’s a spitter.”

            Burnie scowled at them in confusion as the kid shot Ryan a nasty glare. “Fucking, whatever,” Burnie sighed, carefully taking the kid.

            “See you then,” Ryan said, saluting Burnie before turning on his heels and walking away from the building.

            “Wait a fucking minute!” Burnie shouted, poking his head out of the door. “Ryan!”

            Ryan walked faster toward the car and nearly dived in. Like fucking hell he wanted to deal with that kid any more than he already had. He lost his jacket, some bits of his dignity, and a lot more of his sanity. He was too tired of this shit.

            The rest of the Gents were already back in the penthouse when Ryan dragged his sorry ass through the door. Geoff and Jack were crashed on the couch, already fairly drunk.

            “Ryan!” Geoff slurred, grinning around his whisky. “Get a drink and sit the fuck down!”

            “I don’t drink,” Ryan muttered as he wondered over and dropped down onto the couch next to Jack.

            “What happened to your jacket?” Jack said as he reached over and grabbed the first aid kit from the coffee table.

            “Some brat was getting mugged in an alley and I made the mistake of stepping in,” Ryan grunted as the box was dropped into his lap. “Little asshole yanked the knife from his shoulder to shank me with it.”

            “You saved someone?” Geoff giggled, falling over on the couch. “The Vagabond has a heart!”

            Ryan gave Geoff a tired look as Jack rolled his eyes. “I used to beat up bullies in high school. It’s what I fucking did.”

            Geoff burst out laughing and Ryan sighed. Shaking his head, he and Jack cleaned and wrapped his wounds. “But what happened to your jacket?” Jack said after a moment.

            “I had to wrap it around the asshole’s shoulder to keep him from bleeding out. I left him with Burnie,” Ryan said, shrugging slightly when Jack shot him a look. “I’ll swing by later to see if they kept it. It was pretty fucked up though so I doubt it.”

            “We’ll find you another,” Jack said with a nod and Ryan smiled slightly.

            “You’re such a mom,” Geoff snorted before he drowned the rest of his glass. “That heist sucked.”

            “We need an eye in the sky,” Jack sighed, patting Ryan’s shoulder and taking the first aid kit from his lap. “A sniper. Someone to watch our backs.”

            “We need a bigger crew than two old fucks and a teenager,” Geoff said, sitting up and snatching the whiskey from the floor.

            “I’m twenty one,” Ryan sneered, glaring when Geoff gave him a pointed look.

            “Teenager,” Geoff said with a nod, pouring himself another glass.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and stood, his muscles protesting every step he took toward his room. “Whatever, night dick bags.”

            “G’night son!” Geoff called after him, laughing even as Jack slapped him upside the head.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and slipped into his room. Weapons and bloodied clothes littered random corners. On a dresser resting near the bathroom door, there was a picture frame of Geoff and Jack with their arms around a very grumpy seventeen year old Ryan who glared at the camera while they smiled. That was after his first heist. Geoff and Jack were so proud of him and Ryan was too much of a teenager to let his own pride show.

            Ryan sighed as he dropped onto his bed. He hissed as his back ached and arched. He slowly settled down and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

            He woke up around midnight hungry and more tired than when he went to sleep. Pushing himself up, he dragged himself over to the bathroom. He changed into a clean shirt and pants, leaving his feet bare. Tossing the towel onto a small pile beside the dresser, he opened the top drawer. He pulled out one of the many skull masks that rested inside and slipped it over his head.

            Sighing in content, he dragged himself out of the door and into the kitchen. Jack was nowhere to be seen but Geoff was passed out on the couch, a blanket draped over him. His whisky bottle was empty and his shot glass was limp in his hand, resting on the ground.

            Ryan smiled slightly and filled a glass of water and grabbed a bottle of Advil that was always in the kitchen. He set the bottle and glass on the coffee table within Geoff’s line of sight.

            Returning to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out the leftovers from the last time Jack cooked. He devoured the entire container before stretching his arms over his head. He felt too awake to go back to sleep and Burnie’s would be closed no so he probably wouldn’t be able to swing by.

            Pursing his lips, he walked over and turned the TV on and muted it. He turned on the X-box and settled down to finish the Halo campaign he had yet to finish.

            Around three in the morning, his eyes were starting to droop so he turned everything off and went back to bed. He passed out until near diner.

            Jack ended up waking him up to eat something. “You should go see Burnie,” Geoff said when they finished eating and both the older gents were doing the dishes. “He’s been calling since this morning.”

            Ryan wrinkled his nose then shrugged and stood. “Alright, see you guys later,” he said as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed a pair of keys at random.

            Once in the garage, he clicked the fob until he realized Geoff’s sport’s car was lighting up. With a smirk, Ryan slipped into the car and peeled out of the garage. He broke most traffic laws, nearly getting hit twice, before getting to Burnie’s.

            He parted close to the curb and slipped out of the car, making sure that he locked it twice before knocking on the door. Burnie threw the door open and glared at him.

            “You’re too fucking late,” Burnie spat, folding his arms and glaring down at Ryan.   “What?” Ryan said, tilting his head to the side. “Late for what?”

            “That kid you brought in, he already left,” Burnie huffed, leaning against the doorframe.

            “So? I didn’t want him,” Ryan snorted, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “By chance, did you keep my jacket?”

            “No, kid took it with him,” Burnie said with a shrug, frowning down at him. “Why the fuck did you help him if you didn’t want anything to do with him?”

            “Fuck if I know.” Ryan shrugged, turning and walking back toward Geoff’s car. “See you later Burnie.”

            Burnie sighed and grumbled to himself before slamming the door shut. Ryan unlocked the car and dropped into the driver’s seat. He sat there for a moment before getting out again and opening the car’s trunk. He smirked when some of Geoff’s spare weapons were lining the trunk.

            Laughing manically to himself, he slammed the trunk closed and drove through the city and parked a few blocks down from the local police station. Grabbing a bag of grenades, a sniper rifle and a grenade launcher, he walked the alleys to the building across the street from the police station.

            Climbing to the roof, he settled down, setting up the sniper. He needed more practice with snipping, especially if they were going to need someone on the roofs until they find someone. The grenades were for when he got frustrated with himself and just blew shit up.

            He adjusted the scoop and checked the wind, he looked around the station through the scoop, trying to decide which shot he wanted to take when a police car rolled up. Ryan looked away from the scoop and grinned, quickly lining up the gun.

            He watched the officers get out and waited for them to line themselves up for a two-fer when they yanked a familiar kid out of their back seat wearing Ryan’s fucked up jacket. Ryan froze, jaw dropping as he read the cop’s and the kid’s lips.

            The police were notoriously racist but holy fucking shit and the kid, being the spit fire he was, just didn’t know when to shut up. Ryan grit his teeth and lined up his shots. Three shots later, the police were dead, the kid was making a run for it and police were pouring out of the building, aiming their guns at him.

            “Fucking kid,” Ryan muttered as he missed four more shots before pushing the sniper away from him and grabbing the grenade launcher. “Why the fuck am I still helping him?”

            He launched grenade after grenade into the crowd of officers who were now diving behind cars and back into the precinct. Ryan quickly stood and slung the bag of hand grenades and sniper over his shoulder. He couldn’t see the kid anymore, but he didn’t doubt he was long gone or hiding.

            Ryan ran for the fire escape and dropped down to the ground. He listened to the officers shout. They were heading for his building. Cursing, he raced down the alley, he turned a corner and tripped over long skinny legs.

            Ryan stumbled and caught himself, snapping his head around and found himself being glared at. The kid was leaning back against the wall, hands still handcuffed behind him. There was a bruise slowly closing his eyes and he was breathing hard.

            “You’ve got to be shitting me,” Ryan growled, before he stooped and held his arms out. “Do I need to save your ass again?”

            The kid scowled, flinching when the police shouting got louder. “I fucking guess so,” he said sarcastically, pushing his back against the wall and trying to stand on his own.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and scooped the kid up and started running. “Hey!” the kid shouted, but he didn’t wiggle around. “What the fuck is with you and carrying me?”

            “It’s too fucking easy,” Ryan snorted, as he skidded around a turn. “Why the fuck are you so light?”

            “That’s what happens when you have to live on the street, asshole,” the kid huffed, almost pouting.

            Ryan pursed his lips and nodded. “Explains why you kept that shitty jacket.”

            “It’s warm,” the kid said a little too quickly and with a bit of a blush. Ryan hesitated for only a second before making another turn, the police fading behind them.

            “Just warm?” Ryan said slowly, smirking when the kid snapped his head away, blushing brighter.

            “Yeah,” the kid murmured. Now he was pouting.

            Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line to keep from laughing out right. “It’s full of holes.”

            “It’s cool okay!” the kid snapped, glaring up at Ryan although he was still pouting. “And it saved my life.”

            Ryan shook his head and burst from the alley next to Geoff’s car. He quickly unlocked the car and set the kid down in the passenger seat. “There is something wrong with you kid.”

            “Never said there wasn’t,” the kid snorted, frowning when the door closed and Ryan got into the driver’s seat. “Are you seriously kidnapping me again?”

            “Do you want me to leave out here handcuffed and the police looking for you?” Ryan said, hand hovering over the stick shift.

            The kid shook his head rapidly, pouting again. “No I’m good!” he said, huffing when Ryan laughed.

            With a smirk, Ryan slammed on the gas and they sped away from the curve. The kid cursed and braced himself against his seat as Ryan wiped around corners and blew past stop lights. “Holy shit!” he gasped, pulling his feet up and pressing them against the dash.

            Ryan laughed and slammed on the breaks just before he would have shot past the penthouse. The kid’s chest slammed into his knees. He glared at Ryan as he slowly slipped into the garage.

            “You’re a fucking psychopath,” the kid spat as Ryan parked the car.

            “Uh, duh?” Ryan snorted as he slipped form the car and popped the trunk. He put the weapons away and took his sweet time.

            When he finally came around to the passenger door, the kid’s glare would have killed him. “You’re a dick,” the kid snapped as Ryan opened the door and let him get out on his own.

            “Yep, comes with the territory,” Ryan said with a shrug before walking over to the workbench. “Come over here, I think we have bolt cutters.”

            The kid held fairly still as Ryan broke the chain then cut the metal cuffs away. He rubbed his wrists before hugging Ryan’s slightly too big jacket tightly around him. “Thanks, I guess,” he muttered as Ryan put the cutters away.

            Ryan paused and looked the kid over. His eyes had swollen shut and he was definitely shaking under his jacket. His cheeks did look hollowed out and his hair greasy under the bright fluorescents of the garage.

            Ryan pressed his tongue against his cheek before shrugging and setting the cutters down. “You know how to shoot a gun?”

            The kid’s shoulders jerked up to his ears as he furrowed his brow at Ryan. “No? I mean, I play a lot of video games but I think it might be a little different.”

            Ryan nodded, pursing his lips. He picked up the pieces of the cuffs. “You know how to use a knife,” he said, dumping the metal into the trash.

            “Obviously,” the kid snorted, narrowing his eyes at Ryan.

            “Wasn’t a question,” Ryan said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the kid only to slip past him, “You won’t go down without a fight either.”

            “Am I free to go?” the kid said, making sure to keep his font toward Ryan.

            “Want to join the Fakes?” Ryan said, turning on the stairs up to the elevator, blue eyes no doubt glowing behind his mask.

            The kid froze, eyes slowly widening. “I--the Fakes? Me?” he sputtered, frowning when Ryan laughed.

            “Fucking course. You tried to take on the Vagabond while bleeding to death and the police will be all over you now,” Ryan said flippantly, turning toward the door. “We need a new guy anyway, how’s your aim in games?”

            “G-good?” the kid said slowly, hesitantly following Ryan through the door and over to the elevator. “Are you serious? You’re not just doing this to kill me off, are you?”

            “Nah,” Ryan said with a shrug. “Once you’ve been taught a thing or two, you could do some damage. Sides, Geoff and Jack will love you.”

            The kid didn’t say anything as they rode the elevator. They were silent all the way into the penthouse. “Back!” Ryan shouted, closing the door behind them. “Geoff, if there are any scrapes on your sports car, they’re your fault!”

            “What?!” Geoff screeched, sliding into the room. He opened his mouth, finger ready for a lecture, when he saw the kid and froze. “Who the fuck are you?”

            The kid flinched and glanced at Ryan who shrugged back at him. “I’m Ray,” he said slowly, looking back at Geoff. “Vagabond brought me?”

            “He’s the kid that I saved from the mugging,” Ryan said, walking around Ray to go to the kitchen. “Found him being hauled into the police station for wearing my jacket.”

            Geoff frowned and walked over to Ray who tensed and stood up straighter. Geoff walked around him a few times before stopping in front of him. “You even know how to shoot? And shouldn’t you be in school? You’re like, ten.”

            “I’m sixteen!” Ray huffed, folding his arms tightly against his chest. Ryan snorted from the kitchen when he caught sight of his pout.

            Geoff wrinkled his nose and patted the kids head. “Great, another teenager.”

            “I’m twenty one!” Ryan groaned, emerging from the kitchen with left over from diner on a plate and a diet coke. He held the plate out to Ray who snatched it from him and shoved food into his mouth with the plastic fork.

            “You even sound the same,” Geoff said, smirking when Ryan glared at him.

            “He hasn’t shot a gun but he knows how to use a knife,” Ryan said, rolling his eyes when Geoff chuckled. “Says he’s a good shot in games.”

            “Really? You play?” Geoff said, running his fingers over his mustache.

            “Yeah?” Ray said around his last mouth full. Swallowing, he sheepishly held the plate back out to Ryan.

            Ryan grinned at him and took the plate, shuffling back into the kitchen. “Well, let’s play then,” Geoff said, guiding Ray over to the living room with a hand between his shoulders.

            Jack came in to Ryan and Geoff staring at their TV in awe. Ray’s gamer score was ten times their own and he kicked their asses at every first person shooter they played. “Who’s this?” he said as he dropped a new jacket on Ryan’s head.

            “Jack, meet our new sniper, Ray,” Geoff said with a wicked grin.

            “What?” Ray said at the same time as Jack.

            “Welcome to the Fakes!” Geoff said cheerfully as Ryan slipped a jacket on.

            Jack frowned and looked down at Ray who stared at Geoff in awe. “He’s ten,” Jack said, folding his arms. “We can’t give him a gun.”

            “I’m sixteen!” Ray said, glaring up at Jack. “And way older than Ryan.”

            “Hey!” Ryan said, glaring at Ray who smirked back at him.

            “Was it the sass? Is that why you like him?” Jack said, looking back at Geoff.

            “That and he’s probably the best gamer I’ve ever played against,” Geoff said with a shrug, tossing his controller onto the couch behind him. “Ryan, teach him how to snipe tomorrow.”

            “What? I fucking suck at sniping!” Ryan said, groaning when Geoff just shrugged at him.

            “Too fucking bad, you get the mechanics. Jack, we need to talk heist,” Geoff said as he hooked his arm with Jack and dragged him from the room.

            “I still don’t know about this,” Jack said before they disappeared behind Geoff’s door.

            Ryan groaned, leaning back against the couch with a sigh. Ray shifted awkwardly beside him, playing with the controller in his hands. “Want to play something else?” Ryan said nodding to the TV when Ray looked at him.

            Ray narrowed his eyes and studied Ryan for a moment. “Sure,” he said eventually, watching Ryan stand and look over their games.

            Ray sucked at trivia games and just didn’t care. Ryan was nearly falling over in stiches as Ray’s written answer appeared on screen. Ray grinned and patted Ryan’s head as he slumped against him.

            “I thought the Vagabond was supposed to be scary,” Ray said as Ryan pulled his mask off to whip the tears from his eyes.

            “I’m only human,” Ryan snorted, smiling at Ray. “You’ll see.” He ruffled Ray’s hair, grinning when he got a laugh instead of a glare.

            He showed Ray to one of their spare rooms before crashing in his own room. He was woke by Jack early the next morning. “You wake Ray, I’ve already tried,” Jack said before leaving.

            Ryan groaned as he dragged himself into his shower. He could smell pancakes and bacon as he left his room ready for a day at the shooting range. Mask secure over his head and new jacket settled on his shoulders, he walked right into Ray’s room without knocking.

            Ray was curled up in a ball, still wrapped up in Ryan’s old jacket. Shaking his head, Ryan made a mental note to ask Jack to get the kid some clothes. He grabbed Ray’s good shoulder and shook him as hard as he could without hurting him.

            Ray gasped awake, took one look at Ryan’s face, and shouted. Ryan would have laughed if he wasn’t immediately punched in the face. Ray fell off of the bed in his effort to back pedal as Ryan pulled his mask off to rub his jaw.

            “Sorry!” Ray said suddenly, hoping to his feet and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

            “Ow!” Ryan laughed, rubbing his jaw and grinning at Ray. “You’re fine. And I’m no longer worried that you’re not strong enough.”

            Ray scowled as Ryan chuckled and headed for the door. “Come on, Jack made pancakes.”

            Ray was fairly awkward at breakfast, protesting when Ryan and Jack insisted on taking him shopping for new clothes at some point. Geoff, being Geoff, grilled Ray about where he came from and how he ended up on the streets. Ray gave around about answers that Ryan was fairly proud of before he managed to get them out of the penthouse.

            “Geoff just cares,” Ryan said after they rode the elevator in silence for a few moments. “He’ll let it go until you’re ready now.”

            Ray nodded, looking hard at the ground. Ryan frowned and pulled his mask off and slipped it onto Ray’s head. He jerked his head up and grabbed the mask, giving Ryan a confused look.

            “I wear the mask to hide emotions like that. To keep them private,” Ryan said softly, stepping out of the elevator when the doors opened. “Come on.”

            Ray kept the mask on until they got to the shooting range. With a small smile, he handed the mask back over to Ryan.

            “Alright, let’s shoot shit,” Ryan said once the mask was back on his head. Ray laughed and took the sniper rifle Ryan handed him with confidence.

            Ryan finished explaining the mechanics of sniping and once Ray was free to start shooting, he was making perfect shots after two tries. Ryan watched with awe as Ray hit every single target perfectly.

            “Huh,” Ray said once the clip was empty. He turned to look at Ryan and knew he was grinning like a mad man behind his mask.

            “We’re going to the city,” Ryan said simply. He took Ray to his favorite place to snipe, the building across from the police station.

            Ray emptied a clip, making every shot perfectly, before they were running back to the car laughing. “You drive!” Ryan said as he yanked the passenger door open.

            “I don’t know how to!” Ray said, gripping the door handle for dear life.

            “No better time to learn,” Ryan said with a wild grin that Ray couldn’t see but knew was there.

            Ray was a terrible driver, but that was fine. He got them home in one piece. They entered the penthouse bantering and laughing. Geoff and Jack shared looks and grins before getting the entire story.

            Ray’s first heist was the most successful heist they had had for some time. Ray got away on the back of Ryan’s bike, shooting at the cops behind them with Ryan’s pistol. He was wearing the purple hoodie Jack insisted he get since he couldn’t keep running around in Ryan’s bloody and torn jacket.

            Ray didn’t know what to do with so much money. “I’ve never even see this much money in my life,” Ray whispered to Ryan as he stared down at his cut with wide eyes.

            “You earned it,” Ryan said, patting Ray’s back. “I’ll get you set up with my banker.”

            Ryan, Geoff, and Jack taught Ray all of the tricks of the trade although Ryan did most of the mentoring. Jack said it was good for him. Geoff teased that they were cute. Ryan just liked having a friend.

            They were sparing in the living room when Ray blindsided Ryan with a punch and managed to pin him to the ground. Ray’s usual facial tells were complete gone. “Pro tip,” Ray said as he towered over Ryan, barely holding in a smirk. “Don’t smirk, it gives you away.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray for a moment before laughing out loud and scooping Ray into a hug. “You little asshole!” he said as Ray hugged back.

            Ray laughed and held onto him. Sometimes he still slept in Ryan’s old jacket which he hid away so Jack wouldn’t throw it away. Ryan was the first and only person to know about Ray’s parents. If Jack couldn’t find Ray or Ryan in their rooms, he knew they were probably fast asleep in one room of the other.

            Ryan never thought much about how close they were. Two years flew by and as always, they sat nearly on top of each other, playing games with Jack when Geoff burst into the penthouse.

            “Line up assholes!” Geoff said with a wicked grin. “We’ve got a new recruit.”

            “Michael?” Ray said, already over the back of the couch.

            “Ray?” a kid a bit shorter than Ray said. He had curly red hair and wild brown eyes. His face was splattered with freckles and dirt.

            “Holy shit,” Ray breathed before nearly tackling the new guy in a hug.

            Ryan’s side suddenly felt terribly cold as he stood and followed Jack over to the little reunion. He tugged at the bottom of his mask to make sure it was in place.

            “You know each other?” Geoff said, blinking at them as they parted but Ray kept his arm slung around Michael’s shoulders and Michael’s arm stayed around his waist.

            “Fucking grew up together,” Ray said with a bright smile. Ryan had only seen that smile a few times and something twisted in his gut.

            Michael frowned suddenly and glared at Ray. “And then you fucking up and disappeared.”

            Ray winced and whispered something to Michael. Ryan felt another stab in his stomach as Michael’s face turned bright red. “They what?!” he roared and Ray sighed.

            “It’s fucking fine, I had the crew,” Ray said shooting Ryan a smile first then Geoff and Jack. Ryan couldn’t find it in himself to smile back for some reason.

            Michael frowned but before he could speak, Geoff was talking about getting Michael trained with guns since he was already pretty good at explosives. Ryan watched them, watched how Michael clung to Ray and Ray didn’t remove his arm from around Michael’s shoulders.

            It hit him rather suddenly and he wanted to punch himself. God he was oblivious. He loomed in the background as Ray, Geoff, and Jack welcomed Michael with games and a few drilling questions. Michael and Ray sat close, not as close as he and Ray normally sat, but enough to bother him slightly.

            He spent two years getting to this point with Ray. Spent hours at his side, teaching him, and talking with him and Michael can just walk in and have all of that. Well, they were friends before Ray got mugged in that alley. They grew up together. Ryan imagined if he had a friend like that, he’d be just the same.

            Biting his lip, he kept quiet. He had been getting quieter anyway. He was too tired to talk sometimes so no one said anything when he just hung back and said nothing. Ray knew something was wrong, he always did. They could have entire conversations with just a look, but Ryan was fairly certain he was pretty quiet on that front too.

            He wanted to go blow something up, but he stayed put, mulling over his thoughts. There was no point in being jealous. He’d been in love for some time and hadn’t noticed, no reason to act on it now. Ray had his friend back and thus, he should just be happy for him.

            With a tiny nod that was mostly to himself, he happily took the controller Geoff offered him after losing yet another round of Mario Kart. He smiled at the banter and jokes being flung around the room. Michael easily settled into their group, asking Geoff, Jack, and Ray about a million questions.

            He never looked at Ryan. He was the Vagabond. People were nervous of him, heard the stories Geoff spread around, only half of which were true. Most people weren’t there when he became the Vagabond like Geoff and Jack and they definitely weren’t like Ray who had fought him and lived. People didn’t trust him, it made plenty of sense to him. So he didn’t care that Michael didn’t like him, he’s grow out of it eventually.

            Ryan eventually got up to get a Diet Coke, noting that Ray was quick to follow him. “You alright now?” Ray said softly, catching the red bull Ryan tossed him.

            “You know me, leery of new people,” Ryan whispered back, leaning back against the counter. “You happy to see him again?”

            “Yeah, he’s a dick, but he was one of the only friends I had,” Ray said, smiling as he looked back into the living room when Michael raged about falling off Rainbow Road, again.

            Ryan chuckled and nodded, lifting his mask up slightly. “Good, think you can handle teaching him or do you want me to tag along?”

            “Can’t break up the R and R connection!” Ray said, grinning brightly at Ryan. “Sides, you’re a better teacher than I am.”

            “You’re not wrong there,” Ryan said with a nod, laughing when Ray punched him in the shoulder. “We’ll go tomorrow.”

            Alright, he stand correct. Michael didn’t just mistrust him, but he also fucking hated his guts. Every time Ryan tried to say something, anything at all, Michael would glare at him and snap insults under his breath. Ray noticed and told him to knock that shit off. Ryan just gave up. This was why he didn’t like talking in the first fucking place.

            “Michael!” Ray snarled, ducking down when Michael turned and pointed a loaded gun at him on accident.

            Ryan acted on instinct at that point. He always acted impulsively when Ray was concerned. He had Michael pinned to the floor in five seconds flat, Michael cursing and struggling under him.

            Ray sighed and rubbed his forehead as he snatched up the pistol. “Alright, this is how this is going to go,” he said, work face on. Ryan liked the work face, it always scared the piss out of the people they interrogated. “You’re going to stop treating Rye like he’s a fucking monster and listen to him.”

            “Like fuck!” Michael snapped, growling when Ryan pressed his face more into the floor.

            Ray sighed and turned, casually shooting the targets, clip after clip. Ryan didn’t move, watching Ray and making sure Michael couldn’t wiggle free at any point. He wouldn’t move until Ray told him to. Geoff always said he was the most loyal attack dog in the world. Jack insisted he was a giant puppy. The fact that Ray had his leash wrapped around his pinky went unsaid.

            “Ah, now I’m bored,” Ray sighed, setting the gun down. “You ready to fucking listen?”

            Michael muttered something and Ray leaned closer and just stared at him. Michael couldn’t make eye contact. “I said fine.”

            “Rye,” Ray said and Ryan stood and stayed at his side. God he was fucked. How the hell had he not noticed before?

            Michael mumbled to himself as he stood, taking the gun when Ray held the butt out to him. He begrudgingly listened as Ryan instructed him quietly. Before long, Michael was actually hitting the targets with fairly good accuracy.

            “We’ll do more tomorrow,” Ray said simply as he walked to the car,.“I’m driving.”

            Ryan smirked as Michael’s brow furrowed. “But you don’t know how to drive.”

            Ray chuckled and they were off. Michael had to pry his fingers from the upholstery when they finally got to the garage. Ryan headed for the door, pausing and turning when he heard a body hit the car.

            Ray was in Michael’s face, saying something to him. Ryan couldn’t read his lips since he could only see the corner of his mouth moving. He was smirking though when Ray pushed away from Michael and casually walked over to Ryan. With a slight bow, he held the door open for Ray who grinned at him.

            He held the door for Michael who followed hesitantly after them, head down and avoiding all eye contact. The elevator ride was the good kind of tense. Ryan had never been at the butt end of Ray’s anger but he’d been around plenty of people who had.

            Michael practically ran for his room once they were in the penthouse. Ray caught Ryan’s arm and pointed at the ceiling when he looked at him. Ryan nodded with hesitation and they went to the service stairs.

            “What the flying fuck?!” Ray growled as he paced in front of the cooling system Ryan was sitting on.

            “Not everyone is like you,” Ryan said with a shrug, setting his mask beside him. “He doesn’t like me, whatever.”

            “It’s not fine!” Ray said, shooting Ryan a glare without any heat behind it. “He’s being a dick.”

            “Yeah, and he’ll grow out of it,” Ryan said, holding his arms out. “Thanks though.”

            Ray huffed and dragged his feet through the gravel and into Ryan’s arms. “Why aren’t you pissed?” he mumbled into Ryan’s shoulder, hugging him back.

            “Ah, because Michael’s opinion doesn’t matter. He’ll either change his mind or let it be the death of him. He can’t threaten my position here,” Ryan said softly, resting his cheek on the top of Ray’s head. His hair was soft and messy. “Geoff and Jack raised me. We’re the R and R connection. He’ll just have to learn to deal.”

            Ray laughed and sighed against Ryan. “I’ll still punch him in the fucking face.”

            Ryan grinned and leaned back slightly. “That, I would pay to see.”

            “How much?” Ray said, smirking when Ryan laughed and shook his head.

            “Only about fifty bucks,” Ryan said with a shrug, snorting when Ray nodded.

            “Fucking deal,” Ray said, folding his arms as Ryan snorted again. “What?”

            “Ray, you own millions of dollars,” Ryan said, folding his fingers against Ray’s lower back, keeping him close. “You don’t need fifty bucks.”

            “Money is money, Ryan,” Ray said with a blank face before breaking out into a massive smile.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, smiling when Ray slapped his shoulder. “That’s another thing,” he said softly, feeling the day’s tension completely bleed out of him. “Michael can’t break your poker face like I can.”

            Ray froze, deep brown eyes darting between Ryan’s for a moment before he was leaning forward. Ryan blanked out for a second when Ray’s lips met his, but his brain was quick to reboot as he closed his eyes and kissed back.

            Ray slid his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, thin fingers tangling in his hair which was starting to get long. Ryan pulled him a bit closer, smiling like an idiot when they parted and resting their foreheads together.

Ray laughed lightly, looking between Ryan’s eyes. “Going to be honest, I’ve been crushing on you since we met,” he said, blushing faintly.

            Ryan’s eyes snapped into focus and he grinned. “Ray, you still wear my jacket to bed.”

            “Like you knew,” Ray snorted, giving Ryan a tired look. “You were oblivious until Michael showed--Oh my god.”

            “No,” Ryan groaned, dropping his forehead to Ray’s shoulder.

            “You were jealous!” Ray laughed, hugging Ryan’s head. “Holy fuck!”

            “Shut up, you still sleep in my jacket,” Ryan mumbled, squeezing Ray’s side gently.

            “You’re going to have to come up with something better than that,” Ray snorted, tugging on Ryan’s hair gently.

            Ryan sighed and looked up, smiling when Ray smooshed his cheeks. “You were jealous,” he said, smirking.

            Ryan grabbed Ray’s hands and held onto them. “Do you blame me? I’ve only seen you smile that brightly a few times and then this kid walks in and you just light up.”

            Ray snorted and squeezed Ryan’s hands. “You’re so fucking cute.”

            “Oh, have fun telling the police that,” Ryan said, raising Ray’s hands and kissing his palms. “They’ll believe you.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and they kissed once more. Ryan smiled against Ray’s lips, letting his hands go to pull him close but his hips. “A fucking adorable puppy,” Ray sighed, playing with Ryan’s hair.

            “Only for you,” Ryan muttered before they kissed again.

            They returned to the penthouse with their fingers tangled and matching grins although no one could see Ryan’s. Geoff and Jack made a fuss, Geoff teasing them and Jack joking about making a cake to celebrate as he got the ingredients out.

            Ryan glanced back at Michael who was glaring at him from the living room couch. He let Ray’s hand go, pressing the teeth of his mask against Ray’s temple. Ray nodded, glancing over at Michael before arguing with Geoff about betted money.

            “You don’t like me because you care about him,” Ryan said as he stared down at Michael who sneered back. “But I was there when you weren’t.”

            “I couldn’t--“ Michael started, face turning red. He was stopped by Ryan raising his hand.

            “I was there and you couldn’t be. I’ve put Ray first for two years and I highly doubt that’s about to change,” Ryan said, letting his hand fall to his side, “Deal with it or let it get you killed.”

            Michael frowned and sighed, face turning pale again. “Fucking fine, I guess,” he muttered, standing and trudging over to the kitchen. Ryan shook his head and resumed his position at Ray’s side. Jack was just putting the cake into the oven while Geoff handed Ray a pile of money with a pout.

            Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ray, resting his chin on his shoulder. “You’re sharing, right?” he whispered.

            “Yeah right, make your own bet,” Ray snorted, turning to kissing the skull’s cheek. Ryan laughed and squeezed him, looking up at Michael who was smiling something like fondness at them before joining in on Geoff’s teasing of them.

            Ryan grinned and relaxed as Ray leaned back against him. A thought of getting Ray a less ratty and gross jacket flipped through his mind and he grinned to himself.


	114. Edgar's the One in the Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you write something on your skin, it shows up on your soulmates skin and no one really expects the sweet messages on the Vagabond’s arms while Ray, the owner of a small flower shop, is praised for having such a sweet and kind soulmate. They both find it a little funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Bring home milk?”

            Ryan yanked down his sleeve and snapped around, glaring at Gavin who squawked and scurried behind Michael and Jeremy. “Hey, don’t hide behind me!” Jeremy said, pulling his shoulder from Gavin’s grip and stepping away. “Its your fucking funeral.”

            “It’s just one message,” Michael snorted, folding his arms and glaring at Ryan, daring him to make a move.

            Ryan frowned behind his mask and shrugged. Just one message, sure, but he wouldn’t hear the end of it if they saw the other messages covering his other arm. There were doodles of roses and cute and sassy messages littering his left arm. His right was for serious messages. Their system was rather simple.

            “I just wanted to see!” Gavin whined, pouting at Ryan from behind Michael. His own skin was constantly covered in messages from Meg. “No one knows them.”

            “For a reason Gav,” Jeremy sighed, offering Ryan a small smile. And that was why Jeremy was his favorite lad. “It’s fine.”

            Ryan nodded to Jeremy and turned toward the door. The store would be closing soon. The lads left him leave with varying degrees of interest. Ryan rolled his eyes when he heard Jeremy ask Gavin if he saw anything else.

            Shaking his head, he entered the elevator and then got into his truck. As he left the building, he pulled his mask off and tossed it into the passenger seat. Following all traffic laws, he got to the grocery store in record time. Sitting in the parking lot, he pulled off his jacket and wrapped his mask up in it. He put both under the passenger seat before getting out.

            Milk in hand, he drove the few more blocks over to a small flower shop nestled between two significantly larger buildings. He smiled to himself as he slipped from his truck and approached the owner locking up the store.

            “Rye!” the young man laughed when familiar arms wrapped around him. He turned his head and kissed Ryan’s cheek, his shaggy beard soft against his jaw. “You get the milk?”

            “Yeah, don’t know why we need it though?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow when Ray smirked. “Do I want to know?”

            “It’s just for diner, asshole,” Ray snorted and pulled his keys from the glass door of his flower shop. “I’m making mac and cheese.”

            “Again?” Ryan groaned dramatically, grinning as Ray turned in his arms and gave him a half-hearted glare.

            “Keep that shit up and I’m not making anything ever again,” Ray huffed folding his arms. He broke when Ryan peppered his cheek with kisses. “Okay! Jesus! Stop that, asshole.”

            “Ah, I love your smile,” Ryan cooed, nuzzling his nose into Ray’s cheek, heat pouting off of him.

            Ray rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “You know, one day flirting will get you nowhere.”

            “But today is not that day,” Ryan said, leaning back to peck Ray on the lips. “Come on, let’s go home.”

            Ray shook his head and followed Ryan to the truck. He set the milk on the floor in front of the jacket and mask without commenting. He knew, of course. Ryan couldn’t hide anything from Ray, but he had figured it out himself. They spent years talking through their skin. Ray loved to doodle on himself and Ryan would sometimes answer with his own drawings.

            They met only a few years ago. Ray wrote an address of a flower show on his arm at random one day and Ryan was surprised to find that he was in the same city for an assassination. He got there as soon as he could and discovered a sweet young man with a fire in his eyes and sass coming out his ass. He hadn’t been able to guess much from their conversations over the years, but he was smitten over his soulmate the instant they met.

            Once it became clear that since Ray was staying in Los Santos, so was Ryan. He called on an old friend and joined the growing Fake AH crew. He was careful to keep Ray separate from the crew. He knew he couldn’t stop Ray from writing to him, he had tried once and only ended up with penises all over his face. So he just covered up every inch of him, including his face (granted, he always liked wearing a mask before).

            Their system was a compromise. If Ray needed him for any reason, he was to write on his right arm. If it was something very serious, he was to write on his right arm. Ryan didn’t doubt his ability to keep Ray safe, but he also didn’t doubt that there was someone out there clever enough to figure out what he looked like under the mask.

            All he wanted was to keep Ray safe and happy. The domestic life was surprisingly comfortable and relaxing for him. He didn’t want to give up the criminal life either, but he could if he wanted. He had more money than he knew what to do with and plenty of reason to quit. Sometimes, he would promise himself that after the next heist, he’d quit, but he never did.

            Ray didn’t mind. As long as Ryan was having fun and came home at the end of the day, he didn’t really give a damn that his soulmate was a criminal. Ryan couldn’t believe how lucky he was, although they were fated, some soulmates just didn’t work out.

            Ryan pulled up to their apartment and followed Ray up to their door, arm hooked around his waist. They talked softly, leaning against each other. Ryan smiled and ran his fingers through Ray’s hair while he unlocked the door.

            “One of these days, you’re going to be the one fucking with the lock,” Ray grunted as he finally got the sticky lock to turn.

            “We’d be out here all night if you’d let me do it,” Ryan snorted, pushing the door open for Ray. “It fucking hates me.”

            “Like it likes me anymore,” Ray said, stepping into the apartment and listening to Ryan close their many, many locks.

            “Hey, it opens for you,” Ryan said, turning and scooping Ray up into his arms.

            Ray laughed, hugging the milk jug to his chest. “Rye! Put me down before I crush the milk!”

            “Eh,” Ryan shrugged, carrying Ray into the kitchen and standing in front of the refrigerator as Ray put the gallon away. Closing the door with his hip, he easily scooped Ray’s legs into his arm and held him bridal style. “You’re so fun to pick up.”

            “Oh really? I didn’t fucking notice,” Ray snorted, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulder. “What’s up? You’re super cuddle today.”

            “Not that you’re complaining?” Ryan said as he walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch, Ray cradled in his lap.

            “Of fucking course not, this is nice,” Ray sighed as he leaned against Ryan’s chest and pressed his face into his collar bone. “It’s just weird. You’re usually still tense from work.”

            Ryan frowned and rested his mouth against Ray’s hair. “Gavin caught sight of your note,” he said softly, kissing Ray’s head. “So I guess I just want to keep you close.”

            Ray smiled against him and sat up. “Well, thank Gavin for me,” he said before kissing Ryan.

            “Unlikely,” Ryan snorted when they parted with soft smiles. “He’s got a big enough head.”

            Ray chuckled and kissed him again. Ryan ended up ordering pizza for dinner before Ray refused to get up to actually cook. Ryan didn’t mind, Ray was warm and comfortable. As they laid on the couch, the TV blaring the menu screen music of a Halo game, Ryan watched Ray sleep.

            Smiling gently, he petted his hair and stared at the ceiling. He never thought he would ever settle into a domestic life. He thought his skin would itch and burn to blow something up. Instead, he found himself dreading any heist or job that would keep him away from home for too long. He wasn’t comfortable until he was in Ray’s arms and being sassed while playing games.

            Closing his eyes he fell into a light sleep, waking up at the smallest sound with a gun in hand. If anything, the only downside was his paranoia. He slowly tucked the gun away again once he realized the noise was the x-box shutting down after sitting so long unused.

Ray was quiet about his paranoia. He reminded him when he was being overbearing and understood that sometimes he just needed to do something Ryan asked to ease his mind. Ryan was willing to compromise on most things and so was Ray.

            The next morning, after Ryan made pancakes and they moved to part ways, Ryan to his truck and Ray to walk to the flower shop, Ray muttered a number tiredly, feet dragging. Ryan smiled and nodded, squeezing Ray’s hand.

            “Let me know when you get there,” Ryan said as he kissed Ray’s forehead.

            “That’s the long one,” Ray sighed, smiling tiredly up at Ryan. “So don’t freak out when it doesn’t come right away.”

            “Of course,” Ryan nodded, watching Ray go the opposite direction from the shop before getting into his car. Path twenty was the longest of the ways to get to the flower shop. Ryan didn’t particularly like it and neither did Ray, but it went through only public places.

            Ryan was just stepping out of the elevator when he felt the glide of a pen across his skin. As he walked to the penthouse door, he checked his right arm. ‘I’m here,’ was written in messy letters.

            Ryan smiled and pulled his sleeve down before entering the penthouse. They had a heist meeting which, like all heist meetings, took all fucking day to complete. Ryan sighed as he sat among the lads who were all arguing with each other and Trevor who was planning his first heist without Geoff’s help.

            Ryan slipped his hand up his mask and rubbed his eyes. The shouting was giving him a headache. He was about to slam his hand on the table to get something of use done when pain suddenly shot up his arm form his right hand.

            Gritting his teeth, he felt lines be stabbed into his hand. “Ryan?” Jack said softly, gently touching his shoulder.

            Ripping his glove off he stared, with wide eyes, as the word help was sliced into his palm. As long as they made words, injuries were also transferred between soulmates, but they looked more like scars on the one uninjured.

            “Dear god,” Jack breathed and the lads went silent, staring at Ryan’s hand with wide eyes.

            Ryan’s heart was in his throat and his hands began to tremble before he was on his feet. He ripped the marker from Trevor’s hand and circled Ray’s shop on the map. Then he circled the apartment and the safe zones he and Ray established if something went wrong.

            “Jack, go to our apartment. Geoff, to the game stop. Lads, divide up the safe zones. I’m going to the shop, questions?” Ryan said, turning and glaring down at the crew.

            “Who are we looking for?” Geoff said, face pulled into a serious frown. “And do we need more people?”

            Ryan pulled out his wallet and pulled a picture of Ray and himself on a date to the pier. He threw the picture down and stuffed his wallet back into his pocket. “Don’t need more people yet,” he said, storming toward the door.

            He made it to the garage first, already leaving in his truck before the others got out of the elevator. He drove over sidewalks and ran red lights until he was parked in front of Ray’s store. He just stared at the shattered glass and ruined plants inside from the driver’s seat. He considered not getting out at all, but decided against it. He hadn’t felt any other marks on his skin and he didn’t want who ever might have him know where he or the rest of the crew was.

            Leaving the car running, he jumped out of the truck and ran into the shop. There was no note, but there was a small puddle of blood and Ryan’s hand started to burn. Scowling, he turned on his heels and made one step toward the truck before his phone started to ring and his arm started to burn.

            Hissing in pain, he pulled his sleeve up and watched the letters slowly appear on his arm. ‘Oh help me, help me, Vagabond. Hope you find him before I run out of skin.’

            With a growl, Ryan yanked out his phone and answered Geoff’s call. “Nothing,” Geoff said as Ryan stomped out of the store.

            “You’re not going to find him, someone has him. Call in everyone,” Ryan snarled, yanking the truck door open.

            Geoff was silent for a moment before sighing. “How are we going to find out who took him?”

            “They’re leaving notes,” Ryan said, feeling his eye twitch as he looked at his arm, “They either want me to come, or are just assholes.”

            “Let’s assume both,” Geoff snorted, something clicking in the background. “I’ll get Matt and Gavin on the cameras around the store. Then call the others in.”

            “Good, see you at the penthouse,” Ryan said before hanging up and speeding back toward the building. His hands were shaking and his hand and arm were burning. His pain was dull compared to what Ray was probably feeling and that made his heart pound harder.

            Which enemy had he made? Who was it this time? There were quite a few, he had pissed off a lot of people in his life time. By the time he got to the garage, his legs were shaking and he felt light headed.

            He ripped the mask off of his face in an effort to breathe better in the elevator. He stuffed his mask in his back pocket and tried to even out his breathing when his throat started to burn. With a shout, his hand flew up and clawed lightly at the scars quickly forming on his skin.

            The elevator door opened and he stumbled down to the penthouse. He threw the door open, ignoring the guns being pointed at him. Jeremy’s eyes went wide and he nearly dropped his gun in a rush to get to Ryan. “Mirror,” Ryan croaked, letting Jeremy hook his arm over his shoulder. “Now.”

            Mica hesitantly passed Ryan a small compact, her own eyes wide. Ryan looked in the mirror and scowled. Little words were cut into his neck, trails of red where his nails and dug into his skin making them look even worse. ‘Use your little crew all you want. You won’t find us before he’s gone.’

            “Geoff!” Ryan snapped, resisting the urge to throw the compact and instead hand it back to Mica. “You better have something!”

            “Working on it!” Geoff said, whiskey in hand and rubbing his face. “They just got into the camera system.”

            Ryan growled, but let Meg get under his other arm and, with Jeremy, lead him to the couch. “Calm down,” Meg said softly as he sat, hands still shaking. She took his hands and smiled at him. “He’ll be alright, we’ll kick the shit out of whoever it is.”

            Ryan risked a shaky smile and tried to squeeze her hand back. Meg was the only one to have met Ray which was because she and Ryan were working on the same job. They had worked together a few times before. When Ryan suddenly wanted to settle down, she knew something was up and found Ray not long afterwards. She was better at keeping their secret than Ryan was at times. Ray was really hard not to brag about.

            “Got something,” Matt said and Ryan’s head snapped around so quickly his neck cracked audibly, making have the room cringe. “License plate.”

            “I’ll run it,” Gavin said, not looking up from his own computer. Ryan nearly crushed Meg’s fingers as Matt read out the plate number.

            “What happened?” Ryan said softly when Matt finished.

            “Uh.” Matt winced and glanced at Geoff who shook his head.

            “Show him, before he rips your computer in half,” Meg said in her work voice. That made Gavin glance up for only half a second before he started typing furiously at his computer.

            Matt swallowed thickly and turned his computer around. He hit the space bar and Ryan watched grainy footage of Ray’s store. Cars passed by, people walked by, nothing seemed out of place until a black car raced up to the curb.

            Ryan ground his teeth together as hooded figures burst from the car and raced into the store. Meg hissed and slipped her fingers from his when they carried Ray out of the store, unconscious and bleeding from his hand.

            One of the figures tossed something into the store and a moment later the grenade went off. Shattering the glass. Meg gave him her forearm which he gripped for dear life.

            “Got it!” Gavin said, looking up at Ryan. He had a serious look on his face and turned the computer around. “Know him?”

            Ryan stared at the picture of an older man with blond hair and piercing green eyes. Opening his mouth, he struggled to get the right words out. “Fucking Edgar,” he growled and stood, letting Meg’s arm go.

            “Wait, what?” Lindsey said, poking her head out from behind Michael. Why was she even there? She quit the life. “You mean the cow you put in a hole in Minecraft?”

            Ryan scowled while Meg snorted. “It’s a joke between us,” she said gently as she stood, grabbing onto Ryan’s shoulder before he could dive for the door. “Rye buried him alive a few years back.”

            There was silence for a moment before everyone gave small nods. Of course Ryan had. “Anything else on him?” Ryan said slowly, staring Gavin down.

            “Just that he owns an apartment on the other side of town,” Gavin said, spinning his computer back around. “They might also be in the warehouse district because that’s where his car is.”

            Ryan opened his mouth again, but was cut off with a strangled yell as his stomach began to burn. He folded in half, holding his stomach. Once the burning dulled, he yanked his shirt up and tried to read upside down.

            “Remember what you did to me?” Jeremy read softly, looking up at Ryan with wide eyes.

            Swallowing thickly, he put his shirt down and turned to Meg. “You take a team and go to his apartment, I’ll take another and go to the warehouse district.”

            “Got it,” Meg said with a nod before she started barking orders. Geoff said nothing, watching Ryan for a long moment.

            “Ryan,” Geoff called as Meg’s group shuffled out of the penthouse.

            “Geoff,” Ryan said, glaring down at his boss.

            “Once we get him back, invite him to the penthouse sometime,” Geoff said, patting Ryan’s shoulder before turning and taking the gun Jack held out to him.

            Ryan tried not to smile, he really did, but he let himself that small bit of relief. They would find him. They had to. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Gavin. “Where’s his car?”

            “End of the warehouse district, here,” Gavin held a com bud out to him. “I’ll tell you where to go with this.”

            “Thanks,” Ryan grunted, grabbing the bud and shoving it into his ear. He turned on his heels and led his group out. He had Jeremy, Mica, Michael, Geoff, and Jack. The others had gone with Meg.

            They sped through the streets, Ryan driving recklessly according to Gavin’s instructions. He could faintly hear Matt giving different instructions to Meg in the background.

            They spied the car from the video not long after entering the warehouse district. Ryan barely stopped before telling everyone to bail. Guns drawn, they ran up to the warehouse the car was parked in front of.

            With little preamble, Michael blew the doors and they were in. Three men were standing around, holding beers and laughing. Ryan shot without a single through, filling all three men with holes. Once the corpses hit the ground, they searched the warehouse. The building was empty except for them. Shaking, he told them to split into pairs and search the other warehouses.

            Nothing. They were all empty. Ryan felt like he might start hyperventilating, not realizing until he was on the ground with Jeremy hovering worriedly over him, that he already was.

            Ray wasn’t there. What if he wasn’t at the apartment either? He felt his left hand burn and couldn’t bring himself to look. What if they really couldn’t find Ray? He’d be buried alive. His leg burned and couldn’t breathe again. Jeremy was saying something and Ryan just couldn’t hear him.

            This was all his fault. He should have quit the thousandth time he said he would. Lindsey did it, without any issue. Why couldn’t he? Then Ray would be safe. He wouldn’t be getting cut up by some psychopath that should have died years ago.

            All his fault. All his fault. All his fault. No more little notes. No roses doodled onto his skin. No more sweeps of a pen against his arm. No more cute or sassy messages. No more mac and cheese. No more getting his ass kicked at games. No more kisses. No more lazy nights, curled up together on the couch. No more sleeping with his own personal heater. No more cuddles. No more shitty memes. No more dry humor and puns. No more flower crowns. No more Ray.

            The other’s shouting was suddenly extremely clear. He zeroed in on Jeremy’s face and the coms bud in his ear. “They found him!”

            Ryan blinked blankly up at Jeremy who was smiling brightly back at him. “Meg has him. Shot Edgar in the head.”

            With a gasp, he was up on his feet and demanding they leave. Jeremy and Jack insisted he take it easy. Jeremy passed the coms bud over and Gavin and Matt relayed whatever Ray said to him.

            “He says that you’re making the mac and cheese from now on, what the hell does that mean?” Gavin said and Ryan just laughed, taking the tissue Jack handed him for his tears. Jack drove and Geoff shouted for him to invite Ray to a game night.

            “Tell him that I’ll make anything but mac and cheese, and that I’m crying like a giant baby,” Ryan said back, Michael laughing and shaking his shoulders lightly.

            “He says he knows, he can partially here you from where he is.” Gavin said and Ryan sobbed a laugh.

            Meg and her group got to the penthouse first. Ryan burst into the penthouse as they were wrapping his knife wounds. “Rose,” Ryan breathed, carefully hugging Ray as tightly as he could.

            “Hey Rye,” Ray chuckled, hugging him back and leaning his head on his shoulder. Ryan could feel him shaking. “I’m okay.”

            “No you’re not,” Ryan whispered, pulling back and cupping Ray’s cheeks. “And that’s alright.”

            “Later,” Ray said with a nod, clinging to Ryan’s hands.

            Ryan smiled and kissed him gently. The crew whistled and shouted like the assholes they were. Ryan laughed and cradled Ray to his chest as the rest of his wounds were cleaned and wrapped.

            Ryan glanced at his hand, frowning at the single word he found there. ‘Buried.’ He had a terrible feeling that ‘Alive’ was written into his leg. He ignored both words and focused on just kissing Ray’s hair and rubbing his side.

            “I think Geoff wants to hire me,” Ray said quietly as they sat on the bed Ryan used when he stayed the night at the penthouse. Ryan’s legs were crossed and Ray rested in his lap, pressed tightly against his chest.

            “Do you want to join?” Ryan said into Ray’s hair, smiling against his head when he snorted.

            “Fuck no, I don’t want to even shoot a gun or hold a knife,” Ray said, eyes closed and fingers curled into Ryan’s shirt.

            Ryan frowned and ran his hand up and down Ray’s back. “You’re probably going to have nightmares.”

            “Yep,” Ray said with a pop, relaxing into Ryan’s hand.

            “I’m sorry,” Ryan whispered, closing his eyes. His eyes were still red and puffy. He went through bouts of tears. “I should have quit.”

            “Ryan, I’m not going to quit something you love doing just for me,” Ray said, leaning away and cupping Ryan’s cheeks to make him look up. “Maybe we should put better security around the shop like you wanted and maybe teach me how to shoot a gun if I need to, but I’m not going to let you quit.”

            Ryan smiled, tears slipping from his eyes. Ray gave Ryan a stern look, looking between his eyes. “I’m okay. You’re okay. We’ll be alright. I promise.”

            Ryan laughed and pulled Ray tight against him, running his hands through his hair. “I love you,” he whispered against Ray’s shoulder.

            “I love you too, Rye,” Ray said, hugging him as tightly as he could without agitating his wounds. Maybe he should take up Geoff’s job offer, just to ease both of their paranoia.


	115. The Weatherman and the Magic User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is a meteorologist and Person B is a magic-user who can control the weather. Person B likes to mess with Person A by making their weather reports completely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Eleven clock, on the dot, the news came on Ray’s TV. Without looking up from his DS, his TV volume increased all on its own. He didn’t care for the sad news about another missing person, another shoot out, another stupid thing a politician did, and that shit didn’t affect him. His job wasn’t to find those people, or prevent death, or alter minds. Nah, he’d leave that to some other magic-user.

            He deep sighed as the news casters droned on and on about sad shit going on in the world. Then they went to commercial and he grinned. Snapping his DS closed he sat up and rubbed his hands together.

            Once the news came back on, they were focused on the local weatherman. He was tall with fluffy blond hair carefully slicked back. His eyes were a bright blue and he had a thousand watt smile like most news casters. He looked good in his gray suit, blue tie matching his eyes.

            Ray smirked and listened as he said that a heat wave was coming through and Ray didn’t doubt him for a moment. As he closed his eyes and listened to the temperatures coming, he held his hands up in front of him. A golden, glowing ball sparked to life between his hands. When he opened his eyes, they glowed a similar golden color.

            A heat wave was coming in. Ray snorted and the ball jerked in his hands. “Snow,” he whispered, the ball wavering and spinning rapidly. Thousands of miles away, in the skies over the nearby ocean, the air crackled with golden magic.

            Jolts of gold lightening burst through the air, unseen by the passenger ship passing by underneath. The air sizzled with the magic, heating up further. The ocean jerked and became rough suddenly as water was rapidly evaporated into the sky. The air suddenly went frigid and clouds formed around the water drops.

            Back in Ray’s apartment, his eyes slowly stopped glowing and the ball faded away. The weather man was still talking, suggesting that despite his predictions, coats might be a good idea. Ray laughed out right, leaning back and watching the news casters banter with the weatherman in split screen.

            Good, old Ryan Haywood was never right when it came to the weather. Nearly all of which, was because of Ray. Since Ray came to town, Ryan had never been right once. Beforehand, he was the best weatherman around.

            Vaguely, Ray wondered why Ryan hadn’t been fired yet and then the man gave the camera that charming smile before being cut away and he remembered. My. Haywood was a charmer. Every woman, man, and non-binary person for miles liked him romantically or otherwise. They would have a riot on their hands if they fired him, no matter how wrong he was.

            Then again, he was fairly certain that there were a bunch of people behind the screen checking towers and shit. Ryan was just the guy that got to break the news. No one wanted to shoot the messenger.

            Chuckling to himself, Ray muted the TV with a thought before opening his DS again. He could hear Geoff’s angry phone call to him now. He wasn’t supposed to mess with the weather that much. Just enough to prevent drought and danger. He wasn’t supposed to mess with the weather man just to spite him.

            Yet, he couldn’t say much more than that. Ray did his job. Once the snow melted with the heat wave he’d just paused, the crops would be well watered through the long heat wave. Sides, a light snow with no ice was barely a danger.

            Part of him was also pretty damn amused that Ryan was catching onto him although they had yet to meet. Every time he gave the weather, he recommended people bring something for the exact opposite, just in case.

            Ray glanced up at his TV a few times, unmuting the TV when Ryan appeared again. He was giving a brief overview of the weather for the entire country. Where they were in New York was close to an international airport and people tuned in for travel plans.

            Ryan was always correct in this front. Ray wasn’t allowed to mess with the weather outside of his jurisdiction. He might be powerful, but he did have a limit on how far he could go.

            Ray watched him talk and gesture. He had pretty good diction and when he did flub, he always beautifully caught himself. He always had a kind smile and good natured jokes. Sometimes, when his collogues made political states or said something stupid, the camera would just catch the tail end of an eye roll.

            Smirking, Ray settled back into his couch and gave a satisfied sigh. Tomorrow morning would be interesting, and it was. Ray watched soft snowflakes float to the ground and melt with a wicked smile.

            Ryan simply reported on what to expect on the news as Ray waited for his pop tart to heat between his hands. The world had a slight gold tint as the ball of magic wrapped around the pop tart. “Expect the snow to start to stick around lunch,” Ryan said and Ray grinned, eyes glowing. “Tomorrow should actually be a heat wave, but be sure to bundle up today.”

            The ringing of a cell phone echoed through the apartment, making Ray flinch slightly. His right eye twitched and his phone floated form the counter and over to him, answering itself and being set on speaker.

            “Hey Geoff,” Ray said, the glow leaving his eyes. He caught his pop tart as the orb disappeared. “What’s up?”

            There was a long, deep sigh over the phone. “Ray,” Geoff said shortly and Ray could almost see his scowl. “Since you insist on being an asshole, I arranged a meeting with the local station.”

            Ray froze, hot pop tart in his mouth. The molten, gooey center lightly burning his lips and tongue. “What?” he pushed out with the pop tart still in his mouth.

            “The council gave me the permission to introduce them to their weather magic user,” Geoff said as Ray tried to breathe through the pain. “The only reason this is fine is because you keep fucking with them.”

            Ray groaned and swallowed, holding his mouth open as his tongue tingled. “Seriously? They’re not going to believe us.”

            “That’s why you’re going. You’ve got to prove it to them,” Geoff said, his phone crackling. “I’m already parked in front of your building. Get your skinny ass out here.”

            Ray scowled as Geoff hung up on him. His phone clattered to the counter as he begrudgingly ate his pop tart relatively quickly. He missed most of Ryan’s forecast and their banter. Dragging himself out of his apartment, his locks turned with a though and the elevator opened on its own.

            Geoff’s beat up old truck rumbled in the parking space right in front of the front doors. They glared at each other as Ray pulled himself into the passenger seat. “This is your fault,” Geoff mumbled as they pulled away from the building.

            “I was just having fun, I was doing my job,” Ray snorted, folding his arms and sinking into his seat.

            “Yeah, and making those science nerds freak the fuck out. The council caught wind of some big shots coming here to study the weird weather.” Geoff didn’t take his eyes off of the road, left leg bouncing. “You’re lucky they changed their minds.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Why can’t the world know magic exists? I know it’s all about the traditional secrecy and shit, but they’re not going to do the witch trials, again.”

            “You so sure about that?” Geoff snorted, sparing Ray only a glance. “Have you seen what’s been happening in this country?”

            “And telling a couple newscasters is going to make that better?” Ray said, glaring at the studio as they approached the building.

            “You’re here for two reasons, asshole,” Geoff said, pulling into the parking lot.

            Ray tensed then sneered, shaking his head. “I hate doing that.”

            “But you have to,” Geoff said, pulling into a parking space and putting the car into park. “It’s not that bad.”

            “You’ve been bound for fucking ever. It’s terrible for new people to get used to it,” Ray said softly, watching Geoff out of the corner of his eye. “Not everyone reacts well.”

            “Well, let’s hope no one loses their mind,” Geoff said, pushing his door open and getting out.

            Ray sighed and followed his lead, trudging after him and into the building. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets as Geoff talked to the man at the front desk. Eventually they were led to a large conference room with big picture windows.

            Geoff sat down and Ray went over to the windows. Geoff smiled slightly when Ray pulled his legs from the ground and floated in the air, his legs crossed under him. “You just like the snow,” he said, chuckling when Ray grinned at him over his shoulder.

            “And the rain,” Ray said, turning back to the window to watch the snow fall. “It’s fun to make.”

            Geoff shook his head and Ray watched in the faint reflection of the room as people slowly filed into the room. Geoff nodded to a few people and struck up conversation with a few others. Everyone stared at Ray with wide eyes and confused looks.

            He could barely hear the whispered wondering if this was a prank or if Ray was actually sitting on a mirror or something. Smiling to himself, Ray continued to watch whoever the council wanted knowing flood the room.

            He could feel himself tense when Ryan walked in. He looked at Ray and something like recognition floated in his eyes as he sat next to Geoff and joined the conversation. Ray watched his reflecting with a furrowed brow. Unlike the rest of the cast and crew in the room, he seemed completely okay with a man just floating in the air.

            Pursing his lips, Ray turned and floated a little higher, unfolding his legs and let them dangle above the ground. He leaned back against the window, feeling the cold seep in through his hoodie.

            “Haywood,” Ray said, the room going silent when he turned. There were still a few people trickling in, not a chair left around the table.

            Geoff frowned at him as Ryan turned that charming smile towards him. “Yes?” he said, studying Ray for a moment.

            “You know,” Ray said simply and Ryan snorted, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s fine. You can talk about it when a magic-user is present.”

            A whispered whipped through the room as Ryan furrowed his brow. “Really? I was told I had to be talking directly to one.”

            The whispers became rushed and frantic as people looked between Ray and Ryan. Geoff leaned back in surprise but then nodded. There were bound people all over the place. They were hard to notice for a reason. “I mean, you currently are,” Ray said, smirking when Ryan chuckled lightly.

            “Good point, how’d you know?” Ryan said, turning his wheelie chair to face Ray.

            “You just walked in here with the most casually fucking air ever,” Ray snorted, dropping to the ground and walking over. “You either knew or didn’t give a fuck.”

            “How’d you know I didn’t care?” Ryan said, looking up at Ray as he came to stand between him and Geoff.

            “You sat right next to the handler when everyone else was avoiding being that close,” Ray said with a shrug, patting Geoff’s shoulder. A few people blinked at Geoff as if first noticing him. Handlers were especially hard to notice.

            Ryan opened his mouth, brow furrowing before he closed his mouth again. “Oh,” he said eventually, giving Geoff a sheepish smile.

            Geoff shrugged and held his hand out to Ryan. “How much do you know?”

            “Enough to know I was being fucked with pretty much immediately,” Ryan said as he shook Geoff’s hand, “I know about them, not much more than that though. Didn’t even really know there were non-magic handlers.”

            “You meet the wrong people and you become stuck with assholes like him for the rest of your life,” Geoff said, jerking his thumb back at Ray who pouted at him. “Good to know that someone knows.”

            “Uh?” a tall man with wild hair and a large noise said. “Knows what?”

            Geoff sighed and Ray shrugged, patting Geoff’s shoulder again. “That’s your job,” Ray said, leaning back to float in the air again. “Just tell me when.”

            Geoff shot Ray a glare, rolling his eyes at the smirk he got back. “Alright, here’s the deal. You all know how the weather is always the opposite of what Haywood here says it is?” he said, getting a few confused nods. “Well, that’s because of this dick weed.”

            “Hi,” Ray said, waving at them and with a cheeky grin.

            “Uh, what?” one of the female news casters said, eyeing them suspiciously. The owner of the station sat silent at the head of the table, no doubt already clued in by the council and told to keep his mouth fucking shut. Ray smirked at him.

            “There is a council of magic-users,” Geoff said, slowly, “A group of powerful magic-users who decided that magic should be used to make peace. So groups of wizards are assigned to areas and they effect certain areas of expertise. Ray’s a weather wizard.”

            They were met with flat and unamused looks. Ryan chuckled as Ray snorted. Taking a deep breath, he held his hands up and his magic appeared between his hands. He heard gasps as his eyes turned gold and he focused his mind on the ball between his hands. What to do? His snow outside sang to him and he smiled softly.

            A small cloud appeared in the room, pulling in the water from the cups of coffee in some people’s hands. Someone yelped as the door suddenly swung open and all of the sinks in the nearby bathroom audibly turned on.

            There were gasps and murmurs as the cloud got bigger and bigger until soft flakes of snow fell to the table and gathered there. As Ray’s eyes stopped glowing and the ball disappeared, the sinks turned off and the door closed, all on their own.

            “Holy shit,” someone said and chaos ran through the room. Some people were gathering up the snow into their hands to make sure it was real while others were trying to get as far away as possible.

            Geoff and Ryan just chuckled and watched the chaos unfold. Ray grinned and reached his hand out. The snow immediately answered him, lifting from the table and wrapping around his hand.

            Ray brought his other hand up and the snow started to melt and harden. The crowd watched in awe as he made a snowflake out of ice. He let the flake go and it stayed in the air. With the flick of his wrist, the sculpture moved aside and he called more snow to him.

            “So, as you can see, this is real snow and that was real magic,” Geoff said, nearly everyone’s attention snapping to him except for Ryan’s. He was watching Ray with childish awe. “There are magic-users for multiple different issues, political, social, and so forth. Ray’s jobs is to maintain the weather and prevent droughts or too terrible of disasters that can be prevented.”

            The room watched Ray again for a moment before someone raised their hand hesitantly. “Why do natural disasters happen anyway then?”

            “Magic-users can do many things, but they cannot put a full stop on nature. Sometimes a disaster is just fated to happen, no matter what. The only thing to be done then is minimize the casualties.” Geoff said without hesitation and in a bored tone.

            “Doesn’t fated imply that you can also see the future?” a woman said, narrowing her eyes at Geoff.

            “Yes, we can when needed,” Geoff said with a small shrug. “But visions only come to some when fate decides they need to.”

            “Fate’s a bitch,” Ray said airily, a snowman made out of ice floating from his fingers to join the slay of reindeer he had finished a few moments ago. “She likes her secrets.”

            There were more murmurs before someone else raised their hand. “Was our current political, situation, fated?”  
            Ray and Geoff both snorted and rolled their eyes. “Magic can’t stop stupid,” Geoff said, leaning back and folding his arms. “We tried.”

            There was a mixture of scowls and solemn nods at this. “Why are you telling us now?” Ryan said, glancing back at Ray who floated a little ice version of himself towards him. “I mean, I can guess, but they probably can’t.”

            Geoff snorted as Ryan took the figure and smiled it. He sent Ray a pointed look he pointedly ignored. “Well, the council caught wind of some big wig scientists coming here to study the weather anomalies Ray was making to mess with Haywood--“

            “Not just Haywood.” Ray interrupted without looking away from the snow globe he was making. “I would have done this no matter where you would have put me.”

            Geoff gave Ray an unimpressed look before continuing. “ _Anyway_ , the council stopped the scientists from coming and allowed me to tell you about Ray so that even when Ray does fuck with you all, you’ll get it correct and no one will be the wiser.”

            Ray sighed and let the snow go. The cloud, which had been slowly shrinking without more water to sustain it, turned darker and a flash of gold zipped through the cloud. Ryan frowned and glanced back at him while Geoff ignored him.

            The crew glanced at each other, a few whispered, digesting. Geoff watched them and waved his hand back at Ray. Gritting his teeth, Ray locked the door with a thought. A few people jumped when the window blinds suddenly came down, plunging the room into semi-darkness. More golden lightening illuminated the cloud and briefly light up the room.

            “Stop that before you hurt someone,” Geoff said in a monotone, not looking back at Ray.

            Ray raised a hand and snapped his fingers and the cloud and snow was gone. Ryan had gone tense as he realized what was about to happen. The figurines Ray had been making fell and disappeared before hitting the ground. The little him in his hands melted away to noting and he sighed.

            “What’s going on?” someone said, the CEO clenching his jaw. He stood in one fluid movement, the lights flickering on by themselves.

            “I’m sorry, everyone. None of us get a choice in this matter,” the CEO said, folding his hands behind him. “The council didn’t give me a choice either.”

            “What are you talking about?” the man with the big nose said. Vacantly, Ray realized he had a British accent.

            “The world can’t know about magic,” Geoff said simply, looking much more tired than before. “Therefore, we must bind you to keep you from saying anything.”

            “Bind us?” a woman said as someone tried to unlock the door.

            “It’s not that bad!” Ryan said suddenly, wiping his wet hands on his pants. “Not really.” He got quiet as scared and angry looks shot to him.

            “All the spell will do is prevent you from opening your mouth if you want to tell anyone about what you’ve seen or been told. Unless Ray or any other magic-user is willing to hear or talk about magic, you cannot say a thing to anyone, even another non-magic person who knows,” Geoff said, turning to Ray and nodding.

            Ray scowled and held his hands up again. He heard some protests as his magic appeared and his eyes started to glow. He closed his eyes as long arches of his magic branched out from the ball and went down people’s throats. He cringed as he heard gagging and muffled shouting.

            Binding wasn’t a pleasant process, for anyone. When he finished, people were coughing and holding his throats. Without opening his eyes, he floated away from the table and back over to the window. He didn’t even open his eyes to see the reflection of anger and fear in their eyes.

            The door audibly unlocked and people fled from the room. He opened his eyes when he felt a presence that wasn’t Geoff come to stand next to him. “You know, it’s easier to look outside when the blinds are open,” Ryan said softly, smiling at Ray.

            Ray gave a small smile back as the blind opened itself. “Fair point,” he said, looking out at the snow. “Sorry.”

            “You didn’t have to bind me,” Ryan said, frowning when Ray shrugged.

            “Sorry I messed with you,” Ray said, watching the snow finally start to stick to the ground. He spared a glance behind them at the clock on the opposite wall. Noon exactly.

            “Eh, gotta get your kicks somewhere,” Ryan said with a small chuckle. He watched Ray watch the snow for a moment.

            “How did you get bound?” Ray said suddenly, turning to look at Ryan. The gold sparks of his magic dancing in his eyes.

            Ryan pursed his lips and looked outside. “I, uh. I almost married a magic-user who was good with plants. She told me and bound me but eventually decided to cheat on me and then tell me all about it a week before our wedding.”

            Ray scowled and Ryan laughed lightly. “What a bitch,” Ray blurted before he could really think about it.

            “You got that right,” Ryan snorted, smiling at Ray again. “It’s, uh. It’s nice to finally meet the guy whose been fucking with me.”

            Ray forced a smile back, offering Ryan his hand. “Now you’re stuck with me,” he said as they shook hands.

            “I think I’m okay with that,” Ryan said before nodding to Ray and leaving. Ray watched him go before looking over at Geoff and the CEO.

            “Ray,” Geoff said, waving him over. “You’ll be coming into work here just like everyone else. You’ll adjust the weather as you please from here.”

            “Got it,” Ray said as he dropped to his feet. The CEO glared down at him and he just smirked back.

            “You start tomorrow,” the CEO grumbled before turning on his heels and leaving.

            “Man he’s pissed,” Ray snorted as they started out of the room.

            “Do you blame him?” Geoff said, frowning when Ray shrugged. “You’re going to have to do a lot to get these people to even like you.”

            “I don’t really want them to like me, have you heard their political opinions?” Ray said, chuckling when Geoff exasperatedly rolled his eyes.

            The ride back to his apartment was quiet. Geoff let him out with a stern look before waiting for him to be inside the building before taking off. Ray crashed on his couch and sighed. Despite being in the habit, he didn’t turn on the news that night.

            The next morning, a call from Geoff woke him butt fuck early. He dragged his tired ass over to the station by foot because Geoff wouldn’t pick him up. The man at the desk waved him on with a curious look. He wasn’t one of the ones who were in the room the other day.

            When Ray walked into the room, everyone turned and glared at him. A few people, like the guy with the giant nose, seemed more sympathetic while others were skeptical. Ray ignored all of them and went over to Ryan who actually smiled at him.

            “You look tired,” Ryan said as Ray floated up into the air lazily.

            “This is too fucking early,” Ray muttered, rubbing his eyes. “Why the fuck are we up this early?”

            “To prepare for the shoot,” Ryan said, looking down at the papers in his hands. “These say we’re going to have a heatwave for the next month or so, that going to stay the same?”

            “Basically,” Ray said with a shrug, closing his eyes and lounging in the air. “I’ll make it rain when it needs to.”

            “Which won’t be awhile because of the melting snow,” Ryan said with a nod, smiling at Ray when he cracked an eye open to look at him.

            “Exactly,” Ray said with a grin before closing his eye again. Ryan chuckled and left Ray floating there as he spoke with the other meteorologists and a few crew members.

            He forced himself to open his eyes when the show began. He watched lazily as the news casters spoke and reported on accidents. When the camera’s turned to Ryan, he gave him a thumbs up and Ryan happily went about his job, very sure of himself this time.

            Ray smiled faintly and began to summon his magic when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned and gave the guy with the big nose a confused look. He held up a sign and Ray read over the whiteboard.

            ‘Are you changing the weather now that’s he’s said it?’

            Ray snorted and shook his head, making grabby hands at the board and marker. The man handed him the board with a skeptical look.

            ‘Nah, I’m just checking to make sure nothing’s out of place.’

            The man nodded and smiled brightly at him before walking away. Ray shook his head and summoned his magic. The heat wave had arrived right when it should, the air dry and harsh. Ray frowned as a vision of the next few weeks slammed into him.

            The heat waved was to be more intense than they were anticipating. Biting his lip, he held onto the vision and started to morph the future. He had never told Geoff or anyone, actually, that he was able to mold fate to what he wanted. No other magic-user, other than members of the council could do such a thing.

            One day, he figured, fate would tattle on him to the council and he would be brought into the fold. Until then, he was content having nothing to do with the council other than occasionally following their orders.

            When he let his magic go, satisfied that the heatwave would only be moderate, Ryan was standing in front of him with a worried look on his face. “You okay?” he whispered, leaning closer to Ray as he glanced at his collogues continuing on with the news. “You’re magic turned red there for a moment.”

            Ray resisted the urge to lean back or blush. “It did?” he said, frowning. He had never changed fate in front of someone before. He had no idea it changed color.

            “Yeah, and you looked like you were in pain,” Ryan said, studying Ray’s face. “You seem fine now though.”

            “I’m alright,” Ray said slowly, eyes glazing over. He had no idea. He couldn’t exactly see himself when he was changing fate. All he could see was what he was changing.

            “Alright,” Ryan said, eyes still scanning his face and tone suspended in disbelief. “So, my prediction looking good?”

            “Perfect,” Ray said with his best crooked grin. “Promise.”

            Ryan snorted and turned to watch the other casters. He didn’t move away from Ray’s side, even as he was handed the national report.

            Ray watched Ryan report on the nation’s weather and sighed. His fingers itched. Still watching Ryan recover from a word flub, his eyes started to glow and his magic appeared between his hands when there was a tap on his shoulder. The big nose guy was back with a small frown.

            Ray shook his head and held his hands out. The man stared at him for a moment before the light bulb went off and he handed Ray the whiteboard.

            ‘I’m bored. I’m just going to make something.’ He wrote, handing the board back.

            The man nodded but didn’t leave like last time. He stared at Ray with wide, curious eyes and Ray found himself shrugging. Turning toward the man, he summoned his magic and studied his face. Easily taking the water from the coffee cup of the meteorologist sitting next to them, Ray started to sculpt the ice between his hands, his magic wrapping around the ice.

            He smiled as his magic dropped away and he caught the figurine. He held out the statue of the creeper out to the man who made a quiet squawking sound. His hand immediately went up to the creeper head necklace around his neck as he took the figurine.

            Ray smiled at him and started focusing again. Ryan came back over in time for another little figurine of himself to float over to him. He blinked at the little him before looking at Ray who had more ice ready. The big nose guy was holding up a white board with a name and something they liked.

            Smiling slightly, he watched Ray make everyone a little ice sculpture. As the news came to a close and the camera’s stopped rolling, people wondered over and crowded around, watching Ray in wonder.

            “Thank you,” the last crew member said as she cradled the statue of her family in her hands.  

            “No problem,” Ray said, waving to her. He was sitting in a chair the big nose guy had dragged over to him as he stopped floating. He was pleasantly exhausted.

            “That was top!” big nose guy said excitedly, grinning down at Ray.

            “Eh, that was nothing,” Ray said with a shrug, laughing lightly when the man nearly slammed his hand into Ray’s face.

            “I’m Gavin!” the man said, smiling happily as Ray took his hand. “Anyone ever call you X-Ray?”

            Ray shook Gavin’s hand, scowling. “No?” he said, frowning as Gavin started to laugh to himself.

            “Well, I will now!” Gavin said happily before turning and walking away. “See you later!”

            Ray blinked after Gavin, frowning slightly. “Ignore him, he’s pretty weird. And annoying,” Ryan said, appearing at Ray’s side. “Want to get lunch?”

            “Oh, sure,” Ray said as he stood with a groan. He felt stiff and sore.

            “You’re pretty powerful,” Ryan said as he guided Ray through the station. “To be able to do all of that be only be kind of tired.”

            “Eh, there are more powerful people,” Ray said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “The council, mostly.”

            Ryan nodded and they were silent for a moment. “Did you--did you know that whatever you’re looking at appears in your orb?” Ryan said slowly, frowning down at Ray.

            Ray froze mid-step, nearly falling over. “What?” he gasped as Ryan steadied him with a hand.

            “When your magic went red, you were looking at the future, weren’t you,” Ryan said softly. He flinched when Ray backed out of his hold and ran into the wall behind him.

            “No, I--Nope,” Ray said, nodding once before turning and speed walking down the hall, “I-uh. I just remembered I need to meet Geoff.’

            “Ray, wait,” Ryan said, catching his hand and holding on loosely. Ray could rip his wrist free. He could make a run of it. He stopped and looked back at Ryan.

            “I won’t tell anyone,” Ryan said softly, letting Ray’s wrist go. “But you should probably be more careful.”

            Ray frowned and pulled at the sleeves of his hoodie. “I didn’t know it did that,” he whispered, letting Ryan guide him down the hall again.

            “Well, now you do,” Ryan said, smiling down at Ray.

            Ray risked a smile back and relaxed. “How much do you know about the council?” he said after a moment of silence.

            “Enough to understand why you don’t want them to know,” Ryan said gently, holding the door open for Ray. They stepped out into a blinding sun.

            “People disappear when the council wants them,” Ray said as they stood in the warm sun for a moment. “They think it’s beneath them to change fate.”

            Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line, watching Ray stared at the ground. “Do you really need to see Geoff?”

            Ray shook his head, yelping when he as suddenly being pushed toward a parked car, “Uh?”

            “Then I’ll treat you to lunch,” Ryan said cheerfully, his car beeping as he unlocked it.

            Ray blinked blankly for a second before laughing and getting into the car. Ryan took him to a local diner he had only been in a few times. He recommended various meals, claiming them all to be delicious. He told stories from when he used to work on pools and the one time he had been in a tornado. He talked about games and stories of the shit he’d seen being a weatherman. Anything to make Ray smile and not think for a while.

            They left laughing and bumping against each other. “I can’t believe that’s possible,” Ryan snickered as they drove back to the station.

            “Neither did we,” Ray snorted, playing with the stylist of his DS. “Michael had his head switched with a frog for like two days before I figured out how to reverse it.”

            Ryan nearly choked on a laugh, trying to drive in a straight line. “That is fucking hilarious.”

            “Not for Michael, he’s still super bitter about it,” Ray snickered, pulling his knees up to his chest. “And he hates frogs now.”

            “I don’t blame him,” Ryan snorted, pulling into the station parking lot. “What other stories do you have?”

            Ray had too many stories. Learning magic was a ride of terrible accidents and hilarious moments that were only funny years later. Ray was still telling stories to Gavin and a few other crew members before the evening news.

            Ray checked the future again when Ryan gave the weather again. Nothing was out of place and no vision slammed into him. When he opened his eyes, he still had a small crowd watching him in awe.

            As Ryan stepped out of the camera and came to stand beside him, he gave him such a fond smile that Ray knew he was blushing. Maybe he’d be alright, coming here every day and helping them predict the weather. This was certainly better than watching in his apartment all alone.


	116. First Word: Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re soulmates feelings about you are written on your arm (or hand) AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Hate

            Ten year old Ryan liked to think he was big and brave and the smartest little boy around. He liked to think he would never cry because there was no reason to. Yet, one word, that was all it took for him to hide in his school’s bathroom quietly sobbing to himself.

            The letters were jagged and hard to read. They were written in blood red and covered the back of his hand. Sniffing and wiping his nose with his left hand, he stared at the letters with blurry eyes.

            Smearing the snot on his pants, he coughed and pressed the palm of his right hand against his eyes to stop the unshed tears from falling. Anything to stop looking at the word again. Pain filled his tiny chest, making his lungs ache every time he breathed.

            He was a smart kid, but even he didn’t quite have the words to explain what he was feeling just at this moment. He knew he was sad, the tears said as much, but he felt something else. Something softer yet more painful.

            Rejected. That was a spelling word from a few weeks ago. That was a good word, he felt like that. Somewhat. There was something bigger in his heart.

            He knew this feeling, had felt it in a much smaller capacity before. Every time a classmate embarrassed themselves or a character began to feel pain or loss this same tightness would arise in his chest.

            Wiping his nose again, he took a deep breath and stared down at his hand again. The word was gone and another didn’t replace it. A few more tears slipped by before he forced himself from the stall.

            There was another boy standing in the bathroom when the door swung open. Once they took in each other, the boy seeing Ryan’s tears and pained face, and Ryan recognizing the meanest kid in his class, the boy smiled crookedly and Ryan just wrinkled his nose.

            They called him a cry baby and a sissy for the rest of fourth grade and well into fifth grade. His mother’s always told him that being a girl should never be an insult so he took it in stride. He quickly learned that smiling and thanking the bullies put them off teasing him for the most part.

            He didn’t get another word and he didn’t tell anyone about getting his first word. His mother’s worried that perhaps he didn’t have a soulmate. Ryan knew he did, but he didn’t want anyone to worry more when they found out that they hated him.

            In fifth grade he got his second word: Despise.

            He didn’t know the word, didn’t even recognize it. He quietly grabbed his mom’s dictionary and found the word. Feeling contempt or a deep repugnance for. Well, he didn’t know what repugnance meant so he looked that up too. Intense disgust.

            Well then. Slowly, Ryan put the dictionary back and hid in his room. Hugging his pillow, he cried softly, knees tucked to his chest. There was that feeling again, that tightness in his chest. He felt more rejected that before but the pain in his chest was over powering. What was happening to his soulmate? What was it like for them?

            The word disappeared, just like the last time and no more appeared. Swallowing thickly and wiping his eyes, Ryan decided to give his soulmate just one thing. An apology. He hoped they understood that he was apologizing for whatever was happening to them.

            Then, he thought, there were better emptions. Love was strong and he was sure that no matter who they were, he’d love them, even just as a friend. So he sent them love too. Excitement for when they would first meet. Understanding that perhaps they could work it out.

            He got his third word: Pointless.

            He wasn’t sure if his soulmate meant that he was pointless or the things he was feeling or having a soulmate in general so he tried to stop feeling things. The word disappeared and another one didn’t appear for the rest of the year.

            As he grew older and got used to the random biting words, he would find himself randomly thinking about his soulmate. He wondered what he might have done to earn their hate. Before the first word appeared, he had thought about them constantly, wondering what their name was and if they would like games as much as he did. He knew that getting a word so late meant that his soulmate was younger than him. Most people started seeing their words when they were five.

            That meant his soulmate was five years old when he decided he hated him.

            That was a pleasant thought at three in the morning on a school night. Seventeen year old Ryan didn’t cry when he got the hateful words anymore. The tightness in his chest wasn’t as severe or painful but there never the less.

            Abhorrence was written on the back of his hand this time and the letters almost tingled as he stared at his ceiling. Frowning, he suddenly sat up and dug around for his computer in the darkness of his room.

            As his computer screen illuminated his face, his fingers hovered over the keyboard and his eyes squinted against the light. How was he supposed to phrase this?

            Pursing his lips he started to type: What does. The suggested searches popped up and he spared them a glance. What does it mean when your soulmate hates you? What does it mean when you only get negative words from your soulmate?

            Sighing, he deleted the words and tried again: Word that means feeling someone else’s pain.

            That night, knowing full well he had a test in the morning he didn’t study for but would pass anyway. Feeling his eyes drag with sleep and exhaustion from endless nights staring at his ceiling and thinking. That night, he saw the word empathy for the first time and wondered why he hadn’t known it before this moment.

            He was empathetic. Him, who made murder jokes and, given the chance, might actually murder someone. Him, who had such strong opinions about some people, specifically assholes. He was empathetic to nearly everyone.

            He couldn’t survive second hand embarrassment. He couldn’t stand seeing someone being cruel to someone else for no reason. He wasn’t sympathetic, he was empathetic. He didn’t just feel, he reacted.

            Staring down at his now blank hand, he let that feeling fill his chest. _I’m here for you_. He wanted to say and almost said out loud. Whatever it was that had hurt them, whatever it was that he had done to make them hate him, he was sorry. He couldn’t begin to image what that could be, but he knew that whatever it was must suck a lot.

            When he graduated high school, he hadn’t gotten another word. When he graduated college, there wasn’t a peep. Only your soulmates thoughts about you appeared on your skin.

            At five, Ryan’s soulmate decided to hate him. At twelve, he decided he wanted nothing at all to do with him and just didn’t feel anything. Didn’t even think about him. So much hate and pain so young. Ryan thought about it a lot. Especially when he was just sitting in his store, bored out of his fucking mind.

            Every time he thought about his soulmate, empathy would fill his chest along with about a million other emptions. Vaguely, it occurred to him that his soulmate could see all of those things. Just as distantly, he knew he didn’t care. They deserved to know that he still cared about them and probably always would despite the less than likely chances they would ever meet.

            The bell above his door rang and he snapped back into reality. A short man in a t-shirt designed to look like the front of a suit stood just past the door to his tiny IT shop. He had a curly mustache and short brown hair. Grinning lazily at Ryan, he wondered over to the counter, a computer tucked under his arm.

            “You fix shit like this, right?” the man said, setting the computer on the counter. He had long sleeves of tattoos starting at his knuckles and disappearing beneath his shirt sleeves.

            Ryan frowned at the laptop. It was covered in scratches and pieces of the plastic covering were gone. “Uh, not so sure about this particular laptop,” Ryan said, eyeing the clean hole in the screen. “I can put the drives in a new computer though, if you want.”

            The man pursed his lips and studied Ryan for a moment. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just stuff it full?”

            Ryan blinked at the man for a long moment. “What.”

            The man stared back, giving him a pointed look. Ryan furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side. “Okay, put the hard drive in it?” the man said, tapping his fucked up computer.

            Ryan looked down at the laptop then back up at the man. “What?” he said again, edging a bit away from the counter, one hand going for the gun strapped to the bottom of the counter.

            The man groaned and leaned his hands on the counter. “Do you sell drugs or not?” he hissed, glaring at Ryan.

            Ryan froze before he burst out laughing, holding his stomach. The man snorted and leaned back, folding his arms, glaring at Ryan even as he calmed down. “No, sorry. I’m a legit IT place. Jesus. Does everyone else in Los Santos do something illegal?”

            “Yes!” the man said, voice cracking. Ryan started to snort as he tried not to laugh, the man glaring at him again. “You’re lucky.”

            “How do you figure that?” Ryan said, still smiling and folding his arms.

            “If you were selling drugs you’d be dead,” the man said, smirking when Ryan tensed, smile dropping and arms falling to his sides. “You’re in Fake territory.”

            “Oh,” Ryan croaked, swallowing hard. He got his hand around the butt of his pistol. “Didn’t know that.”

            The man shrugged and folded his arms on the counter. “But since you’re just an IT place, I have a different job offer for you.”

            Afraid for his life and more than a little intimidated by the man’s crazed smile, he became a freelance hacker for the Fake AH Crew. A part of him felt a little dirty hacking into street cameras and banking systems, another part liked have more money than he knew what to do with and protection from the biggest crew in the city.

            He got a tenth of the cut of every heist he helped with, but just a tenth of the money was enough to pay his rent, bills, and still leave him with a good portion to save or use as he pleased. Besides, he wasn’t an idiot. He knew how to protect himself, making him fairly irreplaceably to Geoff and the Fakes.

            He knew of the Fakes, everyone who lived in Los Santos did. Their faces were all over the news for one thing or another. Ryan had only meet Geoff, however. Since he had passed leadership of the crew over to Trevor, he spent most of his time keeping up with their assets and contacts.

            “I’m too old for heists anymore,” Geoff told him while waiting for the information he wanted to download to a flash drive. “I much rather those young idiots do it all.”

            Ryan snorted and leaned back against the wall, arms folded and legs crossed. They still had half a download to go. “You’re still going on heists though?”

            “Only in the background,” Geoff said, playing with the end of his mustache. “I throw money in the car and get in. That’s all I have to do.”

            The rest of the crew had other things to do and there was a fuck ton of them. Ryan could barely keep them straight as Geoff told him about one or another. He knew the main crew fairly well, but there were a bunch of other members that did a lot of the background work, himself included. With no faces to match with names, he was a little lost at times.

            However, when the infamous BrownMan walked into his shop one day, he knew exactly who he was dealing. Ray was the best sniper in the country and, according to Geoff, the best at video games as well.

            “You’re Ryan, right?” Ray said, looking Ryan up and down, his face barely twitching.

            “Yep, Geoff send you?” Ryan said, shifting nervously behind the counter. He had gotten used to Geoff and his lazy bastard ways. Anyone else on the crew was a wild card.

            “Yeah, to pick up that virus thing,” Ray said with a noncommittal shrug, hands stuffed in the pockets of his purple hoodie. A beanie covered his mop of hair and his beard looked like it was in need of comb.

            Ryan nodded and turned toward his computer. “Did he give you the flash drive for it?” he said as he pulled up the program. Viruses sold for a lot, especially good ones. He’d get his payment once the heist was over.

            “Uh.” Ray patted all of his pockets before pulling a small thumb drive missing its plastic covering out of his back pocket. “Here.”

            Ryan took the drive and chuckled lightly as he plugged it into his computer. They sat in silence for a minute of a twenty minute download. “You’re a lot hotter than Geoff said.”

            Ryan’s head snapped around so fast he was surprised it didn’t crack. “What?” he said, brow furrowing as Ray shrugged again.

            “He said you were a DILF,” Ray said, eyes looking Ryan up and down again. “And I kind of have to agree? Although, not my thing though.”

            Ryan scowled and wrinkled his nose. “Okay, no.” Ray snickered and gave him a lazy grin. “And should I be concerned that it’s Geoff’s thing?”

            Ray choked then laughed. His grin was wide and wild when he calmed. “Probably? I mean. I’m fairly certain Geoff’s ancient compared to you.”

            “Probably not that bad,” Ryan snorted, chuckling and glancing at the download. The bar hadn’t even moved. “I’m only thirty.”

            “Seriously?” Ray said, narrowing his eyes at Ryan. “You’re only five years older than me? You look at least a little older.”

            Ryan froze for only half a second, not long enough, apparently, for Ray to notice. “Excuse you, I look my age.”

            “Don’t get me wrong,” Ray said, pulling his hands out to wave them in surrender. His right hand was wrapped tightly in gauze and something stabbed at Ryan’s heart but he ignored it. “You’ve got that hot older man look. It’s a good look.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes as Ray grinned. “Good to know,” he said, folding his arms. “You’ve got that whole, teenager look. It suits you.”

            Ray’s jaw dropped before he laughed. “Okay, wow, asshole. No wonder Geoff keeps you around.”

            Ryan shrugged and glanced at the computer again. Oh joy, only nineteen minutes left. He really needed a new computer. “I think he keeps me around for my tech.”

            “Eh, there are plenty of techies around,” Ray said as he leaned against the counter and tried to see the computer. He had to jump slightly, legs curling up behind him as his full weight went on his arms. Ryan couldn’t help but think he was the least bit cute as his feet were planted on the ground again. “Geoff only keeps around people he likes.”

            Ryan pursed his lips and nodded. “Luckily he likes assholes,” he said, smiling when Ray shot him a grin.

            “Damn right. So, you know how to shoot the gun under the counter or is it for show?” Ray said, nodding down at the counter.

            “I can use it. I’m fairly good,” Ryan said, glancing at the gun to make sure it was still there. “Not you good, but I can at least land one shot.”

            “How about at video games?” Ray said, hands back in his pocket as he leaned back on his heels. Ryan could hear the stylist of a DS click in and out of its slot.

            “I play too much to be healthy if that answers your question, you?” Ryan said, leaning on the counter instead, hand right in place to grab the pistol if he really needed to.

            Ray looked at his hand for a moment, grinning slightly before shrugging. “I bet I could beat your ass.”

            “That a challenge?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow as Ray pursed his lips and turned to look at the x-box display he had up.

            “How much time do we have?” Ray said, nodding toward Ryan’s computer.

            “With that piece of shit? Hours,” Ryan said, rounding the counter without even looking at his computer. “Hold on.”

            Turning his open sign to closed and unlocking the ballistic glass case the X-box was behind, Ryan easily hooked it up to one of the many TVs and put in Halo. Ray kicked his ass, hard. Ryan wasn’t even able to get his bearings before he was dead.

            “That all you got?” Ray said after the first round. He was smirking at Ryan, a glint in his eyes as Ryan glared back.

            “You’re on,” Ryan muttered, starting another game.

            When Ray finally left, they had played for so long that not only the download was finished, but Geoff was constantly calling Ray, demanding to know where he was. Ray left with the promise for more games eventually. Ryan doubted it, but agreed anyway.

            As the door closed Ryan’s right hand tingled and he looked down at the back of his hand. His eyes widened as words flipped over his skin. Beautiful, crush, adorable, and want among them.

            He stood frozen in his store, hearing only the blood in his ears. Some part of him screamed for him to run out and catch Ray, tell him that they were soulmates. There was no other way. His soulmate’s opinions of him wouldn’t change so suddenly like that. Not after so many years.

            Yet, what if it wasn’t Ray? Hell, what if it was? Okay, okay. One step at a time. If it wasn’t, that mean he either got a new soulmate that suddenly loved him or his current one had a very sudden change of heart after years of hatred and radio silence.

            If it was? Would he hate him, just like that? If he told Ray, would it all go away? He couldn’t--god. He couldn’t risk it. Not now. If Ray was his soulmate, then he had this chance to show Ray he wasn’t a horrible person. He’d let Ray come to him when he was ready. Surely, he must know by now? He just went through a whirlwind of emotions all about him.

            The next time Geoff needed him, it was Ray walking into his store, smirking at him and with a plastic bag in hand. He didn’t say a word about soulmates. Ryan agreed to take Ray to his apartment and they gamed all day and well into the night.

            At three in the morning Ryan laid on his couch staring at his ceiling, a very dangerous but yet adorable and wonderful man tucked against his side. His heart beat hard and he wondered, faintly, if this was how being in love felt like.

            A stabbing pain in his chest made him wince. If Ray wasn’t his soulmate, would he still love Ray? Probably. Was he in love this quickly? If Ray was his soulmate, probably.

            Closing his eyes, he ignored the tingling pain that shot up his spine and tried to sleep. He could think more in the morning. Or not think about it at all. He had been doing it for years, he could do it now.

            “My hand? Oh, Michael accidentally almost blew it up,” Ray said scowling at the bandages still on his hand after about two months of constant Friday night gaming.

            “What?!” Ryan said, head snapping around and game paused. His face was contorted in worry, hesitantly reaching out for Ray.

            “It’s fine Rye,” Ray laughed lightly, letting Ryan take his hand anyway. “Just a few burns. Jack said I could finally take the bandages off tomorrow.”

            Ryan almost dropped Ray’s hand like it was acid. He knew by now that Ray was his soulmate. At random, he would get words that matched the look Ray had just been giving him while they were together. He was careful to hide his hand when he felt the tale tell tingling of a word being written.

            When Ray took the bandage off, would he see Ryan’s feelings? Would he make the connection? Trying to smile, Ryan set Ray’s hand down. “Okay good, I’m glad it’s alright.”

            Ray frowned at him and opened his mouth to ask, but the games was suddenly started up again and he was absorbed into breaking the Lego pieces as Batman.

            Ryan was trying his hardest not to think about Ray the next day, which, of course, meant he only thought about him more. Would he see his feelings? Would he know who was making them? When was the gauze coming off?

            Ryan felt his stomach churn as he imaged Ray glaring at him with absolute hatred and disgust when he found out. He’d lose everything. He’d lose the game nights, he’d lose those are soft, fond smiles. He’d lose a friend.

            Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to focus on the broken laptop in front of him. Nothing illegal about this job, just a fried hard drive.

            His hands were shaking as he attempted to unscrew the bottom of the computer. He gasped when the bell above his door rang, making him drop the screw driver. As he turned and the screw driver clattered against the floor, Ray grinned at him.

            “Hey Rye,” Ray said casually, hands in his pockets as he walked over to the counter, “What’s up?”

            Geoff didn’t need anything and it wasn’t Friday, why was Ray there? He knew fear had to be written on his hand. Ray didn’t seem bothered. Maybe he wasn’t Ray’s soulmate. Or maybe he was used to ignoring the tingling of words being written.

            “Uh, just fixing up a legal computer,” Ryan said a little too quickly. He instantly dived for the screw driver, taking a few deep breaths behind the safety of the counter.

            “You okay?” Ray said, head poking out above him, only his eyes and the top of his head visible.

            Ryan found himself smiling, his nerves easing slightly. “You’re adorable,” he said before his eyes went wide. Ray stared at him as he jumped to his feet, blushing. “Er I mean--!”

            “That I’m also manly as fuck and a nice piece of ass?” Ray said, smirking as Ryan frowned down at him. “Thanks man.”

            Ryan felt his eye twitch before he smiled, relaxing awkwardly. “Oh yep, that. Definitely that.”

            Ray snorted and watched Ryan play with the screw driver in his hands. “You sure you’re alright?” he said softly and Ryan felt his right hand tingle.

            With little tact, he hid his hand behind him along with the screw driver. “Fine,” he said with a smile. Thank god for his years working for a degree in theatre suddenly kicking in.

            Ray frowned, but Ryan asked about the crew before he could force the issue. While Ray was talking, Ryan could focus on his words rather than his feelings and thus avoided making anything appear on Ray’s hand.

            Didn’t mean things didn’t appear on his own hand. Ray was much freer with his emotions mentally than Ryan was. He spent years controlling how he thought about Ray but Ray spent the same amount of time just not giving a damn.

            So Ryan hid his hand like he normally did but Ray seemed almost more aware that Ryan was consciously making sure he couldn’t see his right hand. He didn’t ask and he didn’t try to look at his hand more than he needed to, yet somehow Ryan knew Ray was suspicious.

            Regardless, once Trevor summoned Ray for a heist meeting, he was leaving and Ryan could finally breathe as the door closed behind him. His hands were trembling as he looked at the word ‘worried’ on the back of his hand.

            Sighing, he ran his hand over the words, feeling a slight bump, almost like they were scars. He smiled to himself and felt the well of emotions he wanted to feel consume his chest.

            Adoration, love, happiness, fear, worry, a bit of pain and sadness. For a moment he forgot that Ray would be able to see those things and just let himself feel them.

            Then the door to his shop slammed open, the bell ringing rapidly as Ray stood panting in the door way. Ryan’s eyes were wide, right hand thankfully under the counter, holding onto the gun.

            “You,” Ray whispered, stomping into the store, the door closing with a slam. “It’s you.”

            Ryan’s heart stopped beating and his lungs forgot to work as his eyes nearly fell out of his head. “Ray,” he breathed, flinching when the first tear fell from Ray’s eyes.

            “I spent my entire life never wanting a soulmate,” Ray said softly, keeping his eyes hooded by his bangs. Ryan grabbed onto his right hand and held onto it as the skin itched and burned with the million emotions flickering over his skin. “My parents were soulmates. They wanted to kill each other.”

            Ryan’s heart dropped out of his chest and tried to burry itself under ground. Ryan wanted to join it. “They yelled and shouted and hit. And when I was five, I got my first word,” Ray said, laughing bitterly. “Wonderment.”

            Ryan swallowed thickly and tried to take a step back, but his back hit the wall behind him. “Fucking wonderment,” Ray snarled, more tears falling. “I hated it.”

            Even out of his chest, his heart ached, flashes of the blue walls of the small bathroom stall Ryan cried his heart out in. “I didn’t want a soulmate. I didn’t want to be my parents,” Ray said, covering his right hand with his sleeve and wiping at his eyes. “I didn’t want to be that fucking horrible.”

            Ryan closed his eyes and held onto his hand so tightly that he could feel his bones cracking. “And then, you know what I got next? Empathy.”

            Ryan’s eyes popped open and he stared at Ray who was looking up at him with tears pouring down his face and smiling. “Ray,” he breathed and Ray shook his head quickly.

            “I had no fucking clue what it meant,” Ray whispered, looking down at his covered hand. “But every time I thought I hated my soulmate, that fucking word would show up. When I was twelve, I looked it up.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan again before pulling his jacket back and staring at the word ‘afraid’ on his hand. With a bitter laugh, he let his arm fall to his side. “You spent years empathetic for me and all I did was make you afraid of me. Guess I ended up like my parents anyway.”

            Ray’s smile was so pained as he looked up at Ryan that he wasn’t aware that he had vaulted over the counter until he had Ray gathered up in his arms in a crushing hug. “God no,” he whispered as Ray clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. “I’m not afraid of you. I’m afraid of losing you.”

            Ray sobbed a laugh against his wet shirt, fingers fisting in his shirt. Ryan closed his eyes and pet Ray’s hair, holding him as tightly as he could. His hand finally stopped burning, settling on a faint tingling. He risked a look and smiled.

            Love.

            The word was bubbly and soft. If there had been an ‘I’ in the word, the dot would have been hearted fondly.

            It took thirteen years for his soulmate to give him another word. It took him only a couple of weeks to get him to love him back.

            Ryan pressed his face into Ray’s hair and squeezed him. Ray sniffed and leaned back, giving him a tiny smile before looking at his own hand. He laughed lightly as Ryan wiped the tears from his cheeks. “What were you doing when you loved me for the first time?” Ray said softly, catching Ryan’s hand and leaning his cheek into his palm.

            Ryan looked between Ray’s deep brown his eyes and grabbed his right hand, pressing it against his heart. “I was hoping I could tell you I would be there for you,” he said softly, raising his hand to kiss the letters.

            Ray smiled at him, slipping his hand free to grab Ryan’s collar and pull him into a crushing kiss. Ryan instant grabbed onto Ray’s hips and pulled him closer as thin fingers tangled in his hair. He closed his eyes and pressed closer.

            They were startled apart by Ray’s phone ringing an obnoxious amalgamation of noise. “What is that?” Ryan hissed, wincing as Ray pulled his phone out and the noise got louder. “Why?”

            “Gavin,” Ray growled, glancing at the caller before answering, thankfully ending the terrible noise. Ryan sighed and pulled Ray closer, pressing his face into his neck. “What?” he spat into the phone.

            Ryan smiled as thin fingers reached up and played with the end of his hair. He sighed, closing his eyes and pressing feather light kisses against Ray’s shoulder. “Fucking—but--“ Ryan knew Ray had to be pouting and smiled to himself. “Fine. But you fucking owe me.”

            Ray jammed his phone into his pocket as Ryan stood up slightly. Ray was in fact pouting, arms folded tightly against his chest. “I guess you have to go?” he said softly as he reached up and ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. It _was_ as soft as it looked.

            “Yeah,” Ray mumbled before looking up at Ryan and surging up to peck him on the lips. “I’m showing up at your apartment tonight.”

            “If you didn’t come to mine, I’d be at yours,” Ryan said, cupping Ray’s cheek to kiss him again before reluctantly letting go. “See you tonight.”

            Ray blinked, dazed, for a moment before giving Ryan a goofy grin. “Fuck yeah,” he breathed before he had to run out of the shop.

 

            “What are you smiling at X-Ray?” Gavin said, peaking over Ray’s shoulder to look at his hand. His eyes light up and he smirked. “That’s adorable!” he cooed, pushing at Ray’s shoulders.

            “Get the fuck off,” Ray snorted, elbowing Gavin in the stomach.

            “What’d it say?” Michael called across the room, Jeremy snickering beside him.

            “Excited!” Gavin said before squawking as Ray tackled him to the floor.

            Michael and Jeremy laughed until they were pulled into the fight. The other Fakes ignored them, but tensed at the knock on the penthouse door. “I got it!” Ray said as he untangled himself rapidly from the other lads and flung the door open.

            Ryan blinked down at Ray on the other side of the door before smiling sheepishly. “Hey Rye,” Ray said, holding his hand out to him. ‘Protective’ was scrawled against the back of his right hand and Ryan relaxed.

            “Hey rose,” Ryan said as he took Ray’s hand and stepped into the apartment.

            The lads and most of the rest of the crew watched them with interest, eyeing Ryan up, as Geoff walked over. “Ryan, you’d better be taking care of Ray,” he said offering Ryan his hand with a crooked smile.

            “I think it might be the other way around right now, but of course I am,” Ryan said, shaking Geoff’s hand.

            Geoff nodded as Ray rolled his eyes and squeezed Ryan’s hand. “Anyway,” Ray said, pulling Ryan toward the couch with the rest of the crew. “Let’s play!”

            Ryan didn’t have a second where he wasn’t asked a serious or silly (in Gavin’s case) question. Most of them were about their relationship. Ray would just shrug so he was left to actually answer. The only thing keeping him calm was Ray curled up in his lap and refusing to move from that spot.

            The crew was a lot bigger than he realized although he knew how many members there were. A tad overwhelmed, he was never happier when they either fell asleep or wandered away to do something else, leaving Ray and himself to disappear to Ray’s room.

            “Dear god,” Ryan breathed, sitting on Ray’s bed. “That was a mess.”

            “They like you though,” Ray said as he easily straddled Ryan’s lap and hugged his shoulders loosely.

            “Really? Do they threaten and curse at the people they like?” Ryan said, smiling up at Ray as he placed his hands on his hips.

            “Of fucking course, who do you think we are?” Ray said, chuckling as Ryan sighed dramatically. Shaking his head, he pulled himself closer. “You did fine.”

            “Thank god,” Ryan sighed, their noses brushing. “I’m exhausted.”

            “Nope,” Ray said with a small shrug before kissing Ryan.

            “Nope?” Ryan breathed when they parted. Ray just smirked and Ryan laughed, kissing him again.


	117. Matching Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wears a mask and you get to finally take it off when you meet the one with your identical mask, your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            He vividly remembered his masking ceremony. His parents threw him a big birthday party with all of his favorite foods. They gave him new games and everything he wanted. Then, when his friends and family finally left, there was one box left unopened.

            He had been petrified of masks before. His family didn’t have masks anymore and when he first saw someone with a mask on, he thought they were a monster. No one bothered to explain to him why some people wore them and why others didn’t.

            So when his parents handed him a box with excited smiles, he was expecting a cat or something. Instead, there was a black skull inside. Before he could process that information, the skull leapt from the box and consumed his face. He screamed. He cried. He thought he was going to die because a human skull was eating his face.

            His parents had to explain. They held him as he sobbed, desperately trying to get the damn thing off of his face. Someone out there in the big wide world had a mask just like his and one day, he’d find that person. When he did, he’d be able to take his mask off and they could be just like his parents, happy in love.

            God, he was only five. He didn’t need this shit. He couldn’t look himself in the mirror. He looked like a monster. Hours were spent in front of a mirror trying to pry the plastic glued to his skin off. Faintly, the smooth plastic of the mask felt every pull and tug. The mask itself hurt when he tried to chip the fucking thing off.

            He was too young for this shit.

            When he was ten, he realized that not only had his parents hid anything he could use to pry the mask off away, but if he really wanted it off, he had to find his soulmate. He day-dreamed of the day he’d find the other person in a skull mask and finally stop being a monster. Until then he’d have to settle for nightmares of his mask eating his head.

            As he grew older, he got used to masks, especially his own. Very few people didn’t have masks in school. He would willing admit he was jealous of the people who had half masks or just face masks, not full head masks like his own.

            In high school, he did come to appreciate the fact that most of the time, his entire face, including his mouth, was hidden away. He could mock or stick his tongue out at whoever he wanted and they’d just think he was a very serious guy. The mask saved him many hours of trying not to show his disgust on his face.

            “Is it hard to breath?” Michael said one day before morning classes, eyeing Ray’s mask, “How the fuck do you eat?”

            Ray snorted and reached up and opened his mouth, the skull’s teeth parting with his lips. “Like that,” he said, closing his mouth.

            Michael’s mouth was contorted in disgust. He was lucky enough to have a half mask and to never have a single lunch period with Ray. “That’s fucking terrifying.”

            “No point in killing me off before I’ve met my soulmate,” Ray said with a shrug, leaning back against the wall. Unlike Michael, he didn’t have to worry much about facial grooming. Michael’s hair was a wild mop on the top of his head and his mouth was visible. Ray assumed by now that he just didn’t grow hair on his head or face. Probably never would until the damn thing came off.

            Michael reached up and ran his fingers over the edge of his mask. Even his nose was visible, the mask only around his eyes. Red feathers plumbed out of the sides of the mask. Beads were carefully glued to the edge of the mask. The base of the mask itself was black with a faint red paisley pattern.

            “I would not trade you,” Michael said eventually shaking his head. “No matter what you say.”

            “Whatever, I like not having anyone know what I’m thinking,” Ray said, smiling crookedly. Michael snorted and Ray wondered if he knew he was smiling or if he just assumed whatever he said was sarcastic like everyone else he knew.

            He never graduated high school. With his parents short on cash, he picked up selling drugs in school and almost got caught. He made the decision to drop out on his own. His parents weren’t happy and Michael accused him of leaving him behind, but he didn’t care. As long as they could eat, who actually gave a damn? Not him.

            Well, drugs were a gateway in a different way than normally considered, for him at least. He never did the drugs he sold, but he got a pretty penny in both money and information every time he dealed. According to his costumers, a dude in a skull mask was very easy to talk to.

            Local gangs paid him for whatever he knew. They tried to threaten him a few times but after one fight with a very unprepared gang member gave him a reputation. Ray had a knife, he had only his fists. Ray won by cutting the guy’s throat and apparently he looked terrifying as fuck while he did it.

            He both blamed and loved the skull mask for that. On one hand, no one wanted to fuck with the short asshole in the skull mask. On the flip side, no one wanted to deal with him either.

            “You should get a mask!” Gavin said cheerfully as the three of them waited around for a deal.

            Michael and Ray both looked at Gavin in silence. Gavin blinked happily back at them, brow slowly furrowing in confusion. Ray had picked Gavin up as a proxy for deals so he could still get information. That, and he had the same mask as Michael.

            “Gavin,” Michael said slowly, face turning red. He had freckles on his cheeks. “Ray’s already wearing a fucking mask!”

            Gavin squawked and scurried away from Michael as he shouted at him. Ray sighed and shook his head, watching the idiots. They made quiet the pair, but Ray knew how happy they were. Michael was more than happy to become part of Ray’s business after he actually graduated high school. He was Ray’s actual muscle.

            “Hey idiots,” Ray said, pushing off of the wall he was leaning against. “Deals on.”

            Gavin gasped and rushed over, Michael on his heels. Ray hung back in silence, a terrifying presence. He was actually zoning out, trusting Gavin to not fuck this up. What was it like to not have a mask? He’d gone fifteen years in one. He envied his friends’ freedom.

 

            Geoff hadn’t worn a mask in twenty years when he finally tracked the infamous Vagabond down. He knew the rumors that Vagabond just didn’t have a soulmate and was just a wondering psychopath with a skull stuck to his face. He had also heard that the mask wasn’t actually a mask but his real face.

            Regardless, he had finally tracked him down to a bar a town over from Los Santos. Selling drugs. With a British fuck and an angry kid from New Jersey with him. “Shouldn’t you be taller or something?” he blurted, staring down at a short guy in a purple hoodie and the infamous skill mask.

            “What the fuck are you talking about?” skull mask said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Brown eyes glared at Geoff and he realized about two things at once. The first was that this definitely wasn’t the real Vagabond.

            “The Vagabond has a soulmate?!” Was his second thought and probably not the best thing to say out loud. The kid froze, eyes narrowing.

            “Who?” skull mask said, his two friends standing. The British guy didn’t look too bad, but the red head next to him look about ready to rip his arm off.

            “You don’t know who the Vagabond is? And you share his face?” Geoff snorted, falling back on a cocky grin and lazy stance.

            Skull mask tilted his head to the side and his eyes looked wild. “I know who the Vagabond is. I’m asking who you are.”

            Geoff cringed and forced a smile. “Geoff Ramsey,” he said, offering the guy his hand.

            Skull mask didn’t even glance down at his hand. “Michael,” he said simply, turning his back on Geoff. “Get him out of my bar.”

            For the first time in ten years, Geoff was tossed out of a bar after not actually starting a fight. He stared at the bar in a daze. Whoever that kid was, he knew a lot more than his mask allowed him to show.

            Ray Narvaez Jr. was a name crooks only knew the name of if he wanted them to. If someone could afford his info or his drugs, they knew him. Otherwise, he was a hidden figure in the community. Although, not one to be messed with.

            He didn’t need to know who Geoff was, but he asked anyway, mainly to make a point. What point, he wasn’t sure. Didn’t matter now, he supposed. Ramsey was looking for Vagabond, not him. A common mistake.

            “Don’t you know where the Vagabond is?” Gavin said as Michael dragged Geoff from the bar.

            “Yep,” Ray said as his mask parted for him to drink his water masquerading as vodka.

            “Couldn’t you tell him where he was?” Gavin said, trying to look innocent as he swirled his beer.

            Ray said nothing and Michael sat next to Gavin and they started bickering with each other playfully. Vagabond was a name that floated around a lot in the illegal business. Everyone knew the mad man in the skull mask.

            Once upon a time, Ray would have done anything to find him and get this damn mask off, but he was kind of afraid of who was under the mask. He’d be that skinny kid with the skull mask for nearly all his life. It was his criminal identity. It was a literal part of him. Yet, he kept track of where the Vagabond was.

            “We’re going to Los Santos,” Ray said suddenly, startling Michael and Gavin who were now a little more than buzzed.

            “Seriously?” Michael slurred, arm slung around Gavin’s shoulders. “Why now?”  
            “Because that’s where the Vagabond is,” Ray said before standing and heading for the door.

            With a squawk, Gavin climbed over Michael to follow after Ray. “X-Ray!” he cooed, wrapping his arms around Ray and hanging off of him. “Finally!”

            “You’re gonna get a good fuck!” Michael laughed, draping himself over Gavin and adding to the weight on Ray’s shoulders.

            “Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up,” Ray laughed, trying to shrug them off. Whoever the guy was under the mask was worth meeting.

 

            Vagabond liked his privacy. Of course he had Meg and Jeremy. His unofficially but also extremely annoying younger siblings. They knew everything about him. Everything they knew was taught to them by him. They were a pretty good team that rarely worked a job together. So when Vagabond decided to answer the call Ramsey had put out without knowing, they came with him.

            Ray knew all of this as he set up a meeting with the Vagabond. It was why Michael and Gavin were in the most likely locations for Jeremy and Meg to appear when Vagabond walked into the warehouse.

            Ray also knew that Vagabond had no fucking clue who he was, probably assuming this was a mission briefing. So when he walked in, he looked a surprised as Ray did when the mask that had been clinging to their faces for so long suddenly popped.

            Hesitantly, Ray reached up and pulled the mask off. Air breezed over his face and head, chilling him to his toes. He laughed out right, reaching up to feel his face. Vagabond didn’t move, didn’t even reach up.

            “Thanks,” Ray sighed, dropping the mask to the ground. “Been wanting to get this fucking thing off since I got it.”  
            Vagabond said nothing, Ray wasn’t really expecting him to. “You can call your minions off, mine already have them pinned,” he said, crouching to pick up the mask. He couldn’t quiet let it go yet. “We go our way, you go yours?”

            Vagabond wasn’t even moving, just staring at Ray with glowing blue eyes. Ray pursed his lips then shrugged. “Alright, whatever.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He could finally wear a coms bud.

            He spared himself a glance in his phone screen. Not a spec of hair on his head or face. That made sense, really.

            In a heartbeat, Vagabond had smacked Ray’s phone away and grabbed his face. Ray froze, face surprisingly still as the Vagabond loomed over him, cupping his cheeks. “Yeah?” he said slowly, not looking away from the Vagabond’s eyes.

            He could see his brows furrow beyond the plastic. “You got a plan here or-?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow as he stepped out of his hands. They stayed in the air as Ray called Michael. Their eyes never moved from each other.

            “Got it,” Michael said before hanging up.

            Ray took another step back and Vagabond followed him. Scowling, Ray pulled his other hand from his pocket. Vagabond flinched as smoke burst from the grenade in Ray’s hand. His hand burned and his ears were ringing as he bolted from the warehouse, heart beating hard.

            Gavin whined about him leaving his soulmate behind the entire ride back to their town. Ray ignored him, his mask in his hands as Michael drove. “You okay?” Michael managed to say softly but loud enough to be heard over Gavin.

            “Sure,” Ray muttered, nodding. Michael smiled and started to yell at Gavin. Ray felt his eye twitch but ignored it. He wondered what it was like to have a beard.

 

            Ray Narvaez Jr. wasn’t a well-known name, but for those who did know who he was, he was indispensable. Geoff, armed with new info, expected to confront the kid in the Vagabond’s mask but was stumped when he was instead met with a kid with a bored look on a mask less face. A beard was just starting to grow in around his mouth and along his jaw, short black hair spiky on his head.

            “Vagabond’s here?” Geoff blurted and Ray laughed.

            “Hell no, I found him, got that damn mask off, and the fucked off. Now what do you want?” Ray said, stuffing his hands into his hoodie. “If it’s info you want, you’re going to have to pay.”

            Geoff’s jaw dropped as he stared at Ray. Kid was somehow more terrifying now with the crooked yet bored grin. “I--uh. I want you and your boys to join my crew,” he said, scrambling to recover.

            “The Fakes, right?” Ray said, before shrugging. “I’m not interested, but if they are, you can ask.”

            Geoff shook his head and smiled down at the kid. “I want all three of you. Come on, you know you could be much better in Los Santos.”

            “Vagabond’s in Los Santos looking for you,” Ray said simply, turning away and heading towards the booth he had escaped from. “Hey assholes!”

            Geoff frowned and trailed after Ray. Michael and Gavin stopped their drunken make-out to stare at Ray. “What?” Michael slurred, glaring at Ray as Gavin giggled.

            “Ramsey wants you two idiots to be Fakes,” Ray said, jerking a thumb back at Geoff. “You in or not?”

            “Only if X-Ray is!” Gavin said, launching himself at Ray from the booth.

            Ray scowled and opened his mouth to argue when Michael stumbled out and grabbed an amused Geoff by the collar of his suit. “We go if Ray goes, got it?”

            “Got it,” Geoff laughed, patting Michael’s hands before looking at Ray. “Looks like whatever you were planning failed, smart ass.”

            Ray scowled then sighed. “Vav-“

            “Noooo!” Gavin whined, hugging Ray tightly, “You’re not running away.”

            “He’s so smart sometimes,” Michael sighed, wobbling over and patting Gavin’s head. “And a fucking idiot the rest of the time.”

            “Micoo!” Gavin squawked in Ray’s ear. Geoff laughed as Ray winced and tried to wiggle free.

            “Come on, we can talk on the way to wherever you live,” Geoff said, nodding toward the door.

            Ray had to begrudgingly admit that Geoff was offering them a pretty good deal. The money made from heists could triple their income. Ray already had a hold of the drug empire in Los Santos and he could actually snipe now that he wasn’t running around with the Vagabond’s face.

            Yet, there was there problem. The Vagabond. Ray’s heart pounded against his ribs, aching for a man he had never known. He still remembered the intensity of those eyes staring into his. Could almost feel the rough palms against his cheeks.

            He wasn’t sure he wanted to see him again. Hell, he just wanted the stupid mask off, he didn’t want to be whatever he could be to the Vagabond. He had the distinct feeling it would only end badly for him if he didn’t end up dead first.

            No matter his protest, however, Michael and Gavin insisted that he come to Los Santos to be a Fake with them. They wanted them to meet again, Ray was sure this was part of their plan to do something stupid. He found himself going along with the plan anyway. This whole soulmate thing was going to get him killed one day.

            Thankfully, Geoff’s second in command, Jack, and his third, Trevor, hadn’t gotten anything from the Vagabond yet. Ray wanted to be relieved, but he didn’t have time to figure out exactly what he was feeling when Geoff told them to get the word out that Ray, Michael, and Gavin were there. Ray couldn’t say anything in time to stop them.

            The next mother fucking day, Vagabond with Jeremy and Meg in tow were at their door. Ray dived for his room, kicking Michael and Gavin off as they were let into the penthouse. He managed to shut his door before Geoff could even call for him, turning the lock and snatching up his sniper.

            Ray had worse ideas than climbing out his window and up the side of one of the tallest buildings in Los Santos to get to the roof. He had also had significantly better ideas. Regardless, he made it to the top without incident and sat on the edge, shooting absent mindedly at whoever he saw in adjacent buildings.

            When the roof door opened, he assumed it was Michael or Gavin or even Geoff. He was not expecting silence when he made a snarky comment. When he turned, the Vagabond was staring down at him, mask still firmly in place.

            Ray stared back, heart in his throat and burning. He hadn’t even looked at his mask since the day it came off, yet Vagabond kept it on like he had never been freed from the damn thing. Maybe this was why he didn’t want to see him again.

            Face devoid of emotion, Ray slung his sniper onto his back without breaking eye contact with Vagabond. Slowly, he got himself ready to climb back down the building as quickly as he could when he was suddenly being lifted then pinned to the gravel roof.

            “Let go,” Ray snarled, pushing on Vagabond’s shoulders. He was only being held down by his shoulders, Vagabond kneeling beside him. He could get out easily, they both knew it.

            “You were going to fall,” Vagabond grunted, pressing a bit harder on Ray’s shoulder.

            Ray snorted and tried to make himself slip away. It would be so easy. “How the fuck do you think I got up here?”

            Vagabond paused and Ray knew he could get away without resistance, but there he laid. Emotions swirled in his stomach and he was too afraid to move. Maybe his fear of masks hadn’t gone away. Maybe he remembered those dreams where the skull mask ate him and now he really could die by its matching mate. Maybe he never once thought about finding his soulmate as meeting someone to love but instead as freedom. He never thought about the person, the other person under the mask. All he cared about was being free and now he had to deal with what came with being free.

            Buried under all of that was the resounding ache that Vagabond was still wearing that god damn mask. So, instead of escaping, he found himself reaching up to finally remove the mother fucking mask.

            The instant his fingers brushed the bottom of the mask, Vagabond was gone from above him. Ray stared, eyes wide, at the blue sky. His hands were frozen in the air, the faint tingle of the mask ticking the pads of his fingers.

            Slowly, he turned to look at the Vagabond who has his back to him, hands clamped over the bottom of the mask and keeping it down. The feelings of love he knew he shouldn’t already have shattered as he stood.

            Without saying a word, he walked past Vagabond, ignoring how he flinched away from him. He opened the door to the service stairs and left.

            He had to pick the lock to his door, not even responding to anything anyone said to him. He shot Michael one glare before he could be touched. Michael leaned back, pulling his hand away before Ray bit it off.

            “Okay,” Michael said softly with a nod before turning on his heels and yelling at the others. Jeremy and Meg were among them, watching him with concerned looks. Bile rose in his throat and he disappeared into his room.

            He locked his door then locked his window, pulling the blinds. He stood in front of the window for a moment, shaking hands making the blinds tick against the glass.

            Tears fell silently on the rug as Ray let the blinds go and set his sniper down slowly. He methodically pulled his shoes off then curled into a ball on his bed. His shoulders shook slightly with sobs as he laid there, trying to understand the million things he was feeling.

            He had never thought about his soulmate before, but they were real. He was to love this person as friends as lovers, as--something. They were made for each other in some fundamental way. Yet, he spent years only wanting to meet them to get rid of the mask then just walk away. Yet, his soulmate clung to his mask as if he had never met Ray at all.

            He was confused, hurt, and emotionally exhausted. What he wouldn’t give to just stop thinking. He eventually got his wish, falling into a fitful sleep.

            Despite the incident on the roof, Vagabond was insistent on cornering Ray and talking to him. Ray was just as insistent on ignoring him and slipping away. Some part of him wanted his soulmate. Another part decided that if he was alright with acting like they weren’t free from their masks, then so was he. Minus wearing his actual mask. He still couldn’t bear to look at it still.

            “Ray!” Jeremy said, following Ray toward the door. “Mind teaching me your sniping ways?”

            Ray stared at Jeremy for a second, trying not to wrinkle his nose. “Sure?”

            “Sweet! Hold on,” Jeremy said, racing from the room. Ray blinked after him, brow furrowed. The rest of the crew was trying too hard to seem like they weren’t paying attention. Vagabond was right out staring at Ray, like he normally did.

            Jeremy came back with his own sniper, grinning up at Ray. “Okay,” Ray muttered before leading the way out to the roof.

            Jeremy tried to pretend he knew nothing about sniping but Ray said nothing when he asked questions about setting up. Jeremy blinked at him then sighed, setting up his sniper and making a fairly good shot.

            They sat in silence for a moment, Ray with his arms folded and glaring at Jeremy who smiled sheepishly at him. “I--uh. I know the last thing you probably want to hear from me is that Vaga isn’t a bad guy.”

            “You’d be right,” Ray said slowly, telling himself over and over again that he should just leave. Yet, just like the last time he was on that damn roof with someone, he didn’t even inch toward the door.

            “But you have to understand too. Vaga’s used that mask to hide for longer than you did,” Jeremy said, stopping himself from touching his own half mask. He wore something similar to the Phantom of the Opera, the mask only covering the left side of his face. Instead of white, the mask was bright purple. “He-he’s done a lot of shit and his way of coping was telling himself that it wasn’t him that did it, it was his mask.”

            Ray’s arms unfolded and fell to his sides. “And if the mask comes off, he has to face it?” he said softly.

            “Yeah,” Jeremy said nodding quickly. “It’s nothing to do with you.”

            Ray stared at Jeremy for a moment. “Why didn’t he say it when he had the chance?”

            “Probably because he’s not sure how.” Jeremy shrugged, carefully taking his gun apart. “He doesn’t like talking all that much.”

            Ray frowned, studying Jeremy for a moment. “So what? I give him a chance?”

            Jeremy frowned and leaned back on his heels. “I was hoping you would.”

            “Sorry, but I just wanted to find him to get the stupid mask off,” Ray snorted, turning and finally managing to make himself walk away. “I’ve never really been interested in having a soulmate.”

            “So you’re telling me you didn’t feel at least a little hurt that Vaga kept the mask on?” Jeremy said, stumbling after him.

            Ray paused, hand on the door knob. Michael told him he liked to run away from things like feelings. Hell, Gavin was telling him he needed to stop doing that. “And?” he croaked.

            “And? And don’t you want to do something about it?” Jeremy said, trying to lean around Ray to see his face as he cringed. Jeremy wasn’t supposed to hear him.

            “Yes?” Ray said, taking a step away from Jeremy.

            Jeremy smiled at him and shook his head. “You’re just as bad as he is, come on,” he said, grabbing Ray’s hand and dragging him down the stairs.

            “What are you doing?” Ray said, trying to slip his hand free.

            “You and Vaga need to talk,” Jeremy said, throwing open the penthouse door. Vagabond’s head snapped up and he stood as Jeremy dragged Ray over to him. Ray was a bit more frantic about trying to free himself, especially when Jeremy grabbed Vagabond’s hand.

            “Now talk,” Jeremy said with a snicker as he pushed Ray and Vagabond into the bathroom and slammed the door. Ray immediately tried to slam his body into the door, but Jeremy just laughed on the other side. He couldn’t talk about his feelings. He wasn’t even ready to face them to himself!

            “Ray?”

            Ray froze, looking over his shoulder at Vagabond who sounded so lost and worried and maybe a little scared. Sighing, Ray pushed off of the door and stood awkwardly near the toilet for a second before he started to pace.

            “I don’t know what to feel,” he blurted, hand going up into his hair. The black strands were finally starting to get long. He had a beard he needed to trim. “I never thought about you. I just wanted the stupid mask off. No one told me! No one told me what it meant. I just opened this box and this freaky skull mask _ate_ my _face_! I thought people with masks were monsters, I never wanted one!”

            Vagabond stood extremely still, eyes following Ray as he paced and pulled at his hair. “And then, for years, I didn’t have to face my emotions and feelings because no one knew what they were and no one bothered to tell me what they were! I never fucking learned what being emotional meant and how to deal with it! And then I couldn’t show emotions so I could fucking sell drugs and seem like not a wimpy kid with a knife.”

            Vagabond didn’t utter a sound but he did step forward. Ray didn’t notice so he took another. “I didn’t have to deal with it, I just kind of was there. And then I hear about you and I spend for fucking every just tracking you around because I was afraid of what was under the mask and it turns out that you don’t wish you never met me you’re just as afraid as I am!”

            Ray laughed brokenly, tears he hadn’t even notice form pattering to the floor. He was nearly pulling his hair out until larger, gentle fingers pried them from black strands. “I don’t know what to feel,” Ray whispered, sniffing as Vagabond lowered his hands to his sides and loosely held them.

            “It’s okay,” Vagabond said awkwardly, hesitantly letting Ray’s hands go. He reached up and held onto the bottom of his mask.

            Ray’s hands shot up and grabbed Vagabond’s. “No. No,” Ray whispered, Vagabond’s blue eyes staring him down.

            Vagabond didn’t let go and neither did Ray. His mouth opened and closed, working around words shaped like stones. “When we met, I wanted to be able to walk away. I didn’t even want to be a Fake because it meant running into you again.”

            Vagabond stared him down before gently shaking his hands. Ray closed his eyes and looked away as plastic scrapped against skin then fell to linoleum. “I killed my parents, I set fire to my school,” Vagabond said, rough palms cupping Ray’s cheeks. “I thought there was no one in this world for me and then I walk into a warehouse thinking someone is going to hire me to kill someone else and I find another skull mask staring back at me.”

            Ray ground his teeth as Vagabond tiltied his head to look forward. “I didn’t know how to feel either, but I knew I wanted you to be there when I figured it out.”

            Thumbs rubbed under Ray’s eyes but he kept them closed, squeezing them tightly. “If you can face who you became, you can help me face who I am.”

            Ray barked a laugh, licking his lips nervously. “S-start with a real name then, asshole,” he rasped, eyes fluttering open.

            “Ryan,” Vagabond said gently, a soft smile on a handsome face. Soft blond hair was growing long on his head and stubble lined his jaw. “My name’s Ryan.”

            Ray looked between those blue eyes and he smiled as more tears welled in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Ryan,” he whispered.

            “I’m sorry too,” Ryan said, pressing their foreheads together.

            Ray laughed and hugged Ryan tightly, fingers curling in his leather jacket and his face pressed into his shoulder. Ryan’s arms wrapped around him and the burning in their chests finally cooled.


	118. Love in the Zombie Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can sense when your soulmate is in distress.” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            The only people not in a constant state of distress were the ones to look out for. They were the ones with the least to lose and the clearest mind. Unfortunately, they were the majority anymore.

            The paranoia and stress was something Ryan had gotten used to. The constant buzzing of fear and panic kept him on edge. Sometimes the tingling was at a minimum, easy to ignore and floating in the background of his mind. Other times the distress that wasn’t his own would be so over powering he would have to find someplace to hide until the feeling subsided.

            He didn’t like thinking about the day the feeling would disappear completely yet every day the possibility was all too real. Faintly, he felt bad that every time a horde would come too close or when he almost got caught in a corner or when he tried to sneak past a bandit camp his own distress would be transferred over miles, transcending time and space to let someone the world made for him know that he was in danger.

            He wondered what they thought of him. He felt like his soulmate was pretty chill. They were rarely so freaked out that Ryan could barely function. Unfortunately, they weren’t so lucky. Ryan freaked himself out just thinking of the possibilities of entering a town. Or teaming up with anyone.

            Although, he hadn’t been freaked out for some time. He was on his own now in the dead of winter in Canada. He walked past the walking dead, studying their frozen positions like the statues in a museum. A couple were thawed enough to growl at him, one or two had the warmer clothes to try and shamble after him.

            The thunk of his bow string silenced them and made new statues. He watched one zombie fall in a heap, his arrow in its eye. Sighing, he walked over and pressed his foot against its head. He barely began to press down to pull his arrow out when the skull crushed and rotting brains splattered the ground.

            Scowling, he pulled his arrow free and shook off the flesh. He tensed when he felt a spike in his soulmates distress then relaxed as they seemed to. Stuffing the arrow back into the quiver at his hip, he continued down the road.

            He kept his bow in one gloved hand, his bare hand stuff into his jacket pocket. He had only one glove, having lost the other one in a scuffle with another scavenger a few cities back. He kept his soulmates distress in the back of his mind as he continued forward, eyes scanning the woods and the road he was following.

            The wind billowed by and the hollow sound of the trees channeling the wind down the road roared in his ears. Just under the sound, he heard the crunch of snow under feet and turned, pulling an arrow out in the same movement.

            His thumb brushed his cheek as he stared into the eyes of two young men. One wore a heavy trench coat, wild red hair poking out from under his beanie. The other was still wearing shorts although he wore a heavy winter jacket. Two pistols were trained on him and he felt his own distress spiking.

            The wind quieted and the guy in shorts cleared his throat. “Passing through?” he said slowly, a backpack resting on his shoulders. Two dead rabbits hung from the straps.

            “Yeah,” Ryan said slowly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to draw another arrow after letting one fly, “Didn’t know there was a settlement near here.”

            Trench coat cursed, shooting Shorts a glare. “Oh shut up,” Shorts snorted, lowering his gun. “You a scavenger?”

            “Was,” Ryan said with a shrug, hesitantly lowering his bow but keeping the string pulled back, “Was looking for a settlement to settle down in, actually.”

            “But not ours?” Trench coat sneered, narrowing his eyes at Ryan, not lowering his pistol.

            “I was heading for the one further north,” Ryan said, still feeling tense as Shorts pushed Trench coat’s arms down.

            “We need a new guy,” Shorts said softly, holstering his pistol. “You good at anything?”  
            “What do you need?” Ryan said only letting his bow go slack when Trench coat begrudgingly put his gun away, keeping the arrow notched, “I’ve gotten good at a lot of shit.”

            “You know anything about cars and shit? Our tech guy ran out while a horde was passing and made himself diner,” Shorts said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

            “I think I can help,” Ryan said, slowly putting his arrow back in the quiver. “I know how to make a generator from some spare parts too.”

            “Shit, really?” Shorts said, grinning crookedly. “We’ve got a generator but if it breaks we’re fucked.”

            “You actually know your shit, right?” Trench coat said, narrowing his eyes at Ryan. “Not just saying that to get in?”

            “I can start explaining how a car works, if that’ll make you feel better,” Ryan said with a shrug. He smiled as Shorts snorted and cringed.

            Trench coat laughed and shook his head, relaxing. “Nah, I’m good. We’ll just see when we get back.”

            “Well that was a mood shift,” Ryan said, taking a hesitant step forward. “I’m Ryan.”

            “I’m an asshole, not a dick,” Trench coat snorted, folding his arms. “I’m Michael.”

            “Ray,” Shorts said before turning toward the woods. “Come one, we’ve got to get going before night hits and I lose my legs.”

            “Well maybe you should wear real pants,” Michael snorted, waving for Ryan to walk in front of him.

            “I like my shorts, and none of our spare clothes fit me,” Ray said, glancing at Ryan over his shoulder. “Where’d you come from?”

            “I was in New York,” Ryan said, hooking his bow on his backpack. “I was in a settlement until a new guy took power and wanted to go out and conquer other settlements.”

            “You bailed? No one is chasing you, are they?” Michael said, hand on the butt of his pistol.

            “Don’t see why they would. No one would probably noticed if I left. There was a lot of people there,” Ryan said with a shrug, looking back at Michael. “No one documented who was there and I didn’t have any friends.”

            “Fair enough,” Michael snorted, opening his mouth to speak again. A snap of a branch had them all freezing. Ryan faintly felt his soulmate panic for a moment under his own stress. He slowly got his bow back into his hands as his mind whirled. Was one of these men his soulmate? He and his soulmate had never had a spike at the same exact moment.

            “Dear,” Ray said, crouching down and pointing out into the woods. Ryan squinted and caught sight of a brown head.

            Without thinking, he raised his bow and fired. There was silence for a moment, Ray staring at Ryan in shock and Michael pressing a gun against Ryan’s shoulder and then there was a thud.

            “Holy shit,” Michael hissed, the gun leaving Ryan’s shoulder.

            “Did you hit that dear from here?” Ray said, his eyes lighting up as the distress faded into the background once more.

            “Yes?” Ryan said, putting his bow away. “You get bored when you live alone in the woods for an entire winter.”

            “Last winter?” Ray said as they headed for the dear, a red spot glaring at them in the snow.

            “Yeah, got stuck in a cabin,” Ryan said as they came to the deer. His arrow went perfectly through the deer’s neck. It weakly kicked its legs as Michael pulled a knife.

            “Last year was a bitch,” Michael said as he slipped the blade into the deer’s eye, “He might be a better shot than you.” He smirked up at Ray before yanking Ryan’s arrow.

            “We’ll have to see about that,” Ray said, eyeing Ryan with a small smile as he took his arrow back.

            “I’m up for it,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. “You good with bows or guns?”

            “Guns,” Michael said before Ray could, holding his hand out to Ray. “Rope?”

            “You’re dragging it, asshole,” Ray snorted, slinging the backpack from his shoulder.

            “I can do it, if you want. I did shoot it,” Ryan said, shrugging when Ray and Michael looked back at him.

            “Nah, Michael’s a lazy piece of shit. He can carry it,” Ray said as he opened the backpack and dug around inside for a moment before handing Michael a bundle of rope.

            “Like you’re not fucking lazy the rest of the time,” Michael snorted, taking the rope and tying the deer’s back legs together, “This fucker once fell asleep getting his hair cut.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, trying his hardest not to give them a massive grin. These had to be some of the nicest people he had met in some time. Something about the zombie apocalypse made everyone a major asshole.

            “Hey, I was tired,” Ray said, pouting slightly before lightly pushing Michael’s shoulder. “Anyway, we really should get back.”

            “Where’s your settlement?” Ryan said as Michael hefted the deer up and started to drag it behind him.

            “It’s a tiny ass town with a dirt road,” Ray said as he and Ryan walked beside Michael. “If you didn’t know where the road was, you’d have no idea the town was even there.”

            “It’s the perfect place to hide,” Michael grunted, stopping and dropping the dear. “Okay, I need help.”

            “What, you can’t do it yourself, Mr. Macho?” Ray snorted, glancing around them.

            Michael narrowed his eyes at Ray and Ryan chuckled. He walked over to the nearest tree and grabbed a low hanging branch. Jumping, he put his full weight on the branch. Plus the snow, the branch snapped and Ryan just managed to land on his feet.

            Michael and Ray stared at him as he brushed the snow out of his hair. “Think we can tie it to this and carry it that way?” he said, holding the branch up.

            Once the deer’s legs were tied to the branch and Ryan was walking between Michael and Ray again, one end of the branch on his shoulder and the other on Michael’s, the sun was starting to pink. “I can’t help but notice that neither of you sound very Canadian,” Ryan said after a moment of silence.

            “We know a few people in the town we settled in,” Ray said without glancing back at them. “We were visiting when shit went down.”

            “This town was so full of hicks in the beginning that they already had a plan,” Michael added, puffing a cloud. “They had a wall up and fortified in like, three days.”

            “The hicks eventually killed each other off and we took in a few people and took over,” Ray said, the trees starting to thin slightly. “We’ve been there since.”

            “Had enough scavengers come through and screw us over so we’re going to have to take your weapons when we get there,” Michael said, grunting when the ground started to go up hill slightly.

            “That’s fair,” Ryan said, foot slipping slightly in the snow as the hill got a bit steeper. “Will I get it back eventually?”

            “With good behavior,” Ray said, smiling at Ryan over his shoulder before disappearing over the crest of the hill.

            Ryan frowned and tried to hurry after him, pulling Michael along with him. At the top of the hill, he saw the towering walls made out of concert and cars. “Wow,” he muttered as he and Michael slid down the hill after Ray who was already near the bottom.

            “Needs reinforced,” Michael said as they reached the bottom. “The hordes are getting bigger.”

            “You can electrify the cars,” Ryan said, eyeing the cars that were carefully stacked on top of each other. Wooden panels and concert were stuffed in the gaps. “It’ll fry the living and the hordes will avoid the crackle.”

            “Seriously? That works?” Ray said, looking back at them after slamming his fist against one of the wooden panels a few times.

            “Yeah, it’s weird, but they don’t seem to like electricity,” Ryan said, looking over the wall. “It wouldn’t be hard. It’ll need its own generator though.”

            “Good thing you know how to make one then,” Michael chuckled as the door shuttered open.

            “Who the fuck is that?” A young woman with a semi-automatic pointed right at Ryan said once the door was open. A man with a curly mustache was pointing a pistol at Ryan, one hand on the door knob.

            “That’s Ryan,” Ray said, nodding at Ryan and stepping between him and the guns. “He knows some tech shit and he shot the deer.”

            The man and woman shared looks before the guns were lowered. “I’ll take the deer, you take off your gear, all your weapons,” the mustached man said as he stepped forward.

            Ryan handed over the branch and then slipped his backpack off as Michael and the man walked the dear into the settlement. “I’ve got some supplies in there, medicine and food,” Ryan told the woman as he handed her the pack.

            “You don’t want to keep it for yourself?” she said, raising an eyebrow as he kept pulling out sheathed knives from all over his body.

            “Nah, good of the camp, right?” Ryan said with a sheepish smile as he draped the last knife on her arm, “I do want my knives back though. Eventually, of course.”

            The woman snorted then laughed, shaking her head. “You’ll fit right fucking in,” she said before waving him through the door.

            “Where the fuck were you hiding all of those?” Ray said as he followed Ryan, handing his backpack over to the woman as well.

            She nodded to them both before leaving, heading to a very heavily locked shed. “You know, under my clothes,” Ryan said with a shrug, glancing around the small town.

            There was one main road they stood on. There were small shops that had been repurposed as different stations for survival. Beyond them were smaller side streets led to a few houses. Ray snorted and shook his head, walking ahead of Ryan.

            “Okay, smart ass, our last guys shop was over here,” Ray said as he led Ryan to a store front with the light up letters still hanging above the boarded up window.

            “Oh my god, this place still had a Radio Shack?” Ryan laughed, grinning up at the sign.

            “I know right?” Ray snorted, pushing on the door. He frowned when the door didn’t budge. “Damnit, Burnie must have the key.”

            “Shouldn’t you tell someone what I’m here for anyway?” Ryan said as he followed Ray down the street.

            “Yeah, probably. Burnie is the boss and everything,” Ray said as he headed for one of the smaller stores.

            Ryan nodded then looked around them. Right next to the Radio Shack was a flower shop that had been converted into a greenhouse for crops. Next to that was a restaurant packed with tables and chairs.

            The woman who had greeted them was leaving a shop across the street that had ‘Scavenging’ written on the boards nailed over the window.

            There were a few other shops, one was a butcher and another was an armory which had a heavy door. Ray took them down an alley to a small side shop that had people going in and out constantly.

            Ryan stayed close as they slipped in. “Hey Ashley, where’s Burnie? We found a new tech guy.”

            “What, seriously?” a woman with long blond hair said, head snapping up from the clip board she was looking at.

            “Hi,” Ryan said, awkwardly waving. “That’d be me.”

            Ray chuckled as Ryan winced at himself. “Oh shit, nice. He already de-weaponed?” Ashley said, giving Ryan a kind smile before turning to the door behind her.

            “Yeah, willingly gave us his supplies too,” Ray said, picking his right foot up to rub his bare leg. “Any pants that’ll fit me come in yet?”

            “Nope,” Ashley snorted, knocking hard on the door. “Just ask Meg to make you something.”

             “Ug, fine,” Ray huffed, dropping his foot to the ground again. “She’s going to make a big deal out of it and everything.”

            “It’s that or lose your legs Ray, deal with it,” Ashely snorted, turning just as the door opened. “We have a new tech guy!”

            The man who opened the door blinked blankly at Ashley behind glasses. He had a short beard and curly black hair. “What?” he said, looking up when she pointed at Ryan. “Oh.”

            “We already took his weapons from him,” Ray said, pushing Ryan forward slightly.

            Ryan offered the man his hand. “I’m Ryan,” he said, smiling awkwardly.

            “Burnie,” the man said, taking Ryan’s hand in a tight hand shake, eyeing him for a moment. “Where you from?”

            “I came up here from New York,” Ryan said, taking his hand back and opening and closing his fist with a small wince. “Heard about a big settlement further north and wanted to check it out. Ran into Ray and Michael first.”

            Burnie narrowed his eyes then pursed his lips and nodded. “Cool, you prove yourself useful you get your shit back and you can stay here. You try to do something stupid and you’ll get shot.”

            “Sounds fair to me,” Ryan said, nodding to Burnie as he disappeared behind the door again.

            Ashley shooed them out, handing Ray the key to the Radio Shack. Ryan sighed in relief as they walked back down the street. “That was slightly terrifying.”

            “Burnie’s cool,” Ray said, jingling the key in his hand. “You handled it well, if that matters.”

            “A bit, thanks,” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly at Ray.

            Ray smiled back and unlocked the Radio Shack. “I’ll keep the key and hang around,” Ray said as Ryan wandered the shop, looking over half-finished projects and piles of junk. “Till you’re cleared.”

            “Alright, think you can help me clean this place up?” Ryan said, scowling at the spilled oil that was never cleaned up.

            “Sure? Not sure what that’ll do though,” Ray said, wrinkling his nose at the pile of dirty rags in the corner.

            “I’ll at least know what’s here,” Ryan said, taking off his jacket. “Are all of these buildings heated?”

            “Yeah, most of the houses too, don’t ask me how though,” Ray said as he took his own off and looked around them. “Where the fuck do we start?”

            “Honestly, I have no idea,” Ryan said with a laugh before turning toward the cleaning space in the store.

            The last tech guy had a lot of half-finished generators that would have never worked and plenty pf spare parts for cars and heaters. They worked in silence for a few hours before Ryan started to get twitchy and asked Ray about the settlement.

            Apparently they were a bunch of calm and collected people. “Burnie and Ashley are soulmates, they met right after the zombie’s broke out,” Ray said as he handed Ryan another small motor.

            Ryan set the motor in a rapidly growing pile. “Are there other soulmates here?”

            “Michael, Gavin, Lindsey, and Meg are,” Ray said, digging screws and bolts out of a bucket, handing Ryan the unrelated pieces. “Jeremy’s is still alive although no one knows where they are. Same with Matt and Mica. Oh! Geoff and Griffon aren’t soulmates but they’ve been married for years.”

            “What about you?” Ryan said, glancing back at Ray from where he was sorting the parts from another bucket.

            “I haven’t found mine, but they’re alive,” Ray said, smiling softly at his bucket. “They’re nearly always freaked out.”

            Ryan could feel his heart beat harder. “Mine’s chill most of the time, but they’re always sort of low key distressed.”

            The shifting of metal paused and Ryan risked a glance at Ray. He was staring blankly at his bucket before shaking his head and grabbing another handful of bolts. Ryan cursed slightly and his heart dejectedly went back to normally pumping blood.

            “So, uh, where’s the generator?” Ryan said to break the silence.

            “It’s behind this building, through that door,” Ray said, pointing to the door beside the workbench. “There’s a back room first but no one but Jane went back there.”

            “So you don’t know what’s there?” Ryan said, turning to face Ray, frowning.

            Ray looked up at Ryan then was setting his bucket down. Ryan went for the door while Ray got the key. Anticipation bounced between them as the door was unlocked and opened.

            “Dear god,” Ray breathed, taking an unstable step back. Ryan’s jaw dropped as he and his soulmate’s panic shot up.

            Human bones hung from the ceiling strung together like wind chimes. The smell of rotting flesh hit them right in the face the instant the door opened, zombie bodies without heads were piled up in one corner, skin slumping off the bones. A bucket of blood rested right next to the door, an eye floating on top.

            “Uh,” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s hand unconsciously. “Wow.”

            “Fucking hell,” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s hand as he gagged. He covered his nose and mouth with his other hand, ignoring the oil getting on his face.

            “Who do we tell?” Ryan said, trying not to breathe too deeply. He eyed the piles of bodies, distress building in his chest.

            “Fuck!” Ray hissed before yanking Ryan away from the door and then out of the store entirely.

            They both too deep breaths in the clean air, hands still clasped. Ryan recovered first, slipping his hand free to rub Ray’s back as he gagged. “Jesus,” Ray breathed, leaning against Ryan. “Some of those weren’t zombies.”

            Ryan winced and could almost feel Ray’s heart beat match the panic his soulmate was sending him. “We, uh, we should tell Burnie.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Ray panted, standing up and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “But we have some shit to talk about, apparently.”

            Ryan gave Ray a soft smile and took his hand again. “Eventually, when there isn’t a weird murder room to deal with.”

            Ray laughed lightly, eyes turning a bit red as he squeezed Ryan’s hand. Burnie didn’t believe them until they showed him the room.

            “Well shit,” Burnie sighed, outside the store since none of them could take the smell they unleashed. “I’ll get some guys to help you clean up that-stuff.”

            Ryan nodded and Ray sighed, their hands till clasped between them. Burnie glanced between them then at their hands before nodding once. “You two get cleaned up and relax. Ray, you can show Ryan around and give him some of Jack’s best food. Uh, you can sort out where you’re living on your own, I’m hoping?”

            “We’ll talk about it,” Ryan said as Ray scowled, blushing lightly.

            Burnie smiled and squeezed their shoulders before walking off, calling someone’s name as they passed.

            Ray immediately made Ryan go get their jackets before taking him to one of the houses. Each house was divided into a series of smaller apartments with shared rooms. The kitchens were gutted for parts and made into game rooms and living rooms customized by those living in the house. The bathrooms were shared and every inch of the house was being used for a number of people to live.

            Ray had a room to himself the second house in from the main street. He was right next to the upstairs bathroom, his room full of personal weapons. He had a TV hooked up to an old x-box, piles of games resting beside the system.

            Ray handed Ryan a towel and soap and pushed him into the bathroom. Running water, something else he’d have to sort out.

            Ryan waited in Ray’s room while he showered. When he returned, they sat on Ray’s bed in silence. “So, uh. Huh,” Ray said, frowning into the distance.

            Ryan snorted and shook his head. “We’re soulmates,” he said simply with a small nod.

            “Shit,” Ray said before laughing and grinning up at Ryan. “What the fuck man?”

            “What? It’s the zombie apocalypse! I’m allowed to be freaked out,” Ryan said, pouting playfully and folding his arms.

            “Not all of the fucking time!” Ray laughed, bumping their shoulders together then staying there, leaning against Ryan.

            “How are you not?” Ryan said, carefully wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist, “I mean, sometimes you’re suddenly overpoweringly distressed, but most of the time you’re just coasting along.”

            “No point in freaking out about everything,” Ray snorted, smiling and placing his hand over Ryan’s. “You’re fucking warm.”

            “I am an average temperature for a human,” Ryan said, pressing his nose into Ray’s wet hair. “And I’m not running around in shorts.”

            “I’ll get real pants, one day,” Ray said, elbowing Ryan lightly in the side.

            “How about you ask that Meg person today?” Ryan said, smiling as Ray snorted. “You have to survive the winter somehow.”

            “Fiiine, you’re going to be worse than Ashley, I can tell,” Ray said, looking up at Ryan and studying his face. “Kind of sucks that the zombie apocalypse is how we meet.”

            “At least we got to meet at all,” Ryan said softly, looking between Ray’s eyes.

            Ray laughed and curled into Ryan’s side. “You’d better stick around.”

            “That was always the plan,” Ryan said, pressing his mouth against Ray’s hair. “But especially so now.”

            Ray sighed and they stayed like that for a long moment before Ray finally dragged Ryan through the town, introducing him to all of the people he had told him about. The instant he met Meg, he begged her to make Ray some pants, laughing as Ray kept lightly punching his shoulder, their fingers still tangled between them.

            Meg gave them a knowing smile before taking Ray’s measurements and promising new pants the next day.

            As they ate some of the best food Ryan had had in some time, they sat with Ray’s friends and were teased mercilessly. “Can’t believe Ray has a hot dad for a soulmate,” Lindsey said and the entire table burst into laughter.

            “I’m not a dad,” Ryan said as they calmed. “But I am hot.”

            “Eh, you’ve got a nice ass,” Ray said, leaning back and looking down. Lindsey nearly spit her drink when she saw Ryan blush.

            They returned to Ray’s room after a game night down stairs on the community Wii. Ryan stood awkwardly as Ray buried himself under the covers.

            “You’re joining aren’t you?” Ray said, peaking out at Ryan.

            “Uh,” Ryan said, yelping when Ray’s hand shot out and dragged him down on top of him.

            “You’re so warm,” Ray moaned, snuggling into Ryan’s chest.

            Blushing, Ryan laughed and wiggled away to slip under the covers. “You just want me for my heat.”

            “I mean…” Ray said, laughing when Ryan pouted at him. “Don’t know much else.”

            Ryan pursed his lips and nodded. “Fair. Tomorrow, as we clean up the shop, I’ll tell you everything. Deal?”

            “Yeah,” Ray said, wiggling closer and putting his freezing fee against Ryan’s legs. “Deal.”

            A full body shiver shot through him as he wrapped his arms around Ray. “You’re evil,” Ryan gasped, his lungs tightening from the cold.

            Ray laughed manically and Ryan snorted, pulling Ray closer and rubbing his arms to warm them up.


	119. My Werewolf Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Paws: My Werewolf Boyfriend AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Based off of: https://vimeo.com/127551931

            Ray grumbled to himself as light suddenly burst onto his eye lids. His nose wrinkled and he squeezed his eyes tighter as he rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow.

            “Come on Ray,” Ryan said softly, a gentle hand resting on his shoulder and shaking him. “It’s almost noon.”

            Ray groaned into his pillow, breathing through his mouth to keep pressing his nose into his pillow. He curled his fingers into his blanket to keep Ryan from yanking it away from him like he did the other morning.

            Ryan chuckled and rested his chin on the back of Ray’s head. “Come on. I made breakfast.”

            Ray cracked one eye open and turned to look at him. “Pancakes?”

            “Waffles,” Ryan said, laughing when Ray puffed a sigh and rolled over to smile lazily up at him.

            “Okay fine, but since they’re not pancakes, you’re going to have to carry me,” Ray said, holding his arms up to Ryan.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow then pursed his lips. “You’re such a lazy fuck.”

            Ray cracked a crooked smile and nodded. “You know it!”

            Rolling his eyes he stooped and scooped him into his arms. He peppered his face with kisses as he walked them slowly to the door. Ray laughed and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. “You’re cute,” he said with a nod when Ryan stopped kissing him to get down the stairs.

            “Oh thanks,” Ryan snorted, shaking his head and jogged down the stairs. He dropped Ray into the kitchen chair and turned toward the counter where their breakfast was laid out.

            Ray rested his cheek against his fist as he watched Ryan gather plates and silverware. His eyes wondered to the calendar hanging on the side of their fridge and he frowned.

            Ryan turned with a proud grin, freezing when he saw Ray looking behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he glared at the date before walking over and setting their plates on their table. “You’ll be fine,” he said gently, kissing the top of Ray’s head before sitting down.

            Ray snorted and turned, snatching up his fork. “Yeah, as long as someone doesn’t fall for my puppy dog eyes, again.”

            “What? They’re cute!” Ryan said, pouting slightly when Ray gave him a pouted look.

            “And dangerous,” Ray muttered after a moment, frowning down at his waffle which was swimming in syrup. He stabbed his fork in and tried to rip a piece off.

            Ryan sighed and reached over to run his fingers through Ray’s hair. He smiled when Ray looked and chuckled when he got a crooked smile back.

            As he did the dishes, Ray hugged him from behind, pressed into his back and sighing every so often. Ryan bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Whatever he had to say wouldn’t help the situation in the slightest.

            What did help, and always would, was setting up the X-box and letting Ray fucking annihilate him in whatever game they played. He even resisted the urge to put in a trivia game when Ray told him to choose the next game.

            As he waited to respawn in Halo, again, there was a rumble and a growl form beside him before Ray’s head was on his shoulder. Looking down at the mop of brown hair, he sighed through his nose and paused the game.

            “Now?” Ryan said softly, heart breaking a little when Ray gave him a pitiful nod. He kept his head down, but Ryan could see his glowing yellow eyes and elongated teeth as he stood and got Ray on his feet.

            “What, do you want me to carry you again?” Ryan chuckled as Ray glared at the stairs.

            “Yes?” Ray said, turning to look up at Ryan, pupil’s slits and grin sharp.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and scooped Ray up. “You’re such a brat,” he sighed, pressing his nose against Ray’s temple as he snuggled into Ryan’s chest.

            “Hey, I’m in some pain her--“ Ray winced and jerked, eyes flashing yellow for a moment.

            “I know,” Ryan whispered as Ray curled in on himself, the stairs creaking under their weight.

            Ryan sat Ray down in front of the radiator before going to get the silver chains from the bottom drawer of his dresser. He heard the thump of Ray’s shirt being tossed across the room as he stood and turned.

            “Silver?” Ray snorted, narrowing his eyes at the chains.

            “You did get out last time,” Ryan said as he kneeled in front of Ray and started to drape the chain over his shoulders, tangling with the radiator. He wrapped the chain around Ray’s hand a few times before pulling the ends close together.

            “That was your fault,” Ray snorted, resting his forehead on Ryan’s shoulder as the chains tightened and were locked into place with a supposedly military grade lock.

            “Oh no, not last time,” Ryan snorted, kissing Ray’s temple as he leaned back. “Last time you broke yourself free.”

            Ray snorted and pouted as Ryan chuckled. Ryan reached up and played with his hair for a moment before standing and grabbing a pillow from their unmade bed.

            “Stay?” Ray said softly once the pillow was behind him.

            Ryan paused, halfway standing. Losing his balance, he fell to his ass with a puff of breath and grinned at Ray. “Of course,” he said as he scooted over to lean back against the radiator beside Ray.

            Ray grinned and rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder just as a tremor shot through his body and he whined. Ryan frowned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

            As the sun sunk below the horizon and the moon began to rise, he heard Ray’s whimpering and growls become louder and more feral. He kept his eyes closed as Ray’s head lifted form his shoulder and the chains clinked against the radiator and strained against his body.

            He knew what Ray’s transformation was like, he didn’t need to see it again. His body would twist and wither in pain as his bones cracked and grew. His shoulders would become broader than Ryan’s and his mouth and nose would begin to elongate. His teeth would grow longer and sharper, eyes glittering in the moon light that filled their room.

            The bones in his feet would snap in half and his haunches would grow. Once all of the bones were in place, fur would grow in leaps and bounds. Soft dark brown fur would cover his body while his palms and pads of his feet would become soft and darker.

            When Ray’s whimpering finally subsided, Ryan opened his eyes and looked down at the werewolf growling back at him. With a snarl and a growl, Ray snapped his jaws at Ryan.

            “Oh shut up,” Ryan snorted, kissing Ray’s wet black nose when he whimpered at him. “It’s just me.”

            Ray’s ears instantly shot upright and his tail thudded against the ground behind him. Ryan chuckled and pet Ray’s head before pushing himself to his feet. Ray began to whine again, ears folding back and tail sadly resting against the ground, when Ryan grabbed his book from his bedside table and came back over.

            Ray perked back up instantly, rubbing his head all over Ryan’s shoulder when he sat again. “You’re going to be the death of me,” Ryan laughed as Ray rubbed his head against Ryan’s cheek.

            Ray shifted and strained against the chains for a few hours while Ryan read. Making a point of not looking at Ray and risking have to fix yet another broken window, Ryan continued to read, even as Ray pitifully bumped his head against Ryan’s shoulder.

            Closing his eyes and sighing through his nose when Ray placed his head right on Ryan’s book, he tried his hardest to push his head away without looking at the no doubt pitiful eyes looking up at him.

            “Come on, Rose, you know better,” Ryan said, just managing to resist the urge to crack and eye open.

            Ray huffed and moved. Ryan sighed and opened his eyes. He jumped when Ray’s head was suddenly back again, yellow eyes big and sad as Ray pouted up at him. Ryan cringed and bit his lip.

            “Oh no you don’t,” he huffed after a moment. Ray whined in the back of his throat and Ryan’s heart broke just a little bit. “Nope, not again. I’m not fixing yet another window.”

            Ray held position for a few more moments but eventually puffed and sat up when Ryan still didn’t move to free him. Ryan sighed in relief and leaned his head back against the radiator.

            Ray grumbled and Ryan snorted. “Hey, I’m rather proud of my self-control, unlike someone.”

            Ray leaned back, ears folded back as he gave Ryan an offended look. Ryan laughed and pet Ray’s head before pulling his book back up. Ray leaned into his hand, eyes closing and tail thumbing happily against the floor.

            Ryan smiled, rereading the same line for the second time when Ray suddenly froze. Tensing, Ryan looked over at him, frowning as Ray stared blankly back. His tail was frozen mid wag and his chest was barely moving as his ears twitched.

            Suddenly Ray’s head snapped away from Ryan and he started to growl as there was a crash down stairs. “Oh fuck,” Ryan breathed as he slowly put his book down, heart in his throat.

            Ray barked and growled, jaw snapping at the door as he strained against the chains. Ryan frowned at him before cautiously standing. Ray’s eyes snapped to him for a second before focusing back in on the door.

            “Please be something falling,” Ryan muttered as he headed for the door. Ray’s struggling got more frantic as Ryan rested his hand on the door knob. Looking back at his boyfriend, Ryan paused.

            Ray’s eyes were both furious and panicked. His ears were laid back as he snapped pearly white teeth in the moonlight. He heard another crash and some rushed voices down stairs and scowled. “Not a break in,” he muttered before biting his lip.

            He heard feet on the stairs and just reacted. It wasn’t until he sat with the chains in his hand and Ray bounding toward the door that he realized what exactly he had done. Just as someone opened the door, Ray leapt at them.

            Ryan winced as he heard the crunch of bones as he scrambled to his feet and raced for the closet. The ripping of flesh and splatter of blood echoed in his ears as his shaking hands grabbed the tranquilizer gun and fumbled with the darts.

            There was screaming as he dropped his third dart and grabbed the forth. There was the sound of a voice gurgling blood as he finally managed to get the fifth into the fucking slot. There was whimpered begging and pained groans as he jumped over the body in the stair well.

            A scream of fear filled the house as he nearly killed himself on the stairs trying to get over the mangled body. He was breathing hard when he finally got to the ground floor, gun raised to his eyes and finger on the trigger.

            Ray stood over the third body, dropping the arm in his mouth when he saw Ryan. His ears stood straight up and his tail wagged. He was basically smiling as he padded over to Ryan who stood frozen in place.

            Ray’s fur glittered red as he rubbed his face against Ryan’s hip. With a shaky breath, he dropped his gun, eyes on the pistol in the robbers hand as he sunk to his knees.

            Ray was panting, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He tilted his head to the side as Ryan’s eyes scanned his body, hands hovering over him. Ray yipped and Ryan choked on a laugh, hugging him tightly.

            Ray sat still for a moment before big, awkward paws raised to hug him back. Ryan laughed bitterly, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. “Okay, okay. We can clean this up,” he whispered as he leaned back, blood soaking his skin and clothes.

            Ray padded after him, tail wagging and smiling brightly, the entire night. He happily dug three holes when Ryan asked him too, filling them back in when all of the pieces were placed in the graves.

            Ryan, as he was scrubbing the blood from the floor and walls while Ray was in a bath, probably making more of a mess in the bathroom, realized that no one had called the police despite all of the shouting.

            Sitting back on his legs, he stared blankly at the window looking into their neighbor’s yard. “Well thanks, you fucks,” he muttered to himself before scrubbing the floor again.

            The bathroom was surprisingly clean when Ryan finally finished mopping up the blood. Ray sat in the tub, surrounded by red water looking rather proud of himself. There were only a few splashes of pink on the white tile and Ray was actually pretty clean.

            Chuckling, Ryan drained the tub and dried him off partially with a towel before getting into the bathtub himself. He’d have to burn his clothes. As the shower beat down on his head, he watched the blood slither down the drain.

            Frowning, he watched the blood until it was gone, but then still continued to stare blankly at the drain. He jumped a mile when a furry head pressed against his back. He snapped around and blinked at Ray who was giving him that pitiful look again, hind legs hanging awkwardly out of the tub.

             Ryan blinked at him for a moment before laughing lightly and kneeling to help Ray fully into the tub. “I’m alright,” he said softly as he hugged Ray, petting his head, “Promise.”

            Ray whined and held onto him, refusing to let go when Ryan stood to actually take a shower. He stayed pressed against Ryan’s legs as he dried them both and then got himself dressed and Ray into pants at the very least.

            Ryan laid down and Ray leapt up onto the bed behind him. He curled around Ryan, arm wrapping around his waist. Ryan chuckled and closed his eyes, already feeling his back begin to sweat.

            “Let me get breakfast or something.”

            Ryan’s eyes fluttered open at Ray’s voice. The large furry body that had been behind him was gone, replaced with a much smaller one that was curled up against him.

            Ryan rolled over carefully and gathered Ray into his arms, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head before closing his eyes again. “Shut up and sleep,” he muttered, holding Ray tighter.

            Ray laughed lightly and nodded, bumping Ryan’s chin with the top of his head. “Sorry Rye.”

            Ryan frowned, squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s okay,” he whispered, curling around Ray, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

            Ray didn’t respond and Ryan knew he was awake but he chose to believe he fell asleep. He could deal with any stains he might have missed and making the three grave shaped patches of dirt in their backyard when they woke up next. Until then, he had Ray in his arms and nothing was actually stolen and neither of them were physically hurt.

            They’d be just fine.


	120. Pride and Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride and Prejudice but Ray and Ryan are side characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

           “Perhaps you are overthinking this?” Ray said slowly as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at a young man staying at the edges of the party.

            “Do you think so?” Elizabeth said, turning to look at Ray with a small frown. She continued to glance at the man out of the corner of her eyes.

            “I am fairly certain,” Ray snorted, folding his arms behind him. His blue coat was warm in the crowded hall. The lace stuffed in his sleeves and collar were driving him nuts but he tried his hardest to avoid pulling at them.

            Elizabeth huffed at him before looking away from the room entirely, glancing around behind them at the people lingering near the wall. Ray shook his head and looked back toward the young man. Apparently he had said something to upset Elizabeth which, to be honest, was a relatively difficult thing to do.

            He raised an eyebrow when he caught the man staring in their direction. Once he realized Ray was staring, his head snapped away to speak to the man beside him. Snorting softly, Ray looked both men over. They had both come with Mr. Bingley.

            Darcy! That was his name. Shaking his head, Ray began to turn back to Elizabeth to ask what in the world the man could have even said when the man Darcy was speaking to suddenly looked their way. Blue eyes caught Ray’s brown ones and they blinked at each other for a moment.

            The man was about the same height as Darcy with short blond hair. His dark red jacket fit him comfortably. His vest was the same black as his pants. His blue eyes shined in the light of the hall and suddenly he was grinning at Ray like a madman.

            Ray leaned back on his heels slightly and quickly looked away and tapped Elizabeth’s shoulder. “What did, Mr. Darcy even say to you? He seems rather happy to brood. I can’t imagine it was anything good.” He pushed out awkwardly.

            Elizabeth scowled and frowned at him. “He is nothing but a prude. No reason to dwell on him.” She paused for a moment before smirking. “Perhaps we should find fun in someone else?”

            Ray narrowed his eyes as Elizabeth continued to grin at him. “I have a terrible feeling about that smile of yours.”

            “You should,” Elizabeth said before grabbing his elbow and pulling him toward a small crowd of men and women, “Any catch your fancy?” she whispered as they passed the groups, “that young man near the edge seems decent.”

            Ray snorted, hoping he wasn’t blushing as much as he felt he was. “Are you not the one who needs to be married?” he said, squeezing her hand, “Besides, I am not-that is not who I should be looking for.”

            Elizabeth gave him a soft, concerned frown. He refused to acknowledge the look, instead watching the dance. He was his father’s only son. He had a duty to marry rich and marry someone who could give birth.

            He was jerked to a stop when Elizabeth suddenly halted. He looked at her then followed her gaze ahead of them where Darcy and the young man were walking toward them. Elizabeth just managed to hide a scowl while Ray raised an eyebrow when the man beside Darcy winked at him.

            “Miss. Bennet,” the man said, bowing slightly and elbowing Darcy to do the same, “We have heard much about your family. How have you found the night?”

            “Well, Mr-?” Elizabeth said, smiling at the man. Ray carefully unhooked their arms when Darcy shot him a strange look he could almost read but it was gone before he could fully understand.     

            “Ryan Haywood, Ms. Bennet,” the man said before placing a hand on Darcy’s shoulder, “I had heard my dear friend here had said something about having a dancing with you?”

            Elizabeth and Darcy gave Haywood identical appalled looks. Ray resisted the urge to laugh when Haywood met the stares with a determined smile. “Of course, he is a dreadful dancer but perhaps you could show him how to properly dance?”

            Haywood glanced at Ray for only half a second, but Ray knew the look well. He and Elizabeth had just used the same look to get Jane to dance with Mr. Bingley. “Elizabeth is a fine dancer,” he found himself saying. He smiled sheepishly when Elizabeth shot him a betrayed look, “You’ll be better for one dance.”

            Darcy wrinkled his nose, looking Elizabeth over for a second before looking at Haywood. “You know I would never dance with someone who has been slighted by other men,” he said before turning on his heels and leaving.

            With a barely concealed growl, Elizabeth glared at Haywood. “Perhaps your friend could do to learn manners,” she nearly spat before storming away.

            Ray winced as she left before frowning up at Haywood who was rubbing his face. “That idiot,” he muttered, glancing after Darcy before looking down at Ray, “Sorry if I have gotten you in any trouble.”

            “Nothing I cannot smooth over myself,” Ray said, narrowing his eyes at Haywood, “Although you have not seemed to gain any favors.”

            Haywood sighed and smiled awkwardly. “My dear friend is a bit of a fool. He is convinced that acting like that will endear the people here to Bingley.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow then snorted. “Then he has succeeded.”

            “Clearly,” Haywood sighed before studying Ray for a moment before bowing to him. “And you may be? Especially to Miss. Bennet?”

            Ray flinched then bowed back. “I am Ray Narvaez. My father and Miss. Bennet’s have been friends for many years, thus, so are we.”

            Haywood nodded, smiling softly at Ray. “I hope I did not ruin your own chances with Miss. Bennet?”

            Ray’s face twisted in disgust. “Oh, definitely not. Elizabeth has been like a sibling to me for years.”

            Haywood’s eyes almost seemed to glitter brighter as he grinned widely. “Oh wonderful, I was worried that I had,” he said, looking out at the dancers before looking back at Ray, “My dear friend could really use someone like Miss. Bennet.”

            “Not if he continues to act like that,” Ray snorted, turning to watch the dancers. Apparently, out of spite, Elizabeth had found someone else to dance with.

            “I swear he is much kinder than that,” Haywood said, shaking his head when Ray snorted, “I promise.”

            The song ended and Elizabeth left the dance floor with a sour expression. “That is my cue, I believe,” Ray said as he stepped away from Haywood and bowed to him. He didn’t stay to see Haywood bow back before finding Elizabeth.

            He spent most of the night trying to make up for attempting to get her to dance with Darcy. Eventually she did forgive him, mostly by teasing him for constantly meeting eyes with Mr. Haywood across the room.

            “I just feel eyes on me and when I look, it is his!” Ray protested as Elizabeth laughed at his reddening cheeks.

            “Almost as though you are seeking him out,” Elizabeth said, smirking when his blush darkened.

            “He is--kind,” Ray said stiffly and frowning when he felt watched once again.

            “He is handsome,” Elizabeth said with a nod, grinning over Ray’s shoulder. The feeling suddenly left him and he turned to find Haywood hurriedly speaking with Darcy and Bingley.

            Pouting he turned back and glared at Elizabeth who just continued to smile at him. “Would it be so terrible?” she said, lightly touching his shoulder.

            “You know as well as I that it would,” Ray said softly, placing his hand over hers when she tried to pull away. They shared sad smiles for a moment before someone else came to ask for Elizabeth to dance with them.

            Ray watched them go and sighed through his nose. He felt eyes on him again and refused to look out of principle. He couldn’t continue to look away when someone came to stand beside him. “She is quite popular,” Haywood said, not even looking at the dancers while Ray watched him out of the corner of his eye.

            “After Jane, she is the most sought after of the Bennet sisters,” Ray said carefully, scanning the crowds for Darcy. His back was to the dancers on the other side of the room. “If you want my help again, I am afraid you are out of luck.”

            “Nothing like that,” Haywood said, turning toward Ray, “I wish simply speak.”

            Ray looked up at Haywood before relaxing slightly and smiling. “Speak about what?”

            It was not until Elizabeth informed him, with a grin, that she and her family were leaving, that he realized he had been speaking with Haywood for some time. Elizabeth continued to smirk at him until they left, leaving him alone with Haywood.

            Fortunately or not, he wasn’t completely certain, his father and mother wished to leave shortly after and he bid goodbye to Haywood whose eyes followed him out of the hall.

            Over the next few days, party after party, Ray watched Darcy and Elizabeth awkwardly and angrily dance around each other. He overheard Darcy’s mask slip while not standing close to he and Haywood to catch Haywood’s attention. He certainly wasn’t spending much of his time away from Elizabeth speaking to Haywood and being vaguely jealous when he would dance with some woman or another.

            When Jane became sick, Elizabeth insisted that he join her on the long walk to Netherfield Park. The Bingley sisters are fast to cozy up to him and fling barely concealed insults at Elizabeth and Jane. Before Ray could defend them, Haywood, Darcy, and Bingley jumped in to their rescue although Darcy had to add his own insults.

            Ray and Haywood both shot him a glare that he apparently chose to ignore with only a small wince. “Mr. Narvaez, I suppose, is no better,” Darcy said, giving the Bingley sisters a pointed look.

            Ray’s jaw nearly dropped while Elizabeth grumbled angrily under her breath. The sisters giggled and finally left Ray alone for the rest of the visit. Ray was still bitter, even as Haywood stood beside him outside Jane’s temporary room.

            “I’m sorry for my friend’s words,” Haywood said carefully, “He means well, I promise.”

            “If he wanted to help me, he could have just said as much politely,” Ray spat, glaring at the ground, “A Bingley sister would have been an excellent wife.” Not that he wanted one.

            Haywood was silent for a moment, long enough for Ray to hesitantly look up at him. He was frowning ahead of them, eyes glazed over. “I suppose I should also apologize for taking up so much of your time then.”

            Ray flinched, stomach curling painfully when Haywood continued not to look at him. “I-I am merely quoting my father,” he said softly, folding his fingers then untangling them and folding his arms behind him before letting them just hang at his sides.

            He felt those blue eyes on him again and he risked a look up. Haywood had a familiar sad smile on his face, one Ray had seen on his own face more times that he can count. “Then I take back my apology.”

            Haywood looked ahead of them again while Ray continued to stare up at him with wide eyes. Slowly, he looked out the window in front of them. He had no idea what to say but the silence was comfortable.

            The Bingley sisters drove Ray up a wall. They insulted his friends, they teased him about his status. By the time they finally left, he was exhausted of both them and Darcy who insisted on saying all of the wrong things. Haywood insisted that Darcy was a better man than he let on, but Ray was hesitant to believe him.

            Thankfully, Haywood was around to save him from the sisters and occupy his time when Elizabeth and Darcy were trading jabs. Oddly enough, he was almost reluctant to leave when Haywood bid him goodbye.

           

            Ray disliked Mr. Collins from the moment he showed up but he kept his mouth shut unless he and Elizabeth were alone. He especially disliked how he targeted Elizabeth and almost seemed to know that he wasn’t interested in women. He constantly insisted that Elizabeth abandon their friendship.

            Elizabeth, being the wonderfully stubborn person she was, constantly refused him in his entirety.

            He liked Mr. Wickham less, somehow, when they first met, but somehow liked him only a little more when he saw how cold he was to Darcy. Bingley and Haywood even seemed leery of him.

            “Perhaps it would be unwise to allow Mr. Wickham close,” Haywood whispered to him when he and his friends began to depart.

            He and Ray shared meaningful looks before parting. Elizabeth shrugged when he told her. “I do not trust anyone that close of a friend to Mr. Darcy,” she sneered.

            Ray blinked at her slowly before taking her hands. “But you would trust my judgement, would you not?”

            Elizabeth’s eyes widened as she stared at him before she gave him a blinding smile. “Of course I would.”

            Ray rolled her eyes and shook his head. “You are ridiculous,” he said before letting her hands go to offer her his arm, “I trust whatever Haywood says.”

            “Then I will tell my father,” Elizabeth said with a nod before they continued on their walk.

            Ray was fairly certain Elizabeth said nothing of the sort to her father when he found her wrapped around Wickham’s finger at the party that night. Mr. Collins, thankfully, was out of the picture but that did not mean Wickham was better.

            “He’s feeding her lies,” Haywood told him while they both frowned at Elizabeth and Wickham speaking.

            “That, I do not doubt,” Ray muttered, playing with the sleeve of his jacket, “I do not like the look of him but Elizabeth has already ignored me once.”

            Haywood shook his head and turned toward Ray. “And what of that other man? Mr. Collins?”

            “He will take Mr. Bennet’s estate,” Ray sighed, not bothering to scan the crowd for him, “I like him even less.”

            Haywood snorted and nodded, letting their arms rest lightly against each other. “I spoke to him for only a moment before having to leave. He only seems to speak in sermons.”

            Ray snorted and grinned up at Haywood. Like most parties, they stayed at each other’s sides. Haywood was dancing less and less, unless someone purposefully brought their daughter up to him. The moment he was finished, he was back at Ray’s side in an instant. He never danced with anymore more than he had to. Once, he even managed to slip from his partner mid-dance.

            Elizabeth teased him up until the next party when Wickham was blissfully missing. Well, not blissfully for long. Elizabeth was on edge having to dance with Mr. Collins and then Ray Spied Darcy slipping into the dance and was about to slam his palm against this forehead when Haywood caught his hand and held on.

            “I know he’s being an idiot,” Haywood said softly, letting their hands hang between them, hidden partially by their coats, “But he is trying his best.”

            Ray snorted and shook his head, squeezing Haywood’s hand. “Perhaps you should tell me how exactly he’s doing that?”

            Ryan pursed his lips, studying Ray for a moment. “I will, if you promise not to tell Miss. Bennet just yet. Not unless you absolutely must.”

            Ray frowned and nodded, letting Haywood lead him to a quiet room. Ray held his head in his hands when Haywood finished explaining. A large hand landed on his back and he groaned out loud.

            “Why do they not just say these things?” Ray said, suddenly sitting up, “All of their hesitations and hatred would disappear.”

            “I don’t believe Darcy wants Miss. Bennet to like him,” Haywood said carefully, letting his hand fall to Ray’s lower back, “If she hates him, it would be easier for him to avoid loving her.”

            Ray snorted and shook his head, messing up his hair as he ran his fingers through black strands. “And she will not trust anything he says so telling her that Wickham is a bastard will not dissuade her.”

            “Not in the slightest,” Haywood said with a nod, thumb rubbing circles into Ray’s spine.

            Ray frowned at the ground for a moment more before glancing up at Haywood. His blue eyes were glazed over as he looked down at Ray, the faintest of smiles gracing his face. Ray paused, almost forgetting to breath.

            He could hear the music faint thump from below them. He knew this song. This dance was one of his favorites. He suddenly stood, leaving Haywood with a startled, pained look. His hand remaining in the air where his back had been.

            “Would you like to dance?” Ray said, offering Haywood his hand, blushing faintly.

            Haywood’s hand fell to the couch, eyes darting between Ray’s hand and face. “There is no one else to dance with,” he said, slowly smiling.

            “You don’t need anyone else for this one,” Ray said, grinning as Haywood took his hand and stood.

            “Then I would love to,” Ryan said softly before leading Ray in the dance. Their arms and hands brushed as their feet taped and glided to the beat. They moved gracefully around each other, ending nose to nose, breathing a little heavier, eyes locked.

            Haywood’s palm cupped Ray’s jaw, their eyes flickering to each other’s lips when there was a slam just outside the door. They were apart in moments, Haywood’s hands curled into fists and Ray clutching his chest over his heart.

            Heavy steps and slurred voices moved away from the door and they slipped out and rejoined the part, an awkward space between them that seemed impossible to bridge.

           

            Elizabeth was never someone to cry in sadness. She did cry in anger, however. Ray only half listened to her rant and rave about Mr. Collins proposing and her mother’s insistence that she marry him. He was more focused, as he was since the party, on trying to image what Haywood’s lips may have felt like against his own.

            “Thank goodness my father despises my mother,” Elizabeth snapped, yanking on Ray’s arm slightly, “And thank goodness I have such a good friend who listens.” Ray winced under her pointed glare.

            “I am sorry Elizabeth,” Ray sighed, rubbing his forehead, “I was-somewhere else.”

            “And where would that be?” Elizabeth said, barely keeping her glare, “Perhaps wherever you ran off with Mr. Haywood last night?”

            Ray cringed and looked at the ground ahead of them. Elizabeth frowned and squeezed his arm. “Something has happened.”

            “I-We-“ Ray’s mouth twisted as his words turned into stones in his mouth, “We nearly-“ He gestured helplessly, smiling sheepishly.

            Elizabeth gasped, eyes wide. “Oh that is wonderful!” she said before her brow furrowed, studying Ray’s face, “Then why are you so upset?”

            “We _nearly_ did. But we were interrupted by a noise and did not speak for the rest of the night,” Ray said softly, placing his hands over Elizabeth’s when she squeezed him again. Shaking his head he gave her a soft smile. “It’s not that important. You were proposed to by an idiot.”

            Elizabeth gave him an annoyed look, but let him change the subject. He wondered, not for the first time, if the reason they didn’t speak was because Haywood had any regrets.

            Somehow he was convinced that perhaps he had when news came that Haywood, Bingley, and Darcy would be permanently returning to the city. Once she was threw comforting Jane, Elizabeth attempted to comfort him, but he insisted that he was fine. This was probably for the best.

           

With Mr. Collins engagement to Charlotte secured, Ray hoped everything would return to normal. Which they had, for a time. Wickham finally decided Elizabeth was too good for him and Jane was off to London which meant some peace for some time. Nothing more about marriage, even from his father.

            Then Elizabeth decided to meet Charlotte which meant, of course, that he had to tag along. Mr. Bennett trusted him with his children and his own father demanded he go find a bride in the city. Their visit with Jane was calm and the dinner at Rosings was tense, but nothing too terrible. Then Darcy, Haywood, and Darcy’s cousin paid them a visit.

            Ray tensed as he and Haywood met eyes while Elizabeth and Darcy shared glares. Before Haywood could even react, Ray was looking away. He had been free of thoughts about Haywood for a few weeks now but that all seemed to disintegrate in an instant.

            Another dinner at the Rosings including Darcy and company was only more uncomfortable because Elizabeth was trapped at the keyboard for the rest of the evening. Haywood tried to approach him but Ray was careful to keep the distance. His father wanted him to return with a possible wife not get tangled in old feelings.

            Darcy’s cousin, much to Darcy’s dislike and Ray’s amusement, was interested in Elizabeth and they were a fair match. Ray kept quiet however. He would rather not talk about love more than he had to on this trip.

            Despite Darcy acting like he was uninterested, he still constantly visited. Which meant Haywood constantly visited.

            Elizabeth, in her infinite wisdom, took the fall and convinced Darcy and his cousin to go goodness knows where to leave Haywood and Ray alone. In awkward silence. Alone. With the man he had been trying to avoid.

            “I suppose you have been avoiding me because of what happened that night,” Haywood said, breaking the awkward silence, finally.

            Ray winced and coughed, fiddling with the edge of his coat. “I--yes,” he said carefully, staring at the ground. “I--I was hoping we would not meet again.”

            Haywood grimaced but nodded his head anyway. “I understand.”

            Ray frowned and looked up at Haywood. He was looking away, hands clenched into fists. “No, I don’t believe you do,” he said slowly, stopping himself before he could slip his hand into Haywood’s.

            Haywood frowned down at him before biting his lip. “What am I not understanding?” He pulled his hands behind him and Ray grit his teeth.

            “I can only quote my father. I can only find a woman on such a trip. I can only raise our status. I can only believe you regret so much before I lose my mind and hope we never meet so I do not have to face that fact.” He pushed out through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut.

            His fingers curled into fists the longer they sat in silence. He jumped when a larger hand was suddenly taking his. Risking to open his eyes, he looked up at Haywood to find him giving him a sad smile. “The only regret that I have is that we were interrupted,” he said softly, uncurling Ray’s fingers to kiss his knuckles.

            Ray’s heart pounded into his throat as a blush splashed across his cheeks. Haywood smiled softly at him and let their hands hang between them without their coats to hide them. “You do not have to return, at all, much less with a woman, if you wish,” he said softly and Ray’s heart somehow thumped harder than ever before.

            Haywood continued to smile at him, even as Ray’s eyes widen and he just stared at him. “I--“

            “You don’t have to answer now,” Haywood said when Ray only managed a few strangled noises. “The offer will always stand.”

            Ray closed his mouth and clung to Haywood’s hand. They talk quietly until the others return and they had to untangle their fingers. It did not escape him that both Elizabeth and Darcy give he and Haywood identical pointed looks. Perhaps Elizabeth’s hatred of Darcy was a good thing. They would be insufferable together, he was sure.

            Darcy and his cousin were frequent guests on their walks but Haywood was just a constant guest, with or without his friends. If Ray was not listening to Elizabeth blame Darcy for Jane’s unhappiness, he was hearing all about what was truly happening from Haywood and could figure out where he would begin if he was to tell Elizabeth.

            He and Haywood were just returning from a walk that Darcy strongly suggested they go on, Ray’s hand in the crook of Haywood’s elbow, when Darcy stormed past them with an unreadable expression on his face.

            Darcy paused momentarily in front of them, taking in their arms before squeezing Haywood’s shoulder and slipping past. They share a look before sighing and regretfully parting. Elizabeth was red in the face and shaking when he found her.

            “He proposed?” Ray said slowly as he sat beside Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth’s face twisted angrily and nodded. “Yes! Just after admitting to ruining Jane’s marriage. The nerve of him!”

            Ray frowned and thought back to what Haywood had said on their walk. “Perhaps there has been a misunderstanding.”

            He flinched when Elizabeth shot him a harsh glare. “Your Mr. Haywood may be friends with Mr. Darcy, but you are not.”

            Ray kept his mouth shut for the rest of the day. Elizabeth didn’t want to hear from him anyway.

            The next day, he was surprised to find Darcy and Haywood waiting for them on their walk. They handed each of them a letter before promptly leaving. Haywood gave them a sheepish smile over his shoulder before they disappeared over the hill. Ray and Elizabeth shared sideways glances before Ray looked down at his letter.

            He smiled softly at Haywood’s admittance that this was Darcy’s (the giant idiot) idea. Haywood retells exactly what Darcy means in his letter if Ray must clarify anything.

            Elizabeth was oddly silent after reading her own letter and the rest of their walk was made in silence.

           

            While Darcy and his cousin leave, Haywood does not, waiting for Ray’s choice. Ray doesn’t know how to respond. Elizabeth tells him he should stay. His father will no doubt want him to return. Haywood, of course, unhelpfully said that he will support whatever Ray chooses.

            It’s a letter from his mother that makes his decision. Two days before they are to leave, the letter arrives stating that his father, annoyed that he had yet to find a bride on his own, has found a number of young women willing to marry him and invited them to their home.

            He sought out Haywood the instant he finished the letter, finding him in his private home in the city. “Please, for the love of life itself, do not let me go home,” he said the instant Haywood walked into the room he was waiting in.

            Haywood blinked at him, just barely managing to catch the papers thrown at him. He skimmed the letter, slowly smiling brilliantly. “I would be more than happy to keep you for the rest of our lives.”

            Ray coughed a laugh, hugging Haywood tightly, the letter fluttering to the ground. He promised to write Elizabeth, sending a letter of lies with her back to his parents. “A wonderful young lady am I?” Haywood said as he sat behind Ray at the writing desk, arms right around his waist. “Short and delicate?”

            “Just the young lady my mother always wanted me to marry,” Ray said with a nod, grinning when Haywood laughed, pressing his nose into his jaw.

            Elizabeth’s letters come nearly constantly. About Wickham and his suddenly terrible personality. Haywood chuckled every time Ray rolled his eyes. He’s more than happy to meet her on her tour of the Derbyshire countryside, Haywood trailing along closely.

            “You two are worse than any couple I have ever met,” Elizabeth laughed when she caught them with their pinkies hooked together for the fourth time.

            “You have met very few couples,” Ray said, blushing lightly. Haywood pressed their sides together, smiling fondly.

            “I do believe that does not help you,” Elizabeth said, hugging him when he pouted.

            Neither he nor Haywood believe it was a good idea for Elizabeth to tour the Pemberley estate, whether Darcy was there or not, but she ignored them. They hesitantly tagged along, Ray to be there for the inevitable rant and Haywood because at this point, they are both fairly certain he would follow Ray to the end of the Earth and back.

            Darcy was at home and Ray braced himself for Elizabeth’s sneer or for them to start trading blows once more, but they are more awkward than perhaps intended. Darcy was thrilled to see them both, clapping Haywood on the back and bowing to Ray.

            They avoid Elizabeth’s meeting with Darcy’s sister and stayed in Haywood’s family home the day after as well. That did not stop Elizabeth from visiting but for an entirely different reason. She arrived around the same time Darcy did to visit them, panicked.

            “Lydia has eloped with Wickham,” Elizabeth told Ray, hands shaking and eyes wide. “I have to return home.”

            Haywood and Darcy share a look Ray wished he could join if he wasn’t trying to calm Elizabeth. “I should have revealed him much sooner,” Darcy says once Elizabeth was calmer.

            “So should I,” Elizabeth sighed, squeezing Ray’s hands. “I should have listened sooner.”

            “I will not disagree with either of you,” Ray said, grinning when Elizabeth laughed. Darcy shook his head, gently elbowing Haywood’s arm when he chuckled.

            Elizabeth’s letters from the moment she returned home were all strained. He would be relieved when Lydia and Wickham were finally found.

            “I should have said something,” Darcy muttered once after Ray informed him of the current situation. Ray rolled his eyes while Haywood tried to reassure his friend.

            “Yes, you should have,” Ray interrupted, ignoring how Haywood winced. “You should have said many things from the beginning. If you had, perhaps you would be married by now.”

            Darcy stared at him for a long moment before turning toward Haywood. “I had wondered why he was the one you chose,” he said, pausing for a moment to smile for the first time since Ray had meet him. “Now I no longer wonder.”

            Haywood snorted and Ray pouted. “I assure you, I have wondered the same thing about you.”

            Darcy actually laughed as Ray lightly smacked Haywood’s shoulder. He tried to keep pouting, even as Haywood took his hand and kissed his fingers.

            When Darcy left and they were preparing for bed, Haywood watched Ray pull on one of his undershirts from where he was sitting on their bed. The shirt was long on him, halfway down his thighs while the sleeves were too long.

            “You still call me Mr. Haywood,” Haywood said when Ray turned toward him.

            Ray blinked owlishly at him for a moment. “Should I call you something else?”

            Haywood raised an eyebrow, smirking slowly. “I do not know. We share a bad, a room, and a life. Just perhaps, we could call each other by our given names?”

            Ray pursed his lips and walked over to Haywood, resting his hands on his shoulders as he held onto his hips. “Only perhaps, Ryan,” he said softly, grinning when Ryan squeezed his hips gently.

            Ryan laughed and leaned up to kiss him, tugging him closer. “My dear,” Ryan breathed when they parted. “You plan to go home.”

            Ray’s shoulders sagged and he pouted. “I was perfectly fine with not discussing that at the moment,” he muttered, leaning away slightly.

            “You are worried about them,” Ryan said, keeping a tight hold on Ray, “Perhaps we can go looking for Miss. Bennet and Mr. Wickham tomorrow.”

            Ray puffed and sighed, slipped his fingers into Ryan’s hair. “Fair, now, stop bringing up other things.” Ryan laughed as Ray kissed him again.

            Before they could even leave their home the next day, Darcy appeared at their door with Wickham and Lydia in tow.

            The wedding was terribly strained. Ray sat uncomfortably beside Ryan and Darcy, frowning at how oblivious Lydia was. Although he might act like he was, Wickham was not. Ray and, surprisingly, Darcy did not go easily on him.

            Shortly after the wedding Lydia and Wickham went to the Bennet household and Elizabeth’s letters were hilarious. Well, Ray found them funny. Ryan wasn’t entirely convinced but he found Ray’s amusement adorable. He was surprised by Elizabeth questioning both his and Darcy’s attendance to the wedding.

            “Should I tell her what Mr. Darcy did?” Ray said after Ryan had finished reading the letter.

            “I do not see a reason not to,” Ryan said, handing the letter back. “He did not say otherwise.”

            Ray nodded and quickly wrote back, getting nervous when he did not receive a letter back. He was quick to accept when Darcy invited them both to return to Netherfield Park with himself and Mr. Bingley to ‘fix things’ before Ryan could even speak.

            Ryan wasn’t going to disagree with Ray although Darcy looked convinced that perhaps he should. Ray avoided his parent’s estate at all costs, overjoyed to see Elizabeth and found the family were well when they arrive.

            They were invited to diner, Ray beside Elizabeth, Jane and Mr. Bingley while Ryan and Darcy were trapped at the other end of the table.

            Ray and Elizabeth talk quietly, Ray rolling his eyes when Elizabeth assumed Darcy would not propose again.

            “What happened to hating him?” Ray said while they sat outside of the house, the sun slowly sinking.

            Elizabeth was silent for a moment before laughing lightly. “I may have misjudged him,” she said, running her hands over her face. “What do you think of him?”

            Ray pursed his lips then shrugged. “He is a good friend to both Bingley and Ryan. He wishes only to help them, even if he goes about doing so in a terrible way.” Elizabeth nodded and smiled at the ground. “I also believe that if you told him, he would happily ask your father for your hand.”

            Elizabeth’s head snapped up, cheeks a faint pink, before she grinned at Ray. “Ryan now, is it?” she said after a moment.

            Ray rolled his eyes, but let her coo over he and Ryan. She smiled brighter the longer he let her avoid the topic of marriage.

 

            Mr. Bingley looked like he was about to pass out before he spoke to Mr. Bennet. Instead, he came out with approval to take Jane’s hand in marriage. Ray gave Darcy an approving nod before pointedly looking at Elizabeth. He was ignored but Ryan assured him that Darcy saw.

            Regardless, nothing happened for some time. Ray only heard about Lady Catherine’s visit only after she had fled from the Bennett property. He heard about her talk with Elizabeth only after Elizabeth nearly tackled him to the ground in a panic.

            “I told him I would marry him,” she hissed to Ray on their walk around the Netherfield Park.

            “That’s wonderful!” Ray said happily, grinning when Elizabeth shot him a glare. “Isn’t it?”

            “But will he?” Elizabeth stressed, jumping when Ryan appeared beside Ray, taking his hand gently.

            “He’d better,” Ryan snorted, smiling when Ray elbowed him in the side. “He has only spoken to Ray in length about how to even go about such a thing.”

            Elizabeth blinked at them before hugging Ray tightly. Ray laughed and hugged her back. “Did you need something?” he said as they continued to walk, Elizabeth’s hand on his elbow and Ryan holding onto his other hand.

            “Just wished to know if Miss. Bennet will be staying for dinner,” Ryan said, smiling at Elizabeth.

            “Oh, no,” Elizabeth said, bowing her head. “I will be going soon.”

            They both saw Elizabeth off and retired to their room shortly after diner. “He better propose,” Ray muttered as he laid in bed beside Ryan, tucked up against his side. “I will personally strangle him for all of the trouble he’s put us through.”

            Ryan laughed and kissed his head. “I do believe he’s afraid of you, even a little bit. Enough to listen to you when you say something.”

            “Is that bitterness I am hearing?” Ray said, tilting his head back to smirk at Ryan.

            “Slightly,” Ryan snorted, rubbing Ray’s shoulder. “I have only been his friend for some time and he refuses to listen to anything I say.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and sat up to kiss Ryan softly on the lips. “I’m just that much more terrifying.” Ryan laughed and nearly smothered Ray in a tight hug.

           

            Ryan’s estate was already close to Pemberley so when Elizabeth and Darcy got married and Bingley moved closer as well, the three of them stayed relatively close. Ray’s family eventually stopped asking about his pending marriage, despite Ryan suggesting that he would look lovely in a dress.

            He and Elizabeth continued their walks around both of their properties. Ryan and Darcy often follow after them at a distance. “Has Mr. Haywood’s family not asked?” Elizabeth asked after Ray finished describing the last letter he ever received from his parents.

            “Of course,” Ray said, smiling slightly, “His mother loves me.”

            Elizabeth laughed and squeezed his arm. “You are very loveable,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. “They approve then?”

            “Ryan has other siblings so they are content to allow us to do as we please,” Ray sighed, shaking his head when he heard Ryan and Darcy laugh behind them. “Although his mother is so happy someone can finally deal with her son.”

            Elizabeth laughed again, and they continued on. When the Darcy’s finally left, Ray took Ryan’s hand and pulled him from the estate again. “Did you not get enough walking?” he laughed as Ray placed his arm in the crook of his elbow.

            “I never get enough time together with you,” Ray said, smirking when Ryan blushed brightly at him before pulling him into a short kiss.

            “You will be the death of me,” Ryan sighed, resting their foreheads together.

            “Happily,” Ray said, smiling as Ryan kissed him again.


	121. Calculated Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Ryan and Fake AH Crew Ray being an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            The bleeding was calculated. A little more to the right and he’d risk losing too much blood or even the use of his arm. A little more to the left and he could barely call his wound a scratch worthy of a band aid. Bullets being shot by other people certainly made things trickier, but he always managed to just need stiches. 

            Now, he wasn’t an idiot. No one could go to the hospital that often for near misses with bullets unless they were extremely lucky and clumsy or were putting in the effort to be minimally hurt. Not as often as he was. He just couldn’t understand why.

            Meg told him he was an idiot when he brought the question up. She never explained why, however, just went on to take care of the patient that was just brought in. Ryan pouted after her before dragging his feet to one of the private rooms where a young kid had been given a tree nut in a restaurant on purpose by one of the staff although he was highly allergic. He’d be fine, thankfully.

            Meg was dating the other idiot that came in on a nearly daily biases, and he was the latter of the two options! Surely she had to know what Ray was getting at with this. He wasn’t particularly lucky or clumsy so he had to be getting these calculated injuries on purpose, but to what end?

            Ryan and Meg were the only two doctors in the hospital that were willing to be paid off to tend to the Fake AH Crew. The rest of the hospital looked the other way and refused to even acknowledge them. So if Ray was hoping for someone else to come to his aid, he was terribly mistaken.

            Maybe it was for Meg? She always did insist that he stich up Ray’s bullet grazes. But she was dating Gavin and weren’t those two idiots fairly close?

            Sighing, he pushed aside the curtain for a private room and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Ray stretched out on the bed, head propped up on his hand, elbow buried in his pillow. “What’s up doc?” he said, smirking when Ryan’s arm fell from the curtain and he just stared at him for a moment.

            “You have to stop being shot,” Ryan said, just managing to laugh.

            “Little hard in my line of work,” Ray snorted as he sat up. His left sleeve was pushed up, showing of the faint scar from the last heist, thin black lines still ran over the skin.

            “You and I both know you could avoid it,” Ryan snorted as he walked over to the metal table attached the bed. The last heist was a little rougher than heists in the past. He couldn’t just use dissolving stiches like normal.

            Ray shrugged and grinned at Ryan, not even flinching when he held up the snips. “Shit happens.”

            Ryan narrowed his eyes at Ray’s smile before focusing in on the stiches. With one quick snip, he cut the stiches at the knot and carefully pulled the string from Ray’s arm. For the most part, Ray didn’t look bothered although Ryan saw him cringe out of the corner of his eye once or twice.

            “There, looks good,” Ryan said as he set the string on the table and looked over Ray’s arm.

            “Thanks, Rye,” Ray said as he pulled his sleeve down. “Promise I’ll be semi-safer next time.”

            “You always say that,” Ryan said, folding his arms and trying his best not to pout. “Yet you’re here all of the time.”        

            Ray pursed his lips then shrugged. “At least they’re just grazes. You play that new map on Overwatch yet?”

            Ryan wasn’t sure why he let Ray change the subject. The argument would get old, he was sure, if he insisted Ray stop getting purposefully shot. Yet it was a conversation that needed to happen. Whatever Ray’s reason, it was a stupid ass reason.

            Until he could get his head out of his ass, however, he let Ray distract him. Let them talk until a nurse buzzed him to check on another patient. Ray, as always, saw himself out of the hospital, promising to talk to him on the x-box that night if they both weren’t too tired.

            Ryan plastered a smile on his face for the kid and his family when he pulled back the curtain. The boy was laid out on the bed, IV in his arm and blanket incasing him as he shivered slightly. The small TV hung in the corner of the room was on, the captions scrolling a few sentences behind whatever was happening on HTV.

            Maybe he could ask one of the other fakes when they came in next. They all lived together or something, right? They might know something.

            As he left, content that the kid was doing alright, he wondered if maybe Ray really was just clumsy or something. Yet, he was a sniper. Why would he be that close to the action to get bullet grazes anyway?

            Ryan groaned as he dropped into a chair behind the nurse’s desk. He grumbled to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. What he did know was that Ray wasn’t the type of person to do something without reason. Which, in reality, helped him very little.

            “Haywood,” one of the more grumpy janitors said, scowling at him when he looked up. “One of yours just came in.”  
            Ryan’s brow slowly furrowed before there was a click in his brain and he nodded. Standing, he headed for the back door of the hospital. He held his breath before opening the door. Sitting with his back against the dumpsters was Ray who was giving him a sheepish smile.

            He was holding his shoulder, blood oozing past his fingers. Ryan felt his heart slam into his chest and he jerked forward, not even noticing the smell of garbage as he held his hands over Ray’s shoulder. “What the hell happened?”  
            “Police got better aim,” Ray gritted out, removing his hand for a moment. More blood gushed from his shoulder as he winced. There was a sizable hole in his shoulder. This wasn’t on purpose. This wasn’t calculated, not by Ray anyway. “Or there’s a new fucking sniper, probably that one, yeah.”

            Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line as Ray grinned dazed at him. As carefully as he could, he placed his hand on Ray’s shoulder and tried to pull him to his feet. “Nuh huh,” Ray hissed, only managing to raise his ass an inch before dropping back down with a pained groan. “I didn’t--didn’t even. Fuck! Knock on the door.”

            Scowling, Ryan crouched and slipped one arm under Ray’s knees and the other around his waist. The hold was awkward, but it kept Ray’s shoulder above his heart and from causing more pain. He spared the blood soaking the back of Ray’s hoodie and dripping down the dumpster only once glance before sweeping back into the hospital.

            There were private rooms all throughout the hospital but only a few were rarely used although they were fully stocked. Despite all of the gang wars and shootouts that happened in Los Santos, the hospital was rarely ever pressed for space. Most shootouts ended in deaths rather than injuries. Whether that was a good thing or not was still being debated.

            Regardless, that meant there were at least five different rooms Ryan could go to right that moment and have everything he need to dig a bullet out of Ray’s shoulder, if necessary, or attempt to realign all of his bones without having to call for anyone. He just went for the closest room, hoping no one really paid attention to the blood trail that followed behind him.

            “Ray?” Ryan said as he laid Ray down on the bed. Ray didn’t even flinch. His breathing was shallow and his hand was limp at his side, red glistening in the bright florescent lights.

            “Ray?” he said again, softer, gently shaking Ray’s uninjured shoulder. Still no response although his eyes were darting around behind his eyelids.

            That was good, probably. God damn it, he was a doctor and he wasn’t sure. Taking a deep breath he fumbled with the call button on the wall for a moment. The white walls quickly gained red streaks as someone from the desk finally picked up.

            “I need Turney in surgery room-“ he glanced at the glass door covered with a stained white curtain for a moment, trying to read the numbers backwards, “Three hundred and-oh fuck it. It’s the one with the bloody hand prints.”

            “Dr. Hay-“ Ryan slapped the power button on the small white box before turning toward Ray. Blood was still slowly pouring from his shoulder, his jacket was nearly entirely maroon and the white sheets on the bed were rapidly becoming red.

            As he sped forward and started searching drawers for knives, needles, and medications, he thought, for not the first time, that having everything in a hospital be white was the stupidest thing in the world. His hands were coating everything he touched in Ray’s blood. The patter of Ray’s blood hitting the ground echoed in his skull. Ray’s blood was still pouring out of his god damn shoulder and he couldn’t find the damn alcohol or gauze.

            Meg magically appeared at his elbow and guided him back over to Ray’s bed, the pads in her hand, and the peroxide already on the waiting metal table with the right blades and needles. She shoved gloves onto his hands before drowning a gauze wipe in peroxide and handing it to him.

            He worked on autopilot. He couldn’t remember sticking his fingers into Ray’s shoulder, although he did faintly recall his body jerking and his voice breaking as he shouted. Meg, he assumed, gave him anesthetic at some point and knocked him out completely while Ryan finished searching for a bullet.

            There wasn’t a bullet but plenty of bone fragments. Ryan couldn’t remember when Ray’s jacket and shirt came off, but he did remember insisting that his binder stay on. He completely blanked out the slow process of putting all of Ray’s bones back in order, taking out the fragments that were a lost cause.

            Meg probably gave Ray a transfusion, he hoped. Well, she must have. Ray needed the blood badly. Now that he was thinking about it, he didn’t even know what blood type Ray was, they never made records for any the fakes. Did she just remember from the last time or did she ask him after he finished screaming?

            Didn’t matter, Ray wasn’t reacting like he was rejecting the blood. He was pale under his binder. He remembered thinking that. Or, well, maybe he was just thinking it now that it was all over. The walls and bed were still soaked in Ray’s blood but his pale skin been whipped up, the black stiches in his shoulder were bright in the light.

            He was still without a shirt and his pants were gone, leaving him in his boxers, his packer awkwardly pocking out. The shoulder strap of his binder was ripped and hanging on by a thread. Meg was gone, probably to get him fresh clothes from Gavin or something.

            The heart rate monitor finally started to registered and he noticed the blood pack and IV hanging from the stand. He was still wearing his soaked gloves. Red foot prints danced all over the floor. He wasn’t wearing booties. Oh well, they were kind of stupid.

            He also wasn’t wearing a hat, but then again, most people didn’t when they did surgery anymore. At least, they didn’t in Los Santos. The amount of fucks given at their hospital was fairly low, actually.

            Ray’s chest raised and lowered slowly and Ryan blinked slowly. The back of his eyes burned and he slowly removed his gloves. He scowled as the dried blood flaking off of his skin before balling up the sleeve of his white lab coat. Well, it was white once.

            Ray’s blood was fucking everywhere. That janitor was going to be grumpier once he saw the room. Sighing, Ryan dropped his hand to his lap, letting the gloves splat against the floor. He leaned back, head resting against the wall. He couldn’t remember sitting down or that there had even been a chair in this room.

            His heart was beating normally now, but he felt out of breath. As he watched Ray’s chest rise and fall, he bit his lip. Ray’s wounds were always calculated. Always carefully placed to be in the least awkward and painful spots. Always just right to need stiches.

            Ray didn’t calculate this. Probably didn’t even know it was coming.

            “Ryan?”

            His head snapped up and he blinked blankly at Meg for a moment. She smiled gently at him, a soft hand resting on his shoulder. “I feel like this every time Gavin comes in after a heist.”

            Ryan’s brow slowly furrowed before he glanced back over at Ray. “Feel like what?” he said eventually. His voice was so rough that he had to cough.

            Meg rubbed his shoulder, waiting for his small coughing fit to end. “You’re really an idiot,” she snorted, chuckling when he shot her a look. “When was the last time you even wanted to date someone?”

            Ryan wrinkled his nose and shook his head slightly as he leaned back. “What? Well I--What does…What the hell does that have to do with anything?” he said, almost pouting when she started to laugh. “What?”  
            “Just answer the question, Ryan,” Meg said, patting his shoulder before stuffing her hand into the pockets of her own lab coat. “He’s alright, you can relax now.”

            Ryan could feel his eye twitch as he scowled and glared at the ground. “I didn’t really date, I think,” he mumbled after a moment. “I didn’t really care?”

            “Oh, but you care now?” Meg said and Ryan winkled his nose again.

            “It’s not like that,” he said slowly, glancing at Ray before looking up at Meg. “No one was interested before.”

            Meg snorted and he raised an eyebrow. “Oh come on, do you realize how many nurses have a crush on you?”

Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. Meg chuckled and nudged his shoulder with her hip. “I think nearly all of them want to date you.”  
            “No one talks to me!” Ryan said, throwing his hands up slightly. “How the fuck am I supposed to know that? The only one who even bothered to--oh. OH.”

            Meg choked on a laugh when Ryan looked up at her with wide eyes. “You seriously didn’t know?” she said, laughing harder when Ryan slowly shook his head. “He comes in every time and insists that you see him. Even if he has to wait.”

            “That fucking idiot!” Ryan breathed suddenly, wobbling to his feet. “He--he, all of those--Jesus fuck!” His hands grabbed onto his hair and pulled slightly.

            “Calm down,” Meg said softly, pulling Ryan’s hands, “He was always careful.”

            Ryan’s head snapped around so quickly that it audibly cracked. “He purposefully got shot. To come see me,” he nearly snarled. “He could have died!”

            Meg frowned, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She tried again, stopped herself, and then frowned. “I don’t think he did it on purpose.”

            Ryan leaned away from here, holding his hands up, fingers trying to grasp how she wasn’t seeing what he was. “He always just as scrapes that need stiches? He always has near misses that aren’t that bad and in non-awkward places?”

            Meg pressed her lips into a thin line, shoulders bunching up in a wince. “Oh,” she whispered, eyeing Ray for a moment.

            “Oh,” Ryan mocked, scowling to himself. He wanted to look over at Ray but instead looked at his feet. His shoes had glittering red stains and his hands were still coated in dried blood.

            Taking a shaking breath, he turned on his heels and tried not to storm from the room although he suspected he failed. He didn’t really care as he hid himself away in the nearest bathroom and angrily scrubbed the blood form his skin and clothes.

            The paper towel turned to shreds under his fingers as he rubbed at the red on his sleeves. The water ran down the drain pink as he attempted, in vein, to make the blood go away. A million feelings whirled in his stomach as he bit his lip to keep the burning in his eyes from spilling over.

            He had worked on only one other person he really cared about before. He didn’t remember what happened, not entirely. He knew that one moment he and his mother were walking across the street and then the next he was in an ambulance trying to keep all of her blood inside her.

            He had only been a student then. Only two years of experience as a medical assistant under his belt. He hadn’t even been allowed to even stop someone from bleeding before that moment, although he clearly knew how to.

            They told him later, once his mother was out of surgery and lying unconscious in a bed, that a drunk man had just managed to miss him and hit his mother instead. That, had he not been there, had he not known what to do, she would have been dead.

            He didn’t tell them that he had no idea what exactly he had done. He just acted, lost hours of his life to a panicked daze. Yet, in the end, his mother was a live because of him. She still sent him birthday cards and he called her once every two weeks just to hear her complain about his brothers and father.

            He didn’t remember crying back then. But then again, his mother wasn’t risking her life every day to get exactly one bullet graze to come to the hospital for him to stich her up. Some part of his mind was vaguely flattered Ray would go through all of that trouble and pain just to share some shitty jokes with him.

            The rest of him was horrified. What if Ray wasn’t as fucking lucky? What if he was just a little off on his calculations? What if every time he tried, he came in like he did today? Losing blood and dying, right in front of Ryan’s eyes. What if he lost his limbs or was paralyzed?

            What if he died?

            That was on the both of them. Ryan was only human. He could fuck up a surgery. Ray could get to them late just because he decided to be a fucking idiot and purposefully get himself shot just to make shitty meme jokes.

            Every surgery made him nervous. They could go so bad so quickly. He had to be so precise, so careful. What if he couldn’t save him? What if he lost him?

            He wasn’t crying as his hands rested in the sink, cold water turned his nails purple but he felt like maybe he should. The part of him that was creepily okay with this insisted that he really did like Ray. He loved their game nights, loved seeing him, even if he did have to stich him up. Loved talking with him, loved letting him not think about how fucking this entire situation was. Would love to take him on a fucking date.

            Taking a deep breath through his nose, he pulled his hands from the water and turned the faucet off. There was an instant knock on the door and he croaked out something. What, he couldn’t remember the moment he said it, but it seemed to placate whoever was outside.

            He dried his hands on a new towel and snapped the door open to an older gentleman holding onto his IV stand. The man’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Ryan walked past, blood still staining his jacket and shoes.

            His feet carried him back to the curtain with his own bloodied handprints and he stared at the glass door. He could go in, sit until Ray woke. Tell Meg he wasn’t in the right mind to do his job. He could also say the same thing then go home and just, not, for a few hours before he went to bed.

            Sighing, he rubbed his face and felt like his knees were knocking. His autopilot seemed to know what was best for him because when he looked up he was sitting beside Ray’s bed. The heart monitor was still beeping and the sugar water was gone although the transfusion still hung beside the bed.

            Ray’s chest rose and fell peacefully. He was wearing a gown now, although the ties laid limp on the bed. Meg had to have carefully slipped his arms through the sleeves.

            Ryan watched him breath for a long moment. His fingers twisted awkwardly as his eyes glazed over. He wanted to either sleep or scream for the rest of his life. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands, elbows digging into his knees.

            Ray was just there earlier. He was fine. He had healed. He removed the stiches. He was fine. And then, god. What was it? Less than an hour ago? Longer? He was bleeding. All over the dumpster. Shot to the shoulder, bone shattered.

            Ryan pressed his palms into his eyes and deep sighed. Screaming didn’t sound too bad. Why did he get himself into this stupidity? How did this happen?

            “You look like shit.”

            Ryan’s head snapped up so quickly that he made himself dizzy. Ray was grinning at him just like he had earlier that day.

            “You--I got--You were shot in the shoulder!” Ryan said, hands falling between his knees. “And--and you’ve been. You’ve been getting yourself shot just to come see me!”

            Ray blinked at Ryan a few times before awkwardly shrugging. “Yep.”

            Ryan’s jaw dropped and they sat in silence. Ray’s eyes shifted back and forth and his smile turned more into a wince. “Seriously? You’re--you’re just going to own up to that?”

            “Yeah, I mean. That’s what I’m doing,” Ray said, frowning when Ryan just continued to stare at him. “What’s wrong?”

            Ryan was glaring at him. He didn’t know how to feel again. He felt angry and sad and flattered and pained and a fuck ton of just terrible. “Do you realize how many times you could have died?” he nearly snarled.

            Ray snorted and looked at the ceiling. “If you haven’t noticed Ryan, this wasn’t on purpose. Just living means death for people like me.” He looked at Ryan and gave him a crooked grin. “If I’m gonna be shot at, might as well make it useful.”

            Ryan’s jaw dropped and Ray just settled back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Blinking a few times, Ryan closed his mouth and leaned back on his chair. “Nope.”

            Ray frowned and looked over at Ryan. “What,” he dead panned, eyes narrowing. Now that Ryan was thinking about it, he had no idea where Ray’s glasses even were.

            “Nope,” Ryan said, folding his arms. “If you can figure out how to carefully get shot to end up here, you can avoid being shot at all.”

            Ray almost seemed to flinch as he slowly turned to look away. Ryan studied Ray’s profile for a moment before slumping in his chair. “You know you can just. Come here. Without injuries.”

            Ray snorted and closed his eyes. “You’re a busy doctor.”

            “I have lunch breaks,” Ryan said slowly, awkwardly smiling when Ray shot him a look. “And I’m not even on call at night.”

            Ray’s eyes widened as Ryan continued to smile awkwardly. “Are you asking me on a date?”

            Ryan nodded, then paused. “Only if you promise no more getting shot on purpose. On accident, I can live with--probably.”

            “Probably?” Ray said, slowly smiling as Ryan shrugged.

            “You gave me a god damn heart attack,” Ryan said, reaching out for Ray’s hand and stopping himself. “God Ray, you passed out before I could even get you into this room.”

            Ray cringed then shrugged, slipping his arm off the bed and holding his hand out to Ryan. “Oops? I was shot in the shoulder, Ryan.”

            “Still scared me,” Ryan said, taking Ray’s hand and squeezing gently.

            Ray smiled sheepishly and tugged as much as he could on Ryan’s hand. “I promise no more gun shots that I can help if we can go on a video game date.”

            Ryan grinned and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. “Deal,” he sighed before standing and pressing their foreheads together.

            Ray laughed lightly and closed his eyes. They were quiet for a moment before Ray’s eyes popped open. “Did you tell Geoff I was here?”

            Ryan leaned back and winced. “Oh shit,” he breathed, digging into his pocket.

            “I got it!”

            They both looked at the door where Meg was waving her own phone. “Oh thank fuck,” Ray groaned, head dropping back onto his pillow.

            Ryan sighed in relief, dropping back into his seat. “Thanks Meg.”

            Meg chuckled and slipped her phone into her pocket. “Don’t want the Fakes showing up here with guns blazing, again,” she said, patting Ryan’s head. “Also that was adorable.”

            Ryan felt his cheeks heat and Ray was actively avoiding looking at either of them. Meg snickered and ruffled Ryan’s hair before slipping out of the room.

            Ryan coughed and Ray snorted before they both cracked smiles and laughed. “So, uh. When do you want to do that date?” Ray said after a moment.

            Ryan grabbed Ray’s hand again and ran his thumb over his knuckles. “How about when your shoulder is no longer shattered?”

            “Ah, that’ll take forever,” Ray pouted before grinning at Ryan. “But fucking fair, I guess.”

            Ryan chuckled and squeezed his hands. “It’ll be safer if you’ve healed. That, and you’ll be here for a while as you heal.”

            Ray’s eyes lit up. “Please tell me you can hooking up an x-box or something.”

            “Of course I can,” Ryan snorted, leaning back into his chair. “I’ll have it in here by tomorrow, although you’re going to have to play with only one hand.”

            “I’ve done worse,” Ray said letting Ryan’s hand go to wave flippantly before immediately tangling their fingers again.

            Ryan chuckled and kissed the back of his hand before sitting again. “Noted.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow, settling back into his bed. “Not going back to work?”

            “Well, I’m covered in your blood,” Ryan said, glancing down at himself. “And I think I had a small break down in the bathroom so I’m probably not in a good mind frame to work.”

            Ray’s brow furrowed and he sat up slightly. “A break down?”  
            Ryan shrugged and smiled awkwardly. “It’s fine, now.”  
            Ray narrowed his eyes before rolling his eyes as Ryan’s continued awkward grin. “You’re telling me, later.”

            “Deal,” Ryan said with a nod before scooting his chair closer, “Maybe.” Ray pouted and Ryan laughed, leaning closer to Ray and squeezing his hand.


	122. Ghost Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Whisperer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray didn’t particularly like bringing work home with him, but nine times out of ten, he really didn’t get a choice in the matter. Ryan never seemed to mind but he wasn’t the one who had to listen to the bullshit.

            Nor did he have to get the eyeless face of a ghost appearing randomly and suddenly in his face. The ghost held perfectly still as Ray raised an unamused eyebrow, not even leaning back slightly. “Oh yes, you’re oh so scary,” he snorted.

            The ghost pouted, folding their arms and huffing. Their mouth was covered in scars and their tongue had been removed along with their eyes. Normally a ghost was terribly violent when they showed up, but this one just seemed determined to just get a scare out of Ray, in the least.

            Rolling his eyes, Ray pat the ghost’s head, his fingers sliding through the cold, thick air. He walked around the ghost and towards the living room, the ghost disappearing although its presence followed closely behind him.

            “Who were you talking to?” Ryan said when Ray glanced at him over his shoulder at the stove, breakfast sizzling in the pan.

            “My new buddy,” Ray sighed as he sat heavily at their kitchen table. “They don’t have eyes or a tongue.”

            Ryan frowned, slowly turning back to the pan. He pushed around the bacon for a moment, jumping slightly when the toaster popped slightly burnt bread up. “What do they need?”

            “Donno, they only seem interested in trying to make me jump,” Ray said, smiling softly when Ryan shot him a worried look.

            “They don’t want their eyes or tongue or something, right?” Ryan said, grabbing the toast and quickly flopping the stiff pieces of bread on the waiting plate. “What if a serial killer took them or something?”

            “I don’t know.” Ray shrugged, and leaned back in his chair. A low hiss filled the room, and Ray sighed.

            Ryan shook his head and went back to cooking, unhearing as the hissing grew louder. Ray rolled his eyes for probably the twentieth time that morning and folded his arms as he crossed his legs at the ankle in front of him.

            The ghost appeared suddenly and violently, slamming their head through Ryan’s chest and screeching. Ray barely flinched, smirking when Ryan didn’t even seemed phased.

            “He can’t see you,” Ray said, trying not to crack a smile when Ryan and the ghost looked over at him, the ghost still in Ryan’s chest. “Probably can’t even feel you.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray a few times before realization clicked in his eyes. He made a silent noise of understanding before nodding his head and looking at the stove. The ghost’s arms hung limply at their side before removing their head from Ryan’s back and sulking as they disappeared.

            Ray shook his head and chuckled, tucking his legs under his chair when Ryan turned and set a plate of bacon and the toast on the table. Ray snatched up a piece of bacon and smirked when Ryan shoot him an amused glare.

            “What did they do?” Ryan said as Ray took a large bite of the bacon. He turned back toward the stove and pulled a waiting red bowl closer to the pan.

            “Stuck their head through your che--“ Ray began but was cut off by a loud bang coming from the living room. “Chest.”

            Ryan jumped a mile, hand clutched over his heart and pancake batter splattered on the wall and cupboards, the mixing spoon dripping in his hand. Ray frowned at the ghost who floated over the knocked over bookshelf. They were smiling smugly, raising two middle fingers at Ray before fading away.

            “What the fuck?” Ryan breathed, hands shaking slightly as he pulled a few paper towels from the dispenser screwed to the underside of a cupboard.

            “Asshole,” Ray muttered as he slowly stood and shuffled over to the bookshelf.

            There had only been games on the shelf and none of them were damaged. One of the shelves was cracked but didn’t budge or creak when Ray placed some pressure on it. For the most part, their games were still in alphabetical order and replacing them on the shelf would have been a simple task if the ghost wasn’t insistent on being a little bitch.

            Every game Ray reached for would dart out from under his fingertips. He spent most of his time chasing games all over the living room and tackling them to the floor. The ghost didn’t appear, making his life a little harder.

            “Ray, breakfast is re--“ Ryan stopped short as he looked away from the kitchen table to Ray cheering having finally gotten ahold of the game. He held it above his head, panting slightly and victorious smile fading slightly in favor of blushing.

            Ryan blinked as Ray yanked his arms down and curled in on himself slightly, smiling sheepishly. Disembodied laughter echoed around them as Ryan slowly smiled. “Everything okay?”

            “Shut up,” Ray mumbled as he roughly shoved the game onto the top shelf. “They’re being a bitch.”

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. He walked over and steered Ray into the kitchen by his shoulders. “We’ll finish cleaning up before we go to the antique store, sound good?” he said as he made Ray sit.

            “Yeah, okay,” Ray sighed, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand as he dragged pancakes onto his plate.

            Ryan shook his head and sat himself. He grabbed his own share of bacon and pancakes. As he picked up his fork, he blindly reached for the syrup, frowning when his fingers met air.

            Ray nearly choked on a laugh as the syrup jerked just out of Ryan’s reach every time he tried to reach a little further. Scowling, he finally looked at the bottle and made a quick grab at it. He groaned when it slid all the way to the other side of the table.

            “Ha,” Ray said, smiling around his fork. “Not so funny when it’s you.”

            Ryan shot Ray a glare before sitting with a huff. Pouting faintly, he cut his pancake and shoved the piece into his mouth. He narrowed his eyes when the syrup slowly slide back over to him. Hesitantly, he took the bottle, glancing wearily around him.

            Ray raised an eyebrow as the ghost appeared beside him, biting their mangled lip, somehow managing to smile excitedly. “Rye-“ Ray started, turning to look at Ryan, but he was too late.

            Ryan tipped the bottle over and the cap flew off the top. Copious amounts of syrup poured onto Ryan’s pancakes. They stared at the syrup glopping out of the bottle before Ryan smiled happily.

            The ghost’s jaw dropped as Ryan squeezed the bottle before finally setting it down. Ray shook his head as Ryan hummed happily. “He’ll rot his teeth with the stuff one day,” he said to the ghost who just watched, with what eyes, Ray wasn’t sure.

            “It’s good!” Ryan huffed, turning the bottles label toward Ray, “And it’s sugar free.”

            “Yeah, uh huh,” Ray snorted, shaking his head before finishing his pancakes. “Hurry up, the shop opens soon.”

            Chuckling, Ryan devoured his food, leaving Ray to do the dishes while he cleaned up the mess in the living room. The ghost didn’t waste time in trying to fuck with either of them. Although, Ryan just shrugged when a game danced away from him and ignore it until the ghost let it go.

            Ray, however, was never one to be bested. He was covered in soap bubbles and the kitchen was sopping wet by the time they finished. “You’ve got to stop letting them get to you,” Ryan sighed fondly, brushing some suds from Ray’s hair.

            Ray pouted up at him before dragging himself to their bedroom to change, the ghost laughing after them. They ended up being ten minutes late to open the store, but it wasn’t like anyone was just dying to get in (Ha ha. He’s so funny).

            Antique stores weren’t popular in their area but Ray did fairly well. Ryan normally worked during the week, animating for commercials, but his boss forced him to take some days off so instead he worked with Ray in the shop.

            Small booths were filled with rusted metal, mouth eaten fabric, and dusty glass. Piles of dolls, jewelry, and pins filled baskets while old, nostalgic toys filled shelves. Antique tools hung from hooks on the wall beside canes and banners.

            Ray loved looking around his store and seeing something new he never knew was there before. He loved when older couples could come in and point to toys or cookware and exclaim that they had that as a kid. It was funnier when people his age or younger would see their own childhood memories hanging on the walls or sitting on a shelf. The same people made him laugh when they wondered at the old broken type writers sitting on the floor or the old rotary phone that still worked sitting on the front desk.

            Ryan never quite grasped the joy Ray got out of the store, but he was happy he was happy. He would listen when Ray would retell the stories customers or those who filled the store told him story about this object or that. He did love the vintage swords and guns that were stowed away in glass cases.

            The ghost floated about the store slowly while Ray unlocked the register and Ryan opened the front doors. They picked up a doll and ran their fingers over the dress, dust flying away and brightening the pink dress.

            Ray frowned as he watched the ghost straighten the skirt and order the blond hair. “Uh, why are they playing with the demon doll?” Ryan said softly as he appeared at Ryan’s side. The doll was one of the creepier ones in the shop. The eyes were a faded pink and the bottom jaw had fallen off long before arriving at Ray’s store.

            “Don’t know,” Ray said, pursing his lips as the ghost gently set the doll down then grabbed the next one they saw. “I think they just like dolls.”

            Ryan nodded, wincing at the floating dolls before shaking his head and looking away. Ryan had always hated the creepy dolls and mannequins that littered Ray store. Some of the renters, knowing this, would purposefully hide them among clothes so that just their arms or faces were visible. Ray thought it was the god damn funniest thing in the world. Ryan refused to explore the shop alone because of it.

            The ghost went through nearly every doll in the shop, startling the few customers Ray had when dolls would disappear then suddenly reappear in different places. Ryan wrinkled his nose and just avoided talking about the dolls at all.

            Ray noticed, despite selling more dolls than normal due to the ghost’s care of them, that out of all of them, the pink eyed doll moved the most. More than once Ray found the ghost playing with the screws that had kept her jaw attached or combing their fingers through her hair.

            “Maybe they just like it?” Ryan said softly as they both watched the doll float. “Feels connected to it, or something?”

            “Why, because it’s missing its jaw and its eyes are fucked up?” Ray snorted before shaking his head. “That doesn’t feel like it.”

            “Then what does it feel like?” Ryan said, resting his hand on Ray’s lower back and pressing a kiss to his temple.

            Ray frowned and pressed his lips into a thin line. Something like nostalgia filled the ghost, meaning that they left them blissfully alone. Like they had that exact doll before.

            Ryan made a small, startled noise and Ray’s eyes snapped back into reality. The ghost floated in front of him, pointing to the doll’s missing jaw. “Yeah?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow when the ghost just pointed again. “What about it?”

            “What are they doing?” Ryan said, eyeing the doll nervously.

            “They’re pointing at the--the jaw,” Ray said slowly, frowning when the ghost shook the doll and pointed, an annoyed hiss filling his ears.

            “The jaw? As in, the missing jaw?” Ryan said, frowning at Ray who squinted at the doll. “What? What is it?”

            A thin outline hung from the doll’s upper jaw, outlining thin lips and a delicate chin. Ray’s eyes widened and the ghost shook the doll again. “Do you know where it is?” he said suddenly and the ghost shook their head rapidly, tapping their nose.

            “They what now?” Ryan said, frowning when Ray moved from his side. “Ray?”

            The ghost was floating to the back door of the shop and Ray stumbled to follow. “Man the shop! I’ll be back,” Ray said, barely glancing back at Ryan before weaving down the compact isle.

            “Ray!” Ryan called after him, but Ray still didn’t look back. The back door flew open despite the locks keeping it closed.

            Ray slipped through, nearly yelping when a hand grabbed his. “I’m coming,” Ryan breathed, pulling Ray to continue following the flying doll.

            “You don’t need to,” Ray said as he held onto Ryan’s hand and followed the ghost through alleyways.

            “Who knows where this ghost is leading you,” Ryan said, frowning at the doll before looking down at Ray. “What if they’re leading you right to a murder’s house or something?”

            Ray snorted but said nothing. Instead, he just followed the ghost through twists and turns. The further they went, the closer Ryan stuck to Ray’s side, leaving him to follow the ghost so he could keep an eye out around them.

            They emerged from an alleyway just before an older residential area. Undeterred by the people shooting the doll confused looks, the ghost sped past the buildings, Ray and Ryan having to jog to keep up.

            “This is a nicer part of town,” Ryan mumbled as he looked at the houses they passed. Kids played in yards while parents and grandparents watched.

            “Ryan, look,” Ray breathed as the ghost went right up to the doors to a house with a For Sale sign and no one on the lawn. They hesitated in front of the sidewalk leading up to the front door, sharing glances.

            The ghost rested a hand against the door then looked back at them. Ryan shivered as he just saw the doll rest against the ground. Ray watched the ghost sink through the porch and disappear.

            “The basement,” Ray before yanking Ryan around the side of the house. A few people spared them confused glances but instantly minded their businesses as they disappeared behind the house.

            At the back of the house was a cellar door that was sunken into the ground, cracked and crooked stairs leading to the faded white door. “We need a key,” Ryan said, pointing to the multiple locks on the edge of the door.

            Ray opened his mouth to respond when the door suddenly slammed open, making them both jump. The ghost managed to look smug at them before fading away.

            Ryan stared at the blackness beyond the door in horror, missing catching Ray’s arm when he just walked down the stairs. Groaning mentally, he hesitantly followed. “Guess not,” he mumbled, hesitating at the threshold.

            “Oh shit!” Ray hissed and Ryan found himself stumbling into the dark before he could continue to over think.

            He nearly ran smack into Ray, eyes adjusting to the dark. All of the basement windows had been covered over with ply wood, but light still leaked in through cracks and the door. There were metal shelves upon metal shelves all lined with dusty jars that had sparkling spider webs draped from the lid to the shelf.

            Ryan’s heart leapt into his throat as he saw another floating in one of the jars. “Ray,” he gasped, grabbing Ray’s arm and giving a loose tug. “We should leave.”

            “Holy fuck,” Ray hissed as the ghost appeared among the shelves holding up the rusted and dirty jaw of the doll, “Where the fuck was that?”  
            “Ray?” Ryan said, begrudgingly following Ray further into the murder basement as the ghost waved for them to follow.

            They both tensed and froze when the ghost hovered over a skeleton that sat among other dolls with their jaws and eyes removed. A saw blade was sticking out between rib bones, moth eaten clothes hanging from the bones.

            “What the fuck,” Ryan said, wincing when the floating doll jaw clanked against the brown skull, stray strands of hair still holding on.

            Ray was staring at the ghost who was frozen in place. Their eyes and mouth were glowing as they stared down at the skeleton. Ray shielded his eyes when the light brightened for a moment before fading away.

            “Thank you.”

            Ray’s arm dropped as the soft voice floated to him. The ghost was smiling at him, mouth and eyes in perfect condition. They looked down at the skeleton before stooping to grab the jaw again. “He tried to kill me, just like his dolls. Like everyone else he caught,” they said softly, scowling as they floated closer to them.

            Ryan shook Ray’s shoulder worriedly, but he barely noticed as the ghost took his hand. Ryan resisted the urge to yank Ray out of the freaky basement when his hand raised and the jaw was placed in his palm.

            “I do not know how that doll came to you, but I am glad it did,” the ghosts whispered before fading away. Ray blinked, fingers curling around the jaw as the ghost’s presence faded away from him.

            “Ray? Ray!” Ryan said, shaking Ray’s shoulders more. “Are you alright? What just happened?”

            Ray blinked a few times, hand falling to his side. “Huh? Oh. The ghost--they uh. They moved on,” he said slowly, looking up at Ryan and smiling sheepishly. “We should probably call the cops.”

            Ryan’s eyes widened and his mouth pressed into a thin line as his arms flailed awkwardly around them. “You think?!” he said, freezing when Ray laughed and smiled sheepishly.

            “Sure?” Ray said, chuckling when Ryan threw his arms up before dragging Ray from the basement, “You’d better come up with a good reason we’re even fucking here.”

            “Got it!” Ray said as they blinked against the bright light of day. “We were thinking of calling the relater and walked around the house and saw the basement door open.”

            “And we just went into a fucking creepy murder basement?” Ryan scowled, pulling his phone out of his pocket, holding onto Ray’s hand tightly.

            “Yep, we glanced in and then got the fuck out and called,” Ray said with a nod.

            Ryan groaned through his lips pressed into a thin line before talking rapidly with whoever picked up at the police station. The police bought their lie and Ryan said nothing when Ray shot him a smirk.

            They were free to go and arrived back to the shop long after it had closed. Locking up properly, they went home and waited for a news article or something.

            They got a call about a month later. Ray watched Ryan slowly hang up the phone, the x-box controller resting in his lap. “Well? Who was it?” Ray said with a raised eyebrow. “That was a long call.”

            “That was the relator for the house,” Ryan said slowly, staring off into space. “They called to inform us about the history of that murder house.”

            “Oh?” Ray said, tossing his controller to the other side of the couch. “What did she say.”

            Ryan blinked slowly before rubbing his hands over his face. “So, that skeleton? That was the last owner of the house. The police connected him to a murder that happened in the 1930s. A young girl showed up out of nowhere in a police station, eyes missing and mouth mangled holding a doll without a jaw.”

            Ray tensed and looked up at Ryan with wide eyes. Ryan just nodded and sighed. “Anyway, she died not long after showing up and they couldn’t figure out who did it until we called. They found more bodies, the same number as the dolls in the basement, buried in the backyards. They matched, eyes, jaws, and hearts in those jars to each body, including the girl.”

            They sat in silence for a moment, both staring off into space. “Holy shit,” Ray said eventually, shaking his head. “Holy shit.”

            Ryan nodded numbly, placing his hand over his eyes. “She said the price of the house had lowered greatly if we’re still interested.”

            There was silence for only another moment before Ray was reduced to laughter, rolling on the couch and slipping from where he was leaning against Ryan. Smiling faintly, Ryan pet Ray’s hair as his head rested in his lap.

            “What do you think Rye? Want to buy a house?” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan.

            Ryan shook his head and leaned down to kiss Ray’s forehead. “Maybe one that’s less murdery.” Ray dissolved into laughter again and Ryan couldn’t help but smile.


	123. The New Wizard King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek without the Ogres, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> percydeathrot on tumblr made this for this story: https://goddamnitraywood.tumblr.com/post/164681727420/percydeathrot-raywood-medieval-au-ray-is-a
> 
> Which is the coolest thing ever.

            “There’s been word that the daughter of King Geoffrey is of age, your highness,” the advisor said, keeping his head bowed as the King hummed in understanding.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose. Yet another quest. Yet another beast to slay. Yet another empty tower because the princess who had to raise herself decided to fucking leave on her own. Yet another pointless quest the King should be taking himself but Ryan would end up doing instead.

            “Ryan,” the king drawled, turning slightly to smirk at Ryan. “You know what to do.”

            Ryan sighed through his nose and bowed his head. Stepping around the throne, he waved for the advisor to lead the way out of the room. To think, he managed to fuck up enough to be blackmailed by that piece of shit.

            “Princess Mildred’s tower is in the tall mountain near the southern end of King Geoffrey’s kingdom,” the advisor said, sparing a glance at Ryan before awkwardly clearing his throat. “Uh, why do you do this shit for his majesty anyway? You didn’t even win the competition he set up for a knight.”

            “I wasn’t in it,” Ryan corrected, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. His black armor glittered in the candle light of the dark castle. “Unfortunately I got roped into his bullshit. You watch yourself Trevor.”

            Trevor stopped as Ryan continued walking, frowning nervously. He didn’t see Ryan off, no one ever did. He just pulled himself up onto the back of his horse and galloped out of the city. His mare snorted as he slowed her to a walk about a mile from the city.

            “I know, it is pointless,” Ryan sighed and he leaned forward and pulled knots from her hair. “I’m sure someone else is already there.”

            King Geoffrey’s kingdom was directly next to his king’s lands, which was nice, but the southern end was a bitch to get to, even if he had started within King Geoffrey’s lands. There were tall, jagged mountains dividing the lands.

            There was a shallow pass allowing passage which was constantly under fire from raiders and thieves. Ramsey had attempted to set up garrisons and soldiers along the mountain pass, and for the most part, they worked fine.

            “I’m sure we’ll get it when we go back through,” Ryan sighed as they left the pass without incident. “Especially if we have his kid.”

            His mare snorted and he chuckled, urging her into a slow trot. Most of the southern portion of the land was uninhabited except for kindly farmers and thieves. Ryan just sat tall on his horse and hoped his reputation as the black knight had reached this far. Even if it hadn’t, the sword always strapped to his side was almost as big as he was. No one wanted to fuck with someone that could master a weapon like that.

            If the princess was in her tower, Ryan doubted they would have such an easy time. One lone, scary looking knight wasn’t worth the effort, but the King’s daughter? Ah, now there was something of worth there.

            Ryan wondered what kind of disguise he could use if the princess was in fact there. He had his doubts, but she had apparently just turned eighteen. Poor woman. Not only was every eligible bastard that wanted to be king or need an heir after her now.

            Ryan puffed a sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. God he hated this job. His mare snorted and he looked through his fingers to see a pile of bones and armor sitting beside the rocky path they were on.

            Frowning, he looked up at the top of the tallest mountain in King Geoffrey’s lands. “Alright,” he mumbled, slipping from his horse’s back and grabbing his armor. The rest of the ride to the top was stifling in his armor, but he knew he’d need it as the piles of human corpses got bigger and fresher.

            “Shouldn’t it be getting cooler?” he grumbled to his mare who was starting to sweat. They were stopped three fourths of the way to the top.

            His mare neighed, panting heavily. Shaking his head, he pulled himself back onto her and nudged her forward.

            Lava, lots and lots of lava. No wonder it was fucking hot. Both he and his horse stared down at the pool of lava surrounding the crooked castle not quiet at the top of the mountain. “Of fucking course,” Ryan mumbled as he looked over, eyeing the stone bridge connecting the castle to the lip of the volcano.

            His mare shook her head and he sighed. “Alright, alight,” he said, dropping to the ground. “Go wait down the mountain a bit.”

            Nipping at his hair one last time, she turned and galloped back down the path, hooves slipping on the loose stones slightly. Ryan watched after her with a fond smile before taking a deep breath and heading for the bridge.

            He didn’t see any dragons or weird man-wolf beasts. There wasn’t any skeletons either. Breathing heavy against the hot, dense air, Ryan carefully edged up to the doors.

            They were also made out of stone, dragons carefully carved into each side. He eyed the doors, hand on the hilt of his sword. “Alright,” he mumbled, reaching up and pushing on the doors.

            Just like the bridge, heat seeped into his metal armor slightly, but not enough to cause pain. He walked in place a few times before finally digging his feet in and pushing up ash, the doors slowly creaking open.

            He stumbled into the castle and nearly right into the snout of a small dragon. Ryan froze, eyes wide as the dragon tilted its head at him. Bright orange spikes lined its back while the rest of its scales were purple.

            “You actually made it here,” the dragon’s voice rumbled around them, his tail swishing behind him, knocking bricks and stone to the sides, “Most die because they didn’t bring enough supplies.”

            Ryan slowly wrapped his fingers around his sword hilt and narrowed his eyes. “You’re-kind of small for a dragon.”

            The dragon leaned his head back, placing a clawed paw on his chest before puffing a laugh. “I get that a lot.”

            Ryan blinked and raised an eyebrow as the dragon sat back on his haunches, tail still swishing behind him. “Are you here for Ray?”

            “Ray?” Ryan said, feeling himself relax slightly as the dragon nodded. “I thought Princess Mildred was here?”

            “You mean Ray,” the dragon nodded once, falling to all fours again. His wings fluttered behind him, they were a little longer than the dragon’s body, folded tightly against his back.

            Ryan blinked at the dragon a few times before something snapped into place. “So, he is King Geoffrey’s son?”

            The dragon smiled, all sharp teeth and a snake-like tongue. “Exactly,” he said before turning, lifting his tail and curling it close to his body to avoid hitting Ryan. “Come on.”

            Ryan opened his mouth, decided it wasn’t worth it, closed his mouth and followed the dragon through the twists and turns of the castle. They went up floor by floor, the dragon chattering as they walked.

            “Ray said he wanted to meet the prince’s when they came,” the dragon said, continuing on talking before Ryan had the chance to correct him. “But no one has made it before so this is a first.”

            “Uh--“ Ryan uttered, flinching when the dragon turned his head to look at him, long neck craning awkwardly. “Who are you?”

            The dragon blinked and tilted his head again before grinning. “Oh! I’m Jeremy. The only dragon King Geoff could find to protect his son while he was in here. I’m not really that scary, but hey. I get fed.”

            Ryan opened his mouth, brow’s furrowing. A pathetic confused noise left him and Jeremy chuckled, a strange noise that sounded like stones grinding together. “What, you don’t know about the deal?”

            “Uh, no,” Ryan said, pursing his lips as Jeremy looked ahead of him again. “There’s a deal?”

            “Yeah, between all Kings, trapped royalty, and their beasts,” Jeremy said, easily stepping over a giant fallen pillar. He pause at the top, letting his tail uncurl. “Climb up.”

            Ryan hesitantly grabbed onto Jeremy’s tail, climbing the orange spikes to the top of the pillar. “What’s this deal?”

            “We raise their kids and protect them from idiots that want to marry them for terrible reasons in exchange for protection from monster hunters and being fed,” Jeremy said he let Ryan jump to the ground before climbing down after him. “If someone decent comes along, we pretend to die and move onto the next kid.”

            Ryan stared vacantly into space as they walked through the castle. “Wait, so, when there’s still a monster at the castle but no princess?”

            “Someone decent probably came along and the monster was just waiting for their next charge,” Jeremy said, taking the lead again, tail curled tight against his body again.

            “I just thought he princesses left on their own,” Ryan mumbled, jumping when Jeremy laughed, grinning back at him.

            “Nah, most beasts and charges are pretty close. The beast did raise them and teach them magic after all,” Jeremy said before looking forward again. “Geoff’ll be happy to hear someone managed to get up here at all, whether Ray likes you or not. Hey, if he likes you, we might meet him half way.”

            “Half way?” Ryan said slowly, running his hand through his hair, hoping to ease the headache building behind his eyes.

            “Yeah, most parents visit at least once a month. Geoff hasn’t visited this month. Did you warn him you were coming?” Jeremy said, crouching down and slipping awkwardly through a smaller doorway. “He’ll probably be waiting for you if you did.”

            “I--I don’t know,” Ryan said, stumbling after Jeremy. “I don’t know what his majesty does when he sends me to get him a bride.”

            Jeremy froze, head snapping around so quickly Ryan was worried he broke his neck for a moment, but that clicking sound might have just been his scales. “You’re not a--“

            “Jeremy? Did you get the guy yet?”

            Jeremy and Ryan’s heads snapped forward as a young man with the beginnings of a dark beard shadowing his jaw. A comfortable shirt was tucked into dark breeches. A silver crown that looked like a snake was nestled among short, soft, black hair. Bright brown eyes narrowed at them as Jeremy shifted nervously.

            “What?” the young man said slowly, shifting a glare to Ryan. “Who are you?”

            Ryan glanced at Jeremy who seemed lost for words, mouth hanging open awkwardly. “Uh, I am Sir Ryan Haywood, here on the behalf of King Edgar.”

            “On the behalf of?” the man said slowly, folding his arms. “He didn’t come here himself?”

            “No,” Ryan said, standing up a bit taller. Edgar demanded his respect and he was obligated to give it to him. But this young man, just. Something about him made him want to stand taller.

            The man snorted and turned on his heels. “Tell him to eat a dick then.”

            Ryan choked on a laugh while Jeremy winced. “Ray, he’s the only one to make it up here. Perhaps his King is a good man?”

            Ryan snorted loudly, flinching when Jeremy shot him a glare and Ray raised an eyebrow at him. Clearing his throat, he stood at attention again. “He’s--he’s really not,” he sighed, shoulder’s slumping as he sighed. “He needs an heir--“ Ray sneered. “And wants a woman.”

            Ray’s entire body seemed to jerk and Ryan frowned. Jeremy made a cooing noise and Ryan’s brow furrowed. “Are you alright?”

            “Fine!” Ray said quickly and loudly, pressing his tongue against his cheek. “So--you were sent by this Edgar guy?”

            “Yes,” Ryan said, raising a confused eyebrow. “You are not the first I’ve been sent after although you are the first to actually be here.”

            Ray folded his arms and slowly walked over to them, looking Ryan up and down. “Are you loyal to your King?”

            “Because I have to be,” Ryan found himself saying. “Honestly, I can return empty handed, it is not a problem.”

            “I’ll go with you,” Ray said and Ryan nearly choked again while Jeremy growled.

            “Ray?” Jeremy said, gently nudging Ray with his muzzle.

            Smiling softly, Ray pet Jeremy’s muzzle. “Well, I ask you to take me home. At least. I do not want to wait for someone to come get me. I’m not even desirably anymore, no matter what father says.”

            Ryan licked his lips then shrugged. “Fuck it, sure. I have to pass through the royal city to return to my kingdom anyway.”

            Ray smiled and quickly turned. “Let me pack! Jeremy, you’re coming with me.”

            “What? Ray!” Jeremy said, slithering after Ray, just managing to squeeze up the stairs after the Prince.

            Ryan held his head and groaned. “This is fucking weird,” he mumbled, brushing sweat and hair form his face.

            Ryan ended up having to sit on the base of a broken pillar as the wait for Ray and Jeremy grew longer and longer. At least he didn’t have to fight anyone this time. What was he going to tell Edgar anyway? That he got there just as Ray and another knight came down? Yeah, that might work. Would explain why Ray was suddenly home when Ryan arrived back to the kingdom anyway.

            Ryan yanked his chain mail from his arms and sighed in relief. He gathered his shirt sleeve in his hand and wiped the sweat from his face. “Stupid volcano,” he mumbled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

            “Raaaaay!” Jeremy’s whining jarred Ryan out of his short doze. Blinking awake, he looked over at the stairwell where Ray appeared wearing a red vest and a clean white shirt. His breeches were clean and his shoes were polished. A sack hung from his shoulders, making soft tinging noises.

            Ryan’s eyes widened when the reason he couldn’t see Jeremy behind Ray was because the dragon was now much smaller, laying across Ray’s shoulders like a cat. “Jereeeeemy,” Ray chuckled smiling at the now tiny dragon. “It’s fine.”

            “I hate being tiny,” Jeremy grumbled, puffing black smoke at Ray.

            Ray laughed, waving the smoke away before looking at Ryan and grinning. “Alright! We’re ready.”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Ray for a few moments. “Alright, I have a few questions.”

            “Okay?” Ray said, slowly smiling as Ryan pulled himself to his feet. “What?”

            “One, how is Jeremy tiny now? And two, does anyone know that they have a prince, not a princess?” Ryan said, slowly walking over and eyeing Jeremy nervously.

            “I know magic and no, they shouldn’t. Father was waiting for my return to reveal that,” Ray said, happily walking forward/ “Any other questions?”

            Ryan blinked a few times before shrugging and following after Ray. “Not at the moment.”

            Ray laughed lightly and nodded. “So, uh. How old are you?”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, a smile weaseling its way onto his face. Ray was trying to give him an indifferent look but his eyes were glowing so curiously. It was, frankly, adorable. “I am twenty three.”

            “Really? You look older,” Ray said, eyes rapidly scanning Ryan’s face. “Black armor is a strange choice.”

            “Has your father told you the rumors about the black knight?” Ryan said, smiling a bit more when Jeremy gasped and started to hiss. “Little late for that, I’m afraid.”

            Ray’s eyes, in the meantime, went wide. “You’re the black knight?” he breathed, hands shaking slightly.

            “Yes, that is I,” Ryan said before scowling. “Or, I was.”

            Ray opened his mouth, almost immediately, but then closed it slowly as he took in Ryan’s face. “I see,” he said carefully, pausing as they came to the pillar. “Could you teach me how to fight?”

            “I could?” Ryan said before looking up at the pillar. “How are we--“ He stopped as the world began to move although he was standing still. With a gasp, he looked down and flailed his arms as the ground shrank beneath his feet.

            “Calm down,” Ray laughed as Ryan stepped back to keep his balance and felt like he stepped on something solid. “I’m just getting us over the pillar.”

            Ryan looked at Ray, heart in his throat. The prince’s eyes glowed a faint green, his hands held up with the palms toward the ceiling. Ryan swallowed thickly and looked down as they passed over the pillar and started to descend toward the ground.

            “You’ve gotten better at that,” Jeremy trilled proudly, rubbing his head against Ray’s cheek.

            “Thanks,” Ray said, puffing his chest up slightly.

            Ryan shivered when they finally touched the ground, eyeing them nervously. “Isn’t Jeremy supposed to stay here?”

            Jeremy and Ray glanced at each other before they both shrugged, although, Ray shrugging nearly jarred Jeremy off of his shoulder. “This was my first time doing this,” Jeremy said as he dug his claws into Ray’s vest and shirt. “I don’t know how other monsters handle getting new charges.”

            Ray nodded sagely in agreement and Ryan snorted, stepping ahead of them. Both Ray and Jeremy looked back at the castle once they crossed the bridge with faint nostalgia as Ryan brought two fingers to his mouth.

            Two long, shrill whistles later and Ryan’s mare stumbled her way up to them. She huffed at Ryan, nosing his hair. “Hey, hey,” Ryan laughed lightly, petting her neck.

            “A war horse?” Ray said as he took a step closer, eyeing the mare nervously. “What’s her name?”

            Ryan opened his mouth then stopped, frowning. “She doesn’t have one,” he said eventually with a shrug. “I never thought to name her.”

            “Seriously?” Ray snorted, taking a step closer when Ryan waved him over. “Every creature deserves a name.”

            “She calls you her knight so they seem about even,” Jeremy said as Ray placed his hand on the mare’s muzzle. Ryan shot him a confused look and he tilted his head. “What? I’m just an animal with the capability to speak in human tongues. Of course I can understand other animals.”

            Ryan raised his hands in surrender before grabbing his mare’s reins. “Anyway, we should start down the mountain before I bake in this armor.”

            “Take the armor off then?” Ray said, smiling awkwardly when Ryan looked at him.

            “I would, but I’m fairly certain I might burn myself if I tried,” Ryan said before turned and leading his mare down the mountain.

            Mercifully, not that much further down the mountain, he was able to touch his armor without burning himself and took it off, re-strapping his sword to his hip once his arm was placed into his mare’s saddle bags.

            They were silent as they moved on again for only a few moments. “How did you come across such a large sword?” Ray said trying to keep pace with Ryan.

            Ryan glanced back at his sword, the tip only an inch from the ground without the weight of his hand on the hilt. “Made it,” he said eventually, looking ahead of them again.

            “Yourself?” Ray said, eyes widening with his grin.

            “Yes,” Ryan grunted, frowning when his mare shot him a glare. “What’s your problem?”

            “Her feet hurt,” Jeremy said softly from where he was dozing on Ray’s shoulders.

            Ryan blinked at Jeremy before stopping short and looking around them. Ray stumbled to stop in time, frowning as he watch Ryan walk the mare over to a rock. He sat and lifted the mare’s leg. The horse huffed and sighed, but didn’t fight as Ryan started poking around her hooves.

            “Ah!” Ryan said, producing a rather large stone that had been lodged in her hooves, “How’s that?” The mare put her foot down and seemed to relax. Ryan smiled and moved her around so he could get to her other feet.

            Ray and Jeremy watched in shocked awe. “No wonder she likes him,” Jeremy whispered after a moment, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

            Ray bit his lip and wondered over as Ryan finished cleaning the mare’s hooves and was pouring water into his cupped hand. The mare started to drink from his palm and Ray smiled softly. “How far until we reach the royal city?”

            Ryan hummed, pouring more water into his hand, “Probably about ten days.”

            Ray nodded and fumbled with the water skin when Ryan thrust it into his hands. “Drink, it’s a long way down the mountain.”

            Ryan turned away from him before Ray could speak, digging through one of the smaller saddle bags that hung from the mare’s shoulders. The mare hooked her head on his shoulder and puffed a sigh every so often.

            Slowly, Ray took a drink before handing the skin back. “Uh, are you alright?”

            Ryan paused and looked at Ray, the opening of the skin still on his lips. “I’m fine?” he said before drinking.

            “It’s just, you don’t answer most questions with more than one word,” Ray said, frowning when Ryan turned his back to him to put the skin away but said nothing. “Well?”

            Ryan chuckled and turned back at Ray, smiling sheepishly. “Honestly, I’m considering just taking you to my King anyway because it’ll get me my freedom.” Ray tensed, eyes widening as Jeremy’s head snapped up. “So if I’m not attached to you, it’ll be easier. But I think I might be too nice of a person.”

            Ray’s brow furrowed and Ryan shrugged. “See? Just now, I told you what I was thinking even though I was going to lie about it. Entire plan ruined,” he chuckled to himself, patting his mare’s saddle. “Now get on the horse.”

            Ray blinked slowly at Ryan before smiling. “I don’t think you’re alright at all.”

            “Not a little bit,” Ryan snorted, shaking his head as Ray happily swung himself onto the horse’s back. “Still trusting me?”

            “Why not? I might not know a lot about fighting but I can kick ass if I really want to,” Ray said, sitting up taller.

            Ryan shook his head and pulled himself up behind Ray, reaching around him to take the reins. “Just so you know, I think I know what you’re trying to do,” he said softly as he spurred the mare forward.

            “And what’s that?” Ray said, blushing and trying not to look at Ryan as he leaned a bit forward to see where they were going.

            “You’re hoping I’ll stick around once you’re home?” Ryan said, leaning back once he recognized that part of the road.

            Jeremy snickered quietly, even more so when Ray shot him a glare. “So?” he huffed, folding his arms.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “You’re out of luck, I’m afraid. I can’t go anywhere. So I will continue to give you as many one word answers as I can.”

            Ray pouted and leaned back against Ryan’s chest. He felt his heart beat pick up and scowled for a moment. “It has something to do with King Edgar, right? He’s done something?”

            There was silence for a moment. “Sorry, your highness,” Ryan said softly. “You’d have a better chance if that wasn’t the case.”

            Ray frowned and glanced up at him. He looked sadly ahead of them, the reins in a white knuckle grip. They didn’t say another word as they continued down the road or thought the setting of their camp for the night.

            The next day, Ray couldn’t take the silence any longer. “What did he do?” he blurted after their first stop for the day. Ryan tensed behind him, the mare snorting and pawing the ground when he pulled on the reins slightly.

            “Oops,” Jeremy hissed and Ray hushed him with a glare.

            Ryan sighed and patted what he could reach of his mare. “I made a rather terrible mistake and he is using it to his advantage.”

            “Well that was vague,” Ray sneered, pouting at Ryan and folding his arms. “What happened?”

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “I used to be the most feared man in all of the kingdoms, I was the mad man, the brutal killer, the hand for hire. But I am, after all, human. I had people I cared about. I had family I loved. In the eyes of King Edgar, those were weaknesses.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan who stared ahead of them. “He used them against you?”

            “Until the last one was dead,” Ryan said softly, glancing down at Ray and smiling wistfully, “He made me agree to help him search for an heir maker before he finally left me alone.”

            Ray slowly looked down as Jeremy slithered from his shoulders to his lap, trilling softly. He gently pet Jeremy’s head. “And someone else to care about-“

            “Is just another person to lose,” Ryan said with a nod, looking ahead of them again, risking a glance at the sky. “So here is my dilemma. We take the fifteen day ride to King Edgar’s castle and I’m finally free, but I’m already running the risk of caring about you just taking you to your home. If I was to bring you to him, there would be no way for me to keep how much I care to myself. But if I don’t bring you, I’m still stuck with him.”

            Ray shifted uncomfortably, sharing worried looks with Jeremy. “If I run away, there’s not much you can do.”

            “Oh no, your highness,” Ryan laughed, shaking his head and spying a black dot in the sky. “I’ve said it already. I will give you as many short answers that I can and just take you home. I am far too nice.”

            Ray frowned and opened his mouth but flinched when Ryan’s arm suddenly shot up. His eyes widened as a large hawk gently landed on his arm, a small leather case bound to its foot. “What, does he not trust me?” Ryan asked the hawk that cawed at him, making all of them wince. “Oh right.”

            They had to stop for Ryan to read the letter he pulled from the leather case. He scowled and looked around them. “Oh, and where and what does he expect me to write on?” he asked the hawk that cawed at him for about the tenth time in the past five minutes. “Oh shut up, will you?”

            Ray laughed lightly and stood, pulling his sack from the mare’s back. “I think we should name you Pat,” he told the horse as he dug around. “how’s that sound?”

            “She likes it,” Jeremy chuckled as the horse neighed and tried to nip at Ray’s hair.

            Laughing, he pet her muzzle and held out a book to Ryan. “It’s empty,” he said when Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. “You can just rip out whatever you need once you’re done.”

            Ryan snorted and took the book, holding the hawk out toward a dead tree. “Thank you,” he said with a nod before scribbling out a letter back.

            Jeremy smirked when Ray nodded his head toward Ryan and gently glided over. He landed on the branch above Ryan’s head, peering over him at the letter. The hawk watched his swinging tail, head tilting from side to side.

            Just as Ryan was about to finish, Jeremy yelped, a small fire ball nearly singing Ryan’s hair. With a choked noise, Ryan ducked and glared at Jeremy who was glaring at the hawk, holding his tail. Ray tried not to die of laughter against Pat’s side, the horse nosing his cheek.

            Huffing, Ryan ripped the paper out then started writing something else, letting Jeremy see what he had written when he was finished and the hawk was no longer pestering him. Jeremy gave Ryan a sheepish smile before flying back over to Ray.

            “So?” Ray said, grinning at Jeremy while Ryan stuffed both notes into the leather case.

            “He told the King that another knight had just gotten you when he arrived then sent another letter to someone named Trevor about the actual situation to prevent the King from hearing any rumors,” Jeremy said, fluttering his wings and rubbing his tail.

            Ray felt himself relax and gave Ryan a beaming smile that the knight pointedly ignored as he sent the hawk flying. “Alright, back on the horse. We have a long ride ahead of us,” he sighed, watching Ray get back up onto Pat. “It’s a three to four day ride to get out of the southern lands, also, Pat? Really?”

            “It’s a good name!” Ray said, pouting when Ryan laughed and settled behind him.

            “Oh yes, very creative,” Ryan said, grinning when Ray lightly slapped his arm. He shook his head, winced, and then spurred Pat forward, sighing softly.

            At the base of the mountain began a thick forest. Ryan made Ray pull on a cloak to hide his fine clothes and tuck Jeremy away, out of sight. After glaring at his snake crown and making a hood out of the robes, he warned, vaguely, that there were bandits in the area and they didn’t want to attract any attention.

            The first day was uneventful. Although Ray hadn’t seen a tree in many, many years, he quickly grew board of seeing the same five trees. Eventually he pestered Ryan into giving him one of the books from his sack since Ryan refused to converse.

            As they set up camp next to a river the end of the second day, all of them, Jeremy and Pat included, heard the patter of feet in the woods and stayed tense as they made camp. Ray heard the slide of Ryan’s sword leaving its sheath and twisted around.

            “I thought you were getting the Princess,” a man in a hood and ratty clothes hissed as he stepped out of the woods. “Hand her over.”

            “No Princess here,” Ryan said sternly, one hand holding his sword, the tip resting against the ground behind him, “We’re just passing through. Don’t have a thing to our name.”

            Jeremy growled softly against Ray’s cheek and shoulder from where he was curled up in the robes. His mouth began to light up red as Ray heard movement behind him.

            “Saw you go up the mountain. Saw you come back down with a new rider,” the man said, nodding toward Ray. “I’m no idiot, knight.”

            “Oh, you’re some kind of stupid,” Ryan said before his sword was suddenly impaled in the man’s stomach, faster than a blink.

            Ryan ripped his sword out the man’s side as shouts echoed in the woods. He whipped around, teeth grinding together and eyes wild. “Ray! Go over to Pat an--“ he began but his eyes widened as he watched Ray reach up and grab the head of his snake crown.

            With a hard yank, the snake head came off and a shining, flexible blade followed. Ray snapped the blade out and snapped around, slicing at the two men that tried to rush him.

            Lips twitching into a smile, Ryan laughed and raised his sword, twirling it around him as men tried to attack him from behind. Jeremy burst from Ray’s hoods and started yanking at the hair of one of the men attacking Ray while the prince fended off the other. Bursts of red hot flames consumed the man’s clothes and skin as he swatted uselessly at the dragon.

            Ray’s fighting was more like flailing as he dodged the bandit’s blade and tried to cause damage with his own. Once there was an opening, however, he jerked forward and his ribbon of a blade slit the man’s throat. Blood sprayed Ray’s cloak as the bandit dropped his knife to hold his throat, falling to his knees.

            Ray breathed heavily, stumbling away from the man as he fell, dead. With shaking hands, he gathered up the robes and cleaned his blade, pulling the crown from his head to slide the blade back in.

            Jeremy knocked his opponent into the river and spat fire at him until he began to swim away. With a huff of smoke, he flew back over to Ray and curled up in his robes again. Ryan laughed manically as the last man fell, bodies piled up around him and blood dripping from his sword and clothes.

            Ray stared at him with wide eyes as he turned slowly and grinned at him. “Your crown,” Ryan said slowly, voice almost deeper somehow. “It’s amazing, where did you get it?”

            “Uh,” Ray breathed, heart beating hard against his ribs for a reason he wasn’t quite sure of. “One--one of the knights had it and Jeremy got it when he went down to clean up the mess.”

            Ryan’s smile appeared saner as he walked over to the river, the flat of his blade resting on his shoulder. “You fought well for someone who needs to be taught.”

            “I’m mostly self-taught,” Ray said carefully as he hesitantly walked over and sat beside Ryan at the water’s edge.

            “That blade suits you,” Ryan said with a nod, dipping his sword into the cold water, rubbing the blood from the blade. “But I can teach you.”

            Ray’s eyes lit up as he tucked the crown back under his hood, nestled in his hair once more. “I thought you weren’t going to.”

            “I never said I wasn’t going to, but perhaps practicing on something that’s not alive would be best,” Ryan said, looking back at the dead around them.

            “Oh! You can make a dummy with magic! Out of a stump or fallen tree,” Jeremy said, popping his head up from the folds of the robe. “It’ll move sort of like a person.”

            “That’ll work,” Ray said, grinning at Jeremy before looking at Ryan. He frowned when he looked at them with wide eyes. “What?”

            “I--I’ve never really experienced magic much before. I have no idea the extent of the things you can do,” Ryan said, looking down at the pink water rapidly moving away from them. “It’s impressive.”

            Ray licked his lips before sitting up slightly. “How about this? You teach me how to fight and I’ll teach you some minor magic.”

            Ryan looked up at him and opened his mouth. A pitiful sound left him before his mouth twisted. He closed his mouth and Ray held his breath before Ryan puffed a sigh. “How about this,” he said, pulling his blade from the water, the metal glittering with drops of water. “When I’m finally free of that piece of shit, you can teach me more advanced magic.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan for a moment before laughing and nodding. “Deal,” he said, thrusting his hand out toward Ryan.

            Ryan hesitantly shook his hand and shook his head. “You’re just looking for danger, aren’t you?”

            “Not at all,” Ray snorted, folding his arms.

            “Yes he is!” Jeremy chirped, chuckling when Ray glared at him. “There was this one time, when he first arrived that he almost fell into the lava.”

            “Jeremy!” Ray whined as Ryan grinned, pulling a rag from his sleeve and wiping down his blade.

            “Oh, do tell,” Ryan said, grinning when Ray groaned and hid his face in his hands as Jeremy slipped from the robes to perch on Ryan’s shoulders.

           

            On the third night, Ray couldn’t stop staring at the mountains looming above their heads. The tips were hiding in the overcast sky. Ryan glanced up from polishing his sword to watch Ray again. He was distracted during Ryan’s lessons and his only advice for Ryan was to meditate.

            “Are you alright?” Ryan said, frowning when Ray didn’t answer right away.

            “I remember,” Ray said slowly just as Ryan was about to start polishing his sword again. “I remember being on the other side of these mountains and looking up at them in camp.”

            Ryan stared at Ray for a moment before setting his sword down and leaning toward Ray. “What did they tell you? Before the castle?”

            Ray smiled slightly and looked down at Ryan, a distant look in his eyes. “They told me exactly what was happening. Told me they were sending me to a scary looking place with a scary looking monster to be safe.” Jeremy snorted and Ray chuckled, petting the dragon’s head from where he rested on his shoulders. “I was so scared.”

            Ryan frowned, watching Jeremy bump his head against Ray’s cheek. “But, Jeremy was really nice,” Ray continued, laughing when Jeremy trilled.

            “I had no idea what I was doing,” Jeremy snorted, slipping from Ray’s shoulders to his lap.

            “But you did what was best for me, all of the time,” Ray said softly, running his hand over Jeremy’s back.

            Ryan smiled and sat back, grabbing his sword again as Jeremy began to purr. “Well, now you’re going home. How do you feel?”

            “Scared,” Ray laughed lightly, looking back up at the mountains. “World’s changed a bit since I went to that castle. I know father visited as often as he could, but that doesn’t mean the rest of my family will be excited to see me.”

            Ryan paused and studied Ray’s face for a moment. “You’ll be fine,” he said with a nod, continuing to polish before Ray could catch him staring. “If you can charm me, you can charm anyone.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan, leaning back slightly. Ryan didn’t look up and Jeremy continued to purr until Ray relaxed, smiling mostly to himself.

            Morning came nearly too quickly. Ray groaned when Ryan shook him awake. “Come on, your highness,” Ryan said sarcastically as he stepped away from Ray’s flailing arm. “We have a long ride ahead.”

            “We always have a long ride ahead,” Ray groaned, glaring at Ryan as Jeremy yawned from the knight’s shoulders.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head as he turned away. With another groan, Ray made himself sit up and clean up his blankets and the rest of their camp. He began to droop the instant he was on Pat, leaning back heavily against Ryan.

            “Come on, Ray,” Ryan said softly, shaking Ray gently. “Talk to me. It gets more dangerous the closer to the pass we get.”

            Ray groaned but sat up the best he could and thought for a moment. “I’m going to tell you a story,” he decided after a moment.

            Ryan smiled and listened closely, faking exaggerated surprise and interest in the drama. Ray laughed every time Ryan gasped and gave an aghast ‘No!’. He settled back against him, more awake than before.

            He cut himself off when they reached the pass. Farmers were pouring in and out of the thin pass, Pat having to slow to keep pace. “Keep your head down,” Ryan whispered to him, arms wrapping more around him. “We will hopefully be fine.”

            Ray swallowed hard and nodded, looking down at Ryan’s hands on the reins. Only a few voices mumbled in the crowd but most people were looking around warily. Ray found himself constantly tugging at his hood until Ryan caught his hands and made him hold the rein, his hands on top of his.

            He blushed but settled into the feeling of Ryan nearly entirely wrapped around him. Jeremy made quiet nervous trills from his robes, rubbing his head against Ray’s jaw as they went. They stopped a few times as the people crammed into the pass tried to move past each other, most stepping aside for the giant war horse.

            Ray felt Ryan tense a few times, but they shuffled through the pass without issue. “Thank god,” Ryan breathed as the light of day reached them again past the shadow of the mountain. “I thought for sure we’d have a hard time passing.”

            Ray laughed lightly, looking up and keeping ahold of the reins because Ryan wasn’t letting go either. “That was nerve wracking.”

            “It’s pretty dangerous in there,” Ryan said, resting his chin on top of Ray’s head. “But we’re fi--“

            Ray frowned as Ryan went ridged behind him. He tilted his head back to look at him and his eyes were trained straight ahead. “Ray,” Jeremy squeaked and Ray looked ahead of them.

            There were a group of knights waiting off to the side of the path. Ray didn’t recognize their banner but Ryan’s hands were suddenly ripped form his and he was off the horse in seconds. Ray nearly fell back, but Ryan caught him with his hand.

            “Sir Haywood!” One of the men, a short man with striking green eyes and graying hair said, his horse prancing forward. “Good work.”

            “Your majesty,” Ryan grit out between his teeth. “What are you doing here? I told you another knight got to the Princess.”

            “That’s what you told me, yes,” Edgar said and Ray felt his heart in his throat. “But you told Trevor something else, did you not?”

            Ryan scowled and something clicked in Ray’s mind. King Edgar, the black and blue banner. The kingdom of the wizard kings. “He was the hawk,” he breathed as Jeremy hissed from his hood.

            Ryan shot Ray a confused look before looking back at the King. “I--“

            “No, Haywood, you have done your task. I will take the Princess now,” Edgar said, nodding to Ray. “And you, you’re free.”

            “N--“ Ryan began but Ray spurred Pat forward, sitting up taller.

            “Of course,” Ray said, pushing his hood back, leveling Edgar an even look. A faint hope in his stomach believed that his beard, which had grown out a bit more, would be enough to dissuade him.

            “Ah, look at you,” Edgar sighed, studying Ray’s face. “You’ve been using magic to do it, haven’t you?”

            Ray winced and Jeremy nearly burst from Ray’s hood, but he was stopped by a hand. “Yes,” he gritted out.

            “Well, that can be fixed. Now, get off Haywood’s horse and come here,” Edgar said, waving toward his own, smaller horse.

            “Ray,” Ryan hissed, grabbing onto Pat, using his hand to hold Ray onto his horse. “I can hold--“

            Ray gently moved Ryan’s hand and slipped from the horse. “See, here. You’re making me tell you my thoughts,” Ray said softly as he took his sack from Pat’s back. “I’ve been thinking, don’t you want to be free?”

            “No,” Ryan growled instantly, glancing back at Edgar before taking Ray by the shoulders. “I’m not letting you do this.”

            Ray opened his mouth but suddenly felt a heavier weight on his shoulder. “Jeremy!” Ray growled, but the dragon was already back to his normal size, holding onto Ray’s shoulder with a massive claw.

            “Follow the road!” Ryan shouted as Jeremy started to beat his wings. “It’ll take you right to the royal city!”

            Jeremy nodded once before taking off, lifting Ray off the ground. “Wait! Ryan!” Ray said, reaching back out to Ryan who smiled sadly at him before pulling his sword.

            Ray cursed, gasping when Jeremy suddenly jerked to the side with a roar. An arrow was buried in his side and Ray rushed to make a shielding spell while Ryan whipped his sword around, taking out the legs of one of the archers behind Edgar. The King was shouting orders, glaring down at Ryan as his soldiers shifted their attention to the black knight.

            “Jeremy! Put me down!” Ray shouted as Jeremy sped away from the knights. “Jeremy!” Ryan and the knights grew small rapidly as Ray let his spell fall with a few tears from his eyes.

            By the time Jeremy landed, Ryan and Edgar weren’t even dots in the distance. In a small clearing, Jeremy gently set Ray down before landing beside him, head bowed and tail still. “Sorry, Ray,” Jeremy said softly, looking pitifully up at Ray. “It was Ryan’s idea. Just in case that did happen.”

            Ray sniffed and stared at the ground for a moment before falling to his ass. He pulled his bag around to hug as Jeremy curled around him, purring softly and nudging him with his muzzle. “Did Ryan know?” he said after a long moment of silence.

            “Know what?” Jeremy said, resting his head on the ground beside Ray.

            “That his King is a wizard?” Ray whispered, gathering his sleeve in his hand and wiping his eyes. “He--he fought a wizard king, for me! I--we didn’t even know each other that long!”

            Jeremy whined and his tail tapped nervously at the ground. “I don’t think he did,” he said before nudging Ray again. “Didn’t he say he was too nice?”

            Ray sniffed and rubbed at his eyes and nose. “He--he didn’t even get to teach me that much,” Ray choked on a sob, pulling his knees up and hugging his sack tighter. Jeremy sighed a puff of smoke as Ray sniffed. “Do you think they’ll kill him?”

            Jeremy puffed another bit of smoke. “No, he’s too useful,” he said softly, curling his tail around Ray. “He’ll never be free though. That, I know he knew.”

            Ray ground his teeth sniffed again. Jeremy jerked when Ray’s head suddenly snapped up and he was struggling to his feet. “Ray?” he cooed worriedly, wincing when Ray climbed onto his back.

            “Head for the royal city,” Ray growled, holding onto Jeremy’s orange spikes. “I think I have an idea.”

            Jeremy groaned, but took off into the air after a few strong pumps with his wings.

 

            Ryan stood just behind Edgar’s throne like he always did. Heavy bags pulled at his eyes because of the nightly terrors his mind put him through. Faintly, he remembered Ray saying something about Edgar being the hawk and he began to wonder, but then he was too tired to think anymore.

            “My--My….My King,” Trevor stammered, trembling as he bowed to the King. Ryan closed his eyes and didn’t even want to know what Edgar did to him. “Another Princess has come--uh--she’s come of age.”

            Edgar hummed and nodded, waving Ryan forward. “I would like to send you, but I can’t seem to trust you to do your job correctly,” he sighed before smirking and standing. With great effort, he pulled Ryan’s sword from its sheath. Ryan barely moved to stop him, glaring at the King. “So, I’ll send you.”

            Edgar dropped the sword into Trevor’s trembling hands and Ryan’s heart leapt into his throat. “No--“

            “ _Yes_ ,” Edgar hissed, glaring at Ryan before waving Trevor on. “Do come back.”

            Trevor looked down at Ryan’s sword in horror before looking up at Ryan in fear. Ryan tried to step forward, but his feet felt glued to the floor. Swallowing thickly, Trevor turned and stumbled down the stairs.

            “I wonder if he’ll impale himself on that sword of yours before he even leaves the castle,” Edgar chuckled, sitting down once more. “Wouldn’t that be hilarious?”

            Ryan grit his teeth, hands curling into tight, shaking fists. He couldn’t even get a word out and Edgar laughed, his voice bouncing off of the walls.

            His echoing laugh was cut off by the throne room doors slamming open. Ryan’s head snapped toward the door and Edgar frowned as a man with a curly mustache and a lazy smirk glided into the room. Behind him were banner men and soldiers wearing red and silver colors.

            “King Edgar,” the man said, the golden crown on his head a bit crooked. “I heard you sent a knight to try and retrieve my son.”

            “King Ramsey,” Edgar said, standing and narrowing his eyes at Geoff. Ryan’s eyes widened as he looked rapidly between them. Something curled in his stomach and he searched the crowd behind Geoff. “How did you enter my city without my knowledge? I would have welcomed you.”

            “We are not here for pleasantries,” Geoff said, holding his hand up. Trevor was brought forward, still clutching Ryan’s sword. “We came wanting to know something.”

            “And what is that?” Edgar said, narrowing his eyes as the sword was taken from Trevor and he was ushered back to a few people in hoods. He shot Ryan a scared look, but relaxed as one of the hooded figures spoke to him.

            “What price must we pay to take the black knight off of your hands?” Geoff said and Ryan probably would have stumbled back in surprise if he could move his feet.

            Edgar scowled and opened his mouth, but Ryan stopped listening as a gentle hand pressed against his back. He risked a glanced back and saw a familiar smile behind a hood. He found his feet finally cooperating as Ray coaxed him backwards, a tiny dragon head appearing among the folds of the robe.

            “--I am not to part with him,” Edgar finished, dropping into his throne. “It took some time to get his loyalty.”           

            “See, my son has a different story,” Geoff said, running his fingers over his mustache. “And I have heard a number of things. Your kingdom and mine used to be allies, you know.”

            “I’m well aware, Ramsey, what is the point?” Edgar sneered, raising his hand to summon Ryan forward again. He scowled when he didn’t see black armor appear in the corner of his eye. He turned and found Ryan gone entirely.

            “The point,” Geoff continued as Edgar stood and searched behind his throne. “You broke off our alliance a number of years ago and I have heard nothing but terrible things from your people since.”

            Edgar froze, narrowing his eyes and turning slowly. “What do you want, Ramsey? Truly?”

            Geoff pursed his lips and shrugged. “I believe your kingdom will do nicely,” he said, smiling as a hand in black chain mail grabbed the hilt of the giant sword. Emerging from seemingly nowhere, Ryan stepped forward, dragging his sword behind him, the tip ripping the plush carpet.

            “Haywood,” Edgar hissed as Ryan stormed toward him, a crazed smile on his face. “Stand down, now.”

            Ryan just laughed, loud enough that it bounced off the walls despite all of the people in the room. Edgar scowled and raised his hand, a white glow pouring from his eyes. He tensed when Ryan continued to move, raising his sword which had green glowing ruins on the sides.

            “No!” Edgar shouted as the sword slid right throw him but no blood fell. Instead, his body shuddered then turned to dust that blew away with a draft. Ryan was frozen for a moment, his sword’s glow fading away.

            “Sir Ryan Haywood?” Kind Geoff said, smiling when Ryan slowly turned and looked at him with wide eyes. “I would like to offer you a place at my son’s side as a guard. A warm bed and good food and much better treatment as payment for bringing my son back home and for destroying the wizard king Edgar.”

            Ryan blinked blankly at Geoff, smiling slowly as Ray appeared beside his father, hood thrown back and smile bright. Laughing lightly, he walked over to Geoff and kneeled in front of him, one arm crossed over his chest while his other laid his sword at Geoff’s feet. “It would be my honor,” he breathed, keeping his head bowed.

            Ray bounced where he stood, watching his father gently touch the top of Ryan’s head. Once the knight was on his feet, his arms were full of the young Prince and he laughed, hugging him back, careful of his sword.

            Jeremy squirmed out of Ray’s robes to fly around them, trilling happily as Geoff’s soldier’s and banner men slammed their feet against the ground and cheered. Ryan let Ray go, sharing a soft smile with him before they both watched Geoff sit in Edgar’s throne and wrinkle his nose.

            “Wow this is uncomfortable,” Geoff said, a chuckle rippling through the room. “How did he sit in this?”

            Ryan shook his head as a few of the hooded people walked Trevor up to Geoff. “How?” he said, looking down at Ray.

            “How what?” Ray said as Jeremy landed on his shoulders.

            “How did you--Edgar was a--wizard, wasn’t he?” Ryan said, sheathing his sword and raising an eyebrow.

            “Oh, well, with Jeremy’s and a few wizards from home, we have more than enough power to kill a wizard king,” Ray said with a casual shrug. “He wasn’t all that powerful to begin with.”

            Ryan snorted then laughed, scooping Ray up into his arms and hugging him tightly. Ray laughed and hugged him back, feet dangling just above the ground. Geoff paused speaking to watch them, smiling fondly.

            “This was a good idea,” Geoff said mostly to himself with a nod, before turning back to Trevor. “Sorry, continue.”

           

            Ryan sighed, fondly exasperated, as he allowed Ray to drag him through the garden. He was without his armor for a change although he had his sword strapped to his side and Ray was wearing his snake crown. “Where are we going?” he said as Ray squeezed their tangled fingers. “It is just the garden, we’ve been here a thousand times.”

            Ray pouted back at Ryan before grinning brightly. “Do you remember your flower from yesterday?”

            “You mean the one I was supposed to make grown but wilted instead?” Ryan said, remembering yesterday’s magic lesson with a wince. “Yes.”

            Ray chuckled and looked ahead again, expertly weaving through the maze of flowers. “Very helpful, rose,” Ryan sighed, squeezing Ray’s fingers back. “And where is Jeremy?”

            Ray just laughed again and Ryan sighed, letting himself be dragged to the back of the garden where the small dragon was curled up in the petals of a giant rose. Ryan’s eyes widened then his jaw dropped as he spied the flower Ray had bloomed beside the massive rose. It was larger than the other roses, but was nothing compared to the rose Jeremy sat in.

            “Did you?” Ryan started, looking at Ray, slowly smiling when the prince shook his head.

            “Neither of us did anything,” Ray said, grinning brilliantly up at Ryan. “This was all you.”

            Ryan looked back at the rose as Jeremy chirped at them, gliding over to Ray’s shoulders as Ryan walked over to the flower. He ran his fingers over the petals and laughed airily, dazed. “I did this?”

            “Yes, you did,” Ray said, blushing when Jeremy winked at him before flying out of the garden. Glaring after the dragon, he was startled when he was suddenly in Ryan’s arms.

            “You did something,” Ryan said, smirking up at Ray, eyes narrowed.

            “I did nothing!” Ray laughed as he rested his hands on Ryan’s shoulders. “I swear.”

            Ryan looked back at his flower before setting Ray down and kissing him soundly. Ray panted in a daze as Ryan nuzzled his nose against his jaw. “I thought I failed.”

            “You’re stronger than me!” Ray laughed, trying to shake the idiotic smile from his face. “Told you.”

            Ryan snorted and kissed him again, tightening his arms around his waist as Ray tangled his fingers in his hair. It took two years for Ryan to even begin to form any connection to magic, although, his connection with the rest of his new life was quick and easy. Geoff already called him his son-in-law. Ray’s mother adored him while his siblings looked up to him. The larger kingdom waited for the day they would be kings with baited, excited breath.

            Ray considered telling Ryan that perhaps their kingdom would have a wizard king after all, but he was being kissed again and decided that Ryan didn’t need to know that yet. Or, at least, as he was kissed again and again, that Ryan would figure it out for himself.


	124. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heist gone wrong and Ryan gets Amnesia, forgetting all about the crew and even his marriage and it also causes him to revert back to the ruthless, coldhearted Vagabond he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            One moment he was standing, the next he was on the ground with the nose of a police car covering half of him. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up in a bed, an IV drip in his arm and a heart rate monitor beeping insistently in his ear. Oh yeah, and to this kid trying to masquerade as an adult with his shaggy beard.

            The kid said something about him being unconscious for a week. His brown eyes kept tearing up every time he gave Ryan a relieved smile. Kid couldn’t be too young though, there was a silver band on his left ring finger that he kept twisting with his other hand.

            He didn’t seem too bothered that Ryan wasn’t saying a god damn thing. Hell, if he didn’t feel so fucking tired and sore, he’d already have knocked the kid out and gotten the fuck out of there but as it stood, his legs didn’t want to corporate and he could use this kid and the help he was giving him until he could get out of there.

            Suddenly the kid paused and closed his mouth, eyeing Ryan for a moment. He signed an R then skull at him before continuing. _You okay? Feeling anxious at all? It was only a concussion--that put you in a coma, but you’re awake now!_

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the kid. Some part of his sluggish brain realized that the R and skull combo must be the kid’s way of signing his name, which, honestly, was kind of funny. But why the actual fuck did he have a sign for his name?

            The door to the room opened and people poured into the room, making Ryan tense. The kid instantly started shooing some of them out with a glare but Ryan stayed stiff as a board as a man with a curled mustache walked over to the other side of his bed, another young kid trailing after him.

            “Welcome back to the world of the living buddy,” the man smiled brightly, trying to pat Ryan’s shoulder but he missed as Ryan moved away. Geoff Ramsey? The mob boss? The fuck was he doing here? Ryan was in New York, wasn’t he? Ramsey had been in Los Santos since he started the business.

            “Geoff,” the kid groaned, coming back over and glaring at Geoff. “He just woke up. He’s not in any condition to be doing anything.” He shot a particularly nasty look at the kid behind Geoff who raised his hands in surrender.

            “We’re not here to make him work,” Geoff snorted, beginning to say something else to the kid that Ryan tuned out. His eyes zeroed in on the gun just within his reach resting on Geoff’s hip.

            Without bothering to glance at the men around him, he grabbed the gun and aimed. Now, he wasn’t an idiot. Ramsey would hunt him down if he killed any of them in the room like he wanted to but he wasn’t in the mood for it anyway. So he aimed for the legs.

            After the first gunshot took out the kid behind Ramsey, the mob boss froze, letting himself be shot, but the married kid, oh he was apparently ready for it. “Ryan!” he shouted, diving for the gun.

            Ryan’s brain was still fairly foggy and he didn’t move the gun out of the way in time. The kid got ahold of the gun and ripped it from his fingers, tossing it to the other side of the room. “What the fuck?!” he snarled, glaring hard at him.

            Ryan’s first instinct was to punch the kid since he was sitting so close, basically in Ryan’s lap, but the glare made him pause. Something faint felt familiar about that glare. It made his stomach twist and churn, made him want to stand down and apologize. So, in a panic, he punched the kid anyway.

            The kid fell back, nose bleeding and his stomach didn’t feel any better. Might be the coma talking. Yeah, sure. He was the Vagabond, he did not feel, he did not think, he killed. But first, he needed to get the fuck out of there without notifying the mob of people that were probably outside the door.

            Unhooking himself from the IV machine and heart rate monitor, he got to his wobbly feet and scooped up the gun. “Ryan!”

            He turned and looked down at Geoff who was holding his hands over the kid he first shot’s leg. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, the rest of his face unchanging. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

            Ryan risked a crazed look and walked out of the room. He was only in a t-shirt and boxers, but he’d walked around in a lot worse before. Surprisingly, his room wasn’t being guarded and the penthouse he appeared to be in seemed deserted. He was out of the tall building and into one of the Fake’s cars before long, tearing off down the road.

            He felt naked without his mask, but, since he was apparently in Los Santos, he didn’t doubt that there was somewhere he could steal one. How the flying fuck did he get in Los Santos? Did Ramsey send someone to knock him out and drag him down there? Fucking idiot. When he was done vomiting, the Fakes were done for. But for now, he needed to stop and vomit.

            As he panted over the trashcan he had nearly run over in his hurry, he began to get the feeling that something was very wrong. He had been unconscious for a week, he probably had a concussion.

            As he stood, pulling his shirt up to wipe his mouth, something shining caught his eye. An Eerily familiar silver band was on his left ring finger. He froze, shirt still pressed to his lips. Didn’t that kid--?

            Scowling, he wiped his mouth and dropped his shirt, storming back over to his car. The ring now felt like a weight on his hand but he didn’t yank it off and throw it. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him. Instead, he got into the stupid car with bright green rims and the Fakes logo plastered all over it and drove to the nearest shitty looking apartment.

            When he entered to get an apartment, the land lord greeted him warmly, calling him a fake name and asking how he always managed to sneak in without being seen. He…already had an apartment here? And the land lord seemed not at all bothered by the fact that he wasn’t wearing pants?

            Grunting out some lie about forgetting his key in his room, the land lord happily led him to one of the rooms on the top floor and unlocked the door for him. “Oh, where’s your husband?” the land lord said once Ryan stepped into the apartment. “The two of you are always stuck to the hip.”

            Ryan had no answer nor a desire to lie so he just shrugged and slammed the door in the land lord’s face. The ring was weighing on him again but he ignored it. The apartment was dustless and had bookshelves of games next to a large flat screen. Despite the terrible conditions of the building, the apartment itself was in good condition. The place looked lived in, dents in the comfortable couch and a few empty cans of diet coke sitting on the table.

            The kitchen had perishables in the fridge that were nowhere near their expiration date and the bed wasn’t even made. Like someone had crawled out of it that morning. There were his clothes in one of the drawers and after checking the rest, there were purple hoodies just like the one the kid had been wearing. The bottom drawer held skull masks.

            As he grabbed a mask and slammed it onto his head, he looked back into the drawer of purple hoodies. A soft ringing in his ears turned, suddenly, into a dull roar as he ran his fingers over the soft fabric of the jacket.

            The ring, the land lord, this fucking apartment. There was something here, something he was clearly missing. As he stood there, the more tired and dizzy he felt. The nausea was rising back up in his throat. He felt weak and numb and maybe that wasn’t just from lying in a bed for a week.

            The thought was right there, on the tip of his mind, but he searched the apartment for a computer anyway. He found one fairly quickly but cursed when it demanded a password from him. He glared at the screen, trembling hands hovering over the keyboard. What was the kid’s name? Ray? Nope, that didn’t work.

            As he considered just throwing the damn thing out the window, glittering caught his eye and he looked at the wedding band. Something in him resisted even taking the damn thing off, but if there was an inscription and if he had really become some sappy, married man, there was probably only about one thing the password could be.

            Hesitantly, he pulled the ring off and squinted at the writing on the inside. A date. A date for nearly two years ago according to the computer. Oh boy. How long had he been in Los Santos? He’d obviously been married for two years, but his memory was only recalling being the scariest thing that walked into New York. How long had he known Ray?

            The headache he’d been sporting since waking up thumped at his skull as he slipped the ring back on and typed in the date. It worked. Of course it did. Swallowing thickly, he pulled up the first search engine he saw and typed in traumatic amnesia.

            Memory loss, check. Headaches, check. Dizziness, check. Fatigue, check. Nausea with vomiting, check. His ears were still ringing, so check. He had always had trouble speaking, so eh? He wasn’t having a terrible time concentrating, but it might be coming, when the panic subsided. His hands were still shaking and sometimes he couldn’t quiet grip something, did that count as impaired motor skills? His extremities did feel weak. He was always nervous and irritable. The last thing was checking his pupils.

            Slowly, he went into the bathroom and dug around in the medical kit for a flash light. He didn’t really need it when he finally looked in the mirror. Despite his mask, his pupils were massive.

            Huh. Well. Fuck. Shit. Bitching hell. Motherfucking now what?

            He had just shot his boss and his--uh, kid? Who the fuck knew, he certainly didn’t. He punched his _husband_ in the _face_. Gave him a fucking nose bleed and knocked him out cold. And, to top it off, he really didn’t feel bad about any of it. At the moment. Traumatic amnesia was temporary. He’d remember eventually and then what?

            He heavily sat on the close toilet lid and held his aching head in his hands. What he fuck was wrong with him? He let some kid worm his way into his heart, he joined a fucking _gang_ , something he promised himself he’d never do. He was apparently some love happily idiot who followed his husband around like a lost dog if the way the land lord talked was anything to go by.

            Ug, he’d gone soft. Was he even a murderer anymore? Did he actually remember being hit by a police car or was that an out of place memory? He looked at his hands for a moment and counted the new scars splattered across his skin. Some looked very pink and new. So he at least still killed, probably.

            His head spun and he scrambled off of the toilet, ripping his mask off as he went. He just managed to get the toilet lid up before vomiting. His hair was longer than he remembered and he had to push it out of his face to keep it from becoming covered in vomit.

            He shook as he hugged the bowl, wobbling slightly as he tried to figure out what the fuck he was supposed to do now around the massive headache he was getting.

            “Oh Rye.”

            The voice was so sudden, so out of nowhere, so what the fuck present him? He used to be better than this. He just jumped a mile, at a voice!. His head snapped up and he instantly groaned, holding his head as pain burned behind his eyes.

            When he moved his hands away as the pain subsided slightly, the kid, Ray, was standing in the door way, a gun in hand and his nose slightly swelled. He looked pained, eyes sad and tired. “You have a concussion, right?” he said softly, not getting any closer, not even moving.

            Ryan narrowed his eyes at him and didn’t move, barely breathed. Ray stared at him before sighing and dropping the gun. He kicked it behind him, the sound of it sliding on the wood echoing around them.

            Ray then lifted his clothes and patted anywhere there could be a hidden weapon to prove, something. Ryan was fairly certain he was experiencing that lack of concentration now. “Ryan? Can I come in?”

            Instantly, Ryan shook his head and Ray nodded. “Can I sit?”

            Ryan paused, why the fuck was he asking that? He could do whatever he wanted for all Ryan cared. So he shrugged. So Ray sat. And there they were, staring at each other in silence.

            Words pressed against Ryan’s lips but he held them in. His entire stick was that he was silent. He would not cave for some, some--kid. That he was apparently married to. Ug, this sucked.

            “I’m guessing you have amnesia?” Ray said eventually and Ryan found himself nodding before freezing and scowling.

            Ray smiled softly yet his eyes were still sad. “You used to do that a lot. When we met in New York,” he said gently, leaning against the door frame. “Like you were mad at yourself for answering.”

            Ryan tensed, eyes glazing over. They met in New York? Ryan remembered just entering New York. Which meant, what? He wasn’t sure. He knew Ray a long time? Maybe? For all he knew, they met in New York and almost instantly got married which sounded nothing at all like him.

            When he focused again, Ray was frowning. “You probably don’t remember New York,” he said carefully, chuckling as he reached up and gently pat his nose. “Or else you probably wouldn’t have punched me.”

            Ryan involuntarily winced and wanted to reach out but he settled for just wincing. Ray studied him for a moment, hand falling to his lap. “Do you know who BrownMan is?”

            BrownMan? Vaguely, yes. He was the reason he’d been in New York, right? Something about a contract to kill him? Ryan’s brows furrowed and Ray studied his face. “You were contracted by someone to kill him,” Ray said, leaning his head against the door frame.

            Ryan blinked at Ray for a moment and nodded once. Yeah, that sounded right. He frowned when Ray smiled. “That was six years ago,” he said, watching Ryan’s eyes glaze over again.

            Six years? He was missing six fucking years of his life? Did he ever kill BrownMan? How’d he fall in love with this kid? How’d he get convinced to join Ramsey’s crew? _Six fucking years_?!

            “You never killed BrownMan, although, now I guess you could. I don’t know if you can still collect on your old contract though,” Ray said and something in Ryan’s chest felt like shattering. He looked so pained. So sad. Made him want to scream that he’d remember, just give him some time. “There’s probably someone else who wants my head though.”

            Ray was BrownMan? What fucking romance novel bullshit was that? What, did he show up to kill him and Ray just hand him a game controller of something?

            “Yeah, actually. That’s exactly what happened,” Ray laughed and Ryan found himself sitting with his mouth hanging open and his throat hurting because holy fuck he actually just said that.

            There was silence as Ryan snapped his jaw closed and stared at his hands. Ray watched him, braced, waiting. Waiting for Ryan to kill him, probably. But, what would happen when he remembered? For four years, Ray wormed his way into what heart Ryan had left enough for them to actually get married. For two, very long years. What would he be when he remembered? A fucking mess.

            “Rye?” Ray whispered, he sounded so small. Ryan hated that he couldn’t remember why he hated it. “I--the crew just wants to help you get better. Or at least remember. You can leave, you can do whatever if you want.”

            Ryan felt like crying when Ray gave him a wet, sad smile. Words burned in his head past his headache. A familiar, tiring argument where Ryan claimed again and again that he wasn’t going anywhere. He didn’t want to leave.

            Looking down at his hands, he looked at the silver band that matched the one on Ray’s finger. “I want to remember,” he croaked, frowning at the slight tremble in his fingers.

            “Okay, can I come over?” Ray rasped, quickly wiping his sleeve over his eyes. “Can I stand?”

            Ryan nodded numbly and Ray was suddenly crouching beside him. “Can I touch you?” Another nod and Ray was taking his hands. They were smaller than his but just as scarred. “Can you stand?” A shrug and Ray laughed weakly before helping Ryan to his feet.

            “Can you walk?” Ray said and Ryan vaguely wondered why Ray was asking all of these questions but didn’t really want him to stop. Another shrug.

            The entire ride back to the Fake’s penthouse was like that. Ray asked question after question and Ryan either nodded, shook his head, or shrugged. When they finally got into the penthouse, the crew was waiting for them. Neither Geoff nor the kid he had shot seemed too terribly angry.

            A larger man with a beard and looking pretty huggable started fussing over his head, subscribing medicine and waving a flashlight in his eyes. They made him lay down in the same bed he woke up in. Had Ray recite a few, easy memories. Some Ryan could feel the vague notion of familiarity, able to complete the story. Others were lost on him.

            The man, Jack, said it might take a few weeks, but he’d remember. Eventually. Ray sat at his bedside, in a chair nearly across the room from him. He told him stories, memories they shared. He still looked sad.

            He looked sad every time he recited a fond memory. He looked like he might cry when he tried a more traumatic memory where Ryan nearly died. He remembered that and didn’t want to speak for the rest of the day. He’d nearly died trying to protect Ray. In the silence, Ray eventually had to leave the room, tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

            The next day Jack was in the room, telling him memories with the crew. It didn’t sit right with him. He couldn’t remember anything. Ray had been telling him things close to what he actually remembered.

            “Where’s Ray?” he croaked out eventually after another story about some idiot named Gavin being an idiot.

            Jack stopped mid-sentence and sighed. “Trevor sent him on a short sniping mission,” he said carefully. Trevor? Oh, right Trevor was the kid he shot. He was taking over for Geoff.

            Ryan didn’t say anything the rest of the day, barely listened whenever Jack spoke. Ray was back the next day but he looked like he barely slept. Ryan almost held his arms out to him but he didn’t. When Ray sat in his chair that was so fucking far away, he wished he had.

            They didn’t speak for a long while. Ryan had no idea what to say and Ray was looking at his knees which were pressed to his chest. “Sorry,” Ray said eventually, giving Ryan such a sad, pathetic smile. “I uh. How about the time you tried to smuggle a dog into the apartment?”

            “It was a German Shepard,” Ryan said quietly after a moment. He did remember soft fur and a scrumming arm full of puppy. Ray hadn’t been amused until he was holding the dog. “It got shot a month later.”

            “You cried,” Ray laughed lightly, resting his cheek on his knee. “I cried, we buried him on top of the fucker’s grave and just put a head stone for him. What was his name?”

            Ryan opened his mouth then paused, the name was right there. It was a flower. It mattered. Ray called him a sap when he made the suggestion but it stuck. “Rose,” he whispered and suddenly his head was spinning.

            He could remember it almost clearly. They were in a flower shop, hiding from the police just outside the door. Ray was gushing over the roses to the shop keep. He walked out smiling like a fucking idiot, arms full of roses. “Because it was your favorite flower,” Ryan finished, risking a glance at Ray.

            His eyes were glazed over and his smile was a pained little thing. “Do you regret it?” he said suddenly, eyes still miles away. “Now, that you don’t really remember. Do you regret it?”

            Ryan was tempted to ask what ‘it’ was, but he knew. A part of himself that had been shrinking in the past few days wanted to say yes. He did. “No,” he said without hesitation instead. “I don’t think I ever did.”

            Ray’s eyes focused in on him and he opened his mouth but Ryan just held his arms out to him. His skin was itching for a fucking hug damn it and maybe he was now a giant sappy puppy who followed Ray around. Maybe he wasn’t the same Vagabond he used to be six fucking years ago but he could be okay with that. Hell, he already was.

            Once Ray was in his arms, he pressed his cheek against his head and held on for dear life. Ray didn’t cry, but his fingers curled into his shirt and he shook. A hundred moments, nearly exactly like this flashed in Ryan’s memory and he hung on to them. Tried to remember more past them because here, with Ray in his arms and in this stupid bed in this stupid, fucked up city, part of this stupid, silly crew, he was at home.


	125. Deal with a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ryan AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan puffed a cloud of dark gray smoke as he mushed his cheek against his palm. His elbow dug into his knee as his shoulders stayed hunched. His ankles were crossed under his chair, his other arm laying across his lap. “Ray,” he said tiredly, pupils shrinking to just slits in his blue irises.

            “Yes Rye?” Ray sad from where he was laying on the roof, butt of the sniper rifle pressed against his shoulder. He was focused on the building across from the Fakes main base.

            “What the fuck are you doing?” Ryan said, puffing another dark gray cloud of smoke.

            Ray sighed, shoulders slumping as he looked away from his scope. “The real question, Ryan,” Ray snarked, glaring back at Ryan. “Is what are you doing here?”

            Ryan wrinkled his nose as his tail tapped against the gravel on the roof. His blue scales scrapped against the rocks. “What do you mean?”

            Ray rolled his eyes and looked down the scope again. “Deals not up yet,” he muttered shifting the butt against his shoulder again.

            Running his hands through his hair, being careful to avoid his blue horns jutting out from his head. The horns were crooked with dark blue lines wrapping all the way to the top. “Ray--“

            “Nope,” Ray snapped, pulling the trigger. Ryan winced and slammed his hands over his ears as the gun jerked back into Ray’s shoulder.

            “Ray!” Ryan snarled through his teeth which were glowing from the heat building in the back of his throat. His leathery wings fluttered behind him as his tail began to thump against the roof.

            Ray’s entire body heaved with his sigh before he sat up and began taking apart his gun. “Are we really doing this? I made that promise when I was ten,” he grumbled as the pieces of his gun disappeared under his clothes.

            “You made a deal with a dragon,” Ryan huffed, sitting on the chair he had manifested for himself when he arrived, his tail curling around the legs. “It doesn’t matter how old you were.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and stood slowly, pressing his hands into his lower back. As his back arched, popping in a few places, Ryan watched him closely, smiling slightly. “You grew up well,” the dragon said lazily, the tip of his tail tapping once more. “Not too long ago you were excited to see me.”

            Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Ray snorted and glared at Ryan again. “Yeah, when I was a fucking kid and an idiot. But I grew up.” He threw his arms up and gestured around him, turning on his heel. He stopped when he was facing the city again, arms falling to his side. “I’m not pure,” he used air quotes. “Anymore. Does that change anything?”

            “Never was a factor,” Ryan said, frowning at Ray’s back. Hesitantly, he stood and walked over to Ray, the gravel creaking under his bare feet. “You seem unwell.”

            “I kill people for a living,” Ray sneered, tensing when he felt Ryan’s heat against his back but didn’t move. “I’m a little fucked in the head.”

            Ryan puffed more smoke before hooking his chin on Ray’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. His tail curled around Ray’s feet. “I suppose that’s the reason you’re not happy to see me?”  
            “No, I’m not happy to see you because I like doing this,” Ray said, fingers curling into fists before he stumbled out of Ryan’s grasp, almost tripping over his tail. “I don’t want to leave.”         

            Ryan blinked at Ray, letting him back away from him. He tilted his head to the side before grinning. “Very well,” he said with a shrug.

            Ray’s brow furrowed in confusion, but before he could speak, Ryan closed his eyes and his magic swelled around them. Ryan’s wings, tail, and horns began to glow and then shrink. Ray’s eyes widened as his extra appendages disappeared and his clothes morphed. His t-shirt lost the holes for his wings and a black leather jacket with blue shoulders appeared over top. Baggy sweat pants turned into ratty jeans that were splattered with dried blood. Heavy boots appeared on his feet and a black skull mask consumed his head.

            “What the fuck?” Ray said, frowning when the magic dissipated and Ryan reached up to pull the mask off.

            “Do I look like a mercenary?” Ryan said, looking down at himself before grinning at Ray. “I know the mask isn’t normal, but there’s nothing I can do about my eyes and teeth.” Ryan grinned, showing off a mouth full of sharp teeth. His eyes were still cat like, the pupils larger than before.

            “Look like a--I mean. Yes?” Ray said, opening his mouth and searching for his words for a moment. “Why?”

            “Well, you do not wish to leave your life, and there’s another two years or so before the deal must be completed,” Ryan said, stuffing the mask into his back pocket before taking cautious steps toward Ray. “And I don’t wish to make you unhappy and you have changed quite a bit since I last checked on you so--“

            “You’re just…going to join the crew?” Ray said slowly, reaching up to run his hand through his hair, eyes searching the ground for what the fuck was happening.

            Ryan chuckled and stopped a foot from Ray, holding his arms out to him. “If you are to be my mate we have to like each other. Besides, I have been watching. You and your crew seem to have quite a bit of fun.”

            Ray’s eyes zeroed in on Ryan’s face and he narrowed his eyes. “So you’re not--like. You’re not trying to get into my pants early or something?”  
            Ryan scowled, holding his hands over his heart. “Oh, you wound me, my dear,” he said before grinning. “All of our interactions have been on your terms. Even the deal was your idea.”

            Frowning Ray eyed Ryan’s arms which were held out to him again. “If we’re doing this, you’re not allowed to talk. You’ll fucking give yourself away,” he snapped before artfully walking around Ryan’s arms and heading for the roof access door.

            Ryan slowly turned to watch him walk away, frowning. Slowly, he pulled on the mask and silently followed him, watching every step he took and how his shoulder’s hunched up. He honestly expected to need some magic to convince Ray’s boss to accept him, but both Geoff and Trevor were more than happy to take him on.

            “What?!” Michael snapped, glaring at both of his bosses. “We don’t know shit about him!”

            “Ray, he good?” Geoff said, turning to the sniper who was refusing to look at Ryan.

            “Yeah, he’s fine,” Ray said flippantly, heading for his room. “Doesn’t fucking talk or take the mask off though.”

            “Well there you go,” Trevor said with a manic grin before holding his hand out to Ryan. “You’re a fucking life saver, we need some more muscle. What are you good at?”

            Ryan opened his mouth as he was shaking Trevor’s hand but then stopped himself and made a small notebook and pencil appear in his pocket. He dug both out and quickly wrote on the top of the first page. “Everything?” Gavin said, squinting at the notebook.

            “Perfect,” Trevor breathed, smiling brightly at Ryan. “Come on, I’ll fill you in on our next heist.”

            Ryan grinned and looked at where Ray had been but he was gone. Ryan frowned as Trevor led him to a small office just off of the living room. Michael was still arguing with Geoff while Gavin and Jeremy returned to the game they were playing. Jack eyed him suspiciously from the kitchen where he and the Fake women were talking.

            Ryan barely listened to a damn thing Trevor said. If he needed to know something later, he’d just use magic. He was more concerned with Ray’s sudden mood shift. Sure he physically checked in on his future mate every five years or so, but he was constantly looking in on him in-between that time.

            Literally within only a year, Ray was suddenly much more hostile towards him and others. The last time he physically visited Ray, he was still as excited to see him as he had been when he was much younger. Afterwards, when Ryan checked in on him, he was the same as always. Then, he joined the Fakes and for a year things were fine, then suddenly, for a year he became hostile.

            Ryan nodded when Trevor finished, wondering away from him and into the living room. Ray hadn’t joined the lads like he would have when he first joined. The lads ignored him as he passed through although the women were all still in the kitchen. A few gave him curious looks. He met eyes with one of the women, Meg was her name, if he was remembering correctly. She was with Lindsey, Michael, and Gavin.

            He nodded to her before heading for the hallway Ray must have disappeared down when two hands grabbed his hands. He looked over his shoulder at Meg and Jeremy. “Hey, where you living?” Jeremy said, sharing a second long look with Meg. “You can stay here with the rest of us. We’ll help you get your shit.”

            “Yeah, there’s probably not much of it though,” Meg laughed sweetly and Ryan narrowed his eyes. None of the rest of crew seemed aware that they were saying anything at all and he could feel two different magic’s curling around the three of them.

            Rolling his eyes, he pulled his hand from Jeremy’s grasp and snapped his fingers. The world quickly came to a halt, Gavin mid-leap from his seat as Michael reached for him, the women laughing in the kitchen while Trevor was whispering to Geoff. Ray was left unaffected but Ryan doubted he would notice.

            Meg pouted while Jeremy looked around nervously. “And you two are?” Ryan said, reaching up to pull his mask off.

            “I’m a very low level demon and he’s a witch,” Meg said, letting Ryan go to point at Jeremy. “You a high level demon or something?”

            “Meg!” Jeremy hissed, frowning at her. “He can stop time! Demons can’t do that!”

            “I’m a dragon,” Ryan said, standing up a bit straighter and smirking at them. “But you have nothing to fear from me.”

            Jeremy winced and Meg snorted, folding her arms. “And you want us to believe a dragon just wants to join the crew? And how do you know Ray?”

            “Meg?” Jeremy said softly, edging closer to her. “You might be kind of indestructible but I’m not?”  
            Ryan chuckled, smiling at them. No wonder Ray liked them. “Ray and I have a deal and I have no interest in making him unhappy.”

            Meg raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow. “You have a deal?”

            Ryan winkled his nose and his mouth twisted. “I--do not wish to disclose anything unless Ray wants me to.”

            Jeremy’s brow furrowed as Meg’s tense shoulders and harsh eyes softened. “Ah, you really care about him then?” she said, smiling brightly when Ryan nodded. “Good, maybe you can help him.”

            Jeremy smacked Meg’s shoulder and opened his mouth at the same time Ryan did, but neither had the chance to speak. “Ryan?!”

            Ryan winced as Ray stormed into the room, glaring at him. “Yes, my dear?” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly.

            Ray scowled at Ryan before looking over at Meg and Jeremy and tensing. He snapped his head to glare harder at Ryan. “What the fuck are you--“

            “I didn’t know you had a dragon for a pet!” Meg nearly squealed, hugging Ray tightly. “If I knew you knew about magic I would have told you a long time ago!”

            “What?” Ray said, giving Meg a confused look while Ryan sighed in relief.

            “Uh, Meg’s a low level demon and I’m a witch,” Jeremy said, smiling awkwardly at Ray. “We thought Ryan was trying to hurt you or something.”

            “I had to stop time to explain,” Ryan said quickly when Ray shot him a look. He cringed when Ray still glared at him and resisted the urge to bow his head. On the roof, he was frustrated, now he felt like he had done something.

            “Ray, how did you even get a pet dragon anyway,” Meg said, smirking when Ryan frowned at her. “They’re notoriously hard to tame.”

            “Made a fucking mistake when I was ten,” Ray nearly spat, untangling himself from Meg. “Just- go somewhere else to talk and fucking move time again.”

            The three of them watched Ray storm away from them and Ryan bowed his head this time. “Uh, my room’s far from the living room,” Jeremy said softly, jerking his thumb behind them.

            “Sure, come on,” Meg said, hooking her arm with Ryan’s and dragging him after Jeremy. Ryan stared down the hallway Ray disappeared down, snapping his fingers as they left the room. Time was moving properly by the time the door to Jeremy’s room closed.

            “Come on,” Meg snorted when she let him go at the door and he didn’t budge, staring blankly at the door. “You have explaining to do.”

            “Ray didn’t--“ Ryan began, turning to look at her.

            “He said we can talk somewhere else,” Jeremy said from where he was sitting on the bed. “I don’t think he cares what you say.”

            Ryan bowed his head again as Meg shot Jeremy a look. Jeremy shrugged and waved for them to sit on the couch resting in the corner of his room.

            Ryan slowly followed Meg over to the couch. “If I tell you about the deal, you must tell me what happened to Ray,” he said, dropping onto the couch. “It’s not like he is willing to tell me.”

            Meg snorted and shrugged when Jeremy pouted at her. “Deal,” she said cheerfully, offering Ryan her hand which was glowing a faint purple.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and smirked. His tail and wigs unfurled behind him, his tail draping down the arm of the couch as his horns rose from his hair. Meg cringed and pulled her hand back with an awkward chuckle.

            Jeremy snickered as Meg cleared her throat. “Right, well. You go first,” she said with a nod.

            Ryan sighed, shoulders slumping as his tail wagged slowly inches from the ground. “When Ray was five, I had been living in a small forest behind his house. It was the only remaining piece portion of an enchanted forest and was powerfully protective of itself.”

            Jeremy and Meg watched Ryan as he paused, a faint nostalgic smile on his face and his eyes glazed over. “However, the forest adored Ray. You see, upon entering, that small group of trees turned into a massive forest and from the moment Ray entered, that forest adored him and gave him such wonders.” He laughed lightly, smiling so fondly that neither Meg nor Jeremy could withhold the desire to smile themselves.

            “The forest showed him to me as soon as it could, because it knew I would keep him safe. I remember the day he just wondered into my cave, looking at my plants in such wonder. I was in my beast form at the time and he wasn’t even a little bit afraid of me. And he was just an endless stream of questions.

            “And he’d come to the forest every day and every day we went somewhere new. And went on adventures,” Ryan’s tail swung in earnest, nearly knocking over the pile of dirty laundry sitting beside the couch. Jeremy and Meg shared smiles but tensed when Ryan went very, very still. “But not all of us that lived in that forest were happy to have him there.”

            Ryan scowled, showing off his teeth and officially knocking over the pile. “A cyclops came along one day and tried to crush him.” He was suddenly smirking, teeth glowing as flames built in Ryan’s throat. Both Meg and Jeremy cringed and edged away from him. “He did not live long.”

            Ryan shook himself and the fire faded away. “But eventually, after five years, Ray’s family was going to move. He came to my cave in tears and wanted to make a deal with me. He knew I would honor any deal and that I was without a pack so he told me--“ he paused to laugh, grinning once more,. “He told me that when he was twenty five, we would become mates.”

            Jeremy choked on a laugh as Meg’s eyes widened and she covered a laugh with her hand. Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “And honestly, he had me so wrapped around his finger that I had to agree. And I promised to visit every five years since there was a multitude of issues with the council, and--uh. You know how dragons are,” he said to Meg who nodded solemnly. Jeremy opened his mouth with a furrowed brow, but Ryan was already talking again. “But I always watched over him whenever I could.”

            “You watched him grow up?” Meg said, smiling softly when Ryan nodded.

            “As much as I could. The last time I saw him--“ Ryan’s eyes glazed over and his scales began to pink faintly, “He was so happy to see me. Nearly tackled me to the ground. Before I left we--“ he stopped, mouth open and scales nearly entirely red.

            “You what?” Jeremy said, smirking when Ryan curled in on himself a bit, smiling sheepishly. Meg started to snicker the redder his scales got.

            “Anyway,” Ryan said, clearing his throat. “I had to leave as I always do and when I checked back in on him, he had joined the crew and then a year passed and then--“

            “He started snapping at all of us?” Jeremy said slowly when Ryan didn’t continue. He and Meg shared looks before sighing together. “See, the thing is, we don’t really know what happened?”

            Ryan frowned, tail swishing in agitation once again. “You don’t know?”

            “Well, we know about when it happened,” Meg said, pulling at her shorts. “He went away on a mission. He was gone for, what, a week?”

            “About that,” Jeremy said with a nod.

            “Right, and he just started snapping at all of us,” Meg said, resting her hands into her lap. “We uh-tried to look into the past and his mind to see what happened.”

            Ryan started to growl, the fire back and his scales bright blue once more. “Because nothing else was working!” Jeremy said quickly, wincing when Ryan shot him a glare. “We didn’t find much out--“

            “Because I shielded him from such things,” Ryan growled, frowning when Meg rested her hand on his knee.

            “Calm down,” Meg snorted, patting his knee before leaning back. “We couldn’t see much, but we feel that something terrible happened to him personally. Nothing to do with magic or someone outside of him.”

            “I think he had to do something or came to some kind of realization,” Jeremy said, running his hands over his baldhead and pausing when he didn’t actually feel hair. “Because the aggression came on slowly.”

            Ryan pursed his lips, nodding slowly. “I have an idea,” he said before snapping his fingers and disappearing from the room.

            Ray nearly screamed when Ryan appeared beside him on his bed. “What the fuck?!” Ray snarled at him, glaring hotly at Ryan.

            Ryan grinned at Ray, standing and holding his hands out to him. “Come, the forest has missed you.”

            Ray froze, blinking slowly at Ryan. “What?”

            “The forest where we met? I visited not too long ago,” Ryan said softly, leaning down closer. “It misses you.”

            Ray’s eyes glazed over and he seemed to enter another world because he took Ryan’s hands and let him pull him to his feet. Resisting the urge to wrap his arms around him, Ryan teleported them to his old cave.

            “Your plants are gone,” Ray said softly, letting his hands go to look around.

            “I had to move them,” Ryan said, folding his hands behind him. “I haven’t lived here since you moved.”

            “Where do you keep them?” Ray said as he turned to look at him, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

            “In a small pocket dimension,” Ryan said casually with a shrug.

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes before walking past Ryan to the mouth of the cave. He smiled brightly when the forest seemed to shudder the instant he stepped into the light streaming between the leaves.

            Ryan smiled as Ray stood in the light and took a deep breath. “Come on, I do believe the Griffon’s nest hasn’t moved,” he said, gesturing toward the southern end of the forest.

            Ray’s eyes nearly insistently lit up. “Are the pups older now?”

            “Just as old as you now,” Ryan said, laughing as Ray tore off into the woods. He followed slowly after him, feeling lighter.

            He found Ray under a pile of teenaged griffons. Their parents nodded to him as he pulled Ray out of the mess. Ray was laughing as he hugged the griffons and cooed with them as they rubbed their heads against his.

            Once the griffons let them go, they went to the mermaids and then the harpies. The elves and fairies tried to trick Ray, but he was to wise to their tricks. He was hugged and tackled everywhere they went. The branches leaned toward him every time he passed the trees.

            They eventually returned to his cave and Ray gasped, nearly tearing up when he saw Ryan’s plants. “You have such a fucking weird horde,” he laughed, wiping his eyes.

            “Hey, I like my plants,” Ryan said, hesitantly placing his hand on the small of Ray’s back. He relaxed when he didn’t move away from him.

            Ray smiled up at him, eyes still a bit wet and red around the edges. Slowly, his smile fell and he rested his head against Ryan’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he croaked and Ryan frowned, wrapping his arm around his waist.

            “It’s alright, my dear,” Ryan cooed softly, letting a purr rumble through his chest since Ray always loved when he did that. “I won’t ask. I just want you to be happy. I’ll--we can drop the deal if--“

            “No!” Ray said, leaning back with a gasp. Tears streamed from his eyes, fingers curled in his jacket. “No. I just--“

            “It’s okay,” Ryan said, hugging Ray tightly, nosing his hair. “It’s okay.”

            Ray shook and sobbed softly against him, clinging tightly to his shirt. Ryan closed his eyes and purred lower, rubbing Ray’s back.

            “I missed you,” Ray sniffed when he calmed.

            “I missed you too, my dear,” Ryan cooed, hesitantly pulling his wings around them. Normally he would have cocooned them the moment he could but he really didn’t want Ray to feel trapped.

            Ray was quiet for a moment, head snuggled into Ryan’s chest. “I had to pick up a drug run for the crew. And this--fuck.”

            “My dear,” Ryan said softly, pulling Ray toward where his nest was manifesting. “Sit.”

            Ray laughed lightly as Ryan made him sit. Once Ryan was down, he instantly pulled himself into Ryan’s lap. Chuckling, Ryan wrapped his arms around him, his wings incasing them.

            Ray settled back against him and they just breathed together for a moment. “As we were making the deal, this kid came on us on accident,” Ray whispered and Ryan started rocking back and forth. “And the dealer just--just turned and shot him in the head.”

            Ryan felt himself go ridged as Ray sobbed before controlling himself. He took a deep breath to keep from growling. “I--just. I didn’t know what was going on. I--I don’t know why I’m even doing this shit anymore? And the crew, we’re not--we’re not like that?”

            “In all the time I spent watching the crew when you joined, I never got the feeling they would have done something like that,” Ryan said softly, frowning when Ray shook his head.

            “I massacred them Ryan,” Ray breathed, not looking up at Ryan. “I just--something snapped and I--“

            “I’m so proud of you,” Ryan rushed out, cooing and purring loudly as he kissed Ray’s cheek. Ray gasped and laughed as he was showered in kisses. Ryan smiled as  he calmed, rubbing his nose and eyes. “Oh, my love. You are free to feel horrible, but do not doubt that I will love you regardless. And that crew, loves you regardless. Meg’s a _demon_.”

            “So I did hear that right!” Ray gasped, sitting up slightly and smiling oh so beautifully at Ryan. “I was in--a weird mood.”

            Ryan chuckled and kissed Ray’s temple. “You know you’re not cured.”

            “I know,” Ray said, leaning against Ryan’s chest once more. “I just…needed this.”

            Ryan cooed and nuzzled his temple again. “Do you want me to stay beside you then? I can ignore the council--“

            “Oh no, you know how the council is,” Ray said, wrinkling his nose when Ryan laughed. “But, you can stay. Please.”

            Ryan smiled softly and squeezed Ray gently. “They’re probably looking for us by now,” he said after a moment.

            Ray sighed and nodded, closing his eyes as Ryan teleported them. When he opened his eyes, Ryan’s plants and nest had teleported with them. He laughed as he stood, Ryan still wrapped around him. “Oh great, now we’re buried in plants.”

            “You like them,” Ryan snorted before returning to his more human appearance. “Are you ready to face them?”

            Ray paused, staring off into space before focusing on Ryan again. “Yeah, I think so,” he whispered, taking Ryan’s hand and tangling their fingers. “Thank you, Rye.”

            “Anything for you, my dear,” Ryan whispered back, kissing Ray gently before pulling him toward the door, his mask appearing on his head.

            Ray laughed and followed after Ryan. Trevor demanded to know where they were when he called for them, but froze when Ray grinned at him for the first time in weeks. “We were just doing some gay shit, relax.”

            The crew looked at him with their eyes nearly falling out of their skulls as Ryan silently laughed, head in his free hand. Meg and Jeremy shared looks across the room and smiled, getting up with the rest of the crew when they nearly tackled Ray and Ryan, asking what the fuck actually happened.

            “I knew you just needed laid!” Michael shouted over the chaos and Ray laughed as Ryan instantly pulled him closer, purring softly.


	126. The Bachelorette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bachelor AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray wasn’t really one for those stupid Bachelor and Bachelorette shows. They were full of ridiculous and stupid drama. He could never remember anyone’s name, and he just didn’t care about the self-centered men and women they were trying to hook up. Not to mention, once the show was over, the couple usually broke up anyway. So really, what the fuck ever. Unless.

            Unless the show was specifically looking for nerdy people who liked to game. They were running the angle that this very beautiful bisexual nerdy woman was looking for a romance so they were asking for a bunch of hot nerdy people. The fact they personally contacted him was weird but also that they were willing to consider him hot enough was vaguely flattering.

            He still wasn’t one for these types of shows but he was all for his ten minutes of fame. Even if he was booted out the very first day, at least he had been on TV at all. Plus, the woman, Meg, shit she was pretty. He vaguely remembered meeting her once at a con ages ago. Sometimes he would peak at her channel just to see how she was doing.

            So, because he knew Meg to be beautiful inside and out and because bi-pride (hell yeah!), he agreed to be on the show. Didn’t mean he knew the first fucking thing about it.

            They wanted him to get picked up from the airport in a fucking _limo_. And then to own a suit. He had never owned a suit in his life. Rented a few, sure, but never owned one and something was telling him he might need to.

            He wasn’t about to go out and buy a suit though, those were expensive as shit and streaming for a living paid for an apartment. A nice apartment, but mainly the apartment, food, and the occasional game he wasn’t given for free for publicity.

            The woman who contacted him from the show assured him that they would sort something out if he didn’t have a suit. He doubted that until he showed up to the hotel room they gave him to a suit waiting for him.

            He barely stayed in the room a night before he was being forced into the suit and pushed into another fucking limo. Oh right, the intro part. Oh boy. He couldn’t wait to fuck that up.

            “I’m what,” he croaked to the stage manager in the limo with him.

            “You’re first,” the woman said without looking up from her clip board.

            “Oh god,” Ray breathed, flopping back against his seat. Not only was he probably going to fuck this up, but everyone after him was probably going to look about 100 times better than him.

            “You’ll be fine,” the manager said, still not looking at him and sounding nearly as stressed as he was.

            Ray grunted and sat up, pulling at his black suit jacket and at the clip on tie to make sure it was straight. Everything but his white shirt was black. He would have gone with a red but he wasn’t about to complain about a gift horse.

            The limo stopped and his heart leapt into his throat. The manager shooed him from the limo and he took a deep breath. He nearly tripped when he saw Meg. She was wearing a beautiful gown that morphed from blue to purple as it hugged her curves and cascade around her. Blue tinted hair was pulled up into a braided bun, a few strands still hanging in front of her face.

            “Hey Ray!” Meg said cheerfully, grinning brightly at him. As they met just out from under the overhang of the building, he realized she was barefoot and grinned.

            “Hey Meg, it’s been awhile,” Ray said, hugging Meg back since she didn’t really give him much of a choice. She squeezed him gently before letting go and pulling at the labels of his jacket.

            “I would peg you as a red kind of guy,” Meg said, grinning as Ray shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

            “Yeah, well. Red is kind of expensive,” Ray said, glancing down at his suit before looking over Meg’s dress. “Beautiful dress though.”

            “Thank you!” Meg said, smiling brightly, before waving Ray over towards the door, “Go ahead and wait over there. And you’re doing fine, don’t look so nervous.”

            “Me? Nervous? Absolutely!” Ray said, chuckling when Meg rolled her eyes and gently pushed him toward the door.

            Ray let out a breath when the manager pointed him to his spot in front of the door and left him alone. He considered looking around for a camera or something but decided against it as another limo pulled up to the curb.

            The door swung open and a tall man stepped out. His hair was short and a dirty blond. His eyes were a striking blue as he grinned at Meg. His suit was a dark blue and his tie had a faint paisley pattern. He was a head taller than both Ray and Meg.

            Ray’s jaw dropped as he took in the man’s strong jaw and almost Dorito-ish torso. Holy shit. Screw Meg, he’d date that guy in a heartbeat. Even his awkward, nervous smile looked ridiculously good on him.

            “I’m Ryan Haywood,” the man said, offering Meg his hand. “I’m a--uh. I’m a programmer for an indie game company.”

            “Nice to meet you Ryan!” Meg said just as cheerfully as she had greeted Ray and he shot her a confused look. Alright, he was drooling over the guy, but she wasn’t? “Where are you from?”

            “Georgia,” Ryan said, looking more awkward the longer he stood there. He shuffled his feet and glanced around at the mangers and stage crew they could see.

            “Ah, A good old southern boy?” Meg said, chuckling when Ryan’s face twisted and he shrugged.

            “More liberal, but sure,” Ryan said, chuckling when Meg patted his shoulder. For a split second, his eyes darted over Meg’s shoulder and landed on Ray.

            Ray tensed at the intense blue of Ryan’s eyes seemed to register him before looking back at Meg who was beginning to speak again. A moment later, those dark blues were on Ray again and kept glancing between him and Meg.

            “Alright? Go ahead back there with Ray,” Meg said, turning and waving at Ray. Oh boy, Ray had tuned out the instant those eyes were met with his.

            Ryan nodded and gave her a quick smile before scurrying over to Ray. The manager positioned Ryan next to Ray and they stood in a tense silence for a moment.

            “I--um. I watch your stream sometimes,” Ryan pushed out, wincing when Ray’s head snapped around to look at him. “You’re a good player.”

            Ryan was purposefully not looking at Ray, eyes nearly glued to the corner of his vision. His hands kept going in and out of his pockets as Ray took in the fact that this very handsome and awkward man was blushing. And talking to him. When he barely blinked at Meg.

            “Uh, thanks,” Ray breathed, feeling his own face heat up as he quickly looked away. “What--what company do you work for?”

            “Oh it’s small,” Ryan said, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair but he stopped with a cringe when his hair seemed to crunch under his fingers.

            “Try me,” Ray said, smiling as Ryan quickly lowered his hand.

            Ryan studied Ray for a moment, eyes tracing the line of his jaw and hanging on his lips for a moment too long before snapping up to his eyes. “Have you heard of Vagabond?”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and his smile turned wild. “You helped with that?” he rushed out, nearly bouncing on his toes.

            “Yep,” Ryan chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he watched Ray rock on his feet. “So you know it?”

            “You kidding? I love that game. It’s violent and hilarious,” Ray said quickly, hands nearly flapping as he gestured, going on and on about the game.

            Neither man noticed Meg watching them with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She hoped Ray would eventually look at Ryan during his rant to catch the rapidly growing fond look on his face.

            “Next one’s here,” one of the manager’s said and Meg’s head snapped forward in time for the next limo to pull up.

            She put on her best smile but her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when a woman stepped out of the limo. She had long brown hair that cascaded over her shoulder. Her warm green eyes glowed in the low lamp light. A beautiful red dress hugged her curves in all of the right ways. A dazzling smile nearly made her fall over.

            “He--hello!” Meg pushed out, not noticing Ray and Ryan falling quiet as she smiled awkwardly at the woman. “Welcome!”

            The woman laughed lightly and held her hand out, perfectly painted red nails flashing. “I’m Lindsey.”

            Ray whistled and Meg groaned quietly, shooting him a glare over her shoulder. He and Ryan were grinning at her with nearly matching mischievous looks. As Meg turned back to Lindsey, trying to even out her voice as she did, Ray elbowed Ryan in the side.

            “They’re cute,” Ray said quietly, shaking his head as Lindsey started to flirt, making Meg more and more flustered.

            “Very,” Ryan said with a nod. There were a pause before he chuckled. “To be honest, I’m not really interested in this show.”

            “Me either, but hey. It’s at least one episode on TV,” Ray said, turning to grin up at Ryan. “And a little nationwide publicity for my channel.”

            Ryan nodded, watching Meg and Lindsey for a moment more before looking down at Ray. “My mother made me do this,” he said, pouting faintly when Ray snorted. “She just wants me to be happy and ‘I’ll never find anyone if I don’t leave the house,’” he said, making his voice go up a pitch and rocking his head from side to side.

            Ray laughed and nodded to Lindsey as she walked over to them. “So she wants you to get with Meg?”

            “Meg, anyone here, really,” Ryan said with a snort, nodding to Lindsey who raised an eyebrow at them.

            “What, you two already planning on running off together?” Lindsey said, laughing when they both lit up red.

            Ray looked away as Ryan cleared his throat and shrugged. Lindsey hid a harder laugh behind her hand, shaking her head. “I mean, Meg sounded like she was about to trip over herself to get to you,” Ryan said, standing up a bit taller when Lindsey blushed.

            “She’s cute,” Lindsey mumbled, sighing happily as Meg glanced back at them and gave a little wave as the next limo began to appear.

            “She’s good,” Ray said, trying to rub the pink from his face. “She was always really nice when I meet her at a con a few years ago.”

            Lindsey nodded without looking at them. Ray rolled his eyes, tensing when Ryan leaned closer to him. Closer than what was good for his poor heart. “Agreement to help everyone else on this show while we’re still on it?”

            “Deal,” Ray said, grinning and holding his hand out to Ryan who happily took it. They shook once before letting go. Ryan curled his hand into a fist at his side while Ray stuffed his in his pocket to avoid looking at it.

            There was a pause as the limo stopped and the door didn’t open. Ray raised an eyebrow when Ryan pressed his hand against his face. “Oh no,” he mumbled.

            Ray and Lindsey opened their mouths to probably ask the same question, when the door opened and a tall lanky man nearly fell out of the car. Ryan deep sighed as Meg laughed and Ray and Lindsey shared confused looks around him.

            “Hello, luv,” the man said, taking Meg’s offered hand and kissing her knuckles. Meg laughed again as Ryan dragged his hand down his face.

            “You know him?” Ray said, chuckling when Ryan sighed again.

            “That’s my step brother, Gavin,” Ryan said, shaking his head as Lindsey snorted at Gavin’s terrible flirting. “I refuse to help him. He’s on his own.”

            “He seems to be doing fine,” Lindsey said, watching them fondly as Meg and Gavin seemed to begin to banter. “She likes him.”

            “You just met Meg, how can you tell?” Ray snorted, frowning when Lindsey smirked at him.

            “Well, you know her, what do you think?” Lindsey said, gesturing towards them.

            Ray looked over and watched Meg smile at the almost squawk like noises leaving Gavin as he tried to back pedal. Her eyes were soft and her smile wasn’t so fake. “You’re right,” he said with a nod. “Sucks for you. Actual competition.”

            “I wouldn’t say that,” Lindsey said airily, still watching Meg and Gavin.

            Ray and Ryan furrowed their brows and glanced at each other before shrugging. They probably didn’t want to know.

            Gavin soon joined them in their line up, but not before hugging Ryan and talking way too fast for Ray to keep up. Ryan rattled off answers to weird questions as they stood there, sighing in a brotherly fond way with a small shake of his head.

            Gavin quickly picked up on how close Ryan was standing to Ray and started asking him questions. Lindsey just laughed and watched the entire exchange with amusement.

            A few more men and women appeared from limos. Meg was fairly stiff with most of them until the last contestant stepped out of his limo. He looked like he wanted to punch something. He walked like he might have a stick up his ass and most of the other contestants frowned as he stormed up to Meg. Ray just choked on air.

            “Are you okay?” Ryan said, gentle hand on Ray’s back. 

            “Michael?” Ray hissed out as he continued to choke on laughter. Ryan leaned back in surprise, glancing over at the man grumbling out answers to Meg’s questions.

            “You know him?” Lindsey said suddenly, peering at Ray over Ryan’s shoulder.

            “Why’s he so angry?” Gavin said, narrowing his eyes and pouting slightly.

            Ray coughed as he stopped laughing, still grinning brightly. “He’s nervous,” he rasped out, shaking his head. “He’s not like that all of the time. He’s sweet, really.”

            Ryan, Lindsey, and Gavin all looked doubtful although Meg seemed to take Michael’s attitude in stride. As Michael was walking over to them, his eyes landed on Ray and he made a beeline for him, shooting the manager a glare when she tried to stop him.

            “The hell are you doing here?” Michael said, giving Ray a tight one arm hugged before standing beside him. His shoulders slumped and he actually grinned.

            “Uh, TV?” Ray said, bumping shoulders with Michael. “Relax man. Meg’s cool.”

            Michael snorted and nodded, folding his arms. He spared a glance at Ryan who was frowning down at them, tense and stiff. He narrowed his eyes before smirking when Ryan kept glancing at Ray.

            He opened his mouth but the host who was now standing beside Meg was talking to them. He recited the rules they were already told a thousand times by the crew members assigned to them.

            Once he finished, he let them free on the house where they would be staying. They meandered around the large shared space, taking the offered booze and food. Ray resigned himself to the corner, chuckling when Lindsey and Gavin booth hooked arms with Michael and dragged him away. Those two had been plotting since they met.

            Ray sighed and settled his back against the wall, a plate of the expensive finger food in his hands. He nearly jumped a mile when Ryan suddenly appeared beside him.

            “Sorry,” Ryan chuckled, resting his hand on Ray’s shoulder. “I was wondering where you disappeared to.”

            “Not a party guy,” Ray said with a shrug, relaxing against the wall again.

            “Neither am I,” Ryan said, leaning against the wall beside him. “Nor am I a booze guy.”

            “Ug, same.” Ray wrinkled his nose as one of the other contestants walked past, the stench of the glass in his hand smacking him in the face. “I can taste the crap in anything.”

            “I don’t like how it makes me feel,” Ryan said with a small nod. “And beer makes my eye twitch.”          

            “Seriously?” Ray said, grinning when Ryan shivered and nodded.

            They talked idly in their corner as the Meg was surrounded for the better part of the night. She mainly stuck to Lindsey, Gavin, and Michael however. Especially as Michael loosened up and finally talked like himself.

            Ryan would snitch food from Ray’s plate and grin every time Ray pouted at him for it. Once the plate was cleared, Ray insisted Ryan refill it and get his own, while he was at it. Ryan, every time it happened, always returned with one plate that was nearly over flowing.

            “I don’t think they need our help,” Ryan said eventually, nodding to Meg laughing at something Michael had said.

            “Nah, Lindsey has it for them,” Ray said, raising an eyebrow when Ryan gave him a confused look. “What? Your own brother was plotting to enter a poly-relationship with both Meg and Lindsey until Michael showed up and they decided to include him on it too, and you didn’t notice?”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Ray before snorting and laughing. “Of course he did,” he said, shaking his head and slipping slightly to have their shoulders pressed together. “I’m afraid I was watching someone else.”

            Ray blushed as Ryan grinned down at him. Swallowing thickly, he shot a crooked grin back and leaned back against Ryan.

            From across the room, Meg smirked as all four of them watched Ray and Ryan. “They’re cute,” Lindsey said with a nod.

            “Ray does need a good lay,” Michael said, pursing his lips. “Gavvy, what the fuck is your brother even like?”

            “Ryan? He’s top!” Gavin said, smiling brightly as he rocked on his feet. “He hasn’t stopped looking at Ray either.”

            Meg nodded, shaking her head as Ray and Ryan seemed to get closer together. “The instant Ryan saw him he looked like he was on cloud nine.”

            They were silent as they watched for a moment. “Let’s get them together,” Lindsey said, grinning at the nods of agreement she got in return.

           

            That season of the Bachelorette was an absolute mess. The majority of the contestants tried too hard to get Meg to like them and were rapidly sent away. As the season drew closer to the end with Meg’s favorites, Michael, Lindsey, and Gavin still in the running as well as the audience’s favorite side couple, Ray and Ryan being purposefully being left alone together, no one was really sure what would happen.

            At the end of the episode, Meg declared that she wanted all three of her favorites and that Ray and Ryan should just fucking date already. The crew gave up arguing with them since Meg wasn’t taking any of their crap. Hadn’t since the show started.

            The host thought the entire thing was the funniest thing he’d ever seen, having conspired to help Ray and Ryan get together. The reunion of the show was less of a mess, much to the studio’s relief.

            Ray and Ryan were happily together, shaking their heads at the antics Meg, Lindsey, Michael, and Gavin got into together, being the unwilling couple that ended up stuck with them most of the time.


	127. Vaga-Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets turned into a cat and taken in by Ray's kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Ah, there you are.”

            Ryan turned slowly at the voice, raising an eyebrow behind his skull mask. A short man with acid green eyes and fading white hair. He grinned with yellow, crooked teeth and Ryan winced. “Edgar,” he huffed, turning to face the man in a cow skin suit. “Finally unburied yourself?”

            “Not that you made it easy,” Edgar said, chuckling darkly as he folded his hands behind him. “You don’t seem too surprised to see me.”

            “Well, you kind of are hard to kill,” Ryan snorted, folding his arms tightly. “Although, this took you some time. What, ten years?”

            Edgar frowned, really beginning to look his thousand years. “You should be more respectful, boy. I was your master.”

            “And I buried you under six feet of earth _and_ about a thousand seals,” Ryan snorted, smirking as Edgar narrowed his eyes. “See how that doesn’t really mean anything?”

            Edgar pursed his lips then chuckled, dropping his chin to his chest for a moment before raising his hand. “I see you think you’re stronger than me now.”

            Ryan tensed as magic crackled in the air. As Edgar pressed his fingers together to snap, he scrambled for his knives. He didn’t get a chance before there was an echoing snap. Edgar chuckled as Ryan growled in pain, his bones and skin shifting and shrinking.

            “But, you see, boy. I have not managed to live this long being kind. I gave you a chance and that was my mistake.” Ryan barely listened as the pain consumed his entire mind. He curled into a ball as the world suddenly grew around him. “And I’m spiteful enough that I won’t just kill you either. In fact, I’d much rather have you do something you’d really hate.”

            Then began fading faintly and Ryan managed to glare up at Edgar through slits. The world was distorted and colored all wrong. “Once you’ve finished changing, I think I’ll make you my servant for as long as you’re alive.”

            Ryan opened his mouth to snap something, maybe try and fight back, but darkness curled around his vision and he couldn’t even make a sound. The last thing he heard was Edgar’s maniacal laugh suddenly being cut off.

 

            James knew his sister didn’t really have any fear. Papa was always worried about it. James never thought it was a problem because Rosa wasn’t an idiot. Papa did always say that smarts didn’t matter when they were so young.

            Right at that moment, he realized what his father meant. Not only was the alley his sister suddenly tore down really dark and he exact place their father always told them to avoid, but there was a man standing in it.

            “Hey mister!” Rosa said, feet shoulder width apart and hands on her hips just like Wonder Woman. “Leave that kitty alone!”

            A cat?! Rosa was risking both of their lives over a cat?! Papa was one of the most wanted men in the city. They just needed to go home.

            “Rosa,” James hissed as the man stared down at them over his nose. He winced when then man smirked, folding his hands behind him.

            “Why aren’t you a brave young child,” the man sneered, frowning when Rosa gave him the look their father always used when he was disappointed at them. “Go home children.”

            Rosa scowled, head snapping to James when he grabbed his arm. They stared at each other for a long moment. The man raised an eyebrow as James suddenly sighed, shoulders slumping.

            “Fine,” James huffed at his sister, carefully slipping his fingers up his sleeve while the man was busy looking between them in confusion. “But you get to explain it to Papa.”

            “Done!” Rosa said cheerfully before suddenly darting between the man’s legs. Before he could react, there was a tiny handgun assembled from hidden pieces and pointed right at him.

            The man’s eyes widened at the hard, old look in James’s eyes as he held him at gun point. He nearly forgot Rosa in the obscenity of the scene. However, by the time he remembered and turned around, she was already disappearing around the corner of the alley.

            “Hey!” James said and the man’s head snapped around, snarling down at the boy. He almost froze when he saw his wild grin. “Leave cat’s alone next time!”

            The man opened his mouth but stopped as James shot him in the knee and scrambled out of the alley. Rosa was waiting for him at the corner, a cat with black fur on its back with strips of gold following its spine to the tip of its tail, and a white stomach and legs, limp in her arms.

            James easily pulled his gun into two pieces as Rosa started running beside him. They were panting heavily by the time they got to their house. They stopped at the door, bent over and red faced.

            “If we get in trouble for this, it’s your fault,” James grumbled as he stood and wobbled on his feet.

            “Papa would be proud!” Rosa puffed, pouting at James as she gently hugged the cat to her chest. “He always tells us to be good!”

            “I don’t think this counts!” James groaned, frowning up at their front door before looking down at the cat. “Is it even alive?”

            Rosa scowled, opening her mouth before stopping and glancing down at the cat. James glared at Rosa as she slowly pressed her hand against the cat’s sides. “It’s breathing!”

            James puffed out a sigh of relief then instantly tensed when he heard a throat clear. They both turned and looked up at their father leaning against the doorway. “What’s breathing?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

            Rosa smiled awkwardly as she held up the cat which was barely breathing at this point. Looking between his children and the cat, he eventually sighed and stepped aside. “In. And explain, now,” he said, chuckling when they dejectedly shuffled into the house.

 

            Ryan woke with a killer headache. He tried to groan but his throat clenched and ached worse than his head. Puffing through his nose, he cracked his eyes open and instantly closed them again when a garish light nearly blinded him.

            Hissing, he closed his eyes and tried to feel his limbs. He figured Edgar would probably cut his limbs off once he was nearly impossible to kill or something. It was something he would do, the asshole. His eyes snapped open when he immediately realized something was very, very wrong. Well, wrong outside of what he was expecting to be wrong.

            He twisted to look at himself and only saw silky fur. His entire body moved with his rapid breathing as his fucking _tail_ started to swish rapidly behind him. His haunches and _paws_ slipped out from under him as he tried to stand. Breathing heavier as he looked around he caught sight of a mirror a cross from the bed he was laying on and froze.

            He was half laying on his back legs. His front legs shook as he stared at himself. Entirely blue eyes with thin black slits for pupils took in black and white fur. Pointed ears flickered at every sound he heard.

            Edgar turned him into a _fucking_ cat?! And his servant for the rest of his _fucking_ life?! Ryan collapsed and kind of wished he could scream but his throat still ached. Edgar wasn’t wrong when he said he’d hate this.

            He covered his face with his paws as his ears folded back and tried to control his breathing. There was a way out of this. Ever spell had a way to break it, he just needed to figure out how this one worked. Yep, yep. He could figure it out. Then he could kill Edgar to free himself.

            His ears snapped up at the sound of a door opening and multiple feet on wood. There were more people than Edgar living here? Oh fucking fantastic. More people to embarrass him.

            He sighed and glared at the door, waiting for the stupid thing to open. When it did his heart stopped for about ten different reasons. The major two was that it wasn’t Edgar that opened the door, instead, it was fucking _BrownMan_. His coworker. In a fucking crew who murdered people which was important for reason number two which was split into two parts because there were two little BrownMan’s running up to him.

            “He’s awake Papa!” the smaller of the two, a young girl with a real rose tucked into her hair. She was wearing a tiny vest over a black shirt and a black skirt brushed against the ground.

            “Hi there,” the older boy said, smiling softly at Ryan. While his sister had short brown hair with striking blue eyes, the boy had blond hair that was getting longer and brown eyes the same color as his father’s. The hoodie he wore was a little too big and his shorts were splattered with dirt.

            “Alright, alright,” BrownMan laughed, ruffling the kid’s hair before gently pushing them toward the door. “Go ahead and get the stuff ready then straight to bed.”

            “Yes papa!” the kids said at the same time as they rushed from the room. BrownMan shook his head after them, a soft, fond smile on his face.

            Ryan suddenly remembered how to breathe when BrownMan turned to look down at him. They stared at each other for a long moment before BrownMan sighed. “You’re a lucky cat,” he said as he walked towards the closet next to the mirror. “I hope you’re worth the grounding they got.”

            Ryan blinked slowly, mind racing. BrownMan….had….kids? That would explain the weird hours he kept but it opened the door to many questions. Where was the mother? Was there a mother? Did he own a vagina? Were they his by blood? Why the fuck was he a criminal when he had two fucking kids?!

            BrownMan chuckled and pulled his jacket off, revealing a blood soaked t-shirt. BrownMan sighed, staring down at the shirt, pulling at the edges. “Damn, liked this shirt,” he mumbled before pulling it over his head and dropping it in a hamper. “Burn it later.”

            Thin scars covered his body. One long, thick one ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. Ryan blinked and shook his head, looking away from BrownMan and at the open door. He had to get out of there and back to his apartment. One of his books might know how to break this stupid curse.

            He shakily stood and wobbled toward the edge of the bed. He jumped when BrownMan suddenly sat down next to him, blocking the edge of the bed. “So you can stand, are you injured?”

            BrownMan slowly reached out for him, freezing when Ryan hissed at him, back bowing and hair standing on end. “It’s alright little guy,” BrownMan cooed, not moving until Ryan’s fur slowly started to fall.

            He couldn’t exactly move well enough yet to go around BrownMan and who actually knew what Edgar did to him before….he ended up in this house. So he allowed BrownMan to gently pet his head. Instantly he was struck with how nice that felt. BrownMan’s rough, stained fingers scratched his head and his chin when Ryan tilted his head to rub his jaw against his hand.

            He barely noticed the other hand poking at his haunches and legs. He made a weird frustrated squeak when BrownMan pulled his hand back suddenly. “You don’t seem injured,” he mumble, frowning down at Ryan who was still shaking on his new legs.

            Ryan huffed and tried to stand up straighter, his tail swishing angrily behind him. BrownMan blinked at him before laughing, petting his head again. “Alright, you’re a tough guy.”

            Ryan melted under BrownMan’s hand. He scowled the best he could as a cat when tiny feet pounded back into the room. “Papa! We finished!” the girl said, bouncing where she stood.

            “And his water and food dishes were filled!” the boy said quietly form behind his sister.

            “Alright, to bed with you,” BrownMan said, smiling as his kids nodded quickly, staying hesitantly in the doorway. BrownMan raised an eyebrow before chuckling and waving them over. “Alright, alright. But not for long.”

            The girl nearly tripped over her own feet to run over to Ryan. He backed away hesitantly, ears folding back as BrownMan managed to catch her, scooping her into his arms. The boy was much slower, smiling as the girl squealed and laughed in BrownMan’s arms.

            “Careful now,” BrownMan said as the boy leaned against his legs. “He’s a little scared still.”

            “Can I pet him?” the girl whispered and Ryan narrowed his eyes.

            BrownMan watched him for a moment before slowly holding his hand out. Ryan glanced between the hand and the three faces staring at him. His skin itched to be petted again and he found himself bumping his head against BrownMan’s hand. How touch starved was he?

            “Alright, one at a time and just the head,” BrownMan said softly, pulling his hand away and holding his hand out to his kids.

            The boy looked at his sister who thrust her hand into BrownMan’s. Laughing softly, BrownMan guided her hand towards Ryan who found himself letting her pet him. Her hand was so much smaller than BrownMan’s but it was just as gentle.

            The girl giggled and pulled her hand back, waving for her brother to take his turn. Without BrownMan’s help, he held his hand out and Ryan puffed a sigh. He couldn’t get enough of this petting bullshit. It was nice and soft and warm. Nothing he had ever had in his entire life.

            “Alright,” BrownMan said when the boy pulled his hand back “Go get ready for bed.” He set the girl down, smiling when they gave him blinding smiles before finally running off.

            Ryan watched them go, tail tapping the bed. BrownMan chuckled and Ryan looked up at him. There was no way in hell Edgar knew who Ray was. He hated kids and BrownMan would probably kill him just like Ryan tried to.

            As BrownMan stood and went towards the door, Ryan huffed. This could be worse. Any other member of the Fakes could have found him but instead his favorite one had and he had fairly good kids. Hell, he could be with Edgar still. Which was probably still a problem. However he got there, Edgar would be looking for him.

            BrownMan paused at the door and turned to look at him and Ryan had two thoughts. One was that he didn’t actually know BrownMan’s real name and he was definitely told at some point and two, perhaps this situation was for the best. Edgar might have been able to find him, but he doubted he did it through finding the crew which meant, Magic. Which also meant that in this lesser state, he wouldn’t be able to find him with magic which he would already be there if he had finished his plans since they would be linked if he had.

            “Hey now, come on little guy,” BrownMan said and Ryan’s eyes focused in on him. “You need to walk around and probably eat.”

            Ryan huffed against and slowly dropped from the bed. The drop had looked far but he barely felt anything when he landed. Hesitantly, he stalked after BrownMan who laughed lightly at him, disappearing down a hallway that probably wasn’t as long as Ryan saw it.

            Wrinkling his nose, he pattered down the hall as fast as he could. He heard the kids in the bathroom behind him but he didn’t look back as the hallway opened to a kitchen. BrownMan stood in front of the counter, looking through one of the cupboards.

            Ryan looked around and nearly stepped in his water dish. He stared down at the colorful blue and pink dishes. One was filled to the brim with dry cat food while the other had a small puddle of water around it. Should he even stoop so low? He was the Vagabond damnit. A walking terror and self-taught master of magic.

            He looked up at BrownMan who was shaking cereal into a paper bowl. Looking back down at the dishes, he sighed with his entire body and awkwardly crouched down. It wasn’t like he could convey his desire to be human again. That was unless, of course, he could actually talk and his throat was just so dry that he couldn’t.

            It took him about ten minutes of BrownMan eating cereal and him jabbing his tongue uselessly into the water dish before he figured out how to scoop water into his mouth. Feeling embarrassed without the annoying heat that normally came with it, he drank nearly half the bowl before the burning in his throat finally left him.

            Lifting his head, he turned to look at BrownMan who raised an eyebrow at him, mid-shake of more cereal into his bowl. He tried to speak but only a series of pitiful meows left him and he scowled.

            BrownMan snorted and grinned as Ryan wrinkled his nose. “What a mouthy thing you are,” he chuckle, looking back down at his bowl.

            Ryan glared at BrownMan before begrudgingly looking down at his only food option until he could solve this bullshit. The dry food looked absolutely disgusting, but he licked some up anyway…..and it tasted about what he thought.

            Spitting the food out and glaring at it, he heard BrownMan sigh. Before he could say anything, however, the boy peered around the corner. “We’re ready Papa.”

            “Coming James,” BrownMan said instantly, setting the bowl down. Ryan watched him walk past to follow the boy down the hall.

            Huh, ironic that the kid shared his first name. Huffing, Ryan shook his head and stood, looking around the kitchen. BrownMan had left the box and bowl on the counter. They looked miles away but cats could jump to the top of fridges if he remembered correctly.

            He fidgeted on his feet for a moment before taking a deep breath and taking the leap. He nearly fell off of the counter in his surprise that he had actually managed to jump that high. Scrambling and flailing his useless cat body, he managed to wiggle himself all the way onto the counter.

            He sat there, breathing hard for a moment before going over to the bowl with shaky legs. Ah Cheerio’s, much more appetizing.

            “Hey!”

            Ryan’s head snapped up to BrownMan frowning form the door way, hands on his hips. “Off,” he snapped and Ryan tried to make himself smaller. He had never seen such a look on BrownMan’s face before. It was fucking terrifying.

            “Now,” BrownMan hissed and Ryan scrambled to the edge and jumped down without thinking. He slunk back as BrownMan came to stand over him. His look slowly softened as Ryan’s ears folded back and his head bowed. Vagabond or not, he was not about to fuck with BrownMan. He wasn’t sure what he’d do to a cat, but he was known for doing a lot more to a human for a lot less.

            “No more counter for you,” BrownMan said sternly before smiling softly at Ryan. Unfolding slightly, he watched him grab the box and frown at the ingredients list. “Can you even have this?”

            Probably not. Damn. That meant he’d have to find food another way. He was startled by the hand idly petting his head. He looked up at BrownMan who was still frowning at the box, kneeling beside him.

            “Guess the dry food sucks?” BrownMan said, smiling down at Ryan as he set the box on the counter. “Good thing we got wet food too.”

            Ryan was nearly a hundred percent certain that wet food would be worse, but he’d live until he could figure out when would be a good time escape and go to his apartment. Which…he had no idea how to get to there from where he was. Fuck. Well, good thing he was some place fairly safe.

            BrownMan’s hand left his head and he watched him stand and opening the fridge. There were piles of vegetables and fruits. Ryan felt himself start to drool, scowling when Ray grabbed a can of cat food and cracked the can open as the fridge door closed.

            Once the brown slop was set down in front of him on a paper plate, he wrinkled his nose before looking up at BrownMan. “I know, I know,” he laughed as he threw the can away. “Just try it.”

            Ryan huffed, looking back down at the food as Ryan dumped out the bowl of cereal and put the spoon into the sink. The food was still in a can shape, the indents in the can wrapping around the gelatin meat.

            Sighing, he leaned down and gave it a test lick. His eyes light up when he actually tasted chicken. He looked at the gross slop in shock. Hesitating for another moment, he dived right in, his stomach growling.

            BrownMan chuckled above him before walking from the room. Ryan licked his plate clean before trotting after him. BrownMan wasn’t in the room he woke up in the room nor in the bathroom.

            A little further down the hall, he found BrownMan sitting on the edge of his daughter’s bed, James sitting beside him as the girl laid in bed, cover pulled up to her eyes. BrownMan was telling them a story, making silly faces and voices.

            Ryan slowly sat and watched as the kids giggled and chimed in on BrownMan’s story. It was all so sweet and domestic and really fucking weird considering he’d seen BrownMan cackle manically after shooting someone in the head before.

            Eventually James began to nod off and the girl was already asleep. “Good night, Rosa,” BrownMan said kissing the girl’s forehead before scooping up James and carrying him over Ryan to the room right across the hall.

            Ryan hesitantly turned and walked down the hall and into BrownMan’s room. He jumped onto the bed and laid himself down on one of the pillows. This day was way too weird at this point.

            “Hey now,” BrownMan laughed lightly when he came into the room and saw Ryan on his pillow. “You have a cat bed in the living room.”

            Ryan ignored BrownMan, curled up on himself and already half asleep. He was barely startled by BrownMan laying down and giving his head a nice pat before settling down to sleep.

           

            The morning was hectic. Ryan found himself unable to sleep after BrownMan woke and got up. He tried to stay out from under both kid’s feet as they packed their lunches and ate breakfast. Eventually he fled to the living room where he found a giant bookcase of video games and an equally as massive TV that had a multitude of consoles plugged in.

            Grumpily, he jumped up onto the couch and curled up. He was still tired, maybe he could sleep again. He must have managed it because when he woke up, BrownMan was sitting on the other end of the couch, playing a game.

            Ryan blinked and huffed, setting his head down again. This official sucked…although the extra sleep was nice. He went in and out of sleep as BrownMan played his games. Every time he woke, there was a different game on the TV. Once or twice, he wished he had thumbs so he could play too, but he chalked that up to being mostly asleep.

            He nearly leaped from his skin when the phone rang. He hissed as BrownMan laughed, looking over Ryan at the house phone sitting on the side table. Fur still on end, Ryan begrudgingly laid back down, his tail fucking massive.

            “Hello, this is the Los Santos elementary school,” the answering machine groaned and Ryan’s head snapped up. “We are calling Ray Na-“

            “Shit,” BrownMan hissed, snapping up the phone and answering. Ryan frowned as he walked from the room, answering the phone. “Hello? Yeah, this is him. Is Rosa alright?”

            Ah, Ray was his name. He knew that, hundred percent. Huffing, he rested his head on his paws again. He closed his eyes then opened one eye when Ray rushed into the room, dropping the phone back into the cradle.

            “Be good, little guy,” Ray pushed out in a rush, struggling to pull his shoes on. “Rosa started a revolution at school.”

            Ryan’s jaw dropped as Ray basically fled from house, the door slamming closed behind him. Slowly blinking and closing his mouth he shook his head. Of course his kids were fucking crazy.

            Oddly enough, as he laid there, trying to sleep once more, he found he couldn’t. Grumbling, he stood and stuck his ass up in the air to stretch. As he walked toward the edge of the couch, he kept his feet behind him, sighing as his muscles loosened.

            Jumping down, he started to wonder the house. There was no second floor but there was a basement. Ryan expected a torture room or something, considering what he had heard about BrownMan, but instead there was a play room filled with toys and drawings.

            He took one look at one drawing that was clearly Ray killing someone before leaving the room entirely. The bathroom hid his litter box next to the sink and partially behind the toilet. He wrinkled his nose but then stepped into the gray sand. It wasn’t…too bad. Just awkward and it took him about five minutes to get over the stage fright of an empty house.

            Careful to bury his shit and wipe his paws on the edge of the box, he padded through the house again. James and Rosa’s rooms were closed. Ray’s was open but even the bed didn’t make him sleepy.

            Returning to the living room, he spied a glass door hiding behind curtains. Jogging over, he pushed the vertical curtain away with his head. A massive yard spread out behind the house, a tall wooden fence caging the ridiculously green grass in.

            Something stirred deep in Ryan’s stomach and he recognized the smell of green magic and his eyes widened. He looked around as much as he could spying bushes of flowers and vegetables off to the side of the concert sidewalk just in front of the door. Ray knew plant magic? How strong was he? Where were his books?

            Ryan backed away slowly before running for Ray’s room, claws sliding on the linoleum in the kitchen before he finally managed to bolt down the hallway. He smacked into Ray’s door once he got to the bedroom. His eyes darted around, everywhere, searching for where Ray could be hiding magic books.

            He found nothing. Not under the bed, not on top of any of the furniture. Did--did Ray just remember all of his spells? Were they hidden with magic? He didn’t have the power at the moment to try and see past any masking spells.

            Ryan hissed at the hamper and kicked it with his back paw. Great. He was so close. There had to be some way for him to let Ray knew he was once human. He huffed as the front door opened and he slunk out to find James and Rosa walking in with Ray, ice cream cones in their hands.

            Wait, so one of them starts a rebellion of small elementary school kids and they get ice cream? Nice. Good parenting.

            “Alright, homework once you’re done,” Ray said, smiling down at Rosa and James as he heard them into the kitchen, taking their backpacks from their backs. “But no games since you’re still grounded.”

            “Yes papa,” Rosa sighed as she pulled herself onto a chair one handed, pouting.

            “Only shot him once,” James mumbled, sitting across from Rosa as Ryan passed. Ryan froze and looked up at James with wide eyes. Shot who?

            “Once was enough,” Ray said from the fridge as he pulled out a can of wet cat food. “I know you wanted to help this little guy.” He cracked open the can and smiled down at Ryan when he looked up at him with wide eyes. Who the flying fuck did he shoot? Screw the food (he still wanted it, don’t get him wrong). “But you know better than to go shooting people if you can avoid it.”

            “Yes Papa,” the kids chimed, both looking down in shame. Ryan barely registered the food being set down in front of him as they dejectedly licked their ice cream.

            If James shot someone to help him did that mean that he shot…Edgar? Holy shit. If cats could get hysterical, that’s what he was. He fell over and made a series of bubbly gurgles that was actually laughter but made all of the current humans stare at him in concern.

            Edgar was shot by a middle school boy! _And_ out smarted by an elementary age girl who regularly started rebellions. Oh--Oh this was the fucking best thing in the fucking planet. “You okay, little guy?” Ray said softly, slowly crouching as Ryan calmed.

            Ryan smiled the best he could and meowed at Ray, rubbing his head against his hand before turning and jumping up into James’s lap. They all stared as he happily purred and curled up on him for a few minutes before going over to Rosa.

            Rosa giggled and pet him, trying to keep from dripping melting ice cream on him. Ray snorted and shook his head, sitting at the head of the table as Ryan eventually dropped down and pranced over to his food.

            He didn’t eat the entire can this time, but when he was finished, all of the humans were out of the room. Ryan considered going to see the kids but decided he owed them no more trouble after they literally shot one of the world’s most powerful wizards.

            Shaking his head, he went to the living room and paused when he saw the sliding glass door open. Hesitantly, he creeped out the door. The garden he could only see some part of turned out to be much larger than he thought.

            Green magic floated around Ray as he tended to the flowers. Weeds were picking themselves as water floated in a ring around Ray. That was some strong green magic. Dirt didn’t cling to Ray’s fingers as he poked at the soil at the base of one of the herbs he recognized for spells but couldn’t name.

            “Hey there, little guy,” Ray said absentmindedly, not looking away as he gently brushed his fingers over the leaves of the herb. The plant instantly leaned toward Ray, the leaves getting bigger as if time had sped up. “What do you think? Big enough?”

            Ryan hesitantly walked over to Ray and sat beside him. A cacophony of smells hit him as he watched the plant grow bigger and bigger. “You’ve got some magic stored up in you,” Ray said softly as the plant finally stopped growing two times the size it began. “More than any normal cat.”

            Ryan’s head snapped over to Ray and he looked up at him hopefully. Ray smiled down at him, chuckling. “And you can clearly understand me. What do you say, want to be my familiar?”

            Ryan instantly lowered his head, tail slapping the dewy grass. Damnit, so close. Ray laughed and Ryan gave him a sideways glare. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

            They sat there in silence for a few moments as Ray watered plants and made flowers bloom with only a look. “You know, the kids want to name you fluffy.”

            Ryan winkled his nose and gave Ray his best appalled look. “I know right?” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “I tried to convince them to name you Vaga. You remind me of a guy I know.”

            Ryan paused. Ray was about two inches away from reality. Sighing he nodded his head, hoping Ray understood. Vaga was better than fluffy. “Ah, you like that?” Ray said, petting Ryan’s head before pushing himself to his feet. “I’ll let them know.”

            Ryan watched Ray cook diner unhappily, pushing his paper plate around with his paw. Ray acted like a poor college kid around the crew. He wondered who in the crew knew about the kids. None brought them up before and he knew the other lads always talked to each other about where Ray went.

            At the most, Ryan thought as the family ate, the kids happily talking about their days, Geoff and Trevor had to know. He’d be surprised if they didn’t and still let Ray keep his weird hours.

            His ears perked up when he heard something hit the floor. His eyes zeroed in on the piece of the stir-fry Ray had made on the floor. He darted over and scooped it up. Even fucking better than the cat food.

            Looking up at Rosa who was watching him. Licking his lips, he made his eyes bigger and tried to channel those videos of cute cats as he placed his front paws on her chair, gently poking her leg with one paw.

            Rosa looked at Ray then back at Ryan and quickly snuck him a small piece of chicken. Ryan knew, after the sixth piece of food Rosa gave him, that Ray would eventually wise up if he hadn’t already.

            So he switched to James. Judging from the smirk Ray shot him as he slunk under his chair, he was caught, but Ray didn’t stop James from giving in and feeding him. “No games!” Ray called after the kids as they rushed out after helping clean the table.

            “Yes Papa!” they said back, disappearing into their rooms. Shaking his head, Ray began drying the dishes Rosa and James helped him wash.

            Ryan stayed under the table, watching him. There wasn’t much more he could or needed to do. “You know,” Ray said eventually, smiling at Ryan over his shoulder. “You’re going to get so spoiled.”

            Ryan smiled and Ray laughed, shaking his head and turning back to the dish rack. Once the dishes were put away, he went to the living room, Ryan following close behind. The TV was switched on for a few hours before Ray called for the kids, popcorn was popped, and a movie was chosen.

            Ryan glared at them as they took up most of the couch. He resided himself to laying down in the surprisingly comfortable cat bed beside the couch.

            Every so often, Rosa or James would get down to pet him. They always held their hands out to him and waited for him to bump his head against their hands before petting him. Ray watched closely, smiling fondly at them.

            Ryan loved the pets and was once against amazed by how Ray handled the kids and how good they were. He usually hated kids. Couldn’t stand them for the most part, but these kids he could deal with.

            “OH!” James said suddenly and Ryan cracked and eye open to glare at him.

            “What’s up?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow when James ran from the room. He was back a moment later with something in his hand.

            “We forgot about his toys!” James said, holding up a stuffed mouse with a grin.

            “Oh yeah!” Rosa gasped, holding her hands out for the toy. James tossed it to her and she held it up to Ryan.

            Ryan sneered and was about to hiss when the best fucking smell in the world hit him in the face. His eyes blew wide and he snatched the toy from a giggling Rosa. All three humans watched as Ryan pounced and tore at the toy. He paused, the mouse’s ass in his mouth and the head having to face his back paws.

            He looked up at the humans and quickly pushed the toy away from him, turning his head away from it. “Vaga!” Rosa pouted, pushing the toy closer to him. “It’s okay!”

            “Here,” James said, grabbing the toy and making sure Ryan saw him throw it. He was chasing after it before he knew what he was doing. Not only that, but he was bringing it back and dropping it in front of the kids. He realized after retrieving the toy for the third time, that he was playing fetch.

            He, the notorious and deadly Vagabond was not only a cat but now he was playing fetch like he was a _dog_. He wasn’t sure what part of that sentence disgusted him more. What was worse, he couldn’t stop himself. Granted, the utter joy that was on the kid’s faces kind of made it worth it. Now wasn’t that a thought?

            Eventually Ray shooed the kids off to bed and Ryan went right to Ray’s room and got himself comfortable on the pillow. Ray laughed, but left him.

            The next day was nearly exactly the same although Ray spent more time in the garden just sitting and meditating. Ryan watched from the sidewalk as water and the plants danced and bent to Ray’s will. Ray didn’t even need to utter a single spell. The only other person Ryan had ever seen do that was Edgar. But Edgar could probably tell when a human was turned into an animal. Then again, Ray might be able to do that if Ryan had been turned into a fern or something.

            There was no call from the school and the kids were still grounded. Ray cooked and then, after a few hours afterwards, a movie was put on and Ryan willingly played fetch again. He hesitated when Ray went to tell his story to the kids. He stared down the hall as he stood in front of Ray’s room before making himself go in and lay on the pillow. Once he found out where he was, he was out of there.

            The kids were grounded a week before they were allowed to play games again. Ryan was extremely unsurprised to discover that Ray’s kids were just as good at games as their father. He laid beside Rosa as they played Mario Kart, watching through slits. Ray was cooking diner and Ryan sighed.

            His ears flinched and flickered when he heard a high pitched sound. He slowly raised his head and looked around. The noise stopped as suddenly as it started and he could faintly hear Ray’s voice.

            Hesitantly, he stood and walked into the kitchen, the kids not noticing his departure. Ray stood in front of the stove, a worried frown on his face as he pressed his phone to against his face with his shoulder. He held a spatula up as his eyes glazed over, listening to a faint voice.

            “Have you called him?” Ray said softly, setting the spatula down and taking the phone into his hand. He turned down the heat on the pot he had been stirring. He turned from the stove and began to pace, chewing on his lip.

            “I mean, he’s the Vagabond, Jeremy,” Ray said, running his hand through his messy black hair. Ryan tensed and he slipped under the table, watching Ray pace. “He kind of does what he wants.”

            Ray paused as Jeremy probably started talking again before pacing once more. “What makes you think I know how to get ahold of him?”

            Another pause. “I can’t do that kind of magic,” Ray hissed, sparing a glance into the living room.

            Jeremy knew about magic? Well, that just add that to the rapidly growing pile of questions he had for when he was human again. “I don’t know where his apartment is. None of us really knew anything.”

            Ryan focused back in on Ray and his tail tapped nervously on the ground. He didn’t need the Fakes sending search parties out for him. Edgar would eventually catch wind and he’d start going after them. An image of Edgar getting a hold of James or Rosa flashed in his mind and he nearly choked on the bile that rose to his throat.

            Pushing the image away, he looked back at Ray when he hung up. He missed the rest of the conversation. Crap. Ray leaned against the counter, with a death grip on his phone.

            Ryan huffed and creeped out from under the table and hesitantly rubbed his head against Ray’s leg. Ray puffed a laugh and crouched, offering Ryan his hand. Ryan instantly bumped his head against his fingers.

            “He’s probably alright, right?” Ray said, eyes glazing over as his fingers went idle against his head. “I mean, he’s the Vagabond.”

            Ryan wanted to tell Ray he was fine, just a cat…that Ray was currently petting, but he couldn’t. Ray chuckled and shook his head, pushing himself to stand and turning back to the stove. “Right, he’s the big strong Vagabond. He’s fine.”

            Ryan stared up at Ray and wrinkled his nose. Why did Ray sound more and more worried? They didn’t talk, well, Ryan didn’t talk to anyone. But they didn’t really interact, well. He didn’t interact with any of them. He didn’t think him disappearing would make any of them worry. Especially not Ray.

            Regardless, he stayed at Ray’s side and even let himself sit in his lap and melt into Ray’s warmth. Ray seemed to appreciate his company as he spent the night gaming once the kids were asleep. Ryan couldn’t manage to stay up with Ray. He woke alone in the house for the first time since Rosa’s rebellion.

            Ryan didn’t let himself feel put out as he began searching for the house’s address somewhere he could reach. There were plenty of books on the coffee table that could have it, but just short of destroying the books trying to open them, he was at an impasse.

            Ray never let mail sit long enough for Ryan to sneak a look at them and the address, obviously, wasn’t on the back of the house. He was about to give up when Ray walked into the house, a tired look on his face.

            He sat on the couch heavily, smiling tiredly at Ryan when he jumped up beside him. “I couldn’t find him,” he said once Ryan had settled down beside him. “There’s not a trace of the Vagabond anywhere.”

            Ryan eyed Ray who wasn’t even looking at him. He was absently petting him, eyes glazed over and looking exhausted. Why the fuck did Ray care?

            “I know it’s kind of stupid, the guy doesn’t even talked to me,” Ray said, eyes snapping back into focus. “He doesn’t talk to anyone, actually. But he was fun, ya know?”

            Uh, no. He had no fucking clue. Please continue. “He--sometimes we’d go riding on a motorcycle and just, shoot some place up.”

            Oh yeah, he liked doing those. He did them with Jeremy too. The others were too dangerous. He liked going with Ray the most. He bet the three of them would be really fucking fun. “And he could sign. I mean. I can only sign because of--“ Ray gestured awkwardly, “Reasons.”

            Panic attacks. Would Ray bring up--? “One time,” Ray laughed awkwardly, smiling pained in the distance. “I was panicking and he knew what to do. He helped me through it, signing numbers at me. He was really gentle.”

            Ryan looked up at Ray and watched the smile on his face go through about a million different emotions. “I like him, in a, I’d totally fuck that then cuddle kind of way but he probably just decided to skip town.”

            Ray…liked him? In a romantic way? Ryan froze as Ray laughed and held his head in his hands. “Wow, I sound pathetic?”

            No. No, no. Ray definitely wasn’t pathetic. Ryan’s heart beat hard and that image of Edgar getting ahold of the kids flashed in his mind again. He needed to get out of here. He needed to protect them.

            Ray deep sighed and smiled at Ryan. “You know what? Forget him. He’s just--the Vagabond. He wouldn’t like the kids.” Like the kids? He was realizing in this moment that he could easily love them. “He always seemed like the kind to just up and leave if he wanted to.”

            That…wasn’t wrong. But he loved it there, with the crew. He’d gone through a hundred cities but Los Santos was the one he liked the most.

            Ray took a deep breath, rubbed his face and plastered a smile on his face just in time for the kids to pound into the house. Ryan watched Ray relax and laugh at the terrible jokes his kids made. As Ray disappeared into the kitchen, James watched after him while Rosa set up the next game.

            “Hey Vaga?” James said softly, looking down at Ryan. “Is Papa okay?”

            Ryan blinked at James before hesitantly nodding. James smiled and pet his head before looking at Rosa. Ryan blinked at them and felt himself relax. Ray would be okay. He was a strong guy.

            “Here kitty, kitty,” Rosa cooed, holding her hand out to Ryan. Huffing, he walked over James and sat down in Rosa’s lap. Rosa giggled and pet his head. “You’re big.”

            “He’s an alpha male,” James said, pushing away Ryan’s tail which was smacking him.

            “Is there a difference?” Rosa said, tilting her head as James shrugged.

            “Don’t know, that’s just what Sarah said,” James said, turning back to the game. Rosa was careful not to crush Ryan under her own controller.

            “I thought you said Sarah doesn’t know anything,” Rosa said and Ryan grinned, purring loudly and closing his eyes.

            James snorted and the sounds of Kingdom Crashers filled the living room. “She doesn’t, but she had a cat book today and read it to me.”

            Rosa made a thoughtful noise and they focused on the TV for a moment. “He’s also really soft,” she said, petting his head suddenly. Ryan cracked his eyes open.

            “I think it’s all of the begging he does,” James said, laughing as Ryan smacked him with his tail again, “We’ve got to stop feeding him.”

            “Why? Papa doesn’t mind,” Rosa said, giggling as Ryan pressed his head into her stomach. “It makes him cuddly.”

            James probably shook his head, smiling faintly but Ryan’s eyes were closed again. He liked these kids. He pouted and followed after the kids grumpily when Ray called them in for diner.

            Ryan stared down at his surprisingly delicious, disgusting looking meal for a moment. He missed eating at a table and he really wanted to eat the entirety of one of Ray’s diners. James had looked up what foods he could and couldn’t have so he was missing out on some good shit.

            Huffing, he ate some of his mush before turning to snitch off of the kids. As he turned, a shadow in the sliding glass window caught his eye. He paused and stare at the curtain. A human shape was outlined against the setting sun and Ryan tensed. Had Edgar found him? How? He shouldn’t even be able to sense his life essence under Ray’s overwhelming magic.

            His eyes darted to the inch of glass under the curtain and saw shitty muddy boots. He relaxed only slightly. Edgar was a classy man but then who was standing outside the door? “Vaga?” James said and Ryan snapped to look at him before looking back at the door. The shadow and boots were gone and he felt the hair on his back rise.

            Hesitantly, he went over and started to beg. James smiled and gave him some turkey. Ryan ignored Ray subtly petting down his bottle brush tail as he ate. “What startled you?” Ray said softly when the kids went back into the living room. Ryan spared Ray a quick glance before watching the kids again, tail flicking nervously.

            The shadow didn’t return again as the night progressed, but Ryan didn’t stop staring at the door. Something in his inner cat (which he was regretful to admit he had) was frazzled. Ray tried to get him to come to bed with him a few times before eventually giving up and going to sleep. Ryan didn’t move away from the coffee table, still staring at the sliding door.

            Ryan must have been sitting there for at least two hours before the door Ray usually kept unlocked suddenly slid open. Ryan stood, all of his hair standing on end as a greasy man in black clothing stepped into the house. He had a knife strapped to his hip but he never got the chance to even register that Ryan was even there before he suddenly had a face full of cat.

            His startled shouts were muffled against Ryan’s fur as sharp claws dug into his skin and slapping his hands away. He didn’t even reach for his knife as he struggled to even get a hold of Ryan who was hissing low and nasty.

            Trying to keep from being grabbed made gouging the man’s eyes out a little harder, but he managed as the man tripped over the coffee table and thankfully landed soundlessly on the couch. He opened his mouth to shout again and Ryan took the opportunity to slam his back feet into his mouth, slipping down his throat slightly.

            The man flailed and struggled to keep ahold of Ryan as he choked and gagged, his eyes bleeding as Ryan tried to get a good hold of his eye ball. A choked scream left the man as Ryan managed to rip one eye from its socket. Blood spurted Ryan’s fur and the couch.

            With snarl, he took a risk and sunk his teeth into the man’s other eye. That one came out much easier and once he was bleeding out of both sockets and finally beginning to suffocate. Slowly, he man stopped moving and Ryan refused to move until the heartbeat he could still faintly feel faded away.

            He was breathing heavily when he freed his legs from the man’s throat and dropped to the floor where the eyes were. He stared at the dull blue eyes for a moment before pushing one under the couch.

            Scooping the other up in his mouth, he spared the corpse one last look before prancing away. That’d teach the fuck for trying to hurt his family.

            Ray wasn’t too happy to be woken up by Ryan jumping onto him. He was less happy when Ryan spat the eye at him. He stared at the gift in horror. “Where did you get this?” he hissed at Ryan who meowed innocently because he was a shit. “Are you covered in blood?”

            After leaving and entering the room multiple times, he got Ray to follow him to the living room. Ray stared down at the body in shock only in a t-shirt and boxers. Ryan pointedly didn’t look at Ray’s ass this time. There was a dead body to get rid of before the kids got up in a few hours.

            “Dear god,” Ray breathed a laugh, running his hand through his hair. “You live up to your name.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and meowed at Ray, nodding to the body when he looked down at him. Ray snorted and laughed. “What? Want me to hide it?”

            Ryan rolled his eyes again as Ray shook his head and raised his hand. Ryan watched in awe as the rose bushes from Ray’s garden lifted themselves from the ground and walked into the house. They grabbed the body and buried it under the garden. Roots immediately dug into his body.

            “Hey, wait a second, where’s his other eye?” Ray said as he tossed the one Ryan gave him into the shallow grave.

            Ryan blinked slowly up at Ray who groaned and glared at him. “I’d better not find that later.” Ryan smirked and waltzed back into the house, Ray cursing after him.

            He was about to go lay down on Ray’s bed when he was suddenly scooped up into his arms. He hissed and struggled. He didn’t not like being picked up.

            “Calm down,” Ray cooed to him. “You’re covered in blood.”        

            Ryan huffed and let Ray rub him down with a wash cloth. He was grateful for Ray also wiping away the man’s mucus and spit on his legs. “Did you strangle him?” he said, wincing when Ryan just started at him. “Holy shit.”

            Once Ryan was clean, Ray set him on his bed before going to clean the couch. Huffing, Ryan sat in the warm spot Ray left when he got up. Ray pouted at him when he found him. He cracked an eye open and looked up at Ray. Slowly, he stood and stepped aside.

            Ray snorted and laid down. He tensed when Ryan immediately climbed onto his stomach and laid down. He stared down at him before smiling softly. “Thanks, Vaga,” he whispered.

            Ryan just purred in response and realized as Ray fell asleep, he’d do anything to keep them safe. Granted, he’d also do anything to be a little shit, especially when he drug out the other eye and started playing with it during breakfast.

            Ray snatched it up so quickly that he began to laugh as it was tossed outside. Ray shook his head and scooped him up. “Ha,” Ray smirked when Ryan glared at him.

            Begrudgingly, he pulled himself into Ray’s shoulders and settled himself there. The kids giggled and said their father looked like a real witch now.

 

            Ryan frowned as Ray hung up the phone and deep sighed. His tail swished unhappily. James and Rosa beside him frowned. The three of them were peaking over the back of the couch. Ryan had heard Ray get another call from Jeremy, probably about how the Vagabond had been missing for three weeks now.

            James noticed Ryan watching Ray over the back of the couch and sat up with him. Rosa followed soon after. Before Ray could turn and see them, they dropped back behind the couch. James and Rosa glanced at each other before their eyes lit up.

            “Come on Vaga,” Rosa whispered as they slid from the couch. “We’re going to give Papa a surprise.”

            Hesitantly, Ryan followed the kids down to the basement. He didn’t tend to go down there unless he was bored and the kids were down there. “What should we make?” James said as he sat in the purple chair at the art table.

            “Flowers!” Rosa said as she dropped into the green chair. “I learned in class!”

            Ryan jumped up onto the table and watched Rosa awkwardly show James how to make paper roses. He smiled as James brightened up and said they needed colored paper. They both deflated when they realized they didn’t have any.

            Ryan looked over at the small paint jar Rosa must have left out. Glancing in, he was surprised to see that the paint was still wet.

            Hesitant because he’d know he’d need help cleaning himself later, Ryan dipped his paw into the blue paint and slapped his paw on the paper in front of James, splashing him in paint.

            The kids jumped and stared at Ryan with surprise before giving him a giant smile. He had meant to have them paint, but they instead got out more paints and covered their hands, and therefore their entire bodies, in paint.

            “Great idea Vaga!” Rosa said cheerfully as she pushed a paper covered in multicolored hand prints over to him.

            Ryan huffed and stepped onto the page, walking in a circle before getting off. He purred when Rosa giggled. James was less of a mess, tongue poking past his lips as he carefully cut the paper to make the roses.

            “They’re pretty,” James said, holding up his rose proudly. Ryan shook his head as Rosa started on another page. “How many should we make?”

            Rosa pause before pursing her lips. “How much is our ages added together?” she said, turning to look at James.

            James blinked at here before his eyes glazed over. “Twenty three,” he said after a moment, frowning when Rosa brightened.

            “Twenty three sounds good!” Rosa said, focusing back on painting more.

            Ryan and James shared distressed looks before sighing and resigning themselves to their fates. This was for Ray after all.

            Ray was about to go searching for all of them when they finally finished. “Oh my god,” Ray laughed when they ran up the stairs, all of them coated in paint. Ryan purred as Ray took the bouquet of flowers nearly tearfully.

            Laughing wetly, he subtly wiped his eyes and hugged the kids. “Don’t be sad, papa,” Rosa whispered as she hugged Ray tightly.

            “We don’t know what’s wrong, but it’ll be okay!” James said, nearly squeezing the life from his father.

            Ray laughed and his eyes began to turn red as he pressed his face into their shoulders. “I love you two,” he sighed, sitting back and smiling at them both.

            He wiped his eyes then laughed when he realize he was now also splattered with paint. Ryan meowed and they all looked at him. Ray’s eyes widened before he laughed. “You two? I bet this was your idea, wasn’t it?”

            Ryan snorted as the kids nodded and Ray laughed. They all ended up in a bath together, even a very grumpy Ryan who hated how his wet fur felt. The kids laughed as he shook himself off.

            Ray shook his head, scooping Ryan up into a towel from where he sat beside the bathtub. “There you are,” he said as he gently dried Ryan’s fur.

            Ryan huffed then purred loudly, snuggling into Ray’s warmth. Ray kept him bundled up until the kids needed to get out of the bath. Ray ordered pizza for diner and they sat on the couch with Ryan draped over Ray’s shoulders.

            “Thank you,” Ray said softly once the kids were tucked in bed and Ray was following a trotting Ryan to the living room. Ryan couldn’t remember when he started to join in at story time, but he like sitting on Rosa’s or James’s lap listening to Ray tell a story.

            Ryan looked back at Ray who smiled sadly down at him. “For helping them, for--fuck. I donno. Passing out and being there for my kids to find.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before standing on his back paws, reaching up for Ray to pick him up. With a puffed laugh, Ray scooped Ryan up and hugged him gently. “I miss him,” Ray said eventually, voice slightly horse. “No one can find him. Geoff thinks he just…left.”

            Ryan purred as loud as he could, claws digging in lightly to his shirt. What he wouldn’t give to tell Ray he was right fucking there. “It--we weren’t friends or anything. I just--I don’t even know why I liked him.”

            Ray dropped onto the couch and pressed his face into Ryan’s fur. “Fuck him,” he spat before shaking but not crying. Ryan ground his sharp teeth together. For the first time in a while, he remembered that he needed to leave. Become human again so he could bury Edgar deeper and then hold Ray back and carry the kids around on his shoulders and read them stories and help with homework. So he could eat Ray’s food without begging for it or sit with him in his garden and just watch him for hours.

            Ryan closed his eyes and just snuggled up to Ray. He wondered if hugs and pets felt as good when he was human as they did when he was a cat.

            Ray fell asleep on the couch, Ryan curled up on his chest. He stayed awake a bit longer then finally fell asleep, trying to come up with a plan.

            He woke to the door slamming closed. He jerked upright, looking around rapidly. He didn’t hear the kids or Ray. And searching came up empty. How the fuck did they leave without him noticing? Stupid cat naps.

            Sighing, he jumped up onto the couch. Realistically, they must have just left and Ray was probably needed by the crew so he wouldn’t be back. He could search for a way to get the address, but his only option of jumping over the fence was cut off by the closed sliding door that was now always locked.

            So he sat there brain storming on how to just unlatch the door for a few hours when the door slammed opened and closed again. Ryan jumped to his feet and leapt over the back. Ray being home meant the possibility of going outside and--was that blood he smelled?

            He whipped around the corner and found Ray leaning heavily against the front door, holding his side. A knife was sticking out of his side and Ryan’s heart dropped out of his chest.

            “Fuck,” Ray hissed as he pushed himself up and stumbled towards the kitchen. Ryan darted in before him, clawing uselessly at the cupboard door where the first aid kits was.

            Ray laughed breathlessly before wincing in pain, sinking to the ground. The blood on his hands slipped on the door before it was finally open. Ryan tried to drag it out but he wasn’t big or strong enough. God damnit. He was useless like this!

            “Calm down, Vaga,” Ray grit out as he dug through the first aid kit. “Get me the dish towel.”

            Ryan launched himself at the towel hanging from the rack on the stove. He dropped it in Ray’s lap, stepping in blood and making red foot prints all over the kitchen as he paced, wishing beyond anything that he could do something.

            Ray fumbled with his phone for a moment, dialing the crew doctor. Ryan watched helplessly, body aching as Ray ripped the knife out and pressed the towel against his side. He told the doctor his address to get him there to help and Ryan barely heard his only opportunity to fix this stupid mess.

            He was too focused on Ray stopping the bleeding and wondering if his fur could soak up more blood than that towel. The doctor hung up and Ray slammed his head back against the cupboards, face twisted in pain.

            Ryan found himself meowing pitifully, snatching some of the gauze pads from the kit and pressing his head against Ray’s until he took them. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” Ray breathed as he pressed the gauze against his side before slamming the towel against his side again.

            Ryan didn’t stop meowing and bumping Ray’s head until the doctor came. “What the fuck happened?” Burnie hissed, frowning at Ray’s shaky patch job.

            “Got stabbed during a deal,” Ray grunted, petting Ryan’s head and getting his fur stained with blood and coating his hand in the fur lost to the stress.

            Burnie shook his head and quickly set to work. Ray was cleaned and sewed up in no time. “You’re lucky,” Burnie said as he helped Ray to the couch, slapping a bottle of pain pills into his hand. “It missed your organs.”

            “Yay!” Ray said with a crooked smile. Burnie snorted, jumping when Ryan hissed at him before darting onto the couch to sit on Ray’s lap.

            Shaking his head, he took the time to clean up most of the blood and mess in the kitchen. Ray chuckled as Ryan pressed his head against his, still chattering.

            “Vaga, please,” Ray laughed, pressing a fond kiss to the top of Ryan’s head. “I’m okay.”

            Ryan went to meow again when the same pain that filled him when he transformed into a cat hit him in a flash. Before he knew it, Ray was gasping and he was opening his eyes to a much different world.

            He was…completely naked…on Ray’s couch…He was human! “Take it easy Ray!” Burnie said as he left, not even looking back.

            Ray and Ryan stared at each other in shock as the door close. “Who the fuck are you?!” Ray nearly screeched when the door finally closed.

            Ryan winced and awkwardly tried to scurry back while covering his junk. “Uh--I’m uh. I was your cat? But before that I was Vagabond?”

            Ryan smiled awkwardly, heat pounding harder and harder as Ray stared at him, jaw dropped. “YOU’RE WHAT?!” Ray shouted and Ryan winced.

            “Ray, please. You’ve been stabbed. Calm down,” Ray said, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Oh, he could not do this naked.

            “Calm down?! Calm down?! My cat just turned into a man who’s apparently the dude I’ve been crusHING ON AND WHO I’VE TOLD I’VE BEEN CRUSHING ON!” Ray’s voice rapidly rose in pitch and Ryan groaned.

            “Look I--I’m going to get clothes on and we can do this calmly?” Ryan said, hesitantly standing.

            Ray stared at him with a completely red face and completely tense. Ryan sighed when he didn’t even nod and just snapped his fingers quickly. He sighed in relief when a t-shirt and comfortable jeans appeared on his body. God he missed clothes and magic.

            Ray hadn’t moved much, still staring up at Ryan, stunned. “Ray?” Ryan said softly as he slowly sat. “I can explain.”

            “You’d fucking better!” Ray said, suddenly back in reality and glaring at Ryan.

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face, leaning back against the couch. “I--when I was younger a master wizard discovered I had a lot of magic in me and took me in. Well, the older I got the more of an asshole he was and when I couldn’t take his abuse anymore, I buried him six feet under in a coffin covered in about a thousand seals, one for every year he lived.” Ryan laughed at himself, refusing to look at Ray.

            “After that, I taught myself magic and became a mercenary since it paid so well. Then Geoff hired me and about three weeks ago, Edgar, the master wizard? He managed to free himself finally and turned me into a cat and before he could finish what he wanted, your kids apparently showed up and shot him in the knee which is fucking hilarious, by the way,” Ryan rushed out, risking a glance at Ray who was staring blankly at him. “And uh. I didn’t know how to break the spell? And I couldn’t talk? And I--I’m safe here and I like it here so I couldn’t really escape to get to my apartment? I couldn’t risk Edgar finding me? Since I have no idea where I am?”

            Ray blinked slowly as Ryan continued to ramble about being a cat. He stopped short when Ray suddenly laughed. “My--My James shot a master wizard in the knee?” he choked out, holding his probably aching side as he laughed. “Oh my god!”

            Ryan stared at Ray in shock before smiling softly. “Yeah, he did,” he said softly, before reaching out and making Ray sit back. “Careful, you’re side’s still fucked up.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan before grinning. “You know what broke your spell?” Ryan raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Ray smiled, shaking his head. “I kissed you. We’re in a fucked up Disney film.”

            Ryan opened his mouth, stopped himself, and then laughed. “Yes, yes we are,” he chuckled, leaning back and sitting with their shoulder’s touching. “So you believe me?”

            “It’s your eyes,” Ray said, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen eyes that blue before.”

            Ryan snorted and rested his head on top of Ray’s and yeah. This was almost better than when he was a cat. He felt heat suddenly on his shoulder and Ray’s head was gone. “Oh god I told you how much I’m crushing on you,” he gasped, looking at Ryan with wide eyes.

            Ryan blinked before laughing and letting himself follow his impulses. He cupped Ray’s cheek and pulled him close, their lips brush. “Can I kiss you?” he breathed.

            Ray let out a squeak then nodded, smacking their foreheads together. Ryan laughed and ignored the pain and just kissed him. Ray melted into him, reaching up to curl his fingers into his shirt. “How could I have not known?” Ray breathed when they parted. “I can feel your magic now.”

            “Being a cat kind of represses that,” Ryan panted, rubbing his thumb under Ray’s eye. “Is that what you’re really thinking right now?”

            “Shut up,” Ray snorted, kissing Ryan again. Ryan happily kissed back, tilting his head so their noses weren’t awkwardly rubbing together.

            When they parted Ray laughed at Ryan’s goofy smile. “What?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow when Ray shook his head.

            “You’re just--handsome and cute,” Ray said, smiling softly up at Ryan. He suddenly tensed. “Dear god, what am I going to tell the kids?”

            “The truth?” Ryan said raising an eyebrow. He pouted when Ray snorted and patted his chest.

            “Not about you, about my stab wound,” Ray said, gently placing his hand over his side. “They know about magic, remember? I’d rather not tell them I was stabbed.”

            “I’ll do it, everything,” Ryan said without hesitation. “Say it’s to pay you back for taking care of me--and--I want to.”

            Ray’s eyes widened before his face twisted. Ryan smiled and kissed his forehead. “You’re forgetting, I’ve been here for three months. I--you don’t have to worry about me not liking the kids. I adore them.”

            Ray almost looked like he wanted to cry before he laughed and pressed his forehead against Ryan’s shoulder. “Yeah, okay,” he breathed.

            Ryan smiled happily and left Ray to rest on the couch before cleaning up all of the blood. He just finished when the kids burst into the house. They stopped short when they saw Ryan, eyes narrowing.

            “Uh, hey!” Ryan said, realizing that he now had to talk to the kids which he had never done before.

            “James! Rosa!” Ray said, appearing beside Ryan, standing despite Ryan insisting he rested. “I want you to meet Vaga.”

            The kids looked between an awkward Ryan and a grinning Ray for a moment. “Our cat was actually a guy?” Rosa suddenly gasped.

            “No, I was always a guy,” Ryan chuckled, smiling as the kid’s eyes grew wide. “I was just turned into a cat.”

            There was silence. “Cool,” James said, grinning brightly at Ryan, eyes sparkling in admiration.

            Ray laughed and shooed the kids into the kitchen, telling them an abridged version of Ryan’s story, including how Ryan buried his master alive. Ryan started on a complicated diner, utensils floating around the room as he cooked.

            “What are you even making?” Ray laughed as a bowl floated past him. The kids watched in wonder.

            “A traditional meal of western wizards,” Ryan said as he turned and frowned at Ray. “Haven’t you ever had one?”

            “Nope, I never had a master,” Ray said, leaning his cheek against his palm. “I don’t even know any spells.”

            Ryan stared at Ray for a long moment before taking his hand and pressing his fingers against his lips. “You are officially the most powerful wizard I have ever met.”

            “Woah!” Rosa gasped, bouncing in her seat. “Go Papa!”

            “What about your master?” James said, tilting his head to the side.

            “Even Edgar needed to learn spells at some time,” Ryan said, smiling down at Ray who was blushing. “But your father can wield magic without the need. I’ve never heard of that happening.”

            Ray rolled his eyes when Ryan kissed his fingers, smiling bashfully as the kids shared looks. “Does that mean we could have magic?” James said slowly, eyes brightening when Ryan nodded.

            “Oh, of course, plenty of it.” Ryan let Ray’s hand go to turn back to diner. “I could certainly teach you, with Ray’s permission, of course.”

            Ray chuckled when both James and Rosa gave Ray pitiful, begging looks. “I don’t see why not.”

            The kids cheered and Ryan smiled, focusing on diner. Ray dismissed the kids from cleaning up once diner was finished. They ran off to the living room to play games as Ryan insisted on doing the dishes by magic to sit with Ray at the table.

            “So, she dumped them on me and left,” Ray sighed, smiling into the living room where the kids were playing kingdom crashers again. “Best thing to ever happen to me.”

            “You had sex twice and just, kids popped out? You have some potent sperm,” Ryan snorted, smiling when Ray laughed then frowned when he winced.

            “I’m okay,” Ray said, waving away Ryan’s concern. “And you’re not wrong.”

            Ryan chuckled and stared at Ray’s hand on the table. Hesitantly, he rested his hand on top of Ray’s, feeling giddy when Ray tangled their fingers. “Why still be a mercenary?”

            Ray wrinkled his nose and sighed. “Well, like you said. It pays well and kids are not cheap. Sides, I enjoy working with the crew.”

            Ryan nodded and squeezed Ray’s hands. “Sounds about right.” They shared smiles before Ray opened his mouth. Before he could utter a word, they both tensed, a heavy magic settled on their shoulders.

            “Is that,” Ray breathed, pushing himself to his feet.

            “Get the kids and hide,” Ryan snarled, standing and turning toward the front door where the magic was spilling into the house, “I’ll--“

            “Do nothing without me,” Ray snapped, glaring at Ryan before grabbing his hand again and dragging him into the living room. “James, Rosa? I need to make a cake.”

            James and Rosa stared at Ray with wide eyes for only a second before scrambling off of the couch and running down the hall. “Where--“ Ryan began but Ray hushed him.

            “There’s a hidden room under James’s room,” Ray said before waving for Ryan to head for the door. “It’s got plants down there I keep alive with spare magic so it’s not possible for him to find it.”

            Ryan stared at Ray in shock. “How much magic do you have?” he said as he hesitantly headed for the door, their hands still linked.

            “I have no fucking clue,” Ray snorted, glaring at the door once it was within sight. “But I guess we’re about to find out.”

            Ryan frowned and made sure to stand a bit in front of Ray as he threw the door open. Edgar glared down at him, standing perfectly fine despite being shot. “So this is where those damn children brought you,” he sneered, glaring at their joined hands. “And it seems you found yourself a powerful wizard to hide you.”

            “Hey, asshole,” Ray snapped, stepping beside Ryan, glaring up at Edgar. “Do _not_ insult my kids.”

            Edgar sneered and opened his mouth. Before he could speak or Ryan could react, there were plants wrapped around Edgar, pinning his arms to his sides and tightening around his throat. “And do not even think of uttering a spell.”

            Both Edgar and Ryan looked at Ray in shock as his eyes faintly glowed green. “Holy shit,” Ryan breathed, squeezing Ray’s hand.

            Ray squeezed his hand back and smirked as something like fear sparked in Edgar’s eyes. “What’s the matter? Not used to being bested?”

            “Ray, we should take this out back,” Ryan said softly, seeing a car zoom past the house. Ray shrugged and turned on his heels. Edgar was floated in as Ryan hesitantly closed the front door.

            “What a powerful green wizard you are,” Edgar managed to croak out as Ray took them to the back yard. “You’re energy is pouring all over this place.”

            “It can do other things if you don’t fucking shut up,” Ray snapped, eyes glowing brighter.

            Ryan frowned and grabbed Ray’s shoulders. “Ray, come back to me,” he said softly, squeezing his shoulders and smile in relief when the glow faded.

            “But you have no control,” Edgar hissed with a smug smile.

            Ryan snapped his head around and his eyes glowed red, words slipping out from under his breath. Ray’s brow furrowed as Edgar scowled. The vines began to glow as red letters burned into them.

            “What do you think Ray, will he feed your plants well?” Ryan said, turning to grin at Ray, eyes still glowing.

            Ray blinked at Ryan before smirking. “They’ll devour his energy, that’s for certain,” he said, smirking as Edgar’s eyes widened and he began to wiggle, “I’ll bury him deep, the beds are already a little crowded.

            “You--!” Edgar began but a vine suddenly grew longer, slamming down his throat. He choke as the ground opened up. Ryan watched Edgar get consumed with roots and dirt before finally disappearing under perfectly green grass.

            He snorted and laughed, hugging Ray tightly as his legs gave out. “That was finally too much?” Ryan said, as they both sank to the ground.

            “Nah, I just--man that was a head rush,” Ray laughed, leaning against Ryan’s chest. “Can you teach me too? I could wreck shit.”

            “Yes, yes you could,” Ryan laughed, kissing his temple before scooping him up into his arms and carrying himself. “Let’s get the kids.”

            James was holding an angrily crying Rosa when they opened the hatch in James’s closet. Ray hugged them instantly and Ryan ended up carrying all three of them to the living room.

            They watched a movie until the kids started to doze off. Despite being half asleep already, they demanded a story and Ryan volunteered the story he had been working on since he joined story time weeks ago.

            “Come on,” Ray whispered, interrupting Ryan mid-story. “They’re asleep. You can finish tomorrow.”

            Ryan smiled sheepishly and followed Ray from the room. Ray went right into his own room and Ryan paused before the door way. “Uh, I can sleep on the couch, or, uh. Leave.”

            “Ryan, just today I’ve been stabbed, learned my cat is my missing crush, and that I and maybe my kids are very, very powerful wizards, and killed a master wizard by feeding him to my garden,” Ray snorted, sitting heavily on his bed. “I’m tired, swore, and I want you to fucking sleep beside me so we can cuddle.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before laughing lightly and walking into the room. His jeans turned into sweats as he walked over and sat on the side of the bed with his furry pillow. Ray grinned and cuddled up on his good side the instant Ryan laid down.

            Hesitantly, Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray and took a deep breath. Man he was touch starved. He never wanted to ever let go. As he pressed his nose into Ray’s hair, his mind demanded to remind him that he need to call Geoff tomorrow. A softer part of him realized he’d be able to scoop the kids into his arms properly as they got ready for school.

            Smiling, his mind slowly faded into the fog of sleep and he left for all of those thoughts for tomorrow when he woke up with Ray still in his arms.


	128. Heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, who saw Ryan's dick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's literally all I got as a prompt...
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Wait, who saw Ryan’s dick?”

            “Ah, there’s Ray,” Geoff snorted, not looking up from the script while Trevor shook his head.

            “About time you showed up, this is the dress rehearsal!” Trevor said, frowning when Ray just shrugged.

            “Traffic was terrible,” Ray said as he scurried up onto the stage where the other actors were already in costume. Ryan was shifting the pack in his pants awkwardly, face nearly entire cherry red.

            “You walk!” Trevor shouted after him with a laugh as Ray flipped him off.

            “It was Gavin,” Lindsey said when Ray met her just behind the curtain. “He walked into the changing room not realizing Ryan was in there putting his cup on.”

            Ray snorted and laughed as Lindsey pushed him into the dressing room. “Shit, seriously?”

            “Not jealous?” Lindsey said, raising an eyebrow as Ray took the bright white underpants she handed him.

            “Fuck no, he has a great dick,” Ray snorted as he headed for the dressing room. “Everyone should know why it’s my favorite seat.”

            As Lindsey burst out laughing, Ryan poked his head into the dressing room, pouting. “I’d prefer if shit like that would stay between us,” he said as Ray disappeared into the dressing room with a laugh.

            “Are you okay?” Ray said as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into a corner.

            “Yeah?” Ryan said, poking at the bright red curtain separating the room from the mirrors and make up stands.

            “Do you want me to punch Gavin?” Ray said as he hopped on one foot to get his pants off without taking off his shoes.

            “No? I mean, I kind of slapped him?” Ryan said, smiling when Ray snorted out a laugh.

            “Then it’s all good,” Ray said, scowling down at his own cup. “Why am I wearing a cup again?”

            “Makes your dick bigger once you’re just in your tighty whities,” Lindsey said and Ray rolled his eyes.

            He yelped when the curtain was pushed aside for a second before closing, Ryan grinning at him. “What?” Ray pouted at Ryan.

            “Nothing,” Ryan said idly, stooping to grab Ray’s clothes. “You need help there?”

            “No sex in the dressing room!” Lindsey shouted before Ray could respond. They both laughed as she started to make gagging noises.

            Ryan kissed Ray’s cheek before slipping from the room. Ray shook his head and finished getting into his costume. Once he stepped out, Lindsey slapped make-up onto his face then she and Ryan both dragged him out and onto stage.

            “Alright!” Trevor said once he saw them. “We’re doing the first dress rehearsal. Please feel free to add anything or improv what you want.”

            With a series of grumbles and nods, they actors fled the stage minus Meg who really did make a great Veronica.

            Ray watched from off stage, waiting for his cue to go out and pretend to beat people up and be generally an asshole. Heathers was one of his favorite musicals and, despite being put out that he wasn’t JD like he wanted, at least he was still a major role.

            Both he and Ryan had auditioned for JD but Trevor and Geoff thought they would make good jocks. It was actually kind of funny since Ray was so short and Ryan was so tall. Honestly, he was glad they were paired together. Not only was Ryan hot, but he agreed to make the jocks as gay as possible.

            Their chemistry upon meeting was great to begin with but as rehearsals and practicing together continued, they started to date and they just began that much better, according to everyone else anyway. Meg and Gavin, who somehow managed to be JD, both agreed that they kind of stole the show.

            Ryan was Ram, because he was taller and it made sense for some of the chorography although they shifted more lines to Ray because he was the better singer. As Ray slammed the empty lunch tray out of Meg’s hands, freezing with the ugliest look on his face, he heard a few people laugh and Meg almost crack up.

            They managed and as they continued on and Ryan slapped Lindsey’s tray out of her hands, he tried to pull a funnier face that actually managed to make Meg break. They had to restart, Meg begging them to tone it down, just a tiny bit.

            They behaved themselves fairly well until Mica, their Heather Chandler, handed them the note. Ryan nodded in understanding for a moment before Ray nearly leaped into him trying to get the note from his hands and awkwardly pretended to also be disgusted.

            The fight scene was Ray’s favorite. As Candy Store played, Ray bounced between his feet, grinning as Gavin gave them an apologetic look. Ryan waved him off, rubbing the small of Ray’s back to try and get him to calm down.

            Despite most of the fight scene being frozen, all three of them insisted on making it longer. So, in slow motion, as Meg sang, artfully walking around the fight, Gavin would pretend to punch them and they would mostly miss their shots only to be dragged into being kicked. Near the end of the fight, Ray was running out of ideas as he slowly fell on the ground.

            Before he could think too much, Gavin was dragging him closer and mocking kicking him in the dick. Ray curled into a ball, rolling toward the audience as Gavin did the same to Ryan who just managed to stand in time for him to be thrown onto Ray just as the song ended.

            “Holy shit,” Ray laughed behind the scenes, leaning against Ryan.

            “Sorry!” Gavin said in passing as he rushed to run around the back of the stage to push the rolling counter for the Seven Eleven.

            Geoff appeared beside them as Gavin sang Freeze your Brain. “Ready, son?” he said, patting Ray on the back.

            “Sure thing, dude,” Ray said, grinning when Geoff snorted.

            Jack chuckled as he rushed up to them, panting slightly from trying to change out of the awkward principle costume and into the more awkward fishing costume. “I hate how nothing has Velcro,” Jack sighed before dragging Geoff to the other side of the stage.

            Ray and Ryan pulled their jackets off and tossed them side in time to go out and get roughed up by their ‘Dads’. The party was Ray’s least favorite part mainly because Mica always launched herself at him and he always just managed to catch her and stay on his feet.

            “I hate it when you do that,” Ray puffed out as Mica locked her ankles behind his back, their foreheads pressed together.

            “Oh, you’re wearing a cup,” she snorted as Ryan sang behind him, his cue was soon.

            “I’m more afraid of dropping us both off the stage,” he shot back before singing the majority of the rest of the song.

            He wrapped his arms around different men and women as he sang. His eyes lit up when Ryan returned with the piñata. After suggesting some terrible things and scarring the poor papier Mache pig for life, they threw it away and hung drunkenly off of each other until Ryan had to run off after some freshmen.

            As Meg and Gavin basically had sex on stage, Ray and Ryan both scooped their jackets up. “Ready for the gay?” Ray said, smirking when Ryan laughed.

            “Oh hell yeah, want to actually kiss this time before falling over?” Ryan said, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist.

            “Sure, see how that goes,” Ray said, leaning back against Ryan as they waited for Blue to begin.

            Despite neither of them never being drunk before in their lives, they were fairly good at acting like they had. Ray laid on the ground giggling and babbling to himself while Meg talked to Kidn in their cardboard car.

            “Veeeeronicaaaaa!” Ray said, voice cracking as he stood for only about ten seconds before falling and getting back up again, “I waited like--uh--ten beers for you!” he said, holding up eight fingers before face planting.

            As the song began he slapped his hands and legs against the stage. Ryan eventually pulled him to his feet as he started to sing, they leaned heavily against each other as they thrusted their hips and grabbed their crotches.

            Meg awkwardly moved away from them as Ray slumped against her shoulder and Ryan tried to hug both of them, fingers barely managing to snag on either of their jackets. She managed to slip out under their arms and they ended up smacking into each other.

            Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray and rubbing his cheek against Ray’s head. They had to separate for most of the dancing, but at the end of the song as Meg fled from the stage, Ray held his arms up and just fell into Ryan’s arm, afraid they’d actually fall over for a moment when he caught him and nearly fell over.

            As they sang the last notes, they both stare longingly into each other’s eyes before kissing for like half a second before pushing apart and falling flat on their backs, arms and legs spread out.

            “OH MY GOD!” Trevor shouted as Kidn and Steph lost their shit in the car. “That’s staying in!”

            Ray and Ryan laughed as they scrambled to their feet and got off of the stage. “Sorry!” Ray said as they nearly ran right into Meg off stage.

            “You alright?” Ryan panted, smiling when she hugged them before heading for the edge of the curtain.

            “You’re fine! You don’t need to apologize every time!” Meg laughed before running out on stage.

            Gavin gave them a thumbs up before meandering onto stage. “Hate this part,” Ray sighed as he shook his arms out.

            “It’s short,” Ryan said, ruffling Ray’s hair as the music started up.

            As they left the stage for Gavin and Meg’s emotional scene, they both squeezed her shoulder in the dark for the background dancers to flee.

            “I have an idea,” Ryan said as they ran around the back of the stage, careful not to upset the curtain hanging from the rafters.

            “What?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow as a phone was shoved into his arms.

            “You’ll see,” Ryan said, tossing the football back one of the stage crew tried to give him back at them.

            Ray chuckled and shrugged, stepping out right in time for the phone sound affect to go off. As he answered in his best douche bag voice, he suddenly had Ryan draped over him.

            Meg’s eyes blew wide for half a second before she forced herself to look away. Ray felt himself bush as Ryan tugged at his pants, surprised he even fucking remembered his lines. Trevor’s jaw was dropped as he watched them.

            “Dude! Free pussy!” Ray said, turning into Ryan slightly who kept his arm curled around his waist.

            “And we didn’t have to buy it a pizza? Punch it in!” Ryan said, grinning manically as he held his fist out to Ray without removing his arm.

            Ray laughed and punched Ryan’s hand a little harder than needed before he was pulled off stage. Ray slapped Ryan’s shoulders once behind the curtain. “Asshole!” he said as Ryan squeezed him lightly.

            A moment later they were back on stage, spot light nearly blinding them as they spoke in monotone, Ryan’s arm still tight around Ray’s waist.

            “That’s all staying in!” Trevor shouted over the music as they disappeared once more.

            Ray rolled his eyes as Ryan laughed. “Are you wearing the easy off pants?” he said as they got ready to be shot.

            “Nope, you?” Ray said, unbuttoning his pants.

            “Yep,” Ryan smirked when Ray pouted. “It’ll be awkward and funny.”

            “Not too awkward I hope,” Ray mumbled as they walked out, giggling and eyeing Meg up. As he expected, Ryan was pant-less, laughing awkwardly as Ray tried to hope out of his pants. “I’ve got this!” he panted, triumphantly holding his pants up before tossing them aside.

            “Oh boy,” Meg smirked as Ray rubbed his hands together, bumping shoulders with Ryan. “On the count of three.”

            Ray had to admit, Ryan was really good at acting like he was shot. He also had to admit that his socks were way too slippery on the stage. His scramble to stand when he appeared on the upper part of the stage wasn’t fake as his knees burned from his feet slipping out right from under him.

            Again, as he fell, his foot slipped and he nearly rolled right onto the main part of the stage. Ryan scooped him up as the got off stage, frowning worriedly at him. “You okay?”

            “Yep, I’m good,” Ray laughed breathlessly, leaning against Ryan and shivering in the breeze whipping through the theatre.

            As they walked to the back of the stage to rise up in the hole in the upper stage, Ryan draped his actual jacket over Ray’s shoulders. They stood, waiting for their cue, rubbing the goose bumps from their arms.

            Ray made sure to drop the jacket as they went up a few steps to lean against the scenery. “Stop it!” Meg shouted at them and they froze in their rather pathetic slap fight to slowly sink down behind the scene with sheepish, guilty looks.

            Ray laughed lightly as Ryan scooped up the jacket and wrapped him up in it. They only had a few more scenes left. Their voices mixed well with Mica’s and being the closet was a bit awkward. He had to keep a straight face though when Gavin pocked punching Ryan in the dick a few times. How Ryan managed to not flinch was beyond him.

            Once they were done, Ryan handed him his pants before pulling his own on. Ray kept Ryan’s jacket on and they stayed shirtless just in case they needed them. Trevor was pretty happy with the show and Ray and Ryan were alright with everything they had done but the others wanted to go over the other scenes.

            They were in and out of the clothes about ten times as they went over various scenes. Particularly the ones where the other actors had a hard time keeping a straight face around them.

            “Alright! That’s it for today!” Trevor called and Ray and Ryan breathed in relief. They were in their underwear once more, Ray hugging Ryan’s jacket around him as he shivered.

            Ryan snorted when Ray didn’t give him jacket back when they were changed. “Guess you’ll just have to hold me,” Ray said when Ryan pouted at him.

            Rolling his eyes, Ryan grabbed Ray around the waist and peppered his face and neck with kisses. Ray laughed and pushed at his face.

            “Gross!” Meg said, wrinkling her nose as she grinned. “You two are terrible.”

            “Like you and Vav are any better,” Ray breathed as Ryan rested his chin on his shoulder.

            “You two are definitely worse,” Ryan said, chuckling when Gavin nearly tackled Meg to the ground.

            Leaving them be, they turned and walked out of the theatre, waving goodbye to a few other people. Ryan let Ray go just to tangle their fingers, smiling fondly when Ray swung their hands between them.

            “Games?” Ray said as they stepped out into the chill of the night.

            “Sure, want to order something or eat out?” Ryan said, digging his car keys from his pants pocket.

            “Eat in,” Ray groaned, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “I just want to wear sweats and cuddle on the couch or something.”

            “I’m down for that,” Ryan said, pausing to tilt Ray’s head up and kiss him sweetly. Ray smiled against him and squeezed his hand as they parted. “Come on.” He pulled Ray to the car, grinning as he laughed.


	129. Switching Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where your right eye is your natural color and the left is the color of your soulmates and it only changes back to normal when you both fall in love. When Ray finally gets a good look at the Vagabond’s eyes, he could have sworn his left brown eye matched his natural one, but Ray’s soulmate’s eye was blue and Vagabond’s natural one is green and he can’t help but be disappointed but Ryan just has heterochromia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Blue and brown stared back at Ray in the mirror. The right eye was a dark, earthy brown. Flecks of a dark green were barely visible as he blinked tiredly at himself. The right eye was a stunning blue that almost seemed to glow in the bathroom light. The bags under both eyes were the same, however. Faintly, as his hair dripped into his face and he shoved a tooth brush into his mouth, he wondered if his soulmate would get the bags too.

            Stifling a yawn so toothpaste foam didn’t dribble from his mouth, he squeezed his eyes closed. When he opened them again, the blue startled him, like it always did. In lower lights, the blue was darker, deeper, harsher, although it still glowed. In the light, it was soft and brilliant, almost blinding as it shined against his tan skin.

            He spat out the toothpaste and avoided looking himself in the eye as he finished getting ready for the day. He had intimidated quiet a number of people with that blue eye. He doubted he’d be just as scary without it.

            For the first time in a long time, he found himself wondering who his soulmate was. He paused with his t-shirt over his head. He hadn’t thought about his soulmate in years, since becoming a sniper. Actually.

            Blinking a few times, he shook his head and pulled his shirt all the way on. Who were they? Where they in the business? Where they a civilian? Had Ray already accidentally killed them? He had killed plenty people with one brown eye, it was a fairly common color after all.

            He supposed it didn’t really matter. Whoever they were would mostly likely be a liability or an enemy. Not everyone was as lucky as Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy, meeting when they all joined the same crew.

            Michael’s left eye had always fascinated Ray when they first met years before the crew. Half was a light brown bleeding into a faint green. When he saw Michael again, after his friend had joined the crew, he had only an all brown eye. Then Jeremy joined the crew shortly after Ray and they had found their third soulmate.

            They were sickingly cute and all of that shit. Ray knew better than to think he could be so lucky so he didn’t bother hoping. Instead, he watched Lindsey and Meg switch colors and Mica proudly declare she didn’t need to soulmate. Kidn was quieter about her single colored eyes, no one even knew who it was. Matt, Trevor, and Steph were just as tight lipped, but they surely knew each other’s soulmates. The three of them were pretty close.

            Geoff had Griffon, Jack had her wife Cati, then were was Ray. Only he and Mica were the only ones left, and Ray hadn’t really been looking. Mica was constantly going on how much she liked her own blue eye and didn’t want to lose it.

            Ray ran his hand through his hair before stuffing a beanie onto his head. Well, those were some useless thoughts. Sighing, he dragged his tired ass into the kitchen, dreading being up this fucking early. Just because they were getting a new guy for the crew did not mean Ray had to be awake to meet him but Geoff was insistent.

            “Hey Ray,” Jack said cheerfully, her brown eyes glittering in the kitchen light, “Hungry?”

            “Always,” Ray said without hesitation, sitting at the bar. He rested his chin in his palm as he watched the other lads try and keep each other awake. They were in a small pile on the couch, poor Jeremy almost falling off.

            Michael was already almost asleep while Gavin, who never really seemed to sleep, was poking him back awake. Smiling faintly, he shook his head and turned on the bar stool as Geoff walked into the room, nose buried in a book.

            “When’s the new guy coming?” Ray said as Geoff nearly ran into the fridge.

            “Soon,” Jack said when Geoff didn’t answer right away. “For fucks sake Geoff, put the book down!”

            Geoff shot Jack a glare over his book before finally sighing and setting it down. He pulled open the fridge and got out soda. There wasn’t any more alcohol in the house since Geoff decided to go sober. The entire crew wanted to help somehow so they even stopped going to bars and if they did, no one got booze. They almost made Geoff cry.

            “Hey, asshole,” Geoff said with a nod as he sat beside Ray. “About time you got up.”

            “I don’t sleep Geoff, you’re killing me making me get up so early,” Ray groaned, pouting slightly when Geoff snorted. “There isn’t even a heist to go on!”

            “There might be,” Geoff mumbled as he set his can down loudly, startling a dozing Jeremy off of the couch. He landed with a thud then a groan. “Vagabond’s a bit of a wild card.”

            Ray snorted and happily took the plate Jack held out to him. Geoff had been insistent on getting Vagabond in the crew since day one. It took him years and multiple other people recruited before he finally managed to just contact him.

            “You know, he was going to say no again until I told him you were on board,” Geoff said idly, reading once more.

            “Huh?” Ray said around the food in his mouth. “Why me?”

            Geoff wrinkled his nose at him as he shoved the old receipt into the book, snapping the covers closed. “Don’t know, he’s no doubt heard of you.”

            Ray shrugged and continued to shove food into his face. He had heard about the Vagabond way before he actually started sniping. Stories told of a mad man bent on destroying the world. Geoff talked about him like he was a normal dude who happened to murder a lot. Ray would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, a man like that could definitely be his soulmate.

            Ray held his plate out to Jack for more as Geoff got lost in his reading again. He was reading Game of Thrones again since the new season came out. Ray didn’t read a lot and he didn’t mind the show, but Geoff liked to point out all of the differences between the TV and book.

            Ray finished another plate and was begrudgingly helping Jack do the dishes when their door suddenly opened. “Vagabond!” Geoff said loudly before anyone could pull their guns. “Welcome! Could have just knocked, buddy.”

            A tall man in a black skull mask stood with his arms folded in front of the door. He glared down at Geoff and shrugged, the black leather jacket he was wearing squeaking.

            The lads managed to untangle themselves from the couch, Gavin running off to get the rest of the crew. Jack dried her hands on the dish towel slung over her shoulder, walking over and offering the Vagabond her hand. Ray just kept drying dishes.

            “Welcome to the crew,” Jack said, smiling sweetly and refusing to move her arm when the Vagabond didn’t even attempted to shake her hand.

            As the rest of the crew trudged into the room, Vagabond scanned each of them before leaning forward to glance into the kitchen, Jack’s hand awkwardly pressing into his shoulder.

            “Shake her hand, asshole,” Ray said when he felt a new stare of his back. “You’re not going anywhere until you do. And you’re being a huge dick.”

            There was the squeak of leather and then Jack returning to Ray side where he still hadn’t looked up from the plates he was drying. “Alright dicks,” Geoff said, waving Vagabond toward the rest of the crew. “This is our new guy, the Vagabond.”

            “Great,” Michael huffed, arms folded and leaning his head on Lindsey who was leaning against Meg who was leaning against Gavin while Jeremy leaned on Michael. None of them were awake enough for Gavin. “Can we go back to fucking sleep?”

            “It’s just four in the morning,” Geoff snorted before shaking his head and shooting Trevor a hard look. “We have heisting to discuss.”

            Trevor smiled sheepishly at Geoff before dismissing everyone off to do whatever the fuck they wanted. Jack and Ray stayed at the sink, still cleaning up the dishes. There were only a few left. Geoff herded Trevor and Vagabond over to the breakfast bar as the rest of the crew went back to sleep.

            “You can go,” Jack said softly as the meeting started behind them.

            “Nah, I’m too awake now,” Ray said with a shrug, setting yet another plate on top of his already giant pile. “How fucking many of us are there?”  
            Jack laughed quietly and they lapsed into silence, listening to the meeting. Ray glanced back once, smiling at Geoff smirking proudly as Trevor caught the Vagabond up on their plans. The mad man’s back was to him, arms still folded and his shoulder’s tense.

            “He’s nervous,” Ray mumbled aloud, turning back to the drying rack.

            “What was that?” Jack said, tilting her head toward Ray as she rinsed off a pan.

            “Vagabond, he’s nervous to be here,” Ray said, pausing with the drying rag wrapping around a spatula. He pursed his lips then nodded to himself. “Yeah.”

            Jack raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the three men. “How can you tell?” she said, looking back at Ray.

            “Donno, just can.” Ray shrugged, frowning when Jack jumped and he felt a warm body loom over him, covering the dishes in a shadow. “Yeah?” he said, turning to look up at Vagabond.

            A left, deep, beautiful green eye and an eerily familiar brown eye stared down at Ray, studying his face. “Something the matter?” Ray said, eyes zeroed in on that brown eye. It…couldn’t be, could it? Moist soil with flecks of green darted across his face and his breath caught in his throat.

            In a second, his was captivated in the green eye that nearly seemed to glow. It was the color of healthy leaves on a rose bush, the dew drops making the leaves glisten in the sun light as they waved in the wind.

            Hot fucking damn. Vagabond’s eyes zeroed in on Ray’s natural eye color before darting over to his left eye. In a second, the man had turned away and was sitting down again. Ray blinked slowly as Jack gently held his arm. They must have had the same realization in the same exact second.

            Ray stared at the back of the Vagabond’s stupid skull mask for a moment, both Geoff and Trevor awkwardly trying to get back on track. Slowly, he turned and finished drying the dishes as quickly as he could.

            “Go,” Jack said, giving Ray a sad smile before he could even begin to help cleaning up the dish rack. Nodding numbly, Ray turned and walked from the room as quickly and calmly as he could.

            Once he was in his room, her ran for his bathroom and stumbled past the threshold. The door shut shakily behind him as he panted, staring at the reflection of his eyes. Vagabond’s one brown eye haunted him as his own mocked him.

            His heart pounded hard against his ribs as he leaned over the sink and, with shaking hands, washed his face. Taking a few deep breaths, water dripping back into the sink, Ray pushed off of the marble counter and wondered back into his room. He turned on his X-box and settled down into the him-shaped dent on his bed and started to play.

            Jack came to get him for a heist meeting the next day, finding him in exactly the same spot. She gave him a worried look, but knew better than to ask. Instead, she just followed him quietly into the living room where the rest of the crew was waiting.

            Vagabond loomed in the corner of the room, arms still folded and watching everyone closely. When Ray walked past him to sit on the end of the couch, a brown and green eye followed him closely. Ray refused to even look at him.

            Trevor got the meeting underway with Geoff chiming in every so often and the usual shenanigans from the rest of the crew. Through it all, Ray managed a few smiles and Vagabond barely moved an inch.

            “Ray, can you take Vagabond to the bank so he knows where it is?” Trevor said without looking up from the list in his hands. “You need to set up a sniper nest anyway.”

            Ray nodded and stood. Vagabond actually folded his arms but paused when Ray raised a finger at him. Speed walking, he dived back into his room and grabbed his purple hoodie and his sniper scope before coming back out. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

            Vagabond seemed to snort, his chest heaving and shoulders jumping before taking the lead toward the door. Ray trailed after, ignoring that Trevor hadn’t assigned anyone else tasks because all of them were too busy watching them leave.

            “Assholes, Ray snorted as he slipped in front of Vagabond. “We’re taking my bike.”

            Vagabond said nothing and Ray missed the uncomfortable shrug he was given. They rode the elevator in silence and entered the garage in even more awkward silence. Normally the garage was full of noise on its own, but the instant they walked in the boiler and air cut off leaving them in even more deafening silence.

            “You ever been to the city?” Ray said, giving himself a mental applause for his voice not cracking.

            “No.” It was short, stiff, and gruff. Just enough to almost throw Ray for a loop but he managed to cover his almost meet and greet with the floor smoothly.

            “Cool, I’ll take you the back way then,” Ray said as he snagged his bike’s keys from the wall of keys. Like normal, none of them were under the right label. “That’s how we’re getting the fuck out of there.”

            “We?” Vagabond said, arms hanging uselessly at his sides. He almost looked like he wanted to play with the bottom of his sleeves.

            “I wasn’t really listening but Trevor did say you’re my ride out,” Ray snorted as he threw his leg over the bike. “What were you doing?”

            There wasn’t an answer and Ray didn’t really care. Once Vagabond was on the back of his bike, he tore out of the garage and raced down thin alleyways. At some point, during one of the straightaways Ray took way too fast, Vagabond went from gripping the seat to nearly hugging the life from Ray.

            “And here I thought the Vagabond was fearless,” Ray puffed when he stopped between two buildings across the street from the bank.

            “I still like living!” Vagabond snapped and he almost sound human. His voice had lost the gruffness and hard edge.

            Ray rolled his eyes and turned, finding himself eye to eye with the Vagabond. His eyes, those damned brown and green eyes were fucking smiling. Ray somehow managed to keep a straight face as he looked away.

            “That’s the bank we’re hitting,” Ray said, pointing to the shiny white building across the street. The doors were firmly locked today, the Sunday paper sitting in front of the doors for some stupid reason. Even the newspaper in this town was fucked up.

            “I’m going to look for a place to snipe, you can do--whatever,” Ray said, waving to Vagabond before turning toward the fire escape a little further down the alleyway.

            Nothing was stopping him until he got ready to jump for the ladder. “Need help?”

            Ray stumbled, barely getting an inch off the ground. He looked back at Vagabond who was actually playing with his sleeves now. “Yeah, fucking sure,” Ray said, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and stepping back. “I’m all for not having to do any work.”

            Vagabond audibly snorted as he walked over. Easily reaching up, standing on the toes of his boots, he grabbed the rusty ladder and yanked it down. Ray chuckled as Vagabond’s damn eyes glowed at him.

            “Thanks man,” Ray said as he started to climb the ladder. He felt Vagabond’s eyes on him all the way up to the roof where they were blissfully cut off by the edge. Sighing, Ray shuffled over to the front of the building, the grinding of the gravel under his feet emptying his head.

            He pulled his scope from his jean pocket and looked down the sight. This building was the one he was thinking but now that he was here, it felt too open. There was nothing on the roof to hide behind or dive under. Plus, the angle was awkward. He could never hit anything heading for the bank.

            Sighing, he stuffed the scope back into his pocket and turned to climb down or jump to the next building when he nearly screeched. Vagabond was standing sheepishly behind him, boots barely making a sound on the gravel.

            “How the fuck--?” Ray panted, hand over his heart.

            “Sorry,” Vagabond said before pointing down the row of buildings. “The one a building over from this one looks good?”

            Ray narrowed his eyes at Vagabond for a moment. “Weren’t you looking around?”

            “Not much to look at,” Vagabond without a second thought.

            Ray highly doubted that, he knew where every little nook and cranny there was to find and it took him multiple months to find them. “You’re fucking funeral.” He decided after a moment, turning and running for the ledge.

            Vagabond tensed, taking a cautious step forward as Ray leapt over the gap between the buildings. He hit the next roof hard, grunting as he regained his balance and kept going. Alright, this was unnecessary, he realized as he leapt to the next building and the gap was a little larger than he thought, but damn it if he wasn’t about to show off.

            “Made it,” he breathed when he landed on the next roof without losing his footing of having to roll. He looked back and scowled when he saw the Vagabond leaping after him, boots soundly against the gravel. “How the fuck are you doing that?”

            Vagabond’s eyes were grinning at him again and he decided he just wasn’t going to look at them anymore. “Carpet.”

            Ray tensed and frowned, tilting his head at Vagabond, studying his-wait no. He wasn’t looking at them anymore damnit. “What?”

            “Carpet,” Vagabond said as he picked up his boot, awkwardly balancing on one leg as he placed his ankle on his knee. Sure enough, there was black, ripped carpet on the bottom of the boots.

            “That--is dumb as shit,” Ray said after a moment, smiling when Vagabond laughed.

            “For times like this, yeah. I have normal boots too,” Vagabond said, watching Ray shake his head and head for the ledge.

            “You’d fucking better,” Ray snorted, setting the scope up to his eye. Vagabond wasn’t wrong, this building did look good. Better angles, cover if he needed it, a ledge to sit up against instead of laying on his stomach.

            Ray hummed and stuffed the scope back into his pocket. He scanned the other buildings and headed for the fire escape.

            “Not good?” Vagabond said, staring down as Ray started the short climb down.

            “Nah, pretty good,” Ray said, grunting as he kicked the ladder that was rusted to the floor. “There could be better though.”

            Vagabond didn’t argue but trailed soundlessly after Ray as he went from building to building. By the time they were back on the roof he had pointed out earlier, the mad man was starting to look very, very bored.

            “Never knew finding a nest was this complicated,” Vagabond said as Ray tied a ribbon to the rusted roof covering the roof access door.

            “That’s why you’re bettering at punching people and I--“ Ray said, turning and smirking at Vagabond, “Have the best aim.”

            Vagabond rolls his eyes and Ray realized, for not the first time, there was no way he could _not_ look at them. “My aim is decent.”

            “Don’t see you getting sniper jobs,” Ray said as he headed for the fire escape, the sun beginning to sink below the horizon. “Come on, you’re paying for diner.”

            “Uh, why?” Vagabond snorted, quickly following after Ray, eyes smiling again. “Aren’t I the new guy?”

            “Yeah, who’s loaded,” Ray said as he jumped down onto the fire escape. “It’s part of your initiation.”

            “Yeah, okay,” Vagabond chuckled, waiting for Ray to get to the next landing before jumping down himself.

            “Just you wait,” Ray said, looking up at Vagabond and grinning madly. “The real one is much, much worse.”

            Vagabond stared at Ray’s smile for a long moment, a slightly concerned and confused look in his eyes before Ray looked away and continued descending the building. “Wait, Ray?” Vagabond said, quickly following after him. “What do you mean? Ray?”

            Ray just laughed, heading for the bike with the Vagabond hovering over his shoulder, playing with his sleeves and his eyes smiling.

            Ray’s favorite place in all of Los Santos was a tiny, homey diner with the best pie on the fucking planet. Vagabond shifted awkwardly in his seat the entire time and remained skeptical until he slipped that first bite under his mask. Ray could barely keep himself from laughing when the fork just hung uselessly from the bottom of the mask, one brown and one green eye glowing.

            When they returned to the penthouse, Jack looked at her wits end and Geoff looked relieved. “Welcome back, assholes,” he said, tossing Ray a can of Red Bull.

            “What took so long?” Jack said as calmly as she could, eyeing Vagabond as he opened the fridge and started to poke around.

            “Went to diner,” Ray said around his can before taking a sip. “And the banks in a shit location for sniping.”

            “Diner?” Jack said, shooting a look with Geoff that Ray had deemed their parental concern look. He hated it when that came out.

            “Yeah, part of Vaga’s initiation,” Ray said, smirking when Vagabond looked up from the Diet Coke he had managed to find in the fridge like a deer in headlights.

            “Oh, yeah,” Vagabond said, shoulders sagging as he cracked the can open. He almost started to tilt his head back to take a drink but paused, remembering the mask.

            Snickering, Ray walked around him and pulled out one of the few bendy straws they had laying around for some reason. Vagabond’s eyes smiled as he shoved the straw into the can and slipped the other end under his mask.

            Jack and Geoff shared their parental look again before Geoff smiled lazily at them. “Good to hear that you two are getting along.”

            Ray shrugged while Vagabond nodded straw bobbing in the can. He was holding the damn thing with both hands. “Where’s the lads?” Ray said after letting himself take in that image for a moment.

            “Out on a date,” Geoff said, raising an eyebrow at Vagabond. Jack was trying not to laugh too loudly.

            “Cool, games?” Ray said, looking up at Vagabond.

            There was a pause and the straw fell out from under the mask. “Sure,” he said, happily following Ray into the living room, pushing the straw back up into his mask.

            Geoff and Jack watched from the breakfast bar in silence for a moment. “What the fuck?” Ray heard Jack hiss. He rolled his eyes when Geoff just laughed.

            They played peacefully for a few hours until the lad’s got back. Vagabond tensed beside Ray, slowly relaxing as Gavin cooed at Ray, just a tad tipsy while Michael and Jeremy curled up on the couch across from them.

            “What have you two been up to?” Jeremy said happily, eyes mostly on Ray.

            “Games,” Vagabond huffed, startling all three of them.

            “Yeah, he’s not bad,” Ray said, not looking away from the TV as Gavin hesitantly draped himself over Ray’s lap. “You want in?”

            “Fuck yes,” Michael said, smirking as he scooped up one of the spare controllers.

            Vagabond resigned himself to mostly one word answers, even (impressively) to Gavin’s stupid questions. But he was still mostly relaxed. Then Jack and Geoff came back in and he said nothing at all. He ditched gaming and folded his arms, a statue beside Ray when the rest of the crew trickled in.

            No one seemed to notice and Ray wasn’t about to comment. Instead he just passed the controller over and settled against Vagabond’s side, snapping his DS open. He felt the inch between them close as Vagabond leaned over, watching him play Pokémon.

            The crew filtered out as quickly as they came, Vagabond relaxing once again as they left. Eventually it was just the two of them, still looking at Ray’s DS which lit up both of their faces with flickers of light. They didn’t speak, sharing short nods when Vagabond decided to stand and leave. Ray watched him go, smiling into the air as he forced himself to stand and shuffle off to his room.

            Their first heist with the Vagabond was a wild success. The mad man mowed down cops all with a maniacal laughter that haunted their minds as they slept that night. Well, most of them slept, Ray and Vagabond played together in comfortable silence until the early morning when Vagabond fell asleep and Ray wasn’t too far behind.

            Despite strict orders to not do anything to let the heat on them cool off, Vagabond popped up beside Ray with the keys to his motorcycle and a wicked smile in his eyes. They robbed four convince stores before the cops started to catch up to them. They were lectured by both Geoff and Trevor when they got back but neither listened, too busy silently planning another outing a week later.

            “Why me?” Ray said and instantly winced. The rest of the crew was fast asleep while Ray and Vagabond played on the TV like they did nearly every night. “Wait, shit. There’s more to that sentence.”

            Vagabond chuckled and paused the game. He turned to look at Ray, leaning his head against the back of the couch. The mask pushed up, covering up parts of his eyes.

            “I meant, Geoff said you wanted to meet me, that’s why you joined. Why me?” Ray said slowly, smiling triumphantly when he managed the entire sentence without fucking up once.

            Vagabond sat up slightly, brow furrowing for a moment. “You’re BrownMan. You’re just as notorious as I am. You’re as good as I am.”

            “Eh,” Ray said, mouth twisting awkwardly. “I can just snipe. You can do a bunch of shit.”

            “A Jack of all trades is the master of none,” Vagabond said, pausing for a moment, eyes rolling up. “Unless you are Jack. Then you’re just a badass Bitch.”

            Ray nearly choked on his own spit as he laughed. Vagabond’s eyes grinned at him as he shook his head. “Fucking fair, I guess,” he said, turning back to the TV and unpausing the game.

            “I admired you,” Vagabond said almost too softly after a moment. Ray nearly dropped his controller and Vagabond paused the game again.

            “What?” Ray breathed, looking at Vagabond with wide eyes.

            Vagabond’s eyes were unbelievably soft. Hesitantly, he reached up and played with the bottom of his mask. “I admired you,” he said louder, pushing the mask off and grinning at Ray with unfairly white teeth and a strong jaw.

            Ray’s eyes darted over Vagabond’s face, trying to see under the layers of face paint. His green eye still glowed against the black paint around his eyes. “Holy--“ he breathed, heart beating a mile a minute.

            “And then you just--barely reacted to me,” Vagabond laughed as he gathered up the bottom of his black shirt and lifted it to his face. Ray’s eyes instantly zeroed in on a soft, strong stomach. “And then you could read me, just like that.”

            Ray’s eyes snapped up as the shirt fell back down, smudges of white and red staining the bottom. Pale skin had short blond stubble around thin lips while long blond hair that was pulled into a bun hung loosely at the base of his neck. “Holy shit--“ Ray gasped as Vagabond laughed.

            “I had heard that you were a people person but I didn’t really expect--“ He paused, hand trying to desperately pluck words from the air. “I didn’t expect you.”

            Ray blinked slowly before swallowing thickly and grinning at Vagabond. “You’re fucking hot.” Alright, not what he wanted to say, but he was stuck with it now.

            Vagabond blushed as he laughed, holding his hand out to Ray. “Ryan,” he said softly, his eyes more beautiful in his handsome face.

            Ray laughed breathlessly as he shook Ryan’s hand limply. “Nice to fucking meet you. Now let’s get this stupid ass achievement.”

            Ryan laughed and let Ray drown them in the game again. In the early morning when Ryan left and Ray dragged himself to bed, he stared at the ceiling, heart pounding against his ribs. “What the fuck,” he mouthed to the ceiling.

            Every night Ryan would pull his mask off and rub the paint form his face, staining yet another shirt. Every night they talked quietly about their lives, leaning into each other’s sides. Every morning, Ray would lay in his bed and the word soulmate would appear just to be pushed away again.

            He kept Ryan’s face and name to himself. Greedily hording the soft smiles and joy filled laughs that were meant only for him in the early mornings. Ryan didn’t seem inclined to tell the others, still tensing up around all of them but talking more and Ray wasn’t about to give anything away.

            Mica asked him why he was so smiley all the time now. He just shrugged. She accused him of meeting his soulmate and he responded that it just wasn’t possible, glad Ryan wasn’t around to hear it. Although he didn’t know why.

            Then, in the heat of a heist gone wrong, Ray found himself on the ground, at Ryan’s side, making sloppy shots down his scope, getting between Ryan and the police as much as he could. Then, as Ryan pulled him onto a bike, somehow only covered in grazes and completely out of bullets, he looked up at worried brown and green eyes. Then, as the crew doctor stitched him up, Ryan’s hand found its way into his.

            Then, as Ryan slept beside Ray on the couch, the TV muted but the start menu glowing in the dark living room, Ray realized he was in some deep shit.

            Google was zero help. Most people who thought they had fallen in love with someone who wasn’t their soulmate were told useless advice like to wait for the right one, they were coming. Don’t jump into anything that would hurt you.

            Well, what if he already killed his soulmate? Or they were already dead? They all said they’d meet them but nothing said he could just--never meet them. He could have Ryan Haywood and his mask less face and soft, warm smiles all to himself….Until Ryan found his soulmate.

            The mad man was quiet the romantic. He adored that soulmates only knew each other once they both fell in love. He spoke fondly of the day he’d find his other green eye, eyes glazed over and in another world where Ray didn’t exist.

            He laid in his bed in the morning, Ryan given Jack’s room for the time being and just stared at the ceiling. He could barely look himself in the mirror. If he did, he would have to stare into his own damn eyes. See the blue of someone who wasn’t Ryan and he hated them just a little bit.

            “I thought it was you, when I saw your right eye,” Ryan admitted one night and Ray didn’t want to hear anymore. “It’s almost a damn match, isn’t it?”

            Ray had nodded and changed the subject. Ryan didn’t seem to notice his rush but he spent that morning cursing his eyes once more.

            After a week of moping and bemoaning his situation, he realized he could just have those late nights with Ryan. He could have their small heists just to piss Trevor and Geoff off. He could have Ryan and still be happy when he found his soulmate. He found himself wanting Ryan to find his other green eye and woo his soulmate. He wanted to help and watch them all in love, even if it wasn’t him. He would break his heart a thousand times just to keep their friendship and keep Ryan happy.

            So he continued to avoid looking himself in the mirror but he smiled for Ryan, pointed out people with one green and one brown eye in bars. Tried to be the best wingman he could be which was just terrible since they were both terribly awkward.

            “We’re heading to the bar!” Michael said, Gavin and Jeremy hanging on his arms with giant grins. “You two dicks coming?”  
            Ray looked at Ryan who snorted and gave a small shake of his head. “Nope,” Ray called back, frowning a bit as the other lads left the penthouse.

            “It’s getting tedious, going to bars to look,” Ryan said after a beat of silence. He didn’t even need to see the look on Ray’s face. “I kind of just want to stay in with you.”

            Ryan shot Ray a sheepish smile and Ray’s heart swelled all on its own. He didn’t notice Ryan tense up when he shot him a brilliant smile. “Cool, what do you want to play?” he said as he stood, missing the way Ryan’s eyes widened and trailed after him.

            “Uh, anything,” Ryan said, Ray taking his pause as thought.

            Ray popped in Halo and sat back down, grinning at the skull mask once more. “Something the matter, Rye?”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before his eyes smile fondly. “Nope, I’m good. What are we playing?”

            “Halo,” Ray said, looking back at the TV and leaning against Ryan’s side. “Michael made a map and he thinks it’s impossible to complete.”

            Ryan snorted and they played until the lads returned and then went to bed. They changed games as Ryan washed the face paint off of his face. They parted an hour earlier because there was a heist meeting in the morning.

            Ray actually slept well, a goofy smile on his face. In the morning, reality crashed down on him when Jack shook him awake. Without opening his eyes, he waved her off and dragged himself out of bed.

            She laughed and he glared at her back before dragging his sad ass over to the bathroom. Like most times he took a shower, he reminded his heart not to run away with Ryan’s affections too much. However, unlike most mornings, when he left the shower, towel around his waist, he caught his eyes in the mirror and stared.

            Then his jaw dropped.

            Two matching brown eyes the color of moist soil with dark flecks of green that were visible this far away stared back at him. He dropped his towel, captivated by his own eyes.

            With trembling fingers, he reached up and pulled at the bags under his eyes. They were the same bags as they day before but his eye. _Holy fuck his eye_!

            With a gasp he fumbled through putting on his clothes and burst from his room. “Ray?” Jack said with a worried frown when he sprinted into the kitchen. “What’s wro--“ She stopped as Ray grinned at her, bouncing on his toes. “You’re eyes.”

            “My eyes!” Ray laughed manically, turning when Geoff grunted in confusion, looking over his book. Geoff’s eyes widened and he dropped his book.

            “Who the fuck is it!” Geoff managed out in a moment, the rest of the crew currently awake glaring over at them.

            Ray opened his mouth and then realization smacked him hard in the face. “I’vegottogo,” he pushed out in one breath before bolting for the door.

            He never got there. The door swung open on its own and there Ryan stood, mask haphazardly on his head, covering his left eye. His jacket hung off of one shoulder as he panted, staring down at Ray.

            Ray felt like he wanted to cry as he hesitantly reached out and righted Ryan’s mask. A blue eye glittered in the light, glowing just as mincingly as the green. “Rye,” Ray mouthed before the mask was ripped away and Ryan was finally fucking kissing him.

            A collective gasp filled the penthouse as Ray tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair and strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist. They parted for seconds to kiss once more. Only half Ryan’s face had paint and once he realized, Ray broke their kiss laughing too hard.

            Ryan grinned like the mad man he was as he held Ray, slipping the mask back over his face before anyone on the crew could real process what was happening. Ray pressed his face into Ryan’s chest, crying and laughing at the same time.

            “You’re eyes!” Gavin finally gasped and Ray looked up.

            “Heterochromia,” Ryan said like the fucking nerd that he was. “I have heterochromia.”

            There was silence for only a breath before the penthouse burst into chaos, the crew members just shuffling in being caught up in the mess. In the center was Ray and Ryan smiling at each other, sneaking another kiss with the mask mushed against Ray’s face.

            Ray pulled Ryan’s mask down, feeling the face paint on his skin and doing absolutely nothing to remove it. Ryan’s eyes glittered with fond love as he held Ray. Faintly, past the overwhelming happiness in Ray’s head, he knew that if people thought the Vagabond with only one glowing eye was scary, he was going to be downright terrifying with two.


	130. Growing Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray really likes roses, but that's the only flower Ryan doesn't know how to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan scowled as the green stem turned brown and limp before a bud could even begin to form. Crispy, powdery leaves littered his work bench along with other withered rose stems. He huffed a tired sigh as the dirt in the pot turned a lighter brown and practically spat the rotting stem out.

            The stem hit a few leaves, turning them to powder as he leaned back, rubbing his face with his hands. Why, exactly, was growing a rose so fucking hard? He grew all other plants excellently. Trees, bushes, foods, other flowers, they all bloomed and flourished under his fingers tips. Roses? Turned to fucking dust.

            Groaning into his hands he squeezed his eyes closed. What the fuck was he doing wrong? Were roses not like every other plant? Had he not gotten normal seeds and got magic ones instead?

            Dropping his hands into his lap he pouted at his Venus fly trap which almost grinned at him. “What are you smiling at?” he huffed as the plant bristled its leaves.

             Shaking his head, he searched his desk for the seed packet he had been using. The rose leaves fell to the floor as he brushed them aside. His fly trap made a wheezing sound and he rolled his eyes. “Laugh it up, asshole,” he mumbled as he found the packet under a few of his books. “I could do you next.”

            The fly trap instantly stopped laughing, folding two of its leaves in front of it. Ryan chuckled as it humphed at him and turned its head away. Sitting down heavily, he looked at the package and wrinkled his nose.

            Nope, normal seeds. Was it the dirt? Wait, of fucking course it wasn’t, he used his special growth formula on it. Maybe that was the problem? Maybe the pot?

            Pursing his lips, he lifted the pot and carefully looked at the sticker on the bottom. A few bits of dirt pattered on his face from the hole in the bottom. Nope, he bought it at Walmart.

            “Is it the dirt?” he said as he set the pot down and frowned down at the dry soil. He had made it so it wouldn’t dry up as quickly. Shrugging he stood and grabbed the bag of normal dirt from under his work bench.

            Dumping the soil in the pot into a larger one filled with magical dirt, he smiled as the dirt instantly turned a rich, dark brown once more. Shaking his head, he set the empty pot back down on his work bench and scooped some new, not magical, dirt in.

            The fly trap tried to peer over the edge of the pot, attempting to drag itself closer. “Careful,” Ryan said, gently pushing the pot back, “You’ll just get pissed when I get dirt on your head.

            The fly trap looked up at him, scowling before sticking its flower tongue out at him. Ryan rolled his eyes and smoothed the dirt over before dropping his trowel back into the bag of dirt. “Alright, let’s try this.”

            Sitting down once more, Ryan shook a few rose seeds into his palm. Putting a few back into the bag, he counted the seeds in his hand. He didn’t have a lot left, he probably would have to get more if this didn’t work.

            Taking a deep breath, he pushed five seeds into the soil with his fingers. Making sure they were completely covered he rested his hands on either side of the pot, palms centimeters from the clay.

            “Alright, you’d better work this time,” Ryan mumbled as electricity rippled just under the skin of his palms. With a deep breath through his nose, green light shot out of his hands and wrapped around the pot.

            He watched closely, waiting for the sprouts of the roses to appear. He frowned when nothing happened at all. Gritting his teeth, he pushed a little more energy in. The fly trap started to laugh when still nothing happened.

            With a grunt, his magic stopped and he leaned back against his desk chair. Nothing, absolutely fucking nothing. No magic dirt, no magic pot, no magic seeds, and it still did nothing.

            “Water?” he said, searching around for his watering can. He frowned as water instantly filled the can. “Maybe not magic water?”

            Setting the water can down, the water disappearing, he stood and headed for his large basin sink. The plastic was more of an off white now, after years of dirt and grime. A shelf held gardening tools above it and a few larger tools and magical implements rested underneath the leaky pipe he could never seem to fix. The water soundlessly dropped into a plastic bucket.

Before he could take a step, the fly trap whined after him and he turned, raising an eyebrow. It opened its mouth and pointed to the watering can.

            “How can you be thirsty? I watered you this morning,” Ryan snorted, walking back over and grabbing the can once more. “Why are you so animated, anyway?”

            The fly trap shrugged and Ryan shook his head. It nearly purred as he poured some water into its soil. “That’s the last time I let Ray talk me into buying magic fly trap seeds.”

            The fly trap ignored him, dipping its leaves into the water and shivering, making tiny pleased noises. Ryan shook his head and pulled the can away before the soil could begin to over flow. The plant ruffled its leaves at him but let him walk away.

            He looked over at his sink and frowned when he didn’t see his normal watering can. Wrinkling his nose, he headed for the greenhouse door.

            “I should let Ray name it,” Ryan said, loud enough for it to hear. “Maybe let him keep it.”

            A tiny distressed noise made him laugh as he opened the door to his green house. An artificial sky and sun filled the warm room. Lush grass surrounded a stone walkway. The door seemed to exist without a doorway, open sky all around it.

            The trees shuttered as Ryan walked past, leaning into his hand as he brushed his fingertips over their bark. They surrounded a large clearing filled with beds of various types of magical and non-magical plants. The stone path ended at the beginning of the clearing. Moss was starting to grow on the stones again, he’d have to clear it off or risk slipping, again.

            A few of the more sentient plants turned toward him for a moment before bowing and relaxing once more. He smiled at them as he walked the clearing, checking on all of his plants out of habit.

            He found his normal watering can near the tomatoes. They didn’t take well to his magical watering can, but at least their flourished under normal water.

            Scooping up the can, he snorted as one of the tomato vines gently wrapped around his wrist. “What’s up? I fed you this morning?”

            The fine gave a gentle squeezed before letting go with a small wave. “Ah, hello to you too,” he said fondly before stepping back. “I’ll be back later.”

            He felt more than heard a chorus of cheerful agreements before turning away from the clearing. The trees leaned toward him again as he left. He sighed once the door was closed behind him.

            “They were respectful, what’s your excuse?” he said to the fly trap after a moment, chuckling when it shrugged at him, almost smiling once again, “It’s because Ray wanted you, isn’t it?”

            The fly trap shrugged again, twisting its stem and leaves idly. “Definitely Ray,” Ryan said softly, petting the fly trap’s head. The plant leaned into his fingers and purred once more.

            Shaking his head, he moved away from his desk and headed for the sink beside the greenhouse door. He filled the watering can only halfway full before carrying it back over to his work bench.

            Pouring the water onto the soil, he moved the can around so the water seeped into the soil around all five seeds. He could faintly see a green glow where the seeds rested in the dirt. Once a blueish tint wrapped around all five, he lifted the can and set it on the floor.

            “Alright, you’d better work now,” he muttered as he placed his hands on either side of the pot once more. This time, as his magic wrapped around the pot, the roses did sprout and his heart nearly leapt into his throat as he grinned.

            Then they immediately died and his shoulders slumped. “What the fuck?” he hissed, glaring at the wilted flowers.

            Running a hand through his hair, he went over to his bookshelf just to the left of the workbench. Scanning the titles, he tried to recall if he had already read the books pertaining to difficult plants.

            Alternatively, he could just grow the roses like a normal person but that was a slow, tedious process and extremely annoying. Ray mentioned roses just a few days ago. If Ryan waited too long, a gift of roses might be seen as too much and he definitely didn’t want that.

            He spied a book he hadn’t read since he got it. Biting his lip, he hesitantly pulled the book from the shelf, a few books toppling over as he flipped through the pages. Roses were plants of love, weren’t they?

            Apparently. They had an entire chapter dedicated to them. Wincing slightly, Ryan flipped to the right chapter and started scanning the paragraphs. He slowly walked back over to his seat without looking up.

            He flipped the page as he sat, blushing when he found the section about growing roses. He snapped the book closed and glared at the fly trap as it started laughing at him again. If one was to grow roses with magic, they had to use love to do so.

            Closing his eyes and sighing through his nose, he set the book down. Hesitantly, he cleaned out the dead plants and placed two new seeds in the soil. There was enough water still in the soil to wrap around the seeds and he set his hands beside the pot once more.

            He stared blankly at the soil for a moment before closing his eyes. As magic crackled from his hands, he pictured Ray. Saw him smiling his cute, excited smile as he told Ryan all about the new spell he mastered. Saw his burning passion as he played games. Saw the way his eyes lit up with awe every time he watched Ryan do magic.

            Heard his laugh after one of Ryan’s well timed jokes. Heard the joy in his voice when he talked about a new game or spell. Heard the way he breathed when they fell asleep on the couch together. Smelled the unmistakable scent of roses and freshly cut grass. Smelled the sulfuric residue from more powerful spells. Smelled the faint traces of whatever microwavable meal Ray had that night.

            Could feel Ray’s favorite, soft purple hoodie. Feel his mop of black hair under his chin. Feel Ray’s voice vibrating through him as they talked well into the night. He smiled, a bubble of fondness fill his stomach and chest. Love boiled over in his mind’s eye as he thought back to the last time Ray was at his house.

            His fingers tingled and he opened his eyes with a start when he felt something velvety brush his face. His eyes widened when he saw a massive rose bush pouring out of the pot, leaning towards him, leaves reaching out to poke at his cheeks.

            Blushing as the fly trap whined, he pulled his hands away. “Well, there we go,” he mumbled, smiling slightly as the bush rustled. He tense when the rustling turned to shivering then shaking so hard the pot began to move across his work bench. He reached out for the pot as leaves instantly turned to brown and poured to the floor.

            He stared at the dead bush in the pot, heart pounding a mile a minute with a dull ache. Swallowing thickly, he reached over and reopened the book to the right chapter. He carefully scanned the pages while the fly trap watched him, still whining pitifully. Its pot thudded against the work bench as it tried to jump towards him.

            He sighed in relief, hands trembling slightly, as he read the rest of the section. Laughing a little hysterically, he scooped up the fly trap before it could tumble from the bench. “I’m okay. Promise,” he said softly, pulling the plant closer when it held its leaves out to him. “Just need Ray.”

            He looked down at the book as the fly trap rubbed its head against his cheek, leaves struggling to awkwardly hug him. Roses needed love to grow, but if he wanted them to last, both he and whoever he loved needed to work together to grow them.

            The fly trap whined at him and he smiled slightly, flipping back to the table of contents. “Look at that,” he said, tapping the plant’s pot. “You’re in here too.”

            The fly trap twisted to look down at the book as Ryan flipped to the right page. He blinked as he skimmed the brief description of the fly trap’s abilities.

            “Oh my God,” he snorted as the fly trap laughed. “You are Ray.” Venus Fly Traps, apparently, are known for their ability to take on the personality of whoever the magic user thought of when growing them.

            Rolling his eyes he set the plant down and began to clear away the dead leaves and plants from his work bench. “Well, I guess you get to meet your origin then,” he said as he walked an armful of leaves and stems to the trashcan near the door to the rest of his apartment. “I’m going to need his help.” The fly trap seemed to trill as Ryan laughed.

 

            “Do you seriously need my help?” Ray said the instant Ryan opened his door, “You’re the master plant magician.”

            “I’m afraid I do,” Ryan snorted, stepping aside to let Ray into his apartment, “It turns out that roses are the most stubborn plants to grow and I need at least one other person to grow them.”

            “Why not ask Jack? He’s the other plant expert,” Ray said as he stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket and wondered through the apartment toward Ryan’s couch.

            “Well, you’re the one who wanted them. It’d only be suiting if you were the one to help make them,” Ryan said, rolling his eyes as Ray flopped down onto his couch, toeing his shoes off to place his feet on his coffee table.

            “I’m fucking terrible with plants though,” Ray said, grinning at Ryan as he leaned his head back.

            “I don’t think that’ll matter too much,” Ryan said, smiling softly back. He could smell the sulfur floating off of Ray. “Did you just come back from lessons?”

            Ray nodded, still looking up at Ryan. “Yeah, Geoff taught me and Michael how to summon weapons today.”

            “What type of weapons?” Ryan said as he leaned his hands on either side of Ray’s head.

            “Demon ones,” Ray said with an awkward shrug before grinning. “Are we going to make roses or what?”

            Ryan laughed and pushed off of the couch. “We can, but you’re the one who sat down in the wrong room.”

            Ryan could almost see Ray roll his eyes as he stood. “I was waiting for you, asshole,” Ray snorted, padding after Ryan.

            Chuckling, Ryan pushed open the door to his workshop and let Ray in first. Instantly, Ray went over to Ryan’s desk chair and started twisting back and forth in the seat. “What do I have to do?”

            “First,” Ryan said as he walked around Ray and scooped up the fly trap. “I need you to name this little guy since you’re the one who made my buy it.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow before his eyes lit up upon seeing the fly trap. “Oh cool!” he said, nearly jumping out of his skin when the plant started to laugh. “Is--is that plant laughing at me?”

            “Yep,” Ryan sighed, giving the fly trap a stern look it pointedly ignored. “It’s sassy as shit and I blame you for that.”

            “What? Why the fuck is that my fault?” Ray laughed as he held his hands out to Ryan, “That’s fucking cool though.”

            Ryan chuckled and placed the pot in Ray’s palm. “When I grew it, I was thinking of you and fly traps have a tendency of picking up on the personality of whoever grew them was thinking of.”

            “Seriously? That’s fucking hilarious,” Ray laughed as he smiled down at the plant which tilted its head at him curiously, “Are you giving Ryan a hard time?” The plant nodded and Ray’s grin turned a little crazy. “Good. Keep up the good work little guy.”

            The fly trap stood up at bit taller, leaves bristling as Ray laughed and pet its head. Ryan pouted at the both of them, trying, desperately, not to smile. “Well? What are you going to name it?”  
            Ray paused then pursed his lips, studying the plant for a moment. “Would Ray Jr. be too on the nose?”

            “Actually, it’d have to be Ray the second since you’re already a junior,” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow and grinning when Ray wrinkled his nose. “What?”

            “That sounds lame,” Ray said before looking down at the fly trap again. “I’m surprised you didn’t name it Edgar.”

            “It’s too much like you to banish to a hole,” Ryan said immediately, cringing when the plant started to laugh at him again.

            Ray, blissfully, said nothing, just smiling down at the plant, gently petting its head. The fly trap leaned into his hand and purred. “How about Pat?”

            “Pat?” Ryan said as he turned away to get the normal water can hanging from the hook on the side of the sink where it belonged.

            “Yeah, cause it likes being patted?” Ray said, awkwardly smiling when Ryan looked at him over his shoulder. “Never said I was creative, man.”

            Ryan snorted and shrugged, grabbing the can and putting it in the sink. “Pat it is then.”

            Pat trilled, waving its leaves at Ray when he stopped petting it. Ray laughed and resumed his pets as Ryan watched them over his shoulder. Smiling fondly, he didn’t notice the watering can over flowing until there was water sloshing all over his hands.

            Quickly, he turned the sink off and then sheepishly poured the extra water out of the can. “Uh, right. So can you now grab that small pot of dirt under my work bench?” Ryan said as he turned with the soaked watering can in his hands.

            “Sure,” Ray said, setting Pat down and pulling the pot out. “Are these the roses?”

            “Yep, the last of my seeds. I just need to water them and then we can get started.” Ryan peered into the pot and counted all four seeds. Biting his lip, he poured water onto the dirt, Ray watching him silently.

            “What happened to the others?” Ray said once Ryan set the can down.

            “They died,” Ryan said, wrinkling his nose. “They never got past the stage of being just stalks and died. My trash is filled with the results.”

            “That sucks,” Ray said, tensing slightly when Ryan moved behind him. “So now what?”

            “Place your hands on either side of the pot, palms facing it,” Ryan said, reaching around Ray to pull his hands a little closer to the pot. His hands were slightly smaller than Ryan’s, fingers longer and thinner.

            “Alright,” Ryan pushed out, trying to refocus on the pot. “Now, I’m going to put my hands on yours and all you have to do is bring magic to your hands. I’ll direct it as necessary.”

            “Okay, cool. Is there anything I should think about?” Ray said, leaning back in the chair so that the back pressed against Ryan’s chest.

            Ryan grimaced and ignored Pat laughing at them, again. “Er well. Something or someone you love?”

            There was silence for a few moments. “I’m sorry, what?” Ray laughed nervously, tilting his head back to try and look at Ryan.

            “Roses are plants of love,” Ryan said slowly, making himself stare hard at the pot. “They thrive and grow on love.”

            Silence once more before Ray looked back down. “Well okay then, let’s do this.”

            Ryan sighed out through his teeth before closing his eyes. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

            Ryan could feel Ray’s magic nearly instantly curling around their hands. It was warm but jagged, awkward. It jabbed at Ryan’s hands a few times before softening and feeling more like the worlds softest gloves.

            “Okay,” Ray whispered and Ryan focused on the swirling red and green magic’s he could see through his eye lids. As their energy wrapped around the pot, he could see the seeds begin to glow as well.

            His breath left him as he watched twirling red and green magic’s slithering to the seeds and curling around them. “Ryan?” Ray breathed as pure energy burst from the seeds and nearly instantly turned to a flourishing rose bush.

            Ryan watched as his magic formed into stems and leaves while Ray’s morphed into petals and flowers. The roots pulsated with both red and green as Ryan pulled their magic away. Slowly, he opened his eyes and his jaw dropped at the bush before them.

            It was nearly three times bigger than the bush he made by himself, healthier as well. The leaves reached for them both, bristling when it couldn’t reach them. It over flowed from the pot and over their hands, thorn-less vines keeping their hands pressed together.

            Ray laughed as he tried to pull his hands away and the bush curled tighter around them. “Come now,” Ryan whispered, pushing the vines away with just a bit of magic. “Let go.”

            Pat trilled as they slipped their hands free. “She needs a bigger pot,” Ray whispered, eyes still filled with wonder as he brushed his fingertips over the dark green leaves.

            “I think I have one,” Ryan said although he didn’t move. Neither did Ray. They just stared at the rose bush in wonder.

            “Thank you, Rye,” Ray said eventually, startling Ryan out of his stupor.

            “No problem,” Ryan said, quickly plastering a smile on his face and turning away, “Here, I’ll get a new pot real quick and anything you’ll need to take care of it.”

            Ray said nothing and Ryan wished he had the courage to ask who or what Ray thought of. According to the book, only a passionate love form both magic users could create a bush so healthy and big. It didn’t have to be the same love, however.

            When Ryan turned around, one of his spare, larger pots in his hands, he found Ray staring at him with a soft smile. Ryan tensed then forced himself forward. “Happy?”

            Ray didn’t say anything, just started up at Ryan. He frowned and opened his mouth to ask if Ray was okay when Ray was suddenly standing, the chair too close to the work bench and Ryan was too close for Ray to stand all the way.

            Ray fell back down with a bewildered look on his face. Ryan blinked then laughed, setting the pot on the floor and taking a step back. “Need a hand?” Ryan said, offering Ray his hand.

            Ray looked at Ryan’s hand for a moment before grabbing it and standing in one motion. Ryan didn’t have time to process what was happening before Ray was pulling him close, hands still clasped, Ray’s other hand curled into his shirt. Standing on his toes, Ray was nose to nose with Ryan, beautiful brown eyes darting between Ryan’s blue ones.

            “Can I kiss you?” Ryan found himself saying before Ray could even open his mouth.

            Ray grinned and just kissed him, tilting his head so their noses brushed each other. Both of their eyes fluttered closed and Ryan’s hands slowly came up to wrap around Ray’s waist. Pat trilled, slapping its leaves together as they parted slowly. Neither had a chance to open their eyes before they were kissing again, Ray’s hands slipping between them to wrap around Ryan’s shoulders.

            The rose bush shivered as they parted once more, foreheads resting together. They laughed lightly, eyes consumed with staring into each other. “I felt--“ Ray pause, mouth twisting for a moment. “I felt what we were both thinking.”

            “I didn’t,” Ryan breathed, their lips brushing each other with every word. “I thought--“

            “Fuck that,” Ray snorted, lightly tugging at the hairs at the nape of Ryan’s neck. “I’ve been wanting to do that for-fucking-ever.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed before kissing Ray once more. Both Pat and the rose bush shuddered at the magic they naturally dispelled tangling together like they always belonged together.


	131. Fish out of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is a lonely artist with no family or friends who love the ocean an always sits by the dock every day to draw. Ryan is a merman that has a huge crush on Ray who loves to watch the human draw. Finally, Ryan gets the courage to finally talk to Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

           The sun rippled as the waves rolled over head. Ryan stared lazily at the shimmering ball for a long moment before his eyes lit up. Grinning, he pushed off of the sandy floor of the cave he found, he burst toward the surface.

            His head broke the surface hard, his long, webbed ears pressed tight against his head. His hair curled and flowed with the water as he slowly spun. He spied the wooden dock in the distance and quickly dived back into the water.

            His arms pressed to his sides as his tail rapidly swished back and forth behind him, bubbles trailed after him, slowly floating to the surface as he sped closer to the docks. He held his arms out slightly as the wooden pillars of the dock got closer. The fins on his forearms snapped down as he pushed himself forward with his arms.

            Blue webbing was spread between his fingers, stopping at the third knuckle, leaving the tips of his fingers and claws to poke past them. His glittering blue and purple scales began to melt into pale skin just above his wrist. They reappeared around his forearm fins before disappearing again.

            He weaved his way through the wooden pillars, eyes on the end of the dock. He grinned his serrated, pointed teeth when something dropped a foot or two from the edge of the dock. Silently, he surfaced, keeping only his eyes above the water as he slide closer.

            Two human feet were dangling over the dock. Swinging slightly from the drop down. Black shoes covered the feet and baggy jeans covered the legs. It was getting to be winter after all.

            Ryan slowly creeped to a stop under the feet. He watched them for a moment, just seeing the tips of knees before they disappeared over the dock. Pursing his lips, he looked around him before grinning and spotting an outcropping of rocks. He eyed the distance for a moment before his grin fell.

            They were a little far, it’d be hard for him to actually see from there today. It was a tad foggy. He huffed a sigh with his air lungs, making the water bubble He winced at the noise and snapped his head up at the legs. He relaxed when they didn’t seem too terrible bothered.

            Wrinkling his nose, he looked around again. There was nowhere else to watch and not be seen but also hear. His ears fluttered, the hard cartilage spines the webbing that was attached to them smacked against his head, making his wet hair slap.

            “Okay,” a faint voice said above him and he looked back up at the legs again. “Water colors can’t be too bad.”

            Smiling softly, Ryan relaxed in the water and closed his eyes. His tail idly moved through the water, keeping him afloat as he started breathing through his nose. Water lapped at his sides as he leaned back and was content to just float there for however long the human was going to stay. The gills on his chest pressed themselves closed, making two seamless patches of scales.

            “The rocks are nice, I guess,” the human said, the slap of his sketchbook on his legs just barely reaching Ryan. “I draw them all of the fucking time though.”

            Ryan sighed in relief as he drifted under the dock. Good thing he didn’t watch from there then.

            There was silence for a moment before a snort. “Fuck it, I’m not going to bother drawing first.”

            “You’re going to hate yourself later for it,” Ryan whispered, cracking an eye open to watch the legs again.

            There was never a response and today was no different but Ryan waited for one with baited breath anyway. How many times had he dreamed of the human talking back? Too many to count. How many times did he dream of having the courage to talk to the human? To at least ask him his name? About the same amount, actually. Those dreams tended to coincide, one right after the other.

            Instead he stayed where he was, listening to grunts of frustration and curses at whatever the human was doing. He had only watched them from the rocks a few times. Even as he laid there, eyes closed, he tried to picture the human’s face.

            He would be hunched over his sketch book, head occasionally snapping up to stare at whatever he was drawing that day. His face would be twisted in concentration, nose wrinkling or brow furrowed. His human ears would never flutter and no fins would flare on his arms when he got really frustrated.

            Instead his mouth would twist with a curse or creative insult. His legs would never move. They just hung uselessly from his knees over the water. Ryan had never actually seen the human arrive or leave the dock. He always had to disappear under the water or away from the dock to keep from being seen on the rocks or between the slats in the wood.

            Other humans swung their legs or lost their shoes trying to rub their foot against the back of their leg. Ryan had picked up snippets of conversations and lingo after all of his years making that dock his home. He liked to think he knew more about humans than any other merperson, which, realistically, was probably fairly true.

            He had met a few different pods of merpeople and all of them said the same. Humans were dangerous, they couldn’t be trusted and they definitely were not to be approached.

            In his opinion, they were just kind of ignorant and stupid. Some humans were very smart and some were very dangerous, but they seemed more interested in themselves or other humans to notice him watching them from between the slats of wood. This human though, Ryan was always afraid he’d see him.

            He was always looking down, there every day for multitude of human years drawing. Even the few bits and pieces of him leaving Ryan saw, he always seemed to be looking down.

            “For fucks sake, I should have drawn first,” the human grumbled and Ryan chuckled quietly.

            “Told you,” Ryan said softly, opening his eyes to look up at the legs again.

            There was a solid smack of a hand on paper, making the legs jolt, slowly swinging as paper rustled and tore. “Okay, take two,” the human sighed.

            Ryan grinned and watched as the legs stopped swinging. As they stilled, he frowned, heart beating in his ears. Swallowing thickly his gills opened up as he sunk back into the water. With one last look at the legs, he disappeared under the water, slowly swimming out from under the dock.

            He looked up at the wavering image of a young man. A smudge of brown and tan on top of a blob of purple. Carefully biting his lip, he really began to wonder if this was a good idea. He could chicken out, go back under the dock, and just listen.

            But, as the blob shifted and moved, appendages appearing and disappearing, he could know his name. He could make his snarky comments and maybe get a laugh. And he, well, he wouldn’t have to sit by himself anymore.

            Straightening his spine, he curled his hands into fists and then snapped his tail. He broke the surface holding his breath and nearly trembling. He stared right at the human, his blue eyes with a faint purple ring burning slightly in the sun beginning its slow fall to the horizon.

            The human wasn’t looking at him. In fact, he was completely focused on his pencil gliding over his sketch book. Ryan floated, frozen, for a moment before rushing to sink back down again before the human noticed him.

            “What the fuck?”

            Ryan winced as he heard the human speak before he could even turn away. Slowly looking up, his eyes instantly zeroed in on the dark brown eyes slightly sunken into a tan face. Fluffy black hair was piled on the man’s head, a scraggly, short beard lining his jaw and mouth.

            A purple hoodie was slightly too big, one of the sleeves was pushed up a thin arm while the other had fallen over the hand with the pencil. The eyes narrowed at him from behind black rimmed glasses, darting over his face and scales.

            “Uh, hell-hello,” Ryan pushed out, trying to smile as he waved. The human’s eyes zeroed in on his scaly palm and he slammed his hand back into the water, splashing himself and plunging them into an unsettling silence.

            The man’s eyes were wide as Ryan shrank into himself, wondering why he wasn’t just diving back into the water but then, just as he thought he might, their eyes would meet and his heart would pound harder against his ribs. He could get lost in those dark brown eyes that still seemed to glow in the sunlight.

            “Who--what--? The fuck?” the man spat out after a moment, brow furrowing and head tilting slightly to the side.

            Ryan blinked a few times before awkwardly clearing his throat. “Uh--My name is Ryan. I live here…-ish.” He gestured around them, wincing slightly.

            “Here-ish?” the man said slowly, raising an eyebrow. He glanced around them before looking back down at Ryan, “Where-ish?”

            Ryan snorted and awkwardly smiled, closing his mouth quickly when the man jerked in surprise at his teeth. “Uh, near the dock? Under the dock? This alcove?” he said quickly, trying to keep his lips over his teeth.

            The man frowned, leaning back slightly. The pencil went limp in his fingers, awkwardly resting against his sleeve as the other one fell. “Do you--how are those scales and shit sticking to your skin?”

            Ryan blinked slowly at the man, his own eyebrow went up. “They are a part of me?” he said slowly, glancing down at his hands and arms still under the water. “I--I’m a merperson?”

            They stared at each other for a moment, the only sound the water slapping against the wooden pillars. “A real life, merperson,” the man said, narrowing his eyes at Ryan. “Prove it.”

            Ryan’s brow furrowed and his mouth twisted as he awkwardly shrugged his shoulders. “What?” he said, pulling his hands from the water and holding them out. “What--eh?” he said, holding his hands up in confusion.

            “Fucking, I don’t know. Stay underwater for too long or something,” the man said, looking nearly as confused as Ryan. “Or, do something only a merperson would do?”

            Ryan threw his hands up and shrugged so hard his shoulders nearly touched his ears. “Well, I don’t know what that could be.”

            “What, why not? You’re a merperson aren’t you?” the man said, tensing up and narrowing his eyes as Ryan scowled.

            “Yes! I just--I’m the only one here,” Ryan said softly, arms falling back into the water and shoulders slumping. “I know more about humans than I do about my own kind.”

            The man winced and they sat in now awkward silence. “Um, so--uh. I’m sorry,” the man said softly, bowing his head.

            Ryan stared at him for a long moment. “I can--uh. I can hold my breath for however long you think I should be able to.”

            The man looked up and opened his mouth but Ryan had already sunken into the water. He couldn’t take the awkward anymore. Holy shit what a bad idea this was. As he floated listlessly in the water, he debated just swimming away and watching the man again.

            He risked a look up and sort of missed those brown eyes. Sighing he stayed right where he was, his gills flexing and letting him breath. His eyes glassed over the longer he sat and the man didn’t try to get his attention. He barely heard the man calling his name, didn’t even register it.

            He couldn’t ignore the plastic leg thrown at his head. With a gasp, his hands flew up to his head to rub where the leg had hit. His eyes focused in on the leg then widened. The leg slowly began to sink and with his heart beating nearly a mile a minute he scooped the leg up and hugged it to his chest, bursting to the surface.

            “Holy shit,” the man breathed, a small smile on his face. “You really are a mermaid--person, whatever.”

            Ryan’s eyes snapped down to the man’s legs. The right jean was limp, blowing in the breeze. “You don’t have--“ he breathed, looking down at the leg in his arms.

            “Can I, uh. Can I have my leg back?” The man said after a moment, chucking when Ryan’s head snapped up. “I kind of need it.”

            Nodding rapidly, Ryan nearly chucked the leg back up at the man. With a grunt, he caught the leg, rocking back slightly. Ryan watched with wide eyes as the man laughed and slipped the plastic leg up his jeans. There were a series of snaps before the man tugged on the leg. When it didn’t fall back out, he nodded his head and sat back up.

            They stared at each other for another long moment, the silence almost comfortable. “What’s your name?” Ryan blurted suddenly, wincing when the man jumped.

            “Oh, uh. I’m Ray,” the man said, smiling softly at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled brightly back before tensing and giving him a painfully awkward closed lip smile. Ray snorted and grinned, the dull teeth all humans had mystifying him like they always did. How the fuck did they cut their meat?

            “What’s up with your teeth, if you don’t mind me asking,” Ray said, making Ryan’s eyes focus on his.

            “What about them?” Ryan said, tilting his head to the side. “They’re fairly normal from what I understand.”

            “Well, for you maybe,” Ray snorted, glancing at his sketch book resting beside him before resting his hands in his lap. “But they’re weird as shit for me.”

            “Your dull teeth are strange,” Ryan said, narrowing his eyes and tapping his finger against his chin. He smiled when Ray laughed, relaxing into the water. “My teeth are meant for ripping apart fish.”

            “But aren’t you a fish?” Ray said, wrinkling his nose. “Isn’t that, cannibalism or something?”

            “Merpeople are more like sharks than fish,” Ryan said, rolling his eyes slightly as he laid back against the water. Ray’s eyes widened as his gills closed. “So no, it is not cannibalism. Actually, it’d only be considered cannibalism if you eat something of the same species. Eating a monkey isn’t cannibalism to humans.”

            Ray stuck his tongue out and faked a gag. “Who would eat a monkey?”

            “I don’t know, why would anyone eat another being of their own species?” Ryan said with a shrug. He smiled when Ray wrinkled his nose at him.

            “Alright smart guy, why are you just showing yourself now? I come here every day and haven’t seen you.”

            “Can’t see what’s already watching you,” Ryan said, frowning when Ray leaned back slightly. He blinked a few times before realization hit him and he smacked his hand against his face. “I’m not creepy! I just…didn’t know how you’d react? So I stayed hidden?”

            Ray narrowed his eyes and Ryan tensed, sinking back into the water. His ears flickered as Ray slowly smiled. “Its fine, Ryan. That makes sense. This is still kind of--hard to wrap my head around.”

            Ryan straightened up again, a relieved smile on his face. “Oh good. I still apologize. I don’t interact with a lot of creatures I can communicate with.”

            Ray frowned and Ryan chose to ignore it. “But, I know you come every day. I like watching you draw.”

            “Oh?” Ray said, cheeks tinging pink. “Uh--I’m not really that good.”

            “Well, I can’t see whatever it is you’re drawing, but the way you look when you’re thinking and concentrating is nice,” Ryan said, smiling fondly as the pink deepened. “I would like to see what you draw though.”

            “It’s not--it’s really not that great,” Ray said, grabbing his sketch book anyway. His pencil tapped against the dock then began to roll. He couldn’t move before it began to fall, but Ryan was faster.

            He caught the pencil before it hit the water, smiling at Ray before sinking into the water. Ray watched with wide eyes as Ryan launched himself out of the water, catching the edge of the dock and pulling himself up.

            “It’s a bit wet, sorry,” Ryan said as he placed the pencil on the dock next to Ray. “But it’s a bit of a gap from here to the water.”

            Ryan looked down, ready to let go and land back in the water when Ray’s arm shot out, nearly smacking him in the head. “Wait! Uh, stay here. It’ll be easier to look at my sketch book.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray, leaning back slightly to avoid his hand if it flew out again. He glanced down the dock then at the beach. No one as close enough to be able to clearly see him. Slowly, he turned and sat on the dock, scowling at the feeling of his scales scraping against the wood.

            When he looked at Ray, he was studying him closely, dripping pencil in hand, and tip hovering over a clean page in his sketch book. “Ray?” he said, tilting his head to the side.

            Ray’s eyes snapped to his before he looked away quickly. “Uh, sorry. You’re just--I kind of want to draw you? It’d be different from drawing the same five boulders in the water.”

            “Oh,” Ryan said, brow furrowing as Ray set the pencil down. “You--I wouldn’t mind it.”

            “Really?” Ray said, smile bright as his head snapped to look at Ryan again.

            “As long as I get to watch,” Ryan said, smiling softly as Ray snatched up his pencil again.

            “Fucking awesome, okay, uh--I don’t really care what you do?” Ray said, looking quickly between Ryan and his book, his pencil gliding over the paper.

            “We could talk?” Ryan said, smiling as Ray nodded absentmindedly.

            “Yeah, sure.” Ray didn’t look up at him, instead he focused on his book, drawing the basic shape of Ryan’s head.

            Ryan chuckled and glanced around them again. His eyes landed on a folded wheelchair resting behind Ray. The large wheels were spinning slowly in the wind. He frowned, staring down at the chair before looking back at Ray.

            “What do you do when you’re not here?” Ryan said, pursing his lips when Ray said nothing, tongue poking out from between his lips as he erased a line. He said it twice more before Ray grunted in response.

            “I work at a GameStop,” Ray said, glaring at one particular set of sketchy lines.

            “That is a place to buy video games, right?” Ryan said, sighing when Ray distractedly nodded. “What are those like? They’re on portable devices, right?”

            Ray began to nod then suddenly stopped, pencil tip pressing into the sketch book. “You--you really do know a lot about people, don’t you?”

            “Well, when you live under a dock, you hear things,” Ryan said, laughing awkwardly when Ray frowned at him. “It’s--it’s not as bad as it sounds, I swear.”

            Ray looked away from Ryan then looked out at the water. “So, you’ve always lived here?”

            “Since my pod left me here when I was…I think five in human years?” Ryan said, tilting his head to the side before nodding. “Sounds about right.”

            Ray’s head snapped over to Ryan, something like fire in his eyes. “They just, left you here?”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before laughing lightly. “Honestly? For years I thought they would come back. That I shouldn’t have gone off on my own. But--I uh. I figured out a few years ago that they knew I’d wander off and left when I was gone.”

            The fire went out and beautiful brown eyes just looked sad. “That’s--why?” Ray said softly, risking a glance at his legs.

            “My parents died. Orphans are another mouth to feed and another child to raise. There weren’t many of us to begin with, if I remember correctly,” Ryan said, shrugging slightly. “Don’t worry about it. I learned what I needed to.”

            Ray said nothing, frowning at Ryan before looking down at his legs. After a moment, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth, turning to find Ryan’s hand raised to him. “You don’t need to tell me anything. You owe me nothing.”

            Ray’s jaw dropped as all of their air left him. He looked around Ryan’s hand to see his smile. They stared at each other for a moment before Ray smiled and nodded. Ryan lowered his hand and Ray returned to drawing.

            Ryan had questions, nearly a million of them, but he settled instead for watching Ray sketch his face. Ray was so good. There was so much detail, down to the way the skin crinkle around his eyes when he smiled to the splattering of a darker purple that covered his ears.

            The way his hair was only partially dried, draped over his shoulder and drifting in the wind in front of his face. The two tones of his eyes and the scars on his lips from his bad habit of biting them.

            The lips, however, seemed to be giving him some trouble. He had erase and redrew them nearly ten times before nearly snarling at his paper and demanding Ryan smile at him.

            “Like this?” Ryan said with a tight lipped smile, brow furrowed and eyes awkward.

            Ray pouted at him and shook his head. “No that uh--when you--“ he pressed his lips into a thin line before sighing. “Like when you said I didn’t have to tell you anything.”

            Ryan blinked in surprised before smiling fondly at him. Ray stared at him for a moment before grinning softly. “Yeah, like that.”

            Ryan tried to hold the smile for as long as Ray needed. Sighing in relief when he finally looked away. He leaned closer to see over Ray’s hunched shoulders. As carefully as he could, Ray drew Ryan’s smile.

            Had he really smiled like that? Ryan studied his own face and felt something bubble in his stomach. Was he really that obvious? Dear God, why did anyone let him do anything?

            “There,” Ray said happily, holding the sketch book out to look over his work. “I like it.”

            Ryan felt his face heat and his ears flutter. “Uh, it’s really good. You’re really good,” he said awkwardly, wincing more than smiling when Ray looked at him.

            Ray blinked at him before laughing. “Oh right,” he said, thankfully flipping away from that page and holding the sketchbook out to Ryan. “Go ahead.”

            Ryan’s eyes widened before he snatched the book and started flipping through the pages, Ray laughing beside him. Ray was right, he had drawn the same outcropping of rocks every day, but every time was out of a different medium or color scheme.

            Each was as beautiful as the last. Ryan spent a few moments studying each one, taking in the details Ray noticed some days but missed on others. Taking in the colors and shading. Almost feeling the waves lapping against him.

            “You’re really good,” Ryan said, running his fingers over one drawing that nearly looked real. “Very beautiful.”

            “Thanks,” Ray laughed lightly, smiling back when Ryan beamed at him.

            Chuckling, Ryan handed Ray his book back before sighing and slipping back into the water. When he looked back up, Ray was frowning at him. “It’s getting late, you should go home before the beach closes.”

            Ray leaned back slightly then looked behind them. “Oh fuck,” he gasped, digging his phone out of his pocket. “Shit, Ryan. Will you--“ He stopped short when he found Ryan gone.

            From under the dock, Ryan watched Ray search for him for a moment before puffing a laugh and shaking his head. He stuffed his art supplies back into his backpack resting at his side. Hesitantly, he decided to stay as Ray unfolded the wheelchair the beach provided for disabled people who didn’t want to get their chairs covered in sand.

            With a series of curses and grunts, Ray pulled himself into his chair and wheeled down the dock. Ryan listened to the rhythm of the chair rattle down the dock before diving underwater and heading for his cave.

           

            Ray wheeled himself towards the end of the dock with a determined look in his eyes. He slammed on the breaks at the end and stared at the edge for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he lifted himself up and dropped himself out of the chair, grinding his teeth at the landing. Shaking his head, he twisted around and folded the chair up before dragging himself over to the edge.

            “Ryan?” he whispered, looking down into the water. “Were you actually a hallucination?”

            “Doubtful,” Ryan’s voice was muffled, a laugh in his tone when Ray jumped, searching around for him. “You’re not crazy. Promise.”

            “I better not be,” Ray laughed as Ryan emerged out from under the dock. “I’ve got enough problems, I don’t need you being one of them.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and smirked up at Ray. “What are you going to draw today?”

            “I was hoping I could draw you again,” Ray said, quickly pulling his backpack off and digging around for his pencil. “Like, you’re full body. I didn’t realize merpeople were so, scaly.”

            “What else would we be?” Ryan said before he wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Wait, no. Don’t answer that. You’re thinking of that little mermaid thing, right?”

            “Yeah?” Ray said, laughing when Ryan sneered. “What, don’t like the film?”

            “It’s horribly incorrect,” Ryan snorted, shaking his head and folding his arms. “Magic doesn’t even exist and shells as a boob holder? Nope. Just-no.”

            Ray hid his laugh behind his note book, laughing harder when Ryan glared light-heartedly at him. “Sorry, sorry. Just--get up here already.”

            With a puff and a smile, Ryan disappeared for a moment before launching himself at the dock. He hit it hard, making Ray winced but he seemed unconcerned as he pulled himself up and sat beside Ray.

            Ray looked Ryan over for a long moment before deciding on drawing his legs with Ryan’s tail beside them, dangling over the water. Ryan watched over his shoulder, asking questions. He had to repeat himself a few times before Ray would actually answer, but he wasn’t too terrible bothered.

            Once that drawing was as finished as Ray felt like making it, he dug his DS out of his bag, taught Ryan how to play Mario Brothers then drew the merman playing the game, trying for nearly an hour to capture the way Ryan’s eyes glowed.

            Eventually Ray gave up once his DS died and Ryan was giving him pitiful looks. Setting his book aside, they exchanged stories. Ryan had few, most consisted of stories he had heard and botched because he didn’t understand most of what happened when he heard them the first time.

            Ray told him all about his family and friends. Told him about working at GameStop and playing games with people online. How he nearly burned down his apartment or almost got run over. His terrible first date, his worse second one. Stupid shit people had told him because of his chair. Funny things that happened because of his chair.

            Ryan watched him talk with that same sparkle in his eyes. They were absolutely beautiful. Ray could never get the colors right. The edge was a beautiful amethyst color that bled into a sky blue.

            “It’s amazing, how much you can experience on land,” Ryan said softly once Ray ran out of stories. “There’s not much in the alcove. Visits from other pods are rare.”

            “And you can’t exactly talk to humans,” Ray said slowly, frowning when Ryan nodded, smiling sadly.

            “I don’t mind it too much,” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s shoulder when he continued to frown. “Legs aren’t really in the cards for me.”

            Ray nodded slowly, in awe over Ryan’s grasp on idioms and sayings, but also with a heavy, pained heart. “Hey, Rye,” Ray said just before Ryan slid back into the water. “Do you have to be in the water after a certain amount of time?”

            Ryan paused, holding himself up, angled to slip into the water. “Uh, don’t know. Never tried. I’d imagine I’d have to go back in eventually. Why?”

            “Just wanted to make sure you were okay sitting with me like this,” Ray said without hesitation, smiling at Ryan. “See you tomorrow?”

            “Yep!” Ryan said, sliding a bit more before pausing. How the fuck was he that strong? “Don’t worry about me, Ray. I’m alright.”

            “I don’t doubt that,” Ray said, smiling as Ryan finally dropped into the water and disappeared.

            No, he didn’t doubt that. Didn’t mean Ryan had to go through all of this alone. Or that he couldn’t have some experiences of his own.

            The plan that unfolded in his head took some time to actual make reality. He would forget, decide to wait, and just enjoyed keeping their time together to himself. Yet, the more he talked about life on land and the longer he got to know the deep pain that was hiding in Ryan’s sad smiles, the more he wanted to do something.

            It was winter again when he finally rolled his personal wheelchair down the dock, the public one in his lap. He’d have to clean sand out of his wheels later, but fucking whatever. This was going to be worth it.

            Ryan was already sitting on the end of the dock like he had been doing for the past year. When he turned and smiled at Ray, he froze, eyes wide. “Why do you have two?” he said, raising an eyebrow when Ray grinned manically at him.

            “Because,” Ray said, snapping the wheelchair open and setting it on the dock. “You’re going to explore the beach.”

            Ryan’s jaw dropped and Ray was pulling out a soft blanket, hat, shirt, and gloves before he could even begin to protest. “I’ve got you covered Rye, now put this shit on.”

            Ryan gave Ray a watery smile before laughing and pulling the hat on over his ears. He left the shirt unbuttoned but covering his gills and the gloves didn’t exactly go over the webbing on his fingers. Thankfully Ray thought to bring mittens which worked better. His tail was a bit longer than the chair could accommodate, but they made it work, the blanket tightly wrapped around his fin and tucked over the pedals.

            “Oh, this is weird,” Ryan laughed as he pulled at the blanket. “And kind of uncomfortable.”

            “Sorry,” Ray said, pushing his chair down the dock. “Think you’ll be okay?”

            “More than okay,” Ryan said, giving Ray that blinding smile of his. “Thank you.”

            Ray smiled at him, another, larger plan unfolding in his head but that was for next year. Well, maybe sooner if Ryan kept looking at Ray like he was his entire world. Every time someone talked to them or something happened, he’d give Ray this excited, brimming with joy, kind of look that made his heart melt.

            They pushed their chairs through the sand, Ryan having much more luck than Ray. “Why the fuck are you so buff?” Ray huffed having finally caught up with Ryan at the top of a small sand dune.

            “I’d say it’d have something to do with having to push myself through water all day,” Ryan said, smirking when Ray shot him a glare. Ray slightly regretted giving him binders of carefully laminated, copies of books. Stacks of binders were stacked up somewhere in a cave under water.

            “Alright, smart ass,” Ray snorted, gently shoving Ryan’s shoulder. “Why are we up here?”

            “Just wanted to,” Ryan said, shrugging before looking out at the water. “It looks prettier from over here.”

            Ray followed Ryan’s gaze then smiled back at him, watching him study the horizon. He looked more at peace on land than he ever did in the water. “Out there,” Ryan said suddenly without looking away from the water, startling Ray. “Out there is home but it’s also so lonely. Here--“ He looked down at his lap then smiled softly at Ray. “Here there’s you and so many other people.”

            Ray stared at Ryan with wide eyes before smiling back at him. With a puff of laughter, Ryan looked back out at the ocean. They sat in silence for a few more moments before Ray sighed through his nose.

            “I lost them my first day oversees,” Ray nearly whispered but he saw Ryan’s ears twitch under the hat before his head snapped to him, eyes wide. “I--they didn’t tell me there was an active minefield nearby and well.” He snapped out a pained laugh. “I was just there to take pictures. I was supposed to stay behind them and not say a damn thing.”

            Ryan’s hand snapped out and took Ray’s into his hands, the mittens a bit rough against his skin. “They told me to go off to the side, not telling me where the minefield actually begun or that there even was one,” Ray sniffed, staring at their hands. He wondered what Ryan’s scales would feel like.

            “Ray,” Ryan said softly, pressing his forehead against his temple. “I’m sorry.”

            Ray sniffed, pulled his sleeve over his free hand and quickly rubbed his eyes. “It sucks, ya know? I--I. It sucks.”

            “I can only guess,” Ryan said slowly, slowly smiling at Ray. “But you make it look so easy.”

            Ray laughed and grinned at Ryan, tapping their heads together before sitting back and sighing, nose still slightly stuffy. “So, where to now?”

            Ryan grinned at Ray and led him all over the beach at least three times before Ray finally had to go. As Ryan slipped back into the water, Ray wondered how much spare money he had.

            It turned out he wasn’t going to need to use his spare money because his friends were all awesome and pitched in to help once they found out he had a sort of boyfriend. They tried to help him set up at the beach, but he insisted on doing it himself. Ryan wouldn’t be ready for that sort of human interaction yet. Hell, Ray wasn’t ready yet.

            So he wheeled himself and a second wheel chair down the dock to where Ryan was sitting, waiting for him. Ryan turned and his smile froze as shock consumed his face. Ray grinned over the chair, leaning against the back.

            “How about we ditch the beach and wheel around town?” Ray panted, laughing when Ryan rapidly nodded.

            Ryan was even more ecstatic to explore the small city attached to the beach than he was to just explore the sands. They went into nearly every shop and building. He asked a million questions that Ray happily answered while a burning one clawed at Ray’s throat.

            As the sun began to set, Ray swallowed thickly. They were slowly wheeling back towards the beach. “Ryan, wait,” he pushed out, his throat sore.

            Ryan turned, smiling happily at Ray although he looked exhausted. “Yeah Ray?”

            Ray swallowed the rock in his throat and took a deep breath. “How about, we go to my apartment?”

            Ryan froze, eyes glazing over before suddenly snapping into focus again. “What?” he said, smile falling as he studied Ray’s face.

            Ray gave him a shaky smile. “I mean, I have a bathtub if you need water? And I can cook--I can heat something up? And you--you don’t have to go back.”

            Ryan just stared at Ray who winced and looked away, running his hand through his hair. “I mean, if you want. And--uh. We can get your binders and whatever else you fucking have tomorrow or something? I was just thinking that you wouldn’t have to be--“ Ray was cut off with a gasp as Ryan was nearly out of his chair, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly.

            “I’d love to,” Ryan mumbled against Ray’s lips, eyes shimmering with fond love. The same look Ray was never able to draw just right.

            Ray snorted then laughed, grinning at Ryan and kissing him once more before falling back into his chair. “Fucking sweet,” he breathed, smiling at Ryan before turning his chair around. “Let’s go.”

            Ryan laughed and followed after Ray, grabbing his hand the instant he could when he was chilling in Ray’s tub. His scales were rough yet somehow soft under Ray’s hands as they kissed and talked and laughed.  


	132. Overwhelmed Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When rabbits get exposed to too much stimulus, they had something like panic attacks or sensory overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            It didn’t happen often. But it still happened too often for his liking. It could be something so simple. Michael or Gavin clicking something over and over again. Someone laughing nearly right in his stupid floppy ears.

  
            It could also be something big. Someone shouting, a gunshot, Michael shouting across the room. An explosion, glass shattering, fucking anything.

  
            Despite how easily it could be triggered, he managed to learn how to control himself. He made himself the master of not flinching at anything.

Jeremy was always freaked out by him when he did it. Trevor thought it was the most useful thing in the world since it also meant he had an excellent poker face.

  
            He kind of hated it, to be honest. Years of repressing emotions didn’t make for the healthiest mental state in the world. But he wasn’t panicking every five minutes so—he’d take it.

  
            Ryan wasn’t nearly as easily to convince. He was significantly more worried about Ray than he ever would be about himself. He was nearly as unsettled as Jeremy was when they first met.

  
            The day he first met the crew, Michael started shouting at Ryan and nearly the entire room spun around to look at him. He had snorted and made some vague comment about how not all rabbits were skittish.

  
            The first time he actually had his instincts kick in was when Jack accidentally dropped something in the kitchen. The plate shattered next to the sink. The white shards scattered across the floor.

  
            By that point, the crew had come to accept his ability to not react to nearly any sound. So they, thankfully, didn’t notice when his ears were suddenly straight up and he was nearly hyperventilating.

  
            As quickly and quietly as he could, he got the fuck out of the kitchen, leaving the refrigerator door open. He dived onto his bed and frantically searched around for his weighted blanket. The instant he had it over his head he could feel his heart begin to calm and his ears fold back down.

  
            He took deep breaths until he could emerge from his room without trembling. Ryan had given him a weird look when he rejoined the crew, but said nothing at the time.

  
            It wasn’t until it was late at night weeks later and the two of them were have another sleepless night playing video games that Ryan’s curiosity finally got the better of him. Ryan was kicking his ass at some trivia game but Ray couldn’t find it in himself to care.

  
            “Is that good for your ears?” Ryan said suddenly, disturbing an hour of silence.

  
            Ray paused and blinked slowly at Ryan before reaching up and pulling at his ears. He had one of Jack’s hair ties wrapped around them, keeping them from flopping all over the place. “Yeah, it’s not tight or anything.”

 

  
            Ryan nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line. “What if you get startled?”

            “I don’t get startled,” Ray said without hesitation, letting his ears go to focus on the TV again.

 

            “You did that one time, in the kitchen,” Ryan said, eyes on Ray who didn’t even flinch. “When Jack dropped the plate?”

  
            “I wasn’t startled.” Ray nodded, aggressively hitting the wrong answer and scowling.

 

            “Your ears stood up,” Ryan said softly, smiling awkwardly when Ray shot him a glare. “It’s alright. You can’t help your instincts.”

  
            Ray scoffed and shook his head, tossing the controller onto the coffee table with a solid thud. “I’m fine. It doesn’t happen often.”

  
            “And that’s impressive,” Ryan said with a nod, pausing the games and setting his controller down.

  
            “But?” Ray grumbled, folding his arms and almost pouting at Ryan.

  
            “But, that’s probably not good for your health,” Ryan said frowning when Ray snorted again and stood.

  
            “Nothing in our lives are good for our health, Ryan. What’s it matter to you?” Ray said before turning and heading for his room. He had his own X-box and TV.

  
            “Because you’re part of the crew, Ray,” Ryan snarked back, frowning at him over the back of the couch. “And I know another rabbit who holds it all in like you do. She was never happy.”

  
            Ray paused in the threshold of the hallway. He glanced back at Ryan who was busy turning off the game. His ears twitched under his long horns. Wrinkling his nose and feeling his ears twitch, straining slightly against the hair tie.

  
            Ryan didn’t bring it up again, to Ray’s relief. Not until their next heist. Ray was passing Ryan’s room when the door creaked open. Ray’s head involuntarily snapped up to see Ryan with two halves of a skull mask hanging from his horns.

  
            “Hey Ray, can you give me a hand?” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly.

  
            Ray blinked indifferently at Ryan, despite his heart pounding in his ears. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?” he said, eyeing the mask halves as he stepped into the room.

  
            Ryan closed the door behind him and pushed the left mask half out of his face. “My mask, clearly. I can’t tie the back.”

  
            Ray nodded once and followed Ryan to the bathroom. The bull sat on the toilet lid while Ray stood in front of him, fingers trembling only a small amount. Trevor wanted him on the ground this time. He didn’t like being on the ground. He couldn’t hear well because he had ear plugs. And he was a terrible shot up close.

  
            Ryan watched him fumble with the laces for a moment before helping hold the halves together. The Vagabond’s mask was fucking terrifying. Apparently Ryan had them specially made just to fit around his horns and ears. The halves were laced up right down the middle.

  
            The black skull mask was typically the last thing some people saw. If someone did survive, they talked mostly about the tied up seam that seemed to hold the Vagabond’s entire head together. Ray just knew Ryan probably loved the shit out of that.

  
            As he tied up the mask, bits of Ryan’s hair sticking out of the seam, he could see why it was the freakiest part. Ryan’s glowing blue eyes behind just a mask was freaky enough, but the seam just added another level.

  
            Ryan had to stand for Ray to do the back. The mask was snug on his head and Ryan hadn’t bothered trying to talk since Ray started. “Why the mask?” he muttered as he tugged the black stringers tighter.

  
            Ryan shrugged and Ray snorted, threading the string through the next set of holes. His hands weren’t trembling anymore. “This thing too tight or something?”

  
            Ryan shrugged again and Ray rolled his eyes. “You can’t talk, can you?”

  
            There was a pause until Ray pulled the strings tight and Ryan nodded. Ray smiled to himself, making sure Ryan couldn’t see his face in the mirror. “Alright, let me guess then. You like freaking people out and find their stories funny.”

  
            Ryan chuckled, raising his right hand, palm down, and shaking it slightly. “Oh, there something else then?”

 

            Ryan gave him a thumbs up and Ray pouted, making sure Ryan saw him this time. Ryan chuckled again and Ray let him see his smile.

  
            Ryan’s eyes smiled back as he tied the strings into a bow. He turned and grabbed Ray’s hand. He placed a hair tie into his hand, eyes still smiling. Ray blinked at the hair tie before grinning at Ryan.

  
            He pulled his ears back and carefully wrapped it around them twice. With small nods, they slipped from Ryan’s room and joined the rest of the crew.

  
            All in all, the heist went fairly well. Up until the getaway. They were all in their getaway vehicles. Ray was in the back seat of a car Michael stole with Ryan. Gavin and Michael were shouting at each other in the front as he and Ryan were firing out the back at the cops chasing them.

  
            Ryan was splattered with blood. He had been in the front lines, mowing down cops. The smell was starting to get to Ray a tiny bit, but he’d live.

  
            Then Michael was shouting at him. And Geoff was shouting in the ear piece hanging around his neck so he wasn’t deafened by it. Then Ryan was firing nearly right in his ear. Then the cop’s sirens were slapping him in the face.

  
            “Ray!”

  
            Ray’s head snapped up, right into Ryan’s face emerging from between the still partially tied halves of the mask. It almost looked like the skull mask was splitting apart just for the moment. At any second, it would snap closed again and try to rip his own face off.

 

            “Ray, can you hear me?” Ryan’s voice was soft in comparison to the ungodly sounds happening around him. All he could do was nod.

  
            “Good, can I touch you?” Ryan said, voice just a bit louder than before.

  
            He nodded again, arms snapping out from where he was holding his hands over his ears to snag onto Ryan’s leather jacket. The blood squished between his fingers as he realized he was hyperventilating. Without his hands in the way, the sound was suddenly so much louder.

  
            With a sobbed cry he let go of Ryan to cover his head again, but he didn’t move far before Ryan’s arms were wrapped around his head. He froze for half a second before he pressed his head into Ryan’s chest and clung to his jacket.

  
            Ryan started humming, he could feel it more than he could hear it. He was heavy, pressing down on Ray just enough to calm him. Slowly all he could hear was Ryan softly humming some odd notes strung together nonsensically.

  
            His fingers uncurled from Ryan’s jacket, bits of blood sticking to his skin and clothes. Ryan smiled at him, the mask gone. Blinking slowly, Ray looked around and realized they were in his room.

 

            “It’s okay, I told them you were injured,” Ryan whispered as Ray’s eyes went wide and his face turned red.

  
            Letting out a shaky breath, Ray nodded and looked at his lap…which was in Ryan’s lap. His face went impossibly warm. Scrambling out of Ryan’s lap ended him up on the floor and cursing.

  
            Ryan’s hands hovered over him, eyes wide with worry. Ray could still feel the heat on his face as he looked up at Ryan. “Are you okay?” Ryan said eventually, smiling sheepishly.

  
            Ray nodded and got to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, Ryan’s hands still held out to him to catch him if he started to fall. After a moment, he found his balance and stood awkwardly in front of Ryan, the both of them covered in blood.

  
            “I won’t tell anyone,” Ryan said softly, smiling when Ray’s head snapped up to look at him, ears standing straight up. “And—if you need help. I’m here.”

  
            Ray nodded, watching Ryan slowly stand and leave, giving him a gentle smile until it disappeared behind the door.

  
            Since then, Ryan was always there for him. Although his attacks were rare, Ryan somehow managed to figure out when they might begin, even before Ray even knew about them. Those days, Ray would find Ryan dragging him to one of their rooms. His weighted blanket would be waiting in case he wanted it and they would watch soft movies or play muted video games.

  
            On the really bad days, when neither of them noticed until something loud or soft got him startled, Ryan would shuffle him off to his room as gently as possible without the crew noticing. Those days, he would get Ray under his blanket and hum until he had calmed down.

  
            Today, was one of those days where they were both aware that Ray could be startled by anything and were treading lightly. Then the penthouse door snapped open. Ryan dived for Ray while the rest of the crew threw their guns up. Normally, Ray would have been fine with the door banging against the wall since it happened so often. But this time, all of the people who would have flung the door open were all in the room already.

  
            Ray’s ears were standing straight up, but he wasn’t hyperventilating yet. Ryan was weighing down on top of him, something like a growl rumbling in his chest. With shaking hands, he brushed his ears down and looked up at Ryan who was looking at the rest of the crew.

  
            Ray slowly turned to look at them and saw that they were lowering their guns. “What gives assholes?” someone said and Ryan’s head snapped up. “Going to shoot an old friend?”

  
            Suddenly Ray was standing, still pressed to Ryan’s chest. “Meg!” Ryan said cheerfully, but substantially quieter than the rest of the crew shouting at Meg for giving them heart attacks. Ray cringed and his fingers fisted in Ryan’s jacket.

  
            Ray risked looking up and saw Ryan grinning at whoever Meg was. Swallowing hard, Ray tried to push away to stumble off to his room. The noises were getting overwhelming. He couldn’t stay there.

  
            Suddenly, Ryan was looking at him with wide eyes. He looked between Ray and the door a few times before carefully picking Ray up and darted for Ray’s room.

  
            Ray was still with reality enough to know that Ryan probably wanted to talk to whoever burst into the penthouse. He wasn’t able to vocalize that he’d be fine once he had his blanket. Ryan probably won’t listen to him anyway, if he was to really think about it. He had promised that he’d always try to be there for him and the Vagabond always kept his promises.

  
            The instant Ray’s door was closed, he was being laid down on the bed. His weighted blanket was thrown over him and he began to relax. He sighed shakily then tensed. Peeking out from under his blanket he saw Ryan standing over him, looking at the door. Normally he would have sat beside him, waiting for him to calm before talking to him.

  
            Ray snaked his arm out of the blanket and tugged on Ryan’s arm. The bull looked down at him and gave him a crooked smile. He wanted him to sit. He wanted just the comfort of Ryan sitting there with him. He was so used to it by now.

  
            Instead, swallowing down a lump in his throat, he waved Ryan toward the door. Ryan’s brow furrowed as he looked down at Ray then spared the door a glance. “I can—“ he began but Ray shook his head and waved him on again.

  
            Ryan’s mouth hung open for a moment, twisting awkwardly before he puffed a sigh. “Are you sure?”

  
            Ray nodded and Ryan smiled at him. A rough hand pressed gently on his hand before Ryan was gone, the click of the door louder than he had ever heard it.

  
            As he laid there, he remembered a time when he could manage his attacks by himself. Now, he felt a little unhinged still. His blanket wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t warm and rumbling with velvet ears that were about the only soothing sensory he had.

  
            He laid there for much longer than he wanted, just breathing and covering his ear holes with his hands. God he just wanted the noises to stop.

  
            He was nearly sobbing when his door lock clicked again, making him recoil and whimper.

  
            “Ray?”

  
            Ryan’s voice was low and familiar enough for him to throw the weighted blanket off of him and stare at Ryan with tears streaming down his face and his entire body trembling. Ryan was at his side in a second, humming and pressing his hands against his shoulders.

  
            Ryan knew just the right amount of pressure to settle him. He latched onto his arms and struggled to breathe. Slowly, Ryan laid on top of him, humming. Ray finally felt the tension in his chest give away and he could breathe once more.

  
            “Sorry, so sorry,” Ryan breathed as Ray finally calmed. “I shouldn’t have—“

  
            “It’s fine,” Ray nearly spat, trying to push the words out of his mouth. “I’m fine.”

  
            “You’re not,” Ryan whispered, holding Ray just a little tighter. “I’m sorry.”

  
            Ray sniffed and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead into Ryan’s chest. They laid there in blissful silence. The noises of the rest of the crew were finally muted by the walls.

  
            Ray didn’t want Ryan to get up. He was warm and comforting and he could fall asleep like this, but he heard a laugh he didn’t recognize and frowned. “Who was it?” he whispered, regretting speaking the instant Ryan rolled to the side to lay next to him.

  
            “Meg, I didn’t now she knew Lindsey. I worked with her before,” Ryan said, staring at the ceiling, a centimeter long mile between their hands.

  
            “Oh,” Ray said, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to at least tap their hands together. He was hyper aware of the heat pouring off of Ryan’s hand.

  
            They laid in silence again before Ray could hear Ryan turn to look at him. “I want you to meet her, when you’re feeling better. She’s gotten a lot better at handling sensory overload.”

  
            Ray’s brow furrowed and he slowly turned his head to look at Ryan. “She’s the rabbit?”

  
            “Yes?” Ryan said, smiling with an amused chuckle. “Haven’t you heard of Doll Face? The only other person the Vagabond is willing to work with?”

  
            Ray snorted and shrugged, looking back up at the ceiling. “I’ve only ever worked for myself. Didn’t need to know anyone else.”

  
            Ryan didn’t respond and Ray wasn’t sure he wanted to look at him. He wasn’t sure how long they laid there before Ryan finally sat up. “You should sleep,” he said softly, smiling down at Ray. “I’ll—“

  
            “Yeah, whatever,” Ray muttered, turning over and curling up on his side.

  
            Ryan didn’t say anything, but it took him a moment to finally get up and leave. For a few of those moments, Ray felt Ryan’s hand hovering over his shoulder before the heat left and the door softly clicked closed.

  
            Meg was—nice. Ray actually liked her. The two of them perhaps got along far too well. Ryan paled when he realized his mistake in introducing them. Meg was fast to tell Ray all of Ryan’s embarrassing secrets.

  
            Being rabbits helped as well. Meg adored how he would tie his ears back and he needed to know how she was dying her ear fur to match her hair.

  
            Trevor hired her to join the crew because he had some grand ideas for future heists that needed more hands. She decided to stick around after finding out that Ryan had joined the crew.

  
            She stayed for the crew. She really liked Gavin, Ray could see it in how her ears twitched and her nose would wrinkle.

  
            “How the fuck,” Ray snorted as the two of them played games while the rest of the crew was out. Ray wanted to stay in and Meg was feeling particularly sensitive that day so she stayed with him. “He’s so annoying.”

  
            “He’s cute!” Meg snorted, huffing at him. He pouted at her as she straightened out his hair. “I like his feathers.”

  
            “They’re the worst part!” Ray said, reaching over without looking and managing to pull one of Gavin’s many feathers from between the couch cushions. “They get fucking everywhere. He’s worse than Jack when she’s shedding.”

  
            Meg rolled her eyes and plucked the feather from Ray’s fingers. She set her controller down since the game was paused anyway. She ran her fingers over the soft brown feather. “I like them.”

  
            “You’re about the only one,” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes.

  
            They both jumped slightly when the door’s locks tumbled and the Lads plus Ryan stumbled into the penthouse. “X-Ray! Meg!” Gavin cooed before stopping dead at the sight of them with a squawk.

  
            “What the shit!” Michael said, eyes widening while Jeremy ran into him. “When the fuck did you two start dating?”

  
            “What?” Ryan nearly shouted, pushing past Jeremy and Michael to blink at them with wide eyes.

  
            Ray raised an unimpressed eyebrow while Meg started to laugh. “Uh, we’re not,” Ray said dryly, leaning back against Meg who had to cover her mouth with her hand to avoid laughing outright.

  
            “But you’re sitting in her lap!” Gavin said, flailing his arms.

  
            “Yes?” Ray said, holding back a smile as all three lads started at them with dropped jaws. Ryan looked like his eye might be twitching.

  
            “Ray!” Meg said, pushing at him. Rolling his eyes, he slid from her lap and let her stand. “Gav, we’re rabbits and—“

  
            “And?!” Michael said, glaring at her and folding his arms. Jeremy frowned at him as Meg narrowed her eyes.

  
            “And,” Ray said, standing and stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Rabbits sit on each other to show dominance at the moment. Meg didn’t know what to do and I wanted to play games.”

  
            The lads went through various stages of confusion and understanding as Meg rounded the couch and walked over to Gavin, talking to him softly. Ryan looked—relieved? Ray frowned and watched as he rubbed his hand over his eyes.

  
            Soon enough Meg was leading Gavin off to his room while Jeremy and Michael awkwardly claimed spots on the couch. Ryan started shuffling off to his room and Ray was torn. He could sit back down and whoop some cat and dog ass at whatever game they put in, or he could follow Ryan and get cuddles.

  
            Ray eventually trailed after Ryan, smiling awkwardly at him when he glanced back at him. Ryan blinked before shrugging and holding his door open and waving Ray in, blushing faintly.

  
            Ray slipped into the room and stood awkwardly next to the door as Ryan wandered in and sat down heavily. “You okay?” Ray said, mouth twisting awkwardly. He wasn’t used to being on the other end of this sort of interaction. He was not a comforting person.

  
            Ryan laughed lightly, running his hand through his hair between his horns. “Yeah—I…I uh, forgot that rabbits do that.”

  
            Ray opened his mouth then closed it again, biting his lip. He was fairly observant and he knew how he felt, especially after talking to Meg. For the same reason, he had a feeling he knew how Ryan felt. But he wasn’t Ryan and neither was Meg so…

  
            “Ray?” Ryan said before Ray could even come up with something to say. “I—uh. So—Meg and Gavin?”

  
            Ray blinked at Ryan who was grimacing, nose wrinkled and head tilted away slightly. Smiling slowly, Ray slowly walked over, leaning on one leg and twisting his waist around to put one foot in front of the other. “Is that really what you want to ask?”

  
            Ryan’s head snapped up, still blushing. Ray wasn’t sure it had at all left his face. Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line for a moment before pushing out a laugh. “Nope, not at all.”

  
            “What do you want to ask then?” Ray said as he came to stand in front of Ryan, grinning down at him.

  
            Ryan pursed his lips, blue eyes darting between Ray’s brown ones. “Honestly?” Ray nodded. “Can I kiss you and cover you in my scent?”

  
            Ray leaned back in surprised for a moment before laughing, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and grinning as Ryan placed his hands on his hips. “Well, according to Meg, I already smell like you.”

  
            “Well, you kind of smell like her right now and less like roses,” Ryan snorted, curling his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

  
            Ray snorted and leaned down so their foreheads were pressed together. “I didn’t realize bulls were territorial.”

  
            “I forgot rabbits sit in each other’s laps for a show of dominance,” Ryan snorted, tilting his head up more, letting their noses run against each other.

  
            “You are not sitting in my lap,” Ray said, laughing as Ryan choked on a laugh. He played with Ryan’s hair as he pressed his face into his chest to muffle his laughter. “Oh, and you can kiss me.”

  
            Ryan’s laughter died in a second as he kissed Ray softly, arms tight around him and rubbing soothing circles into his sides with his thumbs. Ray tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair and grinned against him. He’d never hear the end of this when the rest of the crew found out, but right then, he was happy to let Ryan kiss him a thousand times.


	133. Puerto Rican Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's a stripper and Ryan's seeing his show for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have something titled that. Oh boy.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Why am I here?” Ryan grunted from his seat between Gavin and Jeremy. The lads had wads of cash in their hands and were shouting at each other to be heard over the music. Their temples were pressed together and their faces were glowing with the red under light lining every edge of the club.

            Why was he even bothering? They hadn’t heard him the first ten times, five of which were said outside where the club’s music was only a dull thumbing through brick walls. He had tried to leave a few times, but every time he looked like he was about to get up, Gavin would leap at him and Jeremy would give him this pitifully sad look he couldn’t say no too because Ray must have fucking taught him that or something.

            Thus, he was fucking stuck. He couldn’t even go to the bathroom by himself. If he was with anyone other than Fakes, he would have been able to slip away, but these two specific lads were very hard to sneak away from. It was a pain in the ass when they weren’t on a heist.

            So, there he sat, inches from the stage at some strip club. A few spot lights would flash past, stinging his eyes. The entire place smelled overly of sex, flowers, and booze. There were far too many people all talking louder than the music blasting from every speaker. This was not his kind of place.

            Suddenly the lights began to dim, all of the spot lights snapping to the stage just before they went completely out. The music faded away so now people were just shouting at each other. Gavin and Jeremy whooped as their drinks came just as a throat cleared over the speakers.

            “Ladies, gentlemen, and non-binary! Please welcome to the stage, Crystal Star!” a strong woman’s voice said.

            The club erupted into cheers and Ryan winched. He just managed to resist the urge to cover his ears with his hands. Jeremy and Gavin were paying rapt attention to the stage. Of course they were, the fuckers. Now could be a good time to go…but. What if he just drew the stripper’s attention? Ug. This was the fucking worst.

            The lights suddenly snapped on along with even louder music than before. Ryan cringed and actually covered his ears with his hands this time, scowling around him. When he looked back at the stage, a young man with very on point make-up and a very skimpy, sexy officer outfit was strutting towards a glittering pole…feet from them…wait no—oh god. He was too awkward for this!

            Sinking into his seat and pulling his elbows in close, trying to keep his ears covered, he started hard at the table. Heat colored his cheeks as he barely heard Jeremy and Gavin cheer over all of the noise.

            He really, _really_ wanted his mask. Like. Right that instant. And maybe some ear plugs. The cheers were getting louder and he felt something whiz by his head and his entire face had to be red now. He wished he could disappear into his seat and maybe die of embarrassment.

            This _really_ wasn’t his scene. His scene was back at the penthouse, on the couch with a controller in hand and the team’s sniper leaning against his side. But, the only reason he was even here, was because Ray went to his infamous second job no one but him knew anything about. Once it was clear Ryan wouldn’t be hanging around with Ray that night, Jeremy and Gavin nearly tackled him to the ground and promised to show him a “good time”.

            It was too late for him to realize they were going to their idea of a good time and not his once they were in front of the crew and being let in. And now it was way too late to get up and leave. Not when he risked a glance up and just managed to dodge the stripper’s pants flying at his face.

            Not even bothering to look up at the stage at whatever the stripper was doing, Ryan nearly curled into a ball, muttering incoherently, even to himself. He tried to will the red from his face but every wolf whistle and squeak of skin on metal made him more embarrassed.

            The show blissfully ended soon enough. The lights went out on a panting Crystal before slowly going back up, returning to flashing all over the club. The music suddenly wasn’t as loud or vibrating his ribs right out of his chest. He could actually fucking hear Jeremy and Gavin.

            Jeremy and Gavin crashed back into their seats (when did they even stand up?), pink faced and grinning at each other. “He was really good!” Jeremy shouted before grabbing up his glass and chugging his booze.

            Gavin nodded sagely before looking at Ryan. “What’d you think Rye?” he said, leaning closer for Ryan to hear him.

            Cringing back slightly, Ryan wrinkled his nose. His face was still warm and he was extremely glad that the low lights were red…which—ah. That made sense now.

            “No,” Ryan snapped, glaring when Gavin pouted at him. “Can we go now?”

            “Hell no!” Jeremy said, quickly shaking his head. His shoulder bumped Gavin’s shoulder, making him temporarily choke on his drink. “We’ll miss the best show!”

            Ryan shot them both a hard look. Jeremy glanced at Gavin who quickly took another sip of his drink. Sighing, Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled sheepishly at Ryan. “We’ll leave after the next one, promise.”

            “You’ll love it!” Gavin said, sending Ryan a wink.

            Ryan’s face twisted in disgust. Gavin laughed and Jeremy gave him a small, sympathetic smile. Sighing, Ryan slouched down into his seat. Jeremy and Gavin turned toward each other and he glanced between them for a few moments.

            He made to shift position, careful not to move his arms an inch. In a millisecond, Gavin and Jeremy’s heads snapped to look at him then snapped back to each other, but both of their eyes were in their corners, watching him.

            Sighing through his nose, he settled back down and scowled just so they knew that he knew they were watching. Once they looked away, he looked at the stage and watched the silhouette of the janitor cleaning the stage. Poor bastard, glitter must be a bitch to clean up.

            Eventually, after a painfully long time, the lights snapped back toward the stage. But this time, the music suddenly cut instead of fading out.

            “Ladies, gentlemen, and non-binary! Please welcome the crowd favorite, the Puerto-Rican Thunder!” the announcer said and Ryan went tense as the crowd roared.

            Puerto-Rican Thunder? But wasn’t that what Ray—? He didn’t have much time to think further than that. A slow beat begun and the sound of a wooden chair being dragged across the stage made his head snap up.

            The silhouette of a person strutted onto stage. The lights began to come up and Ryan couldn’t look away if he tried. A man with legs that seemed to go on forever walked on stage. His fluffy black hair was actually styled for the first time since Ryan met Ray. His scraggily beard was covered in glitter. Just like the last stripper, his make-up was absolutely amazing. Purple eye shadow and bright purple lipstick.

            He had on denim booty shorts that had fray ends and left absolutely nothing to imagination. His bare feet were in what looked like checkered vans with some height to the heel. He had on his normal purple hoodie, but this one’s bottom stopped just above the bottom of his ribs. The sleeves were still long and provided a nice line to follow to the chair.

            Ryan swallowed thickly, not noticing the music rising or Jeremy and Gavin smirking at him because Ray was moving and almost looked like he was staring right at him. Scratch that. He was one hundred percent looking at him because, as he strutted toward the pole right in front of them, he saw Ray sign his name smoothly.

            “Oh God,” Ryan breathed, air catching in his throat as a singer started to sing. Ray slowly dragged his hands up from his thighs, fingers catching on his shorts, making them ride teasingly higher before settling back down. And then again on his jacket which showed he was wearing absolutely nothing under the zipped up jacket because of course he wasn’t.

            When his hands reached up toward the ceiling, he winked at Ryan before leaning toward the pole. Ryan’s face went burning hot as Ray twisted around the pole, one hand wrapped around it as one foot rested against the bottom. Ryan’s heart was in his throat and he almost couldn’t breathe.

            Watching all of Ray quickly became too much for him so he just watched his hands. Artfully, Ray’s hands and fingers wrapped around the pole, twisting him around it. Soon enough, with a dip in the music, he was stalking back over to the chair, his hips swaying ridiculously.

            He looked over his shoulder and winked at Ryan again before grabbing the chair and twisting it around. Ryan had to focus on his hands again as Ray sat on the chair with his legs spread wide.

            Alright, he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable in his pants as Ray’s long fingers curled around the hoodie zipper and started to teasingly slow pull it down. Just before it was half-way down, he suddenly stood and sat down normally on the chair, his back to the audience.

            Ryan was suddenly aware that he wasn’t the only one in the room as the rest of the audience as the cheering nearly too loudly. Ray’s hoodie started to slip from his shoulders as he looked over his shoulder, a smirk just barely visible.

            Breathing was just…not a thing as Ray stood again, hoodie hooked on his elbows. Playing with his shorts, as he walked toward the edge of the stage, Ryan was captivated again. The rest of the room becoming drowned out again.

            He didn’t realize there were stairs up to the stage until Ray was descending them. Looking right at him again. He went stalk still as Ray pulled his chair out and he suddenly had a lap full of his favorite sniper.

            Ray laughed lightly, probably at Ryan’s bigger-than-diner-plate eyes. Slowly and with his hips swinging and getting dangerously close to his crotch. Ryan wanted to reach up and—well, he wasn’t sure what. But some part of his rational mind remembered the bouncer telling them the rules when they first entered, the first of which (and the only one Ryan listened to because he didn’t think he needed them) was that they were not to touch the performers.

            With a breathless chuckle that was right in Ryan’s ear, Ray grabbed Ryan’s hands and placed them on his hips. He felt them swish and sway. “Relax, Rye,” Ray purred, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

            Ray leaned back and he was biting his lower lip. Ryan swallowed thickly and squeezed his hips. Ray grinned beautifully at him and slowly pulled away. Taking Ryan’s hands again, he slipped something metal into his palm before letting go and slipping through the rest of the audience.

            Ryan was only able to breathe when Ray was back on stage and the lights went out with one last steaming look from Ray. The club was wild, everyone waving their arms and whistling. He was shaking.

            What the fuck was his life? What the absolute fuck just happened? Had that happened in the last performance? Maybe he should have watched the last one? Wait—nope. He still didn’t want to.

            He nearly jumped from his skin when there was a hand on his shoulder. Jeremy was trying not to laugh at him, letting his shoulder go before nodding behind him.

            Ryan slowly twisted around and blinked up at the waiter. “Please come with me,” he said, smiling softly at Ryan.

            Nodding vaguely, Ryan stood on unstable legs and followed the waiter to a blue door that he had to unlock. Once the door closed, Ryan felt like his ears needed to pop as the music faded to muffled noise.

            The waiter led him through some hallways that were lined with a number of rooms with numbers he couldn’t follow the order of. Each one had a different painting on it. He realized, as he passed one with crystals painted on it and scandalous noises coming from inside, that each room correlated with a performer.

            At the end of one hallway was a door with a giant red rose painted on and the numbers 420. Of course. Ray was a walking, talking meme.

            Taking the key from Ryan’s still slightly trembling fingers, the waiter unlocked the door and ushered him inside.

            “There’s condoms on the night stand and that door leads to a bathroom with soap and a shower. The bed is clean, the doors don’t lock, and you have the room for the night. If our performer says no at any point, a guard will come in here and kick you out. Oh! And you’re lucky. Ray doesn’t normally take anyone for the entire night,” the waiter said, laughing lightly at Ryan’s dazed look. “He said he knows you?”

            Ryan gave an awkward shrug that came with a very confused face. The waiter laughed and shook his head. “Well, have a good night!” he said before leaving, the door closing behind him.

            Ryan just stood there, staring at the door. The room was painted a dark purple to match the shaggy carpet that looked fairly warm. The bed frame was the same color and the sheets were a more pastel purple. The bathroom door was open, a dark purple bathroom just beyond the threshold. On the dark purple night stand that had a lamp with a purple lamp shade was a pastel purple basket overflowing with condoms.

            And there Ryan stood, uncertain what the fuck he was supposed to do now. Hesitantly, when it was clear the door wasn’t going to open again for a while, he wondered over to the bed. Sitting heavily, he dropped his head into his hands and groaned softly.

            What…what was his life right now? What was he supposed to do now? He was so far out of his element that he felt more than a little lost and dazed. Damn, he wished he had his mask.

            But, after that performance, thinking of his mask reminded him of Ray kissing its cheek after a rough heist, giving him a devious smirk as he leaned away. Then that reminded him of the fucking fantastic kiss they shared the other night. That time, however, Ray had this love sick look on his face.

            Suddenly embarrassed all over again, Ryan rubbed his face and groaned again. “What the fuuuuck.”

            He nearly jumped a mile when he heard the doorknob turn. He was on his feet, standing at attention in seconds as Ray entered the room.

            They blinked at each other for a long moment, Ryan tense and Ray with an amused smile. Ray was wearing his normal clothes. A normally sized hoodie and baggy jeans. His face was makeup free and his hair was a bit damp from cleaning the gel out. His beard still slightly sparkled as he spoke.

            “This isn’t the army, Rye. Relax,” Ray laughed, walking over and pressing on Ryan’s shoulders. “I know Dom said you were a bit freaked out, but geeze Rye.”

            Ryan let Ray make him sit. He was trembling again as Ray sat beside him, but there was a hairs breathe between them.

            “So, uh. How’d you like the show?” Ray said, brown eyes studying Ryan’s blue ones as he looked down at him.

            “What. The. Fuck,” Ryan breathed, dropping his head onto Ray’s shoulder and laughing a bit hysterically.

            Ray jerked then laughed, fingers finding Ryan’s and tangle with them. “What the fuck, what?”

            “You!” Ryan said, raising his free arm and gesturing vaguely in the direction of the stage. “You were absolutely beautiful!”

            “Daw, thank you Rye,” Ray said, resting his cheek on Ryan’s head and carding his free hand through his blond hair.

            “And 420? Really Ray? What are you? A living meme?” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s hand.

            “Uh duh?” Ray snorted, squeezing Ryan’s hand back. “What else would it be?”

            “Good point,” Ryan said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “What is life right now?”

            “Don’t know, what questions you got?” Ray said and Ryan could feel him smile against his head.

            Ryan pursed his lips, then settled more against his shoulder. “Why now? Why this way?”

            Ray shrugged slightly, being careful not to dislodge Ryan. “Just wanted to see how you’d react. Since we were getting so serious and kissing and all.”

            “And?” Ryan snorted, running his thumb over Ray’s knuckles.

            “Better than some, that’s for certain,” Ray said, eyes a tad sad, but mostly fond when Ryan raised his head to look at him. “You really don’t mind it all? The dancing, the sex…?”

            Ryan sat up further, taking Ray by the shoulders. Ray looked more nervous when Ryan gave him a hard, serious look. “Ray, you do you. If you enjoy this, whatever. Who cares what I think about it? You were having fun up there and I’m going to hazard a guess and say that was a more tame performance?”

            Ray’s eyes looked a little watery as he laughed and nodded. He reached up and held onto Ryan’s wrists. “Yeah, didn’t want to scare you too much.”

            Ryan grinned and pulled Ray closer to kiss his forehead. “And that’s fine by me. I don’t really enjoy sex all that much anyway. How do you feel about it?”

            “It’s fun. It’s mostly because it feels good. This place is good about it,” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s wrists. He laughed slightly and let go, pulling his sleeve up slightly and reaching out to wipe Ryan’s lips. “Sorry, you’ve got glitter on your face now.”

            Ryan snorted and held still as Ray wiped his face. He was suddenly taken to the penthouse bathroom, his eyes closed as he let Ray paint his face.

            “Then whatever,” Ryan said when Ray pulled his hand away. “You won’t be getting much from me if we follow up on this serious thing.”

            Ray’s smile was glowing with fondness and relief as he smiled up at him. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaning closer. Ryan’s eyes started to flutter closed just as their lips brushed. But then Ray gasped and pulled away.

            “Wait! What’s too much for you then?” Ray said, brows furrowed and fingers curling into Ryan’s shirt.

            Ryan blinked at Ray, lips kind of puckered awkwardly. Chuckling, he hung his head and grabbed Ray’s hands. “It changes day to day. Kissing and cuddling is always good. Hand holding, the normal platonic-y things.”

            Ray went slack, and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. “Oh good.”

            Ryan laughed and rested his hands on Ray’s hips. He curled his fingers into his hoodie and tried to make up his mind.

            “Hey, uh. Rye?” Ray whispered, tilting his head so their lips brushed, “How’s tonight feeling?”

            Ryan grinned and kissed Ray gently at first, but then getting increasingly heated. Ray’s fingers curled in his jacket as Ryan guided him toward the bed. When they finally parted, they were both panting and Ray’s eyes were glazed over.

            “Tonight feels good,” Ryan whispered, gently kissing along Ray’s jaw. “You good?”

            “Fuck. _Yes_ ,” Ray breathed, tangling his fingers in Ryan’s hair. “I knew you looked like you were about to cream your pants.”

            Ryan had to stop to laugh, toeing his shoes off to lay fully on the bed. Ray shifted to have him between his legs. “I have _eyes_. And my penis works! I just don’t feel it some days.”

            “That’s cool, and always will be,” Ray said sternly before grinning again and playing with Ryan’s hair. “It was just good to see I could do it.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and kissed Ray soundly before returning to kissing his jaw. Ray’s breathless laugh was cut short by Ryan’s hand cupping his crotch.

            “After this,” Ryan mumbled against Ray’s jaw, as he pressed his palm down and grinned at the little noises Ray made. “We’re cuddling and talking.”

            Ray laughed, head falling back against the pillow. Ryan grinned against his skin and took the opportunity to kiss the length of Ray’s neck.


	134. The Nutcracker Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic tale with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This will probably be the last update for some time. Thank you so much for following along. Look out for new works!

            Gavin was bouncing a mile a minute while Michael was trying not to make his impatiently tapping foot too obvious. They were adults for fucks sakes. Then again, the rising anticipation building in Ray’s stomach didn’t make him any better.

            Their parents’ home was decorated to the nines as it was every year for Christmas. None of their kids had managed to find partners so it was just the three of them, just like when they were kids, waiting on the stairwell for them to be allowed into the parlor.

            Their godfather had arrived not too long ago, winking at them before slipping into the parlor. The old man had always treated them like kids but he was also three times their age so, whatever, really.

            Ray smiled as Gavin and Michael debated about the gifts they had no doubt gotten. Their parents were fairly good about getting them everything they wanted. The only difference was that they no longer wanted toys.

            “I hope I get those tools,” Michael said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll need them for the house.”

            “I hope I get those tickets!” Gavin squawked, bouncing where he sat. “I met a lovely lady who wanted to go!”

            Ray smiled and stayed quiet. He knew, for a fact, he wouldn’t be getting anything. Not from their parents. Not for the first time in nearly ten years. No. Only their Godfather would gift him something because he was a cooky, good, old man. Honestly, he wouldn’t have bothered coming home if Gavin hadn’t appeared at his door and dragged him.

            As crazy as their Godfather seemed, he always gave the best gifts. As the town inventor, his god children always got his newest ideas before anyone else. So he was reasonably excited.

            When the door finally opened, Michael and Gavin leapt from their seats and rushed into the parlor. Ray took his time standing and dusting off his slacks. When he entered, he smiled slightly at the spectacle. The tree towered above all of their heads, beautiful, elegant Christmas ordainments hung from dark green branches. The beading and ordainments glittered in the firelight.

            Their parents stood to the side as Michael and Gavin sat on the couch, carefully wrapped gifts stacked under the tree. Ray didn’t bother joining them, instead, he looked over at their Godfather who remained in the background, grinning happily at all of them.

            Joining his Godfather, Ray stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched the rest of the family open gifts. Michael got his tools. Gavin got his tickets. And then some. Ray got nothing.

            He looked up when his Godfather cleared his throat. “I know it’s not much of anything,” the old man said softly as he held a bright, colorful box out to Ray. “But I know you still like them.”

            Ray smiled and carefully opened the box. His eyes went wide when he saw the nutcracker inside. He had a collection of them. His Godfather had given them to him before, his parents began the entire thing when he was still young and in their good graces. He still had a recurring dream about them. But this nutcracker, it was beautiful.

            The wooden doll was carefully carved and shaped with an odd armor. It was the typical red uniform but there were carefully painted gold pattern around the arms and hem. The buttons were tiny crests and the hair was soft as hell, carefully groomed into a pony tail with a red ribbon.

            Ray smiled as he gently traced a finger over the soft edges of the face, the blue eyes glittered in the light. “He’s perfect, thank you,” he said softly, smiling up at his Godfather.

            Smiling back, he clapped Ray on the shoulder before producing two more boxes from the table behind them. He handed one to Michael and another to Gavin.

            Michael’s was a beautiful castle clock. There were little people that moved around and interacted with each other at every tick of the clock. “Holy shit,” Michael breathed, smiling brilliantly.

            Gavin’s much smaller box help a metal pocket watch with an exposed back. Gavin happily watched the gears tick away.

            “Hopefully this one won’t break as easily,” their Godfather said, winking as he patted Gavin’s shoulder.

            “This is beautiful,” Michael breathed as he watched the little people. “Thank you.”

            Ray stayed back, rather happy with his simple nutcracker. He had plenty of detailed clocks and pocket watches from his Godfather. He definitely didn’t need more of them.

            As they family divided up, playing with gifts or to the kitchen to cook, Ray stayed in his corner with his nutcracker, listening to Gavin and Michael chatter. They learned, a number of years ago, it was better not to address Ray’s lack of presents. It started arguments no one was about to win.

            Michael offered to build him something. Gavin offered to take him to the Opera instead. Ray just smiled and waved their offers away. They already exchanged gifts, he didn’t need any more from them.

            “It’s pretty!” Gavin said as he looked over the nutcracker.

            “You still collecting them?” Michael said, leaning towards Gavin to look at the nutcracker.

            “Yeah, this one will fit right in,” Ray said, raising an eyebrow when Gavin picked up a nut from the bowl resting in the middle of the table. “Really Vav?”

            “It’s what it’s for!” Gavin said as he pushed the lever on the nutcrackers back with a finger, opening the mouth.

            “It’s decorative,” Ray snorted, snatching the nut from Gavin’s hand. “It’s not meant to actually crack nuts.”

            “Oh, this one will!” their Godfather said as he appeared out of goddamn nowhere, like he normally did.

            “Oh, see!” Gavin said, grinning at Ray and grabbing another nut.

            Ray rolled his eyes, tossing the one in his hand back into the bowl. He watched nervously as Gavin slipped the nut into the slot and closed the lever. With a satisfying snap, the nut’s shell cracked.

            Gavin dumped the pieces into his hand, the nutcracker and lever perfectly fine. Ray relaxed and smiled, taking the nutcracker back and wiping the bits of shell away. “See?” their Godfather said as Gavin popped the nut into his mouth.

            “That’s great,” Ray said, handing the nutcracker to Michael when he held his hand out. “Most of mine don’t actually work.”

            “I know,” Godfather laughed as Michael cracked open his own nut. “That’s why I thought this one might be a change of pace.”

            The nutcracker was passed around a few times between the four of them before their father finally walked back in. He sneered as Ray cleaned the crumbs from the nutcracker. “Aren’t you too old for those?” he said as he walked over, frowning down at Ray. “Had we known when you were younger, we would have never gotten you one.”

            Ray chose not to read beneath the surface of that and shrugged. “I believe it would have happened regardless.”

            “There’s no bother,” Godfather said, shooting father a harsh look. “It is functional after all.”

            Father didn’t have a response to that other than a snort and Ray held back a grin. Leave it to his Godfather.

            Soon enough diner was ready, and Ray set his nutcracker down, letting Michael and Gavin drag him toward the dining room. If it was up to their parents, he’d be eating with the servants, but Michael and Gavin were too stubborn for that.

            Just as he crossed the threshold into the hallway, he heard a crash then a snap and froze. Michael and Gavin jerked as he stopped, looking back with him as their father standing over the fallen nutcracker.

            With a half-way wicked grin, father walked over the nutcracker and brushed past them. Ray slowly walked over as Michael glared after father and Godfather stooped to pick up the nutcracker.

            “It’s easy enough to fix,” Godfather said softly as he held up the nutcracker and his snapped off arm.

            “It’s alright,” Ray said with a tired smile. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and took the arm and cracker. He carefully and quickly tied the arm back onto the nutcracker. “Thank you.”

            Godfather laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and squeezed it for a moment before leading him towards the dining room, leaving the wounded nut cracker behind.

            Diner was quiet and tense. Michael and Gavin were glaring at their parents who were both acting like nothing had happened. Godfather tried to start a few conversations but none of them ever went very far. Ray just kept his head down and ate quietly.

            The rest of the night was effectively ruined. Although, Ray did enjoy watching Godfather replace the nutcracker’s arm with whatever he had stowed away into his large carpet bag. It wasn’t the most perfect fix, and he promised to do something more permanent in the morning, but it was hard to see the break at a glance.

            He made sure to bring the nutcracker to his room that night, just to keep it safe from further damage. As he laid down, glancing at the nutcracker as it stood on the night stand, he smiled faintly and closed his eyes.

            He had had a recurring dream about a nutcracker leading other toys into battle against mice since he received his first nutcracker when he was little. It always got more frequent around Christmas. It always started with Godfather sitting on the chiming grandfather clock in the parlor.

            Tonight was different. Godfather wasn’t on the clock, but the mice still burst out from under the clock anyway. But, they seemed different. There was no seven headed mouse leading them and they were…running away?

            Wait, no. Normally the seven headed mouse would lead a charge against the nutcracker and the other toys. Eventually the nutcracker and the multi-headed mouse would duel and just before the mouse overtook the nutcracker, he would throw one of his slippers at it because he was just a child, there was no way he’d be able to attack a mouse.

            Just as his shoe would hit, he’d fall into some broken glass and wake up. But…tonight, the mice ran past him in fear and behind them was…the nutcracker’s army? Was he finally seeing what happened after he fainted?

            Looking down at himself, he realized he wasn’t a child at all. His hair wasn’t long and he wasn’t wearing any slippers, he hadn’t worn anything on his feet to bed in years. When he looked up again, he saw his room but everything was definitely much larger than he remembered.

            “What?” he breathed as he looked down at himself and the bed. He was still wearing his night clothes but he was no longer under the covers. He actually stood on his pillow.

            With a gasp, he stepped back and immediately lost balance. The pillow dipped under his weight and shifted with him as his arms flailed, trying to regain his balance.

            Feet scrambling for a more secure hold, they slipped out right form under him and he landed on his ass. The slick silk pillow case offered no friction as he slid from the pillow and land face first onto his bed.

            “Ow,” he muttered as he pushed himself up and rubbed his poor nose. He froze, eyes widening. That had…hurt? Oh, oh dear.

            On wobbly legs, he stood, arms thrown out to his sides as his bed shifted under his weight. He looked up and around and felt the color drain from his face. He couldn’t be more than a foot tall, maybe less considering the way his pillow towered over him.

            Swallowing thickly, he reached over and pinched his arm, wincing at the prick of pain that shot through him. “Oh…that’s not good,” he muttered, rubbing his cold arm.

            Looking around again, he turned and realized something was off. He stared at his nightstand for a good few moments before his eyes widened. The nutcracker was gone. Where could he have—? Was he dreaming? Was he dreaming pain?

            Hesitantly, he wobbled over to the side of his bed and looked over the edge. The floor was a considerable distance away. There was no jumping down without breaking something.

            “Maybe if I go back to bed?” he said, running his hand through his hair. He looked back over at his pillow, there was a shallow valley in the pillow and bed where he had been laying.

            He could wobble his way back over there and attempt to sleep but he doubted he’d get very far. Yet, as he looked back down to the floor, that was still a long way down.

            So he did the only thing he could think of, which was to fall back onto the bed right where he was and try to sleep there. Curling up into a ball, he tried to sleep, flipping and flopping and shivering in the cold.

            It might have only been a minute, but what felt like an eternity later, he was sitting up and staring at the floor again, trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to get down. Sighing through his nose, he looked over at the blankets. They were flowing over the edge of the bed. They weren’t touching the floor, but they were certainly closer than where he was.

            He blanket was surprisingly difficult to hold on to with his numb fingers and the slippery silk. He gave up trying to climb down after nearly falling for the tenth time and settled for just loosely clinging to the blankets as he slid toward the floor. His legs hit air much sooner than he thought they would and didn’t have time to consider holding on tighter before he was free falling.

            His eyes widened as his arms reached for the blanket as they rapidly grew further away. He landed a moment later with a gasp and a heavy thud. His back arched as tingling pain burst through him. Coughing and wheezing, he rolled onto his side and held onto himself, waiting for the pain to fade away.

            “Ow, fuck,” Ray hissed as the pain turned into a dull ache and he found the energy to push himself upright.

            As he rolled onto his knees, he looked up at his door and was relieved to find it open. Groaning, he stood and hobbled through the door and into the hallway.

            All of the other doors were closed tight. He couldn’t quite fit under the doors to Michael or Gavin’s rooms. He nearly got himself stuck trying.

            The only place that was left was down.

            And, oh look, stairs. “Fuck me,” Ray groaned as he stared down the stairs. It looked like miles from the bottom. At least this wouldn’t be a free fall.

            He was breathing heavily by the third step down. He had to stop on the fifth. “I am…way…out of shape,” he breathed, laying on the step, staring at the ceiling, arms flopped out to the sides. His arms felt like noodles from holding up his weight as he hung from each step.

            Eventually, he made himself stand, swallowed what salvia he could muster to moisten his dry throat, and then started down the stairs again. Eventually he just let himself fall to the next step. He would have just rolled his aching body over the edge but he wasn’t sure if that would kill him or not, so he hung from the upper stair then dropped to the lower one until he was finally on the first floor.

            “Oh thank god,” he panted, arms and legs shaking. “I’m not going back up.”

            Once he was sure he could walk around without collapsing, he dragged himself to the parlor. The closer to the door he got, the more noise he heard.

            It sounded like footsteps and people speaking, but it wasn’t coming from upstairs where all of the residents were. It was definitely coming from the parlor.

            As Ray crept closer, he could see small shadows in the fire light. Peaking around the door, his eyes widened at what he saw.

            There were mice everywhere, some were digging through the bowl of nuts on the table while others were in small groups. They were all standing on their hind legs and _talking_ like _humans._

Ray blinked in surprised and jumped with the mice when a new voice shouted over the crowd. “Ba--back you--you monsters!”

            They all looked over at the nutcracker whose arm that had been snapped off was resting in a sling. He was holding up a sword, the tip trembling something terrible.

            Ray raised an eyebrow as the mice stared at him. “Peace!” one of the mice said. The crowd of mice parted as a mouse with a crown made out of some kind of dull, rusted metal on its head and a ripped and rugged cape on its shoulders walked toward the nutcracker.

            “Back!” the nutcracker said as Ray slipped into the room quietly, trying to avoid creaky boards. “You-you—!”

            “We mean you no harm,” the mouse said, raising it’s little paws in surrender. “We’re just looking for food, we will leave soon enough.”

            “You’re not even-even su-supposed to be this close to the king-kingdom!” the nutcracker said, his brown hair falling into his face and arm moving jerkily in his sling. Ray realized, as he approached the crowd from the shadows, that the sling was made out of a ripped portion of his handkerchief.

            “We must eat somewhere,” the mouse said, shaking his head. His nose twitched and his ears stood up before folding back again.

            “Well-well, go somewhere else!” the nutcracker said and Ray paused near the edge of the crowd. He frowned as the nutcracker trembled. This was certainly not the nutcracker he remembered from his dream. Then again, this was a new one. His first nutcracker was always in his dreams.

            The mouse sighed, shoulders sagging. He opened his mouth to speak again when another mouse squeaked nearly right in Ray’s ear. He looked over at the mouse who was looking at him wide eyes, breathing heavily and scared.

            “Who—“ the mouse with the crown began but was cut off by the nutcracker making a beeline right for Ray.

            Ray tensed, eyes widening. Was he going to grab him? Was he going to—run right by him like he wasn’t even there? Wait a fucking minute.

            Ray twisted as the nutcracker raced past him, not sparing a look back at him before he hit something that almost seemed to bend reality itself before disappearing beyond it.

            Ray’s jaw dropped before another squeak made him turn. The crown mouse was walking towards him, brows furrowed. Ray took a hesitant step back because the mice were definitely the bad guys in his dream and he didn’t have a slipper this time.

            “How did you get here?” the mouse said as Ray winced and glanced at the other mice. They were surrounded. Great. “You’re…you live here, no? We saw you before.”

            “Oh, well. I used to?” Ray said with an awkward shrug, taking another hesitant step back. He heard scurrying behind him and ignored it. Hey, if they were getting out of his way, that’s better for him.

            The mouse frowned, ears folding back. “Used to?” he said, frowning as Ray took another step back. “Wait! We’re not going to hurt you!”

            “Yeah, uh huh. And the mice and dolls aren’t fighting a war,” Ray mumbled. He thought he was quiet enough but the mouse’s ears instantly shot up and his little beady black eyes seemed to widen.

            “You know about the…I thought it was a girl who—“ the mouse said, brow furrowing once more.

            Ray scowled and shook his head. “What are you talking about?” he said slowly, “That’s—this is a dream?”

            The mouse laughed and shook his head. “Dream? No. This is no dream. You’re truly here. Just like a child, a number of years ago.”

            Ray tensed then his eyes widened. “How many years go?”

            “I don’t know. I only came along after the failed battle,” the mouse said, wrinkling his long nose. “The one where a child distracted the mouse king long enough for him to lose three of his seven heads?”

            Ray tensed and his jaw dropped. “Wait, wait…that actually happened?”

            “Yes? Of course it did. Do you want pinched?” the mouse said, almost seeming to smile. “To make sure this isn’t a dream?”

            Ray shook his head, remembering the ache still seated into his muscles from the stairs. “No-no…I-I’m good.”

            The mouse snorted and folded his arms, looking Ray up and down. “And how do you know about what happened? The girl of this house was the one who threw the shoe.”

            “There’s no _girl_ anymore,” Ray said softly, folding his arms tightly across his chest. “How...how do I get big again?”

            The mouse paused and blinked at Ray before nodding once. “Fair enough I suppose.” He looked behind Ray then sighed. “But it seems your only source of help has run off without you.”

            Ray frowned and glanced behind him. There were quite a few mice between him and where the nutcracker had run off towards. “Uh,” he looked back at the mouse and grimaced as he tried to grin.

            The mouse chuckled and scratched under his chin. “We can help you. Maybe. We can try at least. We don’t have a lot of magic.”

            Ray’s shoulders sagged and he sighed. “How’d I get small anyway?”

            “Probably has something to do with the nutcracker,” the mouse said with a nod before waving for Ray to follow him. “We have some mages who might know more.”

            Ray hesitantly followed after the mouse, nervously glancing at the other mice around them as they parted for them to walk. “Mages?”

            “Mice aren’t gifted in magic, but we do what we can since being banished,” the mouse said, pushing up his crown which Ray was now realizing was a bent rusted nail to scratch his head.

            “Banished?” Ray said, leaning around to catch the mouse’s eye. “For what?”

            “For the war. The mice lost,” the mouse said, folding his hands awkwardly behind him as he walked. Mice were awkward on two legs. “When the king came back with fewer heads, we weren’t sure what to do. The dolls and sugar plum fairies offered peace, he wanted power and control.

            “He refused peace and refused their offerings and got our entire kingdom banished to this world.” They approached a vent that a few mice were unscrewing the bolts. “So I and a few others lead a rebellion and over threw him.”

            “Oh,” Ray said as they stepped into the vent, the mice scurrying after them. “So…?”

            “We have no interest in war,” the mouse chuckled, glancing back to smile at him. “We really just want to remake the bridges we’ve burned so we can actually, you know, eat.”

            “So you’re starving here?” Ray said as he ducked under folded metal. “Where are you supposed to be?”

            “An enchanted world, it’s part of this place. There’s a doorway in this house,” the mouse said as the vent opened up to a large room. Ray’s eyes went wide as they stepped onto a board leading to a towering castle. It looked like a bastardized version of the clock his godfather had given Michael. There were pieces and towers nearly falling down and there weren’t little people but mice of all sizes.

            “Wow,” Ray breathed, looking at the mouse who chuckled, smiling at him.

            “We tried our best,” the mouse chuckled before sighing, smiling sadly up at the castle. “Come. Our mages are in the main palace.”

            Ray nodded, still in awe as he looked up at the castle. He followed after the mouse who kept chuckling at him. The other mice they passed watched them, sniffing at Ray, in confusion. The mice behind them delivered bags and baskets of food to others.

            Ray frowned at the fact that most of the mice looked rather…depressed at what they were given. They were stopped only a few times for the mouse with the crown to talk to other mice. Ray watched at a distance. No one looked happy.

            “Hey, uh. What’s your name?” Ray said as they finally entered through some doors that were closed behind them.

            The mouse tiled his head to the side, ear closet to Ray perking up. “Oh. I am Ryan. And you?”

            “Ray,” he said softly, smiling awkwardly at the mouse. “Thank you for the help.”

            “It is no problem,” Ryan chuckled before nodding ahead of them. Three mice with graying fur were waiting for them with very serious frowns.

            “Majesty,” the middle mouse said with a nod before looking at Ray. “And this is the boy?”

            “Yes,” Ryan said with a heavy sigh. “Do you think you could return him to his normal size?”

            The mice looked him up and down before shaking their heads in unison. “We do not have the ability to do such a thing.”

            Ray and Ryan slumped, frowning at the mice. “What can you do?” Ryan said eventually, rubbing his snout.

            “We could…open a door to the enchanted realm and he could ask the sugar plumb fairy for aid,” the mouse on the left said after a moment, waving his paw in the air dismissively.

            “They already saw him come with us, they won’t want to help him now,” Ryan said, snarling slightly.

            “Maybe if I say I escaped or something?” Ray said with an awkward shrug.

            Ryan sighed and looked at the older mice. “That could do, but once you cross over you will have to know where to go.”

            “Ah,” Ray said, running his hand through his hair. “How hard could that be?”

            The mice all looked at each other and then at Ryan. “It’s uh…The kingdom is not small,” Ryan said, turning to look at Ray.

            “Oh, shit,” Ray said, hunching over slightly.

            Ryan gave him an awkward smile, patting his shoulder. “We could turn one of our own into a similar form as his and they could escort him,” the mouse on the right side.

            “Perhaps under the guise as the hero who helped him escape?” the middle mouse said. “So to prevent them from distrusting them.”

            Ray perked up as Ryan nodded slowly. “That could work,” he said slowly, black eyes brightening. “Could you change my appearance?”

            All three mice looked taken aback as Ray frowned at Ryan. “Aren’t you…needed here?” he said awkwardly.

            “Well yes, but this could be the only chance we may have to have any form of peaceful communication with the enchanted kingdom,” Ryan said, looking at the mice. “Can you?”

            The mice looked at each other before slowly nodding at Ryan. “We certainly could try, majesty.”

            “Then let’s do it,” Ryan said before looking at Ray, waving to someone behind him. “While that’s happening, we’ll get you some clean warm clothes.”

            “Warm?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow as a mouse walked over and bowed to them both.

            “It’s cold this time of year in the enchanted kingdom,” Ryan said with a chuckle. “I’ll see you soon.”

            Ray didn’t get a chance to say anything more before he was being herded away by a few other mice, Ryan turned and speak with the older mice while Ray was shoved into a room with a very cheerful mouse who threw outfit after outfit at him until she became fond of him in a red uniform.

            The uniform was like one of his nutcrackers. It was a bright red with the cuffs folded to show the soft black felt. Gold trim followed the seams of the coat. The buttons were black with gold dusted crests. It was a bit too small so he couldn’t button it so it hung open to show the heavy warm shirt he worn under the jacket.

            He had a few other layers on under that shirt to make sure he stayed warm. She also gave him a pair of black leather gloves with thick lining inside it. It matched the heavy boots that were shoved on his feet which were also wrapped in thick socks.

            His pants were comfortable black slacks that, again, had a few layers underneath. He felt like he might sweat to death, but he’d live. The mouse lead him down the halls and then finally into a small room with a bed and a desk that was covered in papers.

            Ryan stood in the middle of the room, his crown off and resting on the desk. He gave Ray a tired smile, rubbing his face. “I’m afraid we’re going to have to wait for a day or so,” he said as he walked over to them. “The first spell they tried was not strong enough, but they know for a fact that they will be able to do it.”

            “Oh,” Ray said before smiling pained at Ryan. “That’s…that’s alright. I’ve got time.”

            Ryan frowned at him before nodding. “They will work as hard as they can.”

            “I believe that,” Ray said, smiling at Ryan. The mouse lead him to another room and he was left there to sleep. He could barely sleep. He eventually ended up pacing the length of the room until he could no longer stand and fell into fitful sleep.

            Another mouse came to get him when night fell once more. He was brought back to Ryan’s room who hooked their arms the instant he saw him. “Come on, there’s someplace you’ll like.”

            Ray stumbled before following after Ryan, leaving their arms hooked. “Where?” he said, smiling slightly when Ryan grinned at him.

            “The mantle,” Ryan said as he led Ray up through the castle to a higher beam than the one they entered on.

            Ray looked back down at the castle before they slipped into another vent. He lost track of the twists and turns they made until they were emerging through a crack in the wall. They were instantly surrounded by the statues his parents always put out.

            “What do you mean?!”

            “Michael?” Ray breathed as Ryan flinched, ears folding back. He rushed forward and leaned around an angle statue.

            Gavin was sitting on the couch, staring at his shaking hands. Michael was glaring at their parents from across the room, hands balled into fists and face twisted in anger. Their parents held an air of indifference.

            “She probably just left,” father said with a shrug and Michael snarled.

            “And leave all of his shit?” Michael snapped and Ray felt his heart drop out from his chest. He spent that time pacing the room he was given believing this was a really realistic dream.

            A soft paw landed on his back but he didn’t look at Ryan. “I didn’t know they were still awake,” he said softly, but Ray wasn’t listening.

            “You know what,” Michael said after a tense stare off. “We’re going to the police, come on Gav.”

            Gavin jerked to his feet and raced after Michael. Their parents chased after them, shouting and angry. Ray felt his knees begin to shake and dropped to his ass.

            “Ray?” Ran said softly, sitting awkwardly beside him, little hind feet wiggling in the air. It’d be cute if reality wasn’t crashing down around Ray.

            “I—I was hoping this wasn’t real,” Ray said softly, as he dragged his hands down his face.

            “I know,” Ryan said and there they sat in silence. Eventually his parents returned and went to bed. Michael and Gavin didn’t reappear and Ryan thought it safe to let the mice come out.

            Ray watched them scurry around, gathering crumbs and food. Doll clothes and needles. Ryan sat beside him, waiting in silence. “Could I talk to them?” he said softly, turning to look at Ryan.

            Ryan winced before shrugging awkwardly. “You could try? After the mice have come back?”

            Ray nodded and watched below them again. It was dizzying, being so high up, but grounding in a way.

            “They called you she,” Ryan said suddenly and Ray just nodded numbly. “They don’t accept you?”

            “Never have, never will,” Ray said, looking up maybe a bit too quickly. Ryan grabbed his shoulder when he wobbled as he smiled pained. “Why do you accept it? Even Michael and Gavin had a hard time with it.”

            Ryan snorted and didn’t let go of Ray’s shoulder, tugging him gently back. “We’re mice. Some of us give birth, some of us do not. What difference does it make?”

            Ray blinked at Ryan and laughed, skootching back and patting Ryan’s paw. “Fair fucking enough.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded once, letting Ray’s shoulder go. “What is it like, being human?” he said as he looked at his waving feet. Ray could suddenly appreciate how utterly adorable that was.

            “It fucking sucks,” Ray said after a moment, smiling as Ryan laughed.

            They sat on the mantle and talked about human versus mouse life. The mice eventually went back into the vent but they remained, waiting. Nearing five in the morning, Michael and Gavin returned and Ryan quieted as Ray stood.

            “Michael! Gavin!” Ray shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Hey!”

            Neither man seemed to react and Ray scowled. “Hey!” he waved his arms and jumping. He felt Ryan’s claws curl into the back of his jacket. “Assholes!”

            Gavin seemed to pause and Ray’s eyes lit up. “Gavin! Gavin!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. Gavin slowly turned and looked around, brow furrowing. He looked exhausted.

            “Gavvy?” Michael whispered, coming back from where he was heading for the stairs.

            “I think I hear something?” Gavin said, slowly creeping into the parlor.

            “It’s me! You hear me!” Ray said, hoping his voice didn’t give out. His throat was certainly going to hurt.

            “What…is that?” Michael said after a moment, following Gavin.

            “Over here!” Ray said, waving his arms and trying to jump higher. Ryan made a series of worried chittering noises but Ray ignored him for the moment. “The mantle!”

            In an instant, Gavin looked over and looked right at Ray. “Ray?!” he gasped, rushing over to the mantle.

            Ray grinned as Ryan gasped and dived behind the angle statue. “Hey Vav!”

            Gavin’s jaw dropped as Michael came over and stared blankly down at Ray. “Holy shit,” Michael breathed, eyes widening. “You’re tiny.”

            “How are you tiny?!” Gavin nearly shouted and Ray gasped, slapping his hands over his ears.

            “Gavin!” Michael snapped, slapping Gavin on the back of the head before frowning down at Ray. “What happened, Ray?”

            “Uh, I was shrunk? By my nutcracker?” Ray said slowly, awkwardly smiling.

            His brothers stared at him for a long moment. “You what?” Michael said as Gavin’s brow furrowed.

            “I don’t know, okay? I just woke up tiny and then Ryan found me and—“ Ray started, tensing when Michael made a series of confused noises.

            “Whose Ryan?” Michael said, brow furrowing.

            “Oh, the mouse king?” Ray said, awkwardly gesturing to Ryan who was still hiding in the shadow of the angel. His eyes glittered in the dark.

            “Mouse…king?” Gavin said slowly, face clearly showing his concern for Ray’s mental health.

            “Vav, I’m literally the size of a mouse and the mouse king is the part you’re hung up on?” Ray snorted, folding his arms.

            “To be fair, it’s a bit…out there,” Ryan croaked as he edged out from behind the statue.

            Michael and Gavin’s face twisted in shock as Ryan awkwardly waved at them. “I—What about your nutcracker?” Gavin said, looking between them in confusion.

            “He fucking left me in the dust,” Ray huffed, folding his arms.

            Ryan looked at Ray then at Michael and Gavin. “We’re trying to figure out how to return Ray to his normal size. He’s in safe hands.”

            “With mice?!” Michael said, arms flailing. “And tiny?!”

            “It’s better with us than you,” Ryan said simply, folding his paws behind him. “You could crush him. Not to mention the trouble it will cause with your parents.”

            That gave Michael and Gavin pause. They shared glances then sighed. They knew that. “Okay, how long will Ray be…small?” Gavin said eventually.

            “Only, two or so more days. Maybe longer,” Ryan said with a sighed, shoulders sagging. “We’re doing everything we can.”

            The brothers nodded and frowned down at Ray. Ryan cleared his throat, smiling at them. “I’ll—give you a few moments.”

            Michael and Gavin nearly screamed their concern once Ryan disappeared into the crack in the wall. Ray insisted that he was fine. “Really, I promise. They’re taking care of me,” Ray said, smiling when they both frowned. “And Ryan’s nice.”

            “He’s a _mouse!_ ” Michael said, throwing his hands up into the air. “How nice could he be?”

            “Very,” Ray sighed, shaking his head. Light was beginning to stream into the parlor and he sighed. “I need to go, but we can talk tonight, probably.”

            “Okay,” Gavin said as he laid a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Do you need anything form us?”

            Ray was about to shake his head before pausing. “Could you…leave some food out? For the mice to take? They don’t have a lot of food but they’re making sure I’m fed.”

            Although uncertain, they both nodded and Ray smiled up at them. With a nod, he turned and slipped into the crack in the wall. He nearly tripped over Ryan who had fallen asleep waiting for him.

            Ray blinked down at him before smiling softly. “Ryan, hey,” he said softly as he shook Ryan’s shoulder. “Wake up, I don’t know how to get us back.”

            Ryan jerked upright before blinking sleepily up at Ray. “Huh? Oh. Are you done talking to your brothers?”

            “For tonight,” Ray said, smiling as he offered Ryan his hand and helped him up. “Can I see them when the mice are out?”

            “As long as they don’t hurt anyone,” Ryan yawned as he started to lead the down the vent again.

            “Great,” Ray said, following after Ryan. “Sorry that took so long.”

            “They’re your family, Ray. It’s understandable,” Ryan chuckled, smiling back at Ray. “You alright?”

            Ray paused, frowning for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

            Ryan nodded and they finished the walk back in silence. They separated to their rooms and Ray actually managed to get some sleep.

            The next night, Ryan led him to the mantle again and they sat and talked as they waited for the house to go to sleep. They hid behind the angel as Michael fought with their parents in the kitchen.

            They talked over the shouting, Ryan squeezing his shoulder. Ray smiled at Ryan and tried to relax.

            When the shouting finally ended, Ryan gave the order for the mice to leave as Ray sat on the edge of the mantle. Ryan sat beside him and hummed.

            “Did you ask them to do that?” Ryan said, looking at the plates of cookies and other food on the table.

            “I owe you that much,” Ray said, chuckling as Ryan gave him such a sad, grateful look. “We have plenty.”

            “Thank you,” Ryan breathed, hind legs waving happily. “You don’t know how much that means to us.”

            Ray smiled at him and chuckled. “I can guess,” he said, looking up at the heavy steps that headed for the parlor.

            Michael and Gavin froze in shock at the sight of so many mice in their parlor. The mice all looked at them and it was an awkwardly tense stare off for a long moment before Gavin screeched and the mice scattered.

            Ray and Ryan both winced. Ryan raced for the wall and raced down, shouting for the mice to stop as Ray waved his arms. “They’re safe! It’s okay!” He shouted, but he doubted he was heard.

            Michael slapped Gavin and told him to shut up as Ryan calmed the mice and helped them gather food up again. He waved for Michael and Gavin to walk.

            As they did, the mice parted ways for them, both parties staring at the other in confused shock. “So…many,” Gavin said as they got to the mantle.

            “An entire city, yeah,” Ray said, smiling awkwardly up at his brothers. “They’re harmless. All they want is to eat.”

            “Our parents can’t know about this,” Michael said sternly, glaring mostly at Gavin. “They’ll kill them all.”

            Gavin winced and nodded, frowning down at the mice. “Thank you for leaving the food,” Ray said, smiling up at them.

            “It’s uh…no problem, Ray,” Michael said, shifting uncomfortably. “A city?”

            Ray told his brothers all about living in the city. They didn’t look like they believed him, but when mice started to talk, thanking them for the food, they didn’t seem to know what else to do other than to believe.

            Ryan climbed back up as the mice started to return to the vent. “We should go, it’s getting late,” he said, nodding to Michael and Gavin. “There’s work to be done.”

            “Alright,” Ray said as he waved to Michael and Gavin.

            They hesitantly let him go. “What’s there to do?” Ray said when he and Ryan had been walking for a few minutes.

            “Well, you mentioned wanting to see our politics,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. “There’s quite a bit of that now that there’s food to share.”

            Ryan’s thrown room didn’t have any furniture. But it glowed brighter than any other room. Mice of all ages were milling about when they entered through a side door. Ryan carried himself with prestige as he walked to the front of the room, Ray awkwardly trailing behind him.

            Then, Ryan spoke, welcoming mice to come forward to speak. It was just like those medieval courts Ray had read about in his history classes as a child. A mouse would step forward and request something, state a problem, and then Ryan would offer a solution or payment.

            Ray watched in amassment as Ryan handled every mouse with care. He was well loved, that much was obvious from the way the mice stared at him adoringly. None were disappointed in the answers he gave them despite some of the answers being a simple “I don’t know.”

            Ray was tired by the end. He wasn’t sure how Ryan stilled had the energy to then walk around the kingdom. Ray managed to keep up, however.

            The mice were ecstatic to see Ryan. They bowed and spoke to him and he would smile and speak back, like they were equals. It was pleasant. It made Ray’s heart melt a bit. It made him smile happily. It made him not miss home as much.

            When they returned, Ryan finally looked tired. He slumped as he walked Ray to his room. “That was, interesting,” Ray said, smiling as Ryan gave him a tired one.

            “I’m glad. It was nice having you, they seemed to like you,” Ryan said, patting Ray’s shoulder. “Didn’t feel so heavy.”

            “Heavy?” Ray said, chuckling slightly. “I didn’t do anything.”

            “You were there in the breaks,” Ryan shrugged, smiling at Ray before walking away. “It was nice.”

            Ray watched Ryan walk away blankly for a moment before smiling slightly. He collapsed on his bed and grinned as he fell asleep.

            He was woken early by the mouse that had been attending him when he wasn’t around Ryan. He blinked sleepily at her as she smiled cheerfully at him. “Majesty is requesting you.”

            Ray groaned but made himself get up and follow her through the castle. He rubbed his face and eyes. “Why?” he croaked when he realized they were half-way to Ryan’s room.

            “Don’t know, he said it was important, however,” the mouse said as she basically skipped. Ray liked her, she was fun and sweet.

            She knocked on Ryan’s door then pushed it open. They both froze in surprise at what they saw inside.

            A tall man with short blond hair in a long trench coat and a top hat stood in the middle of the room. Ray froze as the mouse leading him gasped. “Majesty?” she said, startling the man.

            He turned and blinked at them with bright blue eyes. A vest was snug around his waist over a crisp white shirt. Heavy slacks lead to heavy boots just like Ray’s. He was holding a belt that had a long, thin sword which looked to just be a needle with a wooden hand guard on it strapped to it.

            “Oh, Ray!” the man said with a wide grin. “What do you think?”

            “Ryan?” Ray said, as he hesitantly stepped forward, eyes scanning his face.

            Ryan grinned widely, holding his arms out. “What magic they work!” he said before dropping his arms and unbuckling his belt. “We’re ready to go to the enchanted kingdom.”

            Ray blinked a few times before laughing a little hysterically. “Great! Why are you dressed like that?”

            Ryan paused as he wrapped the belt around his waist. He pouted slightly as he buckled it, his needle sword awkwardly lifting his coat. “What’s wrong with it?”

            Ray tried not to smile, but he ended up doing it anyway. “What kind of hero wears a top hat and a needle to rescue someone?”

            Ryan blinked then rolled his eyes. “A sneaky one,” he said with a nod.

            “In a top hat? I don’t think so,” Ray snorted, folding his arms and grinning.

            Ryan pouted before grinning. “I took the hat off.”

            “Oh, but not now?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow when Ryan actually blushed.

            “Well, of course not. It’ll give me away,” Ryan said as he reached up and lifted his hat. Two floppy mouse ears fell to the sides. His face got redder as Ray stared. “It was the only hat that they fit under.”

            Ray snorted then grinned. “It’s fine, Ryan,” he said, shaking his head. “It does look good.”

            Ryan smiled and tucked his ears under his hat again before resting on hand on the hilt of his needle. “Well, shall we?”

            “Isn’t it too early for that?” Ray said, arms hanging at his side. “It’s still daylight, right?”

            Ryan opened his mouth, his brow furrowed, and then he closed it again. “Fair enough,” he said before nodding. “To the mantle?”

            Ray smiled a bit and chuckled. “Yeah, sure,” he said, trailing after Ryan as he lead him through the castle. This was weird. Seeing Ryan mostly human. Sometimes a mouse tail would poke out from under his coat before disappearing again. And there were mouse ears under there.

            The other mice were also a little freaked out. They stared as they passed, but didn’t seem too unsettled. Just, vaguely confused. When they got to the mantle, the house was eerily silent and there was a note beside the angle.

            Ray frowned as he twisted the note around so he could read it. “What’s it say?” Ryan said softly, peaking over Ray’s shoulder.

            “They all left because the constable wanted their help trying to find me,” Ray said as he read. “They probably won’t be back until tomorrow.”

            “Ah,” Ryan said as he stepped back. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s alright, I didn’t really want to tell them I was entering a dangerous situation anyway,” Ray said as he smiled back at Ryan before frowning. “They’re alright.”

            “Good,” Ryan said and they stood there for a moment in silence. “You’re uncomfortable.”

            Ray awkwardly shrugged and gave him an awkward smile which he directed at his chest first then at his face when he remembered Ryan was now taller than him. “I’m a little afraid.”

            Ryan frowned before reaching out to squeeze Ray’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright. I know my way around the kingdom and I can guarantee they’ve never seen me before.”

            Ray laughed at the dorky smile Ryan gave him. He could feel himself relax a little. “Oh good,” he chuckled, opening his mouth to speak again when a gasp startled them both.

            “Ray?”

            Ryan’s hand instantly when to his sword as Ray twisted around and stared up at his Godfather with wide eyes. “Hey! Hey!” he laughed, smiling up at the old man.

            “Why are you still here? You…he wasn’t supposed to leave you here like this,” Godfather said, brow furrowing.

            Ray slowly frowned and his heart tensed in his chest. “Wait, you-you knew this would happen?”

            “Didn’t you? It happened when you were young,” Godfather said, frowning worriedly down at him. “I thought he finally took you like he promised.”

            “Who?” Ray said, stumbling slightly as Ryan got between then, a harsh glare on his face. “Ryan?”

            “You work with the fairy,” Ryan said with a tense voice, getting ready to pull out his needle.

            Godfather raised an eyebrow, eyeing Ryan before leaning back. “And you are?”

            Ray pushed past Ryan before he could open his mouth. “He helped me when the nutcracker you gave me left me behind when there were a bunch of mice around.”

            Godfather winced before frowning at Ray. “He shouldn’t have…oh dear.”

            “And who were you talking about?” Ray said, feeling a tightness in his chest. “Who was supposed to take me?”

            He felt Ryan tense up behind him. “Ah, him?” he sneered and Ray shot him a confused look.

            “Can we not use pronouns and use a name?” Ray said and Ryan gave him a sheepish smile.

            “I apologize,” Ryan sighed before relaxing his stance slightly. “The prince of the sugar plumb kingdom. He apparently promised himself to the girl from before.”

            “He said he’d wait for you to come of age before returning to bring you back,” Godfather said and Ray turned to look at him. “The nutcracker I gave you was supposed to be your guide.”

            “I…don’t want to go with him?” Ray said, looking between Godfather and Ryan.

            “You don’t have to,” Ryan said quickly, giving Ray a reassuring smile, gently squeezing his arm. “I told you I’d help you return to your world, and I will.”

            “He won’t force you, I’m sure,” Godfather said, frowning at them, “But he’s probably the only one who will be able to return you to your proper size.”

            “Well, Ryan knows a way to the kingdom,” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and holding on. The uneasiness in his chest was a little lighter, but it wasn’t gone.

            “Good, good. I could also let you into the kingdom,” Godfather said, rubbing his chin, “Right now, if need be.”

            Ray and Ryan shot each other a glance before looking at Godfather again. “That would be very helpful, actually. Give us a moment to uh, get to the floor,” Ryan said, turning toward the crack in the wall.

            “I have a hand,” Godfather said with a chuckle, setting his hand on the mantle.

            “Uh, Ryan gets motion sick,” Ray said quickly, waving Ryan towards the crack. “I’ll take the ride though.”

            Godfather shrugged as Ryan shot Ray a grateful look. Ray smiled back as he sat on his Godfather’s hand. He was lowered to the floor and awkwardly hopped off as Godfather sat and frowned worriedly down at him.

            “Don’t you remember what happened?” Godfather said as Ray looked up at him. “At all?”

            “I thought it was a dream,” Ray said with a shrug, running his hand through his hair. “And not a very good one.”

            Godfather snorted and smiled sadly down at him. “It was very real. He wanted to have a bride, especially the one who helped save his life.”

            “Well, he’s shit out of luck,” Ray said, folding his arms. “That was ages ago anyway. He’s probably not interested anymore.”

            “Time doesn’t work the same for them over there. It’s probably only been a few days.” Godfather said, shaking his head. “He probably still loves you quite a bit.”

            “I’m no longer a girl,” Ray said, hugging himself tightly.

            “Doesn’t matter to them,” Godfather said softly, smiling at Ray. “But he probably will let you go if you don’t want him.”

            “Probably?” Ray said, biting his lip. They looked over at the vent as Ryan walked out. He smiled awkwardly at them both and waved.

            “Well, you’ve got someone that’ll protect you. Don’t worry too much,” Godfather said before looking back down at Ray.

            Ray smiled and waved back at Ryan before nodding up at Godfather. “Ready?” Ryan said, looking between them.

            Ray nodded then looked up at Godfather. With a small sigh, he reached over toward the wall the nutcracker had run at days ago and curled his fingers into nearly completely solid air. The world seemed to wrinkly and fold around his fingers. He brought his other hand up and pulled down just under his hand.

            Ray’s eyes widened at the winter world on the other side of nothing. Ryan took his hand and Ray looked up at him. He was smiling gently and Ray couldn’t help but smile back. They walked through the door at the same time and Ray was instantly blasted in the face with the cold.

            “Good luck,” Godfather said before the door closed behind them and the world snapped back into place like nothing happened.

            “It’s fucking cold!” Ray said, letting Ryan’s hand go to hug himself.

            Ryan snorted and laughed, shaking his head at Ray. “We told you. Now. Let’s get moving. That’ll warm you up.”

            Ray had thought that the piles of layers they had dropped on him was too much, but it turned out to be not enough. Ryan seemed unbothered, going on and on about the weird facts about the kingdom.

            When they stopped for a night that seemed to come almost too quickly, they were thankfully out of the wind and in a cave. Ray ended up making the fire since Ryan wasn’t sure how to. They sat beside each other in front of it, Ryan letting Ray cuddle up to him to steal warmth.

            “And that’s how time works here!” Ryan said cheerfully and Ray chuckled, pressing into Ryan’s side.

            “Well that’s weird as shit,” Ray said, tensing for a moment when Ryan moved away. An instant later, Ryan dropped his jacket on his shoulders and Ray smiled once more. “How are you not cold?”

            “Honestly, I’m not sure. It’s usually because of the fur,” Ryan said as he leaned against Ray. “Maybe because I have more mass than you?”

            Ray snorted and stuck his tongue out at Ryan. “How do you know all this stuff about mass and weather and shit anyway? You can’t read human languages.”

            “Doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist in ours,” Ryan snorted, chuckling down at Ray. “We have quite a bit of learned people. Colleges and such.”

            “That’s cool,” Ray said, smiling at the flickering fire. “But all of that and you don’t know how to start a fire?”

            Ryan slumped and pouted at Ray. “Hey, that’s a totally different thing.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head, pressing into Ryan’s side again. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re warm then.”

            Ryan chuckled and they sat in silence for a moment. “What about you?” Ryan said softly, eyes on the fire. “You know what I study now. What about you?”

            Ray frowned then shrugged. “I don’t study anymore. Since I was disowned I’ve been working as an apprentice to a clockmaker.”

            “That’s amazing,” Ryan said with amazement in his voice. “Clocks are beautiful.”

            “My Godfather, the one working with the fairy? He makes clocks.” Ray said as he pulled his knees up and rested his arms on top of them. “I’ve always looked up to him.”

            “This the same guy who is now trying to put you with the prince?” Ryan snorted, rolling his eyes.

            Ray snorted and shrugged. “Didn’t know that,” he said, turning to smile at Ryan. “Do you not like the Prince?”

            Ryan wrinkled his nose and gestured vaguely. “No. He’s a decent man. A hero, really. But he’s also one of the main people who doesn’t wish to speak with us. Not that I don’t understand why.”

            Ray hummed and watched the flames flicker. “So what are you hoping to accomplish?” he said, tilting his head to look at Ryan.

            “Communication. Make it clear we don’t want to fight any longer,” Ryan said without hesitation. “So we can get food and supplies and maybe one day return home.”

            Ray watched the light dance across Ryan’s face, the sadness in his eyes and the pained frown on his lips. “Where is home?”

            Ryan turned to look at him, eyes suddenly sparkling. “I can show you! We’ll pass it on the way to the sugar plumb fairy’s land.”

            Ray laughed and nodded, settling more against Ryan. “Sounds good to me.”

            They did fall asleep, eventually, after another day of traveling and another night. Ryan said that would be about the right amount of time for them back in Ray’s world. Ray fell asleep tucked between Ryan and the wall. He woke up with Ryan wrapped around him, pointing his sword at the entrance to the cave they were in.

            Peaking an eye over Ryan’s shoulder he saw the nutcracker Godfather had given him and a few others holding out their own swords. “Who are you?” A familiar yet, almost strange voice said.

            Ryan opened his mouth, closed it again then slowly lowered his sword. “Haywood, your highness,” he said slowly, uncurling from around Ray and sitting up. He refused to be without his hat while they slept. Now Ray was just glad he hadn’t handed over his coat as well.

            “Haywood? I don’t recognize the name,” the voice said and began to say something else, but Ray sat up and the new nutcracker gasped.

            “That’s him, my lord!” he said as Ray looked over the small crowd. There were a few men dressed like the nutcracker and then a man standing in front of them all. His hair was black and his suit not nearly as detailed. Ray recognized him nearly immediately. He still had his first nutcracker after all.

            The Prince slowly smiled, studying Ray’s face before turning a harsh glare on Ryan. “What are you doing with my fiancé?” he demanded, stepping forward and jabbing his sword at Ryan.

            “Hey!” Ray snapped as Ryan scowled. “I’m not your fiancé or whatever.”

            The Prince froze and looked at Ray with wide eyes. “Wha—but. I promised you—“

            “Don’t care what you promised me before,” Ray snorted, standing and dusting himself off. “I don’t even remember what you promised me so consider it void.”

            The prince slowly lowered his sword, brow furrowed. Ryan stood and stayed behind Ray slightly, smirking. “But—“

            “Look, I just…want to help my friend here,” Ray said, gesturing to Ryan. “And maybe return to my proper size…”

            “Maybe?” Ryan said softly, raising an eyebrow when Ray turned to look at him.

            Ray smiled awkwardly back at him before looking at the Prince again. “Can you help us or not?”

            The Prince was frozen for a moment before he sheathed his sword and bowed to Ray. “Of course, my…uh…Isa…uh.”

            “Ray, I go by Ray now,” Ray said softly, resisting the urge to fold his arms.

            “Of course, Ray,” the Prince said frowning at Ray before narrowing his eyes at Ryan. “We will be happy to escort you to the castle.”

            Ray smiled and nodded. “Great, shall we then?”

            “Yes…right this way,” the Prince said as he waved them toward the entrance of the cave. One of the soldiers, despite Ray’s protests, was made to give up his doll horse for Ray. Ryan kept a place beside Ray, hand on his horse’s side.

            “Besides the people, are there any living things?” Ray asked after many hours of uncomfortable silence.

            “Not particularly,” Ryan chuckled, smiling up at Ray, rubbing the neck of the horse. “There are cattle and such, plants as well. We do have to eat to live.”

            Ray chuckled, frowning when the Prince glanced back at them. “How long has it been for him?”

            Ryan looked at the Prince before sighing. “I’d say…perhaps a week or two?”

            “Wait, so he’s been just…existing here, thought free for a week while you and your kingdom have been starving for years in my world?” Ray hissed, grip tightening on the reins.

            “We were banished…perhaps a week ago here,” Ryan sighed, looking at the ground ahead of them. “Which is…maybe five years? So I suppose so.”

            “That seems…like too much despite everything,” Ray said, looking down when Ryan patted his hip.

            “Now you might be a bit biased,” Ryan said, smiling up at Ray. “But the old king…he certainly made it seem reasonable.”

            Ray frowned back, reaching for Ryan’s hand and squeezing it. “I’ll take your word for it.”

            Ryan squeezed his hands back and laughed. They both noted the Prince glaring at Ryan and chose to ignore it. The Prince pulled back to ride beside Ray with Ryan between their horses. “Ray, my dear, it has been some time since we last met for you. How have you been? I see you’ve changed quite a bit.”

            Ray frowned at the Prince who was trying and failing to give him a charming smile. “I’ve uh. Grown up. I work as a clock maker and I’m now a man. Not sure how you’re okay with that.”

            The Prince shrugged, smiling softly at Ray. “It is of no consequence to me.”

            Ray relaxed slightly and looked down at Ryan who smiled back at him. “And, uh. How did Mr. Haywood come into your service?”

            “Well, after your escort ran away, I stepped in to help Ray,” Ryan said, frowning up at the Prince who shot the nutcracker a glare.

            “I heard you were left with the mice,” the Prince said, giving Ray a worried look. “I’m glad you’re unhurt by those monsters.”

            Ray jerked and Ryan’s hold on his hand tightened. “They weren’t monsters,” Ray snapped, glaring at the Prince. “They were actually kind enough to give us somewhere to stay while we figured out how we were going to get here.”

            “You…stayed with them?” the Prince gasped, tensing and instantly leaning closer to study Ray. “And you’re unharmed?”

            Ray rolled his eyes as Ryan snorted. “I stayed with the mice a few times,” he said, glaring at the road ahead of them. “They’re not—not anymore.”

            The Prince was silent for a moment, studying them both. “I heard they had a new king.”

            “He’s a good man,” Ray said instantly, squeezing Ryan’s hand before letting go. Ryan smiled and patted the horse fondly.

            The Prince frowned at them. “They cannot be forgiven so easily.”

            “They aren’t expecting to be,” Ryan said, looking up at the Prince. “Not after what the last king did.”

            The Prince nodded and looked ahead again. “I’ll discuss it with the fairy.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow when the Prince gave him a hopeful look. “I still don’t want to marry you.”

            “We’ll see about that, my dear,” the Prince said, sitting up slightly.

            Both Ray and Ryan gave him unimpressed looks before shaking their heads. When they stopped for the night, Ryan made sure to be the one to keep Ray warm as they sat around the fire. He and most of the soldiers shared glares.

            Ray just rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the side. Huffing at him, Ryan awkwardly tried to start conversation. With one well-placed glare at the Prince after the first few attempts failed spectacularly, he joined the awkward attempts.

            Soon enough, they discovered that they all rather enjoyed weather science or it was at least the only awkward conversation starter they all knew information about. Ryan seemed happy so Ray couldn’t complain.

            As the soldiers and Prince slept, they stayed up, not yet in tuned with this world’s time. “Are you really manipulating that poor Prince to be civil with me?” Ryan said, smiling down at Ray.

            “Uh, obviously,” Ray snorted, rubbing his arms and leaning into Ryan’s side. He smiled at the arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Might as well use it for something.”

            Ryan laughed and shook his head before leaning his head closer to Ray’s and pointing above the tree line. “You see those shadows?”

            “Yes?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow at Ryan.

            “Those are the peaks of the old castle,” Ryan sighed, letting his hand fall to his lap. “We should pass it tomorrow. From there it’ll be only a two more days ride to the kingdom.”

            Ray nodded slowly before grinning. “That’s great,” he whispered before glancing at the soldiers around them. “Do you think we could manage to sneak past them for you to give me a tour?”

            “We can certainly try,” Ryan chuckled, squeezing Ray’s shoulders before sighing. They sat in silence for a moment before Ryan sighed again. “I’ll miss you. When you return to your world.”

            Ray frowned, looking down at his lap. “I—don’t know if I want to go back.”

            Ryan seemed to jerk before he frowned down at Ray. “What? Why not?” he said with a concerned look.

            “Well. You all just…accept me here. I’m normal here,” Ray said, gesturing at the Prince. “He still wants to marry me!”

            Ryan was quiet for a moment, slowly resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He still hadn’t removed his arm from around Ray. “You could remain. It’s…it’s up to you. But know, that if you do. My people and I will always be happy to have you.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan and rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “That’s what I was hoping for.”

 

            The next day’s ride was quiet and long. They ended up stopping beside the castle, most of the soldiers glaring at it in disgust. Ryan tried his damndest not to bounce every step in excitement.

            “Tell me,” the Prince said just after diner. “How did you end up in Ray’s world, Haywood?”

            Ryan’s head jerked up and he grimaced. “I—it’s not a pleasant story,” he managed after a moment.

            “It was after the war, wasn’t it?” Ray said, picking up Ryan scrambling for a story. “You were left behind?”

            Ryan, ever the surprisingly good actor, nodded solemnly, staring hard at the ground. “It was the mice that helped me, actually. They hid me away until the new King came and I was safe to be in public.”

            If they weren’t being stared at, they would have high fived. Instead, they held up the act until someone awkwardly changed the subject.

            Thankfully, they fell asleep soon enough. They slipped away easily and disappeared into the woods. The castle wasn’t that far from their camp. The doors were open but the castle was untouched on the inside.

            The stone walls were freezing cold and their steps echoed around them, but Ray felt right at home as Ryan bounced around the walls, telling him all about wild stories and quiet nights. They came to a giant open room and Ryan set his hat and coat aside, his tail and ears twitching in the air.

            “Ah and this…we held balls here,” Ryan breathed, looking up at the carefully painted ceiling, the moonlight pouring in colors from the stained glass windows. “We’d have parties for nearly every occasion. They were grand events, hundreds of us dancing and twirling—the band would be right over there!”

            Ray laughed as Ryan pointed to a small stage before twirling around. He yelped when he was scooped into Ryan’s arms and lead in an awkward waltz. Laughing, Ray repositioned them and they were gliding.

            Ray could almost see the party and hear the music as Ryan hummed and described it to him. They spun and twisted, pulling closer together as they went.

            Ray watched Ryan’s eyes sparkle and glitter in the colored moon light. He opened his mouth to say…who knows what, but he didn’t get a chance. The doors to the room burst open and they both froze.

            Ryan instantly got Ray behind him, fingers grabbing air for his sword which was by the door…with his hat and coat.

            “A mouse?” the Prince sneered, glaring at them. “Of course you were a mouse. We never left anyone behind. Especially not someone named Haywood.”

            Ryan scowled and Ray huffed. “Do you blame him for lying?” Ray snapped, stepping around Ryan and folding his arms. “All he’s wanted is peace and the instant any of your men see him they want to kill him.”

            “My dear. An evil man is beside you. You must not listen to a word he says,” the Prince said and Ray scowled.

            “I am not your dear! And if it wasn’t for Ryan, I’d probably be dead!” Ray snarled, glaring at the Prince. “All he wants is to make amends.”

            There was silence, Ryan holding onto Ray’s arm, ready to pull him out of danger at a moment’s notice. “We must get to the kingdom,” the Prince said eventually, waving for one of the soldiers to take Ryan’s hat, sword, and coat.

            Ray didn’t get the horse back and they had swords against their backs the entire time. Ray scowled at everyone and tried to force Ryan to wear his coat when he started to shiver.

            “I’m fine,” Ryan said with a crooked smile, teeth audibly chattering.

            “You’re not, take it,” Ray said, shoving the red coat into his chest. “You will get too cold eventually.”

            Ryan sighed but, with trembling hands, grabbed the coat and awkwardly wrapped it around him. It was too small for Ray, it was comically small on Ryan, but it was warm. Ray felt himself begin to shiver, but Ryan needed it more.

            He looked over at the Prince who had Ryan’s things and ground his teeth. “Hey, give him his coat, at least.”

            The Prince glanced back at him before looking forward again. Ray rolled his eyes. “You know what they’ve done since being banished?”

            “Not my concern,” the Prince said as the soldiers shared glanced at each other.

            “They starved. They built themselves a home from scratch,” Ray continued anyway, leaning into Ryan’s side subconsciously as his shivering got worse. Ryan pulled up the bottom of the coat and wrapped it and his arm around Ray. “All because some king, Ryan himself killed, said some stupid shit no one has actually explained to me.”

            The Prince said nothing and Ryan nudged Ray. “It’s alright—“

            “No, it’s not!” Ray said, frowning at Ryan. “I’m not going to let you freeze and your kingdom be lost without you just because I’m cold and he’s being an asshole!”

            “You don’t know what we lost,” the Prince said coldly before Ryan could argue.

            “And you don’t know what they did,” Ray snapped, glaring at him. “At least talk to the guy before you kill him.”

            They had a short staring contest before the Prince grabbed Ryan’s jacket and tossed it to them. As quickly as possible, they traded jackets then huddled close together. They both jumped when a blanket was dropped onto their shoulders.

            They glanced back at the nutcracker giving them a sheepish smile. Ryan smiled back as Ray adjusted the blanket to be tighter around them, cover their heads and protecting Ryan’s poor ears.

            With the extra warmth bouncing between them, they managed not to lose any fingers or toes to the cold before arriving to the kingdom. Ryan was tense beside Ray as they wondered through the streets to a tall castle. Ray hooked their arms and held on tightly, glaring at anyone who stared for too long.

            They were led through the castle to a throne room, a young looking woman resting on the throne. “You’re back sooner than I thought,” the woman said, smiling sweetly at the Prince before floating out of the seat. “Have you gotten your fiancé?”

            “He’s not mine anymore,” the Prince said as he brushed past the woman. She watched him, stunned, before looking at Ray and Ryan, both still shivering slightly.

            Ray took in her deep purple dress that had shimmering white dots all over it and the translucent wings behind her before sighing. The sugar plumb fairy. Great.

            “Ryan the mouse king, what are you doing here? You know you’re not welcome,” the fairy said, glaring at Ryan.

            “I came to escort Ray to you,” Ryan said tiredly, bowing to the fairy. “And to talk about peace. But it seems that may not go as well as I hoped.”

            The fairy leaned back slightly, brow furrowing before looking back at the Prince. “Peace?” she said slowly when he ignored her, holding the crown between his hands.

            “Yes. I didn’t kill the seven-headed mouse king for fun,” Ryan snorted, scrubbing his hand down his face. “I killed him before he doomed us all. I killed him for peace. I killed him to come home!”

            Ray gently rested a hand on Ryan’s elbow and gave him a small smile when he looked at him. Ryan smiled tiredly back before sighing. “But I suppose, I’ll live with what I can get. Could we, at least, come for food? My people are starving—“

            “You’re people killed many of ours. Why should we let them back into our lands?” the fairy said without hesitation, glaring at Ryan. “They chose this.”

            “We chose nothing!” Ryan said harshly, scowling at the fairy. “Our idiotic king chose for us. Why do you think we rebelled and killed him?”

            “You cannot simply be forgiven,” the fairy snorted, resting her hands on her hips.

            “You’re right, it’s not simple,” Ray said before a very tired and cold Ryan could blow what little chance he had left. “Tragedy has happened on both ends. Why does there have to be more?”

            The fairy opened her mouth then closed it again, narrowing her eyes at Ray. “You were the reason we won in the first place.”

            “I know. Not on purpose nor with that intent,” Ray said, smiling awkwardly. “I know you’ve lost a lot. I know it’ll be hard to forgive. We’re not asking you to forget. We’re asking you for empathy, sympathy. Wouldn’t you do the same for your people?”

            The fairy didn’t speak for a moment, just studied Ray and the fond smile on Ryan’s face. “You aren’t a rat.”

            “No, but they took care of me when your man ran away,” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and squeezing. He was suddenly nervous as hell under her gaze. “They accept me for who I am. They’ve…given me more than they could afford. I don’t even want to return to my own world, I’d miss them too much.”

            The fairy’s stared softened and she sighed. The Prince watched silently from the throne, the crown still in his hands. “I—perhaps, trade agreements could be made,” the Prince said eventually, standing and frowning down at them. “But I refuse to work with someone who looks like a rat.”

            “Then I’ll come,” Ray said quickly, smiling when Ryan squeezed his hand back.

            “You…are not like us or even the mice,” the fairy said slowly, raising her hands. White dust seemed to float from her fingertips. “You need a place here. I will give it to you, if that’s what you truly want.”

            Ray didn’t get a chance to confirm that yeah, he wanted to stay, before he felt his body warp and chance. When he was aware of his surroundings again, Ryan was crouched down beside him a half excited and half concerned look on his face.

            Ray groaned and looked down at his hands…paws…he had paws. With a gasp he looked at the rest of himself and he was definitely, 100% a mouse. “What the hell,” he breathed before looking up at Ryan who was smiling.

            “Guess you truly belong with us,” Ryan chuckled, gently petting Ray’s head.

            “But if you wish to work with us, that won’t do,” the fairy said and then there was more magic and more warping and Ray had human hands again. He was too dizzy to focus on them, leaning against Ryan’s chest.

            “You’ll both remain in this form from now on. Rest, we’ll discuss trade in the morning,” the fairy said and Ray’s brow furrowed as he was suddenly hoisted into the air.

            “Thank you,” Ryan said as he cradled Ray to his chest. Ray closed his eyes as he listened to Ryan’s shoes click against the floor as they walked. Soon enough, he was being set down on a bed and opened his eyes.

            The world wasn’t spinning nearly as much and Ryan was smiling down at him. “The ears look cute on you,” he said as he poked something on Ray’s head that twitched.

            “Ears?” Ray slurred, reaching up and pressing his fingers against his head where his human ears had been. Instead, he found a new shape and followed it all the way up to large round ears. “Oh.”

            Ryan laughed and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against Ray’s forehead. “Rest, this’ll be easier after some sleep.”

            Ray didn’t need to be told twice. He did need a bit of an explanation when he woke in Ryan’s lap as he rode a horse through the wintery lands of the enchanted kingdom.

            Apparently, Ray needed more than just a few hours rest, leaving Ryan to work out trade alone. Thankfully, the fairy was impressed by his skills and he got what he wanted. Without further delay, he gathered up the supplies they were allowed for the time being, loaded Ray onto the horse and started riding.

            They were almost to the gate they could now freely enter and exit as they chose when he finally woke up. “Wow,” Ray breathed, settling back down against Ryan after looking over his shoulder at this sleigh of supplies. “Good job.”

            Ryan laughed and pressed his lips against the top of Ray’s head. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

            Ray smiled slightly and tucked himself under Ryan’s chin. “How long do you think we’ve been gone?”

            “I don’t know. The fairy said time will work differently for us,” Ryan said softly, resting his chin on Ray’s head. “While we’re here, anyway.”

            “Oh joy,” Ray snorted, smiling slightly and closing his eyes. “You’ll have fun figuring that out.”      

            “Oh, there’s no doubt there,” Ryan laughed as they approached the gate. Ray could feel his hair begin to stand on end. “Let’s see now.”

            Ray shivered at the feeling of reality bending around them, closing his eyes against the harsh light that hit him in the face.

            “Oh goodness!”

            Ray cracked an eye open and blinked up at his Godfather. “Ray! You’re ears!”

            “Huh, it appears we lose no time at all,” Ryan said as Ray snorted, smiling tiredly up at Godfather.

            “So many things have happened,” Ray said, making Ryan laugh and Godfather stare down at him in horror. “We’ll explain.”

            No one was particularly happy that Ray was staying with Ryan…or had become a mouse for that matter. Michael and Gavin looked nearly in tears and their Godfather continued to mutter that it wasn’t supposed to work out this way. Ray didn’t care. He was happy right where he was.

            “It’s not like I’m gone forever,” Ray sighed as Gavin hugging him to his chest with one hand.

            “But still!” Gavin sniffed, and Ray rolled his eyes.

            “We’ll still miss you,” Michael said softly and Ray had to smile up at him.

            Ryan gave him a handkerchief when he was finally set down. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed his nose into his temple as Ray sniffed and blew his nose.

            His parents were happy to forget that they had a third child and his master was sad to see him go, but the kingdom of mice were overjoyed, with their new co-ruler and the overabundance of clocks that suddenly filled the kingdom.

            Ray made clocks when he was stressed. Running a kingdom was fulfilling and extremely stressful. Thus, there was always about a hundred clocks too many.

            Ryan smiled fondly when he found Ray nearly asleep on a pile of gears one night nearly a year after becoming a mouse. With practiced ease, he scooped Ray up into his arms and carried him toward their room. Ray subconsciously snuggled into him and Ryan chuckled, kissing his head before setting him down.

            With aching, tired limbs, he got them both in night clothes before collapsing on the bed beside Ray. He smiled as Ray, half-awake, rolled over, sloppily kissed his cheek, before falling asleep again mumbling about how warm he was.

            Laughing, he twisted around and curled around Ray, tucking him as close as possible. One day, he dreamed, they would be back home in a stone castle rather than a wooden one. But for tonight, he was perfectly happy.


End file.
